Cuento de Hadas
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: Asami creció sumida en los cuentos de hadas de su madre, mas nunca sospechó de sus secretos. Tras quedar huérfana, se cruza con la misteriosa fæ Kuvira y la valerosa cazadora Korra, y se ve inevitablemente arrastrada hacia la siguiente guerra entre humanos y fæ. Ahora, Asami deberá lidiar con el pasado de su madre y descubrir en sí misma el poder para traer la paz a ambos mundos...
1. Hadas

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres de personajes o lugares, aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _"Ojalá vivas tiempos históricos."_ _—Antigua Maldición Oriental._

 _ **Capítulo I**_

Érase una vez una familia de sangre noble que vivía en el límite este del reino, muy cerca de los bosques del rey. Lord Hiroshi y Lady Yasuko Sato, luego de contraer matrimonio, decidieron asentarse en una espléndida mansión de campo, en una extensa finca que colindaba con uno de los frondosos bosques —preferidos por el rey para la caza—, y un prolongado arroyo de aguas cristalinas.

Más allá, en la distancia, podían distinguirse múltiples casitas dispersas sobre una colina que se situaba a lo lejos; un pueblo vecino. No obstante, la mansión en sí, se alzaba solitaria en su puesto. Siempre vigilando aquel espeso bosque que se extendía hasta el horizonte, como si no tuviera un límite ni final.

Al poco tiempo, la pareja fue bendecida con una hermosa niñita a la que dieron por nombre Asami. Y así, juntos los tres, fueron felices durante once largos años.

Eran una familia muy unida, a pesar de que Asami no veía mucho a su padre, ya que éste tenía deberes que cumplir como miembro de la corte del rey. En consecuencia, Asami desarrolló un lazo más profundo con su madre, Lady Yasuko.

Las dos solían pasar juntas el día entero. Por las mañanas atendían el jardín de rosas que adornaba la mansión, y por las tardes compartían una taza de té con galletas recién horneadas.

Reían y jugaban. A veces salían de paseo por el bosque, y Asami correteaba alegre persiguiendo conejos o trepando hasta alcanzar la cima de un alto árbol. Luego, al caer la noche, podía vérseles caminar tomadas de la mano, buscando el camino devuelta a su hogar.

Y cuando las estrellas y las luciérnagas se mezclaban en los oscuros cielos, Lady Yasuko encendía la chimenea para calentar la fría atmósfera nocturna. Entonces era cuando le narraba a su pequeña extraordinarios cuentos de hadas.

Era un ritual. Cada noche, antes de dormir, la madre recitaba a su hija todo lo que sabía acerca de estos fantásticos y peligrosos seres del bosque.

Las leyendas que relataban los encuentros sobrenaturales entre humanos y hadas siempre hablaban de doncellas con el corazón roto o de jóvenes desdichados, que buscaban huir de su amargo destino. Al entrar en los dominios encantados del bosque, un ser etéreo, de apariencia casi humana, les ofrecía el consuelo que anhelaban y, seducidos por la mística belleza que irradiaba el hada, los humanos se dejaban llevar.

A la mañana siguiente, no había ya ni rastro de aquellos que alguna vez fueron humanos. Eran consumidos por la noche y su misteriosa magia. Como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Algunos creían que las hadas los habían secuestrado para despojarlos de su humanidad, otros simplemente afirmaban que las hadas habían devorado sus almas; dejando en vez de un cadáver, el tronco podrido de un viejo árbol.

El horror que estos seres provocaban en el folclor de los humanos, se derivaba del hecho de que nadie podía resistirse a la mirada de un hada. Aterradora era la imposibilidad de negarse a aquella vastedad, aquella hermosura desconocida.

Se decía que era la forma más dulce de morir, pues, bajo el hechizo de un hada, todo es placer y alegría. No hay sufrimiento. Tan sólo una danza bajo la luz de la luna o el sabor de un beso de seda en la boca. El dolor se desvanece en una ilusión pura.

Y para Asami, que encontraba a las hadas fascinantes, no existía el temor.

Era algo angustiante para su padre, que trataba de protegerla a toda costa. Las desapariciones de niños en el bosque eran frecuentes, y por supuesto, los adultos culpaban a las hadas por ello.

—No te alejes de la casa, Asami —le advertía su padre antes de dejarla salir a jugar.

Insistía en que debía evitar que su hija se acercara al bosque a toda costa; que por nada del mundo dejara la seguridad de la mansión durante las noches de luna llena; que ni soñara con dormir con las ventanas abiertas (así fuera una noche infernalmente calurosa). Y que si escuchaba arañazos en el vidrio o voces llamando su nombre a altas horas de la noche, se cubriera la cabeza con la almohada y procurara con toda su fuerza de voluntad ignorarlas.

Y aunque la pequeña Asami fuera inmune al miedo que su padre sentía, no podía evitar estremecerse cada vez que él mencionaba a los demonios que se colgaban de los tejados y golpeaban con violencia las tejas del techo en un intento por colarse dentro de la mansión.

Su madre, por el contrario, le decía que sólo se trataba de mapaches o algún otro animal. Pero ella misma había escuchado el estruendo iracundo de aquellos golpes que le arrancaban el sueño a su pequeña y a su esposo... Y fueran lo que fueran, no era cosa de animales comunes.

Lady Yasuko, a pesar de que no se mostraba temerosa ni supersticiosa como Lord Hiroshi, guardaba silencio. Quizás demasiado.

Un cierto aire arcano la rodeaba de vez en cuando, y daba la impresión de que era una mujer sombría. Tenía secretos y verdades ocultas, incluso ante su propia familia. La pequeña Asami, sin embargo, nunca la cuestionó ni le preguntó a dónde se dirigía cada vez que la veía salir de la casa a hurtadillas, en medio de la noche.

Siempre respetó la extrañeza de su madre.

Pero todo cambiaba en cuanto amanecía. Bajo la luz dorada del sol, Lady Yasuko sonreía con gentileza. Se volvía una persona relajada, alegre, y hasta el último rastro de sombras en su semblante, desaparecía. Había vida en sus facciones, brillo en sus ojos. Y de nuevo era la madre cariñosa y entregada que todos conocían y adoraban.

Por desgracia, cuando Asami cumplió los doce años, se vio obligada a enfrentar lo efímero de la existencia humana.

Confrontó la naturaleza de la muerte. El hecho de que nadie vive ni vivirá para siempre. Ni siquiera alguien tan cercano a ella como su propia madre, a quien consideraba una bella princesa inmortal.

Asami la vio morir. Y aún cuando pensó que ella solo dormía, su padre la obligó a abandonar la esperanza de verla despertar; pues no había beso de amor verdadero que pudiera traerla de vuelta.

Su muerte fue repentina. Lady Yasuko cayó en enferma de un modo tan abrupto, que la gente del pueblo no podía sino pensar que algún hada había venido por ella, ya que todavía era joven y hermosa.

Sencillamente no tenía sentido, no era natural.

Aquella tarde de mitad de verano, enterraron su cuerpo en la parte de atrás del jardín, rodeado por los rosales que Lady Yasuko siempre amó.

Inmediatamente se hizo llamar a la curandera del pueblo para que llevara acabo los antiguos rituales sobre la tumba. Ésta se detuvo al pie del montículo de tierra negra, una mujer anciana y delgada cuyo aspecto llenaba a la pequeña Asami de temor.

Más que una curandera, parecía una bruja.

Y mientras impregnaba la tierra suelta con aceites aromáticos e intrincadas oraciones contra los malos espíritus, la niña y su padre se mantuvieron uno a cada lado de la tumba, encabezada por una lápida de piedra grabada con el nombre de la difunta. Sobre ésta, Lord Hiroshi había colocado una vela, la cual había mantenido encendida desde la muerte de su esposa.

Y ésta debería arder durante toda la noche.

Asami contemplaba la sencilla lápida, gris y reluciente, que algún día sería envuelta por musgo y raíces, como si hubiese sido parte del paisaje desde siempre. No dejaba de creer que en cualquier momento su madre regresaría de hacer un mandado en el pueblo y les preguntaría qué hacían los tres en el patio, alrededor de un agujero en la tierra.

No quería aceptar que su madre estuviera enterrada allí, aunque la hubiera visto con sus propios ojos. Era terrible.

Prefería pensar en los rumores de los demás aldeanos; esos que decían que a Lady Yasuko se la había llevado un hada.

Asami podía recodarlo ahora, mientras su padre y la curandera aguardaban, en un tenso silencio, a que el sol se ocultara detrás de la montaña.

Muchos decían que había cierta magia en Lady Yasuko y que las hadas —si en verdad existían— se sentían atraídas a ella. Por eso su padre ordenó que se llevaran acabo los antiguos rituales de protección sobre su tumba.

Una vez que el sol se ocultó en el horizonte, Lord Hiroshi puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hija y le dijo:

—Vete a casa, Asami. Yo debo quedarme con tu madre.

Se creía que, luego de un fallecimiento, la partida de caza de las hadas merodeaba por el bosque en busca de las almas de los recién difuntos, para reclamarlas. Pero si un ser amado custodiaba la tumba, vigilando durante toda la noche, podría protegerla y las hadas la dejarían descansar en paz.

Eso fue lo último que Asami vio esa noche: la imagen de su padre postrado de rodillas ante la tumba de su madre, acompañado por la débil luz de la vela que había colocado sobre la lápida. Después de eso, ya nada volvió a ser igual.

Lord Hiroshi pasaba mucho más tiempo lejos, en la Ciudadela Real, sumido en su trabajo como miembro de la corte, e indiferente a lo que pudiera pasarle a la pequeña Asami.

Y tan sólo un año después de aquellos acontecimientos, su padre trajo a casa una nueva esposa.

Lady Malina llegó a la mansión acompañada de sus dos hijos: Eska y Desna. Ambos eran tres años mayores que Asami, un par de adolescentes de ciudad, acostumbrados al lujo y los caprichos.

Ni ellos, ni Lady Malina hicieron mucho por ocultar el desagrado que les provocaba el tener que mudarse al campo. Todo les molestaba; desde el suave crujido de los abetos al mecerse con el viento, hasta el canto de las avecillas que se posaban al borde de las ventanas.

Para Asami no fue fácil adaptarse a la compañía de sus nuevos hermanastros, a quienes veía como un par de intrusos, prestos a criticarla y a burlarse de ella dada la más mínima oportunidad. No obstante, Lord Hiroshi lo pasaba todo por alto.

Enceguecido por los encantos de Lady Malina, el hombre era incapaz de notar el descontento de su pequeña hija.

Para él era un alivio haber encontrado un par de compañeros de juego para Asami, así como una nueva madre que se encargara de sus necesidades. Ahora, podía marcharse a la Ciudadela Real sin cargar con la más mínima preocupación.

El primer mes de ausencia de su padre fue el peor.

Lady Malina no tardó en mostrar su otra cara y tomar el mando de la mansión, atemorizando a las criadas con su arrogante actitud. Era una mujer muy distinta cuando Lord Hiroshi no se encontraba en casa. Su única prioridad era la de satisfacer sus propias ambiciones y los caprichos de sus hijos.

Asami quedaba en último lugar, tratada como un estorbo, una "renacuaja deslenguada", como solían llamarla sus hermanastros. La más mínima falta o error era motivo suficiente para que Lady Malina la reprendiera con una bofetada y, en el peor de los casos, la encerrara en el viejo cobertizo de su padre.

Éste era un sitio aterrador, oscuro y polvoriento, infestado de arañas y quién sabe qué otra alimaña. De las paredes colgaban las cabezas decapitadas de los animales que Lord Hiroshi conservaba como trofeos de caza. Osos, ciervos, lobos; todos con una mueca de dolor petrificada en sus rostros muertos; ojos secos, colmillos desgarrando la nada...

Y Asami se veía obligada a pasar varias horas allí encerrada, noches enteras incluso.

Nadie parecía escuchar sus súplicas ni su llanto, pidiendo a gritos que la dejaran salir. Lloraba hasta caer dormida en un rincón, y luego, cuando por fin la liberaban, debía actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Bajar la cabeza, callar y obedecer.

No era de extrañar entonces, que la pequeña Asami buscara refugio junto a la tumba de su madre.

Una noche, cansada de sentirse sola y menospreciada, la niña consiguió salirse de la casa. Se escabulló hacia el jardín trasero, gateando entre los rosales, hasta que encontró la fría lápida olvidada.

Las hojas secas se habían acumulado al pie de la tumba y un jarrón con flores marchitas —caído de lado— representaba la última muestra de afecto de Lord Hiroshi hacia su difunta esposa.

Era peligroso, les había advertido la vieja curandera, visitar a los muertos a altas horas de la noche... Especialmente estando tan cerca del bosque. Pero Asami ya no tenía miedo. Quería quedarse allí, quería que las hadas reclamaran su alma y la llevaran con su madre.

Nada le importaba ya.

Y así, se acurrucó ante la lápida, imaginando que era acogida en el pecho de su madre, como antaño, a pesar de que lo único que abrazaba su cuerpo era la tierra húmeda. Se consoló con aquella fantasía, abrigándose del frío a fuerza de terquedad, hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Cascos de caballos se abrieron paso a través del bosque, horas o minutos después, no lo sabía. El tiempo había perdido sentido. Pero los cascos continuaban galopando, y ahora rodeaban la tumba.

Asami abrió los ojos de golpe, con un grito ahogado.

No habían tales corceles ya. Tan sólo miles de huellas trazadas por pezuñas y tierra barrida, formando un círculo perfecto entorno al sitio de descanso de su madre.

Una espesa niebla azul había cubierto el paisaje; ocultó la mansión Sato y lo consumió todo. Los ojos temblorosos de la pequeña apenas podían distinguir los altos árboles que marcaban el límite con el bosque, y las sombras...

Sombras por doquier. Bufidos de caballos lejanos y cercanos, respiraciones profundas, miradas intensas, pero invisibles.

Entonces se levantó un viento desabrido que comenzó a agitar las ramas sobre su cabeza con un lánguido ulular. Un repentino silencio, y luego los gemidos del viento, y el ocasional gañido de uno que otro cuervo.

Asami tragó saliva y se incorporó despacio. Alzó la mirada y observó que las ramas de los árboles formaban arcos que se elevaban hacia el negro cielo, como si fueran los dedos huesudos de manos esqueléticas.

Un sendero se abrió ante ella: un túnel tapizado de hojas muertas que se internaba hacia otro mundo. Un bosque que pronunciaba su nombre, llamándola...

Hipnotizada por aquellas voces fantasmagóricas, Asami se puso de pie y se dejó llevar a lo profundo.

No pensaba, tampoco sentía. No distaba mucho de ser una sonámbula; una mente hueca que deambulaba desprovista de voluntad propia. Para ella sólo existían el bosque y su murmullo hechizante.

La arboleda a su alrededor destilaba longevidad y un poder latente que le puso los pelos de punta. Había algo allí... Quizá no vivo del todo, pero tampoco muerto. Algo que aguardaba, vigilante, juzgándola.

Fuera lo que fuera, hacía un buen rato que la observaba. Asami escudriñó las sombras de los árboles hasta que le dolieron los ojos, buscando alguna señal de movimiento. No encontró nada.

Sin embargo, ahí había algo. Algo inhumano, casi espiritual y que... de algún modo, le era imposible definir, sólo sentir. Como si fuera uno con el mismo bosque. Como si el bosque le proporcionara mil ojos y mil oídos...

El silencio resultaba inquietante y aterrador.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —murmuró ella por lo bajo—. ¿Acaso son hadas? ¿Han venido por mí?

Pronto fue capaz de ver con claridad, y frente a ella aparecieron más de veinte corceles, que aguardaban en silencio junto a sus misteriosos jinetes.

Eran seres hermosos, tanto los animales como sus amos.

Los caballos eran imponentes, más grandes que un corcel ordinario, con un pelaje sobrenaturalmente blanco y ojos brillantes como el oro, diamantes y zafiros.

Los jinetes variaban entre hombres y mujeres, cada uno más bello que el siguiente. Esbeltos, pero de apariencia fuerte, con largas cabelleras y pieles pálidas. Seres etéreos, humanos, aunque no exactamente.

La mujer que los lideraba se veía inexplicablemente mayor que los demás, a pesar de que no parecía tener una edad del todo. Su cabellera era casi gris y sus ojos brillaban verdes, destellando sabiduría y frialdad al mismo tiempo.

—Ven con nosotros, pequeña —dijo la mujer.

Y nuevamente, Asami se movió, carente de voluntad, atraída hacia ellos por un hechizo irrompible.

La mujer extendió su mano y sus dedos estuvieron apunto de rozar la delicada muñeca de la niña, quien también había estirado su brazo para ser tomada.

Justo entonces, el filo de una espada cortó el aire entre ellas.

Asami cayó de espaldas mientras que el corcel de la mujer se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, relinchando y pateando. Le tomó varios intentos, pero al fin la mujer recuperó el control sobre las riendas de plata con las que sujetaba a su caballo, y consiguió tranquilizar al espantado animal.

Nada había cambiado en la expresión serena de su rostro, pero ahora sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto. Algo semejante a la ira, creyó Asami.

—Tú... —gruñó la mujer.

—Lárgate, Suyin. Ella no te pertenecerá.

Sorprendida, Asami salió de su estupor, y el embrujo que la traía hipnotizada se rompió.

La mano le ardía. Se la examinó y descubrió que un surco de sangre le marcaba el dorso derecho. Alzó los ojos. Ante ella había otra mujer, desprovista de corcel, pero con una espada desenvainada.

Oponiéndose a los demás, no vestía una túnica blanca al igual que los otros, sino que, desafiante, portaba ropajes negros y desgastados. Ella blandió de nuevo su arma y amenazó:

—Vete ya o te cortaré la cabeza de un tajo.

—¡Con qué crueldad ofendes a tu reina y a tu propia madre, Kuvira! —replicó Suyin—. Deberías agradecer lo que estoy haciendo por ti.

—No quiero tu ayuda.

Los ojos de Suyin se posaron sobre la temblorosa figura de Asami, y con un suspiro resignado concluyó:

—Esta niña será tu perdición. No te traerá nada, salvo sufrimiento y desdicha, emociones que nuestra raza jamás debería sentir. Pero tú eres incapaz de entenderlo, porque te ciega una maldición. Yo puedo liberarte, hija mía. Déjame...

—¡Largo de aquí! —gritó Kuvira.

Los exóticos semblantes de cada uno de los jinetes se vieron ensombrecidos por la indignación. La reina apretó los dientes y le lanzó una última mirada de furia a su hija.

—Está bien, ya no me importa —exclamó—. ¡Muérete si es lo que quieres! ¡No digas que no intenté salvarte!

Lanzó una poderosa orden e inmediatamente todos los corceles galoparon en la dirección opuesta.

En un segundo, desaparecieron en la nada, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Y Asami se quedó sola con aquella extraña; aquella mujer que envainó su espada en silencio y continuó dándole la espalda por un tiempo indefinido, disfrazado de eternidad.

—No deberías estar aquí, Asami —dijo ella finalmente.

La niña se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz gruesa y fría. El acento extranjero y peculiar con el que habló cambiaba por completo la entonación a la que estaba acostumbrada; su nombre era distinto en los labios de esa mujer.

—Ellos... Tú... —se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Son hadas? ¿Van a llevarme?

—No utilices ese nombre tan vulgar con nosotros —la reprendió Kuvira, aún sin voltearse—. Ustedes los humanos nos llaman "hadas", pero nosotros nos hacemos llamar "fæ". ¿Te quedó claro?

—Fæ...

—Debes regresar inmediatamente, la partida de caza de Suyin aún sigue tras de ti.

El rostro de la pequeña se llenó de confusión.

—¿No piensas llevarme contigo?

En ese momento, Kuvira se volteó.

Poseía la misma belleza espectral que los demás jinetes, pero a su apariencia se le sumaba además, el porte real de la reina de los fæ. Su piel era de un tono blanco tan puro como un rayo de luna y sus ojos tenían el resplandor de un relámpago; verdes como los de la reina, pero más sombríos, más tristes...

—No voy a llevarte.

—Pero... ¡Eso es lo que ustedes hacen! —respondió Asami, abatida—. ¡Por favor! ¡Llévame con mi madre! ¡Te lo suplico!

—Tu madre está muerta, Asami.

—¡No quiero creer eso! ¡Si tú estás aquí! ¡Si ustedes los fæ existen! Entonces... debe haber una manera... ¿No puedes traerla devuelta?

La mujer se limitó a negar con la cabeza y le aseguró cruelmente:

—No. Y aunque pudiera, no lo haría. ¿Quién te crees que eres para pedirme tal cosa?

La niña sintió cómo sus ojos se anegaban con lágrimas, y cuando la primera resbaló por su mejilla, Kuvira la detuvo.

Asami dio un respingo al sentir a la fæ tan cerca, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo para ponerse a su altura y poder mirarla directamente a los ojos. Su dedo helado quemaba la delicada piel de su rostro.

La fæ arrancó la diminuta lágrima y observó cómo rápidamente se transformaba en cristal. En silencio, se la ofreció a Asami.

—No sabes lo que dices, niña —dijo—. No sabes lo que pides. Guárdate tus lágrimas.

—Yo sólo quiero estar con ella...

—No es posible.

Asami cerró las manos en puños apretados, trituró la lágrima de cristal y miró a Kuvira con enfado.

—¡Entonces llévame a tu mundo! ¡Llévame contigo!

Kuvira se incorporó, alzándose cuán alta era por encima de la pequeña Asami. El cabello negro le cayó largo y liso sobre los hombros, y todo su cuerpo reflejó la espesura del bosque.

—No te llevaré. Al menos, no todavía...

Aquel "todavía" renovó la esperanza en el corazón de Asami. Optó entonces por aceptar que debía esperar y bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

De nuevo, regresó el ulular del viento, y la niebla que las rodeaba se desvaneció poco a poco. Asami tuvo frío y se aferró a una de las piernas de Kuvira, en busca de la calidez que ella no podía ofrecerle. Era como abrazarse a un trozo de hielo.

—¿Sería más sencillo si me mataras?

Casi hubo compasión en la voz de Kuvira cuando, cubriéndola con su capa de plata, le dijo:

—Deberías intentar dormir.

Y fue como si hubiese caído presa de un nuevo hechizo, porque inmediatamente perdió el conocimiento, y se sumió en un sueño profundo, dulce y reconfortante.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Sin entender cómo, despertó en su cama a la mañana siguiente.

La desilusión la golpeó fuerte, pues lo más seguro era que hubiese soñado semejante fantasía. Oyó que Lady Malina le gritaba órdenes a las criadas y comprendió que sí, que su vida continuaba siendo la misma; con su madre muerta y su padre lejos, tan distinto al hombre cariñoso que alguna vez fue.

Alguien llamó a su puerta.

Asami se quitó la cobija, apoyó los pies en las tablas del suelo y corrió a abrir. Era Eska, con la espalda ligeramente encorvada y una mueca de mal humor en la cara.

—Madre quiere que te apresures y te vistas. Nos vamos.

—¿A dónde? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Una carroza nos espera. Vamos a la Ciudadela Real —explicó la joven con tono monótono—. Llegó una carta. Tu padre está muy enfermo.

Asami se llevó una mano a los labios, desconcertada.

Eska entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño al ver el extraño vendaje que su hermanastra llevaba atado en la mano. Una seda preciosa, cual plata líquida, que se amoldaba perfectamente a lo largo de su dorso derecho. Asami ni siquiera se había percatado de que la tenía.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —la increpó Eska—. ¿Ya lo tenías o qué? De seguro lo estabas escondiendo para no compartirlo. ¡Es demasiado bonito como para que lo use una renacuaja como tú!

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Eska estiró el brazo y le arrancó el vendaje con rudeza.

Asami quiso protestar, pero en ese mismo instante Lady Malina subió a su habitación para ver lo que estaba pasando. La mujer contempló a su hijastra con desdén y luego le quitó a Eska el vendaje para examinarlo.

Se trataba realmente de un trozo de tela rasgado, parecido a un fino pañuelo de bolsillo, y tejido con una seda tan delicada como la tela de una araña. Al tacto era suave, frágil y fría como la plata misma.

—¡Jamás había visto una tela tan hermosa! —se sorprendió Lady Malina—. Debe ser extremadamente costosa; pienso que ni el mismo rey, con todas sus riquezas, puede conseguir algo semejante.

Asami se estremeció, exaltada y desesperada a la vez.

Acunaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho, acariciándola incrédula. Ahí en el dorso, sangraba por el corte de una espada. El dolor era tan real como aquella pequeña herida, tan real como la misma Kuvira y los fæ...

—¿De dónde demonios sacaste esto, niña? —exigió su madrastra—. ¡Dime ya!

Asami no halló en sí las palabras para responder. Lady Malina se preparó para sacarle la verdad con una bofetada, pero antes de que pudiera alzar la mano para dañarla, Eska soltó un grito de terror.

—¡Madre! ¡La tela! —gimió, escabulléndose escalera abajo para huir—. ¡Es asqueroso!

Cientos, no, miles de diminutas arañas plateadas comenzaron a trepar por el brazo de Lady Malina. La mujer, horrorizada, soltó la tela y ésta terminó por disolverse en más arañas, que inundaron por completo el suelo.

Los gritos de espanto destrozaron la paz de aquella mañana, y mientras Lady Malina y su hija corrían despavoridas, Asami permaneció paralizada. Las arañas no se acercaban a ella ni a su habitación. Más sorprendentemente aún, se apartaban de sus pies para formar un camino libre con cada paso que ella daba.

Así, corrió escalera abajo. Pasó frente a su madrastra, que luchaba por desenredarse las arañas del pelo, y casi chocó con Eska, quien, dándose por vencida, lloraba de rodillas, infestada de alimañas.

Asami alcanzó la cocina y salió por la puerta trasera. Continuó corriendo hasta llegar al jardín, saltó la cerca y aceleró hasta internarse en el bosque.

—¡Fæ! —gritó—. ¿Dónde estás?

Nadie respondió.

Acongojada, luchó por recordar el nombre de aquella mujer. Hace tan sólo unos minutos lo tenía muy claro en su mente, pero ahora era como si se le hubiese borrado por completo. Marchó hacia el oeste con el corazón pesaroso y los brazos apretados contra su frágil cuerpecillo.

Jamás en la vida se había sentido tan sola.

Todo le fue arrebatado en un instante. Asami estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada por las atenciones de su madre, y a disfrutar del cariño y el amor de su padre. Pero ahora él también había caído enfermo, al igual que su madre antes de morir.

«¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sucedió esto?» Se repetía angustiada.

El clamor de un cuervo la estremeció de pronto. Su eco sonaba en el viento igual a la voz de un espíritu solitario.

Aquella voz perdida retumbó en la cabeza de Asami, incluso cuando el cuervo se hubo alejado volando; con su triste lamento, pedía respuestas a preguntas que no tenían solución.

Asami continuó vagando sin una dirección certera hasta que escuchó el sonido de cascos en la cercanía y se sobresaltó.

—¿Hola? —musitó nerviosa—. ¿Hay alguien allí?

La sensación de que algo se aproximaba creció.

Escuchó jadeos... Escuchó hojas secas agitándose contra el suelo. Pronto distinguió el sonido producido por cuatro patas que pisaban la tierra justo detrás de su espalda.

Un hocico le rozó el brazo, con la nariz húmeda. Asami no pudo contener el grito que le subió por la garganta. Giró sobre sus tobillos y se topó de frente con un animal de tamaño considerable.

Se trataba, nada más y nada menos, que de un colosal corcel negro azulado, con la crin cual noche estrellada y los ojos zarcos. Traía una silla de montar en su lomo, y sobre ésta viajaba su altiva jinete.

Era la misma mujer de apariencia misteriosa de la noche anterior. De complexión recia, rostro fino aunque severo, largo cabello de ébano, fríos y espectrales ojos verdes...

Bajo la luz del sol, su fina tez era de rasgos triangulares y pronunciados. No era muy bonita en comparación a las demás mujeres que cabalgaban al lado de la reina de los fæ; pero tenía un par de ojos penetrantes e inteligentes, de un verde jade intenso que denotaban un aire de superioridad contenido. Sus cejas eran gruesas y pobladas, y tenía un pequeño lunar en la mejilla derecha, casi debajo del ojo.

—Ésta deberá ser la última vez que vendré a tu encuentro, al menos hasta que llegue el momento adecuado —anunció—. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo, Asami?

—No eras un sueño... —suspiró aliviada.

—No, pero en algún tiempo desearás que lo sea... Nada más que un mal sueño...

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es maravilloso que existas! ¡Tú y tu magia!

La mujer la miró con indiferencia.

—Eres una niña ignorante, ya aprenderás —manifestó—. Tal como lo hizo Yasuko.

Asami sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar aquel nombre.

—¿Conociste a mi madre?

—Sí.

—Ella jamás te mencionó —musitó la niña.

—Hizo bien. Te pareces mucho a ella, aunque...

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo.

Asami, por instinto, volvió a acunar su mano lastimada sobre el pecho. Mientras tuvo el vendaje de seda, no sufrió ningún dolor, pero ahora el ardor era casi insoportable.

La mujer desmontó de su caballo, se arrodilló frente a la niña y tomó su pequeña mano entre las suyas. Asami no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante aquel tacto gélido, carente de calor humano.

—Lamento la cortada que te hice —dijo ella—. No tuve alternativa; era la única forma de hacerte recuperar la razón y romper el hechizo de Suyin.

—¿Por qué no dejaste que ella me llevara?

La mujer no respondió de inmediato. Simplemente se llevó la mano herida de la niña hasta sus finos labios y la besó.

Asami pensó que pronto su piel se vería cubierta por cristales de hielo, mas no fue así. El dolor de la cortada fue apaciguándose poco a poco, hasta que sólo quedó el frío de aquellos suaves labios blancos.

—Ningún fæ tiene permitido llevarte.

La niña sonrió, complacida.

—Porque serás tú quien me lleve, ¿cierto? Quiero que lo hagas. Llévame contigo, llévame lejos, borra todos mis recuerdos... Tan sólo quiero olvidar y volver a ser feliz, como antes.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la fæ, mas que una mirada repleta de dureza. Regresó al lado de su caballo, lo montó, y señalando el camino por el que Asami había venido, ordenó:

—Vete ya. Te están esperando.

—Sabes mi nombre —intervino ella, sintiéndose valiente—. Estoy segura de que escuché el tuyo anoche, pero no puedo recordarlo ahora. ¿Me lo dirías?

—Tú puedes llamarme Kuvira.

—Kuvira...

El nombre sonaba extraño y exótico al pronunciarlo. Hasta la misma fæ pareció inquietarse al escuchar a la niña repetirlo varias veces más, para no volver a olvidarlo.

—Ya es hora de que te marches, Asami —la apresuró Kuvira, enfadada.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen? —preguntó agobiada—. ¿Es cierto que mi padre está enfermo?

Kuvira hizo girar a su caballo, y sin voltearse para mirarla, sentenció:

—Tu padre morirá.

Agitó las riendas y galopó a toda velocidad, abandonando a la pequeña Asami en medio del bosque.

 _ **»Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ _Y así fue como Asami conoció a su "hada madrina". ¿Pero será que realmente necesita de un hada? ¿O lo que más le hace falta es una amiga humana? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, cuando su camino se cruza con el de Korra y los cazadores._

 **Editado 10/01/18** (Errores gramaticales, ortografía)

 **2da Edición 30/04/19** (Nuevos detalles y añadidos)

 **3ra Edición 30/09/19** (Espaciado de párrafos, cambio de fey a fæ tradicional antiguo)


	2. Cazadores

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres de personajes o lugares, aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo II**_

El viaje a la Ciudadela Real fue largo y angustioso. Dos caballos manchados tiraban del pequeño carruaje y éste saltaba arriba y abajo debido a las incontables piedras del camino.

Lady Malina iba sentada junto al cochero, con las manos apretadas sobre el regazo y una expresión ilegible en el rostro. Eska y Desna viajaban en los asientos de adentro y, frente a ambos, se encontraba Asami.

Ella iba apoyada en la pequeña ventana del carruaje, aguantado el dolor de los azotes que Lady Malina le había propinado en las manos por el incidente de la tela de plata y las arañas.

Aunque nunca pudieron hallar una explicación lógica a lo sucedido hace apenas unas horas, Lady Malina prefirió convencerse de que todo había sido una sucia jugarreta de Asami.

La niña, quien tampoco contaba con una explicación lo suficientemente buena como para defenderse, tuvo que guardar silencio e hincarse frente a la chimenea. Extendió sus pequeñas manos abiertas y permitió que su madrastra se las golpeara con un cinturón de cuero hasta que le sangraron las palmas.

«¡Así aprenderás a respetarme!», le gritó.

Eska y Desna no se burlaron como de costumbre. A lo largo del viaje, los gemelos lucieron más bien, consternados...

Durante horas no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra. Tan sólo clavaban sus inexpresivos ojos azules en la figura encogida de su hermanastra. Fue cerca del atardecer, cuando el carruaje por fin recorría un camino pavimentado, que uno de ellos manifestó:

—Debes decirnos cómo lo hiciste.

Asami abandonó el frió cristal de la ventana y se enfrentó a la mirada curiosa de Desna, el chico.

—Yo no hice nada —dijo ella, con voz temblorosa.

—Ese argumento no tiene validez —refutó Eska—. Sé lo que vi y sentí. La tela se deshizo en miles de arañas. Fue escalofriante, pero... Espectacular.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso —insistió Asami, ya sin voluntad de hablar. Y se cerró a cualquier otra pregunta que quisieran hacerle.

Eska y Desna compartieron una mirada cómplice.

—De acuerdo, renacuaja —espetó Eska.

—Pero si algún día decides contarnos —continuó Desna—. Te pagaremos dos monedas de plata.

Asami subió las piernas al asiento, se abrazó las rodillas y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. Jamás les contaría. Kuvira y los fæ eran su mundo secreto; suyo y de nadie más.

Finalmente, al anochecer, los cansados caballos que tiraban del carruaje cruzaron el puente levadizo que los condujo hacia el interior amurallado de la Ciudadela Real. Casi dormida, Asami hizo un esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos abiertos, y así poder contemplar aquel nuevo y extraño paisaje.

Las gigantescas murallas lo rodeaban todo, coronadas por hileras de almenas en forma de flecha, en cuya parte superior había una pasarela para los soldados y para los vigías.

Más allá de la muralla, y enclavada en la parte nororiental, se levantaba la enorme ciudadela, construida con piedra gris, y que tenía muchos torreones.

En la torre más alta brillaba resplandeciente el metal de unas colosales campanas doradas, pero el palacio real era lo único que se veía por encima de las demás fortificaciones.

A la luz de las antorchas que ardían en las paredes, las casas se veían lúgubres, como si no presagiaran nada bueno. Tenían unos ventanucos que apenas dejaban pasar algunos rayos de luz, estrechas puertas, y techos planos, cubiertos de tejas.

Ninguna casa se asemejaba en lo más mínimo a las humildes viviendas del campo, a las que la niña estaba acostumbrada a ver en su provincia natal del este.

Asami comprobó que las casas que estaban más cerca de la muralla sólo tenían una planta, pero a medida que se alejaban de ella, eran más altas.

En cambio, las que estaban más cerca del centro, eran las de mayor altura, aunque seguían siendo insignificantes en comparación con el gigantesco palacio, que se alzaba cual fortaleza impenetrable en la lejanía.

—Este lugar parece preparado para una guerra —comentó la niña, sin darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta.

—En efecto —sonrió Eska, y un destello de orgullo se hizo presente en su aburrido rostro.

—Es bueno estar de regreso en casa —asintió Desna—. No soporto el campo. Hay demasiada... paz...

Los caballos continuaron su lento trote y pronto enfilaron hacia la parte oeste, la zona más bonita de la ciudadela. Allí las casas eran grandes, limpias y estaban arregladas. La gente iba bien vestida por las calles, con prendas caras, y caminaban con aplomo.

Mientras más se internaban en la Ciudadela Real, más fuera de lugar se sentía la pequeña Asami.

Veinte minutos después, el carruaje se detuvo frente a una puerta que tenía una aldaba de hierro forjado y un umbral de mármol. Lady Malina bajó con ayuda del cochero y tocó tres veces, pero nadie respondió. Asami se limitó a observar, ansiosa por reencontrarse con su padre.

Eska y Desna también descendieron del carruaje, mientras que el cochero se encargaba de desmontar el equipaje. Lady Malina volvió a llamar, esta vez más fuerte. De nuevo, no hubo respuesta. Asami se apartó nerviosa, pero en ese momento oyó que alguien se acercaba.

Una mujer joven, de tez pálida y cabello rubio claro, abrió una rendija. Tenía los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando, pero su voz era perfectamente firme.

—¿Qué desean?

—Hemos venido a ver a Lord Hiroshi, mi marido —exigió Lady Malina—. También me acompañan sus hijos. ¡Así que date prisa y no nos hagas esperar!

La mujer agachó un poco la cabeza.

—Ah, ya veo. Enseguida los conduciré con el amo Sato.

En pocos minutos, Asami se encontró en el interior de un salón cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de piel de oso sobre la que habían tres sillas tapizadas. Unas estanterías, atestadas de ejemplares encuadernados, cubrían las paredes.

Al fondo había una chimenea en la que ardía un fuego, aunque nadie se molestaba en echarle más leña, a pesar del frío que hacía esa noche. El aire se respiraba denso, pero tenía un aroma familiar, el de la colonia de su padre.

De repente, Asami sintió un peso en el corazón y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Cuando la criada anunció que podían pasar a la habitación en la que se encontraba Lord Hiroshi, Lady Malina tomó la decisión de entrar ella primero, prohibiéndole la entrada tanto a sus hijos como a Asami.

Ni a Eska ni a Desna pareció importarles tal cosa. No tenían ningún interés de ver a un tipo enfermo. Sin embargo, para Asami fue desesperante el tener que esperar aún más.

—¿Cómo está? —oyó preguntar a su madrastra, a través de la puerta.

—Débil —contestó una voz ronca y cansada, posiblemente la de un médico—. Tiene mucha fiebre y nos ha costado bastante trabajo hacer que le baje aunque sea un poco.

—Entiendo —murmuró Lady Malina—. Es preciso que vea a un notario a primera hora mañana. La repartición de los bienes será mi primera prioridad.

—Así se hará, señora.

Asami dio un salto para alejarse de la puerta en cuanto captó el sonido de los pasos de su madrastra acercándose. Sin decir una sola palabra, y sin tan siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la niña, Lady Malina se retiró, en compañía de sus dos hijos, hacia las habitaciones donde pasarían la noche.

Comprendió que había llegado su turno para ver a su padre. Despacio, Asami se asomó primero por la rendija que había quedado abierta. El médico le sonrió con tristeza y la invitó a pasar.

La recámara era grande y bien iluminada. Contaba con una chimenea propia frente a la que se encontraba la muchacha rubia, hirviendo unos paños. Al oír que Asami se acercaba, levantó la vista, murmuró una condolencia y volvió a su trabajo.

El médico estaba al lado de la muchacha, moliendo hierbas medicinales para un emplasto. A sus pies había un cubo de agua fría.

—Eres su pequeña, ¿no es cierto? —dijo el médico.

Asami no pudo responder.

Lord Hiroshi estaba en la cama, tapado con un montón de mantas. El sudor le cubría la frente y, aunque parpadeaba, no veía nada. Tenía la piel de la cara encogida como la de un cadáver, y permanecía inmóvil, salvo por los sutiles temblores que le provocaba la entrecortada respiración.

Con la sensación de que aquello no podía ser real, Asami tocó la frente de su padre: estaba ardiendo. Entonces la pequeña miró al médico con desesperación.

—¿No puede hacer nada?

El médico sumergió un paño en el agua fría y se lo pasó a Hiroshi por la frente.

—Lo he probado todo: ungüentos, emplastos, tinturas... pero no ha servido de nada. Sin embargo, pequeña niña, las cosas pueden cambiar para mejor. Tu padre es un hombre fuerte y resistente.

En ese momento Asami recordó las crueles palabras de Kuvira: " _Tu padre morirá_ ". Y sintió que se le hundía el corazón en un vacío sin final.

Ignorando los intentos del médico por consolarla, la niña se fue a un rincón y se dejó caer al suelo. El silencio engulló sus pensamientos y se quedó en blanco, mirando la cama donde agonizaba su padre.

—No trate de consolarme con mentiras —dijo ella al fin—. Sé que morirá.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Todavía era de noche cuando Asami se incorporó de golpe en la cama, respirando agitada. La habitación estaba helada, y se le puso la piel de gallina en los brazos. Faltaban unas horas para el amanecer, el momento en que nada se mueve y la vida espera los primeros toques tibios de luz solar.

El corazón le palpitó con fuerza mientras una premonición terrible se apoderaba de ella. Era como si una mortaja hubiera descendido sobre el mundo, y su punto más oscuro estuviera encima de su habitación.

Se levantó de la cama, se abrigó en silencio y se precipitó por el pasillo, temerosa. Cuando vio que la puerta de la habitación de su padre estaba abierta, y que había gente dentro, sintió una punzada de miedo.

Hiroshi yacía pacíficamente en la cama. Estaba vestido con ropa limpia, peinado hacia atrás y con el rostro tranquilo.

Podría haber estado durmiendo a no ser por las monedas de plata que habían colocado en sus ojos, y por el ramo de lirios blancos que tenía sobre el pecho: los últimos regalos de los vivos a los muertos.

Todo se estaba repitiendo, igual que con su madre cuando falleció.

Asami se sentía como un fantasma, despojada de toda su vitalidad. Todo le parecía irreal, salvo la cara de Lord Hiroshi. Las lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas y le temblaron los hombros, pero no lloró en voz alta.

Su madre, su padre... los había perdido a ambos. El peso del dolor la aplastaba como una fuerza monstruosa que la hacía tambalearse.

Alguien la llevó devuelta a su habitación, con palabras de consuelo. La niña se tumbó en la cama, ocultando la cara entre los brazos, y se echó a llorar convulsivamente.

No podía aceptar que su padre se hubiera ido, muy a pesar de que Kuvira ya lo había predicho, porque si lo hacía, ¿en qué más podía creer? Sólo en un mundo cruel y despiadado, que apagaba vidas humanas como el viento las velas…

Alguien le puso una mano en el hombro. Asami alzó el rostro empapado de lágrimas y divisó dos sombras al pie de la cama.

—Sabemos lo que es perder a un padre.

—Por eso le obsequiamos nuestras dos monedas de plata al tuyo. Ya no tienes que explicarnos lo de la tela y las arañas.

Asami se abrazó del cuerpo que sintió más cercano y lloró hasta que, al cabo de un rato, exhausta, el sueño la venció. Eska miró a Desna sorprendida, pero su hermano, aunque igual de incómodo, permitió que la niña sufriera en paz.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Tiempo después, sin que Asami supiera explicarse cómo, estaban de regreso en la mansión Sato. De nuevo en su hogar, en el campo, donde todo comenzó. Pero ahora, la mansión se sentía infinitamente vacía y sombría.

Despertó llena de angustia, y aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados, no podía contener las lágrimas que le brotaban de ellos. Intentó pensar en alguna idea o esperanza que la mantuviera cuerda.

—No puedo vivir con esta pena —gimió.

—Entonces no lo hagas —le retumbaron las palabras de Kuvira en los oídos.

Asami abrió los ojos y la vio, sentada al filo de su ventana, con la túnica negra y la capa plateada que cubría sus hombros, rasgada en una de las puntas. La espada al cinto en una funda azul con intrincados patrones de oro blanco, y la mirada verde y severa.

—¿Cómo? ¡Mi padre y mi madre se han ido para siempre! Y, con el tiempo, enfrentaré el mismo destino: amor, familia, logros... todo se destroza, nada perdura. ¿Qué valor tiene lo que hacemos? Sólo somos humanos...

—¿Y qué valor hay en una vida eterna como la mía? El valor está en hacer las cosas de todos modos, pero éste se pierde cuando uno abandona la voluntad de cambiar y de vivir la vida —replicó la fæ—. Las alternativas están delante de ti: elige una y dedícate a ella. Las acciones te darán nuevas esperanzas y un sentido a tu vida.

—Tú podrías acabar con mi dolor fácilmente —sollozó Asami—. Podrías llevarme contigo y terminarlo todo de una vez por todas.

—Sólo sabes decir estupideces, niña tonta.

Para Asami, escuchar aquellas duras palabras fue como si la hubieran atravesado con mil agujas. Se arrebujó entre sus sábanas y sintió el impulso de ocultarse debajo de ellas, para seguir llorando y no tener que enfrentarse a nada, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, miró a Kuvira y preguntó:

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Únicamente tu corazón te guiará de verdad, y sólo su supremo deseo puede ayudarte.

Dicho esto, Kuvira desapareció en las sombras para que Asami pudiera pensar en lo que le había dicho. La niña examinó sus emociones y, finalmente, concluyó que sólo le quedaba una alternativa: seguir viviendo, por su madre y por su padre.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

El verano lentamente le abrió paso al otoño, y éste rápidamente se convirtió en invierno. Mucho había cambiado en la mansión Sato durante ese tiempo; para Asami era como si la casa se hubiese vuelto más grande, más fría, y más extraña.

La gente del pueblo, que conocían bien a Lady Yasuko y a Lord Hiroshi, y que solían alegrarse al cruzarse con ellos, al ver a la pequeña ahora no hacían más que poner cara de lástima y decir: "Pobrecilla, se ha quedado huérfana..." Cosa que a Asami no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Nadie tenía por qué estárselo recordando.

Lady Malina, que nunca había sido cariñosa con ella, ahora ni siquiera intentaba disimular el odio que le tenía a su hijastra. Decía que era tan sólo un inútil gasto más.

Eska y Desna, pese a que ya no la fastidiaban como antes, se acostumbraron a evitarla y preferían ignorarla cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación que ella.

Y para empeorar la soledad que la pequeña sentía, Kuvira no había vuelto a aparecérsele en todos esos meses. Asami llegó a creer que la fæ se había aburrido de ella, y por eso la había abandonado. No es que Kuvira fuera una compañía amena o deseable, pero era la única que tenía, y por eso la extrañaba.

Con la llegada del invierno, comenzaron los preparativos para las festividades de Yule en el solsticio, y con estos llegaron aún más recuerdos a la mente de Asami. Con el aroma de los pasteles de manzana en el horno y las decoraciones de pino en la casa, la pobre pensó que su dolor no conocería fin.

La semana de Yule se celebraba con reuniones nocturnas a lo largo de la aldea, donde las familias y amigos compartían sus mejores historias sobre los años pasados.

Y al final de la semana, las festividades culminaban con una mascarada, en la que los aldeanos se vestían con disfraces fantásticos de reyes y reinas, brujas, hadas y duendes, que desfilaban de puerta en puerta para invitar a todo el pueblo a la Gran Hoguera.

Alguna vez Asami amó todo eso: el rugir del fuego como una bestia feroz y cálida como el verano, la música, los dulces y los pasteles…

Recordaba a su madre, vestida con una corona de papel y una capa de terciopelo rojo, lanzándole besos fugaces a su padre, disfrazado de juglar, a través de las llamas. Y ella, con el disfraz de hada que amaba, era la adoración de ambos.

Ese invierno, sin embargo, no habría Yule para Asami.

Lady Malina había dicho que: "Por respeto a su difunto esposo, nadie saldría a mezclarse con la gente del pueblo en semejantes festividades." Nadie en la mansión Sato usaría disfraces, ni haría cosas absurdas. Vestirían el negro del luto en su lugar, y tendrían una cena sosegada.

Durante toda la semana, Lady Malina tuvo a la criada preparando los pasteles para la cena y un festín para el grupo de selectos invitados que vendrían a la mansión esa noche. Y mientras tanto, Asami contemplaba por las ventanas cómo las calles se llenaban de vida.

Con el invierno también llegaba el final de la temporada de cacería, y las tribus cazadoras salían de todos los rincones del bosque para unirse a las festividades, incluyendo a la Partida de Caza Real.

El pueblo más cercano a la mansión Sato tenía su propia partida de caza, por supuesto, y también su propia Gran Cazadora; pues, según dictaba la costumbre desde hace más de un siglo, las cacerías eran siempre lideradas por mujeres.

Asami nunca había visto un grupo de cazadores tan grande como el de la Partida Real, pero se impresionaba sólo de admirar a las tribus cazadoras más pequeñas. No pasaba un día en el que el aire no se llenara con el clamor de los cuernos de caza en la distancia.

Cuando vio a los primeros cazadores en la aldea, Asami quedó fascinada tan sólo con echarles un breve vistazo.

Las mujeres, especialmente, con su camaradería casual y su relajada gracia, parecían criaturas enteramente distintas a su madrastra y a su hermanastra. Se mezclaban entre los hombres con sus pantalones y sus botas, sus arcos y sus flechas, tan fuertes como ellos: eran asombrosas.

Así transcurrieron los días y, finalmente, llegó la noche de la cena de Yule.

Asami, Eska y Desna estaban sentados en el gran salón de la mansión, viendo cómo los músicos preparaban sus instrumentos. Antes de que llegaran los primeros invitados, Lady Malina bajó con un vestido de terciopelo negro con encajes y un tocado de plumas negras en su largo cabello.

Hasta Asami tuvo que admitir que su madrastra lucía imponente y elegante, aunque no estaba a la altura de los fæ. Y cuando se reunió con Eska y Desna para terminar de arreglarlos para la fiesta, Asami se sintió como un gorrión entre pavorreales.

Esa noche la mansión estaba llena de luz y ruido, con todos los invitados que sí llegaron luciendo sus finos disfraces tradicionales de Yule; había princesas, magos, bufones y caballeros...

Asami los observaba en silencio, mientras reían y danzaban, desde una solitaria esquina en el vestíbulo de la entrada. Y nadie nunca pareció notarla.

Ya bien entrada la noche, en medio de la celebración, se hicieron escuchar fuertes golpes en la puerta principal.

Lady Malina corrió a abrir, pensando que se trataba de más invitados, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró de frente con lo que parecía ser un numeroso grupo de bandidos en su puerta.

Media docena de hombres y mujeres encapuchados, con botas de cuero desgastadas y sucias, y hasta con las manos manchadas de sangre, la acorralaron en el pórtico. Lady Malina no pudo evitar encogerse de miedo ante la feroz apariencia de los nuevos visitantes.

Entonces, de entre aquella multitud de hombres rudos y mujeres musculosas, surgió la figura de una moza ataviada con equipo de cacería. Se quitó la capucha azul que traía sobre la cabeza y reveló una gran sonrisa.

—No se deje impresionar por mi gente —dijo la cazadora, haciéndole reverencia a Lady Malina—. Venimos con carne fresca, a cambio, por supuesto, de un trago o dos.

Los hombres y mujeres a sus espaldas soltaron chiflidos de alegría y, sin que Lady Malina pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, los cazadores se abrieron paso dentro de la mansión. Uno de ellos cargaba la cabeza de un venado, con los ojos cristalinos y la lengua guindándole fuera del hocico abierto.

Visiblemente alterada, Lady Malina hizo llamar a la criada para que los atendiera. Las tribus cazadoras alimentaban a todo el reino y, por decreto real, todos los hogares sin excepción debían mostrarse hospitalarios con cualquier cazador que llamara a su puerta.

Asami sólo podía mirar, llena de asombro, cómo fácilmente aquellos cazadores y su astuta líder domaban la arrogancia de su madrastra hasta convertirla en una mujer temblorosa y humilde.

De repente, la mismísima líder cazadora estaba parada enfrente de Asami. A lo mejor tenía cara de susto, porque en cuanto la vio, la cazadora le ofreció una sonrisa gentil, e inclinándose a su altura, dijo:

—Perdona si mis cazadores te asustaron, niña —Era de piel morena, con los ojos celestes y vibrantes, el cabello castaño y trenzado—. Mis muchachos no te harán daño, sólo han pasado demasiado tiempo en el bosque.

—No estoy asustada —le aseguró Asami, aunque si lo estuvo, sólo un poco—. ¿Estuvieron cazando todo el día?

—Sí —respondió la mujer, mientras se quitaba la capa y los guantes de cuero—. Pero está bien si sentiste miedo. Es normal temerle a aquellas cosas que huelen a muerte.

Se acercó más a la niña y descansó una mano firme, pero amigable, en su hombro.

—Sólo no tengas miedo de mirarlos a los ojos —Sonrió y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente, antes de marcharse al comedor.

Nadie más le había prestado ni la más mínima atención en toda la noche, por eso Asami sintió que la cazadora la había traído devuelta a la realidad, así nada más, sólo por tenerla en cuenta.

Asami se salió de su esquina y la siguió, observando cómo la cazadora tomaba asiento entre los demás invitados, con toda confianza, en la larga mesa donde se servía el festín de Yule.

El resto de los comensales pronto notaron la presencia de la niña, parada nerviosamente junto a la pared, y uno de ellos dijo:

—¿De quién es hija esa pequeña?

La cazadora miró en su dirección.

—Ven y siéntate con nosotros —la invitó—. ¿No tienes hambre?

Pero Asami sintió vergüenza de estar entre tantos adultos y desconocidos. No se movió y no respondió.

—O, si prefieres —continuó la cazadora—. Podrías acompañar a mi hija, que está acicalando a nuestros caballos en los establos de atrás. Es como de tu edad, y estoy segura de que su compañía será mucho más agradable para ti que la de este montón de grandulones, ¿no?

Asami no supo por qué aceptó hacer lo que aquella mujer le sugería. Tal vez porque quería salir a tomar aire fresco... O simplemente, sintió curiosidad por conocer a una niña de su edad, especialmente si se trataba de la hija de la cazadora.

Así pues, se abrigó bien y salió a la noche.

Buscó los establos, alumbrando el camino con una linterna de aceite, hasta que por fin dio con la vieja estructura de madera. Hace muchos años que no se habían usado los establos, desde que Lord Hiroshi decidió vender sus corceles de cacería para dedicarse totalmente a su trabajo en la corte real.

Asami colgó la lámpara en un poste cercano y admiró de cerca las monturas de los cazadores.

Eran caballos de pelaje brillante y contextura musculosa, de todas las variedades de colores posibles: sementales y yeguas entrenados para cabalgar durante meses, bajo cualquier condición climática, y para correr a toda velocidad tras una presa, cargando tanto a sus jinetes como a sus pesadas armas.

No eran majestuosos como los corceles de los fæ, pero eran espléndidos en su simpleza.

—¿Te gustan? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Asami se volteó y se topó de frente con la hija de la cazadora.

No tenía duda de que fuera ella, pues era idéntica a su madre: piel oscura, ojos enérgicos y azules, el cabello castaño peinado en una coleta... Tal vez no era alta, ni de complexión atlética como su madre, pero definitivamente era su hija.

En un principio Asami no supo qué responder ni cómo debía hablarle. Nunca antes había estado con una niña de su misma edad. Así que sólo se quedó de pie, mirándola fijamente, mientras la otra niña se rascaba la cabeza con expresión confundida.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? —prosiguió la hija de la cazadora—. ¿Eres muda?

—¡Claro que no! —se animó al fin Asami—. Sólo que...

—¿Te asustaste con el venado muerto?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Eres una niña muy rara —rió la hija de la cazadora—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? Hace frío, está nevando.

Asami era incapaz de sentir el frío, así, con la sangre agolpándosele en las mejillas, cada vez más rosadas. Estaba avergonzada de sí misma, ni siquiera podía expresarse bien. Había pasado tanto tiempo aislada, siempre forzada a agachar la cabeza y guardar silencio...

—Tu madre me dijo que podía hacerte compañía.

—¿Trajiste comida?

Aquella pregunta fue tan inesperada como oportuna.

Asami hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y sacó dos panes de carne y dos pasteles de frambuesa. A la otra niña se le iluminaron los ojos nada más de ver los bocadillos, y en un gesto algo brusco, cogió a Asami del brazo y la arrastró consigo dentro del establo.

Luego hizo que se tumbara sobre un montón de heno y la chiquilla morena se dejó caer a su lado, como si saltara en una cama de plumas. Acto seguido, tomó su ración de comida y empezó a devorarla tan rápido que Asami tuvo miedo de que se atragantara.

—Dime —comenzó, hablando con la boca llena y entre bocados—. ¿Tienes nombre?

—Soy Asami Sato, mucho gusto —replicó ella, sin poder ocultar su asombro.

—Yo me llamo Korra —tragó y se limpió la boca con la mano—. Entonces, ¿vives en esa mansión de allá?

—Sí, bueno... Ya no estoy tan segura —se entristeció ella—. Mi padre murió hace poco y mi madre también falleció, hace dos años. Ese lugar ya no se siente como mi casa...

Korra tragó grueso.

—Diablos... —suspiró—. Lo siento por ti.

Asami guardó silencio, atrapada en sus pensamientos. Se concentró en el piso de madera y fijó la mirada en uno de los nudos de los tablones, hasta que un pastel de frambuesa se atravesó en su campo de visión. Faltó poco para que Korra se lo enterrara en la nariz.

—Cómelo —le dijo—. Lo necesitas más que yo.

Nerviosa, Asami tomó el pastel y le dio un pequeño bocado. Korra se carcajeó.

—¡Comes como pajarito!

Las mejillas de la pobre Asami ya no podían sonrojarse más.

—Bueno pues... ¡Tú eres una tragona!

—¡Lo sé! —Afirmó Korra. Y las dos se rieron.

Terminaron de comer en medio de un silencio agradable y cómodo.

Pronto Korra se puso de nuevo en pie y se sacudió las manos para regresar al trabajo. Con una horquilla recogía puñados de heno para luego dejarlos al pie de los caballos, los cuales masticaban ansiosamente. Asami la seguía y la observaba con cuidado, sin poder ocultar cierta fascinación por lo que hacía.

—¿Te gustaría intentarlo? —propuso Korra.

No tenía que preguntárselo dos veces. Asami necesitaba desesperadamente ponerse a hacer algo, lo que fuera. Siempre se sentía mejor cuando se enfocaba en el trabajo.

Quedarse sin hacer nada era sinónimo de dejarse consumir por sus propios pensamientos, igual que hace unos momentos... No quería quedar vulnerable ante su mente desenfrenada, que conocía sus debilidades mejor que su peor enemigo.

Poco a poco, Asami fue dejando de sentirse intimidada por el tamaño de aquellos gigantescos animales, que resultaron ser las criaturas más dóciles con las que jamás había tratado.

Korra le presentó a todos los caballos por nombre. Su compañero era "Pólvora", un potrillo negro de pelaje largo y alborotado; el más demandante en cuanto a cuidados de acicalamiento.

Trabajaron también con "Niebla", una de las yeguas y montura de su madre Senna; el glotón "Oaken", uno de los más viejos y corcel de su padre Tonraq. Estaba el inquieto "Jeice", un tierno pero exasperante garañón, que apenas había dejado sus años de potro atrás.

Acicalar a un caballo no era una tarea sencilla. Había que cepillar minuciosamente cada centímetro de pelo en ellos, utilizando pesadas almohazas que debían sostenerse con ambas manos. Cosa que resultó un buen ejercicio para los brazos, pero se tornaba agotador al final de la labor.

Además, había que asearles con cuidado el área de los ojos, nariz y hocico. También era necesario limpiarlos entre las herraduras clavadas en sus enormes pezuñas, sacándoles lodo y hasta insectos muertos.

Asqueroso y demandante, sí. No obstante, el mantenerse ocupada en algo estaba dando resultado y la compañía de Korra era afable. Aunque Asami estaba taciturna, al final Korra consiguió que volviera a animarse, hablando con ella de cosas intrascendentes para pasar el tiempo.

Le habló de las adaptaciones que le había hecho a la silla de montar que le había dado su padre para Pólvora; cambios de los que la pequeña aprendiz estaba orgullosa, como no podía ser menos, ya que le permitían montar y desmontar más rápidamente, a pesar de que aún era de corta estatura, así como desenvainar una navaja con mayor facilidad durante el galope.

Korra también le habló de los mercados callejeros de Aberoq, la capital del lejano reino Aqua en el sur, y de cuando era más niña y solía dar esquinazo a su madre para explorarlos. De entre los mercaderes, su favorito era un hombre de las tribus del norte.

Se llamaba Hadamanaraq Daruk Taganna, pero él le había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre de pila, que era simplemente Taganna, pues había simpatizado mucho con ella. Vendía cuchillos y puñales, y parecía encantado de enseñarle su mercancía, aunque Korra nunca comprara nada.

Las horas volaron y la hija de la cazadora la entretuvo con toda clase de anécdotas más durante el trabajo; habló también sobre su nueva vida como aprendiz de cazadora, y Asami desarrolló cierta fascinación hacia ella, especialmente al enterarse de lo mucho que se esforzaba por cumplir sus sueños.

—Tuve que empezar desde abajo —dijo Korra—. Este es apenas mi primer viaje de cacería y me he pasado todos estos meses intentando dominar lo básico: seguir un rastro, ensillar un caballo, tallar flechas, usar una navaja... Ya sabes, esa clase de cosas... Por eso siempre me toca quedarme con los corceles. Aún no soy una cazadora verdadera.

—Y tu madre —inquirió Asami—. ¿Ella es la Cazadora Real?

—¡Ja! ¡Eso quisiera! No cualquier cazador puede enlistarse en la Partida de Caza Real, y mucho menos convertirse en la Cazadora Real —explicó Korra—. Ellos son los sirvientes más cercanos al rey, incluso son más importantes que los mismos caballeros. Son los encargados de proveer el alimento de la familia real y de llevar al rey de cacería cuando éste gusta de hacerlo por deporte. La Cazadora Real es prácticamente su mano derecha.

—¡Vaya! —se impresionó Asami.

—Y para convertirte en Cazadora Real, primero tienes que competir contra otras cazadoras hábiles, y luego tienes que pasar una prueba muy difícil. Al final, el rey es quién selecciona a la mejor, y sólo a la mejor de todas. ¡Estoy hablando de la élite!

—Eso quiere decir que la Cazadora Real debe ser una mujer muy importante.

—¡Así es! —añadió Korra—. ¡Y algún día, ésa seré yo!

—Ya lo tienes decidido, ¿eh? —la admiró Asami.

Korra asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

La luna estaba en su punto máximo cuando terminaron con los caballos y se dedicaron a limpiar los establos.

Korra apilaba el heno y barría los desechos, mientras que Asami se encargaba de darle lustre a las sillas de montar y los demás arreos que les permitían a los cazadores viajar cómodamente sobre sus corceles.

La pequeña Asami enceró las riendas con cuidado, disfrutando del aroma a cuero que desprendían, tan absorta en lo que hacía, que pronto perdió toda noción del yo. La había invadido una sensación de paz como ninguna. Nada se comparaba al placer de volver a sentirse útil.

Y los caballos, lo agradecían.

—Sabes, no me vendría mal contar con una compañera como tú —comentó Korra.

—Mmm... —suspiró ella por lo bajo.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

—¿Qué? —se quejó Asami.

—¡Esto! —Korra puso cara de pocos amigos, apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Mmm! Así, ¡todo el tiempo! ¡Parece que estuvieras molesta siempre!

—Tonterías, yo no estoy molesta —se defendió la aludida—. Es mi cara normal, ¡así soy!

—Ay, por favor, yo sé que no —Korra apoyó una mano sobre la mejilla de Asami para hacer que subiera la mirada hacia ella—. Eres demasiado bonita como para que eso sea verdad. A ver, ¿y si sonríes un poco más?

—Yo no sonrío a menos que tenga una razón para hacerlo.

—¿Y querer dejar de sentirte triste no es razón suficiente? Lo entiendo, perdiste a tus padres, pero la vida debe continuar. Nadie debería sufrir por siempre. A veces sólo tienes que dejarlo ir.

Asami dio un respingo.

—Creo que... tienes razón...

—Vamos, ¡sonríe! —la animó Korra.

Asami suspiró, cansada, y se resignó a obedecer. De verdad no podía sonreír sin un motivo real para hacerlo, por lo que visualizó recuerdos de los eventos que la hicieron esbozar una sonrisa genuina en el pasado.

Las tonterías de Korra resultaron ser el remedio más efectivo, aunque también la invadieron imágenes de otros tiempos más distantes...

Sonrió y fue hermosa su sonrisa, aunque plagada de nostalgia. Asami no podía cambiar el hecho de que, ni fingiendo alegría, podía ocultar la tristeza que la embargaba día a día.

Sonrió y quiso aparentar amabilidad y dulzura para ofrecérselas a Korra, para no desilusionarla. Notó que la hija de la cazadora se había emocionado al verla, que la había convencido.

Así, su sonrisa creció un tanto más, como las que florecen en los labios sinceros.

—Yo lo sabía —afirmó de pronto Korra.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que tenías una sonrisa muy bella, quizás por eso me gustas tanto.

Asami casi se va de espaldas, ruborizada a más no poder.

—¿Qu...qué?

—¿Cuándo podré volver a verte?

—Yo... No sé...

Korra la tomó de las manos, firmemente, obligando a Asami para que la viera a los ojos.

—Tienes que prometerme que estarás aquí el próximo invierno, cuanto termine la temporada de cacería. ¿De acuerdo? Yo vendré a buscarte: podría enseñarte a cabalgar y así podríamos salir a dar un paseo juntas. ¿Qué dices? ¿Verdad que es una idea maravillosa?

Las facciones de Asami adquirieron un matiz inseguro.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó, seria.

La severidad de la pregunta tomó a Korra por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Porque quiero ser tu amiga! ¿Es acaso algo malo?

Asami agachó la cabeza, sin dejarla ver su semblante.

Segundos después, soltó una risilla aliviada y Korra pudo ver que era feliz, pese a las lágrimas que resbalaban por su barbilla y eran absorbidas por la nieve seca.

Se sentía magnífico saber que a Korra le agradaba su compañía, pues eso significaba mucho viniendo de una persona tan increíble como ella: una futura Cazadora Real.

Asami era feliz porque, de alguna manera, tener la amistad de alguien como Korra, la hacía sentir especial. Era todo un lujo tener a una amiga humana, que confiaba y dependía de ella. La hacía sentirse útil y necesitada, para variar. De nuevo tenía esperanzas...

—¿Entonces podemos ser amigas?

—Tal vez una amiga sea lo que me hace falta —admitió Asami.

Korra se sacó un pañuelo de bolsillo y acercó la mano al rostro de la otra niña, pidiendo permiso para poder secarle bien las lágrimas. Asami se lo concedió con una inclinación de cabeza y Korra limpió sus mejillas con delicadeza.

La tela de aquel pañuelo era tersa, suave y perfumada; mas no era como la tela de plata fæ en lo absoluto. El pañuelo de Korra había sido remendado por doquier y estaba manchado y arrugado. No tenía ningún valor más que aquel que Korra pudiera darle.

Y quizás, sólo quizás, eso estaba bien.

Korra recorría las delicadas facciones de su amiga lentamente. Era una sensación tan placentera, tan deseable... Para Asami había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se sintió de esa manera: querida.

En la distancia, el bosque murmuraba por lo bajo. Su voz era el viento, y en la penumbra, Kuvira observaba.

 _ **»Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Editado 10/01/18** (Errores gramaticales, ortografía)

 **2da Edición 30/04/19** (Nuevos detalles y añadidos)

 **3ra Edición 30/09/19** (Espaciado de párrafos, cambio de fey a fæ tradicional antiguo)


	3. El Círculo

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres de personajes o lugares, aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo III**_

Durante el resto de la velada, las niñas pasaron el rato espiando por las ventanas de la mansión.

Asami nunca pensó que observar a los adultos pavoneándose en la fiesta de Yule podría ser divertido, hasta que Korra comenzó a hacer comentarios burlones y a fingir voces exageradas, con las cuales ponía palabras en la boca de cada invitado, y los convertía en verdaderos payasos.

Por obra de Korra, incluso Lady Malina terminó diciendo fanfarronadas, y Asami ya no pudo parar de reír. Le dolieron hasta las costillas y le saltaron lágrimas de los ojos de tanto carcajearse. Nunca lo había pasado tan bien.

Cuando los adultos terminaron el festín, pasaron al gran salón donde tocaban los músicos. Se formaron parejas, la música adquirió un nuevo son, y las princesas danzaron con los bufones, las hadas con los reyes, y las brujas con los duendes.

Hasta la tribu de cazadores se unió al baile. Y los padres de Korra no tardaron en capturar la atención del resto de los invitados, con sus ágiles pasos y su ritmo extravagante, pero hipnótico. A simple vista se notaba que eran una pareja unida y feliz.

—Tus padres son maravillosos, Korra —suspiró Asami, recordando con nostalgia a los suyos.

—Apuesto a que los tuyos también lo fueron —replicó ella.

La sonata cesó brevemente mientras los músicos se preparaban para entonar la siguiente melodía. Esta vez, las cuerdas de los violines entonaron un canto más lento y sereno. Las parejas se abrazaron y sus pies se movieron con la inigualable fluidez del vals.

Asami contempló a los adultos, envidiando su elegancia, y su gracia, soñando con asistir algún día a un baile verdadero.

—Estamos en el palacio real —dijo Korra de repente.

—¿Qué? —la miró confundida Asami.

—Estamos en el palacio real, su majestad el rey te ha invitado y tú aceptaste. Vienes con un precioso vestido rojo y todos los chicos quieren bailar contigo —Korra le ofreció su mano, al tiempo que fingía hacer una reverencia—. Pero tú sólo aceptarás bailar con el príncipe.

—¡Oh! —comprendió ella, y rió—. ¡No sabía que me encontraba en presencia del príncipe!

—Es usted una doncella poco observadora.

—Le ruego me perdone, alteza —dijo Asami, estirando las puntas de su vestido para inclinarse en ademán de disculpa—. Me había imaginado muy distinto al príncipe.

—Es lo que todos dicen —replicó Korra, tratando de no reír—. ¿Me concede esta pieza?

—Será un honor.

Ninguna de las dos sabía bailar, pero imitando a los adultos, formaron círculos en la nieve, deslizándose despacio, bajo las estrellas. Mano con mano y mano con hombro, paso a paso, sutilmente.

No podían seguir el ritmo de la música, que apenas se oía en el exterior, pero se divirtieron inventando su propio compás, dulce e inocente.

Jugaron a escoger caminos equivocados: a veces iban rápido, a veces más despacio. Seguían una melodía que viajaba sobre la nada, daban giros e intentaban copiar torpemente las piruetas que hacían los adultos.

—¿Cómo crees que sea el príncipe en realidad? —preguntó Asami.

—Es sólo un chico —explicó Korra—. Tan joven como nosotras. Creo que se llama Mako o algo así.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sólo he visto una pintura de él.

—¿Y es apuesto?

Korra hizo que las dos giraran con más velocidad.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —gruñó—. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Es sólo un chico, ya te lo dije. ¿Qué interés tienes en él?

Asami se carcajeó.

—Sólo curiosidad. No tienes por qué ponerte celosa.

—¿Y por qué iba a estarlo? —refunfuñó la otra—. Ya te mareaste, ¡por eso dices tonterías!

—¡Qué no! —siguió riéndose Asami.

Hubo silencio y por unos momentos, sólo se escuchó el débil sonido de la música distante, el canto de los grillos y los soñolientos bramidos de los caballos. Korra se detuvo un instante, pensativa.

Y luego, sin avisar, dejó caer sus brazos.

Asami no supo en qué momento se encontró siendo estrechada con fuerza entre ellos. Y se dejó abrazar, sólo porque sí. Sus pies volvieron a moverse, juntos, en perfecta sincronía.

—Tienes que prometerme que estarás aquí el próximo invierno —le susurró Korra.

Asami asintió.

Quería estar con ella; fingir que existe la música donde reina el silencio, y dar vueltas sin sentido entre sus brazos esa noche y siempre. Olvidarse de sí misma, del dolor y el sufrimiento que tanto la habían aquejado… De pronto, estar con Korra parecía suficiente.

Una combinación demasiado arriesgada y a la vez, demasiado mágica para ser separada.

Así, Asami se percató de que Korra alzaba la vista y miraba hacia el verde profundo de sus ojos, sin poder ocultar un sonrojo.

—Promételo —insistió.

Sin pensar, Asami descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Korra, y cerró los párpados.

—Te lo prometo.

Sintió a su amiga detenerse en ese punto. Korra rodeó su cintura delicadamente, atrayendo aún más sus cuerpos, sin dejarle espacio al frío. No fue incómodo. Todo se sintió natural, cálido de hecho… Muy cálido. Y agradable, como el aroma que se desprendía del corto cabello de Korra.

Y hubo un rubor que se extendió tanto por las mejillas de la morena como por las suyas.

A Asami todo esto le resultaba irreal, un disparate al derecho y al revés. Y sin embargo, detectó sinceridad en las palabras de la hija de la cazadora. Como si realmente lo quisiera así y ella también compartiera ese deseo.

¿Y cómo no querer el contacto gentil, compasivo y cariñoso de la mano que descansaba sobre su espalda, y la apretaba contra el pecho de aquella que la había llamado, por primera vez, amiga?

—¡Korra, hija! —se hizo escuchar la voz de la cazadora Senna—. ¡Ha llegado la hora de irnos!

En pocos segundos, el numeroso grupo de cazadores se había reunido en los establos, ansiosos por volver a montar sus caballos y continuar con su viaje de regreso.

Korra y Asami se separaron con desgano.

El padre de Korra, Tonraq, llegó para alzarla en vilo y subirla a su potro negro, que aún era demasiado alto para ella. Luego, el hombre le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Asami y se despidió.

Desde su caballo, Korra sonrió y agitó una mano. Le deseó buena suerte y le recordó su promesa una vez más. Luego, siguió a sus padres, en la oscuridad.

Asami se quedó apartada en la nieve, rodeada de huellas y pisadas de corceles en marcha. Vio cómo poco a poco los atuendos marrón y azul de los cazadores eran absorbidos por la noche, hasta que desaparecieron, llevándose toda la alegría de Yule con ellos.

—Hasta el próximo invierno, Korra —se despidió Asami, sintiéndose, irremediablemente, sola.

Cuando finalmente perdió a la tribu de vista, la pequeña entró a la mansión Sato, evadiendo a los invitados con sus coloridos disfraces y las miradas curiosas de sus hermanastros, quienes se preguntaban dónde había estado toda la noche.

Asami subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Prefería quedarse a solas a tener que estar en medio de una celebración a la que no pertenecía.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Fue una semana después que llegaron las cartas: dos de ellas, gruesas y atadas por una cinta negra, estampadas con un sello de cera roja. Asami las descubrió primero, colocadas sobre la mesa de la entrada principal, antes de que Lady Malina se las llevara a la sala para leerlas en privado.

Mientras Asami se encontraba en la biblioteca, recibiendo sus lecciones junto a Eska y Desna, una de las criadas abrió la puerta y dijo:

—Señorita Asami, Lady Malina quiere verla ahora mismo.

Asami miró a sus hermanastros, pero ellos estaban igual de confundidos que ella. La niña tragó en seco y salió al encuentro con su madrastra.

En la sala, el fuego ardía en la chimenea, pero la habitación aún se sentía helada. La luz de un candelabro iluminaba el escritorio que ocupaba Lady Malina. Las cartas yacían abiertas ante ella, y cuando Asami se acercó y miró el sello de nuevo, pensó que le era familiar.

—¿Lo reconoces, no es cierto? —inquirió su madrastra, al tiempo que Asami tomaba asiento en una silla cercana.

—Parece que es el sello de mi padre —contestó.

—Correcto, éste lo es —Lady Malina tomó una de las cartas y la sostuvo a la luz—. Esta carta la envió el secretario de tu padre, en la Ciudadela Real.

Tomó la segunda carta y continuó:

—Y ésta la envió el tesorero del rey, en el palacio —el rostro de su madrastra se tornó adusto y sombrío—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Asami negó con la cabeza.

—Los negocios de tu padre no estaban del todo bien cuando falleció —explicó Lady Malina, amargamente—. Él utilizó toda mi fortuna para tratar de corregirlo, pero fracasó. Yo nunca supe de esto hasta hoy. Esta carta dice que tu padre tiene deudas, y que yo debo pagarlas por él, ahora que está muerto.

Su voz se tornó cortante como el acero cuando sentenció:

—No tengo el dinero para pagar las deudas de tu padre. Mi primer esposo, Lord Unalaq, me dejó sólo una pequeña fortuna. Por eso me casé con tu padre, porque pensé que era un hombre bueno que proveería para mí y para mis hijos, pero no fue así. Resultó ser un vil mentiroso.

Asami apretó los puños.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —objetó—. ¡Mi padre no…! ¡Tú…!

—¡Guarda silencio! —ordenó su madrastra—. Estoy diciéndote estas cosas porque necesitas saber de qué clase de familia provienes. Tu madre era una bruja y tu padre un gran estafador. Tú no eres mi hija; eres la hija de tu padre y serás tú quien pague sus deudas.

—¿A qué…? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Asami, su voz débil y temblorosa.

—Para empezar venderé la oficina de tu padre en la Ciudadela Real para pagar los impuestos —comenzó Lady Malina—. No tiene uso alguno para mí y es parte de la herencia que me dejó. Eso resolverá algunos de estos problemas, pero no todos. Por eso te enviaré a la ciudadela, para que seas la sirvienta de mi hermana.

Asami se quedó sin habla, una gota de sudor frío le bajó por la nuca, erizándole la piel.

—A partir de hoy trabajarás en la cocina con las criadas para que aprendas tu oficio, y el próximo mes serás enviada a la Ciudadela Real para que le prestes tus servicios a mi hermana. Ella te pagará bien, y tú me enviarás ese dinero al final de cada mes. Harás esto durante cinco años. Cuando se cumpla ese tiempo, regresarás aquí y comenzarás a trabajar para mí. Espero que para entonces seas una excelente sirvienta, porque harás todo el trabajo de nuestras dos criadas actuales, a quienes ya no podré pagarles.

Lady Malina hizo una pausa, y luego, miró directamente a Asami antes de concluir:

—Si tu padre hubiese sabido manejar sus finanzas, no tendrías que verte en esta situación. Sin embargo, es tu deber enmendar sus errores ahora. Espero que me pagues con trabajo y sin quejas, porque eres su hija y su responsabilidad es sólo tuya. No evadas tus deberes.

Asami permaneció en silencio. Se sentía entumecida.

Su madrastra dobló las cartas y las colocó dentro de una de las gavetas del escritorio. Miró a la niña, paralizada en su silla, el rostro pálido y los ojos apunto de llenarse de lágrimas.

—No te quedes ahí —gritó—. ¡Ve a la cocina y comienza a trabajar!

Las criadas ya la estaban esperando cuando llegó.

Ajetreadas, se esforzaban en terminar de preparar la cena a tiempo. Una de ellas estaba bajando un caldero del fuego y le pidió a Asami que le diera una mano. El vapor caliente subió fragante hasta su rostro en una nube. Esa noche se serviría estofado de carnero.

Colocaron la olla sobre la mesa de la cocina y, después, Asami fue enviada a buscar los platos para servir la cena.

—Llévalos al comedor, niña —dijo la criada, que antaño le había servido.

Asami reconoció la fina vajilla de la que alguna vez comió y la llevó con ella. El comedor estaba oscuro, y cuando Asami encendió las velas, fue como si el mundo hubiese dado un vuelco: ante sí encontró tres puestos en la mesa, tres sillas, tres copas…

En realidad nunca había habido un lugar para ella, después de todo. Y aguantándose las lágrimas que le hinchaban los ojos, la niña fue a avisarle a Eska y a Desna que la cena estaba servida.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Esa madrugada, Asami huyó.

Corrió como una posesa, hasta internarse en lo más profundo del bosque. Las hojas caían como cuerpos sin vida sobre el camino; secas, frágiles y quebradizas. Eran arrastradas por el viento frío que suspiraba un ulular melancólico en el silencio.

Sus pies se hundían en la nieve y las lágrimas le nublaban los ojos. No sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada.

—¡Kuvira! —llamó—. ¡Kuvira, ven por favor!

El viento se arremolinó a sus pies, arrastrando unas cuantas hojas. No hubo respuesta.

—¡Por favor! —lloró la niña—. Te necesito…

Una vez más, sólo el silencio se hizo escuchar.

La angustia se apoderó de ella. Esta sería su vida a partir de hoy; se convertiría en una simple sirvienta y tendría que empezar trabajando en la lejana ciudadela, en una casa repleta de extraños. Los meses pasarían, el invierno llegaría y Korra no la encontraría.

El corazón de Asami se constriñó de pena.

Korra no la encontraría, nunca más… En cinco largos años no volvería a ver a su única amiga. Y para cuando ese tiempo haya pasado, ya no la recordaría. Korra ocuparía el lugar de su madre como Gran Cazadora, mientras que ella se quedaría en casa, trapeando pisos.

Asami sería poco menos que la sombra de un recuerdo infantil. Uno que Korra aprendería a odiar.

—Pensará que la abandoné —sollozó—. ¡Se romperá mi promesa! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo no deseo esto!

Gritó y corrió, ya sin detenerse, tan profundo que perdió su camino. El bosque se la tragó entera. No le sería posible regresar. Pero a Asami ya nada le importaba. Odiaba su vida. Tan sólo quería que acabara.

Entonces, al cabo de una hora o quizás más, escuchó música en la distancia: el sonido de flautas y gaitas, voces altas y claras, cantando. Aquella melodía era tan bella que los pies de Asami ardieron con deseos de correr hacia el sitio de donde provenía.

Se envolvió en su capa de lana como si fuera una armadura y luchó en vano por huir del hechizo de esa dulce música. Oyó risas, también, como el tintineo de cascabeles, suspiros femeninos y respuestas masculinas.

Hablaban en un lenguaje que Asami era incapaz de entender, pero que la hacía temblar con la urgencia de encontrar a las personas que murmuraban aquellas exóticas palabras.

Volvió a correr, hacia delante, obligándose a pasar a través del miedo que palpitaba dentro de ella. Pronto distinguió el brillo de luces parpadeantes, que se reflejaban en la nieve, como luciérnagas a mitad del verano.

Finalmente salió a un claro, decorado con linternas colgantes de plata, que formaban un círculo. En su centro vio una hoguera, centelleando y ardiendo con llamas de un tono rojo sobrenatural.

Alrededor del fuego danzaban hombres y mujeres. Algunos de ellos eran humanos, como ella, pero cuando vio sus rostros se dio cuenta de que habían sido consumidos por la locura.

Las viejas leyendas decían que, aquellos que eran tentados a entrar en un círculo de hadas, perdían toda su humanidad ante el éxtasis que les producía su danza. Había que estar demente para pisar un círculo de hadas: eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

Y Asami decidió que, quizás, esa noche ella también había enloquecido.

Así que saltó y pisó el círculo. Los fæ destacaron de entre los humanos consumidos por la magia, en todo su místico esplendor. Yacían sobre cojines de terciopelo y sostenían cálices de oro y plata en sus manos.

Cuando percibieron la presencia de Asami, los fæ la contemplaron larga y fijamente. Después, sonrieron. Algunos se aproximaron a ella, acariciaron su cabello y luego, se hablaron entre ellos con aquel extraño, pero melodioso lenguaje.

Una de las mujeres fæ se acercó aún más a ella. Asami creyó reconocerla de aquella noche, cuando fue encontrada por la partida de caza de las hadas, unos meses antes de que su padre falleciera. Era una de las jinetes que cabalgaba al lado de la reina de los fæ.

Se trataba de una muchacha de exuberante belleza, similar a los miembros de su raza. Sus ojos tenían la dureza de un par de ópalos, pero su sonrisa era deslumbrante.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste, pequeña? —inquirió, con un marcado acento extranjero, idéntico al de Kuvira—. Aquí todos somos alegría pura.

Asami no supo cómo responder, pues su tristeza y su ira parecían ahora demasiado superfluas comparadas a la perfección de esta mujer. Entonces, la fæ tomó a la niña de la mano y la guió hacia el círculo de danza, con los demás humanos perdidos.

Su mano era fuerte, pero blanda, y Asami notó que, a pesar de que estaban en pleno invierno, la fæ usaba solamente un ligero vestido hecho con lo que parecía ser telaraña o rayos de luna, si es que era posible hilarlos en un telar.

De repente, cuando estaban apunto de entrar al círculo, Asami sintió que alguien más la sujetó de su otra mano y comenzó a alejarla del círculo de danza con tanta fuerza, que estuvo a poco de arrastrarla por la nieve. Inmediatamente, la fæ se volteó para ver quién se había atrevido a detenerla.

La furia aguda en los ojos de la mujer espantó a Asami; fue como si una hermosa máscara se hubiese desvanecido para revelar a la bestia hambrienta en su interior. Asami retrocedió y miró hacia atrás, en busca de la persona que la estaba alejando.

Era Kuvira.

Estaba furiosa, incluso más que la otra fæ. Los músculos de su rostro se estremecían bajo su pálida piel, y su voz fue como un poderoso estruendo cuando le gritó a la mujer en su lengua natal.

Asami sintió que la otra fæ la soltó a los pocos segundos, y que Kuvira la arrastraba aún más lejos del círculo de hadas. La fuerza de sus dedos era terrible, como si pudieran triturar el brazo de la niña nada más con apretarlo.

—¡Me estás lastimando! —jadeó Asami.

Pero Kuvira no se detuvo hasta que la hubo alejado por completo de aquel sitio, y ya no pudiera escucharse aquella intoxicante música.

Al fin, Kuvira la jaló hacia delante y la soltó con brusquedad, como si la piel de la niña la hubiese quemado. Asami cayó de forma desagradable y se golpeó las rodillas. Asustada, miró a Kuvira con ojos suplicantes.

—¿Qué demonios crees que hacías? —demandó la fæ, su voz llena de rabia e indignación.

Asami no podía pensar con claridad. Se sentía confundida, mareada; como si el hechizo del círculo de hadas aún pendiera sobre ella, haciéndola mirar con desesperación hacia todos lados, en busca de algún rastro de éste en la distancia.

—Quería huir —dijo. Y le pareció que hablar ayudaba a atenuar los despojos del hechizo.

—Querías huir… —repitió fríamente Kuvira—. ¿Huir de qué?

—De todo. De Lady Malina, de mis hermanastros, de la tumba de mi madre y del fantasma de mi padre… ¡Quiero escapar de mi vida!

Miró a Kuvira con ojos desenfocados, como si hubiera algún tipo de niebla entre ellas. Sin aviso, Kuvira la agarró de los hombros y la sacudió.

—¡Nadie puede escapar de su destino! —dijo, forzando el hecho en su cabeza.

Asami forcejeó y se retorció hasta soltarse de su agarre.

—¡Basta! ¡No digas eso! —gritó molesta—. ¡Tú tienes la culpa! Pudiste llevarme desde un principio, ¡pero te rehusaste a hacerlo! ¡Y tampoco permites que otros fæ lo hagan! Siempre me dices que debo continuar viviendo, que habrán nuevas esperanzas… Pero cuando creo que algo bueno va a pasar… todo vuelve a empeorar… ¡Ahora estoy sufriendo más que antes, y todo es por tu culpa! ¡Te odio!

Y entonces, tuvo miedo, porque la mirada de Kuvira cambió drásticamente, y le pareció que podría matarla en el sitio si así lo quisiera. En el semblante de la fæ se reflejó un hambre voraz, como si no pudiera esperar ni un segundo más para derramar la sangre de la niña.

Sin embargo, mientras el corazón de Asami martillaba en su garganta y el sudor frío empapaba su piel, Kuvira pareció cambiar de idea, y su expresión se suavizó hasta que...

Tal vez su vehemencia había alejado los últimos rastros del hechizo del círculo de hadas, porque de pronto, Asami percibió que Kuvira la contemplaba intensamente.

Y por primera vez, la fæ lució, para su sorpresa, preocupada. Tanto que algo en su interior se desplomó, como si un peso se hubiese alivianado.

—No… —dijo al fin Asami—. No es tu culpa…

Tomó las manos de Kuvira entre las suyas, y sintió algo parecido a la calidez humana al tocarla.

Había visto a la salvaje y antigua criatura en la fæ con anterioridad, pero en esta ocasión, su carencia de humanidad rozó en algo que Asami supo reconocer con el corazón: Kuvira la miraba con deseo. Era sobrecogedora en su intensidad, y Asami sintió que ya no podía respirar.

Tuvo la impresión de que Kuvira fue incapaz de evitarlo cuando dijo:

—Te pareces demasiado a ella…

Y sostuvo gentilmente el rostro de la niña entre sus manos, volteándola hacia la luz de la luna, que oscilaba entre las ramas de los árboles.

Sus palabras fueron casi mudas en un principio, pues Asami estaba demasiado consciente de ella, de su cercanía, pero mientras el silencio llenaba el espacio entre ambas, la pequeña comprendió, finalmente, lo que Kuvira había dicho.

Asami cerró los ojos, sintiendo los fríos pulgares que trazaban la línea de sus labios, y preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Te refieres a mi madre?

Kuvira se alejó despacio, como si dudase al soltarla. Y cuando Asami abrió los ojos, vio que la fæ le estaba dando la espalda. Entonces suspiró:

—Sí, me refiero a tu madre. Yasuko.

El nombre flotó entre ellas como un fantasma.

Asami corrió a su lado y posó una mano sobre el brazo de Kuvira. Se alzó de puntillas en un intento de ver su rostro y descifrar lo que pensaba, pero le fue imposible. La fæ era demasiado alta.

—Podrías decirme, ¿cómo era ella?

Kuvira emitió un sonido que podía interpretarse como algo similar a una risa apagada.

—Ella era… Ella era diferente a cualquier otra mujer humana que haya conocido… —musitó—. Ella no tenía miedo. Era más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Asami—. ¿Qué era lo que esperabas?

—Debilidad. Los humanos son débiles —respondió—. Fáciles de tentar. Pero no… Yasuko.

—¿Soy como ella?

Kuvira se volteó hacia la niña y peinó un mechón de cabello negro fuera de aquellos ojos inquietos que la miraban llenos de curiosidad. Los dedos de la fæ dejaron un rastro ardiente en su piel, pero Asami lo ignoró.

—En algunas cosas eres como ella —dijo—. Pero tú eres más imprudente de lo que ella jamás fue.

—¿Cómo soy imprudente?

—Cada vez que te acercas a mí —explicó—, te acercas más al final de todo.

—Yo no lo siento así —dijo Asami—. Siento más bien que… Que me acerco al principio...

—Tú no lo entiendes.

—Entonces explícamelo —insistió, y volvió a tomar las manos de Kuvira entre las suyas. Los dedos de la fæ estaban apretados en puños, duros y cerrados.

—No es el momento —dijo, alejándose de ella.

Asami hizo un esfuerzo por mantener aquel diminuto retazo de humanidad que había descubierto en Kuvira. No dejó que se soltara de sus manos, y preguntó:

—¿Qué le dijiste a esa… esa mujer, en el círculo?

—Le dije que tú eras mía, y que ella no podía tenerte —el tono de su voz era curiosamente plano, como si se estuviese conteniendo. De nuevo le dio la espalda y anunció:

—Te llevaré a tu casa.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que su corcel azulado emergió de la nebulosa oscuridad. Kuvira montó primero, para luego ayudarle a Asami a subir detrás de ella.

—Sostente —le indicó, e hizo que el animal avanzara deprisa.

Asami deslizó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la fæ y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda. El ritmo a galope del corcel poco a poco fue arrullando a la niña, que no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo acontecido.

Cabalgaron en un silencio roto tan sólo por el sonido de los cascos del caballo sobre el terreno helado. La luna había desaparecido del firmamento.

—Me enviarán a la Ciudadela Real —susurró Asami—. Tendré que quedarme cinco años allá… Para cuando regrese, todo lo que conocí alguna vez ya habrá cambiado.

—Todo menos yo —musitó Kuvira.

—¿No puedes hacer nada al respecto?

—No.

—¿Vas a extrañarme?

—No.

—¿Es que acaso no sientes nada, Kuvira?

—No —dijo—. Los fæ no tenemos sentimientos, ni corazón.

—Me es imposible creer que tú seas así —suspiró la niña, antes de quedarse dormida.

Cuando Kuvira detuvo el trote de su corcel, Asami despertó y vio que habían alcanzado el límite del bosque. La mansión Sato no estaba lejos.

—Caminarás desde aquí —le instruyó Kuvira—. Está amaneciendo.

—Gracias.

La fæ asintió, y luego, sacó algo de su bolsillo. Se inclinó hacia abajo y lo depositó en las manos de Asami.

Era un medallón de plata con una joya azul incrustada en su centro, y en lo profundo de ésta, resplandecía un brillo tenue. Alrededor del borde tenía grabadas palabras incomprensibles; sus formas eran bellas y ligeras, como aves al vuelo.

—Quédatelo —le dijo—. Y si alguna vez te sientes sola, pídele que te muestre a las personas que amas. Además, puedes llamarme con él, pero no te servirá en la Ciudadela Real. Por lo menos evitará que te arriesgues a pisar círculos de hadas cuando me busques, dentro de cinco años.

Asami sostuvo el medallón con las dos manos y preguntó:

—¿Por qué me das esto? ¿Por qué nunca me has llevado a tu mundo para hacerme tu esclava? ¿Por qué no me has matado todavía? En todas las leyendas ningún humano…

—Las leyendas de tu raza no cuentan la historia completa —la interrumpió.

Kuvira la miró un momento; la luz de la aurora resaltó el color de sus ojos, haciéndola parecer casi humana. Taloneó los costados de su caballo y regresó a las profundidades del bosque, mientras Asami contemplaba su marcha.

La niña sintió que su mundo se había partido en dos. Su vida en la mansión Sato era como vagar entre tinieblas. Pero en el otro lado, no despuntaba la oscuridad de la medianoche, sino que era brillante, cual rayos de sol a mitad del invierno: cegadores, deslumbrantes sobre la nieve.

Por fin, le dio la espalda al bosque.

En la mansión Sato todos dormían. Asami guardó el medallón mágico en el bolsillo de su vestido y se apresuró en comenzar sus labores como servidumbre. Lady Malina querría ver leños en la chimenea de su alcoba al despertar.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Cuanto más se adentraba en el bosque, más denso se volvía éste. El río Diente de Oso corría al lado de su corcel e inundaba el espacio con el ruido del borboteo del agua.

Una cumbre cercana oscurecía el sol naciente y sumía el paisaje en un crepúsculo prematuro. Cascadas brotaban de las escarpadas laderas y el cielo se convertía en una estrecha franja en lo alto, escondida en gran parte, por nubes grises.

Una espesa niebla se alzaba desde el suelo, frío y húmedo, y congelaba el aire de tal modo que, cuando ella respiraba, emitía vaho. Los zarzales de fresas salvajes trepaban en una alfombra de musgo y helechos, luchando por obtener la escasa luz del sol, y de los troncos podridos brotaban hongos rojos y amarillos.

Todo parecía silencioso y tranquilo, pues la pesadez del aire acallaba los sonidos de la espesa fronda. El corcel ladeó la cabeza para abarcar el terreno con su mirada zarca y relinchó. Su jinete aminoró la marcha.

Al terminar el bosque, Kuvira hizo parar a su caballo en una playa de guijarros, justo a la izquierda de la desembocadura del río Diente de Oso, en cuyas aguas titilaba temblorosa la luz del amanecer.

—Opal me comentó lo que hiciste esta noche.

Los ojos de Kuvira volaron hasta posarse en el rostro de la reina de los fæ. Suyin estaba sentada en una roca cercana, sumida en una leve meditación.

—¿Qué te dijo esa entrometida? —siseó Kuvira.

—Que volviste a salvar a esa niña —rió—. Parece que se ha hecho amiga de una futura cazadora.

Un gélido destello asomó en la mirada verde de Kuvira.

—Los tiempos han cambiado —dijo—. Hace décadas que las cazadoras dejaron de perseguirnos.

Suyin echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risa irónica.

—Se te complican aún más las cosas, ¿no te parece querida hija? Debiste haberla matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Asami es el nombre de la pequeña, ¿cierto? —volvió a reír—. Por ahora puedes manejarla, porque es tan sólo una chiquilla, pero dime, ¿qué harás cuando se convierta en mujer? No podrás con ella, la maldición que te ata hará que tu sufrimiento no haga sino aumentar.

—¿En qué te afecta lo que pueda o no suceder conmigo? —gruñó Kuvira.

—Como reina no puedo permitir que mis hijos anden por ahí sucumbiendo a las maldiciones de los humanos.

—No sucumbiré.

—Si no quieres matarla, al menos deja que otros lo hagan.

—Ponle un solo dedo encima y te destrozaré.

Los labios de Suyin se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

—Si estás tan segura de que puedes aniquilarme, ¿por qué no lo haces y tomas mi lugar en el trono?

Kuvira no respondió.

—Nosotros los fæ no tenemos corazón ni sentimientos —recalcó la reina—. ¿Por qué tú sí?

—Lárgate.

Suyin meneó la cabeza antes de esfumarse en el aire.

Por fin sola, Kuvira se tocó el pecho con la mano izquierda. Un pálpito, luego otro, y otro más. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas que derramó la quemaron como el hierro.

Era una carga terrible, ese maldito corazón.

—Mira lo que me has hecho… Yasuko.

 _ **»Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Editado 11/01/18** (Errores gramaticales, ortografía)

 **2da Edición 2/10/19** (Espaciado de párrafos, nuevos detalles, cambio de fey a fæ tradicional antiguo)


	4. Hierro Sólido

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres de personajes o lugares, aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo IV**_

El último mes de invierno voló y en ese transcurso Asami aprendió a reconocer el tacto de la leña. La fría corteza que se clavaba en sus dedos, al tiempo que cargaba los pesados leños escaleras arriba, para luego depositarlos uno por uno en cada habitación.

Aprendió cómo colocarlos para que la madera atrapara las llamas lo más rápido posible; y aprendió a soplar suavemente en las primeras chispas, para convertirlas en fuego.

Sus delicados dedos se volvieron callosos de tanto fregar el piso del gran salón principal, y aprendió a cargar con el peso de una cubeta con agua, espumosa de jabón, subiendo las escaleras sin derramar ni una gota.

Al limpiar la cocina, sacaba el balde con el agua sucia y lo derramaba sobre la nieve derretida, viendo cómo la tierra sedienta la absorbía. Poco a poco se aprendió de memoria cada rincón de la casa, junto a cada necesidad que pudiesen tener sus habitantes.

Era una sirvienta más.

Cuando primero comenzó a trabajar, fue lenta y torpe. Se golpeaba las rodillas con el pesado balde de agua al cargarlo, consiguiendo nada más que feos moretones. Se cortó las manos y se astilló los dedos con la leña y, una vez, casi se quemó las pestañas mientras abanicaba el fuego de la chimenea.

Su madrastra la reprendía por sus errores e, inicialmente, Asami la confrontaba. Pero cada vez que sentía el aguijonazo de la mano anillada de Lady Malina, abofeteando su mejilla, la niña se hundía aún más en su silencio.

Una vez, mientras una de las criadas curaba una cortada en la comisura de los labios de Asami, provocada por la mano de su madrastra, ésta le dijo con voz ronca:

—Sólo haces que las cosas sean más difíciles para ti. No ganas nada con hacerla enojar, niña.

Asami alzó la vista hacia la criada, que tenía el ceño fruncido. A veces, sentía que su corazón se había congelado. No se atrevía a permitirse sentir nada, excepto la furia, porque la ayudaba a calentarse un poco y a continuar con su labor.

Quería ser valiente como Korra y fuerte como Kuvira. Pero en ese momento, vio un guiño de compasión en el rostro de la criada, y la tristeza en su interior volvió a cobrar vida, liberándose de su cuerpo en la forma de un sollozo ahogado.

La mujer frente a ella se sorprendió, y Asami se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tratando de contener sus emociones desenfrenadas.

—Duele, ¿no es así? —dijo la criada, gentilmente—. Sanará más rápido de lo que crees.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

El final de su periodo de entrenamiento llegó junto al del invierno, cuando los prados volvieron a tornarse verdes.

Asami cumplió los catorce años de edad poco después del Festival de Primavera, cuando los vendedores de flores inundaban la plaza con cubetas repletas de narcisos, azafranes, y sus favoritos: los aromáticos claveles estrella que tanto le recordaban al perfume de su madre.

En otros tiempos, Lady Yasuko la hubiera despertado llenándola de besos y presentes envueltos en papel de seda, pero este año, despertó sola. Con la salida del sol, Asami se vistió rápidamente y dejó la habitación.

Salió de la casa y enfiló hacia el pozo, pero no sin hacer una breve pausa en el jardín de la cocina, y respirar el aire de la primavera: el agudo aroma de las hierbas medicinales, la ligera dulzura del nuevo pasto en los prados, los vestigios de humedad que quedaban tras el rocío de la mañana…

Suspiró y volvió a coger el balde de madera que traía consigo. Lo llevó al pozo, donde levantó la fría palanca de hierro que bombeaba el agua. Fue ahí cuando notó que le temblaban las manos.

Ésta sería su última mañana en la mansión Sato, antes de su viaje a la Ciudadela Real.

¿Qué tan rápido pasarían esos cinco años? Pensó en Korra. ¿Qué dirá cuando llegue a buscarla el próximo invierno y no la encuentre allí? ¿Será como una traición para ella? ¿Le romperá el corazón?

«Ojalá supiera dónde encontrarla —pensó—, si pudiera al menos escribirle una carta o algo… Daría lo que fuera por verla una última vez.»

Una idea cayó sobre su cabeza, como el agua helada que extraía del pozo. ¡El medallón mágico que Kuvira le había obsequiado podía mostrarle dónde se hallaba Korra!

La emoción la hizo temblar. Sería arriesgado: una última travesura antes de partir.

Asami se volteó hacia la casa por miedo a que alguien pudiese haber escuchado sus pensamientos, pero sólo vio la puerta de la cocina a medio abrir.

«¡Ánimo! —se dijo—. ¡Debo hacerlo!»

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La oportunidad perfecta se le presentó esa tarde, después del almuerzo. Lady Malina se había llevado a Eska y a Desna a tomar el té con el filósofo del pueblo, mientras que las criadas se habían ido a la aldea vecina para cumplir con unos encargos.

Una larga lista de tareas le fue entregada a Asami por parte de su madrastra, y cuando ésta se hubo alejado en el carruaje, junto a sus hijos, Asami cerró la puerta y subió a su alcoba.

Abrió el baúl donde guardaba sus vestidos y ahí, envuelto en el pañuelo que Korra le obsequió cuando se conocieron, estaba el medallón mágico. Sin perder más tiempo, Asami lo tomó cuidadosamente entre sus manos y lo elevó para pedir su deseo.

—Muéstrame a Korra —susurró.

La joya en el centro del medallón brilló con más intensidad y en su centro apareció la imagen de la hija de la cazadora.

La sorpresa fue tal, que a Asami se le escapó un grito ahogado y dejó caer el medallón; éste rodó por el suelo de madera hasta esconderse bajo su cama con un tintineo metálico.

Frustrada por su propia estupidez, Asami se deslizó bajo la cama y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el medallón no había sufrido daño alguno. «Debo ser más cuidadosa con esto o Kuvira podría molestarse conmigo.» Razonó ella, puliendo la joya con la tela de su enagua.

Las imágenes en el centro del medallón eran claras; tan nítidas que Asami podía ver hasta las diminutas gotas de sudor que recorrían las mejillas sonrojadas de Korra.

La joven aprendiz de cazadora estaba entrenando con su padre.

Había un blanco pintado en el tronco de un viejo árbol, y junto a éste se encontraba el cazador Tonraq. El hombre arrancó una daga del blanco y la lanzó hacia los pies de su hija, quien se había colocado a veinte pasos de distancia.

Korra se agachó para recoger el arma, la giró entre sus dedos y se preparó para arrojarla de nuevo. Esta vez la daga se clavó en el centro del blanco, y Korra lo celebró con un salto de alegría. Tonraq la felicitó, pero no dejó que su hija disfrutara de aquel pequeño triunfo demasiado tiempo.

—Bien, ahora quiero que lo repitas —dijo—. Sólo que en esta ocasión usarás una daga distinta.

—¿Por qué? —su hija se mostró inconforme, aburrida de aquel ejercicio.

—No puedes acostumbrarte a un solo tipo de daga, Korra —explicó él—. Un cazador nunca debe limitar sus habilidades. Debes prepararte para lo que sea; no siempre dispondrás de las herramientas con las que te sientes más cómoda. Vamos, inténtalo.

La nueva daga que le lanzó su padre se enterró a pocos metros de Korra con un ruido sordo. Se había clavado hasta la empuñadura y a la joven aprendiz le tomó bastante esfuerzo sacarla de la tierra.

De haber golpeado a un ciervo con ella, habría matado al animal instantáneamente. Tal era la habilidad del cazador Tonraq. Korra se emocionó y su rostro adquirió una expresión más decidida.

A Asami le pareció que su amiga había recuperado el ánimo gracias al deseo de superar la fuerza de su padre.

Aunque al observarlos mejor, Tonraq con su fornida complexión de oso pardo, al lado de la pequeña y enclenque Korra, era evidente que aquella ambición se encontraba todavía muy lejos de ser alcanzada.

Asami sacudió la cabeza varias veces antes de poder despegar los ojos del medallón. Se había entretenido demasiado tiempo viendo la práctica de Korra y no tenía toda la tarde para salir a buscarla.

Por lo menos no olvidó el verdadero propósito de espiar a su amiga a través de la magia del medallón, y consiguió registrar varias pistas que la ayudarían a encontrarla: el nombre del bosque y un vistazo de una villa cercana.

La niña bajó corriendo a buscar un mapa del reino Terra, y luego pasó por la cocina con la intención de prepararse una merienda para el camino. Se puso su capa de viaje y depositó el medallón en un bolso de tela junto a algunas monedas que había estado ahorrando a escondidas de su madrastra.

Así, Asami se aventuró más allá de la mansión Sato y los bosques que la rodeaban, recorriendo un sendero de tierra que cruzaba por una hondonada, marcada por el trote de los caballos y las carretas que la habían transitado durante años.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La densa fronda se alzaba verde e intrincada a su alrededor, estrechándose cada vez más. La calzada era un tanto escarpada por las raíces y las ramas caídas, pero a ella no le molestó. Sería la última vez que vería ese paisaje en un largo tiempo, por lo que se motivó a disfrutarlo sin oponer resistencia.

Asami no podía mentirse: extrañaría esos alrededores. El olor de la resina goteando de los pinos, el canto de los coloridos pajarillos, y la frescura de la floresta. Ése había sido su mundo toda una vida.

Lo que se extendía más allá le era enteramente desconocido, y no tenía buenos recuerdos de la Ciudadela Real.

Asami se detuvo a consultar su mapa, esperando poder reconocer el nombre del bosque que había visto tallado en un letrero, a través del medallón mágico: Ruanzhi. Por fortuna logró encontrarlo en aquel viejo mapa, y también identificó la villa que había divisado cerca del campamento de los cazadores.

Le pagó una moneda de plata a un granjero que pasaba cerca de ahí para que la llevara en su carreta, que era tirada por un asno viejo y regordete. Así, en cuestión de media hora, dejaron atrás el diminuto mundo de Asami y se abrieron paso hacia las praderas del reino Terra.

Aquel gran terreno se expandía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, cubierto de verdes pastizales y pequeños grupos de árboles aislados. Se distinguían calzadas de piedra en el camino, que se dividían y separaban en varias direcciones cardinales, para conducir a viajeros y mercaderes a los distintos destinos que el reino Terra tenía para ofrecer.

El bosque de Ruanzhi aguardaba en el sureste. Una delgada columna de humo blanco, que se alzaba por sobre las copas de los árboles, le indicó a Asami la posible ubicación del campamento de la tribu de Korra.

Y armándose de valor, fue en busca de su amiga.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Korra estudió la nueva daga que su padre le había asignado. La hoja era apenas más corta que el largo de su antebrazo, y aunque estaba hecha de un metal más oscuro que el de las otras, era simple, directa, y bastante afilada.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la superficie abultada de la empuñadura, ajustándola cómodamente en su mano. Korra respiró hondo y la lanzó, extendiendo su brazo en la dirección del blanco.

Sin embargo, la daga voló de forma muy distinta a las otras; no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Ésta era más pesada, y Korra no había adaptado su técnica para contrarrestar la diferencia de peso, por lo que la daga golpeó el filo del blanco y cayó en el pasto. La exasperación pronto se apoderó de ella, pero Tonraq consiguió tranquilizarla lo suficiente como para que lo intentara de nuevo.

—Otra vez. El vuelo de la hoja fue inestable, Korra. Debes centrar más tu cuerpo cuando la lances.

Korra rodeó la empuñadura con sus dedos nuevamente, y esta vez, sintió el centro de su abdomen involucrándose en el movimiento de su brazo. Cuando la daga dejó su mano derecha, fue como si sus dedos trataran de alcanzarla, y la cuchilla se clavó en el centro del blanco.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —gritó ella, celebrando su victoria.

—Buen trabajo, hija.

Tonraq arrancó la daga del blanco y esta vez caminó hacia Korra para entregársela.

La joven aprendiz volvió a tantear el peso del arma en sus manos, pasándola de una a la otra. No sólo el tono oscuro de su metal la hacía diferente de las otras cuchillas con las que había entrenado; ésta era mucho más rústica, sin pulir, casi primitiva.

—Fue forjada de un trozo de hierro —dijo Tonraq, como si hubiese adivinado los pensamientos de su hija—. Ha estado en la familia por décadas. La heredé de mi padre, y ahora, es tuya.

—No quiero ofenderte Papá, pero creo que me gustan más las otras —titubeó Korra—. Ésta es un poco… tosca… ¿No te parece?

Tonraq soltó una alegre carcajada.

—¿Te preocupa la apariencia de tu daga? —rió—. Eso es porque no conoces su poder. La mayoría de las armas están hechas de acero hoy en día, pero sólo los verdaderos cazadores portan consigo armas de hierro. Ésa es la tradición.

—¿Sólo los verdaderos cazadores? —se impresionó ella—. ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

Su padre asintió, orgulloso.

—Ya es hora de que dejes el cuidado de los caballos a otros para que empieces tu entrenamiento como cazadora en serio —dijo—. Hablé con tu madre esta mañana, ella también considera que estás lista. ¿No lo sabías? La Gran Matriarca llegó hoy a nuestro campamento.

Los ojos de Korra se encendieron con alegría.

—¿Gran Gran está aquí? —apenas podía contener su emoción—. ¿Puedo ir a verla?

—Corre, anda —dijo él, dándole un leve empujón en la espalda.

El bosque de Ruanzhi bullía en actividad a causa de la numerosa tribu de cazadores que recientemente se había instalado en la zona.

Por doquier se veían carpas y tiendas de campaña, algunas más amplias que otras, dependiendo del tamaño de la familia que las habitaba. Entre éstas podían distinguirse pequeñas fogatas, unas apagadas y otras recién encendidas.

Un anciano se disponía a cocinar un trozo de carne para desayunar, cuando Korra pasó corriendo a toda velocidad y saltó sobre el sartén ardiente.

—¡Buen día, Korra! —la saludó el viejo, como si no fuera la primera vez que la hija de la Gran Cazadora le pasaba por encima a su comida—. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—¡Voy a ver a Gran Gran! —respondió sin detenerse.

Una que otra gallina de patio se aventuraba a buscar lombrices por el camino de tierra que Korra recorría. Al pasar delante de una de las carpas, un perro que dormía cómodamente en la alfombra de la entrada levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Así lo hizo, y con un perezoso bostezo reanudó su siesta.

En el centro del campamento, las cazadoras adultas probaban las armas recién forjadas con el fin de ver si eran adecuadas para un largo viaje de cacería. Los hombres, de aspecto duro y curtido, se hacían cargo de las armas más pesadas, mientras que otros se concentraban en trabajar el metal.

El golpeteo del martillo contra el hierro fundido hacía poco para acallar el bullicio de los niños que rodeaban a la Gran Matriarca. Había música y risas en el aire.

Cuando Korra llegó, vio que habían preparado un sitio en el suelo, tapizándolo con varias pieles de animales a fin de que la Gran Matriarca pudiera tomar asiento en un lugar mullido y confortable.

Su madre, Senna, ya se encontraba allí, y parecía estar sosteniendo una amena conversación con otra cazadora, que sujetaba a una liebre muerta por las patas traseras.

—Mira Senna, ¿es ésa que viene ahí tu niña?

La Gran Cazadora apenas tuvo tiempo de voltearse antes de que Korra se precipitara sobre ella y se abrazara de sus piernas. Senna exhaló una sonrisa y revolvió el cabello de su hija.

—¿De qué vienes huyendo? —preguntó divertida—. ¿En qué lío te metiste esta vez?

—¡Nada de líos, mamá! —se defendió Korra—. ¡Quiero ver a Gran Gran! ¿Dónde está ella?

—Paciencia, hija.

Korra miró la liebre que traía la otra cazadora y sintió que se le hacía agua la boca.

—¿Es el almuerzo? ¿Qué más cazaron esta mañana? ¿Un oso? ¡Tengo antojo de oso!

Las cazadoras se miraron entre ellas y soltaron una carcajada.

—Tu hija tiene un apetito voraz, Senna —rió—. Mi pequeña Mila es idéntica. ¡Diablos, me temo que este pobre conejo no será suficiente para ambas!

—¿Sólo atraparon un conejo? —se espantó Korra.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó Senna—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—Deberías ver el botín que trajo tu madre —afirmó la otra cazadora—. Alimentaremos a toda la tribu con ese magnífico venado. Por desgracia, aún no es temporada de osos, así que no te ilusiones.

—No importa, ¡la carne de venado también me encanta!

Senna se inclinó para mirar de frente a su hija.

—¿No deberías estar practicando con tu padre, jovencita? Este sitio es sólo para las cazadoras.

—¡Yo soy una cazadora! —se indignó Korra—. ¡Mira!

Dicho esto desenvainó la daga de hierro que llevaba en el cinturón. El semblante bromista de Senna se tornó en una expresión de asombro y orgullo. La otra cazadora soltó la liebre que traía en la mano al tiempo que exclamaba:

—¡Es su primer arma de hierro! ¡Felicidades!

—¿Primer arma de hierro? —se hizo oír una voz ronca y temblorosa.

Las cazadoras presentes, incluyendo a Senna, guardaron silencio y miraron hacia el frente, en actitud de respeto. Los hombres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se llevaron un puño al pecho, manifestando una reverencia. Y los miembros más jóvenes de la tribu sonrieron al tiempo que apoyaban una rodilla en el suelo, acto que imitó Korra.

Tan sólo los niños más pequeños continuaron con sus juegos, corriendo y chillando felices, ante la presencia de la Gran Matriarca.

Su aspecto era el de una mujer madura, ya muy entrada en años; podía verse en las suaves arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos celestes, aquellas marcadas líneas de expresión…

Los mechones que caían sobre su frente y alcanzaban su barbilla, no eran más que cabellos que en otros tiempos fueron del castaño más oscuro, y que ahora, ocultaban un centellar de canas plateadas entre ellos.

Su andar era lento, pero firme. Llegó hasta el sitio que le habían preparado y tomó asiento sobre las pieles. Los niños se sentaron en círculo a su alrededor, seguidos por los adultos, las cazadoras, y finalmente los jóvenes como Korra.

La Gran Matriarca esbozó una suave sonrisa hacia su gente y los observó a todos y a cada uno de ellos con sus ojos profundos y plácidos; unos ojos que parecían entender todo lo que era el mundo.

—Si no me engañan mis oídos —dijo la anciana mujer—. Alguien entre nosotros recibió hoy su primer arma de hierro. ¿Y bien? ¿De quién se trata?

Todos los ojos se volcaron hacia Korra, quien de pronto se sintió invadida por una sensación de absoluto nerviosismo.

Ella tragó en seco y se puso de pie, aunque no se movió. Hizo falta un empujón por parte de su madre para que Korra recuperara sus agallas y avanzara entre aquella multitud, hasta detenerse ante la Gran Matriarca.

—Gran Gran —la saludó, sonriente.

—¿Eres tú la pequeña Korra? —se sorprendió—. ¡Has crecido bastante desde la última vez que te vi! El tiempo hace estragos conmigo, pero en tu caso, es más que generoso: estás en la edad del cambio. Pasar de ser una niña a una mujer no es un proceso sencillo, aunque tú no tienes de qué preocuparte. Veo que tu madre y tu padre saben bien lo que hacen. Dime, ¿ya tienes pareja?

Korra se apenó. No estaba disfrutando mucho del tema y menos frente a toda la tribu.

—¡Gran Gran!

La anciana se carcajeó y junto a ella el resto de los presentes.

—Ahora bien, muéstrame esa arma que portas con tanto orgullo.

Todos en la tribu volvieron a guardar un respetuoso silencio al tiempo que Korra le ofrecía su daga de hierro a la Gran Matriarca. La anciana la examinó minuciosamente y luego dijo:

—Es tosca y sin pulir, igual que tú —miró a Korra—. Me gustan este tipo de cosas. Tu madre me dijo que querías convertirte en la siguiente Cazadora Real, ¿es eso cierto? —la joven asintió—. Entonces deberás tomarte tu tiempo para pulir tus imperfecciones y sacar a relucir tu verdadero filo. Será un trabajo muy agotador.

—Lo sé, pero estoy decidida.

—Estaba segura de que dirías eso, después de todo, eres la hija de la Gran Cazadora de esta tribu —la Gran Matriarca le regresó la daga a Korra—. Es de hierro sólido. Sólo nosotros los cazadores llevamos armas de hierro sólido. ¿Conoces la razón?

—Papá dijo que es una tradición.

—Una tradición que tiene su origen en la misma leyenda de donde surgió la primera Cazadora Real. Hace más de cien años, una cazadora le salvó la vida al rey. Su nombre era Kanna, y no era muy diferente a ti o a mí.

—¿Qué le sucedió al rey? —se interesó Korra.

—Fue secuestrado por un hada. Son seres terribles, capaces de manipular la mente de los humanos con hechizos y astutos engaños. La leyenda cuenta que el rey había salido de cacería hacia uno de sus bosques preferidos. No viajó solo, por supuesto, pero en el momento en que aquella criatura hizo su aparición, nadie pudo hacerle frente. Los incapacitó a todos con uno de sus hechizos y luego, se llevó al rey de este mundo.

—¿Para qué lo quería?

—Para provocar el caos entre los humanos y apoderarse de los Cuatro Reinos. Las leyendas cuentan que el mundo de las hadas y el de los humanos habían estado en conflicto desde la fundación de los Cuatro Reinos. Y para ese entonces, la situación había empeorado gravemente. La gente estaba paralizada de miedo, nadie podía enfrentarles. Fue entonces cuando Kanna apareció.

—Debió haber sido una gran guerrera —intervino Korra—. La mejor de todas.

—Pero no lo era, pequeña —la corrigió la Gran Matriarca—. Era tan sólo una muchacha, una humilde cazadora. Cuando escuchó lo que le había sucedido al rey, partió de inmediato en su búsqueda. Le tomó varios años encontrar la entrada al mundo de las hadas, y estando ahí, desafió al ser que tenía secuestrado al rey. Cuentan que su batalla fue feroz, pues no había arma que pudiese dañar el cuerpo de un hada. Kanna resultó mal herida: su arco estaba roto y su espada había caído muy lejos de su alcance.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo salvó al rey?

—Kanna traía en su cuello un collar con una punta de flecha —esta vez la que habló fue Senna—. Esa punta estaba hecha de hierro, y en el último momento, se la arrancó y la clavó en el pecho de su enemigo. El hierro quemó la piel del hada hasta convertirla en cenizas. Fue gracias a eso que Kanna pudo rescatar al rey.

—Fue nombrada Cazadora Real después de eso, y permaneció siempre al lado del rey como una de sus más leales servidoras —continuó la Gran Matriarca—. A partir de ese momento, los humanos le declararon la guerra a las hadas, liderados por las tribus cazadoras de todos los reinos. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Kanna, las mujeres se convirtieron en paladines a la cabeza de sus partidas de caza. Usaron armas de hierro sólido y sacaron a las hadas de nuestro mundo con éxito. Desde entonces, aquellos seres malignos existen tan sólo en las leyendas y en los cuentos.

—¿Y dónde quedó esa punta de flecha? —preguntó Korra, curiosa.

—Pende del cuello de la actual Cazadora Real Izumi —dijo la Gran Matriarca—. Ése es el premio que buscas. Si en verdad deseas asumir ese puesto, deberás enlistarte en la Ciudadela Real para que recibas un entrenamiento más apropiado. Nosotros ya no cazamos hadas, pero la seguridad del rey, así como la de la Familia Real, siguen siendo una prioridad. Por esto, no cualquiera puede ser elegido para el cargo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Korra se dirigió a su madre.

—Quiero recibir ese entrenamiento —declaró—. Quiero ser como Kanna y convertirme en la próxima Cazadora Real.

Senna la sostuvo de los hombros y sonrió.

—Entonces no seré yo quien te detenga. Tu padre y yo sabíamos desde antes que este día llegaría. Partiremos mañana, con la salida del sol.

—¿Cómo? —su rostro empalideció—. ¿Tan pronto? Pero es que…

—¿Hay algún inconveniente? —inquirió la Gran Matriarca.

Korra apretó los labios y su mente viajó semanas atrás, al invierno pasado. Recordó a la niña de los preciosos ojos verdes y la promesa que le había hecho.

—¿Podré volver aquí durante el invierno?

Senna adoptó una expresión franca y severa.

—Una vez que te hayas enlistado en la Ciudadela Real, no podrás abandonar tu entrenamiento hasta haberlo completado. Si lo haces, nunca serás admitida para la prueba final, y serás mal vista por la Familia Real. Debes pensarlo bien, hija mía, porque ya no habrá marcha atrás.

—Entiendo —musitó Korra y se retiró en silencio.

La Gran Matriarca tomó la mano de la cazadora, preocupada.

—¿Qué le sucede a tu hija, Senna? Creí que Korra quería esto más que nada.

—No lo sé —suspiró ella—. Es mejor dejar que reflexione a solas. Por favor no lo tome como una ofensa, Matriarca Katara.

—No te preocupes —sonrió—. Yo también fui joven alguna vez.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La tarde era preciosa. El cielo estaba claro, limpio y azul. El sol ardía en lo alto, desbordándose sobre los árboles y esparciéndose entre sus hojas; calentando el césped y entibiando el aire.

Era maravilloso andar con los pies descalzos, sintiendo la suave textura de la hierba, que poco a poco cedía el paso a la arena. Un suspiro abandonó los labios de la joven aprendiz. Estaba caliente, pero no quemaba. Se colaba entre sus dedos y se hundía bajo su peso, entorpeciendo su caminar.

Ya cerca de la orilla, la arena se volvió más firme y húmeda. El banco del río Diente de Oso se alargaba y se retraía tímidamente, apenas lamiendo la playa de guijarros con su blanco espumaje. Fluía sin prisa, a lo largo del bosque, atravesando toda la extensión del reino Terra.

Angustiada, Korra se dejó caer sobre la arena, se abrazó las rodillas y contempló el mundo que se desdibujaba en la distancia hasta perderse en la nada.

No quería decepcionar a Asami.

¿Qué pensaría de ella? A lo mejor la consideraría una vulgar mentirosa y no querría volver a verla jamás. Pero, por otro lado, nada le garantizaba que Asami fuera a recordar su promesa. Después de todo, era una niña de sangre noble. Tendría una vida demasiado atareada y social como para estar pendiente de una simple promesa.

Y lo cierto era que, no la culparía si se olvidaba de ella. Era normal. Se habían visto una sola vez, durante unas pocas horas.

Korra tomó un guijarro de la orilla y lo arrojó lejos; éste golpeó el cuerpo del agua y se hundió. Consideró entonces que su amistad con Asami era quizás, algo pasajero, y una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón.

No entendía por qué le dolía pensar así. A lo mejor se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones. En un mundo perfecto, podría regresar y buscar a Asami. Pero la realidad era que, no podía tener todo lo que quería.

—Esto apesta —masculló, y lanzó otra piedra al río.

Korra sintió ganas de llorar. Ahogó un sollozo y se enjugó las lágrimas con el brazo.

Un crujido y chasquidos de piedras y ramas vibraron en el silencio. Al poco tiempo, los ruidos se volvieron pisadas en la arena, y luego huellas. Huellas que se mezclaron con las suyas, entrelazadas, sin otro rumbo más que aquel que conducía hacia la orilla del río.

Su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho y Korra se volteó, con la esperanza de encontrar a la dueña de sus pensamientos detrás de ella.

Qué tontería. ¿Por qué estaría Asami ahí? ¿Cómo podría encontrarla siquiera?

Antes de poder llevarse una terrible desilusión, Korra apaciguó su mente y exhaló un suspiro.

Se trataba solamente de su madre.

Korra sintió un escalofrío y se llevó una mano a la mejilla derecha. Atrapó una lágrima y se sorprendió al ver que estaba llorando de nuevo. A pesar de haberse preparado para aquella decepción, había albergado una mínima esperanza en su corazón, y con eso bastó para que le afectara de manera tan profunda.

¿Pero por qué? Nunca había estado sola en su vida y le sobraban los amigos. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan sola sin ella?

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Korra?

Senna se acomodó a su lado y Korra la miró con ojos cristalinos. Los rayos del sol poniente se resbalaban por su pecho y brillaban en su pelo castaño, largo y trenzado. Lo que no supo decir con palabras, lo expresó hundiéndose en el abrazo de su madre.

—Ya veo —dijo Senna, momentos después—. Tienes miedo de perder a tu amiga si te marchas a la Ciudadela Real.

Korra asintió en silencio.

—Pero ella sabía que ése era tu sueño, ¿no es verdad? No puedo asegurártelo Korra, pero si vuelven a encontrarse algún día, ¿no crees que ella se alegraría de ver que estás persiguiendo tus sueños? ¿No harías tú lo mismo por ella?

—Sí, pero…

—No puedes vivir con miedo a olvidarte de todas las personas que conoces —replicó su madre—. La vida es así, y si una persona está destinada a quedarse en la tuya, entonces lo hará. Podrán pasar los meses y los años, pero lo hará. Y si no es así, debes dejarla ir, aunque duela. Las personas van y vienen. Es inevitable.

—Claro… Lo entiendo… —Ella aún sentía ganas de llorar y Senna la abrazó de nuevo, meciéndola suavemente en su regazo.

—Tengo algo para ti, Korra —anunció luego su madre—. Considéralo un obsequio de despedida de parte de toda la tribu.

Tonraq llegó minutos después, cargando consigo un saco de tela. Al principio Korra se asustó al ver que algo se movía dentro del saco y que, además, chillaba. Su padre lo colocó con cuidado en el suelo y lo abrió.

Ante los maravillados ojos de Korra, un cachorro de perro blanco emergió de éste. Primero, con timidez, puso una pata delante de la otra, dando pasos tentativos. Cuando ella hizo el intento de acercársele, el cachorro se echó hacia atrás, asustado.

—Ofrécele tu mano para que la olfatee —sugirió Tonraq.

Korra obedeció y, con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, extendió su mano hacia el diminuto hocico del perro. La fría naricita le cosquilleó la piel y ella sonrió. El cachorro no tardó en confiar más en ella, y puso sus patas delanteras sobre la rodilla de Korra para lamerle la cara.

Ella tomó al animalito y lo alzó en sus brazos.

—¡Es una cachorra! —exclamó.

—Ningún cazador que se precie puede andar por ahí sin su fiel sabueso —dijo Tonraq.

—¿Qué te parece, hija? —preguntó Senna—. Podrás llevarla contigo a la Ciudadela Real y entrenarán juntas.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí, amor.

Korra pasó una mano a través del espeso pelaje blanco de su nueva mascota. Las palabras de su madre la habían hecho reflexionar. Era posible que decepcionara a Asami si se marchaba a la Ciudadela Real, pero, si no lo hacía decepcionaría a su tribu, a sus padres, y más importante aún, a sí misma.

—Tengo que hacerlo —se dijo—. Tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Senna y Tonraq intercambiaron una mirada, complacidos.

—¿Qué dices tú? —Korra levantó a la cachorra en el aire y la puso frente a su rostro—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Naga?

La perrita sacudió la cola y ladró.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

En la orilla opuesta, río abajo, estaba Asami: con los pies clavados en la tierra, las manos vacías, la boca seca… No se atrevió nunca a irrumpir en la vida privada de Korra. Al verla así, tan feliz junto a sus padres, sintió más bien que estorbaría.

Había sido muy impulsivo de su parte llegar hasta ahí, sin invitación. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que Korra no la necesitaba tanto como ella.

Había visto el campamento de los cazadores en el bosque de Ruanzhi. Y encontró cierto consuelo en medio de esas personas, con lo colorido de las carpas y la compañía afable de las voces humanas que la rodeaban: una gran familia.

Pero ella sabía que era un ser aparte, aislada, ajena a todo eso.

Allí, no se creyó bienvenida. Simplemente no pertenecía a aquella tribu, ni a ninguna otra parte. Su única esperanza era el mundo de los fæ.

Asami se sintió ingenua. De todas las tonterías que había hecho, esta era la peor. Ciertamente no le esperaba nada bueno al regresar a casa. Lady Malina estaría furiosa, ¿y todo por qué?

Por ese capricho suyo de volver a ver a una extraña. Su fugaz encuentro durante la fiesta de Yule había sido sólo eso: un fugaz encuentro.

Pero le era imposible ignorar el hecho de que, durante aquel breve instante, mientras le sostuvo las manos con amabilidad, hablándole suavemente, Korra consiguió aliviar el peso que ahogaba su corazón. Algo en lo compasivo de su mirada azul y gentil había conseguido tocarla en lo más profundo. Al tenerla tan cerca, percibió la sinceridad de sus ojos y la bondad de sus palabras.

Casi se sintió feliz de haberla visto en el otro banco del río, aunque no haya tenido el valor de mostrarse ante ella y hablarle una última vez.

Asami miró a Senna, la Gran Cazadora, y agradeció haber sido notada por una persona tan admirable, tan bella. Y de pronto, todo lo que hace un momento le había parecido confuso y complicado, se le tornó sencillo y doloroso.

Era una huérfana; desesperada por cariño y compañía. Tan desesperada, que buscaba incluso la fría presencia de un ser arcano y peligroso, que como una sombra, la seguía a todas partes.

—Kuvira —musitó, apretando el medallón en su bolsillo—. ¿Me llevarías a casa?

La fæ se materializó a su lado y asintió.

—Todo tiene un momento y un lugar —le dijo, quizás a modo de consuelo—. No tientes al destino, Asami. Debes permitir que las cosas sucedan, a su ritmo.

—¿Tú crees que la volveré a ver?

El rostro de Kuvira se endureció.

—La volverás a ver —le aseguró, lacónica—. Muchas veces más de las que yo quisiera…

 _ **»Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Editado 11/01/18** (Errores gramaticales, ortografía)

 **2da Edición 06/10/19** (Nuevos detalles, espaciado de párrafos, cambio de fey a fæ tradicional antiguo)


	5. Amada Difunta

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres de personajes o lugares, aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo V**_

Cabalgaron hasta el anochecer. Asami temblaba, sintiéndose debilitada a causa del cansancio que la consumía, pero se rehusaba a quedarse dormida. Tenía miedo, supuso, de lo que le esperaba más allá del camino.

Iba incómoda, sentada en una posición rígida, por temor a apoyarse en el pecho la de fæ que montaba a sus espaldas. Kuvira no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino. No era algo extraño en ella, pero en esta ocasión, lucía más molesta que taciturna.

Asami trató de no pensar en eso y se concentró en la resplandeciente crin del corcel en el que cabalgaba.

Aquel pelaje azul medianoche, con destellos plateados como estrellas en el cielo, era sobrenaturalmente bello. Su cuerpo se sentía poderoso y salvaje, mas se movía tan suavemente que Asami terminó relajándose en contra de su voluntad.

Mientras se deslizaban a través de la oscura arboleda, podía percibirse la fragancia del jazmín nocturno que florecía a su alrededor, así como algo indefinible —quizás era el aroma de la magia.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, contra el hombro de la fæ, y en poco tiempo se le cerraron los ojos.

Asami soñó con jardines cargados de rosas blancas, su perfume intoxicante… Y más allá, en lo alto, una ciudad con torres de roca blanca; tan elevadas que no podía ver sus cumbres, rozando el cielo azul.

Kuvira se quitó la capa de plata y cobijó con ella a Asami. La sentía tan frágil… Temía que la más mínima brisa pudiera deshacerla. Y la acurrucó como a un pichón herido en su pecho, esperando a que las luces del alba la trajeran de vuelta al mundo real.

Cuando llegó la madrugada, notó que Asami la miraba. El dolor había desaparecido de esos gentiles ojos verdes, que parecían febrilmente serenos. Refugiada en su abrazo, la niña parecía sentirse abrigada, segura y feliz.

Asami alzó un dedo y casi rozó los labios de Kuvira, pero lo retiró de inmediato, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que iba a hacer algo que no debía. Carraspeó y desvió la vista hacia un lado, ruborizándose.

—Lo siento es que… Los ojos te resplandecen, ahí sentada en la sombra, mientras el sol sale delante de ti —susurró Asami—. Eres bonita.

El dolor y el desconsuelo que se proyectaron en el semblante de la fæ fueron tan intensos que la joven Sato dio un respingo. Desaparecieron tan rápido como habían surgido y Asami, confundida como estaba, ya no supo qué pensar.

Kuvira, sencillamente, se inclinó y le besó la frente con ternura.

—Mi vida sería más fácil si dejaras de meterte en problemas —le dijo.

Estaban saliendo del bosque, cruzando la pradera. La mansión Sato se encontraba adelante; una luz solitaria brillaba en la ventana de Lady Malina. Asami se arrebujó en la capa de Kuvira, temblorosa.

—No temas —susurró la fæ—. Esa mujer no podrá hacerte daño esta vez.

—Hay veces en las que me miras como si me odiaras —musitó Asami—. Pero también me cuidas, como si me quisieras. Nunca sé si debo temerte o alegrarme al verte.

—Una liebre no se alegra de ver al lobo, ni le agradece por el tiempo que se toma antes de devorarla —le advirtió Kuvira.

Se detuvieron frente a la verja del jardín.

Asami trató de desmontar apresuradamente y la fæ tuvo que sujetar su mano, torciéndole dolorosamente el brazo hacia atrás, para impedir que se cayera. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, sus rodillas cedieron y tuvo que aferrarse de la crin del caballo a fin de no perder el equilibro.

Su otra mano aún se encontraba atrapada en el firme agarre de Kuvira.

—Nunca vuelvas a huir, y menos para salir en busca de esa cazadora —la reprendió. Asami la miró, en medio de esa oscuridad tan ordinaria, parecía que la fæ había perdido su brillo sobrenatural—. ¿Oíste bien? —demandó.

—Sí —respondió ella rápidamente, por miedo a hacerla enfadar.

Entonces Kuvira le soltó la mano y Asami se tambaleó.

El corcel relinchó y galopó de regreso al bosque. Desapareció en un parpadeo, y Asami se quedó sola junto a la verja del jardín. Buscó apoyo en la cerca para estabilizarse y respiró hondo.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba helado y hambriento, pues no había probado bocado desde el día anterior. Abrió la verja y cruzó el jardín con un temblor en sus cansadas piernas.

Ya adentro, buscó famélica un pedazo de pan que pudiera comer para calmar su hambre. Apenas iba a darle el primer mordisco, cuando escuchó pasos que bajaban por las escaleras, y vio una luz que se acercaba más y más a la puerta de la cocina.

Lady Malina no tardó en aparecer frente a ella, sosteniendo una vela en la mano.

—Así que decidiste regresar después de todo, ¿no? —dijo con tono desdeñoso—. ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? ¡Desapareciste el día entero!

Asami la miró a los ojos, sin temor.

—Sólo fui a dar una caminata y me perdí en el bosque. Eso fue todo.

—¿Quién te dijo que podías abandonar la casa?

—Yo… —dudó—. Nunca creí que fuera a tardarme tanto.

—¡Eres una mentirosa! —gritó Lady Malina—. ¡Ven aquí, Asami!

—¿No puedo sólo… ir a mi alcoba? —protestó ella, soportando los gruñidos de su estómago hambriento.

La escasa luz de la vela bajo el rostro de Lady Malina la hizo ver como un monstruo. Torció los labios con ira y dijo:

—¿Te ausentas el día entero y esperas que no haya un castigo? ¡Ven aquí!

—¡No! —replicó impulsivamente Asami, y entonces supo que había cometido un terrible error.

Su madrastra se lanzó sobre ella y la sujetó ferozmente del brazo, enterrándole las uñas en la piel. Asami ahogó un grito, pero aunque vio sangre, no sintió dolor alguno. Un hechizo la protegía y dio mentalmente las gracias a Kuvira.

En ese instante Lady Malina comenzó a tirar de ella hasta arrastrarla fuera de la cocina.

—Te he otorgado demasiada libertad —dijo mientras abría la puerta y empujaba a Asami al jardín—. Abandonas tus labores a propósito para que otros las hagan en tu lugar. ¡Me faltas el respeto a mí y a todo lo que he hecho por ti!

Asami tropezó al ser empujada contra el cobertizo de su padre. Su corazón se aceleró al no poder controlar el miedo que reptaba por su espalda y se apoderaba de sus sentidos. Todos sus músculos se rehusaron a permitir que Lady Malina la encerrara en ese horrible lugar, y luchó por soltarse.

—¡Déjame ir! —gritó.

—¡Cierra la boca!

Su madrastra abrió la puerta del cobertizo y empujó con violencia a Asami, quien cayó escaleras abajo hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

—¡Quédate ahí y piensa en tus acciones! Te alimento, te doy un hogar, ¿y así me agradeces? ¡Huyendo sin pensar en tus responsabilidades! Eres una vergüenza para tu padre —masculló—. ¡Te quedarás encerrada hasta que tu carruaje venga por ti! ¡No puedo esperar a que te marches!

Asami se levantó a cuestas del suelo helado. En la escasa luz, pudo ver cómo lentamente se le amorataba cada parte del cuerpo que había sido golpeada contra las gradas de piedra del cobertizo. El dolor que sentía era apenas una sombra del verdadero sufrimiento que hubiese tenido que soportar, de no ser por el conjuro protector de Kuvira.

Un estruendo acompañó el impacto de la puerta al ser cerrada por Lady Malina y luego, la más densa oscuridad.

Sin fuerzas, Asami se dejó caer contra una de las paredes, y se abrazó para protegerse del frío y la humedad; encogiéndose como un ovillo, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeña posible, para tolerar el aplastante peso de la oscuridad.

Cerró los ojos y notó que la calidad de la penumbra era la misma. Por un momento sintió que no podía respirar, y tuvo miedo al no ser capaz de distinguir si sus ojos seguían abiertos o no. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas y palpó su rostro, sus pestañas y las bocanadas de aire que exhalaba su boca.

De alguna manera, eso la ayudó a calmarse.

Aún era real, aunque deseaba no serlo. Se preguntó qué haría alguien como Korra en su situación. Y pensó que tal vez, si se resguardaba en su imagen desafiante y rebelde, conseguiría un poco de su fortaleza. La suficiente para no asfixiarse en las tinieblas de su encierro…

Debió haberse quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, porque Asami creyó que había visto a alguien sentado junto a ella, y sospechó, que se trataba de su madre.

La mujer la rodeó con su brazo, y Asami descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro y sintió la presión de la barbilla de su madre en su frente. Yasuko acarició su cabello y susurró:

—No te preocupes, Asami. Estoy aquí.

Asami sintió el suave cuello de la blusa de su madre contra su mejilla. Abrazó su esbelta cintura y se acurrucó aún más cerca de ella, percibiendo la sólida tibieza del cuerpo de Yasuko.

—No vuelvas a irte, Mamá —suspiró—. Te he extrañado tanto…

—Shh… —dijo ella—. Lo sé. Pero debes descansar ahora. Has estado afuera toda la noche y tienes hambre.

Asami pudo respirar el aroma de la piel de su madre, y era la fragancia del bosque: roble, y musgo, y flores silvestres. Sintió el leve latir del corazón de su madre, la ligereza de su aliento en su cabello, el toque gentil de sus manos acariciándole la espalda… la fricción de sus dedos sobre la tela de su vestido generaba un ritmo dócil y ameno, que le transmitía paz.

Yasuko le dio un beso en la mejilla, y sus labios fueron cálidos.

Cuando Asami abrió los ojos, pudo ver. Las rendijas de la puerta estaban delineadas con la luz del día, y ésta a su vez, iluminaba vagamente el interior del cobertizo. Vio sacos de patatas, manzanas, harina y granos. Tres barriles alineados contra la pared del fondo, herramientas de jardinería, un rollo de cuerda…

Asami evitó las cabezas disecadas de los animales que había cazado su padre, cubriéndose los ojos con el canto de su mano, y se puso de pie.

Abrió y cerró sus puños. No podía creer lo fuerte que se sentía ahora. Todo su cuerpo se había revitalizado. Una energía de carácter puro fluyó por sus venas; cerró sus heridas, sanó los golpes que amorataban su piel, y reemplazó todo malestar físico por una sensación de alivio incomparable.

Ya ni siquiera sentía hambre. Y cuando escuchó los pasos que se aproximaban sobre su cabeza, y vio que Lady Malina abría la puerta del cobertizo, sonrió.

La mirada incrédula de su madrastra la deleitó aún más.

Asami salió a la superficie rodeada del resplandor dorado del sol, con la piel limpia y clara, su vestido sin desgarres ni arrugas. Era hermosa, como su madre en vida. Ya no había temor en su corazón; se sentía capaz de lograrlo todo, de vencerlo todo.

Y así, frente al rostro boquiabierto de Lady Malina, Asami hizo una reverencia de despedida, y subió al carruaje que la esperaba.

—La Ciudadela Real aguarda mi llegada —dijo en tono triunfante—. Y cuando regrese a esta mansión, ya no seré la misma niña triste de antes. Pagaré las deudas de mi padre como lo prometí, y te demostraré que él no era un farsante ni mi madre una bruja. Seré yo quien limpie el nombre de la familia Sato; y en cuanto pueda desligarme de ti, lo haré con gusto.

—¡Pero qué insolencia!

—Madre —intervino Desna, quien se había acercado en compañía de su gemela Eska—. ¿Es tan poco de lo que tiene que ocuparse una viuda como tú para estar perdiendo su tiempo con una niña?

—Qué patética —añadió Eska—. Aún en su miseria, esa niña es superior a ti.

Con un gesto de la mano, los gemelos se despidieron de su hermanastra. Asami replicó con un ademán similar y luego, le dijo al cochero que estaba lista para partir. El hombre asintió y agitó las riendas de sus caballos, que emprendieron el largo viaje con un trote veloz y constante.

Bordearon los bosques al final de la pradera. Asami se inclinó hacia la ventana para contemplar el paisaje y, durante una fracción de segundo, le pareció divisar el brillo de los ojos de Kuvira en las sombras.

—Adiós —suspiró.

Y no obtuvo más respuesta que el soplo de la brisa.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La hermana de Lady Malina se llamaba Sahdienne. Era la menor de las dos y, por lo tanto, la de mejor aspecto. La primera vez que Asami escuchó hablar de ella, pensó que tendría que lidiar con un reflejo perverso de su madrastra. La creyó igual de cruel y rencorosa, mas luego se enteró de que aquellas palabras no la describían en lo absoluto.

Lady Sahdienne era una mujer bastante peculiar. Su principal preocupación yacía en la vanidad. Así pues, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ante un espejo, arreglándose y retocándose sin parar.

No era ni la mitad de inteligente de lo que era Lady Malina. Tenía la cabeza llena de aire, y nunca parecía estar enterada de nada que no tuviese que ver con la última moda de las doncellas en el palacio real. Era una mujer consentida y caprichosa; todo lo que quería lo obtenía de su marido, quien la adoraba por sobre todas las cosas.

Menos mal, la mujer tenía buen carácter. Aunque Asami pensaba que eso se debía a que Lady Sahdienne era demasiado despistada (por no decir tonta), como para alterarse por algo que no fueran zapatos, vestidos o joyas.

En cambio su esposo, Lord Iroh, era un hombre como ninguno.

Antaño había sido uno de los generales más célebres del reino Ignis, y después de su retiro, se convirtió en el dueño de la casa de té más fina en toda la Ciudadela Real. Según los rumores, hasta el mismísimo rey y sus dos hijos gustaban de beber el té de su tienda.

La noche en que Asami llegó, Lord Iroh fue quien la recibió. Sin embargo, Asami no supo que se trataba del mandamás de la mansión sino hasta varias horas después…

Ella recién se había despertado luego de que el cochero anunciara que habían llegado a su destino. Bostezó y se frotó los ojos. La puerta del carruaje se abrió y un hombre regordete se asomó desde el exterior. Tenía una barba gris, bien peinada y recortada. Sus ojos eran rasgados, de un intenso color ámbar, aunque gentiles bajo sus párpados caídos.

—Bienvenida —la saludó, ofreciéndole una mano arrugada, pero firme, para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje—. Tú debes ser la chica nueva.

Creyendo que estaba tratando con una especie de mayordomo, Asami aceptó su ayuda y le platicó con toda naturalidad.

—Sí, soy yo —sonrió—. Muchas gracias, señor.

—Fue un largo viaje, debes estar muy cansada.

—Para ser sincera, tengo más hambre que sueño.

Lord Iroh le dio instrucciones al cochero para que llevara el equipaje de Asami a su nueva alcoba. Después, dirigiéndose a ella, la invitó a pasar.

La mansión era grande y estaba bien construida. Tenía dos pisos de altura y se levantaba sobre unos cimientos de piedra. Las paredes estaban hechas de adobe, forradas con madera, y todas las habitaciones tenían ventanas amplias de cristal pulido.

La casa estaba pintada de color vino por fuera y las paredes exteriores estaban cubiertas de enredaderas. El techo era de tejas oscuras; el césped que rodeaba el camino de piedra, que conducía a la puerta principal, era de un vivo color verde.

Asami no había acabado de verlo todo cuando el amable señor la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia dentro. Le hizo un pequeño recorrido en el que pasaron por varias de las habitaciones principales, todas ellas lujosamente amuebladas, y que hacían evidente la riqueza de Lord Iroh y Lady Sahdienne.

No cabía duda de por qué su madrastra siempre se mostraba envidiosa cuando nombraba a su hermana: ésta era la vida que tanto ambicionaba. La vida que perdió a causa de un mal matrimonio con Hiroshi Sato y de la cual había heredado poca cosa, además de una niña insolente a la que mantener.

—Y por aquí está la cocina —dijo él, al tiempo que abría la puerta para que Asami pasara adelante—. ¿Te gustaría una taza de té?

—Oh, eso sería espléndido.

Iroh descansó una mano en su hombro y la condujo tranquilamente hasta uno de los asientos vacíos en torno a la mesa.

Una sencilla tetera de madera aguardaba para verter su contenido en cada una de las tazas, que hacían juego con la reluciente vajilla repartida en cada puesto, los pastelillos decorados con fresas silvestres y un cremoso lustre blanco. Y por supuesto, no podían faltar la mermelada y el pan.

Asami no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver todo aquello.

—¿Usted? —trastabilló—. ¿Acaso usted estaba esperándome?

—La hospitalidad es una virtud —explicó el hombre y haló una silla para que ella se sentara—. Ahora cuéntame un poco sobre ti, empecemos por tu nombre.

—Soy Asami —hipó y se cubrió la boca—. Asami Sato. Es un placer.

—El placer es todo mío —ella lo miró fijamente, permitiendo que le sirviera el té con la maestría que sólo él poseía para hacerlo—. Aunque, me parece que eres demasiado joven para ser sirvienta en casa de extraños, ¿no?

—Es una historia un poco larga —suspiró Asami.

—Tengo tiempo —aseguró él, mientras servía té en su propia taza.

El rato lo pasaron disfrutando amenamente de los bocadillos y el exquisito sabor de aquel té, que dejaba una dulce sensación de cosquilleo en los labios. Iroh resultó ser un hombre paciente, sabio y con un excelente sentido del humor.

Su rostro comprensivo la animó. El estímulo que el señor encontraba en ella, su genuino interés y, principalmente, la confianza que le inspiraba, hicieron que Asami hablara como si estuviese platicando con un viejo y querido amigo.

Iroh escuchó atento todo lo que Asami tenía que decir; sobre la muerte de sus padres y la deuda que debía pagarle a Lady Malina. Sin embargo, Asami obvió muchos detalles importantes, por miedo a incomodarlo. No mencionó el maltrato ni los abusos de su madrastra, y mucho menos le contó sobre su encuentro con los fæ y los cazadores.

Ésas dos últimas cosas le resultaban demasiado íntimas como para compartirlas.

Cuando terminó su historia, Iroh se quedó contemplándola en silencio, como si la analizara. Entonces suspiró y sonrió. Asami comprendió, en ese momento, que él lo entendía todo. Entendía que le había ocultado ciertas cosas y entendía que no tenía derecho a hacerla hablar más sobre ello. Pero sobretodo, entendía lo sola que se sentía en el mundo.

Iroh la observó con aquellos francos y sensibles ojos que lo caracterizaban, entristecido.

—No la has tenido nada fácil, pequeña.

Asami se ruborizó, apenada.

—Oh no, señor —dijo, alzándose de la mesa—. Por favor, no tiene por qué sentir lástima por mí. Estoy bien. De hecho, estoy mejor que nunca. Y estoy ansiosa por comenzar mi nueva vida en esta casa; tengo muchos ánimos para ponerme a trabajar. Sólo quiero hacer las cosas bien, y aprender, si es posible. Me gustaría aprender mucho más.

Iroh también se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia ella.

—Entonces te propongo un trato —dijo—. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo y, al final de cada tarde, vendrás a buscarme. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé, y a cambio, me acompañarás a tomar el té y serás mi oponente de Pai Sho.

—¿Y eso qué es?

Iroh se carcajeó a todo pulmón y se enfocó en servirse a sí mismo otra generosa cantidad de té.

—Será lo primero que te enseñaré —rió—. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Asami estrechó la mano de su anfitrión sin poder ocultar cierta timidez.

—De acuerdo. Trato hecho.

—¡Así me gusta! —exclamó él—. Y ahora, te conduciré a tu alcoba para que puedas instalarte.

Las habitaciones de la servidumbre se encontraban en una cabaña aparte, detrás de la gran mansión. Iroh la guió hacia la puerta, y luego por un pasillo revestido de madera y tapices.

Asami lo siguió obedientemente; se alegraba de que el hombre fuera casi tan bajito como ella, pues de lo contrario no habría sido capaz de seguirle el ritmo. El paso que Iroh llevaba la obligaba a dar dos pasos por cada uno de los suyos.

—Bueno —dijo él a medio camino—. Por este pasillo están los lavatorios. La puerta del fondo da al patio que hay frente a los establos, y los campos de cultivo se encuentran al otro lado. Y detrás de nosotros, bajando por el pasillo están los dormitorios.

Asami asintió.

—Ahora pues, cómo habrás podido notar, la mansión es demasiado grande y por lo tanto contamos con los servicios de varias criadas y mozos —Iroh se sonrojó—. Por allá está el ala de las chicas y, me temo que yo no puedo acompañarte hasta ahí. Lo sé, es una intolerable grosería de mi parte, pero tendré que dejarte con otra guía.

—Está bien —replicó Asami—. No se preocupe, lo entiendo.

—Espera aquí unos minutos, haré llamar a Jinora para que venga por ti —le pasó la mano con delicadeza por detrás de los hombros y la llevó un poco hacia delante—. Es una jovencita parecida a ti, estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien.

Lord Iroh se marchó, tomando nota de la mirada nerviosa y disimulada de la niña. Ya tenía práctica a la hora de valorar a la servidumbre, y no se le había escapado ni un solo matiz del comportamiento de Asami.

La manera en que se encogía a la hora de hablar le reveló mucho más de lo que ella pudiera imaginar. La forma en que le había obedecido ciegamente resultó incluso más elocuente. Sacudió la cabeza. Obviamente, la muchacha no estaba acostumbrada a tomar la iniciativa.

Había que hacer algo con respecto a eso. Y esa timidez de animal salvaje que tenía revelaba abusos pasados; abusos mentales y emocionales, y quizá también físicos.

«Puede que hayan forzado su espíritu, pero afortunadamente, no lo han roto…» Pensó Iroh, mientras se pasaba una mano por la blanca barba.

La joven Jinora llegó al poco tiempo. Asami se sorprendió al ver que esa chica era algo más joven que ella, aunque su apariencia no opacaba en lo absoluto el brillo inteligente que despedían sus ojos grises.

—Asami, ¿correcto? —dijo a modo de saludo—. Ven conmigo, por favor. Lo primero que haremos será encontrar un cuarto para ti, y conseguirte un uniforme y unos enseres.

Así lo hicieron y por último, Jinora llevó a Asami hasta su habitación y encendió las velas para ella. El pequeño aposento que le mostró apenas tenía espacio para el mobiliario: cama, escritorio, silla, estantería y armario. No era mucho, pero era todo suyo.

Cuando al fin estuvo sola, Asami cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

Este sería su nuevo hogar durante los próximos cinco años. Con este pensamiento, se hundió en el colchón sin quitarse su vestido y se tapó con las sábanas, que tenían un olor viejo y gastado. Sopló las velas y cerró los ojos. Se sentía agotada hasta el aturdimiento.

Le era extraño el poder meterse a la cama sin que Lady Malina se lo ordenara. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Toda esta aventura apenas parecía real.

A partir de esta noche todo cambiaría, incluyéndola a sí misma. Y cómo, pensó, ¿cómo cambiaría a Korra? Si era cierto lo que Kuvira le había dicho, entonces, estaban destinadas a volver a encontrarse. Y cuando ese momento llegue, ¿podrá reconocerla? Si quiera… ¿Sentirá lo mismo que antes? ¿Seguirán siendo amigas?

Asami tenía el medallón mágico bien apretado en su mano izquierda, y su mente no pudo evitar acariciar la tentación de pedirle que le mostrara a Korra.

¿Estaría mal acaso, espiar la vida de la hija de la cazadora sin que ella lo supiera? ¿Y si le pidiera tan sólo que le mostrara un recuerdo? Una imagen, para no olvidarla…

Por las sonrisas que le sacaba con tanta facilidad y la ternura que le inspiraba el brillo azul de sus ojos. Ese tono jocoso, engreído, pero a la vez amigable de su voz; aquella boba sonrisa de medio lado, confiada y odiosamente adorable.

Asami suspiró, y se abrazó a ese dulce recuerdo, hasta que cayó profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Las nubes vagaban por el cielo, la hierba estaba húmeda bajo sus pies, y el agradable olor a tierra mojada flotaba en el ambiente. Una llovizna de primavera acariciaba sus hombros esa noche. Las gotas que se deslizaban por su cabello caían sobre su capa, y quedaban atrapadas en la tela plateada.

El suelo era blando, ahí donde la tierra suelta había sido cubierta por la nueva y fresca hierba, que crecía salvaje, y se enredaba alrededor de la piedra.

Kuvira se arrodilló ante ella. Alargó la mano y sintió el nombre gravado en la lápida, letra por letra.

Miró las flores al pie de la tumba, secas e inclinadas, muertas ellas también. Guardó silencio. La luz de la luna entraba atenuada por los árboles, igual que el viento. La lluvia le resbalaba por el cuello, empapaba su ropa y le besaba la piel helada.

—Estuviste aquí —musitó, su mano apretada contra la superficie musgosa de la lápida—. Pude sentirte. Sé que eras tú…

Silencio.

—¿Nunca vas a perdonarme? —sonrió—. Antes también te enfadabas conmigo, pero tu silencio… era menos doloroso.

Silencio.

—No fue mi culpa —continuó—. ¿Por qué no me crees? Alguna vez confiaste en mí…

Silencio.

—Al menos deberías dejar a tu hija fuera de esto —la voz le tembló—. Yo no quiero… No deseo… Ella…

Los ojos le ardieron, sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia y clavó las manos en la tierra lodosa. Su cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba a causa del llanto. Cada latido de su corazón era como el golpe de un látigo.

—¿Vas a odiarme por siempre? Yasuko, yo…

Un estallido de dolor quemó su costado derecho, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, Kuvira se encontró impactando el suelo.

Una patada.

Se cubrió el costado golpeado y alzó la vista, jadeante. Suyin la contemplaba con repulsión.

—¿Llorando y suplicándole a los muertos? —aseveró—. ¿Tan bajo has caído?

—¿Qué te importa? —vociferó Kuvira, furiosa.

—Pensé que habíamos dejado todo esto atrás —continuó Suyin, decepcionada—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir con esta tontería? Esa humana te está destruyendo. Sólo mírate, ni siquiera puedes vestir el orgulloso color blanco de nuestra raza, y todo por ese ridículo luto que guardas tras su muerte… Ya ni siquiera piensas como una verdadera fæ. La ira y la tristeza te carcomen… ¡Eres una desgracia para los nuestros!

Frustrada, Kuvira desenvainó su espada y la alzó, desafiante, ante Suyin.

—Ya veo, con que de eso se trata —rió la reina fæ—. Lo que necesitas es un buen escarmiento.

Ágilmente, guiada por la adrenalina que se bombeaba por todo su cuerpo, Kuvira la embistió y lanzó un poderoso tajo contra el hombro de Suyin.

La delgada hoja de su espada apenas le hizo un rasguño. Suyin miró la pequeña herida, que poco a poco volvió a cerrarse. Sacudió la cabeza y bufó:

—Niña malcriada…

Kuvira perdió la audacia que la había poseído en cuanto reconoció lo inútil de sus esfuerzos.

La reina de los fæ arrancó la espada de las manos de su hija y le propinó una fuerte estocada con la empuñadura de ésta en el centro del estómago. Kuvira se tambaleó y escupió sangre.

Un manotazo de la reina bastó para lanzarla por los aires. Y se estrelló violentamente, salpicando en el lodo al chocar contra el suelo empapado. El brazo empezó a dolerle; sus huesos todavía reverberaban por haber absorbido el impacto de la manotada brutal de aquel ser que se hacía llamar su madre.

—¡Será mejor que te tranquilices! —ordenó Suyin, paseándose alrededor de su cuerpo derrumbado—. No entiendo por qué debes causar tanto alboroto por una simple y miserable vida humana, que de todas formas, lleva bastante tiempo extinta ya.

La sangre resbalaba por la nariz y boca de Kuvira. Le lanzó una mirada fugaz a la tumba de Yasuko y sus rasgos taciturnos describieron un profundo y doloroso desconsuelo.

—No puedo perdonarte —masculló.

—¿Qué dices?

—No puedo… No quiero… —Kuvira se levantó con esfuerzo y el cabello mojado le cubrió el rostro—. ¡Yasuko murió por tu culpa!

Suyin dio un respingo y arqueó una ceja, divertida.

—¿Así que ya lo sabías? Me sorprendes, hija —se cruzó de brazos y suspiró—. Sí, succioné hasta la última y dulce gota de vida que había en su cuerpo. ¿Puedes culparme? Es la naturaleza de los fæ devorar vidas humanas, y ésta en específico, se había convertido en una amenaza para ti, querida. ¿No ves que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti? Cada día que pasa te debilitas más y más… Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo. Empieza por tomar la vida de esa pequeña cría a la que proteges con tanto esmero. Te garantizo que será muy… satisfactorio.

—Aléjate de Asami —jadeó ella.

—Y así lo haré, con la condición de que hagas lo que te digo —amenazó Suyin—. Toma su vida. Sabes que quieres hacerlo. Está en tu sangre.

—No puedo hacerlo…

—¿Qué te detiene? Ah, sí. La maldición que te condena —se burló—. La maldición que ésa, tu amada humana, lanzó sobre ti. Y todo para proteger a su querida hija: ¡porque sabía bien la clase de monstruo que eres!

—¡Cállate! —gritó Kuvira, lágrimas oscurecían sus ojos.

—Te traicionó, hirió tu corazón, el corazón que ella misma te dio —Suyin se arrodilló a su lado y la sujetó con fuerza—. Abre tus ojos a la realidad, hija mía. Mira lo que ha hecho contigo… ¿Cómo puedes permitir semejante humillación? ¡Eres la heredera al trono de una raza superior!

—¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Así no fue cómo ocurrieron las cosas!

Kuvira apretó los ojos, enfurecida, y las lágrimas corrieron por sus pálidas mejillas. Golpeó, en su arrebato de ira, la dura superficie de la lápida, cada vez con más furia y fiereza, estrellando sus nudillos desnudos contra la sólida piedra.

Algunas gotas de sangre salpicaron el rostro de Suyin, quien inmediatamente reaccionó para sujetar a Kuvira de los brazos e impedir que continuara lastimándose a sí misma.

La reina de los fæ la envolvió en su capa, abrazándola con fuerza. Y Kuvira se dejó acunar, reposando la cabeza en el pecho de Suyin. No tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Era cierto, se estaba debilitando. El tiempo se le escurría como agua entre los dedos.

Suyin envolvió sus manos, frías y temblorosas, entre las suyas. Y la arropó entre sus brazos, permitiendo que Kuvira le humedeciera la túnica con sus lágrimas. Se desplomó en su regazo, hundió la cabeza en su pecho y se permitió llorar, sintiendo tanta rabia, que ya no le dolía el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

—Mátala —susurró Suyin—. Es por tu bien.

—No puedo…

—¿Qué es esa poderosa maldición que te lo impide?

La respuesta brotó de sus labios, lenta y espesa, semejante a la sangre que manaba de la herida en su boca.

—Amor.

 _ **»Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Editado 11/01/18** (Errores gramaticales, ortografía)

 **2da Edición 14/10/19** (Espaciado de párrafos, cambio de fey a fæ tradicional antiguo)


	6. La Bruja y el Gato

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres de personajes o lugares, aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia, a excepción de aquellos creados para sustentar esta obra. El resto son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VI**_

En su día libre, Asami se despertó tarde. Se lavó la cara en la jofaina y se vistió; luego cogió el espejo de mano y se cepilló el largo y abundante cabello. Sin embargo, al contemplar su propia imagen de cerca, algo hizo que se detuviera y que se mirara con mayor atención.

Desde su partida de la mansión Sato, hace cuatro años, le había cambiado la cara: la redondez infantil de su rostro había desaparecido.

Sus pómulos eran más prominentes, las líneas de su mandíbula más marcadas, y un ligero estrabismo, cuando miraba de lado, le daba a su semblante una apariencia casi perfecta, como de retrato. El cabello ondulado y negro como el azabache, sumado a sus largas pestañas, le daban un aire exótico, comparable a la belleza de una fæ.

Algo alterada, Asami alejó su imagen, sosteniendo el espejo con el brazo estirado. Su cara retomó el aspecto habitual, aunque a pesar de todo, seguía sin parecer ella misma. Era natural, pensó, ya no era una niña.

A sus dieciocho años de edad, no podía esperar seguir siendo la misma Asami que fue enviada lejos de su hogar, forzada a trabajar. Cosa que había hecho día tras día. Ahora era toda una profesional sacándole brillo a los pisos de madera, puliendo los adornos de cobre y manteniendo el polvo a raya.

Si Lady Sahdienne extraviaba una sortija o un pendiente, buscaba desesperada la ayuda de Asami, pues contaba con que ella podría encontrar lo que fuera al instante. Y así era. A menudo Lady Sahdienne la bañaba con elogios, y hasta le compraba obsequios como premio por su excelente trabajo.

Asami no supo en qué momento comenzó a sentirse orgullosa de su facilidad para las labores domésticas, pero le encantaba. Era útil, eficaz y necesaria: una de las piezas más importantes para el funcionamiento de esa casa.

Terminó de arreglarse; cogió los libros que tenía sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a salir. A menudo aprovechaba su único día libre de la semana para dar un paseo por la ciudadela o entretenerse con un libro. Su plan para hoy era visitar la Biblioteca Real, con el fin de regresar los volúmenes que ya había leído y buscar otros nuevos.

Cruzó por la cocina para salir por la puerta trasera y se topó con Jinora, quien la miró con ojos suplicantes:

—Asami, ¡gracias al cielo! —dijo, corriendo hacia ella—. Tengo que salir a recoger un encargo para Lady Sahdienne en la pastelería; cerrará en una hora y aún no he terminado de pelar estas manzanas —tomó las manos de su compañera—. Soy una persona horrible por pedirte esto en tu día libre, ¿pero podrías cubrirme en lo que voy y vuelvo? ¡Por favor!

Asami sonrió, divertida.

—Sí, claro. ¡No hay problema!

—¡Eres un sol de primavera! —exclamó agradecida, y la abrazó con fuerza.

Jinora la soltó, se quitó apresuradamente el delantal que traía puesto, y desapareció por la puerta trasera. Asami suspiró. Dejó sus libros sobre la mesa, se ató el delantal de su compañera y tomó asiento en un banco de madera.

Frente a ella habían dos recipientes; uno lleno de manzanas y otro dispuesto para las cáscaras. Sus dedos eran diestros y rápidos con el cuchillo, enterraba la hoja en la fruta y le arrancaba la piel en jirones. Muy pronto se sumió en una concentración profunda, por lo monótono de su tarea, y comenzó a tararear en voz baja.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba en lo mismo, cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Asami dejó el cuchillo a un lado y se limpió las manos en el delantal. Los golpes se volvieron más insistentes mientras ella se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta.

—¡Un momento, por favor! —avisó al tiempo que quitaba los seguros.

Al abrir se encontró con una muchacha que parecía estar al borde del desmayo. Estaba inclinada hacia abajo, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, jadeando en un intento por recuperar el aliento. Asami no supo qué hacer. Tan sólo se le quedó viendo y preguntó:

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

La muchacha alzó un dedo en respuesta, pidiendo unos segundos más para poder terminar de estabilizar su respiración acelerada. El sudor le bajaba a gotas por los brazos, el cabello y la punta de la nariz. Vestía ropas muy extrañas para ser una habitante común de la Ciudadela Real.

Empezando por el hecho insólito de que estaba usando pantalones; los cuales estaban un tanto desgastados y rotos en el área de las rodillas. Su túnica azul no tenía mangas que le cubrieran los brazos, y traía el cabello castaño atado en una larga cola de caballo.

No era usual para una mujer vestir así, a no ser que se tratara de…

Una cazadora.

Finalmente, la muchacha alzó la cabeza y a Asami se le cayó el alma a los pies. Tenía una hermosa piel morena y unos ojos de un profundo azul celeste, como un cristal que reflectaba la luz, e irradiaba ese algo intangible que sólo Korra poseía.

Su adorada Korra…

Se había convertido en una joven guerrera, con marcada musculatura y de estatura media. Asami se sorprendió al ver que, aún erguida, Korra no había crecido tan alta como ella. Pero aún así, por el aspecto fornido de su cuerpo, se sintió minúscula en comparación.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para salir del trance en el que había caído, al admirar la nueva apariencia de su vieja amiga, y descubrió que aquellos ojos zarcos la miraban confundidos.

—Lo siento —dijo Korra, haciendo una breve pausa para respirar—. No quise importunarla, señorita. Tan sólo me preguntaba si sería tan amable de darme un poco de agua.

—¿Agua? —balbuceó—. Oh, ¡agua! Sí, no hay ningún problema. Por favor, pasa adelante.

Asami se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada a Korra, quien se paseó por la cocina, posando sus ojos en cada nuevo rincón que descubría.

Asami casi se tropezó con el recipiente en el que había estado tirando las cáscaras de manzana, y tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa para no terminar en el suelo. Korra la miró preocupada, pero ella desestimó su torpeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

—No fue nada —apartó una silla antes de dirigirse al fregadero—. Puedes tomar asiento si gustas, te ves cansada.

—Gracias.

Tuvo dificultades para sostener la jarra en la que pretendía servir el agua, y más aún para entregársela a Korra sin derramársela toda encima. La cazadora le ofreció una débil sonrisa antes de comenzar a beber, ansiosa, del fresco líquido.

Asami volvió a sentarse en el banco que ocupó anteriormente, y se dispuso a continuar con su tarea de pelar manzanas.

Era frustrante cómo el cuchillo se le resbalaba a causa del temblor que tenía en las manos. A esas alturas, era ya bastante obvio que Korra no la había reconocido. Dolía, pero no demasiado. Solamente le era extraño haberse convertido, de repente, en una desconocida.

Aunque era inexplicablemente feliz.

Korra estaba con ella. Y le gustaba demasiado allí, sentada en la silla, con las piernas cruzadas y la morena faz empapada de sudor. Le gustaba demasiado estar en ese rincón de la cocina, disfrutando en silencio de su compañía, mientras la cazadora saciaba su sed y reposaba un momento.

Y así, perdida en sus pensamientos, descubrió a Korra mirándola fijamente. Asami se sobresaltó y el cuchillo se le clavó en la mano.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó al ver que su sangre comenzaba a manchar el mantel de la mesa.

Korra se puso de pie casi de inmediato y se colocó a su lado, su voz estaba cargada de ansiedad al momento de preguntar:

—Cielos, ¿es grave?

—Es sólo una cortada —la tranquilizó Asami—. No sé qué sucede conmigo hoy —rió nerviosa—. No es nada de que preocuparse, en serio.

—Por favor, permítame, señorita.

La cortesía en su voz y la propiedad con la que Korra se dirigía a ella era desconcertante, aunque cautivante al mismo tiempo. Una cazadora en la Ciudadela Real… Se le ocurrió entonces que, tal vez, ahora Korra formaba parte de la famosa Partida de Caza Real.

Y si ése era el caso, se encontraba en una posición social similar a la de un noble de alto rango. Korra había sido educada y entrenada en el palacio; sólo eso explicaba el porqué de su comportamiento tan galante y formal, a pesar de su apariencia desaliñada.

Asami ya no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera admirarla, estupefacta, y preguntarse si recién había llegado de un viaje de cacería. Con razón lucía tan cansada y sucia…

¡Era por eso!

Le dio la mano. Korra la tomó entre las dos suyas y empezó a examinarla con mucha parsimonia, siguiendo el contorno de cada dedo con las yemas de los suyos, observando los nudillos, las líneas de su palma…

La cazadora agachó la cara hacia su mano, y Asami se sintió atrapada entre el calor del aliento de Korra por un lado, y el calor de su piel por el otro. Le gustó esa sensación, y ya no quiso retirar la mano de la de ella, pero… Korra se irguió de pronto y se la soltó.

—Parece que no se lastimó ningún ligamento, es sólo una cortada superficial en la palma de la mano —explicó—. Aunque no por eso es menos dolorosa. Venga conmigo, tenemos que lavar esa herida.

Asami se lamió los labios en un gesto nervioso.

—No… —trastabilló—. No es necesario, por favor. Puedo hacerlo yo; ya no te molestes por mí. Es decir…

—Para mí no es ninguna molestia —insistió Korra, y su voz fue dulce y gentil.

—Detente, ¿quieres? —le suplicó Asami—. Tengo que terminar mi trabajo, y estoy segura de que tú también tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

Korra enterneció su mirada, inclinándose hacia ella para tocarle el pálido rostro con una mano, suave y afectuosamente, como si fuera la cosa más natural hacer algo así. Asami pensó en aquella lejana noche de invierno, cuando de niña, Korra le secó las lágrimas con un viejo pañuelo, que ella aún conservaba entre sus más queridos tesoros.

La cazadora trazó sus dedos por la recta nariz de Asami, luego por los delicados pómulos; hasta la sonrisa fina que esbozaban sus labios, y que ella no podía sostener a causa de su desconsuelo. Korra se detuvo en sus pestañas húmedas, y la miró acongojada.

—Estás llorando —susurró—. ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

A Asami le temblaron las piernas y se sujetó la mano herida contra su blanco delantal, ahora manchado de sangre. Era incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Korra tenía los ojos preciosos. Adoraba ese azul que, sin duda, se asemejaba a la vastedad de su alma.

Y para ella, el rostro de esa joven cazadora era hermoso de cualquier manera; y los hombros y las manos; y los brazos que reposaban junto a sus costados; y el pecho, que no se le movía, porque Korra contenía la respiración mientras la miraba de vuelta; y el gran corazón que tenía… Su amiga.

Tanto que la había extrañado.

Asami luchaba contra el impulso de abrazarla y decírselo; recordarle quién era y hacer que todo fuera como antes. Pero tuvo miedo. Miedo de que Korra no fuera a recordarla, miedo de convertirse en un estorbo para ella, de ser un obstáculo en su sueño de convertirse en Cazadora Real.

Porque, ¿de qué le serviría a Korra saber quién era ella? ¿De qué le serviría tener a una simple sirvienta a su lado?

Cuando era niña pensaba que las cosas eran muy simples, mas ahora podía comprender lo equivocada que estaba.

Nada era tan simple.

—Qué tonta —replicó Asami, fingiendo que reía—. No me había dado cuenta. Debió ser por el susto. En serio estoy bien. Ya no te preocupes, ¿si? Lamento que hayas tenido que verme así.

—¿Segura? Porque yo…

—Sí. Ya pasó. Muchas gracias.

Acompañó a Korra hasta la puerta. No pudo evitar percibir la tranquilidad que emanaba ahora de la joven cazadora. Korra ya no lucía tan distraída como cuando se conocieron de niñas. Tampoco había vuelto a actuar de forma impetuosa, sino que, se mantuvo concentrada y pensativa.

Asami le hizo una corta reverencia para despedirla, no obstante, Korra dio un paso adelante y dijo:

—No puedo evitar pensar que todo esto fue por mi culpa, señorita —antes de que Asami pudiera protestar, sonrió ampliamente y afirmó—: Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer para enmendarlo, y me ofendería mucho si usted vuelve a rechazar mi ayuda.

Asami suspiró, y se dibujó una sonrisa desconsolada en su rostro, avergonzada.

—Perdón, no era mi intención…

—¿Alguna vez ha cabalgado en un corcel de caza?

—Bueno, yo… —se sorprendió ella—. En realidad ni siquiera sé cabalgar por mí misma… He montado, pero sólo cuando alguien más me lleva.

Juró que el rostro de Korra se iluminaba de felicidad.

—¿Te gustaría aprender? —esta vez su tono fue jocoso e informal, invitándola también a ser su amiga, sin saber que ya lo era—. ¿Qué te parece mañana por la tarde?

Asami se mordió los labios, angustiada.

—Es que… mañana no podré… Mi trabajo…

—Dime cuándo y aquí estaré —insistió la cazadora, entusiasmada al igual que una niña.

Una sensación de ternura le oprimió la garganta, y Asami ya no fue capaz de seguir postergando lo inevitable. Se resignó y suspiró derrotada.

—La próxima semana, a esta misma hora —dijo—. Aquí estaré.

—Está hecho entonces —se alegró Korra, y haciendo una reverencia, se retiró—. ¡Espero que sigas mejor! ¡Hasta pronto!

Asami miró hacia la calle y vio cómo la cazadora comenzaba a correr en dirección al palacio real. ¿Dónde estaría su corcel? Se preguntó. ¿Y cuál sería el motivo de su prisa? Tal vez, si se aventuraba a hacerlo, se lo preguntaría cuando volviera a verla.

Recordó de repente que aún tenía que terminar de pelar las dichosas manzanas; así que se vendó la herida en la mano lo mejor que pudo, y retomó su labor.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Jinora llegó cargando varios paquetes bajo los brazos. Con ayuda de Asami, los colocó todos sobre la mesa de la cocina y se dispuso a desempacarlos. En lo que hacía esto, notó las gotas de sangre que se habían secado sobre el mantel y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su compañera.

—¿Te cortaste?

—Fue un descuido —desestimó Asami—. Yo me encargaré de lavar el mantel. No pasa nada.

—Pero tú nunca cometes esa clase de errores, Asami —se extrañó ella—. ¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia?

—Ya te dije que fue un pequeño descuido —insistió—. No soy perfecta, a cualquiera le pasa. Y dime, ¿qué pretende hacer Lady Sahdienne con todos estos bocadillos?

—¿No lo sabes? Parece que tendremos invitados la próxima semana.

Asami se desató el delantal y se lo devolvió a Jinora, quien rápidamente comenzó a guardar los encargos de Lady Sahdienne en la despensa.

—¿Qué clase de invitados?

Jinora se encogió de hombros.

—Aún no lo sé, nadie me ha llegado con el chisme.

—Espero que no se trate de esas mujeres de la "Sociedad de Sombreros Modernos", que invitó la última vez —se mofó Asami—. Jamás había visto semejante circo desfilando por el salón de una casa.

—Ojalá —se carcajeó la otra muchacha.

Sin perder más tiempo, Asami cogió los libros que pretendía devolver a la biblioteca y se marchó.

Vagó por las calles de la ciudadela, deteniéndose frente a los escaparates de las tiendas que le llamaban la atención, aunque fuera sólo para dar un vistazo. No tenía dinero para gastar en sí misma, ya que todo su sueldo estaba destinado para pagarle a Lady Malina las deudas de su padre.

Era una lástima; hace varios meses tenía deseos de un nuevo vestido que había visto durante sus paseos, uno que le recordaba mucho a los que solía usar su madre. Siempre que podía, Asami pasaba frente a la ventana donde lo exhibían y se contemplaba reflejada en el vestido.

—Algún día… —murmuró para sí misma. Y continuó su camino.

Una preocupación de índole similar rondaba por su cabeza. ¿Qué se pondría para su encuentro con Korra? Le enseñaría a montar a caballo, cosa que ciertamente no podía hacerse con un vestido, y mucho menos con su uniforme de criada.

Asami tenía muy poca ropa en su armario; en su mayoría vestidos viejos que Lady Sahdienne le había obsequiado cuando la vestimenta que traía de niña dejó de quedarle.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Comprar pantalones? No. La gente de la tienda se le quedaría viendo raro y la juzgarían mal por eso. Sólo las cazadoras usaban pantalones; las cazadoras y las mujeres rebeldes que se les unían.

Pero a lo mejor, Korra también pensaría en eso y le prestaría un par. Sí, ésa era una posibilidad, aunque Asami no podía estar segura. ¿Qué tal si Korra ignoraba lo que una criada podía o no vestir?

Si tan sólo estuviera en su antiguo hogar, cerca de los bosques del este, podría llamar a Kuvira y pedirle que le diera ropas como las suyas. Con su magia no sería ningún problema. Sin embargo, lo más lógico sería que la fæ se negara a concederle ese deseo, por estúpido y banal.

—Sin mencionar que ella siempre se enfada mucho cuando hago algo relacionado con cazadoras —reflexionó Asami, cruzada de brazos—. Me pregunto, cómo estará Kuvira…

No había pensado en la fæ desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Aquellos recuerdos de sus paseos nocturnos por el bosque, sus intervenciones mágicas, y sus escasas muestras de afecto hacia ella; eran ahora añoranzas nebulosas y empolvadas, como esos sueños difíciles de revivir, que deambulan incógnitos en lo más profundo de la mente.

Asami incluso llegó a preguntarse si todo lo que había experimentado al lado de Kuvira alguna vez fue real. La vida en la ciudadela era distinta, ruidosa y tumultuosa. No había sitio para la magia y sus misterios: todo era curiosamente humano, ordinario y claro.

Todo era normal, y ella era una persona como cualquier otra, sin una fæ acechando en su sombra…

Cuando llegó a la calle de la Biblioteca Real, sus pies se detuvieron en la herboristería de al lado. Asami ya la había visto con anterioridad, pues tenía un cartel muy colorido que era difícil de ignorar; mas nunca le había llamado tan poderosamente la atención como en ese momento.

Ir a la biblioteca dejó de ser una prioridad, y la muchacha permitió que sus pies la condujeran hasta la peculiar tienda.

Justo cuando Asami iba pensando en la carencia de magia que llevaba su nueva vida, le pareció percibir un poco en el aire. Intentó mirar por las ventanas, pero estaban tapadas por unas espesas enredaderas que crecían en el interior.

La curiosidad la empujó a entrar.

Al principio no veía nada, porque la herboristería estaba muy oscura, pero después la vista se le acostumbró a la tenue luz verdosa que se filtraba por las ventanas.

Un pájaro de plumas negras, que tenía un afilado y fuerte pico, la miraba inquisitivamente desde una jaula junto a una de las ventanas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de plantas, y las enredaderas que trepaban hasta el techo, lo hubieran dejado todo en penumbra, a no ser por un candelabro dorado que de ahí colgaba.

En el suelo había una maceta grande con una flor amarilla, y sobre el mostrador se veía una colección de morteros, una serie de cuencos de metal, y una bola de cristal del tamaño de la cabeza de Asami.

La muchacha se acercó al mostrador, pisando con cuidado entre cajones llenos de piedras, pilas de amarillentos pergaminos, y otros objetos que no reconoció. La pared detrás del mostrador estaba repleta de cajones de todos los tamaños, y estanterías cargadas de libros viejos.

De repente, un par de ojos rojos destellaron desde un oscuro hueco en un rincón, y un gato, enorme y feroz, saltó sobre el mostrador.

El animal era flaco, pero tenía unos potentes cuartos delanteros y las zarpas eran enormes; una poblada melena gris le rodeaba la angulosa cara, las orejas estaban coronadas de mechones negros, y unos colmillos blancos sobresalían de las mandíbulas del felino.

En conjunto, no se parecía a ningún gato que Asami hubiera visto jamás. El animal la examinó con perspicacia y movió la cola con desprecio. Asami tuvo el capricho de acariciarlo, para hacerle comprender que era una amiga.

 _No lo hagas._

—¿Qué?

Asami miró a su alrededor, asustada. El gato la ignoró y se lamió una zarpa.

—¿Quién dijo eso? —volvió a preguntar ella.

No hubo respuesta. Intrigada, Asami se apoyó en el mostrador y alargó la mano hacia lo que parecía ser un cayado de madera.

 _No me parece buena idea._

Del susto, la muchacha se tambaleó hacia delante y se sujetó del cayado. Entonces, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo y la tiró al suelo, abrumada. El gato sacudió la cabeza, saltó a su lado y la miró.

 _No eres demasiado lista, ¿eh? Yo te avisé que no tocaras eso._

—¡El gato me habla! —exclamó Asami.

El felino bostezó, se desperezó y se paseó por el suelo, esquivando los objetos allí tirados.

 _¿Quién si no?_

—¡Pero si eres sólo un gato! —objetó ella, incrédula.

El gato maulló, volvió a rondar a Asami y saltó sobre ella, acomodándose en su regazo. Se agazapó ahí y la miró con ojos centelleantes. Asami trató de incorporarse, pero el animal gruñó, enseñándole los colmillos.

 _¿Tengo el mismo aspecto que los demás gatos?_

—No, pero…

 _¿Qué te hace pensar, entonces, que soy sólo un gato?_

Asami estaba apunto de decir algo, pero el felino le hundió las garras en los muslos.

 _Es evidente que no te han educado bien. Para sacarte de tu error, te diré que soy un ser de esos que tú ya conoces._

—¿Un…? —la joven lo meditó un minuto más—. ¿Acaso eres? No… ¿Eres un fæ?

 _Al menos conoces el verdadero nombre de nuestra raza._

—No sabía que hubieran fæ con forma de animal —respondió Asami, fascinada—. Es decir… Había visto sus corceles, pero nunca pensé que ellos también…

 _Saber no tiene nada que ver con ser. Yo no sabía que tú existías, hasta que tropezaste por aquí y me echaste a perder la siesta. Pero eso no significa que no fueras real antes de despertarme._

Asami estuvo de acuerdo con ese razonamiento.

—Lamento haberte molestado.

 _En todo caso, ya estaba apunto de despertarme_ —dijo. Saltó otra vez al mostrador y empezó a lamerse una pata—. _Yo en tu lugar soltaría ese cayado. Te dará otra descarga en unos segundos._

Asami dejó enseguida el bastón donde lo había encontrado.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

 _Un artefacto común y sin interés, a diferencia de mí._

—Pero, ¿para qué sirve?

 _Para espantar a humanas torpes que no saben guardarse sus manos para sí mismas. ¿No viste?_

Asami rodó los ojos. Concluyó que ningún fæ que no quisiera arrancarle la vida, sería alguna vez amable con ella.

El gato acabó de limpiarse la pata, se estiró una vez más, y volvió de un salto al lugar donde había estado durmiendo. Se sentó, metió las patas debajo del pecho y cerró los ojos, ronroneando.

—Espera —dijo Asami—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Uno de los ojos rasgados del felino se entreabrió.

 _Tengo muchos nombres, pero si estás buscando el correcto, tendrás que hacerlo en otra parte_ —Y cerró el ojo. Asami se dio por vencida y se volvió para marcharse—. _Sin embargo, tú puedes llamarme Arquímedes._

—¿Arquímedes?

 _Sí, así me llama la mujer que vive aquí._

—Y dime Arquímedes, de casualidad tú conoces a…

 _No todos los fæ nos conocemos entre nosotros, ignorante._

Asami dio un respingo.

—Lo siento yo…

 _Ibas a preguntarme si conozco a los fæ que tú conoces, sólo por ser yo otro fæ. Al igual que los humanos, existen miles de nosotros, con diversas ciudades y reinos. No puedo conocerlos a todos._

—Apuesto a que sí conoces a la reina de los fæ —arguyó ella.

Arquímedes abrió ambos ojos y soltó un leve gruñido.

 _Sí, la conozco._

—Entonces debes conocer a su hija.

 _¿Hija? No sabía que_ _ **ella**_ _fuera hija de la reina…_

—¿Cómo? —se confundió Asami—. ¡Pero sí yo la…!

 _¿Qué puedes saber tú sólo con conocerla? Si_ _ **ella**_ _fuera la heredera de la reina, sería un verdadero problema._

—¿Por qué?

 _¿Qué te importa? Eres sólo una humana._

Dicho esto, Arquímedes cerró los ojos y comenzó a ronronear más fuerte. Para Asami fue imposible sacarle otra palabra.

Estaba por salir de la tienda, cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió y dejó entrar un rayo de sol. Una mujer alta y esbelta, de cabello largo y blanqueado por los años, apareció con una bolsa de tela llena de plantas. Miró a Arquímedes, parpadeando ligeramente, y pareció que se sobresaltaba.

—El gato dice que has hablado con él.

—¿Usted también puede hacerlo? —se sorprendió Asami.

—Claro, pero eso no significa que él me conteste —dejó las plantas sobre el mostrador, se puso detrás de éste y encaró a Asami—. Parece que le agrada tu presencia, y eso es bastante raro, porque la mayor parte del tiempo Arquímedes no aparece cuando hay clientes. Has de ser especial.

—¿Yo?

—Eres la tercera persona que ha entrado en este lugar que ha sido capaz de charlar con él. La primera fue una cazadora, hace más años de los que puedo recordar; la segunda, una mujer idéntica a ti, y ahora tú. Pero no tengo una tienda para estar de cháchara. ¿Quieres algo? ¿O sólo has entrado a mirar?

—Sólo a mirar —respondió Asami, aún tratando de entender la situación—. Pero, un segundo. ¿Cómo que una mujer idéntica a mí? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y quién es usted?

Bajo la tenue luz del candelabro, Asami fue capaz de distinguir el color azulado de los ojos de la mujer, las suaves arrugas de su rostro y el color tostado de su piel.

—Soy la herbolaria, por supuesto —dijo como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Pero si lo que quieres es mi nombre, te lo diré: soy Kya, herbolaria, sanadora, y muchas otras cosas de las que no entraré en detalle. Al menos por ahora. En fin, ¿qué hierba vas a comprar?

—No necesito hierbas, lo que me gustaría es…

—Ah, bueno —la interrumpió Kya con una risita—. Porque no sólo vendo hierbas. Los ricos tontos me pagan para que les prepare pociones de amor y esas cosas. Yo nunca aseguro que den resultado, pero por alguna razón vuelven. ¿Y tú a quién quieres enamorar?

—A nadie, yo…

—¡Ya veo! ¿Quieres que te adivine el futuro? También lo hago para todas las damas ricas.

—Ese gato es un fæ —manifestó Asami, urgida por obtener la atención de la herbolaria—. Los fæ no me son extraños.

Kya no pareció sorprenderse ante la revelación de la muchacha. Más bien, mostró un semblante más serio, y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Como tampoco les eran extraños a las otras dos personas que mencioné, querida. Aquí entre nos, sólo adivino la suerte gratis para las personas que han sido aprobadas por Arquímedes. Y no estoy hablando de usar esa ridícula bola de cristal con la que engaño a los ricos —le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Si me entiendes?

—No estoy segura.

—Para ponerte un ejemplo: le hice este mismo ofrecimiento a ésas dos mujeres de las que hablé. La cazadora rechazó mi oferta, pero me pagó para que le revelara una ubicación secreta. La otra mujer, en cambio, aceptó. Se llamaba Yasuko. No obstante, terminó arrepintiéndose, porque su suerte era sombría y dolorosa. No me pareció que creyera… por lo menos al principio.

La emoción se apoderó de Asami y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Yasuko… —murmuró—. Era el nombre de mi madre… ¿Tan horrible era su destino que tuvo que morir?

—Me temo que sí, querida —dijo Kya—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que los detalles se han desvanecido de mi memoria, que ya no es tan buena como solía ser, pero de cualquier forma, no te contaría lo que recuerdo. Lo que le dije era para ella y sólo para ella, aunque era triste. Nunca olvidaré la expresión de su rostro.

Asami cerró los ojos y se esforzó por dominar sus emociones.

—¿Por qué te quejas de tu memoria? —preguntó para distraerse—. No eres tan vieja.

Unos hoyuelos se dibujaron en las mejillas de Kya.

—Me halagas, pero no te engañes; soy mucho más vieja de lo que parezco. Probablemente, mi envejecimiento lento se debe a que sólo como mis propias hierbas.

Asami sonrió y respiró hondo.

—No sé si quiera conocer mi futuro —admitió.

—Y eso es perfectamente normal, mi niña.

—¿Cómo era mi madre? Es decir… Cuando usted la conoció.

—Era una muchacha un poco mayor que tú —le contó—. Hermosa, pero afligida. Tenía el aroma de los fæ tan impregnado en su piel, que Arquímedes casi la confundió con una. Y debo confesar, era el aroma de una fæ en particular, el mismo aroma que Arquímedes percibió en ti, aunque más intenso. Provienes de una familia extraña, ¿te das cuenta? Los humanos y los fæ no suelen ser tan cercanos.

—Kuvira mencionó que conoció a mi madre —reflexionó ella—. ¿Debería aceptar que usted adivine mi suerte?

Kya alzó las manos y se echó hacia atrás.

—¡No me lo preguntes a mí!

—Muchos me han dicho que mi madre y yo nos parecemos. Tal vez nuestro destino es similar, y por eso me da miedo aceptar. Pero si ella pudo soportar que le adivinaran su futuro, yo también puedo.

Kya extendió una tela gruesa sobre el mostrador y echó encima una baraja de cartas. Miró a Asami, y pese a que estaba pálida y a punto de sentir náuseas, asintió y dijo con solemnidad:

—Léeme las cartas.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Cuando Asami salió de la herboristería, el sol ya comenzaba a ponerse. Se quedó en la calle, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se adaptaban a la luz, al mismo tiempo que dejaba pasar unos minutos antes de pensar con tranquilidad en lo que acababan de decirle.

Luego Asami empezó a andar, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía cada vez más rápido, hasta que comenzó a correr hacia la mansión donde trabajaba. Su plan de ir a la biblioteca a devolver los libros que cargaba consigo, se había esfumado por completo.

 **"El cuervo con las alas abiertas indica que una muerte en una tierra lejana se avecina, y cambiará la vida de alguien que estimas."**

 **"Aquí está el relámpago, que es un augurio terrible: te enfrentarás a una cruel condena, forjada en mentiras y la traición de un ser amado. De ti depende romperla o llevarla hasta sus últimas consecuencias."**

 **"Un romance rebelde nacerá dentro de poco. Será extraordinario, como indica la luna, que es un símbolo mágico trascendental. No sé si la pasión acabará bien, pero tu amada proviene de un largo linaje de guerreras, y también es implacable así como compasiva, e incomparablemente valerosa."**

 **"Ten cuidado, porque la marea calma advierte que una fuerza poderosa busca jugar con tu destino, para controlar el de otros. Domínala antes de que te domine a ti."**

 **"Todos los posibles futuros que te aguardan están marcados por la sangre y los conflictos, pero sólo uno te brindará verdadera felicidad y paz. Cuídate de no perder tu rumbo, Asami Sato…"**

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Esa tarde los amarillentos cielos se tiñeron de gris y una suave llovizna cayó sobre la ciudadela; como si quisiera lavar todos los problemas del mundo, refrescar las mentes y aclarar las dudas de sus habitantes.

En las calles, la gente común corría para buscar refugio, y los comerciantes ambulantes se dispersaban intentando proteger sus preciados productos. Por su parte, Asami consiguió llegar a casa a tiempo.

Entró a su alcoba en el dormitorio de mujeres y se echó en la cama.

El mareo, las náuseas y la migraña regresaron a ella con más bríos que en la herboristería. Se sentía morir, y una desesperación constante crecía en su pecho. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora que sabía lo que se avecinaba en su futuro?

Las interpretaciones de Kya no fueron precisamente claras, y sus advertencias no serían fáciles de recordar llegado el momento.

Asami volvió a tumbarse sobre el colchón, esta vez de lado. Se concentró en la mesita junto a su cama, donde descansaba un florero vacío. Durante su primera noche en la Ciudadela Real, se había fijado en los lirios recién cortados que descansaban dentro de éste. Hace años que se habían marchitado, y Asami se había prometido reemplazarlos con alguna flor de su agrado.

Lo había olvidado.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y la herida que se había hecho temprano le ardió un poco. Pensó en Korra, en lo distinta que era ahora, y cómo ella se había convertido en un manojo de nervios sólo por estar en presencia de la cazadora.

Las predicciones de su futuro no eran todas desagradables: una hablaba de un romance rebelde con una mujer de sangre guerrera, y en su corazón palpitaba el deseo de que ésa fuera Korra. ¿Quién si no?

Asami lo había aceptado y no podía negárselo. Y era raro, así como natural. Inevitable y tan aterrador, y delirante y hermoso. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Estaba enamorándose de Korra.

Gracias a esta simple verdad, sus preocupaciones anteriores disminuyeron hasta convertirse en pequeñas molestias que optó por atender después. En ese momento, su prioridad principal era otra.

—Asami —llamó Jinora, del otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, pasa.

La muchacha cerró la puerta luego de entrar y se sentó en la cama junto a Asami.

—Ya sé quiénes serán los invitados de Lady Sahdienne —le susurró con urgencia—. Es esa tal Lady Malina de la que me has hablado. Vendrá con sus hijos la otra semana.

—Qué bueno, Jinora —dijo Asami, sin prestarle atención—. ¿Tienes idea de cómo puedo conseguir un pantalón de mi talla?

La muchacha se la quedó viendo como si le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza de los hombros.

—¿Un qué?

 _ **»Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Editado 11/01/18** (Errores gramaticales, ortografía)

 **2da Edición 14/10/19** (Espaciado de párrafos, cambio de fey a fæ tradicional antiguo)


	7. Poesía

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres de personajes o lugares, aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia, a excepción de aquellos creados para sustentar esta obra. El resto son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VII**_

Utilizando un trozo de tiza, Lord Iroh trazó una runa sobre la pizarra y se la enseñó a Asami.

—Ésta es la que conocemos en nuestro alfabeto como la letra «a» —dijo—, apréndela.

Con esa primera lección, Asami emprendió la difícil tarea de alfabetizarse en el idioma antiguo.

Se había encaprichado por aprender aquella lengua muerta luego de haber descubierto un libro en la biblioteca de Lord Iroh que no podía leer. Las letras en sus páginas amarillentas eran imposibles de descifrar; sin embargo su trazo era elegante y, por alguna razón, resultaba hipnótico.

Cuando le pidió al buen Iroh que lo leyera para ella, escuchó asombrada que la pronunciación del hombre sonaba exactamente igual al misterioso dialecto de los fæ. Aunque, viniendo de un humano, perdía la riqueza vocal que conocía gracias al acento extranjero de Kuvira.

—Siglos atrás, éste era el idioma que se hablaba en los Cuatro Reinos —explicó Lord Iroh—. Se dice que fue también el idioma de las hadas, y que se perdió luego de la gran guerra entre ambas razas. Si eso es cierto o no, todavía me es imposible saberlo. Lo he estudiado desde mi juventud, y hasta la fecha no he conseguido dominarlo en su totalidad.

—Me gustaría aprenderlo —dijo Asami, decidida.

Lord Iroh sonrió fascinado ante aquella petición. Si alguna otra jovencita de escasos dieciocho años le hubiese pedido lo mismo, él se habría negado ante la imposibilidad de semejante faena.

No obstante, ésta era Asami. La niña que, desde que llegó por primera vez a su mansión, demostró tener unas increíbles ansias de aprender y saber.

En primera instancia, Lord Iroh había temido que la pequeña fuera, en el mejor de los casos, una analfabeta funcional, pero muy pronto Asami reveló su habilidad para la lectura y la escritura. Esto sumado a su talento con los números, la hacía mil veces superior a las muchachitas que habían llegado a pedir el puesto de criada anteriormente.

Con el tiempo, el intelecto de Asami se desarrolló hasta rivalizar con el suyo. Por eso, Lord Iroh puso todo su empeño en nutrir la sed de conocimiento de la joven, porque sabía que en el futuro llegaría a obrar grandes cosas.

Un ingenio como el suyo no debería estarse desperdiciando en las labores de una sirvienta común. Para Iroh, esto era una verdadera blasfemia.

Asami merecía una educación que estuviera a su altura; merecía ser admitida en la Universidad de los Cuatro Reinos. Él mismo abogaría para que los catedráticos permitieran su ingreso, a pesar de su condición de mujer, y cubriría todos los gastos.

Empero, cuando le hizo esta propuesta a la joven Asami, ella se negó rotundamente.

—Estudiar sería un sueño —dijo—, pero me temo que mi destino me lo impide. Antes tengo que saldar las deudas de mi padre, y después… Me esperan otra clase de retos a los que debo enfrentarme, yo y solamente yo…

Sin duda, era una respuesta enigmática para una muchacha de su edad, pero Lord Iroh optó por respetar su decisión. No podía obligarla.

Así pues, se conformó con tenerla como alumna durante las noches, tras haber terminado con sus labores domésticas. La acogía en su despacho, donde había dispuesto un escritorio y un pizarrón para ella, además de poner a su disposición una vasta colección de volúmenes y enciclopedias.

A menudo sus horas de estudio se extendían hasta la madrugada, cuando Asami debía retomar sus quehaceres, pero ella jamás se permitió mostrar ni la más mínima señal de cansancio. Era una joven admirable.

—¿Qué interés tienes en el idioma antiguo? —le preguntó Lord Iroh, antes de comenzar la lección.

—Eso, mi señor —confesó Asami—. Es muy difícil de explicar. Discúlpeme, pero no tengo una respuesta para usted.

El anciano se limitó a sonreír.

—Lo anotaré como un interés personal —dijo.

En su escritorio Asami encontró una hoja de papel en blanco, junto a una pluma y un tintero. El idioma antiguo era difícil y extraño, y la obligaba a esforzar su intelecto al máximo, pero le gustaba. Era como si hubiese algo mágico en las palabras, y eso lo comprobó al aprender que era imposible para cualquiera mentir en el idioma antiguo.

Algo en verdad fascinante.

Para dominarlo, Asami tenía que familiarizarse con la gramática y su estructura. Luchaba por memorizar los sonidos de las letras y las reglas de escritura, hasta tal punto que, cuando cerraba los ojos, las letras y las palabras le bailaban en la mente. Durante esos ratos, apenas pensaba en nada más.

Una noche, en cierto punto de la lección, Asami inquirió:

—¿Alguna vez se han encontrado pergaminos escritos de puño y letra de las hadas?

Lord Iroh cerró el libro que estaba ojeando. Lo guardó de nuevo en el estante y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su sillón de cuero. Antes de responder, sacó la pipa de su bolsillo y la encendió con la flama de una vela cercana.

—Existen ciertos documentos que se cree que fueron escritos por hadas, aunque nadie puede asegurarlo —exhaló un anillo de humo al aire—. Poesía, en su mayoría. Y no se parece en nada a algo que un humano haya podido escribir a lo largo de la historia. Nuestra versión del idioma antiguo era poco más que una técnica improvisada, incapaz de expresar la auténtica sutileza del lenguaje de las hadas…

—Fæ —corrigió Asami de pronto, sin pensar.

La mirada de Lord Iroh describió cierta perplejidad.

—¿Cómo conoces esa palabra? "Fæ" es un término del idioma antiguo para "sílfide", traducido burdamente como "hada" durante el último siglo por la gente común. ¡Lleva más de noventa décadas sin existir en nuestro vocabulario!

Asami comenzó a juguetear con la tela de su enagua, nerviosa.

—Yo…

—¡Veo que este tema te apasiona mucho! —se carcajeó Lord Iroh—. Ya lo habías investigado antes, ¿no es así? Eres una alumna muy dedicada. Pues bien, como te decía; el estilo de las hadas o «fæ», si así lo prefieres, es conocido como Escritura Poética entre nosotros los académicos. Se creó para obtener la mayor elegancia, belleza y precisión posibles. Se compone de cuarenta y dos formas distintas, que representan diversos sonidos. Esas formas se pueden combinar en una serie de glifos casi infinita, que representan a la vez, palabras individuales y frases completas.

—Comprendo. Quiere decir que, aunque logre aprender el idioma antiguo, no me será tan sencillo dominar el lenguaje de los fæ —caviló Asami.

—Es posible —concedió Lord Iroh—. Aunque para alguien con tu capacidad de aprendizaje, no me extrañaría que lo consiguieras —se aclaró la garganta—. Bien, vamos a comenzar el repaso: ¿cuáles son las vocales básicas del idioma antiguo?

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, antes de comenzar a preparar el almuerzo, Asami se reunió con Jinora en el patio de la cocina. Su compañera más joven estaba lanzándole maíz a las gallinas, que rodeaban sus pies famélicas, cacareando y picoteándose entre ellas.

Cuando terminó de darles todo el grano, dejó la cubeta cerca de la puerta y se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar un bostezo. Asami le tocó el hombro y Jinora se volteó hacia ella.

—Buenos días —la saludó—. ¿Cómo van tus estudios con Lord Iroh?

—Avanzo rápido —replicó Asami, orgullosa—. Ahora, ¿sobre ese pantalón?

El rostro de Jinora adquirió un matiz de disgusto al oír aquello.

—¿Otra vez con eso del pantalón? —protestó—. ¿Qué quiere una joven tan bonita y correcta como tú con un feo pantalón? La otra noche pensé que estabas delirando por el sueño, pero ya veo que estás mal de la cabeza. Combinar tanto estudio con tu trabajo no te está haciendo ningún bien, Asami.

—Lo necesito para aprender a montar a caballo —explicó ella, pensando que la sinceridad era la mejor estrategia—. Conocí a una cazadora que va a enseñarme.

—¿Una cazadora? ¿De la Partida Real? —se impresionó.

—Así es.

—¿Acaso quieres volverte cazadora tú también, Asami? Porque no creo que ése sea un estilo de vida adecuado para alguien como tú.

—¡No! Yo sólo… —se mordió los labios—. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

—Por supuesto que te ayudaré —dijo Jinora inmediatamente, tal como Asami lo había esperado—. Te lo debo por cubrirme el otro día.

—Bien.

Asami tomó a Jinora de la mano y la alejó de la cocina para que los otros sirvientes no pudieran escucharlas. Luego, se sentaron juntas en uno de los bancos del jardín y comenzaron a tramar un plan.

—Ahora, la cuestión es cómo conseguirlo. Podríamos probar en la lavandería, pero dudo que ninguno de los pantalones de los otros mozos sean de mi medida, y estoy segura que los de Lord Iroh tampoco.

—¿Te imaginas vestida con los pantalones de Lord Iroh? —bromeó Jinora.

Asami la miró un momento, se imaginó a sí misma tratando de caminar en tales fachas y se echó a reír junto a su compañera.

—Creo, Asami —dijo finalmente Jinora—, que lo más sensato sería que, simplemente, compraras uno.

—Sí, ésa sería la mejor manera. Pero, ¿cómo lo haré? No tengo dinero propio, y aunque lo tuviera, a nadie le parecería adecuado venderle un pantalón a una mujer.

Jinora se retorció un mechón de pelo mientras pensaba en lo que Asami acababa de decir. Luego sonrió:

—¡Enviaremos a alguien para lo compre en nuestro lugar!

—¿A quién?

No muy lejos de ahí, Asami divisó la figura de un muchacho que forcejeaba con uno de los caballos de la mansión, intentando sacarle un grueso fajo de heno del hocico. El animal sostenía el alimento con fuerza entre los dientes y, con un vigoroso resoplido, consiguió hacer caer al muchacho sobre sus espaldas.

Victorioso, el caballo bufó y engulló el heno con el mayor de los descaros.

El muchacho se levantó, dándose impulso hacia arriba con ayuda de sus brazos, en una ágil acrobacia. Inmediatamente comenzó a hacer pucheros, quejándose y regañando al animal por su comportamiento. ¿Pero al caballo le importó? No, en lo más mínimo, y siguió masticando como si nada.

—¡Orco! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me respetes? —le recriminó el chico—. ¡Si no sigues la dieta que te impuso el amo, te vas a poner gordo! ¡Gordo! ¡Nadie querrá tener un coche tirado por un caballo obeso, y el amo te echará al campo para que te coman las fieras!

—¡Oye, Kai! —lo llamó Jinora—. ¡Así nunca harás que te obedezca! ¡Tienes que demostrar más autoridad!

El chico se la quedó mirando sorprendido.

Kai era uno de los ayudantes en los establos. Si su habilidad para juzgar personas a primera vista no fallaba, Asami podía intuir, con toda seguridad, que este muchacho era un revoltoso, o un pillo cuando menos. De piel oscura, cabello despeinado y rasurado a los costados, con ojos verdes de brillo pícaro y astuto: era la viva imagen de un joven rebelde.

Jinora se arregló el pelo, cogió a Asami del brazo y la obligó a seguirla. Cuando Kai vio que Jinora se acercaba, sus mejillas adquirieron un singular tono carmín. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Jin… Jinora —tartamudeó—. Hola, que… ¿Qué haces aquí?

La muchacha sonrió al ver la azorada reacción del chico.

—Planeamos el almuerzo —dijo, en tono burlón—. Los vegetales y las especias se sacan del huerto, ¿sabes?

Él se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo absurdo de su pregunta.

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué, si no, podrías estar haciendo aquí? Sólo quería decir que…, pues…, bueno…, que, ¿qué hacías aquí… hablando… conmigo? —trastabilló, como si se le enredara la lengua cuando intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Porque somos amigos —respondió Jinora, en un tono tan dulce y amable que Asami tuvo que apartar la mirada para no reír.

—Yo…, este…, yo…, eh…, quiero decir… ¡De acuerdo! ¡Sí, lo somos!

—Me alegro de que haya quedado claro —dijo ella—. Temo que no tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, pero, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Kai asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—¡Sí, cualquier cosa! —exclamó, emocionado.

Jinora lo rodeó con el brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella, para hablarle en susurros. Cuando terminó, se apartó de él y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Aunque la petición de Jinora era poco ortodoxa, estaba segura de que Kai aceptaría pues, si no era evidente todavía, el chico estaba loco por ella.

—Si eso es lo que quieres… —asintió, confundido.

—Sí, gracias. Te agradeceríamos que no le contaras a nadie sobre esto —insistió Jinora, mientras depositaba disimuladamente un beso en la mejilla de Kai—. El pantalón es para un amigo más alto que tú y que es de complexión muy delgada. En fin, Asami y yo tenemos que irnos, pero puedes traerlo luego y dejarlo en mi alcoba.

—¿En tu alcoba? —Kai se mostró alarmado—. ¿Yo solo? ¿Contigo?

—No pasa nada —lo tranquilizó ella—. Serán sólo unos instantes, nadie sabrá que estabas en los dormitorios de las chicas.

Kai tragó grueso.

—Está bien, lo haré.

—Si alguien puede, ése eres tú.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Al cabo de menos de dos horas, mientras Asami terminaba de lavar los platos, Jinora entró corriendo a la cocina. Llevaba un paquete en la mano y sonreía con picardía. La operación pantalón había sido un éxito.

Las dos se retiraron a la habitación de Asami. Se sentaron sobre la cama y Jinora desató los cordeles que envolvían el paquete. Al arrancar el papel, vieron una rosa de tallo largo sobre el contenido del paquete. Jinora, con las mejillas encendidas y del mismo color que la flor, cogió la rosa y se la acercó a la nariz para oler su fragancia.

—Con que amigos, ¿eh? —dijo Asami, contenta, pues sabía lo mucho que ese simple gesto de Kai significaba para ella. Era dulce y romántico, y Jinora le estaría hablando a las demás criadas de eso durante semanas.

Metió la mano en el paquete y sacó lo que contenía: el pantalón. Estaba hecho de una lana fina de un color marrón oscuro, y era rugoso y basto al tacto. Asami se puso de pie y se lo acercó a la cintura: el pantalón le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos.

—El largo se puede solucionar —observó Jinora—. Pero tendremos que entrar la cintura de alguna forma. —Le dirigió una sonrisa—. Bueno, ¿quieres probártelo?

Asami asintió con la cabeza, ansiosa, y Jinora la ayudó a desabrocharse el vestido.

—Todavía no me queda claro por qué te tomas tantas molestias por una cazadora —comentó.

—Porque quiero salir a cabalgar con ella —respondió sencillamente Asami.

—¿Pero, por qué? Las cazadoras no son mujeres normales. Pasan la mayor parte de su vida en el bosque con animales salvajes; se visten como hombres, pelean como hombres, y hasta se codean con ellos como si fueran iguales. No creo que una cazadora pueda ofrecerte una buena conversación, ¿qué pueden saber? Se la pasará hablándote de venados, osos y cuchillos. Te lo advierto, Asami, te vas a aburrir.

—Oh, no —la contradijo, mientras metía una pierna por el agujero del pantalón—. Yo la conozco y sé que es… fascinante. Además, no es cualquier cazadora. Recuerda que forma parte de la Partida Real.

—Sí lo que quieres es pasar tiempo con la realeza, estarías mejor fijándote en el príncipe Mako o en su hermano menor, no sé, es lo que una chica común haría.

Asami se sujetó los pantalones a la cintura con las manos y le pidió a Jinora que sostuviera el espejo frente a ella. Se contempló con detenimiento, tratando de acostumbrarse a la extraña sensación de usar ropa masculina.

A pesar de la libertad de movimiento que le daba el pantalón, todavía le pareció algo incómodo. Sentir esa tela áspera en las piernas la hizo desear volver a ponerse su vestido habitual. Y no llevar una pesada falda que la cubriera la hacía sentir expuesta, indecente incluso.

—Si quisiera pasear con un príncipe por ahí, no me estaría poniendo pantalón —arguyó Asami—. ¿Qué tal me veo?

—Rara. Demasiado. ¿Estás segura de esto?

—Me la he pasado soñando con esto desde niña —afirmó ella, emocionada.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Los días siguientes transcurrieron lentamente. Asami se dedicó de lleno a sus labores como siempre, pero cada vez que encontraba un espacio libre, lo utilizaba para modificar su pantalón.

No estaba exactamente versada con la aguja y el hilo, aunque eso no fue un impedimento para ella. Asami ajustó el ruedo a su altura y consiguió sostenerlo en su cintura con ayuda de un cinturón.

Por las noches, se concentró en su estudio del idioma antiguo. Estaba segura de que ese conocimiento la ayudaría a develar muchos de los misterios de los fæ, quizá incluso la ayudaría a comprender mejor a su madre. Empezaría por descifrar la inscripción en el medallón que Kuvira le había obsequiado. Si lograba leerla, entonces tal vez podría interpretar mucho más.

Una tarde nublada, durante el tercer día de la semana, llegó el carruaje de Lady Malina. Asami tenía tantas cosas en mente, que había olvidado por completo su visita, y no se sentía especialmente ansiosa por volver a ver a su madrastra.

Eska y Desna, sin embargo… Bueno, Asami nunca tuvo certeza de qué sentir hacia ese par. No eran crueles como Lady Malina, pero eran críticos y fríos como el hielo. Era difícil saber si ella les agradaba o si, solamente, la consideraban un objeto lo suficientemente interesante como para mantenerlos entretenidos; algo así como una mascota.

Lady Sahdienne y Lord Iroh acordaron que Asami debía recibir a su familia en calidad de pariente y no de sirvienta.

Por desgracia, ambos ignoraban que Lady Malina había convertido a su hijastra en una criada, aún en su propia casa. Ciertamente Asami no hubiera objetado nada si le hubiesen permitido quedarse junto a Jinora en la cocina, lejos de aquellos terribles recuerdos.

El momento en que su madrastra bajó del carruaje, fue para Asami como si sus pies se hubieran adherido al concreto del suelo. Su corazón palpitaba con un millar de emociones reprimidas y, probablemente, en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de desasosiego.

Eska y Desna fueron los siguientes. Una vez que el trío se hubo reunido en la estancia principal, Asami se quedó entumida en la puerta. Podía sentir aquellas miradas, clavándose en ella como cuchillos afilados. Ceños fruncidos, rostros serios con enfado o simplemente, desinterés.

—Mira hermana, parece que la renacuaja finalmente se ha convertido en una rana —observó Desna.

—Qué anfibio sorprendente —convino Eska—. Una rana puede saltar mucho más alto.

Asami no supo decir si aquello había sido un elogio o un insulto, pero lo agradeció con humildad. No obstante, Lady Malina jamás se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra. Su mirada torva lo decía todo.

La cena se sirvió en una sala suntuosa. Lord Iroh estaba en una punta de la mesa, y su esposa en la otra. Eska y Desna se sentaron del lado izquierdo, en compañía de su madre, que mantenía un gesto severo. Asami ocupó un puesto en el lado derecho.

La situación le parecía demasiado peligrosa a la joven, pues era imposible saber cómo reaccionaría Lady Malina ante cualquier comentario positivo que Lady Sahdienne o Lord Iroh quisieran hacer con respecto a ella. Tenía sillas vacías a ambos lados, mas no le importaba que hubiera ese espacio, porque la ayudaba a protegerse de las miradas hostiles de su madrastra.

La comida se sirvió en silencio, y los recién llegados empezaron a comer sin decir palabra alguna.

—Querida hermana —dijo Lady Sahdienne—. Tu hijastra es la mejor sirvienta que he tenido.

Silencio.

—Y además es una excelente estudiante —añadió Lord Iroh.

Una vez más, reinó el más absoluto de los silencios.

Asami miró el cuchillo para cortar la carne y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en desangrarse si se cortaba las venas. Hasta en un funeral la comida era más alegre, y deseó ser un cadáver antes que tener que soportar semejante velada en compañía de su madrastra…

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La tortura acabó cerca de la medianoche.

Asami se excusó y se retiró a su habitación empleando toda la cortesía de la que fue capaz. Se encerró y contempló su cama antes de comenzar a desvestirse. Se puso su camisón y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el mullido colchón.

No podía conciliar el sueño. Sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas; volver a ver el rostro de Lady Malina había despertado en ella un sentimiento de furia que creyó haber enterrado hace tiempo: odio.

Odiaba a esa mujer, la aborrecía fervientemente.

De niña, Asami había sido demasiado inocente para comprender el grado de humillación y sufrimiento al que su madrastra la había expuesto, pero ahora era capaz de verlo todo con claridad, y mientras más pensaba en ello, más le dolía. Era como si un dedo hurgara en lo profundo de una vieja herida, abriéndola nuevamente y desgarrando cada fibra en su interior.

Intentó cerrar los ojos y dormir, mas el sueño no le ofreció descanso alguno. Acosada por imágenes perturbadoras, Asami dio vueltas en la cama hasta que acabó por incorporarse de un salto, sudorosa y temblando. Ni siquiera sabía en dónde se encontraba; estaba en extremo desorientada.

Creyó que había despertado en su antigua habitación, en la mansión Sato. Su mente la engañaba, haciéndola tener visiones de otras etapas de su vida; distorsionando el presente y la realidad que la rodeaba. Continuaba medio dormida, y perdida en aquel trance.

Tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Asami buscó la bacinilla que estaba debajo de su cama, intentó controlar las arcadas en vano y terminó por expulsar los contenidos de su estómago en el recipiente. Levantó la cabeza y se sintió invadida por una oleada de náuseas.

Permaneció quieta durante un momento, tratando de pensar. Reconoció sus alrededores, y logró ubicarse en el presente. Los efectos del ataque de pánico comenzaban a ceder…

Cuando pudo ponerse de pie, se tambaleó hasta la jofaina en su mesa de noche, y hundió el rostro en el agua. Emergió sintiendo cierto alivio y se secó con una toalla. Pensó que lo mejor sería salir a tomar aire fresco.

Asami atravesó la cocina despacio, pisando de puntillas, por miedo a interrumpir el sueño de alguien más. El patio le recordó a un claro en el bosque, bañado por la luz de una brillante hoz de luna baja, en el cielo del este.

Pronto descubrió que no estaba sola. Sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra, contemplando la luna que descendía lentamente, estaba Eska, acomodada en el borde, con los hombros y la cabeza hundidos.

Sin hacer ruido, Asami se aproximó hasta ella. Se agachó y apartó con delicadeza el brazo con el que su hermanastra se cubría el fino rostro, haciendo que ésta entreabriera los ojos. Vio entonces que Eska había estado llorando.

—Oh… Hola, Rana —murmuró al verla.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó gentilmente Asami, al tiempo que tomaba asiento a su lado.

—No soy la única —replicó, y sus ojos hinchados se desviaron hacia el suelo.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Madre tiene planes para mí —comenzó—. No era menester para nosotros venir de visita a casa de Tía Sahdienne, pero para Madre era la excusa perfecta. Me trajo a la Ciudadela Real con el fin de buscarme marido. Se nos agota el dinero, ¿comprendes?

Asami apretó los labios hasta formar una línea muy fina.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—No. Después de todo, Madre me crió con ese propósito. El destino de Desna es similar, pero él no habla mucho al respecto. Creo que soy una tonta por dejar que nimiedades como ésta me afecten. —Apoyó las manos sobre su regazo y se volteó hacia Asami; su rostro inexpresivo apenas destilaba tristeza—. ¿Qué se siente estar enamorada?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—Yo… Bueno, en realidad no lo sé bien —balbuceó Asami.

Eska arqueó una ceja, inquisitiva.

—Hasta una rana como tú debe haberse fijado en alguien alguna vez —dijo—. Cuando te vi esta tarde, me pareció distinguir un brillo peculiar en tus ojos. Mi conclusión más acertada fue que te sentías físicamente atraída hacia alguien. Háblame de eso, Rana.

Las mejillas de Asami se sonrojaron.

—Es cierto —admitió—. Sospecho que estoy cayendo por alguien. Pero no es fácil de explicar. Supongo que se trata de algo que cada quien debe experimentar por su cuenta.

—¿Ese alguien corresponde tus sentimientos?

—Lo ignoro.

Eska permaneció en silencio, sus ojos fijos en la tenue luz azulada que irradiaba la luna menguante. Sorbió por la nariz y musitó:

—Y si esa persona no siente lo mismo que tú… ¿Dolerá?

—Me temo que sí —convino Asami, y sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir con esa incertidumbre?

—Es inevitable.

—Es absurdo —gruñó Eska.

Asami no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

—Las personas suelen arriesgar mucho por amor —meditó ella—. Quizás, eso significa que vale la pena, ¿no lo crees?

Eska se mostró dudosa, luego reticente. No iba a hablar ni a confesarlo de golpe, al menos no en ese momento. Dio la impresión de que se quedó de repente sin saber qué decir. Bajó la vista al regazo y jugueteó con las manos; respiró hondo y se pasó los dedos por la frente. Cuando por fin alzó la vista hacia Asami, ella constató una mirada franca.

—Me gustaría saber… qué se siente… —admitió.

El silencio se acumuló entre ellas como arena amontonada, hasta formar una pared que ninguna de las dos sabía cómo quebrar. El agudo canturreo de las cigarras resonó desde el borde del jardín. Al fin, Asami dijo:

—Espérame aquí un momento.

Corrió hacia las habitaciones de la servidumbre y regresó instantes después con una libreta y un pergamino en sus manos. Eska se limitó a observarla mientras Asami terminaba de escribir algo en la libreta, fijándose a veces en el pergamino. Al finalizar, arrancó la hoja y se la extendió a Eska.

—Es un poema que he estado traduciendo desde hace algún tiempo —explicó Asami—. Se cree que fue escrito por hadas en el idioma antiguo. La leyenda dice que hay magia en sus versos, y que si lo recitas antes de dormir, podrás soñar con la persona que estás destinada a amar. No te garantizo que mi traducción sea la más acertada, pero…

—¿Sabes si funciona?

—No. Depende de ti averiguarlo.

Para su sorpresa, Eska la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra sí en un gesto cálido. Asami sintió el impulso de escabullirse y huir, pero se rindió ante la sinceridad de aquel abrazo fraterno. Despacio, se hundió en el hombro de su hermanastra, y por fin, se sintió en paz.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba esto.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La mañana de su día libre, Asami se despertó temprano y se vistió con los famosos pantalones. Anteriormente se había fabricado una túnica con uno de sus viejos vestidos, y la confección resultó acabar en una confortable blusa de manga larga y cuello redondo, del color del vino.

Ató un cinturón de cuero alrededor de su cintura y, frente al espejo, comprobó que no se veía del todo mal; así que se relajó un poco más.

Las horas siguientes las pasó mirando por la ventana, pues aunque Korra había prometido que vendría, parte de ella no podía creerlo aún. Por esto, cuando divisó a la cazadora doblando la esquina, Asami tuvo que mirar dos veces para asegurarse de que lo que veía era real.

Y la joven se apresuró en salir para recibirla, tomando las suficientes medidas de precaución para que nadie más la viera vestida así dentro de la mansión.

En esta ocasión, Korra no lucía desaliñada ni cansada. Su túnica azul resplandecía como el cielo a la luz del sol y traía un ceñido chaleco de cuero marrón, que no hacía sino acentuar la musculatura de sus brazos. Asami se fijó en los pantalones y notó que estos ya no estaban rotos en las rodillas; eran ajustados y ligeros, de un tono azul más oscuro que el de su túnica.

Solamente las botas gastadas desentonaban con el resto del vestuario de la cazadora: eran de piel y se doblaban por debajo de la rodilla, y de una de ellas, por el lado del talón, sobresalía la empuñadura de una daga. El cabello, grueso y desordenado, le caía en los hombros, sujeto en una trenza a medio hacer.

—Veo que estás vestida para la ocasión —observó Korra—. Es un alivio, yo me había olvidado de ese detalle por completo —rió.

—Es algo improvisado —confesó Asami—. Pero confío en que servirá.

—Te sienta muy bien.

Asami tuvo que apartar la mirada para ocultar el rojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Dónde están los caballos? —preguntó, desesperada por cambiar el tema.

—Esperándonos, ven.

Korra la guió por el paseo principal, que cortaba la ciudadela en dos. Luego giraron hacia el oeste y entraron en el distrito del mercado. En él, las fachadas de las tiendas se abrían a calles estrechas repletas de negocios.

Mientras caminaban, Asami examinó con atención las ofertas de la panadería y la pescadería. Al final de una de esas calles adyacentes al mercado, vieron letreros de zapateros, fabricantes de sillas de montar y de arneses, y de curtidores.

Fue aquí donde Korra hizo una parada.

—¿Cómo sigue tu mano?

Asami parpadeó confundida.

—¿Mi mano?

—La cortada —especificó la cazadora.

Había transcurrido una semana completa desde que se cortó con el cuchillo por accidente, y la herida había sanado tan bien, que Asami la había olvidado del todo. Intrigada, alzó su mano y permitió que Korra examinara su cicatriz.

Sin aviso, la morena apretó su mano contra la de Asami y ésta última la miró azorada. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sus palmas abiertas entraron en contacto.

—¿Qué te parece? Nuestras manos miden más o menos lo mismo —dijo Korra, y se volteó hacia el curtidor—. ¡Véndame un par de guantes para esta joven, por favor!

—¿Guantes? —dudó Asami.

—Las riendas del caballo pueden lastimar tus manos, y eso no lo pienso permitir —aseveró Korra—. Mira, yo también los uso.

—¿Pero vas a pagarlos tú? —se acongojó.

—Déjame hacerlo, soy yo quien te está invitando después de todo.

Una vez que Asami se hubo colocado los guantes de cuero negro que la cazadora le obsequió, prosiguieron con su camino.

Al llegar a la última tienda, la joven vio que la estrecha calle desembocaba en una gran franja de hierba que se hallaba encima de una ladera, y que a su vez, bajaba hasta un puente de piedra sobre el que transitaban varios carruajes. Siguió a Korra a través del túnel que atravesaba el ancho del puente y al salir, vio que se encontraba frente a un inmenso jardín.

La expresión de Asami se tornó boquiabierta.

Aquello no era un jardín, era un paraíso: cada camino estaba claramente marcado y serpenteaba a través del paisaje; los árboles, altos y gruesos, daban la suficiente sombra para crear un ambiente fresco y confortable.

Los senderos que se abrían paso hacia lo profundo de aquel enorme jardín, estaban bordeados de arbustos repletos de florecillas blancas, que eran visitadas constantemente por coloridas mariposas. Y el trinar de las aves, que demoraban sobre el ramaje, vestía el silencio con sonidos apacibles y dulces.

Como Asami estaba ida en la belleza del lugar, Korra la tomó de la mano y la guió dentro de uno de los caminos.

La llevó hasta el centro de un laberinto de maleza cuidadosamente podada en el que se localizaba una fuente, que más que otra cosa, daba la impresión de ser un manantial rebosante de aguas cristalinas.

Éste era coronado por un sauce que dejaba caer su lluvia de hojas como una cortina verde que cubría y protegía el tranquilo flujo de agua. Ceñida en su tronco, crecía una enredadera que estaba salpicada por delicadas flores de matices rosados, las cuales eran empujadas por la brisa, y se deslizaban describiendo espirales hacia el murmullo de las aguas.

—En… ¿En dónde estamos?

—Es uno de los jardines privados del rey.

—¿Podemos entrar aquí? —preguntó Asami, nerviosa.

Korra le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—Mientras estés conmigo, sí. Recuerda que eres mi invitada.

Las dos jóvenes continuaron caminando entorno al manantial, apoyándose la una en la otra, en amistoso silencio.

Los caballos se encontraban pastando no muy lejos de ahí, y alrededor de los corceles se extendía una cama de flores blancas, con finos bordes dorados en sus pétalos dentados, que despedían un aroma primaveral tan intenso, que incluso a la distancia les cosquilleaba la nariz.

—¡Mira! Son claveles estrella —suspiró Asami con suavidad—. Solían ser las favoritas de mi madre… y también las mías.

Korra se inclinó para arrancar un pequeño ramillete y se lo ofreció a Asami.

—Sabía que te conocía de alguna parte —dijo, pensativa—. Eres la niña triste que conocí en la celebración de Yule, hace cuatro inviernos. La niña de los bonitos ojos verdes…

Las palabras de la cazadora llegaron a ella, serenas y cariñosas, dulces como la fragancia de las flores que recibía en su mano.

—Eres Asami, ¿no es cierto?

 _ **»Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Editado 12/01/18** (Errores gramaticales, ortografía)

 **2da Edición 19/10/19** (Espaciado de párrafos, cambio de fey a fæ tradicional antiguo)


	8. Jinete

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VIII**_

Asami examinó los alrededores en busca de un lugar sombreado donde poder sentarse y vio la retorcida raíz de un viejo roble que sobresalía de la tierra. Se dirigió hacia ella, y Korra la siguió en silencio. Se esforzó por ocultar su incomodidad al colocarse a cierta distancia de la cazadora y ésta respetó su espacio. Asami apartó el cabello de su rostro y la miró, atraída por sus intensos ojos azules. Incapaz de desviar la mirada, se quedó observándola como si tuviera miedo de que el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies en cuanto dejara de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras? —preguntó la cazadora.

—Tuve miedo de que no fueras a reconocerme. ¿Qué me dices tú?

—No estaba segura de que fueras tú, Asami, porque jamás imaginé que te encontraría aquí —dijo ella—. Pero sería imposible olvidar un rostro como el tuyo, en especial, tu sonrisa. Gracias a ella supe que se trataba de ti.

El rubor de sus mejillas delató el efecto que las palabras de Korra habían tenido en ella. Bajo la seriedad de su rostro, Asami pudo ver una ligera sonrisa. Su manera de hablar era refinada, con un acento agradable, y se notaba que había aprendido cómo debía tratar a una dama. Los ojos de la cazadora continuaban siendo el centro de su atención: eran penetrantes y precavidos, y no tenían el brillo infantil que todo en ella sugería, pues aunque era delgada y fuerte, su cuerpo todavía no había madurado por completo; a diferencia del de Asami, que ya había comenzado a florecer.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —inquirió, curiosa.

—Diecisiete —compartió Korra—. ¿Y tú?

—Dieciocho.

Korra se rió.

—Es extraño, siento que tenemos que volver a conocernos —admitió—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Así es —concedió Asami—. Bastantes cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Puedo preguntar, ¿qué haces aquí en la Ciudadela Real? ¿No eras la hija de un noble que vivía cerca de los bosques del este? ¿Por qué estás de sirvienta en esa casa?

—No quiero aburrirte con esa historia —aseveró ella, tensa—. Sólo te diré que estoy trabajando para pagar una deuda. No es necesario incurrir en más detalles.

El gesto de Korra se tornó afligido.

—Oh…

Lo último que quería era que Korra sintiera lástima por ella. Y como vio que era apremiantemente necesario alivianar el ambiente, decidió cambiar de tema. Así que Asami se puso de pie y, estirando los brazos, manifestó:

—¿Ibas a enseñarme a montar?

Era la primera vez que veía a la cazadora haciendo una mueca abochornada.

—¡Por supuesto! Lo siento mucho, me dejé llevar —barbotó—. Es para eso que vinimos hasta aquí, ¿correcto? No perdamos más tiempo.

Korra había traído dos hermosos corceles de caza. Espléndidos en comparación a cualquier caballo de granja común, y mucho más grandes. No se asemejaban a ninguno que Asami hubiese visto antes, con excepción del corcel fey de Kuvira. La poca experiencia que tenía montando la había adquirido con ella como jinete. Las mágicas cabalgatas nocturnas en las que solía llevarla, luego de sus fugaces encuentros en el bosque, inundaron sus recuerdos como un torrente. El galope fantasmal de aquel corcel era similar al vuelo de un águila, mas nunca tuvo miedo de caer, porque siempre contó con el agarre firme de los brazos de Kuvira.

Pensar en la fey a plena luz del día, con la cazadora parada delante de ella, era desconcertante. Eran los polos opuestos de dos mundos extraordinariamente distintos, y por alguna razón, ambas eran parte fundamental de su vida. ¿Cuál de ellas terminaría por consumirla?

Korra vio el cambio desconsolado en el rostro de su invitada y pensó que se debía a un simple nerviosismo ante la posibilidad de lastimarse en su primer intento.

—No temas —dijo con gentileza—. No dejaré que te hagas daño.

Sus palabras trajeron a Asami devuelta a la realidad. Estaba en ese precioso jardín, bajo la tibia luz de un sol primaveral, con dos bellos corceles de pelaje brillante y suave; pues eran los caballos del rey, y como tales contaban con establos de lujo, llenos de mozos de cuadra que los acicalaban constantemente. Y una de sus cazadoras estaba ahí también, mirándola preocupada, y Asami se carcajeó a viva voz.

—Discúlpame —dijo, recuperando la alegría—. No estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de cosas. Tendrás que ser paciente conmigo.

Korra sacó una larga cuerda arrollada de la alforja de su corcel negro y la ató a la brida del otro caballo.

—Tenemos todo el día —sonrió.

Asami reconoció a Pólvora, el caballo de Korra, de cuando era un joven potrillo y había ayudado a Korra a acicalarlo. Ahora era un frisón de majestuosidad y talla impresionantes. Las crines de la cola y del cuello eran muy espesas y abundantes, y llevaba un mechón trenzado con una cinta azul. Sus orejas eran pequeñas, erguidas y elegantes; y en sus ojos se reflejaba un espíritu tranquilo.

Pero la atención de la cazadora no estaba en Pólvora, sino en el otro animal. Ésta era una yegua de color castaño oscuro, con la cola y la crin negras. Su tamaño no era tan imponente como el del frisón, y su complexión, más que musculosa, era airosa y grácil. Asami comprendió entonces que un corcel había sido criado para ser fuerte y resistente, mientras que el otro había nacido para la velocidad.

—Jemma será tu montura —indicó Korra, mientras desensillaba a la yegua.

—Espera, ¿y entonces por qué le quitas la silla?

Asami estaba convencida de haber atisbado un brillo travieso en los ojos de la cazadora. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban llevando las cosas.

—Porque aprenderás a montar al estilo de los cazadores de mi tribu: a pelo.

—¿Y así garantizas que no me caeré? —replicó ella, casi suplicando.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, Jemma es una maestra experimentada —le aseguró Korra, mientras le daba palmaditas en el cuello a la yegua—. De ninguna manera te haría empezar con un caballo brioso. Vamos, acércate.

Asami inspiró con fuerza y se aproximó al animal. Luego esperó a que la cazadora la alzara hasta su grupa, tal y como solía hacerlo Kuvira, pero Korra no hizo nada parecido. En vez de eso, colocó una rodilla en el suelo para ofrecerle su pierna a modo de peldaño y que así pudiera subir sola. De pronto, la yegua pareció haberse hecho diez veces más grande, y una gota de sudor le corrió por la frente a la pobre novata. Pero si Korra creía que podía subir encima de ese animal sin ayuda, entonces tenía que demostrarle que así era. Puso el pie izquierdo sobre la pierna de la cazadora y se izó intentando no perder el equilibrio en ningún momento.

—Cógete de la crin —le indicó Korra.

Asami hizo lo que le decía y enredó los dedos en el pelo del animal. Sorprendentemente, consiguió subir al primer intento, aunque sobre su estómago. Se empeñó en no resbalar hacia el otro lado y tuvo que emplear todas sus fuerzas para pasar la pierna derecha por encima de la yegua y sentarse. Cuando lo consiguió, sonrió triunfante y miró a Korra, que meneaba la cabeza, divertida.

La cazadora tomó la cuerda que había atado en la brida de Jemma e hizo que empezara a caminar. La yegua enseguida se puso a dar vueltas a su alrededor con paso ligero.

—Siéntate erguida, pero no estés tensa —le dijo en tono alegre y tranquilo—. Puedes soltar la crin. Te prometo que no te caerás.

Asami soltó la crin a la que se había estado sujetando con fuerza, y puso las manos sobre las piernas. Sentada encima del corcel, sin haber sufrido ningún daño después de haber subido sola, empezó a pensar que había sido una tonta por tener miedo.

—Relaja las piernas —instruyó Korra, y le obedeció.

Al hacerlo, sus caderas empezaron a moverse al ritmo del caballo, y le pareció que montar era una versión mejorada de caminar. Era maravilloso. Lo estaba pasando bien y no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Lo estás haciendo excelente —comentó la cazadora—. Te convertirás en una amazona en menos tiempo del que pensé.

—¿Qué más tengo que saber?

—Vuelve a sujetarte de la crin y te lo enseñaré —le dijo, y Asami sintió que su ansiedad aumentaba.

Se agarró de los gruesos mechones de la yegua y Korra chasqueó la lengua para poner a Jemma a un trote veloz. Instintivamente, Asami se inclinó hacia el cuello del animal y se sujetó con fuerza de la crin, segura de que ahora sí se iba a caer. Empezó a rebotar como un pez atrapado en la orilla del agua; lo único que deseaba era que la lección de montar terminara.

—¡Siéntate! —gritó Korra—. ¡Tienes que sentarte y moverte con el caballo, igual que antes!

—¡Pero eso es imposible! —protestó ella, con voz entrecortada a causa de los golpes que su montura daba contra el suelo con los cascos.

—No es imposible. Simplemente tienes que intentarlo. Empújate con las manos para sentarte erguida.

Si hubiera sido capaz de prestar atención a lo que le decía Korra, sus palabras habrían sido tranquilizadoras; pero por desgracia estaba demasiado aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de caerse al duro suelo. Hacía mucho rato que el orgullo y la determinación de no decepcionar a Korra habían desaparecido: lo único en lo que se podía concentrar era en sobrevivir.

—Asami, no me estás escuchando —dijo, la cazadora. La aludida pensó que empezaba a divertirse con ella.

—¡No puedo!

Korra hizo que la yegua se detuviera y se acercó a Asami, recogiendo la cuerda a su paso. Ella se sentó, temblando. «Tal vez ya se dio cuenta de que soy una inútil para esto», pensó con agitación y rezó mentalmente para que al menos la ayudara a desmontar.

—Muévete hacia delante, Asami.

—¿Qué?

—Avanza hacia el cuello —repitió despacio, como si creyera que montar le había trastocado el cerebro—. Confía en mí.

Asami se arrastró hacia delante. Inmediatamente, antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar nada, la cazadora se agarró a la crin y montó sin ningún esfuerzo detrás de la novata. Puso una mano en su cintura y la atrajo hacia ella para que quedara en la posición correcta sobre la grupa de Jemma. Entonces cogió las riendas con las dos manos, chasqueó la lengua, y el corcel volvió a ponerse al trote.

Asami estaba tensa por varios motivos: el paso de la yegua no era más cómodo que antes y, además, Korra estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento en la mejilla. Si ya de por sí estaba nerviosa, lo que hizo a continuación le causó una gran impresión: Korra dejó caer las riendas y le puso las manos en las caderas.

—Estás muy tensa —susurró para calmarla—. Déjate llevar por el paso del caballo; tu cuerpo debe moverse con él. ¿Lo ves?

Korra guió las caderas de Asami con sus manos, siguiendo el ritmo de la yegua. Y ella empezó a sentir que el calor de las manos de la cazadora se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación demasiado… íntima.

Entonces empezó a parecerle que el trote era más suave y más fácil de soportar, y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír. La yegua respondía dócilmente a la presión que la cazadora ejercía con sus piernas. Juntas trotaron en círculo, igual que Asami lo había hecho cuando Korra estaba en el suelo. Luego hizo que Jemma trotara en dirección contraria y la rapidez de los movimientos del animal fue un poco inquietante. Por suerte, sentir las manos de la cazadora en sus caderas aliviaba el miedo.

No era lo mismo que cabalgar al lado de Kuvira. Con la fey era como vivir dentro de un sueño, los movimientos, aún a galope tendido, eran leves como una brisa; mientras que ahora todo era más real, latente y puro. Los golpes del caballo amorataban sus piernas, su frente se perlaba de sudor, y la cabeza le retumbaba con el sonido de los cascos; pero aún así, la experiencia resultaba ser mucho más satisfactoria.

Nada de magia, tan sólo sensaciones humanas.

—No es tan difícil, después de todo —reconoció Asami.

—Me alegro de que lo pienses, porque todavía nos queda una lección.

Korra se carcajeó y, soltando las caderas de Asami, le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Sin avisar, la hizo inclinar hacia un lado. Ella soltó un grito de alarma al ver que estaban a punto de caer de la yegua. Rápidamente Korra dio un giro, de tal forma que Asami aterrizó sobre ella. El golpe contra el suelo le cortó el grito en la garganta y, por un momento, no pudo reaccionar. En el instante en que abrió los ojos se encontró tendida sobre el cuerpo desparramado de Korra, quien no podía parar de reír.

—¿Qué clase de lección ha sido ésa? —preguntó en tono estridente, aún sin recuperarse del susto.

Apenas podía apoyarse sobre sus manos temblorosas para alzarse y mirar a la cazadora tendida debajo de ella. No podía creer que, después de haberle prometido que no caería del caballo, la hubiera tirado de forma tan deliberada. Estaba demasiado atónita para sentirse enojada.

Korra alzó una mano y peinó un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja de Asami. Se miraron. Ella tenía el rostro iluminado, con las mejillas rojas de felicidad. Por su parte, Korra tenía una expresión abierta y brillante en sus ojos azules. El sonido de su risa alejaba el silencio y se mecía en su pecho.

—Ahora sabes que no pasa nada si te caes —dijo, simplemente—. En el futuro te preocuparás menos por eso.

—¡Estás loca! —rió Asami, sin encontrar una excusa para quitarse de encima de la cazadora.

Korra la miró con un profundo afecto.

—Adoro esa sonrisa —suspiró feliz—. ¿Te animas a hacerlo una vez más?

Asami sintió que un sofoco le calentaba la cara. Estaba intensamente consciente de su presencia y de su cercanía. El corazón se le aceleró al percibir el perfume de su amiga, que era fuerte y almizclado, con un toque de especias exóticas, aunque mezclado con un poco de olor a sudor. No le importó, pues ella también estaba transpirada.

La pobre muchacha esbozó un gesto tímido e inseguro, como si no supiera qué contestar ante tan alegre propuesta.

—¿Dices que lo vuelva a intentar? —articuló al fin.

Korra asintió.

—Y además… Bueno, ¿te importaría? Es muy agradable estar acostada aquí en la hierba, pero debemos ponernos en pie —bromeó.

—¡Claro! ¡Claro! Perdona.

Asami se levantó de un brinco al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban. Tenía la cara tan roja como la tela de su túnica. Korra no pareció haberlo notado y se incorporó con algo de esfuerzo. Asami le extendió una mano, ayudándola a alzarse de nuevo en pie. La cazadora se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda y estiró sus músculos adoloridos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. No es la primera vez que me lanzo de un corcel en movimiento, y dudo que vaya a ser la última —sonrió—. Gajes del oficio.

—Te enorgullece.

—Es para lo que nací.

Korra corrió hasta el sitio donde Jemma se había detenido a pastar. Tomó la cuerda de la brida y la trajo de regreso al lado de Asami.

—Ahora volverás a hacerlo, pero tú sola. En cuanto te hayas acostumbrado lo suficiente te mostraré cómo ensillarla y daremos un recorrido por el jardín. Pólvora y yo guiaremos; Jemma está entrenada para seguirnos, así que no debes preocuparte de que te saque del camino o salga galopando a quién sabe donde.

Asami recordaría su primer paseo como jinete, no tanto por la forma torpe en la que se subía al lomo de la yegua, ni por los errores de novata que cometía de vez en cuando; sino porque ese primer paseo le dio la esperanza de que quizá, algún día, podría ser libre. Al poco tiempo dejó de parecerle incómodo, y ya no le era extraño viajar sobre este animal, presto a galopar a través de la floresta. El tener que mantenerse sobre el caballo, con cada uno de sus músculos sincronizados, aunque inexpertamente, para sentir la tierra a través de las zancadas de Jemma, parecía dispersar sus nervios.

A su lado, Korra cabalgada relajada en su negro frisón, dándole ánimos e instrucciones cuando era necesario. Subieron y bajaron por diferentes senderos, alrededor de la fuente y entre los añosos árboles que espesaban el follaje del extenso jardín. Conversaron sobre temas triviales, rieron y guardaron silencios cómodos para disfrutar del paisaje. Muy pronto cayó la tarde, y ambas acordaron detenerse en el manantial para dar de beber a los caballos y almorzar algo.

Asami se deslizó de la silla de montar con impericia, pero logró poner sus dos pies sobre la tierra sin irse de bruces. Korra la esperaba en la orilla del manantial y cuando la vio llegar, le mostró su cantimplora.

—No la olvidé esta vez —sonrió.

—Con que por eso llegaste a mendigar agua a mi puerta la semana pasada —intuyó Asami, arqueando una ceja.

—Tenía prisa, ¿sí? —se defendió Korra—. Me había peleado con un idiota que quería robarme un ciervo que acababa de cazar. Luego recordé que mi mentora estaba esperándome en el palacio y que iba a llegar tarde. No tenía a Pólvora conmigo porque lo había dejado en el campamento con los demás cazadores, así que tuve que correr como loca a través de la Ciudadela Real, sólo para darme cuenta de que jamás lo iba a lograr a tiempo. Fue entonces cuando dije: ¿Sabes qué? ¡A la mierda, ya no me importa!

Asami dio un respingo y Korra se cubrió la boca inmediatamente.

—Eh… Perdón. Se me salió —dijo apenada—. Suele suceder cuando estoy entre amigos.

—¿Debería sentirme halagada por eso?

—Si no te molestan esa clase de cosas, entonces sí.

—Nunca había escuchado a una mujer decir algo así —admitió—. ¿Es cosa de cazadores?

—Cuando pasas tanto tiempo en el bosque entre un montón de hombretones y mujeres toscas, es difícil de evitar. La Partida de Caza Real es el eslabón más alto entre las tribus de cazadores y hasta cierto punto somos los más refinados, pero… —se alzó de hombros—. No somos exactamente parte de la realeza. Ése honor se le concede únicamente a la Cazadora Real. A ella nunca la oirás decir algo soez.

Tomaron asiento sobre un tronco caído y Korra le extendió su cantimplora a Asami, quien no pudo evitar beber del refrescante líquido con avidez. Al terminar, se la regresó a la cazadora, diciendo:

—Eres muy generosa.

—¿Por qué? Es agua, no vino —rió.

—Lo sé, pero de todos modos, agradezco que te tomes tantas molestias conmigo. El día de hoy ha sido… uno de los mejores de mi vida. Gracias.

Un reflejo de dulzura destelló en el azul de los ojos de Korra.

—No, gracias a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Por aceptar mi invitación —bebió un trago de agua—. Ha sido un honor y un placer servirte, Asami.

No había manera de determinar qué la hacía sonrojar más, ¿groserías o gallardías? Korra combinaba ambas con una naturalidad impresionante; era divertida aunque intimidante a la vez. Observó el manantial como queriendo evitar el peso de su mirada y sin embargo, ansió verla. Un rayo dorado de sol alumbró sus ojos, y sus labios brillaron húmedos a causa del agua que había bebido. Asami deseó derretirse en ellos.

—Mierda… —susurró y Korra estalló en una carcajada.

—Por eso dicen que quien con lobos anda, a aullar aprende.

Asami le arrebató la cantimplora de las manos y le echó el agua encima.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Después de comer, Korra le enseñó sobre los distintos pasos de un caballo: paso, trote y galope. Éste último lo pusieron en práctica con una carrera en línea recta, de un extremo del jardín al otro. Asami prácticamente había dominado su miedo y se mostraba orgullosa de su nueva habilidad. Luego de algunas horas más de práctica, consiguió finalmente que Jemma se dejara dirigir por ella en lugar de sólo seguir al caballo de Korra.

Muy pronto, el jardín que antes le había parecido tan amplio y vasto, se volvió reducido. Ansiaba salir de las murallas de la Ciudadela Real para galopar a todo lo ancho y largo del reino, recorrer praderas infinitas, surcar los bosques y seguir la corriente del río Diente de Oso, hasta verlo desembocar en el inmenso océano azul. Poco a poco fue adquiriendo más velocidad, más confianza en sus propios movimientos. Sintió el aire golpear su piel y enredar su cabello al viento.

Si cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, la embargaba un inmenso sentimiento de libertad.

Tras una intensa y larga sesión de cabalgata, Korra sugirió un descanso. Desmontaron al pie de un robusto abeto, al que acudían los pajarillos buscando dónde anidar. Asami apoyó la espalda en el escamoso tronco del árbol y reposó las manos sobre las gruesas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra. Korra le dio una pequeña palmada en el cuello a Pólvora, como señal para que acampara a sus anchas. El frisón emitió un leve relincho y trotó al lado de la yegua en busca de hierba fresca.

El viento soplaba, suave, acariciando el césped y las flores que crecían agolpadas entre las hojas caídas. La cazadora tomó asiento junto a Asami en el suelo, y ambas observaron en silencio mientras los caballos pastaban libremente. Estaba todo tranquilo y solitario, salvo por algunos insectos que revoloteaban por ahí y las aves que se movían entre las ramas de arriba.

Asami miró de reojo a Korra, quien había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la brisa que venía de cara. Se acercó más a ella y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó la cazadora, mirándola.

Asami negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo tengo algo de frío.

Korra pasó un brazo alrededor de su amiga y la acercó más a ella.

—Pronto comenzará a anochecer. ¿Quieres que volvamos a tu casa?

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Quedémonos un rato más —dijo, acurrucándose contra la morena.

Esa tarde de primavera el aire era fresco, pero Asami, en realidad, no tenía frío. Simplemente quería estar más cerca de Korra. Comenzaron a pesarle los párpados y un débil bostezo se escabulló entre sus labios. La cazadora pareció compartir su cansancio, pues cabeceó un poco y sonrió. Se acomodó más en ella y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, alentándola a quedarse dormida, cosa que Asami no tardó en hacer. Korra se entretuvo enredando los dedos entre sus mechones, hundiéndose y navegando en ellos, hasta que también se quedó dormida.

Despertaron de su siesta en medio de un dorado atardecer, mientras los rayos del sol, rojos y anaranjados, que se colaban a través de las copas de los árboles, proyectaban un agradable calorcillo sobre la hierba y las invitaba a no moverse. Korra se acostó de espaldas para contemplar el cielo y Asami se tendió a su lado, apoyada sobre un codo.

Estuvieron conversando sobre cómo era la cacería y de lo rápido que Asami había aprendido a cabalgar con Jemma, hasta que eventualmente, comenzaron a hablar sobre sus propias vidas. Asami se animó a compartir un poco sobre Lady Malina y sus hermanastros, a lo que Korra respondió:

—Yo nunca tuve hermanos.

—¿Qué fue de tus padres?

—Mi tribu emigró hacia los bosques del sur para la temporada de caza de este año. Ahora mismo deben estar viajando con ellos, recuerda que mi madre es la líder.

—La Gran Cazadora —sonrió Asami—. Sí, la recuerdo bien. Senna es su nombre, ¿cierto?

Korra asintió.

—¿Y tú…? —musitó—. ¿Todavía quieres convertirte en Cazadora Real?

—Por supuesto, aunque no será fácil llenar los zapatos de la Cazadora Real actual —dijo.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Su nombre es Izumi —volteó la cabeza para mirar a Asami—. La mejor cazadora del reino, y líder de todas las tribus. El sólo poder cabalgar a su lado es un sueño hecho realidad. Es una mujer sabia y fuerte: una sola de sus miradas basta para inspirar respeto en todo un batallón. Hasta los soldados del Rey la admiran.

Asami lució impresionada.

—¿Ella es tu mentora?

—No. Mi mentora se llama Lin —soltó una risilla—. La segunda al mando de la Partida Real, aunque un tanto cascarrabias. Al principio la detestaba, porque se la pasaba gritándome y reprendiéndome por todo, pero he aprendido a tenerle cariño. Nos sacamos de quicio mutuamente, y sin embargo, le debo mucho de lo que soy hoy en día.

—Suena más agradable que mi madrastra —rió Asami.

—¿Tan mala es?

—Horrible.

—Mier… —apretó los dientes—. Rayos.

Asami se echó a reír.

—¿Ahora te contienes conmigo?

Korra se sonrojó.

—He pensado que no quiero usar esa clase de lenguaje cuando estoy contigo.

—¿No que éramos amigas?

—Lo somos, pero tú eres mejor que eso.

—Desde que mis padres murieron, no soy más que una criada —suspiró con cierta tristeza y luego sonrió—. No soy nadie especial, en serio.

—¿Eso es lo que crees, Asami?

Hubo un dejo de decepción en la voz de la cazadora.

—Lo siento —dudó ella—. No me refería a eso. Es sólo que… Bah, no importa.

—¿Es eso lo que te ha hecho creer esa madrastra tuya? —preguntó, y se estiró para tomar su mano.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Korra.

—Entonces no te obligaré a hacerlo —contestó—. Pero tendrás que soportar mi voz un gran rato, porque voy a contarte una historia que escuché cuando me uní a la Partida de Caza Real. Es sobre una de las primeras Cazadoras Reales de la historia. Su nombre era Yura, y la leyenda cuenta que aventajó a la Reina de las Hadas.

Un escalofrío subió por la columna vertebral de Asami. La imagen invencible de Suyin transitó por su mente, fresca aún después de años sin recordarla, y un leve temblor se apoderó de sus manos.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué aventajó a la Reina de las Hadas? Imposible.

Viendo que tenía la completa atención de Asami, Korra comenzó a narrar la historia:

»Como mencioné antes, Yura fue una de las primeras Cazadoras Reales. Tenía apenas diecisiete años cuando el Rey la eligió y muchos de sus súbditos dudaron de su capacidad para dirigir a la Partida Real, debido a su juventud e inexperiencia. Incluso los demás cazadores se rehusaban a tomarla en serio. Nadie excepto el Rey creía en ella.

Ese mismo año, la Reina dio a luz a su primer hijo: una princesa. Pero la mañana después de su nacimiento, cuando la Reina trató de amamantarla, la niña rechazó su leche. Los días pasaron, la bebé seguía sin alimentarse, y sin embargo, no se debilitaba. En vez de eso, su piel se volvió reluciente y creció a una velocidad sobrenatural. Desesperados, sus padres le pidieron consejo a una bruja y ésta concluyó que la verdadera princesa había sido raptada y sustituida por un hada.

El Rey y la Reina hicieron todo en su poder para obligar al hada a que revelara su identidad, pues sólo así podrían traer a la verdadera princesa de regreso. Pero fue inútil y la criatura escapó. De nuevo tuvieron que pedir ayuda a la bruja, quien sentenció una única solución: debían enviar a alguien al mundo de las hadas para que le suplicara a su Reina que devolviera a la bebé. Cuando Yura escuchó esto, supo que ella debía encargarse de la misión, pues sólo así ganaría la confianza de la gente.

Así pues, le informó al Rey de su intención y él bendijo su valentía. Yura se internó en el bosque un día después de la Noche de Todas las Almas, y aunque muchos dudaron que fuera a regresar con vida, la mañana de Yule se la vio cabalgando a través de la muralla de la Ciudadela Real, con un bebé en sus brazos. Había rescatado a la pequeña princesa.

El Rey y la Reina se sorprendieron al verla, pues Yura había envejecido casi una década, a pesar de haber estado ausente sólo dos meses. Yura les contó su aventura; sobre cómo obtuvo la ayuda de la primera Cazadora Real para encontrar la entrada al mundo de las hadas, y cómo consiguió una audiencia para ser recibida en el castillo de cristal de la Reina de la Hadas. Una vez en su presencia, le suplicó que devolviera a la pequeña princesa.

La Reina aceptó, pero a cambio le impuso tres tareas imposibles: Debía robar un huevo del nido de un Grifo; traer un Unicornio vivo ante la Reina de las Hadas; y finalmente, cazar al Gran Ciervo Blanco y traer su cabeza. De tener éxito, le entregaría a la princesa.

Yura aceptó y salió a cumplir estas tareas imposibles. No obstante, ella contaba con una ventaja que la Reina de las Hadas jamás anticipó: era joven y obstinada, e ignoraba que podía fallar. Le tomó muchos meses, pero finalmente dio con el nido de un Grifo y hurtó el huevo de plata bajo las narices de la bestia dormida. Le llevó muchos meses más, pero pudo encontrar a un Unicornio y lo atrajo hasta la Reina de las Hadas usando miel y dulces canciones. Y le tomó aún más meses hallar al Ciervo Blanco, pero consiguió sorprenderlo, lo cazó y tomó su cabeza.

Finalmente, la Reina de las Hadas tuvo que honrar su promesa, pues es imposible para las hadas mentir en su propio idioma, y depositó a la pequeña princesa en los brazos de Yura. Todavía era sólo una bebé, porque el tiempo era distinto para las hadas. Y sospecharon que la princesa se había vuelto algo más que una humana mientras estuvo en el poder de la Reina de las Hadas, pues llegó a vivir una vida extraordinariamente larga. Se llevó acabo una gran celebración en nombre de Yura, y ella al fin pudo regresar a su labor como Cazadora Real.

—Así que venció a la Reina de los Fey en su propio juego, porque era muy joven para conocer sus límites, y por lo tanto, pudo superarlos —reflexionó Asami.

Korra arrugó la nariz.

—¿Qué diantre es un fey? —sacudió la cabeza—. Como sea, así fue. Real o no, es una historia con una gran enseñanza. Aunque nadie tenía fe en ella, Yura les demostró que estaban equivocados. Creía en sí misma, a pesar de todo —miró fijamente a Asami—. Incluso superó a la Reina de las Hadas, porque ella cometió el error de subestimarla.

Al ver a la joven cazadora, Asami sintió un repentino golpe de felicidad cosquilleando en su interior, como si hubiese abierto un obsequio inesperado, y un rubor rosa tiñó sus pálidas mejillas.

—Comprendo lo que tratas de decirme —sonrió—. Gracias, Korra.

—Vamos —dijo ella, regresándole la sonrisa—. La noche se nos viene encima. Es hora de regresar.

—Dime —curioseó Asami mientras alistaban sus cosas—. ¿Por qué la Reina de las Hadas secuestró a la hija del Rey?

Korra se encogió de hombros.

—¿Venganza tal vez? Existen muchas versiones de la historia: en una mencionan que la Reina Hada estaba desesperada por tener una hija, para así poder conservar su trono. Aparentemente sus leyes no les permitían gobernar sin una heredera.

—Ya veo.

Esta vez cabalgaron el camino que antes recorrieron a pie. Salieron del jardín, atravesaron el túnel bajo el puente de piedra y cruzaron el distrito del mercado. La ciudadela estaba más tranquila de lo que Asami nunca la había visto, y parecía un lugar distinto. Las calles estaban casi vacías, excepto por algún guardia de patrulla que hacía su ronda. De vez en cuando se oía el ruido de los cascos de sus caballos en los adoquines o el eco ahogado de sus pisadas sobre la tierra batida.

Las casas y sus habitantes parecían sumidos en un profundo sueño. La luna y las estrellas eran su única iluminación; a veces la intensidad de la luz aumentaba ante la antorcha de un guardia o el destello de una vela en alguna ventana. En ese silencio casi absoluto, Asami fue consciente del sonido de la respiración de Korra y, automáticamente, la suya adquirió el mismo ritmo. A pesar de que, en realidad, la conocía muy poco, nunca se había sentido tan unida a una persona.

Hubiera querido que el camino frente a ella se extendiera infinitamente, para nunca llegar a casa. Pero por desgracia, el paso tranquilo de Pólvora se detuvo y Jemma dejó de andar también. La mansión de Lady Sahdienne estaba a su derecha. El día había llegado a su fin.

—Dime que podré volver a verte después de hoy —suplicó Asami en cuanto hubo desmontado.

—No me atrevería a dejarte aquí para nunca más volver —rió Korra—. La próxima vez, te llevaré al bosque donde acampa la Partida de Caza Real. No es muy lejos y podrás cabalgar por un terreno distinto. Tú sólo dime cuándo y vendré a buscarte.

—¿La próxima semana sería demasiado pronto? —se atrevió a decir ella, sonrojada.

Korra cogió su mano derecha con mucha delicadeza, la acercó a sus labios y besó el dorso. En todo momento mantuvo sus ojos sobre los de Asami y una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

—La próxima semana será perfecto —dijo, aún sosteniendo su mano.

Asami tenía calor, mucho calor, sobretodo notaba su cara ardiendo, y su corazón latía de prisa. La cazadora dejó ir su mano, le sonrió con dulzura una última vez y subió al lomo de su caballo. El roce lento y suave de sus pieles al separarse envió una sensación placentera, como de escalofrío, por la espina de la joven. Y aunque Korra la hubo soltado, Asami todavía podía sentirla tocándola.

—¡Nos veremos! —se despidió la cazadora, y echó a andar con los dos corceles, uno detrás del otro.

—Nos veremos —suspiró ella.

Cuando entró a la mansión, Asami lo veía todo con otros ojos. Era joven, feliz y estaba, inevitablemente, enamorada...

Corrió a su alcoba y cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyó la espalda en ella y dejó escapar otro suspiro. La intensidad de su alegría disminuía todas sus preocupaciones; ya ni siquiera le importaba que Lady Malina estuviera bajo el mismo techo que ella. Quería saltar, y gritar, y reír: su corazón estaba apunto de estallar.

 _Kvetha, fricai_ —ronroneó una voz desde un oscuro rincón sobre su armario.

Asami aterrizó con brusquedad en el mundo real al escuchar lo que en el idioma antiguo significaba «Saludos, amiga». Escrutó con la mirada hasta dar con el sitio de donde provino aquella voz y descubrió a Arquímedes cómodamente echado sobre el ropero. Los ojos del felino calaron hondo en ella.

—Hola, Arquímedes —lo saludó—. Me asustaste, nunca creí encontrarte aquí.

 _Y yo nunca creí encontrarme aquí, y ya ves, cómo son las cosas._

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

 _¿Tú a mí? En nada_ —se estiró y luego saltó sobre la cama, donde tomó asiento—. _Traigo noticias._

Asami se aproximó a él, nerviosa. Algo en su manera de anunciarlo le puso los pelos de punta.

—¿Te envió Kya?

 _Esa bruja no tiene injerencia sobre mí. He venido porque así lo quise_ —maulló—. _Esa cazadora te trae por las nubes, ¿eh? Yo trataría de no encariñarme demasiado… No en tiempos como estos._

Ella frunció el ceño, sin dejarse perturbar.

—¿Qué es lo que has venido a decirme?

 _Lo he olfateado en el aire, no puedo equivocarme: apesta a guerra._

—¿Qué has dicho? —objetó ella—. ¡Estamos en tiempos de paz!

Arquímedes saltó al borde de la ventana abierta, se agazapó allí y agitó la cola con elegancia.

 _Por ahora…_

Atónita, Asami se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¿Por qué elegiste decirme esto a mí?

 _Eres una humana con un destino interesante_ —se relamió los bigotes—. _Me es agradable platicar contigo, fricai._

—Sólo viniste a arruinarme la noche —gruñó ella.

Arquímedes emitió un sonido similar a la risa.

 _Ése es tu modo de verlo._

Ella desvió la mirada, acongojada.

 _Navaer, Asami fricai…_ —ronroneó el gato, y saltó por la ventana.

—Navaer —musitó resignada—. «Hasta pronto»

 _ **»Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Editado 12/01/18**


	9. Traición

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo IX**_

Asami no pudo dormir esa noche. De madrugada oyó cómo las gotas de una débil lluvia golpeteaban el tejado. Se incorporó y encendió la vela sobre su mesita de noche. Los fey vagaban por su mente: Arquímedes, Suyin y Kuvira; el relato de Korra, la supuesta guerra entre humanos y fey, los poemas antiguos, los hechizos… Y se preguntaba por qué un mundo tan oscuro y a la vez mágico, se filtraba en su vida como las goteras de su techo.

Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar las predicciones de Kya sobre su futuro, pero aquellas frases escaparon de su entendimiento con el destello de un relámpago. La habitación se iluminó brevemente y el estruendo del trueno azotó el aire. Golpeó sin querer su almohada con el codo y un pequeño objeto debajo de ésta resbaló y cayó. Rodó por el piso de madera y se estrelló contra la pata de una silla. Otro relámpago alumbró los cielos y el objeto reflejó un destello argénteo.

El medallón mágico aguardó paciente hasta que Asami se acercó y lo levantó. La inscripción grabada alrededor de la joya era ahora legible para ella: «Ventana hacia lo que es y lo que fue». No era necesario pensar demasiado para comprender su significado. Sabía que gracias al medallón podía ver lo que quisiera en el tiempo presente, pero Kuvira jamás mencionó que también era posible mirar hacia el pasado. ¿Por qué? Si muchas de las respuestas que buscaba se ocultaban en el ayer…

¿Sería peligroso acaso… indagar en un pasado que iba más allá de su nacimiento?

Sentía una poderosa curiosidad y sin embargo, no tenía la osadía para atreverse a hacerlo. Sí, ansiaba pedirle que le mostrara a su madre; descubrir cuándo tuvo ese primer contacto con la magia que la condenó a un futuro deplorable y, finalmente, a la muerte: ¿Cómo y por qué? ¿Dónde encajaba Kuvira? ¿Quién era ella en realidad? ¿Y por qué ahora estaba ligada a Asami? Pero tal vez, la pregunta más importante de todas era: ¿Quién fue Yasuko Sato?

Tenía tanto miedo del pasado como se lo tuvo al futuro. ¿Y qué si no le gustaba lo que veía? Se puede cambiar el futuro, mas no el pasado. Ya no habría marcha atrás. Quizá ni siquiera podría entenderlo y hasta lo malinterpretaría. Éste no era un poder para tomar a la ligera. Asami era precavida y cuidadosa. La lógica dictaba que buscara el consejo de alguien versado en la magia. Kya sería la persona ideal. Apretó el medallón en su mano y regresó a la cama. Jugueteó con él, contempló la misteriosa joya en su centro y sin pensar, pidió:

—Muéstrame a Kuvira.

Los bosques con los que había crecido cobraron vida frente a sus ojos. Los cielos del este del reino estaban despejados esa noche; no llovía ni tronaba como en la ciudadela. Kuvira estaba de pie al borde de un arroyo. La edad no existía en su rostro inmaculado, era tal y como la recordaba. Tenía la mirada fija en el agua que corría caudalosa río abajo, y que se extendía hacia las profundidades del denso bosque. La expresión en su semblante era ilegible, y a pesar de eso, podía percibirse cierta tristeza emanando de ella. Asami sintió que observaba a la mujer más sola de la existencia.

Esa noche, las estrellas relucían claras y perfectas en el cielo oriental. Kuvira elevó la mirada y las contempló, como si el mero hecho de verlas aliviara de algún modo la soledad que la embargaba. Eran criaturas hermosas, llameantes y frías; todas ellas solitarias, desoladas, silenciosas como ella…

¿Por qué nunca se juntaba con otros fey? Asami no recordaba haberla visto jamás interactuando con seres de su propia raza, a menos que estuviera desafiándolos y amenazándolos como al peor de sus enemigos. ¿Qué acaso no era la hija de la reina? ¿No significaba entonces que Kuvira era alguna especie de princesa entre los suyos? Dos veces la había salvado de ser llevada por otro fey, alegando que era suya, y que nadie más tenía derecho siquiera a ponerle los ojos encima. Ese comportamiento hacía que Asami se sintiera como una presa indefensa, celada por una fiera territorial.

Como si jugara con ella, infundiéndole miedo, aprisionándola entre sus garras, presta a devorarla, sólo para dejarla ir al final; como quien libera un canario enjaulado para verlo volar, alejarse un instante, y luego regresar a la seguridad de su jaula, temeroso del mundo exterior. A menudo tuvo miedo de la fey, pero al mismo tiempo, siempre la vio como a un refugio lejos de los tormentos de Lady Malina: nunca se sintió más protegida que cuando ella se le aparecía en el bosque.

Una acción interrumpió las cavilaciones de Asami. Kuvira se había desabrochado la capa de plata. Desató el cinturón del que pendía la funda de su espada; se quitó una bota, luego la otra, tomó el borde de su túnica negra y la levantó, pasándola sobre su cabeza. Asami comprendió demasiado tarde que tenía que cubrir el centro del medallón con la palma de su mano: se estaba desnudando.

No debía verla y sin embargo, quería saber qué aspecto tenía un fey sin ropa. Lentamente, con el corazón palpitándole desbocado, destapó la joya del medallón y, disimuladamente, con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, miró.

Kuvira era esbelta, pero sus músculos estaban perfectamente definidos, grabados bajo la piel con las duras aristas de una talla de madera. No tenía vello en las axilas, ni en las piernas, ni siquiera en el pubis. Su piel era como seda sobre vidrio y relucía a causa de la luz de las estrellas. El cabello le caía como un espeso río negro, que le acariciaba suavemente el cuello, en el camino hacia su espalda.

Tenía la refinada elegancia de un gato montés. Dio dos pasos y se sumergió en el arroyo. Es natural para una fey ser extraordinariamente hermosa, ¿por qué esperaba algo diferente? Sus mejillas ardieron. Ciertamente no esperaba nada distinto. Llevaba meses leyendo sobre la perfección y la belleza física de aquellos seres y dada la oportunidad, quiso comprobarla por sí misma. Avergonzada, Asami se vio obligada a admitir que, había caído fácilmente en aquella tentación.

 _«Debilidad. Los humanos son débiles»_ Kuvira se lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo. _«Fáciles de tentar. Pero no… Yasuko»._

La línea de su cuerpo era mucho más simple, sin curvas prominentes, pero aún así, notorias. Como si hubiese sido dibujada por el trazo tímido de un delicado pincel, suave en sus muslos, firme en sus senos. No podía dejar de contemplarla: estaba hechizada. De haber estado realmente ahí, si Kuvira actuara como cualquier otro fey; ya estaría muerta. Habría sido presa fácil. Aquel pensamiento la aterrorizó y al mismo tiempo le resultó, extrañamente, excitante.

Kuvira recogía el agua con las manos y luego la dejaba caer suavemente sobre su piel. Asami no recordaba cuál era el pergamino en el que había leído sobre los rituales de purificación de los fey, pero sabía que lo estaba presenciando. Bañar su cuerpo desnudo en una corriente de agua se consideraba auspicioso antes de cualquier celebración o batalla por realizarse, y también se practicaba después de haber asesinado a alguien, para mantener la pureza que solían irradiar…

Era inquietante pensar, ¿por qué lo estaría llevando a cabo Kuvira?

No podía controlarse, no podía dejar de contemplarla. Sus manos ardieron en deseos por tocarla y enredar sus dedos en aquel terso cabello. Era instintivo, un latido primitivo oculto en lo profundo de su condición humana. Sus dedos se movieron ausentes, deslizándose por debajo de su camisola. Siempre creyó que vería su despertar sexual en manos de su verdadero amor. Esa tarde deseó hacerlo en manos de Korra, pero nunca se imaginó que… terminaría por hacerlo en las suyas propias.

Asami suspiró al tocarse. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Percibió la tensión de sus músculos, sometidos a las lentas caricias que le infligían sus dedos. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y no quería pensar en ello. Miró a Kuvira, la forma en que se masajeaba los hombros, humedeciendo cada centímetro de piel, y anheló el tacto helado de aquellas manos atribuladas. ¿Por qué añoraba esto? Nunca había deseado a alguien con tanta intensidad, mucho menos a esa fey. Mas el embrujo ardiente de la lujuria que había despertado en ella le pedía a gritos el toque de otra hembra. Ésa hembra. Su respiración se hizo más fuerte y sus mejillas brillaron rojas de excitación mientras se masturbaba.

Fue una mirada cortante la que rompió repentinamente el hechizo.

El verde de esos ojos gélidos rompió la barrera de la distancia que las separaba. El terror se apoderó de Asami: Kuvira podía verla. De alguna manera, la había descubierto y un rastro de ira manchó la serenidad de su rostro. Su intención jamás fue la de manipularla con semejante embrujo y todo en su lenguaje corporal parecía indicar que se odiaba por ello. Golpeó el agua con fuerza y gritó:

—¡Humana estúpida!

Asami dejó caer el medallón al escuchar aquellas palabras retumbando en su mente. Un trueno estalló en la distancia y la ventana de su habitación se abrió con violencia, permitiéndole el paso a una afilada ráfaga de viento y al picor de la incesante lluvia. La vela en su mesa de noche se apagó, y Asami fue repentinamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Se encogió de vergüenza. Los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas y tembló al percatarse de lo débil que era. Con pesar, comprendió que ya no podría ver a Korra sin sentirse sucia e indeseable; no después de lo que había hecho.

Miró el medallón caído entre las sábanas y lloró. La imagen de Kuvira aún no se había desvanecido. Sin explicación, había suavizado la dureza de su semblante, y con una voz distinta, indulgente y cercana a la compasión, atenuó su enojo y musitó:

—No es tu culpa… El monstruo soy yo… Asami, no te-

Sus palabras se cortaron. Kuvira se puso rígida y las piernas le flaquearon. Su rostro se volvió encarnado, y los dedos se le convirtieron en zarpas que rasgaban su piel como espinas de un zarzal. En el pecho se le abrió una herida profunda y ardiente, como si la hubiesen quemado con una antorcha. Asami apenas tuvo tiempo de dar un respingo, y la fey ya se había recuperado por completo, aunque todo su cuerpo delataba ahora su cansancio. Cayó de rodillas y la corriente del arroyo la cobijó cual manta líquida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada, ignorando que Kuvira no podía oírla a través del cristal.

—Cada vez es peor… —la escuchó jadear, antes de que su imagen desapareciera, y la joya del medallón se oscureciera por completo, reflejando solamente el rostro angustiado de Asami.

—¡No, espera! —suplicó, apretando con fuerza el medallón—. ¡Dime qué es lo que pasó!

E invocó así el poder de la ventana que se abría hacia el pasado. La joya despidió un brillo intenso y en su centro apareció un remolino descontrolado de rostros, acciones, palabras y acontecimientos en retroceso, mezclados e incomprensibles; que se detuvieron súbitamente en una escena extrañamente familiar. Asami fue capaz de reconocer la estancia de la mansión Sato. Vio a su padre y a su madre, ambos jóvenes y sonrientes, contemplando con cariño una pequeña cuna. Una bebé de vivos ojos verdes alzaba sus diminutas manos hacia arriba y gorjeaba contenta.

—Soy yo… —musitó incrédula, y descubrió que había activado accidentalmente el poder de ver hacia el pasado.

La escena cambió de pronto, y ahora no había nadie contemplando la cuna. La bebé dormía plácidamente en medio de la casa vacía. El gran reloj de la estancia tocó tres campanadas, y en la oscuridad de aquella madrugada, la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Yasuko entró, iluminando el camino con un candil, y junto a ella venía Kuvira. Asami se asombró, pues era pasmosamente distinta a la fey que conocía. Sus rasgos eran suaves, colmados de paz y una indescriptible alegría, que de algún modo, la hacían lucir más joven, humana incluso.

Jamás había visto a Kuvira tan feliz, ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de sentir una emoción semejante.

Yasuko la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la cuna, para mostrarle con orgullo a su pequeño retoño. Una chispa de ternura tiró de la comisura de los labios de la fey en cuanto posó su mirada sobre la bebé, y la emoción se apoderó de ella. Yasuko se aferró de su brazo y descansó la cabeza en su hombro. Hubo un leve temblor en la voz de Kuvira cuando, nerviosa, comentó:

—Es tan pequeña y frágil…

—Es lo normal en un bebé humano —rió su madre—. Es fuerte y saludable, no te preocupes.

—Su padre —musitó—. ¿Él?

—La adora profundamente.

Una oleada de alivio pareció dispersar el nerviosismo de Kuvira.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso —suspiró—. Es una niña afortunada.

—Hiroshi es un hombre bueno y gentil. Nos ama a Asami y a mí, y nos protegerá siempre. No debes temer, Kuvira. No hay forma de que se repita lo de Cassiel. Sé que por eso te causaba aprehensión mi matrimonio, y luego con el embarazo…

—Creo en tus palabras —dijo la fey en tono grave—. Pero si ese hombre se atreve alguna vez a levantarte la mano, o hace algo que pueda dañarte a ti y a tu hija… Yo lo mataré.

Yasuko apartó la mirada. Se soltó del brazo de Kuvira, pero le sostuvo la mano y se la acarició. La bebé se arrebujó en las mantas que la cubrían, bostezando. Como Yasuko no respondió, Kuvira colocó su mano libre en la delicada barbilla de la mujer, la elevó y la besó.

—Te amo —susurró.

Yasuko asintió y hundió la cara en el pecho de la fey. Ella la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo mientras la mecía suavemente.

—Lo sé —dijo al fin—. Y por eso confío en ti, Kuvira. Sé que todo esto te parece extraño, y entiendo por qué te molestaste cuando me comprometí con Hiroshi. Comprendo tus sentimientos a la perfección; sé que desearías que las cosas no fueran así. Y no me enfadaría contigo si llegaras a guardarle cierto rencor a nuestra hija… Después de todo lo que ha sucedido, sé que te cuesta creerlo, pero yo también te amo; igual que antes, igual que siempre…

Kuvira rió por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué habría de guardarle rencor a tu hija? Es una pequeñaja hermosa.

Los ojos de Yasuko se iluminaron de alegría.

—Lo es, ¿verdad? Te gustaría… ¿Te gustaría ser su madrina?

Kuvira le rozó la frente con los labios.

—Sería un honor.

Antes de que Asami pudiera reaccionar, la escena volvió a cambiar. Una tormenta se gestaba en los encapotados cielos grises del este. La cuna estaba sola, desprotegida y vulnerable. Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y se internó en la mansión, avanzando sin dificultad en la tiniebla. Se aproximó hacia la cuna y hundió la mano en ella. La niña se sobresaltó y gritó. Rompió en llanto al verse asfixiada por aquella mano cruel, que la arrancó de su lecho.

Un relámpago centelleó en la penumbra y Asami pudo distinguir la mirada encarnizada de Kuvira.

Cuando Yasuko llegó, ya era demasiado tarde. Encontró la cuna volcada en el suelo y vio un rastro de gotas de sangre que atravesaba la sala. Tomó una capa de invierno cualquiera y empujó las grandes puertas, abriéndose paso hacia el exterior. Las nubes procedentes del oeste oscurecieron tanto el cielo, que daba la impresión de casi haber anochecido. Entonces se levantó un viento huracanado que comenzó a agitar las ramas sobre su cabeza con un violencia. Yasuko no tenía idea de qué camino debía seguir.

Poseída por el terror, sólo podía pensar en una cosa: correr por la vida de su hija.

Cuando los primeros copos helados comenzaron a caer, la mujer supo que se había internado en la tormenta. Y no hubo marcha atrás. En unos momentos, la visibilidad se le redujo a solamente unos centímetros de distancia a causa de la nieve, y el aire soplaba con tanta fuerza que le arrebataba los extremos de la capa de las manos entumecidas. El viento aullaba entre los abetos y arrasaba la tierra, chillando como si fuera un alma maldita. Los árboles gruñían y crujían en protesta, mientras las ramas más finas se golpeaban entre sí salvajemente.

Yasuko perdió la noción del tiempo y la distancia, concentrada en el simple hecho de poner un pie delante de otro. Avanzó así, caminando a trompicones por un sendero desconocido hasta perderse en la tiniebla. En su mente repetía una y otra vez el mantra: «Debo encontrar a mi hija, debo encontrar a mi hija…»

A continuación, el medallón le mostró la imagen de Kuvira, arrodillada sobre un lago congelado. La bebé lloraba, arropada en sus brazos, y tenía las manos manchadas con la sangre de la pequeña. La fey respiraba entrecortadamente; lucía furiosa y desesperada, fuera de sí. Lo que siguió después fue una borrosa mezcla de conmoción y angustia: una navaja de hierro se abrió paso a través del pecho de Kuvira.

La fey soltó un chillido inhumano, retorciéndose. El hierro le quemaba la piel, la cortada en su pecho humeaba y su carne se derretía. El dolor encendió sus fieros ojos verdes. Dolor y furia. Dio un puñetazo y sus nudillos alcanzaron la mejilla izquierda de Yasuko, quien retrocedió de súbito y cayó. La fey se quedó desparramada en la fina capa de hielo, su cuerpo se encogía y se contraía por el suplicio que la atormentaba, aunque ni aún así soltó a la niña.

—¡Cobarde! —escuchó gritar a Yasuko—. ¡Maldita traidora!

Las lágrimas chorreaban por sus pálidas mejillas y se mezclaban con la sangre del golpe que había recibido. Consiguió levantarse y le propinó un punta pie en las costillas a Kuvira, quien se aferraba con fuerza del diminuto cuerpo de Asami, estrujándola contra su pecho.

—¡Dijiste que la protegerías! —sollozó la humana—. ¡Dijiste que me amabas! ¿Por qué? Maldita seas, ¿por qué me hiciste esto? ¡Creí que eras diferente, pero resultaste ser igual a todos esos monstruos! ¡Sólo me utilizaste para satisfacer tus depravaciones! ¡Eres igual a ese tal Cassiel!

En el estado en que se encontraba, Kuvira era incapaz de hablar. Quiso hacerlo, mas sólo consiguió vomitar sangre y empeorar el dolor de su herida.

—Yas…uko…

Le arrebató a Asami de las manos y se alejó de su figura maltrecha como si temiera que pudiese saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento y abrirle la garganta de un tajo. Yasuko la contempló duramente unos instantes; sus ojos estremecidos describían pánico, arrepentimiento y un profundo odio. Acunó a Asami en su pecho y la escuchó llorar a viva voz.

—Ustedes los fey son unas criaturas miserables y retorcidas —siseó—. Todo lo que hacen es jugar con los sentimientos humanos para luego tomar nuestras vidas; mientras más sufrimiento y desesperación nos causen, más satisfactorio es para ustedes. ¿O acaso me equivoco? Ese corazón que alegas tener no puede ser humano… Ahora lo veo con claridad. No hay modo de que un monstruo como tú sepa lo que es amar de verdad…

El hielo crujió y se agrietó bajo sus pies.

—Ojalá murieras aquí —aseveró Yasuko—. Pero eso no cambiaría nada. Tú debes aprender; sabrás lo que siente sufrir por amor, el sentimiento más puro y humano de todos. Haré que te rebajes a nuestro nivel y comprenderás el horror de tus actos malignos. Y así… —bajó la mirada hacia Asami—. Me aseguraré de que nunca vuelvas a herirla. Tu castigo será amar. Tu maldición será vivir eternamente atada al mismo dolor que me has hecho sentir, y vagarás por este mundo, implorando por un cariño inalcanzable.

El medallón mágico se apagó de la nada y Asami se desplomó rendida sobre su almohada, consciente de que esa noche no alcanzaría paz. Si en algún momento se quedó dormida, fue sólo porque su mente agotada ya no daba para más. Cuando la mañana llegó, su cuerpo adolorido le impidió moverse. Las horas de cabalgata del día anterior le habían pasado factura, pues sus piernas y sus caderas estaban penosamente entumecidas.

Una vaga noción del deber la empujó a salir de la cama. Se aseó y se vistió con dificultad. En el momento que llegó a la cocina y se cruzó con Jinora, la joven la miró alterada. Asami tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar; el rostro espantosamente pálido acentuaba las ojeras que se dibujaron en su semblante exhausto, apenas podía caminar y sentía como si un puño le golpeara el cerebro. Dio un paso, perdió el equilibrio y cayó en los brazos de Jinora.

—¡Santo cielo, Asami! —exclamó—. ¡Ardes en fiebre!

—Jinora, ayúdame a sentarme…

—¡Olvídalo! —le reprochó—. ¡Tú te vas directo a la cama!

—Pero Lady Malina…

—Lady Malina no gobierna en esta casa —repuso Jinora—. Ven, hablaré con los amos. Estoy segura de que Lord Iroh y Lady Sahdienne lo entenderán.

Pasó uno de los brazos de Asami alrededor de su cuello y le permitió apoyarse en ella, así la cargó de regreso a su alcoba. La depositó en la cama y le puso una almohada debajo de las piernas. Luego se fue a avisarle a los amos sobre la condición de la joven. Volvió al poco tiempo con una taza de té caliente y se la dejó a un lado de la mesa de noche. Asami estaba profundamente dormida. Después de que Jinora abandonara la habitación para retomar sus deberes, fue Arquímedes quien trepó por la ventana y se acurrucó ahí para vigilar el sueño de la humana.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Despertó con la imagen del rostro de Kya inclinado sobre ella y la sensación de que le estaban arrimando un aroma fétido a la nariz. Volteó el rostro en señal de rechazo y la bruja se carcajeó.

—Es medicina —dijo—. Apesta, lo sé, pero te hará bien. Debes beberla toda si es que quieres sentirte mejor.

—No. —Fue la seca y escueta respuesta.

Kya frunció el ceño y apartó el cuenco con la mezcla de hierbas hervidas que había preparado para ella.

—¿No vas a tomar tu medicina? ¿O no quieres sentirte mejor?

Asami no respondió.

—Muy bien —exhaló—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Tuve una noche espantosa.

Arquímedes saltó desde su rincón en la ventana y se paseó por la cama hasta que terminó por acomodarse sobre el regazo de Asami.

 _Me parece que ha descubierto algunas verdades incómodas._

Sus ojos rojizos volaron hacia el extremo de la habitación, donde el medallón mágico yacía tirado en el suelo. Kya se levantó de la silla al lado de cama y recogió el objeto. Lo estudió unos momentos y luego lo dejó cerca del hocico chato de Arquímedes. El gato también se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionarlo.

 _¿Por qué una simple humana tendría algo como esto en su poder? Es una valiosa reliquia de la realeza fey. ¿Lo robaste?_

—Kuvira me lo obsequió hace años —explicó Asami con voz ronca. Pensar en Kuvira le provocó una sensación terrible, como si le aplastaran la cabeza a mazazos.

—Ese nombre me es familiar —pensó Kya.

Arquímedes enroscó la cola.

 _Claro, es esa fey arrogante que solía acompañar a Yasuko a todas partes. Reconozco su aroma, aunque nunca he tenido el gusto de verla en persona._

Kya se cruzó de brazos y su rostro se tornó serio y pensativo.

—Viste fragmentos del pasado con ese medallón, ¿no es así?

—Cometí un error —confesó ella—. En realidad no quería hacerlo.

 _A menudo hallamos nuestro destino por los senderos que tomamos para evitarlo._

Kya se mordisqueó la uña de su dedo meñique y suspiró apesadumbrada.

—Cómo me gustaría tener un buen licor en este momento —se quejó—. Supongo que ahora me corresponde poner en contexto todo lo que viste, ¿eh jovencita?

—¿Acaso usted?

—No es mucho lo que sé, así que no esperes que pueda llenar cada laguna de tu mente. Sin embargo, he viajado por el mundo desde que el tiempo es tiempo, y he escuchado una copiosa cantidad de historias y rumores de toda clase. Antes de que tu madre llegara a mi herboristería, escuché hablar sobre ella. Tú lo ignoras, pero tu madre fue alguna vez una brillante aprendiz de bruja.

La reacción sobresaltada de Asami provocó un murmullo de risa en Kya.

—Sí, oíste bien. Era una aprendiz de bruja. Creo que su maestra era una anciana reseca que hacía las de curandera en la provincia este del reino, allá donde tú naciste. A nosotras las brujas nos gustan los chismes, por eso todas seguíamos de cerca los avances de esa joven prodigio, y nos dio mucha tristeza saber que renunció a las artes esotéricas para comprometerse con un hombre de sangre noble. No obstante, Yasuko se vio obligada a hacerlo por el bien de su familia.

—Entonces el matrimonio de mis padres —sopesó Asami—. ¿Fue arreglado?

Kya asintió.

—Por aquel entonces corría el rumor de que nuestra joven aprendiz de bruja sólo tenía ojos para una persona. Aunque nadie supo jamás de quién se trataba, algunos afirmaban que era una mujer. Una mujer que merodeaba por la espesura del bosque, y que casi nunca se dejaba ver. Fue todo un escándalo.

—Kuvira —Asami escupió el nombre cual si fuera veneno.

Arquímedes enterró sus zarpas en el regazo de la joven.

 _Qué rápido juzgan los humanos._

—¡Tú no sabes lo que vi! —se defendió ella, indignada—. ¡Intentó matarme cuando era apenas una bebé! ¡Odiaba a mi padre y me odiaba a mí! ¡Engañó a mi madre y la traicionó! La única razón por la que cuida de mí, es porque está maldita. No tiene elección. Los fey sólo se interesan en sí mismos…

 _Y sin embargo yo estoy aquí, velando por ti, Asami fricai_ —gruñó el gato.

Asami no supo qué responder ante eso y sintió vergüenza de sí misma, por permitirse sentir tanto rencor.

—Es cierto que no está en la naturaleza de un fey el amar a un ser humano —reflexionó Kya—. Después de todo, son seres sin corazón. Empero, existen excepciones a la regla que simplemente no pueden ser explicadas... ¿Quién soy yo para pretender saberlo todo acerca de una raza tan misteriosa?

Asami se preguntó si estos dos habían venido únicamente para hacerla sentir aún más miserable. Bajó la mirada y contempló las arrugas de sus dedos. Le era imposible saber si en realidad los fey podían o no tener un corazón, pues sólo había conocido de cerca a dos de ellos, y ambos, extrañamente, tenían uno. Los latidos del corazón de Kuvira la habían arrullado muchas veces en el pasado y el constante palpitar de Arquímedes se hacía sentir en su regazo, allí donde estaba echado.

—Perdóname, Arquímedes —sollozó—. Es que yo ya… No sé qué pensar…

El felino se limitó a resoplar.

—Asami, niña —insistió Kya—. Te he contado todo lo que sé. Ahora me gustaría que por favor tomaras la medicina. Si no te curas pronto, los amos de esta mansión no van a pagarme —bromeó.

Pero la muchacha se tapó con sus mantas y se hizo un ovillo debajo de ellas. No hizo caso de las peticiones de la curandera y fingió que dormía para que la dejaran sola. Afligida, Kya se volteó hacia Arquímedes.

—Es inútil, está muy conmocionada y no me permitirá ayudarla.

 _Creo que conozco a alguien que puede sacarla de ese estado._

Dicho esto, el gato se estiró cuan largo era y con una agilidad impresionante, se lanzó por la ventana. Kya soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dispuso a seguir al animal.

Transcurrieron tres días y la condición de la joven no mejoró. Asami se despertó por la mañana con la espalda y los senos doloridos, y los músculos del cuello y de los hombros agarrotados. Nunca era predecible cómo se le presentaría el menstruo cada mes; a veces pasaba sin apenas notarlo, pero en otras ocasiones se convertía en la desdichada prisionera de su propio cuerpo. Al menos podía quedarse en cama esta vez, y así no tendría que estar lidiando con complicaciones cuando le empezara el flujo menstrual.

Alguien llamó a su puerta y ella volvió a esconderse bajo sus cobijas. Kya entró a la habitación con la humeante medicina ya preparada y la colocó sobre la mesa de noche. Luego hizo la pregunta habitual.

—No te estoy diciendo que te tomes la medicina, tan sólo quiero que lo consideres. ¿Lo estás considerando a profundidad?

—Sí —vino el sonido de su voz amortiguada por las sábanas que la cubrían.

—¿Y la vas a tomar?

—No.

Kya alzó los brazos en señal de derrota y giró hacia la puerta abierta.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? —dijo, y una melodiosa carcajada inundó la habitación.

Un nuevo par de pasos se hizo escuchar sobre el piso de madera. Alguien haló la silla que estaba puesta cerca de la cama y se sentó en ella. Asami sintió el peso de una mano que reposó sobre su hombro y que, de pronto, tiró de las sábanas y le destapó la cara. Un par de expresivos ojos azules aparecieron en su campo de visión, y Asami se encontró ante el rostro atezado de la joven cazadora.

—¿Korra? —exclamó anonadada—. Pero tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Eso es obvio, ¿no? —sonrió ella—. Escuché que no te estabas sintiendo bien, así que quise venir a verte. Lamento no haber podido llegar antes. ¿Cómo te sientes?

El bochorno subió por sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de rojo. Asami se había quedado sin habla. Korra apoyó el dorso de su mano en el rostro de la joven y luego sintió su frente. La preocupación se adueñó de sus gestos.

—Tienes mucha fiebre, Asami —dijo—. Debes tomar tu medicina, ¿no lo ves? Si no te repones no podré llevarte a cabalgar. ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

—Korra, es que, yo…

—Ya, ya. Pareces una niñita —rió—. Hazlo por mí, ¿sí?

Reticente, Asami aceptó el cuenco que Korra le acercó a los labios. Bebió despacio y aquel tortuoso sabor amargo le agudizó los sentidos. Forzó el líquido espeso hacia su garganta y tragó. La mueca de disgusto que se le había dibujado en la cara le sacó otra sonrisa a Korra, quien con mucha gentileza le limpió el sudor de la frente con una toalla húmeda.

—No era tan malo, ¿o sí? —le dijo divertida.

Asami cerró los ojos y sacó la lengua en respuesta. No hallaba cómo quitarse ese asqueroso gusto de la boca. Minutos después, Jinora entró a la habitación con un tazón de sopa. Miró impresionada a la elegante cazadora de la Partida Real y su expresión incrédula divirtió a Asami. Nerviosa, la muchacha le entregó tímidamente el tazón de sopa a la cazadora y salió corriendo de la alcoba con las mejillas sonrojadas. Más tarde tendría que soportar el interrogatorio de Jinora sobre cómo había conocido a Korra, con todo y lujo de detalles.

—Ahora voy a darte la sopa y no me vengas con que no tienes hambre.

—Bien, pero al menos deja que lo haga yo misma —pidió Asami, apenada.

—Asami, te tiemblan las manos —dijo Korra—. Terminarás por echártela encima. Vamos, déjame ayudarte.

La cazadora le dio la sopa a cucharadas al tiempo que le contaba sobre su vida para entretenerla y recogía los trocitos que se le resbalaban a Asami por la barbilla; la joven terminó por aceptar el trato de amabilidad y comió la sopa, porque ambas cosas provenían de una persona que no tenía interés en hablar de magia ni sabía nada sobre Yasuko o los fey, y acogía, además, su intensa tristeza con naturalidad y aceptación, sin más complicaciones.

Cuando terminó de comer, Korra la ayudó para que pudiera volver a acostarse. La cubrió con las sábanas y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Kya le trajo una bolsa de agua caliente y se la colocó sobre el vientre para aliviar el dolor de su período. Asami se ruborizó un poco, pero la mirada comprensiva de Korra la ayudó a relajarse.

—Ser cazadora no me hace inmune a los malestares que aquejan a una mujer. ¿Duele mucho?

—Algo.

—Un masaje siempre me ha ayudado.

Korra se acercó más a ella y la recostó sobre su regazo. Colocó sus dedos en punta sobre la zona pélvica de la joven y los movió, haciendo una leve presión, como si tocara un piano, recorriendo su vientre en un placentero masaje relajante. Asami se dejó hacer, ya sin pensar en que aquello fuera vergonzoso, y descansó su cabeza contra el pecho tibio de la cazadora. Comenzó a quedarse dormida, muy a pesar del temor de que, al abrir los ojos, Korra ya se habría ido.

Con gran frustración, descubrió que estaba llorando. Últimamente era incapaz de contener las lágrimas; ese llanto irreprimible parecía un síntoma inducido por su viaje al pasado. Korra sonrió al tiempo en que tomaba las manos de Asami gentilmente entre las suyas. Ella escondió la cara en su hombro y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Sollozaba con una singular dulzura infantil, algo difícil de explicar.

A Korra se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sólo pudo responderle envolviéndola en su propio abrazo. La estrechó con ternura, le acarició el cabello…

—¿Qué ocurre, Asami? Por favor, dímelo.

—¿Te marcharás a pelear?

El rostro de la cazadora empalideció.

—¿Cómo supiste sobre… eso?

—No sé nada. Sólo sé que te irás, y que será peligroso, y que probablemente no te volveré a ver.

Korra escuchó en silencio, y su asombro fue en aumento a medida que su amiga se desahogaba. Cuando Asami dejó de hablar, ella siguió callada unos instantes, observando el desconsuelo de la joven con gesto de impotencia.

—Hay gente en un reino vecino que necesita desesperadamente de nuestra ayuda. Incluso el Rey irá a pelear, y los mismos Príncipes, con todo su ejército. La Partida Real de Caza sólo les servirá de apoyo. No tengo idea de a quiénes vamos a enfrentarnos, pero sé que no hay modo de que puedan vencernos. Salvaremos a esas personas, y regresaremos a salvo. Yo estaré a salvo.

Rompieron el abrazo brevemente y cuando Korra volvió a cogerle las manos, hizo que Asami alzara la vista y la mirara.

—Partiremos en menos de dos semanas —dijo—. Por eso quiero que te mejores. Para poder llevarte al bosque antes de irme, y que conozcas a mis amigos. Quiero que estemos juntas una última vez, antes de despedirnos. Será divertido. No lo veas como algo terrible. Cuando todo termine, volveré para seguir enseñándote equitación. Ya lo verás.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo juro.

Korra le soltó las manos con cuidado, como si temiera que se le cayeran al suelo y se hicieran añicos; después le sonrió dulcemente.

—Ojalá Naga estuviera aquí, ella es mil veces mejor que yo para dar ánimos.

Asami arqueó las cejas, confundida.

—¿Quién es Naga?

—Mi fiel sabueso —rió Korra y miró hacia la ventana—. ¿Ése es tu amigo?

Arquímedes se lamía la pata sin prestarles atención. Asami también se rió, aunque levemente.

—Es sólo Arquímedes, un gato grosero; pero sí, es algo así como mi amigo.

—Hola, Arquímedes —lo saludó la cazadora.

El felino alzó las orejas y la observó un segundo, le dio la espalda y continuó lamiéndose la zarpa.

—¿Crees que le agrado?

—Más tarde se lo preguntaré —sonrió Asami.

Antes de marcharse, Korra se aseguró de que la joven se encontrara cómoda, para que pudiera reposar plenamente. Hacía mucho que Asami se había quedado dormida y su respiración era suave y acompasada. La contempló con verdadero cariño, deseándole que pronto se sintiera mejor. Luego, se inclinó hacia ella y le besó la mejilla. Sólo entonces dejó la habitación.

Arquímedes bostezó.

 _Para ser una cazadora, no eres tan mala._

 _ **»Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Editado 12/01/18**


	10. Cortejo en las Rocas

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo X**_

Lady Malina encontró un pretendiente para su hija Eska. Esa mañana, reclutó a Asami como su doncella personal y le ordenó que la ayudara a arreglarse. A fin de que la pareja se conociera mejor, saldrían de día de campo por los alrededores de la muralla exterior de la Ciudadela Real. Mientras cepillaba el largo y liso cabello de su hermanastra, Asami pudo percatarse de que su actitud era más taciturna de lo usual, por lo que, en lugar de estar tratando con un ser humano, tenía frente a sí algo similar a una roca.

—Ya casi estamos en verano —dijo Asami, intentando iniciar una conversación—. Apuesto a que el clima de hoy será espléndido.

Eska ni se inmutó, por lo que Asami se dejó de rodeos y fue directo al quid del asunto.

—Esto no te hace ninguna ilusión, ¿cierto? ¿Quién es el joven que Lady Malina eligió para ti?

—Un imbécil con dinero —fue la veloz y afilada respuesta.

Lady Malina había utilizado sus influencias en la corte real al máximo para poder hallar al pretendiente perfecto. Éste resultó ser el primo segundo de un duque viudo, cuya difunta esposa era cuñada del rey... o algo así. El linaje del chico en cuestión era algo complicado de entender, pero lo que sí era claro, era que por sus venas corría la sangre de la realeza. Su nombre era Wu. Y al verlo por primera vez, Asami fue capaz de comprender el por qué del descontento de su hermanastra.

Muy al estilo de Lady Sahdienne, el tal Wu se desvivía por su vanidad. Un egocéntrico, petulante y (en las propias palabras de Eska), un estúpido. De escuálida figura, perfectos dientes blancos, peinado con un ridículo copete; parecía más bien un chiquillo recién entrado en la pubertad. A los ojos de Lady Malina, el muchacho era un encanto, así como su fortuna, por supuesto. Con ese compromiso lograrían salir del estanque social en el que se encontraban y subirían a la altura de la realeza: todo lo que su madrastra ambicionaba. Por otro lado, Eska no tenía derecho a dar su opinión sobre el asunto. Su deber para con su madre era el de desposar al joven Wu sin importar cómo.

Era imperativo que la primera cita de la pareja fuera perfecta. Lo que empezó como un sencillo picnic, pronto se convirtió en un evento que requería una planificación tan meticulosa como una gran fiesta. En primer lugar, se debía encontrar una acompañante para Desna, quien rara vez se separaba de su hermana. Lady Malina habló con algunas de las mujeres de clase más alta con las que pudo congeniar, pero le resultó difícil dar con una jovencita que pareciera lo bastante adecuada para emparejarse con su hijo.

Luego, se tuvo que considerar cómo se trasladarían y dónde comerían. No podían simplemente salir al campo y pretender sentarse en cualquier pedazo de tierra. Asami había dado por entendido que los gemelos escogerían un sitio de forma espontánea, pero Lady Malina insistió en saber dónde iban a estar en todo momento, y poco a poco fue cada vez más obvio que su deseo de preverlo todo tenía menos que ver con un sentimiento de protección maternal, y más con la paranoia de que pudiesen rechazar la mano de Eska.

Su siguiente preocupación fue la de la comida. Lady Malina se la pasó horas en la cocina, haciéndoles la vida imposible a Jinora y a Asami. Había traído consigo una lista de los alimentos preferidos del joven Wu y ninguna de las dos muchachas tuvo permitido descansar hasta haber perfeccionado cada uno de los platillos en el menú. Menos mal que Asami se había recuperado lo suficiente como para ayudar a Jinora, de lo contrario la pobre no habría podido sola con la titánica labor.

Cuando llegó el día de la excursión, Asami estaba tan cansada de oír hablar del dichoso picnic que sólo deseaba que se terminara de una vez. Menos mal, daba las gracias de que todo aquel embrollo no se hubiera entrometido con su día libre. Lady Malina había determinado que la mejor fecha para la tan esperada cita era el tercer día de la semana. El día libre de Asami era el cuarto; así que si lograba hacer que todo saliera bien, con suerte podría acompañar a Korra y a los cazadores antes de que dejaran el reino.

Como el día prometía ser caluroso, Asami se había vestido con una falda larga y una blusa blanca de manga corta. No estaba especialmente deseosa de participar en aquella excursión, pues pasar una tarde entera en compañía de Lady Malina, Eska, Desna y el famoso Wu, sería sin duda una experiencia incómoda, y con la mejor de las suertes, aburrida. Sin embargo, no tuvo opción. Lady Malina estresó la necesidad de llevar a una criada con ellos, y al ponerse a elegir entre Asami y Jinora, los gemelos insistieron en que fuera su hermanastra. Fue halagador de su parte, pero ella hubiese preferido que la dejaran quedarse trabajando en la mansión. En fin…

—¿Sabes? —suspiró de pronto Eska—. Leí el poema, como tú dijiste.

—¿Y?

—El hombre con el que soñé… No creo que exista.

Asami terminó de trenzar uno de los mechones de su hermanastra.

—Claro que existe —repuso ella—. Es sólo que aún no ha entrado en tu vida.

—Tonterías. No intentes consolarme con niñerías, Rana. No todos tenemos tu suerte —espetó—. Es decir, sí, eres una vulgar plebeya, rústica y sin clase, pero al menos eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y de estar con quien te plazca.

La aludida intentó no mostrarse ofendida y se limitó a ajustar el vestido de su hermanastra.

—No es tan sencillo como tú crees —dijo al fin—. A mi también me disgusta no tener mi vida en mis manos. ¿Piensas que soy feliz siendo la esclava de tu madre? Antes de que mis padres fallecieran, yo también era una aristócrata. Mi futuro prometía ser tan suntuoso como el tuyo; pude haber sido tantas cosas, en especial, me hubiese gustado estudiar… Pero no me ves quejándome, ¿o sí?

A pesar de que Asami había definido muy bien sus sentimientos con esa observación, Eska no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Se puso de pie de manera súbita y se volteó para encarar a su impetuosa hermanastra.

—Si mis palabras te han hecho pensar que estoy insatisfecha con mi vida, ¡te equivocas! Disfruto mis lujos, mis joyas y mi posición actual; pero sobretodo, ¡disfruto no tener que pasármela trapeando el piso como tú! —gritó, a la defensiva.

—No he entendido tal cosa —respondió Asami con una ligera sonrisa, consciente de la envidia que emanaba del rostro de Eska—. Sé que lo que te molesta es el deber que tienes para con tu madre. Y sí, el deber es importante. Pero en algún momento nos encontramos con el dilema de cumplir con ello o de seguir con nuestra propia vida. La decisión final es tuya.

—¿Y qué puedes saber tú de esta clase de asuntos, Rana? —insistió, contrariada por la habilidad de Asami para distinguir la verdad. Esperó mientras su hermanastra recogía el cepillo y la crema de peinar, y los guardaba junto a los demás cosméticos.

—Ya te lo dije, Eska. No soy tan diferente a ti. Escucha, si no quieres corresponder el afecto del joven Wu, entonces no lo hagas. Habla con tu madre y dile cómo te sientes. Eres su hija, ella debería ser capaz de comprenderte. Por otro lado, si el poema te mostró al hombre que anhelas en tus sueños, no veo por qué él no pueda existir. Ten paciencia: el amor llegará cuando menos lo esperes.

Tuvo la impresión de que Eska estaba apunto de gritarle de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, la muchacha se retrajo, apretó los puños y desvió la mirada. Asami aguardó en silencio, y cuando su hermanastra se decidió a hablar, lo hizo con una voz tan frágil y baja, que no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella.

—¿Fue así como conociste al hombre que amas?

Asami negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No hay ningún hombre en mi vida.

—Pero si tú dijiste que… oh. Demonios. Te fascina ir contra la corriente, ¿no? —hubo cierto recelo en su expresión, pero más que nada, desconcierto—. Si madre se entera, te mandará a azotar. A mí no me interesa lo que seas, pero ten cuidado. No sé qué tan tolerantes sean mis tíos, podrían correrte de la casa o peor. En realidad, no quiero que te pase nada, Rana.

—Estaré bien —le aseguró ella, conmovida—. Ven, el joven Wu llegará pronto. Debemos reunirnos con tu madre.

—¿En serio crees que debería hablar con ella?

—Si quieres ser feliz, sí. Pero —le aconsejó—, primero hay que ir a la cita; finge que al menos consideraste darle una oportunidad al tipo, y después explícale por qué te disgustó la compañía de Wu —sonrió—. Confío en que todo estará bien.

Salieron de la mansión a media mañana en una lujosa calesa que había sido preparada en las caballerizas reales y que iba tirada por un par de recios alazanes. Wu no escatimó en hacer sentir su pomposidad y riqueza; Lady Malina estaba fascinada con el transporte. La calesa tenía un banco encima de las dos ruedas de adelante, donde iba sentado el conductor, y dos asientos colocados el uno frente al otro, sobre las ruedas traseras, tapizados en cuero blanco para que resultaran aún más cómodos. El fondo de la calesa era bajo y quedaba cerca del suelo, para que fuera fácil subir a ella.

Puesto que Asami no era exactamente una invitada, dio por sentado que iría al lado del cochero, y vio que habían colocado un cojín sobre el banco de madera para indicar que ése sería su sitio. Mientras el cochero guardaba la comida del picnic en el asiento trasero de la calesa, el joven Wu se presentó ante ellos. Iba vestido de manera informal, pero elegante. La camisa le contrastaba con el pelo y sus ojos oscuros, y sin duda había sido elegida para destacar la intensidad de su rostro y elevar el pulso sanguíneo de cualquier mujer, aunque de momento, no estaba dando resultado. Para Eska era mucho más interesante contemplar las pezuñas de los caballos.

Nunca pudieron encontrar una compañera para Desna, quien no poseía ni la más mínima intención de conquistar doncellas, y se sentía más atraído a los escarabajos que coleccionaba que a ellas. Al fin se decidió que iría en calidad de chaperón. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que Wu reparó en la presencia de Asami y perdió por completo el objetivo de la cita. En lo que ella subía a la calesa, el chico se le acercó y la saludó con una exagerada reverencia.

—Señorita —dijo, mientras le besaba la mano. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Asami con expresión de aprobación—. Permítame que le ayude a subir.

—Por favor —replicó ella, alejando la mano con un movimiento rápido, como si el beso del joven la hubiese quemado—. No es necesario. Soy perfectamente capaz de subir sola.

—Una mujer fuerte, me agrada —asintió él—. Y debo decir que, además, es usted excepcionalmente hermosa.

Hizo una pausa como para permitir que Asami le devolviera un cumplido similar. Al ver que eso no sucedía, sonrió con gesto impertinente.

—Espero que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos —dijo finalmente, en un tono entre azucarado y engreído, pero con una nota de deseo que ni él mismo pudo ocultar.

—En lugar de coquetearle a la criada —gruñó Asami, observándolo con desprecio—, ¿no debería estar atendiendo a su invitada, joven Wu? Me meterá en un problema espantoso. Deje de estar perdiendo el tiempo y aléjese de mí.

Con eso, consiguió que el chico la dejara en paz, al menos por el momento. Agobiada, subió a la calesa sin poder disimular su incomodidad ante lo sucedido. Poco después, Lady Malina se montó en compañía de Desna, ocupando los asientos traseros, al tiempo que Eska y Wu se acomodaron en los del lado opuesto. Los cascos de los caballos resonaron sobre los adoquines del paseo principal mientras cruzaban la ciudad amurallada.

Al oeste del paseo, el distrito del mercado hervía con su actividad usual. Asami aguzó los ojos, esperando poder divisar el puente de piedra en la distancia, y añoró el jardín oculto más allá, en la profundidad del túnel que lo atravesaba. La calesa dobló hacia el este, donde se encontraba el distrito de negocios; allí bullía la algarabía de los prestamistas, las tabernas, las posadas, los médicos y los barberos. Al dejar aquella zona, pasaron frente a innumerables viviendas, y finalmente dieron con la muralla que protegía a la ciudad.

Cuando salieron de la Ciudadela Real, la calle de piedra que transitaban se convirtió en una polvorienta carretera que se inclinaba siguiendo el terreno y que se encaminaba hacia uno de los muchos puentes que salvaban el río Diente de Oso. La ruta pronto los llevó hacia el sur, por un camino mucho más estrecho y menos concurrido, un camino de campo; pues se dirigían hacia un sitio que se encontraba en un recodo del río, sombreado por los árboles y refrescado por la rápida corriente del agua. Tardarían dos horas para llegar a su destino.

El viaje había empezado de forma bastante tranquila. Eska y Desna iban sumidos en un silencio sepulcral en la parte de atrás, mientras que Wu conversaba largo y tendido con Lady Malina, la única que en realidad le prestaba atención. A veces, el joven alzaba la voz y pedía la opinión de Asami o le señalaba alguna cosa en la distancia, y ella se tensaba, pues era evidente que no flirteaba con Eska. Entretanto, los caballos avanzaban al trote, Asami hizo todo lo que pudo para desanimarlo, dedicándose a ignorarlo y a mirar el paisaje.

La ondulada tierra del reino estaba verde en esa época del año, y los campos de lino que pronto serían cosechados, se veían punteados por hermosas flores de un azul pálido. El bosque se extendía alrededor de las granjas y en la distancia, se oyó el sonido de los cuernos de caza. Asami dio un respingo y alzó la cabeza, atenta. Aún no podía ver a los cazadores entre la espesura de los árboles, sino que distinguía apenas pequeños chispazos de color verde, azul y el dorado de los gallardetes del rey.

—Es la Partida de Caza Real —dijo el cochero a su lado—. Me pregunto a qué se debe tanta agitación, todavía no es temporada de caza.

—Parece que se dirigen hacia el Palacio —observó Asami.

Cuando al fin fue capaz de definir la figura de los jinetes, vio corceles de cacería castaños, negros y alazanes. Luego divisó al portaestandarte y, con algo de esfuerzo, pudo verle el rostro, y descubrió que era una mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego. Los cazadores cabalgaban detrás de ella, liderados por la Cazadora Real. En ese momento, el cochero detuvo la calesa para dejarlos pasar. La portaestandarte voló como una flecha frente a sus narices y detrás de ella vino una mujer de rostro anguloso y fino, con el cabello negro y lacio. Llevaba una mano sobre el arzón de la silla de montar y con la otra sujetaba las riendas; un destello de sol alumbraba en sus gafas y su capa escarlata ondeaba al viento como las alas de un fénix.

—¿Ésa es…? —preguntó Asami, asombrada—. ¿La Cazadora Real?

—Ya lo creo —convino el cochero—. La Cazadora Real Izumi. Han pasado años… Recuerdo que yo era un jovencito como de tu edad cuando el Rey la eligió.

Una docena de jinetes desfiló frente a ellos y entre tantos, una capa azul resaltó dentro de las demás. Korra galopaba con dos cazadores a su lado, un chico y una chica, e iba riendo alegre con ellos. Pasó tan rápido que no vio a Asami en la calesa, pero ella sí pudo verla, y sonrió. «Allá va mi amiga» —pensó con orgullo— «Korra». Y cuando el último de los jinetes cruzó frente a ellos, el cochero agitó las riendas y regresó al camino. No obstante, Asami permaneció aferrada al borde de su asiento, mirando hacia atrás, hasta que la Partida de Caza Real desapareció en la distancia.

—Vaya grupo peculiar —escuchó comentar a Wu en la parte de atrás—. Sus mujeres no son ordinarias.

—Por supuesto que no lo son —rabió Lady Malina—. ¡Son tan indecentes que no puedo soportarlo! ¡Mujeres con pantalón, mujeres a caballo! ¡Es espantoso!

Asami hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos.

El resto del viaje transcurrió prácticamente en silencio. Lady Malina y Wu no siguieron conversando y, a pesar de que él había intentado varias veces provocar una respuesta en Eska, no lo había conseguido. Por su parte, Asami se entretuvo observando a los granjeros, que se encontraban en plena actividad en sus campos. Más de una vez, alguno alzó a ver la calesa y la saludó con un gesto de la mano, ella respondía sonriente.

Por fin, el cochero detuvo a los caballos al lado de un gran roble que estaba cerca del río y dejó que Asami los atara. Wu se mostró caballeroso y ayudó a Eska y a Lady Malina a bajar. Desna se lanzó de un salto y se fue a buscar escarabajos en la hierba. Mientras Asami empezaba a sacar de la calesa la comida del picnic, Lady Malina lo supervisó todo; dedicándose a dar instrucciones de dónde debía ir cada cosa, como si el picnic fuera una especie de ejercicio militar.

Colocaron una manta sobre el césped, cerca del río, donde unos añosos sauces dejaban que sus ramas, mecidas por la brisa, rozaran el suelo. El grupo se instaló sobre la manta al tiempo que Asami y el cochero regresaban a la calesa para coger las bebidas y una cesta con utensilios.

—Propongo que vayamos a dar un paseo por la orilla del río antes de comer —dijo Wu en un tono autoritario y que a Asami le resultó crispante.

—Creo que deberíamos comer primero —se opuso Eska.

—Si caminamos ahora, se nos despertará el apetito.

—Yo ya tengo hambre. Si caminamos, me puedo desmayar.

—Será un paseo corto —insistió Wu.

—Me he aguantado todo el viaje —bufó Eska.

Lady Malina frunció el ceño, consciente de que la pareja se había enzarzado en una especie de lucha de poder, por lo que se apresuró a tomar el control de la situación y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hija, ordenándole que cediera. Eska se cruzó de brazos y gruñó, resignada.

—Demos el maldito paseo.

Wu se frotó las manos y exclamó ansioso:

—¡Excelente! Señorita Asami, haga el favor de acompañarnos.

La aludida, que estaba concentrada en colocar los platos sobre la manta, miró a su madrastra con ojos suplicantes, esperando a que la mandara a quedarse junto al cochero. Lady Malina no hizo tal cosa.

—Sí, que nos acompañe. Puede cargar una sombrilla para hacernos sombra.

El terreno bajaba suavemente hacia el río Diente de Oso y se hacía más plano al llegar a la orilla, lo cual les permitió caminar a poca distancia de la corriente del agua. Allí, donde el Diente de Oso cambiaba su curso y ya no fluía hacia el sur, sino que giraba hacia las colinas del este que se veían en la distancia, su anchura era mayor y la corriente aumentaba de velocidad, lo cual provocaba olas de espuma blanca en la orilla opuesta.

Eska cogió la mano de Asami para que fuera a su lado, y así no tener que verse obligada a caminar junto a Wu. Lady Malina y el susodicho las seguían de cerca. Ambas bordearon la curva del río mientras hablaban en voz baja. Wu intentó colocarse al lado de Asami, pero ella caminaba muy cerca del agua y tenía a su hermanastra del otro lado, por lo que no encontró la manera de ponerse donde quería. Decidió no volver a intentarlo, como si eso lo pudiera dejar en ridículo.

—Estoy que lo mato —susurró Eska—. No ha dejado de acosarte en todo el viaje y madre ha empezado a notarlo.

—Lo sé, estoy angustiada —confesó Asami.

—Podríamos empujarlo al río, hacer que parezca un accidente —dijo ella con malicia.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Sólo era una idea.

Asami observó el tumultuoso y rápido torrente, y se dio cuenta de que en ese punto era profundo, incluso delante de la parte de roca de la orilla, tan profundo que la hubiera cubierto por completo a sólo unos pasos de donde se encontraban. Más adelante pudieron divisar a Desna, que se había detenido al lado de un montón de rocas que se erguían como centinelas junto al río; los rugosos perfiles de las piedras se levantaban por encima de la corriente. Desna subió a una de las rocas y Eska optó por seguir a su hermano, pero Asami prefirió quedarse a unos metros de distancia, cautelosa ante ese impetuoso torrente.

—¿Qué haces, tonto? —preguntó Eska, ya encaramada en la misma piedra que él.

—Quiero saber si se ve algún pez. Leí que sus escamas brillan a la luz del sol.

—No vas a ver ningún pez en esta parte del río —se burló su hermana—. El agua va demasiado deprisa.

—Podrían bajarse de ahí —les advirtió Asami, aprensiva. Lo último que le faltaba era que a sus hermanastros se los llevara la corriente del Diente de Oso.

—Como quieras —dijo Eska, sin darle mucha importancia. Desna se alzó de hombros e imitó lo que ella hacía.

Se agacharon sobre las rocas para que el descenso fuera más fácil. Justo cuando Eska saltó, se oyó el sonido metálico de algo que rebotaba en la piedra y caía en el agua.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó, inclinándose hacia delante—. ¡Mi pulsera! ¡Se ha caído al río! —Se puso de rodillas, dispuesta a intentar cogerla.

—¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo! —gritó Lady Malina, que se acercaba rápidamente, con las faldas de su enagua recogidas.

Eska la miró, enfurruñada, pero bajó de las rocas.

—¿Y qué pasa con mi pulsera? Se ve desde aquí… Está por allá, atascada entre dos piedras.

—Asami —la llamó su madrastra—. Ve y recógela.

—Sí, señora —acató ella, nerviosa ante la idea de aproximarse a la embravecida corriente del Diente de Oso.

—No hay necesidad de exponer a la señorita al peligro —intervino Wu, quien llegó minutos después—. Seré yo el que recuperará la joya de la dama.

Asami no se hizo de rogar y permitió que Wu fuera en su lugar. Subió con torpeza a la roca que sobresalía encima del río y se agachó. Ahí vio la pulsera de Eska, justo frente a él, brillando bajo la luz del sol entre las últimas dos rocas grises que había en el agua. Wu avanzó con cuidado hacia ella. Como no podía alcanzarla desde donde estaba, se sentó y continuó avanzando, apoyándose en los cantos irregulares de las piedras. Cuando le pareció que la pulsera estaba a su alcance, se sujetó de la roca que se le hizo más segura, y se inclinó con un brazo extendido hacia delante para rescatar la pulsera de las garras del Diente de Oso.

Entonces todo sucedió muy deprisa. Sólo había aire entre los dedos del muchacho; sus brazos se movieron como si fueran independientes de su cuerpo, intentando desesperadamente agarrarse a algo, pero no había nada a lo que sujetarse y no pudo evitar caer en la espumosa agua. Se oyó a lo lejos el chillido de horror de Lady Malina, mientras que Eska y Desna se quedaron contemplando la escena con una expresión un tanto perversa en el rostro. Por primera vez en el día, los gemelos sonrieron.

Sin embargo, aquello no era cosa para estarse riendo. El torrente se arremolinaba alrededor de Wu, amenazando con engullirlo del todo, mientras el pobre tosía y movía los brazos y piernas, presa del pánico y completamente seguro de que se ahogaría. La corriente lo arrancó de las piedras del suelo y lo arrastró río abajo a una velocidad espeluznante.

—¡Qué alguien haga algo! —gimió Lady Malina, al punto del desmayo.

Asami no dijo nada, sólo reaccionó. Se recogió las enaguas de su falda y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Alcanzó la calesa, desató las riendas de uno de los caballos que tiraban de ella y lo liberó de la collera que lo unía al carruaje. El cochero la miró atónito al tiempo que ella hacía el intento de montar a pelo sobre el corcel. La estúpida falda le estorbaba demasiado, por lo que, en su desesperación, desgarró la parte delantera de su enagua por debajo de las rodillas, de tal forma que sus piernas quedaron indecentemente expuestas a la luz del día.

Ahora sí, pudo moverse libremente y tomó impulso para subir a la grupa del alazán. Se sujetó firmemente de la crin y taloneó los costados del animal, que salió al galope de inmediato. Se desplazó hacia el sitio del accidente a una velocidad atronadora, en perfecta sincronía con el corcel, como si hubiese cabalgado así toda su vida. Muy pronto llegó a la orilla donde Wu había caído y pasó frente a los ojos estupefactos de Lady Malina como un borrón rojizo. El cabello suelto, flameando en el viento, la falda hecha jirones y los pies descalzos: era la viva imagen de una amazona.

Tuvo dificultades para divisar la cabeza del joven Wu entre la espuma de aquellas encrespadas aguas, pero cuando logró ubicarlo, hizo que el caballo se orillara lo más que pudo al río y gritó con fuerza para hacerse oír por encima del torrente.

—¡Nada hacia la orilla y alza los brazos! ¡Yo te sujetaré!

Wu no le discutió y obedeció lo mejor que pudo, esforzándose por mantenerse a flote cerca de la orilla. Por su parte, Asami soltó una de sus manos de la crin del caballo y se inclinó peligrosamente hacia el río, aferrándose con la otra, como si la vida se le fuera en ello (cosa que no estaba lejos de ser verdad). Todo esto mientras el corcel galopaba lo suficientemente rápido como para igualar la velocidad a la que el Diente de Oso arrastraba a su víctima. Asami estiró su brazo hasta el límite de su adolorida musculatura y consiguió pescar la mano de Wu. La apretó con firmeza, no obstante, descubrió horrorizada que no contaba con las fuerzas necesarias para sacar el cuerpo del muchacho sólo con su brazo. Para empeorar las cosas, ahora la corriente del río también tiraba de ella.

Soltó un grito y cerró los ojos. Sintió que la mano de Wu se resbalaba de la suya y que el joven se hundía. Sus piernas exprimían los costados del caballo a todo dar para sostenerse sobre la grupa del animal, pero la tensión ya estaba alcanzando niveles insoportables. Fue en ese instante que un chispazo de corriente le atravesó el cerebro y supo qué hacer. Le ordenó a Wu que se aferrara de ella con ambas manos y que por nada del mundo la soltara. Una vez que sintió el agarre desesperado del joven, hizo que el corcel corriera en la dirección opuesta.

Así, utilizando la fuerza del animal en lugar de la suya, consiguió jalar el cuerpo de Wu fuera del agua, hasta alejarlo completamente del río Diente de Oso. Una vez a salvo, Asami dejó que el caballo se detuviera y ella colapsó, golpeando el suelo con su hombro izquierdo. Jadeaba a más no poder, el sudor le había empapado la cara, y estaba segura de que se había esguinzado el brazo, pero por lo demás, se sentía increíble: acababa de rescatar exitosamente a alguien.

A su lado, Wu tosía y luchaba por llenarse los pulmones de aire. Cuando pudo empezar a respirar con mayor facilidad, se arrastró hacia ella y la miró con el rostro desencajado de asombro.

—¡Salvaste mi vida! —exclamó entre resuellos—. ¿Segura que eres tan sólo una simple criada?

Asami se limitó a reír y a descansar sobre la tibia hierba. A saber cómo, el cochero consiguió movilizar la calesa con un solo caballo y llegó hasta ellos junto con Lady Malina y los gemelos. Bajaron de forma precipitada y, mientras su madrastra se enfocaba en atender a Wu, Eska y Desna se acercaron a Asami y la ayudaron a ponerse en pie. El insoportable dolor de su brazo la había inmovilizado.

—Esa manera de cabalgar —dijo Desna, sin esconder su admiración—. Fue impresionante, incluso para una mujer.

—¿Dónde demonios aprendiste a hacer eso? —preguntó Eska.

—Tuve una excelente maestra.

Impulsivamente, Wu se separó de Lady Malina y se tambaleó hasta casi caerle encima a la agotada Asami. La sujetó de las manos y la miró fijamente. Su expresión afirmaba silenciosamente que la reclamaba desde mucho antes de que ella conociera sus intenciones, y el corazón empezó a lastimarla con temor.

—Me tienes hechizado, Asami —exhaló, acercándose irrespetuosamente a ella, deseando tocarle las piernas.

Y sin darle tiempo a nada, pasó una mano por la nuca de la joven y acercó sus labios hasta los suyos para darle un beso firme e inoportuno. Asami lo empujó de golpe hacia atrás, lo hizo caer y se apartó, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. El estómago se le revolvió y sintió ganas de vomitar. Las piernas le flaquearon, estuvo al borde del desmayo.

—¡Desgraciado! —gritó Eska, abrazando a su hermanastra con aire protector—. ¿Cómo te atreves?

Y ése fue el principio del final. Ni qué decir tiene que los planes del compromiso de Eska se habían ido a la basura. Lady Malina estaba hecha una fiera, pero supo controlarse hasta que regresaron a la mansión, cosa que hicieron inmediatamente después del incidente. Cuando Wu se hubo retirado y las puertas de la casa se cerraron a sus espaldas, Lady Malina cogió a Asami por la muñeca, tirando del brazo lastimado, quizá a propósito, y la estrelló contra la pared de la estancia. Los gemelos quisieron intervenir, pero hasta ellos fueron fácilmente oprimidos por la furia de su madre.

—¡Sucia malagradecida! —chilló y sus ojos eran como brasas encendidas—. ¡Seduciendo al pretendiente de mi hija! ¡Una maldita ramera! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Basta con mirarte para darse cuenta!

—¡Yo no…! —trató de defenderse, pero una bofetada le volcó la cara.

Asami sintió cómo su cabeza golpeaba la pared, el escozor de la cachetada le había hinchado la mejilla y pudo percibir el sabor metálico de la sangre, que le brotaba a causa de la herida que el anillo de su madrastra le había provocado. Ese maldito anillo, siempre en su mano, presto a agrandar sus tormentos. El dolor fue tal, que hizo asomar unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, mas Asami se rehusó a dejarlas caer.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —masculló entre dientes, amenazando a Lady Malina con la mirada—. ¡Si no hubiera estado ahí para salvar la vida de ese miserable…!

—¡Esa obscena demostración tuya no hizo más que confirmar lo que eres! ¡Asquerosa ramera!

El escándalo no tardó en atraer la atención de los habitantes de la mansión, y tanto los dueños como el resto de los sirvientes se asomaron con el fin de averiguar qué estaba sucediendo. Lady Sahdienne se cubrió la boca y ahogó una exclamación de espanto en cuanto llegó a la escena. Lord Iroh, en cambio, estaba enfurecido.

—¡Ya es suficiente, Malina! —bramó con su poderosa voz—. ¡No pienso tolerar esta clase de abusos en mi casa!

—¡Usted no puede decirme cómo educar a mi hija!

Semejante afirmación terminó por acabar con el poco control que aún le quedaba a Asami.

—¡No soy tu hija! ¡Y tampoco soy tu esclava! ¡Maldita sea!

Jinora llegó para alejarla de su madrastra y, rodeándola con sus brazos, se la llevó a su alcoba para poder tranquilizarla y limpiarle las heridas. Se hizo un silencio abrumador. Lord Iroh le plantó cara a Lady Malina y ésta respondió con abandonar la estancia. Al final, fue Eska quien, cargando con la culpa, huyó de la mansión. Desconsolada, se lanzó a las calles de la ciudadela, precipitadamente y sin dirección. Corrió y corrió hasta que le ardieron los pies, sin poder aliviar el dolor que ahuecaba su pecho.

Escuchó demasiado tarde los pesados cascos de un corcel que se acercaba a toda velocidad, y ya no pudo hacer nada para salvarse de la terrible embestida. El instinto la hizo acuclillarse en media calle y encogerse, cubriéndose con los brazos; mientras que el jinete tiró de las riendas de su montura, obligando al animal a erguirse sobre sus patas traseras, de modo de que se detuviera al instante y retrocediera forzosamente. El caballo relinchó y protestó ante el maltrato, pero finalmente triunfó su jinete.

—¡Oh no! —se lamentó él, al tiempo que dejaba la silla de su corcel y corría para auxiliarla—. ¿Qué he hecho? Señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

En el momento en que Eska abrió los ojos y lo vio, su mundo se congeló. Los mismos ojos verdes de destello inocente y amistoso, la pequeña nariz redonda; con aquellas facciones suaves, aunque fornidas, y el cabello embadurnado de crema para peinar, con un pequeño rizo colgando sobre su frente. Se trataba de un joven alto y robusto, que portaba el uniforme militar típico de la realeza, además del emblema del rey en su pecho. Todo apuntaba a que era un soldado, pero las insignias en su traje daban a entender que era… un príncipe.

Ella se había quedado sin habla, y lo único que pudo articular fue:

—Eres tú…

Él se rió, nervioso, y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Sí, bueno, quién más podría ser sino yo —balbuceó—. Príncipe Bolin a sus ordenes. ¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?

Eska contempló al apuesto joven que la miraba preocupado; luego se fijó en el blanco corcel que por poco acabó con su vida, y comprendió que aquel era el momento menos esperado, y que este príncipe era nada más y nada menos que el hombre que había aparecido en sus sueños.

Asami siempre tuvo la razón.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Para su desgracia, Asami descubrió que, después de todo, Lady Malina se había salido con la suya. La puerta estaba enllavada. Era prisionera en su propia habitación. Su madrastra la había encerrado allí luego de que Jinora la dejara para que reposara a solas. Llena de frustración, Asami golpeó la puerta y se dejó caer en el suelo. Estaba cansada, tan cansada…

Se miró el brazo, inmovilizado en un improvisado cabestrillo que Jinora fabricó con unas sábanas. Cerró los ojos y respiró despacio: tenía que levantarse. Lo hizo poco a poco, porque cada movimiento era un suplicio. Con lentitud, avanzó hacia el espejo y examinó la profunda cortada que tenía en el labio. La mejilla abofeteada aún lucía bastante inflamada y había adquirido un color oscuro y amoratado. No soportó verse y se alejó de su imagen.

De ninguna manera iba a quedarse atrapada ahí.

Sacó su ropajes de montar del armario, descartó la falda rota y se quitó la blusa. El brazo esguinzado no le tuvo compasión; fue tanto el dolor que experimentó al vestirse, que por poco se dio por vencida. Con un brazo inutilizado, el siguiente paso fue el más duro de todos: tenía que salir de la casa, a hurtadillas, por el árbol que daba a la ventana de su cuarto. Lo que siguió fue un sufrimiento acompañado de angustias, ropas desgarradas y uñas rotas. Ya sobre la tierra firme, empapada de sudor, temblorosa y muy consciente de que su idea había sido una estupidez, se escabulló hacia los establos.

Lamentó traicionar la confianza de Lord Iroh, pero estaba decidida. Robó uno de sus caballos, lo ensilló y escapó por el portón del jardín trasero. Cabalgó con dificultad, sufriendo cada golpe que hacía resurgir el intenso dolor de su brazo. Al fin, abandonó la Ciudadela Real. Había andado mucho cuando la luna llena alcanzó su punto más alto; y el paso regular de la cabalgata y la fatiga de las horas anteriores, empezaban a adormecerla. Le parecía que había cabalgando eternamente y que seguiría así, hasta el fin de los tiempos, por un mundo de silencio que la noche invadía. Fue entonces cuando vislumbró la espesura de los bosques del sur, y todos sus padecimientos valieron al fin la pena.

Era muy tarde ya cuando Korra traspasó la cortina de su tienda. Dio un paso y luego, su cuerpo se paralizó. Perdió el aliento. Asami se encontraba allí. Se miraron a los ojos durante un angustioso momento, sin saber qué decir. Entonces Korra avanzó. Al ver que se acercaba, el corazón de Asami se aceleró, pero no a causa del miedo. A pesar de que había deseado estar con ella, no estaba en absoluto preparada para manejar el anhelo que ahora la embargaba.

El viento sopló, y la fría brisa se coló dentro de la tienda. Para entonces, ya estaban una frente a la otra. Y después, sus labios se tocaron. Con suavidad al principio y luego con mayor insistencia. Asami sucumbió a su abrazo, y sintió que se derretía en los brazos de la cazadora. Su aroma a cuero, cedro y pino la envolvía.

 _ **»Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Editado 14/01/18**


	11. Lo Incorrecto

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XI**_

Parecía confundida por la repentina pasión que había surgido entre las dos. Por unos instantes, todo su mundo se redujo a la suave insistencia de la boca de la cazadora, los latidos de su corazón y la tibieza de su aliento, arremolinado con el suyo. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Asami fue incapaz de ver a Korra a los ojos. Estaba avergonzada. Y aunque la cazadora también la había besado, no podía dejar de pensar en que había actuado de la misma manera irrespetuosa que Wu, hace tan sólo unas horas. Compararse con ese sujeto era angustioso. Pero es que la necesitaba tanto… En ese momento, no hubo lugar para el pensamiento. Fue sólo puro e incontrolable deseo.

—Perdóname, no debí…

—Estás lastimada —intervino Korra, que acunó la mejilla herida de la joven en su mano—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Asami se retrajo, nerviosa. Sólo había venido porque ansiaba estar con Korra, pero ahora que la tenía frente a sus ojos, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo actuar o de cómo explicarle por lo que había pasado. No sentía que fuera apropiado agobiarla con sus problemas, mucho menos tratándose de cosas tan personales. Y aquí estaba, irrumpiendo en su privacidad, como una intrusa en medio la noche.

—Tengo mala suerte, supongo.

Le pareció que la expresión de la cazadora se tornó cansada y entristecida.

—¿No confías en mí? —le dijo, decepcionada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tienes miedo de hablar conmigo —repuso ella—. Siempre que te veo, percibo tu tristeza. Aún cuando sonríes. Sé que te han sucedido cosas malas, pero nunca quieres decirme lo que son en realidad. ¿Es porque no confías en mí?

—No creo que necesites cargar con mis problemas, eso es todo.

—Pero quiero ayudarte —insistió ella—. Por favor, déjame.

—Korra yo… Yo sólo vine hasta aquí porque quería verte —confesó—. No podía quedarme en la mansión. Es horrible, tuve que escapar. Y sabía que contigo…

—Estarías a salvo —sonrió Korra—. Y lo estarás, lo prometo. Escucha, no voy a obligarte a hablar, pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a escucharte. Tal vez no pueda ayudarte, pero al menos podrás desahogarte conmigo. Tú me importas, Asami.

Ella asintió con pesar.

—Lo sé.

La tienda de Korra era un sitio estrecho, pero confortable. El techo era lo bastante alto como para estar de pie en el interior, y un candil que colgaba del poste central le brindaba una iluminación cálida. El suelo estaba cubierto por una lona, excepto por un espacio en el que la tierra había sido cavada para formar un agujero en el que reposaba una fogata extinta. La cama era una especie de futón acomodado en un costado. Las sábanas de piel estaban hechas un nudo y unas cuántas túnicas sucias yacían amontonadas sobre el colchón.

—Primero lo primero —anunció Korra, mientras se inclinaba para encender la lumbre—. Necesitas dormir.

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió Asami.

—¿O qué pensabas? Debes pasar la noche en algún lugar.

—Es cierto, no lo había considerado —se sonrojó—. Fui muy impulsiva.

Korra se carcajeó.

—Entonces siéntete como en casa —dijo—. Espero que no te moleste que seamos tres aquí.

Antes de que Asami pudiera preguntar, Korra silbó. De entre las lonas que formaban la entrada de la tienda, surgió un alargado hocico blanco con una húmeda nariz negra. Olfateó el interior de la tienda y al captar el aroma de Asami, asomó la cara. Era blanca como la nieve y tenía las orejas caídas; los ojos negros y brillantes se detuvieron frente a la muchacha. Dio un ladrido y saltó dentro. Sus grandes patas se doblaron con la intención de abalanzarse juguetonamente encima de Asami, pero antes de que la joven pudiera cubrirse, Korra habló.

—Naga. No.

El enorme perro blanco se detuvo y se dejó caer sobre sus cuartos traseros, jadeando ruidosamente. La peluda cola se agitaba de un lado hacia el otro, como un abanico. Al lado de aquella bestia, Korra sonreía de oreja a oreja, con las manos sobre la cintura. Al parecer, muy orgullosa de tener a aquel enorme animal respirándole en el cuello. Asami abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Estaba perpleja.

—Descuida, no te hará daño —le aseguró—. Sólo es un peligro para los zorros y las liebres. Es muy juguetona, por eso no la dejé saludarte. Créeme, te habría tumbado, y pienso que en estos momentos eso es lo último que necesitas.

Korra se acercó a ella y le examinó el brazo. Luego revisó el golpe en la mejilla y la cortada en el labio inferior. Asami la siguió con la mirada. La vio quitar la ropa sucia que estaba sobre la cama, la depositó en una esquina, y después abrió un pequeño baúl del que sacó una vestimenta larga y holgada.

—Las noches de verano son muy calurosas y, a menudo, me gusta dormir desnuda —dijo y rió ante el sonrojo de Asami—. Pero en noches frías como ésta, uso pijama. Imagino que ésta te quedará bien. Yo dormiré así, también suelo hacerlo durante los viajes de caza.

—No me importa dormir con esta ropa.

—Todo tu cuerpo se nota adolorido —objetó Korra—. Esa ropa sólo te estorbará más. Vamos, tranquila. No soy una extraña. O acaso, ¿te estoy poniendo incómoda?

—No, no —se disculpó Asami—. Estoy demasiado tímida últimamente, no sé…

—Nos besamos hace unos minutos; puedes relajarte.

—Eso… ¡Eso fue!

—Sorpresivo, pero me gustó —la tranquilizó Korra—. Ya no trates de explicarlo, ¿sí?

Apenada, permitió que la cazadora la ayudara a desvestirse. Lo hizo despacio y con incomparable delicadeza, por miedo a causarle más dolor del necesario. Asami sabía que sin su ayuda, habría sido tortuoso, así que cedió y disfrutó en silencio del suave roce de las yemas de sus dedos. Las manos de Korra eran fuertes, activas, y cálidas al tacto. Cuando tuvo que sacarle el brazo lastimado de la túnica, se disculpó de antemano y lo hizo lo más rápido posible. El dolor provocó que le brotaran lágrimas de los ojos, pero Asami sonrió, agradecida. Pudo ser peor.

—No puedo entender por qué alguien como tú debería soportar esto —suspiró Korra—. Nosotros los cazadores sufrimos por gusto, pero tú, no lo mereces. No es justo.

—Lo es —admitió Asami—. Yo misma me provoqué esto.

—¿Qué?

Para distraerse, Asami comenzó a contarle cómo había salvado a Wu de ahogarse en la corriente del río Diente de Oso. Korra escuchó atenta, mientras terminaba de desnudarla. Se apartó y buscó la pijama, sin mirarla directamente. Cuando terminó el relato, la cazadora le pasó la prenda de espaldas y susurró:

—No eres una cazadora y sin embargo, tienes el coraje de una.

Asami apartó la prenda que le ofrecía, sintiéndose nuevamente valiente, e hizo que Korra volteara a verla. Los ojos de la cazadora recorrieron la blanca piel de su cuerpo y finalmente se posaron en los suyos. Se tambaleó en la delgada línea entre la ternura y la sensualidad cuando bromeó:

—Por eso dicen que quien con lobos anda, a aullar aprende.

—Quiero besarte otra vez, Asami.

En un segundo se percató de que los brazos de la cazadora la rodeaban por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella. La abrazó por la espalda y plantó un dulce beso en la base de su cuello. Entonces sintió que se elevaba, para luego ser tendida sobre las suaves sábanas de la cama. Y vio a Korra amoldándose sobre ella, aferrándose a su cuerpo, al tiempo que se desvestía.

—Es una noche fría —le recordó Asami.

—Pero nos mantendré calientes —replicó Korra, sonriente.

La acariciaba, y descendía por su cuello y por sus hombros. Asami no podía evitarlo; disfrutaba de que la cazadora la tocara, ansiaba sentirla en todas partes, en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Y podía jurar que la temperatura de sus manos había subido. Korra era cálida; su piel la cobijaba, y su respiración era templada y dócil. Entrecruzó sus piernas con las de ella y la acurrucó en su pecho. Hubo un beso lento, torpe, y una sonrisa tímida compartida en las tinieblas.

—Tú me gustas mucho —suspiró Korra, mientras le tocaba el cabello.

—A mí también me gustas —admitió—. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—¿Es correcto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú y yo.

Korra inclinó la cabeza y se apoyó en un codo para mirarla desde arriba.

—Y si no lo fuera, ¿qué? ¿Cambiaría algo? ¿No estarías aquí ahora?

—Pero estoy aquí —se dijo, incrédula—. Comparto la cama, desnuda, con otra mujer. Eska tenía razón, me gusta ir contracorriente. Y Korra, tú… Es decir, ¿puedo estar aquí?

—Francamente, no me importa si está permitido o no. Pasar la noche con una ciudadana común que se escabulló al campamento de la Partida de Caza Real… No sería la primera regla que rompo —esbozó una sonrisa descarada—. Si hay problemas, entonces valdrán la pena.

Un fuerte rubor tiñó las mejillas de Asami.

—No, no valdrá la pena… Estoy muy adolorida para…

—No me refería a eso —la detuvo Korra—. Sólo quiero que descanses, y que estemos juntas. ¿Puedes sentirlo? El calor de nuestros cuerpos, unidos así, es muy agradable. Dentro de poco vas a quedarte dormida —rió—, tienes los ojos soñolientos.

—Fue un día terrible —confesó.

—Alguien te golpeó, ¿no es verdad? —intuyó, rozando la cortada de su labio con el pulgar, como si quisiera borrar la herida.

—Sí.

—¿Quién?

Su voz vibró con un tono triste, melancólico.

—Mi madrastra.

Korra examinó su rostro, su mirada. Algo en la expresión serena de Asami denotaba muestras fugases de duda, preocupación… incluso miedo. Korra decidió acercarse aún más a ella y la abrazó, ofreciéndole consuelo.

—No es de mi incumbencia —le dijo con suavidad—. Pero sé que los golpes que recorren tu cuerpo tienen mucho que ver con esa mujer. Su pulgar delineó de arriba a abajo una profunda marca en el hombro de la joven—. Incluso te ha dejado cicatrices…

Asami desvió la mirada, insegura de qué decir al respecto. Korra lo notó y le besó el entrecejo, asegurándole:

—Tranquila. Sabes que no tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres hacerlo.

—Es que sí quiero —sollozó—. Quiero que sepas por qué me ves triste a menudo; e incluso a veces, me siento irritable y perdida. Tienes razón, quiero desahogarme. Me he guardado tantas cosas, algunas son inexplicables, difíciles de creer hasta para mí…

—Dime lo que quieras, Asami. Lo que te ayude a sentirte mejor.

Y empezó a hablar sobre su angustiosa vida, desde la muerte de sus padres hasta el beso del pretendiente de su hermanastra, y la paliza que le siguió. Le contó sobre el cobertizo en el que Lady Malina solía encerrarla cuando era niña; los gritos, los golpes, los azotes. Le explicó la deuda de su padre, la razón por la que debía trabajar para su madrastra y por qué la soportaba. Únicamente se guardó lo poco que sabía del pasado de su madre y su extraña relación con los fey. No estaba segura de que Korra pudiese entender eso.

—Ignoro por qué suceden las cosas horribles que pasan —continuó ella, llorando—. No sé por qué es cruel la gente; echo de menos a mi padre y a mi madre también; y detesto la idea de que mi hermanastra tenga que casarse a la fuerza, y que tú tengas que marcharte a luchar en una guerra que ni siquiera es nuestra. ¡Y ya no soporto el espantoso dolor de mi brazo! ¿Por qué, maldición, por qué le salvé la vida a un idiota?

Se desplomó en los brazos de Korra y se quedaron así, abrazadas, mientras Asami lloraba tanto de alivio, por estar estrechando contra sí a la persona que amaba, como de miedo por lo que había revivido. Korra la meció en su regazo y la abrazó más fuerte y susurró su nombre una y otra vez, mezclado con las frases más bellas y más dulces; las que sabía que necesitaba escuchar. Y así la sostuvo y la consoló hasta que por fin, las lágrimas cesaron de manar.

—El que a menudo te sientas embargada por la desdicha, no te hace menos merecedora de felicidad. ¿Sabes? Empecé a amarte de verdad cuando te cortaste la mano con ese cuchillo de cocina.

Asami la miró.

—¿En serio?

Korra no pudo evitar reírse.

—Estabas tan asustada de verme ahí, y yo no sabía qué hacer para que te tranquilizaras —dijo—. Recuerdo que lloraste y me pediste que me retirara, porque no sabías cómo actuar delante de mí —suspiró—. Tu tristeza es una de las cosas que te hacen más hermosa para mí, ¿no te das cuenta? Es un sentimiento que entiendo, un sentimiento que consigue que mi propia tristeza sea menos aterradora.

—Tú… ¿también te sientes triste? —preguntó, sorprendida, pues le era casi imposible imaginar a esa alegre y enérgica cazadora de otra forma.

—A veces hay demasiada tristeza, y es como si me aplastara —susurró ella—. Ahora mismo me deprime el hecho de mi partida: tendré que abandonarte con esa cruel madrastra tuya, e iré a pasar penurias a un campo de batalla lejano. Yo sabía del tipo de responsabilidades que implicaban unirse a la Partida Real, pero… No importa cuánto te entrenen, nunca podrán prepararte para algo así.

—¿Qué pasará con Naga?

Al escuchar su nombre, la perra alzó instintivamente la cabeza, pero al no recibir ninguna orden de su dueña, volvió a esconderla entre sus patas delanteras, echada como estaba, junto a la pequeña hoguera.

—Esperaba poder dejarla contigo —admitió Korra—. Iba a preguntártelo mañana, cuando nos viéramos. Pero ya que estás aquí…

—Tal vez, pueda quedarse en los establos de la mansión —dijo—. Le daré de comer y le pediré a Kai, el mozo, que la saque a dar un paseo de vez en cuando. Y cada que tenga un tiempo libre, me quedaré con ella, así no se sentirá sola.

—Eres mi ángel de la guarda, Asami.

—Pues, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que tú has hecho por mí, Korra.

—Ven aquí, niña lista, y dime cómo rayos supiste dónde encontrarme.

—Te vi esta mañana, con el resto de los cazadores —explicó—. Sólo seguí la dirección desde la que habían venido, y encontré tu tienda porque Pólvora estaba atado en frente.

—Serías una buena rastreadora —rió—. Mañana te llevaré de caza, ya verás. Por ahora, sólo quiero que duermas.

Asami apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de la morena y le rodeó el cuello, volviéndola a abrazar. Se sentía abrigada en sus brazos, y tranquila, y segura, y valiente. Entonces fue como si pudiera volver a reír y lo hizo. Rió por lo bien que se sentía, tanto más ligera y agradecida y feliz. Lo bien que se sentía estar así, con Korra; haberse desnudado de esa manera con ella, quedando tan vulnerable que había dejado su alma a la vista. Y sabía que estaba en buenas manos, porque Korra jamás se atrevería a juzgarla. Ni la repudiaría, ni la abandonaría…

No esa noche, suspendidas en el remanso de un presente dulce y apacible, pese a lo incierto del futuro que las asediaba. Así, las dos permanecieron en silencio, acurrucadas frente al fuego, con el crepitar de las llamas y el murmullo de los grillos en lo profundo del bosque.

Envueltas de luz y rodeadas de oscuridad.

Era muy de madrugada cuando Asami abrió los ojos, y se estremeció al sentir a la morena apartarse de ella. Aún hacía frío. Faltaban más de tres horas para la salida del sol, pero ya Korra estaba recogiendo sus cosas, intentando no hacer ruido. Asami se incorporó despacio. Korra se inclinó para calzarse las botas, cogió su túnica y apartó las lonas de la entrada. La claridad y las sombras se le desplazaron sobre el cuerpo. Qué hermosa era. La admiró, y Korra le lanzó una sonrisa mientras se vestía.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Tengo que ver a mi mentora —dijo—. No tardo.

Corrió entre hileras de tiendas grises, hacia el pabellón de su capitana. Sin embargo, no fue necesario que se desplazara hasta el otro extremo del campamento. El sol ascendía por el este, intensificando así la rosada fermentación de la luz, hasta que el campamento de la Partida Real, el lívido río Diente de Oso y la totalidad de los bosques comenzaron a cobrar vida, surgiendo de entre la escasa penumbra. Llegó al claro donde pastaban algunos de los caballos y divisó una figura humana a la distancia.

Allí encontró a Lin, la poderosa capitana al mando de la división de cazadores a la que pertenecía Korra. Con la flameante salida del sol a sus espaldas, Lin dedicaba toda su atención a la labor de afilar su espada; un pesado sable de extraordinaria longitud. Sentada en un pequeño banco de madera, la capitana no se molestó en dirigirle una mirada a su subordinada. Tan sólo se limitó a hacer un leve gesto con la cabeza al tiempo que decía:

—Korra, no esperaba verte tan temprano por aquí. Creí que estarías holgazaneando o durmiendo hasta tarde. Después de todo, hoy tenemos el día libre.

Rozó la hoja de metal con el afilador y su espada soltó una nota diáfana que vibró en los oídos de la joven. Ella tragó en seco.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte —apretó los labios—. Anoche encontré a... una amiga mía. Estaba lastimada y perdida, así que dejé que se quedara conmigo.

Lin pausó un segundo y luego reasumió el afilado de su arma.

—Querrás decir que preferiste no dar el aviso, para así poder acostarte con ella —gruñó.

—¡No me acosté con ella! Bueno, técnicamente sí… ¡Pero no hicimos nada de eso! ¿No oíste que está herida? Apenas puede caminar, y procuré ahorrarle más molestias de las necesarias. Quiero encargarme personalmente de ella, pero necesito que antes la vea uno de nuestros sanadores. ¿Me das el permiso?

—No.

—¡Pero!

Lin clavó la hoja de su espada en la tierra y los débiles rayos del sol naciente alumbraron las rojizas cicatrices de su mejilla.

—Absolutamente no. Si autorizo a una mujer para que pueda quedarse en tu tienda, entonces el resto de los cazadores querrán el mismo trato para poder estar con sus parejas. Y no vamos a convertir este campamento en un "nidito de amor". Estamos para servir al Rey, no a nosotros mismos. Además, mañana a primera hora debemos partir, y no pienso soportar los lloriqueos de quienes no quieran separarse.

Korra dio una patada al aire y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Llévala a la enfermería, que la atiendan y que después la envíen de regreso con su tribu.

—No es una cazadora.

Su mentora dio un respingo.

—¿Cómo?

—No es una cazadora —repitió Korra—. Ella es… Es sólo una criada, de la ciudadela.

—¿No estarás hablando de la misma muchacha que llevaste al jardín privado del Rey o sí? Cuando me suplicaste que te diera la llave, pensé que se trataba de ayudar a una aprendiz de jinete. Y no que la usarías para cortejar a una sirvienta.

—Y eso hice. Asami es mi aprendiz —se indignó—. No la cortejaba, ella en serio quería aprender. Y tiene talento, ¡deberías verla! Es maravillosa.

—¿Puedes asegurarme que no ocurre nada entre ustedes dos? —al ver que Korra no respondía, alzó la voz—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Qué te importa?

Lin se puso de pie y la encaró, desafiante.

—Me importa, porque los civiles no piensan igual que nosotros —aseveró—. Ellos no ven a sus mujeres como iguales, consideran que deben ser gobernadas por un hombre, y están muy ligados a sus tradiciones. Ante sus ojos, nosotras las cazadoras somos escoria. Y ni siquiera tengo que decirte lo que piensan sobre las uniones del mismo sexo. Entre cazadores no es un problema, es parte de nuestra cultura. Pero si te metes con una civil, atentas contra la ley.

—Qué estupidez, la Cazadora Real puede hacerlo —refunfuñó Korra.

—La Cazadora Real es la consentida del Rey —replicó Lin, gravemente—. Sus privilegios van más allá de las leyes porque es la más fiel servidora del reino, y por ende, la gente lo acepta. Tú no tienes ningún mérito. Eres una simple cazadora. Respeta tu posición, ¿oíste?

—¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasarnos? —insistió, tercamente.

Los ojos de su mentora se tornaron fríos y severos.

—Tú podrías perder tu puesto como miembro de la Partida Real.

—¿Qué hay de ella?

—¿Ella? —Lin exhaló una risa irónica—. Tendrá suerte si su gente se conforma con exiliarla del reino. Aunque lo más probable es que la cuelguen. Depende del linaje que tenga. No matarían a una mujer de sangre noble —sacudió la cabeza—. Korra… Sólo intento cuidar de ti.

Consternada, la joven cazadora apretó los puños y asintió en señal de sumisión.

—Sólo te pido un día —suplicó—. Por favor. Mañana partiremos y quizá ya nunca más pueda volver a verla. No sé lo que vaya a ocurrirme en el campo de batalla; si muero o si consigo olvidarla, ya no habrá problema. Lo único que quiero es estar con ella, aunque sea sólo por hoy, esta noche, y será todo. Te lo juro, Lin.

Entonces, su mentora fue consciente de las lágrimas que se derramaban por las mejillas de Korra y que caían sobre el musgo, donde permanecían sin ser absorbidas, como perlas esparcidas en una manta de terciopelo esmeralda. Exhaló un profundo suspiro, conmovida o resignada, no era sencillo saberlo. Pero sujetó los hombros de su subordinada y asintió levemente.

—Dile a los demás que ella es tu aprendiz —musitó—. Creerán que es una cazadora novata y no harán preguntas si las ven juntas. Pero que sea la última vez, ¿has entendido? No vale la pena arriesgar tu posición o su vida por un encaprichamiento adolescente. Ahora ve y busca un sanador: tienes mi permiso.

Korra se secó los ojos con el brazo y le dirigió una sonrisa, pero Lin alzó un dedo y la hizo frenar en seco.

—Ni se te ocurra agradecerme por esto —bufó—. No sé por qué demonios soy tan permisiva contigo.

Sacó el sable de la tierra y cargó el filo de la hoja en su hombro. Dio media vuelta y se retiró. Aún así, Korra suspiró un débil "gracias" y salió en busca del sanador. Para cuando regresó a su tienda, encontró a Asami acariciando a Naga detrás de las orejas, arropada con una de las pieles que habían sobre la cama. Korra entró y se aseguró de cerrar bien las lonas de la entrada.

—Uno de nuestros sanadores te verá enseguida —anunció—. Ven, te ayudaré a vestirte.

—¿Qué te dijo tu mentora?

—Que si alguien pregunta, eres una cazadora novata, y además, mi aprendiz.

Algo en la forma en que la cazadora tensaba la mandíbula delató su inquietud, y Asami no tardó en hacérselo saber.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

Korra la miró seriamente.

—Te lo explicaré más tarde —forzó una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Vamos.

Korra la guió a través del campamento, rodeando las innumerables tiendas y esquivando a las personas. Asami contemplaba aquel nuevo paisaje con los ojos bien abiertos. Tanto los hombres como las mujeres compartían la labor de cargar carretas con armas y víveres, movilizándose de aquí a allá. Los soldados del palacio habían comenzado a llegar desde que despuntaron los primeros rayos de luz, como un flujo constante e interminable de corceles y brillantes armaduras. Los estandartes de la armada y de la Partida de Caza Real ondeaban al viento, clavados entorno al pabellón más grande del campamento. Y supuso que ahí se encontraba la Cazadora Real.

Las tiendas de los sanadores estaban dispuestas cerca del campo de entrenamiento militar, y con razón. El alborotado ruido de la lucha les llegó desde la lejanía: el sonoro entrechocar de los aceros, el contundente zumbido de las flechas al clavarse en dianas acolchadas, los crujidos y los chasquidos de las varas de madera y los gritos de los hombres en el simulacro de batalla. Era un ruido confuso, pero cada grupo tenía su propio ritmo.

La mayor parte del campo de entrenamiento estaba ocupada por un compacto grupo de soldados de a pie que luchaban con escudos y hachas, casi tan grandes como ellos mismos, y hacían la instrucción en formación de grupo. Junto a ellos, había docenas de cazadores y cazadoras por igual, que practicaban individualmente; armados con espadas, mazos, lanzas, mayales, escudos de todas las formas y tamaños e, incluso, Asami distinguió a alguien con un tridente.

—¿Tan ansiosos están todos por combatir? —preguntó ella, sin salir de su asombro.

—Es una forma de apaciguar su miedo —replicó Korra, a secas.

—¿Y tú no necesitas practicar?

—No, yo estoy bien así. Tú y yo vamos a conseguir el alimento para el banquete de esta noche.

—¿Habrá una celebración?

—Cuando el Rey y los Príncipes lleguen a nuestro campamento después del ocaso, se oficiará un banquete en su honor. Es otra manera de mantener en alto el espíritu de los combatientes. Ya sabes, buena comida, buen vino, música, baile… y después…

—Guerra —concluyó Asami.

Korra miró hacia el frente.

—Sí.

Se aproximaron a un pabellón de tela verde. El ambiente ahí era agradable, fresco y húmedo. Había innumerables tipos de plantas y de hierbas colgadas de los postes y del techo, además de una serie de misteriosos objetos que se amontonaban en el suelo y oscurecían los rincones. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Asami, fue el gato sentado en la entrada de la tienda, lamiéndose una pata.

El felino la miró, y Asami vio el brillo de unos rasgados ojos rojos.

¿Arquímedes? —preguntó, incrédula.

 _Por supuesto._ —El felino agitó su gruesa melena, soltó un lánguido bostezo y mostró los largos colmillos. Se estiró y se adentró en el pabellón—. _¿Vienes?_

En el centro del pabellón, sentada en un lujoso sillón de piel, estaba Kya, la bruja y adivina, que ostentaba una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó Asami.

Kya entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si te sientas en el suelo, y te lo cuento? Te ofrecería una silla, si no fuera porque estoy sentada en la única que hay.

Entre tanto se acomodaba entre dos frascos de burbujeantes pociones verdes de olor acre, a Asami le bullían las preguntas en la mente. Hizo el ademán de inclinarse hacia el piso, pero entonces Korra entró corriendo con un banco.

—Aquí estarás mejor —le dijo la cazadora.

—Gracias.

—Ah, pero qué cazadora tan atenta —suspiró Kya y la aludida se sonrojó.

—Sabía que Asami se sentiría más cómoda con una sanadora conocida, por eso te pedí que revisaras la lesión de su brazo.

—Y la revisaré.

Asami se mostró confundida.

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí y no en la Ciudadela Real?

—Porque me gusta estar allí donde suceda algo importante —contestó Kya, alzando altiva la cabeza—. Además, si me hubiera quedado en la ciudadela, Arquímedes se hubiera ido sin mí, y me lo paso bien con él.

—¿Quiere decir que ayudarás a los cazadores durante la batalla? —se ilusionó ella.

—Durante no, sino después. No olvides que mi oficio es el de curar, y sí, siempre y cuando el Rey me pague lo prometido, ahí estaré para impedir que caigan muertos como moscas.

Kya se recostó pensativa en su silla y se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. Sin previo aviso, Arquímedes saltó de su escondite y cayó en el regazo de Kya, donde se acurrucó y se quedó mirando a Korra con altanería.

—Cazadora —ordenó entonces—. ¿Nos dejarías a solas?

—Eh… Claro. —Korra hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Kya acarició al gato y esbozó una sonrisa atrevida.

—Es hermosa —dijo, y Asami dio un respingo—. ¿Es como lo predije? ¿Estás enamorada de ella?

—No sé que tiene eso que ver con mi brazo —la desestimó.

—¡Pero claro que tiene que ver! —rió—. Y cuando termine contigo, vas a agradecérmelo. Ahora veamos, ¿un esguince? Sí, puedo curarlo. ¿Duele?

—Es abrumador —asintió—. Sólo moverme es una tortura.

—Entonces no te muevas —bromeó y Asami frunció el ceño.

—¿No estás de humor para bromas? En fin.

Se puso de pie y Arquímedes saltó a su lado. Kya comenzó a hurgar entre los trastes que tenía desparramados por todo el lugar; sacó unas hierbas de un cajón y una poción de una mochila, luego trituró las hierbas y las mezcló con un poco de la poción, hasta formar una mezcla espesa. Se acercó a Asami, que la contemplaba con un aspecto cada vez más pálido, y le sacó la túnica con cuidado.

Arquímedes se frotó contra la pierna de la joven y ronroneó:

 _No te sorprendas si duele. Sólo será momentáneo._

Dicho esto, Kya tiró de su brazo y lo masajeó con la mezcla, rotando los músculos de un lado hacia el otro sin ningún reparo. Para Asami fue imposible no retorcerse ante el sonido de sus huesos dislocándose y acoplándose, músculos tensándose y estirándose de forma involuntaria, y tuvo que luchar para refrenar las lágrimas. Empero, así como el dolor alcanzó su agudeza máxima, no tardó en desplomarse hasta que pasó a ser una simple molestia y luego, nada.

—Está hecho —anunció Kya, complacida.

Maravillada, Asami se llevó la mano opuesta a su brazo, e hizo movimientos circulares con el hombro. Estaba perfectamente bien, igual que antes. Pudo colocarse la túnica con facilidad, y con eso bastó para que apretara a Kya en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Gracias, gracias!

La bruja le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Bueno, ya, está bien. Ha sido una consulta muy provechosa, pero ahora me temo que debes irte, niña. Mi pócima de raíz de mandrágora y lengua de tritón está a punto de hervir y reclama mi atención. Piensa en mí cuando uses ese brazo, y por favor, ya no hagas tonterías.

Asami se despidió y abandonó el pabellón de sanación. Arquímedes la guió de vuelta al campo de entrenamiento, y luego se despidió con un coletazo, para seguir merodeando a su aire.

Se reunió con la cazadora y muy pronto partieron en su pequeño viaje de cacería.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Korra se arrodilló sobre un lecho de junco pisoteado y escrutó las huellas con ojo experto. Éstas le indicaban que los ciervos habían pasado por esa pradera hacía apenas media hora, y que pronto se echarían a dormir. Su objetivo, una hembra pequeña con una pronunciada cojera en la pata izquierda, aún seguía con la manada, y ella se sorprendió de que el animal hubiera llegado tan lejos sin que lo atrapara un lobo o un oso.

Se volteó hacia Asami y le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

—¿Ves la rama partida de ahí? —dijo en voz baja.

—Sí.

—Se fue por ese sendero —explicó—. Debemos avanzar con cuidado.

Los ciervos las habían obligado a internarse en lo profundo del bosque. Llevaban toda la tarde cazando y en ésas pocas horas, Korra había logrado cobrar un buen botín de presas. Pólvora y Orco, el caballo que Asami había hurtado de los establos de la mansión, aguardaban cerca de una de las laderas de la montaña, con dos ciervos adultos y cinco liebres atados a sus sillas. Naga, como sabueso que era, viajaba mucho más adelante, siguiendo el rastro con su olfato, presta a dar un aullido en cuanto se encontrara cerca de su presa.

Korra se puso de pie en silenciosa calma y echó a andar por el bosque hacia una cañada donde estaba segura que descansaban los ciervos. Los árboles impedían ver el cielo y proyectaban sombras difusas sobre el terreno, pero la cazadora miraba las huellas sólo de vez en cuando, porque conocía el camino.

Una vez en la cañada, tensó el arco con un movimiento diestro, sacó tres flechas y colocó una de ellas, sosteniendo las otras con la mano izquierda. La luz del poniente iluminaba unos veinte bultos inmóviles donde la cierva descansaba, echada sobre la hierba. La hembra que ella quería estaba al final de todo el rebaño y tenía la pata izquierda extendida con torpeza. Korra se acercó a rastras, despacio, con el arco preparado.

Asami se limitó a observar, como lo había hecho antes. Ver a Korra cazar la embelesaba. Su puntería y su forma a la hora de tensar el arco eran perfectos. Sencillamente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

El codo derecho de la cazadora viajó hacia atrás y su mano se acopló en la línea de su mandíbula, exactamente debajo del oído. Sus ropas ajustadas se ciñeron en los sitios justos y los ojos de la joven aprendiz hallaron un nuevo centro de atención: la esbelta figura de la cazadora. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron, marcándose en detalle bajo su piel.

Korra lucía una férrea mirada de concentración, fija en su objetivo, a varios metros de distancia.

La cuerda del arco tocó la punta de su nariz y rozó con delicadeza sus labios. Los dedos que la enganchaban dieron un último estirón y el arco quedó completamente extendido. Fue en un segundo que Korra soltó la cuerda y su mano derecha se lanzó hacia atrás, con un movimiento grácil, mientras que la izquierda balanceó el peso del arco recién disparado. Se escuchó un sonido sordo, y tanto Asami como la cazadora, contemplaron la cañada para ver la saeta clavada en la garganta de la cierva.

Un tiro limpio, preciso, mortal.

Korra se volteó y sonrió, emocionada.

—¿Viste eso, Asami? —exclamó, saltando en el lugar—. ¡Soy la mejor!

—La modestia no es tu fuerte, ¿o sí? —rió ella.

La cazadora se frotó la nariz con el dedo, sonriente, y se encogió de hombros. Reclamó su premio y cargó el cadáver de la cierva sobre sus hombros, en compañía de Asami y Naga. Ató el animal a la silla de Pólvora y montó en su grupa. Asami la imitó, y juntas cabalgaron de regreso al campamento. A medida que se acercaban, podían vislumbrar destellos de luces que danzaban entre los arbustos. Se escuchaba el sonido de una alegre melodía en la distancia, sumado a un coro de risas y canciones.

Asami pensó en el círculo de hadas al que había entrado cuando era niña, mas cuando avistó la fina colección de estandartes de tela que se desplegaban a lo largo del campamento, prefirió dejarlo en el olvido. Las monturas de la caballería del rey estaban agrupadas entorno al bosque del que ellas salían. Nunca había contemplado una vista tan imponente. Había dos ejércitos reunidos esa noche: la Partida de Caza y la Milicia Real.

Todo el campamento rebullía de actividad a medida que los cazadores preparaban el festín. Asami jamás imaginó que los vería tan excitados. Decoraban el bosque con banderolas y antorchas, y desde muy temprano habían descorchado el vino y la hidromiel. Por doquier, había mesas dispuestas con fabulosas viandas, y cuando Korra y Asami se presentaron con los platillos principales, la emoción de la gente se incrementó aún más. Entregaron las presas, que muy pronto serían asadas, y ambas optaron por apartarse de la celebración.

—Es como si no supieran de la batalla que les espera —comentó de pronto Asami, divertida.

—Están locos —convino Korra—. Maravillosa, gloriosamente locos, pero locos en cualquier caso.

—Y tú, ¿eres inmune?

La cazadora aceptó alegremente un par de jarras de hidromiel de una mujer pelirroja que deambulaba por todo el sitio repartiendo el licor. Asami la reconoció, era la portaestandarte de la Cazadora Real, y antes de que pudieran agradecerle por las bebidas, se alejó danzando al son de la música. Korra bebió un trago y suspiró.

—A mí me posee otro tipo de locura.

Asami arqueó una ceja, bebió y probó el fuerte sabor de la fermentación quemándole la garganta, y sintió que se ahogaba. Korra le dio palmaditas en la espalda mientras tosía, gozando con aquella escena.

—¿Paladar virgen?

—No se les da licor a las criadas —repuso, azorada—. ¿Qué clase de locura es la que te embarga?

La cazadora terminó de beber aquel líquido dorado y dejó la jarra a un lado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego, como un espíritu del bosque, se deslizó entre los árboles.

—Camino entre la luz y la oscuridad —respondió, y Asami no tuvo más remedio que ir tras ella.

Pudo seguirle la pista por su delicado aroma a cuero y a pino, por el leve tacto de sus pies en el suelo y por los disturbios que su estela provocaba en el aire. La encontró sentada a solas en el borde del claro, semejante a una criatura salvaje, mientras contemplaba los giros de las constelaciones en lo alto del cielo.

—¿Korra?

—¿Nunca te has sentido tentada a hacer algo que sabes que está mal?

—Sí, he tenido mis momentos de debilidad.

Se acercó a ella, y juntas pasearon por los densos bosques, a los que el eco llevaba fragmentos de música y voces de la fiesta. Asami tenía una aguda conciencia de la presencia de la cazadora. Notó que sus ojos azules resplandecían distinto bajo la luz plateada de la luna, que menguaba en el cielo esa noche. Tenían el fulgor de las estrellas.

Y se preguntó cómo brillaría su piel morena al reflejar aquella tenue luz argéntea. ¿Irradiaría el mismo resplandor hipnótico del amanecer? No. No sería el mismo brillo. Sería diferente. Despediría una hermosura serena, pura, dulce y deseable.

Se detuvieron en la orilla de un estrecho arroyo, tan claro que resultaba invisible bajo la tenue luz. Lo único que traicionaba su presencia era el profundo gorgoteo del agua al derramarse sobre las piedras. Alrededor de ellas, los gruesos pinos formaban una cueva con sus ramas, escondiendo a Korra y a Asami del mundo, y amortiguando el aire, frío y tranquilo. Ese pequeño rincón parecía no tener época, como si fuera ajeno al mundo y estuviera protegido por la magia, contra el aliento marchito del tiempo.

En aquel lugar secreto, Asami se sintió de pronto cercana a Korra, y toda su pasión por ella se abalanzó en su mente.

—¿Está mal que te desee de esta manera?

Korra le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa pícara, radiante, que le transmitió calor a todo el cuerpo. Y entonces los labios de la cazadora le rozaron el cuello y se lo llenaron de besos. Asami jadeó. Su boca encontró la de ella, y todo adquirió y perdió sentido a la vez. Saboreó las fuertes bocanadas de miel que despedía su aliento, a causa del licor, y ya no le pareció tan intenso. Tal vez, por el dulzor de sus besos.

Enterró la nariz en el cabello de la morena. El aroma de su pelo era terroso y sutil, como el resto de su cuerpo. La sal de su piel era abundante, al punto de hacerse agridulce cuando se combinaba con el sabor de la hidromiel. Y la extasiaba. Era un placer tan suyo. De sabor y de olfato, que la embriagaban. Y de tacto, que la arrebataba. El tacto de Korra… el roce caliente de sus dedos, tocándola como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Asami sintió que se desplomaban juntas en la hierba. Se ayudaron a desnudarse. E hipnotizada por las caricias que le hacía en la garganta, Asami trató de deslizarse entre los labios de la morena. La cazadora le dio paso enseguida. Sus lenguas se tocaron, se deslizaron más allá de la otra, se rodearon…

No tenía control sobre esto, ni sobre Korra. Y no le quedó más remedio que dejarse llevar por la sobrecarga sensorial que la poseyó cuando sintió a la cazadora tanteándola por dentro. Era incapaz de ahogar sus gemidos. Ni siquiera pensaba en Korra adentrándose en ella, sólo se moría por fundirse en aquella penetrante intensidad. Suspiró y se arqueó, moviéndose contra la mano de la cazadora, meciendo las caderas al tiempo que la acercaba y la instaba a profundizar.

Encontraron un ritmo ideal. Y mientras la morena la hacía suya, Asami se deleitó pasando una mano a lo largo de su espalda desnuda, sintiendo los músculos que se contraían a su compás, cada hueso de su columna… Sí. Comprobó entonces que esa tersa piel sudorosa reflejaba destellos celestiales. Estaba cuajada de estrellas, estrellas que describían constelaciones desconocidas. Centelleaba un universo infinito en el que ansiaba perderse.

—Te amo, Asami…

—No pares…

—No podría aunque quisiera.

—Te amo, te amo…

—Asami…

Lo último que supo fue que Korra la tomó de la pierna y la colocó sobre su hombro. Se inclinó, cerró los ojos, y puso la boca en su centro; saboreando, tanteando... Asami se tensó inmediatamente, sin embargo, el brazo de la cazadora se encargó de mantener sus caderas abajo. Era delirante. Tanto que le costó trabajo ahogar los cortos jadeos que se le escapaban de los labios. Apretó el cabello castaño de su amante entre sus manos, cada vez con más fuerza, adentrándola más en ella. Estaba a punto de…

Asami inclinó la cabeza hacia el firmamento. Korra se había robado las estrellas, pero nada le impidió acabar en el gran vacío del cosmos.

 _ **»Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Editado 01/02/18**


	12. Luz y Sombra

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XII**_

Cuando todo terminó yacieron acurrucadas en la hierba, dándose calor la una a la otra. Asami trazó con el dedo el perfil de la nariz y la boca de Korra. Se paseó por la línea de su mandíbula hasta la oreja y después siguió por el cuello hasta el hombro. Jugueteó con los brazaletes tejidos que le rodeaban los brazos. Perfiló los espacios entre los músculos de su marcado abdomen. Era hermosa. Quería trazar la figura de Korra por siempre. La cazadora bajó por su antebrazo para después asirse de su mano. Le acarició la cicatriz y besó su palma.

—¿Aún te duele? —le preguntó.

—No. Kya sanó mi brazo por completo —recordó las palabras de la bruja y se sonrojó. Ahora comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Vio a Korra relajarse y la sintió abandonar su mano para acariciarle el cuerpo, hasta descansar en la parte interna de su muslo. A Asami la aquejó un leve pinchazo de dolor que no pudo ocultarle a su pareja. No era nada en realidad, pero Korra se preocupaba de forma excesiva. Quiso mostrarse irritada, mas le fue imposible contrariar la ternura de los ojos azules que la observaban.

—¿Estás bien, Sami? ¿Fui demasiado brusca?

—No, todo fue perfecto. Es sólo que… —se frotó suavemente contra la pelvis de la morena—. Yo nunca antes había…

—¿Fui tu primera vez?

Asami escondió el rostro en el cuello de la cazadora y asintió, avergonzada. Korra la estrechó entre sus brazos y le hizo cosquillas en el ombligo. La joven se retorció y rió, luchando por apartar las manos juguetonas que la torturaban.

—¡Ustedes los cazadores son todos unos precoces! —la acusó entre carcajadas.

—Y ustedes los civiles no saben lo que es vivir —replicó certera y le mordió una oreja.

Asami consiguió apartarla dándole un empujón. Luego se incorporó y se cubrió los pechos con los brazos.

—Hace frío —suspiró.

Korra bostezó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no protestó. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó. Asami apenas tuvo tiempo de dirigirle una mirada de extrañeza cuando reconoció el sonido de los cascos de un caballo. Pólvora apareció de repente, saltando sobre los arbustos y evadiendo las ramas bajas de los árboles. La cazadora recogió sus ropas, las hizo un puño y las guardó en una de las alforjas de su corcel. Acto seguido, levantó el cuerpo de Asami con facilidad, cargándola en sus brazos, subió a la silla del caballo y envolvió sus cuerpos con una manta de viaje.

Cabalgaron hacia la tienda de la cazadora, escabulléndose por dentro del bosque. El festejo en el campamento no terminaría sino hasta el amanecer, no obstante, ellas parecían ser las únicas que buscaban el consuelo del sueño mientras la luna aún pendía en el cielo. Y al recorrer la fronda, ninguna de las dos habló. Era como si hubiesen llegado al acuerdo tácito de no hacer evidente aquello que las carcomía por dentro. Romperle el corazón a una amiga y destrozarle las esperanzas sería una dura experiencia.

Al entrar en la tienda, Naga alzó la cabeza, las miró y exhaló un gemido ahogado, como si suspirara. Las dos jóvenes se dejaron caer sobre las mantas de piel que cubrían la cama, y se taparon con ellas. Tendidas ahí, se contemplaron la una a la otra. Korra la abarcaba con la mirada, embebida en sus dulces ojos verdes. Asami le tocó el rostro y le apartó unos cuántos mechones desordenados de la frente.

—También es mi primera vez —musitó la cazadora—. Nunca antes había estado enamorada de alguien, no así. Eso lo cambia todo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —se estremeció ella—. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Korra negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Al parecer, esta noche nos atribulan pensamientos tristes a las dos —comentó, al cabo de un momento.

—¿En qué pensabas tú?

—En nada que pueda animarte —rió, pero con desgana—. Intento encontrar alguna excusa para evitar ir a esta guerra.

—¿Quieres explicarme por qué debe luchar la gente de nuestro reino? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Quién es tu enemigo?

—Toda la vida nos han hablado de lo extenso que es este mundo. Sólo somos uno de los cuatro grandes reinos que lo conforman: el reino Ignis al norte, el reino Aqua al sur, el reino Aeris al este y nuestro reino Terra, el más próspero de todos, en medio de ellos. He vivido todo este tiempo creyendo que nunca dejaría la tierra donde nací, luego llegó un heraldo del reino Aqua con la peor apariencia que un hombre podría tener; sucio, cansado y herido. Se presentó ante nuestro Rey, suplicándole por ayuda.

—El reino Aqua —musitó Asami—. La cuna original de las tribus cazadoras del mundo…

—Están siendo asediados, Asami —dijo Korra, con urgencia—. Nadie puede entrar ni salir, la comida escasea, y más y más gente perece con cada día que pasa. Todas sus ciudades han sido saqueadas, sus ejércitos han caído en batalla. Somos el reino más cercano a ellos, somos su única esperanza.

—¿Pero quiénes los han invadido? La gente del reino Aeris no es de raza guerrera. Los aeritas carecen de enemigos. Producen la fruta y los vegetales que comen, y favorecen la reproducción y crianza de corceles de caza. Pólvora es un caballo aerita, ¿no? Están rodeados por el océano, que los mantiene apartados de los otros reinos, y no suelen dejar su isla. Son diferentes: se rapan el cabello, se tatúan la piel y tienen costumbres propias muy singulares, les gusta el aislamiento en que viven. La reina Yangchen es la monarca menos problemática de los cuatro reyes; no firma tratados con los demás, pero tampoco declara guerras, y gobierna a su pueblo con justicia.

La cazadora le lanzó una mirada de asombro.

—Eres toda una erudita, ¿eh?

Asami se sonrojó.

—Me gusta leer —repuso—. Pero tampoco creo que el reino Ignis esté involucrado…

—Eso ni pensarlo, la Cazadora Real actual es ignita y no se prestaría para luchar contra su propia gente, así sea la más fiel servidora del Rey. Simplemente se rehusaría a pelear y la Partida Real quedaría fuera de esta guerra. Además, aunque han habido conflictos militares con los ignitas en el pasado, no hay forma de que ellos sean los sitiadores del reino Aqua. El rey Roku es un hombre viejo y sabio, no se atrevería. Y aunque no fuera así, de todos modos habrían tenido que cruzar primero por nuestras tierras. Un ejército de esa proporción sencillamente no pasa por desapercibido.

—A menos que hayan utilizado una ruta marítima.

—Es una posibilidad, y sin embargo, es tan descabellado —reflexionó Korra—. ¿Qué motivos podría tener el rey Roku para sitiar el reino Aqua?

—Ninguno —convino Asami—. ¿Será acaso un conflicto civil?

—El general Lu Ten ya descartó esa posibilidad —afirmó Korra—. El reino Aqua está siendo arrasado por completo.

—¿Entonces? Lucharán contra un enemigo desconocido que…

Las palabras de Asami se estrellaron contra una barrera de silencio y su rostro empalideció. Un temblor helado se apoderó de su cuerpo. Era presa de un terror abismal, y cuando vio la mirada preocupada de Korra, no pudo contenerse. Se aferró de la cazadora para ahuyentar el miedo, la tristeza y la desesperación. Se apretó contra ella. Sintió el cuerpo de Korra con el suyo, a todo lo largo; sintió sus manos. Oyó el susurro de su voz y dejó que le acariciara los oídos y la piel. Asami la besó. Y cuando Korra respondió a sus besos, la besó más.

—No puedo permitir que te vayas —sollozó—. Por favor, no te marches.

—Deseo con toda el alma no tener que irme, pero sabes que debo hacerlo, Asami.

—Deberíamos abandonarlo todo. Huir juntas.

—Sería una locura.

—No quiero amarte si vas a morir —sentenció, enterrando el rostro en el brazo de la cazadora—. No te amo.

—Asami, al menos dime una cosa… ¿Te hice feliz? Lo que hicimos hoy, juntas, ¿acaso no te ayudó a olvidarte de todo, aunque fuera por un instante? Fue hermoso, ¿verdad?

—No te amo.

—¿Significa eso que no lo fue?

—No. Bueno, sí —respondió aturdida—. Oh Korra, no entiendo nada…

La cazadora la estrechó contra sí, sonriendo.

—Somos muy jóvenes —concluyó al fin.

Asami sintió la calidez de su cuerpo, envolviéndola, y se aprendió de memoria el trazo fino de aquellos labios acaramelados, la suavidad de esos senos, presionados contra los suyos, aquel aroma tan deseado que se desprendía de la piel de su cazadora… Korra le limpió las lágrimas. Ella se quedó dormida.

Despertó de una pesadilla en la que estaba cayendo al vacío. Yasuko, ella, huesos, sangre, todos, todo… Todo caía. Y al borde del precipicio, mirando hacia abajo, donde se precipitaban sus víctimas, estaban los fey. La reina Suyin, Kuvira a su lado, impertérritas las dos, con un poderoso ejército a sus espaldas, como estatuas sin alma que contemplaban el infinito… Así se hundió en la inquietante soledad de aquel abismo. A toda velocidad, hasta que se estrelló contra la roca sólida de la que se componía la oscuridad. Decir que el golpe la aturdió y la hizo sentir como si sus huesos se hubieran reventado al impactar el pavimento, era inverosímil. No obstante, la sensación fue tan real, que Asami se creyó rota en mil pedazos.

Lo último que vio fue a Suyin y a Kuvira desenvainando espadas, de manera súbita y cruel, se atravesaron el pecho mutuamente, las puntas de metal ensangrentado brotaron de sus espaldas, y al final, sólo una quedó en pie. Abrió los ojos antes de saber cuál. Despertó con una sacudida, al principio se sorprendió y después se quedó anonadada. A su lado, Korra ya se había vestido. Naga estaba echada en su regazo y la cazadora le acariciaba el pelaje con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Adiós amiga, adiós…

—Korra —habló y sintió la garganta seca y rasposa.

—Asami —susurró, enjugándose las lágrimas—. No te oí despertar.

—No estás vestida para la guerra —observó.

—Antes que nada, soy una cazadora. Las armaduras no van con nosotros, son demasiado pesadas y ruidosas.

Un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Asami, pero fue efímero y débil, y pronto sucumbió a la tristeza.

—¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

—Es imposible para nosotras estar juntas —dijo Korra, con tanta franqueza que pareció no importarle—. Somos de culturas muy distintas y la tuya, por desgracia, es anticuada y estúpida. Pero nos gobierna un mismo rey, y su ley dicta que seremos castigadas por amarnos. Tú corres más peligro que yo, ¿sabes? Quizá esto es lo mejor. Debo partir.

—No suenas tan joven cuando hablas así.

Korra se puso de pie y corrió hacia el rincón donde se refugiaba Asami, tan resuelta y porfiada como siempre; le posó la mano en el hombro derecho e inclinó la cabeza por encima del otro hombro hasta rosarle la mejilla con el rostro —frío—, emanando aquel sentimiento dolorosamente familiar. Incapaz de evitarlo, Asami se reclinó contra el torso de la cazadora y, con los brazos, tiró desmañadamente del brazo izquierdo de Korra para que la rodeara con él.

Sonó un ruido afuera de la tienda y se oyó la adusta voz de un hombre:

—¡Cazadora, ya estamos preparados!

—Ya voy, denme un segundo —respondió Korra.

El soldado se marchó.

—Ve, no los hagas esperar —la apremió Asami.

—No puedo marcharme dejándote así.

—¿Qué más queda? Estoy acostumbrada a perder a la gente que amo.

—Lo lamento, Asami. Has de sentir lo que sientes —le dijo con ternura mientras intentaba desasirse del abrazo—. Pero tal vez si…

Otra voz, tajante por la impaciencia, la interrumpió desde afuera. Esta vez era un cazador, porque la llamó con familiaridad por su nombre:

—¡Korra, ya nos vamos! ¡Los soldados esperan…!

Korra se giró hacia la entrada con violencia, barbotando maldiciones con una rabia y una exasperación como Asami no había oído en su vida; el cazador se escabulló, alarmado.

—¡Maldita sea, me lleva la…! —masculló entre dientes, y luego, con absoluta calma, regresó al lado de Asami—. Perdona. Se me acaba el tiempo. Iba a decirte que, quizá, exista un modo para que lo nuestro sea posible —le acarició la mejilla—. Y lucharé por ello.

—¿De qué hablas?

La cazadora esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

—Mi sueño —dijo, y afirmó—. Te quiero, Asami. Espero que en los días venideros te consuele saberlo. Lo único que te pido es que trates de comer y que duermas, aunque te sientas mal. Come y duerme. Sé fuerte, como siempre lo has sido. Y no permitas que te derroten, porque yo tampoco me rendiré.

Le besó las lágrimas en las mejillas, tomó su arco y su carcaj, y salió de su vida.

—Gracias por todo, Korra.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Se vistió con la mente vacía, y durante algunos minutos se vio obligada a cortarle el paso a Naga para que no saliera corriendo en pos de su dueña. Korra había dejado el collar y la correa del sabueso junto a la leña de la hoguera, pero a Asami le rompía el corazón atar a Naga y verla forcejeando para escapar. Permaneció con ella dentro de la tienda, con las lonas de la entrada abiertas, mientras veía a los caballos desfilar en ordenadas hileras hacia la verde pradera. Los rayos del sol se colaban entre los árboles y salpicaban sobre los jinetes con pequeñas pinceladas.

—No sabía que Korra tuviera una aprendiz —dijo una voz repentina a su lado.

Asami alzó la vista y vio a una chica bajita y menuda, que se le acercaba. Era una aprendiz, mucho más joven que ella, casi una niña. Asami se limitó a saludarla con un gesto de la cabeza, pero a la aprendiz no pareció molestarle su apatía. Se sacó un trozo de carne seca del bolsillo y se lo dio a Naga, que lo engulló gustosamente. Luego se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a la tienda y observó a los ejércitos a su lado, mordisqueando otro trozo de carne seca.

—Allá va la División Primera —comentó, señalando a un grupo de soldados que cabalgaba en formación—. Las unidades de exploración van por ese lado, siempre se mueven más rápido en vanguardia. ¡Oh! ¡Las unidades de suministros! Ellos son los responsables de los animales de carga y los inventarios, ¿sabías?

Asami asintió.

—¡Los Príncipes! —gritó de pronto, poniéndose en pie de un salto—. ¡Míralos! ¡Míralos! ¿No crees que son apuestos?

Iban acompañados por una escolta de seis soldados. Primero pasó el menor, el Príncipe Bolin, que saludaba con una sonrisa bonachona a la multitud que se había reunido entorno al campamento para despedirlos. Detrás de él iba el mayor, el Príncipe Mako, ostentando unos fieros ojos dorados y una actitud de desinterés total. Los hermanos viajaban en corceles blancos, de larga crin y porte altivo. El rey venía más atrás, acompañado por la Cazadora Real Izumi, y la Partida de Caza fluía numerosa y magnífica a su alrededor. Asami intentó avistar a Korra, aunque en vano. Los jinetes eran miles y atravesaban el campamento con un gran estruendo.

—¡Qué espectáculo! —se emocionó la chiquilla a su lado—. ¡Mira! ¡Ya llega el general Lu Ten! ¿Lo ves? El de la armadura dorada, ¿lo ves?

El hombre que señalaba la aprendiz pasó muy cerca de ellas, tanto que Asami pudo definir con claridad el rostro pulcro y los rasgos familiares y serenos de Lord Iroh en su expresión. Sí, era él, el hijo prodigio que había tomado el lugar de su padre en el ejército. En la mansión, había una pintura del joven general colgada en una de las paredes del salón familiar, y Asami recordó el entusiasmo y el orgullo con el que Lord Iroh solía hablar de él. Hasta ese momento, ella nunca lo había visto en persona.

El general Lu Ten se desplazó hacia la derecha, retrocedió para comunicarle algo a un par de soldados situados en las filas centrales y, acto seguido, se reincorporó a todo galope al frente de la expedición. El portaestandarte de la Milicia Real iba a la cabeza, haciendo fácil la ubicación del general entre el millar de soldados. Así mismo, la portaestandarte de Cazadora Real se mantenía siempre a su lado, moviéndose con ella, como si fuera su propia sombra.

—¿Existe una unidad que controle lo que hacen todas las demás? —preguntó Asami, poseída por la curiosidad.

La chiquilla se rió.

—La Cazadora Real no necesita una unidad para eso, lo controla ella misma, de memoria. Fíjate qué actividad hay entorno a la portaestandarte; se debe a que cada unidad que se marcha o regresa informa en primer lugar a la Cazadora Real.

Asami volvió a contemplar a la portaestandarte pelirroja y a su caballo con algo de lástima, porque daba la impresión de que cabalgaran el doble de trayecto que la mayor parte del ejército. Como lo había intuido, su misión consistía en permanecer cerca de la Cazadora Real para que se localizara con facilidad, pero resultaba que Izumi estaba en continuo movimiento, pues o bien retrocedía hasta la retaguardia, o se separaba del cuerpo principal del ejército de cazadores, o partía a galope hacia la vanguardia, dependiendo, según suponía Asami, de los asuntos de importancia militar que tuviera que atender.

—La portaestandarte debe ser una espléndida amazona —observó.

—Todos lo cazadores lo somos, ¿cómo puedes no saberlo? —la criticó la aprendiz—. Dicen que los más experimentados pueden comer, dormir y hasta hacer el amor sobre sus monturas.

Asami abrió los ojos ampliamente y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál de las tres cosas se le daría mejor a Korra. Se atrevería con las dos primeras, pero la tercera no era algo que tuviera ganas de comprobar en realidad, si a duras penas podía galopar sin caer de la silla. De nuevo, la joven aprendiz comenzó a reírse de ella. Asami optó por ignorarla y regresó al interior de la tienda para empacar sus cosas. Se estaba bien en el campamento de la Partida de Caza Real, con el olor a leña y a carne asada, pero ahora quedaban solamente los aprendices, y ella no era realmente una de ellos.

Ya era tiempo de que se marchara también.

Cabalgó a Orco de camino a la Ciudadela Real mientras que Naga la seguía con aprehensión. Podía entender la confusión del sabueso, que se sentía perdido sin su cazadora y no sabía lo que le esperaba más adelante. Ya ni siquiera podría contar con Kya y Arquímedes, pues ellos también habían partido al reino Aqua. Por lo menos le consolaba saber que Korra estaría en buenas manos, ya que sin duda caería herida en batalla una y mil veces. No podía equivocarse, los fey estaban detrás de esto. Ocultos durante siglos en su mundo secreto, alimentando su sed de venganza por la guerra de antaño y su derrota ante los cazadores antiguos, mientras que los humanos se dedicaron a olvidar y a convertir aquellos hechos en mitos y leyendas.

Asami creía conocer ya el resultado de aquella campaña, aunque ésta ni siquiera se había iniciado aún. Sólo podía confiar en que, de alguna manera, Korra y el resto conseguirían regresar con vida.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

El suelo resonaba a intervalos regulares bajo las pezuñas de Orco. El golpeteo constante que producían los cascos del caballo, le ascendía por las piernas y le atravesaba las caderas y la columna hasta llegar a la base del cráneo, donde creaba una serie de impactos que le hacían apretar los dientes y le provocaba un dolor de cabeza que aparentemente empeoraba con cada kilómetro que avanzaba. La monótona música de su carrera, al principio era una molestia, pero con el tiempo había acabado por llevarla a una especie de trance en el que ya no pensaba; sólo se movía.

Cada vez que Orco pisaba el suelo, Asami oía los frágiles tallos de hierba que se quebraban como pajas y veía pequeñas nubes de polvo que se levantaban del agrietado suelo. Calculó que haría una semana que no llovía en aquella parte del reino. El aire seco absorbía la humedad de su aliento y le dejaba la garganta seca. Por mucho que bebiera, no conseguía compensar la cantidad de agua que el sol y el viento le robaban. De ahí el dolor de cabeza.

Llegó a la Ciudadela Real con el aspecto de una cazadora desarreglada y ajada; con el rostro oscurecido por la tierra del camino, el largo cabello enredado y las ropas pegadas al cuerpo a causa del sudor. En la mansión nadie pudo reconocerla. Fue Jinora quien, al salir a su encuentro, identificó las facciones suaves y delicadas de su fino rostro, y derramó lágrimas de alegría. No creyó que la volvería a ver. Después del incidente con Wu y el escándalo provocado por Lady Malina, corrió el rumor de que Asami había huido para nunca más regresar.

Incluso Lord Iroh se la pasó deprimido durante las dos noches de ausencia de su alumna, pero al verla ahí, celebró su retorno. Lady Sahdienne ordenó que le prepararan un baño de agua caliente, y la invitaron a la cena, aunque Asami rechazó la invitación con toda la cortesía de la que fue capaz, pues en esos momentos, no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera ser dejada a solas.

El baño de la servidumbre se componía de un muy comprimido espacio entre cuatro paredes; la puerta, un espejo, y por supuesto, una tina de madera que acaparaba la mayor parte de la reducida habitación. Una pequeña ventana circular en la parte más alta del muro constituía la única fuente de luz exterior. Y bajo esa escasa luminosidad, la joven procedió a quitarse la ropa, sucia y gastada.

Entonces se sumergió en la tina que Jinora había llenado para ella. El agua caliente quemó ligeramente su piel desnuda; así era como le gustaba. El vapor fue cubriendo el baño poco a poco, y Asami tan sólo podía desear que su mente afligida se nublara de la misma forma. Luego de enjabonarse y de tratar con especial atención sus partes íntimas, se dedicó a soltarse los nudos del cabello. Y como estaba grasoso y maltratado, lo enjuagó y lo lavó con cuidado. También se encargó de limpiarse la cara para deshacerse de la capa de tierra, y sudor que la cubría.

Mientras sus músculos se relajaban y sus ojos se cerraban, Asami levantó el brazo derecho por un momento. Observó la cicatriz que se había hecho pelando manzanas en la palma de su mano, la primera vez que vio a Korra después de dos largos años. Sintió el fantasma de sus labios besándola, y la realidad que había soportado durante el día entero se desbordó sobre ella como un torrente: Korra se había ido.

Aprovechó la privacidad que tenía y lloró. Lloró como alguien con el corazón roto, y se preguntó por qué, si dos personas se amaban, podía experimentarse tanto desconsuelo.

Era injusto.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente sin que ella se diera cuenta. Una hora se había cumplido desde que entró en la bañera, y maldijo mentalmente al notar las arrugas que se habían formado en sus dedos. Rápidamente se cubrió con una toalla para comenzar a secarse. Hacía frío; le incomodó por lo mucho que tiritaban sus dientes. Por suerte, Jinora le había dejado uno de sus viejos vestidos para que pudiera vestirse y abrigarse dentro del baño.

Se miró al espejo y se sintió extraña usando una falda. Tenía el aspecto de siempre: la humilde criada al servicio de una familia noble. Y sin embargo, ya no encajaba en esa imagen. Había sido jinete y aprendiz de cazadora; había bebido hidromiel y comido carne asada frente a una hoguera, se había mezclado entre guerreros y soldados, había estado en la presencia del rey y sus hijos, había explorado el bosque y surcado la montaña; había hecho el amor por primera vez, entregada a otra mujer, rebelándose en contra de todas las doctrinas que le habían impuesto desde pequeña.

¿Cómo regresaría a su vida de antes, pretendiendo que nada de eso ocurrió?

¿Cómo podría ser la misma de siempre?

Transcurrió un mes y los calores del verano la forzaban a permanecer al lado de Lady Sahdienne, abanicándola. A veces tenía suerte, y la enviaban a recoger un nuevo bloque de hielo al distrito del mercado, para refrescar la casa. Entonces se paseaba por las calles y contemplaba a la gente común, esforzándose por ganarse la vida. Luego divisaba el Palacio Real en la distancia y recordaba que en algún sitio lejano se estaba librando una terrible batalla. Lord Iroh le había explicado que una campaña de esas proporciones podía extenderse durante años, y ella sentía que se asfixiaba por la incertidumbre.

Vio a Eska muy pocas veces durante ese tiempo. Su hermanastra estaba sumida en una profunda depresión y se negaba a salir de su habitación. Desna se quedaba con ella, haciéndole compañía, mientras ella miraba a través de la ventana, con los ojos fijos, el puente levadizo que daba entrada a las murallas de la Ciudadela Real, esperando en silencio. Asami les llevaba de comer, pues se reusaban a bajar a la mesa. Entonces se esforzaba por hacer que su hermanastra comiera, aunque fuera un poco. Se estaba poniendo demasiado delgada.

Lady Malina insistía en hacer venir toda clase de médicos, ignorando que no existía cura que pudiese apaciguar un corazón afligido.

El otoño se arrastró lentamente sobre el reino, y con él, bajó la temperatura y se oscurecieron los cielos. Los ánimos se desplomaron, la ciudadela parecía adormecida, expectante. No habían tenido noticias de la Partida de Caza ni de la Milicia Real en cuatro meses. A Asami le llegó una de esas menstruaciones incapacitantes y se quedó en cama dos días completos, contemplando las grietas del techo mientras acariciaba el medallón mágico en su mano. Ya no se fiaba de la magia de los fey, pero un deseo incontrolable la tentaba a pedirle que le mostrara a Korra.

Necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien, aunque por otro lado, le aterraba la posibilidad de encontrarse con la visión de un cadáver amontonado entre otros cientos de cuerpos, prestos a ser devorados por los cuervos. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar. Y lo hizo con un fervor capaz de hacer sombra a la más devota de las religiosas. Esperó que ese fervor sirviera para que sus oraciones fueran escuchadas; si es que había algún dios dispuesto a oír a una pecadora.

El viento arrastraba las hojas caídas, la temperatura se hacía más y más fría. A veces, se desataban lluvias torrenciales, y Asami añoraba la compañía de Naga a su lado, muy a pesar de que Lady Sahdienne había prohibido perros en la casa. No debía preocuparse, sabía que Kai cuidaba bien de ella y que en los establos estaría caliente y protegida, pero aún así… Quizá sólo buscaba una excusa para tener cerca algo que le recordara a Korra.

El invierno cayó como una mortaja sobre la Ciudadela Real y sus habitantes hicieron lo posible por salir adelante, encontrando motivos para alivianar el espeso ambiente de tensión que pesaba sobre el reino. Los preparativos para Yule dieron inicio. En las calles se encendieron grandes hogueras donde se asaban enormes jabalíes que se servían acompañados de guisados, panes y salsas, todo regado con cerveza e hidromiel. Los ciudadanos, los campesinos y los habitantes de los pueblos festejaban ruidosamente, lanzaban troncos a los fuegos y se gastaban bromas los unos a los otros, mientras se apretaban ante las mesas de comida para llenarse los platos y las jarras.

Cada una de las casas y los negocios de la ciudad estaban decorados con acebo, hiedra y muérdago, igual que se había decorado la mansión, y mucha gente llevaba el pelo adornado con flores y hojas. La eufórica multitud no estaba dispuesta a quedarse en casa, y ocupó las calles del distrito del mercado y hasta el paseo principal, jugando, cantando villancicos y bailando. Los guardias de la ciudadela patrullaban para asegurarse de que los ánimos no se exaltaran hasta el punto de provocar algún daño.

Era esto lo que la gente necesitaba.

La noche de la mascarada de Yule, Jinora entró a la habitación de Asami con cara de pocos amigos. Traía un costal al hombro y sin decir una palabra, lo vació sobre la cama, esparciendo docenas de telas coloridas y escarchadas. Asami, que estaba leyendo cerca de la ventana, se retrajo ante la sorpresa y se la quedó viendo confundida.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Jinora?

—Es lo que es —replicó con determinación—. Esta noche saldremos a divertirnos, y no pienso aceptar un no como respuesta.

—Sabes que no celebro el Yule —se opuso Asami—. No desde que mis padres fallecieron.

—Hoy harás una excepción.

—No estoy de humor, Jinora.

—No me interesa —gritó—. ¡Estoy harta de ver caras tristes en esta casa! Sé que todos están muy angustiados por lo que está sucediendo en el sur, y sé que estás atribulada porque la cazadora también está allá, pero deberías hacer un esfuerzo y olvidarte de todo eso, aunque sea por una noche. ¡Esta noche! Si no lo haces por ti, al menos hazlo por mí. Me duele mucho ver que ya no eres la misma de antes, Asami —su voz fue como un susurro—. Extraño a mi amiga…

Asami apretó los labios, contrariada, miró las telas sobre la cama y musitó:

—¿Tienes algo en rojo?

Los ojos grises de la joven se encendieron de emoción.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La plaza mayor de la ciudadela estaba a rebosar de gente esa noche. En la zona oeste de la plaza habían instalado puestos de comida, como carne a las brasas, dulces y otras delicias más, y la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor, atraídos por el exquisito olor que despedían. Cerca de la fuente, artistas callejeros entretenían al público con malabares, trucos y música. Asami observaba toda aquella actividad mientras caminaba por la plaza acompañada de Jinora y Kai.

La mascarada de Yule era una celebración muy distinta para las personas de clase baja, media y la servidumbre; era una festividad callejera alegre y colorida, donde la gente bailaba alrededor de la gigantesca hoguera que ardía en medio de la plaza y lucían los más estrafalarios disfraces. Dentro del Palacio Real la nobleza llevaba a cabo su propia versión, más refinada y sosegada de la celebración. Sin embargo, en ausencia del rey y los príncipes, ni siquiera se escuchaba un murmullo procedente del castillo, lo cual resultaba un tanto melancólico y desalentador.

Era tradición que la Partida de Caza Real, al final de la temporada de caza, inaugurara la mascarada; primero celebrando con el pueblo, y luego uniéndose a los festejos del palacio. Los cazadores entraban a la ciudadela vistiendo sus más finos trajes, mientras que sus corceles venían adornados con cintas y listones dorados, y lanzaban monedas de oro entre el público, simbolizando la repartición de los favores del rey. Luego formaban un círculo alrededor de la hoguera y se tomaban de las manos con la gente común, mientras que la Cazadora Real entonaba una canción que daba la bienvenida al solsticio de invierno.

Este año no contaban con la Partida de Caza Real, pero eso no impidió que las tribus de cazadores comunes llegaran a la ciudadela, repartiendo dulces en vez de monedas de oro, y elevando los espíritus de las personas con el clamor de sus voces y la promesa de tiempos mejores. Los aplausos se mezclaban con la música y, atrapada en medio de la festividad, Asami no tuvo más remedio que participar de ella. Bailó una vez con Kai, quien venía disfrazado de bandido, y luego lo vio pasar el resto de la velada con Jinora, que parecía una exótica gitana.

Comenzó a pasearse entre la multitud, captando destellos de plumas y coronas de papel torcidas, mejillas rosadas y labios pintados de rojo, trajes de terciopelo azul y dorado. Escuchó las risas y las canciones que se recitaban por doquier, y se sintió parte de un sueño encantado. Entonces optó por alejarse de la muchedumbre. Dobló las esquinas, se cruzó con princesas y bufones, y se internó en una de las callejuelas del paseo principal, hasta que, por fin, irrumpió en la oscuridad de un pequeño patio.

Cruzó el suelo de piedra al tiempo que se quitaba las horquillas del cabello y suspiró, tranquilizada, cuando los bucles le cayeron sobre los hombros y la tensión del cuero cabelludo desapareció. Era por esas horquillas, y por el vestido, y por los zapatos que le apretaban los pies; era por tener que mantener la cabeza erguida y fingir sonrisas, por los exasperantes pendientes que le rozaban el cuello... Por todo eso no había podido quedarse ni un instante más en el festejo de Yule. Se quitó los pendientes y los arrojó a la fuente de la estatua del rey. Qué más daba quien los encontrara.

Asami se quitó los zapatos, se remangó la falda y se metió en la fuente; dio un suspiro de alivio cuando el agua fría le corrió entre los dedos de los pies y le lamió los tobillos. Cuánto mejor así, sin los zapatos; no se los volvería a poner esa noche.

Caminó por el agua hacia el trémulo destello que emitían los pendientes, y los recobró, arrepentida. Luego los secó con la falda, antes de guardarlos en el corpiño del vestido para no perderlos. Se quedó en la fuente y disfrutó de la frescura del agua, de la caricia del aire que soplaba en el patio, de los ruidos nocturnos, hasta que un sonido procedente del centro de la plaza le recordó las habladurías que habría en la ciudad si la veían metida en la fuente del rey, descalza y despeinada, en pleno invierno. Pensarían que estaba loca.

Tal vez lo estaba.

A todo esto, una luz brilló en uno de los bordes de la fuente: una vela. Asami la contempló en silencio y luego, otro destello, y nueva vela que se iluminaba a su izquierda. Ella cerró los ojo e inspiró la fragancia de la magia que se había apoderado del aire nocturno. Cuando los abrió, la fuente, el patio, y hasta las casas de la callejuela estaban iluminadas con diminutas velas de plata.

 _«¿Qué me ha tocado, profundamente_

 _Rompiendo mi sueño encantado?_

 _Amante luminosa, ¿lloras?_

 _¿Por qué bañan mi corazón de amarga lluvia_

 _Lágrimas de bálsamo y veneno?_

 _¿Por qué este anhelo? ¿Por qué este dolor?_

 _¿Qué extraño conjuro estás tejiendo?»_

Asami se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. Alguien estaba cantando y ella conocía la melodía, mas no la letra. Era distinta a la que había aprendido de su madre cuando era pequeña. Yasuko siempre se la cantaba cuando estaba triste, aunque nunca entendió bien de qué trataba la canción. No parecía tener significado alguno, era como si los versos estuviesen incompletos y no encajaran entre sí. Pero esta voz entonaba frases que jamás había oído, y por alguna razón, le tocó el corazón y le sobrevino la melancolía…

Dio dos pasos en el agua, los versos se le escaparon de los labios como aves en vuelo, y cantó la versión que conocía:

 _«Tú que danzas en las sombras, oscura y cruel,_

Cuánto _anhelo lo que temo,_

 _No es mi deseo que aquí estés…_

 _Cuánto desearía poder liberarte,_

 _Con gusto yacería en tus brazos_

 _Pero no oso acercarme a ti_

 _Porque, si me tocas, moriré._

 _Si fuera sabia, huiría de ti»._

Entonces la voz se hizo más cercana y clara, reflejando sus palabras con otras, desconocidas, pero armoniosas, contestando:

 _«Cantora de la luz, compañera de la mañana…_

 _Dama a la que tanto amo,_

 _¿No me liberarás de este conjuro q_ _ue has lanzado?_

 _Doncella de ojos de estrellas sin igual,_

 _Con la niebla del amanecer en tu cabello…_

 _¿Por qué eres tan hermosa y tan dulce?_

 _¿Por qué me has encadenado?»._

La letra de la canción adquiría sentido, se completaban los espacios vacíos. Era un dueto, una conversación que nunca antes se había unido. Asami replicó, serena, y le pareció que su voz era la de su madre:

 _«En tus ojos está tu alma desnuda,_

 _Y la esperanza se entreteje con la desesperanza_

 _Amante oscura,_

 _¿Me atrevo a_ _dejar mi corazón en tus manos?_

 _La luz de la luna me aleja de ti_

 _La luz del sol te aleja de mí,_

 _Nada queda, salvo agonía,_

 _Nada queda, más que dolor»._

Finalmente la voz susurró la última estrofa, como una súplica desgarradora:

 _«Sol y sombra, luz y oscuridad:_

 _Hija del día, hija de la noche,_

 _¿Quién puede darnos un final feliz?_

 _¿No hay más futuro que la tristeza?_

 _Si algún poder escucha nuestra petición…_

 _¿Alejará la maldición, de ti y de mí?_

 _¿Nos dará la muerte, o nos hará libres?_

 _¿Nos atrevemos a tener esperanza en el mañana?_

Asami pudo reconocer a Kuvira a pesar de que el atuendo que llevaba la hacía parecer una ciudadana más, escondida bajo un antifaz dorado que simulaba el rostro de un halcón. Salió de la fuente y pisó la fría nieve con los pies descalzos, roto el hechizo de la canción, dispuesta a enfrentarla, pero la fey no se movió. Y la observó con aquellos ojos espectrales que iluminaban la oscuridad. Asami no tuvo miedo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, fey? —dijo, repudiando la idea de pronunciar su nombre.

—La cercanía del solsticio une brevemente tu mundo y el mío —musitó—. No soy tu enemiga.

—No puedes engañarme, sé lo que eres en realidad.

—Entonces mátame si debes —sentenció Kuvira—. Pero antes, escucha mis palabras: la cazadora está a salvo.

Aquella afirmación dejó a Asami atónita, incapaz de reaccionar. Kuvira lo notó y continuó hablando sin despegar la vista de ella.

—Puedo hacer que regrese con vida.

No sabía qué pensar o qué decir. Un profundo dolor se anidó en su pecho, y Asami sintió que se le dificultaba el respirar. Lo odiaba, odiaba estar consciente de tantas cosas. Odiaba ignorar lo que Kuvira sabía, y era eso lo que nublaba sus ojos verdes con lágrimas ardientes de angustia. Tramaba algo, de eso estaba segura. ¿A qué clase de trampa la arrastraría?

—¿Por qué harías algo así? —preguntó y la voz le tembló.

Una sonrisa recorrió los gélidos labios de la fey.

—Porque tú me darás algo a cambio.

—¿Qué cosa?

En un parpadeo, Kuvira se desplazó justo frente a ella y estiró una mano para tocarla. La joven cerró los ojos, temerosa, esperando el contacto helado de esa mano translúcida. Su mente y su cuerpo se enzarzaron en una lucha de voluntad. Quería sentir más de esas caricias que le habían sido negadas durante su miserable vida; las caricias que sólo Korra se aventuraba a darle, y que ahora le ofrecía la fey.

Al tocar esos dedos la mejilla de Asami, ambas mujeres se estremecieron. Y ambas se quedaron así, inmóviles, hasta haber asimilado lo que sucedía allí. Kuvira comenzó a recorrer las facciones de aquel rostro pálido, desencajado por el miedo, lentamente. Percibió cómo la respiración de Asami se agitaba de repente y su propio corazón latía desenfrenado.

Cuando rozó sus labios, secos y agrietados por el frío, con la yema de sus dedos, Asami se sintió débil. Como si fuese a desmayarse en ese mismo instante, incapaz de razonar contra la confusión y el desenfreno de emociones que la embargaban. Era feliz sin un motivo real, mas que el de estar siendo tocada por la fey. Entonces Kuvira pasó a acariciar su cabello con suavidad, a retirar los mechones del rostro maquillado que emulaba la belleza de una ninfa, y después bajó sus manos hasta tomar las suyas.

El silencio cayó sobre ellas y no se desvaneció, hasta que Kuvira sentenció:

—Vas a darme tu corazón.

 _ **»Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Editado 01/02/18**


	13. Por Amor

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XIII**_

Los pies descalzos de Asami se hundían en la nieve, pero ella no sentía frío. En la distancia, la torre del reloj lanzó al aire el canto de once campanadas, y tanto ella como Kuvira alzaron la vista en su dirección. ¿Qué valor puede tener el tiempo para un ser inmortal? Se preguntó ella, mas luego quiso saber qué valor tendría su corazón para una fey que, a pesar de su naturaleza, tenía uno propio. Miró a Kuvira y de repente, la máscara que llevaba puesta le estorbó, porque le impedía entender la expresión de su rostro.

—Quítate esa máscara —le dijo—. Quiero verte mejor.

Kuvira obedeció en silencio. Su piel emitía un brillo propio, como luz de luna azul y sus pestañas se curvaban como pétalos negros, húmedos por la lluvia. Ni sus ojos cristalinos ni sus labios de seda comunicaban expresión alguna, y aún así, Asami sintió el peso de siglos de soledad sobre sus hombros. No podía comprender por qué una apariencia tan perfecta, tan bella, le provocaba tal tristeza.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —le preguntó entonces—. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué mi corazón?

—Tú sabes por qué —replicó Kuvira.

—Nunca he sido capaz de entenderte.

—Viste a través de la ventana que se abre hacia el pasado: sabes lo que sucedió.

—Fue un error —se defendió Asami—. Jamás fue mi intención ver…

—Yo quería que lo vieras, sino, ¿por qué te habría dado ese medallón tan valioso? Estaba segura de que podrías descifrar la inscripción que lleva grabada. Después de todo, eres la hija de una bruja. El medallón no funciona porque contenga magia propia, funciona porque reacciona a la magia de quien lo posee. Tu magia, Asami.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, desconcertada. Le pareció que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, porque se sintió mareada. Perdió el equilibrio, pero antes de caer, Kuvira la sujetó y la ayudó a sentarse en la orilla de la fuente del rey. El murmullo del agua retumbaba en sus oídos.

—No puedo creerte —murmuró al fin—. ¿Dices que yo tengo magia?

—Una insignificante cantidad comparada con la mía, pero sí, la tienes —convino Kuvira—. Sólo que nadie te ha enseñado cómo usarla. Supongo que ese deber le correspondía a… tu madre…

—¡Mi madre! —gritó Asami, enfadada—. ¿Por qué insistes en hablar de mi madre de ese modo, como si le guardaras cariño, después de lo que le hiciste? ¡La traicionaste! ¡Ibas a matarme! ¡Me odiabas, como odiabas a mi padre!

—¡Yo respetaba a tu padre! —la contradijo la fey, bruscamente—. Así como respeté todas y cada una de las decisiones que Yasuko tomó en vida. Yo la amaba, ¿acaso aún no lo entiendes? La amaba tanto como tú a esa cazadora. Hubo una época en la que fuimos muy similares a ustedes: ignorantes y rebeldes. Pensábamos que nuestro amor podría resolverlo todo, pero no fue así. Pronto descubrimos que la vida es injusta y cruel…

—¿Por qué intentaste matarme entonces? —demandó la joven.

Kuvira cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

Asami le descargó un golpe en el rostro con la palma abierta. La fey no se defendió. Se quedó con la cara volcada y se cubrió la mejilla con la mano. Un hilo de sangre le resbaló por entre los dedos, cayó y manchó la pureza de la nieve a sus pies.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es ésa? —se indignó, sin apartar los ojos de Kuvira.

—Es la verdad —musitó al fin—. No lo sé. Cuando trato de recordar los eventos de ese maldito día, mi mente se cierra y no puedo ver nada. Tan sólo puedo oír tu llanto, penetrando en mis oídos. El aroma de tu sangre… La furia de Yasuko… sus lágrimas… Quizás mi deseo era matarte, quizás no… Pero es evidente que mis manos estaban manchadas con tu sangre, así pues, la culpa sólo puede recaer en mí. Y por ello, tu madre me maldijo. Sabes cuál es mi maldición, ¿no es así?

—Tu maldición es amar, como los humanos lo hacemos, y sufrir por ello.

Kuvira rió, como si se burlara, mas luego suspiró:

—Yo ya sabía amar desde antes. Los fey no tienen corazón y sin embargo, yo sí. Estuvo dormido durante siglos y no fui diferente a los demás miembros de mi raza. Seducía y mataba humanos, tanto por diversión como por necesidad. Entonces un día apareció una niña. No era ordinaria; ella conocía todas las viejas leyendas. Yo podía sentirla con mayor claridad que a los demás humanos, porque la magia antigua vivía en ella. Era apenas una chispa, pero fue suficiente para despertar mi interés. Noche tras noche le envié sueños para atraerla al bosque y guiarla hacia mí, pero esa niña nunca vino.

Asami se estremeció.

—Los humanos son débiles —susurró, recordando lo que hace tiempo le había dicho Kuvira—. Fáciles de tentar. Pero no…

—Yasuko —asintió la fey—. ¿Quién iba a pensar que una niña tan pequeña y frágil podría burlar mi magia? Entonces, la noche de Midsommar, cuando nuestros poderes se incrementan, fui por ella. Llamé a su ventana y ella respondió. Le dije que bajara y me obedeció. Pensé que manipularla sería sencillo, pero me equivoqué. Yasuko vino a mí por voluntad propia. Me dijo que yo no era como los otros espíritus del bosque. Me pareció que sólo sabía decir tonterías —rió, nostálgica—. Tuvo el atrevimiento de proponerme una apuesta: si lograba despertar una emoción humana en mí, tendría que dejarla ir. Sí fallaba, entonces su vida sería mía.

»A partir de entonces me convertí en su sombra. Me mantuve a su lado durante el día y la noche. La vi crecer y aprender; llegué a maravillarme por su intelecto y su habilidad con la magia, tanto así que yo misma le enseñé el lenguaje antiguo. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya éramos compañeras inseparables. Y entonces, Yasuko floreció y se convirtió en mujer ante mis ojos. Mis ambiciones se hicieron cenizas, y me encontré conjurando estrellas fugaces para ella, haciendo florecer manzanos en invierno, regalándole los más dulces sueños mientras dormía; todo con tal de hacerla feliz. Ni yo misma comprendía el porqué…

Me besó por primera vez una noche de otoño. Cabalgábamos bajo la Luna de la Cosecha, y la llevé a través del bosque hasta la cima de una colina. La luna llena se veía tan cercana que parecía posible tocarla si uno se estiraba lo suficiente. Bajo su luz amarillenta, Yasuko se acercó a mí. Me dijo que había perdido la apuesta. Yo ya no le daba importancia a eso. Le confesé que me sentía extraña a su lado y ella se rió. Entonces me besó y algo me pesó en el pecho. Yasuko había despertado mi corazón, y con él, pude comprender lo que era la verdadera felicidad. La forma en la que los humanos ven y sienten el mundo se volvió parte de mí; la forma en la que aman... Podría buscar en los confines del universo y nunca encontrar nada más hermoso.

—Y mi corazón —dijo por fin la fey—, cada vez que veía a tu madre, mi pecho apenas podía contenerlo. Era como si tratara de escapar, porque ya no me pertenecía. Le pertenecía a ella. Esa noche de otoño pude percibir el distante invierno en el aire, una mezcla de neblina nocturna y oscuridad y la esencia de las hojas caídas. De alguna manera, supe que no se tienen muchos momentos como ese en la vida: momentos en los que sabes, sin lugar a dudas, que estás viva. Cuando sientes el aire en tus pulmones y la hierba mojada bajo tus pies y el viento en tu piel; momentos en los que estás completamente en el presente, cuando ni el pasado ni el futuro importan. Intenté frenar mi respiración, esperando, de algún modo, hacer que ese momento durara por siempre. Asami, tú conoces ese sentimiento.

—Sí —dijo—. Lo conozco.

Estaba perpleja, porque Kuvira había descrito a la perfección lo que sentía cuando estaba con Korra. No mentía, sabía lo que era estar profundamente enamorada. Lo reconocía sin vacilar, y el cariño y la sinceridad que destilaban sus palabras consiguieron conmover a Asami. Y así, todo lo que había supuesto hasta entonces dejó de tener sentido. ¿Por qué si Kuvira amaba a su madre habría de hacerle daño? ¿Por qué ella misma habría de correr peligro si se encontraba al lado de esta fey? ¿Por qué habría de odiarla, si lo único que podía sentir por ella era lástima?

—Dime, Kuvira —suplicó—. ¿Cuál fue entonces la maldición que te impuso mi madre?

La fey no la miró cuando respondió:

—Lo que tu madre me hizo, debes entender que su intención, acosada por la ira y el dolor, era la de protegerte a ti y castigarme a mí. Yo nunca me atrevería a matarte… si te amara. Mi maldición fue enamorarme de ti. Lo quiera o no. Debo vivir eternamente con este sentimiento en mi corazón.

Luego de todo lo que había escuchado esa noche, las palabras de Kuvira se hundieron en ella como rocas en un estanque. Sintió que se entumecía; esta última revelación era demasiado, en ese instante, para absorber. Finalmente, y sin saber exactamente qué decir, preguntó:

—¿Es tan mala esa maldición?

—Es una incesante agonía —dijo Kuvira.

—No puede ser real —protestó ella.

—Es tan real como yo lo soy.

Kuvira la tomó de las manos y las colocó sobre su pecho, donde su corazón latía inquieto. Asami se rehusó a mirarla a los ojos. Contempló fijamente el patrón tejido en la túnica negra de la fey; eran hojas, enredaderas, rosas quizá, bordadas con hilos de plata. Nunca se había percatado de esos preciosos detalles. ¿Acaso no había usado antes algo tan bello? ¿O es que ella jamás la había visto tan de cerca? Descansó la frente en el hombro de Kuvira, sintiéndose como la más ruin de las criaturas.

—Sé que sufres por mi causa, pero no puedo entregarte mi corazón. Sabes que ya le pertenece a alguien más. No puedo amarte…

Sintió a la fey estremecerse y agitarse, y respirar con dificultad, a bocanadas, como si le faltara oxígeno para llenar sus pulmones. Kuvira la abrazó con fuerza, para que Asami no viera que lloraba, a pesar de que la humana podía sentir sus lágrimas heladas, deslizándose por su nuca y su cuello. Intentaba acallar los sollozos, luchaba por mantenerse serena, pero su fortaleza se había desmoronado con la misma facilidad que un puñado de arena seca.

—No deseo esto —susurró Kuvira y la voz se le quebró—. Porque mi corazón también le pertenece a alguien más, y hace que mi tormento sea mucho peor. Eres su hija y te quiero. Eres más importante para mí de lo que jamás imaginé que podría serlo otro ser humano. Si quisiera obligarte, lo haría. Pero no soy capaz… Eres su hija…—se lamentó—. Eres su hija, pero sólo tú puedes salvarme…

Algo cambió en Asami y en el modo en que miraba a Kuvira. Ese algo inexplicable que formó y profundizó el misterioso lazo que unía sus destinos. No era compasión ni lástima; era cariño. El aprecio que pocos llegan a sentir hacia sus enemigos, pero que a pesar de eso, es tan legítimo como el afecto que se siente hacia un ser querido o hacia un amante. Era así de puro, desinteresado y honesto.

—Quiero ayudarte, Kuvira —admitió—. ¿No existe nada más que pueda hacer para romper esa maldición?

—Si no puedes amarme, entonces debes matarme.

La fey se puso de pie y comenzó a nevar. Los copos de nieve danzaban en el aire nocturno como luciérnagas blancas, que morían al tocar el suelo. Kuvira sacó un objeto que cargaba en el cinturón, cubierto por un trozo de cuero grueso. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo desenvolvió para revelar una navaja de hierro. La sujetó por la hoja y su mano comenzó a arder ante el contacto con el metal. Se la ofreció así a Asami, para que pudiera recibirla por la empuñadura de hueso, sin cortarse con el filo. Ella la aceptó, veloz, temerosa ante los finos hilos de humo que comenzaban a desprenderse de la piel de la fey.

—Era de tu madre —dijo—. Hace dieciséis años intentó atravesarme el corazón con esta daga y falló, adrede, por un centímetro. Nada podrá liberarme de mi maldición si no puedes amarme. Sólo la muerte me dará descanso. Si te decides, Asami, por favor, no falles.

—¡No voy a matarte! —exclamó, incapaz de siquiera imaginar algo semejante—. En verdad… ¿Es esto lo único que puedo hacer por ti?

La mirada de Kuvira se tornó serena, amable y sincera. Tan sincera…

—Mantendré a salvo a tu cazadora, y cumpliré cualquier deseo que me pidas, Asami —anunció—. Pero a cambio de eso, quiero que consideres todo lo que te he dicho. Has de amarme o matarme. Cuando el momento llegue, me lo harás saber. Estoy dispuesta a darme a ti como quieras tomarme.

Lo dijo con una sencillez perturbadora. Asami le sostuvo la mirada. Kuvira se le había ofrecido. La magnitud de la propuesta era tal que, si lo quisiera, podría esclavizar a la fey y doblegarla a su voluntad. Era terrible. Y a Kuvira parecía no importarle, permitiría incluso que Asami se abusara de ella y de su maldición con tal de ver aliviado su dolor.

Observó la daga en su mano, consternada.

—¿Por qué mi madre llevaba un arma de hierro consigo? ¿Acaso nunca dejó de temerte, aún si te amaba?

—Esa daga no era para protegerse de mí, sino de otro fey.

—¿Quién?

—Cassiel.

Había oído mencionar aquel nombre varias veces cuando vio los recuerdos de su madre a través del medallón. En el pasado, Kuvira le habría negado la información, sin embargo, ahora estaba dispuesta a concederle todo cuanto ella quisiera. Avergonzada, Asami reconoció que, ya había comenzado a abusar de su posición, mas no pudo evitar la necesidad de satisfacer su curiosidad.

—¿Y qué tenía que ver ese tal Cassiel con todo esto?

Kuvira se turbó, como si un escalofrío le bajara por la espalda. Asami se arrepintió de haber preguntado, pero la fey contestó de todas maneras.

—Cassiel era mi padre. Lo asesinó una cazadora. Ya no importa.

—Lo siento.

—No confundas las cosas, Asami —gruñó, severa—. Para mí fue un alivio que muriera.

—No debí preguntar, perdona.

—No te disculpes. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

Asami se puso de pie, angustiada.

—¿Y si no llegara a decidirme nunca? —dudó, nerviosa—. ¿Serás mi esclava por siempre?

—Es un riego que estoy dispuesta a correr.

—Te prefería distante y tosca —replicó—. No soporto verte así, humillada…

—Entonces eras solamente una niña y mi deber era mantenerte alejada de mi mundo —Kuvira sonrió—. Pero de una forma u otra, terminabas constantemente a mi lado. Ansiabas que te llevara conmigo, ¿lo recuerdas? Si todavía fuera así, ya te hubiera hecho mía. Mas luego apareció esa cazadora…

—Su nombre es Korra —aseveró Asami, ofendida.

—Korra —repitió la fey, degustando el nombre en sus labios—. Sabes que puedes perder la vida si ella te corteja y son descubiertas.

—Tú no lo permitirías —aseguró la joven y la fey asintió.

—En efecto. Por lo que veo, ya se te hace fácil manipularme para tu propio beneficio —Asami se encogió, azorada—. Si así son las cosas, más vale que me marche pronto. A tu cazadora le vendría bien mi ayuda.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —se inquietó ella—. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, los fey son los enemigos de nuestros ejércitos. ¿O acaso me equivoco? Si tu reina se entera de lo que haces, ¿no será peligroso para ti? Kuvira, los estarías traicionando…

—Hay cosas peores —susurró con amargura, al tiempo en que se inclinaba y depositaba un dulce y tierno beso en la frente de la joven. Uno de esos que denotan protección, respeto y la certeza de que nunca la abandonaría. Asami quiso abrazarla, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.

—Kuvira... ¿Cuándo podré volver a verte?

—Búscame en los bosques de siempre, en la provincia del este cuando regreses. Yo estaré allí, esperándote.

Habiendo dicho esto, la fey volvió a colocarse la máscara y salió del patio, dispuesta a desvanecerse entre la multitud que se regocijaba esa noche. Una poderosa urgencia se arremolinó en el pecho de Asami. Presurosa, se alejó de la fuente y asió la mano de Kuvira con firmeza. La culpa le nubló el pensamiento, negra y repleta de ansiedad. Odiaba sentirse dueña del destino de alguien más.

—Espero… —las palabras tropezaban al salir de su boca—. Espero que no tengas percances, y que te mantengas sana y salva, Kuvira.

Soltó su mano y la dejó ir. Inmediatamente, Kuvira abandonó la callejuela sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Asami enterró los pies en el frío cortante de la nieve.

Qué frase tan estúpida y tan vacía de significado para decírsela a cualquiera, en cualquier circunstancia.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La pila de brasas palpitaba como el corazón de una bestia gigante. De vez en cuando, unas chispas doradas aparecían y recorrían la superficie de la madera para desaparecer inmediatamente por alguna grieta incandescente. Los restos agonizantes de la hoguera que habían encendido Korra y Lin emitían una tenue luz roja alrededor, y dejaban a la vista un trozo de terreno rocoso, unos pocos arbustos grisáceos, la masa informe de un enebro algo más lejos y, más allá, nada.

Korra estaba sentada con los pies descalzos, extendidos hacia el nido de brasas de color rubí y el reconfortante calor que desprendían, con la espalda apoyada contra las nudosas escamas de un grueso árbol hueco. Frente a ella estaba Lin, de pie, apoyada en la carcasa endurecida y blanqueada por el sol de un antiguo tronco erosionado por el viento. Cada vez que se movía, el tronco emitía un desagradable quejido que a Korra le perforaba los oídos.

De momento reinaba la calma en la hondonada. Incluso las brasas ardían en silencio; Lin sólo había cogido ramas muy secas, sin ninguna humedad, para evitar cualquier humo que pudiera resultar visible para ojos hostiles.

—Es angustiante hacer guardia —susurró Korra.

—No te elegí como compañera de guardia para escuchar tus quejas toda la noche —gruñó su mentora—. Nuestra tropa depende de la agudeza de nuestros ojos. ¡Espabílate!

—Estoy despierta —replicó ella, atizando el fuego—. Pero me encuentro exhausta.

Espontáneamente, Korra dio paso a una serie de recuerdos: un triste cielo anaranjado y púrpura la rodeaba cuando Pólvora se lanzó tras un grupo de guerrilleros ataviados con las características armaduras de los soldados del reino Aqua. El viento le aullaba al oído… Tenía los dedos ya insensibles del choque de las espadas en aquel duelo contra un mismo oponente en el suelo… Arrancó el casco a su enemigo en pleno combate y dejó al descubierto lo que parecía ser la cara de un simple campesino. El rostro desfigurado, la sangre mezclada con el sudor…

Parpadeó, desorientada, al sentir que la furia y el fragor de la batalla se desvanecían, y que el lugar del olor a sangre lo ocupaba el agradable aroma de la madera de enebro. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes superiores, intentando erradicar el sabor a bilis que le llenaba la boca.

—Hemos perdido nuestro objetivo —musitó—. Ya no luchamos para defender un reino vecino. Luchamos tan sólo para mantenernos con vida, acribillando a todo aquel que busque acabarnos. Ni siquiera tenemos un enemigo en concreto. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos… Es como si el mundo se hubiese vuelto loco.

—Las cosas se aclararán —dijo Lin, cruzada de brazos—. Ten calma.

—¿Alguna vez te habías enfrentado a algo así?

La mujer se llevó una mano a las cicatrices que surcaban su mejilla, como un desgarre producido por las garras de un dragón. Las trazó con las yemas de sus dedos, sumida en el recuerdo de largas y cruentas batallas pasadas. Despacio, sacudió la cabeza y admitió:

—No. Nada de esto me parece natural.

El fuego se agitó y escupió motas de color ámbar cuando Lin echó una nueva rama a las quebradizas brasas. Cruzó una mirada con Korra y se encogió de hombros.

—Hace frío —dijo.

Antes de que Korra pudiera responder, oyó el sonido de un roce metálico, parecido al de una espada al desenvainar.

No pensó: se lanzó en dirección contraria, dio una voltereta y quedó en cuclillas, con el marco de su arco levantado para contener el golpe que se le venía encima. Lin fue casi igual de rápida: en pocos segundos, cogió su escudo del suelo, se echó atrás y sacó la daga del cinturón.

Se quedaron inmóviles, esperando el ataque.

El corazón de Korra latía con fuerza y los músculos le temblaban mientras escrutaba la oscuridad en busca del mínimo rastro de movimiento. Tras unos segundos en los que no pasó nada, la joven cazadora decidió pasearse sigilosamente por los alrededores.

—Nadie —dijo.

Luego se agachó y cogió una rama seca, la hundió en las llamas y la sostuvo a modo de antorcha. Su pálida luz rojiza pintaba la hondonada con un brillo acuoso. Korra se movió ligeramente y la luz siguió su movimiento, tambaleándose con la brisa nocturna.

Acompañada por Lin, se desplazó hasta el punto en el que habían oído el sonido, por un sinuoso desfiladero que se abría hacia el este. Oyeron resonar el murmullo de sus armas y caminaron deteniéndose tras cada paso, dispuestas a defenderse en cualquier momento. A unos diez metros del puesto de guardia, Lin levantó una mano, haciendo que Korra se detuviera, y luego señaló una placa de piedra tirada sobre la nieve. Parecía claramente fuera de lugar. Lin se arrodilló y frotó la piedra con un fragmento más pequeño, creando el mismo sonido de roce metálico que habían oído antes.

—Debe de haberse caído —concluyó Korra, examinando las paredes del desfiladero.

Dejó que la luz de la antorcha se apagara. Lin asintió, se puso en pie y se sacudió la nieve de las rodillas.

Mientras volvían junto a sus caballos, Korra analizó la velocidad a la que había reaccionado. El corazón aún se le contraía en un nudo duro y doloroso a cada latido, le temblaban las manos y sentía la necesidad de echarse a correr varios kilómetros por el bosque sin parar. «Antes no habría reaccionado de este modo», pensó. El motivo de tanta tensión no era ningún misterio: cada uno de sus enfrentamientos había ido haciendo mella en su complacencia, dejándole los nervios a flor de piel.

—¿Las ves? —preguntó Korra, al percibir que su mentora debía estar pensando en algo parecido.

—¿A quiénes?

—A las personas que has matado. ¿Las ves en tus sueños?

—A veces.

El brillo irregular de las brasas iluminó el rostro de Lin desde abajo y formó densas sombras sobre la boca y la frente, que le daban a sus penetrantes ojos entrecerrados un aspecto siniestro. Korra exhaló un denso suspiro y habló lentamente, como si le costara pronunciar las palabras.

—Yo nunca deseé ser una asesina. Soñaba con sangre y gloria cuando era pequeña, como todos los niños de la tribu, pero lo que me importaba era la aventura. Salir de caza, galopar por los bosques y ser libre… Y ahora he asesinado… He matado una y otra vez, y tú has matado aún más —dijo. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar distante que sólo ella podía ver—. Nunca pensé que tendría que mirar a los humanos como animales…

Lin le ofreció una mirada compasiva.

—Aguanta; después de todo es tu primera gran batalla. Desensibilizarse toma tiempo. Eres una guerrera, saldrás adelante. Y cuando sientas que todo está perdido, trata de recordar por qué luchas.

—¿Por qué lucho? —reflexionó Korra, para sí.

No obstante, las cosas fueron empeorando a partir de entonces, empezando por el tiempo. La tan esperada primavera se agrió. Parecía que llovía cada día, sin descanso, y la lluvia era fría, lúgubre e incansable. El sol, en los momentos en que Korra llegaba a verlo, brillaba con una luz tenue y apática. Una luz miserable, así era: miserable y deprimente. Las pocas flores que se las arreglaron para florecer parecían abatidas, y colgaban mustias de sus tallos. La humedad lo invadía todo, y las hogueras, perennes en los campamentos día y noche, no conseguían hacerla retroceder.

Todo esto afectaba la ya maltrecha condición del reino Aqua. Cada día les llegaban noticias de inundaciones, a menudo en zonas en las que no se habían producido en cien años o más. La naturaleza parecía enferma. Cuando Korra salía con los demás cazadores en busca de alimento para las tropas, no encontraban más que cadáveres huesudos y alimañas agonizantes. Incluso las aves se desplomaban desde los cielos, muertas. Y los ríos dejaban un rastro maloliente de peces podridos en las costas, después de cada subida.

El numeroso ejército del reino Terra se había dispersado, extendiéndose por todo el territorio en busca de sobrevivientes a los cuales auxiliar. Korra estaba en una tropa conformada por sesenta personas; cuarenta soldados y veinte cazadores. Lin había sido asignada como su capitán y los dirigía por la frontera suroeste del reino Aqua. Gracias a sus esfuerzos, habían conseguido liberar más de quince aldeas, y mantenían a los refugiados a salvo en un campamento central, resguardado por la caballería del rey. Confiaban en rescatar así, poco a poco, cada villa y ciudad asediada del reino Aqua.

Cierto día, en medio de uno de los intensos aguaceros a los que todavía no habían logrado acostumbrarse, apareció una cazadora que traía en su caballo a un granjero apaleado y herido. Los soldados les cortaron el paso, hasta que Lin llegó y la reconoció como parte de la Partida Real. Según su relato, había estado cazando con sus compañeros para aprovisionar a las tropas a cargo del príncipe Bolin. Ella encontró al granjero al borde del desmayo cuando perseguía a un pequeño zorro enfermo. Decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlo directamente al campamento más cercano, que resultó ser el de la tropa de Lin.

Se convocó de inmediato a los sesenta guerreros de la unidad al tiempo que interrogaban al granjero. El pobre se dejó caer lastimeramente sobre la silla que prepararon para él. Korra no pudo evitar percatarse de que sus ojos estaban profundamente hundidos en las cuencas, y su cabello estaba tan lleno de ceniza que resultaba difícil decir de qué color era. Obviamente no había malgastado ni una sola hora, y había emprendido el viaje sin preocuparse por su comodidad. Su relato, de guerrilleros bien armados, y la masacre de prácticamente todos los habitantes de su pueblo, era suficiente para congelarle a uno la sangre.

El hombre era incapaz de sostenerse en pie mucho tiempo, y parecía un emisario de la muerte y la perdición, sentado ante la tropa con ambos brazos vendados hasta el codo. El humo había permeado sus ropas de tal manera que los cazadores y los soldados podían olerlo, transmitiéndoles su mensaje con mayor intensidad.

—Fue una carnicería, simplemente —le dijo a Lin con la voz rota—. Y nos dirigimos a ella como corderitos. Hasta esta primavera habíamos tenido tantos problemas con bandas de asesinos que nos atacaban continuamente, que llegamos a esperarlas, como a las inundaciones primaverales. Cuando desaparecieron este invierno… Dioses, debimos haber supuesto que tramaban algo. Pero no lo hicimos. Sencillamente, supusimos que habían buscado presas más ventajosas. ¡Fuimos unos estúpidos, estúpidos y ciegos!

Dejó caer el rostro sobre las manos por un instante, y, cuando lo alzó de nuevo, sus ojos, ya rojos, estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Se habían agrupado, como lobos. Un puñado de ellos mató a los centinelas, y envenenaron a los perros que patrullaban los límites exteriores del pueblo. Después, dispararon flechas de fuego por la noche. Construimos principalmente con madera y paja, los edificios se incendiaron como si fueran antorchas. El resto de los asesinos aguardó al otro lado del paso, y acabaron con aquellos de nosotros que logramos llegar hasta ahí. ¿Alguna vez han visto conejos huyendo de un fuego que se extiende por la hierba? Nosotros éramos esos conejos, y ellos eran los lobos hambrientos, que esperaban a que su cena saltara entre sus fauces.

Korra apretó los puños, furiosa. La reacción de Lin y los demás guerreros no distó demasiado de la suya.

—Vi a hombres a los que he conocido toda mi vida con las piernas arrancadas de cuajo. También a niños apenas capaces de blandir una daga, incluso ancianos. Cualquiera que pudiera empuñar un arma. Disparaban a mutilar, no a matar. La mitad de aquellos que fueron alcanzados no volverán a caminar. La cuarta parte se desangró en el suelo. Y el resto de los niños murieron, abrasados en las casas incendiadas…

Un murmullo de horror mudo recorrió a la tropa, de pie bajo la lluvia.

—Eso fue lo que ocurrió —sollozó el granjero—. Volverán, sabemos que volverán. Perdimos a la mitad del pueblo, a la mayoría de los que eran capaces de realizar trabajos físicos. Yo era prácticamente el único capaz de viajar hasta aquí. Necesitamos ayuda, la necesitamos desesperadamente.

—La tendrás —prometió Lin, con ojos firmes y negros por el odio—. No es la primera incursión de esos bastardos de la que tenemos noticia, pero es sin duda la peor —se dirigió a su tropa—. ¡Todos a sus caballos!

Los guerreros se movilizaron inmediatamente, con excepción de Korra, que la miraba inquisitivamente.

—¿Esperas una invitación? —la regañó su capitana.

—Me resulta extraño —dijo—. Hemos combatido durante seis meses y aún así no conseguimos diezmar sus fuerzas. Rescatamos a la gente, sí, pero estos asesinos contra los que luchamos continúan multiplicándose a medida que los abatimos. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—No lo averiguarás quedándote ahí —aseveró Lin—. Ahora, ¡muévete!

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La tropa se apostó en torno a los límites de las ruinas del pueblo, horas antes de la madrugada del día siguiente. Lin los dividió en tres grupos para cubrir los flancos menos visibles y se escabulleron en la oscuridad. Korra se agachó y miró a través del entramado de ramas de un sauce. A unos doscientos metros, cincuenta y tres guerrilleros se encontraban sentados alrededor de tres hogueras, comiendo, a la luz menguante del principio de la mañana. Los asesinos se habían detenido en una amplia ribera cubierta de hierba, al lado de un río sin nombre.

—No me gusta —gruñó, consciente de que sus compañeros aguardaban detrás de ella—. Acampan a plena vista, ¿en qué estarán pensando? Es como si no le temieran a una emboscada…

—Son unos bárbaros que no saben hacer otra cosa más que matar —opinó uno de los soldados del rey—. ¿Qué pueden saber de estrategias? Este error les costará la vida. ¡Yo digo que salgamos y los acorralemos de una vez!

Korra dudó. No siempre compartía el criterio de los soldados, aunque habían luchado juntos durante las últimas batallas. A pesar de que no todos ellos le agradaban, les hubiera confiado la vida, igual que ellos a ella. Ése era un vínculo que trascendía la edad o la clase social. Después de la primera batalla, Korra se sorprendió al darse cuenta de hasta qué punto se sentía cercana a esos hombres y de lo cálidos que ellos se mostraban con ella. Los cazadores y soldados eran ahora un mismo bando, su victoria dependía de la fuerza de esa unión.

—¿Es posible que intenten provocar un ataque? —preguntó una cazadora—. No parecen preparados para hacernos frente, pero a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen. ¿Qué trampa nos pueden haber tendido? No hay nadie más en treinta leguas a la redonda…

—Concuerdo con Anei —dijo Korra—. Tenemos que ser precavidos, algo anda mal —miró al soldado—. Haz la señal. Pero dile a la capitana Lin que me preocupa que hayan acampado aquí. O bien son unos idiotas, o bien tienen alguna defensa invisible contra nosotros: una trampa o quién sabe qué demonios.

El soldado se retiró enseguida y regresó minutos después, mientras Korra y los demás vigilaban a sus enemigos detrás de los arbustos.

—He mandado tu mensaje, cazadora. La capitana Lin dice que comparte tu preocupación, pero que, a no ser que quieras volver corriendo al regazo de Izumi con el rabo entre las piernas, más vale que probemos suerte.

Korra gruñó y dio la espalda a los soldados. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y todos se alejaron, caminando a cuatro patas, hacia el lugar donde habían dejado los caballos. Al llegar, Korra se puso de pie y montó a Pólvora.

—Quieto, chico —susurró, dándole unos golpecitos al semental, que no dejaba de cabecear.

A la tenue luz, las patas y la grupa de su caballo despedían un destello plateado. Cogió el escudo, que colgaba de la silla de montar, y se lo ajustó al brazo izquierdo. Luego se sacó la daga del cinturón. Tragó saliva y, con una tensión entre los hombros que ya le era familiar, sujetó bien el arma.

Con un grito, espoleó a Pólvora y se agachó sobre el cuello del animal en cuanto éste inició el galope. Los soldados y los demás cazadores, que estaban a su lado, hicieron lo mismo blandiendo sus armas. Las ramas de los árboles arañaron la espalda y la cabeza de Korra hasta que el caballo salió de entre los árboles, galopando a toda velocidad hacia el campamento enemigo.

Otros dos grupos de guerreros a caballo también se precipitaban hacia el campamento; uno de ellos estaba dirigido por Lin; el otro, por uno de los soldados del rey. Los guerrilleros gritaron, alarmados, y se cubrieron. Tropezando como si estuvieran ciegos, se dispersaron en busca de sus armas e intentaron colocarse en posición para rechazar el ataque.

Korra no frenó a Pólvora. Volvió a espolear al semental y se puso de pie en los estribos, sujetándose con fuerza, mientras el caballo saltaba por la estrecha abertura que quedaba entre dos rocas. Cuando aterrizaron, los dientes le castañetearon y Pólvora levantó una nube de tierra que cayó encima de una de las hogueras y provocó un intenso chisporroteo.

El resto del grupo de Korra también saltó por entre las rocas. Sabiendo que ellos se encargarían de los hombres que habían quedado detrás de ella, Korra se concentró en los que tenía delante. Condujo a Pólvora directamente hacia el hombre que tenía más cerca y, de un golpe con el escudo, le rompió la nariz, haciendo que se le llenara toda la cara de sangre. Korra acabó con él con un segundo golpe en la cabeza e, inmediatamente, esquivó la espada de otro asesino.

Más allá, Lin y sus gurreros también saltaron al campamento enemigo con un estallido de cascos de caballo y de armaduras y armas metálicas. Uno de sus corceles resultó herido por la lanza de un guerrillero y se desplomó al suelo con un relincho.

Korra detuvo el segundo golpe de espada del asesino y le azotó la mano, rompiéndole los huesos y obligándolo a soltar el arma. Sin pausa, Korra lo golpeó en el centro de la cota de malla y le rompió el esternón: lo derribó y lo dejó mortalmente herido.

Korra miró hacia atrás, en busca de su siguiente contrincante. Los músculos le vibraban con una excitación frenética: todo, a su alrededor, aparecía a sus ojos con gran detalle y claridad, como si estuviera tallado en cristal. Se sentía invencible, invulnerable. Incluso el tiempo parecía dilatarse y ralentizarse: por delante de ella apareció volando una polilla aturdida que parecía nadar en miel.

En ese momento, unas manos la agarraron por la parte trasera de la túnica y, tirando de ella, la desmontaron de Pólvora y la hicieron caer al suelo, dejándola sin respiración. La visión se le oscureció por un momento. Cuando se recuperó, vio que el primer guerrillero que había atacado estaba sentado encima de su pecho, ahogándola. El asesino bloqueaba el haz de luz que el amanecer había creado en el cielo y un halo blanco le rodeaba la cabeza y los hombros, lo cual sumía los rasgos de su cara en la sombra. Korra no pudo distinguir nada en él, excepto el brillo de los dientes.

El guerrillero apretaba los dedos alrededor del cuello de Korra, que se esforzaba por respirar. Tanteó a su alrededor en busca de su daga, que se le había caído, pero no la encontró. Entonces tensó el cuello para evitar que el asesino le quitara la vida, sacó la pequeña daga que llevaba en la caña de la bota y atravesó con ella la cota de malla del hombre, clavándosela entre las costillas del costado izquierdo.

El asesino no reaccionó: ni siquiera aflojó el cuello de Korra, sino que emitió una risa gorjeante. Esa risa, entrecortada y pavorosa, extremadamente desagradable, dejó helada de miedo a Korra. Al instante comprendió por qué los guerrilleros habían elegido tan mal el lugar para acampar. «No les importa quedar atrapados, porque no podemos hacerles daño».

El campo de visión de Korra adquirió un tono rojizo y unos puntos amarillos flotaban ante sus ojos. Casi a punto de caer inconsciente, arrancó la daga y la volvió a clavar hacia arriba, en la axila del asesino, y la removió en la herida. Un chorro de sangre le cubrió la mano, pero no pareció que el guerrillero se diera cuenta. El mundo explotó en manchas de colores: el asesino le golpeó la cabeza a Korra contra el suelo. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Korra levantó las caderas en un inútil intento de quitarse de encima a su enemigo. Ciega y desesperada, asestó un golpe de daga hacia donde creía que debía de encontrarse el rostro del guerrillero y notó que el filo se clavaba en la carne. Retiró ligeramente el arma y luego la volvió a clavar en esa dirección: sintió el impacto de la punta contra el hueso.

La presión en el cuello de Korra desapareció.

Se quedó donde estaba, con la respiración entrecortada; luego se dio la vuelta a un lado y vomitó. La garganta le ardía. Todavía tosiendo y con la respiración entrecortada, se puso en pie, tambaleándose, y vio que el asesino estaba tumbado, inmóvil, a su lado: el mango de la daga le sobresalía de la fosa nasal izquierda.

—¡Ataquen la cabeza! —gritó Korra, a pesar del dolor que sentía en la garganta—. ¡La cabeza!

Arrancó la daga clavada en la fosa nasal del muerto y cogió el arco que cargaba en la espalda al tiempo que recogía una lanza abandonada, que sujetó con la mano en la que llevaba el escudo. Saltó por encima del cuerpo de su rival y corrió hacia Anei, que seguía en pie y luchaba ella sola contra tres de los asesinos. Antes de que éstos la vieran, Korra golpeó a dos de ellos en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que les rompió los yelmos. Dejó el tercero para Anei y saltó hacia el guerrillero que había dado por muerto con el esternón roto. El hombre se encontraba sentado y apoyado en el canto de una de las rocas. Escupía sangre y se esforzaba por colocar una flecha en el arco.

Korra le clavó la lanza en el ojo. Cuando la arrancó, de la punta colgaban pedazos de carne gris. Anei la miró, exhausta.

—Estos desgraciados no se mueran con nada —exhaló, con las rodillas temblorosas.

—Mueren si los atacas en la cabeza o en algún órgano vital —señaló Korra—. Parecen hombres comunes y corrientes, pero por alguna razón, son inmunes al dolor. No importa cuánto daño les hagamos, seguirán peleando, no se cansan y no le temen a nada.

—Es como si fuera brujería o algo peor —asintió Anei—. Estos hombres están malditos. Eso explica por qué siguen apareciendo más y más. Creemos haberlos vencido, pero aún siguen con vida, y continúan juntándose en grupos más grandes. ¡Nos han engañado todo este tiempo! ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Por unos instantes, lo único que Korra pudo hacer fue jadear. Luego se llevó una mano al corazón. Cerró los ojos y relajó conscientemente los músculos del cuerpo para tranquilizarse.

«¿Por qué lucho?» Meditó. «Lucho por amor. Lucho por mi amor hacia Asami, por amor hacia mi madre y hacia mi padre, y también por amor hacia mis compañeros cazadores; y por amor a nuestro reino. Por amor, vadearía un océano de sangre, aunque eso me destruyera».

—No puedo permitirme el morir aquí… —sentenció—. Sólo nos queda seguir luchando.

 _ **»Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Editado 01/02/18**


	14. El Verdadero Enemigo

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XIV**_

A Korra se le ocurrió una idea. Arrojó la lanza contra un hombre de túnica roja que se encontraba al otro lado de la hoguera más cercana, empalándolo a través del torso, y luego cogió el arco que llevaba en la espalda y lo golpeó en la frente. Entonces, se apoyó contra una de las rocas y empezó disparar a los guerrilleros que corrían por el campamento en un intento de, o bien matarlos con un golpe certero en el rostro, la garganta o el corazón, o bien dejarlos lisiados para que los soldados pudieran acabar con ellos con mayor facilidad. Pensó que, por lo menos, un asesino herido podría desangrarse hasta morir antes de que la batalla terminara.

La confianza inicial del ataque se había convertido en confusión. Sus compañeros se encontraban dispersos y descorazonados; algunos en sus corceles, otros a pie, la mayoría estaban heridos. Al menos cinco de ellos, por lo que Korra había podido deducir, habían perecido cuando los guerrilleros, a quienes creían muertos, habían vuelto a atacarlos. Era imposible decir, en medio de esa multitud de cuerpos que se retorcían, cuántos asesinos quedaban, pero Korra se dio cuenta de que su número continuaba superando a los aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco cazadores y soldados de la milicia que sobrevivían.

«Podrían hacernos pedazos con las manos mientras intentamos acabar con ellos». Pensó.

Observó la frenética escena que se desarrollaba a su alrededor mientras buscaba a Pólvora; vio que el caballo negro se había alejado río abajo y que se encontraba parado debajo de un sauce, con las fosas nasales dilatadas y las orejas aplastadas contra el cráneo. Segura de que su corcel se encontraba a salvo, decidió continuar sin él.

Con el arco, Korra mató a cuatro guerrilleros más e hirió a una veintena aproximadamente. Cuando solamente le quedaban dos flechas, vio a Anei de pie al otro lado del campo, luchando contra un asesino, al lado de una tienda incendiada. Korra tensó el arco hasta que las plumas de las flechas le tocaron la oreja y las disparó al mismo tiempo. Acertó al hombre en el pecho. Anei lo decapitó. Korra se enganchó el arco a la espalda y, con su vieja daga en la mano, corrió hacia Anei y gritó:

—¿Traes más flechas?

—Hace mucho que vacié mi carcaj —la luz de la tienda incendiada le iluminaba un lado del rostro.

Korra soltó una maldición.

—¡Juntas, entonces! —gritó, y levantó el escudo.

Hombro con hombro, avanzaron hasta el siguiente grupo de guerrilleros: un puñado de ocho hombres que rodeaban a tres cazadores. Los siguientes minutos fueron como un espasmo continuado de armas volando, carne arrancada y latigazos de dolor para Korra. Los asesinos tardaban más en cansarse que los hombres normales, nunca evitaban un ataque y tampoco veían sus fuerzas debilitadas a pesar de sufrir las heridas más terribles. El esfuerzo en la lucha era tan grande, que Korra volvió a sentir náuseas. Cuando el octavo guerrillero hubo caído, se inclinó hacia delante y volvió a vomitar. Luego escupió para sacar toda la bilis.

Uno de los cazadores a quien habían intentado rescatar había muerto durante la lucha a causa de una cuchillada en los riñones, pero los dos que todavía quedaban unieron sus fuerzas a las de Korra y Anei; con ellas, cargaron contra el siguiente grupo de asesinos.

—¡Llevémoslos hacia el río! —gritó Korra.

Pensaron que quizás el agua y el fango podrían entorpecer los movimientos de los guerrilleros y permitirían a su tropa tomar ventaja. No muy lejos de allí, Lin había conseguido volver a formar a los doce guerreros que todavía estaban en sus monturas y ya estaban haciendo lo que Korra había indicado: llevar a los asesinos hacia las relucientes aguas.

Los guerrilleros que quedaban con vida se resistían. Lanzaban los escudos contra los soldados que iban a pie. Tiraban las lanzas contra los caballos. Pero a pesar de esa violenta oposición, los cazadores y los soldados del rey los obligaron a retirarse, paso a paso, hasta que los asesinos estuvieron hundidos hasta las rodillas en la rápida corriente del río y medio cegados por la intensa luz del amanecer que se vertía encima de ellos.

—¡Mantengan la formación! —gritó Lin, mientras desmontaba de su corcel gris y se colocaba con las piernas abiertas en el extremo de la orilla del río—. ¡No los dejen llegar a la orilla!

Korra se agachó un poco, plantó los pies en la tierra blanda, en una posición cómoda, y esperó a que el asesino más alto que estaba en el agua, a unos metros de ella, la atacara. El hombre lanzó un rugido y se precipitó fuera del río, blandiendo la espada contra Korra, que paró el golpe con el escudo y le devolvió el ataque con el filo de su daga, pero el tipo también se defendió con el escudo y le asestó una cortada en las piernas. Intercambiaron golpes durante unos segundos, pero ninguno de los dos consiguió herir al otro. Entonces Korra le rompió el antebrazo y lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. Su enemigo se limitó a sonreír y emitió una risa aterradora y amarga.

Korra se preguntó si ella o alguno de sus compañeros sobrevivirían ese día. «Son más difíciles de matar que las cucarachas. Podríamos hacerlos pedazos y continuarían atacándonos, a no ser que les diéramos en algún punto vital». El siguiente pensamiento se le desvaneció en cuanto el asesino volvió a cargar contra ella con la espada brillante, como una lengua de fuego, bajo la pálida luz.

La batalla se tornó en una pesadilla para Korra. La extraña y funesta luz de esa fría mañana otorgaba al río y a los asesinos un cariz sobrenatural, los despojaba de color y proyectaba unas sombras largas y afiladas por encima de las cambiantes aguas, mientras que, a su alrededor, el caos reinaba. Korra rechazaba una y otra vez a golpes de escudo a los guerrilleros que la atacaban, hasta que quedaban irreconocibles, a pesar de lo cual no morían. Con cada golpe, las aguas se teñían de rojo, como si unos chorros de tinta carmesí cayeran en ellas y se alejaran arrastrados por la corriente.

Cada estocada era igual a la anterior, hasta el punto de que Korra se sintió anestesiada y horrorizada. Por muy fuerte que arremetiera, siempre aparecía otro asesino mutilado que se arrojaba contra ella para apuñalarla. Por otro lado, constantemente se oía la demencial risa de esos hombres, a quienes sabía muertos, pero que continuaban manteniendo una apariencia de vida a pesar de que su tropa destrozaba sus cuerpos.

Y entonces, silencio.

Korra permaneció agachada tras el escudo con la daga medio levantada, jadeando y empapada de sudor y de sangre. Tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que no había nadie más en el agua, delante de ella. Miró a la izquierda y a la derecha tres veces, incapaz de comprender que sus enemigos estaban por fin, y afortunadamente, muertos de forma irrevocable. Un cuerpo pasó flotando por delante de ella en las brillantes aguas. En ese momento, una mano la cogió por el brazo derecho; Korra dejó escapar un grito inarticulado. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, gruñendo e intentando desasirse, y vio a Anei a su lado.

La pálida cazadora estaba bañada en sangre:

—¡Hemos vencido, Korra! ¡Eh! ¡Se han ido! ¡Los hemos derrotado!

Korra dejó caer los brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, demasiado cansada incluso para sentarse. Se sentía…, se sentía como si sus sentidos se hubieran agudizado de forma anormal y, al mismo tiempo, sus emociones habían quedado enterradas, ensordecidas, enmudecidas en algún profundo lugar de su interior. Se alegraba de que fuera así, de otra forma se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¡Reúnanse e inspeccionen las ruinas del pueblo! —gritó Lin—. ¡Cuanto antes se muevan, antes nos iremos de este maldito lugar! Anei, lleva a Drart con un sanador. No me gusta el aspecto de ese corte.

La cazadora hizo lo que se le ordenó y fue a auxiliar a su compañero. Korra, con un enorme esfuerzo, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la orilla en dirección a la roca más cercana. Parpadeando a causa del sudor que le caía por la frente, vio que, del número inicial de fuerzas con el que contaban, sólo quedaban en pie treinta y nueve guerreros. Apartó ese pensamiento de la mente: «Laméntalo luego, ahora no».

Mientras Lin atravesaba el campo sembrado de cuerpos, un guerrillero que a Korra le había parecido muerto levantó la espada y, desde el suelo, le cortó la mano derecha a la capitana. Lin, con un movimiento tan ágil que pareció ensayado, le quitó la espada de un golpe al asesino, se arrodilló encima del cuello del hombre y, con la mano izquierda, se sacó una daga del cinturón y lo apuñaló en los oídos hasta matarlo. Con el rostro rojo y una expresión de dolor, Lin se llevó el muñón bajo la axila izquierda y apartó a todo aquel que quiso acercarse.

—¡Déjenme sola! Ni siquiera es una herida. ¡Vayan al pueblo y busquen sobrevivientes! A no ser que se den prisa, pasaremos aquí tanto tiempo que el cabello se me pondrá blanco como la nieve. ¡Vamos! —Al ver que Korra se negaba a moverse, Lin frunció el ceño y gritó—: ¡Ponte en movimiento o te azotaré por insubordinación, eso haré!

Korra levantó la mano cercenada de su capitana.

—Quizá la curandera Kya pueda volver a colocártela, tiene poderes extraños para la sanación.

—¡Ah, maldita sea, dame eso! —exclamó Lin mientras le arrebataba la mano a Korra y se la guardaba en la túnica—. Deja de preocuparte por mí y salva a Drart y a Lindel, si puedes. Ya veré a otro sanador que me parezca cuando hayamos puesto unas cuantas leguas entre nosotros y estos monstruos.

—Tal vez entonces ya sea demasiado tarde —dijo Korra.

—¡Es una orden, niña tonta, no una petición! —repuso con voz atronadora Lin. Mientras Korra se alejaba, la capitana se arrancó la manga de la túnica con los dientes por encima del muñón y volvió a colocárselo bajo la axila izquierda. Tenía el rostro empapado de sudor—. ¡Bien! ¿Qué condenados objetos se esconden en las tiendas de estos malditos?

—¡Cuerda! —gritó alguien.

—¡Vino! —gritó otro.

Lin soltó un gruñido.

—Anei, anota las cifras por mí.

Korra ayudó a los demás mientras se movían por el campamento enemigo y comunicaban el contenido de las tiendas a Anei. Después les prendieron fuego a los cuerpos de los guerrilleros y enterraron a sus muertos. Cuando terminaron, reunieron a los caballos, ataron a los heridos a la silla y montaron. Con un peso en el corazón, Korra taloneó los costados de Pólvora y se alejó de los restos del campo de batalla.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

No obtuvo ningún descanso esa tarde. Luego de regresar al campamento de su tropa para atender a los heridos y a los pocos aldeanos que consiguieron rescatar, Lin envió a Korra hacia el campamento central con un mensaje para la Cazadora Real Izumi. Cabalgó bajo un diluvio inclemente. Se subió la capucha de su manto para protegerse de la lluvia y continuó avanzando por el bosque. Le dio más o menos igual. Todo lo que llevaba encima; arco, flechas y espada, estaban empapados por la llovizna fría y persistente.

Varias gotitas le resbalaron hasta la barbilla. Su túnica, que en algún tiempo había sido de un azul claro, parecía negra, y los pies le chapoteaban dentro de las botas llenas de barro. Korra estaba helada hasta los huesos. Poco que comer, y nada con qué quitarse el frío. La vida podía ser maravillosa en los bosques. Muy despacio, la tarde iba terminando, y Pólvora se acercaba más y más al pabellón de la Cazadora Real. Korra estaba tan fatigada que comenzó a quedarse dormida en la silla de su caballo.

Varios gritos rompieron el silencio de la tarde, y Korra se despertó con un sobresalto. No muy lejos, a su izquierda, cientos de soldados, cazadores y caballos se arremolinaban, presas del pánico y de la confusión. Ocasionalmente, el entrechocar de las espadas o el grito de un hombre herido se elevaban entre el fragor de la batalla, acompañados de carcajadas aisladas de una risa demencial. Aceleró el paso al divisar a una cazadora demacrada procedente del campamento central, que corría hacia ella.

Korra levantó una mano a modo de saludo y gritó:

—¡Tei! ¿Qué ha sucedido? No veo quién está al mando.

Alarmada, Korra observó que su amiga Tei respiraba con tanta dificultad que le costó recuperar el aliento.

—Los guerrilleros han resultado ser más peligrosos de lo que esperábamos. No sabemos cómo. Acaban de tomarnos por sorpresa mientras nos reagrupábamos en el campamento. Sigo sin entender qué ha sucedido, pero alguien hirió al Rey. Justo iba de salida para buscar ayuda, y entonces te vi en la distancia, Korra.

Recuperando el aliento, Tei empezó a examinar los cortes y las magulladuras de la joven cazadora. Antes de que Korra pudiera seguir preguntándole, una serie de voces exaltadas procedentes del escenario de la contienda eclipsaron el tumulto general, y oyó al rey San, que gritaba:

—¡Atrás, atrás todos! ¡Arqueros, mantengan la formación! ¡Diantres, que nadie se mueva, lo tenemos!

Korra supo entonces lo que estaba sucediendo y taloneó los costados de Pólvora. Se abrió paso por entre el campo de batalla, sembrado de cadáveres, hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz del rey, apartando a soldados y cazadores como si fueran briznas de hierba. El resto de las cazadoras salieron corriendo tras ella, espadas y arcos en ristre.

Korra encontró a su monarca sentado sobre un caballo de batalla en primera fila de una formación compacta, con la mirada fija en un único hombre a unos quince metros. El rey estaba congestionado, tenía los ojos desorbitados y la armadura cubierta de suciedad del combate. Había resultado herido bajo el brazo izquierdo, y del muslo izquierdo le sobresalían varios centímetros del palo de una lanza. La Cazadora Real llegó instantes después, desde el flanco de vanguardia. Cuando se apercibió de la llegada de Izumi, el alivio se leyó de pronto en el rostro del monarca.

—Bien, bien, estás aquí —murmuró, mientras la Cazadora Real se colocaba junto a su caballo—. Te necesitábamos, Izumi. —Uno de los arqueros se adelantó unos centímetros. El rey San agitó la espada—. ¡Atrás! —le gritó—. ¡Al que no se quede en su posición le cortaré la cabeza, lo juro por la corona de mi abuelo! —Luego volvió a mirar fijamente al hombre solitario.

Korra siguió con la vista su mirada. El hombre era un guerrillero de altura media, con una marca de nacimiento morada en el cuello y el pelo castaño aplastado a causa de la lluvia. Su escudo estaba hecho añicos. Su espada estaba doblada, rota y llena de muescas, y le faltaban los últimos quince centímetros. Su cota de malla estaba cubierta del fango del río. De un corte en las costillas le manaba sangre. Una flecha decorada con plumas blancas de cisne le había atravesado el pie derecho y lo mantenía clavado al suelo, con tres cuartas partes del asta hundidas en la dura tierra. De la garganta del hombre emanaba una tétrica risa borboteante que subía y bajaba de intensidad con una cadencia obsesiva, pasando de una nota a la siguiente como si el hombre estuviera a punto de estallar en gritos de pánico.

—¿Qué eres tú? —le gritó el rey. El guerrillero no respondió de inmediato, por lo que el monarca soltó una maldición e insistió—. Respóndeme o te dejaré en manos de mi Cazadora Real. ¿Eres hombre, bestia o algún siniestro demonio? ¿De qué apestosa fosa salieron tú y los tuyos?

—Hombre. Soy un hombre.

—No eres como ningún hombre que yo conozca.

—Sólo quería asegurar el futuro de mi familia. ¿Te resulta eso tan extraño, rey terrence?

—¡No me respondas con acertijos, deshecho de lengua viperina! Dime cómo llegaste a ser lo que eres y sé sincero, si no quieres que te eche plomo fundido por la garganta y veamos si eso te duele.

La risita demencial se intensificó y luego el guerrillero respondió.

—No puedes hacerme daño, terrence. Nadie puede. Nuestra Señora nos hizo insensibles al dolor. A cambio, nuestras familias vivirán cómodamente el resto de sus vidas. Pueden ocultarse de nosotros, pero nosotros nunca dejaremos de perseguirlos a ustedes, ni siquiera en las circunstancias en las que un hombre cualquiera caería rendido de agotamiento. Pueden combatirnos, pero nosotros seguiremos matándolos mientras nos quede un brazo que levantar. No pueden ni siquiera rendirse ante nosotros, ya que no tomamos prisioneros. No pueden hacer nada más que darse por vencidos y devolver la paz a esta tierra en manos de nuestra Señora.

Con una mueca horripilante, el guerrillero rodeó, con la mano que sostenía el destrozado escudo, el asta de la flecha y se la arrancó del pie. Se oyó el sonido de la carne desgarrándose y apareció la cabeza de la flecha con trozos de materia ensangrentada. El asesino les mostró la flecha, agitándola, y luego se la tiró a uno de los arqueros, hiriéndolo en la mano. Se rió con más fuerza que antes y se echó hacia delante, arrastrando el pie herido tras él. Levantó la espada, como si pretendiera atacar.

—¡Disparen! —gritó el rey.

Las cuerdas de los arcos resonaron como laúdes desafinados y un instante después, una batería de flechas cayó sobre el torso del guerrillero. Dos de las flechas rebotaron en su gambesón; el resto penetró en su caja torácica. Su risa se convirtió en un borboteo sibilante al llenársele los pulmones de sangre, pero el asesino siguió avanzando, tiñendo la hierba del suelo de un rojo intenso. Los arqueros volvieron a disparar y las flechas le atravesaron los hombros y los brazos, pero él no se detuvo.

Otra lluvia de flechas siguieron a las anteriores. El guerrillero trastabilló y se cayó cuando una flecha le abrió la rótula, otras le desgarraron los muslos y una le atravesó completamente el cuello —abriendo un agujero a través de su marca de nacimiento— y siguió volando por el campo, dejando tras de sí un reguero de sangre. Y aun así el asesino se negaba a morir. Empezó a arrastrarse, empujándose con los brazos, poniendo muecas y con aquella risita, como si todo el mundo fuera una broma obscena que sólo él supiera apreciar.

Al ver aquello, Korra sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la columna. El rey San lanzó un violento improperio y Korra detectó un punto de histeria en su voz. Izumi se mantuvo serena, como una montaña ante un huracán. Bajó de su caballo de un salto, frenó a los arqueros y señaló al soldado más próximo.

—Dame tu espada.

Atónito, el soldado dudó un momento, pero luego le entregó su arma. La Cazadora Real se acercó impertérrita al guerrillero, levantó la pesada espada con ambas manos y, de un solo golpe, le arrancó la cabeza.

La risita cesó.

El guerrillero echó la vista atrás, hasta clavar los ojos en el cielo, y la boca siguió moviéndosele unos segundos; luego quedó inmóvil. Izumi agarró la cabeza por el pelo y la levantó para que todos pudieran verla.

—Pueden matarse —declaró—. Hagan correr la voz de que el único modo seguro de detener a estas abominaciones es decapitarlas. Eso o aplastarles el cráneo con un martillo, o dispararles a los ojos desde una distancia de seguridad… Diente Gris, ¿dónde estás?

Un robusto jinete de mediana edad se acercó en su montura. Izumi le lanzó la cabeza, que el jinete cogió al vuelo.

—Clávala en lo alto de un poste, junto a la puerta norte del campamento. Clava todas sus cabezas. Que sirvan de mensaje a esa tal "Señora" suya, para que sepa que no nos dan miedo estos sucios trucos y que ganaremos pese a ellos —añadió la Cazadora Real, que devolvió la espada al soldado y luego regresó junto a su propio corcel, cruzando miradas con Korra.

La joven cazadora tragó en seco y optó por saludarla con un gesto de la cabeza. Izumi arqueó una ceja, intrigada. Se acercó a ella con el suave trote de su corcel, Korra luchó por no mostrarse intimidada ante la presencia de esa fiera mujer.

—¿Todos los guerrilleros eran así? —preguntó, señalando con un gesto hacia el cadáver cubierto de flechas.

Korra se sorprendió. De algún modo, Izumi había deducido todo por lo que ella y su tropa habían pasado.

—Todos eran hombres insensibles al dolor. Los alcanzas y piensas que están muertos; les das la espalda y te cortan el gaznate —replicó—. Hoy he perdido a muchos compañeros. Me he enfrentado a montones de guerrilleros, Cazadora Real, pero nunca antes a estos monstruos burlones. No es natural. Da la impresión de que están poseídos por espíritus, que quizá los propios dioses se han vuelto en nuestra contra —Korra se estremeció de sólo recordarlo—. No sabíamos si esos tipos eran invencibles, o si eran hombres siquiera. Cuando ves a un enemigo que se acerca con el hueso saliéndole de la pantorrilla, con una lanza atravesándole la barriga y con media cara colgándole, y que además no deja de reírse de ti, no es fácil mantener la compostura. Mis compañeros se aterrorizaron. Rompieron la formación. Fue el caos. Una matanza.

Izumi le puso una mano en el hombro y asintió.

—¿Cómo te llamas, joven cazadora?

—Korra.

La Cazadora Real sonrió.

—Korra, ven a mi tienda esta noche —dijo en tono amable—. Me gustaría escuchar más acerca de ese enfrentamiento. Envía un mensajero a tu tropa, quisiera ver también a tu capitana. Tú quédate y busca quien pueda atender tus heridas.

—¡Claro! —se mordió la lengua, apenada—. Es decir… Sí, señora.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y Korra se preocupó por encontrar algún rincón cálido en donde poder resguardarse, para no tener que aguantar más agua mientras intentaba adivinar dónde rayos se había instalado el pabellón médico. Vio que unos soldados habían encendido una pequeña fogata debajo de una lona gris. Se sentó con ellos, se abrigó con su capa y se quedó dormida nada más cerrar los ojos.

Asami apareció en sus sueños: la rodeaba con sus brazos y se la llevaba lejos de toda esa crueldad y violencia. Cabalgan juntas, sobre un lago de cristal que reflejaba los luceros del cielo, y se perdían en el horizonte infinito. El sueño fue tan dulce y real, que notó el contacto de su piel contra su mejilla, sintió su aroma y vio el amor en sus prístinos ojos verdes mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para besarla. Sus labios la acogían suavemente. Tomaban el miedo que se anidaba en su corazón, y lo transformaban en esperanza. Korra recorría, ansiosa, el cuello de su amada, saboreando la paz que emanaba de su delicado cuerpo. Y la abrazaba, con fuerza, perdida en la absoluta necesidad de sentirla cerca, una vez más.

Se despertó repentinamente y se quedó inmóvil en la oscuridad. Una lágrima le bajaba por la mejilla. La recogió con el dedo y la dejó caer en las llamas de la hoguera. No podía dejar de preguntarse si lograría vivir lo suficiente para volver a ver a Asami algún día. Apartó el miedo y las dudas, y se puso de pie. Por fin había cedido la lluvia. Los soldados se habían retirado hace tiempo. El campamento central estaba en calma.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Al final, no pudo encontrar a los sanadores, pero Arquímedes la encontró a ella. Korra lo reconoció y lo llamó como solía llamar a Naga para hacerle cariño en la cabeza. El felino le enseñó los colmillos y gruñó, ofendido, dejando en claro que no era ningún perro para que le estén silbando.

—Perdón —susurró Korra, sorprendida.

Arquímedes se escabulló por entre las tiendas de los soldados, pero en su lugar, apareció Kya, que regresaba de atender las heridas del rey. Después de intercambiar saludos, la curandera la condujo hacia su espaciosa tienda.

—Vamos a coser esas horribles cortadas —le dijo, como si se tratara de algo especialmente divertido.

A Korra no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Ya en la tienda de la curandera, Korra se sentó al borde de un catre con el torso desnudo, como le había indicado Kya. Los desgarres en la piel de la joven cazadora eran más de los que podía contar, pero ninguna herida era tan grave como para matarla, aunque sí profundas y apunto de infectarse. Era necesario poner manos a la obra cuanto antes.

En silencio, Kya le lavó las cortadas de la espalda y los hombros con un poco de alcohol que había sacado de debajo del catre. Por el olor, Korra supo que se trataba de alguna bebida destilada barata. Infirió que Kya conservaba esa botella con el único fin de desinfectar heridas y no para beberla, pues estaba cubierta de polvo, como si no la hubiese abierto en años. Comenzaron las puntadas y el dolor palpitante que le era casi intolerable. Y en medio de este necesario sufrimiento, mientras la quinta puntada atravesaba la destrozada piel de la cazadora, la curandera se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

Con voz suave, de carácter amable, comentó:

—Tienes buena musculatura y no estás torcida, como la mayoría de los espadachines. ¿Eres ambidiestra?

—En realidad, no, pero mi madre me hizo aprender a combatir con la izquierda cuando me rompí la muñeca de niña. Me caí del caballo —explicó—. Y mi madre no tiene paciencia para verme holgazanear, así que me obligó.

—Me alegro de que haya sido así. Eso te da más ventaja en batalla.

Korra sonrió, recordando a Senna, su madre.

—Bueno —dijo Kya, examinándola de arriba a abajo—. Para tener semejante colección de cicatrices, hay que haber tenido muy mala suerte, haber peleado como loca o haber perseguido el peligro deliberadamente. ¿Peleas como loca?

—No.

—Tampoco parece que tengas mala suerte; más bien al contrario. Sólo nos queda una explicación. Salvo que tú opines de otro modo.

Korra repasó mentalmente sus experiencias a lo largo de esos seis meses de batallas y pruebas con la intención de cualificar su comportamiento.

—Yo más bien diría que, una vez que me decido por algo, me empeño en lograrlo a cualquier precio… Sobre todo si corre peligro alguien a quien quiero.

—¿Y te metes en proyectos que supongan un reto para ti?

—Soy una cazadora —repuso con sencillez—. Me gustan los retos.

—Así que necesitas enfrentarte a la adversidad para comprobar tus habilidades.

—Me gusta superar retos, pero me he enfrentado a suficientes penurias para saber que es una estupidez hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son por sí mismas. Es lo máximo que puedo hacer para sobrevivir, tal como está todo.

Kya se carcajeó.

—Ustedes los cazadores maduran en poco tiempo, ¿eh?

—¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas? —arguyó Korra.

—Sólo tengo curiosidad por conocerte mejor, eso es todo.

—Entonces deberías comenzar por preguntar mi nombre.

—No es necesario, Korra —rió—. Ya lo sé, Asami siempre hablaba de ti.

La cazadora se sonrojó.

—¿Ah, sí?

Korra respiró hondo mientras se friccionó la cadera, donde tenía la cicatriz de un flechazo recibido meses atrás y que todavía le dolía de vez en cuando. Ése era otro de los inconvenientes que acompañaban a una herida nueva: las viejas se rebelaban y volvían a dolerle. Tenía en un antebrazo la cicatriz ocasionada por una daga, otra, en el vientre y un orificio que le había quedado en la espalda hacía años al sacarse una punta de flecha que le había atinado un cazador principiante por error. Además, en una muñeca tenía marcas de dientes, producidas por un lobo, y más marcas de garras en un hombro, que le había dejado su primer oso abatido.

De momento, los desgarrones del pecho le escocían tanto como los de la espalda. El combate de esa madrugada le había dejado un rasguño que empezaba en la clavícula, le cruzaba el pecho y terminaba debajo de un seno. Korra se descubrió más tajos y desgarrones por los pinchazos que sentía a cada movimiento que hacía: cortes pequeños en el cuello, a lo largo del estómago y en los brazos, y tajos más profundos en los muslos.

—Estoy hecha una mierda —suspiró, provocando otra carcajada de Kya—. Temo que Asami vaya a asustarse cuando me vea.

—Lo dudo. Hay algo sensual en las cicatrices de un cuerpo curtido como el tuyo. Envidio a esa niña —reconvino, entre risas—. Agradece que eres joven.

Korra sintió que le hervían las mejillas y buscó cambiar de tema a la velocidad del trueno.

—Mi capitana no es tan joven ya, y perdió su mano derecha esta mañana.

—¿Quién es tu capitana?

—Lin.

Kya torció la boca en una mueca de enfado.

—Esa mujer es terca como una mula, ¡debió haber venido a verme de inmediato!

—¡Lo sé! —protestó Korra, lamentando la pérdida de su mentora—. ¿Qué pasará con ella ahora?

—Eso sólo puede decidirlo la Cazadora Real —suspiró la curandera, y hubo cierta tristeza en el tono de su voz.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Esa noche Arquímedes se puso en movimiento y recorrió el campamento central a saltos. Cuando llegó al espléndido pabellón rojo de la Cazadora Real, asomó la cabeza por una oscura abertura que había entre las paredes y se deslizó dentro. Trepó a uno de los postes, por encima del asiento del escritorio de Izumi, y se aposentó sobre el vientre. Empezó a limpiarse con la lengua el pelaje del tercer dedo de la garra izquierda, en el cual se habían acumulado unas diminutas manchas del barro blanco que recordaba haber pisado cuando se comió su última presa.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando la capitana Lin y la cazadora con la que a Asami le gustaba aparearse entraron en la tienda roja y le dedicaron una reverencia a Izumi. Arquímedes dejó de limpiarse, cató el aire con la lengua y notó el sabor penetrante de la sangre seca, el aroma amargo del sudor, el olor a caballo y a piel mezclados, y, débil pero inconfundible, el punzante olor del miedo de los humanos. Observó de nuevo al trío y vio que la mujer con las cicatrices en la mejilla había perdido la mano derecha; luego, volvió a quitarse la tierra de debajo de las garras.

Arquímedes continuó lamiéndose las patas, devolviendo el brillo prístino a cada una de sus garras, mientras primero la mujer sin mano, y luego la hembra de Asami contaban una historia de sangre, de fuego y de hombres sonrientes que se negaban a morir cuando les tocaba, y que insistían en continuar luchando mucho tiempo después de que Raava los hubiera llamado. Como era su costumbre, Arquímedes guardó silencio mientras la Cazadora Real preguntaba a las guerreras acerca de los detalles de su desventurada misión.

Arquímedes sabía que a veces Kya se asombraba de que él no quisiera participar más en las conversaciones. Los motivos que tenía para guardar silencio eran sencillos: excepto por Asami, se sentía más cómodo comunicándose solamente con la bruja Kya y, en su opinión, la mayoría de las conversaciones no eran más que titubeos sin sentido. Fueran humanos, fey, machos o hembras, los que andaban sobre dos piernas parecían adictos al titubeo.

Yasuko no titubeaba, y eso era algo de ella que le gustaba a Arquímedes. Para él, las posibilidades estaban claras: o bien existía un curso de acción para mejorar una situación, en cuyo caso lo emprendía, o bien tal curso de acción no existía, y todo lo demás que se dijera sobre el tema no era más que ruido sin sentido. En cualquier caso, Arquímedes no se preocupaba del futuro excepto por lo que respectaba a Asami. Siempre se preocupaba por ella, su desdichada Asami fricai. Era difícil no cogerle cariño a la cachorra de Yasuko.

Cuando las preguntas terminaron, Izumi expresó sus condolencias a Lin y a Korra por los guerreros y amigos que habían perdido en batalla. Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre su escritorio, rodeada de mapas y pergaminos. En los ambarinos ojos se le apreciaba un brillo severo, pero justo.

Arquímedes aguzó las orejas cuando la oyó hablar.

—Han demostrado su destreza de nuevo, mis cazadoras. Me siento muy complacida por sus habilidades.

—Gracias, mi señora —contestó Lin.

—Nuestros mejores sanadores te atenderán, pero Lin, necesitarás tiempo para recuperarte de tu herida. De todos modos, cuando lo hayas hecho, no podrás dirigir ataques como éstos con una mano solamente. A partir de ahora, tendrás que servir a la Partida de Caza Real desde la parte posterior del ejército, no desde delante. Creo que, quizá, te promocione y te convierta en una de mis consejeros de guerra. Korra, ¿qué piensas de esta idea?

—Creo que es una idea excelente, señora.

Izumi asintió con expresión satisfecha.

—Esto significa, de todas maneras, que debo encontrar a otro capitán a quien tú y tu tropa puedan servir, Korra.

—Mi señora —intervino Lin—. Pienso que debería nombrar a Korra como mi reemplazo. Ha demostrado su valía de forma satisfactoria en estos últimos ataques, así como durante sus logros pasados. Además, fui yo quien la entrenó cuando era apenas una aprendiz. Conoce bien mis tácticas y sabe cómo hacer las cosas. Si existe alguien digno de mi puesto, ésa es Korra.

—Oh —sonrió la Cazadora Real—. Me has ahorrado un ardua labor, Lin. Korra, ¿tú qué tienes que decir al respecto?

La muchacha seguía contemplando con ojos asombrados a su mentora, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Lin la golpeó en la espalda, con fuerza, y la hizo tropezar hacia delante.

—Sería un verdadero honor —admitió finalmente, y Lin sonrió con orgullo.

—Te estaré cuidando desde la retaguardia —le dijo—. No me hagas quedar mal, Korra.

—No te decepcionaré, Lin.

—Más te vale.

—Ahora bien —comenzó Izumi—. Es momento de discutir temas más álgidos.

Arquímedes se inclinó hacia abajo, atento.

—¿Qué pueden decirme luego de haber enfrentado a esos hombres que no sienten dolor?

Lin dejó que fuera Korra quien hablara.

—Su fuerza es su debilidad. Ellos no se protegen como lo harían si temieran el corte de una espada o la herida de una flecha, y por eso no cuidan sus vidas. Es verdad que pueden continuar peleando mucho tiempo después, mientras que un hombre normal hubiera caído muerto, y que ésa no es una ventaja pequeña durante la batalla, pero también mueren en un número mayor, porque no protegen sus cuerpos como deberían hacerlo. En su absurda confianza, se meten en trampas y en peligros que nosotros evitaríamos aunque tuviéramos que caminar grandes distancias. Siempre y cuando el ánimo de nuestros guerreros se mantenga alto, creo que con la táctica adecuada podemos vencer a esos monstruos sonrientes. Eso es lo que pienso.

—Serás una excelente capitana —manifestó Izumi, ante lo cual Korra sonrió—. Pero aún me quedan varias dudas, y estoy segura de que no soy la única que piensa lo mismo. El Rey querrá respuestas cuando me reúna con él mañana y con el general Lu Ten para planear nuestro siguiente movimiento. ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe a lo que se refería el sujeto que decapité esta tarde? No paraba de hablar sobre una tal "Señora" suya, a la que parecen dispuestos a servir hasta la muerte.

—Sé que tal vez les suene como una tontería —opinó Korra—. Pero Anei y yo estuvimos discutiendo después del combate, y la única conclusión a la que pudimos llegar es que esos hombres están hechizados o malditos.

Lin se tensó y la Cazadora Real apretó sus labios en una línea fina. Arquímedes entrecerró los ojos.

—No nos parece una tontería —dijo Lin—. Nunca habíamos visto a sujetos como estos antes, pero la forma extraña en la que han decaído los bosques y la naturaleza en general es… preocupante… Ya había sucedido antes.

—No comprendo —replicó Korra, confundida.

Izumi se ajustó las gafas y después, sacó el collar que llevaba colgado dentro de su túnica. Una punta de flecha de hierro despidió destellos dorados a la luz de las antorchas. Arquímedes se erizó y dejó salir un fiero gruñido. Las tres cazadoras alzaron la mirada al oírlo, pero el felino ya había desaparecido.

—Conoces la leyenda de la primera Cazadora Real, ¿no es así? —inquirió Izumi, luego de haber considerado que no había peligro alguno.

—No me haría llamar cazadora si no la supiera —alegó Korra—. Cuando uno de los antiguos reyes fue secuestrado por un hada, nadie excepto la cazadora Kanna pudo traerlo devuelta. Venció a aquel ser con la ayuda de esa punta de flecha, que ha pasado de generación en generación entre las Cazadoras Reales.

—Fue entonces cuando los cazadores, liderados por Kanna, le declararon la guerra a las hadas y las expulsaron de nuestro mundo —terminó Lin—. En ese entonces, la naturaleza también comenzó a decaer, marchitándose en cada uno de los Cuatro Reinos. El equilibrio entre ambas razas se había alterado.

—¿Ambas razas?

—Hadas y humanos —suspiró Izumi—. Humanos y fey.

—¿Será posible? —preguntó Lin, desconcertada—. ¿Será esto obra de la reina fey?

—Si existe alguna otra explicación —sentenció Izumi—. La ignoro.

Korra se inquietó.

—¡Pero eso no puede ser cierto!

—Tanta ignorancia me enferma —siseó una voz gruesa a sus espaldas.

En la entrada del pabellón se materializó una figura solitaria. Una túnica negra, de cuero liso, cubría su bien proporcionada silueta, pero constituía una triste vestimenta para una mujer tan hermosa; una elegante capa plateada ondeaba bajo sus hombros, y tenía un porte perfectamente equilibrado y relajado. Traía un arco blanco en la mano y una espada de larga empuñadura colgaba de su cintura, enfundada en una vaina azul con intrincados adornos de oro blanco. Su rostro era serio y unos lustrosos rizos negros le caían alrededor de los ojos, de mirada intensa. Parecía unos años mayor que Korra y un poco más alta. Un aura espectral y gélida la rodeaba, y sus pasos eran tan silenciosos, que daba la impresión de que levitase sobre la tierra.

Ni Lin ni la Cazadora Real osaron moverse un centímetro, pero Korra, atrevida como siempre, la enfrentó y demandó:

—¿Quién eres?

La extraña apretó las manos sobre el arco.

—Mi nombre es Kuvira —tenía una voz grave, controlada, pero extrañamente emotiva.

—Korra —le advirtió Lin—. No hagas nada estúpido. Esa mujer es una fey.

—Estoy segura de que no sabría actuar de otra manera —se burló Kuvira.

Korra apretó los dientes, furiosa, y dio un paso hacia delante en actitud desafiante. Lin quiso intervenir, pero Izumi se lo impidió con una orden. Era claro que la fey sólo tenía ojos para Korra. No valía la pena arriesgar más vidas.

—¿Buscas pelea, fey? —gruñó Korra.

—Sí.

Arquímedes se limitó a espiar desde la distancia.

 _«La cazadora no es rival para ella»_ , pensó. _«Pero si quisiera matarla no se habría revelado ante las demás cazadoras de esa forma… ¿Qué demonios pretende?»_

 _ **»Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Editado 01/02/18**


	15. Choque de Espadas

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XV**_

Tanto la Cazadora Real Izumi como Lin seguían en sus puestos, observando a Kuvira con cautela. Korra se tensó, preparada para entrar en acción. La fey las repasó a todas con la mirada hasta que sus rasgados ojos se detuvieron en Korra. Luego se giró y caminó hacia el centro del campamento. Los guerreros dejaron de entrenarse y la contemplaron asombrados. Al cabo de unos momentos todos los presentes en el campo guardaban silencio, abrumados por la presencia de la mujer fey.

Korra se sentía empujada, inexorablemente, por su propia ira y fascinación, y cuando Lin le habló, ella no hizo caso de los comentarios de su mentora. La hierba estaba húmeda por la lluvia de hace unas horas, lo que enfriaba aún más el aire nocturno. La luz de las antorchas oscilaba en los rostros de todos los curiosos y enseguida se formó un gran círculo en torno a Kuvira, quien, mirando sólo a Korra, proclamó:

—Enfréntame, cazadora. ¡Desenfunda tu espada! —Su intensa voz sonaba exótica, con marcado acento.

—¡Cómo quieras!

Se encararon desde los extremos opuestos del círculo formado por los guerreros espectadores. Kuvira desenvainó su espada con la mano izquierda. El arma era más fina que la de Korra, pero igual de larga y afilada. Ella sacó su propia espada de la bruñida funda que llevaba a la cintura, y mantuvo la hoja a un costado, apuntada hacia el suelo. La fey y la humana permanecieron inmóviles un momento, vigilándose mutuamente.

La cazadora avanzó un poco, con precaución. Desdibujándose por el movimiento, Kuvira saltó hacia ella y le lanzó un tajo a las costillas. Korra esquivó el ataque por puro reflejo, y las espadas se cruzaron entre una lluvia de chispas. El arma de Korra quedó desplazada a un lado, como si fuera una simple mosca. Sin embargo, la fey no aprovechó la brecha, sino que giró hacia la derecha, cortando el aire con su negra melena, y atacó por el otro lado. Korra contuvo el golpe a duras penas y se tambaleó hacia atrás desesperadamente, aturdida por la fiereza y la velocidad de Kuvira.

La joven cazadora recordó tardíamente que la Matriarca Katara le había contado alguna vez que, hasta la más débil de las hadas podía batir con facilidad a un humano. De modo que tenía tantas posibilidades de derrotar a Kuvira como Lin de que le volviera a crecer la mano. La fey volvió a atacar apuntándole a la cabeza, y Korra se agachó por debajo de la hoja, afilada como una navaja. Pero, entonces… ¿por qué jugaba con ella? Durante unos segundos estuvo demasiado ocupada rechazando los ataques de Kuvira, pero luego cayó en la cuenta:

«Quiere averiguar si soy competente».

Después de entender la intención de la fey, Korra inició la serie de ataques más complicados que conocía. Pasaba de una pose a la siguiente, combinándolas y modificándolas temerariamente de todas las maneras posibles. Kuvira le imitaba las acciones con elegancia y sin esfuerzo.

Implicadas en una danza feroz, sólo las espadas al buscarse encadenaban y separaban los cuerpos de ambas. En algunos momentos casi llegaban a tocarse, y apenas un cabello separaba las tensas epidermis de las dos jóvenes, pero luego la inercia del giro las separaba, y se apartaban un segundo para volver a juntarse de nuevo. Las sinuosas formas de Korra y Kuvira se entrelazaban como volutas giratorias de humo, llevadas por el viento.

Korra nunca pudo recordar cuánto tiempo estuvieron luchando, puesto que el duelo iba más allá del tiempo, constituido tan sólo por acción y reacción. Cada vez le pesaba más su espada y sentía un ardor tremendo en el brazo a cada golpe. Al fin, cuando la cazadora hizo un movimiento hacia delante, Kuvira se echó a un lado con agilidad y le rozó la mandíbula con la punta de la espada a una velocidad sobrenatural.

Korra, a quien le temblaban los músculos de agotamiento, se quedó paralizada al notar que el gélido metal le tocaba la piel y le abría un delgado surco de sangre. Entonces oyó un difuso berrido de caballo y un escandaloso vitoreo de los soldados que las rodeaban. Kuvira bajó la espada y la enfundó.

—No estás en condiciones para pelear —dijo, con un sutil tono de desprecio en la voz.

Aún sabiéndose fatigada y con el ardor de sus heridas recién cosidas, la cazadora bramó:

—¿Qué? ¡Ven aquí y no me des la espalda! ¡Cobarde!

—No me interesa luchar con inválidos —replicó Kuvira—. Búscame cuando se haya recuperado tu inútil cuerpo, cazadora.

Sus amigos alabaron su exhibición con una amplia sonrisa, pero Korra sólo pudo fijarse en la fey, que permanecía sola y callada. Kuvira hizo un gesto muy leve con un dedo, apenas un temblor, hacia un montículo boscoso que había a más de un kilómetro del campamento central, luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó. La multitud se deshacía ante ella. A su paso, el silencio se apoderaba de cazadores y soldados.

Korra quiso echar a correr tras ella, dispuesta a darle su merecido, pero apenas dio una zancada, su cuerpo se contrajo, resentido, y cayó. Quedó tumbada en el frío fango, boqueando. Cada músculo que poseía estaba acalambrado. Fue necesaria la ayuda de dos personas para levantarla y cargarla al pabellón médico. Pasó la noche bajo el ojo vigilante de los sanadores.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

—Despiértate —ordenó una voz—. Despiértate, Korra. Ya has dormido demasiado.

Se agitó en contra de su voluntad, resistiéndose a escuchar. La calidez que la rodeaba era tan reconfortante que no quería abandonarla. Pero la voz sonó de nuevo:

—¡Levántate, Korra! ¡Vamos!

A regañadientes, se obligó a abrir los ojos y se encontró en un catre amplio, envuelta en suaves sábanas. Kya estaba sentada a su lado en una silla y la miraba atentamente a la cara.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó.

Desorientada y confusa, recorrió la pequeña tienda con la mirada.

—No… No lo sé —contestó. Sentía la boca seca y amarga.

—Entonces, no te muevas. Has de conservar las fuerzas —dijo Kya.

Ella le pasó una mano por el largo y desordenado cabello, y Korra vio que la curandera llevaba a su gato alrededor de los hombros. En ese momento le sobrevino un ataque de tos a la cazadora y se quedó mareada, aturdida y con todo el cuerpo dolorido. Fruto de la extenuación, sentía las extremidades pesadas. Kya alzó del suelo un cuerno dorado y lo acercó a los labios de Korra.

—Toma, bebe.

La fría aguamiel bajó por la garganta de la muchacha y la refrescó. Luego el calor se esparció por su estómago y le subió hasta las mejillas. Sin embargo, volvió a toser, lo cual empeoró la punzada que sentía en la cabeza.

—¡La fey! —exclamó, sentándose de golpe, pero se recostó de nuevo porque le daba vueltas la cabeza y, mareada, entrecerró los ojos—. Maldición… Dejé que me humillara delante de todo el campamento…

—Menos mal, porque no le hubiera costado nada matarte en el lugar —aseveró Kya.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? —preguntó con inquietud.

—Sólo un día y medio —contestó Kya—. Has tenido suerte de que yo estuviera por aquí. De otro modo habrías tardado semanas en recuperarte. El sobreesfuerzo que le impusiste a tu cuerpo te llevó al límite. Kuvira tenía razón, no estabas en condiciones para seguir luchando.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora que los fey se han revelado ante nosotros?

—De momento, nadie más que la Cazadora Real, Lin, tú y yo sabemos quién era realmente esa mujer. Pero no será por mucho, los guerreros deben enterarse del regreso de los fey si queremos estar preparados para esta nueva guerra. Han pasado más de cien años, y los humanos se han confiado, prefiriendo pensar que los fey son sólo supersticiones. Hoy en día no existe nadie que sepa con exactitud a qué nos estamos enfrentando.

Korra se arrebujó entre las sábanas, tratando de no mostrarse alarmada.

—Enfrentarnos a esos tipos que no sienten dolor ya me parecía bastante difícil, y ahora resulta que sólo eran las marionetas de una fuerza mayor —discurrió, apesadumbrada—. Estamos perdidos…

 _No necesariamente, cazadora._

Korra miró a Arquímedes y luego a Kya, que esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona. Volvió a fijarse en el gato, que asintió, y la muchacha se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

—¡Qué demonios le pusiste al aguamiel que me diste de beber! —exclamó—. ¡Acabo de escuchar a ese gato hablar!

 _¿Después de todo lo que has vivido, es mi capacidad para comunicarme lo que te conmociona?_ —gruñó Arquímedes—. _Algo anda mal contigo, ciertamente._

—¡Kya!

—Haya paz —la tranquilizó la curandera—. Arquímedes es un viejo amigo mío. Te prometo que es inofensivo.

 _Eso depende. Hoy, por ejemplo, no estoy de humor para arrancarle los ojos a nadie._

—¿Qué cosa eres tú?

 _Un fey felino, condenado a vivir tiempos históricos._

—¿Estás de nuestro lado?

 _Estoy de mi propio lado, cazadora. Aunque quizá, eso pueda resultar conveniente para ti_ —se desenrolló de los hombros de Kya y saltó sobre el estómago de Korra, mirándola fijamente—. _Ahora escúchame con atención, debes volver a enfrentar a Kuvira._

—¡Ja! Eso ni lo dudes, sólo espera a que recupere mis energías —dijo altanera—. ¡Esto no se quedará así!

 _Te precipitas, humana idiota_ —repuso con dureza—. _Jamás podrás vencerla. Comparada con ella no eres más que un diminuto ratón._

Korra frunció el ceño, ofendida, mas tuvo el control suficiente para permanecer calmada.

—O sea que lo único que quieres es que me pateen el trasero.

 _Eso está fuera de la cuestión_ —maulló—. _Han pasado más de cien años desde que los humanos se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo con los fey. Ustedes ya no cuentan con la pericia necesaria para el trabajo. Se han vuelto débiles, mediocres y frívolos. Es deplorable…_

—Me perdiste, gato.

 _Sólo haz lo que te digo, cazadora._

Arquímedes agachó la cabeza sobre sus patas y se puso a limpiarse las garras, dejando a Korra rumiar en silencio. Al terminar, el gato se alzó y preguntó:

 _¿Te he molestado?_

—Sí, me has molestado.

 _Ya veo. Bueno, entonces sigue dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que encuentres una respuesta. Espero que sea provechosa._

Con eso, Arquímedes se marchó. Korra se incorporó y se tanteó los músculos de los hombros, pensando. Luego se pasó las manos por el cabello, masculló algo por lo bajo y se dirigió a Kya con decisión.

—Es claro que me hace falta habilidad —dijo.

—Más que habilidad, jovencita: experiencia.

—¿Me cortarías el cabello si te lo pidiera?

—No estarás pensando en disfrazarte, ¿verdad? —le dijo, sorprendida.

—No, no es por eso. Es que me saca de mis casillas, últimamente me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me estorba en batalla. Y será más cómodo si me lo corto.

—Mmmm... —Kya le examinó la mata de pelo anudada y recogida en la nuca—. Está bastante liado, como un nido de pájaros —comentó. Al notar la mirada feroz de la muchacha, se echó a reír—. Si de verdad quieres que te lo corte, lo haré, pero dudo que te complazca el resultado.

—No tiene que ser nada especial, sólo córtalo.

—Si eso quieres… Dame tu navaja.

Salió del pabellón médico luciendo una cabellera corta y suelta. Sus castaños mechones apenas le rozaban la barbilla y enmarcaban su moreno rostro dotándola de una apariencia fresca y traviesa. Con una túnica nueva y botas limpias, se sintió renovada. Aún tenía el cuerpo adolorido, pero con el suficiente reposo volvería a ser la de antes. Korra se dispuso a unirse a los guerreros que se ejercitaban en el centro del campamento, sin embargo, un sonoro gañido de su estómago la hizo cambiar de idea.

—Una guerrera hambrienta es lo mismo que un pez sin aletas —se dijo, y enrumbó hacia el bosque con el arco colgado de la espalda y un carcaj rebosante de flechas.

Se deslizó entre los nudosos árboles y se adentró en el silencio de la fronda, cargada de humedad. Sólo había que aguzar el oído, guardar silencio y hacerse invisible. Regresó al cabo de unos minutos con un conejo grande, gordo y despellejado. Llevó su presa a una de las grandes hogueras del campamento, orgullosa de sí misma y con la boca hecha agua. El conejo chisporroteaba grasa en la lumbre. Korra lo hurgó con el cuchillo y la carne se desprendió del hueso.

—¿No convidas, Capitana?

Lin tomó asiento en un tronco a su lado, al tiempo que Korra cortaba un trozo para ella.

—¿Te quedarás aquí? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Mi tropa es ahora tu tropa, Korra —dijo—. Mi presencia allá no sería más que un estorbo.

—Oh…

—Te cortaste el cabello.

—Era necesario.

—¿Qué me dices de tu duelo con esa fey? ¿Eso también era necesario?

—Sí.

—Pudo haberte matado —protestó Lin.

—Es lo que todos dicen —sopesó—. Pero no lo hizo.

—Tuviste mucha suerte, niña tonta.

—¿Qué opina la Cazadora Real? —se interesó Korra.

—Está más tensa que la cuerda de un arco apunto de ser disparado. En estos momentos debe estar discutiendo con el Rey y con el general Lu Ten. La situación no hace sino complicarse más y más. ¿Cómo mantendremos en alto el espíritu de nuestros guerreros? ¿Cómo inspirarlos a luchar contra semejante amenaza?

Korra fijó la vista en las llamas y suspiró:

—No lo sé.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Transcurrieron dos semanas en las que no se dieron ataques de ningún tipo. Una extraña y lúgubre calma se había cernido sobre el reino Aqua. Los guerreros terrences aprovecharon la oportunidad para llevar a cabo tantos rescates como les fue posible. Tanto la Partida de Caza como la Milicia Real trabajaban como héroes y sin cesar para enfrentarse a las emergencias, pero la sombría atmósfera les hacía estar en guardia, irritables y dispuestos a atacarse entre sí a la menor oportunidad. Cada sesión entre comandantes implicaba al menos un gran enfrentamiento y dos temperamentos enrabiados que debían ser tranquilizados. Los insultos que se proferían los unos a los otros habrían bastado, en cualquier otra circunstancia, para justificar un duelo.

Al menos trataban a Korra con la misma falta de respeto. Desde que Izumi la había nombrado capitana de la tropa del límite suroeste, había tenido que participar, a la fuerza, en las reuniones que organizaba el general Lu Ten para mantener al ejército informado. Recibió la parte que le correspondía de críticas e insultos, lo que era buena señal; significaba había sido aceptada como una de ellos entre los grandes dirigentes.

Los conflictos entre iguales era algo a lo que podía enfrentarse, aunque le resultaba cada vez más difícil controlar su temperamento cuando todos a su alrededor eran incapaces de controlar el suyo. Y mucho más complicados de asumir racionalmente eran los sutiles intentos del príncipe Mako por menoscabar la autoridad de Korra. Eran intentos inteligentes, terroríficamente inteligentes.

Nunca decía nada que pudiera interpretarse directamente como una crítica; no, lo que hacía era sugerir, con toda amabilidad, y siempre que tenía oportunidad, que quizá Korra era algo joven e inexperta para el puesto que ocupaba. Que perdía la perspectiva debido a la tendencia infantil de ver las cosas en blanco y negro. Que sin duda tenía buenas intenciones, pero… Ese tipo de cosas. Hacía que Korra quisiera gritar y morder algo. No había modo de contraatacar, excepto ser incluso más razonable y calmada que él. Se sentía como si caminara sobre arena, y el príncipe Mako era la marea que la arrastraba bajo sus pies, volviendo su avance difícil y frustrante.

—Es una tontería pensar que las cosas han cambiado sólo porque la Partida de Caza se empeña en hacernos creer en fantasías irracionales —protestó el príncipe, recostándose en su asiento—. Todos sabemos que eso de las hadas son puros cuentos para asustar a los niños malcriados que no saben comportarse.

Korra contó despacio hasta diez, contó las empuñaduras de las espadas que sobresalían en los cinturones de los demás capitanes, y después contó cada flecha que traían consigo.

—Entonces los guerrilleros malditos a los que nos hemos enfrentado salieron volando de nuestra imaginación —le reprochó ella.

—No es raro que la fatiga y los interminables combates enloquezcan las mentes de los guerreros.

—¿Ahora resulta que estamos locos? ¡Todos locos! —Korra empujó su silla, alejándola de la mesa, y comenzó a caminar inquieta de un extremo a otro del pabellón real, como un león enjaulado.

Había sido una sesión especialmente mala, y los músculos de su cuello estaban tan tensos que le hacían saltar las venas. El rey San aún se estaba recuperando de sus heridas y no había podido dar testimonio de lo que había visto. El príncipe Mako ocupaba ahora su lugar, y a diferencia de su padre, no le guardaba ninguna admiración a la Cazadora Real. Pensaba que toda esa tradición era arcaica y basada en la ficción. Para él, era momento de acabar con la imagen legendaria de una Cazadora Real, y tratar a esas mujeres por lo que eran: simples servidoras que debían aprender a dejarse mandar.

—Con todo respeto, Príncipe Mako —se pronunció Izumi, que había guardado silencio hasta ese momento—. No he tenido el placer de verlo a usted en el campo de batalla.

—¿Insinúa que no lucho al lado de mis hombres? —replicó él, molesto.

—Insinúo que no se ha enfrentado a las mismas amenazas que nosotros. No puedo obligarlo a creer en algo que sus ojos aún no han contemplado. Es claro que sus tropas han tenido mejor suerte que las nuestras.

—¿Qué sugiere?

—Quédese a luchar con nosotros.

La sola idea de tener que ver al príncipe Mako a diario hizo que a Korra se le revolviera el estómago. Dio una patada a la tierra y abandonó el pabellón, exasperada. Sabía que Izumi la reprendería por su comportamiento, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba desahogar su frustración de alguna manera o acabaría por estrangular al imbécil de Mako. Ese hombre era un engreído. Engreído y arrogante; eso era todo lo que podía pensar de él. Fuera cual fuese el jueguecito que se traía entre manos, si esperaba que lo secundara iba a llevarse un buen chasco.

Se internó en el campo de entrenamiento y corrió hacia la roca más grande que pudo encontrar. Los músculos de su espalda se hincharon, perfilándose al levantar la piedra del suelo. Apoyó la gran roca sobre los muslos por un instante y luego, con un gruñido, la levantó sobre la cabeza, estiró los brazos y bloqueó los codos. Sostuvo en alto aquel peso aplastante durante un minuto. Cuando los hombros empezaron a temblarle y amenazaban con fallar, lanzó la piedra al suelo. Cayó con un golpe sordo, y dejó una marca de varios centímetros de profundidad en la tierra.

A ambos lados de Korra, veinte soldados de la Milicia Real hacían esfuerzos para levantar rocas de un tamaño similar. Sólo dos lo consiguieron: los demás volvieron a las piedras más pequeñas a las que estaban acostumbrados. Korra se sintió satisfecha de que los meses de guerra y los años de trabajo pasados anteriormente en la Partida de Caza le hubieran dado la fuerza necesaria para mantenerse al nivel de hombres que llevaban practicando con la espada desde los doce años de edad.

Se sacudió el fuego que sentía en los brazos y respiró hondo varias veces, sintiendo el aire fresco contra el rostro sudado. Levantó el brazo y se frotó el hombro derecho, reconociendo el músculo y explorándolo con los dedos, confirmando una vez más que no quedaba rastro del dolor que tanto la aquejó durante esas dos semanas. Hizo una mueca, contenta de estar de nuevo entera y en forma, algo que antes le había parecido menos probable que ver bailar a una vaca.

—¿Todas las cazadoras son así de fuertes o sólo eres tú la que levanta montañas? —rió una voz bromista a su lado.

Korra se limpió el sudor con el brazo e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Príncipe Bolin —lo saludó y luego sonrió—. Todas las cazadoras son fuertes, pero a mí me gusta ir un paso más allá.

El joven príncipe la miró impresionado. Entonces, se quitó la armadura que traía puesta y se despojó la túnica que le cubría el pecho. Estiró los músculos y fue hasta la roca que Korra había lanzado. Ella lo observó con interés. El muchacho consiguió levantarla casi sin ningún esfuerzo y cuando la arrojó, voló varios metros más que la de Korra, ganándose el aplauso de los hombres que allí entrenaban.

—Buenos brazos —lo felicitó Korra.

—Gracias, aunque no es suficiente para evitar que me sienta intimidado ante chicas de tu tipo —dijo, pasándose la mano detrás de la nuca—. Qué aburrida reunión la de hace un rato, ¿no?

Korra se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

—Quisiera disculparme por la actitud de mi hermano —continuó Bolin—. Sé que debe parecerte un majadero y cretino. Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que opina respecto a la Cazadora Real, pero créeme, él no solía ser así antes. Es sólo que… Han pasado muchas cosas desde que nuestra madre falleció, y a Mako le disgusta la fijación que nuestro padre tiene por la Cazadora Real. Eso lo ha convertido en un ogro. Y no es que pretenda justificar su odio hacia las cazadoras, pero…

—Déjalo así —lo interrumpió ella, hastiada—. No voy a golpearlo en tanto no me siga provocando. Pero me irrita que piense mal de Izumi y de todas nosotras. ¿Quién se cree que es?

—El heredero al trono —replicó Bolin, forzando una sonrisa—. Sólo digo que deberías intentar ganarte su confianza. Verás que, a pesar de todo, mi hermano puede ser un gran aliado, aunque no te agrade. Es un estupendo guerrero.

—¿Tú si crees en nuestras palabras? ¿Crees en el regreso de los fey?

El joven príncipe se quedó pensativo unos segundos y suspiró:

—Creo que es posible.

—Bien.

Satisfecha, Korra retomó su ejercicio de levantar y arrojar rocas. El príncipe Bolin la acompañó y cuando se aburrieron de lo mismo, pasaron a practicar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Era un adversario maravilloso. Korra no podía con él, no lograba golpearlo cuando se lo proponía ni lo hacía con tanta fuerza como quería. Era tan veloz para esquivar o para detener un ataque, tan rápido en reaccionar... Y si la lucha acababa en una pelea en el suelo, no conseguía zancadillearlo ni era capaz de inmovilizarlo con una llave.

Era mucho más fuerte que ella y, por primera vez en su vida, consideró como desventaja el tener menos fuerza. Siempre se había valido de su agilidad y su velocidad para vencer a enemigos más robustos. Con todo, el príncipe se llevaba la peor parte en los combates a causa de la flexibilidad y la energía inagotables de Korra, y en especial, por su rapidez. Puede que no lo golpeara como hubiera deseado, pero lo machacaba. Y también el dolor lo afectaba más.

En cierta ocasión hizo un alto en la lucha, mientras ella forcejeaba para inmovilizarle un brazo, las piernas y la espalda contra el suelo y él la golpeaba repetidamente en las costillas con la mano que le quedaba libre.

—¿No te duele esto? —preguntó Bolin entre jadeos y risas—. ¿Es que no lo sientes? Te he dado unas doce veces y ni siquiera te has inmutado.

—Duele, pero no mucho.

—¡Tienes huesos de piedra! Te marchas de las prácticas sin una magulladura ni un dolor, en tanto que yo me voy renqueando y me paso el día poniéndome hielo en las contusiones.

—Ya antes había tenido que enfrentarme a grandulones como tú.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Osos —rió Korra—. Aunque a esos los termino degollando.

—Lo siento por el hombre que termine casándose contigo. ¿O no?

—¡Bah! Me gustan los hombres tanto como a ti.

Bolín se echó a reír.

—Es cierto lo que dicen, la cultura de sus tribus es el opuesto de la nuestra.

—Menos mal —se carcajeó ella—. No me imagino quedándome en casa, cosiendo pantalones y dando a luz a un montón de críos.

Bolin se sentó en cuclillas, cansado.

—Varios días antes de partir a esta guerra conocí a una chica —suspiró él—. Por poco la arrollo con mi caballo. La pobre no me había visto venir, parecía muy afligida. Quise compensarla por el susto y la invité a pasar la tarde conmigo. Charlamos durante horas. Fue agradable. Ella no dejó de hablar sobre su hermanastra. Me pareció algo muy tierno —sonrió—. Diablos, cómo la extraño…

—Yo también extraño a mi chica —convino Korra, hundiendo los dedos en la tierra suelta—. ¿Cuándo terminará esto?

—Desearía que pronto.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Esa noche Korra abandonó el campamento central. Corrió como una gacela, dando ágiles y precisas zancadas. La luz de la luna iluminaba su camino y le permitía moverse a través del bosque, esquivando innumerables obstáculos. Cuando el terreno se inclinó y comenzó a subir, la cazadora se sintió presa de la ansiedad. Sabía que estaba abandonando su puesto, pero era necesario. Las respuestas que buscaba sólo las podría obtener de una persona.

Al llegar a la cima, se internó en una hilera de árboles esparcidos. Antes de que Korra se diera cuenta de dónde estaba, los árboles se volvieron más numerosos y luego se espesaron hasta formar un muro. Sonrió al saberse atrapada. No tuvo más alternativa que seguir adelante. Un ciervo saltó de entre los arbustos, tan cerca de ella que Korra pudo distinguir las tenues manchas blancas que indicaban que aún era un cervatillo. El animalito se detuvo al pie de un viejo pino, bajo el que reposaba una figura encorvada, y se dejó acariciar por ella.

—No te teme —dijo Korra, acercándose despacio.

—Porque nosotros no los cazamos —espetó Kuvira, adusta.

El cervatillo lamió la mano de la fey y la olisqueó con insistencia, meneando la cabeza.

—Iómë —ordenó ella. El cervatillo la obedeció y se marchó.

—El bosque entero hace lo que le dices —observó la cazadora.

—La naturaleza escucha cuando se le habla en el idioma correcto.

—Fuiste tú quien me atrapó aquí.

—Te dejaré ir cuando me lo parezca —sentenció—. ¿Puedes combatir?

—¿Para qué me habría molestado en venir hasta aquí si no fuera así? —replicó Korra, mordaz.

La expresión inicial de Kuvira, de estoica impasividad, se convirtió pronto en franco desprecio. Impulsándose hacia delante, deslizó su espada a lo largo de la de Korra, al tiempo que trazaba con ella un círculo para forzar la muñeca de la cazadora. Esto permitió que el arma saliera volando al no ofrecer resistencia a la fuerza superior de la fey. Kuvira apuntó su espada hacia el cuello de Korra y dijo:

—Muerta.

Korra apartó la espada de la fey con un manotazo y caminó molesta a recuperar la suya. Esta vez, en lugar de lanzarse a la refriega, luchó con Kuvira desde una cierta distancia, esquivando los golpes, echándose a un lado y haciendo cuanto podía por no cometer un nuevo error. A pesar de las evasivas de Korra, Kuvira la pinchó cuatro veces con la punta de la espada en una rápida sucesión: en las costillas, en la espinilla y en ambos hombros.

—Muerta —repitió, severa—. ¿Cómo pretendes ganar esta guerra así? Esperaba algo mejor, incluso de una alfeñique humana.

De espaldas a Kuvira, Korra se apoyó en su espada y alzó el cuello para mirar al cielo estrellado, gruñendo por dentro. «No sabe nada. Sólo es una prueba más que superar». Korra podía ser inferior a la fey, pero se negaba a darle la satisfacción de demostrarle que sus escasas expectativas con respecto a ella eran acertadas. Pensaba derrotarla y hacerla tragarse sus palabras por pura insistencia, si no había otro modo.

En cuanto las espadas volvieron a cruzarse, Korra supo que Kuvira podría con ella, igual que las veces anteriores. Korra era una guerrera ejemplar como humana, pero no podía competir con enemigos por cuya sangre corría la magia con abundancia. Su brazo era demasiado débil, y sus reflejos, demasiado lentos. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía esforzarse por ganar. Luchaba hasta el límite de sus habilidades aunque, al fin, fuera una perspectiva fútil.

Era glorioso ver a la fey en plena acción, con una mezcla perfecta de control y violencia desatada. Saltaba como un gato, golpeaba como una garza y se agachaba y se ladeaba con la gracia de una comadreja. Korra no podía evitar sentir envidia. Si tan sólo pudiera desarrollar esa destreza, la situación sería otra.

—Muerta —dijo una vez más, luego de haber tumbado a la cazadora con una patada, y después ordenó—: De nuevo. Ponte de pie.

Kuvira la puso a prueba de todos los modos concebibles, obligándola a usar todo su arsenal de golpes, contragolpes y trucos bajo la mano. Todo para nada. No logró tocar a la fey. Como último recurso, intentó alterar su modo de luchar, algo que podía inquietar hasta al más endurecido veterano. Sólo le sirvió para ganarse un rasguño en el muslo.

—Muerta otra vez, cazadora. Qué repetitivo. Tal vez sólo pierdo mi tiempo.

Korra comprendió que la odiaba. Odiaba su condescendencia altiva y su comportamiento frío y afectado. Parecía como si la fey la insultara con cada movimiento y se deleitara con verla humillada una y otra vez. Después de eso, Kuvira la derrotó seis veces seguidas más.

—Mira, tengo curiosidad —declaró entonces—. ¿Cómo es que una inútil como tú pudo robar el corazón de Asami?

El nombre de la joven que amaba atravesó sus oídos como una flecha y disparó una corriente eléctrica que encendió todo su cuerpo. Miró a Kuvira, pasmada, y con voz temblorosa inquirió:

—¿Cómo sabes de Asami?

La mirada penetrante de la fey le dio escalofríos.

—Porque la deseo —contestó lasciva—. Puedo arrebatártela, cazadora, y hacerla mía sin ninguna dificultad, según parece. No podrías impedirlo. Eres débil. Tienes tan poca sangre como el resto de tu raza. No la mereces, cazadora.

Korra rechinó los dientes. Podía soportar que la insultaran, pero no toleraría la idea de que alguien tan despreciable se atreviera siquiera a tocar a Asami. La frustración acumulada, el miedo y el dolor estallaron en el interior de la cazadora y la empujaron a revolverse, con la punta de su espada hendiendo el aire.

El golpe hubiera matado a Kuvira si no lo llega a bloquear en el último segundo. Parecía sorprendida por la ferocidad del ataque. Sin contenerse, Korra llevó a Kuvira al centro del bosque, lanzando estocadas y tajos como loca, decidida a herir como pudiera a la fey. Logró golpearla en una cadera con tanta fuerza que llegó a sangrar, y Kuvira emitió algo similar a una risa.

En ese instante, la espalda de Korra se quebró en una explosión de agonía tan intensa que la experimentó con los cinco sentidos: como una ensordecedora cascada de sonido; un sabor metálico que le forraba la lengua; un hedor agrio, avinagrado, que le llegaba a la nariz y le aguaba los ojos; colores palpitantes; y sobre todo, la sensación de que Kuvira acababa de rajarle la espalda con el filo de su arma.

Vio a la fey plantada ante ella con una sonrisa desdeñosa. Se le ocurrió pensar que estaba satisfecha por lo ocurrido. Por fin había conseguido asestarle un golpe y Kuvira se vio obligada a recurrir a la magia para quitársela de encima. Después del ataque, Korra se secó la sangre de la boca con una mano, se la mostró a Kuvira y le preguntó:

—¿Te parece poca sangre?

—No acabas de convencerme, cazadora —le dijo—. Veo que rindes mejor cuando piensas en Asami, pero eso no es suficiente. ¿Qué harías por ella? ¡Dímelo! ¿A qué extremo llegarías si te dijera que pienso matarla? ¡Demuéstramelo! Porque voy a hacerla sufrir: la atravesaré como un cuchillo y la veré retorcerse minuto tras minuto. Hundiré mis dedos en cada una de sus heridas; ampliaré cada corte, cada golpe y cada rasgadura en su delicada piel. Ella sentirá el dolor, pero no podrá comprenderlo. Gritará y gemirá, su sangre y sus lágrimas alimentaran la tierra. ¿Qué dices de eso, cazadora? ¿Qué harás para impedirlo?

La rabia resurgió en Korra como una marea encarnada.

—¡Te mataré! —fue su feroz grito de batalla.

Desde el suelo, se lanzó sobre Kuvira, igual a un lobo herido que busca arrancarle la vida a quien lo acorrala. La cazadora y la fey colisionaron como dos meteoros incandescentes, chocando de cabeza. Se alejaron, aturdidas, y se rodearon.

—Te prometo que no la dejaré morir demasiado pronto —la amenazó Kuvira—. Procuraré dejar algo de vida en su frágil cuerpo. ¡Sí, será divertido torturarla durante largas y deliciosas horas! Y cuando me canse de sus gritos de agonía, ¡le arrancaré el corazón!

—¡Inténtalo y probarás mi hierro!

Korra agarró su espada con las dos manos y la giró por encima de la cabeza, apuntando a Kuvira, quien alzó su arma para defenderse. Sus filos chocaron con un estallido de chispas encarnadas. Luego Korra empujó a su oponente y empezó una serie compleja de golpes. Lanzaba y esquivaba estocadas, bailando sobre los pies ligeros mientras forzaba a la fey a retirarse hacia el límite del risco que delimitaba el bosque.

Cuando llegaron al borde, Kuvira defendió su terreno, esquivando los ataques de Korra por muy inteligentes que fueran. «Es como si fuera capaz de anticipar todos mis movimientos», pensó la cazadora, frustrada. Si hubiera podido descansar, le habría resultado más fácil batir a la fey; pero tal como estaba, no conseguía tomar ventaja. Sintió un toque de pánico cuando su golpe inicial de energía empezó a desvanecerse sin que hubiera conseguido nada más que un leve rasguño en la inmaculada mejilla de su rival.

Entonces Kuvira dio un paso adelante. Y luego otro. Y antes de que Korra se diera cuenta, habían regresado al centro del bosque, donde se quedaron cara a cara, intercambiando golpes. La espada pesaba tanto en su mano, que Korra apenas podía alzarla. Le ardía el hombro, necesitaba boquear para respirar y el sudor le bañaba la cara. Ni siquiera su deseo de proteger a Asami podía ayudarla a superar el agotamiento.

Al fin, Korra resbaló y cayó. Decidida a que no la mataran en el suelo, rodó para ponerse de nuevo en pie y lanzó una estocada a Kuvira, que desvió su espada a un lado con un leve giro de la muñeca. Korra apretó los dientes, rogándole a su cuerpo un último esfuerzo. Se lanzó contra la fey, con las espadas atrapadas entre ambos cuerpos, y antes de impactar, se sintió desfallecer, y su cuerpo se desmoronó sobre el pecho de Kuvira. El helor de esa piel extraña la quemaba.

—Eres aún demasiado débil —le dijo.

—¿Vas a matarme?

—No.

Korra sintió cómo los brazos de la fey la ayudaban a sostenerse, y apoyada en ella, la condujo hasta el borde del risco, donde la hizo sentarse y respirar. Una sombra oscurecía el rostro de Kuvira. Se pasó la mano por la mejilla y contempló el pequeño rastro de sangre que la cazadora le había causado.

—Aunque quisieras defenderla no podrías salvarla —musitó, decepcionada—. ¿Es esto todo lo que puedes ofrecerle?

—Di todo de mí —jadeó Korra, con los párpados caídos y el rostro pálido.

—Debes entregar mucho más que eso, cazadora.

La muchacha se irguió y miró de frente a la fey. Las lágrimas desbordaban de sus grandes ojos azules y corrían por sus mejillas, pero su voz era alta y clara. Y desafiante.

—No permitiré que le hagas daño a Asami, demonio.

Kuvira casi se rió.

—Te he mentido. No es de mí de quien debes protegerla… Por ahora. —Suspiró, reticente—. Tienes valor, cazadora. Y creo que puedo entender por qué Asami se siente tan cercana a ti.

—¿Por qué la conoces? —exigió saber Korra.

—Mi destino estuvo unido al de su madre, y ahora está unido al suyo. Es todo lo que diré al respecto.

—¿Juras que no buscas dañarla?

—Su vida es mil veces más valiosa que la mía.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque ella me lo pidió. Es evidente que se ha enamorado de ti y que no le importa el peligro que eso pueda suponerle —la mirada de Kuvira era vacía y distante, perdida en las incontables estrellas del cielo—. Espero que sepas apreciar eso, cazadora. Porque Asami te está esperando y si pereces aquí, sería un insulto para ella.

La sangre goteaba por el cuello de Korra, donde la había cortado la punta de la espada. Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a iluminar el trazo de sus labios. Pensaba en Asami: qué leal y qué dulce había sido con ella, y sin que se lo pidiera nunca. Desde niñas, aún cuando una gozaba de tener familia y la otra no. Tan presta para amar como lo era para callar y resignarse a lo que le impusiera su destino; tan presta para la calidez como lo era para la tristeza... Esa Asami.

Y poco le importó estar tan lejos de ella, en tanto pudiera volver a tenerla a su lado. Su esperanza y su determinación se fundieron con una mirada de afecto tan tierna, que Kuvira supo que sólo la muerte impediría a Korra intentar salir triunfante de esa guerra.

—Si he de combatir a los fey, primero debo ser capaz de vencerte —intuyó entonces—. Estás entrenándome.

—Lo has entendido.

Kuvira desprendió un odre de su cinturón y se lo pasó a la cazadora. Korra lo sostuvo con recelo antes de acercarlo a su rostro. Le llegó un aroma a rosas recién florecidas. La fragancia en sí ya era lo suficientemente intoxicante, pero bebió. El líquido era fuerte y dulce al mismo tiempo, acarició su garganta al tragar, y recorrió su cuerpo dotándola de una nueva y extraña energía. Pudo ponerse nuevamente en pie; la extenuación se había desvanecido de sus músculos entumecidos.

—¡Ahora, defiéndete! —le espetó Kuvira, y la hoja de su espada centelleó a la luz de la luna.

Korra acató la orden sin rodeos. Durante un instante se quedaron frente a frente, hasta que Kuvira cargó blandiendo su espada. Korra trató de detener el ataque, pero fue demasiado lenta, y dio un grito en el momento en que la fey le asestaba un golpe en las costillas, que la hizo retroceder a trompicones. La cazadora, sin pensarlo, arremetió, pero Kuvira esquivó sin dificultad el golpe. A continuación, Korra lanzó una estocada con el ancho de su espada hacia la cabeza de Kuvira, que la desvió en el último momento, y luego intentó golpearle el costado. El chasquido de los metales que chocaban entre sí resonó en lo profundo del bosque.

—Improvisación… ¡Muy bien! —exclamó Kuvira, y le brillaron los ojos.

El brazo de la fey trazó una imprecisa filigrana que concluyó con una explosión de dolor en la sien de Korra, que se desplomó, aturdida, como un saco vacío. Una salpicadura de agua fría la despejó, y se incorporó muerta de rabia. Le zumbaba la cabeza y tenía sangre seca en la cara. Kuvira se inclinó hacia ella, con un gesto engreído en la boca.

—No tenías por qué hacer algo así —dijo Korra, enfadada, y se puso de pie.

Estaba mareada y aturullada.

—¿Ah, no? —exclamó Kuvira—. Un guerrero fey auténtico no te dará golpecitos, y yo tampoco. ¿Quieres que te consienta tu… incompetencia para que estés contenta? No me parece buena idea. —Recogió la espada que Korra había tirado y se la tendió—. Y ahora… ¡Pelea!

—¿Pretendes que luche contigo toda la noche?

—Lucharás hasta vencerme, sin parar, aunque te tome semanas, meses incluso.

Korra frunció el ceño.

—Si hago eso moriré.

—No mientras bebas de mi odre —explicó Kuvira—. No es cualquier agua la que te hice tomar. Continuará fortaleciendo tu cuerpo, como lo haría naturalmente si reposaras y sanaras. Sólo unos pocos humanos en la historia conocida han tenido la dicha de beberla, así que agradécelo.

—Pudiste habérmela dado antes —protestó, recordando lo mal que la pasó las semanas anteriores.

—No te la habías ganado.

La cazadora respiró hondo y exhaló.

—De acuerdo.

Reemprendieron la batalla una y cien veces más, hasta que la espada de Korra se llenó de muescas, su piel de verdugones, y su túnica de tantos desgarres que se convirtió en harapos. Ahora Korra estaba más lúcida que nunca. Nada podía compararse a la emoción que le provocaba el enfrentarse a una oponente como esa fey. Subía desde su estómago y estallaba en su pecho; la adrenalina y la pasión que ambas derramaban al enzarzarse en combate. La cazadora temía admitirlo, pero Kuvira y ella habían entablado una perfecta sincronía a lo largo de aquella intensa lucha.

A las dos las conectaba una misma persona, y sus sentimientos por ella.

 _ **»Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Editado 01/02/18**


	16. Hija de Nadie

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XVI**_

Duerme. Ve a cazar algo. Ven a luchar. Ésas eran las únicas tres órdenes que Kuvira le daba fuera del entrenamiento. Y con el cuerpo tembloroso, Korra obedecía, atendiendo las necesidades que la misteriosa agua del odre fey no podía saciar. Se había cumplido un mes y la joven cazadora estaba tan absorta en sus enfrentamientos contra Kuvira, que ya nada sabía de su tropa y cómo se desenvolvía en medio de la guerra que arrasaba con el reino Aqua. Los días que Korra pasaba en compañía de la fey se fundían sin distinción; parecía que el tiempo no afectara al enmarañado bosque de pinos. La estación no avanzaba, ni siquiera a medida que iban alargándose las tardes, trazando ricas sombras en la floresta.

Cuando no estaba entrenando, observaba. Se le hacía curioso que los animales salvajes no le temieran a Kuvira. A menudo Korra miraba desde su rincón, entre las gruesas raíces de un gigantesco pino, y veía a la fey acariciar a un cervatillo o a un zorro gris, o murmurar a un oso tímido que merodeaba al borde de un claro, reticente a exponerse. Algunos animales no tenían forma reconocible. Aparecían por la noche, moviéndose y gruñendo en la maleza, y huían si Korra se atrevía a acercarse. Entonces recordaba su condición de cazadora, y sentía remordimiento cada vez que mataba a alguna de esas criaturas, aunque fuese por necesidad.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué lo que siembre le había sido natural, ahora se le hacía confuso?

Transcurrieron dos meses más. Kuvira tenía la costumbre de desaparecer cuando daba por terminadas las sesiones de lucha. Korra interpretaba esos momentos de soledad como equivalentes a un tiempo libre, casi como un recreo. Esa tarde, después de asearse en una quebrada, fue a cazar. Se hizo con una brazada de conejos diminutos que acorraló en una madriguera. Estaba complacida de su habilidad. Sabía que sus enfrentamientos contra Kuvira habían potenciado su talento y destreza física. Y reconocía que, sin duda alguna, se había convertido en una cazadora infalible. Indiscutiblemente, la mejor de todas.

Con diestros movimientos sacó su viejo cuchillo de caza, despellejó a los conejos y les limpió las tripas y luego —tras apartar los corazones, pulmones, riñones e hígados— enterró las vísceras para que su olor no atrajera a los carroñeros. Después cavó un hoyo, lo llenó de leña y encendió una pequeña fogata. Se ocupó del fuego hasta que consiguió un buen lecho de ascuas. Cortó una vara de pino, arrancó la corteza y esparció la madera sobre las brasas para quemar la sabia amarga, luego tendió las carcasas en la vara y las suspendió entre dos ramas bifurcadas que había clavado en el suelo. Para los órganos puso una piedra lisa sobre una parte de las ascuas y la engrasó para convertirla en una improvisada sartén.

Kuvira se la encontró agachada junto al fuego, girando lentamente la vara para que la carne se asara regularmente por todos los lados. Permaneció en silencio, a espaldas de la cazadora. Cuando estuvieron listos los conejos, Korra los agitó en el aire para enfriarlos y luego se quedó mirando la carne brillante y dorada, cuyo olor le parecía casi insoportablemente atractivo.

Al abrir la boca para dar el primer bocado, sus pensamientos revertieron espontáneamente a los momentos que había pasado sola en el bosque, observando. Recordó sus excursiones por el interior de la arboleda, pendiente de los pájaros, las ardillas y los ratones, cuánta energía había sentido en ellos y con cuánto vigor los había visto luchar por el derecho a existir ante el peligro. «Y si esta vida es todo lo que tienen…».

—¿Qué sucede, cazadora? —murmuró Kuvira, seria.

Tras respirar hondo, Korra apretó los puños contra las rodillas con la intención de controlarse y entender por qué se sentía tan afectada. Había comido carne, pescado y aves toda la vida. Le encantaba. Y sin embargo, ahora le resultaba físicamente desagradable la mera idea de comerse aquellos conejos. Miró a Kuvira.

—No puedo hacerlo —le dijo.

—Que todos los animales se coman entre sí es una ley natural. ¿Por qué te resistes al orden de las cosas?

—Creo que estar aquí contigo, tanto tiempo, me está cambiando —le contestó a la fey—. Desearía que los animales del bosque confiaran en mí como lo hacen contigo. En realidad nunca he deseado dañarlos, ni siquiera estando sometida al hambre. ¿Acaso estoy volviéndome loca? Soy una cazadora. Siempre lo he sido.

—Cada uno tiene su lugar en el mundo —repuso Kuvira, acercándose a ella—. Eso hasta los conejos lo saben. Existen presas y existen depredadores. Existen humanos y existen los fey.

Korra se enfrentó a lo frío de su mirada, a través de las llamas.

—¿Es eso lo que somos para ustedes? ¿Presas?

—Crecí pensando algo así —afirmó Kuvira—. La energía vital de los humanos nutre nuestra magia, pero… La mayoría de las veces, los fey matan por placer. El mundo estaría mejor sin humanos. Eso fue lo que me enseñaron.

Un ligero temblor se apoderó de sus manos y Kuvira las cerró en apretados puños antes de que Korra pudiese notarlo. La cazadora a su vez, había tomado su navaja de hierro, lentamente, presta a responder a cualquier agresión por parte de la fey.

—Me temes —dijo Kuvira, atenta a sus movimientos—. Tanto como los animales te temen a ti.

—Obviamente —le reprochó Korra—. Con lo que me has dicho, difícilmente…

—Han pasado casi treinta años desde la última vez que maté a un humano por necesidad o por placer —confesó y pareció que se le acortaba la respiración. Kuvira se miró las manos, casi transparentes, trepidantes—. Se me ha vuelto físicamente imposible. Qué ironía, ¿no? Podría decirse que estamos en una situación bastante similar.

Korra entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

—¿Qué razón tendrías para negarte a tu naturaleza? —le dijo.

—La misma que tú —replicó la fey—. Al convivir con mis presas, al ponerme en su lugar; he llegado a comprender su valor. Hubo una humana que me enseñó que… Podemos ser mejores. ¿Hemos de ceder a nuestros impulsos de herir o matar a cualquiera que nos moleste, de tomar cuanto queremos de quienes son más débiles y, en general, de despreciar los sentimientos de los demás? Somos imperfectos por nacimiento y debemos vigilar nuestros defectos para que no nos destruyan. —Las palabras de Yasuko retumbaron en su mente—. ¿Por qué hemos de causar un sufrimiento innecesario?

Korra se puso de pie, incrédula.

—Entonces, ¿niegas todos tus deseos e impulsos?

—Niego los que son destructivos, cazadora.

—¿Te mantienes firme en eso?

—Sí.

Casi con un atisbo de risa, Korra espetó.

—No creo que tu opinión sea la más popular entre los demás fey.

—Soy la deshonra de mi madre —admitió, y no con poco orgullo.

—¿Cómo sobrevives si te rehúsas a matar por necesidad?

—No sobrevivo. Tan sólo me esfuerzo por retrasar lo inevitable —se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol cercano—. ¿Sabes, cazadora? Se me escapa la magia. Me estoy muriendo…

Korra no supo qué decir, ni si quiera cómo reaccionar.

—Oh…

—Los fey nos tenemos por inmortales, pero hasta nosotros compartimos el mismo destino final que ustedes, y cada criatura que habita sobre la tierra. Es a lo que nuestra Reina más le teme. Pero yo no. Sé que es posible derrotarla, teniendo eso en cuenta. —La miró a los ojos—. Korra, los humanos necesitarán de tu liderazgo. Come. Cada ser de este bosque comprende tu necesidad. Agradéceles por su sacrificio. No es algo que yo podría hacer con un ser humano. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Korra observó a los conejos asados en silencio.

—¿Qué debo…?

—Hantalë nan vanesse, kevedra fricai. —Kuvira relajó los hombros y repitió en la lengua de los humanos—: "Gracias por sumar tu vida a la mía, amigo del bosque". Dilo de corazón, la naturaleza entenderá.

Korra se esforzó por pronunciar correctamente aquellas palabras tan distintas, y por comunicar, con toda sinceridad, su agradecimiento al bosque. Se le ocurrió entonces que éste era un conocimiento que debía transmitirle a las demás tribus de cazadores. El respeto hacia los animales que cazaban marcaba una gran diferencia. Lo supo cuando los ciervos comenzaron a acercársele en sus ratos de descanso, en actitud curiosa y amistosa a la vez. Así, ella aprendió también a no valerse sólo de la carne para sobrevivir. Cazaba solamente cuando se le hacía absolutamente necesario.

El respeto, de igual manera, comenzó a desarrollarlo hacia Kuvira. Con el pasar de los meses, dejó de verla menos como a una rival y más como a una maestra. No hablaban mucho entre sí, pero a veces, en los descansos de Korra, la fey no desaparecía como de costumbre. Se quedaban juntas, sentadas y quietas bajo la base de un viejo árbol, y contemplaban cómo la luna trazaba un arco sobre el bosque en paz, antes de esconderse entre las nubes.

—Quisiera saber… —musitó Korra, en una de esas ocasiones—. Cómo se encuentra Asami.

El silencio de Kuvira se alargó más y más. Pasaron diez minutos…, media hora…, una hora entera. Llegó a un punto en el que Korra comenzó a temer el haber hecho enfadar a la fey, pero… Con un suspiro profundo, Kuvira se puso de pie.

—Ven —le ordenó con voz ronca. E insegura, la cazadora la siguió.

Caminaron por un sendero húmedo hasta dar con un abeto, que se inclinaba sobre una roca que tenía un hueco lleno de agua clara de rocío. Kuvira se arrodilló frente al cristalino líquido y Korra la imitó. Entonces la fey impuso las manos sobre el agua y susurró una frase en su idioma natal, de la cual, Korra sólo pudo descifrar el nombre de Asami. La superficie se aplanó por completo, como congelada por una fuerza invisible, los reflejos desaparecieron y el agua se tornó absolutamente diáfana.

En ella brilló la imagen de Asami: estaba de rodillas, fregando el piso de la estancia de una mansión con un cepillo y una cubeta de espumoso jabón. Se detuvo por un momento para subirse las mangas, que se le habían desenrollado, y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el brazo. Alzó el rostro, que se mostró más alargado y fino. Los ojos verdes, semejantes a esmeraldas, describían cierto cansancio y sin embargo, destellaban viveza. Un rizo de cabello negro se le cayó del peinado, y Asami se desató el pelo para volver a amarrarlo con más firmeza.

Korra sintió que el corazón le bullía en el pecho. Porque la veía más hermosa de lo que solía recordarla. Y cuando Asami se puso de pie para limpiar otra habitación, se dio cuenta de que estaba más alta, y de que en su figura esbelta se habían dibujado acentuadas curvas, y su modo de andar era distinto, más elegante y grácil.

—Ha crecido —murmuró Korra.

—Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que se vieron —repuso Kuvira—. Es natural.

Vio cómo Asami le hacía una reverencia a la señora de la casa, Lady Sahdienne, si no recordaba mal, y pasaba a la siguiente estancia para continuar con su labor. Lord Iroh se le acercó y le preguntó que si querría continuar con sus estudios esa noche, a lo que la joven respondió gustosamente con una animada afirmativa. Korra sonrió con ternura al percatarse de que, a pesar de lo duro de su trabajo, Asami era feliz. Y continuaba con su vida, dando todo de sí. Era una chica —no— era una mujer maravillosa, que no se dejaba vencer por nada.

—Es como si ni siquiera me extrañara… —rió—. Me alegro.

—La vida sigue para todos —replicó Kuvira. La tensión que exigía el uso de la magia le había llenado la frente de gotas de sudor—. Con o sin guerra.

Agotada, la fey permitió que la imagen se desvaneciera en el agua y se dejó caer, apoyándose en la roca. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía y sus uñas se clavaron en la piedra como si fueran garras. Korra se sobresaltó. Quiso ayudarla, pero Kuvira la apartó desgarrando el espacio entre ellas con el filo de sus dedos enmarañados. La cazadora golpeó el suelo con la espalda y se llevó una mano al pecho al percibir la calidez de la sangre, allí donde la fey la había rasgado.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —gritó.

En cuestión de minutos, Kuvira consiguió controlarse. Una vena latía en su sien. Salió de su trance echándose para atrás, como si la hubiera picado una avispa, y clavó la mirada en sus dos manos, al tiempo que respiraba entrecortadamente. Durante un minuto, tal vez, permaneció quieta. Luego irguió el cuerpo y caminó hasta el mismo límite de los riscos del bosque; su figura solitaria se recortaba contra el pálido cielo crepuscular.

—¿Kuvira?

—Me estoy muriendo, ¿recuerdas?

Korra no la había terminado de comprender cuando Kuvira le había dicho que se le escapaba la magia. Ahora entendía la profundidad de la situación en que se encontraba la fey y el dolor que debía de causarle, sobre todo a alguien de su raza, nacida y criada con magia.

—No debí haberte pedido eso. Ignoraba que, un hechizo así pudiese agotarte.

—Tonterías. No lo hice porque me lo pidieras —gruñó Kuvira—. Yo también quería verla…

Korra frunció el ceño y una oleada de celos se estrelló contra su pecho.

—¿Qué significa Asami para ti? —inquirió la cazadora.

La mirada de la fey era tan perceptiva que Korra estaba segura de que Kuvira había entendido lo que acababa de preguntar realmente.

—Asami —suspiró—. Asami… Ella es la fuente del sufrimiento que me tortura. Ella es mi única esperanza.

—¿La amas?

—No es un sentimiento sincero como el tuyo, cazadora. No es ni remotamente tan puro… El mío es un amor maldito. No hay nada bueno en mí. Nada que ella merezca. —Se volteó para ver a Korra de frente—. Si puedes protegerla de mí, hazlo. Te lo suplico.

Kuvira dio un paso hacia el borde del risco. Puso un pie en el aire, y se dejó caer. Abruptamente, Korra corrió y se asomó por el precipicio. La fey se había desvanecido antes de caer.

—No te entiendo —suspiró la cazadora, agobiada—. Quisiera poder hacerlo.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Un joven fey alto, con el cabello negro, largo y lacio apareció en su campo de visión. Ella inmediatamente lo reconoció. Era Huan, uno de los muchos hijos varones de la reina Suyin. Si al joven le producía alguna sorpresa ver a Kuvira, no lo demostró. Inclinó la cabeza, en una reverencia un tanto irreverente y con voz apagada dijo:

—Al fin decidiste aparecer.

—¿Dónde está Suyin? —espetó ella, indiferente.

—La Reina llegará en breve —bufó—. Ten la cortesía de esperar, ¿quieres?

Los ojos felinos de Kuvira se entrecerraron casi del todo, convirtiéndose en dos ranuras inclinadas que le daban una expresión fiera e inescrutable.

—No te pregunté cuándo llegará, ¡dime a dónde se ha ido!

Hubo cierta perversidad en la risa de Huan al comentar:

—Ten cuidado, Kuvira: un arco tenso puede tanto quebrarse y herir al arquero como disparar la flecha… —se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. La Reina sintió que ya era hora de encarar de frente al enemigo. Estarás de acuerdo en que eso de las marionetas humanas estaba volviéndose aburrido. Además, los cazadores y los soldados humanos casi los habían exterminado por completo. Vaya desperdicio de magia.

Un chispazo de pánico destelló en el rostro endurecido de la fey.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Suyin! —apartó a Huan con un brusco empujón e irrumpió en la sala del trono de cristal—. ¡Suyin!

El sitio estaba completamente vacío, excepto por un cuervo blanco que permanecía posado en lo alto del resplandeciente trono. Los estrechos hombros del ave y su cuello encorvado le daban el aspecto de un avaro que se regocijaba ante el brillo de un montón de oro. _¡Únat! ¡Únat!_ Graznó al ver entrar a Kuvira: "Hija de nadie", repitió una y otra vez, hasta que la fey le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

—¡Silencio, pajarraco!

Con un sonido parecido al del cristal al desquebrajarse, la puerta de entrada principal se abrió y la reina Suyin avanzó hacia el impresionante trono. Llevaba un brillante corpiño de armadura dorado con escamas, una cota de malla y grebas sobre las espinillas, así como un bonito casco decorado con ópalos y otras gemas preciosas que ocultaba sus bellos rizos grisáceos. Una capa roja con el borde plateado le caía desde los hombros; a Kuvira le recordó la pared de nubes de una gran tormenta al acercarse. En la mano izquierda, Suyin llevaba una espada desnuda. En la mano derecha no llevaba nada, pero la tenía teñida de rojo; un momento después, Kuvira se dio cuenta de que tenía los dedos y la muñeca cubiertos de sangre.

Suyin encogió sus perfiladas cejas al ver a Kuvira. Al adoptar aquella expresión, guardaba un sorprendente parecido con ella, aunque su estatura y su presencia resultaban aún más impresionantes que las de su hija. Era bella y terrible, como una temible diosa de la guerra.

—Vaya, qué extraña sorpresa el encontrarte aquí, querida Kuvira —Su voz rica y suave contenía el susurro de las agujas de pino, el gorjeo de los arroyos y el sonido de la música de las flautas de plata. Envainó la espada, cruzó la sala del trono hasta tomar asiento y una sirvienta se le acercó con la cabeza gacha para lavarle la sangre de la piel con agua de un cántaro—. ¿Supiste lo de la Cazadora Real?

Kuvira negó con la cabeza.

—El paso de los años ha convertido a los humanos en ignorantes —dijo la reina mientras sacudía las gotas de agua de sus dedos—. Esa mujer, la Cazadora Real actual osó desafiarme en un enfrentamiento uno a uno. Pretendía salvar la vida de sus tropas al ponerse ella misma en la línea de fuego. Trillado, ¿no te parece? Naturalmente, acepté su desafío y sus condiciones.

Kuvira sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste? —preguntó, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

—Una sencilla demostración de poder —sonrió complacida—. Ya no somos los mismos de antes. Es cierto que los fey hemos visto días mejores. Nuestro pueblo ha tardado en levantarse. Nuestro número disminuyó considerablemente desde la Gran Cacería. Hace más de cien años que no derramábamos sangre en la batalla, ni yo ni la mayoría de los fey. El mundo se ha olvidado de lo que somos capaces. Puede que hayamos perdido fuerzas desde la antigua guerra contra los cazadores, pero igualmente vamos a dejar huella en nuestros enemigos; parecerá como si hasta los elementos se hubieran vuelto en su contra. Somos una raza antigua, y nuestras habilidades y conocimientos son muy superiores a los de los hombres mortales. ¡Qué los reyes humanos y sus aliados se preparen, porque los fey estamos a punto de abandonar nuestro mundo, y volveremos triunfantes!

—Tu ambición no ha disminuido —espetó Kuvira—. ¿Acaso no han sido suficientes cien años para hacerte cambiar?

—Es venganza lo que anhelo.

—¡Arriesgas mucho por nada! Las leyendas hablan de una época de paz en la que humanos y fey convivían en equilibrada armonía. ¿Por qué debe una raza exterminar a la otra? ¡Necesitamos tanto de los humanos como ellos de nosotros!

—¡No pienso escuchar a la más débil de los fey! —gritó Suyin—. Kuvira, estás cegada por tu maldición. Lo he dicho ya, mil veces, y lo repetiré: ¡tu amor por los humanos será tu condena!

—¡Entonces qué así sea! Hace mucho que acepté mi destino. ¿Cuándo aceptarás el tuyo? ¿Qué clase de reina eres tú, que está dispuesta a sacrificar a los suyos por venganza?

Suyin golpeó el suelo con la vaina de su espada y un estruendo retumbó en toda la sala de cristal. El cuervo blanco chilló y aleteó hasta posarse en el hombro de la reina fey, mientras repetía _¡Únat! ¡Únat!_

—Te he concedido ya demasiadas oportunidades, Kuvira —anunció severa—. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti; te acogí como a mi hija luego de que una cazadora asesinó a tu madre, y te protegí del sádico padre que te engendró. ¡Incluso te convertí en mi heredera! ¡Qué desperdicio! —exclamó Suyin—. ¿Para esto te entrené y te acogí bajo mis alas? ¡Eres una malagradecida!

Sin inmutarse, Kuvira apretó los labios. La expresión en su rostro fue carente de emociones, pero su mirada era intensa y punzante. Y las palabras que pronunció a continuación, le produjeron un terrible escalofrío a Suyin.

—Siendo sinceras, ¿alguna vez me viste como a una hija? No. ¿Qué fui yo para ti? Nada más que otro de tus perros falderos; la más útil de tus herramientas. Me confiaste todos tus secretos, te conozco mejor que nadie en tu corte real. —Rió desafiante—. Estás desesperada por traerme devuelta a tu lado, porque conozco tu más grande debilidad. ¿Y sabes? Comparto tu deseo de venganza… ¡Te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a Yasuko!

Suyin estalló en una carcajada.

—E igual que maté a Yasuko, puedo matar a su delicada hijita —amenazó la reina fey—. A como yo lo veo, Kuvira, ambas estamos atadas de manos. Ninguna de las dos puede traicionar a la otra. Pero, si me obedeces como antes, las cosas podrían arreglarse fácilmente. Empezando por tu maldición, que podrías romper si mataras a esa tal Asami. Regresarías a mí, volverías a matar humanos para nutrir tu magia y tus poderes recobrarían su fortaleza de antaño. Finalmente, gobernarías a mi lado, como soberana de ambos mundos.

—Ése es tu deseo, no el mío.

—¿Tan sólo has venido a hacerme perder el tiempo, Kuvira?

—Quería corroborar algo. Ahora que lo sé, me marcho.

—Es una lástima. ¿No quieres quedarte a escuchar cómo acabé con la vida de la Cazadora Real? Bastó con su muerte para hacer que todos los cazadores renunciaran a la lucha. Sin ellos, aplastar al resto de los humanos no nos supondrá ningún esfuerzo.

Kuvira guardó silencio unos instantes y luego suspiró.

—Ya veo. De ahí proviene tu confianza. Sin una líder a quien seguir, los cazadores se convertirán en presas. Me pregunto si existe alguien que pueda cambiar eso…

Suyin frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Nada —soltó Kuvira y se retiró, dándole la espalda.

En el hombro de la reina fey, el cuervo agitó sus alas blancas como un hueso y aulló:

 _¡Únat! ¡Únat!_

—Hija de nadie —reflexionó Suyin, sonriente—. Si ella supiera lo que es en realidad… La bastarda de Cassiel: el abominable resultado de la unión entre una humana y un fey… —acarició el plumaje del cuervo—. Dime viejo amigo, ¿acaso fue un error el haberla salvado del desgraciado de Cassiel? Después de todo, hacerla mi heredera fue mi boleto al trono. Ante los ojos de mis súbditos, Kuvira es mi primogénita... Jamás creí que fuera a causarme tantos problemas.

El cuervo se limitó a chillar.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Korra contempló el brillo cristalino del agua al amanecer. El arroyo fluía montaña abajo y lo más probable era que sus aguas apaciguaran la sed de los soldados que acampaban en la llanura. ¿Qué pensarían de ella sus compañeros y compañeras? ¿La habrían dado por muerta? Se puso de cuclillas, hundió las manos en el agua y se quitó el sueño, lavándose la cara. Luego procedió a despojarse de la mayoría de sus ropas para enjuagarse la piel, y sobre todo, las heridas. El agua fría recorrió el cuerpo de Korra cuando se agachó en el arroyo. Hundió la cabeza bajo la superficie, sujetándose a una roca para que no se la llevara la corriente, y se quedó estirada, sintiéndose como una flecha que volara entre el agua.

Era una madrugada fresca, la helada brisa la erizó más de una vez, especialmente estando desnuda en el agua, aunque eso la ayudó a despertarse y a centrar sus pensamientos. El cielo se tornaba rosáceo con la lenta subida del sol. Proyectó la imagen de Asami en su mente. «Quisiera poder hablar con ella», pensó y se sintió infinitamente sola.

Cuando salió del agua y se vistió, vio que su túnica tenía más agujeros que el interior de un panal de abejas. Y se reprendió por nunca haberse empeñado en aprender a coser. Si Asami lo supiera, quizá se reiría de ella. Ojalá se riera, porque extrañaba su sonrisa y el cosquilleo que el sonido de su risa le provocaba en el corazón. Torpemente buscó su navaja cerca del matorral donde había dejado sus botas. Entonces cogió un pedazo de leña seca que no había sido tocada por las llamas de la fogata.

Comenzó a tallar en ella la forma de un pequeño corcel, mientras recordaba las horas que compartió junto a Asami enseñándole a montar. Si tuviera papel, tinta y una pluma, le escribiría. Aunque no sabía bien cómo expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Tal vez pudiera componer un poema para ella. Asami disfrutaba enormemente de ese tipo de cosas. Y así, mientras el filo de su navaja cambiaba la apariencia de la madera, las palabras saltaban a su mente.

 _Luz de luna, luna blanca y brillante_

 _Pinta el cielo negro con tus estrellas de plata_

 _Ilumina mi noche oscura con los luceros de tus ojos_

 _Ojos de luna, luna blanca y brillante_

 _Astillas de luz, espadas de luz_

 _Rizan mi alma… agua calma, laguna solitaria_

 _Donde antaño…_

—Korra.

La joven cazadora dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre. Qué extraño era oírlo venir de los labios de alguien como Kuvira, quien nunca la había llamado por su apelativo de cuna. Se volteó y vio que la fey caminaba hacia ella con una expresión grave en su rostro adusto. La cazadora dejó el pequeño corcel de madera a un lado y se puso de pie. Buscó su espada con la mirada. Kuvira desenvainó la suya.

—Es hora de que me demuestres tu verdadera fuerza —le dijo, sin apartar sus ojos de los de la cazadora—. Has luchado conmigo durante un año. Ven y lucha una vez más.

Al sentir que la fey se le venía encima, Korra saltó hacia el matorral donde descansaba su espada. Rodó por la tierra, se acuclilló y sacó la afilada hoja de su funda. Kuvira hizo un gesto de aprobación y permitió que la cazadora se pusiera en pie y tomara su posición de duelo ante ella.

Empezaron a dar vueltas la una delante de la otra con pasos cortos y medidos, como si fueran bailarinas desplazándose sobre un suelo irregular, tanteando con los pies y sin mirar hacia abajo, sin apartar la mirada de su contrincante en ningún momento. Aquella era la parte que a Korra más le gustaba. Encontraba una profunda intimidad en el hecho de mirar a Kuvira directamente a los ojos, sin parpadear, con insistencia, y en que ella también le devolviera la mirada con la misma concentración e intensidad. Era una sensación que le resultaba desconcertante, pero disfrutaba de la conexión que se establecía entre ellas.

Quería pensar en la fey como una maestra y una amiga.

Se lanzaron una contra la otra con un grito de guerra. El furioso entrechocar de sus aceros resonó a su alrededor. Lucharon una y otra vez hasta que estuvieron cansadas, sudorosas y cubiertas de polvo. Korra tenía el cuerpo cubierto de magulladuras. Y, a pesar de ello, continuaron enfrentándose con una determinación funesta, desconocida hasta ese momento en sus combates. Ninguna de las dos pidió acabar con esa lucha brutal.

Korra dibujó un silbante arco en el aire con su espada dirigido hacia el muslo de Kuvira, y la fey paró el golpe con el reverso del brazo. Ella contraatacó dándole un hábil golpe en la muñeca con que Korra sujetaba la espada. La corriente de dolor le subió por todo el brazo y le llegó hasta la base del cráneo. Con una mueca, Korra se apartó un instante para recuperarse.

Uno de los retos de luchar contra un fey consistía en que, a causa de su velocidad y su fuerza, eran capaces de alcanzar a su enemigo desde una distancia mucho mayor de la que era posible para un humano. Así que, para ponerse a salvo de Kuvira, tenía que separarse unos treinta metros de ella. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de alejarse mucho, ella, con la oscura melena ondeando al viento, dio dos largos saltos hacia la cazadora.

Korra reaccionó descargando la espada contra ella cuando Kuvira todavía estaba en el aire, pero la fey, en pleno salto, consiguió esquivarla. La espada de Korra pasó rozando su cuerpo sin tocarlo. En cuanto tocó el suelo, Kuvira incrustó el borde de su hoja debajo de la de Korra y se la arrebató con un gesto brusco, dejándole el pecho completamente descubierto. Con la rapidez del relámpago, la fey colocó la punta de su espada bajo la barbilla de Korra.

Kuvira la mantuvo inmóvil, clavando los ojos en los de la cazadora con el rostro a pocos centímetros de distancia. La expresión de la fey era de una ferocidad e intensidad difíciles de interpretar. Korra se sintió un tanto amedrentada.

—No siento que nada haya cambiado —protestó la joven cazadora—. Siempre me ganas.

—Otra vez —ordenó Kuvira—. No lo sientes, pero ésta ha sido tu mejor batalla hasta ahora.

Korra la miró sorprendida. Sus ojos azules brillaron con más intensidad.

Se hizo un instante de calma. Las dos giraban, la una frente a la otra, buscando un punto débil por donde atacar. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, y las dos se observaban mutuamente. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y bruscos debido al exceso de energía que se acumulaba en sus cuerpos.

De repente, toda esa tensión se liberó con la frialdad de un cristal roto. Korra lanzó una estocada que Kuvira paró y ambas se enzarzaron en la pelea. Sus espadas se movían a tal velocidad que eran casi invisibles. Mientras combatían, Korra mantenía los ojos clavados en los de la fey, pero también estaba atenta a su ritmo y a sus movimientos sin olvidar en ningún momento quién era y cómo era más probable que reaccionara.

Korra deseaba tanto ganar que le parecía que, si no lo conseguía, estallaría de la frustración. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Kuvira la pilló por sorpresa: le dio un golpe en las costillas con la empuñadura de la espada.

Korra se quedó quieta y soltó una maldición.

—Ha estado mejor —dijo Kuvira—. Mucho mejor. Tu tempo ha sido casi perfecto.

—Pero no del todo.

—No, no del todo. Vamos, de nuevo.

De repente, sin pensarlo y sin dudar, sin esforzarse por ser rápida o lenta, Korra actuó con decisión en el instante idóneo y perfecto. Mientras la espada de Kuvira descendía hacia ella dibujando un arco, Korra se giró hacia la derecha y esquivó el golpe, colocándose de espaldas al sol. La punta de la espada de la fey fue a clavarse en el suelo con un golpe sordo. Ella giró la cabeza para no perder a la cazadora de vista, pero cometió el error de mirar directamente al sol. Achicó los ojos y sus pupilas se contrajeron en dos puntos pequeños y oscuros.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Korra le dio una estocada debajo del brazo izquierdo, en las costillas. Se la hubiera podido dar en la base del cuello —y lo habría hecho si la batalla hubiera sido real—, pero se reprimió, pues un golpe como ese podía ser mortal.

Kuvira soltó un grito agudo al sentir el contacto de la espada de Korra y retrocedió unos pasos. Apretando el brazo contra el costado del cuerpo, frunció el ceño y miró a la cazadora con una expresión rara. Luego, sonrió.

Me diste —exclamó—. ¡Otra vez!

Korra sintió una momentánea satisfacción, pero inmediatamente se distanció de ese sentimiento y regresó a su anterior estado de desapego y concentración. El duelo duró solamente unos segundos más, aunque tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una buena serie de golpes. La tierra saltó bajo sus pies y las espadas se entrechocaron mientras ellas danzaban de un lado a otro retorciendo sus cuerpos con rapidez y agilidad.

Al final, el resultado fue el mismo que antes. Korra traspasó la defensa de Kuvira con un movimiento diestro y golpeó a la fey en el pecho, desde el hombro al esternón. La fuerza del golpe la hizo tropezar y caer sobre una rodilla. Kuvira se quedó en esa posición con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada. Sus mejillas adoptaron una inusual palidez, solo rota por unos violentos tintes rojos en los pómulos.

¡Otra vez! —ordenó Kuvira.

Korra obedeció sin protestar. Esas dos victorias habían hecho que se sintiera menos cansada, y se daba cuenta de que a Kuvira le sucedía lo contrario. El siguiente combate no tuvo una ganadora clara. Kuvira se repuso y consiguió frustrar todas las estratagemas y trucos de Korra, igual que ésta hizo con ella. Se enfrentaron una y otra vez hasta que estuvieron tan cansadas que ninguna de ellas se sentía capaz de continuar. Se quedaron de pie, apoyadas en sus respectivas espadas, como si éstas fueran demasiado pesadas para levantarlas, jadeantes y sudorosas.

¡Otra vez! —dijo Kuvira en voz baja.

La cazadora y la fey avanzaron la una hacia la otra sin la elegancia de las ocasiones anteriores.

Korra se sentía exhausta, pero se negaba a abandonar. Aunque no acababa de comprenderlo del todo, ese entrenamiento se había convertido en algo más que en una simple prueba. Era como una demostración de quién era ella: de su carácter, de su fuerza y de su resistencia. Entendía a la perfección las intenciones de Kuvira. Sentía como si la fey buscara algo de ella, como si quisiera que le demostrara…, no sabía qué, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo tan bien como pudiera, a continuar luchando mientras ella quisiera, sin importarle cuánto pudiera dolerle el cuerpo.

Una gota de sudor le cayó en el ojo izquierdo. Parpadeó y Kuvira se rió de ella, sin intención de burla sino más bien, como una amiga compasiva.

De nuevo se unieron en esa danza mortífera, y otra vez llegaron a un punto muerto. El cansancio las había vuelto torpes, pero, a pesar de ello, se movían juntas con una armonía que impedía que ninguna de las dos obtuviera la victoria.

Al final terminaron la una frente a la otra, con las empuñaduras de las espadas cruzadas, empujándose mutuamente con la poca fuerza que les quedaba. Entonces, mientras forcejeaban sin ningún resultado, Korra dijo en voz baja y con un tono fiero:

—Yo… te veo…

Los ojos de Kuvira destellaron un breve instante.

—¿Puedes vencerme?

—¡Puedo vencerte!

Y con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, destrabó las espadas e hizo a la fey retroceder de golpe, hasta que cayó de espaldas sobre la tierra, derrotada. Korra envainó su espada y avanzó hacia Kuvira, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de nuevo en pie. Sorprendentemente, la fey aceptó su ayuda.

—Debes saber que… —jadeó, ya sin energías—. La Cazadora Real murió en combate.

—¿Izumi? —se sobresaltó Korra, más pálida de lo que ya estaba.

—Los cazadores te necesitan. Debes ir con ellos.

La determinación de la muchacha se mostró implacable.

—¡Así lo haré! —luego dudó—. Pero… ¿Qué pasará contigo?

—Nada que tú puedas evitar, cazadora.

—Kuvira… —suspiró ella.

—¡Vete ya!

Korra retrocedió, indecisa.

—Al menos déjame agradecerte por…

—No es a mí a quien debes dar las gracias —replicó la fey, severa—. Esto fue por petición de Asami. Ya lo sabes.

A Korra le pareció que el brillo de los ojos de Kuvira se parecía sospechosamente al de las lágrimas.

—Aún así, creo que hiciste más de lo que ella te pidió.

Con eso, Korra se alejó, tomó sus pocas pertenencias, y comenzó a correr conforme el bosque se abría ante ella, para conducirla al campo de batalla.

Kuvira alzó la mirada al cielo y se percató de que la noche le había dado alcance a la luz del día. Se fijó en las estrellas que apenas despuntaban en lo alto y sintió un pesar lejano, como si ya hubiera perdido a alguien muy próximo. Un momento después, volvía a sumergirse entre las sombras, ocultándose en la oscuridad.

 _ **»Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Editado 02/01/18**


	17. Remembranzas

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XVII**_

En vida, Cassiel fue el fey más hermoso de todos los seres existentes. Su cabello era de un resplandeciente tono plateado con reflejos azulados, los ojos, de un profundo color dorado oscuro, y el cuerpo y el rostro —de pasmosa belleza, rasgos refinados y bien perfilados—, como un cristal de cuarzo pulido, fuerte y brillante.

Cassiel disfrutaba mucho al saberse rodeado de desesperación; le divertía destrozar cosas gracias al poderío que ostentaba y, para él, la diversión era un deseo insaciable. A las contadas mujeres humanas que no lograba seducir con su belleza o con la mente, las violaba. Y a las pocas que quedaban preñadas, las mataba. La idea de traer al mundo bebés híbridos entre humanos y fey era repugnante, una abominación.

Suyin nunca supo explicarse por qué razón Cassiel no mató a la madre humana de Kuvira cuando quedó embarazada. Era un misterio, pero sabía a qué atenerse y no creía que hubiera una explicación romántica. Los fey no practicaban el matrimonio, sino que tomaban a sus parejas por el tiempo que quisieran, ya fuera un día o un siglo. La posición dominante siempre la ocupaba la mujer, de ahí el porqué de que muchos hombres fey buscaran humanas para desquitarse con ellas. Los niños eran escasos y, entre los fey, tener un hijo se consideraba el fin último del emparejamiento.

En las posiciones de poder, la figura de la mujer fey era la más relevante. Al contrario que en el caso de los humanos, se esperaban herederas mujeres antes que hombres. La misma reina fey tuvo dificultades para mantener su puesto en el trono ante la ausencia de una primogénita. Durante años, Suyin se unió a Cassiel, entre otros, para engendrar, pero siempre daba a luz a hijos varones.

No entendía qué estaba mal. Cassiel era el ejemplar de fey masculino más perfecto, y ella era la reina —¡maldita sea!— ¿Por qué no era capaz de concebir a una hija?

Cuando apareció una aspirante al trono de fuerza y belleza semejantes a las de Suyin, y que encima, acababa de parir a una niña; el terror de perderlo todo se apoderó de la reina. Fue entonces cuando las pequeñas fey recién nacidas comenzaron a sufrir muertes misteriosas, empezando por la hija de la rival de Suyin. Entre venenos poderosos y el uso de conjuros y maldiciones casi imposibles de detectar, la reina hizo desaparecer a la competencia. Pero no podía quedarse así; las sospechas comenzaban a saltar de boca en boca, y Suyin necesitaba desesperadamente una heredera.

Kuvira fue concebida en un tiempo de depravado pandemónium y, probablemente, Cassiel olvidó que, de entre todas sus víctimas, había yacido también con una humana de nombre Laila; o quizá no reparó en la preñez de la muchacha, meses más tarde. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era una aprendiz de cazadora que no supo defenderse de sus artificios. Tal vez él ni siquiera pensó que era responsable del embarazo hasta que la criatura nació con un resplandor tan asombroso en la piel, que era imposible confundirla con una simple humana.

Cassiel no tuvo más opción que confesarle su error a la reina y Suyin, movida por la curiosidad, fue a buscarla con la intención más que probable de asfixiar a la criatura. Pero al verle la cara, al oír los gorjeos que emitía, al tocarle la piel y captarle la diminuta, intangible y perfecta naturaleza fey que la embargaba, decidió que no aniquilaría a la bebé. La haría suya. Y después de degollar a la madre mientras dormía, Suyin se la llevó a su reino y la hizo pasar por su propia hija recién nacida.

Para Suyin, era imperdonable que una cazadora humana hubiese podido dar a la luz a una niña de Cassiel; algo que ella, tras innumerables intentos, no pudo hacer. Jamás fue capaz de ver a Kuvira con buenos ojos; cada vez que la miraba, veía reflejada en ella la imagen de aquella cazadora ingenua. Pero Cassiel, ese hombre radiante, esplendoroso y degenerado, veía en Kuvira a algo más que a su cría. Fue él quien la bautizó y, años más tarde, cuando la pequeña se convirtió en adolescente, comenzó a tomarse demasiadas libertades con las manos.

Los fey crecen rápido, y Kuvira no tardó en aprender que tenía que alejarse de su ansioso padre —además de los otros hombres fey— porque algo en ella era distinto, y los enloquecía. Ignoraba que se trataba de esa mitad humana que latía escondida en su interior, lo que hacía que la miraran con ojos calenturientos, mientras que las mujeres la contemplaban con un odio abrasador, nacido de los celos; cosa que incluía también a Suyin.

Muy pronto Kuvira descubrió que, era preferible estar sola.

Fueron varias décadas después de la guerra entre humanos y fey, que la reina Suyin dio finalmente a luz a una hija legítima con un fey obrero de nombre Baatar: Opal. A partir de ese momento, poco le importó a Suyin si Kuvira vivía o moría. La dejó hacer lo que quisiera, se desligó por completo de ella, y se enfocó en criar a su verdadera hija.

Entonces llegó a sus oídos el rumor de que Kuvira estaba frecuentando a una aprendiz de bruja, una humana: Yasuko. Ese maldito corazón humano que dormía en su pecho fue tocado por ella, y ocurrió lo impensable. Kuvira se enamoró de la humana. No sólo era deshonroso, sino que ponía en evidencia el hecho de que Kuvira no era una fey de sangre pura. Los fey no tienen corazón, ni sentimientos. ¿Por qué la hija de la reina si habría de tenerlos?

Una vez más, la posición de Suyin en el trono corría peligro. ¿Qué iban a decir? La reina no sólo había permitido que una híbrida viviera, sino que la había hecho pasar por su hija para no perder el poder que ejercía. ¡La vergüenza! ¡La humillación! ¡Era impensable! ¡Esa humana tenía que desaparecer!

Lo primero que hizo fue enviar a Cassiel, y él, gustosamente aceptó la placentera labor de hacerse cargo de Yasuko. Pero Kuvira no lo permitiría. Suyin supo de una docena de enfrentamientos a muerte entre padre e hija. La determinación de esa bastarda por proteger a esa asquerosa humana era imbatible. No la descuidó nunca: Cassiel jamás pudo poner tan siquiera un dedo sobre Yasuko. Sin importar qué tan mal herida pudiera resultar Kuvira, Cassiel siempre regresaba aún peor.

Hasta que un día, simplemente, ya no se volvió a oír de él.

Suyin fingió no saber nada al respecto e interrogó a Kuvira. Ella alegó, sin tan siquiera alterarse, que Cassiel había sido asesinado por una cazadora. Años más tarde, Suyin descubrió que había sido la misma Kuvira quien le había puesto fin al acoso de Cassiel, varias semanas después de que Yasuko diera a luz a con otro hombre a una diminuta cría humana llamada Asami.

No habían palabras que pudiesen describir tal blasfemia. Aún sin saber que era mitad humana, Kuvira había tenido el atrevimiento de traicionar a los suyos, de asesinar a su propio padre, para proteger a una criatura que nada tenía que ver con ella. Era repugnante. A Suyin la encegueció la furia. Fue a lo efectivo y directo, y se encargó de hacerlas pagar a ambas; a Kuvira y a su adorada amante humana, de la manera más cruel que fue capaz de urdir.

Una trampa, un trágico malentendido. Si tenía suerte, las dos acabarían matándose entre sí.

Una noche adoptó la apariencia de Kuvira y raptó a la bebé. Le arañó la delicada piel con un cuchillo, para que salieran gotas de sangre: un rastro que condujera a la desesperación de la madre. Llevó a la niña hasta el bosque, en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Ahí, su apariencia cambió una vez más. Ahora tenía la perfecta imagen de Cassiel. Kuvira no tardó en llegar al presentir que algo malo sucedía.

Lo que encontró fue a la hija de su amada, llorando a gritos, con el cuerpecito lleno de cortadas y colgada de cabeza. Cassiel la sostenía del diminuto pie y amenazaba con dejarla caer a un lago de agua helada. Su mirada, sobreexcitada, su torcida sonrisa, descontrolada, mórbida. Al principio, Kuvira contempló la escena con horror, sin poder comprender qué estaba pasando, o por qué seguía con vida su padre; cuando ella misma recordaba haber terminado a horcajadas sobre él, rodeada del olor de su sangre, prendidos sus maravillosos ojos dorados en ella, incrédulos, agonizantes…

Lo que siguió fue una borrosa mezcla de conmoción y angustia, una sensación que tenía algo que ver con su naturaleza fey; porque Kuvira se movió con una velocidad brutal y arremetió de cabeza contra el pecho de Cassiel. Éste, al quedarse sin aire en los pulmones, soltó a la bebé. Antes de que tocara el agua congelada, Kuvira ya tenía medio cuerpo zambullido en el hielo y consiguió sujetar a la pequeña Asami a tiempo.

La acunó en sus brazos y salió del agua helada. La niña se encontraba mal. En medio del incesante llanto, se le cortaba la respiración y parecía que se asfixiaba. El frío había entumido su cuerpecito, y Kuvira dedujo que moriría si no la regresaba pronto con su madre. No obstante, Suyin, oculta bajo la apariencia de Cassiel, avanzó hacia ellas. Kuvira resguardó a la pequeña Asami, estrechándola contra sí. Pero Cassiel no las atacó. No, tan sólo partió los labios, y habló.

—Secuestraste a esa niña humana para alimentarte con su vida.

—¡No! —gritó Kuvira—. ¡Fuiste tú!

—Es imposible rechazar tu verdadera naturaleza, así como es imposible negar lo que eres —sonrió él—. Eres una fey, y cada fibra de tu ser te hace anhelar el sabor de esa delicada vida humana que proteges.

Una densa bruma comenzó a nublar los pensamientos de Kuvira. Cada palabra que articulaba su padre era como un conjunto de burbujas que explotaban de una en una hasta dejar vacía su mente, vacía por completo. Miró a la bebé en sus brazos y los ojos se le oscurecieron.

—Eres mi hija —continuó aquel fantasma de Cassiel—. Compartimos los mismos bajos instintos, tú y yo. Adelante, mata a esa niña. Sabes que es lo que quieres. Y cuando termines con ella, devorarás también la vida de su madre.

Kuvira estaba paralizada. Con la mirada turbia, repetía las palabras de Cassiel una y otra vez en susurros desconcertados, como si probara cómo sonaban si las pronunciaba ella. Suyin luchó por no impacientarse. A pesar de tener a Kuvira bajo su hechizo, ésta dudaba. Había algo en su mirada perdida que la reina fey había visto con anterioridad, aunque no acababa de recordar dónde.

—¿Qué esperas, Kuvira? —gruñó—. ¡Hazlo!

—No… No sé…

La joven fey hervía de agitación, entre la turbación y una desesperada alarma. Tuvo la sensación de... comprender. Casi estaba a punto de recordar que...

Fue entonces, por fin, cuando un rayo de certidumbre alcanzó a Kuvira y en ese mismo instante actuó: soltó a la niña, empuñó la daga que llevaba al cinto y la lanzó. No lo hizo porque recordara que Cassiel debía morir, sino porque presentía que la vida de la pequeña humana le era valiosa, por cualquier motivo que fuese… Ella era responsable de la seguridad de la niña.

La daga voló certera hacia el rostro de Cassiel. Suyin soltó un improperio y se desvaneció. La cuchilla golpeó el tronco de un árbol y se enterró en la nieve. Al oír el llanto débil de la bebé, Kuvira cayó al suelo de rodillas y la cubrió con su cuerpo. La bruma aún no terminaba de despejarse en su mente cuando Yasuko llegó.

Oculta en las sombras, Suyin se limitó a observar. Y se complació cuando Yasuko atravesó el pecho de Kuvira con una navaja de hierro. Ciertamente, si Kuvira moría, la reina ya no tendría que preocuparse de que se descubriera su fraude. Sin embargo, la mujer humana no tuvo las agallas para terminar lo que había empezado. Recobró a su hija y miró a Kuvira, las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas.

—Ojalá murieras aquí —aseveró la humana—. Pero eso no cambiaría nada.

Sus palabras tenían un matiz gélido y punzante. No obstante, Suyin fue incapaz de percibir violencia o sed de sangre en ellas. Humana estúpida. Incluso después de percatarse de la amenaza que Kuvira suponía para ella y su familia, la infeliz seguía sintiendo algo por ella. Yasuko quiso matarla, pero no pudo. Ese algo que los humanos llaman «amor» se lo impidió. En lugar de eso, la maldijo.

—Me aseguraré de que nunca vuelvas a herir a mi hija. Tu castigo será amar. Tu maldición será vivir eternamente atada al mismo dolor que me has hecho sentir. Y vagarás por este mundo, implorando por un cariño inalcanzable…

Así las cosas, Suyin no tuvo más remedio que conformarse con lo que había ocurrido. Le sacaría provecho a la maldición que había caído sobre Kuvira. La reina fey no entendía bien en qué consistía aquel maleficio, pero sabía que, tarde o temprano, la bastarda sucumbiría y moriría de todas formas, librándola a ella de tener que dar explicaciones al respecto. Por años, dejó que Kuvira sufriera en silencio con su nuevo tormento, y cuando se enteró de que había sido ella quien asesinó a Cassiel, le dio muerte a Yasuko en venganza.

Perder a la humana destrozó a Kuvira, y por un tiempo, Suyin creyó que había recurrido al suicidio para liberarse de su dolor, pues no volvió a saber de ella. Ojalá hubiese sido así. Una noche, trece años después, mientras rondaba los bosques en compañía de la Partida de Caza de los Fey, la niña humana apareció. Suyin encontró fascinante la manera en la que el destino cerraba sus ciclos y hechizó a la niña para atraerla hacia ella. Devorar su vida sería una delicia.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —murmuró la pequeña por lo bajo—. ¿Acaso son hadas? ¿Han venido por mí?

Justo entonces, el filo de una espada cortó el aire entre ellas. El corcel de Suyin se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, relinchando y pateando. Luego de varios intentos, consiguió calmar a su caballo. Fue en ese momento cuando la vio. Ahí estaba Kuvira, aún con vida. Empeñada en su ridícula idea de proteger a los humanos y en especial, a la hija de Yasuko.

—Lárgate, Suyin. Ella no te pertenecerá.

Vaya que era testaruda la maldita. A pesar de estar agonizando, poco a poco, la bastarda de Kuvira todavía tenía bríos para desafiarla. Jamás comprendería la terquedad de los humanos. Le dolió la cabeza, y Suyin se reacomodó en su trono. Aquello la llevó a pensar en la cazadora que había asesinado hace apenas unas horas: la famosa Cazadora Real. Debía admitir que esa mujer era más capaz que todos los soldados del rey juntos y por ello, consideró que era justo recordar su nombre: Izumi.

La Cazadora Real había logrado convencer al rey de la existencia de los fey. Citó a todos los comandantes a una reunión en el campamento central, y tras una acalorada discusión, consiguió que aceptaran reagrupar a todas las tropas en un solo e imponente ejército. El plan era atacar con todo lo que tenían. Y Suyin, que había estado vigilando todos sus movimientos desde el cielo, con la ayuda de su cuervo blanco, se anticipó a sus tácticas.

Era hora de mostrarle a los humanos quiénes eran los fey.

Esa madrugada marcharon a su encuentro, siguiendo el río hacia los llanos en el centro del reino Aqua. El río, que llevaba por nombre Nanuq entre los nativos, se extendía ante ellos, grueso y crecido como una serpiente atiborrada, y su superficie sombreada reflejaba el mismo halo espectral que invadía los llanos centrales. Incluso cuando una mancha de luz plena iluminaba por casualidad el río, el agua adquiría una blancura de tiza, opaca y opalescente —casi como si fuera la leche de alguna bestia aterradora— y parecía brillar con una fantasmagórica luminiscencia propia.

Había dos ejércitos humanos dispuestos a lo largo de la orilla este del agua supurante: los cazadores, y no muy lejos de ellos, se encontraban los hombres del ejército real, parapetados tras múltiples capas defensivas, donde desplegaban una fina colección de estandartes de tela, hileras de tiendas arrogantes y las monturas agrupadas de la caballería del rey San. Unido, el ejército de los humanos era tan numeroso que su primera línea cubría casi cinco kilómetros y era imposible discernir cuánto medía de hondo el batallón, pues los individuos se fundían en una masa sombría a lo lejos.

Los fey contaban con un número mucho menor de guerreros, sin embargo la reina Suyin sabía a la perfección que uno solo de sus soldados podía acabar con hasta sesenta humanos en un enfrentamiento. En su mente, la batalla ya estaba ganada.

Ambos ejércitos se encontraron en los llanos cuando el sol de la tarde comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. Entre los dos enemigos mortales quedaba un espacio vacío de unos tres kilómetros. Aquella extensión de tierra, así como la zona en que habían acampado los ejércitos, estaba horadada por incontables orificios dentados en los que bailaban llamas de fuego verde. De aquellas antorchas mareantes se alzaban penachos de humo que oscurecían el sol. Cada palmo de vegetación parecía calcinado por el suelo reseco, salvo por algunas extensiones de liquen negro, naranja y castaño que, desde el aire, daban a la tierra un aspecto costroso e infectado.

Un corcel de pelaje casi dorado emergió sobre la tierra de nadie que separaba los severos ejércitos, y luego trazó una curva y se lanzó en picado hacia los humanos tan rápido como se atrevía, llevando sobre su lomo a un jinete fey que desplegaba una bandera blanca.

El general Lu Ten fue el primero en divisarlo.

—Porta una bandera blanca —exclamó—. ¡No disparen! ¡Es un mensajero!

Sin embargo, el jinete fey percibió el pánico repentino que abrumó a los centinelas humanos, muchos de los cuales, entendió, nunca habían visto a un fey. El miedo les hizo perder el sentido común y lanzaron una bandada de flechas dentadas que se arqueaban para detener al extraño jinete.

El fey alzó la mano derecha y exclamó:

—¡Letta ory a thorna!

Las flechas se congelaron en pleno vuelo. Con un giro de muñeca y la palabra «Iómë», cambió su dirección y las envió en barrena hacia la tierra de nadie, donde pudieran clavarse en el suelo sin dañar a ningún soldado.

El general Lu Ten y los príncipes Mako y Bolin se formaron en sus caballos alrededor del rey. Izumi fue quien galopó al encuentro del fey, espada en mano. Cruzaron unas pocas palabras y la Cazadora Real regresó al cabo de unos instantes con un pergamino en la mano.

—Es de la Reina Fey —anunció Izumi, cuando se reunió con ellos—. Pide un encuentro para discutir las condiciones de un acuerdo, a fin de evitar una batalla que promete ser la más devastadora de todas las disputadas en esta guerra.

—Es un ardid o una trampa —afirmó Lu Ten, ya dentro del pabellón del rey, donde la respiración de los presentes se convertía en una nube de vaho debido al frío—. No creo que la Reina Fey busque ningún tipo de compromiso, ni que le importe cuánta gente pueda morir.

—A estas alturas ya sabe que contamos con un mayor número de efectivos y que la superamos en jinetes —intervino Lin, de pie junto a la Cazadora Real.

Mako se pasó la mano por el cabello, frustrado.

—Por primera vez ve que le aguarda la derrota, y quiere tendernos alguna trampa con la excusa de celebrar una reunión —dijo el príncipe.

—Sí —secundó Bolin—, la reunión es una encerrona, pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Mako? Sabes la cantidad de vidas que va a cobrarse esa batalla, y nuestro enemigo propone una alternativa. ¿Con qué fuerza moral rehusaríamos considerarla, cuando menos?

—Que nadie baje la guardia —aseveró Izumi—. La Reina Fey y sus intenciones no pueden ser tan fáciles de leer.

El encuentro tuvo lugar en el llano rocoso que separaba los dos campamentos. El sol salió e iluminó a la reina Suyin y a dos de sus hijos (un par de guerreros gemelos), el rey San, los príncipes Mako y Bolin, y proyectó las largas sombras de los adversarios, cambiantes en el rielar del agua encharcada. A cierta distancia, detrás de Suyin y de sus hijos, había una reducida escolta de arqueros en posición de atención y con las flechas encajadas y preparadas para disparar; a espaldas del rey San y los príncipes, otro grupo de arqueros hacía lo propio, aunque la simetría se rompía con la presencia de Izumi y de seis de sus escoltas, formando un grupo situado detrás del de el general Lu Ten.

Intencionadamente, los hombres se situaron cerca unos de otros, porque así cada contrincante se protegía de las flechas de los respectivos arqueros con los cuerpos de los adversarios.

—Bien, aquí nos tiene. ¿De qué se trata? —le preguntó el rey San a Suyin.

Detrás de Izumi, fuera del alcance de la vista de la reina fey, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que ella sintiera su presencia, la Partida de Caza Real, que estaba al cuidado de los caballos del rey y de los príncipes, se mantenía en posición, preparada para actuar a la más mínima indicación de la mujer.

—Me gustaría hacer un trato —dijo en voz alta y clara Suyin, fuerte e impenetrable la mente; la fey se desplazó apenas unos centímetros, adrede, para avizorar a Izumi entre la barrera de guardias; al verla, entrecerró los ojos con un gesto astuto. Estaba impresionada y a la vez, no lo estaba; para colmo, la Cazadora Real no lograba detectar en aquellos ojos despiadados el menor indicio de por qué el enemigo se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Detrás de la reina fey, aunque sin quedar a la vista, su ejército también estaba preparado para actuar, pero no se hallaba lo bastante lejos para que Izumi no notara su presencia, y así se lo comunicó al general Lu Ten.

—Bien, acabemos con esto de una vez. ¿Qué propone? —inquirió Mako.

—Entréguennos el control del reino Aqua y no intervengan cuando ataquemos a los reinos Ignis y Aeris —respondió Suyin, sonriente—. Si lo hacen, perdonaremos al reino Terra y los haremos parte de nuestro imperio.

«Es mentira» —pensó Izumi, entrecerrando los ojos—. «Se lo acaba de inventar. No es la razón por la que nos hicieron venir».

El rey y los príncipes discutieron el asunto entre sí, y los tres parecieron llegar a la misma conclusión que la Cazadora Real.

—No hay trato. Los Cuatro Reinos siempre se unirán como uno sólo ante la amenaza de un enemigo en común —dijo el rey San—. Ordene a sus arqueros que bajen las armas. La reunión ha terminado.

Suyin se sorprendió, pero asintió.

—¡Descansen! —ordenó la reina fey a su guardia de arqueros.

Estos acataron la orden con docilidad, e Izumi sintió pánico al ver que los arqueros obedecían a su señora sin dudarlo ni un instante. Algo no iba bien… Lu Ten, por su parte, alzó un poco una mano; era la señal convenida con sus arqueros para que bajaran las armas. De pronto, uno de los arqueros del ejército real le disparó al rey una flecha en la espalda. Veloz, Bolin lo cubrió y recibió el flechazo en el pecho.

Se desató el caos. Los compañeros del arquero traidor que le había disparado al rey lo derribaron, y la segunda flecha, con toda seguridad destinada a Mako, salió desviada e impactó en uno de los miembros de la guardia de Suyin. El príncipe, girando sobre sí mismo al tiempo que desenvainaba la espada, se abalanzó sobre la reina fey y sobre sus hijos; la luz del sol crepuscular confirió a la hoja un aspecto llameante. Las flechas surcaban el aire en todas direcciones. Suyin dejó que sus hijos se entretuvieran con el furioso Mako.

Algo en el astuto semblante de la fey denotaba que disfrutaba enormemente de la vorágine que había desatado.

Entonces, en respuesta a la llamada de Izumi, la Partida de Caza Real llegó a galope tendido en medio de un ruido ensordecedor. Dos cazadoras arremetieron con sus caballos contra los gemelos fey, permitiéndole al príncipe Mako salir de la batalla. Al fin, en medio del pandemónium, él lo vio todo nítido y definido, y su objetivo se concretó; de inmediato se arrodilló y avanzó a gatas por el suelo rocoso hasta llegar al lugar donde Bolin se encontraba tendido de costado, moribundo.

Al parecer, el disparo había sido certero, pues la flecha estaba alojada muy adentro; Mako se tumbó junto a su hermano y le tocó la cara con la mano.

—Bolin, no vas a morir. No lo voy a permitir. ¿Me oyes? ¿Me ves?

El joven príncipe estaba consciente apenas y a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos, casi no lo veía. El rey San se dejó caer junto a ellos; llorando, le acarició el cabello a Bolin y le besó la frente. En ese momento llegó Kya, la sanadora, y se arrodilló frente al pecho herido del príncipe para intentar salvarle la vida.

La trepidante carga de los caballos del ejército y la Partida de Caza Real, que retumbaba por todos los rincones de la pequeña meseta, se dividió al llegar donde se encontraban el rey, Kya y los príncipes, y los rodeó como lo haría un río revuelto al chocar contra una peña en mitad de la corriente. En medio de aquel ruido ensordecedor, anegado en la trápala de cascos, agua y sangre, Mako le sujetó la cara a su hermano y le aferró la mente como jamás lo había hecho.

—¡Mírame, Bolin! ¡Mírame! Bo, te quiero. Te quiero mucho…

Bolin parpadeó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos; un hilo de sangre le resbalaba por la comisura de la boca, y un espasmo de dolor le agitó con violencia los hombros y el cuello.

—Cuesta tanto seguir con vida —le susurró a su hermano mayor—. Morir es más fácil ahora. Déjame morir...

Kya percibió el instante de la colisión de los dos ejércitos como una onda de choque dentro de su propio ser; tanto dolor, tanto miedo y tantas mentes que se disipaban en la nada. Vio a los dos príncipes en el suelo y derramó una lágrima de angustia.

—No, Bolin, no te lo permitiré. Hermano mío, no te mueras. ¡Aguanta! ¡Quédate conmigo, hermano!

Kya agarró a Mako por el hombro y lo miró directamente a los ojos, unos ojos ausentes por el dolor y la conmoción. Lo zarandeó hasta que él reaccionó y la miró.

—Vete ahora y pelea esta batalla, Príncipe. Ve, necesitamos alzarnos con la victoria. Déjame los heridos a mí.

Entonces Mako se incorporó con ferocidad, y ella lo oyó pedir a gritos que le trajeran a su caballo. Pero no serían príncipes ni reyes los que caerían ese día.

Suyin gozaba en demasía de la vista que tenía desde la silla de su corcel, pensando en lo mucho que Cassiel habría disfrutado también de aquel paisaje, porque la destrucción sin sentido era de su agrado. Y de la nada, un chispazo escarlata, que no era el de la sangre derramada, irrumpió en su campo de visión. Y le dio la impresión de que contemplaba la imagen de un poderoso fénix, con las llameantes alas abiertas, volando hacia ella desde el poniente.

Era la Cazadora Real que cargaba sin titubear en su dirección, desenvainada la espada y con el fuego de la determinación en sus ojos.

—Entonces así es como lo quieres —rió para sí la reina fey, tirando de las riendas de su caballo para arremeter a su vez contra Izumi.

Una nube de flechas silbó hacia la Cazadora Real en cuanto se zambulló en las líneas de los fey. Rápida como un relámpago, esquivó la mayoría, detuvo doce con un escudo que levantó del suelo y se tambaleó cuando una de ellas le acertó en el abdomen y otra en el costado. Ninguna de las dos rasgó la cota de malla que traía puesta bajo su túnica, pero la dejaron sin aire y le provocaron grandes moretones. «¡No te pares! Has soportado dolores más fuertes que éste», se dijo.

Llegó al encuentro de Suyin, girando sobre sus talones para esquivar el peso del caballo que se le venía encima. Y enterró el filo de su espada en el costado del animal, logrando que él mismo se abriera la herida al galopar contra la hoja. Herido y desesperado, el caballo tiró a Suyin, quien detuvo su caída con una ágil pirueta en el aire. La reina fey se puso de pie y contempló a su oponente con fijeza.

—¡Detén esta matanza! —bramó Izumi, a viva voz—. ¡Enfréntate a mí y deja ir a los demás!

—Así se hará —sonrió Suyin—. Ven a mí.

El combate entre la reina fey y la Cazadora Real fue explosivo y feroz; tanto, que la lucha a su alrededor cesó por completo. Los fey miraron a Izumi con suspicacia y formaron un círculo en torno al perímetro donde se estaba llevando a cabo el duelo. Mientras que los humanos, asombrados, aprovecharon la oportunidad para recoger a sus heridos y huir del campo de batalla. Tan sólo los cazadores se quedaron, buscando apoyar a su líder, aunque fuese a la distancia.

La punta de la espada de Suyin alcanzó las costillas de Izumi, rasgó la cota de malla y la dejó sin aliento. Sin embargo, la cota de malla resbaló, y el filo no se clavó en el costado de la mujer apenas por el grosor de un alambre. Aquella distracción era lo que necesitaba Suyin para colarse en la mente de la Cazadora Real y empezar a controlarla.

—¡No! —gritó Izumi.

Y se lanzó contra la reina fey, con la cara contraída al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba con ella y le tironeaba el brazo que sostenía la espada. Suyin intentó cortarle la mano, pero Izumi la llevaba protegida por el guante de cuero negro, y el filo resbaló hacia abajo. En ese momento, Izumi le dio una patada en la pierna. Suyin rugió, dio un empujón circular con el escudo y tiró a la cazadora al suelo. Izumi notó el sabor de la sangre en su boca y sintió un pálpito en el cuello.

Sin hacer caso de sus heridas, rodó y lanzó su escudo contra Suyin. Pese a la superior velocidad de la fey, el pesado escudo de la Cazadora Real la golpeó en la cadera. Mientras Suyin se tambaleaba, Izumi le golpeó también el antebrazo con su espada, y un hilo de sangre corrió por el brazo de la reina fey.

Enfurecida, Suyin curvó los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada. Todo su dolor y toda su rabia se vieron reflejados en el furor de sus ojos. Izumi ya no pudo esquivarla. La reina fey saltó hacia delante… Y atravesó el corazón de la Cazadora Real.

Izumi miró sorprendida la hoja de la espada, que le salía por el pecho. Tenía la boca abierta, pero no era capaz de gritar. La espada que sostenía se le cayó de los dedos sin fuerza, y ella se agarró a la hoja que blandía la fey, como si quisiera desencajarla, pero la tenía firmemente atravesada en el cuerpo. Suyin se la arrancó con un movimiento simple y limpio.

—¿Creíste que podrías vencerme? —dijo la reina rey, desafiante.

Izumi se desplomó, cayó de rodillas y ladeó la cabeza, posando la mirada en los rostros de cada uno de sus cazadores. Entonces una sonrisa débil se plasmó en sus labios.

—Sabía que ésta era una batalla que no podía ganar —exhaló y tosió sangre—. Tan sólo quería… salvarlos a todos…

El cuerpo se le hizo demasiado pesado y cayó. La cabeza le colgó inerte.

No. Suyin era incapaz de comprenderlo, sin importar cuántas horas se pasara rumiándolo en su mente, desde la comodidad de su trono de cristal. ¿Qué placer hallaban los humanos en sacrificar sus vidas por las de otros? Incluso Kuvira, que sólo era medio humana, mostraba la misma conducta absurda e irracional. Eso a lo que aquellas patéticas criaturas llamaban «amor», escapaba por completo de su entendimiento.

La mejor conclusión a la que pudo llegar, es que era como una enfermedad. La peor que podía aquejar a un ser un humano, y que un día, los mataría a todos.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Korra caminó hasta el borde de la meseta y contempló los llanos que se extendían a sus pies.

Aunque el grueso de sus fuerzas permanecía ileso, el ejército y la Partida de Caza Real habían tocado a retirada, sin duda para reagruparse y atender a sus muchos heridos. Tras su estela quedaban montones de cadáveres enmarañados de ambas partes del conflicto, una cantidad de hombres y mujeres suficiente para poblar una ciudad entera. El espeso humo negro consumía los cuerpos que habían caído en las fumarolas de la turba.

Ahora que había cesado la lucha, los halcones, las águilas, los grajos y los cuervos descendían como una mortaja sobre el campo. Korra cerró los ojos, y las lágrimas se le desbordaron por los párpados. El rey se había salvado, pero los cazadores habían perdido a su líder.

La joven cazadora se abrió paso entre los cadáveres que se amontonaban en los llanos, avanzando despacio por sus propias heridas y el agotamiento. Se encontró con otros supervivientes que se tambaleaban sobre el campo de batalla calcinado, hombres de miradas vacías que miraban sin llegar a ver, con la vista enfocada en la distancia.

Ahora que la sed de sangre había desaparecido, Korra sólo sentía pena. La lucha le parecía totalmente inútil. «Qué tragedia que deban morir tantos, ¿y todo para qué?» Se detuvo para esquivar un racimo de flechas clavadas en el lodo y se dio cuenta de que uno de los muchos cuerpos que ahí yacían, se le hacía angustiosamente familiar. A su mente acudió el recuerdo de Anei, una de sus mejores amigas, con quien entrenó de niña cuando se convirtió en aprendiz de cazadora. Tantas batallas que libraron juntas y ahora…

El cuerpo tirado a sus pies era algo horrible, casi irreconocible; su vacío era un escarnio para ella y para la valiente Anei. Korra era incapaz de contemplar aquel cadáver y aceptar que se trataba de Anei, porque el fuego que ardía en el corazón y en la mente de su amiga ya no existía. Sin embargo, nada de eso evitó que, respirando con dificultad, cayera de hinojos y acariciara una y otra vez el frío brazo de ese cuerpo, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. Aturdida, alzó una mano de Anei y la apretó contra sí, mientras las lágrimas le surcaban el rostro.

Ver la flecha clavada en el abdomen del cadáver casi la sacó del estado de insensibilidad en el que se refugiaba; ese tipo de disparo era un acto cruel, ya que la herida era dolorosa y la muerte, lenta. Su padre Tonraq se lo dijo tiempo ha y le advirtió que no debía apuntar nunca ahí. Korra se puso de pie y se alejó de allí para huir de aquel pensamiento, pero la persiguió mientras cruzaba el llano dando tumbos.

—¡Eh, cazadora! —la llamó uno de los pocos soldados que por ahí rondaban—. ¿Estás herida?

—Estoy bien.

—Has de ayudarnos entonces.

Fue así como Korra terminó uniéndose a la interminable tarea de recoger y enterrar cadáveres, haciendo lo posible por salvar los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos del hambre de las fieras y las rapaces que giraban en lo alto. Casi era de madrugada al terminar; le prestaron uno de los caballos que habían perdido a su jinete y galopó junto a los soldados hacia el sitio donde se refugiaba el ejército.

Una vez ahí, fue recibida con gran entusiasmo y asombro por parte de aquellos que supieron reconocerla. De entre ellos, su antigua capitana Lin fue la más sorprendida.

—¡Maldita sea, Korra! —exclamó al verla—. ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? ¡Es como si hubieses revivido de entre los muertos!

Korra esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

—Yo también te extrañé, Lin.

Se abrazaron y se miraron.

—Supongo que ya sabes lo de la Cazadora Real —suspiró Lin, dolida.

—Sí…

—Comprendes entonces que ya nada nos queda por hacer aquí. La Partida de Caza Real emprenderá el viaje de regreso al reino Terra esta misma tarde. Debemos darle al cuerpo de Izumi una sepultura adecuada, entre los suyos. Además, el Rey nos ha encargado escoltar al Príncipe Bolin de regreso al palacio. Resultó malherido en batalla, estuvimos a punto de perderlo también —Lin se apretó el puente de la nariz, frustrada—. De no ser por Kya… Ah, ¡maldición! Estos últimos días han sido una verdadera mierda…

—¿Qué pasará con el ejército real? —dudó Korra, pensativa.

—Hasta donde yo sé, pretenden quedarse unas semanas más. Aún hay muchos a quienes auxiliar. La idea es proteger a los refugiados y llevarlos a salvo hasta el reino Terra. Habla con el General Lu Ten si quieres saber los detalles.

—Eso haré.

—No pretendes quedarte tú también ¿o sí, Korra?

—Hay mucho que aún puedo hacer —respondió la muchacha—. Irme ahora no se sentiría bien, ni sería lo correcto.

Lin exhaló un pesado suspiro.

—Te ves diferente, tú… Has cambiado. No sé qué es, pero ya no me pareces la misma chica que desapareció hace un año. ¿En dónde estuviste?

—Si te lo dijera, no me lo creerías.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, conforme.

—Como quieras. Escucha, ya que llevaremos al Príncipe al palacio… Bueno, es lógico que estaremos un tiempo en la Ciudadela Real. Si tú…

A Korra se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Le llevarías un mensaje a Asami?

—Ya veo, después de todo no la has olvidado —refunfuñó la mujer—. Correré el riesgo sólo por tratarse de ti, Korra. Pero a cambio, prométeme que regresarás con vida.

—Trato hecho —sonrió ella—. Significaría mucho que lo hicieras, y lo aprecio en verdad.

—Tú sólo da lo mejor de ti, Capitana Korra.

La joven cazadora asintió y se alejó corriendo sin poder ocultar su emoción. En su fuero interno comenzó a pensar en la carta que le escribiría a Asami, pero no le salía bien.

 _Querida Asami, falta muy poco para mi regreso y temo que al saber que pronto te veré, los días se me alarguen más y más…_

 _Querida Asami, sé que casi se han cumplido dos años desde la última vez que nos vimos. Espero que aún me recuerdes como yo te recuerdo a ti…_

 _Querida Asami, te extraño tanto… Quisiera hacer el amor contigo, no solo una vez, sino cientos de veces, por cada noche que anhelé tu compañía…_

 _Querida Asami, espérame…_

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	18. Aprendiz de Bruja

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XVIII**_

Yasuko descubrió que tenía talento para la magia a la tierna edad de siete años, cuando era inocente y lo ignoraba todo sobre las artes y los poderes que hay en el mundo. Desde un principio, Yasuko demostró ser una niña traviesa y rebelde, al menos según los altos estándares de sus padres. Se pasaba los días a cielo abierto, adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque, nadando en los estanques del río Diente de Oso, que como todos los ríos del reino Terra, corría rápido y frío, o escalando riscos y escarpas hasta las crestas que coronan los árboles, desde donde podía ver el mar azul, el ancho océano, como una distante franja nebulosa en el horizonte.

Ese día Yasuko se le había vuelto a escapar a su madre, y corrió libre y feliz hacia los campos que bordeaban la aldea. Se juntó con los escasos chicuelos del pueblo que pastoreaban cabras en los prados empinados, sobre las fuentes del río, para jugar y dar volteretas por la fresca hierba. Fue entonces cuando oyó cómo una vieja mujer le gritaba a una cabra que se había trepado al tejado de una choza, y vio cómo el animal la obedecía bajando de un salto. Al día siguiente, mientras jugaba con las cabras de pelaje largo en los prados del Gran Precipicio, Yasuko les gritó las palabras que había escuchado, sin saber para qué servían, ni qué significaban, ni siquiera qué clase de palabras eran:

—¡Alassië nar i hendu i cenantet!

Y las cabras vinieron a ella, presurosas, todas juntas, y en silencio. Y la miraron desde las negras ranuras de los ojos amarillos. Yasuko se rió y gritó otra vez la frase que le daba poder sobre las cabras. Se le acercaron más aún, amontonándose y empujándose a su alrededor. De repente tuvo miedo de aquellos cuernos gruesos y rugosos y las raras miradas y el raro silencio. Trató de librarse de ellas y escapar. Las cabras corrieron con ella cerrando un nudo a su alrededor, y de este modo se precipitaron cuesta abajo, y así llegaron por fin a la aldea, las cabras todas, juntas, como atadas con una cuerda, y en medio la niña que lloraba y vociferaba.

Los aldeanos salieron corriendo de las casas y les gritaron a las cabras y se rieron de la chiquilla. Junto con ellos apareció la vieja mujer, y ella no se rió. Les dijo una palabra a las cabras, y las bestias se dispersaron y se pusieron a balar y a pastar mansamente, libres del sortilegio.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo a Yasuko.

—Pero ni siquiera sé tu nombre...

—Soy Hama, bruja del pueblo.

La llevó a la cabaña donde ella vivía sola. Por lo común no dejaba entrar a ningún niño, y éstos tenían miedo del lugar. Era una estancia baja y sombría, sin ventanas, y con la fragancia de las hierbas que colgaban de la viga maestra del techo: menta y tomillo, milenrama, juncovivo y paramal, hojas de reyes, tanaceto y laurel. Allí se sentó de piernas cruzadas junto al fuego, y mirando a la niña de reojo, a través de su maraña de cabellos grises, Hama le preguntó qué les había dicho a las cabras y si sabía qué palabras eran ésas.

Cuando descubrió que la chiquilla no sabía nada, y que sin embargo había hechizado a las cabras para que acudieran a ella y la siguieran, comprendió que había en la niña poderes en ciernes. La cubrió de alabanzas y le dijo que le enseñaría otras frases mejores aún, tales como la palabra que hace salir al caracol y otra que llama al halcón para que baje del cielo.

—¡Sí, sí! Enséñame esa palabra —rogó Yasuko, ya del todo repuesta del susto que le dieron las cabras, y engreída con las lisonjas de la vieja mujer.

—Si te la enseño —dijo la bruja—. Nunca se la dirás a los otros niños.

—Lo prometo.

La ignorancia y precipitación de Yasuko hicieron sonreír a Hama, pues ya tenía a quien obligar para que le sirviera en las artes de la brujería. Entonces le enseñó el nombre verdadero del halcón, el nombre al que el halcón acudiría.

Así fue como dio Yasuko los primeros pasos por el camino que seguiría toda la vida: el camino de la magia, el que por último la lanzaría hacia el reino de la muerte. Pero en aquellos primeros pasos, el camino parecía ancho y luminoso.

Cuando llamaba por su nombre a los halcones salvajes y los veía bajar desde los vientos hasta ella, y se le posaban en la muñeca con un aleteo atronador, como si fueran el azor de un príncipe, le venían ganas de conocer muchos más de aquellos nombres, e iba a ver a la bruja Hama y le suplicaba que le enseñara los nombres del gavilán, del azor, y del águila. Para aprender esas palabras poderosas hacía todo cuanto ella le pedía, y aprendía todo cuanto le enseñaba, aun cuando no todo fuera tan agradable de hacer ni de saber.

Ahora bien, esta vieja bruja nunca hacia magia negra, y no se entrometía tampoco con las Altas Artes ni traficaba con las Antiguas Potestades; mas siendo como era una mujer ignorante entre gentes ignorantes, a menudo utilizaba las artes para fines absurdos y equívocos. Nada sabía Hama acerca del Equilibrio y la Norma que todo hechicero ha de servir y conocer, y que le prohíben utilizar sortilegios excepto en casos de verdadera necesidad. Hama tenía un hechizo para cada circunstancia y se pasaba la vida urdiendo encantamientos. Lo que ella creía saber, era en parte mera patraña y charlatanería, y ni siquiera alcanzaba a distinguir los hechizos verdaderos de los falsos.

Conocía, eso sí, numerosos maleficios, y quizás era más ducha en el arte de provocar enfermedades que en el de curarlas. Como cualquier bruja de aldea, Hama sabía preparar un filtro de amor, pero también otros menos benignos, destinados a satisfacer la envidia y el odio de los hombres. Ocultaba, sin embargo, estas habilidades a su joven aprendiz, y en tanto le era posible, sólo le enseñaba prácticas honestas.

Como la bruja no dejaba de hablar de la gloria, las riquezas y el enorme poder de los fey y los antiguos hechiceros, Yasuko se propuso aprender encantamientos más útiles. Y aprendía con una rapidez extraordinaria. Hama no se cansaba de alabarla, y mientras los niños de la aldea empezaban a tenerle miedo, ella misma se convencía de que muy pronto sería la bruja más famosa entre los Cuatro Reinos.

De esta manera, palabra tras palabra y hechizo tras hechizo, Yasuko estudió junto a la bruja Hama hasta que cumplió los doce años y hubo aprendido casi todo lo que ella tenía para enseñarle. No mucho sin duda, pero suficiente para una bruja de aldea, y más que suficiente para una chiquilla de doce años. Hama le había enseñado todo lo que ella sabía en materia de hierbas y curaciones, y de las artes de encontrar y atar, enmendar, abrir y revelar. Todo cuanto ella conocía acerca de las historias de los trovadores y las grandes gestas se las había cantado a Yasuko; y le había enseñado todas las palabras del idioma antiguo que había aprendido de su propio maestro.

Pero Yasuko no comprendería el verdadero significado y poder de la magia sólo hasta que su camino se cruzó con el de Kuvira; aquella fey que, distante de los suyos, creció salvaje, tenaz como la mala hierba, una joven alta y ágil, fuerte y taciturna, de temperamento fogoso…

Había venido a ella con la intención de arrancarle la vida, pero Yasuko supo escudarse de su magia, y perceptiva como era, descubrió en la fey algo extraño y familiar, que más tarde comprendería que era, nada más y nada menos, que un corazón. Para salvar su vida, Yasuko pactó una apuesta con la fey: si lograba despertar una emoción humana en Kuvira, ella tendría que dejarla ir. Sí fallaba, entonces tendría que entregarle su vida. Kuvira acabó convirtiéndose en su sombra, siempre siguiéndola. Y así, con el paso de los años, la aprendiz de bruja y la fey, trabaron algo más denso que una amistad.

A sus dieciséis años, Yasuko había olvidado por completo sus sueños de fama y grandeza. Parecía satisfecha sólo con vagar al lado de Kuvira por el bosque, aprendiendo de ella sobre la naturaleza del Nombre Verdadero de cada cosa y cómo este conocimiento podía influir en su magia. La bruja a cargo de su aprendizaje nunca le había explicado sobre el funcionamiento de la magia, no como lo hacía Kuvira, que era mucho más versada en las Altas Artes. La importancia de los nombres y del lenguaje antiguo habían escapado de su entendimiento hasta entonces.

—La magia, tiene reglas como cualquier cosa en el mundo —dijo la fey, mientras paseaban a la orilla del río—. Pero si las rompes, el castigo es, sin remedio, la muerte. Tus acciones están limitadas por tu fuerza, por las palabras que sabes y por tu imaginación.

—¿A qué te refieres al decir «palabras»?

Yasuko se le adelantó en el camino y le bloqueó el paso, curiosa. Kuvira sonrió y se inclinó junto a la corriente de agua.

—¿Cuál es la primera palabra que te enseñaron para transformar el agua en hielo?

—Almarë —respondió Yasuko, certera.

Entonces el flujo del agua se detuvo unos instantes, salpicó cerca de ellas, y el río emitió un leve resplandor. Segundos después, regresó a la normalidad, y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Yasuko. Había algo en esa palabra que la hacía sentirse increíblemente relajada.

—Escucha con atención: «almarë» proviene de un antiguo idioma que solían hablar todos los seres vivos. Sin embargo, con el tiempo fue olvidado y dejó de emplearse durante millones de años en los Cuatro Reinos, hasta que los fey lo trajeron devuelta. Se lo enseñaron a los humanos, que lo utilizaron para obrar acciones poderosas. Ese idioma tiene un nombre para cada cosa, siempre y cuando uno lo sepa.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con la magia? —interrumpió Yasuko.

—¡Todo! Es la base de todo el poder. Es un idioma que describe la auténtica naturaleza de las cosas y no el aspecto superficial que la gente en general percibe. Por ejemplo, el agua se llama «almarë», pero no es sólo un nombre cualquiera para describir el agua, sino que es «el» nombre de este elemento. Y si eres lo bastante fuerte, puedes usar la palabra «almarë» para dirigir el agua a voluntad. Y eso es lo que haces al lado de esa torpe bruja, que sólo te ha enseñado palabras antiguas al azar.

—Quizá es torpe —se molestó la muchacha, al oír que la fey ofendía a su maestra—. Pero Hama ha sido buena conmigo.

—Yo lo seré más —repuso Kuvira, con un dejo altivo en su voz—. Y no te obligaría a hacer trabajos forzosos, ni te pediría nada que no estuvieses dispuesta a darme. Yasuko, si quieres aprender, sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

La joven sabía lo que quería y no dudó en tomarlo cuando se le presentó de forma tan agraciada y dócil. Sí, era una excusa más para seguir escapándose a hurtadillas de su madre y pasar más tiempo con Kuvira, pero también era una forma de saciar su sed de conocimiento. Y le gustaba demasiado escuchar lo que Kuvira tenía que decir, las palabras que le mostraba y cómo se reía de ella cuando erraba la pronunciación. Porque rara vez la oía reír, y se sentía especial, sabiéndose la causa de su felicidad.

—Enséñame el nombre verdadero de las flores —le pidió una tarde de primavera.

En el hondo valle, a la luz del ocaso, los manzanos estaban en víspera de florecer; aquí y allá, entre las ramas se había abierto una flor temprana, blanca y rosada. Los pétalos caían lentos y prístinos, como si nevaran estrellas. Entre los árboles del huerto, sobre la hierba nueva, tupida y húmeda, estaban sentadas las dos, platicando como de costumbre, compartiendo miradas fugaces, y toques suaves y breves.

—No puedo enseñarte el nombre de todas las flores —la corrigió—. Cada especie tiene el suyo propio, al igual que en el lenguaje común.

Yasuko se ruborizó ligeramente, consciente de su error.

—Es cierto —rió.

—¿Cuál es tu favorita? —la alentó Kuvira.

—El clavel estrella.

La fey sonrió y la tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta un árbol que había al borde de aquella huerta, junto a un estanque flanqueado por juncos. Un clavel estrella se enroscaba en torno a la rama más baja del árbol, con tres capullos negros aterciopelados y cerrados por completo. Yasuko se inclinó hacia la flor dormida y Kuvira le susurró al oído su nombre verdadero. Ella lo repitió con cuidado y sopló suavemente hacia el capullo.

—Ábrete —suspiró en el idioma antiguo.

Los pétalos crujieron al desenvolverse y abrir su tela oscura como la tinta, para exponer el tesoro escondido del néctar que guardaban en el centro. Un estallido de blanco llenaba el cuello de las flores y se disolvía en la corola dorada como los vestigios del día se deshacen en la noche.

—¿No es la flor más perfecta y adorable? —preguntó Yasuko, fascinada.

Kuvira la miró, con una exquisita conciencia de lo cerca que estaban en aquel momento, y dijo:

—Sí… Lo es. —Sin dar tiempo a que la abandonara el coraje, añadió—: Como tú.

Yasuko clavó sus ojos en ella y la escrutó hasta que la fey se vio obligada a desviar la mirada. Cuando Kuvira se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo, le mortificó ver en su rostro una leve sonrisa, como si le divirtiera su reacción.

—Te pones tan tímida conmigo —rió Yasuko, sin poder ocultar su propio sonrojo—. Es muy dulce, tú no…

Kuvira la silenció con un beso. Y la sensación en sus labios fue tan suave, tan gentil, tan cálida… Pero fue corto, escaso. Yasuko sintió a la fey apartarse, apenas unos centímetros, antes de acunar sus frías mejillas en sus manos para volver a acercarla. Kuvira la besó más profundamente esta vez.

Dijo muchas cosas que las palabras nunca pudieron, desde amargas disculpas hasta sinceras gratitudes. Fue el momento más callado y tranquilo que cualquiera de ellas tuvo en años. Y tras separarse, sin decir nada, se tomaron de las manos y se pusieron de pie.

Yasuko tenía veinte años cuando Kuvira le habló sobre sus propios nombres verdaderos.

—Esto es quizás lo más importante y más peligroso que voy a enseñarte —musitó por lo bajo.

Tendida a su lado, con la piel perlada de sudor, Yasuko asintió.

—Los que hablan el idioma antiguo tienen dos nombres: el primero es el que se utiliza en la vida diaria y tiene poco poder. Pero el segundo es el nombre auténtico, y solamente lo conocen unas pocas personas de confianza. Hubo una época en que nadie ocultaba su nombre auténtico, pero ahora las cosas no están tan bien —la mirada de Kuvira se tornó grave y severa—. Quienquiera que sepa tu verdadero nombre tendrá un poder enorme sobre ti; es como poner tu vida en manos de otra persona. Podrían maldecirte, controlarte, cambiarte... Ten en cuenta que todo el mundo tiene un nombre oculto, pero pocos saben cuál es.

—¿Y cómo se entera uno de su nombre real? —preguntó Yasuko, abrazada a ella.

—Los fey sabemos el nuestro instintivamente, pero nadie más tiene ese don. Los humanos, por lo general, debían salir en su búsqueda para descubrirlo —respondió Kuvira, al tiempo que le acariciaba el húmedo cabello.

—Me gustaría conocer el mío —le dijo Yasuko con nostalgia.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió Kuvira, preocupada—. Puede ser un conocimiento terrible, porque enterarse de quién es uno sin engaños ni compasión es un descubrimiento del que nadie sale intacto. Algunos se han visto empujados a la locura ante la cruda realidad, aunque la mayoría trata de olvidarla. Porque así como el nombre da poder a los demás, uno también adquiere poder sobre sí mismo, si la verdad no lo destruye.

—Y yo estoy segura de que eso no me sucederá —afirmó la joven, confiada—. A pesar de todo, me gustaría saberlo —dijo, convencida.

—No es fácil disuadirte, aunque eso es bueno, porque sólo los decididos descubren su propia identidad. Pero yo no puedo ayudarte. Es una búsqueda que tendrás que emprender por ti misma...

—¿Y tú? —preguntó recorriendo las finas líneas del cuerpo de la fey con la punta de su dedo—. ¿Estás conforme con tu nombre verdadero?

Kuvira guardó silencio antes de responder.

—Prefiero no pensar demasiado en eso. Podría compartirlo contigo, si te hace ilusión conocerlo.

Semejante oferta provocó una brusca reacción en la joven.

—¡No! No debes decírmelo, ni a mí ni a nadie. Justo acabas de advertirme que… —apartó la mirada, insegura—. Sólo deberías dar tu nombre verdadero a… alguien en quien confíes por encima de todos los demás…

—Yo confío en ti, Yasuko.

—Pero, pero… ¿No es una información demasiado personal, demasiado íntima para hacerla pública, y no hay mayor riesgo que el de compartirla? Cuando le dices a alguien tu nombre verdadero, pones todo lo que eres en sus manos.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, esto es lo único que tengo, y quiero dártelo a ti.

—Kuvira, lo que me estás ofreciendo… es el tesoro más precioso que una persona puede dar a otra.

—Lo sé.

Yasuko sintió un escalofrío y se encogió contra el cuerpo desnudo de la fey. Al cabo de un rato, dijo:

—Nadie me ha ofrecido nunca algo así… Tu confianza me halaga, Kuvira, y entiendo lo mucho que significa para ti, pero no, debo declinar la oferta. No estaría bien que lo hicieras, y tampoco estaría bien que yo aceptara sin confiarte el mío a cambio. No sería justo…

Kuvira la tomó de los hombros y la hizo girar sobre ella. Le besó la boca y susurró:

—Aprendes rápido.

—¿Es que sólo me estabas probando?

La fey se limitó a sonreír y en su mirada aprobatoria brilló un matiz sensual que hizo languidecer a la joven. Yasuko se hundió en sus labios y sus besos se convirtieron en algo lento, acompasado, anuente. Se olvidaron del mundo que las rodeaba e inevitablemente, acabaron por entregarse nuevamente la una a la otra.

Fue Yasuko quien tuvo el control en esta ocasión. La que hizo a Kuvira estremecerse, jadear y retorcerse bajo su tacto. Podía sentir aquella pálida piel irradiando helor contra la incandescencia de la suya, sumándose a la intimidad de su encuentro. Tan imprevisto, pero tan irresistible. Y la humana se enfocó plenamente en la mujer que sostenía bajo su peso. En la respiración irregular y excitada que exhalaba. La suavidad en las delicadas curvas de sus pechos. La fina capa de sudor que cubría su piel desnuda, desprovista de cualquier protección que no fuera el cuerpo de la joven sobre ella, perdiéndose en un roce constante e irrefrenable.

La forma en que sus labios se encontraban de momento a momento para suscitar ardientes, aunque largos y apasionados besos… Y cómo Kuvira se deshizo completamente frente a ella. Sus labios gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez, más y más rápido, hasta que sus palabras perdieron coherencia, y colapsó con la respiración entrecortada y debilitadas risillas que hicieron obvio el alivio de su deseo de satisfacción. Porque quizás siempre estaría prendida de ese anhelo de querer sentir a alguien así de cerca; sentir su tacto, sentir su afecto.

—Te amo, Yasuko…

—Y yo a ti, mucho.

Cuando cumplió los veintiséis, Yasuko lo había perdido todo. Su familia estaba en la ruina y ella se vio obligada a renunciar a las Altas Artes para educarse como una mujer normal debía hacerlo. La única esperanza que tenía yacía en el matrimonio arreglado por su padre con un noble de la Ciudadela Real. Y ella era lo suficientemente madura y sabia como para entender lo que aquello implicaba. Aunque no por eso fue menos doloroso.

Hiroshi Sato era un hombre bueno y cortés. Parecía profundamente enamorado de ella y Yasuko comprendió que había tenido suerte al ser entregada a alguien así. Podía verse siendo feliz con él, a pesar de que su corazón ya tenía dueña. Nadie nunca supo lo suyo con Kuvira, y tal vez, era mejor así. Durante aquellos últimos cinco años se había encontrado viajando por los Cuatro Reinos, aprendiendo sobre hierbas y hechizos más avanzados, bajo la tutela de brujas experimentadas. Desde entonces no había visto a Kuvira.

La fey se apartó de su vida luego de que Cassiel apareció. Yasuko aún no había podido superar lo aterrador que fue el verse a merced de ese cruento fey. Sus hechizos no tenían efecto alguno en él y su fuerza era descomunal. El sonido de su voz, el tacto de su mano… Aún despertaba bruscamente de pesadillas en las que Cassiel torturaba cada centímetro de piel en su cuerpo, mientras ella lloraba y gritaba. Muy a pesar de que Cassiel nunca había podido dañarla en realidad. Todo gracias a Kuvira. ¿Quién sino hubiese sabido hacerle frente a aquel animal?

Fue una emboscada. Ocurrió mientras Yasuko cortaba hongos en el bosque. Cassiel se le apareció, intentó seducirla con su apariencia y luego con su magia. Cuando ninguna de esas dos cosas le sirvió, cobró la apariencia de una bestia salvaje y feroz, similar a un lobo. La bestia se le acercó despacio, con los ojos cual brasas ardientes, mientras su pelaje se oscurecía, tornándose negro. Yasuko fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos espantosos ojos, aún consciente del peligro en el que se encontraba.

Sin aviso, la siniestra criatura gruñó y saltó sobre ella sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. Mas nunca se vio derribada por el monstruo. Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, un cuerpo se precipitó de la nada y embistió a la bestia, impidiéndole tocarla siquiera. Yasuko perdió el aliento en cuanto vio a Kuvira blandiendo una daga en su mano derecha.

La bestia saltó rugiendo y Kuvira le lanzó la daga al vientre, para acto seguido, arrojarse al suelo y rodar sobre sí misma, pero las garras del monstruo la alcanzaron y le laceraron un hombro. El animal se le tiró encima con rapidez, la empujó con sus enormes zarpas y la inmovilizó de espaldas en el suelo, gruñendo, enseñando los dientes y asestando zarpazos tan deprisa, que Kuvira tuvo que luchar a diestra y siniestra para no acabar con el pecho y el cuello hechos trizas.

Cassiel le asestó un zarpazo brutal en el torso y se le lanzó a la garganta. Yasuko ahogó un grito e intentó socorrerla, pero se sintió presa de un hechizo que le impidió acudir al lado de Kuvira. Ella recibió el mordisco mortal y su sangre tiñó la hierba. Empero, Kuvira consiguió sujetar las mandíbulas del monstruo, apartándolas de su rostro, a pesar de que éstas no paraban de dar dentelladas, y el animal se empinó sobre ella y le propinó zarpazos constantes en los brazos.

A todo esto, Kuvira vio brillar algo en el vientre de la bestia y se acordó de la daga. Cassiel volvió a atacar, intentando morderla, pero ella lo esquivó y le asestó un puñetazo en el hocico. El animal retrocedió en respuesta, sorprendido. Y en ese breve lapso, Kuvira alargó la mano hacia la daga, desesperada. La fiera atacó una vez más, y en ese instante, Kuvira le clavó la navaja en la garganta. El monstruo emitió un sonido horrible y una especie de borboteo. Después, se desplomó sobre sus patas y lentamente adquirió su forma original de hombre.

Al verse herido y humillado, Cassiel se desvaneció del lugar.

Luego de mucho luchar con el hechizo que la ataba, Yasuko consiguió acercarse al cuerpo de Kuvira. Con cuidado, la acostó sobre su regazo y estudió el estado en el que se encontraba. Ella aún estaba consciente, pero el desgarrón abierto en su garganta la alertaba de que muy pronto no sería así. Angustiada, Yasuko descubrió más tajos y arañazos profundos en el pecho de Kuvira, a lo largo del estómago y sus brazos. Prácticamente estaba ahogada en su propia sangre, y sintió miedo. Tanto miedo de perderla…

Lloró y para su sorpresa, Kuvira empezó a reír.

—No iré a ninguna parte, Yasuko —le dijo, sujetándose la herida sangrante de su garganta—. ¿O crees que es tan fácil matarme?

—¿Qué?

Su mirada se tornó serena, suave, amable y sincera. Tan sincera…

—¿Tú estás bien?

—No estés de broma, Kuvira —protestó Yasuko, alarmada—. Tengo que sanar esas heridas. ¡Ser una fey no te hace inmortal!

—¿Ah, no? Creo que lo había olvidado —musitó, como queriendo ablandar la situación, antes de perder por fin el conocimiento.

Le tomó varios días, pero pudo curar las heridas de la fey pese a que la magia sanadora no era su fuerte. Y en cuanto se recuperó, Kuvira partió a la cacería de Cassiel. Sin embargo, Yasuko no le permitió marcharse sin exigirle antes una explicación. Nunca, en todos los años que habían compartido juntas, había visto a Kuvira reaccionar de forma tan violenta y fría. Mucho menos contra ella. Cassiel era pues, el padre de Kuvira, y la simple mención de su nombre parecía suficiente para hacerla enfurecer.

Yasuko no volvió a saber más de Kuvira desde entonces. Aquella fue la época más angustiante de su vida. Pero no iba a quedarse llorando como una desvalida en su habitación mientras el tiempo se le escurría de las manos. Empacó sus cosas, le escribió una carta a sus padres y se marchó. En su viaje por los Cuatro Reinos buscó incansablemente el conocimiento que ya no podría adquirir más en su aldea y tal vez, si tenía suerte, encontraría alguna pista sobre el paradero de Kuvira.

Regresó cinco años después, consciente no sólo de un vocabulario más amplio y poderoso del idioma antiguo, sino también de su nombre verdadero. Vino a ella de golpe, sin siquiera buscarlo realmente, una noche mientras meditaba sobre quién era ella y qué era lo que quería para su vida. Había pensado en la magia, en su infantil deseo de obtener fama y riqueza a partir de su talento. Pensó también en Kuvira, lo mucho que la amaba y lo devastador que era el ya no tenerla cerca. No obstante, comprendió que la búsqueda del dominio de la magia era distinto a aquel del renombre y la grandeza, y que por mucho que extrañara a Kuvira, su amor no era una parte fundamental de su vida. La fey no la completaba, porque ella ya era en sí una persona completa. Y sabía que Kuvira sentía lo mismo con respecto a ella.

Yasuko era Yasuko, sin necesidad de depender de nada ni nadie más. Y fue esta conclusión la que le reveló el principio de su identidad.

Dijo el nombre, se lo susurró mentalmente, y sintió que todo su cuerpo vibraba de golpe. Y entonces cogió aire con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que estaba riendo y llorando a la vez: riendo por haberlo conseguido y por la alegría desbocada que le producía el conocerse por fin, y llorando porque todos sus fracasos, todos los errores que había cometido ahora resultaban evidentes, y porque ya no podría engañarse como consuelo.

El nombre, su nombre verdadero, era menos majestuoso y más sencillo de lo que le habría gustado, y se odió por ello, pero era admirable por su contenido, y cuanto más pensaba en él, más aceptaba la verdadera naturaleza de su ser. No era la mejor persona del mundo, pero tampoco era la peor.

Regresó a su aldea. Descubrió las dificultades por las que atravesaba su familia y aceptó desposarse con Hiroshi Sato. La noche antes de su boda, Yasuko vio florecer los claveles estrella en su ventana. Kuvira también había regresado, y la llamaba.

Era medianoche cuando Yasuko llegó al sitio indicado por la magia de la fey: un suave meandro del río Diente de Oso, en el punto más oriental de su cuenca. Una luna azul brillaba en el cielo esa noche; la rara aparición de una segunda luna llena durante el mismo mes. Yasuko presintió que más de un espíritu del bosque saldría a rondar durante una ocasión tan particular, y las posibilidades de que algo mágico sucediera allí eran muy altas.

—Veo que has envejecido un poco —la saludó la familiar voz gruesa de Kuvira y Yasuko se volteó para verla, sorprendida. La fey tenía un porte orgulloso y enérgico, como el de un ciervo en otoño.

—Y tú, que nunca cambiarás, eres tal y como te recordaba.

Pasaron un rato sin hablar, observando a las luciérnagas que revoloteaban a la orilla del río. Entonces Kuvira dijo:

—Te pido disculpas por no haberme puesto en contacto contigo antes. Debes de haber pensado que soy una desconsiderada por no decirte nada ni buscarte en estos últimos años.

—En parte —aseveró Yasuko, sin atreverse a alzarle la mirada—. Temía que te hubiese ocurrido algo. He pasado todo este tiempo molesta contigo.

—Es justo —sopesó la fey—. Lo lamento mucho.

—Serías la peor esposa.

—No soy humana, así que de todas formas no se me daría —sonrió—. ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

Se quedaron así unos cuantos minutos: Yasuko de pie y Kuvira recargada contra el tronco de un árbol, y a su alrededor todo era silencio, salvo por el murmullo del viento. Por fin Yasuko se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia Kuvira. Estaba más bella que nunca. Pero más que admirar su belleza, en ella veía a su amiga y amante; veía a quien la había acompañado de niña, a quien le había enseñado el verdadero significado de la magia, a quien le había salvado la vida.

Yasuko recordó lo que le había contado sobre su vida en el castillo de cristal cuando estaba creciendo, la difícil relación con su madre y los numerosos motivos que la habían llevado a abandonar el mundo de los fey, para terminar vagando como un alma perdida en el bosque. También pensó en lo que había tenido que sufrir: a causa de su padre, del aislamiento que había experimentado entre los humanos y los fey…

Pensó en todo aquello, y sintió una profunda conexión con ella, y también tristeza, y un deseo repentino de abrazarla y tocarle el rostro y besarle los labios.

—Voy a casarme mañana —dijo simplemente, absteniéndose.

Pasó un largo y tenso minuto.

—¿Por qué harías algo así?

Kuvira parecía agitada y a Yasuko se le encogió el estómago.

—Debo hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasará con tu estudio de la magia?

—Tuve que dejarlo.

—¡No hablarás en serio!

—Kuvira…

—¿Es todo entonces? —susurró, y Yasuko no supo decir si la fey estaba molesta, decepcionada o herida—. Renunciarás a todo por lo que has trabajado… ¿Y qué será de nosotras?

Yasuko miró al suelo, intentando pensar cómo decírselo. Al final, lo dijo tan simplemente como pudo.

—Mi familia viene primero.

Kuvira bajó la mirada, hacia el ramo de claveles estrella que tenía preparado para ella, confusa. Una fina capa de lágrimas le cubrió los ojos. Se llevó las flores al pecho y las abrazó.

—Haz lo que debas —sollozó.

Pero Yasuko se aproximó a ella y se aferró gentilmente de su brazo. Mirándola directamente a los ojos, dijo en el idioma antiguo:

—Kuvira, si lo deseas, me gustaría decirte mi nombre verdadero.

Su propuesta la dejó de piedra. Asintió, abrumada, y haciendo esfuerzos por encontrar las palabras consiguió decir por fin:

—Sería un honor para mí.

Yasuko sintió la trascendencia del momento. Sabía que, cuando lo hiciera, no habría vuelta atrás, algo que le daba miedo y al mismo tiempo le fascinaba.

Dio un paso adelante y situó sus labios junto a la oreja de la fey y, en un murmullo apenas audible, le dijo su nombre. Mientras lo pronunciaba, resonó en la mente de Kuvira, y de pronto, la comprendió mucho mejor. En parte era algo que ya sabía, pero había cosas que entendía que debían de haberle costado mucho compartir.

Yasuko se echó atrás, de pronto llena de dudas. ¿Qué opinión despertaría en Kuvira su nombre verdadero? ¿Buena o mala? Porque desde luego suscitaría una opinión, era algo inevitable.

El nombre de la humana le planteó muchas preguntas, pero sabía que no era el momento de formularlas. Lo que tenía que hacer era tranquilizar a Yasuko, haciéndole entender que aquello no había afectado a la imagen que tenía de ella. Si acaso, había hecho que la tuviera en mayor consideración, porque le había demostrado hasta donde llegaba su altruismo y su dedicación al deber. Sabía que si reaccionaba mal ante su nombre —o incluso si decía algo incorrecto, aunque fuera sin querer— podría destruir su amistad.

Miró fijamente a Yasuko a los ojos y dijo, también en el idioma antiguo:

—Tu nombre…, tu nombre es un buen nombre. Deberías estar orgullosa de ser quien eres. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo. Me enorgullezco de poder llamarte amiga, y te prometo que siempre mantendré tu nombre a buen recaudo. ¿Quieres oír ahora el mío?

—Sí —dijo ella, asintiendo—. Y prometo recordarlo y protegerlo mientras siga siendo tuyo.

Kuvira se acercó y, tal como había hecho Yasuko, apoyó los labios en su oreja y susurró el nombre lo más bajito que pudo. Todo su ser vibró al reconocer las palabras. Por primera vez entendió el legendario atractivo de los fey: eran criaturas mágicas, libres de las leyes mortales de la tierra, tan distintas de las de los hombres.

Entonces la fey dio un paso atrás y esperó su respuesta con una expresión vacía.

Yasuko soltó aire lentamente y se quedó un rato mirando al cielo. El nombre verdadero de Kuvira era muy distinto al suyo. Extraño, vasto y poderoso, cargado de los recuerdos de incontables años. Algo en su esencia parecía terriblemente humano. Sin embargo, entre todas esas sensaciones, resplandecía la melodía de una belleza, salvaje y hechicera, que ostentaba la identidad de la fey.

Cuando Yasuko volvió a mirar a Kuvira, su expresión era más afable que antes.

—Tú también tienes un buen nombre, Kuvira —dijo ella, en voz baja.

Más que nunca, Yasuko se sintió atraída por la fey. El intercambio de nombres había creado un vínculo entre ellas, pero no estaba muy segura de su naturaleza, y la incertidumbre le creaba una sensación de vulnerabilidad. Kuvira la había visto con todos sus defectos y no se había echado atrás, sino que la había aceptado tal como era, del mismo modo que la había aceptado ella. Es más, había visto en su nombre la profundidad de sus sentimientos por ella, y eso tampoco la había ahuyentado.

—Entonces… nuestros caminos se separan —musitó Kuvira, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo esfuerzos por mantener la compostura.

—Pero aún no —susurró ella—. Aún nos queda algo de tiempo para estar juntas. ¿No quieres…?

—Sí, lo que más anhelo es estar contigo.

Y allí se quedaron, de pie una junto a la otra, mirando al cielo y esperando el regreso del sol al amanecer. Al cabo de un rato, Kuvira le rozó la mano y Yasuko se la tomó, y aunque era un consuelo mínimo, la ayudó a aliviar el dolor que sentía en su interior.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Asami llegó a su vida una lluviosa madrugada de primavera. El corazón de Hiroshi saltó de su pecho cuando finalmente posó sus ojos sobre su agotada esposa. La cara de Yasuko estaba empapada en sudor y su pelo negro era un completo desastre. Sin embargo, la sonrisa apacible en su rostro la hacía parecer la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida.

Asami miró a su padre con unos grandes ojos verdes, curiosa y completamente ajena al extraño nuevo mundo que la rodeaba. Hiroshi acarició la suave piel de la bebé con su dedo, impresionado por lo pequeña y frágil que era su hija. Algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas cuando se inclinó y besó su diminuta cabeza suavemente. Sus pequeñas manos le rozaron la cara mientras lo hacía. Era muy linda.

—Tiene tus ojos, amor.

Yasuko asintió débilmente.

—Es verdad —mas luego pensó—. «Así como mi talento para la magia…»

Acarició la delicada naricita de su bebé. Asami atrapó su dedo firmemente, con sus dos pequeñas manos, y se lo llevó a la boca. Yasuko no pudo evitar sonreír, así como no podía evitar amarla. Esta era la vida que había elegido, finalmente. No habían indicios de arrepentimiento en su corazón. Todo era perfecto. Asami era perfecta.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan triste?

Yasuko fue consciente de que la dura cicatriz que recubría su dolor interno se relacionaba tanto con su carencia de control en el futuro como con la del pasado. Pero era natural. Miró a Hiroshi y se preguntó si él comprendería lo que ella sentía. No sería suya, era un engaño; nunca podría ser completamente su esposa. Su corazón no aceptaba el hecho de tener que pertenecer a otra persona, ni rendirle cuentas, ni basar su vida en torno a esa otra persona, por mucho que lo amara.

Habiendo tomado a Hiroshi por esposo, había hecho promesas sobre un futuro que aún no tenía claro. Porque, una vez que se convirtió en su esposa, ya lo sería para siempre. Y por mucha libertad que él le diera, ella sabía en todo momento que se trataba de un obsequio. Su libertad ya no le pertenecía, sino que era de Hiroshi, para darla o para negarla. Y aunque él no se la negara nunca, no cambiaba nada; si no provenía de ella, no sería realmente suya.

Con Kuvira en cambio, no existiría ningún tipo de compromiso. La fey se conformaría con ser su amante. Y Yasuko seguiría teniendo la libertad que emanaba de sí misma.

Entonces, ¿se arriesgaría? ¿Sería capaz de hacerle eso a Hiroshi?

Yasuko permaneció sentada en la oscuridad de su habitación, dándole el pecho a su hija, y comprendió tres verdades: amaba a Kuvira, deseaba a Kuvira, y nunca pertenecería a nadie, salvo a sí misma.

La luz de la vela en su mesa de noche agonizó y murió. Estaba asustada. Y lo estaba porque mientras la oscuridad se adueñaba de la habitación, ella fue consciente de que su elección era arriesgarse.

Y lo hizo.

Cuando la oportunidad se le presentó, se fugó al bosque, a espaldas de su marido. Oculta bajo una capa oscura. Como cuando de niña se le escapaba a su madre. Y siguió el sendero que recorría la orilla del río Diente de Oso, donde el aire olía a dulce con el aroma de los sauces llorones y los álamos. Y encontró a Kuvira en el lugar de costumbre, esperándola.

Yasuko se le acercó sin hablar, porque no eran las palabras lo que importaba, sino la sensación de proximidad que compartían en aquella noche remota. La sensación que flotaba en el ambiente era preciosa y frágil, y cuando hablaron lo hicieron con una suavidad mayor de lo habitual, porque sabían que su tiempo juntas sería forzosamente breve, y ninguna quería estropear el momento con una frase fuera de lugar. Yasuko la miró. El nudo de su garganta se tensó, haciéndole difícil la respiración. Sabía que la capucha le cubría el rostro y que pese a la luz de la luna, Kuvira apenas podría contemplarla de la misma manera.

La fey paseó la mirada por las plateadas aguas del río y luego volvió a mirar a Yasuko, con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Temblaba de la emoción. Por fin, se acercó hacia ella y le retiró la capucha del rostro, para poder verle los ojos.

—Yasuko —dijo. Y susurró su nombre verdadero. Un temblor familiar atravesó el cuerpo de la humana.

A su vez, Yasuko susurró el nombre verdadero de Kuvira, y ella también se estremeció al oír la definición más profunda de su ser. Abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero Kuvira la hizo callar, apoyando tres dedos sobre sus labios.

—¿Es realmente esto lo que deseas?

—Sí.

—Te noto distinta...

—Soy madre ahora —confesó, orgullosa—. De una preciosa pequeña.

Alzó a ver a la fey y contempló sus ojos verdes. No eran dulces y cristalinos como los de Asami, sino salados y profundos como el mar. Un mar más frío que el hielo… Tan cercana y distante que parecía irreal. Pero vislumbró en sus labios un asomo de sonrisa, sencilla y cargada de nostalgia.

—¿Te gustaría conocerla?

—Me encantaría —replicó Kuvira.

Y le besó el entrecejo con ternura.

 _ **»Continuará...**_


	19. El Principio de la Magia

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XIX**_

Lo que sorprendió a Asami no fue que el chico que merodeaba por el bosque le disparara, sino que acertara a darle sin querer. La flecha se le clavó en el brazo, y el impacto la desplazó de lado con tanta fuerza que chocó contra un peñasco, dejándola sin respiración. La intensidad del dolor hacía imposible ignorarlo, pero pese a ello, enfocó la mente sobrepasando el sufrimiento y lo transformó en algo frío y refulgente, como una estrella solitaria en un oscuro cielo invernal.

Naga gruñó en cuanto oyó las pisadas del individuo entre los árboles, y enseguida, percibió la respiración agitada del joven. Mostró los colmillos y se agazapó, presta a saltar sobre él, pero Asami la tranquilizó siseando suavemente. Ella sabía que no se encontraban en peligro.

El chico se asomó por detrás de un árbol y, en efecto, la vio tumbada junto al peñasco; los ojos, de color azul, se le desorbitaron a causa de la estupefacción y el horror.

—¡Oh, no, una muchacha, no! —gritó.

Asami se esforzó por cambiar de posición. Apoyó la espalda en el peñasco y se alzó lentamente con la ayuda de sus piernas. Naga no hacía sino gemir, inquieta ante el abrumador olor a sangre que emanaba de la joven.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo el chico, nervioso—. No fue mi intención. ¡Yo no! ¡Vi a tu perro en las sombras y lo confundí con un lobo! ¡Lo siento tanto!

El chico llevaba una capa de pelaje marrón y un traje del mismo color. En la mano izquierda portaba un arco de tejo y llevaba una navaja al cinto. No había duda de que era un cazador. Aunque al juzgar por su apariencia tan juvenil, lo más seguro es que fuera apenas un aprendiz. Tomando todo esto en cuenta, Asami se esforzó para que su voz sonara sosegada.

—Un accidente —jadeó adolorida—. Sé que fue sólo un accidente. Ayúdame.

Naga volvió a gruñir en cuanto el chico intentó acercársele a Asami, mas el joven cazador supo apaciguar al sabueso sin problemas. Entonces se inclinó junto a Asami y examinó la flecha clavada en la parte superior del brazo, así como la sangre que le empapaba la capa y la manga.

—Tengo que llevarte al campamento —concluyó, y la miró con el rostro pálido y los ojos azules al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡La Gran Cazadora va a enfadarse mucho conmigo por esto! ¿Por qué fui tan tonto?

Consciente de que estaba perdiendo sangre a cada segundo que pasaba y de que comenzaba a sentirse mareada, Asami procuró tranquilizar al alterado muchacho para que se apresurara en llevarla a su campamento.

—Yo le explicaré que fue un error —dijo—. Vamos, los accidentes pasan y tú eres sólo un aprendiz…

—¡Pero esa es Naga! —exclamó él, señalando al perro de luminoso pelaje blanco—. Es el sabueso de la hija de la Gran Cazadora, y si está contigo, es porque eres su amiga, y yo acabo de dispararte un flecha. ¡Se enfadará mucho!

—¿Hablas de Senna? —se emocionó Asami—. No pensé que la tribu de Korra estuviera acampando tan cerca de la Ciudadela Real… Por favor, ¡tienes que llevarme con ella! Te prometo que todo estará bien. ¿No crees que será peor si me muero aquí mientras pierdes el tiempo? —lo dijo en tono de broma, pero más bien terminó de espantar al chico.

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Creo que me asfixio!

Asami le cogió el brazo y se lo apretó con fuerza, ejerciendo una presión mayor en la desesperación del chico al tiempo que le dedicaba la sonrisa más encantadora que fue capaz de esbozar, habida cuenta del dolor espantoso que la atenazaba y el hecho de correr el riesgo de morir desangrada.

—Muévete, por favor.

Les tomó más de una hora llegar al campamento a causa de la condición de Asami. Sin embargo, nada más avistar las delgadas columnas de humo que brotaban de las fogatas, ella se sintió rebosante de alivio. Varios pequeños de tez morena y ojos azules contemplaron su avance pesaroso apoyada en el hombro del joven cazador, y sin pensarlo mucho corrieron a pedir ayuda a los adultos. Se escurrieron por el bosque y desaparecieron entre las coloridas tiendas de campaña. Asami envidió la habilidad de esos niños para correr.

Una cazadora abatió un ave rapaz en el mismo momento en que Asami y el nervioso aprendiz salían de entre los árboles caminando a trompicones; fue un disparo bonito, a larga distancia, efectuado desde la rama más alta de un robusto roble, pero Asami no estaba en condiciones de apreciarlo; por su parte, el aprendiz masculló entre dientes algo sobre lo mucho que le gustaba alardear a su hermana. El ave cayó a plomo desde el cielo y se estrelló en el camino que conducía a la entrada del campamento; las plumas de la criatura eran de un color entre dorado y anaranjado, semejante al de los girasoles.

Sosteniendo el arco en la mano con ligereza, la cazadora, erguida y airosa en la rama del roble, escudriñó el cielo; tanteó la aljaba que llevaba a la espalda, encajó otra flecha en la cuerda y recorrió con la vista las copas de los árboles. En esto, los vio salir del bosque a los dos, al aprendiz que sostenía a la muchacha y a ésta, ensangrentada y casi incapaz de caminar; la cazadora giró sobre sus talones y bajó de un salto del árbol. A pesar de encontrarse lejos, Asami oyó que gritaba:

—¡Kalik! ¿Qué sucedió?

La cazadora se precipitó hacia ellos seguida por los adultos que los niños habían conseguido llamar: tres cazadoras más y dos hombres de complexión fornida.

—¡La encontré en el bosque! ¡Yo…! —sollozó el chico—. ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Le di sin querer! ¡Lo juro, hermana!

La cazadora salvó de un salto al ave rapaz abatida en el camino y echó a correr hacia Asami. Al verla le fue imposible no pensar en Korra, pues tenía el mismo porte orgulloso y los brillantes ojos azules, aunque esta joven tenía una cicatriz profunda que le cruzaba una ceja, y el rostro era alargado y de expresión poco amigable. Sus rasgos eran mucho más angulosos y le daban un aspecto ascético, como de halcón.

—¿Le disparaste a una civil? ¡Demonios, Kalik! ¡Sabes que los aprendices tienen prohibido salir a cazar solos! —gritó molesta.

—Por favor —intervino Asami, que sentía que las rodillas estaban apunto de doblársele—. Este chico me ha salvado la vida y pienso que ha sido muy valiente en admitir su error.

La cazadora frunció el ceño al tiempo que la escrutaba con la mirada. Miró a Asami con tanta dureza que la joven sintió como si los ojos de la mujer le escarbaran el cráneo hasta el fondo. Reconoció a Naga, que se mantenía anclada al lado de Asami y dejó escapar una exclamación conmocionada.

—¿Naga? ¡La hemos buscado todo este tiempo! ¿Por qué está contigo? —demandó, recelosa— ¿No sabes que es un perro de caza?

—Porque Korra me confió su cuidado.

La cazadora la miró incrédula, casi con rabia.

—¿A ti? ¿Por qué haría eso Korra? ¿De dónde la conoces?

—No estoy para dar explicaciones —replicó débilmente Asami.

—Ella tiene razón, Mila —dijo otra de las cazadoras, que por lo menos aparentaba ser más madura y gentil—. ¿No ves que se está desangrando? Debemos llevarla rápido con un sanador. Las preguntas vendrán después.

Mila asestó a Asami una mirada desagradable, pero obedeció. Los dos hombres que venían con las cazadoras se hicieron cargo de transportar a Asami al ver que la joven era incapaz de sostenerse en pie. La llevaron a través del campamento hasta una tienda de color blanco que se encontraba resguardada bajo la sombra de un pino. Durante el recorrido, Asami se fijó cuidadosamente en los rostros de cada miembro de la tribu que se topaba en su camino. Qué rasgos tan familiares en aquellas gentes, de cabello oscuro y piel morena, así como la despreocupación con que la miraban a los ojos.

—Que se siente, o mejor, ayúdenla a tumbarse —instruyó el sanador—. He de cortar la hemorragia.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —inquirió el joven Kalik, fuera de sí.

—Por supuesto —replicó el sanador con sequedad—. Sobre todo si tú te quitas de en medio y me dejas que restañe la herida.

—¿Lo ves? —quiso tranquilizarlo Asami—. Te dije que todo estaría… —La muchacha enmudeció de golpe y ahogó un grito a duras penas cuando el sanador rasgó la manga ensangrentada—. Bien… Todo está bien.

—Si de verdad hubieras querido ayudarla, Kalik —lo reprendió su hermana asestándole una mirada iracunda—, explícame por qué no le quitaste la flecha y le vendaste la herida antes de traerla a rastras a través de medio mundo.

—El chico estaba asustado y no se me ocurrió pedírselo; déjalo en paz —masculló Asami.

—¿Por qué no se te ocurrió? ¿Es que no tienes sentido común?

—Cazadora Mila —la interrumpió el sanador, enojado—, en lugar de gritarle a una persona que está a punto de desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre, más vale que haga algo útil, así que, por favor, ¿le importaría sujetarla mientras le extraigo la flecha?

La cazadora se arrodilló junto a Asami y la inmovilizó por los hombros. El sanador estaba inexpresivo, pero cuando habló, le tembló la voz de preocupación:

—Perdóneme, señorita.

En éstas, un dolor repentino, cegador como un relámpago, asaltó a Asami, que agitó la cabeza y forcejeó involuntariamente para librarse del sanador y del peso y la fuerza de Mila. La flecha salió de un tirón, acompañada de un chorro de sangre y las lágrimas de la joven. Nunca antes había deseado tanto el contacto mágico de una bruja o una fey. Finalmente el estruendoso dolor y la pérdida de sangre terminaron por noquearla.

Jamás se imaginó terminar así cuando despertó esa mañana. Se suponía que disfrutaría su día libre dando un paseo con Naga por las afueras de la ciudadela. Pero la sabueso rastreó a una ardilla y la siguió hasta los bosques aledaños donde un cazador inexperto la confundió con un lobo. Menos mal, tenía mala puntería y le dio a Asami. No habría soportado que mataran a Naga por un error así. Tampoco habría tenido corazón para confesarle algo semejante a Korra.

Cuando recobró el conocimiento se encontró acostada en una camilla, sola en aquella tienda y con el brazo vendado. Lo primero de lo que tuvo conciencia fue del dolor. Después, se percató de que le habían dejado comida y agua a un lado, y se dispuso a comer aunque no sentía hambre. Y es que hasta masticar le dolía; a decir verdad, le dolía todo.

Hizo el amago de alcanzar el cuenco de agua a su derecha, pero en vez de tomarlo con su mano, prefirió contemplar largamente el cristalino líquido.

—Almarë —dijo.

El agua permaneció indiferente a su orden y se quedó inmóvil en el pequeño cuenco tallado en madera. Asami frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que el agua flotara suavemente hacia sus labios, sólo por llamarla en el idioma antiguo? Inclinó la cabeza y suspiró. La última vez que la vio, Kuvira le confesó muchas cosas: que su madre había sido una aprendiz de bruja y que ella, al ser hija suya, había heredado algo de su magia. No obstante, Asami no se había atrevido a comprobarlo hasta ese momento.

Volvió a mirar el agua, concentrándose en ella todo lo que pudo.

—Almarë —repitió, pero nada ocurrió.

Escuchó a Naga ladrar afuera de la tienda. El hocico blanco se asomó por entre los pliegues de la entrada y luego, una mano los apartó y una mujer se abrió paso hacia adentro. Era Senna, la madre de Korra. Algunas arrugas habían comenzado a dibujarse junto a sus líneas de expresión y unas pocas canas destellaban entre sus cabellos castaños. Sin embargo, aún conservaba la apariencia noble que la caracterizaba.

Una sonrisa imprevista recorrió los labios de Asami y la Gran Cazadora respondió al gesto con igual sinceridad.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Terrible —admitió Asami.

—Lamento lo ocurrido. Los aprendices tienen rotundamente prohibido salir a cazar sin sus mentores, pero ese chico Kalik —suspiró, cruzándose de brazos— No tiene remedio…

—¿Qué pasará con él? Espero que no sean muy duros con el pobre.

—Tendrá que dedicarse al cuidado de los caballos de la tribu durante un año. Su aprendizaje como cazador quedará restringido hasta entonces. No puedes ser un cazador si no sabes seguir órdenes, mucho menos si no apuntas antes de disparar. ¿Qué habría pasado si te hubiese matado? Korra jamás me lo hubiese perdonado.

Asami dio un respingo.

—Sí, sé quién eres —continuó Senna—. Korra siempre hablaba sobre ti. Además, es difícil olvidar un rostro como el tuyo. Veo que te has convertido en toda una mujer. Ya no eres la niña tímida que conocí durante la celebración de Yule.

Naga se echó junto a la camilla y alzó la cabeza para que Asami se la acariciara.

—No puedo creer que hayan pasado casi cuatro años desde entonces —reflexionó la muchacha—. El tiempo vuela. ¿Sabe? Korra y yo volvimos a encontrarnos en la Ciudadela Real.

—¿Ah, si? —sonrió ella, complacida.

—Al principio no pareció que me recordara, pero creo que Korra sólo estaba jugando conmigo. Pasamos algún tiempo juntas. Me enseñó a montar y también, en una ocasión, fui con ella de cacería. Tiene un talento impresionante.

—No esperaba menos de la Partida de Caza Real —convino Senna—. Siempre sacan a relucir lo mejor de sus miembros. Me alegra que mi Korra no sea una excepción.

Las dos guardaron silencio, muy conscientes del tema que ambas habían procurado evitar. Asami se mordió ligeramente los labios, cargada de ansiedad. Fue la primera en abrir la herida.

—Supongo que ustedes sabrán mejor que yo lo que sucede en el reino Aqua, ¿cierto?

—La guerra —musitó—. Es complicado… No voy a negar que me paraliza el miedo sólo de pensar que mi hija se encuentra en un campo de batalla lejano. Pero esto es lo que Korra quería, y al mismo tiempo, me enorgullece saber que acompaña a nuestro Rey y a la Cazadora Real en la lucha. Aunque ciertamente, no pensé que se vería involucrada tan pronto en una catástrofe así. Me parece que las cosas ocurrieron demasiado rápido, y yo no estaba preparada para ver a mi hija y a mis amigos convertirse en soldados. Es doloroso.

—No es razonable querer a personas que van a morir —sentenció Asami, meditabunda—. Hasta el día de hoy me había prohibido a mí misma pensar en Korra… No quiero sufrir por ella o por lo que pueda pasarle.

Senna dio dos pasos y tomó asiento en la camilla, al lado de Asami y le acarició delicadamente el largo cabello negro. Aquel gesto maternal la hizo pensar, irremediablemente, en su propia madre y en lo mucho que la extrañaba. Senna meditó las palabras de la joven un momento, acariciándole el pelo con concienzuda parsimonia, como si el destino de los Cuatro Reinos dependiera de aquel movimiento suave y cuidadoso.

—Tengo dos respuestas a ese planteamiento —comentó por fin—. La primera es que todo el mundo acaba muriendo; la segunda, que el amor es ilógico y majadero, sin tener nada que ver con la razón. Se ama a quien se ama, y punto. Uno no puede evitar amar a una persona, mi niña, ni sabe qué hace posible que tal cosa ocurra.

Ni que decir tiene que a Asami se le saltaron las lágrimas en respuesta a esas palabras; furiosa consigo misma, procuró contenerlas, aunque en vano.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Le guardo tanto cariño a Korra que es casi insoportable. He sido egoísta y he tratado de olvidarla para salvarme de la angustia de perderla… Me siento una cobarde —sollozó, y se desplomó contra el pecho de la cazadora—. Estoy tan avergonzada…

—Nadie dijo que amar fuese cosa fácil —sopesó Senna, quien continuó acariciando a la joven en su abrazo.

El aire se tornó húmedo y frío, y Asami distaba mucho de alcanzar la paz esa noche.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Regresar a la Ciudadela Real fue imposible. Con el brazo herido Asami era incapaz de recorrer ella sola el mismo camino por el que había venido, y aunque Senna le ofreciera una escolta de cazadores para llevarla a casa, primero tendría que reposar al menos una semana en el campamento. No estaba en condiciones para soportar el ritmo a galope de un caballo, ni siquiera un trote ligero.

Así pues, Asami no tuvo más opción que dictarle a una cazadora mensajera una carta para informarle a Lady Sahdienne y a Lord Iroh sobre lo ocurrido, y poder justificar de esa manera su ausencia en el trabajo. Ante todo, tenía que asumir sus responsabilidades para con sus amos, pese a que secretamente, se alegraba de poder quedarse entre los cazadores de aquella tribu sureña.

El joven Kalik la visitaba a menudo, probablemente porque esperaba enmendar así el haberle clavado una flecha en el brazo, aunque Asami se lo había perdonado desde el primer momento. El chico sabía bastante acerca de Korra, y como era algo que él y Asami tenían en común, casi siempre la evocaban en sus conversaciones.

—Mi hermana y Korra crecieron juntas —explicó Kalik.

—Su nombre es Mila, ¿correcto? La de la mala actitud —replicó Asami con cierto interés.

—Ah, si… Lo que pasa es que mi hermana siempre ha estado celosa de Korra. Se podría decir que eran rivales. Mila también deseaba entrar a la Partida de Caza Real, pero aceptaron a Korra en vez de a ella y por eso vive de mal humor. Ahora se esfuerza para convertirse en el reemplazo de la Gran Cazadora, ansiando el día en el que Senna se retire de su puesto.

—Ya veo.

—No te recomiendo que te le acerques ni para hablarle —señaló el chico—. Toda la tribu sabe ya que eres amiga de Korra y creo que Mila te odia instintivamente por eso.

Asami parpadeó entre confundida y sorprendida.

—¡Pero si yo no le he hecho nada!

Kalik se echó a reir.

—Así es mi hermana, nada puedo hacer.

Durante su estadía con la tribu, Asami tuvo varios encuentros fugaces con Mila. No había duda de que ella era tan arrogante como brillante, y tenía la habilidad social de un dragón gruñón. Asami aprendió a apartarse de su camino, simplemente porque no quería problemas. Pero también descubrió que Mila tenía una capacidad extraordinaria para dirigir a las demás cazadoras y los ancianos la admiraban y asentían de forma aprobatoria al verla. Era más que evidente que su puesto como futura líder de la tribu estaba asegurado. ¿Qué pensaría Korra al respecto? ¿La aprobaría también?

Senna le había comentado que Korra y Mila jamás se habían llevado bien, ni siquiera desde niñas. La cicatriz que atravesaba la ceja izquierda de Mila había sido provocada por Korra durante una riña. Y Asami no daba crédito a lo que oía; la Korra que conocía no se prestaba con tal facilidad a la violencia. Aunque ignoraba, por supuesto, que antes de enlistarse en la Partida de Caza Real y ser enderezada a golpes por la capitana Lin, Korra era poco menos que una rebelde impulsiva.

Una noche, mientras bebía un cuenco de sopa en la tienda de sanación, Asami notó que en el campamento reinaba más agitación de lo normal; asimismo percibió un revuelo de hombres y mujeres entorno al bosque, y supo que Senna se encontraba con ellos por la forma en que su voz pedía a gritos la calma. La joven se dio un masaje en el hombro del brazo herido para soportar la tortura de incorporarse y ponerse de pie. Al salir de la tienda vio una diminuta bola de luz que se movía entre los árboles.

En un visto y no visto, la luz voló formando un arco en el cielo e impactó una antorcha apagada. Las llamas cobraron vida en la tea e iluminaron los alrededores del bosque. La tribu entera pareció inquietarse, y Asami era incapaz de adivinar lo que sucedía.

—Un arquero se aproxima —anunció Senna, tenía el semblante tranquilo y relajado bajo el juego de luz y sombras que proyectaba la antorcha, y ella detectó un nuevo aspecto de la Gran Cazadora que hasta entonces le había pasado inadvertido—. Es de la Partida de Caza Real.

Un murmullo de asombro se extendió entre los presentes, mientras Asami se llevaba la mano al pecho en un intento por calmar las palpitaciones desbocadas de su corazón. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Por qué regresaba un arquero de la guerra?

Muy pronto apareció la figura mallugada y exhausta de una mujer que Asami supo reconocer al instante: la portaestandarte de la Cazadora Real. Aquella chica pelirroja que había admirado por su destreza y resistencia a lomos de su corcel, siempre encabezando al ejército.

Senna acudió de inmediato a ella en cuanto detuvo el trote de su caballo. La portaestandarte la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y luego procedió a sacar una flecha de su carcaj. Se la entregó a la Gran Cazadora y ésta, a su vez, empalideció tiñendo su rostro con una clara expresión de horror. Asami entrecerró los ojos en un intento por agudizar su vista, y distinguió simplemente que la portaestandarte le había entregado una flecha con la punta partida.

—Una muerte —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Abrigada con una capa larga de color marrón, el aspecto de Mila irradiaba por completo una sensación incisiva: el arco que sostenía en la mano, las flechas colgadas a la espalda, los movimientos repentinos, la expresión con que observaba a la recién llegada…

—Una flecha sin punta anuncia la muerte de un cazador —explicó Mila, sin esperar a que Asami preguntara—. Existe un código de flechas que comparten todas las tribus de cazadores en los Cuatro Reinos. Cada cazador tiene una marca propia en el filo de las plumas de sus flechas. Si pudiera verlo desde aquí, sabría quién murió.

Un temblor se apoderó de las manos de Asami. Al juzgar por la reacción conturbada de Senna, lo más lógico era que se tratara de Korra. La creciente angustia en su pecho no tardó en convertirse en pánico. Quiso hablar, pero el nudo en su garganta la enmudeció por completo. Entonces Mila le tocó el brazo herido, adrede, y una pulsante onda de dolor la sacó de golpe de su estado de estupor.

—No es Korra —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—No es Korra. Si lo fuera, la Partida de Caza Real nos habría enviado su flecha con un halcón mensajero. Hemos recibido varias de ésas en los últimos meses… —suspiró Mila—. Debe tratarse de alguien importante para que enviaran a la portaestandarte. ¿Es que Korra no te enseñó nada al respecto?

—No… —musitó Asami, sin poder entender por qué de repente Mila se estaba tomando tantas consideraciones con ella.

—Típico —bufó—. Esa estúpida siempre omite las cosas más importantes. Si pretendía convertir a una civil en su novia, por lo menos hubiera tenido que enseñarte el código de flechas —miró a Asami con cierta apatía y le advirtió—: Si quieres aprender, búscame.

Y con eso, la cazadora se abrió paso entre la multitud y avanzó con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraba Senna. Asami la siguió con la vista y luego se concentró en la portaestandarte pelirroja, que hacía un llamado al silencio para poder entregar otro mensaje.

—He recorrido miles de kilómetros desde el reino Aqua para informar a todas las tribus cercanas. A cada Gran Cazadora le he entregado una flecha sin punta, flechas que provienen de la aljaba de la Cazadora Real… Izumi ha muerto. Cayó en batalla. La Partida de Caza Real no puede continuar luchando sin su líder. Además, el hijo menor del Rey, el Príncipe Bolin, resultó gravemente herido. Es por eso que han decidido regresar a la Ciudadela Real. Vienen con enfermos y heridos, y mi deber es rogarle a cada tribu que nos libere de ese peso.

—Por supuesto —aseveró Senna, habiendo recuperado la compostura—. Mi tribu recibirá a tantas hermanas y hermanos cazadores como nos sea posible.

—Benditos sean —les agradeció la portaestandarte—. Debo seguir con mi misión hasta llegar al Palacio. La Partida de Caza Real viene detrás de mí, llegarán a su campamento en dos días. Tengan todo preparado para ayudar a sus necesitados.

—Así lo haremos.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Korra no estaba muerta y saberlo era un alivio. Aún así, nada le aseguraba que no se encontrara entre los enfermos y heridos. Asami miró detenidamente su brazo vendado. Si supiera usar la magia les sería útil a Senna y a sus cazadores, pero ni siquiera podía curarse a sí misma. Y no soportaba la idea de ser una carga más para ellos. Si tan sólo pudiese contactar a Kya o incluso a Kuvira, les pediría su guía sin dudarlo.

Apretó los puños, molesta. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que depender de alguien más? Respiró hondo y salió de la tienda de sanación. Naga la siguió. Juntas se internaron en el bosque, muy a pesar de que todavía estaba oscuro y no llevaban ninguna luz para iluminar su camino. Sin embargo, Asami creía saber hacia donde iba o al menos, sabía a donde quería estar en ese momento. Estaba consciente de que aquello era una insensatez, pero se sentía insensata.

Tenía frío, hambre y estaba cansada, y le dolía terriblemente la herida del brazo. Caminó durante horas hasta que dio con una laguna envuelta en niebla azul. Ahí se quedó mirando el agua un buen rato y Naga no tardó en echarse y quedarse dormida a su lado. Por encima brillaba un cúmulo de estrellas —rojas, azules y blancas—, visibles a través de un hueco entre las nubes, refulgentes como diamantes tallados. Sintió una extraña atracción, como si su aparición significara algo que debiera tener en cuenta.

Se acercó hasta la orilla de la laguna y se vio reflejada en el espejo del agua. Respiró más despacio y se concentró en mantener un flujo continuo y regular de aire en los pulmones. El frío, el hambre y los temblores que le producía la fatiga le otorgaron una peculiar sensación de clarividencia; le parecía flotar por encima de su cuerpo, como si el vínculo entre su conciencia y su cuerpo se hubiera atenuado, y la invadió una sensación de conciencia extrema con respecto al bosque y a la tribu entera. De pronto se volvió extraordinariamente sensible a los movimientos del viento y a cualquier sonido u olor que llegara hasta ella.

—Almarë —dijo.

Y sin embargo el agua se mantuvo impasible y distante. Nada ocurrió.

 _¿Qué buscas de esa laguna que otro no pueda ofrecerte, Asami fricai?_

Una chispa de alegría, aunque diminuta comparada a la decepción que sentía, iluminó los ojos de la muchacha. Ahí venía el gato fey Arquímedes, moviendo sus patas con lentitud y elegancia al tiempo que meneaba su espesa melena gris, que como la barba de un anciano sabio rodeaba su angulosa cabeza negra. El felino se detuvo ante la laguna y le dirigió una mirada curiosa a Asami con sus resplandecientes ojos rojos.

—Necesito aprender a utilizar mi magia —respondió ella—. ¿De dónde vienes? Pensé que…

 _Estaba con Kya, sí_ —afirmó el gato—. _Pero ella tuvo que quedarse con el resto del ejército en aquel reino tan deplorable, así que yo preferí venir a ver cómo estaban las cosas por aquí. Esa mujer pelirroja fue muy amable en llevarme dentro de su saco todo el camino. Además, pronto se elegirá a una nueva Cazadora Real y yo quería estar en la ciudadela para presenciar tal acontecimiento._

—¿Qué interés tienes tú en los asuntos de los cazadores?

 _¿Qué interés tienes tú en la magia, fricai?_

Asami se rió por lo bajo.

—No me contestes con otra pregunta, Arquímedes.

 _¿Y por qué no?_ —replicó él sagazmente.

Asami volvió a reír.

—Te extrañé, gato grosero.

 _Has adelgazado_ —le dijo Arquímedes al cabo de unos segundos, sin apartar los brillantes ojos del rostro de la joven—. _Y tienes esa mirada vacía que despierta en mí el deseo de arañarte. ¿Qué te deprime?_

—No creo que esté deprimida en realidad; lo que pasa es que no me siento conectada conmigo misma, Arquímedes.

 _Pero tu poder está en plena forma, lo noto._

Asami se preguntó si una persona podía ser poderosa y estar destrozada por dentro y temblorosa continuamente. Miró el sedoso pelaje del gato fey y se sintió tentada a acariciarlo. Arquímedes, por primera vez, le concedió su permiso y comenzó a ronronear.

 _Dime Asami, ¿qué es la magia?_

—La manipulación de la energía por medio del uso del idioma antiguo.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Arquímedes respondiera:

 _Técnicamente, tienes razón. Y muchas brujas y hechiceros nunca entienden más allá de eso. Sin embargo, tu descripción no alcanza a capturar la esencia de la magia. La magia es la capacidad de pensar; no es cuestión de fuerza ni de lenguaje... Como todas las demás cosas que los humanos deben dominar, la magia exige tener un intelecto disciplinado._

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

 _Nada_ —dijo sencillamente el gato—. _Tu magia, tu energía… Es sólo tuya. El potencial está dentro de ti y de ti depende el despertar ese poder. Tu madre, por ejemplo, despertó su poder por accidente cuando era apenas una cachorra y lo perfeccionó a lo largo de los años. A lo mejor, tú también verás el despertar de tu magia cuando menos lo esperes._

—¿Y si no llegara a despertar nunca? —dudó Asami.

 _¿Y si tuvieras confianza en ti misma, fricai?_

Ante eso, la joven no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y rascarle la barbilla al felino.

—Gracias.

Arquímedes se limitó a ronronear.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Tal como lo prometió la amazona pelirroja, la Partida de Caza Real llegó con un estruendo al campamento de la tribu de Senna. Los jinetes, con aspecto de exhaustos, vagaban entre las tiendas en silencio, pero al ver acercarse a las cazadoras y cazadores de una tribu hermana se reanimaron, poco a poco al principio, quizá por temor a que los ojos los engañaran o por si los rostros amistosos que los rodeaban fueran sólo un espejismo. A esta sensación siguió una especie de júbilo silencioso, cansado; amigos y desconocidos se abrazaban, e incluso algunos miembros de la tribu allí asentada no pudieron reprimir unas lágrimas involuntarias.

Asami contempló las hileras de caballos que desfilaban a su alrededor; cazadoras que hace mucho habían perdido la viveza de sus ojos y cuyos cuerpos se habían vuelto endurecidos y nudosos a causa de las incontables cicatrices que ostentaban. Cada rostro que pasaba era distinto, mas ninguno le fue familiar. Korra no estaba entre ellas.

 _Habrá decidido quedarse también con el Ejército Real_ —concluyó Arquímedes al ver lo turbio en los ojos verdes de la muchacha—. _La nombraron Capitana, ¿lo sabías? Ha luchado con mucho valor todo este tiempo._

Naturalmente, en el sur era donde se hallaba Korra, porque su amada cazadora siempre estaría allí donde las cosas iban peor. Asami suponía que era necesario que se quedara en el reino Aqua para arengar a las tropas y dirigir los ataques, o lo que fuera que hicieran los capitanes en tiempos de guerra. Pero le molestaba la capacidad de Korra en algo tan trágico y tan sin sentido. Deseaba intensamente que ella, o cualquier otro, arrojara las armas y gritara: «¡Se acabó! ¡Esta es una forma absurda de resolver las cosas!». Pero le parecía que, por la forma en que las camas del pabellón de heridos se llenaban, esa guerra no iba cesar hasta que no quedara ni un solo humano o fey vivo.

—Oye, tú —la llamó una voz ronca.

Asami se volteó y vio ante sí a una mujer madura, que había pasado la edad de engendrar hijos, de cabello de un color gris acerado; vestía como los otros cazadores de la Partida Real: pantalón y chaqueta de color oscuro, botas recias y un cuchillo al cinto; los ojos verdes y fatigados; la expresión de la mujer era severa y la mirada que asestó a Asami, penetrante e intensa. Apoyaba una única mano en el pecho, porque la otra le faltaba y sólo quedaba un muñón envuelto en gasa.

—¿Respondes al nombre de Asami Sato?

—Sí.

La mujer asintió y se dio la vuelta para buscar algo en las alforjas que colgaban de la silla de su caballo. Al verla de perfil, Asami notó las dos largas cicatrices que le marcaban la mejilla, como si unas garras le hubiesen cortado la piel.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí, muchacha —dijo la mujer—. Pensé que tendría que buscarte en la Ciudadela Real, pero veo que al igual que mi aprendiz tienes la tendencia de aparecer en los sitios menos indicados.

—Disculpe, ¿la conozco?

—No. Pero yo en cambio he tenido que soportar el oír hablar mucho, demasiado diría más bien, sobre ti —replicó—. Mi nombre es Lin Beifong, segunda al mando de la Partida de Caza Real y temporalmente, reemplazo de nuestra señora Izumi.

—¡La mentora de Korra! —se sorprendió Asami.

—¿Mentora? ¡Bah! Yo diría niñera, todo el tiempo limpiando sus desastres y procurando que siguiera instrucciones —gruñó, aunque un hilo de sonrisa tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios—. Eres justo como ella te describió, hermosa. Nunca cerraba la boca una vez que tocaba el tema sobre ti. Pensé que exageraba, pero ya veo que, en efecto, "hasta las estrellas brillan más fuerte con tal de verte".

Un rubor reptó por las mejillas de la joven. ¿En serio Korra había dicho eso?

—Eh…

—Tengo algo para ti. ¡Ah, maldita sea! ¿Dónde está? —revolvió los contenidos de su alforja hasta que dio con un sobre algo arrugado—. Korra escribió esto para ti. Hazme el favor de arrancarlo de mis manos. Lo que hay entre ustedes dos es peligroso y ya me he involucrado lo suficiente.

—¿Cómo está Korra? —se atrevió a preguntar Asami, una vez que ocultó la carta entre los pliegues de su capa.

—La infeliz tiene huesos de piedra y la fuerza de cien hombres. Te preocupas demasiado, muchacha.

—Debo hacerlo, el enemigo que han estado enfrentando no es poca cosa —sentenció.

Lin alzó una ceja, claramente tomada por sorpresa.

—Sabes sobre los fey —dijo—. No eres una chiquilla normal.

—Así parece.

—Y también te enorgulleces de eso, vaya…

—Por favor —suplicó—. ¿Cómo está Korra?

—Si la vieras ahora, no la reconocerías —suspiró Lin—. Y no me refiero sólo a lo físico. La guerra cambia a la gente y Korra ya no es sólo una cazadora, es una guerrera. Sobrevivirá. Además, tiene un motivo muy bueno para regresar a casa en una sola pieza.

—¿Cuál?

—Tú, preciosa.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa altanera y se retiró, dejando a Asami colorada y con la cabeza llena de ideas revueltas. Arquímedes por su parte, soltó un bostezo y mientras se lamía una pata, maulló:

 _Bueno, ¿y qué esperas para leer esa dichosa carta?_

—Nada me gustaría más, y lo sabes, pero…

 _¿Pero?_

—Ahora no es el mejor momento —reflexionó Asami—. Hay gente que necesita mi ayuda, aunque sin magia y con mi brazo inutilizado no pueda hacer mucho… Si Korra prefirió quedarse a dar lo mejor de sí, yo también quiero poner todo mi empeño desde aquí. Estoy segura de que lo que Korra tenga que decirme me hará bien y creo que necesitaré su apoyo para cuando este día termine.

 _Espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión, Asami fricai._

Ella sonrió, confiada.

—Por supuesto que no, sé lo que hago.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La estancia estaba oscura, los heridos gemían y gritaban, y en el ambiente flotaba el olor a sangre, a humo y a algo más empalagoso que provocó que Asami se detuviera en seco en la entrada del pabellón; se parecía mucho a entrar en una de sus pesadillas; no se creyó capaz de hacerlo.

Pero entonces vio a una cazadora tumbada boca arriba en el lecho, cuyas orejas y la nariz estaban negras; acababan de amputarle una pierna y la aquejaba una infección severa. La cazadora rechinaba los dientes y temblaba de fiebre; Asami fue hacia ella porque la compasión pudo más que el miedo.

Nada más verla, la sensación de pánico que anidaba en la cazadora moribunda pareció calmarse; la joven se sentó al borde de la cama y la miró a los ojos. Su mirada era como la de una criatura con una herida casi mortal, y no muy humana. Captó que estaba exhausta, pero el dolor y el miedo la agobiaban hasta el punto de no dejarla descansar.

—¿Quién… se supone… que eres?

—Alguien que quiere ayudarte.

—¿Cómo?

Aquella pregunta hizo trastabillar la confianza de Asami. ¿Cómo podía aliviar el dolor de alguien que veía su cuerpo mutilado y roto, y sabía que nunca volvería a ser el mismo? ¿Quién podía comprender lo que estaba sintiendo esta mujer? Asami se dejó guiar por lo que le dictaba el instinto y le tocó la mano con vacilación. Entonces se vio arrastrada hacia un remolino de dolor.

No había nada a lo que aferrarse. Lo único que percibía era un sentimiento de soledad y pérdida insoportable. Y Asami tuvo la sensación de que podía entrar con cuidado en la mente de esa mujer. Con delicadeza, tocó el miedo que la quemaba desde que abandonó el campo de batalla. Asami tomó ese miedo, lo hizo suyo, y comenzó a moldearlo. Era como un pedazo de cuarzo, lleno de aristas y bordes cortantes. Pero Asami, con la suavidad de la arena que fluye y la misma inexorabilidad, lo fue desgastando, durmiéndolo, silenciándolo.

Entonces regresó al mundo exterior y todo volvió a la normalidad, como si las piezas de un engranaje encajaran de nuevo en su sitio. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que los había cerrado con tanta fuerza y había apretado tanto la mandíbula, que ahora le dolía toda la cara. Miró a la cazadora convaleciente y constató en ella una sonrisa pacífica y melancólica.

—Ya veo… —susurró la mujer, conciliando finalmente el sueño—. Eres como un ángel…

Asami se sintió agotada y satisfecha al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso era ésta su magia, su don? Explicarse a sí misma cómo lo había hecho no tenía sentido, pues fue tan repentino y natural, que era cómo tratar de adivinar por qué respiraba y parpadeaba. Decidida, Asami se abrazó a su nueva habilidad para tocar el sufrimiento de otros y se movió por el pabellón de heridos, convirtiendo la angustia en calma.

Le sorprendió lo fácil que le resultaba hablar con los moribundos o con los que no se recuperarían nunca o habían perdido a sus amigos y temían por sus familias. Estaba convencida de que su capacidad de soportar el dolor había llegado al límite, y que en su interior ya no quedaba espacio para más penalidades, pero recordó que en cierta ocasión le dijo a Eska que el amor no era medible, y ahora comprendía que ocurría lo mismo con el dolor.

Este podía intensificarse y acrecentarse más y más hasta hacerte creer que habías alcanzado el tope de resistencia, pero llegado a ese punto, se bifurcaba y se desbordaba, de tal manera que alcanzaba a otras personas y se mezclaba con el de éstas; es decir, se agrandaba, pero, de algún modo, se volvía menos opresivo al compartirlo.

Todas esas cosas la llamaban con una voz demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla, rogándole que las ayudara. De ese modo se volvió más diestra con el uso de su don, empezó a administrarlo sobre los heridos y los necesitados, y lo hacía de una manera tan sutil que pocos se daban cuenta de que ella los había ayudado hasta que se había ido.

Era difícil: requería tiempo y había que encontrar el tormento mental que podía no ponerse en orden con un simple toque o una efusión de tristeza… Pero una vez que empezó, ya no pudo parar; las necesidades del pabellón de heridos la atraían tan implacablemente como la angustia que quedaba tras la muerte.

Era ya muy de noche cuando Asami se hundió en el camastro de su tienda, con las manos en las sienes doloridas y un suspiro de agotamiento. Estaba sola, en la oscuridad, rodeada de silencio y la intimidad que le proporcionaba ese pequeño espacio de privacidad. Sólo entonces se sintió lo suficientemente a gusto como para abrir la carta de Korra.

«Mi querida Asami —leyó—, los humanos deseamos cosas incongruentes e imposibles, y a los fey les ocurre lo mismo…»

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	20. El Don de la Empatía

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XX**_

Así fue como Asami se convirtió en una presencia habitual en el pabellón de heridos, porque su extraña habilidad daba mejores resultados que los sedantes de los sanadores a la hora de quitar el dolor o cualquier tipo de padecimiento que hubiera en aquella estancia. A veces sólo tenía que sentarse junto a un guerrero para que éste se calmara, aunque otras veces, por ejemplo, si extraían a un hombre una flecha o al despertarse un herido después de una intervención, hacía falta un esfuerzo mayor.

Había días en que la mente de la joven se repartía al mismo tiempo por varios sitios del pabellón, calmando el dolor donde más falta hacía, en tanto que caminaba entre las filas de pacientes, y buscaba con la mirada a aquellos hombres y mujeres yacentes que más se atemorizaban por el mero hecho de su condición o su inminente muerte. No se trataba de enfrentarse al tipo de pesar autodestructivo que sufrían los cazadores que quedaban tras ver morir a uno de sus compañeros, sino de otras emociones, más insidiosamente negativas, que había que transmutar.

La desconfianza en uno mismo, tan familiar para ella, era una de esas emociones. No había ningún cazador de la Partida Real que no la sufriera. A menudo se avergonzaban de sí mismos por sus heridas o por las muertes y heridas de aquellos a quienes habían tratado de salvar. Todos, sin excepción, compartían de alguna manera la angustia del fallecimiento de la Cazadora Real Izumi. Y al estar solos tanto tiempo, con la única compañía del dolor y los recuerdos, esa desconfianza en sí mismos tendía a crecer.

Tampoco era raro que algunos de ellos desarrollaran fobias, especialmente si habían sido víctimas de un guerrero fey o habían estado solos durante largos periodos antes de su rescate. Una vez, Asami tuvo un encuentro con una cazadora que intentó estrangularla. Habían pasado tres días desde ese entonces y ella aún podía sentir las manos de la cazadora alrededor de su cuello, ahorcándola con una fuerza descomunal.

Tan sólo el terror que le tuvo alguna vez a Kuvira podía compararse con el miedo cerval que se apoderó de Asami en aquella ocasión. Encontrarse frente a la ira pura, incluso el odio que destellaron esos fríos y desesperanzados ojos azules, la desarmó. Quedó petrificada, suspendida contra el brutal agarre de una mujer tan rota y herida, tan cegada por la furia y el rencor, que no sabía lo que hacía.

Quizás fue el sentir cómo le aplastaba la tráquea o el verla sucumbir a la desesperación que le inducía la falta de oxígeno, lo que hizo a la cazadora recapacitar finalmente. De un momento a otro, la mujer la dejó caer y se retrajo contra el muro del pabellón, empequeñecida como un animal acorralado.

El silencio se llenó con el sonido de la incesante tos de Asami y los acelerados jadeos que buscaban compensar la escasez de aire en sus pulmones. Se había encontrado al borde del desmayo, de la muerte incluso.

Temblorosa y pálida como estaba, Asami reunió el valor para voltearse y mirar a la cazadora que la había atacado. Vislumbró el contorno de su cuerpo en medio de la oscuridad de la tienda, hecha un ovillo en el piso, estremeciéndose y llorando desconsolada. Una vez que el miedo en ella se hubo desvanecido, Asami se tambaleó con pasos débiles en aquella dirección, buscando arrodillarse al lado de la quebrantada mujer.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho —gimió la cazadora—. Eres terroríficamente hermosa… Te pareces a ellos, a los fey…

Todavía no había podido olvidar la impresión que le causó sentir a esa cazadora venirse contra ella en cuanto la tomó por los hombros, en signo de disculpa, y abrazó su torso y se aferró de la tela de su túnica en respuesta, humedeciéndola con lágrimas. En la efímera brevedad de un segundo, la misma Asami sintió cómo sus propios ojos se anegaban.

—No ha sido tu culpa. Lo veo claramente —la tranquilizó.

Y se quedaron allí, de rodillas las dos, por lo que pudieron haber sido solamente unos pocos minutos disfrazados de eternidad. Abrazándose, sollozaron juntas. Entonces la cazadora se separó, aunque sin soltarse de Asami, y recorrió con dedos temblorosos las rojizas magulladuras que habían comenzado a formarse alrededor de su cuello, tras intentar asfixiarla.

—Soy un monstruo, como ellos… —dijo—. ¡Mira en lo que me han convertido!

Entonces giró su demacrado rostro, desviando la mirada. Y sin embargo, Asami alcanzó su largo y reseco cabello, peinando los mechones enmarañados detrás de su oreja, con la intención de despejar su faz y poder contemplarla directamente. Por poco rompió a llorar una segunda vez. Se le partió el corazón al desenterrar la infinita tristeza que guardaban esos, ahora vacíos, ojos azules.

La voz quebradiza y rasposa de la cazadora continuó suspirando lamentos, hasta que por fin, Asami le transmitió la paz suficiente para hacerla dormir.

Después de eso, Asami fue incapaz de abandonar a los cazadores caídos. Aún cuando su brazo herido se había recuperado lo suficiente como para viajar de regreso a la Ciudadela Real, Asami insistió en quedarse. El despertar de su magia la había hecho sensible al dolor de los demás y su necesidad de ayudar era casi instintiva e irrefrenable. Tenía que estar allí para ellos, así vivieran o murieran en sus manos. Para la mayoría de heridos había una compleja confusión de odio y culpa que resolver y tratar.

Odiaban a quienes habían sido los causantes de su dolor, fuese directa o indirectamente, y se sentían muy culpables porque se suponía que los cazadores de la Partida Real no odiaban a nadie. Se suponía que los cazadores comprendían a los demás. Se suponía que eran personas capaces de alejar el odio, y no los que caían presas de éste. No se les pasaba por la cabeza que un Cazador Real no tenía por qué ser una especie de semidiós sobrehumano, ni que un poco de odio pudiera ser sano.

Pero la emoción más insidiosa y más difícil de tratar era la desesperación. Y la desesperación era más que comprensible cuando estaba claro que un cuerpo estaba demasiado grave como para recuperarse del todo. Una noche, Asami se quedó hasta tarde en el pabellón de los heridos para intentar salvar la vida de un hombre. Muy rara vez era capaz de conseguirlo y, si lo lograba, siempre se trataba de cazadores poseedores de una gran fuerza de voluntad que se hallaban al borde de la muerte, algunos de ellos sufriendo mucho, o bien, estando inconscientes.

En el momento en que se rendían, ella les transmitía entereza y valor si así lo deseaban; podía ayudarlos a aferrarse con fuerza a su yo evanescente, pero no siempre daba resultado, porque si un hombre no dejaba de sangrar era imposible que siguiera vivo, por mucha firmeza y resolución que mostrara en su lucha contra la muerte. No obstante, de vez en cuando les daba el impulso suficiente para que lo consiguieran.

Ni que decir tiene que este proceso la dejaba exhausta.

Además, existía el número constante de víctimas del corazón, afligidas por lo que parecía ser un dolor interminable, un dolor como el de Kuvira. Y Asami era aún demasiado inexperta y mentalmente débil como para sanar un dolor semejante, por más que quisiera hacerlo.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La lluvia resbalaba por los inclinados techos de las carpas y se precipitaba hacia el lodoso suelo del campamento. Era una mañana oscura, que destilaba los primeros signos de la llegada del otoño. Asami se encontraba sentada sobre su camastro, acompañada de Arquímedes, que se había acurrucado en su regazo. El repiqueteo de las gotas en el techo de la tienda y en las hojas de los árboles le estaba dando sueño.

Asami se preguntó cómo estaría el jardín de su antigua casa ese día, con el agua tintineando en los techos de laja, desbordándose por los canalones y vertiéndose por un grueso caño de desagüe pluvial que se deslizaba, sinuoso, por la pared del patio y acababa en una gárgola que vomitaba agua en el estanque de la fuente. En días así, el estanque se desbordaba al piso del patio.

Que el jardín se inundara en los días lluviosos nunca resultaba incómodo. Tenía un diseño extraño, muy fácil de revertir. Y no causaba daños estructurales en un patio que originalmente se había construido para que le lloviera encima; además a Asami le encantaba, cuando era pequeña solía sentarse en las gradas de la entrada para contemplarlo.

Las baldosas del suelo alrededor de la fuente estaban adornadas con mosaicos de peces que parecían saltar y nadar bajo el lustre del agua. La intensión de Hiroshi había sido dar un aspecto espectacular al jardín en días de lluvia, así su hijita podía disfrutarlo aunque no pudiese salir a jugar.

—Voy a la herrería —anunció de repente, demasiado cansada de no hacer más que vagar en sus recuerdos.

 _¿Con este diluvio?_ —se quejó el gato—. _¿Es que no puedes quedarte quieta ni siquiera un día?_

—Necesito distraerme —dijo simplemente ella—. Para no pensar.

Salió con la capucha de su capa puesta y, en cuestión de segundos, estuvo calada hasta los huesos. Senna y sus cazadores se habían movilizado desde la madrugada, apresurados en conseguir suficiente alimento para abastecer a un creciente número de heridos, por lo cual Asami no se encontró con nadie mientras recorría el campamento. Se desvió un poco hacia el este, lejos de las tiendas de campaña.

Bordeando las dianas donde solían practicar los cazadores aprendices, la joven distinguió un amplio campo de bocas de dragón. Más allá de las flores se alzaba un edificio de piedra achaparrado y construido de forma apresurada, con varias chimeneas por las que salía el humo. El golpeteo musical de metal chocando con metal en diferentes tonos y ritmos sugería que había tenido éxito en su búsqueda de la herrería.

Asami reconoció al hombre que venía en su dirección, pisando con fuerza. Alto, de mandíbula fuerte y gesto comprensivo. Parecía un enorme oso erguido y cuando se detuvo junto a Asami, ella se sintió minúscula en comparación. Al verle bien el rostro, supo que Korra no había heredado sus expresivos ojos de su madre, sino de su padre, el jefe Tonraq.

—¿Qué hace bajo esta lluvia, señorita Asami?

—Esperaba poder echarle un vistazo a la herrería —replicó—. ¿Quizá calentarme un poco y secar mi ropa junto a la forja?

—Buena idea —rió él, e hizo un gesto de cruzar bajo el aguacero hacia la herrería, deseoso por resguardarse de la humedad—. ¿Intentamos llegar de una carrera?

Aquella sugerencia le provocó una amplia sonrisa a la joven.

—¿A la cuenta de tres?

Corrió junto al padre de Korra cuesta abajo hasta internarse en el campo de flores. El macizo de bocas de dragón se había anegado y una de las botas se le hundió profundamente en el barro; faltó poco para que se fuera de bruces al suelo. Cuando Tonraq llegó a su lado y la sujetó por los brazos, con el propósito de sacarla del atolladero, se le hundieron también los pies en el fango. Con una fugaz expresión de desastre inminente, el cazador cayó hacia atrás, encima de las flores, con tan mala fortuna que, al tirar de Asami, aunque la sacó del barro, también la lanzó despatarrada por el aire.

Metida de bruces en las bocas de dragón, Asami escupió lodo. Después de eso ya no tenía sentido guardar las formas. Cubiertos de barro y de flores rotas, se ayudaron a levantarse el uno al otro; tambaleándose, riendo hasta quedarse sin resuello, llegaron al cobertizo que comprendía la mitad delantera de la herrería. Entonces escucharon que alguien salía de la forja y Asami se tensó al ver que era Mila. Tenía las manos manchadas de hollín y llevaba las mangas enrolladas, que dejaban al aire sus musculosos antebrazos.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —dijo la cazadora, recorriendo con rapidez su aspecto mojado y sucio, y a continuación hizo otro tanto con Tonraq.

—Quería echar un vistazo —se defendió la joven mientras intentaba quitarse el barro de los pantalones.

—¿Y decides hacerlo bajo este aguacero? —la increpó.

—¿Hay un mejor momento? —repuso Tonraq—. Mientras los demás están de cacería, esta pobre chica debe estar muriéndose de aburrimiento.

—¿Acaso no tiene deberes con los heridos?

—Hoy no —arguyó Asami, frunciendo el ceño ante la terquedad de Mila—. Sé que lo hago voluntariamente, pero también necesito un poco de tiempo para mí o podría desfallecer.

La cazadora no se veía muy feliz al respecto, empero terminó por encogerse de hombros y bufó resignada.

—Bien. ¡Pero no toques nada!

Con esa advertencia, Mila se apartó de la puerta y la dejó entrar en la forja. Antes de seguirla, Asami se volteó hacia Tonraq. Lo observó con detenimiento y descubrió que le quedaban muy bien los manchurrones de barro en la cara. Parecía un hermoso barco de remos hundido.

—¿Acaso Mila es dueña de la herrería?

—No, pero su familia se ha dedicado a forjar armas desde hace décadas. Su padre, Ornik, es el mejor herrero de la tribu. Mila insiste en forjar sus propias armas y trabaja con él de vez en cuando.

—¿Todos los cazadores saben trabajar el metal?

—Sólo algunos, hombres en su mayoría —admitió Tonraq—. Las mujeres prefieren montar sus caballos y concentrarse en cazar. La herrería les resulta demasiado metódica, requiere de cierta habilidad, creatividad e ingenio. Eso suele desesperarlas —rió.

—Hmm.

Al entrar en la forja, Asami se vio rodeada de un agradable calor, producto del fuego que ardía en los distintos hornos. Las paredes estaban repletas de herramientas y utensilios, cada uno más extraño que el otro. La joven los repasó con curiosidad, poseída por un peculiar hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos. Por alguna razón, esto la emocionaba: la posibilidad de crear, de inventar…

Mila sostenía unas tenazas pequeñas entre unas ascuas ardientes y accionaba un fuelle con la mano derecha. Con una rapidez asombrosa, sacó las tenazas del fuego —mostrando así un anillo de hierro candente atrapado entre sus extremos—, pasó el anillo por el borde de una armilla incompleta, colgada encima de un yunque, agarró un martillo y cerró los extremos abiertos del anillo a golpes, entre un estallido de chispas.

—¿Qué fabricas?

—Un detalle —replicó, concentrada—. Para la empuñadura de mi nueva espada.

Dejó el anillo sobre la fragua apagada y sacó de un barril la espada más grande Asami había visto en su vida. La hoja, reluciente como un relámpago, goteaba agua del pilón de templar. Mila empuñó la espada con toda la autoridad de un guerrero. Miró los dos filos del arma y flexionó tanto la hoja entre sus manos que Asami temió que se rompiera. Luego, en un solo movimiento, Mila giró la espada por encima de la cabeza y la bajó de golpe sobre las tenazas que descansaban en el yunque, partiéndolas por la mitad con un resonante tintineo.

—Lo siento por el fey que se atreva a acercarse a mi tribu —sentenció—. El hierro de mi espada los aniquilará.

—¿Pretendes luchar?

—Pretendo defenderme. Y a mi gente también.

—¿Sabes a lo que te enfrentas?

Mila suavizó la severidad de su semblante y le tendió la empuñadura a Asami. Ella la recibió con mucho cuidado y probó cómo estaba equilibrada. La longitud de la hoja era casi igual a la altura de la cazadora, y tan pesada que Asami tuvo que echar el resto con hombros y piernas para lograr levantarla. La movió con esfuerzo en el aire y la contempló llena de admiración, encantada con su brillo uniforme y la sencilla y excelente empuñadura, complacida con la solidez y el peso equilibrado que tiraba de ella hacia el suelo.

—Es muy hermosa, Mila —afirmó, para añadir a continuación—: La estoy llenando de barro y es una verdadera lástima.

La cazadora liberó sus manos del peso de la espada y manifestó:

—Te has ganado una buena reputación entre los cazadores de la Partida Real, y no sólo entre los convalecientes —le dijo—. Una reputación que se ha propagado por todo el ejército, ¿lo sabías? Dicen que tu belleza es tan poderosa y tu mente tan cálida, fuerte y perseverante, que eres capaz de conseguir que haya quien regrese de entre los muertos.

—Mucha gente ha muerto —susurró ella—. Intenté que no se fueran, pero…

Ambas guardaron silencio.

—No eres una mujer normal —concluyó Mila—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, perdiendo tu tiempo entre nosotros? ¿Por qué no regresas a la Ciudadela Real, donde estarías más cómoda y a salvo?

—No puedo mostrarme indiferente ante el sufrimiento de otros. Sé que no soy una guerrera, pero siento que también es mi deber participar en esta guerra, de cualquier manera en la que me sea posible hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿no lo haces sólo por Korra?

—Korra es sólo una de las miles de personas a quienes me gustaría salvar… Estoy cansada de ver morir a la gente que aprecio. Soy capaz de sobrellevar la desgracia de mis padres, si no queda más remedio —se estremeció—. Pero soportar una tragedia más me sería imposible… ¿Por qué mis amigos han de ser siempre soldados?

Mila suspiró y le tocó el hombro, consciente de que sino cambiaba de tema, aquella conversación terminaría en lágrimas.

—Bueno, si vas a vivir entre cazadores, más vale que te enseñe nuestro código de flechas. No lo habías olvidado, ¿o si?

Asami sonrió.

—Por favor —asintió—. Siempre estoy deseosa de aprender cosas nuevas.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

—Desde que las primeras tribus de cazadores abandonaron el reino Aqua para esparcirse por el resto del mundo, nos vimos en la necesidad de crear un método claro e infalible para transmitir mensajes, y que al mismo tiempo, fuese imposible de falsificar. Por eso se creó el código de flechas, que hasta ahora nadie ha conseguido descifrar. Todo empieza con esto…

Con dedos hábiles y expertos, Mila separó con cuidado las barbas de la pluma de una sencilla flecha con una banda de color blanco que había sacado de su aljaba. Asami observó que escogía con precisión las barbas que arrancaba y de qué flechas lo hacía. Sin embargo, cuando hubo terminado, por el aspecto de la flecha daba la impresión de que alguien simplemente la había manejado con demasiada brusquedad.

—Esta es mi marca —dijo—. El código consiste en contar las barbas de la pluma. Sólo cuatro personas saben reconocer las marcas de cada miembro de esta tribu: la Gran Cazadora Senna, el Jefe Tonraq, la Matriarca Katara y otro de los ancianos. Todos los cazadores, de todas las tribus, conocen la marca de la Cazadora Real, y ella debe saber de memoria las marcas de todos.

—Es impresionante —se sorprendió Asami—. La memoria de la Cazadora Real Izumi debió haber sido perfecta.

Hubo un destello de tristeza en la mirada de Mila.

—Así era… —suspiró y volvió a enfocarse en la labor—. En fin. Esta señal indica que el mensaje que se expresa mediante el color de la banda, al final de la flecha, lo envío yo y nadie más. Si fueras una cazadora, Senna te asignaría una marca y tú tendrías que aprender a hacerla con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de la espalda. Nunca se sabe bajo qué condiciones estará un cazador cuando necesite enviar un mensaje.

Asami asintió, concentrada y fascinada a la vez.

—Lo que sigue es un poco más complicado, así que presta mucha atención —le dijo—. En general, se basa en el color de las bandas que adornan las flechas. Una banda blanca significa que no hay problemas, «todo está en orden, adelante». Se suele utilizar para indicar que hay otro cazador adelante e identificarlo. El color verde indica que se envíe a un sanador. La banda marrón le dice al receptor que espere otro mensaje; hay problemas, no son graves, pero requieren de su atención. Azul significa «traición». Con el amarillo se solicita ayuda militar. Si un cazador detecta un conflicto armado cerca del territorio de su tribu, enviará una flecha con varias bandas amarillas, dependiendo del número de unidades que solicite. Si las envía todas, pide la ayuda de toda la Milicia Real.

—Entonces —intervino Asami—. Así fue cómo se enteraron de lo que sucedía en el reino Aqua.

—Una flecha de bandas amarillas llegó a manos de Izumi. Ella reportó esto al Rey, y le dio tiempo a la Milicia Real de prepararse. Para cuando un heraldo del reino Aqua llegó a pedir ayuda, el ejército entero ya estaba dispuesto a marchar con él.

—¿Siempre envían las flechas con un halcón mensajero?

—Con un halcón o desde el arco de uno o varios arqueros. Depende de la distancia que necesite recorrer el mensaje. Ahora bien, las bandas rojas significan «gran peligro, vengan a toda prisa». Después, está el color negro.

Mila se detuvo y miró fijamente a Asami.

—Todo cazador ruega a los cielos el jamás tener que enviar una flecha negra, Asami. Significa que se han producido o se producirán muchas muertes o alguna catástrofe. Antes de caer en batalla, Izumi ya había puesto en circulación una flecha de banda negra… Todas las tribus están conscientes de lo que está sucediendo en el reino Aqua.

Asami sintió que un extraño escalofrío le recorría la espalda y de repente, el agradable calor de la forja le pareció inexplicablemente insoportable.

—Hay una variante dentro del código para las flechas negras que también debes conocer —anunció Mila—. Una flecha negra, intacta salvo por la marca de sus plumas indica «desastre total, se pide ayuda o rescate». Si se envía la flecha rota en pedazos, significa «desastre, no hay esperanza. No intentar rescate». Además, si se le quita la punta a una flecha, se está diciendo que aquel cuya marca figura en las plumas ha muerto. La flecha sin punta puede ser de cualquier color, siempre y cuando lleve la marca de un cazador en las plumas.

—Ahora comprendo —musitó Asami, recordando la noche en que se supo del fallecimiento de la Cazadora Real.

—¿Crees que puedes aprenderte todo eso?

—Sí —sonrió ella—. Ya lo he memorizado.

Mila hizo lo imposible por no mostrarse impresionada.

—Bien… Muy bien.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Asami comenzó a dividir equitativamente su tiempo entre el pabellón de heridos y la herrería. Ver a Mila y a los demás herreros trabajando el metal la llenaba de inspiración. Ella misma empezó a idear y diseñar sobre el papel, mezclando ambos mundos. Pensaba que un guerrero que había perdido una pierna no tenía por qué conformarse con muletas de madera; podía forjársele una pierna. Mila dijo que estaba loca, mas la idea nunca abandonó su cabeza. Podían crearse artefactos que reemplazaran aquello que los cazadores mutilados habían perdido, así como objetos que hicieran de su vida más sencilla.

Incluso podía ayudarlos a evitar esa clase de heridas y desgarramientos en el campo de batalla. Había una razón por la que casi no veía a soldados de la Milicia Real en el pabellón de heridos, en contraste a la incontable cantidad de cazadores caídos: armaduras. La última vez que yació con ella, Korra le había dicho que, antes que nada, ella era una cazadora y usar armadura no se le daba, porque éstas eran demasiado pesadas y ruidosas. Por desgracia, en esta guerra el sigilo y las delgadas cotas de malla de los cazadores, probaron ser una protección insuficiente.

Asami creía que, si le dedicaba varias horas a su diseño, se podía forjar una especie de armadura capaz de amoldarse a los movimientos ágiles y silenciosos de los cazadores, además de ser una coraza sólida y resistente, algo que les ayudara a sufrir el mínimo de daño en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, si tal cosa no se había inventado aún, era porque simplemente no era posible hacerla. De todas formas, Asami no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

Quizá si mezclaba el metal con magia… Por el momento, decidió tachar esto como una teoría. Ella todavía no era capaz utilizar la magia como lo hacían Kya o Kuvira, así que se conformó con limitar el problema al alcance de su ingenio.

El sanador que revisaba la herida de su brazo le dijo que ya era tiempo de que volviera a usarlo con asiduidad. No era como antes, pero se alegró al recibir permiso para cortarse la comida, abotonarse un vestido o recogerse el cabello; y lo practicaba, aunque los movimientos fueran torpes e infantiles al principio. Pidió autorización paro ayudar en otros quehaceres que le resultaran factibles en el pabellón de heridos, como vendar heridas o dar de comer a las personas que no pudieran hacerlo por sí mismas. A ellas no les importaba si se le caía un poco de caldo en las ropas.

Su destreza mejoró, e incluso hizo sus primeros pinitos colaborando en algunas tareas sencillas de cirugía, como procurar luz a los sanadores sosteniendo lámparas, o pasar a los cirujanos el instrumental; y descubrió que aguantaba bien la vista de la sangre, las infecciones y las entrañas al descubierto de los pacientes, aunque las vísceras de los humanos eran bastante más sucias y complicadas que las de los animales abatidos que traían consigo los cazadores.

Cuando caía la noche, Asami se desplomaba sobre su camastro, agotada. Sin hacer ni pensar en nada. Con sus penetrantes ojos verdes clavados en el techo, probablemente buscando formas y figuras imaginarias en la superficie de éste, hasta quedarse dormida. A veces, volvía a leer la misiva de Korra para alejar el peso del silencio con el sonido de sus palabras.

Así lo hizo en esta ocasión. Levantó la almohada para tomar la carta doblada, luego volvió a recostarse y se dispuso a leerla.

 _»Mi querida Asami, los humanos deseamos cosas incongruentes e imposibles, y a los fey les ocurre lo mismo…_

 _Antes de venir aquí, no creía que las hadas todavía existieran, luego conocí a Kuvira. Tú la enviaste a mí. Eso fue lo que ella afirmó. ¿Por qué nunca antes me hablaste de ella? ¿Por qué no mencionaste a los fey cuando estábamos juntas? Perdóname. No quiero dar la impresión de que estoy molesta contigo. Tan sólo me siento abrumada._

 _Pensar que un ser así rondaba en tu sombra hizo que me dieran escalofríos. El poder que poseen es devastador y no parecen capaces de siquiera comprender las emociones humanas. Kuvira, sin embargo, te aprecia más que a su propia vida. Es extraño que lo admita, pero estoy conmovida. Conmovida y celosa, por la manera en que ella te ama. No le guardo rencor, sino lástima. Agoniza sin poder morir, y su magia se debilita cada vez más._

 _Quisiera poder hacer algo por ella…_

 _»¿Sabes? Kuvira me obligó a medir fuerzas con ella durante un año. Conviviendo con ella me di cuenta de muchas cosas, y creo que no sólo me volví más fuerte, sino también, más sabia. Todo este tiempo creí que se había empeñado en humillarme y formarme con un duro entrenamiento, pero hoy supe que Kuvira hizo por mí mucho más que eso._

 _No puedes alcanzar a imaginar el nefasto paisaje que queda tras una batalla. No ves sólo cadáveres de soldados y cuerpos retorcidos en la tierra; ves también a tus amigos. Cuando regresé al campamento central, luego de que Kuvira me dejara ir, encontré los restos de una de mis compañeras. Su nombre era Anei. Una cazadora de la Partida Real, entrenada bajo el mismo régimen que yo, e igual de fuerte y talentosa._

 _¿Lo comprendes Asami? Ésa pude haber sido yo. Es imposible negarlo. Mi destino era morir en ese campo de batalla al lado de Anei. Y todo ese tiempo, mientras los fey masacraban a mis compañeros y a la Milicia Real, Kuvira me mantuvo alejada de la contienda. A salvo. No sólo me ayudó a volverme más fuerte, sino que me salvó la vida. A petición tuya._

 _Asami, te debo a ti y a esa fey mi vida. Y cada vez que pienso en lo que pudo haber pasado, tiemblo de miedo. Mi mayor anhelo es volver a tu lado, cada noche me arrepiento de haber partido. Estoy cansada de luchar, de matar y de ver caer a mis amigos. Quisiera poder escapar de este infierno, pero ahora sé la clase de amenaza que son los fey. Si no acabamos con ellos, ¿qué será de nuestro mundo? ¿Qué será de mi tribu? ¿Qué será de ti?_

 _»Es por eso que decidí quedarme, para luchar en la última batalla. La Milicia Real se está reagrupando y pronto, el número de soldados se duplicará. Nuestra ventaja en número supera por mucho a los fey. El plan es lanzar un ataque masivo contra la reina fey antes de que termine este mes. Todos sabemos que esta batalla decidirá la guerra por el reino Aqua._

 _Ahora que hemos reunido a nuestro ejército vamos a ganar esta guerra, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Tenemos que ganar. Sin embargo, al mundo no parece importarle quien gane, y no dejará de girar por mucha gente que pierda la vida al final de este mes, ni si morimos tú o yo… Casi desearía que dejara de girar si no nos es dado seguir girando con él._

 _Pero, te lo suplico, sin importar lo que pase conmigo, quiero que tú sigas viviendo como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Sé que, en el pasado, estuviste tan rota como yo lo estoy ahora. Pero es hasta que nos destruyen, que podemos volver a ver nuestra verdadera esencia. Nuestra verdadera identidad._

 _Me alegro de haber estado ahí para verte resurgir como la persona que debiste haber sido siempre. Eres otra por completo. Y me cautivaste tanto que me hiciste caer perdidamente por ti. Estoy enamorada, como nunca antes lo había estado. Asami, siento que te conozco desde siempre, como desde hace un centenar de vidas anteriores a ésta, y que lo nuestro era inevitable..._

 _»Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, y si llegase a morir en la batalla que se avecina, no tengas miedo. ¿Qué importa si te sientes vulnerable? No lo eres. Sé que eres fuerte, ahora más que nunca. Y no me necesitas sobre ti, cuidándote constantemente, ¿cierto? Es este mundo el que está necesitado de personas como tú, y todo lo que puedas ofrecerle. Confío en que lograrás cualquier cosa que te propongas._

 _Yo creo en ti, Asami._

 _Y si el destino se apiada de nosotras dos, entonces nos veremos pronto._

 _Te amo._

- _Korra._

Asami dobló la carta y volvió a esconderla debajo de su almohada, sin poder evitar el suspiro que escapó de sus labios. Se sentía perdida y confundida, con el corazón constreñido de preocupación tanto por Korra como por Kuvira. De ésta última no había sabido nada en años, y las palabras de Korra, expresando su lástima por ella, la torturaban. Era claro que la cazadora aún ignoraba que el destino de Kuvira estaba en sus manos.

«Si no puedes amarme, entonces debes matarme».

Asami salió de la cama, se calzó las botas y abandonó su tienda. Las estrellas iban ocupando su lugar en el firmamento una a una, pero ella tenía la cara entre las manos y no las miraba. «Madre» —pensó—, «¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan cruel? ¿Por qué no sólo dejaste ir a Kuvira? ¿Por qué no nos ahorraste este sufrimiento a ambas? Lo que sea que haya pasado esa noche no pudo haber sido culpa de Kuvira…»

Comenzó a caminar, buscando la forma de despejar su mente. Se sintió observada mientras se internaba entre los árboles. Anduvo a tientas, a gatas, buscando oscuridad, distancia y soledad. Ya en la espesura, Asami se sentó en un tocón y lloró, furiosa, por la carga que le había impuesto su madre.

Al volver la cabeza hacia un lado y quitarse las lágrimas con un parpadeo, descubrió que cuatro pezuñas de plata estaban observándola atentamente. Asami emitió un jadeo ahogado y, con un gran esfuerzo, se puso en pie. Mirándola con gran curiosidad había un corcel, con un pelaje de un azul tan oscuro que se fundía con la noche, y en su crin se reflejaban las estrellas del firmamento. Superaba a los caballos de la misma manera que las panteras superaban a los gatos callejeros, o los ángeles a los hombres.

—Yo te conozco —musitó Asami, alargando la mano para tocarle la crin.

A pesar de que marchaba sin jinete, el corcel iba ataviado de una manera totalmente formal, con los arreos plata y azul cielo, y las riendas engalanadas con campanillas de oro blanco. Ningún caballo común tenía esa esbeltez, ni esa gracia muscular, ni podía imitar la manera que tenía éste de moverse como si volara, sin dar un sólo paso. Cuando Asami finalmente tuvo el coraje de mirar aquellos ojos zarcos, perdió toda percepción del mundo…

—Eres el corcel de Kuvira, ¿verdad que sí?

El hocico del animal le golpeó suavemente el pecho y le dirigió un amable relincho.

—¿Pero dónde está ella? —se preocupó—. ¿Por qué no vino Kuvira contigo?

El corcel dio un golpe de casco con cierto apremio y agitó sus crines ante ella. Asami sintió la imperiosa necesidad de montarse de un salto en la silla vacía y dejar que aquel animal la llevara consigo.

—¿Necesita mi ayuda? ¿Me llevarás con ella?

El corcel resopló, y alargó el cuello para empujarla con su hocico de terciopelo hacia la silla. Asami subió a su grupa sin ninguna dificultad. En ese instante, el caballo fey se puso a galopar por voluntad propia, más veloz que ninguna otra montura que ella hubiese conocido. El aire fluía agradablemente por delante de ella como agua del río y le retiraba el pelo de la cara. La embriaguez de la sensación borró de su mente todos los demás pensamientos. Fue como si el viento que pasaba por delante de ellos, a toda prisa, hubiese arrasado su infelicidad y la hubiese dejado atrás.

El paisaje había cambiado mientras avanzaban sin darse cuenta. Asami comenzó a reconocer los caminos y los pueblos asentados a la orilla del río Diente de Oso. Estaban adentrándose en la provincia del este, el lugar donde ella había nacido. En una hora habían recorrido la distancia de un día y pronto, Asami pudo divisar las formas de su aldea natal en la lejanía y más allá, la mansión Sato.

Al pasar cerca de su antiguo hogar, Asami notó que una luz brillaba en la ventana de la habitación de Lady Malina y le pareció ver su silueta inclinada mientras leía. La ventana de sus hermanastros, Eska y Desna, estaba a oscuras, así como el resto de la mansión. Entonces el corcel trazó una curva alrededor del jardín trasero que daba con la cocina, sobrepasando el portón que trazaba el límite entre el patio y el bosque.

—Me has traído devuelta —suspiró Asami—. Estos son los bosques de mi infancia… No puedo creerlo. Aquí fue donde todo comenzó.

Pasaron bajo dos árboles fornidos que juntaban sus copas y se detuvieron al borde de un claro vacío. El suelo estaba repleto de densos grupos de flores. El tesoro fugaz de los últimos días de verano se amontonaba en rosas, jacintos y lirios, como si fueran pilas de rubíes, zafiros y ópalos. Sus aromas intoxicantes atraían hordas de abejorros. A la derecha, un arroyuelo borboteaba tras una hilera de rosales, mientras un par de ardillas se perseguían alrededor de una roca.

Sin embargo, mientras más se internaban en lo profundo, más decaía la naturaleza que los rodeaba. Entre la maleza y los árboles resaltaban algunos rastros de muerte, un páramo en el que no quedaba vida, ni siquiera minúsculos organismos en la tierra. Hierba seca, flores marchitas, osamentas de animales…

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —preguntó la joven y en respuesta, el corcel aminoró su paso, recorriendo el terreno yermo con un paso lento y suave.

En ese momento, la vio. Kuvira estaba tumbada boca arriba, completamente despierta, fija la vista en la media luna. Al percibir que se acercaba, la fey se sentó y se quedó contemplándola mucho rato. Había perdido gran parte de aquella belleza etérea que la caracterizó alguna vez; estaba ojerosa, casi en los huesos y su porte sólido se había reducido a una postura torcida, débil y temblorosa.

—Asami —ronca, estrangulada la voz, tuvo que hacer una breve pausa—. No deberías estar aquí…

Ella desmontó del corcel y caminó con precaución hacia la figura decaída de la fey.

—Tu amigo vino a buscarme y me trajo hasta aquí —dijo—. Imagino que debe estar muy preocupado por ti si estaba dispuesto a tomarse tantas molestias.

—Isilión, caballo impertinente —gruñó Kuvira, visiblemente enfadada—. Has hecho mal en traerla. ¡Llévatela!

—Yo quería venir —se apresuró a decir Asami—. También estaba muy preocupada por ti, Kuvira. No he sabido de ti en años y…

Kuvira la miró con ternura, pero no dijo nada.

—Cumpliste tu promesa —susurró la joven—. Mantuviste a Korra a salvo, e hiciste por ella mucho más de lo que yo te pedí. Significa mucho para mí. Estoy profundamente agradecida por tus sacrificios y tu lealtad.

—¿Qué hay de tu parte del trato? —aseveró la fey, con aire indiferente—. ¿Tomaste ya una decisión?

Asami le sostuvo la mirada y le abrió la mente y el corazón para que entendiera lo que sentía, lo que deseaba y lo que no podía hacer. Nunca podría amarla como había llegado a amar a la cazadora, pero el cariño y el aprecio que sentía por la fey eran intensos. En su corazón, sabía que estaba dispuesta a salvarla, a romper esa maldición. Asami era incapaz de matarla, detestaba la simple idea de hacerlo. Tenía que haber alguna otra salida…

—No puedo decidir, Kuvira —sentenció—. No puedo, tan sólo quiero ayudarte. Salvarte. Si pudiera aliviar tu dolor…

—Ambas sabemos que lo mejor que puedes hacer es matarme —la interrumpió—. De todas formas, ya estoy muriendo. ¿Por qué prolongar lo inevitable? No tiene caso intentar salvarme, Asami. ¿Qué no lo ves? Soy veneno. Fui concebida con veneno. Hay veneno dentro de mí, y destruyo todo lo que toco… Mira lo que le he hecho a este bosque: me nutro de su energía como un parásito, tomo lo que nunca devolveré. Si has de tener compasión de mí, entonces termina lo que tu madre empezó. Sólo… termínalo —sollozó—. Por favor…

Asami optó simplemente por dejarse llevar. Y por dejarse llevar, su mano alcanzó el rostro de Kuvira y lo volteó hacia el suyo. Se encontró de frente con sus oscuros ojos verdes, que la miraban suplicantes. Asami se inclinó levemente, acercándose despacio. Inhaló el aliento acelerado de la fey, buscando sus labios entreabiertos con los suyos.

Sus bocas se tocaron, inseguras... suavemente, presionando una contra la otra, fundiéndose.

Asami podía saborear el gusto salado de las lágrimas de Kuvira, la tristeza en cada gota amarga. Pero Kuvira lloraba con dulzura, agradecida. Y la joven deseó poderla abrazar; estrecharla entre sus brazos, acurrucarla en su pecho.

Una parte de ella se sentía culpable por hacer esto. Tal vez porque sabía que sus sentimientos le pertenecían a otra, a Korra. Y este beso era vacío para ella, aunque no para Kuvira. Si podía transmitirle la sinceridad de su cariño, la profundidad de su agradecimiento con aquel dulce gesto, valía la pena intentarlo. Y tan rápido como comenzó, terminó.

—¿Por qué, Asami?

—Yo… Creo que te entiendo. Has pasado por tanto tú sola. Ha transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que sentiste a alguien cerca. _Íntimamente cerca._ Y sólo anhelas sentir el calor de alguien más, el amor de alguien más… Comprendo que estar sola no hace sino empeorar las cosas. Por eso te doy mi palabra de que yo nunca, nunca, te abandonaré…

—Estás jugando con fuego —le advirtió, acongojada.

Asami la tomó de las manos, con gentileza.

—Contra toda razón, yo te quiero, Kuvira. Y voy a liberarte de esta maldición. Tienes que creer en mí. Dame la oportunidad de corregir el error de mi madre —le suplicó—. Resiste un poco más.

Kuvira alzó a verla nuevamente y Asami se sorprendió al percatarse de la fatiga que describían aquellos ojos verdes, brillando con lágrimas reprimidas. Se podía percibir la agonía que se ocultaba detrás de su aparente tranquilidad. La sola idea de aceptar semejante petición pareció agotarla.

En su cabeza, mil pensamientos confusos avasallaban contra las amables palabras que Asami había pronunciado para ella. Había quedado tan sensible y vulnerable. Estaba insegura, asustada; demasiado preocupada como para dejarse convencer. Lo peor, era que no quería arrastrar a Asami hacia su propio dolor.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces, pequeñaja.

En un segundo sintió los brazos de la joven rodeándola, atrayéndola hasta ella. Y acarició su cabello con tanta delicadeza… Era el toque de su humana protegida, trayendo la paz devuelta a un corazón donde solamente había existido la guerra. Y deseó que Asami pudiera quitarle de encima esa terrible carga de incertidumbre y congoja.

—Cree en mí, Kuvira.

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	21. Preludio

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo XXI_**

 _¿Qué es el equilibrio de las cosas? ¿Cómo se mantiene? ¿Cómo es posible que una palabra pronunciada en la Lengua Verdadera controle los cielos y el mar?_

Al principio, el dios del caos Vaatu creó a los cuatro dragones elementales: orgullosos, fieros e independientes. Sus escamas eran como piedras preciosas, y todos aquellos que las miraban desesperaban, pues su belleza era grande y terrible. Ellos pronunciaron las primeras palabras, y de ellas brotaron la tierra y el mar. Durante innumerables eras vivieron solos; hasta que la diosa de la luz Raava creó a los humanos, que llegaron a los Cuatro Reinos por el mar.

Estas dos razas se enfrentaban a menudo, así que los dragones elementales buscaron la paz infinita de las cumbres más altas del mundo. Ahí se acompañaron con seres de su propia creación, más bellos y perfectos que los simples humanos: los fey. Y durante muchos siglos, hubo paz.

Sin embargo, llegó el día en que los fey buscaron las tierras bajas del mundo y se encontraron con los humanos. Al ser tan similares, ambas razas se admiraron con fascinación y se unieron. Los fey compartieron con los humanos el Lenguaje Verdadero de los dragones, la consciencia de que cada cosa posee un nombre verdadero, el designado durante la Creación; cuyo conocimiento otorgó a los hechiceros y a las brujas el dominio sobre los elementos y los animales.

De los humanos, los fey recibieron la gracia de las artes; música, danza, pintura… Y de su unión nació una cultura como ninguna. Las dos razas se mezclaron tanto, que los dragones elementales fueron incapaces de discernir entre su creación y la de Raava. Pronto aparecieron los híbridos, descendencia de humanos y fey. Esto enfureció a los dragones, que vieron manchada la pureza de su raza predilecta.

La Cacería de Impuros dio inicio con el descenso del primer dragón, que apareció como un estruendo en los cielos y provocó gran devastación en la tierra. Ante el asesinato de sus hijos, humanos y fey juraron venganza y dieron caza a su vez, a los mismos dragones hasta lograr su extinción.

Por desgracia, los ideales de separación de los últimos dragones elementales llegaron a resonar en las mentes de los fey de raza pura. El odio de sus creadores hacia los humanos envenenó sus corazones y los endureció. Reconociéndose como superiores, los fey se alejaron cada vez más y más de los humanos. La unión entre ambas razas fue prohibida y considerada una atrocidad. Los híbridos dejaron de existir y la codicia y el orgullo reemplazaron el respeto que hasta entonces había persistido entre humanos y fey.

El legado de los dragones, el poder de las palabras en el Lenguaje Verdadero, debía ser arrancado de la boca de los humanos. Pero aquellos que practicaban las Altas Artes, los hechiceros y las brujas, se rehusaron a entregar los dones que con tanto esfuerzo habían adquirido. Fue así como dio inicio la guerra por la posesión de la magia.

Las leyendas hablan de uno; el último híbrido, de nombre Granemalión, Archimago de los Cuatro Reinos; pináculo de la magia entre los humanos… Un hombre que intentó acabar con la amenaza de los fey al pronunciar una palabra que los despojó de sus corazones, y por ende, de su capacidad para conservar la energía vital en sus cuerpos.

Esta hazaña premió a los humanos con una importante ventaja sobre los fey. Por desgracia, para el Archimago Granemalión, su victoria fue corta. Al privar a los fey de corazón, quebrantó las leyes del equilibro, por lo que su propia magia se volvió contra él, haciéndolo incapaz de pronunciar cualquier palabra, ya fuese mágica o común. Y al ver inutilizada toda su grandeza, el Archimago Granemalión simplemente desapareció, y de él no se volvió a saber jamás.

Debilitados, los fey huyeron a un mundo paralelo, secreto para los humanos, y fundaron ahí su propio reino. En poco tiempo olvidaron lo que era tener un corazón, aquello que alguna vez los hizo tan cercanos a los humanos. Se volvieron fríos, gélidos como los vientos nevados del sur. La poca energía vital que aún les quedaba pronto se extinguió, y muchos fallecieron. Finalmente, sedientos de vitalidad y venganza, optaron por alimentarse de la esencia de los humanos.

El equilibrio se había roto y las dos razas nunca más volverían a coexistir en paz. Durante trescientos años, los humanos y los fey se atacaron mutuamente en nombre del odio y la sed de sangre.

La era de las Cazadoras Reales nació tras la migración de las tribus nómadas del reino Aqua al resto del continente. Se trataba de mujeres y hombres comunes, criados y especializados para la caza; que se movían con sigilo entre los bosques, siguiendo rastros y cobrando presas desde la más común, a la más exótica. Se establecían en pequeños campamentos y eran liderados por sus mujeres, más precisamente, por una matriarca de avanzada edad y gran sabiduría.

La primera Cazadora Real fue una joven llamada Kanna. Nada más que una humilde cazadora que se dio a la tarea de rastrear y seguir a los fey durante años, para así poder descubrir la entrada secreta a su mundo y salvar a un antiguo rey humano que había caído en sus crueles garras.

Con la ayuda de una punta de flecha de hierro que traía alrededor del cuello como amuleto, Kanna dio muerte al fey que mantenía cautivo a su rey, y se alzó victoriosa.

De este modo, Kanna fue nombrada Cazadora Real y permaneció siempre al lado del rey como una de sus más leales servidoras, sembrando así la semilla de una tradición centenaria. A partir de ese momento, los humanos le declararon la guerra a los fey, liderados por las tribus cazadoras de todo el reino. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Kanna, las mujeres se convirtieron en paladines a la cabeza de sus partidas de caza. Utilizaron armas de hierro sólido y expulsaron a los fey del mundo humano con éxito.

Desde entonces, aquellos seres malignos fueron olvidados y relegados tan sólo a las leyendas y a los cuentos.

Pero durante esa guerra, en un tiempo de depravado pandemónium, la historia antigua se repitió. Un fey de nombre Cassiel concibió a partir de una violación a una híbrida; una niña prohibida que encarnaba la dualidad de los humanos y los fey, hija de una desdichada aprendiz de cazadora. Su existencia era un grave error, un desafío impuro ante lo establecido hace ya más de trescientos años. Por ley, debía ser asesinada.

No obstante, se le permitió vivir, únicamente porque la actual reina fey, Suyin, necesitaba desesperadamente de una heredera para mantenerse aferrada a su trono. Así pues, la niña prohibida creció como una paria entre los suyos, muy consciente del rechazo de su supuesta madre, a pesar de que ella misma ignoraba su verdadera naturaleza como híbrido. Su padre, Cassiel, le dio por nombre: Kuvira.

Cien años más tarde, cuando en el mundo se estableció un débil hálito de paz, apareció una joven aprendiz de bruja. Yasuko era apenas una niña cuando tuvo su primer encuentro con Kuvira. La fey híbrido amenazó con despojarla de su esencia vital, pero Yasuko, por cuyas venas corría la magia antigua, pudo ver en ella un corazón humano. Apelando a la compasión en ese latido tan familiar, Yasuko halló la manera de protegerse de la mitad sanguinaria de Kuvira.

Entre ellas se creó un pacto, de ese pacto nació una alianza y de esa alianza afloró una amistad. Los años convirtieron a Yasuko en mujer, y su amistad con Kuvira poco a poco cultivó algo más... Amor.

Sin embargo, no era su destino estar unidas. A Yasuko se le impuso el deber de contraer matrimonio con un hombre de clase noble. Y fue así que juntos engendraron a la pequeña Asami: el principio y el final de todo.

Asami, por quien su madre maldijo a su amante. Ella, que tuvo que soportar la muerte de sus padres; que se vio forzada a comprender demasiado pronto que era solamente una huérfana, desesperada por cariño y compañía. Tan desesperada, que buscaba incluso la fría cercanía de un ser arcano y peligroso, que como una sombra, la seguía a todas partes… Hasta que en su camino se cruzó una joven cazadora.

Korra, la revoltosa hija de la Gran Cazadora Senna, trabó amistad con Asami casi de inmediato. Con su entusiasmo optimista y su facilidad para hacer brillar el mundo, consiguió que el corazón de Asami comenzara a cambiar. Y aunque su amistad era tan delicada como un botón de rosa, reavivó en Asami su capacidad para amar y su deseo de vivir. En lugar de buscar hadas en el bosque, Asami soñaba con salir a cazar junto a Korra, montar a caballo y viajar por los Cuatro Reinos...

Pero Kuvira, que ya había reclamado a Asami para sí misma, era incapaz de ver con buenos ojos aquella relación. La maldición que Yasuko había conjurado sobre ella le quemaba dolorosamente el corazón, y saber que Korra crecería para alejar a Asami de su lado era la peor de las torturas. Muchas veces estuvo tentada a eliminar a Korra mientras era aún una niña indefensa… Jamás lo hizo. Y no supo si se había vuelto una completa cobarde, o si fue tal vez demasiado valiente, pero permitió que esa impetuosa niña de piel morena se convirtiese en una cazadora de la Partida Real.

Y ahora que los hijos de Raava y los nietos de Vaatu habían vuelto a enfrentarse en batalla, Kuvira no pudo hacer más que dejar en las manos de ambas su destino, y el de los Cuatro Reinos…

 _¿Qué es el equilibrio de las cosas? ¿Cómo se mantiene? ¿Se puede ser fey y humano al mismo tiempo? ¿Pueden una cazadora y una simple criada cambiar los designios del destino?_

Arquímedes bajó la cabeza y percibió el mundo en silencio.

 ** _»Continuará…_**


	22. Servir al Rey

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXII**_

Se sintió una niña cabalgando con Kuvira a través de aquel viejo bosque, plagado de recuerdos. Las atrocidades del mundo exterior perdían sentido dentro de esta diminuta burbuja, aislada y distante de todo. Asami sonrió con suavidad y procuró transmitirle calidez a la fría incertidumbre de la jinete que la conducía en silencio hacia uno de los recodos encantados del bosque. Conforme avanzaban, Asami fue capaz de percibir la energía mágica que cargaba el ambiente, allí donde sus dos mundos convergían y se mezclaban.

Isilión cruzó de un salto la corriente de un arroyo, y al internarse en la espesura, Asami divisó un gran jardín de flores dispuesto de tal modo que parecía prístino y natural como una pradera salvaje. El único elemento que delataba el artificio era la enorme variedad de plantas: muchas especies florecían cuando no era su estación, o procedían de climas más fríos o calurosos y no hubieran florecido jamás sin la magia de los fey. El paisaje estaba iluminado por la luz de unas antorchas sin llama, puras como gemas, aumentada por constelaciones de luciérnagas voladoras.

—Este jardín fue un regalo para Yasuko —dijo Kuvira, sin voltear—. Lo hice crecer en mi escondite, donde ella podía practicar su magia y reposar en mi casa.

—¿Tienes una casa? —se sorprendió Asami.

—¿Creíste que vivía entre la maleza como un animal?

Kuvira detuvo el corcel y permitió que la joven humana la ayudara a bajar de la montura. Ya no tenía caso ocultarle su debilidad a Asami. Apoyándose en el hombro de la muchacha, Kuvira avanzó, y juntas atravesaron el jardín con cuidado de no pisar los lechos de las flores, hasta que entraron en una hilera de árboles esparcidos. Antes de que Asami se diera cuenta de dónde estaba, los árboles se volvieron más numerosos y luego se espesaron hasta formar un muro.

Se encontró en el umbral de un bruñido salón de madera, pese a que no tenía conciencia de haber entrado en él. El salón era cálido y hogareño; un lugar de paz, reflexión y comodidad. La forma estaba determinada por los troncos de los árboles, los que, en la parte interior, habían sido desprovistos de corteza, pulidos y frotados con aceite hasta que la madera brillara como el ámbar. Algunos agujeros regulares entre los troncos cumplían la función de ventanas. El aroma de pinaza aplastada perfumaba el aire.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó la fey.

—Es un sitio acogedor —sonrió ella—. ¿Así que es aquí a donde vienes cada vez que desapareces?

—Ha sido mi escondite y mi refugio durante décadas, pero sólo fue un hogar cuando lo compartí con tu madre. Ahora tú estás aquí y es preciso volver a encender el fuego de la chimenea. Las noches en este bosque pueden ser muy frías para los humanos. Espero que encuentres comodidad en mi vieja cama.

—¿Me dejarás quedarme esta noche? —se inquietó Asami, casi con timidez.

—¿Dejarte? Todo lo que ves es tuyo ahora. Si alguna vez necesitas un lugar donde rehacer tu vida, aquí en tu provincia natal, debes saber que este sitio siempre estará a tu disposición. Ésta es tu casa ahora, Asami. Puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras.

Pero la joven se mortificó al oír aquello y frunció el ceño de un modo que provocó una leve sonrisa en el rostro pálido de la fey, como si le divirtiera su reacción.

—No puedes regalarme tu casa —protestó.

—¿Por qué no? Ya no me servirá más. Ésta será la última vez que pase la noche aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —insistió Asami.

Kuvira se movió lentamente por el salón y se hincó junto a un cofre. Al abrirlo, sacó de él un pequeño saco rebosante de piedras preciosas. Lo sostuvo con una mano y se dirigió hacia la mesa del centro. Ahí derramó las gemas sobre un enorme mapa, seco y amarillento como los pétalos de una rosa marchita. Los ojos de la fey brillaron con el reflejo de las esmeraldas, zafiros, ópalos y rubíes.

—Para salvar al mundo de los humanos cada una de nosotras tiene un papel que cumplir en esta guerra —explicó—. Tu sagaz cazadora dirigirá un último gran ataque contra la armada de Suyin; así mismo, tú tienes el deber de forjar tus dones y ponerlos al servicio de tu gente. Por mi parte, yo he de realizar un último viaje. Si las tres tenemos éxito, habrá esperanza.

—¿Qué planeas? ¿A dónde pretendes ir, Kuvira?

—Al reino más remoto de este mundo, la isla cubierta por la niebla de los mares del este, el hogar de los monjes aeritas.

—¿Qué hay en el reino Aeris que pueda sernos de utilidad?

Kuvira acarició suavemente la ilustración de una alta montaña que se erguía en el centro de la isla señalada en el mapa.

—Una criatura más antigua que la tierra misma —respondió—. El Último de los Cuatro Dragones Elementales.

Asami dio un paso hacia atrás, incrédula. Dragones… Varios volúmenes en la extensa biblioteca de Lord Iroh contenían información valiosa sobre ellos, de modo que Asami, sin poder renunciar jamás a su búsqueda del conocimiento, los había leído todos. Los dragones no eran considerados ni buenos ni malos según los estándares humanos, pero siempre se había dicho que se trataba de seres extremadamente peligrosos. Existían varias referencias a las terribles consecuencias de siquiera mirar a un dragón a los ojos. Aunque la mayoría de los dragones que los libros describían eran de naturaleza tranquila, eso no significaba que fueran benevolentes.

El mito de la Creación narra que el mundo fue esculpido por las garras y el fuego de cuatro grandes dragones elementales: uno de fuego, uno de agua, uno de tierra y uno de aire. Cada uno representaba la esencia de cada uno de los cuatro reinos, y en la creencia popular se llegaron a considerar deidades, guardianes de sus respectivas tierras. Sin embargo, la verdad era que los dragones pensaban que la mayoría de los humanos eran moscas poco interesantes y efímeras, invasores del mundo que habían creado. Por eso preferían aislarse en las cumbres de las más altas montañas, rodeados por seres más perfectos y bellos, creados por su propia mano: los fey.

—"Cuando los dragones hablan, vale la pena escucharlos, porque han tenido una larga vida y la oportunidad de adquirir gran sabiduría." —recitó Kuvira, haciendo alusión a los pasajes que Asami había leído—. Debes saber que los dragones se comunican solo en la Lengua de la Creación, de la cual se deriva el lenguaje de la magia: el idioma verdadero o antiguo como ustedes lo llaman.

—No se ha visto un dragón en más de cuatrocientos años —dijo Asami, pensativa—. ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que aún queda uno?

—Es cierto. Con el tiempo, los dragones fueron cazados, tanto por los humanos como por los fey, casi hasta la extinción, y sus números decrecieron hasta que solo quedó uno. He escuchado rumores de que el único ejemplar que queda es conocido como la «cosa más antigua viva en el planeta», y está oculto en la cumbre más alta del reino Aeris. Los monjes aeritas se han ocupado siempre de conservar intacta la paz de su reino; eso explica por qué el dragón se ocultaría ahí.

—Aún si eso fuera verdad y encontraras a ese dragón, ¿qué esperas obtener de él?

—Los dragones tienen una extraña conexión con la lengua verdadera; viven en ella como un pez vive en el agua. He pensado que tal vez los dragones no aprendían el idioma antiguo. Por el contrario, creo que era inherente a ellos y simplemente 'son' el lenguaje —explicó la fey—. Si consigo hablar con el último dragón elemental, podría pedirle el nombre verdadero de Suyin, y así podríamos detenerla de una vez por todas.

Asami parpadeó.

—Su nombre verdadero… —susurró—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Puedes descifrarlo tú sola —la incitó Kuvira—. Sabes que el idioma antiguo tiene un nombre para cada cosa, un nombre que describe su auténtica naturaleza. Si conoces ese nombre puedes controlar lo que sea a voluntad. Dime, ¿crees que nosotras somos una excepción a la regla?

—No… Es… —trastabilló la joven, abrumada—. Tiene lógica… Y al mismo tiempo, me parece la verdad más aterradora que has podido revelarme. El nombre verdadero de una persona… Es como tener su vida en tus manos.

—La mayor debilidad y el mayor tesoro que una persona puede ocultar —asintió la fey—. Y yo lo sé, porque perdí mi nombre verdadero al confiárselo a tu madre. Yasuko se lo llevó a la tumba, dejándome atada a esta maldición. Si alguna vez descubres tu nombre verdadero, Asami, quédatelo. No cometas mi error…

—Pero… ¿Por qué le diste tu nombre?

—Porque la amaba demasiado y tenía miedo de perderla.

Asami guardó silencio. Sentía una opresión en el pecho. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a la repentina sinceridad de Kuvira, y mucho menos a la idea de que una fey hubiese sido la amante de su madre. Sin embargo, la conmovían la fuerza y la franqueza que acompañaban a sus palabras. Su manera de amar no era distinta de la suya, y en aquella breve confesión, Kuvira había demostrado la fragilidad propia de un ser humano.

Fue algo ingenuo, dulce y romántico. Una tontería. Por una tontería, Kuvira había entregado su nombre verdadero. Y le pareció que aquello reflejaba, de alguna forma, las tonterías que ella había estado dispuesta a hacer por Korra.

—Si recuperara tu nombre verdadero entonces podría salvarte —reflexionó Asami, ilusionada—. Si encontrara una forma de volver a hablar con mi madre, yo podría…

—Tus ideales son absurdos —la interrumpió—. Sólo podías salvarme de dos maneras, Asami, y no elegiste ninguna. Me has condenado. Pero no puedo culparte… Quizá era demasiado para ti, e incluso Yasuko debió saberlo. Jamás hubieras sido capaz de amarme o matarme…

Asami se apoyó en la mesa, con la mirada fija en el mapa y las gemas preciosas que dibujaban coloridos destellos sobre el viejo pergamino.

—¿Qué pasará contigo?

—No lo sé. No puedo predecir el futuro, tan sólo percibo las probabilidades más cercanas al presente. Me había aferrado a ésas únicas dos, y estaba preparada para entregarme a ti o morir. Pero ahora… Ahora me siento irremediablemente perdida, Asami. Ignoro cuánto tiempo me queda antes de que mi cuerpo sucumba a esta maldición. Sólo sé que debo partir y encontrar a ese dragón. Si lo consigo, existe la posibilidad de que pueda mantenerte a salvo. A ti y a tu mundo…

—Asumes toda esta responsabilidad por mi culpa… No es justo.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Nadie más puede. Es demasiado arriesgado para un humano el intentar siquiera aproximarse a un dragón.

—Es demasiado arriesgado incluso para ti, Kuvira —aseveró la joven—. ¡Mira el estado en el que estás! ¡Apenas puedes caminar!

La fey soltó una risita improvisada, algo ahogada, como el sonido del agua al caer sobre una piedra.

—Tienes mucho que aprender sobre la magia, Asami —entonces tomó una de las gemas que había esparcido sobre la mesa (un pequeño rubí) y lo apretó con firmeza en la palma de su mano—. Conviene que aprendas a hacer esto, podría salvarte la vida o la de alguien más.

Con solo pronunciar una palabra, Kuvira absorbió el brillo que resplandecía dentro del rubí y en un instante, la apariencia de aquella fey demacrada, que caminaba arrastrando los pies, con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos para intentar conservar las fuerzas, se había desvanecido. En su lugar, Asami descubrió a una Kuvira más parecida a la que había conocido de niña, fuerte y orgullosa, confiada de la belleza exótica que irradiaba su cuerpo.

—¿Pero qué? —se impresionó ella, desconcertada.

—Se llama transferencia de energía —dijo simplemente Kuvira—. He pasado todos estos meses recolectando la energía de plantas y animales por igual. Y me he preparado para mi viaje acumulando tanta como me fuera posible. De otro modo no sería capaz de lograrlo. Las gemas son tan sólo un recipiente para almacenar y conservar esa energía.

Asami se acercó para inspeccionar las piedras preciosas más de cerca, mientras en su cabeza fluían cientos de usos para los cuales podría ser benéfico utilizar tal encantamiento.

—Es similar a lo que hago con mi don en el pabellón de heridos, aunque con cada sesión termino exhausta, pues me valgo de entregar a otros mi propia energía. ¿En qué consiste exactamente?

La nueva sonrisa revitalizada que le dirigió la fey la hizo sentir un cosquilleo que le subía desde el estómago y se le anidaba en el pecho. Tras voltear la cabeza, Kuvira fijó la vista en la chimenea del fondo. Su largo cuello reflejaba los tonos dorados del fuego, y su pálido rostro, la blanca luz de las estrellas.

—Transferir poder a una criatura viva no es lo mismo que transferírselo a un objeto inanimado. Hay pocos materiales capaces de acumular energía; la mayoría permiten que se disipe o se cargan tanto que cuando tocas el objeto, te recorre un relámpago. Los mejores materiales que se han encontrado para este propósito son las gemas. El cuarzo, las ágatas y otras piedras menores no son tan eficaces como, digamos, un diamante, pero cualquier gema sirve. Por eso las espadas de los fey tienen siempre una joya en el pomo.

—Ya veo. Agotarás hasta el último de tus recursos para lograr tu objetivo.

—Tanto como mi cuerpo y mi magia me permitan soportarlo, sí —convino Kuvira—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Regresarás con los cazadores o volverás a la Ciudadela Real?

—Me siento más útil al lado de los cazadores.

—Era de esperarse. Isilión puede llevarte devuelta a su campamento antes de que alguien note tu ausencia. Pero por ahora, acuéstate y descansa.

Dicho esto, Kuvira recogió las gemas y volvió a guardarlas en el pequeño saco. Asami se limitó a observarla, ya sin saber qué más agregar para aliviar el peso del aire que las rodeaba.

—¿Cuándo piensas marcharte?

—Ya no estaré aquí cuando despiertes, Asami.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Esperar más significaría una grave pérdida de tiempo. Para empezar, tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí conmigo esta noche. No hubiese querido verte sino hasta que… Hasta que hubieses tomado una mejor decisión con respecto a mí. Supongo que eres tan impredecible como tu madre, pequeñaja.

—Oh. —La voz de Asami sonó más gruesa, como si estuviera afónica. Se volvió y la miró de frente—. Te he echado mucho de menos, Kuvira. Has sido más que una amiga para mí. Como… familia…

—Alguna vez tuve el honor de ser nombrada tu madrina, ¿lo sabías? Pero eso fue antes de…

Asami apretó los labios, como si hiciera un esfuerzo por no llorar. Luego dio un paso adelante y la abrazó. Kuvira también la rodeó con los brazos, y así se quedaron unos segundos.

Se separaron.

—¿Y si, después de todo, no consigues el nombre verdadero de la reina Suyin?

La fey se mostró impasible. Su falta de expresión era tan absoluta que Asami empezó a preguntarse si se dignaría a responder; entonces, ella susurró:

—Lo conseguiré.

—La energía en las gemas… —sopesó—. ¿Te ayudará a sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente?

—Tienes la cabeza tan llena de dudas —lamentó Kuvira, acariciándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Temo que esta noche no conseguirás dormir ni un poco.

—No quiero dejarte sola. Si crees que ésta será la última vez que nos veremos tú y yo, entonces… Me gustaría que fuese feliz.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Korra fue la única cazadora que se quedó para luchar al lado de la Milicia Real. Luego de su desaparición de un año, los demás capitanes le habían perdido por completo el respeto; muchos la tenían por una desertora que se había visto obligada a regresar ante el ejército debido al hambre, la sed y el inminente peligro que acechaba en aquellas tierras. Ella dejó que pensaran lo que quisieran, después de todo, nadie además de Kya le creería que se había estado entrenando con una guerrera fey.

Korra estaba decidida a contradecirlos por medio de sus hazañas. En el frente septentrional, los combates tenían lugar en campo abierto, en un área llana situada al norte de la capital del reino Aqua, donde la estrategia y la astucia contaban poco a la hora de sacar ventaja. El terreno y la visibilidad garantizaban una batalla campal todo el día, hasta que oscurecía, y casi siempre, después de un enfrentamiento, la Milicia Real se batía en retirada.

Los guerreros fey eran fieros e incansables, y a pesar de que su número era reducido en comparación al de los humanos, su fuerza devastadora les proporcionaba una ventaja injusta. Era entonces cuando Korra sacaba a relucir la fortaleza que había obtenido al lado de Kuvira. No le dio importancia al hecho de que la hubieran degradado de su rango de capitana hasta el de soldado raso. Cuando la enviaron junto a una cuadrilla de exploración y fueron sorprendidos por una pequeña tropa de mesnaderos fey y guerrilleros malditos, ella hizo alarde de sus capacidades.

Apretó la mano en la que llevaba una piedra. Alzó el brazo, y con un movimiento de muñeca, la lanzó hacia el líder de la tropa fey. La piedra le perforó el casco por un lado. Antes de que los soldados pudieran reaccionar, Korra se giró, arrancó la lanza de las manos al fey que la había estado atormentando y la usó para derribarlo de su caballo.

Cuando estuvo en el suelo, le atravesó el corazón con la punta de una daga de hierro. Se echó al suelo y pasó por debajo de siete lanzas que volaban en su dirección. Las letales hojas de acero parecían volar hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba antes.

Korra siguió rodando por la tierra hasta que las cortantes rocas detuvieron su avance. Con una mueca, se puso en pie. Cuatro soldados malditos que habían desmontado se lanzaban hacia ella, espadas en ristre. Cargaron. Con una finta hacia la derecha, Korra agarró la muñeca del primer soldado que levantaba la espada y lo golpeó en la axila. El hombre cayó al suelo, inmóvil. La cazadora despachó a los dos siguientes retorciéndoles la cabeza hasta romperles el cuello. Para entonces, el cuarto, que corría con la espada en alto, estaba tan cerca que Korra no pudo esquivarlo, así que hizo lo único que podía: golpeó al hombre en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas. Al conectar el puñetazo, surgió un chorro de sangre y sudor. El golpe le rompió las costillas y envió al soldado a más de cuatro metros por la hierba, donde topó con otro cadáver.

Antes de que pudiera volver a levantarse, ella lanzó su daga y le atravesó la sien. Korra jadeó y se doblegó, agarrándose la mano dolorida. Tenía cuatro nudillos dislocados y a través de la piel destrozada asomaban los blancos cartílagos. «Mierda», pensó, al sentir el calor de la sangre que manaba de sus heridas. Los dedos no le respondían al intentar moverlos y supo que tendría la mano fuera de combate hasta que Kya pudiera curarla.

«Esto me pasa por tirarme de bruces a los combates. ¡Soy una idiota!». Se reprendió.

Los caballos estaban dispersos. Sólo quedaban tres soldados con vida: los de raza fey. Korra sacó fuerzas de su flaqueza y trepó de un brinco al caballo más próximo, saltando del estribo a la silla, y le propinó una patada en la cabeza al guerrero anonadado que había impactado con la piedra, el cual salió despedido a más de diez metros. Luego Korra saltó de un caballo al otro, y mató a los demás fey con las rodillas, los pies y las manos en una increíble exhibición de agilidad y equilibrio.

Comprobó con alivio que estos habían sido mucho más débiles que la propia Kuvira, al menos para ella. No se jugó ningún chance y, colocando la punta de su navaja debajo de la barbilla de los fey caídos, les atravesó la cabeza uno por uno. Sus compañeros de la Milicia Real la contemplaban boquiabiertos, apenas habían formado parte de la acción y se veían atontados. Korra les sonrió mientras se vendaba la mano herida con un trozo de su túnica.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca habían visto a una cazadora luchar?

—El General Lu Ten y el Príncipe Mako tienen que saber de esto —se emocionó uno de los hombres—. Tu fuerza se desperdicia aquí. Deberías luchar en el frente, junto a ellos.

—¿Y qué esperamos? Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá ese ceñudo príncipe cuando se entere de que se equivocó conmigo —repuso ella, satisfecha de sí misma.

Antes de marcharse, Korra repasó con la mirada el campo de cadáveres que había dejado atrás. Suspiró y se preguntó: «¿Es esto en lo que se ha convertido mi vida? ¿En una serie de batallas sin fin? Quiero volver a tu lado, Asami…».

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Kuvira buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una botellita de madera tallada que tenía el mismo tamaño que la mano de Asami, aproximadamente. Se la ofreció. Asami la abrió y olió el contenido. Al notar el fuerte y dulce aroma del licor, arqueó las cejas.

—¿Es hidromiel?

Kuvira sonrió. Su voz sonó como el metal bien templado:

—Sí. Es un remedio austero para la tristeza, pero tal vez podamos disfrutarlo juntas.

Y Kuvira volvió a sonreír, lo cual hizo dudar a Asami. No estaba acostumbrada a beber y no le gustaba la sensación que aquel líquido le provocaba al tragar, pero al final la joven se llevó la botellita a los labios y dio un trago. Ese licor tenía un sabor ligeramente distinto al que conocía: era potente y almizclado, con un olor muy parecido al de la marta o el armiño. Cuando se lo tragó, le quemó tanto en la garganta que hizo una mueca. Pero tomó otro trago y, luego, se lo pasó a Kuvira, que también bebió.

Hasta ese momento, la guerra había sido sangrienta y terrible. Asami había visto a muchos perder la vida, y necesitaba un alivio… Necesitaba olvidar. La tensión que sentía era demasiado profunda para que se pudiera relajar solo con un truco mental. Hacía falta algo más. Algo que viniera del exterior. La violencia que había observado en las heridas y el miedo de sus pacientes había procedido de allí, en su mayor parte. Así que cuando Kuvira le volvió a ofrecer la botella, ella dio un largo trago. Luego soltó una carcajada, incapaz de reprimirse. La fey la miró con atención, aunque un tanto divertida. Arqueó una ceja y preguntó:

—¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?

—Esto… Nosotras… El hecho de que todavía estemos vivas, y… —Negó lentamente con la cabeza—. La vida me divierte. La vida y la muerte.

Asami empezaba a sentir un agradable calor en el estómago y un leve picor en la punta de las orejas.

—Es agradable verte reír —dijo Kuvira.

Continuaron pasándose la botella la una a la otra hasta que la vaciaron. Entonces Asami le puso el tapón, tarea que requirió varios intentos por su parte, pues sentía los dedos torpes y le parecía que la cama, donde se habían sentado, se inclinaba a un lado como si fuera un barco en alta mar.

Cuando lo consiguió, se la dio a Kuvira y, aprovechando el momento en que ella alargaba la mano, Asami se la cogió y la sostuvo entre la suya.

—A veces tu piel se siente tan sólida como la de un humano —comentó, pensativa.

—A veces yo misma me siento, inexplicablemente, humana.

—Si pudieses renacer —se le ocurrió de pronto—. ¿Te gustaría serlo?

Kuvira la contempló con cierto recelo, miedo incluso. No fue difícil para Asami el percibir la incomodidad de la fey, ni siquiera parecía que supiera cómo responder a la suavidad de las caricias que sus pulgares trazaban en su mano, entre los espacios de sus dedos. Con un movimiento algo brusco, Kuvira hizo que se la soltara.

—Humana… —repitió—. Sí, tal vez...

Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y cerró los ojos. Asami se dio cuenta de que Kuvira estaba llorando, con grandes lágrimas que le caían por la comisura de los ojos, le resbalaban por las sienes y se perdían entre el cabello. A la luz de las estrellas que se colaba por la ventana, sus lágrimas parecían ríos de cristal plateado. La intensidad de su desazón la asustó. Nunca había pensado que pudiera provocar aquella reacción en ella, ni había sido su intención.

—Perdóname, lo he arruinado —admitió Asami.

—No te preocupes. Es el licor que me ha confundido y me ha hecho perder el control de mis emociones. ¿Qué pasa conmigo que ni estando ebria puedo ser feliz?

—Tienes roto el corazón —lamentó Asami y Kuvira se rió.

—Menos mal —suspiró—. ¿Qué mejor manera de saber que al menos tengo uno?

Asami se relajó al ver la sonrisa resignada de la fey.

—Hay cierta verdad en eso.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

A Korra se le escapó un quejido cuando sus dedos volvieron a ocupar sus articulaciones, cuando sus tendones excoriados y sus cartílagos aplastados recuperaron su forma y cuando los jirones de piel que le colgaban de los nudillos volvieron a cubrir la carne viva. Una vez completado el hechizo, abrió y cerró la mano para confirmar que estaba curada del todo. Entonces miró a Kya y ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—Nunca habías usado magia para curar —dijo.

—Claro que sí, siempre mezclo un poco en mis ungüentos y demás remedios —aclaró la curandera—. ¿Pero por qué he de ocultarte a ti, que viviste un año entero con una fey, de lo que es capaz una bruja? ¿O prefieres que te sane como lo hago con los demás, lentamente y sin poder librarte del dolor?

Korra hizo una mueca y se alzó de hombros.

—No, no. Yo nada más decía.

—¿Irás a ver al Príncipe Mako?

—No estoy especialmente emocionada por tener que lidiar con ese cabezota, pero necesito su reconocimiento para que el General Lu Ten me permita luchar en el frente septentrional.

Kya se cruzó de brazos.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer para probar tu valía, Korra —le aconsejó—. Pero no lo humilles demasiado. El pobre quedó muy afectado desde que su hermano casi perdió la vida en batalla.

Un rastró de preocupación ensombreció las facciones de la cazadora.

—¿Cómo está el Príncipe Bolin?

—Resistirá. Es un chico fuerte y si tiene suerte, la Partida de Caza Real conseguirá llevarlo a salvo hasta el palacio en la ciudadela.

—La Partida de Caza Real… —musitó Korra, pensativa—. Llevan también el cuerpo de Izumi con ellos, ¿no es así?

—Cuando una Cazadora Real fallece es sepultada en el Cementerio Real, junto a sus predecesoras caídas y los reyes y reinas pasados. Pero Izumi no nació en el reino Terra, sino en el reino Ignis. Los ignitas tienen la costumbre de cremar a sus muertos. Al igual que un fénix, de las cenizas renacerán… Eso es lo que ellos creen —reflexionó Kya—. Por lo que sé, oficiarán su funeral en el palacio y una delegación ignita estará presente en la ceremonia. Ellos se llevarán sus cenizas de regreso a su tierra de origen.

—¿Izumi tenía familia?

—Su padre, el Gran Duque Zuko, aún vive, y por lo que he escuchado, Izumi tuvo dos hijos: un experimentado militar, Iroh II, nombrado así en honor a su tío abuelo el ex general Lord Iroh; y una joven cazadora con grandes posibilidades de convertirse en la siguiente Cazadora Real: Azula, el Relámpago Azul.

Korra arrugó la nariz.

—¿El Relámpago Azul? Jamás había oído hablar de ella.

—Te sorprenderías si la conocieras —afirmó Kya—. Será una digna rival para ti. Si pretendes ser la próxima Cazadora Real, Azula será uno de los grandes obstáculos en tu camino. Es una joven temible.

—No me asusta.

Kya se carcajeó.

—Aún así, ten cuidado de no subestimarla.

Korra parecía violenta. Mirando a lo lejos, al otro extremo de la llanura, dijo:

—Seré yo quien se convierta en Cazadora Real. Sólo así tendré el derecho de estar con Asami, como amante o como esposa… No pienso dejar ir mi única oportunidad de amarla libremente. Le hice una promesa.

—Oye, concéntrate —dijo Kya, dándole un golpecito en el pecho—. Primero sal con vida de esta guerra. Ve y muéstrale al Príncipe de lo que estás hecha.

Korra esbozó una sonrisa determinada.

—Así lo haré.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Asami y Kuvira continuaron charlando y riendo, y la noche avanzó. Entonces la hidromiel comenzó a hacer efecto en la joven humana. Su campo de visión se había llenado de unas extrañas lucecitas parpadeantes, muy parecidas a las que veía cuando cerraba los ojos. Sentía las orejas muy calientes, y la espalda le picaba como si un ejército de hormigas caminara por encima de su piel. Además, algunos sonidos parecían más intensos que antes: el canto rítmico de los insectos a la orilla del río, por ejemplo, y el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Esos sonidos habían cobrado tanta importancia que le era difícil oír los otros ruidos de la noche.

Kuvira y ella continuaron charlando, pero su conversación se fue haciendo cada vez más incoherente y sin sentido. A pesar de ello, a Asami le parecía que todo lo que decían era de la máxima importancia, aunque no hubiera podido decir el porqué. Tampoco era capaz de recordar de qué habían estado hablando un minuto antes.

Al cabo de un rato, oyó el sonido de algo parecido a un violín procedente de algún lugar del bosque. Al principio le pareció que esa melodía era producto de su imaginación, pero entonces vio que Kuvira ladeaba la cabeza y se volvía hacia el lugar de donde parecía proceder la música, como si ella también la hubiera oído.

Asami no sabía quién estaba tocando ni por qué lo hacía. Tampoco le importaba. Era como si esa melodía surgiera de la misma oscuridad de la noche, igual que el viento, solitaria y desamparada. La escuchó con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos casi cerrados. Su mente se llenó con unas imágenes fantásticas, imágenes provocadas por el efecto de la hidromiel, pero a las que la música daba forma.

—¿Qué me está sucediendo?

—Sueñas —le susurró Kuvira—. Te estás quedando dormida.

—Pero no quiero. Aún hay tanto que me gustaría saber, tanto que me gustaría decirte…

Kuvira no respondió. Simplemente cerró los ojos, relajada, y emitió un suave hálito de risa.

—Duérmete, pequeñaja.

Asami escondió la cara en su hombro y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Sollozaba con una singular dulzura infantil. A Kuvira se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sólo pudo responderle envolviéndola en su propio abrazo. La estrechó con ternura, le acarició el cabello… Y Asami se mantuvo aferrada a ella, como si no pudiera sostenerse por sí misma, extrañando el recuerdo de aquella que la abrazaba en sus sueños.

—Veo… —dijo la joven—. Veo los manzanos florecidos de una tarde de primavera… El vago recuerdo de unos brazos que me estrechaban y un aroma agradable; la fragancia de unos cabellos recién lavados, unos cabellos largos y sedosos, del mismo color que los míos… Es… ¿Mi mamá?

Hablaba como en trance, en éxtasis. Kuvira la observaba en silencio. La cara afilada y pálida, que nunca expresaba más que una impenetrable y sufrida dureza, estaba ahora más triste que de costumbre.

—Es posible.

—No quiero verla. —Asami luchó contra el hechizo del sueño que la envolvía, se apartó de Kuvira y, con mucha dificultad, abrió los ojos—. No puedo aceptar lo que te hizo. Lo que nos ha hecho a ambas.

—Sabes que Yasuko no tiene la culpa de esto —aseveró la fey—. La única responsable de este desastre soy yo.

—Entonces, ¿era tu deseo matarme? —la retó ella—. Si no estuvieras maldita, forzada a amarme, ¿me arrancarías la vida? ¿Aquí y ahora?

—Me aterra pensar que sí, Asami… Repudio mi naturaleza, lucho contra mis instintos, pero aún así… Ambas sabemos lo que soy.

—Jamás hiciste nada que pudiese lastimar a mi madre; tú la amabas y sé que me quieres. Tus actos hablan más fuerte que tus palabras, Kuvira. Me es imposible ver al monstruo en ti.

—El monstruo en mí es real, y quiere devorar cada parte de tu frágil y hermoso cuerpo. El parecido que tienes con tu madre me hace desear poseerte cada vez que siento tu respiración rozando mi piel. Apenas puedo controlar mi excitación, y el simple hecho de estar tan cerca de ti me desgasta más que el calor de una cruenta batalla —la mirada de Kuvira se tornó lánguida y pesada—. Ah, las cosas que te haría, Asami… Ahí donde te ha besado esa cazadora, yo haría brotar sangre… Y el dolor desencadenaría tanto placer en ti, que acabarías suplicándome por más. Y lo sé, sé que cuando te tocas no siempre lo haces con la cazadora en mente. Me piensas tanto como a ella, al menos cuando tu cuerpo mendiga satisfacción.

Instintivamente, Asami se alejó de ella. Un leve temblor se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Se vio en la necesidad de humedecerse los labios, que sentía terriblemente secos, y miró a la fey con una mezcla de miedo e incredulidad.

—No… No te atreverías —trastabilló.

—Por el amor que le tengo a tu madre, soy incapaz. Y aún así, temo que llegará el día en el que ya no podré frenarme. Te ruego que te cuides de mí, Asami. También se lo he pedido a Korra; ella comprende la amenaza latente que hay en mí. Es su deber como cazadora. Si tiene que matarme, lo hará.

—Eso no pasará, Kuvira —dijo ella, aunque sin poder asegurarlo—. Tú eres mejor que eso.

—¿Lo soy? —rió con ironía—. Oh, pequeña humana…

—Ya te he dicho que voy a salvarte —insistió Asami, determinada, y sintió el sudor frío que le resbalaba por la frente—. Tú cumple con tu misión, que yo cumpliré la mía. Resiste y regresa a mi lado cuando tengas el nombre verdadero de la reina Suyin. El día en que volvamos a vernos será el día en el que te libraré de tu maldición.

Kuvira le tocó el centro de la frente con la punta de su dedo índice. Una sonrisa casi etérea adornaba sus labios a la luz de la luna que brillaba a través de las ventanas. Asami no pudo evitar admirarla como si no existiera otra persona sobre la tierra. Siempre le había parecido una mujer atractiva, pero nunca tan hermosa como en ese lacónico instante.

—Siempre he sabido que no te merezco, Asami —le susurró—. Cada gesto de afecto y consideración que has tenido conmigo ha sido un regalo inmerecido. Jamás lo olvidaré.

Un golpe helado se descargó de la punta de su dedo y atravesó la mente de Asami. El mundo se oscureció, sus pensamientos se apagaron, y todo a su alrededor desapareció. En la nada infinita de la inconsciencia, soltó el cuerpo de la fey, sin querer dejarla ir realmente. Y sintió que al marcharse, Kuvira se llevaba un pedazo de su alma con ella.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

El príncipe Mako le extendió a Korra una espada enfundada. Ella la tomó con cuidado y lo miró.

—Mis hombres me dicen que conseguiste matar a tres fey en cuestión de minutos tú sola —anunció—. Dicen que tu forma de luchar es muy distinta a la de un guerrero común, incluso siendo una cazadora. Me gustaría comprobar si todo eso es verdad o si sólo se han dejado asombrar porque eres mujer.

El comportamiento condescendiente del príncipe se había reducido algo desde su último encuentro, cuando ella era una capitana insubordinada, pero no mucho. Korra tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarse y no faltarle el respeto. El rey San y el general Lu Ten la estaban observando muy de cerca.

—Entonces, ¿será una lucha de exhibición? —preguntó ella, con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

—Será un examen —replicó Mako, severo—. No intentes pasarte de lista. Esto no será ningún juego.

—Como sea.

Korra y Mako se situaron cara a cara en una zona abierta del campo de entrenamiento. Korra vació su mente y desenfundó la espada tan rápido como pudo. Para su sorpresa, la espada parecía pesar menos que una vara de sauce. Al no recibir la esperada resistencia, el brazo de Korra quedó recto de golpe y la espada salió volando de su mano y recorrió unos veinte metros hacia la derecha, donde se clavó en el tronco de un pino.

—¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de sujetar la espada, Cazadora? —preguntó Mako, molesto.

—Le pido perdón, Príncipe Mako —contestó Korra, con el habla entrecortada. Se agarró el codo y se frotó la articulación lesionada para reducir el dolor—. He medido mal mis fuerzas.

—Asegúrate de que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Mako se acercó al árbol, cogió la empuñadura de la espada y trató de liberarla del tronco. El arma permaneció inmóvil. Mako arqueó tanto las cejas que se le juntaron en la frente mientras miraba la rígida hoja, como si sospechara que se trataba de algún truco. El príncipe apoyó los pies con firmeza, dio un tirón hacia atrás y, con un crujido de la madera, arrancó la espada del pino. Le costó ocultar su asombro al regresársela a la cazadora.

Korra aceptó la espada que le entregaba Mako y la blandió, preocupada porque le parecía muy ligera. «No he usado una espada desde que estuve con Kuvira. Debo tener cuidado de no matar accidentalmente a Mako», pensó divertida.

—¡Ponte en guardia!

Esta vez fue Mako quien inició la batalla. De un solo salto cruzó la distancia que los separaba y lanzó la espada hacia el hombro derecho de Korra. A ésta le parecía que el príncipe se movía más despacio de lo habitual, como si los reflejos de Mako se hubieran reducido hasta el nivel de un principiante. No le costó desviar la espada de Mako, y el metal emitió chispas azules cuando los dos filos se rozaron.

Mako aterrizó con expresión de asombro. Volvió a golpear, y Korra esquivó la espada echándose hacia atrás, como un árbol que se meciera al viento. En rápida sucesión, Mako soltó una lluvia de duros golpes contra la cazadora, pero ésta los esquivó o desvió todos, usando en la misma medida la espada y la funda para frustrar la arremetida del príncipe.

Atacó a Mako, y resonó en el campo un estruendo furioso mientras se enfrentaban, echando carreras a un lado y otro sobre la hierba pisoteada. La fuerza de sus golpes provocaba ráfagas de aire que les agitaban el pelo y se lo enmarañaban. En lo alto, los árboles se echaron a temblar y soltaron la pinaza. El duelo duró hasta bien entrada la mañana, pues pese a la habilidad recién adquirida por Korra, Mako seguía siendo un formidable oponente. Sin embargo, al final, Korra no podía perder. Trazó en su ataque un círculo en torno a Mako, superó su guardia y le golpeó en el antebrazo, partiéndole el hueso.

Mako soltó el arma, y su rostro empalideció de sorpresa.

—Qué rápida es tu espada —dijo.

Entonces Mako hizo lo que Korra nunca hubiera esperado: el príncipe dobló la muñeca de la mano ilesa para componer un gesto de lealtad, la apoyó en su esternón e hizo una reverencia.

—Te pido perdón por mi comportamiento anterior. Solía creer que las cazadoras eran un puñado de mujeres rebeldes y pretenciosas, y por puro miedo me comporté de una manera vergonzosa. Sin embargo, luego del sacrificio de la Cazadora Real Izumi y la forma en que sus cazadores intercedieron para permitirme salvar a mi hermano, pude ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. —A regañadientes, añadió—: Me venciste limpiamente y con un gran derroche de talento. Ahora ya eres merecedora del título de Capitana, Korra.

Ella devolvió la reverencia.

—Es un honor. Lamento haberte herido tan gravemente. ¿Me permites llevarte con Kya para que cure tu brazo?

—No. Dejaré que se ocupe de él la naturaleza a su propio ritmo, como recuerdo de que en una ocasión crucé mi espada con la de la cazadora Korra, de la Partida Real. No temas que eso interrumpa mi desempeño en el campo de batalla. Soy igual de bueno con la mano izquierda.

Hicieron de nuevo sendas reverencias, y luego el príncipe partió.

—Espero grandes cosas de ti, Cazadora —dijo el general Lu Ten a sus espaldas.

Korra se volteó y sonrió.

—Es un honor estar bajo su mando, General.

Él asintió con elegancia.

—Tal vez no esté a la altura de tu antigua líder —sopesó con aire humilde—. Es una pena haber perdido a la Cazadora Real Izumi. Su Majestad aún no ha conseguido sobreponerse a su muerte. Tal vez las palabras de otra cazadora puedan ayudar a apaciguar el dolor del Rey.

—Mis encuentros con Izumi fueron escasos y breves —admitió ella—. No sé si pueda aliviar la tristeza de Su Majestad, pero lo intentaré.

—Gracias, Cazadora.

Korra no había estado tan cerca del rey desde que lo vio enfrentando a uno de los guerrilleros malditos, hacía ya más de un año. Recordó que aquella también había sido la primera vez que habló con Izumi y se sintió embargada por la nostalgia. No se habría atrevido a molestar al rey de no ser porque el general Lu Ten se lo había pedido en persona. Se acercó a él con timidez, tan despacio como pudo.

—¿Majestad? —dijo con vacilación—. Soy Korra, de la Partida de Caza Real.

El rey San la escuchó hablar, pero las palabras no significaban nada para él. Tenía la mirada perdida en la lejanía. Las arrugas de su rostro se veían mucho más profundas y parecía exhausto sólo de cargar con el peso de la armadura que traía puesta.

—Yo la envíe a su muerte —susurró, como si estuviera respondiendo a una pregunta interna—. Sabía adónde la mandaba y, aún así lo hice. La he asesinado, con tanta seguridad como si hubiera sido mi propia mano la que le hubiese atravesado el corazón.

El dolor y la flagelación en las palabras del rey suscitaron algo en el interior de Korra, algo que la impulsó a responder.

—¿Por qué trata de convencerse de que ella no sabía el peligro que corría? —dijo, sabiendo que sus palabras no eran más que la cruda realidad—. Izumi era plenamente consciente y obedeció a pesar de ello. No quería morir, pero sabía que existía esa posibilidad. Majestad, todos sabemos que puede pasar, y en cualquier momento. Usted tampoco tuvo elección; ¿no era absolutamente imprescindible contar con la ayuda de la Cazadora Real en esa batalla?

—Sí —las palabras brotaron de mala gana.

—¿Y no es cierto que ella era la mejor, o quizá la única, que podía detener esa matanza?

—Izumi era la única con alguna posibilidad de hacerle frente a la reina fey, mi orgulloso fénix…

—Entonces no ha tenido elección; ha actuado por el bien de nuestros guerreros. Es el tipo de decisiones que sólo usted puede tomar. Majestad, cuando apenas comenzaba mi entrenamiento con la Capitana Lin, ella me dijo en términos muy claros, que es bastante probable que una cazadora de la Partida Real fallezca, quizá de manera horrible, antes de que haya pensado en retirarse a causa de la edad. Se lo dicen a todo el mundo…

Korra pasó el balance de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, tomó aire y continuó:

—Pero eso nunca frena a nadie de convertirse en cazador. Es algo que tenemos que hacer; del mismo modo, tomar decisiones difíciles es lo que tiene que hacer usted. Y creo que por detrás de todo eso está el hecho de que todos tenemos que escoger lo que sabemos que está bien. Usted es el Rey y nosotras somos sus cazadoras. Sé que si Izumi pudiera estar aquí en este momento, le diría que la decisión que tomó era la única que podía haber tomado.

El rey se quedó mirando fijamente a Korra. Los ojos le brillaban con lágrimas reprimidas, pero la muchacha podía sentir la agonía que se escondía detrás de su semblante adusto.

—Hija —dijo lentamente—, tú misma pudiste perder la vida a causa de mis actos; o por falta de ellos. ¿Vas a decir que habrías estado contenta de morir?

—No —dijo Korra con franqueza—. He tenido mucho miedo todo este tiempo. No quería morir, y sigo sin quererlo, pero si sucede, sucede. Tomé la decisión de convertirme en cazadora de la Partida Real, y aunque supiera que voy a morir mañana, seguiría sin cambiar mi decisión. Estoy aquí para servirle, Majestad, con mi vida.

Al parecer, eso era justo lo que el rey necesitaba oír, porque se relajó lo suficiente para derramar unas cuántas lágrimas amargas, gracias al lujo efímero de apoyarse en una fuerza ajena a él. Korra sintió que, aunque siguiera de luto, la carga de la culpa se había levantado de sus hombros.

—¿Cómo te has vuelto tan sabia siendo tan joven? —dijo por último, al tiempo que volvía a recuperar el control sobre sí mismo.

—He seguido el consejo de maestras mucho más experimentadas que yo —sonrió y por su mente pasó la imagen de Senna, Lin e incluso Kuvira.

—Cazadora Korra, ¿por qué no partiste junto a los tuyos cuando pudiste hacerlo? ¿Por qué elegiste quedarte aquí, a luchar en esta guerra infernal?

—Porque quiero asegurarme de que el mundo vuelva a ser un lugar seguro para las personas que amo. Existe alguien especial a quien deseo proteger. Voy a ganar esta guerra por ella.

El rey suspiró.

—Una noble motivación.

—Gracias.

—No. Gracias a ti, Cazadora Korra.

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	23. Flechas Negras

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXIII**_

El medallón mágico y el cuchillo de su madre aparecieron ante los ojos de Asami cuando ella despertó. Alguien los había dejado hace tiempo sobre la mullida almohada donde la joven reposaba inconsciente. Supo de inmediato que aquello fue lo último que Kuvira había hecho por ella antes de marcharse, y sintió un peso en el corazón.

El silencio de la mañana, la soledad de aquel pequeño refugio oculto en el bosque, los borrosos recuerdos de la noche pasada; tantas cosas que hacían a Asami sentirse diminuta y perdida, la forzaron a alzarse en pie para buscar nuevamente el sentido de todo lo que había vivido.

—No puedo permanecer aquí más tiempo —se dijo, viendo cómo el calor de su aliento dibujaba fantasmas en el aire frío de la madrugada—. Debo regresar con los cazadores.

Recogió el medallón que yacía sobre la cama, gélido al tacto, y recordó haberlo dejado olvidado en su recámara, apenas unas horas antes de recibir el flechazo en el brazo que la mantuvo alejada de sus deberes en la Ciudadela Real. No entendía el por qué, pero si Kuvira quería que lo tuviese consigo, así lo haría. El cuchillo de Yasuko, no obstante, le provocó cierta repulsión.

—Mi madre intentó atravesarte el corazón con esta arma, y cuando me lo entregaste, me pediste que terminara lo que ella no fue capaz de ultimar —musitó—. ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto ahora, Kuvira?

Por supuesto, no hubo respuesta más que el silencio, y la leve vacilación en la respiración de Asami cuando rodeó con sus dedos la empuñadura de hueso del cuchillo. Tanteó el peso del arma en su mano, que no se adaptaba a su forma ni hallaba modo posible de sostenerla con facilidad, como si su propio cuerpo rechazara poseer tal objeto en su poder.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero esta responsabilidad? —gritó molesta, y ya no supo discernir si le estaba reclamando a Kuvira o a su madre...

Sin poder hacer más, encajó de mala gana el cuchillo dentro del cinturón que adornaba su cadera, y salió de la cabaña enmarañada entre los árboles. El jardín encantado de Yasuko la recibió en el exterior, abrazado por la niebla matutina y salpicado por diminutos destellos de gotas de rocío congeladas que reflejaban la luz emergente del sol. Asami suspiró pesadamente y se detuvo ante Isilión, el corcel fey, que aguardaba paciente por ella en medio del sendero.

Con el seco entrechocar de sus cascos, Isilión se echó adelante y bajó el cuello hasta que la cabeza le quedó justo enfrente de Asami. El ojo izquierdo del corcel brillaba con una llama azulada. Rebufó dos veces, y su lengua carmesí quedó a la vista. Un cálido y húmedo aliento hizo ondear las cintas de la túnica de Asami, que tragó saliva al sentir cómo la mente de Isilión entraba en contacto con la suya.

La sensación que daba el caballo fey era distinta a la de cualquier otro ser que hubiera conocido Asami: antigua y extraña, pero a la vez feroz y amable. Estiró la mano y le acarició la frente y la crin estrellada. La profundidad de la mirada del corcel daba a entender una cosa solamente: Isilión era suyo ahora.

—¿Tú también la conociste? —susurró la joven—. ¿A mi madre?

Una riada de recuerdos provenientes de la mente del animal penetró en Asami. Vio a Yasuko cabalgando alegremente a lomos de Isilión, sin necesidad de una silla, cual la más talentosa de las amazonas. Y galopaba a toda velocidad a través del bosque, disfrutando de las caricias del viento entre sus cabellos rizados. Asami se estremeció y rompió la conexión con la mente del corcel.

—Se ve tan despreocupada, libre y rebelde —reflexionó—. Su vida era perfecta antes de nacer yo… —Asami contempló el jardín en silencio, vagando entre los arbustos con pasos lentos y tímidos, como una niña extraviada—. Se habrá arrepentido de haberme concebido, quizá más de una vez… Yo soy la razón, la causante de todo este desastre. Es por mí que Kuvira está maldita, y mi madre está muerta…

El corcel que tenía a sus espaldas emitió un lamento confuso. Sonaba como si Isilión estuviera intentando decir algo. Asami se volteó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Una vez, cuando era niña —dijo—. Soñé con ella. Fue la noche antes de marcharme a la Ciudadela Real, forzada a trabajar por Lady Malina. Me había encerrado en el cobertizo de mi padre, estaba furiosa conmigo por haber huido al bosque. Recuerdo que estuve aterrada ahí, en la oscuridad. Fue entonces cuando vi a mi madre, en un sueño tan real que pude sentir la calidez de sus labios y percibí el aroma de su piel perfumada. De alguna manera, no sé cómo, ella estuvo ahí conmigo, consolándome… Quisiera, aunque fuese sólo una vez más, poder volver a verla… Poder hablar con ella…

Isilión recobró su atención con un relincho y a Asami le pareció haberlo visto asentir con la cabeza. Comenzó a trotar alrededor del jardín encantando, con delicadeza, procurando que sus pesadas pezuñas no aplastaran por accidente ni a la más pequeña y frágil de las flores que ahí crecían. Asami se limitó a seguirlo hasta que se detuvo cerca de una cama de claveles estrella.

—Su flor preferida… —musitó ella, de pronto embargada por recuerdos y nostalgia.

Asami se dejó caer de rodillas y acarició con dedos temblorosos los suaves pétalos del clavel más cercano. Cerró los ojos y se concentró simplemente en aislar y calmar cualquier influencia perturbadora que pudiera tener, hasta que ya no fue consciente de su cuerpo salvo como una especie de ancla desde el cual moverse hacia fuera. Lentamente, fue extendiendo su sentido de empatía y le pareció que era allí donde podía percibir con más fuerza los vestigios de la presencia de Yasuko, rastros de los tiempos en que estuvo con vida.

—Sólo la sangre puede ayudar a hablar a los muertos —susurró mientras desprendía el cuchillo de su cinturón—. Si estás aquí, madre, si intentas alcanzarme como hace años lo hiciste, bebe por favor…

Abrió la palma de su mano izquierda y enterró en la suave piel el filo de la navaja. Tiró de la empuñadura, desgarró su palma y soportó el punzante dolor del daño que se había infligido a sí misma. La sangre pronto brotó espesa y cálida de su mano y salpicó goteante la tierra que nutría a los claveles estrella. Los pétalos blancos de la flor elegida poco a poco fueron tiñéndose de rojo.

—La sangre que ya no corre por mis venas escurre de ti, hija…

Un poderoso vacío se esparció por el pecho de la joven, quien se puso de pie y se volteó con rapidez. Yasuko le ofreció una tenue sonrisa. Estaba a pocos pasos de ella, con el semblante sereno y familiar de siempre, como si nunca se hubiese ido. Era la viva imagen de la mujer a quien conoció y amó de niña.

—Mamá… —suspiró y las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos—. ¡Mamá!

Corrió y la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Hundió el rostro en el pecho de Yasuko y lloró tanto como en el día de su muerte. Cuando alzó el rostro pálido y marcado por las lágrimas, Asami miró con detenimiento a su madre, captando cada rasgo de sus finas facciones, los mechones de brillante pelo negro que cubrían su frente y la penetrante belleza de sus ojos verdes.

—Nada ha sido fácil desde que nos dejaste —dijo Asami, apartándose de ella con miedo, pues creía que si la soltaba, Yasuko volvería a desaparecer de su vida.

—Lo lamento —replicó simplemente la mujer.

Asami se sintió presa de una angustia repentina y tortuosa. Negó con la cabeza y se mordió los labios en señal de desesperación.

—Hay tanto que esperaba poder decirte, tanto por lo que quería enfadarme contigo y gritarte, pero ahora… Apenas soporto verte a los ojos… ¿Tienes idea de todo por lo que he pasado?

—Sí.

—¿Y bien? —protestó la joven.

Yasuko estudió su cara con creciente intensidad, hasta tal punto que pareció que intentara descifrar un oscuro texto. Al fin, soltó una exclamación, abrazó a Asami y dijo:

—Ah, hija mía, qué males te he causado…

—No sólo a mí.

Yasuko se puso tiesa y alzó la barbilla. Un temblor la recorrió.

—No puedo deshacer el pasado, Asami, por mucho que lo desee.

—Ni puedo yo olvidar lo que he soportado.

—No deberías. —Yasuko tomó las manos de su hija—. Asami, te amo. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Deseaba evitarte sufrimientos innecesarios, deseaba mantenerte a salvo, pero me equivoqué. Al tratar de protegerte, terminé atándote a una carga terrible. Una carga que debió ser sólo mía…

—¿Es eso lo que Kuvira representa para ti?

—No tienes derecho a opinar al respecto —aseveró su madre, tensando la garganta—. Eras muy pequeña para comprender lo que yo sentía… El día en que fuiste raptada yo… —cerró con fuerza los ojos y volteó el rostro—. ¿Qué más pude haber hecho, hija?

Yasuko se mostró visiblemente herida, tan arrepentida e insegura de sí misma que su hija no pudo sino tenerle un poco de compasión.

—Temo mucho por ella —aseguró Asami—. Me siento responsable y quisiera salvarla de tu maldición. ¿Es que no hay nada que puedas hacer para revertirlo?

La expresión de su madre derribó sus últimas esperanzas.

—Sólo ahora soy capaz de ver la profundidad de mi estupidez —admitió Yasuko—. Actué de forma irracional e impulsiva, tomé el nombre verdadero de la persona que amaba y lo maldije por venganza… Le di un uso terrible a mi magia y en consecuencia, tú debes lidiar con mi error.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar las cosas, madre? Apenas tengo una leve noción de mi propia magia y el mundo más allá de estos bosques es un infierno tanto para los humanos como para los fey. Yo… soy sólo una criada.

En ese momento Yasuko sostuvo el rostro de su hija con delicadeza entre sus dos manos. La miró con una mezcla de orgullo y dulzura al tiempo en que suspiró:

—Tú y yo sabemos que eres mucho más que eso, Asami. Se dará un cambio, y cuando el momento llegue, tú sabrás qué hacer.

—Tus palabras son vagas, como las de una bruja que predice el futuro.

Yasuko se permitió reír un poco ante tal afirmación y acarició con cuidado el cabello de Asami.

—Sé que dije que no tenías derecho a opinar respecto a Kuvira porque eras muy pequeña para comprender mis sentimientos —dijo—. He vuelto a cometer una equivocación, hija mía. Tú ya no eres más una niña y sabes tan bien cómo yo lo que es estar enamorada…

—Mamá, tú…

—Quisiera tener más tiempo para que me hablaras sobre ella.

—Se llama Korra, y es una cazadora de la Partida Real —le contó Asami, con un leve rubor en las mejillas—. Sé que si hubieras podido conocerla ustedes se habrían llevado muy bien. Tiene un talento especial para hacer feliz a quien lo necesita.

—Ah, una cazadora —sonrió su madre—. Tan emocionante como ser la compañera de una fey, quizá menos peligroso, pero siempre mal visto.

—Somos un par de salmones necios, siempre contra la corriente —bromeó la joven.

—Por desgracia para nosotras —confesó Yasuko, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—No niegues entonces que la extrañas —se apresuró Asami—. Sabes lo mucho que Kuvira te ama aún, a pesar de lo que está obligada a sentir por mí. Aunque sea, quisiera que le otorgaras esa esperanza. Ella lo merece… No la abandones —suplicó.

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Yasuko se tensaron por un momento. Apretó los labios, y al parpadear, sus ojos brillaron más de lo normal.

—Jamás la he abandonado —declaró—. Nunca, ni por un segundo. Mucho menos después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti, hija. He sido lo suficientemente cruel con ella… Si tan sólo pudiese percibirme como tú lo haces…

Asami la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Dime qué debo hacer para salvarla.

—Existe una historia sobre un ciervo que corrió hacia un valle desconocido —comenzó su madre—. Y sobre una cazadora que fue tras él.

Asami la observó con extrañeza, pero no hizo objeciones y empezó a caminar al lado de su madre.

—¿Qué encontró allí esa cazadora? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Nada. La entrada al valle estaba oculta, pero había un sendero secreto que se revelaba solamente cuando era tocado por la luz de la luna llena. Y una noche, la cazadora se quedó a observar el sitio, esperando poder localizar el paradero del ciervo, hasta que el sendero se reveló ante ella. Así que entró sin dudarlo.

—¿Qué ocurrió cuando se adentró en el valle?

—La cazadora descubrió una cueva y en lo más profundo encontró un palacio de oro. Ella exploró cada lujoso pasillo hasta que dio con una habitación similar a un salón del trono. Ahí vio a una mujer vestida de blanco; asombrosamente bella, y a la vez, terriblemente triste, pues estaba maldita. Debía permanecer atrapada en aquel palacio, en completa soledad, durante toda la eternidad, y únicamente podía salir cuando su cuerpo cobraba la forma de un ciervo.

Madre e hija se detuvieron y guardaron silencio durante unos instantes.

—¿Qué hizo entonces la cazadora? —quiso saber Asami.

—La mujer le pidió que le diera caza, en su forma de ciervo, y la matara. Sólo así podría ser finalmente libre.

Asami se sobresaltó, y para aplacar su sufrimiento, Yasuko expresó:

—No fue un acto cruel por parte de la cazadora, sino uno de compasión. ¿Comprendes, hija? Hay personas que sencillamente no pueden ser salvadas.

—¿Piensas que Kuvira se merece algo así?

La mirada de Yasuko se endureció.

—Ni tú ni yo sabemos con certeza lo que ocurrió la noche en que fuiste raptada. Quizá Kuvira se ha redimido, pero eso no la libra de culpa. Atentó contra ti, Asami…

—Yo lo dudo —replicó ella, en tono grave.

—No sabes cuánto desearía tener tu fe.

Una lágrima se le deslizó por el lánguido rostro y se evaporó dejándole una huella de sal en la mejilla. Cerró los ojos y se dejó calentar por el sol mientras, lentamente, su cuerpo comenzaba a adquirir el aspecto evanescente de un espectro. Asami reconoció la terrible sensación que volvía a embargarla: una vez más perdería la reconfortante presencia de su madre.

—Mamá —sollozó—. Estás desapareciendo…

—Estoy muerta, hija mía —dijo esbozando una sonrisa triste—. Nuestro breve encuentro ha llegado a su fin.

—¿Vas a dejarme de nuevo? —replicó Asami con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Así son las cosas… Debo hacerlo. ¿Aceptarías mi bendición? —Asami agachó la cabeza y asintió, vencida, y Yasuko le apoyó una mano temblorosa sobre la frente—. Entonces te la doy: que los años venideros te proporcionen gran felicidad. —Se movió para que Asami se acercara más y pronunció dos palabras en el idioma antiguo en voz baja y, en voz más baja aún, le dijo su significado—. Es todo lo que puedo darte… Úsalas sólo en caso de gran necesidad.

—Lo haré… —respiró hondo—. Tengo miedo, mamá… Mucho miedo a causa de esta guerra, y por las personas que amo.

Yasuko le apoyó una mano fría en la mejilla. La dejó allí y la miró con tanta ternura que Asami entendió la profundidad de la compasión que su madre sentía por ella y que, si pudiera, Yasuko asumiría de buen grado el dolor de Asami para aliviarle el sufrimiento.

—No abandones la esperanza —dijo Yasuko—. Eso nunca. —Una cierta fortaleza parecía fluir de ella hacia Asami—. Somos brujas. Estamos entre la luz y la oscuridad y mantenemos el equilibrio entre ambas. La ignorancia, el miedo y el odio: ésos son nuestros enemigos. Niégalos con todas tus fuerzas, hija mía, porque si no, fracasaremos.

Entonces la abrazó y le besó la frente, justo antes de desvanecerse por completo en el aire frío de la mañana.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Arquímedes saltó de entre unos arbustos tiempo más tarde. Divisó a Asami, tendida de rodillas ante una cama de flores marchitas. El gato se le acercó despacio y tomó asiento junto a ella con elegancia.

 _¿Otra amante de la desolación? Pensaba que era el único que encontraba atractivos los jardines muertos._

—Estas flores —susurró la joven con un hilo de voz—. Eran preciosas hace unos pocos instantes.

 _Olfateo sangre_ —dijo Arquímedes—. _¿Quién te ha hecho daño, Asami fricai? Dime sus nombres, y los abriré en canal y te traeré sus cabezas como trofeo._

—No hay necesidad de que abras a nadie en canal. Por lo menos de momento. Yo misma empuñaba la hoja. He hablado con mi madre.

Los ojos rojizos del felino aumentaron de tamaño y un gruñido ronco se deslizó de entre sus colmillos.

 _Ya comprendo. La sangre es un elixir vital para los muertos, pero no tanto así para las flores. ¿Valió la pena?_

—Mucho —afirmó ella—. Aunque he destruido uno de sus más apreciados tesoros. Creo que Kuvira se molestará conmigo.

 _Hmm. El potencial aún permanece aquí, más que en ninguna otra parte. Únicamente hay que anticiparse a ver lo que será la próxima primavera_ —señaló Arquímedes, y removió con sus garras algunas de las flores marchitas para limpiar la tierra—. _No hay tanta desolación y muerte aquí, es como si estuviese dormida. Es sólo cuestión de ver las posibilidades, fricai._

—Ver las posibilidades, a largo plazo en lugar de inmediatamente —reflexionó Asami—. ¿Crees que todo haya terminado antes de la próxima primavera? ¿Podré mostrarle a Korra este jardín cuando los claveles estrella vuelvan a florecer?

 _Lo ignoro. Dímelo tú a mí. Kya predijo tu futuro, ¿lo recuerdas?_

—Algunas de sus predicciones ya se han cumplido, mientras que otras están en curso. Aún así, es todo tan ambiguo. No puedo saber nada con certeza.

 _Entonces no perdamos más tiempo aquí. La Gran Cazadora ha estado buscándote debajo de cada piedra en el campamento. He venido hasta aquí sólo para avisarte, fricai._

—Es cierto —se apenó Asami—. He sido muy desconsiderada, la pobre Senna debió estar preocupada a muerte si salió a buscarme ella misma —se puso de pie—. Vámonos.

Asami subió al lomo de Isilión y se hizo con las riendas, tratando de no pensar en la antigua jinete del corcel de pelaje azulado. Arquímedes subió de un salto a la silla y luego de trepar por la espalda de Asami, se acurrucó cómodamente sobre sus hombros. Así abandonaron los bosques en los que la muchacha había pasado gran parte de su infancia y enfilaron hacia las praderas que rodeaban a la Ciudadela Real.

Asami había decidido viajar por carreteras y caminos marcados siempre que fuera posible, pues no sabía cómo llegar hasta el campamento de los cazadores por entre la espesura salvaje de los bosques ajenos a ella. La noche anterior, había sido Isilión el que la condujo hasta Kuvira, pero ahora era Asami quien debía marcar el curso.

Mientras seguía los caminos, no se atrevía a galopar todo lo rápido de lo que Isilión habría sido capaz: de hecho, habría sido más sensato no correr en absoluto. Había un buen número de pueblos y casas sueltas repartidos por la zona. Si alguno de los habitantes viera a una jovencita sola, cabalgando por el campo como si una manada de lobos la estuviera persiguiendo, sin duda despertaría curiosidad y sospechas, y lo último que necesitaba era que Lady Malina se enterara por medio de tales rumores que ella había dejado su trabajo para quedarse con una tribu de cazadores. Aquello provocó que la cabalgata le supusiera más tiempo del calculado y el sol ya se había puesto cuando se internó en los territorios de la tribu.

 _Hay un hedor maldito en el aire_ —siseó Arquímedes y el filo de sus garras pinchó los hombros de Asami.

La oscuridad de la noche los rodeaba. En lo alto, las estrellas seguían moviéndose, imparciales, en su eterna danza celestial. Allí abajo no se movía ni un alma, ni ella oía nada, sólo el suave roce del viento contra la hierba. Asami extendió su percepción mental, convencida de que alguien estaba a punto de atacarles.

Exploró con la mente en un radio de más de trescientos metros, pero no encontró a nadie en las proximidades. Por fin bajó la guardia. Respiraba agitadamente, y la piel le ardía, bañada de sudor. En su mente rugía una tormenta: un torbellino de hojas brillantes y miembros mutilados.

—¿Qué es lo que percibes, Arquímedes? —preguntó ella, esforzándose por no entregarse al miedo.

 _Muerte_ —sentenció el felino.

—Ojalá te equivoques…

 _Lo lamento, pequeña fricai… Nunca he cometido más que un error en toda mi vida… Conduce a tu caballo con precaución y afina tus sentidos. Deja que sea tu don empático el que nos guíe. Si tenemos suerte, nuestro camino se cruzará primero con el de la Gran Cazadora antes que con el de alguna amenaza._

De repente, como si el mero hecho de recordar la existencia de Senna fuera estímulo suficiente, Asami se sintió impulsada hacia el norte, atrapada por una fuerza tan poderosa y urgente que no se podía resistir a ella. Había una preocupación y una aprehensión crecientes que la arrastraban… Y también, un temor cada vez mayor.

Se vio incapaz de romper el contacto o de reducir su marcha, y su alarma fue en aumento. Embargada casi por el pánico, de pronto se vio impulsada hacia lo que la había atraído. Se encontró allí. Mirando a través de los ojos de otra persona. Los ojos de Senna.

—¡Una emboscada! —gritó Asami y golpeó los costados de Isilión para acelerar su marcha.

Demasiados. Eran demasiados contra los que combatir. El caballo de Senna soltaba coces en todas direcciones y daba mordiscos a diestra y siniestra, tratando de hacerse un camino por el que escapar, pero sus atacantes eran astutos y lograron acorralar a la cazadora. Senna se agarró fuertemente con las piernas a la grupa de su corcel para permanecer con éste, sabiendo que estaría muerta si caía.

Desenvainó su espada y empezó a atacar, pero por cada uno que derribaba, surgían otros dos para sustituirlo. En realidad, aquella espada de caza no estaba concebida para luchar a lomos de un caballo, y antes de que hubiera podido propinar más de media docena de golpes, se le escapó de las manos con un enemigo caído, y se vio obligada a sacar su daga. Entonces, en un movimiento bien coordinado, sus atacantes se retiraron al sonido de un cuerno.

Un dolor terrible le atravesó el hombro y se reflejó por un instante en sus ojos. Miró estúpidamente hacia abajo y vio un astil emplumado que brotaba de su pecho. Asami no podía desligarse de las imágenes que su mente le mostraba y le rogó a gritos a Isilión que galopara aún más rápido. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que salvarla.

El corcel de Senna lanzó un aullido agonizante al sentir que una segunda flecha perforaba su flanco. ¡Maldita luna! La iluminaba claramente; tan claramente que Senna era un objetivo claro para los arqueros que estaban ocultos bajo los árboles. Sus atacantes retrocedieron un poco más y nuevas flechas volaron en la oscuridad…

—¡No por favor! —gimió Asami, su sangre helada en las venas.

El caballo de caza volvió a aullar, y se derrumbó, y Senna quedó atrapada bajo la masa de su montura. No podía pensar, ni moverse. Una vez terminado el trabajo de los arqueros, los espadachines volvieron a acercarse. Al ver que los filos relucían a la luz de la luna y se arqueaban hacia abajo, Senna supo que iban a matarla…

Docenas de imágenes se sucedieron y desaparecieron rápidamente. Una permaneció. La sonrisa desafiante de la que fuera la Gran Cazadora de la tribu del sur.

Después, un dolor insoportable, seguido de un silencio y una oscuridad aterradores, más horribles que el dolor… Asami estaba atrapada en la penumbra, incapaz de escapar. No había nada a lo que agarrarse, nada en lo que sostenerse… y de repente, notó algo a su lado en la oscuridad.

Su madre, Yasuko.

Se aferró de ella, muerta de miedo, y se liberó.

Asami lanzó un grito de dolor ajeno y espoleó inclemente los costados de Isilión, forzando el ritmo del animal al límite. Sabía exactamente dónde encontrar a Senna, aunque sus propias lágrimas la cegaban. Salió de los árboles y se dejó caer del lomo de Isilión sin importarle ya nada. Giró en su caída, adoptó una posición fetal y cayó sobre los guijarros del camino. Su rostro se retorció de agonía; se puso en pie trabajosamente y se tambaleó hacia la forma desecha que temblaba en el suelo.

Senna yacía encogida debajo del cadáver inmóvil de su caballo. Asami rodeó con sus brazos el torturado cuerpo de la cazadora, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarla. Estaba tan cubierta de flechas que parecía uno de los muñecos de paja que se suelen utilizar en los entrenamientos, con la diferencia de que ella sangraba.

—Oh no, no, no, no… —sollozó la joven al ver que Senna abría los ojos y la miraba.

—Qué alivio… —exhaló la cazadora—. Estás a salvo… Pensé que, te habían atacado a ti también, niña…

Asami buscó con su mente la poca energía sanadora de la que disponía; no sabía qué haría con ella, pero la abrumadora necesidad de atenuar el tormento de Senna no le permitía pensar con claridad. Sintió una especie de presión creciendo en su interior, como le había ocurrido en los momentos del pasado en que la desesperación la había obligado a superar los límites de sus conocimientos. La sensación se intensificó hasta el punto en que dejó de ser consciente de lo que la rodeaba, incluso de la presencia de Arquímedes, quien intentaba sumar algo de su energía a la suya.

Y entonces, repentinamente, sintió una profunda liberación.

Abrió los ojos y vio los de Senna, que la observaban conmovidos. El dolor había desaparecido de esos ojos azules, que parecían febrilmente serenos. Aunque Asami aún podía sentir su padecimiento, la cazadora ya no podía. De algún modo, Asami se había interpuesto entre su dolor y ella misma.

Pero Senna estaba muriendo, y ambas lo sabían.

—Mi señora… —No fue capaz de decir nada más, tan solo de derramar lágrimas que ahogaban sus palabras.

—No, cariño, niña. No llores por mí, llora por ti y por mi gente, por mi hija…

Sus palabras casi hicieron que el corazón de Asami se rompiera en pedazos.

—No le temo a la muerte; con gusto iría a los cielos, sé que mis compañeras caídas me aguardan allí… Pero, ¿abandonar a mi tribu? ¿Cómo puedo dejar a mi gente ahora? —Tosió, y las comisuras de sus labios se mancharon de sangre. De algún modo consiguió extender una mano y tocar la mejilla de Asami. Ella tomó su mano y lloró.

—No es justo… dejarte sola…

—Pero debes advertirles, niña… —Cogió la mano de la joven y la guió hacia el carcaj que le sobresalía debajo de la cintura—. Conoces el código de flechas… Llévate dos. Una para mi tribu, y otra para Korra…

Asami asintió, tan asfixiada por las lágrimas que no podía hablar.

—Recuérdale lo mucho que la quiero, y… —Senna parecía querer decir algo más, cuando un nuevo ataque de tos la convulsionó. Alzó la vista, pero era evidente que ya no la veía. Sus ojos brillaron y se alegraron como si estuviera viendo algo maravilloso e inesperado—. ¡Tan… orgullosa! ¡Tan…!

Por un fugaz instante Asami detectó… alegría. Alegría y un sobrecogimiento, una extraña gloria que no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Entonces el cuerpo de Senna se estremeció entre sus brazos, y la luz y la vida desaparecieron de sus ojos. Su cuerpo resultó flácido en su abrazo, y luego no quedó nada más que el cascarón vacío que sostenía. Había sentido la agonía de Senna en cada célula de su cuerpo. Ahora sabía lo que era morir.

 _Que las estrellas te guíen en tu camino de regreso, Gran Cazadora._

Dicho esto, Arquímedes inclinó la cabeza y guardó silencio durante unos minutos. Contempló a Asami con aire solemne y le recordó:

 _Las flechas, fricai._

Asami registró el carcaj de Senna y tomó de allí dos flechas con bandas negras. Apoyó cada una en el suelo, las pisó y rompió sus puntas. Ambas portaban la marca de Senna en sus plumas y no habría cazador en el mundo que no supiera comprender el mensaje: la Gran Cazadora de la tribu del sur había fallecido.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó entonces con voz seca—. Cuida de su cuerpo hasta que regrese. No puedo moverla yo sola, el peso de su corcel la aplasta y es demasiado para mí.

 _Ninguna fiera, alimaña o espíritu maligno corromperán este cuerpo mientras yo esté aquí. Ve deprisa, Asami. Y regresa pronto._

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Volver al lugar de la emboscada probablemente fue la peor experiencia que había tenido en toda su vida. Un grupo de cinco hombres ayudó a levantar el cadáver del corcel mientras que el mismo jefe Tonraq arrastraba el cuerpo de su amada esposa de debajo de éste. En los brazos del guerrero, Senna daba la impresión de ser solamente una doncella dormida, a pesar de las heridas sangrantes y la docena de flechas que sobresalían de sus extremidades.

Asami tenía ganas vomitar; se sentía débil, exhausta… No sabía cómo alejar de ella el dolor de tantos, que se mezclaba con sus emociones propias. Creía que pronto no sería capaz de soportarlo y terminaría por desgarrarse en cientos de pequeños pedazos que se esparcirían por el viento. Por suerte, Arquímedes detectó su aflicción y la escudó con su mente del sufrimiento de los demás. Esto le proporcionó a la joven un cierto respiro, aunque el alivio fue solamente parcial.

Arquímedes no podía escudarla de su propio dolor.

La joven cazadora Mila la tomó del brazo y la alejó del resto de los cazadores. Tenía el rostro tenso y los ojos hinchados; había llorado, pero se resistía a seguir haciéndolo. Ahora portaba una máscara saturnina e inescrutable.

—Nunca deseé que sucediera de esta manera, pero ahora soy yo quien deberá ocupar el puesto de la Gran Cazadora Senna —declaró—. Me aseguraré de que se le concedan todos los honores funerarios que merece, y luego, me llevaré a la tribu de aquí. Estos bosques… ya no son seguros, ni volverán a serlo… Esos guerreros malditos han comenzado a invadirnos.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque tú ya no podrás quedarte con nosotros, Asami.

—¿Me estás expulsando?

—Te estoy enviando en una misión. —Mila extendió su mano y le ofreció una de las flechas sin punta—. Alguien tiene que hacérselo saber a Korra. Sé que te estoy condenando a una labor suicida, porque el camino será largo y peligroso, y más allá de las fronteras de nuestro de reino arde la guerra. Pero no puedo pensar en una persona mejor que tú para llevarle semejante noticia. Cualquiera puede entregar una flecha negra, pero nadie más que tú podrá compartir y ayudar a aplacar la pena que estremecerá a Korra después de recibirla…

El dolor sacudió a Asami como un baño de agua helada, pero también le dio una claridad de pensamiento sobrenatural y la ayudó a aceptar la tarea que se le estaba encomendando.

—Esperaba que mi reencuentro con Korra fuese alegre —susurró—. Le llevaré la peor noticia que una persona puede recibir… Pero jamás me perdonaría a mí misma si la dejara soportarlo ella sola… —tomó aire y enfrentó la mirada severa de Mila—. Iré.

—Te proporcionaré una escolta.

—No. No será necesario. Me será más fácil escabullirme sola…

—¿Incluso contra los fey?

—Sé cómo lidiar con ellos —asintió Asami—. No estoy tan indefensa como tú crees.

Mila casi sonrió al escucharla decir eso.

—Más te vale —replicó—. Me cortaría las venas si supiera que moriste en algún camino desierto, y todo porque envié a una civil sin entrenamiento a una de las peores guerras que el mundo haya visto. Si pudiera acompañarte, lo haría gustosa.

—Tu tribu te necesita. Haces bien en quedarte para liderarlos. Todos sabemos que eres la única que podría llenar el vacío que dejó Senna, Mila. Yo estaré bien. No está en mi destino morir, no todavía.

La fortaleza en el rostro de Mila vaciló y un ápice de inseguridad se reflejó en el brillo tembloroso de sus ojos azules. Con un gesto nervioso se llevó una mano al entrecejo y trazó la cicatriz que le cruzaba la ceja. Sus mejillas adquirieron una leve tonalidad rojiza cuando volvió a mirar de frente a Asami.

—He tenido celos de Korra toda mi vida y ahora… Ahora más que nunca. Hemos convivido poco tiempo juntas, Asami, y sin embargo, temo que he llegado a enamorarme de ti… Has sido como nuestro ángel desde que llegaste. Yo, y mis cazadores, todos tenemos tanto que agradecerte —se llevó las manos a la cintura y se desató la funda de la que colgaba su espada—. Te creo: conozco la fortaleza que hay en ti, pero por favor… Acepta mi espada.

—Es… —trastabilló ella, aún sorprendida por la repentina confesión de la cazadora—. Es la espada que te vi forjar aquel día de lluvia… Mila, yo no…

—Hazlo por mí, ¿sí? Necesito saber que tienes algo con que defenderte —dijo, empujando la pesada arma contra el pecho de la joven—. Llévatela, para que te proteja. —Acto seguido se inclinó hacia ella y le besó suavemente la mejilla—. Y eso, fue para que no me olvides…

En el semblante de Mila se dibujó una expresión extraña: abierta, vulnerable, como si fuera una criatura de diez años que intentara contener el llanto. A Asami se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla así.

—Gracias —le dijo simplemente y apretó la funda de la espada entre sus manos—. No importa lo que me cueste ni el tiempo que me tome hacerlo, pero aprenderé a blandir esta espada. Y el día en que volvamos a vernos, te la regresaré.

La cazadora esbozó un gesto afable y la expresión anterior desapareció de su rostro.

—Ah, ese día —sonrió—. Será un buen día.

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	24. Viaje al Sur

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXIV**_

Cuando Asami se despertó, el recuerdo de la muerte de Senna se apoderó de ella. Se tapó la cabeza con las mantas y lloró en silencio en esa tibia oscuridad. Le gustaba estar allí, escondida del mundo exterior. Al cabo de un rato cesaron las lágrimas, y maldijo la guerra. Se secó las mejillas a regañadientes y se levantó. Salió de la pequeña tienda que había levando entre la maleza y se dispuso a preparar algo para desayunar. Arrojó unos trozos de carne en un comal, se metió los helados dedos en los sobacos y se quedó acurrucada junto al fuego hasta que su desayuno estuvo listo. Comió deprisa, tratando de acabárselo antes de que se enfriara.

Arquímedes se tumbó a la orilla de un tronco seco y se dispuso a arrancarles el pellejo a un par de ratas de campo que había cazado. Asami daba un respingo cada vez que escuchaba el crujir de los diminutos huesos que el gato fey trituraba entre sus colmillos. Al terminar, se lamió la sangre de los bigotes, miró a la joven, y ladeó la cabeza.

 _Si te hace sentir incómoda, Asami fricai, podría devorar a mis presas en otra parte_ —maulló.

—Gracias —suspiró ella.

Era su primer día sola en la intemperie. Había pasado una noche espantosa, casi sin poder dormir, debido al horror que le provocaban los sonidos provenientes de la oscuridad a su alrededor. A su saber, pudieron haberla estado acechando lobos o más de aquellos hombres malditos, como los que asesinaron a Senna. Aún cuando Arquímedes se ofreció a hacer guardia, le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Y durante las pocas horas que pudo dormir, fue acosada por sus propias pesadillas. Ver morir de esa manera a la madre de Korra, sentirla morir… Asami jamás sería capaz de asimilarlo. Sabía que nunca volvería a ser la misma.

En algún lugar de la penumbra que la rodeaba aulló un lobo. Otros muchos respondieron desde diversos puntos de las llanuras, alzando su voz en una melodía discordante. Aquel inquietante sonido le puso los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina. Luego, por un instante, los aullidos fueron aunándose en un mismo tono, similar al grito de guerra de un soldado a la carga.

Asami se agitó, pálida.

 _¿Qué pasa?_ —preguntó Arquímedes—. _¿Son los lobos? No nos molestarán. Están enseñando a sus cachorros a cazar, y no dejarán que sus pequeños se acerquen a criaturas con un olor tan raro como el nuestro._

—No son los lobos de ahí afuera —dijo Asami, abrazándose el cuerpo—. Son los de aquí dentro. —Y se dio una palmadita en la frente.

Arquímedes asintió con un movimiento seco, que ponía en evidencia que no era un animal común, aunque hubiera adoptado tal forma.

 _Siempre es así. Los monstruos de la mente son mucho peores que los que existen de verdad. El miedo, las dudas y el odio han acabado con más gente que las bestias salvajes._

—Y el amor —señaló ella.

 _Y el amor_ —admitió Arquímedes—. _Y también la codicia y la envidia, y cualquier otra pulsión obsesiva de las que son susceptibles las razas sensibles._

—Humanos y fey…

 _Sí._

—Aún cuando se despojaron de sus corazones para alcanzar la perfección, los fey continúan siendo arrastrados por sus propias pasiones. No están tan por encima de nosotros como creen.

 _En eso te equivocas, fricai_ —la contradijo el felino—. _Los fey no se despojaron de sus corazones. No… Un tonto con más poder del que en realidad sabía administrar pretendió acabar a los fey privándolos de su corazón, porque es de ahí de donde proviene la energía vital de todas las cosas. Hmm… ¡El hombre más idiota de toda la historia antigua, ni siquiera merece ser recordado por los humanos…!_ —bufó y se le erizaron los pelos de la melena.

Asami nunca lo había visto reaccionar de aquella manera. Arquímedes, siempre tan mesurado e impasible como laguna de montaña, trazaba surcos en la tierra con sus garras y escupía al fuego, maldiciendo el nombre de un tal Granemalión. A ella le habría gustado indagar más acerca de aquel extraño personaje, pero temía hacer enfadar al felino y no estaba dispuesta a perder su compañía por una tontería así.

Cuando la madrugada aclaró un poco más, el día se volvió gris y nublado, y el viento era cortante. Sin embargo, el bosque estaba en silencio. Tras su ligero desayuno, Asami apagó el fuego y cargó sus cosas en la silla de Isilión, preparada para marcharse. Sujetó también la espada de Mila en uno de los costados del corcel porque ella no quería llevar excesivo peso. Además, en sus manos, la espada no le serviría de mucho más que un garrote.

La calzada se estrechó más a medida que avanzaban hacia el sur, y la fronda se hizo más densa y oscura. Entre los zarzales, Asami se sentía a salvo, pero fuera de ellos, en los claros del bosque, avanzaba con cautela. No era sencillo mantener su determinación conforme avanzaba hacia las fronteras del reino, sabiéndose poco menos que una guerrera o a lo sumo, una aprendiz de bruja a medias. No obstante, mantenía el paso y alejaba de su mente las desesperadas súplicas de la lógica y la razón que le exigían retroceder. «Esto lo hago por Korra», pensaba. «Merece saber lo que le ocurrió a su madre… ¡Ánimo!».

Avistó a la distancia el brumoso perfil de un monte, que se alzaba como un monolito gigantesco al final del valle y cuya cumbre perforaba las nubes y se perdía de vista, elevándose sobre las montañas de menor altura que lo rodeaban. Su oscuro y tenebroso aspecto le produjo escalofríos a Asami.

—Arquímedes, ¿conoces el nombre de ese monte?

El gato, que viajaba enroscado y dormido en la parte posterior de la silla, ni siquiera lo miró y soltó en un gruñido:

 _El monte Inochi. Debes rodearlo y seguir más hacia el sur, fricai. Ahora déjame dormir. No más preguntas._

—Lo siento.

Poco después el paisaje empezó a cambiar, dando paso a las tierras vírgenes: una maraña de arbustos y de malas hierbas bordeaba el camino, junto con matas de rosas trepadoras que se pegaban a la ropa, mientras que unas elevadas rocas se inclinaban sobre el terreno, como testigos grises de la presencia de la joven y su caballo. Se percibía una sensación desagradable en el ambiente, como de animosidad contra los intrusos.

En lo alto, y haciéndose más grande a cada paso, se asomaba el monte Inochi, que tenía unos escarpados precipicios surcados de cañones, cubiertos de nieve, y cuya roca de color negro absorbía la luz como una esponja y oscurecía la zona circundante. Entre el Inochi y la línea de montañas que formaban el lado oriental del valle, había una profunda hendidura, que era la única forma práctica de salir del reino Terra. El camino la llevaba hacia allí.

Los cascos de Isilión repiqueteaban sobre la grava, y el camino se iba angostando hasta convertirse en una estrecha senda que bordeaba la base del Inochi. Asami miró hacia la cumbre que se elevaba por encima de ella, y se sorprendió al ver allí una puntiaguda torre. A pesar de que estaba derruida y descuidada, seguía siendo un centinela sobre el valle.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalándola.

Arquímedes la ignoró por completo y ella suspiró resignada, deseando tener a su lado alguna compañía humana. La desolación era una carga más que debía aprender a soportar.

Viajaron durante horas alrededor del Inochi, que formaba una sólida pared a la derecha, cuando entraron en la hondonada que dividía la cadena de montañas. Asami se levantó sobre los estribos, pues estaba impaciente por ver qué había fuera del reino Terra, pero aún estaban demasiado lejos. Durante un trecho, avanzaron por un paso en pendiente que serpenteaba por la montaña y por el barranco, y seguía el curso del río Diente de Oso. Más tarde, cuando ya el sol estaba muy bajo, ascendieron y ella pudo vislumbrar lo que había al otro lado de los árboles.

Asami se quedó helada. En efecto, había montañas, pero debajo de ella se extendía una llanura inmensa que se fundía con el cielo en el lejano horizonte. Se trataba de una planicie de un uniforme color canela, como el de la hierba marchita, sobre la que unas alargadas, aunque tenues nubes que los fuertes vientos hacían cambiar de forma, barrían el cielo.

 _Esperaremos a mañana para iniciar el descenso_ —dijo Arquímedes—. _Y como nos llevará casi todo el día, deberíamos acampar ahora._

—¿Cuánto se tarda en cruzar esta llanura? —preguntó Asami, asombrada.

 _De dos o tres días a dos semanas; depende de qué dirección tomemos. A excepción de las tribus nómadas de cazadores que deambulan por esta parte de la planicie, está tan deshabitada como el desierto de Si Wong hacia el este. Por lo tanto, no vamos a encontrar muchos pueblos. No obstante, más al sur, las llanuras son menos áridas y están más pobladas. Una vez allí, nos encontraremos verdaderamente en el reino Aqua._

Salieron del sendero y desmontaron a orillas del río Diente de Oso. Mientras Asami desensillaba al corcel, Arquímedes le dijo:

 _Ahora seré yo quien interrumpa tu descanso y te moleste._

—¿Ah, si? —sonrió ella.

 _Tenemos que trabajar en tu don empático. Hay un problema con tus escudos mentales._

—¿Y sería…?

 _Que no los tienes, Asami fricai. Si yo no hubiese estado a tu lado para escudarte del dolor de los cazadores ante la muerte de Senna, su aflicción te habría arrastrado a la locura. Con cada día que pasa, tu mente se vuelve más sensible a las demás. Tu don se fortalece y es necesario que tú también hagas lo mismo._

Asami hizo los arreos de Isilión a un lado y se sentó de cuclillas delante de Arquímedes.

—Estoy dispuesta a aprender si tú estás dispuesto a enseñarme —declaró con firmeza.

 _Debido a la ausencia de tu madre y a la de alguna otra bruja que pueda guiarte, no tengo más remedio. Pon atención, cachorra: la percepción de las emociones es real, perfecta y desconcertantemente precisa, como ya lo habrás notado._

Asami asintió en silencio, concentrándose completamente en lo que Arquímedes le decía, pues temía que pudiera perderse algo que fuera de vital importancia. Estaba empezando a pensar que no iba a poder soportar durante mucho más tiempo el cargar en su interior con las emociones y sensaciones de las demás personas que la rodeaban en el campamento de la tribu, especialmente en el pabellón de heridos. Si había una forma de frenarlo, era más que bienvenida.

Menos mal, la protección mental era un truco fácil de aprender; por lo que Asami estuvo muy agradecida. Consistía simplemente en crear una imagen mental clara de cómo sus escudos la rodeaban y después debía conferirles poder, focalizando su energía como lo haría con cualquier hechizo. Aunque ella aún no había sido capaz de conjurar nada, confiaba en que al menos sería capaz de conseguir esto.

 _Piensa en un muro_ —le dijo Arquímedes—. _Un muro a tu alrededor, que te separa de los demás. Míralo y siéntelo; y piensa que nada ni nadie puede alcanzarte a través de él. Ahora voy a enviarte mis propias sensaciones y tú deberás escudarte de ellas, ¿está claro?_

—Adelante.

Enseguida, se sintió golpeada por una marea de sentimientos difíciles de explicar. Todo parecía arrastrado por una corriente de tristeza y pérdida, similar a la que captó junto a los cazadores, y se vio perdida en medio de una confusión de dolor, segura sólo en aquel momento, de que ese dolor no era suyo.

Asami se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, y tras varios intentos, experimentó por fin una grata sensación de alivio frente a la presión de la otra mente. Con su disminución, su propia confianza en el «escudo» creció y éste se hizo más fuerte. Finalmente, cuando Arquímedes estuvo convencido de que nada podía traspasar lo que Asami había levantado, la liberó de su ataque mental.

Ella se dejó caer, jadeante.

—¿Me sentiré siempre tan fatigada?

 _Sólo cuando te defiendes de un ataque realmente deliberado y agresivo como el que acabo de proyectar en ti. Protegerte de las emociones que las personas emiten hacia ti sin saberlo_ _no te provocará tal cansancio, basta con que mantengas tus escudos en alto_ —explicó el gato—. _Sin embargo, no dudes nunca en dejarlos caer. Especialmente si sospechas que hay peligro; tu don puede darte la mejor advertencia de todas._

Asami hizo un gesto pensativo de aquiescencia, mientras pensaba que, había sido así como pudo detectar la emboscada de hace dos noches y fue eso lo que le permitió encontrar a Senna, aunque no a tiempo. De otro modo, ella también estaría muerta. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y prefirió distraerse de sus propios pensamientos.

—Sé que mi don se desarrolló recientemente, pero creo que ya era lo suficientemente sensible para percibir a Kuvira o incluso a ti… ¿Cómo es que sus emociones nunca me han afectado tanto como las de otros?

 _Porque Kuvira y yo somos fey; y nosotros siempre llevamos nuestros escudos en alto, a menos que decidamos no hacerlo. Los fey son expertos en ataques mentales, especialmente la reina Suyin. Ignorar eso le costó su vida a la Cazadora Real Izumi_ —le advirtió Arquímedes—. _A partir de mañana, durante el viaje, estaré exponiéndote a diferentes tipos de ataques mentales. Tu trabajo será defenderte y aprender a contrarrestarlos. Tienes que estar preparada para cuando nuestro camino se cruce con el de los guerreros fey._

Asami pensó en Korra y rápidamente inquirió:

—¿Qué pasará entonces con el resto de la Milicia Real? Ellos no pueden escudar sus mentes.

 _Incrementa y domina tus habilidades, fricai, y algún día podrás rodear con tu protección no sólo a la cazadora Korra, sino también a un regimiento entero. Ahora ve y descansa, porque mañana ni el terreno ni yo seremos tan piadosos contigo_ —el felino maulló y trepó a lo alto de un árbol cercano.

Asami terminó de montar el campamento y se tendió sobre el fresco pasto. Pese a su cansancio, estaba despierta. Se dedicó a observar las nubes que, al desplazarse por el cielo, ocultaban las estrellas, para poco después dejarlas de nuevo a la vista; mientras tanto la crecida hierba de la colina susurraba, mecida por la brisa nocturna.

«No pude hacer nada para salvar a Senna, pero quizá pueda proteger a Korra en el futuro… He de seguir adelante».

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Asami y sus dos compañeros animales comenzaron el empinado descenso hacia la llanura. Como en muchos trozos el sendero desaparecía por completo, ella se vio obligada a abrirse un camino con el filo de la espada para continuar descendiendo. A veces tenía que bajarse del caballo, conducirlo mientras ella iba a pie y cogerse de los árboles para evitar caerse por la pendiente. El suelo estaba lleno de piedras sueltas y eso daba lugar a que la marcha fuera traicionera. El esfuerzo y la fatiga la ponía irritable y la hacía tener calor, a pesar del frío.

Las repentinas proyecciones mentales que le enviaba Arquímedes para entrenarla no hicieron otra cosa que empeorar su estado. Hacia el mediodía, al llegar abajo, pararon para que la muchacha pudiese descansar. El río Diente de Oso viraba a la izquierda y seguía su curso hacia el norte. Un viento implacable barría la llanura y los azotaba sin piedad, y como el suelo estaba reseco, les entraba polvo en los ojos.

Aquel terreno tan plano ponía nerviosa a Asami, pues no había montículos ni ondulaciones, y ella, que había pasado toda su vida rodeada de montañas y de colinas, se sentía expuesta y vulnerable sin ellas, como un ratón bajo el ojo avizor de un águila.

—¿Por qué crees que atacaron a Senna? —preguntó entonces—. Los guerreros malditos… ¿Se dedican solamente a matar a cualquiera que se les atraviese?

 _No. Alguien los envió y sospecho…_ —Arquímedes inclinó las orejas—. _Que te buscaban a ti, fricai._

—¿A mí? —se sorprendió ella—. ¿Qué podrían querer los fey de mí?

 _Usarte para llegar hasta Kuvira, es la única razón que se me ocurre_ —replicó él—. _Por cierto, ¿en dónde se metió esa infeliz?_

Asami dudó antes de responder.

—Quizá esté cruzando el océano, muy lejos de aquí, en dirección hacia el reino Aeris —sopesó—. Arquímedes, ¿es verdad que el último de los dragones elementales vive aún? ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

 _Hmm…_ —gruñó—. _Es posible que sea cierto, pero de ser así, no le entregará a Kuvira lo que busca tan fácilmente. En lo que a mí y al resto del mundo respecta, deberíamos darla por muerta de una vez._

Molesta por el tono cruel del viejo gato, Asami aseveró:

—Si lo hiciera, sería como si yo misma me diera por vencida.

 _Cómo tú quieras, Asami fricai_ —bufó él—. _Pero si el dragón no la mata, su cuerpo maldito lo hará antes de llegar a él siquiera. Sería mejor que depositaras tu fe en otra parte, por ejemplo, en ti misma._

—Deberíamos continuar —exigió ella de mala gana, poniéndose de pie.

La joven llenó un odre con agua, dio de beber a Isilión y ella bebió también toda el agua del río que pudo. Arquímedes los acompañó y tomó unos tragos de agua. Con nuevas fuerzas, siguieron hacia el sur y emprendieron el cruce de la llanura.

Asami pensó que era el viento lo que la volvía loca. Todo lo que le fastidiaba —los labios cortados, la boca reseca y los ojos irritados— tenía que ver con el viento, pues las incesantes ráfagas la persiguieron a lo largo del día. Al atardecer el viento sopló con mayor fuerza en lugar de amainar.

Como no había refugio alguno, se vio obligada a acampar al raso. Asami encontró unos matorrales, plantas fuertes y chaparras que crecían en esas duras condiciones, y los arrancó. Los apiló cuidadosamente y trató de prenderles fuego, pero los leñosos tallos sólo se ahumaban y echaban un olor acre.

—No consigo encenderlos con este maldito viento. —Arrojó, frustrada, las yescas al suelo—. Hoy la cena tendrá que ser fría.

 _Usa tu magia y no maldigas, cachorra. ¿Qué diría tu madre?_

—Es su culpa —protestó ella—. Debió instruirme desde pequeña, en vez de criarme en la ignorancia. Fue egoísta de su parte.

 _Yasuko nunca fue la más sabia de las brujas_ —admitió Arquímedes—. _Quizás, su deseo como madre, era que tuvieses una vida normal. Deberías darle crédito por intentarlo._

Asami ahogó una risilla sarcástica.

—Ya no importa —suspiró—. Estoy muy cansada.

 _Inténtalo_ —insistió el gato mientras se estiraba y se desperezaba—. _A lo mejor te sorprendas a ti misma._

No muy convencida, Asami se arrodilló junto a la maleza y la examinó con seriedad. Volvió a colocar algunas ramas e impuso las manos sobre éstas. El nombre antiguo del fuego «lassar» saltó de sus labios y una cascada de chispas cayó sobre las plantas. Se produjo humo, pero nada más. Aún así, Asami se volteó y miró a Arquímedes con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

 _Otra vez, con más energía_ —le aconsejó él.

—¡Lassar! —repitió ella y las llamas surgieron de repente, mientras daba un paso atrás con expresión complacida—. ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Conjuré mi primer hechizo! Pero, ¿cómo?

 _Porque has sometido tu mente a un entrenamiento intenso y tus canales de energía han podido expandirse y aguzarse, Asami fricai_ —la felicitó Arquímedes, orgulloso—. _Ahora eres una bruja, con todas las de la ley._

Asami contempló las palmas de sus manos, sorprendida y agradecida a la vez. No pudo evitar, aunque fuese por un pequeño momento, el sentirse poderosa. E intentó imaginar la cara de asombro que pondría Korra cuando lo supiera.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

El mismo viento frío, que barría las espantosas llanuras, los recibió la mañana del quinto día de viaje. A Asami se le habían agrietado aún más los labios durante la noche, de modo que cada vez que reía o hablaba se le llenaban de gotas de sangre, y si se los chupaba, sólo los empeoraba. Antes de montar, le dio de beber profusamente a su caballo de la reserva de agua que llevaba consigo. El día se convirtió en una incesante y laboriosa caminata, en la que Asami se dedicó a avanzar y a cumplir con los retos mentales que le imponía su compañero felino.

Fue a mitad de la tarde cuando, Arquímedes señaló una cortina de lluvia ondulante y gris que se dirigía hacia ellos.

—¡Lo que faltaba! —exclamó Asami, y se arrebujó en la ropa e hizo una mueca de disgusto al tiempo que la tromba de agua los alcanzaba.

El aguijoneo de la lluvia era frío como el hielo y, al cabo de un instante, estaban empapados y temblaban. Aparecía y desaparecía el resplandor de los relámpagos que perforaban el cielo: unos larguísimos rayos azules cruzaban el horizonte, seguidos de truenos que sacudían la tierra. Era hermoso, pero peligroso. Los rayos incendiaban por doquier la hierba reseca, aunque la lluvia la apagaba inmediatamente.

El tintineo de unos arneses, el ruido de unas pezuñas y unas voces de hombres sacaron a Asami de su ensueño. Alarmada, se detuvo y miró alrededor para determinar por dónde se acercaban los jinetes. Un par de grajos ascendían en espiral desde unos arbustos cercanos. El único escondrijo que Asami tenía cerca era una pequeña arboleda de enebros. Bajó de la silla de Isilión y le dio instrucciones mentales para que desapareciera entre el pasto alto.

Luego, la joven se lanzó corriendo hacia la arboleda y se ocultó entre las ramas bajas, justo a tiempo para evitar a seis soldados que surgían de entre los arbustos y avanzaban por la húmeda carretera, y que pasaron a apenas tres metros de ella. Le hubiera gustado haber tenido sus escudos bajos para haberlos detectado desde antes, ahora no podía hacer más que enfrentar su error.

Los soldados frenaron los caballos y se arremolinaron en medio de la carretera, discutiendo entre ellos:

—¡Alto! ¡Creo que he visto algo! —gritó uno de ellos, con el marcado y exótico acento de los fey—. ¡Tú, investiga!

El corazón le latía con todas sus fuerzas. Asami hizo un esfuerzo por respirar despacio y sin hacer ruido. Lentamente, Arquímedes se agazapó a su lado y su presencia la tranquilizó un poco.

 _Sólo el que da las órdenes es un fey_ —le dijo—. _Los demás son hombres comunes, guerreros hechizados para luchar hasta la muerte sin sentir dolor._

Un soldado humano, de barba amarilla, bajó de su caballo y dio unos pasos por el borde del camino, estudiando el terreno y los enebros que lo flanqueaban. Su armadura era simple —un casco, un escudo estrecho y una loriga de escamas—, lo que indicaba que era poco más que un explorador montado. En cuanto a sus armas, llevaba una lanza en la mano derecha y una espada al cinto.

Al acercarse hacia su escondite, haciendo sonar las espuelas, Asami se puso a murmurar una de las complejas palabras en el idioma antiguo que le había obsequiado su madre. Invocar fuego era una cosa, pero esto superaba su nivel, y ella vaciló un instante a causa del miedo y los nervios, y pronunció mal la palabra. No tuvo más opción que empezar de nuevo y rezar por no equivocarse esta vez, aunque ni siquiera estaba segura de poder hacer funcionar el hechizo.

El soldado dio otro paso hacia ella.

Y otro.

Justo cuando el soldado se detuvo frente a ella, Asami completó el conjuro y sintió que una oleada de fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo, prueba de que había surtido efecto. No obstante, llegó un instante tarde y no pudo evitar que el soldado la viera por un momento:

—¡Ajá! —dijo éste, apartando las ramas y dejándola al descubierto.

Asami no se movió. El soldado miró en su dirección y frunció el ceño:

—¿Qué demonios…? —murmuró. Introdujo entre las ramas la lanza, que pasó a sólo un par de centímetros de la cara de Asami. Ella apretó los puños; un escalofrío le recorrió los músculos en tensión—. ¡Maldición! —dijo el soldado, y soltó las ramas, que recuperaron su posición original, ocultando de nuevo a la joven.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó otro de los hombres.

—Nada —dijo el soldado, volviendo con sus compañeros. Se quitó el casco y se secó la frente—. Los ojos me juegan malas pasadas con esta lluvia.

El hombre fey se volteó y los miró con enojo. Alzó el brazo y con un grito les dio la orden de seguir adelante. Los seis espolearon a sus monturas y siguieron avanzando, hacia el norte. Cuando el sonido de los cascos desapareció, Asami puso fin al hechizo, se frotó los ojos con los puños y apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas. Se le escaparon unas risas amortiguadas, y sacudió la cabeza, divertida, pensando en lo estrafalario de la situación, en comparación con sus días en la mansión de Lord Iroh, cuando se dedicaba simplemente a hacer la limpieza. «Desde luego, nunca me habría imaginado que me sucedería algo así», pensó.

Se puso de pie e intentó dar un paso, pero todo su cuerpo se lo resintió. La muchacha movió las manos y notó que una oleada de agotamiento la recorría por completo, al mismo tiempo que se sentía extraña y débil, como si hiciera días que no comía. Se le doblaban las rodillas y tuvo que dejarse caer de nuevo en el suelo. Las manos le temblaban violentamente y se sentía desligada de su entorno.

—Arquímedes, ¿qué…?

 _Ha sido un hechizo demasiado poderoso para ti, no estabas lista para conjurar algo así. Si yo no hubiese sumado mi fuerza a la tuya, sin duda estarías muerta_ —explicó—. _Pero no tuviste otra opción, aplaudo tu valentía._

—¿Y si aparecen más soldados? ¿Qué haré… la próxima vez?

 _Si son humanos, matarlos antes de que ellos te maten a ti._

La lluvia le resbala a chorros por las pálidas facciones y Asami se enfrentó por primera vez al hecho de que tendría que matar para sobrevivir.

—No sé si sea capaz…

 _Ya lo sabremos cuando llegue el momento, fricai._

La ferocidad de los elementos tardó en aplacarse, pero a medida que pasaba el día, la tormenta se fue alejando hacia otro lugar, y una vez más, el cielo se despejó y el sol crepuscular brilló esplendoroso. Mientras los rayos de luz teñían las nubes de deslumbrantes colores, todo adquirió un contraste definido: unas zonas estaban muy iluminadas y otras en profundas sombras; los objetos parecían una masa compacta; los tallos de la hierba eran como sólidas columnas de mármol y las cosas más vulgares adquirían una belleza sobrenatural. Asami se sintió como si estuviera sentada dentro de un cuadro.

La tierra rejuvenecida olía a fresco, despejaba la mente de los viajeros y les reconfortaba el ánimo. Arquímedes se desperezó, estiró el cuello y maulló feliz.

 _Odio la lluvia._

Antes de que oscureciera, se detuvieron para pasar la noche en una hondonada poco profunda, y como Asami estaba demasiado cansada para comer o entrenar su mente, se fue a dormir directamente. Esa noche, sus sueños fueron especialmente reales: se vio entregándole a Korra la flecha negra que comunicaba el fallecimiento de su madre.

La cazadora la recibió con una expresión ilegible en el rostro y preguntó:

— _¿Por qué la dejaste morir?_

— _Korra yo… quise impedirlo, de verdad, yo…_

— _Mira cómo tiemblas_ —le recalcó con desprecio—. _¿Fue por eso? ¿Porque tuviste demasiado miedo?_

— _¿Qué puede haber hecho?_ —dijo, intentando defenderse, justificar lo sucedido.

La imagen de Senna se materializó a sus espaldas.

— _Pudiste haber luchado, niña_ —le reprochó.

Asami se limitó a hacer un gesto negativo al tiempo que sentía una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

— _No fue por mi culpa que usted perdió la vida, mi señora_ —le susurró.

Senna la miró con recelo y le preguntó:

— _¿Te parece que estoy muerta?_

— _No puedo ayudarla_ —le respondió Asami en voz baja con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— _Claro que no_ —replicó Korra—. _¡Eres tú la que está muerta!_

La cazadora gritó y le atravesó el pecho con astil de la flecha negra. Y las imágenes que veía se desvanecieron de pronto. Asami despertó con náuseas y sudando a pesar del frío nocturno. Vio ante sí a los hombres y a los fey que morirían por su mano; le parecían tan reales que se preguntó si podrían hablar. Y aunque no llevaba en la piel ningún tipo de cicatrices ni heridas, su cuerpo se estremeció con el ardor de muchas lesiones que sufriría, y tembló al sentir espadas y flechas lacerando su carne.

Con un grito ahogado, Asami cayó de rodillas y se cogió el vientre con los brazos, abrazándose y meciéndose adelante y atrás. «Ya está…, ya está». Apretó la frente contra el suelo, y se hizo un ovillo. Sentía el aliento, cálido, contra el cuerpo.

—¿Qué me está pasando?

Ninguna de las historias que había leído mencionaba a héroes de antaño que hubieran enloquecido con visiones como aquéllas. Ninguno de los guerreros que había conocido entre los cazadores que atendió en el pabellón de heridos parecía sufrir por la sangre que habían derramado. Y aunque la propia Korra admitía que no le gustaba matar, era seguro que no se despertaba a medianoche gritando.

«Soy débil —pensó Asami—. Una mujer como yo no debería sentirse así. Una bruja no debería sentirse así. Korra y Kuvira estarían bien, lo sé. Hacen lo que hay que hacer, y ya está. No se lamentan por ello, no se pasan el día preocupándose ni apretando los dientes… Soy débil».

Se puso en pie de un salto y dio unos pasos, intentando calmarse. Al cabo de media hora, con la aprensión aún oprimiéndole el pecho y con la piel irritada como si mil hormigas estuvieran abriéndose paso por debajo, sensible al mínimo ruido, Asami se calzó las botas y se puso a correr a toda velocidad. No le importaba lo que encontrara bajo sus pies en la oscuridad, ni quién pudiera presenciar su precipitada carrera.

Sólo quería huir de sus pesadillas. Su mente se le había puesto en contra y no podía ahuyentar sus miedos recurriendo a los pensamientos racionales. Su único recurso, por tanto, era confiar en la antigua sabiduría animal de la carne, que le decía que tenía que «moverse». Si corría con la suficiente fuerza y rapidez, quizá pudiera encontrar la estabilidad. Quizás el impulso de sus brazos, el golpeteo de sus pies contra el polvo, el frío húmedo del sudor bajo sus brazos, y un montón de sensaciones más, por su propio peso combinado, la obligarían a olvidar.

Quizá.

Arquímedes le salió al paso y cortó su camino.

 _¡Los lobos, querida fricai, los lobos de tu mente!_ —le recordó con cariño—. _¿Lo olvidaste ya? Son peores que los reales, lo sé. Lo sé… Pero todo estará bien. Has de tener fe en ti misma._

—No soy capaz, ¡no puedo luchar y matar! —dijo ella, entre bocanadas de aire—. Yo no soy una cazadora, ni una guerrera, tan sólo soy… —se llevó una mano a la frente—. Me siento una cobarde…

 _No lo eres, cachorra, nadie jamás ha pensado eso de ti_ —el gato se le acercó despacio y se frotó dulcemente contra la pierna de la joven—. _Tu madre no lo cree, así como tampoco lo hizo Senna, ni lo hace la cazadora Mila, ni Korra, ni Kuvira… Incluso tus hermanastros te tienen muy en alto. Mira hacia atrás y date cuenta de hasta dónde has llegado._

El tiempo había cambiado: ahora hacía fresco, y una mancha gris hacia el oeste apuntaba la posibilidad de otra tormenta. La vegetación era más frondosa, con musgo y juncos, y gruesos macizos de hierba verde. A kilómetros de distancia, cinco colinas despuntaban sobre el terreno, por lo demás llano. Un bosque de gruesos robles poblaba la colina del centro. Por encima de las brumosas copas de los árboles, Asami divisó las desmoronadas paredes de un edificio abandonado, construido por alguna raza muchos años antes.

—¿Dónde estamos?

 _A las puertas del reino Aqua, pequeña fricai_ —Arquímedes la invitó a sentarse sobre una roca a su lado y dijo—: _He de pedirte perdón. Soy yo quien te ha presionado y te ha exigido más de lo que puedes dar. Tenía la mejor de las intenciones, pero nunca me detuve para ver el desgaste que le estaba provocando a tu espíritu. Fui yo quien te hizo soñar esa espantosa pesadilla. Perdóname, por favor, por el daño que te he causado._

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 _Esperaba despertar en ti la necesidad de asesinar, pero nunca debí haberme atrevido. No eres ese tipo de persona, Asami. Eres mejor que eso…_

—Fuiste cruel y jugaste con los sentimientos de las personas que más amo y respeto —aseveró fríamente ella.

 _Maldito mil veces sea mi nombre. He cometido el segundo error más grande de mi vida…_

—¿Cuál fue el primero? ¿Atacar mi mente mientras dormía? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

 _Mereces saberlo_ —asintió él—. _Cuando caminaba sobre dos piernas, me llamaba Granemalión, Archimago de los Cuatro Reinos. Fui yo quien despojó a los fey de su corazón, convirtiéndolos a todos en una raza despiadada y sedienta de la energía vital de los humanos. Todo esto… Esta guerra, es mi culpa… Ése fue mi primer gran error._

—Acaso yo —dudó Asami—. ¿Soy ahora la única que conoce tu verdadera identidad?

 _La única con vida, sí… A excepción de el último dragón elemental, si es que aún no ha dejado este mundo. Querida fricai, yo… Soy un híbrido; prueba viviente de que alguna vez, humanos y fey convivieron en armonía. Y hasta hace un siglo, me creí el último de ellos. Luego apareció Kuvira, quien ignora la dualidad de su naturaleza. Y es por eso que, a pesar de ser fey, ambos cargamos con un corazón latiente en nuestro pecho._

Arquímedes pudo notar que Asami ya no lo miraba como antes, ni volvería a hacerlo. Estaba helada, incrédula, además de ofendida aún por lo que confesó haber hecho antes. Una sonrisa de dolor asomó a los labios del anciano felino.

 _Adelante, Asami fricai, estás en tu derecho de odiarme si así lo deseas._

La joven tenía los ojos abiertos y vidriosos y la mirada clavada en el que fuera hacía más de cuatrocientos años el gran Archimago de los Cuatro Reinos. El sudor todavía le corría a gotas por la frente y su apariencia sucia y desordenada le confería el aspecto de una sobreviviente de guerra.

—No te odio —dijo sin más. Y se puso de pie para ir en busca de su caballo y de sus demás cosas.

El felino optó por dejarla sola y en paz, si era eso lo que ella quería. Podría digerir todo lo que le había revelado con calma. Era lo mejor. La dejó así hasta que la luna pasó al otro lado de la bóveda celestial. Entonces desanduvo sus pasos y regresó al pequeño e improvisado campamento. Ahí encontró a Asami, resguardada pobremente bajo el cobijo de su tienda, como una flor en la calzada a la que le ha nevado encima todo el invierno y le ha llovido toda la primavera.

La vio dormir con ternura mientras susurraba:

 _Sueña, Asami. Sueña aquello que más te reconforte, lo que sabes que es cierto y real para ti. Se acabaron las pesadillas._

Soñó con su boda. No veía con quién se estaba casando porque esa persona nunca entró en escena, y tampoco importaba. Lo importante era que sonaba música, interpretada por todos los instrumentos musicales que conocía, y la música hacía feliz a todos, y ella bailaba con su madre y con su padre. Y después, fue Korra quien la sacó a bailar. Era bella como un ocaso de otoño, orgullosa e imperial, como sólo la Cazadora Real puede serlo. Pero aún conservaba aquella sonrisa dulce y aquellos amables ojos azules que la azoraban.

Danzaron como aquella vez, cuando eran niñas, fingiendo que estaban en el palacio real, con Korra diciendo ser el príncipe y ella desplazándose con elegancia entre sus brazos. Entonces vio, al final del salón, la figura de Kuvira cruzada de brazos y apoyada contra la pared, mirándola y sonriendo con franqueza. Cómo la echaba de menos. Cómo importaba a veces la presencia o la ausencia de la gente. Ese día el sol la calentaba, la brisa la refrescaba, y no había dolor en su rostro, ni en el de nadie... Incluso Eska y Desna disfrutaban de la celebración, con Lady Malina, que lucía confundida y nerviosa, mientras su hermana y Lord Iroh se mezclaban con las demás parejas en la pista.

Ya que no era posible tener los brazos de alguien rodeándola mientras dormía, entonces tendría las voces alegres de sus amigos; de Kai y Jinora, Kya, Mila y Kalik… Se envolvería en ellas y serían como los brazos de Korra después de hacer el amor; serían como los brazos de Kuvira cuando la arrullaba de niña sobre la silla de su corcel.

Y por primera vez desde que se embarcó hacia el reino Aqua, Asami pudo descansar completamente en paz, en un mundo donde nunca existió la guerra ni el miedo. Donde era libre, y los labios de su cazadora se amoldaban perfectamente a los suyos; donde el amor que compartían era tan inamovible y constante como el ritmo de su corazón.

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	25. Al Final de la Batalla

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXV**_

El aire era frío y húmedo, y olía a lluvia reciente. Aunque era por la mañana, una luz gris envolvía el círculo de tierra que rodeaba el campamento de la Milicia Real, una tierra en la cual no crecía la hierba, solamente líquenes y musgo y, de vez en cuando, un grupo de hongos acres. El sol de la mañana caía sobre Korra y la inundaba de un calor agradable. Estaba tumbada en una suave saliente de piedra a varios metros por encima de la tienda de tela cerrada y vacía del rey.

No hubiera querido moverse de ahí, se sentía tranquila y en paz, pero el furor de la batalla volvería en unas pocas horas y ella ya no era una simple cazadora que podía disfrutar del sol caliente sobre las rocas. Durante las últimas semanas, el rey San la había hecho llamar muchas veces. Daba la impresión de que desde su primera plática, el monarca había desarrollado una cierta simpatía hacia la joven cazadora. Él la consultaba a intervalos irregulares, conversaban, en algunas ocasiones durante horas, y en otras durante un minuto o dos.

Korra encontraba las palabras para expresar las cosas que sabía que, de alguna manera, el rey necesitaba oír, y éste se marchaba reconfortado y lleno de energía. Korra solía pensar en sí misma, con no poco desconcierto, como dos personas: una, la normal y corriente, la Korra de todos los días, no más sabia que una joven adolescente, y la otra, un ser dotado de una incomparable experiencia y comprensión, que sólo se manifestaba en presencia del rey San.

«Eso es bueno —le dijo una vez Kya, cuando le daba unas puntadas en la herida abierta del brazo derecho—. Tú querías ser la próxima Cazadora Real, ¿o no? Vas por el camino correcto, ganándote el aprecio de Su Majestad».

—¡Ey, cazadora! —gritó de repente el general Lu Ten desde abajo—. ¡Deja ya de holgazanear, jovencita, si no quieres que cambie de opinión sobre ti y te deje haciendo guardia con los arqueros!

Korra se desperezó y se puso en pie.

—¡Sí, señor! ¡Como desee, señor! —contestó, reprimiendo el desagrado que sentía al tener que adoptar las formalidades de los soldados de la milicia.

Desde que la habían colocado bajo el mando de Lu Ten, Korra había intentado averiguar todo lo posible sobre su pasado. Por lo que oyó, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que el general Lu Ten era un dirigente competente —si no fuera así, el rey nunca lo hubiera puesto al frente de una misión tan importante—, pero tenía una personalidad exigente y severa, y reprendía a sus guerreros por la menor desviación de las costumbres establecidas, cosa que, para su disgusto, Korra había comprobado en tres ocasiones distintas durante su primer día con él. Ella pensaba que era un tipo de mando que menoscababa la moral de los hombres, que desanimaba la creatividad y la invención de quienes se encontraban en los rangos inferiores.

«Quizá Mako me lo ha asignado como líder por esos motivos —se dijo—. O quizás es otra prueba que me ha puesto. Quizá quiere saber si puedo tragarme el orgullo el tiempo suficiente para trabajar con un hombre tan estricto como él».

Korra volvió con su frisón negro, Pólvora, y cabalgó hasta la parte de delante de una columna de doscientos cincuenta hombres. Su misión era sencilla: desde que la Partida de Caza Real había retirado la mayor parte de sus fuerzas del reino Aqua, parecía que los fey habían decidido aprovechar su ausencia y crear confusión en todo el indefenso territorio, enviando a sus hombres malditos para que saquearan más pueblos y aldeas, y quemaran las cosechas que se necesitaban para sostener el rescate del reino caído.

Por eso el rey San había enviado a la compañía de Lu Ten para que rechazara a los guerrilleros malditos, cuyo número, según habían estimado sus espías, era de unos trescientos soldados. Pero Korra y el resto de sus compañeros se habían sentido descorazonados al tropezarse con unas huellas que indicaban que el número de las fuerzas de Suyin se acercaba a los setecientos soldados.

Korra cabalgó con Pólvora hasta ponerse al lado de Kya, que montaba una yegua pintada. Había sentido gran asombro esa mañana cuando vio aparecer a la bruja vestida con una larga capa azul sobre una excéntrica armadura, que tenía pequeños trozos de esmaltes negros y verdes, y sujetaba una extraña arma que debía manejarse con las dos manos: un largo eje de madera con una hoja de espada a cada lado.

—¿Vas a luchar? —le había preguntado, anonadada—. ¿Tú?

—Preferiría no tener que gritar como loca y correr por ahí con una espada, pero las circunstancias me han obligado —Kya sonrió con malicia—. ¿Crees que ésta es la primera vez que me sumo a una batalla? Ojalá me hubieras visto hace cien años; esos fey nunca supieron qué los golpeó.

La cazadora la admiró sin poder salir de su estupor y al fin, se rió complacida.

—Me agrada luchar al lado de una amiga.

—Lo mismo digo, niña.

Korra se rascó la barbilla mientras estudiaba el terreno. Ante ellas se abría una vasta extensión de hierba ondulante moteada aquí y allá, por algunos sauces y álamos. Los halcones cazaban en el cielo y abajo la vegetación estaba poblada de ratones chillones, conejos, roedores en sus madrigueras y otra fauna salvaje. La única señal de que unos hombres habían pasado por ese lugar era un camino de vegetación aplastada que se perdía en el horizonte por el este.

Kya levantó la vista hacia el sol de mediodía y, al entrecerrar los ojos, notó la piel de alrededor tirante.

—Deberíamos alcanzarlos antes de que nuestras sombras sean más largas que nosotras.

—Y entonces sabrán si somos suficientes para echarlos —dijo Korra—, o sí, simplemente, nos aniquilarán. Por una vez me gustaría que superáramos en número a nuestros enemigos durante estas misiones. ¿Por qué al General le da tanto miedo sumar más guerreros a sus fuerzas?

Kya sonrió con tristeza.

—Porque teme perderlos a todos en una sola batalla.

—¡En formación! —gritó Lu Ten, guiando a su caballo por el camino de hierba aplastada.

Korra cerró la boca y espoleó a Pólvora para seguir a la compañía tras su general.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Seis horas después, Korra estaba sentada sobre su caballo, escondida en un círculo de hayas que crecían a lo largo de un pequeño y poco profundo arroyo poblado por juncos y algas flotantes. A través de la maraña de ramas, Korra observaba un pueblo que no debía de tener más de veinte casas abigarradas y grises. Ella había presenciado, con furia cada vez mayor, que los habitantes, al ver a los guerrilleros malditos avanzando desde el oeste, habían reunido sus pocas posesiones y habían huido hacia el sur, en dirección al corazón del reino Aqua.

Si hubiera estado en su mano, Korra hubiera revelado su presencia a la gente y les hubiera asegurado que no iban a perder sus casas, no si ella y sus compañeros podían evitarlo, porque imaginaba muy bien el dolor, la desesperación y la desesperanza que debía sentirse al abandonar su pueblo natal, y hubiera querido evitarles eso. Además, hubiera pedido a los hombres del pueblo que lucharan con ellos. Otros diez o veinte pares de brazos quizá marcaran la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, y ella conocía mejor que nadie el fervor con que la gente luchaba para defender su hogar. A pesar de ello, Lu Ten había rechazado la idea y había insistido en que la Milicia Real se quedara escondida en las colinas del sureste del pueblo.

—Tenemos suerte de que vayan a pie —murmuró Kya, señalando la columna de guerrilleros que se dirigía hacia el pueblo—. Si no fuera así, no hubiéramos llegado aquí antes que ellos.

Korra miró hacia atrás, hacia los hombres reunidos detrás de ellas. Lu Ten le había dado el mando, como capitana, de ochenta y un soldados. Eran espadachines, lanceros y media docena de arqueros. El príncipe Mako dirigía otra compañía de ochenta y un hombres, mientras que el general Lu Ten dirigía al resto. Los tres grupos se encontraban apretujados entre las hayas, y Korra pensaba que eso era un error; el tiempo que tardarían en organizarse cuando salieran de los árboles sería un tiempo extra que los guerreros malditos utilizarían para organizar sus defensas.

Korra se inclinó hacia Kya y dijo:

—No veo que a ninguno les falte ni una mano ni una pierna, ni veo ninguna herida importante, pero eso no demuestra nada. ¿Tú sabrías decir si todos ellos son de esos hombres que no sienten el dolor?

La bruja suspiró.

—Ojalá pudiera.

—Parece que tengo esta discusión con mis compañeros cada vez que estamos a punto de luchar —replicó Korra, observando el armamento de los guerrilleros e intentando decidir la mejor manera de desplegar a sus hombres.

Kya soltó una carcajada y dijo:

—Está bien. Espero que continuemos teniéndola, porque si no…

—Una de las dos o las dos estaríamos muertas —sentenció Korra.

Cuando los guerrilleros llegaron al pueblo, marcharon a través de sus calles e hicieron solamente las pausas necesarias para forzar cada una de las puertas y registrar las habitaciones por si alguien se escondía en ellas. Un perro salió corriendo de detrás de un depósito de agua y, con el pelo erizado, empezó a ladrarle a los hombres malditos. Uno de ellos dio un paso hacia delante y lanzó su lanza contra el perro, al que mató.

Al llegar los primeros guerrilleros al otro extremo del pueblo, Korra apretó la mano alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada, preparada para atacar, pero entonces oyó una serie de agudos chillidos y un sentimiento de terror la atenazó. Un grupo de guerrilleros apareció desde la penúltima casa arrastrando a tres personas: un hombre desgarbado de pelo blanco, una mujer joven que tenía la blusa rota y un niño que no tenía más de once años.

A Korra se le perló la frente de sudor. Empezó a maldecir en voz baja y monótona a los tres prisioneros por no haber huido con sus vecinos, a maldecir a los guerrilleros por lo que habían hecho y por lo que iban a hacer, maldiciendo a los fey y el destino que les había llevado a esa situación. A sus espaldas, notaba la presencia de sus hombres, que se removían, inquietos, y murmuraban con enojo, ansiosos por castigar a los guerrilleros por su brutalidad.

Después de haber registrado todas las casas, los guerrilleros volvieron al centro del pueblo y formaron un semicírculo alrededor de los prisioneros.

«¡Sí!», se dijo Korra en cuanto los guerrilleros dieron la espalda a la Milicia Real. El plan del general Lu Ten había sido que esperaran justo a que ellos hicieran eso. Ansiosa por recibir la orden de atacar, Korra se levantó unos centímetros de su silla con todo el cuerpo en tensión. Intentó tragar saliva, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca.

El oficial que estaba al mando de los guerrilleros, que era el único de ellos que iba a caballo, y además, era un fey, desmontó su corcel e intercambió unas palabras inaudibles con el hombre de pelo blanco. Sin aviso, el oficial fey sacó su sable y lo decapitó; luego saltó hacia atrás para esquivar el chorro de sangre. La mujer joven chilló más fuerte que antes.

—Al ataque —dijo Lu Ten.

Korra tardó medio segundo en comprender que esa palabra que su general había pronunciado con tanta calma era la orden que había estado esperando.

—¡Al ataque! —gritó el príncipe Mako, al otro lado de Lu Ten, y salió galopando del grupo de álamos con sus hombres.

—¡Al ataque! —gritó Korra, espoleando los flancos de su caballo.

Se agachó detrás de su escudo mientras Pólvora la llevaba por entre la maraña de ramas. Luego, cuando salieron al claro, bajó el escudo y descendieron volando la colina con el estruendo de los cascos a su alrededor. Desesperada por salvar a la mujer y al niño, Korra espoleó a Pólvora hasta ponerlo al límite. Miró hacia atrás y se animó al ver que el contingente de sus hombres se había separado del resto de los soldados sin demasiados problemas; aparte de algunos rezagados, la mayoría de ellos formaban un grupo compacto a pocos metros de ella.

Korra miró a Kya, que cabalgaba a la vanguardia de los hombres de Mako con la capa azul ondeando al viento. Entonces, deseó que el general Lu Ten les hubiera permitido estar en el mismo grupo.

Tal como le habían ordenado, no entró directamente en el pueblo, sino que lo rodeó por la izquierda para atacar a los guerrilleros desde otra dirección. El príncipe Mako hizo lo mismo por la derecha, mientras Lu Ten y sus guerreros cabalgaban directamente por el centro del pueblo.

Una hilera de casas ocultó el primer choque, pero Korra oyó un coro de increíbles gritos y, luego, una serie de golpes metálicos, gritos de hombres y relinchos de caballos. La cazadora sintió un nudo en el estómago. «¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? ¿Puede ser de arcos metálicos? ¿Existen?». Fuera cual fuera el motivo, sabía que no debería haber oído tantos relinchos de agonía de los caballos. Korra se quedó helada al darse cuenta de que, de alguna manera, el ataque había salido mal y que quizá la batalla ya estuviera perdida.

Tiró con fuerza de las riendas de Pólvora en cuanto pasó la última casa, y se dirigió hacia el centro del pueblo. Detrás de ella, sus hombres hicieron lo mismo. A unos doscientos metros delante de ella, vio tres hileras de hombres malditos que se habían colocado entre dos casas para bloquearles el paso. Los guerrilleros no parecían temerosos al ver a los caballos galopando hacia ellos.

«Están malditos, todos ellos». Recordó con aprehensión.

Korra dudó. Las órdenes estaban claras: ella y sus hombres tenían que atacar el flanco oeste y abrirse paso a través de las tropas malditas hasta reunirse con Mako y Lu Ten. Pero el general no le había dicho qué tenía que hacer si cabalgar directamente hacia los guerrilleros, cuando ella y sus hombres se encontraran en posición, ya no parecía una buena idea. Y Korra sabía que si se desviaba de las órdenes, incluso aunque fuera para impedir que masacraran a sus hombres, sería acusada de insubordinación; y el general Lu Ten la castigaría por ello. La Milicia Real no era tan flexible como la Partida de Caza…

Entonces los guerrilleros apartaron sus voluminosas capas y se colocaron unas ballestas en el hombro.

En ese instante, Korra decidió que haría todo lo necesario para asegurarse de que la Milicia Real ganara la batalla. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que aquellos hombres malditos destrozaran sus fuerzas con una simple andanada de flechas sólo por evitar las desagradables consecuencias de desobedecer a su general.

—¡A cubierto! —gritó Korra, que tiró de las riendas de Pólvora hacia la derecha y e hizo virar al animal para ponerse detrás de una de las casas.

Una docena de flechas se clavaron en el lateral de un edificio al cabo de un segundo. Korra se dio la vuelta y vio que todos sus guerreros excepto uno habían conseguido esconderse detrás de las casas antes de que los hombres malditos dispararan. El soldado que había quedado atrás se encontraba tumbado en el suelo y sangraba: tenía dos flechas clavadas en el pecho. Las flechas habían atravesado su cota de malla como si ésta no fuera más gruesa que una hoja de papel. El caballo del soldado, asustado por el olor de la sangre, se encabritó y salió corriendo del pueblo dejando una nube de polvo tras él.

Korra se sujetó en una viga de fuera de la casa para mantener a Pólvora en su sitio mientras intentaba desesperadamente pensar en cómo debían continuar. Los guerrilleros los habían dejado inmovilizados: no podían volver a campo abierto sin que los acribillaran a flechazos hasta que parecieran erizos.

Unos cuantos de sus guerreros corrieron hasta ella desde una de las casas que quedaba parcialmente protegida por la que cubría a Korra.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Capitana? —le preguntaron. No parecían preocupados por el hecho de que hubiera desobedecido las órdenes del general; al contrario, la miraban con expresión de renovada confianza.

Korra pensó todo lo deprisa que pudo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Por casualidad, su vista tropezó con un arco y un carcaj que uno de los hombres llevaba atados a la silla del caballo. Korra sonrió. Solamente unos cuantos de sus hombres eran arqueros, pero todos llevaban arcos y flechas para poder cazar y ayudar a alimentar a la compañía cuando estaban solos en el bosque sin necesitar la ayuda de la ahora ausente Partida de Caza Real.

Korra señaló la casa en la que estaba apoyada y dijo:

—Cojan los arcos y suban al tejado, tantos como puedan, pero si valoran sus vidas, manténganse a cubierto hasta que yo les dé la señal. Cuando lo haga, empiecen a disparar y no dejen de hacerlo hasta que se queden sin flechas o hasta que el último guerrillero caiga muerto. ¿Comprendido?

—¡Sí, Capitana!

—Adelante, pues. El resto encuentren casas desde las cuales puedan disparar a los guerrilleros. Skiff, comunica la orden a todo el mundo, y encuentra a diez de nuestros mejores lanceros y a diez de nuestros mejores espadachines y tráelos tan deprisa como puedas.

—¡Sí, Capitana! —replicó el joven soldado.

Inmediatamente, los guerreros se apresuraron a obedecer. Los que se encontraban al lado de Korra sacaron los arcos y las aljabas de las sillas y, tras ponerse en pie sobre la grupa de los caballos, treparon al tejado de paja de la casa. Al cabo de cuatro minutos, la mayoría de los hombres de Korra se encontraban en sus puestos encima de los tejados de siete casas —unos ocho hombres por tejado—. El joven Skiff había vuelto con los espadachines y los lanceros que Korra le había pedido.

La cazadora se dirigió a los guerreros que se reunieron con ella:

—Bien, escuchen. Cuando dé la orden, los hombres que están ahí arriba empezarán a disparar. En cuanto la primera andanada de flechas caiga sobre los guerrilleros, vamos a salir para intentar rescatar al General Lu Ten. Si no podemos conseguirlo, tendremos que hacer que esos hombres malditos conozcan el sabor del acero frío. Los arqueros provocarán confusión suficiente para que podamos cercar a los guerrilleros antes de que tengan tiempo de utilizar sus ballestas. ¿Comprendido?

—¡Sí, Capitana!

—¡Entonces, disparen! —gritó Korra.

Con un grito poderoso, los hombres posicionados en los tejados se pusieron en pie y, como si fueran uno, dispararon contra los guerrilleros. La ola de flechas silbó en el aire con un chillido sediento de sangre mientras caían sobre sus presas.

Al cabo de un instante, cuando los guerrilleros gemían de agonía a causa de las heridas en sus puntos vitales, antes de espolear a su montura, Korra exclamó:

—¡Ahora, cabalguen!

Juntos, ella y sus hombres galoparon por el lateral de la casa e hicieron que sus corceles dieran un giro tan cerrado que estuvieron a punto de caer. Confiando en su velocidad y en que la habilidad de sus arqueros los protegiera, Korra bordeó al grupo de guerrilleros, que se agitaban con confusión, hasta que llegó al lugar del desastroso ataque del general Lu Ten.

Allí el suelo estaba empapado de sangre, y los cuerpos de muchos buenos hombres y excelentes caballos cubrían el espacio que había entre las casas. El resto de las fuerzas de Lu Ten estaban enzarzadas en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con los guerrilleros malditos. Para sorpresa de Korra, el general Lu Ten todavía estaba vivo y luchaba hombro con hombro junto con cinco hombres.

—¡Quédense conmigo! —gritó Korra a sus compañeros mientras se precipitaban hacia la batalla.

Pólvora golpeó a dos guerrilleros con los cascos y los tumbó en el suelo, rompiéndoles los brazos y el pecho. Complacida con el semental, Korra empezó a dar golpes a diestro y siniestro con la espada, gruñendo con la alegría de la batalla mientras tumbaba a un hombre maldito tras otro, ninguno de los cuales podía hacer frente a la ferocidad de su ataque.

—¡A mí! —gritó mientras se colocaba al lado del general Lu Ten y de los otros supervivientes—. ¡A mí!

Delante de ella, las flechas continuaban lloviendo sobre la masa de guerrilleros y los obligaba a ponerse a cubierto con los escudos, al tiempo que intentaban defenderse de las espadas y lanzas de sus compañeros.

Cuando ella y sus soldados hubieron rodeado al resto de la Milicia Real que iba a pie, Korra gritó:

—¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! ¡A las casas!

Paso a paso, todos ellos se retiraron hasta que estuvieron fuera del alcance de las armas de los guerrilleros y, entonces, corrieron hasta la casa que quedaba más cerca. Los guerrilleros dispararon y mataron a tres de los soldados de la milicia durante el camino, pero el resto de ellos llegaron ilesos al edificio.

El general Lu Ten se apoyó contra el lateral de la casa, boqueando en busca de aire. Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, hizo un gesto hacia los hombres de Korra:

—Tu intervención ha sido muy oportuna y afortunada, cazadora, pero ¿por qué te veo aquí y no cabalgando entre los guerrilleros como yo esperaba?

Entonces Korra explicó lo que había hecho y señaló a los arqueros que se encontraban sobre los tejados. Mientras escuchaba el relato de la joven cazadora, Lu Ten frunció el ceño. Pero no reprendió a su subordinada por su desobediencia, sino que dijo:

—Haz que esos hombres bajen de inmediato. Han conseguido romper la disciplina de los soldados. Ahora tenemos que lanzarnos a un honesto combate con el acero para acabar con ellos.

—¡Quedamos demasiado pocos para atacar a los guerrilleros directamente! —protestó Korra—. Nos superan en número en más de tres por uno.

—¡Entonces tendremos que compensar con valor lo que nos falta en número! —gritó el general—. Me dijeron que eras valiente, cazadora, pero es evidente que esos rumores están equivocados y que eres asustadiza como un conejo. ¡Ahora haz lo que te he dicho, y no vuelvas a cuestionarme! —Lu Ten señaló a uno de los soldados—. Tú, déjame tu corcel. —Cuando el hombre hubo desmontado, el general subió a la silla y dijo—: La mitad de los que están a caballo, síganme; vamos a prestar refuerzos al Príncipe Mako. Los demás, quédense con Korra.

El general Lu Ten espoleó a su caballo y se alejó galopando con los hombres que decidieron seguirlo, desplazándose rápidamente de edificio en edificio para rodear a los guerrilleros que se encontraban en el centro del pueblo.

Korra temblaba de furia mientras los miraba alejarse. Nunca antes había permitido que nadie cuestionara su valor sin responder con palabras o con golpes. Pero mientras la batalla durara, no era adecuado que se enfrentara a Lu Ten. «Muy bien —pensó ella—, le demostraré el valor que cree que me falta. Pero eso es todo lo que obtendrá de mí. No mandaré a los arqueros a que luchen cuerpo a cuerpo con los hombres malditos cuando están más seguros y son más efectivos si se quedan donde están».

Korra se dio la vuelta e inspeccionó a los hombres que el general le había dejado. Entre los que habían rescatado, se alegró de ver a Kya, que tenía arañazos y sangraba, pero que, en general, estaba bien. Se saludaron con un gesto de cabeza; entonces Korra se dirigió al grupo:

—Han oído lo que el General Lu Ten ha dicho. No estoy de acuerdo. Si hacemos lo que él quiere, todos acabaremos amontonados los unos sobre los otros antes de que se ponga el sol. ¡Todavía podemos ganar esta batalla, pero no será precipitándonos hacia nuestra propia muerte! Lo que nos falta en número, lo podemos compensar con astucia —Aseguró ella, secándose el sudor de la frente—. Ya saben cómo me uní a la Milicia Real. Saben que he luchado y he derrotado a cientos de guerrilleros malditos antes, incluso he vencido a guerreros fey. Eso lo puedo hacer, se los juro. Pero no puedo hacerlo sola. ¿Me seguirán? Piénselo detenidamente. Yo cargaré con la responsabilidad de desobedecer las órdenes del General, pero es posible que él y el Rey castiguen a todo aquel que haya tenido algo que ver.

—¡Entonces serían unos idiotas! —gruñó Kya—. ¿Preferirían que muriéramos aquí? No, no lo creo. Puedes contar conmigo, Korra.

La joven cazadora vio que los otros hombres enderezaban la espalda y apretaban los dientes, y sus ojos brillaban con una decisión renovada: supo que habían decidido apostar por ella.

—Sí —dijo el soldado Skiff—. Puede contar con nosotros también, Capitana.

—Entonces, ¡síganme! —exclamó Korra.

Alargó el brazo y ayudó a Kya a subir sobre Pólvora, detrás de ella, y luego corrió con su grupo de hombres alrededor del pueblo hasta el lugar en que los arqueros que estaban sobre los tejados continuaban lanzando flechas a los guerrilleros malditos. Mientras Korra y sus hombres corrían de casa en casa, las flechas silbaban por encima de sus cabezas como gigantescos insectos enojados.

Cuando estuvieron a salvo y a cubierto, Korra hizo que los hombres que todavía estaban montados dieran los arcos y las flechas a los hombres que iban a pie e hizo que estos últimos fueran a unirse con los otros arqueros. Mientras los hombres se afanaban en obedecerle, Korra le hizo una seña a Kya, que había bajado de Pólvora en cuanto éste se había detenido, y dijo:

—Necesito un hechizo tuyo. ¿Conoces alguna magia que nos proteja a mí y a diez hombres contra esas flechas?

La mujer dudó.

—¿Por cuánto rato?

—¿Un minuto? ¿Una hora? ¿Quién sabe?

—Proteger a tantas personas contra más de unas cuantas flechas excede mis fuerzas… Pero, si no te importa que interfiera las flechas en vuelo, podría hacer que te esquivaran, lo cual…

—Eso serviría.

—¿A quién quieres que proteja, exactamente?

Korra señaló a los hombres que había elegido para que fueran con ella. Kya les preguntó el nombre a cada uno de ellos. Luego, con la espalda encorvada y el rostro pálido y en tensión, empezó a pronunciar unas palabras en el idioma antiguo. Intentó lanzar el hechizo tres veces, y tres veces falló.

—Lo siento —dijo, y soltó un suspiro agitado—. Parece que no me puedo concentrar. Durante más de un siglo he empleado mi magia para la sanación, estoy tan oxidada que…

—Lánzalo, y no te disculpes —gruñó Korra—. ¡Vamos, Kya, por favor! ¡Sé que puedes!

La expresión de Kya se avivó y la espalda se le relajó. Entonces, en un tono de voz confiado, recitó el hechizo. Cuando pronunció la última palabra, flaqueó un instante entre las manos de Korra, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Está hecho —dijo.

Korra le dio una palmada en el hombro y luego volvió a montar a Pólvora. Paseó la mirada por los diez hombres a caballo y les dijo:

—Vigilen mis costados y mi espalda, pero manténganse detrás de mí mientras sea capaz de blandir la espada.

—¡Sí, Capitana!

—Recuerden, las flechas no los pueden dañar ahora. Kya, quédate aquí. No te muevas mucho: conserva tu fuerza. Si sientes que no puedes mantener el hechizo por más tiempo, haznos una señal antes de finalizarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

La bruja se sentó en el peldaño de la puerta de una de las casas y asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Korra volvió a coger el escudo y la espada, e inhaló con fuerza para calmarse.

—Prepárense —dijo, y chasqueó la lengua para hacer galopar a su corcel.

Con los diez hombres detrás, Korra cabalgó hacia la calle de tierra que pasaba entre las casas y se encaró a los guerrilleros otra vez. Unos quinientos hombres malditos se encontraban todavía en el centro del pueblo, la mayoría de ellos agachados o arrodillados detrás de los escudos e intentando volver a cargar las ballestas. De vez en cuando uno de ellos se levantaba y disparaba una flecha a uno de los arqueros de los tejados y, luego, volvía a agacharse detrás de su escudo protegiéndose de la nube de flechas que caía sobre él.

Por todo el claro, cubierto de cuerpos, se veían montones de flechas clavadas en el suelo como juncos que se elevaran de un lecho de sangre. A unos metros, en el extremo más alejado de los soldados, Korra vio un montón de cuerpos retorciéndose y pensó que debían de ser el príncipe Mako, el general Lu Ten y los que quedaran de su grupo, que continuaba luchando contra los guerrilleros. Si la mujer joven y el niño todavía estaban en el claro, ella no los vio.

Una flecha silbó en dirección a Korra. Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de su pecho, cambió de dirección repentinamente sin darle ni a ella ni a sus hombres. Korra se sobresaltó, pero la flecha ya había desaparecido. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y el corazón acelerado.

«Gracias, Kya». Pensó aliviada.

Miró a su alrededor y vio un carro roto apoyado contra una de las casas que tenía a la izquierda. Lo señaló y dijo:

—Traigan eso aquí y túmbenlo al revés. Bloqueen la calle tanto como puedan. —Entonces, dirigiéndose a los arqueros, gritó—: ¡No permitan que los guerrilleros nos rodeen y nos ataquen desde los costados! Cuando se acerquen a nosotros, debiliten sus filas tanto como puedan. Y en cuanto se queden sin flechas, vengan a unirse a nosotros.

—¡Sí, Capitana!

—Pero, ¡tengan cuidado de no disparar contra nosotros por accidente, o juro que mi fantasma los perseguirá hasta el fin de los tiempos! —sonrió la cazadora.

—¡Sí, Capitana!

Más flechas volaron hacia Korra y los demás jinetes que estaban en la calle, pero siempre se topaban con el hechizo de Kya y se desviaban hacia una pared o hacia el suelo, o se desvanecían en el cielo. Korra miró a sus hombres arrastrar el carro hasta la calle. Cuando ya casi hubieron terminado, levantó la cabeza, se llenó los pulmones de aire y, entonces, proyectando la voz hacia los guerrilleros malditos, rugió:

—¡Eh, ustedes, cobardes perros carroñeros! Miren cómo solamente once de nosotros les bloquean el paso. Si consiguen pasar, ganarán la batalla. Prueben suerte, si tienen valor. ¿Qué? ¿Dudan? ¿Dónde está su virilidad, gusanos deformes, nauseabundos asesinos con cara de cerdo? ¡Sí, soy yo, una simple mujer la que los reta!

Korra sonrió con satisfacción al ver que varios de los hombres malditos gruñían de indignación y empezaban a insultarla a ella en respuesta, llamándola puta e hija de perra, y lo mucho que iban a disfrutar cuando la violaran. Pero uno de los guerrilleros pareció perder la voluntad de continuar peleando, porque se puso en pie y corrió hacia el norte, cubriéndose con el escudo y haciendo eses en un desesperado intento de esquivar las flechas. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, los arqueros sobre los tejados lo mataron antes de que hubiera recorrido más de tres metros.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Korra—. ¡Son todos unos cobardes, hasta el último de ustedes, indeseables ratas de río! Si les va a dar valor, sepan lo siguiente: ¡Me llamo Korra, guerrera de la tribu del sur y cazadora de la Partida Real! ¡Mi espada ha sido la perdición de muchos fey! Si consiguen matarme, la imbécil de su reina Suyin los recompensará. Pero tendrán que matarme con una espada: sus flechas no pueden hacerme nada. ¡Vengan, hombres malditos, que renunciaron a su humanidad! ¡Atrévanse!

Se levantó una oleada de gritos de batalla y un grupo de treinta guerrilleros dejaron caer las ballestas, desenfundaron las brillantes espadas y, con los escudos en alto, corrieron hacia Korra y sus soldados.

Por encima del hombro derecho, Korra oyó que Skiff decía:

—Capitana, ellos son muchos más que nosotros.

—Sí —dijo ella, sin apartar los ojos de los hombres malditos que se acercaban. Cuatro de ellos tropezaron y se quedaron inmóviles en el suelo, atravesados por incontables flechas.

—Si nos atacan todos a la vez, no tendremos ninguna posibilidad.

—Sí, pero no lo harán. Mira, están confusos y desorganizados. Su jefe debe de haber caído. Mientras mantengamos el orden, no podrán con nosotros.

—Pero, Capitana, ¡no podemos matar a tantos hombres nosotros solos!

Korra miró hacia atrás, al joven Skiff. No lo conocía hace mucho, pero él ya tenía toda su fe puesta en ella, así como el resto de los soldados a su mando.

—¡Por supuesto que podemos! Luchamos para proteger a nuestras familias y para reclamar nuestros hogares y nuestras tierras. Ellos luchan porque una tal reina fey los obliga a hacerlo. No tienen el corazón puesto en esta batalla. Así que piensen en sus familias, piensen en sus hogares y recuerden que es a ellos a quienes defendemos. ¡Una persona que lucha por algo mayor que sí misma puede matar a cientos de enemigos con facilidad!

Mientras hablaba, Korra veía mentalmente a Asami vestida con su traje de jinete escarlata y olía el perfume de su piel, y oía el tono de su voz mientras hablaban bien entrada la noche, como en su último día juntas.

Asami.

Los hombres malditos estaban encima de ellos y, por un momento, Korra no oyó nada más que los golpes de las espadas contra su escudo, el estallido de su arma contra los yelmos de los guerrilleros y los gritos de los hombres al caer bajo la fuerza de sus golpes. Los guerrilleros se lanzaban contra ellos con una fuerza desesperada, pero no podían igualarlos ni a ella ni a sus hombres. Cuando venció al último de los guerrilleros, Korra empezó a reír a carcajadas, llena de júbilo. ¡Qué felicidad aplastar a aquellos que iban a hacer daño a su amada y a sus amigos!

Estaba contenta de ver que ninguno de sus guerreros había sido seriamente herido. También se dio cuenta de que durante la refriega, varios de los arqueros habían bajado de los tejados para pelear a caballo con ellos. Korra sonrió a los recién llegados y dijo:

—¡Bienvenidos a la batalla!

—Una cálida bienvenida, desde luego, Capitana —contestó uno de ellos.

Señalando con la espada cubierta de sangre hacia el lado derecho de la calle, Korra dijo:

—Tú, tú y tú, apilen los cuerpos allí. Hagan un embudo entre ellos y el carro para que sólo dos o tres guerrilleros puedan llegar hasta nosotros a la vez.

—¡Sí, Capitana! —contestaron los guerreros, que bajaron de sus caballos.

Una flecha silbó en dirección a Korra, pero ella la ignoró y se concentró en el cuerpo principal de hombres malditos, un grupo de unos cien que se estaba reuniendo para un segundo ataque.

—¡Deprisa! —gritó a los hombres que estaban moviendo los cuerpos—. Ya casi están encima de nosotros. Skiff, ve a ayudar.

Korra se humedeció los labios, nerviosa, al ver a sus hombres trabajando mientras los guerrilleros avanzaban. Para su alivio, los cuatro soldados arrastraron el último de los cuerpos hasta su sitio y saltaron a sus monturas momentos antes de que llegaran los primeros hombres malditos.

Las casas a cada lado de la calle, al igual que el carro tumbado y la truculenta barricada de restos humanos, hicieron más lento y apretado el avance de los guerrilleros hasta el punto de que éstos estaban casi paralizados cuando llegaban a donde estaba Korra. Los hombres malditos estaban tan apretados los unos contra los otros que no podían escapar a las flechas que les caían desde arriba.

Las primeras dos filas de guerrilleros llevaban lanzas, con las cuales amenazaron a Korra y a los demás soldados. Korra esquivó tres estocadas y maldijo al darse cuenta de que no llegaba más allá de las lanzas con la espada. Entonces un guerrillero apuñaló a Pólvora en el hombro, y Korra se inclinó hacia delante para no caer cuando el semental se encabritó.

Cuando Pólvora hubo aterrizado sobre sus cuatro patas de nuevo, Korra saltó al suelo y mantuvo al semental entre ella y el extremo de las lanzas de los guerrilleros. Pólvora se levantó sobre dos patas porque otra lanza lo hirió en un costado. Antes de que los guerrilleros pudieran herirlo otra vez, Korra tiró de las riendas y obligó a su frisón a retroceder hasta que hubo suficiente espacio entre los otros caballos para que Pólvora se diera la vuelta.

—¡Vete! —gritó, y le dio una palmada en la grupa para que saliera corriendo del pueblo.

—¡Dejen espacio! —gritó Korra haciendo señales a sus soldados.

Éstos abrieron un camino entre sus corceles, y ella se dirigió de nuevo hacia el frente de la lucha mientras se colocaba la espada en el cinturón.

Un guerrillero fue a clavarle una lanza al pecho. Korra la paró con la muñeca, dándose un golpe con el duro escudo de madera, y luego arrebató la lanza de las manos del guerrillero. El hombre cayó de cara al suelo y Korra le clavó el arma en el cráneo; luego se lanzó hacia delante y atravesó con ella a dos guerrilleros más. La joven cazadora abrió las piernas y plantó los pies con firmeza en el suelo ensangrentado. Levantó la lanza hacia sus enemigos y gritó:

—¡Vengan, desgraciados mal nacidos! ¡Mátenme si pueden! ¡Soy Korra de la Partida de Caza Real y no le temo a nada ni nadie!

Los guerrilleros avanzaron y tres de ellos pasaron por encima de los cuerpos de sus antiguos compañeros para enfrentarse con Korra. Ésta dio un salto a un lado y le clavó la lanza a uno de ellos en la mandíbula, rompiéndole los dientes. Cuando retiró el arma, estaba manchada de sangre. Entonces, se arrodilló e hirió al hombre de en medio clavándole el arma en la axila.

En ese momento, Korra recibió un fuerte golpe en el hombro izquierdo. Parecía que el escudo le pesara el doble que antes. Se puso en pie y vio que el guerrillero que quedaba se lanzaba contra ella con la espada desenfundada. Korra levantó la lanza por encima de su cabeza como si fuera a lanzarla y, en cuanto el hombre titubeó, le golpeó entre las piernas. Acabó con él de un solo golpe en la cabeza.

Entonces se dio un instante de calma en la batalla, y Korra lo aprovechó para lanzar el inútil escudo y la lanza del guerrillero contra los pies de los enemigos, con la esperanza de hacerlos tropezar.

Más guerrilleros avanzaron, temblando ante la fiera sonrisa de Korra y la amenaza de su lanza. Un montón de cadáveres se levantaba delante de ella. Cuando la pila de muertos llegó a la altura de su cintura, Korra saltó encima de ésta y se quedó ahí, sin tener en cuenta lo peligroso de la posición, porque la altura le daba ventaja. Dado que los guerrilleros se veían obligados a trepar por la rampa de cuerpos para llegar hasta ella, Korra podía matar a muchos en cuanto tropezaban con un brazo o una pierna, o cuando pisaban el débil cuello de uno de sus antiguos compañeros, o cuando resbalaban sobre un escudo.

Desde esa posición elevada Korra pudo ver que el resto de los hombres malditos se habían unido al ataque, excepto unos cuantos que se encontraban en el otro extremo del pueblo luchando todavía con los guerreros de Mako y de Lu Ten. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no tendría descanso hasta que la batalla hubiera terminado.

Korra recibió docenas de heridas durante ese día. Muchas de ellas eran pequeñas —un corte en el antebrazo, un dedo roto, un rasguño en las costillas provocado por una daga que le había atravesado la malla—, pero otras no lo eran. Estando encima del montón de cadáveres, uno de los guerrilleros le clavó la hoja en la pantorrilla y la dejó coja. Poco después, un hombre corpulento que olía a queso cayó contra ella y, en su último aliento de vida, le clavó la flecha de su ballesta en el hombro izquierdo, lo cual le impidió a la cazadora levantar el brazo por encima de la cabeza. Korra se dejó la punta de la flecha clavada en la carne porque sabía que se desangraría si se la sacaba.

El dolor se convirtió en la principal sensación: cada instante le provocaba una nueva agonía, pero quedarse quieta hubiera significado morir, así que continuó lanzando golpes mortíferos sin tener en cuenta ni las heridas ni el agotamiento.

De vez en cuando, Korra notaba la presencia de sus soldados detrás de ella o a su lado, como cuando tiraban una lanza por su derecha, o cuando una espada le pasaba rozando el hombro izquierdo para caer sobre un guerrillero que iba a romperle la cabeza. Sin embargo, durante la mayor parte del tiempo, Korra se enfrentó a los hombres malditos sola, obligada a hacerlo por el montón de cuerpos en el que se encontraba y por el poco espacio que quedaba entre el carro tumbado y los laterales de las casas. Arriba, los arqueros que todavía tenían flechas, continuaban descargándolas mortíferamente; sus flechas de plumas de ganso se clavaban en huesos y tendones por igual.

El agotamiento resultó ser el mayor contrincante de Korra mientras los últimos guerrilleros se acercaban gradualmente, cada uno de ellos esperando su turno para luchar contra ella. Korra sentía los brazos pesados y sin fuerza, la vista le fallaba y parecía que no podía llenarse los pulmones lo suficiente. Pero, a pesar de todo, siempre conseguía reunir la energía necesaria para derrotar al siguiente contrincante. A medida que los reflejos le flaqueaban, iba siendo menos capaz de evitar cortes y heridas que antes hubiera rechazado con facilidad.

Cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que entre guerrillero y guerrillero se daba un intervalo que le permitía ver el espacio de detrás de ellos, Korra supo que esa dura prueba ya casi había terminado. No tuvo piedad con los últimos diez hombres, y ellos tampoco la pidieron a pesar de que no tenían esperanza de abrirse paso luchando entre ella y los soldados que estaban detrás. Tampoco intentaron huir. En lugar de ello, se precipitaron contra la cazadora gruñendo, maldiciendo y deseando solamente matar a la mujer que había asesinado a tantos camaradas suyos para pasar, también ellos, al vacío.

En cierto sentido, Korra admiró su coraje.

Para su consternación y disgusto, la lanza que empuñaba ya no dio para más y el asta se le rompió en la mano. Entonces, Korra lanzó los trozos contra sus enemigos, cogió un escudo de uno de los cuerpos y sacó la espada del cinturón. Su espada, por lo menos, nunca le fallaba.

Cuatro de los hombres cayeron bajo las flechas. Una lanza apareció desde algún lugar a espaldas de la cazadora y se clavó en el cuello del quinto guerrillero. Dos lanzas más encontraron a sus víctimas, y entonces los hombres malditos llegaron hasta ella. El guerrillero que iba en cabeza le lanzó un golpe con un hacha de dos puntas, y Korra, a pesar de que notaba la punta de la flecha en el hueso, lo paró con el escudo.

Aullando de dolor y de furia, y con un apabullante deseo de finalizar la batalla, la cazadora levantó la espada y acabó con el hombre con un golpe en la cabeza. Sin detenerse, saltó hacia delante con la pierna buena y golpeó al otro dos veces en el pecho antes de que éste tuviera tiempo de defenderse y le rompió las costillas. El tercero paró dos de sus ataques, pero entonces Korra lo engañó con un gesto falso y también lo abatió.

Los últimos dos guerrilleros llegaron hasta ella por los dos lados, lanzándole estocadas en dirección a los tobillos, mientras ascendían por el montón de cadáveres. Korra sintió que le flaqueaban las fuerzas, pero luchó contra ellos durante un tiempo agotador e interminable, y en el que ambas partes sufrieron heridas; al fin, mató a uno de ellos atravesándole el yelmo, y al otro rompiéndole el cuello con un golpe bien dado.

Korra se tambaleó y se derrumbó.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Notó que la levantaban y abrió los ojos. Vio a Skiff que sostenía una bota de vino contra sus labios.

—Todo está bien, Capitana, ahora ya se puede relajar.

Korra se apoyó en su espada y observó el campo de batalla. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo alto que era el montón de cadáveres; ella y sus compañeros se encontraban a, por lo menos, seis metros del suelo, lo cual estaba casi al nivel de los tejados de las casas que había a ambos lados.

Korra vio que la mayoría de los guerrilleros habían muerto a causa de las flechas, pero a pesar de eso sabía que ella sola había matado a un enorme número de ellos.

—¿Cuán…, cuántos? —le preguntó a Skiff.

El joven soldado, que estaba manchado de sangre por todas partes, meneó la cabeza.

—Perdí la cuenta a partir de los treinta y dos. Quizás otro lo pueda decir. Lo que has hecho, cazadora… Nunca he visto una hazaña como ésta antes, no la he visto en un hombre con habilidades humanas. Mucho menos en una mujer. La Cazadora Real Izumi eligió bien a su capitana; las guerreras de la Partida de Caza son luchadoras inigualables. Tu destreza no tiene comparación con la de ningún mortal, Korra. Sean cuantos sean los hombres malditos que has matado hoy, yo…

—Han sido ciento noventa y tres —gritó Kya, trepando hacia ellos desde detrás.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Korra, incrédula.

La bruja asintió con la cabeza en cuanto llegó hasta ellos.

—¡Sí! Yo he estado observando y he llevado la cuenta cuidadosamente. Ciento noventa y tres han sido…, ciento noventa y cuatro si cuentas al hombre al que le has atravesado el vientre antes de que los arqueros acabaran con él.

La cantidad asombró a Korra. No había esperado que el total fuera tan alto. Se le escapó una carcajada ronca.

—Qué pena que no queden más. Si hubiera matado a siete más, hubiera llegado a los doscientos.

Los demás hombres también rieron.

Kya, con el rostro arrugado por la preocupación, alargó la mano hasta la punta que sobresalía del hombro izquierdo de la cazadora y dijo:

—Déjame ver tus heridas.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, apartándola—. Habrá otros que tengan heridas más graves que las mías. Atiéndelos a ellos primero.

—Jovencita, varias de esas heridas serán fatales a no ser que impidamos el sangrado. Será sólo…

—Estoy bien —gruñó Korra—. Déjame sola.

—¡Korra, mírate!

Ella lo hizo, pero desvió la mirada.

—Hazlo deprisa, entonces.

—Vaya, ya te pareces a Lin —bufó en tono jocoso la bruja—. Ella estará orgullosa de ver lo terca que te has vuelto.

Korra quiso reírse, pero le dolieron las costillas.

Mientras Kya le sacaba la punta de acero del hombro y pronunciaba varios hechizos, Korra permaneció mirando hacia el monótono cielo con la mente vacía de todo pensamiento. En cada punto donde la magia surtía efecto, ella sentía un picor y un escozor en la piel, seguidos por el agradable cese del dolor. Cuando Kya hubo terminado, Korra todavía se sentía dolorida, pero ya no de forma tan lacerante, y notaba la cabeza más despejada que antes.

El proceso de curación dejó a la bruja pálida y temblorosa. Se quedó de rodillas hasta que dejó de temblar.

—Iré… —hizo una pausa para respirar—, a ayudar al resto de los heridos, ahora. —Se incorporó y bajó por el montón de cuerpos, tambaleándose a un lado y a otro como si estuviera borracha.

Korra la miró alejarse, preocupada. Entonces se le ocurrió preguntarse por el resto de la expedición. Miró hacia el extremo más alejado del pueblo y sólo vio cuerpos esparcidos, algunos vestidos con el color rojo de la Milicia Real, y otros vestidos con la lana marrón que llevaban los guerrilleros.

—¿Qué hay del Príncipe y el General? —le preguntó a Skiff.

—Lo siento, Capitana, pero no he visto nada que estuviera más allá del alcance de mi espada.

Korra, dirigiéndose a los hombres que todavía estaban en los tejados de las casas, preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado con el Príncipe Mako y el General Lu Ten?

—¡No lo sabemos, Capitana! —contestaron.

Apoyándose con la espada, Korra descendió despacio la cuesta de cadáveres y, con Skiff y otros tres hombres a su lado, atravesó el claro que había en el centro del pueblo; durante el camino mataron a todo guerrillero que encontraron todavía con vida. Cuando llegaron al extremo del claro, donde el número de soldados muertos superaba el de los hombres malditos, Skiff golpeó su escudo con la espada y gritó:

—¿Hay alguien todavía con vida?

Al cabo de un momento, se oyó una voz entre las casas:

—¡Identifícate!

—Skiff y la Capitana Korra, y otros soldados. Si sirves a la reina fey, ríndete, porque tus camaradas están muertos y no puedes derrotarnos.

Desde algún punto entre las casas les llegó el estallido del metal contra el suelo y entonces, de uno en uno y de dos en dos, los guerreros de la Milicia Real empezaron a salir de sus escondites y se dirigieron cojeando hacia el claro, muchos de ellos llevando a compañeros heridos. Se los veía aturdidos y algunos estaban tan empapados de sangre que, al principio, Korra los confundió con guerrilleros prisioneros. Contó veintiocho hombres. Entre el último grupo de ellos se encontraba el general Lu Ten, que ayudaba a un hombre que había perdido el brazo derecho durante la batalla.

Korra hizo una señal y dos de sus hombres se apresuraron a librar a Lu Ten de la carga. El general se enderezó y, a paso lento, se acercó a la cazadora y la miró directamente a los ojos con una expresión indescifrable. Ni él ni Korra se movieron. La joven se dio cuenta de que el claro se había sumido en un excepcional silencio.

Lu Ten fue el primero en hablar:

—¿Cuántos han sobrevivido?

—La mayoría. No todos, pero la mayoría.

El general asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y el Príncipe Mako? —se preocupó ella.

—Está vivo… —Lu Ten miró más allá de donde se encontraba Korra y luego dirigió la vista hacia el montón de cadáveres—. Has incumplido mis órdenes, cazadora.

—Lo he hecho.

El general levantó la mano hacia ella.

—¡General, no! —exclamó Skiff, que dio un paso hacia delante—. Si no hubiera sido por la Capitana, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí. Y debería haber visto lo que ha hecho: ¡ha matado a casi doscientos soldados ella sola!

El ruego de Skiff no surtió ningún efecto en Lu Ten, que continuaba con la mano levantada. Korra también permaneció impasible.

Entonces, Skiff se dio la vuelta hacia ella y dijo:

—Capitana, usted sabe que los hombres son suyos. Nuestra lealtad le pertenece únicamente a usted. Nada más tiene que pronunciar la palabra y nosotros…

Korra lo hizo callar con una mirada.

—No seas estúpido —aseveró ella—. Desobedecí a mi general, pero no pienso rebelarme contra él.

El general, con los labios apretados, dijo:

—Por lo menos no estás completamente falta de sentido común, cazadora. Skiff, mantén la boca cerrada a no ser que quieras conducir los caballos de carga durante todo el camino de vuelta.

Korra levantó la espada y se la dio a Lu Ten. Entonces se desabrochó el cinturón, en el cual llevaba colgadas la funda del arma y la daga, y también se las rindió a su general.

—No tengo más armas —dijo.

Lu Ten asintió con la cabeza y, con expresión funesta, se colgó el cinturón en el hombro.

—Cazadora Korra, a partir de ahora te retiro del mando. ¿Tengo tu palabra de honor de que no intentarás huir?

—La tiene, General.

—Entonces te harás útil allí donde puedas, pero en todo lo demás te comportarás como una prisionera. La insubordinación jamás será tolerada en este ejército, sin importar nada —Lu Ten miró a su alrededor y señaló a otro guerrero—. Tú, tomarás el sitio de Korra hasta que volvamos con el cuerpo principal de la Milicia Real y el Rey pueda decidir qué hay que hacer al respecto.

—Sí, señor —dijo el soldado.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Durante varias horas, Korra trabajó junto con otros guerreros mientras recogían los cuerpos y los enterraban a las afueras del pueblo. Durante el proceso, Korra supo que sólo nueve de sus ochenta y un guerreros habían muerto durante la batalla, mientras que, entre ambos, Lu Ten y Mako habían perdido casi a ciento cincuenta hombres, y el general hubiera perdido más si no hubiera sido porque unos cuantos de sus guerreros se habían quedado con Korra después de que fuera a rescatarlos.

Cuando terminaron de enterrar a sus muertos, los soldados despojaron a los guerrilleros de su equipo, les sacaron las flechas y construyeron una pira en el centro del pueblo, en la cual los quemaron. Los cuerpos ardientes levantaron una columna de un humo grasiento y negro que se elevó en el cielo con una longitud que parecía de kilómetros. A través de ella, el sol parecía un disco plano y rojo.

La mujer joven y el niño que los hombres malditos habían capturado no aparecieron por ninguna parte. Dado que no encontraron sus cuerpos entre los de los muertos, Korra supuso que habían huido del pueblo cuando empezó la batalla, lo cual, pensó, era lo mejor que podían haber hecho. Les deseó suerte.

Para sorpresa y placer de la cazadora, Pólvora volvió trotando al pueblo unos minutos antes de que la milicia partiera. Al principio, el semental se mostró asustadizo y distante, sin permitir que nadie se acercara a él. Pero Korra, hablándole en voz baja, consiguió calmarlo lo bastante para ponerle un vendaje limpio en las heridas que tenía en el lomo. Dado que no hubiera sido inteligente montar a Pólvora hasta que estuviera completamente curado, Korra lo ató a la parte de delante de los caballos de carga, cosa que desagradó inmediatamente al frisón, que agachó las orejas y empezó a agitar la cola de un lado a otro mientras enseñaba los dientes.

—Compórtate —le dijo ella, acariciándole el cuello.

Pólvora la miró de reojo y relinchó, y las orejas se le relajaron un poco. Korra había llorado mucho y muy a menudo (hasta por las cosas más nimias) desde que encontró el cadáver de su amiga Anei, y siempre eran lágrimas silenciosas que se desbordaban y le corrían por las mejillas. En cambio, al ver a Pólvora a salvo —tranquilo, familiar, la crin sobre los ojos— y observar cómo tiraba de la cuerda para aproximársele, lloró de manera muy diferente. Y fue tal la violencia de los sollozos que creyó que se ahogaría o que se le rompería algo en su interior.

Lo que había sucedido, lo que había hecho; la sangre de casi doscientos hombres en sus manos… Era demasiado para soportar.

Entonces Korra montó a un caballo castrado que había pertenecido a uno de sus compañeros muertos y ocupó su sitio en la parte de detrás de la fila de hombres que se alargaba entre las casas. Ignoró las muchas miradas que se dirigían hacia ella, aunque se animó al oír que varios guerreros murmuraban:

—Bien hecho…

Mientras esperaba a que Lu Ten diera la orden de iniciar la marcha, pensó en el rey, en el príncipe Mako y hasta en la jefa Lin, y el temor nubló sus pensamientos en cuanto se planteó qué dirían cuando conocieran su rebeldía. Korra apartó de la cabeza esas preocupaciones al cabo de un segundo.

—He hecho lo correcto y necesario —se dijo a sí misma—. No me arrepentiré, no importan las consecuencias.

—¡Adelante! —gritó el general desde la cabeza de la formación.

Korra espoleó al caballo y lo puso al trote. Como uno solo, todos cabalgaron hacia el oeste, lejos del pueblo; allí abandonaron la pira de cuerpos de los guerrilleros, para que quemara hasta extinguirse.

Durante el viaje de regreso al campamento central, una lluvia torrencial cayó sobre sus espaldas y la tierra lodosa dificultó su avance, a tal punto que tuvieron que bajar de los caballos y tirar de ellos a pie. El viaje de seis horas se duplicó a doce, y cuando finalmente marcharon dentro del campamento, exhaustos, helados y pálidos, un soldado con una antorcha corrió por entre las filas de recién llegados.

—¡Capitana, Korra! —clamaba entre jadeos—. ¿Está entre ustedes la Capitana Korra?

Ella dio un paso al frente.

—Aquí estoy —dijo—. Pero no me llames Capitana, porque he sido destituida de mi cargo, y probablemente ya no pueda serte de ayuda.

El soldado dudó un momento, no obstante se acercó a ella de todas formas y susurró:

—Esta madrugada llegó alguien, una muchacha, preguntando por ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—No lo sabemos. Dijo que ha viajado desde la tribu del sur, en el Reino Terra, sólo para verte. Aparentemente carga con un mensaje urgente, pero no quiso revelarlo ante nuestros hombres. De momento está bajo la custodia de nuestros guardias. Si puedes identificarla, la dejaremos libre. Pero si resulta ser una espía, será torturada hasta que revele sus verdaderas intenciones.

Korra abrió los ojos y se agitó tanto como las palpitaciones de su corazón.

—¡Llévame con ella! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué esperas?

El soldado la condujo hacia una tienda aparte, asegurada por cuatro hombres en armadura. En su interior, a la pobre luz de una única antorcha vio una figura encorvada y cabizbaja. Su tobillo derecho estaba encadenado a un pesado yunque de hierro, a pesar de que no mostraba la más mínima intención de intentar huir. Korra se le acercó despacio, se arrodilló frente a ella e intentó reconocerla en la oscuridad.

La muchacha estaba empapada, temblando de frío, y toda su piel estaba cubierta de lodo seco, a tal grado que Korra la confundió con una extraña pordiosera.

—¿Quién eres?

Al oír la pregunta, la muchacha abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada intensa y profunda. Korra no podía creerlo; dos lágrimas surcaron cada una de sus mejillas sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. Los ojos de esa joven, aquellos dulces ojos, verdes y prístinos como esmeraldas, que la observaban con tanto cariño, sólo podían pertenecer a…

—Korra —dijo la prisionera, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Por fin llegas.

Un escalofrío estremeció el agotado cuerpo de la cazadora.

—As… ¿Asami?

Estaba tan cubierta de suciedad que era casi imposible decir que se trataba de ella, pero en aquel momento aquella mirada maravillada y llena de amor y ternura iluminó sus rasgos. Korra pensó que pocas veces había visto a alguien tan bello. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la cazadora, Asami se puso en pie y, con una mano temblorosa, le tocó la mejilla.

—Has venido —exhaló Korra, aún sin creerlo.

—He venido.

Con una risa entrecortada por el llanto, Korra la cogió entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho. Se quedaron perdidas en el abrazo durante un largo tiempo, hasta que Korra se echó atrás y la besó tres veces en los labios, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—De nosotras dos, tú eres la última a la que esperaba ver llorar de esa manera —le susurró Asami, mientras le acariciaba las húmedas mejillas.

Korra se sonrojó entre sollozos.

—¿Qué dices? Últimamente lloro todo el tiempo —rió—. No soy tan fuerte. Ya no…

—Claro que lo eres.

Y volvieron a abrazarse.

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	26. El Martirio de Ser Humana

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXVI**_

Asami y Korra no se soltaron en ningún momento, y la cazadora rompió a reír.

—Estás más delgada y no tienes buen color —le dijo a la joven entre besos—. Estás enferma.

—Sólo es un poco de polvo —le respondió ella, besándole las lágrimas que le surcaban las morenas mejillas.

—No bromees, percibo que estás enferma, Sami.

—Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

—Oh, Asami, me alegra mucho tenerte conmigo, pero no sé si deberías estar aquí. Esto no es una fortaleza, y si atacan, arremeterán contra el primero que se cruce en su camino.

—En tal caso, si hay un ataque debo estar aquí. Si me quedo, puedo hacer mucho bien.

La cazadora la abrazó más estrechamente y le preguntó:

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya lo sabrás —sonrió ella—. Te cortaste el cabello.

—Tuve que hacerlo.

—Te sienta muy bien, me gusta así.

Sonrojada, Korra apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Asami, cerró los ojos y se abandonó en ella. En ese momento sólo quería sentirla, sentir su toque, su afecto… Algo que fuera real. Necesitaba de eso desesperadamente, para ya no sentirse sola ni aparte. Para no sentir que debía cargar con el aplastante peso del mundo por sí misma ni un segundo más. Nunca lo admitiría ante los demás soldados, pero estaba cansada. Tan cansada…

Arquímedes chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Llevaba allí casi veinte minutos observándolas y la cazadora ni siquiera había reparado en él. No era exagerado al concluir que Korra sólo tenía ojos para Asami. Ella se dio cuenta de su presencia en aquel momento. Lo miró y se fijó en su cara, sucia y enlodada como la de Asami, que estudió con evidente asombro.

—¿Arquímedes? ¿Eres tú?

 _Sí. Comenzaba a pensar que habías perdido la capacidad para verme, cazadora._

—Kya se alegrará mucho cuando sepa que has regresado.

El felino parpadeó.

 _Hm._

—Korra —anunció Asami, retomando su atención. La expresión alegre de su rostro había desaparecido y un leve temblor se apoderó de su voz—. No estamos aquí de visita. Yo… He venido porque debes saber que…

En ese momento, los cuatro guardias que custodiaban la tienda entraron acompañados por el general Lu Ten. Korra se posicionó entre los hombres y Asami, desafiante.

—No es una espía ni nada parecido —dijo—. Vino como mensajera desde mi tribu en el reino Terra. Asami es una amiga. La conozco tan bien como a la palma de mi mano. ¡Deben liberarla!

—Tú ya no das órdenes aquí, cazadora.

El general le hizo un gesto a sus soldados y dos de ellos apartaron a Korra con rudeza. Asami se tensó al notar que los otros dos se acercaban a ella, pero luego vio el destello unas llaves en la oscuridad y sintió cierto alivio en su tobillo tras ser liberada del grillete de hierro. No obstante, el temor volvió a invadirla al percatarse de que apresaban a Korra con la misma cadena. Ésta dejó de forcejar y se resignó a su situación, al menos Asami estaba libre de cargos.

—¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué tratan a Korra como a una criminal? —exigió saber la joven.

—Por insubordinación en el campo de batalla —le informó el general—. Pasará la noche apresada aquí y mañana será llevada ante el Rey para que se decida su castigo —miró detenidamente a Asami—. Señorita, usted no parece ser una cazadora ni una guerrera. Lo mejor será que se retire cuanto antes. Éste no es lugar para mujeres como usted. Uno de mis hombres le regresará su caballo y sus demás pertenencias.

—Yo estaré bien, muchas gracias —replicó ella con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados—. Sé cuidarme sola.

—Cómo desee.

El general volvió a hacerle una seña a los guardias y los cinco se retiraron de la tienda sin pronunciar ni una palabra más. Asami suspiró y se volteó para mirar a Korra, quien se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un cajón de suministros. Las cadenas que la apresaban tintinearon al chocar entre sí.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Korra?

La cazadora sonrió un poco para alivianar el peso de la preocupación en su voz.

—Desobedecí a mi general esta tarde. Tuve que hacerlo para proteger a mis hombres y garantizar nuestra victoria.

—Korra acabó con ciento noventa y tres guerrilleros malditos por sí sola en medio del combate. ¡Jamás vi nada igual! —se oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Kya apartó una de las lonas de la entrada y avanzó hacia ellas. Aún portaba su armadura y su capa, manchadas de tierra y sangre.

—Querida Asami —sonrió—. Es una sorpresa y un placer volver a verte después de tanto tiempo.

La aludida la recibió y la saludó tomándola de las manos.

—Kya, saber que estás aquí me llena de dicha —admitió efusiva—. Hay tantas cosas de las que quisiera hablarte, pero… —miró a Korra y la angustia nubló nuevamente su sonrisa—. No entiendo lo que está sucediendo, a mí parecer, ella no hizo nada malo.

—Desobedecer a tus superiores se considera un acto de traición —explicó la mujer, apartando con un soplido los mechones blancos de su cabello—. Aunque Korra lo haya hecho por el bien del ejército, el General Lu Ten debe reprenderla y ver que sea castigada para mantener el orden entre las filas. Actos como esos pueden llevar a los hombres a una rebelión. Aquí no hay sitio para la flexibilidad.

—¡Es injusto!

Kya le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Descuida, niña. Dudo que sean muy duros con Korra. Después de todo, la mayoría logró salvarse gracias a ella. Estoy segura de que tomarán eso en consideración. Mañana todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.

Korra esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Así será, Asami. Mírame, ni siquiera yo estoy preocupada —se frotó la nuca y rió—. Bueno, bueno. Olvidémonos de eso. Asami, tienes que contarnos tus aventuras; ¡sé que llegar hasta aquí tú sola no debió ser nada fácil! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Antes que nada —la interrumpió Kya—. Hay heridas que curar y ropas mugrientas que lavar. Sólo mírense: Korra, tú estás cubierta de sangre seca y sudor. ¡Apestas! Y tú, Asami, estás tan llena de costras y polvo que lograr reconocerte es casi un milagro.

Con el rabillo del ojo, la aguda mirada de la bruja detectó los pasos sigilosos de Arquímedes entre las sombras.

—¡Tú! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Si alguien necesita darse un baño con urgencia, ése eres tú, ¡gato mugroso!

 _¡Atrévete, vieja bruja!_ —protestó, enseñando los colmillos.

—Bah, ¿crees que me asustas? Iré por agua y jabón. ¡Sólo espera!

Korra y Asami se rieron por lo bajo.

Momentos después Kya regresó con lo prometido y más. Le pidió a los guardias que depositaran cuatro cubetas de agua a los pies de Korra mientras ella le ofrecía a Asami unas toallas y un uniforme de soldado limpio, más o menos de su talla. Otro de los guardias trajo consigo un par de bandejas con comida, sin embargó, les recordó que Korra era ahora una prisionera y que no tenía derecho a recibir una ración de alimento. Después de eso, los guardias se retiraron y Kya se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

—Siento que tengas que pasar la noche encadenada aquí, Korra —se lamentó—. Asami, niña, cuando termines de asearte, siéntete con la libertad de venir a mi tienda. He preparado una cama para ti y…

—Te lo agradezco, pero… —la joven miró hacia abajo, retorciendo una de las toallas nerviosamente entre sus manos—. Quisiera quedarme junto a Korra.

La cazadora dio un respingo, mas luego relajó la mirada y sonrió.

—Yo también deseo lo mismo —dijo—. Asami y yo, bueno, tenemos que ponernos al día… ¿no?

—Oh, ya veo lo que sucede —sopesó Kya—. ¿Quieren privacidad? Entonces se las daré. No obstante, debo recordarles que están en medio del campamento de la Milicia Real. No hagan nada estúpido. Korra ya tiene suficientes problemas entre manos y tú, jovencita, sabes lo que piensa esta gente sobre las uniones del mismo sexo.

—¿Pero en qué demonios estás pensando? —le gritó Korra, avergonzada—. ¡No es lo que imaginas! ¡Me refería a que Asami y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar!

—Más les vale —se carcajeó la mujer—. Entonces iré a darle caza a ese gato roñoso; si cree que no recibirá su baño, ¡está muy equivocado!

Kya salió hacia la noche dando zancadas, a pesar de que el agotamiento se veía marcado en su rostro, ella aún poseía demasiada energía y eso era algo que Korra admiraba. El sonido de agua salpicando la hizo voltear la mirada hacia Asami, quien se afanaba en restregar la tierra fuera de su rostro con una toalla húmeda. Korra decidió hacer lo mismo. Ambas se mantuvieron muy calladas durante el proceso, y la cazadora no sabía qué hacer o decir para romper el hielo. No se habían visto en tres años, pero ella aún consideraba que conocía a Asami lo suficiente como para determinar que estaba actuando de manera extraña. ¿Qué le habría sucedido? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan recelosa y distante de repente?

Se dio la vuelta. Asami se había desabrochado la túnica enlodada y la había arrojado al suelo. Su espalda desnuda quedó expuesta ante ella. Korra la observó atentamente de abajo a arriba, sin perder detalle de nada. Quería tocarla, pero sabía que sería un movimiento demasiado atrevido por su parte. Al subir la mirada hasta su rostro, pudo ver un fuerte rubor en las mejillas de la otra joven, que se sabía observada. Y al bajar un poco la vista, vio una cicatriz en la parte baja de su cuello, en el lado izquierdo, que llegaba hasta la clavícula. Sin pensarlo, Korra alzó su mano y posó su dedo índice sobre aquella marca. Siguió con su índice el recorrido que marcaba la cicatriz hasta llegar al pecho de la joven.

—Esto es nuevo —dijo, sin poder ocultar su preocupación—. ¿Te hirieron?

—Tú misma lo dijiste, Korra —suspiró Asami, aunque sin dirigirle la mirada—. Llegar hasta aquí por mi cuenta no fue nada fácil.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Asami se inclinó para volver a mojar la toalla en la cubeta de agua fría y jabón, la exprimió y se concentró en limpiarse los brazos.

—No fui criada para luchar. Jamás en mi vida me había visto forzada a batirme en combate, de modo que no sé cómo hacerlo. Me valí de mi ingenio y mi magia para sobrevivir.

—¿Magia?

Asami trastabilló.

—He descubierto muchas cosas durante estos tres años; una de ellas fue que mi madre había sido aprendiz de bruja antes de comprometerse con mi padre. Como resultado, yo heredé parte de su magia.

Korra la contempló boquiabierta.

—¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Eres como Kya ahora!

—No. No lo soy —replicó cortante—. Apenas y sé controlar estos poderes. Por un momento me sentí poderosa, pero mi viaje se encargó de ponerme los pies en la tierra. Me falta mucho para alcanzar a alguien como Kya…

—Lo siento, yo no… —Korra retrocedió—. Soy una ignorante con respecto a esa clase de cosas. Aún así, me alegro por ti. Se trata de una gran destreza. Sé que la perfeccionarás algún día.

—Gracias…

Al notar que Asami no tenía deseos de seguir hablando del tema, Korra volvió a concentrarse en asear su cuerpo. Se deshizo de su túnica rasgada y teñida de sangre, y mientras se frotaba jabón por todas partes, examinó su propias heridas. Pudo ver cientos de cicatrices diseminadas por su cuerpo, aunque la mayoría eran ya poco visibles; algunas por sus brazos, una en el costado izquierdo y un par en los hombros, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron tres cicatrices paralelas en su seno derecho, justo encima del pezón. Ésas se las había hecho durante el enfrentamiento de esa misma tarde, aunque no recordaba cómo o con qué clase de arma.

—Korra —la llamó Asami—. ¿Te importaría ayudarme con las partes donde no alcanzo? Haré lo mismo por ti, si quieres.

—Ah, sí, claro…

Procedió a enjuagar el centro de la espalda de la joven, consciente de lo deseosa que estaba por tocarla. El cuerpo de Asami era una terrible tentación, y ella la extrañaba tanto… Korra posó otra vez sus ojos sobre la cicatriz del cuello. Volvió a poner sus dedos sobre aquella zona. Podía notar la suavidad de su piel y la calidez que desprendía a través de sus yemas. Decidió ir un poco más lejos y con la palma de su mano acarició el cuello de la joven. Fue bajando lentamente hasta que notó los rápidos latidos del corazón de Asami bajo su palma.

—Korra —dijo ella, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de la cazadora, deteniéndola.

Ella la miró. Asami estaba seria, al parecer había ido demasiado lejos. Apartó su mano de la joven y retrocedió un paso, algo avergonzada. Pese a que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, debía reconocer que había sido un poco atrevida. Esto no era para nada sencillo.

—Perdóname.

—Siento lo mismo que tú, Korra —susurró Asami, aún dándole la espalda—. Pero no debemos. No ahora, no aquí. Estás consciente del riesgo que ello implica.

—Lo estoy.

Casi sin pensarlo, Korra bajó su mano hasta el cuello de Asami, acariciándola y posando sus ojos en ella. Sentía ganas de besarla, de besar aquella cicatriz de su cuello, que en vano arruinaba su belleza. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Asami la besó. Fue un beso más largo y dulce que los otros que la cazadora le había dado al reencontrarse. El brazo derecho de la joven le rodeó la cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella, y su mano izquierda acariciaba suavemente los músculos de su espalda desnuda.

Permanecieron varios minutos así. Korra tenía la mente en blanco, no quería pensar en nada, ni en si aquello era correcto, ni si estaba siendo demasiado atrevida, en nada, solo quería disfrutar de aquel contacto, de la calidez que Asami desprendía, de su embriagador aroma, de la suavidad de su piel mientras acariciaba ausentemente sus pechos y estómago. Había extrañado tanto esto. ¿Cuántas noches no había anhelado volver a verla y sentir su presencia? Volver a besar sus labios y que le permitiera perderse en las curvas de su cuerpo… Un pequeño gemido escapó de la boca de Asami, encandilando aún más a la cazadora, que le besaba el cuello de forma libre y lamia su piel, deleitándose con su sabor.

Notó la mano de Asami sobre la suya y la oyó decir su nombre con algo de reproche, nerviosa, pero Korra la ignoró y continuó acariciándola. Deslizó su mano por el abdomen de la joven hasta llegar al ombligo, el cual rodeó con el pulgar, notando cómo Asami se ponía tensa y se le erizaba el vello ante aquel contacto, para luego seguir bajando hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. Allí se detuvo durante varios segundos, dubitativa. Finalmente introdujo sus dedos para sentirla completamente. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Asami le agarró la muñeca, forzándola a soltarla.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado demasiado lejos, otra vez, pero no se arrepentía. Levantó la vista y vio el rostro serio de Asami, mirándola fijamente con reproche. La cazadora se apartó un poco de ella y miró hacia otro lado.

—Te dije que soy débil —se lamentó Korra.

—No. Eres necia. Comprendo por qué tu general te acusa de insubordinación.

Korra quiso reír, mas luego se vio el tobillo encadenado y suspiró resignada.

—Me comportaré.

Terminaron de asearse sin que la tensión entre ambas las llevara a más. Para cuando Asami volvió a verla de frente, ya se había vestido con el uniforme carmesí de la Milicia Real y se secaba el largo y rizado cabello negro con una de las toallas. Incluso vestida de soldado, a Korra le parecía una mujer hermosa, aunque la expresión fría y triste de su rostro la menoscababa. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal?

—Asami, ¿por qué viniste hasta aquí?

—Necesito recuperar mi corcel —replicó de forma escueta y salió de la tienda.

Korra guardaba un vago recuerdo de una época en que se le daba mejor pasar por alto las cosas a las que no tenía sentido darle vueltas, una época en que controlaba la situación y no se quedaba sentada sobre un cajón mientras contemplaba la punta de sus botas. Dio un tirón a la cadena que sujetaba su tobillo derecho. Se sentía como un perro amarrado y se prometió a sí misma que, cuando regresara a casa, nunca más volvería a atar a Naga. La dejaría correr libre por donde quisiera, aunque llenara de caca todo el campamento y le mordisqueara las botas a sus compañeros de la Partida de Caza Real.

Minutos después, escuchó el sonido de cascos de caballo aproximándose en el exterior de la tienda. También escuchó murmullos de asombro por parte de los soldados y los guardias, y se preguntó si estarían admirando a Asami o al corcel. Ella entró a la tienda al poco tiempo, cargando consigo un objeto largo y delgado, envuelto en una vieja capa de viaje. La expresión en el rostro de Asami era más sombría que antes. Korra no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

—¿Qué es lo que traes ahí, Asami?

—No quisiera hacer esto ahora, Korra —susurró—. Porque sé que estás exhausta y herida, y mañana te someterán a alguna clase de castigo. Prefería nunca tener que mostrarte esto, prefería sentarme a tu lado y dormir contigo en el suelo, olvidarme de esto hasta mañana… Pero si no lo hago en este momento, no seré capaz de hacerlo nunca.

Asami comenzó a desenvolver lentamente el objeto. Korra se limitó a observar, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos fijos. El astil de una flecha sin punta emergió de entre la tela, una flecha con bandas negras. Korra se puso de pie y la tomó entre sus manos temblorosas. El nudo en su garganta no hacía sino crecer, casi al punto de ahogarla. Tocó las plumas de la flecha, reconoció la marca en ellas con el tacto antes que con la vista.

La marca de su madre.

—¿Qué? —el nudo en su garganta era tan tenso que le costaba hablar—. ¿Qué significa esto, Asami?

—Tú sabes lo que significa —respondió, y sus ojos resplandecieron con el brillo de lágrimas contenidas—. Lo sabes perfectamente, pero no quieres creerlo. Yo tampoco podía creerlo, ni siquiera cuando tuve que romper la punta de esa flecha…

Korra empalideció y empezó a respirar de forma entrecortada. Colapsó sobre sus rodillas y apoyó ambas manos en el suelo, dejando caer la flecha rota. Apretó los dientes con rabia y lloró.

—¿Cómo pasó? —preguntó entre bocanadas—. ¡Dímelo! ¡Si estuviste ahí, dime cómo murió!

—Fue en una emboscada a altas horas de la noche, muy cerca del territorio de tu tribu. Guerrilleros malditos enviados por los fey —la voz de Asami era desesperantemente serena—. Yo iba a encontrarme con ella; Senna había salido a buscarme. La emboscada no era para ella sino… —su voz se quebró—. Era para mí… Tenía que haber sido yo… Senna los interceptó. Luchó valientemente hasta el último segundo. Yo… Yo sólo pude ver…. Mientras sucedía yo… vi y sentí su angustia, su dolor y su miedo… No llegué a tiempo para ayudarla. Estaba agonizando cuando la encontré, aplastada bajo el peso de su caballo muerto.

Korra la miró, horrorizada.

—¿Sufrió mucho?

—No. Fue lo único que pude hacer por ella. La escudé de su dolor y su miedo, asumí todo eso por ella. Senna falleció en paz, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sus últimas palabras fueron… fueron… —Asami luchó para controlar sus sollozos—. Que estaba muy orgullosa de ti… Tan orgullosa…

Podía ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Asami, como si aún pudiese sentir lo vivido en carne propia. Korra se cubrió la cara con una mano, tratando de convencerse, de interiorizar lo ocurrido. Nunca volvería a ver a su madre: una terrible verdad. Entonces echó la cabeza atrás y soltó un grito, largo y lleno de dolor, y su lamento resonó en la noche.

Los guardias que custodiaban los alrededores de la tienda se abrieron paso estrepitosamente al oír los gritos de la cazadora. Entre lágrimas, Asami les explicó la situación y les rogó que las dejaran a solas. Korra dio por fin rienda suelta a las lágrimas y se agarró con fuerza a la flecha rota de su madre. Y lloró, mientras recordaba todos los momentos que habían compartido en vida.

Al cabo de un rato, no obstante, el corazón de Korra volvió a la calma, sus lágrimas se secaron y recuperó cierta paz al contemplar la forma del cuerpo de Asami ante ella. Se consoló al saber que no estaba sola en su dolor. Senna murió en paz gracias a Asami y eso la ayudó a lidiar mejor con su propia pena. La vio en la oscuridad, en la vaga luz, y se dio cuenta de que Asami tenía las mejillas húmedas.

Korra se arrastró hacia ella y la subió a su regazo, y Asami, fría y temblorosa, la estrechó contra sí con todas sus fuerzas, entrecortada la respiración.

—Lo siento, Korra. Siento mucho lo que le sucedió a Senna. Murió por mí y yo ni siquiera… Ojalá hubiese podido hacer más…

Ella notó que había más, percibió cuántas cosas lamentaba, y la carga de angustia, dolor y agotamiento que soportaba.

—Asami —susurró—, nada de eso es culpa tuya, ¿me oyes? No es culpa tuya.

También la estrechó contra sí para que encontrara amparo en la suave morbidez de su cuerpo mientras lloraba.

—No es culpa tuya. Esto no es culpa tuya. Te amo. Te amo, Asami. Gracias, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por ella y por mí… —le dijo una y otra vez, entre susurros, besos y sensaciones.

Poco después, cuando Asami dejó de llorar, se dio cuenta de que seguía entre sus brazos y la besaba, y ella la besó a su vez. La sensación de profundo dolor de la cazadora se convirtió en una necesidad que la joven también experimentaba. Y juntas se consolaron hasta que el sueño las liberó de su profunda tristeza.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Korra se encontraba sentada con la espalda erguida y miraba más allá del rey San, con los ojos fijos en una arruga en un costado del pabellón real. Notaba que el rey la observaba, pero se negaba a devolverle la mirada. Durante el largo y tenso silencio que los envolvió, Korra contempló un sinfín de graves posibilidades. Deseó poder abandonar el asfixiante pabellón y respirar el aire fresco de fuera.

Por fin, el rey San dijo:

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, cazadora?

Ella enderezó todavía más la espalda.

—Lo que desee, Su Majestad.

—Una respuesta admirable, cazadora, pero eso no resuelve de ninguna manera mi dilema. —el rey dio un sorbo de una copa—. Desobedeciste varias veces las órdenes directas del General Lu Ten y, a pesar de ello, si no lo hubieras hecho, ni él ni el resto de tu grupo hubieran sobrevivido para contarlo. De todas formas, tu éxito no borra la realidad de tu desobediencia. Por tu propia cuenta cometiste insubordinación con plena conciencia, y yo «debo» castigarte para mantener la disciplina entre los soldados. Si mi Cazadora Real aún viviera, estarías bajo su jurisdicción y tu situación sería, quizá, menos desagradable.

—Sí, mi Señor. Comprendo.

Él frunció el ceño mientras se acariciaba la barba.

—Maldita sea, Korra. Si no fueras una cazadora, si no me agradara tanto charlar contigo, y si tu táctica hubiera sido ligeramente menos efectiva, te haría colgar por tu conducta.

Korra tragó saliva al imaginar el lazo apretándole el cuello.

Con el dedo corazón de la mano derecha, el rey San empezó a dar golpecitos en el brazo de la silla de respaldo alto cada vez a mayor velocidad hasta que, al final, se detuvo y dijo:

—¿Deseas continuar luchando con la Milicia Real, cazadora Korra?

—Sí, Su Majestad —contestó ella sin dudar.

—¿Qué estás dispuesta a soportar con tal de permanecer en mi ejército?

Korra no se permitió demorarse en responder, pensando en lo que la pregunta implicaba.

—Lo que sea necesario, mi Señor.

La tensión del rostro del rey se suavizó y él asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente satisfecho.

—Tenía la esperanza de que dijeras eso. La tradición y los precedentes solamente me dejan tres opciones. Una: te puedo colgar, pero yo no… por muchísimas razones. Dos: te puedo condenar a treinta latigazos y luego echarte de las filas de la Milicia Real. Y tres: puedo condenarte a cincuenta latigazos y mantenerte bajo mi mando.

«Cincuenta latigazos no son muchos más que treinta», pensó Korra, intentando reunir valor. Se humedeció los labios y dijo:

—¿Sería azotada a la vista de todo el mundo?

El rey San levantó las cejas casi imperceptiblemente.

—Tu orgullo no tiene cabida en esto, cazadora. El castigo debe ser severo para que otros no intenten seguir tus pasos, y debe hacerse en público para que todos los soldados lo aprendan. Si eres siquiera la mitad de inteligente de lo que pareces, cuando desobedeciste a Lu Ten sabías que tu decisión tendría consecuencias, y que ésas serían con toda probabilidad desagradables. La elección que debes hacer ahora es sencilla: ¿permanecerás con la milicia o abandonarás a tus compañeros y seguirás tu propio camino?

Korra levantó la cabeza, enojada de que el monarca cuestionara su palabra.

—No me iré, Su Majestad. Por muchos latigazos que me den, no podrán ser más dolorosos que lo que siento en estos momentos. Mi deber es quedarme y vengar la muerte de mi madre: la Gran Cazadora Senna.

—No —dijo él con tono suave—. No pueden serlo… Uno de nuestros sanadores, preferiblemente Kya, observará la flagelación y te atenderá después para asegurarse de que los latigazos no te provoquen daño permanente. De todas formas, no te curarán las heridas por completo, y tampoco podrás buscar a un médico por tu cuenta para que te cure la espalda.

—Comprendo.

—La flagelación se llevará a cabo en cuanto Lu Ten pueda poner las tropas en orden. Hasta entonces, permanecerás bajo vigilancia en una tienda al lado de la picota.

Korra se sintió aliviada de no tener que esperar más; no quería tener que pasar los días bajo la sombra de lo que se le avecinaba.

—Mi Señor —dijo, pero el rey la despidió con un gesto de la mano.

Korra dio media vuelta y salió del pabellón. En cuanto estuvo fuera, dos guardias se colocaron a su lado. Sin mirarla ni hablar con ella, la condujeron a través del campo hasta que llegaron a una tienda pequeña y vacía que no estaba lejos de la picota ennegrecida y que se levantaba encima de una ligera cuesta justo en el límite del campamento.

La picota medía dos metros de altura y en la parte alta tenía un travesaño donde se ataban las muñecas del reo. Aquel travesaño estaba repleto de los arañazos de los hombres que habían sido azotados en él.

Korra se obligó a mirar en otra dirección y se agachó para entrar en la tienda. La única pieza de mobiliario que había dentro era un destartalado taburete de madera. Ella se sentó y se concentró en su respiración, decidida a mantener la calma.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, empezó a oír el estruendo de las botas y el tintineo de las mallas de los soldados que se reunían alrededor de la picota. Imaginó a esos miles de hombres mirándola, incluidas Kya y Asami, e inmediatamente se le aceleró el pulso y la frente se le perló de sudor.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, uno de los guardias entró en la tienda y la hizo quitarse la túnica. Korra se sintió incómoda, aunque pareció que el hombre no se daba cuenta. Luego le dio una camisa hecha de tela de saco para que se la pusiera en lugar de la túnica azul de cazadora.

Korra acababa de pasarse la camisa por la cabeza cuando Asami entró en la tienda. Al verla, sintió alegría y temor al mismo tiempo.

La joven los miró y luego saludó al guardia:

—¿Podría hablar con mi amiga a solas, por favor?

—Por supuesto. Esperaré afuera.

Cuando el soldado hubo salido, Asami corrió hacia Korra y la rodeó con los brazos. La cazadora la abrazó con la misma fuerza con que ella la abrazaba. Se apartaron lo justo para mirarse a los ojos y, entonces, Asami frunció el ceño.

—¡Esto está mal! Acudí a ver a tu general, y le supliqué que te perdonara o, por lo menos, que redujera el número de azotes, pero él se negó a satisfacer mi petición.

—Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho —respondió Korra, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo dije que me quedaría con la Milicia Real y no retiraré mi palabra.

—Pero ¡está mal! —exclamó Asami, sujetándola por los hombros—. Kya me ha contado lo que hiciste, Korra: tú sola mataste a casi doscientos guerrilleros; si no hubiera sido por tu heroísmo, ninguno de los hombres que estaban contigo hubieran sobrevivido. ¡El Rey debería estar colmándote de obsequios y halagos! ¡No debería azotarte como si fueras una criminal cualquiera!

—No importa si es correcto o incorrecto —le dijo la cazadora—. Es necesario. Si yo estuviera en el lugar del General Lu Ten, hubiera dado la misma orden.

Asami se estremeció.

—Pero cincuenta latigazos… ¿Por qué tienen que ser tantos? Muchos han muerto por haber recibido tantos latigazos.

—Sólo porque tenían el corazón débil. No te preocupes tanto: hará falta más que eso para matarme.

Los labios de Asami dibujaron una falsa sonrisa, pero se le escapó un sollozo y apretó el rostro contra el pecho de la cazadora. Korra la meció entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarla lo máximo posible, a pesar de que no se sentía mucho mejor que ella. Al cabo de unos minutos, oyeron el sonido de un cuerno fuera de la tienda y ambas supieron que se estaba terminando el tiempo de estar juntas. Korra se deshizo del abrazo de Asami y le dijo:

—Quiero que hagas una cosa por mí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, secándose los ojos.

—Ve a la tienda de Kya y no salgas hasta que la flagelación haya terminado.

Asami se mostró conmocionada por esa petición.

—¡No! No te dejaré…, no ahora.

—Por favor —insistió Korra—, no deberías tener que ver eso.

—Y tú no deberías tener que soportarlo —repuso ella—. Puedo usar mi don para interceptar tu dolor, Korra.

—Olvídalo. Sé que querrías estar a mi lado, pero yo podré soportarlo mejor si sé que no estás ahí mirándome… Yo he provocado esto, Asami, y no quiero que tú también sufras por ello.

La expresión de la joven se volvió más tensa.

—Saber lo que te sucede me dolerá esté donde esté. De todas formas…, haré lo que me pides, pero sólo porque eso te ayudará a soportar esta prueba… Tú sabes que preferiría que el látigo cayera sobre mí en lugar de sobre ti, si pudiera elegir.

—Y tú sabes —dijo Korra, dándole un beso en cada mejilla—. Que yo me negaría a que ocuparas mi sitio.

Los ojos de Asami se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que a ella le costó respirar.

Todavía estaban abrazadas cuando la cortina de la puerta se abrió y el príncipe Mako entró junto con dos de los guardias. Asami se separó de Korra, se inclinó ante el príncipe y luego, sin pronunciar ni una palabra más, se deslizó fuera de la tienda.

Mako le ofreció la mano a Korra.

—Ha llegado el momento.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y permitió que Mako y los guardias la escoltaran hasta la picota. Filas y filas de soldados se apretujaban en la zona que rodeaba la picota; estaban de pie con la espalda recta y los hombros echados hacia atrás. Korra echó un vistazo al ejército reunido y luego dirigió la vista hacia el horizonte en un intento de hacer caso omiso de los mirones.

Los dos guardias levantaron los brazos de la cazadora por encima de su cabeza y le ataron las muñecas al travesaño de la picota. Mientras lo hacían, Mako rodeó la picota y le ofreció un pedazo de cuero.

—Toma, muerde esto —le dijo en voz baja—. Evitará que te hagas daño.

Agradecida, Korra abrió la boca y dejó que el príncipe le colocara la tela entre los dientes. El cuero tenía un sabor amargo, como de bellotas verdes.

Entonces sonaron un cuerno y un redoble de tambor. Mako leyó en voz alta los cargos contra Korra y los guardias le cortaron la camisa de tela de saco. Ella tembló al sentir el frío en el torso desnudo.

Un instante antes de que el verdugo la golpeara, oyó el silbido del látigo en el aire.

Fue como si le hubieran colocado una vara de metal al rojo vivo en la carne. Korra arqueó la espalda y mordió el trozo de cuero. Se le escapó un gemido involuntario, pero la tela amortiguó el sonido y creyó que nadie la habría oído.

—Uno —dijo el hombre que manejaba el látigo.

La conmoción del segundo latigazo hizo que Korra gimiera otra vez, pero a partir de ese momento permaneció en silencio, decidida a no mostrarse débil delante de todos los soldados.

Los latigazos eran igual de dolorosos que muchas de las numerosas heridas que ella había sufrido durante los últimos meses, pero después de unos doce latigazos, aproximadamente, dejó de resistir el dolor y, rindiéndose a él, se sumergió en un trance.

 _Es intolerable, ¿no te parece? El dolor del látigo, que te desprende la piel del hueso con cada golpe…_

Una voz le hablaba a través de la mente, pero no era la voz de Arquímedes. Korra hundió los dientes en el trozo de cuero, desesperada. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Acaso era posible perder la cordura después de los primeros diez latigazos?

 _No. No son delirios, cazadora_ —susurró la exquisita voz—. _Mira al frente, estoy ante ti._

Korra se esforzó por buscar entre la multitud de rostros angustiados que la observaban, hasta que divisó una única sonrisa, una única expresión carente de humanidad. Sin duda, se trataba de una fey. Aquella mujer parecía imponente a pesar de su complexión delgada y estatura media. Además, era preciosa; de porte refinado aunque audaz, casi rebelde. Su rostro era de contornos suaves, enmarcado por los bucles grisáceos y despeinados de su corto cabello rizado. De piel atezada, brillantes ojos verde jade y finos labios pintados; atractiva y temible al mismo tiempo.

En ese sentido, se asemejaba bastante a Kuvira.

 _Por fin nos vemos cara a cara, cazadora Korra_ —dijo, como si la tortura que padecía le causara gracia—. _He oído hablar mucho de ti, así como tú has oído sobre mí. ¿Sabes quién soy?_

Korra ahogó un grito con la mordida mientras un nuevo golpe de látigo castigaba su espalda destrozada. Jadeó entre dientes, al borde del desmayo. Si perdía la conciencia, volverían a empezar los latigazos desde cero al día siguiente. Este hecho la obligó a mantenerse alerta, muy a pesar de que sus sentidos comenzaban a fallarle.

¿De verdad era la única que podía ver y oír a la fey que se pavoneaba ante ella?

 _Así es. Eres la única que puede verme, porque así lo he decidido yo: ¡Suyin, Reina de todos los fey! Y tú, eres la piedra más molesta en mi zapato. Aniquilaste a casi doscientos de mis soldados humanos sin ninguna ayuda, ¡pero qué osadía la tuya!_

Otro azote volvió a impactarla y la cazadora se retorció.

Korra boqueó y apretó los dientes, fulminando a Suyin con la mirada.

 _Ah, ¿me odias? Eso me agrada. Sí, soy la única responsable por la muerte de tu patética madre. Mi objetivo era otro, pero ahora me da igual. El rumbo que están tomando las cosas me favorece_ —sonrió, altiva—. _Tú, asquerosa cría humana, dime: ¿cómo has obtenido esa fuerza? Consideraba a Kuvira una amenaza por su naturaleza fey, incluso lidié con prudencia ante la pequeña Asami por la magia que heredó. ¿Pero, tú? Tú no eras tan siquiera un insignificante estorbo, ¿y ahora haces esto? ¡Mereces esos azotes!_

Un golpe más aplastó su cuerpo maltrecho y las lágrimas le saltaron al aire junto con la sangre.

 _Imagina una vida sin dolor… Lo que sientes por la pérdida de tu madre y tus compañeros caídos en batalla, el tormento del látigo que te destroza… Yo puedo hacer que todo eso desaparezca en un instante. ¿No sería maravilloso? Una vida sin sufrimiento, ¡sin límites que te detengan!_ —la reina fey lanzó un puño al aire—. _¡Serías una guerrera invencible, Korra! Incluso te perdonaría por haber destruido mi ejército de hombres malditos, ¡tú sola vales más que doscientos guerreros!_

Korra negó con la cabeza, pendiente del látigo que silbaba en dirección hacia ella. El sudor le caía a gotas por la barbilla.

 _No es mucho lo que pido a cambio, cazadora_ —insistió Suyin—. _Tan sólo tu lealtad incondicional a cambio de un cuerpo incapaz de sentir dolor. Podría liberarte ahora mismo del fuego que consume tu carne deshecha._

Korra apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, no obstante, por más tentadora que sonara la propuesta de la fey en esos momentos, ella ni siquiera lo pensó: un no absoluto resonó a través de su alma al tiempo en que el filo ardiente del látigo le partía los músculos expuestos hasta hundirse en sus huesos.

 _Tu voluntad es fuerte_ —sonrió Suyin—. _Por ahora… Estaré aquí mientras dure la flagelación. Cuando sucumbas y me ruegues no tendrás que hacer más que alzar la cabeza y te otorgaré el poder de mis legiones. Soy paciente, esperaré._

Korra volvió a retorcerse. El campo de visión se le redujo hasta el punto de que solamente veía la gastada madera que tenía delante; a veces, cuando caía en breves periodos de inconsciencia, la visión le fallaba y se sumía en la oscuridad. Llegó a tal punto en que esperar por el golpe del látigo era peor que el latigazo mismo. ¿En verdad se merecía esto? ¿Acaso iba morir?

Después de un tiempo interminable, oyó la tenue y lejana voz que pronunciaba:

—Treinta.

La desesperación la atenazó y se preguntó: «¿Cómo podré resistir otros veinte latigazos?». Se sintió una desquiciada y alzar la cabeza para mirar a Suyin de repente parecía ser la cosa más lógica por hacer. Cada célula de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que detuviera el dolor. No quería morir; no así, desnuda y humillada ante todo el ejército, no atada a una picota. Miró a su alrededor, pero sus ojos estaban nublados por su propia sangre.

¿Por qué había llegado a esto?

Entonces pensó en la muerte de su madre y en la ira que tal acontecimiento le provocaba. Pronto lo comprendió: el asesinato de Senna, la batalla en aquel pueblo lejano, el baño de sangre y la falta de misericordia del general Lu Ten, incluso los espinosos golpes del látigo… Todo esto era obra de Suyin. Había manipulado la situación desde un principio para obtener control sobre ella. Si era esto lo que quería, si pretendía esperar a que se rindiera antes de que acabara la flagelación, podía irse olvidando de ello. Resistiría hasta el fin tan sólo para joderla.

Ese pensamiento le dio fuerzas.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Al despertar, Korra se encontró tumbada boca abajo en el catre de la tienda que Kya y Asami compartían. Ésta última estaba arrodillada a su lado, le acariciaba el pelo y le murmuraba en el oído mientras alguien le aplicaba una sustancia fría y pegajosa en las heridas de la espalda. Esa persona anónima tocó una parte especialmente sensible y Korra hizo una mueca y se puso tensa.

—Así no es cómo yo trataría a una cazadora mía —oyó que la ex capitana Lin decía en tono altivo. Un momento, ¿Lin? ¿De dónde salió?—. ¡Ése Lu Ten es un bárbaro desgraciado!

—Si tratas a todas tus cazadoras como tratas a Korra —contestó otra mujer—, me sorprende que alguna sobreviva bajo tu mando.

Al cabo de un momento, reconoció que la segunda voz pertenecía a Kya, la extraña bruja de ojos brillantes.

—¡Pues discúlpame! —dijo Lin, sarcástica—. No me quedaré aquí parada a recibir insultos de una humilde «adivina» que tiene que esforzarse para lanzar incluso el hechizo más sencillo.

—Siéntate entonces, si eso te complace, pero tanto si te sientas como si te quedas de pie, continuaré insultándote hasta que admitas que ese músculo se une aquí y no ahí. ¡Conozco mi trabajo y sé cómo hacerlo, queridita!

—¡Ah, maldita sea! —exclamó Lin, y salió de la tienda dando pisotones.

Asami le sonrió a Korra y, por primera vez, ella vio que la joven tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—Korra, ¿me oyes? —preguntó—. ¿Estás despierta?

—Creo… creo que sí —respondió con voz áspera. Le dolía la mandíbula de morder la tela de cuero tanto rato y con tanta fuerza. Tosió e hizo una mueca al sentir los cincuenta latigazos al mismo tiempo.

—Ya está —dijo Kya—. Terminado.

—Es increíble. No esperaba que tú y la ex capitana Lin hicieran tanto por Korra —replicó Asami.

—Por orden del Rey.

—¿Del Rey? ¿Por qué? —dudó Korra—. Tenía prohibido que me sanaran por completo…

—Tendrás que preguntárselo tú misma —la bruja se dirigió a Asami entonces—. Dile que no se tumbe de espaldas si puede evitarlo. Y tendría que tener cuidado cuando se acueste de un lado al otro, o se abrirá las cicatrices. No está en condiciones para juegos bruscos.

—Gracias —balbució Korra.

Oyó que Kya se reía detrás de ella.

—No saques conclusiones, Korra. O mejor, sácalas, pero no le des demasiada importancia. Además, me divierte verte así, quieta en un solo sitio. No habrá riesgo en dejarte sola con Asami esta vez —se burló—. Bueno, entonces me voy. He de tranquilizar a Lin antes de que mate a alguien. ¡Cuidado con los hurones de fuego!

Korra volvió a cerrar los ojos. Los suaves dedos de Asami le acariciaron la frente.

—Has sido muy valiente —le dijo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. El Príncipe Mako y todos los demás han afirmado que en ningún momento has dicho nada; no has gritado ni has suplicado que dejaran de flagelarte.

—Bien. —Korra quería saber si las heridas eran muy graves, pero no quería obligarla a describirle el daño que tenía en la espalda.

No obstante, Asami pareció adivinar su deseo:

—Kya dice que, con un poco de suerte, no cicatrizarán mal —le informó—. En cualquier caso, cuando estés completamente curada, dejarán de doler y será como si nunca te hubieran dado ningún latigazo.

—¿Sólo entonces podré hacer el amor contigo otra vez?

Asami se sonrojó.

—Será mejor que dejes de pensar en eso, ya no somos unas adolescentes como aquella vez, y además… Estamos en medio de una guerra, Korra.

—¿Y?

—Duérmete, tonta —le dijo, cubriéndole la espalda desnuda con una manta—. Debes recuperarte lo más pronto posible si tanto quieres llevarme a la cama.

—¿Asami?

—¿Sí?

—Me hace muy feliz que estés aquí. Ha valido la pena tanto dolor. Te amo. ¿Me perdonarás si te digo que tu belleza es un consuelo?

La joven se irguió apoyándose en un codo y se mostró sorprendida.

—¿Y tú me perdonarás si obtengo mi fortaleza de la tuya?

—Toma la que creas que tenga siempre que lo desees, pero, de nosotras dos, tú eres la fuerte, Asami. Ahora mismo, me siento débil. Tan sólo he salido adelante porque, como bien lo has dicho, soy necia.

—Creo que a veces no sentimos todo lo que somos, pero los demás sí lo notan. Yo percibo tu fuerza, Korra. Y sé de tu enfrentamiento con Suyin durante la flagelación. No fui capaz de escudar tu mente contra su influencia, pero aún así lograste vencerla por tu cuenta. Eres sorprendente…

—Esa maldita quería que me uniera a su legión del horror.

Asami guardó silencio unos segundos y luego, suspiró:

—Por lo que he oído, ni siquiera la Cazadora Real Izumi pudo contra el ataque mental de la reina fey. ¿Cómo es que siendo una simple humana, has sido capaz de tanto?

Korra sonrió suavemente.

—Una vez, una tipa arrogante y huraña me dijo: "Korra, los humanos necesitarán de tu liderazgo para triunfar. No naciste fuerte, pero eso está bien, es lo que te hace capaz de comprender a los más débiles. Los fey siempre han sido poderosos, y por eso le temen a la debilidad. Tú no tienes nada que temer. Ahora sólo puedes volverte más y más fuerte. Ama, sufre, lucha, crece… Sé humana: ésa es tu ventaja".

—¿Kuvira? —preguntó Asami, y hubo cierta melancolía en su mirada.

—Soy mejor guerrera de lo que jamás imaginé gracias a esa descarada —asintió—. ¿Qué ha sido de ella?

Asami sacó un objeto de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón; un curioso medallón de plata, con un zafiro incrustado en su centro. La joven lo acarició con aire ausente y luego, lo apretó entre sus dedos. Korra parpadeó confundida.

—¿Qué tienes, Sami?

—Temo mucho por ella, Korra.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Ikki saltó las rocas que bordeaban los precipicios de la costa, seguida por su hermano menor, Meelo. Una vez que sus pies dieron con el suave y verde pasto, salpicado de florecillas silvestres, emprendieron el rumbo de regreso al área común del templo aerita. Corrieron incansables una larga distancia desde las cuevas de la playa de niebla hasta la torre principal. Al llegar, se desviaron hacia el comedor, donde encontraron a su padre y su madre tomando el té de la tarde juntos.

Pequeñas gotas de agua se desprendían de las hojas de los árboles y los techos entejados, como consecuencia de la inesperada llovizna que había escampado hace tan sólo unos momentos. Anochecía; los celajes en el cielo perdían la intensidad de su brillo dorado, tornándose violeta, azul oscuro, casi negro. Ya despuntaban las primeras estrellas cuando Ikki saltó al regazo de su padre y exclamó:

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —tomó aire—. ¡Meelo y yo encontramos una sirena en la playa!

—¿Una qué? —se sorprendió su madre, abriendo ampliamente sus claros ojos grises.

—¡Les digo que una sirena! —exclamó la niña.

—¡Es cierto! —agregó el pequeño Meelo—. ¡Una mujer muy extraña encalló en la playa! La piel le brilla, tiene orejas largas y puntiagudas, y la mitad de su cuerpo está enterrada en la arena. ¡Ha de ser su cola de pez!

—¡Vengan a verla! —insistió Ikki—. ¡Creo que está muerta!

La expresión jovial en los rostros de los adultos cambió súbitamente por una de alarma. Incluso los acólitos del templo aerita que trabajaban recogiendo platos o barriendo al fondo de la habitación, se paralizaron al oír esto.

—Tenzin… ¿Acaso se tratará de alguien que necesita ayuda? —comentó la mujer, asustada—. ¿Se habrá ahogado y el mar trajo su cuerpo hasta la orilla de la playa?

—Es posible, Pema —dijo su marido con expresión pensativa—. Iré a buscarla, llevaré a dos centinelas conmigo en caso de que haya que cargarla de regreso al templo. Quizá aún esté con vida.

—¿Cómo se va a ahogar si es sirena? —opinó Ikki, confundida.

—Hija —la corrigió Tenzin, apoyando una mano en su cabecita—. No hay sirenas en estas aguas. Lo más probable es que sea solamente una pobre mujer que cayó de un barco durante la tormenta de anoche.

—¡Pero si nosotros la vimos! ¿Cierto, Meelo? ¡Es una sirena de verdad!

Tenzin le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad a su hija y, tensando la mandíbula, suspiró vencido:

—Lo que tú digas, Ikki.

Para cuando Tenzin y los dos centinelas, seguidos por los niños, consiguieron bajar hasta la brumosa playa, la marea había crecido y las espumosas aguas cubrieron aún más el cuerpo de la mujer, dificultando su búsqueda en la oscuridad de la noche. Encendieron antorchas y anduvieron despacio al pie de los escarpados acantilados que daban forma a la playa. Finalmente, llegaron a una pequeña ensenada de guijarros blancos, donde el mar se agitaba y se replegaba, iluminado apenas por algunos destellos plateados de luz de luna.

Una extraña sensación flotaba allí.

En la arena sobresalían los dedos de una mano que se aferraba a la nada. Los niños fueron los primeros en divisarla entre la espuma y las verdes algas. Comenzaron a cavar en la arena con sus pequeñas manos hasta que los adultos llegaron para terminar el trabajo. Efectivamente, se trataba de una mujer, pero aunque se parecía sospechosamente a los humanos, el monje Tenzin supo sólo con verla, que ella no lo era.

La miradas de Ikki y Meelo se volvieron muecas de decepción cuando los hombres la sacaron de la arena y la tendieron lejos de las olas: la mujer tenía piernas y no una cola de sirena como habían imaginado. Sin embargo, su piel luminosa era fría como el hielo y en su débil respiración fluía un inconfundible hálito de magia.

—No es una sirena —suspiró tristemente Ikki, colgándose del hombro de su padre.

—Y tampoco es humana —dijo Tenzin, serio.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es ella, papá?

Tenzin miró hacia lo alto, más allá de los acantilados, ahí donde la cima de la Montaña del Dragón se perdía en los cielos estrellados.

—Es una Hija del Viento —musitó—. Una fey.

—Entonces debemos llevarla ante la Reina Yangchen de inmediato —se apresuró a decir uno de los centinelas.

Tenzin asintió.

—No se habían visto Hijos del Viento en el reino Aeris desde hace más de cien años… ¿Qué significa esto?

—Tal vez el abuelo Aang lo hubiese sabido —dijo Meelo.

—Probablemente, hijo. Pero él ya no está con nosotros. La Reina Yangchen sabrá qué hacer. Vayan a casa. Yo me ocuparé de esto.

Abstraído, reparó en la mujer que yacía sobre la arena, pálida como la cruda blancura de un bosque nevado; demasiado hermosa y demasiado insólita para ser humana. Se preguntó si lograría sobrevivir más allá del amanecer o si tendría que entregarle a su reina un cadáver tan irremediablemente bello y triste de contemplar.

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	27. El Vuelo del Dragón

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXVII**_

Yasuko se arrebujó en la capa gris que llevaba sobre los hombros y miró hacia el pequeño bote que se mecía en las claras aguas del riachuelo. Era apenas más grande que una canoa, ligero y estrecho, con espacio para dos personas; sólo necesitaba unos centímetros de profundidad para flotar. Suspiró ansiosa y acarició con gentileza la forma abultada de su vientre. Aún le costaba creer que llevaba en su interior el diminuto corazón latiente de otro ser vivo: su bebé. Alzó la vista hacia Kuvira, que estaba concentrada en desatar el bote, y se preguntó si la fey también sería capaz de comprender algo así.

—Ven —dijo sencillamente Kuvira. Y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir.

La balsa se hundió ligeramente ante el peso de Yasuko, vaciló y se ladeó un poco, mas ella no perdió el equilibrio. Tomó asiento en la tabla del fondo, para poder apreciar el bosque y el sol poniente a espaldas de Kuvira. La fey empujó el bote, internándolo en lo profundo del riachuelo, y cuando el agua le lamió los muslos, subió a la balsa con tanta agilidad que ésta casi no se tambaleó. Kuvira tomó el remo y permaneció de pie mientras las conducía a lo largo del río. El bote avanzaba en silencio y apenas había que mover el remo; parecía saber exactamente a dónde quería llevarlo la fey.

Navegaron durante un par de horas a través del bosque, siguiendo la corriente del río Diente de Oso, que bajaba lleno de agua gracias al deshielo primaveral. Mientras pasaban por aquel túnel verde de ramas, a su alrededor cantaban y revoloteaban pájaros de diversos tipos, y las ardillas —rojas y negras— chillaban desde la copa de los árboles o se sentaban en las ramas, lejos de su alcance. Yasuko no dejó de sonreír en todo el recorrido, lo que a su vez, hizo feliz a Kuvira.

Durante la tarde, la luz del bosque era dorada y nebulosa; mas por la noche, las estrellas brillaron con fuerza y la luna creciente dio suficiente luz como para navegar. La cálida temperatura, la bruma y el balanceo constante del bote las hacía sentir a ambas como si estuvieran medio dormidas, perdidas en el recuerdo de un sueño agradable.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó Yasuko.

—Pronto lo verás —repuso Kuvira—. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces, ten paciencia.

—Temo que me estés secuestrando de mi marido —bromeó, pero a la fey no le hizo gracia el comentario.

—Estarás con él cuando despiertes mañana, si así lo deseas.

—No hablaba en serio.

—Lo sé. Pero veo el miedo en tus ojos.

Yasuko apretó los puños y guardó silencio. Sentía el inexorable peso del destino oprimiéndole la garganta, cada vez que miraba el luminoso rostro de Kuvira. Sabía que la amaba, pero no estaba segura de si debía continuar haciéndolo. Pronto daría a luz a un hijo de Hiroshi Sato.

Por fin llegó lo inevitable y el bosque quedó atrás, dando paso a los campos que se abrían tras él. El río Diente de Oso giraba al sur y las llevó, flanqueando el bosque, hasta dar con el lago Garsai: una pálida capa de agua más grande que todo el valle de la provincia del este. A partir de allí se alejaron del bosque, y el bote se deslizó por el lago y entre las llanuras, como si fuera él mismo quien lo hubiera decidido.

Desde el momento en que dejaron atrás los árboles, Yasuko esperaba que en cualquier momento Kuvira cambiara la dirección del bote o emprendiera el regreso. Pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada al respecto, y ella ya no tenía ganas de preguntarle por sus planes. Fue entonces cuando la fey sacó el remo del agua, desprendiendo diminutas gotas cristalinas que se perdían en la inmensidad del lago, y la balsa se detuvo por completo. Bajo la pálida luz de la luna, la pequeña embarcación tenía el aspecto de un cisne preparado para salir volando y dejar atrás las lentas aguas del ancho río, en dirección a lo desconocido.

—Esto está bastante desolado, ¿no? —preguntó Yasuko, mirando a su alrededor. Y Kuvira tuvo que coincidir con ella.

—Aunque continuara remando, sólo nos perderíamos aún más en la oscuridad.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Querías ver las estrellas de las que tanto te he hablado —le recordó, con la mirada fija en el espejo del agua—. Es mi obsequio para ti.

Yasuko entreabrió los labios sin saber qué decir. En su vientre el bebé se movió un poco y ella lo rodeó con las manos. Entonces le dedicó una sonrisa que se reflejó en los preciosos —aunque fríos— ojos verdes de la fey, y Yasuko tuvo de repente la sensación de no sentirse tan asustada por el embarazo o lo que ello significaba. En el momento de alegría al ver a Kuvira aparecer esa tarde, para llevársela a espaldas de su esposo, se le había olvidado cómo eran las cosas. Ahora, más que nunca, quería olvidar que se había convertido en Lady Yasuko Sato.

Y se conformó con observar a la mujer que amaba, mientras se quitaba el arco de plata que llevaba en los hombros y se inclinaba hacia el lado izquierdo de la balsa, para hundir la mano en el agua. Al sacarla, las gotas saltaron como escarcha, diminutos diamantes que se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Kuvira apoyó el arco contra el suelo y con mucha parsimonia, frotó la cuerda de éste con la mano que había roto el espejo del agua, adhiriendo a ella los resplandecientes cristales que había creado.

Tomó una flecha y la encajó en la cuerda. Con los ojos fijos en el negro firmamento, Kuvira tensó el arco, susurró unas palabras en el idioma antiguo y disparó hacia el cielo. La flecha voló trazando una estela argentada hasta que se clavó en las nubes y las partió, rompiéndolas en miles de estrellas que caían, refulgentes y blandas, como lluvia dócil, y se hundían en el lago, donde quedaban atrapadas, reflejando el cielo nocturno.

Yasuko extendió las palmas de sus manos. Dos estrellas flotaron suavemente hasta tocar su piel, donde ardieron unos segundos y luego, se extinguieron en la nada. De la misma manera, el resto de las estrellas se deslizaron por el silencio, navegando en el vacío, girando unas alrededor de las otras, hasta tocar el agua. Se hundían juntas. Y juntas se quedaban, en medio de la soledad, tan pacíficas.

Su imagen inspiraba armonía.

—No son las Líridas —dijo Kuvira, volteándose hacia ella—. Pero al menos, se les parecen mucho.

—Es más bello de lo que jamás imaginé —susurró Yasuko, contemplando el infinito que se desgranaba a su alrededor—. Has hecho caer las estrellas para mí… ¿Por qué?

—Yo quería confesarte algo —admitió Kuvira—. No entiendo bien las costumbres humanas. Tampoco te comprendo a ti o a tus decisiones como quisiera. Me siento extraña por no saber qué es lo que ocurre contigo en este momento. Es la primera vez que ignoro cómo ayudarte o aconsejarte con algo. Vas a tener un bebé: ¿Será doloroso? ¿Será peligroso? ¿Será cosa de un día o más? ¿Acaso vas a estar bien? No lo sé. No sé nada. Te percibo asustada, pero yo… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Yasuko no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura.

—Soy feliz, Kuvira. Y mi esposo también. Cuando llega la noticia de un bebé, es motivo de alegría para los humanos. Es algo bueno y hermoso. Tengo miedo, porque es mi primera vez, y no sé mucho más que tú sobre el tema. Pero es algo que debo afrontar yo misma.

—No me importa lo que piensen o sientan los demás, pero si tú eres feliz, entonces yo también lo seré. Celebro tu dicha, Yasuko. —Kuvira se mordió los labios, indecisa—. ¿Me aseguras que vas a estar bien?

Yasuko se preguntó si podría mantener el equilibrio del bote si ella también se ponía de pie. Prefirió no arriesgarse a caer al agua y romper así la magia del momento. Miró a Kuvira, alta y esbelta como una espiga, perfectamente balanceada; hermosa e inconforme.

—Acércate, ¿quieres?

Kuvira dejó que Yasuko la asiera por el brazo y tirara de ella hacia el otro extremo de la balsa. Se quedaron cara a cara, sin que Yasuko le soltara la mano.

—Sé que nada de esto es de tu agrado, Kuvira —le dijo, invitándola a la sinceridad—. Querías preguntarme algo distinto, ¿cierto?

—Fúgate conmigo —dijo sin más la fey—. Ya has cumplido con tu deber. Te casaste con el noble. Ahora déjalo y vuelve a mí. Veré por ti y por el bebé. Podríamos ser eso que ustedes llaman «familia»… O eso… Me gustaría decir… Es tan sólo mi deseo egoísta. No es necesario que digas nada, Yasuko. Te amo de cualquier forma…

—La egoísta soy yo, porque sigo pidiéndote cosas sin darte nada a cambio —replicó ella—. Te mantengo atada a promesas vagas, Kuvira, y todo por mi propia felicidad. No quiero dejarte ir, y me atrevería a hacerte jurar que te quedes a mi lado, incluso sabiendo lo mucho que te duele verme en brazos de otro, aunque fuese hasta el momento del parto, porque Hiroshi es un hombre ocupado y no siempre podrá estar ahí para consolarme. Si te pidiera algo así de abusivo, ¿lo harías de todos modos?

Cuando la fey la miró a la cara, Yasuko supo la respuesta antes de que se la diera.

—De todo corazón.

Kuvira la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, para después alzarla en vilo, bajarla de nuevo al bote, estrecharla más fuerte aún y besarla en la coronilla. Aplastada dulcemente contra Kuvira, Yasuko oyó los fuertes y salvajes latidos del corazón de la fey. Se aferró a ella y sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos.

—Después de hoy… ¿Volverás a mí, Kuvira?

—Siempre.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

El dolor la hizo volver en sí. Cuando intentó gritar le sobrevino más dolor, porque tenía machacada la garganta. Sus nuevos alrededores le fueron por completo desconocidos; se encontraba en una especie de salón, con techo arqueado en forma de bóveda. La luz del sol, que se filtraba por las ventanas en lo alto del salón, proyectaba sobre las paredes color miel y sobre algunos muebles y postes de madera, pequeños y variados reflejos dorados. Kuvira se incorporó y sintió el peso de cadenas que la sujetaban por las muñecas y los tobillos. La piel alrededor del metal le ardía y se le había fundido con los grilletes a causa del efecto del hierro.

Miró con desprecio las volutas de humo que se desprendían de su piel quemada y maldijo a sus captores mientras escudriñaba el sitio con la vista. Al fondo, subiendo una corta gradería, se encontraba un altar con varios objetos de cobre y bronce dispuestos encima. Y atrás, en una pared con paneles de piedra gris, el emblema del reino Aeris ocupaba a grandes rasgos el centro de ésta.

El techo estaba decorado con lámparas de papel y estandartes de tela verde con símbolos dorados, cuyo significado era desconocido para Kuvira. Una larga alfombra azul atravesaba el centro del salón y terminaba a los pies de la gradería que subía hacia el altar. Los ornamentos y la decoración eran relativamente sencillos, pero a pesar de esto, dotaban la atmósfera de un aire que inspiraba veneración y respeto.

Todavía podía respirarse un leve aroma a incienso con notas de sándalo en el interior del salón.

Kuvira se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y tiró de las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas, gruñendo y enterrando las uñas —ahora garras— en las tablas de madera del suelo. Poco le importaban las quemaduras que le producía el hierro; no había llegado tan lejos para terminar encadenada como un animal.

—Si continúas haciendo eso, sólo conseguirás lastimarte más.

Las orejas puntiagudas de Kuvira se crisparon levemente al percibir el sonido de aquella voz. Era serena y femenina, pero firme y cargada de autoridad. Supo de inmediato que se encontraba ante la presencia de alguien importante, así que obedeció y se tranquilizó, aunque de mala gana. Siguió el sonido de sus pasos aproximándose y entre más cerca los sentía, más se tensaba. Por sus venas corría el instinto indómito de matar y alimentarse, estaba famélica, mas ella se contenía con tanta fuerza como lo hacían aquellas cadenas.

—No me haré responsable por lo que pueda sucederte si te acercas más —le advirtió Kuvira—. Estoy herida, fatigada y al borde de perder el control total sobre mí misma. Si das un paso en falso, podría matarte.

—Y por eso me he tomado la precaución de encadenarte —la correspondió la voz—. Por mi propia seguridad y la tuya.

—¿Quién demonios eres?

Los pasos la rodearon y muy pronto se presentó ante ella la figura de una sacerdotisa. Llevaba la cabeza rapada casi hasta la nuca y el resto de su largo cabello le llegaba a la espalda, atado en una trenza. Un tatuaje de punta de flecha atravesaba su frente, señalando hacia sus apacibles ojos grises. De su cuello pendía un gran rosario con cuentas de madera y el emblema del reino Aeris como dije en el centro.

—Yo soy Yangchen, Reina de esta isla desde hace más de cinco décadas.

—Libérame —ordenó Kuvira—. Mis asuntos no tienen nada que ver contigo ni con tu gente.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?

Kuvira le lanzó una sonrisa impetuosa.

—¿Has visto cómo está el mundo allá afuera? Lo dudo. Debe ser agradable vivir aquí, lejos del continente, protegida por acantilados y la presencia de un dragón elemental vigilándolos desde lo más alto.

Las arrugas marcaron el entrecejo de la sacerdotisa.

—Los aeritas no somos guerreros. Nunca lo hemos sido. Si lo que buscas es un refugio lejos de la guerra…

—¡Refugio! ¿Qué acaso me viste cara de cobarde como la tuya? ¡Déjate de juegos y suéltame! No me obligues a romper yo misma estas cadenas.

—¿Cómo sabes del Dragón Elemental?

Kuvira guardó silencio.

—No asumiré que sabes de su existencia simplemente porque eres una Hija del Viento. —prosiguió la reina—. Lo hemos mantenido en secreto desde hace cuatrocientos años; es la razón por la que los aeritas nos mantenemos distantes del resto de los reinos. ¿Cómo has podido saberlo?

—¿Hija del Viento? —rió Kuvira—. No me habían llamado así desde que era una niña… No te equivocas. Soy una fey joven, apenas he alcanzado los ciento veintiséis años de edad. Pero conozco a seres más antiguos, alguien que ha vivido más de cuatrocientos años. De niña solía llamarla "abuela"; fue ella quien me enseñó todo lo que sé. Los dragones —volvió a reír—. Son el equivalente de los cuentos de hadas para nosotros los fey.

—Te expresas con la nostalgia propia de un ser humano —dijo abrumada la reina Yangchen.

—¿Esperabas a un monstruo?

—Sí. A decir verdad, sí.

—Déjame ver al dragón. Tu preocupación me ha confirmado su existencia. No tengo pensado matarlo si eso es lo que crees, tan sólo quiero preguntarle algo —afirmó Kuvira—. Podría ser la clave para acabar con la guerra entre humanos y fey.

La reina Yangchen la examinó detalladamente durante unos momentos y Kuvira se lo permitió. No estaba segura, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esa sacerdotisa podía ver más allá de su alma. El examen fue breve, seguido de un profundo suspiro por parte de la reina aerita.

—Parece que dices la verdad.

Kuvira asintió.

—Antes, contéstame una cosa, fey —continuó Yangchen—. ¿Cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí? Cuando mis súbditos te encontraron en la playa no divisaron rastros de una embarcación naufragada, ni nada parecido. Vienes desde muy lejos, con tan sólo un puñado de gemas preciosas en tu persona, gemas agotadas y vacías. ¿Qué magia has utilizado?

—¿Usted qué cree, Su Majestad? —replicó desafiante.

Yangchen lo meditó unos segundos y luego, su expresión inmutable se vio transfigurada por una de asombro.

—No naufragaste —dijo, atónita—. Caíste… desde el cielo.

Kuvira agachó la cabeza, sonriendo. La parte posterior de sus hombros la estaba matando desde que recuperó la conciencia; sus escápulas parecían estar en llamas. El ardor era insoportable. Lentamente inclinó la espalda hacia arriba, donde unas extrañas protuberancias habían comenzado a crecerle. Como capullos que se abrían al alba, así surgieron de entre su blanca piel un par de enormes alas de un tinte rojizo pardo.

Las extendió y las agitó, provocando una ráfaga de viento que hizo estremecer todo a su alrededor, incluida la reina aerita.

—Ahora sabes por qué solían llamarnos "Hijos del Viento" —dijo Kuvira—. Somos una raza creada por dragones, a diferencia de los humanos, que siempre han vivido en la tierra, alguna vez prosperamos en las alturas. Pero volar requiere magia; una excesiva cantidad de energía vital de la que mi raza carece desde que fue despojada de su corazón. Sin embargo, yo poseo uno. Mi capacidad está limitada por la energía que consume mi cuerpo, pero puedo volar… No debería, es un suicidio someterme a tal gasto de energía, y heme aquí.

—Ahora comprendo —respondió aturdida Yangchen—. Te estrellaste contra la barrera de nubes. Intentaste llegar a la cúspide de la Montaña del Dragón volando, pero te quedaste atrapada en la corriente de aire y fuiste arrojada con violencia al mar.

Kuvira volvió a agitar sus alas, esta vez amenazando con desprender las cadenas que la ataban al suelo y las paredes.

—Deshaz el hechizo que me impide alcanzar la cima —exigió—. Esta vez no fallaré. Debo hablar con ese dragón.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Y ahora qué te detiene? —siseó con rabia Kuvira.

—No se trata de algo que yo pueda controlar —explicó la reina, empleando nuevamente su voz sosegada y firme—. La barrera de nubes no la creamos nosotros los aeritas, la creó el mismo dragón. Hace cuatrocientos años, su raza fue cazada casi hasta la extinción por humanos y fey. Desde entonces, esta isla ha sido su refugio y la barrera de nubes es su escudo para repeler a humanos y fey por igual. —Entonces sentenció—. No soy yo quien decidirá si podrás lograr tu cometido, sino la bestia alada que descansa en la montaña.

Yangchen esperó más demostraciones de fuerza y agresividad por parte de la fey, que no había hecho otra cosa más que intentar intimidarla desde que despertó. Y sin embargo, luego de oír acerca de la imposibilidad de su meta, Kuvira no hizo nada. Se dejó caer de rodillas, erguidos los hombros, la respiración regular, mirando ceñuda al vacío; la reina aerita se sentó enfrente y la miraba de vez en cuando, preocupada, sin saber qué más agregar. Tardó en descubrir que la fey estaba llorando; silenciosamente, sin sollozar, pero lloraba, y era algo difícil de soportar.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó entonces Yangchen.

—Lo hago para proteger el futuro de la joven que amo —respondió Kuvira—. ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es eso? ¿Amar?

—Sí —musitó—. Lo sé.

La reina se dispuso a abandonar el salón, pero antes de hacerlo dio media vuelta y dijo:

—Quizás haya alguien que pueda ayudarte. La mandaré a llamar de inmediato.

Kuvira no respondió y se envolvió en sus alas, como si se encerrara en un capullo que pudiese protegerla de la crueldad y los golpes bajos del mundo. Refugiándose en aquella frágil seguridad, se encerró en lo más profundo de sí misma, donde la oscuridad la sujetó y ya no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse. Pronto cayó en otro profundo sueño de vigilia, producto de su fatiga, y volvió a soñar con Yasuko; con estrellas caídas, una gloriosa llamarada, y un brillo de escamas y garras tornasol, y los enormes ojos cristalinos de un dragón.

Habían pasado al menos dos horas cuando sus afilados oídos percibieron el sonido de los pasos de la reina Yangchen, sumados a otro par, más lentos, arrastrados y cansinos. Kuvira respiró más hondo, ordenó a su corazón que se acelerara y abrió los ojos para recuperar del todo la conciencia. No estaba dormida, pues por su naturaleza, no tenía la necesidad física de dormir. Cuando estaba débil y se tumbaba a descansar, entraba en un estado parecido al de soñar despierta. Allí percibía muchas visiones y caminaba entre las sombras grises de su memoria; sin embargo, permanecía consciente de cuanto la rodeaba. Tan sólo recordaba haber dormido verdaderamente cuando yacía junto a Yasuko, se perdían la una en la otra y se amaban.

—Así que ésta es la forma que tienen las alas de un fey —dijo una voz anciana.

Kuvira se desenvolvió y se mostró como estaba, chamuscada, ensangrentada y encadenada, ante su nueva visitante. Era una mujer vieja, demasiado, incluso para una humana. De piel morena y ojos azules, encorvada por el peso de los años. A Kuvira le llegó un aroma a sal marina, pino, cedro y las pieles de muchos animales. Era una cazadora, o quizá, lo había sido en otro tiempo.

—Ella es Katara, Matriarca de la tribu cazadora del sur, en el Reino Terra —explicó Yangchen—. Vive la mayor parte de su tiempo aquí, entre los aeritas, y viaja al continente al final de cada estación. Si alguien puede ayudarte, es ella.

—Buenas tardes —dijo educadamente la anciana.

Kuvira no respondió, tan sólo la escrutó con la mirada, perpleja.

—Creo que te conozco, sí, ya me había enfrentado a ti antes, cuando yo era apenas una muchacha —prosiguió Katara—. Siempre pensé que había conseguido escapar de ti, pero ahora creo que, más bien, tú me dejaste ir. Oh, ¡qué dirán mis nietos cuando les diga que su historia favorita es una farsa! El resto de mis aventuras no los emocionan tanto como mis cacerías de hadas…

—¿Por qué me traes a esta mujer tan vieja? —se quejó finalmente Kuvira, dirigiéndose a la reina aerita.

—Porque estuvo casada con el único hombre que fue capaz de armonizar con el dragón. Por eso.

—Dime lo que sabes —repuso entonces la fey con acritud y Katara tomó asiento en una silla cercana, con ayuda de Yangchen.

—Al comienzo de los tiempos, los dragones fueron los primeros seres, creados por Vaatu y nacidos del viento que soplaba sobre la tierra. Eso dice la Canción de la Creación. Pero su canto también decía que en ese entonces, en un comienzo, los dragones y los fey eran una sola cosa. Eran un solo pueblo, una raza, seres alados que hablaban la Lengua Verdadera. Eran hermosos, y fuertes, y sabios, y libres —Katara se reclinó—. Mi esposo adoraba esta leyenda y pensaba que en ella se encontraba la clave para la paz entre todos los seres.

»Aang era un monje sencillo y humilde, pero tenía grandes ambiciones. Su búsqueda por la paz lo impulsó a escalar hasta la cima de la Montaña del Dragón, allí donde nadie se había atrevido a ir en casi cuatrocientos años. Tuvo que soportar muchas penurias y estuvo a punto de morir en varias ocasiones debido a lo peligroso del terreno. No obstante, él perseveró y continuó subiendo hasta que dio con la barrera de nubes. Aang se afianzó a una roca y desde ahí se dedicó a meditar y a orar, incluso le rezó al dragón y le expresó sus más sinceros deseos.

»Permaneció allí veinte días sin comer ni beber. Su voluntad y su espíritu eran tan fuertes, que pronto cobró el interés del dragón. Para una criatura que siempre había despreciado a los humanos, resultaba vergonzoso el tener que depender de ellos, pero lo cierto era que el dragón había conseguido salvarse de la extinción gracias al carácter pacífico y misericordioso de los aeritas; por lo que, de algún modo, les debía su vida, y no iba a permitir que Aang muriese a sus pies. Así que atravesó la barrera de nubes y tomó a Aang entre sus garras.

»Siglos de soledad y remordimiento habían convertido a este dragón en un ser observador y paciente. Habló con Aang en la lengua de la creación: le contó la historia de sus hermanos, dispersos y asesinados por su codicia y su cólera infinita e insensata; y sobre los seres humanos, multiplicándose sin cesar en sus opulentos pueblos y ciudades, ocupando todas las tierras que los dragones elementales habían creado para sí mismos. Y los fey, que habían sido forzados a huir y a ocultarse en un mundo paralelo de su propia creación, corrompidos y desprovistos de corazón.

»Aang compartió con aquella bestia ancestral su profunda tristeza por lo ocurrido. Y sólo entonces, el dragón se presentó ante él con un nombre propio: Akaren, dragona del fuego y el trueno. Y ella era la única hembra entre los cuatro grandes elementales. Aang mencionó que sus escamas eran tan resplandecientes como el sol poniente y que sus ojos asemejaban esmeraldas pulidas. Como única sobreviviente de su especie, Akaren dedicó el resto de sus días a contemplar a los humanos desde su percha en las alturas.

»Gracias a las enseñanzas de Aang y tantos siglos de reflexión en soledad, Akaren comenzó a sentir cierta simpatía por los humanos, algo extraordinario en verdad. Un día, la dragona confesó: "Ahora que estamos unidos y que compartimos el mismo mundo, me es más fácil entender la naturaleza humana. Su tiempo en la tierra es corto y la mayoría de las veces su existencia resulta muy dura y tempestuosa; y a pesar de eso, ustedes no se rinden. Siempre luchan y trabajan, buscando alcanzar la felicidad. Su tenacidad solía parecerme algo estúpido, mas ahora me resulta admirable. Lo cierto es, que nunca podré pretender descifrar a la humanidad… —guardó silencio un momento—. Creo que jamás podré comprender a los seres humanos por completo, sin importar que me la pase observándolos toda una eternidad… Son seres únicos. —Su expresión se tornó meditabunda y después relajada—. Raava no se equivocó al defender su valía."

»Sin embargo, con esa sorprendente confesión vino una revelación aún más extraordinaria: Akaren le dijo a Aang que tenía el deseo de abandonar su forma ancestral de dragón, para reencarnar en una humana común y sin memoria alguna de lo que había sido en el pasado. Tenía la esperanza de poder llegar a apreciar mejor la creación de Raava si hacía esto. Y Aang tuvo miedo por ella, porque ser humana sería una experiencia terrible para una criatura tan magnífica como un dragón. Él intentó convencerla de lo contrario, pero Akaren ya había tomado una decisión: dejaría de existir como dragón para renacer en una humana. Tal vez si un dragón se hubiese reducido al nivel de un humano para empezar, las guerras entre razas no habrían comenzado; los dragones elementales aún vivirían y los fey todavía conservarían sus corazones…

Katara suspiró y elevó la mirada hacia los ventanales del techo, por donde se colaba la luz del sol.

—De eso ya han pasado cincuenta años —dijo—. Y aún recuerdo la expresión vacía en el rostro de Aang al bajar de la montaña. Perdió a una gran amiga el día en que Akaren sacrificó su inmortalidad para volverse una simple humana…

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —exigió saber Kuvira, angustiada—. ¿Que en la cima de la montaña, más allá de la barrera de nubes, no hay nada?

La anciana se encogió de hombros.

—Mi esposo falleció hace un año, y desde que Akaren dejó de existir, nadie nunca regresó a la cima de la montaña. No sé qué puedas encontrar ahí, quizá la gigantesca osamenta de un dragón, si es que eso te sirve de algo. Porque su espíritu vaga ahora entre nosotros. Tal vez la has visto fugazmente, cuando aterrorizabas a la gente; quizás es una de mis cazadoras, o tal vez está allá afuera, recogiendo cultivos. Sea como sea, se trata de una mujer madura, alguien que ronda la edad de cincuenta años, y que ha vivido toda su vida sin saber que tiene mente humana y corazón de dragón.

Kuvira sintió un alarmante vértigo al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba: había abandonado a Asami a su suerte para viajar en vano hasta el otro extremo del mundo. No sólo eso, sino que también había agotado los últimos recursos de energía y magia que le quedaban. Y supo, con una aterradora certeza, que ya no podría regresar, que moriría ahí sin haber conseguido nada. Kuvira se estremeció visiblemente. Se sentía como si un ejército de heladas arañas de cristal le estuviera trepando por la espalda. La dimensión de ese hecho tan rotundo le daba pavor, y la hacía sentir pequeña y estúpida.

—Yo… —musitó entonces la reina Yangchen—. Ignoraba todo esto. Matriarca Katara, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué esperó hasta ahora para revelarlo?

La anciana cazadora respiró hondo y suspiró, encorvándose más y relajando los hombros.

—Porque tenía que ser así. Aang lo sabía; sabía que si algún día alguien llegaba a nuestra isla con la intención de ver a Akaren, ésa tendría que ser ella misma, su forma humana, dispuesta a convertirse en su verdadero ser. Sin saberlo, su corazón ha guiado sus acciones a través de los años y la ha traído hasta aquí. Es tiempo de que el último dragón elemental regrese a la vida.

—Imposible —dijo Kuvira—. No puedo ser yo, soy demasiado anterior a ella.

Hubo gran compasión en la mirada de Katara cuando se dirigió a la fey y le dijo:

—Hay una cosa más que puedo decirte. Quizá no signifique nada, pero tal vez te muestre el camino: Los espíritus no son las almas de los muertos.

—¿Y eso qué?

Katara se volteó hacia la reina y en un tono respetuoso y urgente le pidió:

—Majestad, ¿tendría la bondad de dejarme a solas con esta pobre criatura?

—¿Ha de ocultarme más cosas, Matriarca Katara?

—Me temo que sí. Esta conversación se ha vuelto demasiado íntima y sólo nos concierne a la fey y a mí. Aang era un hombre sabio, conocía el valor de los asuntos del corazón. No es algo en lo que deba entrometerse la realeza.

—Muy bien —dijo, algo ofendida y mientras se alisaba la falda—. He de confiar en el juicio de los ancianos.

Esperaron en silencio. Kuvira clavaba la mirada en las palmas de las manos, siguiendo las líneas trazadas en ellas, intentando traer a su mente el momento de su vida en que se había cruzado con Akaren. ¿Pero cómo saberlo? Podría haber sido cualquier humana que hubiese entrado en contacto con ella, incluso durante el más brevísimo segundo de los últimos cincuenta años.

—Fey —la llamó Katara—. Ahora que estamos solas tú y yo, te diré el nombre verdadero de Akaren. Dime tú si significa algo para ti: _**Yasebbeth**_.

Kuvira estaba más y más preocupada con cada momento que pasaba.

—Yasebbeth… Es como si ese nombre tuviera importancia, pero no sé por qué; es como un eco en mi mente, como una canción que supiera y que ya se me hubiera olvidado. —Meneó la cabeza y se llevó las manos a las sienes—. Ah, ya se me ha olvidado… —Levantó la cabeza—. Maldita sea, ¿qué? ¿Qué me sucede? Yasebbeth… Yasebbeth…

 _«…Te mantengo atada a promesas vagas, Kuvira, y todo por mi propia felicidad. No quiero dejarte ir, y me atrevería a hacerte jurar que te quedes a mi lado, incluso sabiendo lo mucho que te duele verme en brazos de otro… Si te pidiera algo así de abusivo, ¿lo harías de todos modos?»_

 _«De todo corazón.»_

Fue como si un mar de nubes negras se hubiera cerrado sobre una llama brillante.

—Yasebbeth… Yasebbeth…

Kuvira soltó un grito ahogado y dio un salto hacia atrás, como si acabara de pisar una víbora. Luego se quedó quieta, temblando y mostrando los dientes, afilados como colmillos. Sus leonados ojos tenían una expresión de furia tal que Katara apoyó la mano en la empuñadura de la daga de hierro que traía en el cinto, por si acaso.

—Yasebbeth… Yasebbeth…

La llama se achicó, pero aguantó como un diminuto punto de luz blanca en medio de la tempestad. Al cabo de un minuto, la tempestad amainó y los nubarrones se retiraron, aunque no desaparecieron por completo.

 _«Después de hoy… ¿Volverás a mí, Kuvira?»_

 _«Siempre.»_

 _«Av ganlen, Ismira.»_

 _«Y yo te amo a ti, Yasebbeth…»_

—Su nombre verdadero —susurró Kuvira, y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos como antaño lo había hecho su lluvia de estrellas—. Es su nombre verdadero… El nombre de Yasuko…

—Oh —Katara habló lentamente, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras—. Entonces, su nombre humano era Yasuko. ¿Y tiene la edad correcta?

—La tendría si viviera. Yasuko falleció hace casi diez años… No. Fue asesinada. Suyin la mató. La mató por mi culpa…

Kuvira lloraba ansiando consuelo. Sin embargo, no le servía de nada, porque nadie era adecuado. Nadie que estuviera vivo, en cualquier caso. No quería llorar en el hombro de cualquier persona viva ni que le dijeran palabras reconfortantes. Quería estar en otro mundo, en un prado con flores silvestres, o en un bosque de árboles blancos, sin enterarse de las cosas terribles que ocurrían a su alrededor; una joven arquera que disparaba a las estrellas para su amada. ¿Podía volver a tener eso? ¿Podía tenerlo de verdad?

La matriarca Katara se sentó delante de ella. De repente Kuvira estaba asustada, aterrada de esa mujer mayor, a la que le crujían las rodillas, vestida con ropas marrones y azules; aterrada de sus palabras; aterrada de que le estuviese diciendo la verdad. Se preguntó qué era lo que le estaría esperando en la cima de la montaña. Tenía miedo de pensar en las posibilidades, pues temía albergar alguna esperanza que luego fuera imposible colmar. ¿Acaso esta anciana jugaba con ella? ¿Podría ser tan cruel?

—La amabas —y lo dijo con tanta certeza que a Kuvira le pareció injusto—. Ella te dio su nombre verdadero porque compartía ese sentimiento. No hay otra explicación. Conozco muy bien esos sentimientos. Creo que, en su corazón, Akaren —quiero decir, Yasuko—, sabía que tarde o temprano tú la traerías aquí. Su espíritu te ronda, joven fey.

—No. No. Ella murió odiándome —replicó Kuvira, casi con un hilo de voz—. ¿Por qué habría de quedarse conmigo? Ni siquiera sería capaz de perdonarme…

—Entonces la has juzgado mal —dijo con voz solemne, pero amable—. Pediré que te liberen de esas cadenas. Pero a cambio, deberás aceptar el reto de volar hasta la cúspide de la Montaña del Dragón y enfrentarte a lo que haya ahí. Podrías, finalmente, volver a reunirte con tu amada.

—¿Y si no es así?

—Valdrá la pena morir en el intento.

Kuvira se echó a llorar otra vez. Katara acercó su propia manga de tela celeste guarnecida con piel para enjugarle las lágrimas. Admirando la ternura de ese rostro, permitiéndose sumergirse en ella, Kuvira se conectó, durante un instante, a esa singular anciana que había acudido en su ayuda y había sido amable cuando ella se había mostrado desagradable.

Cedió a sus impulsos y abrazó a la matriarca Katara como si fuera lo único que impedía que el mundo se hiciera pedazos.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Cuando los pálidos rayos de luz del alba cayeron sobre la superficie del rizado mar, iluminando las crestas de aquellas olas translúcidas —que brillaban como si fueran de cristal tallado—, Kuvira emergió de sus ensoñaciones y miró hacia lo alto, movida por la curiosidad de ver lo que revelaba aquella luz en las nubes que se formaban alrededor de la Montaña del Dragón. Estaba consciente de que sus ojos jamás podrían ver a través de la barrera, y aún así, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

La matriarca Katara había cumplido con su promesa y consiguió que la reina Yangchen diera la orden de romper las cadenas que la aprisionaban. Por desgracia, la piel de sus muñecas y tobillos se había fundido de manera irreparable con el hierro de los grilletes y para no verse obligada a soportar una mutilación, se resignó a llevarlos puestos por el resto de su vida, tan corta o tan larga como el destino lo quisiera. Si se proponía ignorarlo, apenas podía sentir el dolor que le provocaban los grilletes.

Cuando abandonó el salón en el que la mantenían cautiva, se escabulló hacia las profundidades de la isla, evitando a cualquier habitante, y se internó en la selva húmeda que conformaba la zonas boscosa del reino Aeris. De los árboles caían unas densas sombras. El aire era fresco e inmóvil, como el de una gruta subterránea, y olía a hongos, a madera podrida y a savia de los árboles. El musgo y los líquenes que colgaban de las ramas eran como tiras de encajes deshilachados, sucios y empapados, pero aun así poseían cierta belleza y delicadeza. Dividían el interior del bosque en celdas de diferente tamaño, lo que hacía difícil ver a más de quince metros en cualquier dirección.

Rodeada por lo salvaje, Kuvira no se reprimió más e hizo lo que le marcó el instinto: buscó y mató cualquier cosa que se moviera. En un principio se conformó con presas pequeñas: ratones, topos y serpientes que vivían entre los arbustos. Los hería de gravedad y luego, mientras agonizaban, les robaba su hálito de energía vital. Antes de dejarlos morir, les pedía perdón en el idioma antiguo y se marchaba en silencio. No se sentía mal por ello, en el bosque se mataba para vivir. Sin embargo, en cuanto avistó a una manada de potros salvajes, galopando entre la hierba alta, sintió remordimiento por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

«Korra jamás me lo perdonaría», pensó. «Y cuando los monjes aeritas lo descubran, me verán como escoria. Pero no podré llegar a la cima de la Montaña del Dragón a menos que reúna la suficiente energía.»

Y llenó el silencio del paraje con los relinchos de agonía de seis grandes corceles. Jamás saciaría completamente su lado fey nutriéndose sólo de animales; saberlo era tortuoso y además, era lo que más odiaba de sí misma. No estaba preparada para ello, pero tenía la certeza de que llegaría el día en el que no podría refrenarse más y terminaría convirtiéndose en una verdadera asesina, tan cruel y despiadada como lo fue su padre, Cassiel. Su única esperanza, era que Asami o Suyin la mataran antes de que eso sucediera. Ella era incapaz de quitarse la vida o de morir en las manos de cualquier otro. Su maldición la impulsaba a seguir viviendo en nombre de la hija de Yasuko. Tan sólo la reina fey tenía el poder suficiente para acabar con ella a pesar de eso.

Pero Suyin la dejaría vivir, pues sabía que ésa era la manera más inhumana de castigarla por su traición. Con razón le parecía tan atractiva la idea de morir entre las fauces de un dragón o destrozada por las corrientes de aire que la azotarían una y otra vez contra la montaña.

Kuvira sacudió la sangre de sus manos y exhaló un suspiro. Se negó a continuar auto-compadeciéndose y se dirigió hacia un arroyo que había escuchado barbotando al internarse en la selva. El musgo cubría la orilla, así que fue pasando de tronco en tronco y de piedra en piedra hasta situarse sobre una roca lisa en medio del agua.

Allí se agachó, se subió las mangas y se lavó las manos, la cara y el cuello. El contacto del agua helada resultaba tonificante, y al cabo de unos momentos sintió la sangre que le fluía por todo el cuerpo, calentándola. Mientras se secaba las últimas gotas del cuello, al otro lado del arroyo se fijó en un tronco caído cubierto por líquenes. Al examinar el musgo con mayor atención, vio que lo que en principio había tomado por las puntas de unas viejas ramas asomando por entre la alfombra de vegetación, en realidad eran fragmentos de costillas y astas de ciervo: los restos de uno o más animales.

—Tal vez yo no soy la única depredadora aquí —se dijo, y la idea la reconfortó un poco.

Entonces extendió las alas, que había mantenido replegadas todo ese tiempo, y comenzó a correr. Probó la fuerza que había reunido, agitándolas cada vez más rápido, y calculó que soportaría un vuelo más. Pronto adquirió la gracia de un ave, y su cuerpo se entregó al viento. El mundo se volvió del revés cuando Kuvira saltó del suelo, y sintió un latigazo de aire provocado por el fuerte batir de sus alas. Voló alto y libre, sobre las copas de los árboles.

La fey bajó la cabeza para ofrecer menos resistencia al viento mientras clavaba la mirada en las sencillas edificaciones aeritas, que se alzaban entorno a la torre pagoda de un majestuoso templo de piedra. Gruesas capas de hiedra aprisionaban los bloques de piedra, y allá donde no había hiedra, había musgo, por lo que los edificios se confundían con el paisaje y daba la impresión de haber crecido de la propia tierra. La poca piedra que quedaba al descubierto tenía un color ocre pálido, aunque también se veían manchas de rojo, marrón y azul oscuro.

Para su sorpresa, Kuvira divisó personas sobre los tejados de las edificaciones. Tenían los ojos clavados en ella, y los más jóvenes, los niños, agitaban enérgicamente los brazos como si quisieran apoyarla. Alguien, la matriarca Katara o la propia reina Yangchen, había corrido la voz acerca de ella entre los monjes aeritas. No le agradaba la idea de tener público, así que agitó las alas más deprisa y se ocultó dentro de una nube.

Respiró profundamente y procuró dejar de preocuparse por lo que le esperaba y por lo que acababa de dejar atrás. Ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que ascender, y alcanzar una de las cimas más altas e imponentes del mundo.

—Yasuko… —le susurró al viento—. Si es verdad que estás conmigo, dame aunque sea una señal.

Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, Kuvira dio un tirón hacia arriba y batió sus alas con aún más fuerza para poder cargar con su propio peso en la subida vertical. Mientras se elevaba, dirigía a la vez el cuerpo en dirección a la Montaña del Dragón, atravesando varias capas de nubes. Llegó al punto donde la humedad congelada saturaba el aire, y allí una manta gris e informe la envolvió y le impidió ver a una distancia mayor que un brazo estirado. Kuvira confió en que no chocaría contra nada en las tinieblas. Alzó un brazo para ver qué pasaba y lo agitó en el aire: el agua se le condensaba en la mano, le bajaba por el brazo y le empapaba la manga.

Cuando sobrepasó las nubes, los grilletes de hierro que rodeaban sus muñecas se hallaban cubiertos de miles de gotas de agua que reflejaban minúsculos arcos iris y les arrancaban destellos azules. Kuvira se movió y sus ropas soltaron hilillos de agua: la fey sintió un escalofrío. Ya no veía la tierra, sino sólo bloques de nubes que serpenteaban entre las montañas. Era aquí donde las cosas comenzarían a ponerse difíciles.

Al definir la barrera de nubes en las proximidades, el aire se tornó glacial, de tal modo que la humedad que había recogido el cabello de Kuvira se congeló y le trazó un brillante casco sobre la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, en torno a las extremidades de la fey, la túnica y los pantalones se le endurecieron como cáscaras. Y el agua se le escarchaba encima de las alas, volviéndolas pesadas y provocándole dolor al agitarlas.

Aún faltaban miles de metros para llegar a la cumbre. El aleteo de la fey se volvía cada vez más lento y empezaba a costarle respirar. Kuvira boqueaba y jadeaba; había llegado a aquella altura en la que no había suficiente aire. Había sido por eso, recordó, fue por la falta de oxígeno que se desmayó y se estrelló contra la barrera de nubes en su primer intento.

«No puedo seguir elevándome… Tiene que haber otra forma…»

Kuvira percibió un suave viento de cara que provenía desde la barrera de nubes, ésta giraba como un ciclón entorno a la punta de la montaña, y a ella se le ocurrió la descabellada idea de dejarse llevar por las corrientes de aire para así poder colarse en la barrera y ascender sin asfixiarse.

«Eso si mi cuerpo consigue resistir el esfuerzo», meditó. «Si no logro soportarlo, seré arrastrada hacia mi muerte… De cualquier manera, no tengo nada que perder. Vale la pena…»

Entonces se lanzó hacia abajo y permitió que sus alas la halaran hacia la tormentosa barrera de nubes. El viento de cara aumentó y se convirtió en un vendaval borrascoso a medida que se acercaba al ciclón, obstaculizando el vuelo de Kuvira hasta hacerla volar a la mitad de su velocidad habitual. De vez en cuando, unas ráfagas violentas la sacudían y a veces la frenaban unos momentos. Persistió, a pesar de todo, y se preparó mentalmente para lo peor.

Desde el amanecer, las nubes no habían hecho más que aumentar de tamaño y, vistas de cerca, intimidaban aún más. Por la parte baja eran oscuras y violáceas, y unas cortinas de lluvia conectaban la tormenta con la montaña como un ancho cordón umbilical. Más arriba adoptaban el color de una plata deslustrada, mientras que en lo más alto eran de un blanco puro y cegador.

—¡Ahora es cuando, Yasuko! —gritó y se dejó tragar por la barrera de nubes.

Kuvira se elevó entre dos voluminosas columnas blancas —a su lado, la fey se veía diminuta— y la base de la montaña desapareció bajo un campo de nubes como algodón, el viento de frente cesó y las ráfagas se volvieron irregulares y violentas y empezaron a azotarla desde todas direcciones. Kuvira apretó los dientes para evitar el castañeteo, y el estómago se le encogió cuando su cuerpo se dejó caer un par de metros para inmediatamente ascender seis o siete más casi en vertical.

El vuelo prosiguió igual de accidentado; Kuvira tan pronto estaba en horizontal como se veía arrastrada por una corriente lateral que la hacía ladear el cuerpo, o de pronto una corriente ascendente le levantaba un ala y la hacía virar en dirección contraria. El simple hecho de estar siendo empujada por el viento mientras ella se enfrentaba a las turbulencias resultaba agotador, a la vez que el vuelo se tornaba en una lucha denodada que le resultaba aún más frustrante al saber que estaba lejos de acabar y que no tenía otra opción más que seguir adelante.

«Menos mal que me elegiste a mí y no a Asami para esto», protestó mentalmente. «Serías tan capaz de jugarle esta mala pasada a la pobre, lo sé bien. Eres cruel con las personas que amas, Yasuko».

Al cabo de una hora o dos, aún no veía el final de la barrera tormentosa. Kuvira concluyó que se había mantenido al margen hasta los límites de la prudencia, y que si tenía que enfrentarse a la tormenta en toda su furia, más valía que lo hiciera ahora, antes de que estuviese más cansada. Así que se dirigió hacia el enorme muro de nubes iluminadas por el sol que ocupaban el corazón de la colosal ventisca. Al acercarse a aquella pared informe —que era lo más grande que había visto Kuvira en su vida—, por entre sus pliegues aparecieron relámpagos azules que se extendían hacia lo más alto.

Un momento después, un trueno brutal sacudió el cielo. Kuvira se tapó los oídos con las manos y apretó los dientes. Aceleró el batir de sus alas y, unos minutos más tarde, llegó a la pared de nubes y la atravesó en dirección al corazón de la tormenta. Quedó rodeada por la penumbra, gris e indeterminada. Era como si el resto del mundo hubiera dejado de existir. Como estar ciega, y solo podía distinguir arriba y abajo gracias la fuerza de la gravedad.

Si todavía podía confiar en su sentido de la orientación, Kuvira esperó a que eso bastara para no estrellarse contra la ladera de la montaña.

—Todavía no llegamos a lo peor, ¿eh? ¿Yasuko?

Aquel vaticinio se demostró cierto cuando una violenta corriente ascendente golpeó a Kuvira por debajo y la lanzó cientos de metros hacia lo alto, donde el aire no tenía el oxígeno suficiente para que pudiera respirar bien y la humedad se congelaba en innumerables cristalitos minúsculos que se le clavaban en la nariz y en los pómulos, y que le cubrían las alas como una red de afilados cuchillos.

Plegando las alas contra los costados, la fey se lanzó en picado hacia delante, intentando escapar de la corriente ascendente. Al cabo de unos segundos, la presión que sentía en el vientre había desaparecido, pero en su lugar apareció una potente corriente descendente que la lanzaba hacia las olas a una velocidad de vértigo.

Al ir cayendo, los cristales de hielo se fundieron, formando grandes gotas de lluvia esféricas que parecían flotar inertes junto a Kuvira. Cerca de allí estalló un relámpago —un fantasmagórico resplandor azul al otro lado del velo que formaban las nubes—, y Kuvira soltó un alarido al oír el estruendo del trueno a su alrededor. Los oídos aún le retumbaban; se arrancó dos trozos de tela del borde de la túnica, los enrolló y se los metió en los oídos lo más profundamente que pudo.

Tuvo que llegar a la base de las nubes para poder liberarse de la poderosa corriente. En cuanto lo consiguió, una segunda corriente ascendente se hizo con ella y, como si de una mano gigante se tratara, la lanzó hacia arriba.

A partir de aquel momento, Kuvira perdió conciencia del paso del tiempo. El viento, rabioso, era demasiado fuerte para que ella pudiera oponer resistencia, y seguía ascendiendo y cayendo sucesivamente, como un trozo de corcho en un remolino. Consiguió avanzar algo —apenas unos kilómetros, con muchos esfuerzos—, pero cada vez que se liberaba de una de aquellas corrientes, se encontraba atrapada en otra.

Llegó un momento en que la poca luz que había empezó a desaparecer, y la desesperanza se apoderó de Kuvira. Se había pasado la mayor parte del día zarandeada por la tormenta, y todavía no veía indicios de que fuera a remitir, ni parecía que se estuviera acercando a la cúspide de la montaña.

—Tal vez… —susurró, agitada—. Sólo me trajiste hasta aquí para ayudarme, y hacerme morir… ¿Es éste tu gran acto de compasión, Yasuko?

Finalmente, se puso el sol. Cada pocos segundos, un rayo cortaba la oscuridad, a veces oculto entre las nubes, y otras atravesando su campo visual, brillando con la luz de una docena de soles y dejando en el aire un olor a hierro. Tras los hirientes destellos de los rayos más próximos, la noche parecía adquirir una oscuridad aún mayor, y Kuvira pasaba de la luz cegadora a la oscuridad impenetrable. Algunos rayos pasaban muy cerca, y aunque ninguno cayó sobre ella, el constante estruendo la dejaba conmocionada una y otra vez.

Kuvira ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así.

Entonces, en un momento dado, en plena noche, penetró en una corriente de aire ascendente mucho mayor y más fuerte que cualquiera de las anteriores. En cuanto sintió el azote del viento, la fey empezó a luchar por salir de allí, pero la corriente era tan fuerte que apenas conseguía mantener las alas en posición horizontal.

—Ayúdame, Yasuko —dijo por fin, en su frustración, al supuesto espíritu que la acompañaba—. No puedo hacerlo sola…

El agotamiento y la sensación de derrota le empañaban la mente, y sólo entonces sintió el verdadero miedo a morir. No por desaparecer del mundo, sino por las cosas que había dejado inconclusas: haber fracasado con su misión de obtener el nombre verdadero de Suyin, haber dejado desprotegida a Asami en medio de la guerra… No haberla besado una última vez…

Dejó de luchar, sus alas ya no podían moverse más. Cayó, pero la corriente de aire la mantuvo suspendida en la oscuridad. Entonces esperó, mientras el aire la lanzaba cada vez más alto, allá donde no había oxígeno y hacía cada vez más frío. Pasaron minutos. Kuvira empezó a preguntarse si aquello se detendría en algún momento o si seguiría elevándose hasta llegar a la altura de la luna y las estrellas.

Se le ocurrió pensar que quizás era así como nacían las estrellas fugaces: un pájaro, un murciélago u otra criatura de la Tierra quedaba atrapada en una corriente de aire incontrolable, y el viento los lanzaba hacia el cielo a tal velocidad que acababan prendiéndose fuego, como flechas incendiarias. Si era así, supuso que ella misma se convertiría pronto en la estrella fugaz más espectacular de la historia… Si es que alguien estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver su caída mar adentro.

Muy pronto empezó a notar los síntomas que le indicaban que la magia estaba a punto de acabar con la poca fuerza vital que le quedaba: tenía las manos temblorosas, el corazón le latía sin demasiada convicción y sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de dormir, lo que quizá fuera el síntoma más preocupante de todos.

… _ira… Ismi… Ismira… ¡Ismira!_

¿Qué era eso? Alguien, una voz muy lejana, la llamaba por su nombre verdadero. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso era eso lo que se escuchaba a las puertas de la muerte? Su propio nombre verdadero, recordándole todo lo que ella había sido, es y será…

En la oscuridad, Kuvira sintió que había golpeado contra algo sólido. Primero pensó en la roca dura de la ladera de la montaña, mas luego percibió una calidez extraña a su alrededor. El aullido del viento fue menguando. Incluso el estremecedor ruido de los truenos parecía haber desaparecido cuando Kuvira se quitó los trozos de tela de los oídos. Le sorprendió el silencio que la rodeaba…

Aún oía un leve susurro de fondo, como el murmullo de un riachuelo en el bosque, pero aparte de eso todo estaba sereno, envuelto en un silencio tranquilizador. Ella ya no estaba siendo arrastrada por la corriente del ciclón, ni tampoco se encontraba aplastada contra la montaña.

—Ismira… —dijo la voz en la lengua de la magia, la lengua de los dragones—. ¿Aro, Ismira?

—Estoy bien —replicó Kuvira, también en su idioma natal y antiguo—. Aro, Yasebbeth…

Estiró la mano y se sujetó de una espina. Su piel helada recibió el cobijo de unas cálidas escamas tornasoladas. Aliviada, Kuvira sintió aligerarse su carga al notar la fuerza procedente del dragón: un flujo de calor, como una fiebre, que acabó con su somnolencia y le devolvió el vigor.

Kuvira levantó la cabeza, respiró hondo y sintió que sus preocupaciones se volvían menores. Cabalgar a lomos de un dragón no era ningún descanso, pero la proximidad con la que en otra vida fuera Yasuko le resultaba tranquilizadora por el momento. El simple placer del contacto físico la reconfortó como pocas cosas podían hacerlo. Por otra parte, el sonido y el movimiento constante de sus alas la ayudaban a apartar la mente de los lúgubres pensamientos que la acechaban.

—Regresaste para salvarme —musitó Kuvira, lágrimas anegaban sus ojos.

—No… Tú me salvaste a mí.

En ese momento, las nubes que tenían encima se aclararon y Kuvira descubrió unos puntos brillantes: estrellas, blancas y plateadas, más resplandecientes que nunca.

—Mira —dijo ella.

Las nubes se abrieron a su alrededor y Yasuko se elevó por encima de la tormenta y se quedó flotando en un precario equilibrio sobre la columna de viento. Bajo sus pies, Kuvira vio la barrera de nubes al completo. El centro adquiría desde allí la forma de una cúpula redondeada, como el sombrerillo de una seta, sobre cuya superficie soplaban violentos vientos, cruzados de oeste a este.

Entonces ambas vieron el cielo y se quedaron sin aliento, porque contenía más estrellas de las que podían imaginarse. Rojas, azules, blancas, doradas…, cubrían el firmamento como puñados de purpurina. Las constelaciones que conocían estaban allí, pero esta vez rodeadas de miles de estrellas más tenues que contemplaban por primera vez. Y no sólo las estrellas brillaban más, sino que el vacío entre ellas parecía más oscuro. Era como si, todas las veces que habían contemplado el cielo anteriormente, lo hubieran hecho con un velo ante los ojos que les impidiera ver las estrellas en todo su esplendor.

Kuvira se quedó observando aquel espectáculo unos momentos, admirada ante aquel misterio espléndido e insondable. Hasta que no bajó la mirada no se le ocurrió pensar que aquel horizonte de tonos púrpura tenía algo raro. En lugar de ver el mar y el cielo unidos por una línea recta —como debía ser y como siempre había sido—, la unión entre ambos era una curva, como el límite de una esfera de unas dimensiones inimaginables.

Era algo tan raro que Kuvira tardó unos segundos en entender lo que estaba viendo, y cuando lo hizo, el vello se le puso de punta y sintió como si le faltara el aire.

—El mundo es redondo —murmuró—. El cielo es hueco y el mundo es redondo…

—Así es —dijo Yasuko, que no parecía impresionada—. Como humana, había estado ciega ante ésta y muchas otras verdades. Ahora todo parece haber recobrado su sentido, y mi vida ha perdido ese destello de inocencia impresionable que hasta tú posees.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Las cosas son como deben ser.

Al este, un leve resplandor amarillo teñía parte del horizonte, presagiando el regreso del sol. Yasuko se mantuvo en equilibrio un momento y ambas quedaron suspendidas entre las estrellas y la Tierra, flotando en el silencio del alba como espíritus incorpóreos. Estaban en un punto entre dos mundos, que no pertenecía al cielo ni a la tierra: una mota de polvo pasando por la frontera entre dos inmensidades.

Kuvira se inclinó y se apoyó contra el cuello de la dragona, acariciándole el costado.

—¿En verdad, eres tú, Yasuko?

—Lamento que las cosas hayan resultado así —suspiró en respuesta—. Sé bien que te debo muchas explicaciones.

—Guárdatelas —dijo la fey—. Por ahora sólo quiero contemplar el amanecer contigo. Te he echado mucho de menos…

—Yo también te extrañé, Kuvira.

Entonces Yasuko bajó la cabeza y, medio volando y medio cayendo al vacío —ya que nada más salir de la tromba de aire ascendente, el viento era tan ligero que sus alas no podían soportar el peso de su cuerpo—, inició el descenso.

Mientras se precipitaban hacia la superficie, Kuvira reflexionó: el cielo era infinito y el mundo redondo. Aquello la hizo considerar y clasificarlo todo de nuevo. La guerra entre los humanos y los fey parecía algo sin importancia comparada con la dimensión real del mundo. Y pensó en lo ridículo de la mayoría de las ofensas y preocupaciones que afectaban a la gente, vistas desde aquella altura.

—Si todos pudieran ver lo que hemos visto nosotras —le dijo a Yasuko—. Tal vez, habría menos guerras en el mundo.

—Si tan sólo los fey no hubiesen perdido su corazón, si aún pudiesen usar sus alas…

Kuvira sonrió débilmente.

—No es tan sencillo, ¿cierto? ¿Volar?

La dragona hizo girar su enorme cabeza para mirarla con los dos ojos. Un brillo ardiente y rizos de fuego brotaban de sus ollares y el calor de su cuerpo se expandía en el viento frío que venía del mar.

—Hoy has demostrado el alcance de tu determinación, Ismira. Comprendo por qué, siendo humana, me enamoré de ti.

—¿Y dónde está la mujer de la que yo me enamoré?

—Aún sigo aquí.

Yasuko se precipitó hacia la cima de la Montaña del Dragón, dispersando la barrera de nubes a su paso. Se sumergió a través de una capa de niebla blanca que se rizaba al contacto con la punta de sus alas, como minúsculos remolinos en el cielo. Entonces se encontró con un prado de hierba y aterrizó bruscamente. La pata derecha le cedió, y cayó de costado, sobre el pecho y el hombro, hundiéndose en el suelo con tal fuerza que, de no haber sido por sus reflejos, Kuvira habría quedado empalada contra la cresta del cuello.

Cuando por fin dejó de caer, la fey se quedó inmóvil, aturdida por el impacto del violento aterrizaje. Luego, poco a poco, se puso en pie de nuevo, plegó sus propias alas —ahora desechas como las de una mariposa aplastada— y corrió hacia Yasuko. Cuando ésta bajó el cuello para poder mirarla a los ojos, Kuvira colocó las manos a los lados de la larga cabeza de la dragona y apoyó la frente contra su morro.

—Gracias —le dijo—. Gracias por volver a mí.

—Gracias a ti, Kuvira, por traerme devuelta.

Y al abrir los ojos, ya no tuvo ante sí la imponente figura de un dragón elemental, sino la forma familiar y desnuda de la mujer humana que amaba: Yasuko, su anhelada Yasuko… Se rodearon con los brazos, y se estrecharon. Se abrazaron con tal intensidad, con tal cariño, que todo lo que las rodeaba desapareció.

Aún sin poder creerlo, Kuvira se separó de ella lo suficiente para verla a la cara. La serenidad y la plenitud y la ternura le daban al rostro de Yasuko una expresión tan franca y vulnerable, que ella sintió el impulso irrefrenable de extender la mano y tocarle la boca, allí donde la había besado por primera vez, décadas atrás, y eso la hizo abrazarla nuevamente, acariciarle el cabello y respirar su delicado aroma, el mismo de hace tantos años...

Rozó suavemente sus labios con los de ella, y el diálogo entre ambas no continuó con palabras. Finalmente, consumida y débil, entre besos y caricias, Kuvira se rindió al vacío de la extenuación, se le nubló la vista, y colapsó inerte en los brazos de Yasuko.

Pensó que era la forma más bella de morir.

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	28. Regreso

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXVIII**_

Ver a Asami entrar y salir de la tienda constantemente le daba envidia. Tan sólo había pasado un día en cama, echada boca abajo tras el abusivo castigo de su general, y sin embargo la inactividad comenzaba a desesperarla. Para Korra las horas transcurrían más lento de lo usual, y no ayudaba que Asami, muy a pesar de haberse ofrecido para hacerle compañía, se pasara la mayor parte del tiempo sumida en una desgastada libreta de apuntes que le había obsequiado Kya.

Korra la observaba sin entender bien lo que hacía. Asami se sentaba en el suelo, rodeada de chatarra. Sí, chatarra. Cada vez que veía pasar a un soldado con la armadura abollada o reducida a añicos; salía de la tienda, lo interceptaba y, con la más comedida de las sonrisas, lo convencía de obsequiarle los trozos de metal dañado. Regresaba a la tienda, los arrojaba en su pila de chatarra y volvía a perderse en su cuaderno de apuntes. Fiel a la curiosidad que la embargaba, Korra se arrastró a lo ancho del catre en el que estaba tumbada para asomar la cabeza, como una tortuga que sale de su concha, y espiar a Asami por encima del hombro.

La joven escribía con la caligrafía propia de una duquesa; trazos refinados y claros que deleitaban la vista, pero que contrastaban atrozmente con los ilegibles garabatos que Asami procedía a dibujar debajo de cada párrafo. Sin comprender nada, Korra distinguió líneas rectas que se cruzaban de repente, amplios círculos que se les sobreponían y una mezcla catastrófica de letras y números, demasiados para su gusto. De tanto mirar hacia abajo, tratando de descifrar aquello sin hacer preguntas, la pobre cazadora sufrió un mareo.

—Cómo me gustaría que soltaras esa libreta y me dedicaras más atención —se quejó, exagerando los gestos de su rostro—. Estoy muriendo, Asami… ¡Muriendo de aburrimiento!

—Oh, ¡tragedia! —replicó sin voltearla a ver—. Para eso no hay cura. Trata de dormir un poco.

—¡He dormido toda la mañana!

—Entonces ponte a contar ovejas o algo… Estoy ocupada, Korra. Y tú, deberías procurar descansar y reponerte.

—Dime lo que haces, ¿qué es eso que te parece tan interesante?

Por fin, Asami alzó a verla, sonriendo ampliamente y con un brillo sagaz en los verdes ojos.

—Estudio el diseño y los distintos metales con los que se fabrican las armaduras de la Milicia Real —explicó—. Aún no estoy muy versada en el tema, pero durante los meses que pasé viviendo con la gente de tu tribu, tuve un primer acercamiento al arte de la herrería. Mila estuvo enseñándome a usar la forja y…

Korra se sobresaltó.

—¿Mila? ¿Te refieres a esa chica odiosa y presumida que ahoga a los demás con su actitud de mandamás indiscutible? ¿Nariz aguileña, cicatriz en la ceja izquierda? ¿Esa Mila?

—La misma.

Korra chasqueó la lengua.

—Te trató bien, espero…

—Fue un poco ruda al principio, pero después, no sé… Tuvo breves momentos de simpatía conmigo, y luego comprendí que su actitud prepotente enmascaraba una gran inseguridad —Asami apoyó la espalda en el borde del catre, relajada. Inclinó la cabeza y conectó su mirada con la de Korra—. Creo que temía no ser lo suficientemente buena, para estar a tu altura. Me confesó que siempre estuvo celosa de ti.

—Crecimos juntas, fuimos rivales —dijo Korra extrañada—. Siempre estuvimos cabeza a cabeza, no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo que estar a mí altura?

—Tú fuiste aceptada en la Partida de Caza Real —señaló—. Eras la hija de la Gran Cazadora de la tribu y ahora… me tienes a mí.

Korra apretó los labios un momento y musitó entre dientes.

—Se enamoró de ti.

Ella asintió.

—Me ha dado lástima, pobrecilla. Fue ella quien me envió aquí, quería que estuviera a tu lado luego de… lo que le ocurrió a Senna… —suspiró—. Antes de marcharme, Mila me entregó su espada. Con ella logré abrirme paso hasta aquí, aunque no le he dado el uso que merece. Le prometí que aprendería a blandirla como se debe. Eso pareció alegrarla. —Asami cerró los ojos un momento—. Fue elegida para asumir el mando de tu tribu. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Es digna del puesto de tu madre?

—Mila es inteligente y fuerte —dijo Korra, ahora sin ánimos—. Además, todos confían en ella. Creo que es adecuada, pero… Eso no significa que pueda reemplazar a mi madre. Nadie puede —sentenció—. Y nunca será lo mismo. Aún así, considero que hará un buen trabajo, con el tiempo... Su prioridad deberán ser los demás cazadores, adultos y jóvenes. ¿Sabrá manejar esa responsabilidad?

—Las cazadoras la escuchan y los hombres la obedecen. Encima, tu padre la guiará por el camino correcto —añadió Asami—. Yo también pienso que el futuro de tu tribu está en buenas manos. Confío en que Mila sabrá protegerlos a todos; incluso dejé a Naga a su cuidado.

—Entonces te agrada bastante, eh, ¿Asami? No me digas que se acostó contigo —refunfuñó de pronto.

—Oh, porque claramente había tiempo para eso —protestó Asami—. No, Korra. Mila no intentó nada conmigo. Y si así hubiera sido, ¿qué? Pensé que ustedes las cazadoras eran hedonistas, espíritus libres que lo aceptan y lo comparten todo, incluso en la cama.

Korra hizo una mueca.

—Sólo era una pregunta, ya… Simple curiosidad. He de cuidar de ti.

—No puedo creer que seas tan celosa —se burló Asami—. ¿Qué pensarán los demás de ti?

—¡Bah! Al cuerno con lo que piensen. ¿No ves que eres una oveja entre lobos?

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Significa lo que significa —bufó la cazadora—. Desearía poder hacerles saber a todos aquí que no estás sola, que eres mía.

Asami se mostró indignada.

—¿Es decir que tengo que pedirte permiso para acercarme a otros? —dijo molesta.

—No me refiero a eso, no es lo que quería decir… ¡Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras!

—Entonces di lo que quieres decir, y no insultes, a menos que sea ésa tu intención —aseveró, poniéndose de pie. Se limpió el polvo de los pantalones y se dispuso a salir de la tienda.

—¿Y ahora qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó frustrada Korra.

—¡A dónde yo quiera, maldición!

—¡Bien! —gritó la cazadora.

—¡Bien!

Vio a Asami abandonar la tienda con el rostro teñido de rabia. La joven cazadora no podía entender qué había dicho de malo para hacerla enfadar. Quiso incorporarse, pero el lacerante dolor de las heridas en su espalda la inmovilizaron. Maldijo por lo bajo y se tumbó de nuevo. De todas formas no podía ir tras ella, no en esas condiciones. Así que, perdida en sus pensamientos, Korra se quedó contemplando fijamente la lejanía.

Kya entró minutos después. Llevaba un cuenco en las manos, que contenía un ungüento extraño. Éste desprendía un aroma fuerte y desagradable, tanto que Korra temió que aquella peste pudiese impregnar la tela, las lonas y las sábanas de la tienda. Sin decir nada, la bruja tomó asiento a su lado y procedió a quitarle las vendas de la espalda.

—No me digas que vas a untarme eso en la piel —gruñó la muchacha.

—Entonces no te lo diré —rió Kya.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Es grasa de oso. Un excelente hidratante para la piel, ayudará a que tus cicatrices no se sequen ni se abran hasta que se hayan curado bien.

—Pero apesta demasiado, ¿no podrías ponerme otra cosa?

—No.

Korra volvió a maldecir por lo bajo y se resignó a que Kya le embarrara la espalda con la grasa de oso en silencio.

—¿Qué le has hecho a la joven Asami? —la reprendió de pronto, mientras le frotaba la espalda con ambas manos.

—Yo no le he hecho nada —renegó Korra—. ¡Ella fue la que se enfadó sin razón!

—Pues algo tuviste que haberle dicho para que se pusiera así. ¡No seas una estúpida cabeza hueca con músculos por cerebro!

—Déjame en paz —fue su vaga y escueta respuesta.

Kya arqueó las cejas, divertida.

—Está bien que peleen. Lin y yo solíamos hacerlo casi todo el tiempo.

—Lin siempre está molesta, ésa es su personalidad —objetó Korra, y la embargó la curiosidad—. Por cierto, ¿qué hace aquí la ex capitana? ¿Cuándo llegó?

—Durante la madrugada, antes de tu flagelación. Intentó interceder por ti, pero ella no tiene ninguna autoridad en la Milicia Real —explicó—. Sin embargo, el Rey la tiene en alta estima por sus hazañas con la Partida de Caza, al lado de la Cazadora Real, que en paz descanse. Tal y como ella me lo dijo, ha venido desde la Ciudadela con noticias del estado del salud del Príncipe Bolin.

Al oír esto, Korra suavizó la expresión de su rostro, preocupada.

—¿Cómo está el grandulón?

—En excelentes condiciones. Yo se los dije desde antes, que el chico estaría bien, ¡pero nadie me escucha! ¡Cómo osan dudar de la mejor curandera del reino! —se llevó las manos al canoso cabello y se lo recogió en un moño más firme—. De todas formas, me niego a creer que Lin haya cabalgado hasta el otro extremo del continente tan sólo para darnos una noticia tan obvia. No. Yo sospecho algo: desde que salió el sol, ella ha estado reunida con Su Majestad, el Príncipe Mako y el General Lu Ten. Se traen algo entre manos y me hierve la sangre al no saber qué es. Le pedí a Arquímedes que los espiara, pero el muy idiota prefirió irse a cazar ratones por ahí. Argh, ¡aquí nadie coopera!

—¿Crees que Lin vaya a explicarnos las cosas después?

—No lo sé. Nunca sé qué es lo siguiente que hará esa mujer. La descuidé unos pocos años, ¡y mira cómo ha vuelto a mí! ¡Manca y sin su tropel de cazadoras! ¡Oh, sin tan sólo no fuese tan cabezota!

Korra no pudo evitar sonreír.

—La quieres.

—Como se quiere a un viejo grano en el trasero.

Al oírla, Korra soltó una risa suave que fue _in crescendo_ hasta que la bruja acabó por sonreír y acompañarla con una sonora carcajada. Por las rendijas de las lonas entreabiertas empezó a colarse una luz gris. Dentro de la tienda las cosas comenzaron a perder su forma: las mesas cargadas con montones de papel se confundieron con las sombras y los soportes verticales, abarrotados con los extraños accesorios de la curandera, perdieron su brillo.

—Comienza a oscurecer —anunció Kya—. ¿Quieres que busque a Asami e intente hablar con ella?

La cazadora exhaló un suspiro triste.

—No. Déjala ser…

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Asami se dirigió a la armería de la Milicia Real, un gran pabellón abierto lleno de soportes cargados de lanzas, espadas, picas, arcos y ballestas. Había cajones llenos de montones de escudos y accesorios de cuero. Las cotas, túnicas, tocas y calzas colgaban de percheros de madera. Cientos de cascos cónicos brillaban como plata bruñida. A los lados del pabellón se amontonaban los fardos de flechas, y en medio había un equipo de arqueros muy ocupados reparando flechas a las que se les habían estropeado las plumas durante la última batalla en la que Korra les aseguró la victoria. Un flujo constante de hombres entraban y salían del pabellón: algunos traían armas y armaduras para reparar, otros portaban nuevas adquisiciones que querían adaptar, y otros se llevaban material a diferentes partes del campamento. Aparentemente todos gritaban a pleno pulmón. Y en el centro de todo aquel jaleo estaba el hombre que Asami quería ver: Bumi, el maestro armero de la Milicia Real.

La joven se movió con algo de dificultad a través del pabellón, hasta llegar a Bumi. En cuanto puso los pies bajo el techo de lona, los hombres de su interior se callaron y fijaron los ojos en ella. La muchacha mantenía la cabeza gacha, pero notaba cómo las miradas de los soldados se le clavaban en las curvas del cuerpo. Oyó uno que otro silbido aislado, gruñidos esporádicos o ciertos epítetos, de manera que, a su paso, se desató más de una pelea entre los hombres, pero nadie la amenazó.

«Creo que ahora lo entiendo —se dijo con aire arrepentido—. A esto se refería Korra con "una oveja entre lobos". Ya no estoy en la Ciudadela Real, estos hombres no han estado con una mujer en tres años».

Bumi levantó un brazo a modo de saludo y se le acercó a toda prisa. Llevaba una armadura de piel de buey —que tenía un olor casi tan ofensivo como el que debía de tener el animal en vida— y un enorme mandoble cruzado a la espalda, con la empuñadura que sobresalía por encima de su hombro derecho. Era de tez morena y rostro duro y avejentado, con los ojos grises propios de un aerita, y una espesa barba debajo del fuerte mentón. Una mata de pelo castaña le brotaba como melena alrededor de la cabeza, dotándolo de un aspecto salvaje y alocado.

Asami lo miró con nerviosismo, preguntándose si él también la acecharía como el resto de los soldados, a pesar de que Kya le había dicho que, si bien era un tipo medio chiflado, era completamente de fiar y más bueno que el pan.

—¡Señorita! —rugió—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

—Kya me dijo que podía estudiar con usted, ya sabe, sobre la fabricación de armamento de la Milicia Real.

—¿Pero por qué quieres tú aprender a forjar? No me parece cosa de mujeres.

—Es cosa de cazadoras.

—Tú no pareces una.

—Y usted no parece un maestro armero.

—Me venciste con ese argumento —rió el hombre—. Ven, pasa. Te mostraré mis obras. Eso te dará una buena idea del tipo de arma que quieras fabricar.

—Me interesan las armaduras —repuso Asami—. Y las espadas.

—Ah, ¡eso me agrada! Todo el mundo necesita una buena espada, por muy bueno que se sea con los puños. Al final, todo acaba decidiéndose acero contra acero. Tú espera y verás: así es como se resolverá la lucha contra los tales fey esos, con una punta de espada clavada en el corazón de esa maldita Reina Suyin. ¡Ja! Me apostaría el sueldo de un año a que incluso ella tiene una espada propia y que también la usa, a pesar de que sea capaz de degollar a cualquiera como un pescado moviendo un solo dedo. No hay nada comparable a la sensación de un buen acero en la mano.

—Deberían usar armas de hierro contra los fey, no acero —le advirtió ella.

—Nosotros no somos cazadores, señorita. El hierro es más pesado y hace que nuestros movimientos sean lentos y poco precisos. Nuestros soldados se entrenaron manejando el acero y acero es lo que usarán.

—Eso no importa —insistió Asami—. En esta guerra supondría una gran ventaja usar armas de hierro. ¿Acaso no lo ven?

Mientras hablaba, Bumi la acompañó hacia un muestrario de espadas apartado de los demás.

—No es tan sencillo —dijo y empezó a sacar espadas del soporte y a agitarlas al aire para después volver a ponerlas en su sitio, aparentemente insatisfecho—. Encontrar la espada ideal para alguien es en sí mismo un arte. Una espada debe sentirse como la extensión del propio brazo, como si hubiera crecido de tu propia carne. No deberías tener que pensar en cómo quieres que se mueva; simplemente deberías moverla instintivamente, como un halcón el pico o un dragón las garras. La espada perfecta es el reflejo de la intención del guerrero: lo que tú quieres, ella lo hace.

—Usted habla igual que un poeta.

Con aire de modestia, Bumi encogió ligeramente los hombros.

—Llevo treinta y seis años escogiendo armas para quienes entran en combate. Se te va metiendo en los huesos y, al cabo de un tiempo te hace pensar en el destino y en si ese jovencito que enviaste a la guerra con una lanza aún estará vivo, o si habrías hecho mejor en darle una maza. —Bumi se detuvo con una mano colocada sobre la espada del centro de un soporte y se quedó mirando a Asami—. ¿Tú empuñas algún tipo de espada?

—Sí. Es de una mano, forjada con hierro. Con una hoja de unos dos dedos de ancho, dos de los míos, en cualquier caso, y con una forma que permite tanto el corte como la estocada. —Asami frunció el ceño—. He de confesar que no fue hecha para mí, pero aún así quiero aprender a blandirla, si eso es posible.

Bumi asintió y examinó el filo de otra espada, luego resopló y volvió a dejarla en el soporte.

—Que el guerrero se adapte a la espada no es algo deseable. Podrías forzar demasiado tu cuerpo y llegar a lesionarte. En batalla podría significar la muerte.

—Le agradezco la advertencia —replicó ella—. Si es necesario, modificaré la espada yo misma para que me sea más adecuada. Tan sólo necesito que me permita trabajar en su forja, y que comparta parte de sus conocimientos conmigo. Sé que mi apariencia no es la de una herrera, pero tengo talento y aprendo rápido. No seré un estorbo. —Lo miró ilusionada, con los ojos llenos de determinación—. ¿Me acepta, Maestro Armero Bumi?

El hombre tocó la empuñadura de otra espada y luego se mesó la barba.

—¡Umpf! ¡Qué diablos! ¡Claro que te ayudaré! Para eso estoy: para evitar el mayor número posible de muertes entre los soldados y para ayudarlos a matar a todos los guerrilleros y fey que sea posible. Es un buen trabajo.

—Se lo agradezco —sonrió Asami e hizo una corta reverencia—. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

—Ahora mismo. Lo primero que debes aprender a hacer es cómo afilar una espada. ¿Te han enseñado las cazadoras?

—No realmente, ni siquiera había pensado en ello —admitió la joven—. Pero no manejo mal la piedra de afilar. Puedo afilar un cuchillo de cocina tanto que, apoyando un hilo sobre el filo, se parta en dos. Solía trabajar como criada antes de venir aquí.

Bumi soltó un gruñido y se golpeó los muslos con las manos, haciendo que cayeran una docena de pelos de sus calzas de piel de buey.

—No, no: un filo fino como el de un cuchillo es justo lo que «no» tiene que tener una espada. El bisel tiene que ser grueso, grueso y fuerte. ¡Un guerrero ha de ser capaz de mantener su equipo en orden, y eso incluye saber cómo afilar su espada!

Entonces, allí sentados, junto al pabellón, Bumi insistió en facilitarle una nueva piedra de afilar a Asami y en enseñarle exactamente cómo dejar el filo de una espada listo para la batalla. Una vez satisfecho y convencido de que la joven podría sacarle un nuevo filo a una espada, le dijo:

—Puedes combatir con una armadura oxidada. Puedes luchar con un casco mellado. Pero si quieres volver a ver salir el sol, nunca luches con una espada roma. Si acabas de sobrevivir a una batalla y estás tan cansada como si acabaras de escalar los acantilados aeritas y tu espada no está afilada como ahora, no importa cómo te sientas: debes pararte en cuanto puedas, sacar tu piedra de afilar y pulirla. Del mismo modo que te ocuparías de tu caballo antes de preocuparte de tus propias necesidades, debes ocuparte de tu espada. Sin ella, no eres más que una presa indefensa para tus enemigos.

Llevaban sentados al sol de la tarde más de una hora cuando el maestro armero por fin dio por acabadas a sus instrucciones. Asami escuchó atenta a todo lo que él tenía que decir, aguantando sin quejas el rollo de Bumi sobre piedras de afilar, de pulir, y sobre si el aceite de linaza es mejor que la grasa para proteger el metal del agua. Luego, la dejó sola con la tarea de afilar perfectamente sesenta espadas antes del anochecer. Asami trabajó hasta que se le entumecieron las manos y le dolió la espalda.

Durante ese tiempo reflexionó sobre las emociones que los hombres desencadenaban a su alrededor: deseo, estupefacción, recelo… Y también, en unos pocos, admiración. Se sentía una tonta por no haber querido comprender la advertencia de Korra, y a causa del miedo, había mantenido sus escudos mentales bajos para estar alerta, percibiendo sus intenciones. No le hacía ninguna gracia el tener que movilizarse entre aquella masa de hombres ansiosos en la oscuridad de la noche. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía otra opción más que ésa.

Asami estaba intranquila; las sombras cambiantes de aquel millar de soldados la inquietaban. Resultaba agotador estar pendiente de tanta gente; casi todos la tenían presente con mayor o menor grado de conciencia, incluso los que se encontraban más alejados. Y eran demasiados los que deseaban algo de ella; algunos, acercarse más de la cuenta.

Cuando se dispuso a marcharse, ansió que alguien, quien fuera, la acompañara en el trayecto devuelta a la tienda de Kya. Su regreso fue tortuoso.

—Me gustaría probar el sabor de unos labios como los suyos —le masculló un soldado que tenía la nariz rota por dos sitios.

—La amo. Es usted preciosa —le susurraron otros tres o cuatro hombres, alargando las manos, para intentar llegar hasta ella.

Una oveja entre lobos, comprendió por fin Asami. No es que Korra fuera una celosa posesiva; sino que ella se encontraba ahora en un ambiente grotesco, en el que no podía defenderse de sus acosadores, porque eran hombres simples, débiles de mente, ansiosos de los placeres carnales que les fueron arrebatados por la guerra. Ella no buscaba hacerle daño a nadie, pero si se veía obligada a responder con fuerza o magia… No quería ni imaginar las consecuencias. Odiaba la idea de herir a gente común para salvarse a sí misma.

Más tarde, a pocos pasos de llegar a la tienda de la curandera, Asami percibió una pelea que se produjo por su causa. La reyerta fue corta y brutal: dos hombres, fuera de sí al verla y en desacuerdo por un motivo u otro; cuál de ellos la llevaría a su lecho o cuál tenía más capacidades para satisfacerla, comparando el tamaño de sus miembros erectos, se enzarzaron y hubo empujones, puñetazos, narices rotas, sangre…

Entonces el general Lu Ten, acompañado por tres escoltas, se hizo presente y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y antes de que ella entendiera del todo qué ocurría, pronunció una única palabra que puso fin a la riña:

—¡Basta!

Evitando mirar a los contendientes, Asami mantuvo la vista fija en la punta de sus botas hasta que percibió un sentimiento de contrición en los dos antagonistas. Sorprendida, echó una rápida ojeada y observó que mantenían la cabeza gacha, dirigían pesarosas miradas a Lu Ten y cómo la sangre les goteaba de la nariz y de los labios partidos. Pero se habían olvidado de ella. Captó con toda claridad que aquellos hombres, a causa de la vergüenza que experimentaban por haber dado semejante espectáculo ante su comandante, la habían olvidado por completo.

Era algo inusitado; entonces Asami echó un vistazo fugaz a Lu Ten que mantenía el semblante impasible y la mente inaccesible a su escrutinio. Acto seguido, el general habló en voz baja con los dos soldados, sin mirarla a ella ni una sola vez. Únicamente unas duras palabras vibraron en el aire, dirigidas a la joven:

—Espero que sus contribuciones a la Milicia Real sean valiosas, porque tenerla a usted entre nosotros es una carga y no ha provocado más que problemas. Lo mejor sería que, como le dije antes, se retire. Este no es sitio para una mujer de su clase. No me haré responsable por lo que pueda pasarle si queda a merced de mis hombres. Nadie aquí está obligado a velar por su protección, señorita. Grábeselo a fuego en la cabeza.

Ése era el hijo de Lord Iroh y ella apenas podía creerlo. ¿Cómo un hombre tan sabio y compasivo había criado a un sujeto tan crudo e implacable? ¿Es que sólo siendo así podía liderarse a un ejército? ¿Lord Iroh también se habría comportado así en su juventud? En unos minutos se hizo correr la voz, desde las unidades de mando, de que a cualquier soldado que peleara por alguna cuestión relacionada con Asami, lo expulsarían del ejército; sería desarmado, deshonrado y devuelto a su casa. A juzgar por los quedos silbidos y la expresión de sorpresa entre los demás miembros de la milicia, la joven dedujo que se trataba de un castigo muy riguroso por una escaramuza.

No sabía lo suficiente sobre las normas de los ejércitos para contrastar criterios, así que las preguntas se le volvieron a agolpar: ¿Imponer un castigo riguroso convertía a Lu Ten en un general severo? ¿Era lo mismo severidad que crueldad, o no? ¿Acaso el poder que Lu Ten ejercía sobre sus soldados provenía de la crueldad? No podía evitar recordar la injusta flagelación que se le impuso a Korra.

Pensar en la cazadora la hizo estremecerse y corrió hasta internarse en la tienda de Kya. Dentro estaba oscuro, porque Kya se encontraba ausente y Korra dormía apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, de tal forma que Asami pudo verle la espalda vendada y herida, a la luz de una vela solitaria, sobre una mesa cercana. La había juzgado mal. Y aunque estaba molesta consigo misma, se quitó las botas y el uniforme, y se acostó al lado de Korra. Le besó suavemente las blancas cicatrices de los hombros y se quedó profundamente dormida, sin soñar.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, se quedó mirando al techo de lona que colgaba por encima de su cabeza. Una tenue luz invadía la tienda, sustrayendo a todos los objetos su color y convirtiéndolos en una pálida sombra de su imagen diurna. Tiritó. Las mantas se habían ido bajando hasta el nivel de la cintura, dejándole el torso expuesto al frío aire de la noche. Al tirar de ellas de nuevo, observó que Korra ya no estaba a su lado.

La vio sentada a la entrada de la tienda, mirando el cielo. Llevaba una capa sobre los hombros desnudos. El cabello corto le cubría la nuca como una maraña de color oscuro. A Asami se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al observarla.

Arrastrando las mantas consigo, se sentó a su lado. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la cazadora se apoyó en ella, colocando la cabeza y el cálido cuello sobre su pecho. Asami la besó en la frente. Durante un buen rato, contempló el brillo de las estrellas con Korra y escuchó el ritmo constante de su respiración, el único sonido, junto al suyo, que se oía en aquel mundo de sueño. Entonces la cazadora susurró:

—Las constelaciones aquí tienen una forma diferente. ¿Te has dado cuenta?

—Sí. —Movió el brazo, ajustándolo a la curva de la cintura de la morena—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha despertado?

—Estaba pensando —dijo Korra, y se estremeció.

—Oh.

La luz de las estrellas se le reflejó en los ojos al levantar la mirada hacia Asami, girando entre sus brazos.

—Estaba pensando en ti y en nosotras… y en nuestro futuro juntas.

—Eso es mucho pensar, para estas horas de la noche.

—No lo es cuando despierto de mi sueño y descubro que has vuelto a mi lado, Sami. ¿Qué sucedió? Creí que estabas enfadada conmigo.

Asami se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Fui una estúpida al no querer escucharte. No quise comprender tus palabras hasta que fue demasiado tarde —se reprochó—. ¿Por qué diablos sigo aquí? ¿Qué diferencia haría yo en esta guerra? Debería dejar la Milicia Real y regresar al reino Terra…

—¡Regresar! —Korra se quedó rígida—. ¡Eso es una tontería! ¿Para volver a ser la esclava de tu madrastra? ¿O para fregar los pisos en la mansión de tu tía? Si crees que voy a permitir que te desperdicies así, estás…

—No hace falta que grites.

—No estoy…

—Sí, lo estás haciendo, Korra. —Agarrándole las manos entre las suyas y presionándoselas contra el corazón, Asami le dijo—: ¿Cómo puedo servir al ejército? ¿Cómo puedo aligerar tu carga? Todo lo que sé está a medias; ni soy una bruja consumada, ni una guerrera competente, ni una herrera de manos fuertes. La única formación que he completado es la de ser una criada. ¿Y eso de qué sirve aquí? El General Lu Ten tiene razón, si me quedó sólo les traeré más problemas. Hoy me he convertido en la perdición de más de un soldado…

Le ardieron los ojos y, al empañársele la visión, le pareció que las estrellas nadaran ante ella.

—Preferiría perder un brazo que separarme otra vez de ti —dijo Korra.

Entonces la cazadora empezó a llorar también; sus silenciosos sollozos le sacudían todo el cuerpo.

—Yo tampoco quiero dejarte —susurró Asami.

Sintió que Korra la apretaba en un abrazo y se balanceaba adelante y atrás con ella bien agarrada. Tras las lágrimas, le susurró al oído:

—Antes preferiría perder un brazo que separarme de ti, pero también preferiría morir que dejar que alguien te hiciera daño, Sami…

Ella se apretó aún más contra la cazadora. Juntas, se quedaron mirando cómo desaparecían una a una las estrellas, fundiéndose en la luz que se iba extendiendo desde el este. Korra la acurrucó, ciñéndola con firmeza; Asami cerró los ojos y enterró aquellos pensamientos para que sólo quedaran la respiración y el contacto de la morena contra su rostro, los senos, el vientre… Contra todo el cuerpo. Y Korra consiguió alejarle los miedos. Cuando sólo quedó a la vista el lucero del alba, la cazadora dijo:

—Quédate aquí conmigo. Prometo reponerme pronto para que no tengas que lidiar con todo esto tú sola.

Qué fascinante resultaba que el cuerpo de Korra la entendiera tan bien, y que su corazón la comprendiera con tanto acierto. Asami se permitió sonreír apenas, segura y a salvo entre los brazos de la morena.

—Dime por qué atraigo tantos problemas, ¿por qué me desean los desdichados?

—Es porque tienes un corazón cálido y generoso —repuso Korra, adormilada—. Además, eres hermosa. En un mundo horrible como éste, tu belleza es como un respiro de aire fresco. Has hecho que me pregunte, muchas veces: ¿Por qué yo? Podrías tener a cualquier persona, incluso el Príncipe Mako se ha fijado en ti. Lo noté, como supuse que lo harían el resto de los soldados. Apuesto a que Mila sabría hacerte feliz. Y luego está Kuvira, superior a cualquier humano en todo aspecto, que también anhela tu corazón... Pero tú elegiste dármelo a mí… ¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca me lo pediste ni me lo has exigido, como los otros. Tú sólo me entregaste tu corazón sin esperar nada a cambio, desde que éramos niñas. Contigo jamás me he sentido obligada a nada. Estoy tranquila a tu lado, en paz… Y quiero ser lo mismo para ti, tu refugio. Por eso mi corazón es tuyo. Tú eres mi único amor, Korra.

—¿Aunque apeste a grasa de oso?

Asami rió.

—Aunque apestes —le dijo en un murmullo y se desenredó de sus brazos—. Ven, bésame, cariño, y volvamos a la cama; estoy cansada y quisiera dormir.

Entonces Korra se puso de pie con su ayuda, le dio el más dulce de los besos y ambas se tumbaron en el catre igual que antes. Fuera de la tienda todo estaba en silencio y tranquilo, excepto por la corriente de un río cercano, que fluía alejándose del campamento sin detenerse nunca, y se vertía en los sueños de Asami, en los cuales se imaginó a sí misma de pie en la proa de un barco, con Korra al lado, escapando de lo que el destino tuviese dispuesto para ellas.

«¿Podemos tener esperanzas de ser libres?», pensó.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Por la mañana, despertar fue como si se ahogara; oyó a Asami hacer mucho ruido por la tienda, registrando por ahí como hurón entre el desorden de Kya y su propia pila de chatarra, de modo que se esforzó en recobrar la consciencia e incorporarse en la cama, aunque se detuvo con brusquedad, gimiendo a causa del ya habitual dolor de la espalda y los cincuenta cortes que le trazaban la piel.

—Estás preciosa por la mañana —dijo Asami, plantada delante de ella; la besó en la nariz—. Estás increíblemente adorable con esa cara cachorra dormilona. Soy feliz de poder verte despertar a mi lado.

Korra bostezó ampliamente. Tal vez fuera así, pero ella se sentía fatal; sería una bendición que las cosas fueran al revés: sentirse increíblemente encantadora y tener un aspecto fatal. Vio que Asami continuó escarbando el desastre que imperaba en la tienda de la bruja, y cuando metió medio cuerpo bajo la cama, se forzó a preguntar:

—¿Qué se te perdió?

—Mi espada —replicó debajo del colchón—. No sé dónde la ha puesto Kya. Y quiero llevarla conmigo hoy para que Bumi me ayude a ajustarla a mi mano —se arrastró más hacia adentro, hasta que Korra sólo pudo verle los pies descalzos—. ¡Ajá! ¿Pero quién la habrá pateado para que llegara a extraviarse en este rincón? Kya debería molestarse en recoger un poco este lugar.

—Sal de ahí, antes de que te coma algún bicho raro —la apresuró Korra—. No quiero ni pensar en qué cosas habrán bajo la cama de una bruja.

Entonces se rodeó con los brazos y se preguntó por qué diantres tenía tanto frío. Asami no tardó en volver de su incursión bajo la cama y se sentó a su lado luego de colgarse la funda de la espada en la cintura.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó la joven, preocupada—. De pronto te veo más pálida, Korra.

—He despertado peor que ayer —confesó la cazadora.

Asami le tocó la frente y las mejillas. En su pulcro rostro apareció un rictus conturbado y de inmediato se puso de pie para salir de la tienda.

—Ardes en fiebre —dijo—. Buscaré a Kya. Ella sabrá qué hacer.

A Korra le hubiese gustado pedirle que no lo hiciera, tan sólo quería acurrucarse con ella y volver a dormir. Pero para cuando se dio cuenta, Asami ya se había marchado. Entonces fue consciente de sufrir un dolor de cabeza monumental. Se envolvió en las sábanas y optó por desentenderse del mundo. Asami se encargaría de todo, y todo estaría bien cuando ella regresara. Al menos, eso quería creer.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Una vez más, Asami se abrió paso a través del campamento, cobrando la atención de los hombres que dormían, cocinaban carne en las lumbres y jugaban a las cartas en medio de la naturaleza. Ella mantuvo alerta la mente, rozando levemente las que había en derredor para percibir a tiempo un posible incidente, así como al general o al príncipe, si bien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarlos. Con algo de sorpresa, descubrió que los soldados se mostraban más cohibidos con respecto a ella, y aquello se debía sencillamente al brillo de la empuñadura de su espada, repiqueteando contra su cadera.

«Con un arma no soy más una simple oveja para ellos» —concluyó satisfecha—. «Ahora tengo colmillos y puedo morderlos devuelta. Eso los ahuyenta».

Buscó por todas partes hasta que dio con el campo de entrenamientos, donde por fin divisó la cabellera plateada de la bruja curandera, brillando con el sol saliente. Kya y la ex capitana Lin estaban juntas, dormidas, apoyadas contra un blanco de madera y paja, y la una en la otra. En cierto momento Kya, ignorante de que hubiera una testigo cercana y muy curiosa, le dio a Lin un beso adormilado en la oreja.

Asami se había hecho preguntas respecto a las dos. Era muy grato que al menos una cosa en el mundo quedara aclarada. Sobre todo cuando era algo bonito.

Procuró fingir que no las había visto e hizo sonar sus pasos más de la cuenta para que alguna reparara en su presencia sin alarmarse. Kya fue la que se desperezó primero y le dio un empujón a Lin para que hiciera lo mismo. Al ver que Asami se acercaba, ambas se pusieron de pie y la recibieron con sus habituales actitudes.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, niña? —la interrogó Lin.

—Madrugué para verme con el maestro armero, y me percaté de que Korra no ha mejorado, sino lo contrario —anunció—. Tiene mucha fiebre.

Al oír esto, Kya se despejó tan de golpe como si se hubiera zambullido en agua helada. Intercambió una breve mirada con la ex capitana y dijo:

—Voy enseguida. Esto no es bueno, hoy no… —y se alejó deprisa.

—Niña —aseveró entonces Lin, sin poder ocultar la urgencia de sus palabras—. Ve por tu caballo y el de Korra, ensíllalos, y ven a verme tan rápido como puedas. Estaré esperándote en el pabellón del Rey. ¡Muévete!

Sin permitirse hacer ni una sola pregunta, Asami obedeció y corrió tan deprisa como sus piernas se lo permitieron. El sendero que conducía a los establos se encontraba desierto, desprendiendo un agradable olor a heno fresco y a caballos limpios, y como sólo había un farol encendido al inicio de las cuadras, éstas estaban casi a oscuras. La mayoría de los caballos dormían, incluido Isilión, que dormitaba recostado de lado, ofreciendo el mismo aspecto que cuando estaba despierto, es decir, tranquilo y poderoso a la vez. En cambio Pólvora, el frisón negro de Korra parecía un edificio a punto de venirse abajo, y la muchacha se habría preocupado por él de no ser porque siempre dormía en esa postura, ya fuera apoyándose en un costado o en el otro.

Abrió la puerta y entró primero en la cuadra del corcel fey. Isilión la percibió como si nunca hubiese estado dormido y pisoteó la tierra con sus pezuñas, tal cual si dijera: "¡Date prisa y átame la silla, debemos cabalgar enseguida!"

Buscó los arreos con torpeza en la oscuridad, tan apresurada que dejó caer las riendas de plata. Se agachó para levantarlas y detectó al instante que no se hallaba sola, pues oyó una voz masculina de barítono, muy cerca, muy queda. Isilión le dio un par de hocicadas en la cabeza y ella comprendió que si quería saber lo que ocurría, tenía que mantenerse oculta detrás de la puerta de la cuadra, en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasó con la estrategia de la Capitana Korra, Lu Ten? El plan era lanzar un ataque masivo contra la Reina fey antes de que terminara el mes. ¡Es una tontería dividir el ejército ahora! ¡Nos acabarán!

Asami se asomó con cuidado por una rendija en la madera. El príncipe Mako ofrecía un aspecto apuesto y fiero, y llevaba la capa echada sobre la armadura de malla y cuero. A escasos pasos de él se encontraba el general de la Milicia Real. Pulcramente afeitado, Lu Ten iba armado con arco y espada, pero no vestía armadura sobre la oscura ropa de montar. Era más bajo que Mako, aunque de mayor estatura de lo que ella recordaba; todo en su aspecto —cabello oscuro, entrecejo fruncido y semblante severo— contribuía a mostrar una actitud muy distante.

—Ya lo discutimos, Príncipe. Las órdenes de tu padre fueron muy claras: Tú debes reunir a tus mejores hombres y escoltar a la ex capitana Lin y a Korra de regreso a la Ciudadela Real. Es nuestra última esperanza. Sólo ella tiene la fuerza para llevarnos a la victoria en esta guerra. Apégate al plan.

—Si los abandonamos, ¿qué posibilidad tendrán ustedes de sobrevivir hasta que regresemos? ¿He de permitir que arriesgues la vida de mi padre? —replicó Mako, alterado.

El general descansó una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe.

—Los fey creen que nos han acorralado. Creen que ahora que Korra está fuera de combate podrán eliminarla junto con el resto de la Milicia Real. Pero se equivocan. Tan sólo se dirigen hacia nuestra trampa —explicó—. Cuando lleguen al campamento y desplieguen todas sus fuerzas en nuestra contra, tú ya deberás haber salido del reino Aqua junto con Korra. Podrán escapar, habrán pocas amenazas en su camino en tanto mantengamos a los fey distraídos en batalla. —Lu Ten dijo entonces, en tono apacible, suave, contemporizador—: Príncipe Mako, tu deber es asegurarte de que ella llegue sana y salva al palacio. Allí Korra podrá recuperar sus fuerzas y decidir por fin, frente a la hija de Izumi, quién será la nueva Cazadora Real. Es lo que el Rey desea.

Asami no tendría que estar escuchando aquella conversación bajo ningún concepto, por nada del mundo; lo comprendió perfectamente, pero era imposible evitarlo porque dar a conocer su presencia habría sido desastroso. De modo que se quedó muy quieta, casi sin respirar, y a su pesar escuchó con atención, pues el hecho de que el general Lu Ten demostrara tanta fe en Korra le resultaba sorprendente. ¿Por eso había sido tan severo con ella? ¿Para dejarla incapacitada, fuera del combate y tener una excusa para ponerla a salvo en la Ciudadela Real?

Estaba tan asombrada que le costaba respirar sin hacer ruido. Sólo entonces pudo reconocerlo como el hijo de Lord Iroh, un estratega genio. De pronto, sintió un gran respeto hacia él y temió por lo que pudiese pasarle durante la batalla que se avecinaba.

—No te atrevas a regresar aquí sin la Cazadora Real y el grueso de la Partida de Caza pisándoles los talones. Serán nuestro refuerzo, el último empujón hacia la victoria. Al final, siempre ha sido el destino de una cazadora acabar con las maquinaciones de la Reina fey. ¿Lo entiendes, joven Príncipe? No debes fallar.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Asami contuvo la respiración: recuperar a la Partida de Caza Real, hacer surgir a la nueva Cazadora Real para que los lidere en la lucha… De modo que ése había sido el plan desde un principio… Pues sólo una cazadora estaba destinada a acabar con las ambiciones de la reina fey. Qué bien entendía ese planteamiento, más allá de las palabras y del razonamiento; lo captaba igual que la música.

«Es el destino del que no podemos huir», pensó ella.

A todo esto, Isilión se rebulló y asomó la cabeza por encima de la puertecilla de la cuadra para examinar a los visitantes que hablaban en voz baja.

—¿Cuándo deberé partir? —preguntó entonces Mako, lleno de nueva y pura determinación.

—De inmediato, si es posible —dijo el general—. Recuerda, lleva sólo a tus mejores hombres: debes ser muy escrupuloso al escoger a los guerreros que viajarán contigo, han de tener reputación de ser rápidos con la espada, sensatos y, por encima de todo, de temperamento tranquilo y bien dispuesto. Ah, y si encuentras entre tu regimiento a algunos que no deseen a las mujeres, tanto mejor.

El príncipe enarcó la cejas.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque también quiero que lleves contigo a la joven civil. No es correcto tener a una mujer, que no sea soldado, en un ejército de mil hombres. No puedo tolerar más transgresiones en contra de esa muchacha. Creo saber quién es en realidad: Lady Asami Sato, hija de un antiguo miembro de la Corte Real. Qué hace aquí es lo único que no logro adivinar. De todas formas, confío en que sepas apreciar lo atinado de esta medida.

Asami se incrustó en el rincón de la cuadra; no había escuchado que la llamaran por su apellido en años, y casi había olvidado que era una Sato, una joven de cuna noble. El sólo oír su nombre pronunciado así, "Lady Asami Sato", le provocó una sensación que la dejó fría y mareada. Porque no calzaba con el concepto que había tenido que forjar de sí misma durante toda su vida. Semejante título la volvía tan importante como Lord Iroh, su madrastra e incluso el general Lu Ten.

Era algo imposible de creer.

Entonces Lu Ten alargó la mano y acarició el hocico de Isilión.

—Pobre animal, te hemos despertado —dijo mientras lo acariciaba—. Anda, vuelve a dormirte.

—Es su caballo —informó Mako—. El caballo de Lady Sato.

—Es magnífico, incluso más que los corceles del Rey —Isilión hociqueó la mano de su nuevo amigo y él le habló con palabras suaves—. Llévate a tu dueña lejos de aquí, ¿oíste? Merece estar en un sitio mejor, al igual que tú.

Cuando él y el príncipe se hubieron marchado, Asami apuñó las manos con todas sus fuerzas, tragándose un indignante sentimiento de afecto, porque era inconciliable con lo demás. El general quería protegerla también a ella…

Isilión lanzó un relincho que la sacó de su estupor, y rápidamente, Asami retomó la acelerada faena de ensillar los caballos. Pólvora tenía heridas en la grupa y en los flancos, producto de su última batalla como montura de Korra, y no se veía capaz de cargar con mucho peso, así que la joven decidió colocarle solamente la brida alrededor de la cabeza y atarlo a la silla de Isilión. Luego, se apresuró a conducir los caballos hasta el pabellón del rey, tal y como Lin se lo había indicado.

El príncipe Mako ya había movilizado las filas. Ahora reinaba la agitación en el campamento y había tanta ansiedad entre los hombres, que éstos ni siquiera notaron a Asami mientras corría entre ellos y a través de las tiendas dispersas, trayendo consigo a los dos corceles. Una niebla pegajosa se levantaba del suelo a causa de la evaporación de las lluvias pasadas y era difícil ver por dónde iba. Entonces un brusco tumulto en las alturas la obligó a apartar los ojos del suelo traicionero y desviarlos hacia arriba.

Lo que vio fue una bandada gigantesca de pájaros que revoloteaban sobre el agitado ejército. Distinguió águilas, gavilanes y halcones, junto con una incontable cantidad de cuervos rapaces, con sus picos como dagas, sus espaldas azuladas. Cada pájaro graznaba pidiendo sangre para mojarse la garganta y carne para llenar el estómago y saciar el hambre. Por experiencia y por instinto, sabían que cuando se movilizaban los ejércitos, podían contar con hectáreas enteras llenas de carroña para darse un banquete.

—Así que es de este modo cómo se ve venir una batalla —observó Asami—. Parece un paisaje sacado del sueño de un lunático.

Entró en el pabellón del rey y los caballos metieron la cabeza tras ella. Se encontró con un rasgueo de metales cuando el general Lu Ten y media docena de los comandantes del rey desenfundaron las espadas ante su intrusión. Los hombres bajaron las espadas cuando la ex capitana Lin dijo:

—Niña, ya era hora —la tomó del brazo con su única mano y tiró de ella—. Ven, rápido. No te distraigas. Nuestros exploradores informan de que una compañía de cientos de guerrilleros se acerca por el sureste. Y eso no es todo, la legión fey de Suyin se desplaza tras ellos con apenas cincuenta kilómetros de distancia entre ambos ejércitos.

—¿Por qué no nos avisaste de lo que ocurría a Korra y a mí? —le preguntó de camino a la tienda de Kya, sin poder ocultar su frustración—. Sé lo que el General planeó contigo y con el Príncipe.

Lin hizo un gesto difícil de interpretar.

—Porque Korra jamás escaparía de una batalla por voluntad propia, por eso. Ahora, ayúdame a convencerla para que se deje atar al caballo. No está en condiciones para montar por sí misma.

A pesar del aspecto lastimero que tenía, Korra se mostraba más molesta que confusa, porque nadie se había dignado a explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo y Kya se limitaba a responder sus preguntas con evasivas. Asami notó que la joven cazadora hizo el intento de correr en pos de ella nada más verla surgir de entre el tumulto de soldados, pero se tambaleó y tuvo que sostenerse del brazo de Kya para conservar el equilibrio, esperando a que la joven llegara a su lado. A Asami se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas al verla tan desvalida, tan indefensa. Así que regresó junto a ella, dejándole los caballos a Lin.

—Sami, ¿tú tienes idea de lo que pasa aquí?

—Te lo explicaré en el camino —le dijo y le ofreció el hombro para que se apoyara en ella—. Tienes que subir a mi caballo, vamos.

Korra casi no podía andar, sufría mareos y parecía que le costaba ver. Kya y Asami la empujaron con todas sus fuerzas para auparla a la silla de Isilión, y aunque la cazadora estuvo a punto de irse de cabeza al suelo por el otro costado del animal, alguna reacción instintiva la hizo agarrarse al brazo de Asami y evitar la caída. Entonces, la ayudó a sentarse y se dispuso a atarle una cuerda alrededor de las piernas. Le tocó la cara; la frente le ardía, y su entrecortada respiración le reveló a Asami el dolor que sentía.

—¿Por qué has empeorado tanto de pronto? —le dijo alterada.

—Se ha debilitado mucho a causa de sus heridas —contestó Kya—. Por eso se ha enfermado de manera tan repentina. Puedo tratarla, pero no aquí. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en alejarnos del campamento o quedaremos atrapadas en la refriega. Asami, vigílala y avísame si necesita algo.

La joven asintió y montó a Isilión detrás de la cazadora. Lin le ató a Korra por la cintura sin apretarla mucho y Asami la rodeó con los brazos para sostener las riendas y guarecer a Korra, pues sabía que era atemorizador confiarse por completo al equilibrio de otra persona. Así, rodeadas de hombres que gritaban y de azogados caballos, se unieron al grupo de jinetes que Mako reunía alzando la voz.

Ahí estaba el príncipe montado ya en su corcel blanco, exaltado, impaciente por ponerse en marcha, transformado, de modo que el joven de aspecto indiferente que ella recordaba se había convertido en una figura de porte regio. Alentaba a los soldados yendo entre ellos y los colocaba en formación para el viaje. Los caballos salían en fila de los establos y se congregaban cerca del límite norte del campamento.

Y en ese instante, a través del ruidoso mar de armaduras y crujidos del cuero de las sillas de montar, el príncipe Mako dio la orden de partir. El ejército se dividió y la fracción que pretendía defender el campamento, encabezada por el rey San y flanqueada por el general Lu Ten, fue prontamente dejada atrás, a su suerte, y las puertas de una batalla campal.

A medida que se alejaban, Asami experimentaba una creciente insatisfacción. Pudo percibir que los soldados a su alrededor también compartían aquel amargo sentimiento: el de haber abandonado a su rey y a sus compañeros. Miró a Korra, que se había recostado en ella, cediendo toda responsabilidad en sus manos, y quedándose dormida. Pobre Korra, enferma, demacrada, con un gesto crispado de dolor que no se le borraba.

Ella era la razón de todo esto; proteger a Korra era salvaguardar la última de sus esperanzas.

Y aún más, le parecía que en el horizonte se estaba preparando una tormenta de mal presagio, una tormenta que amenazaba con desatarse en cualquier momento y barrer la tierra entera, destruyendo cuanto encontrara en su camino. Miró a su alrededor y divisó rostros conocidos entre la plétora de jinetes: el maestro armero Bumi, la ex capitana Lin, Kya en el flanco derecho sobre una yegua pintada, y Arquímedes, que asomaba la peluda cabeza desde una de las alforjas de la bruja.

El viejo Archimago compartía su inquietud. Le dijo: _El mundo está muy tenso, Asami fricai. Pronto estallará y se desatará la locura. Lo que sientes es lo mismo que el último de los dragones y los fey: la inexorable marcha del amargo destino, a medida que se acerca el fin de nuestra era. Llora por aquellos que morirán en el caos que ha de sumir a este reino. Y mantén viva la esperanza de que ganemos un futuro más luminoso con la fuerza de nuestras espadas y escudos, así como con mis colmillos y mis garras._

Una triste sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Asami.

—Así lo haré, Granemalión.

El gato volvió a ocultarse en la alforja y ella taloneó a Isilión para ponerlo al trote y reagruparse con la formación de jinetes. Durante el resto del día, aquella pequeña fracción de la Milicia Real galopó a rienda suelta, ignorando la incomodidad y la fatiga. Apretaron a sus monturas tanto como pudieron, aunque sin dejarlas exhaustas, y de vez en cuando desmontaban y corrían a pie para que los animales descansaran. Sólo se detuvieron dos veces, y en ambos casos fue para que los caballos pudieran comer y beber.

La penumbra desdibujó el paisaje cuando el crepúsculo tendió una capa negra por el cielo. Los jinetes continuaron su viaje sin descanso y cubrieron kilómetros y kilómetros, y cuando ya era muy entrada la noche, la tierra se fue alzando a sus pies para formar pequeñas colinas, punteadas de gruesos pinos.

Cuando el ejército se detuvo por fin para pasar la noche, acamparon en una gigantesca gruta subterránea, a mitad de camino entre la provincia más norteña del reino Aqua y las extensas llanuras de pasto alto que los separaban del reino Terra; Asami no había contemplado nada semejante en toda su vida. Tampoco es que se viera mucho, porque dentro dominaba la penumbra; la escasa luz penetraba a través de algunas fisuras del techo y se colaba por varias aberturas laterales.

Se encendieron varias fogatas conforme los soldados se acomodaban en los rincones de la cueva. Asami encontró un espacio propio y distante en uno de los recovecos de la caverna. Tenía que despertar a Korra, desatarla y ayudarla a desmontar; encontrar leña para encender un fuego y después cocinar algo, además de hacer otra cura a Korra en la espalda, porque lo pesado del largo viaje le había abierto las cicatrices y éstas seguían sangrando sin parar, por fuerte que Kya se las hubiera vendado.

La cazadora susurró su nombre en ese momento, y Asami detuvo a sus caballos y se le aproximó.

—Deberías intentar dormir, Sami. Duerme al menos un cuarto de hora. No hay peligro aquí. No vas a tener otra oportunidad de dormir esta noche.

—Tú eres la que necesita reposar.

Korra la asió del brazo y le sonrió.

—Estoy mareada —dijo—. Sé que debo de tener cara de muerta, Sami, pero no voy a morir desangrada ni tampoco me voy a morir por un mareo. Duerme, aunque sólo sean unos minutos.

—Tiene razón —abundó Kya, que se había acercado—. Deberías dormir. Yo me ocuparé de ella. Podemos tomar turnos, así todas descansaremos un poco antes de reemprender el viaje en unas horas.

Asami accedió finalmente, reparando en el cansancio que la embargaba. Se tumbó junto a la lumbre y se impuso no dormir más de un cuarto de hora. Cuando se despertó, Korra y Kya casi no se habían movido y ella se encontraba mejor. Comieron en silencio y deprisa de lo que algunos hombres consiguieron pescar durante el viaje. Korra se recostó en la pared de la cueva y cerró los ojos; dijo que casi no tenía apetito, pero Asami no se dejó convencer. Se sentó frente a ella y le dio de comer trozos de pescado hasta que consideró que había comido suficiente.

—¿Qué te duele más, Korra, la espalda o la cabeza? —le preguntó por la madrugada, cuando los soldados se preparaban para reanudar la marcha.

—La cabeza.

Una persona con dolor de cabeza no debería montar a caballo, porque el paso del animal le repercutiría en el cráneo como un golpeteo continuo. Korra estaba mareada y con náuseas continuamente; y no dejaba de frotarse los ojos porque notaba molestias. Más que nada, Asami deseaba que el príncipe Mako detuviera el viaje, al menos durante un día, con tal de que Korra pudiese recuperar algo de salud.

—No vamos todo lo deprisa que deberíamos —le dijo él en respuesta a su súplica—. Puedo decirte que los fey nos buscarán en cuanto se enteren de la ausencia de Korra, y te aseguro que nos seguirán buscando mientras sigamos en el reino Aqua; también puedo decirte de antemano que lo más probable es que den con nuestro rastro, y te adelanto que tendremos a una tropa enemiga pisándonos los talones una vez que lo hayan encontrado.

—Un día es todo lo que pido —insistió ella—. ¡Korra no podrá soportar este ritmo sino se repone un poco más!

Mako, con los ojos relucientes, negó lentamente.

—Tendrá que resistir, Lady Sato —aseveró.

—¡Pero!

El agudo grito de un soldado explorador le cortó la palabra repentinamente.

—¡Príncipe Mako! ¡Mire! —Siguieron la mirada del explorador que enfocaba hacia el oeste. El rostro de Mako palideció—. ¡Hay demonios por arriba y por abajo!

A más o menos cinco kilómetros de distancia, en paralelo a la cadena montañosa, se veía una columna de figuras que marchaban hacia el norte. La hilera de tropas, formada por cientos de figuras, tenía una longitud de más de un kilómetro, y al avanzar levantaban nubes de polvo, mientras las armas brillaban en la naciente luz del amanecer. En cabeza iba un portaestandarte que cabalgaba en una cuadriga negra, blandiendo un pendón dorado.

—No son simples guerrilleros —dijo Mako, agotado—. Son soldados fey. Nos han alcanzado mucho antes de lo imaginado… no sé cómo.

—Alteza —llamó el explorador—. ¿Sus órdenes?

El príncipe miró a Asami, acalorada, con los puños apretados, dando ya de lado toda pretensión de aparentar tranquilidad.

—Hay que salvar la vida —sentenció y elevó la voz por lo alto—. ¡Monten! ¡Hay que cabalgar! ¡Correr todo lo rápido que se pueda! ¡No importa que revienten los caballos! ¡Es imposible hacer frente a una tropa de fey! ¡Debemos alcanzar las murallas de la Ciudadela Real a cómo dé lugar!

Galoparon a una velocidad que Asami hubiera creído imposible apenas una hora antes; las leguas desfilaban a su paso como si los corceles tuvieran alas en los cascos. Sabía que Isilión podía mantener ese paso por su naturaleza fey, pero no estaba segura de cuánto resistirían los demás caballos. Para empeorar las cosas, el movimiento sobre la montura le resultaba doloroso a Korra. Pese a ello, no se quejó en ningún momento por el trote del caballo, pero respiraba agitada y, en la mirada, se le reflejaban tanto el dolor como el miedo, que Asami supo identificar con facilidad. Y también le descubrió ese mismo dolor plasmado en el semblante y en los agarrotados músculos de la espalda y el cuello cada vez que Kya le trataba la heridas.

Se esforzaron por distanciarse de los fey, pero sus perseguidores seguían ganándoles terreno. Al caer la noche los fey habían acortado la distancia en una tercera parte con respecto a la mañana. Y como la fatiga les socavaba las fuerzas, Asami y los demás jinetes se turnaban para dormir sobre la montura, y el que permanecía despierto se encargaba de guiar a los caballos en la dirección adecuada.

En un momento dado Kya y Lin se aproximaron sobre sus respectivos corceles, una a cada lado, y la ex capitana informó:

—Los fey se nos echan encima —dijo en tono seco y señaló hacia la columna de guerreros que se acercaba cada vez más y más.

—¿Cuánto nos falta? —preguntó Asami, que alzó una mano al cielo, calculando las horas que aún quedaban para el amanecer.

—Normalmente… diría que otros dos días, pero a la velocidad que llevamos, sólo uno. No obstante, si no llegamos mañana, es probable que los fey nos atrapen y seguro que Korra se muere, porque irán primero por ella —razonó Kya.

Asami examinó las posibilidades con expresión consternada.

—Sólo podemos llevarla hasta la Ciudadela Real a tiempo si no nos detenemos para nada, y mucho menos para dormir. Es nuestra única posibilidad.

—¿Y cómo esperas lograrlo? —preguntó Lin con una risa escéptica—. Ya llevamos varios días sin dormir lo suficiente. Salvo que ustedes las brujas estén hechas de una materia distinta que los humanos, estás tan cansada como yo, niña. Hemos recorrido una distancia asombrosa, y los caballos, por si no te has dado cuenta, están a punto de desmayarse. Otro día así, y podríamos morir todos.

Asami se encogió de hombros.

—Pues así sea. No tenemos otra opción.

La ex capitana miró hacia las montañas.

—Podría irme con un puñado de soldados hacia otra dirección. Y el Príncipe podría comandar al resto para que hiciera lo mismo. Eso obligaría a los fey a dividir sus fuerzas, y entonces tendrías más opciones de llegar hasta la Ciudadela. Tu caballo es más veloz y resistente que el resto, Asami. Lo lograrías.

—Sería un suicidio —dijo ella horrorizada—. ¡No quiero que ustedes se arriesguen así mientras Korra y yo escapamos!

—No tiene nada de distinto a la propuesta del General Lu Ten en el campamento —objetó Kya, con una mirada sobria y grave, como jamás había visto en ella—. Es la misma estrategia, para el mismo cometido. Hemos de hacerlo, Asami. Es la única alternativa.

—Le informaré al Príncipe —procedió Lin, decidida—. ¿Cómo está Korra?

—Le ha subido la fiebre —contestó Asami al borde de las lágrimas—. Ha estado agitada y dándose vueltas. ¿Qué esperabas? Sabe lo que ocurre, ¡pero no puede hacer nada para ayudarnos!

Kya y Lin se miraron, ambas con los rostros contraídos de angustia.

—Kya —suspiró la ex capitana—. Es el fin del camino, pero tú aún podrías ser de mucha ayuda para Korra y la Partida de Caza Real. Deberías ir con Asami.

—¿Qué? Pero… Tú también me necesitas —trastabilló—. Con sólo una mano no podrás defenderte, y… y… Lin, no seas cabezota. No ahora. ¡Quiero luchar a tu lado!

—¡Sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer! —le gritó—. ¿Crees que yo deseo que te vayas? Si te digo que debes irte es porque tienes que hacerlo. ¡Korra y Asami van a necesitarte más!

Una lágrima se le deslizó por la mejilla a la apesadumbrada bruja y, al verla, la ex capitana alargó la mano y la enjugó con un dedo.

—Kya —la voz de Lin sonó firme, aunque con un punto de ternura—. ¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho?

—Lo he entendido —contestó, con un sollozo ahogado.

—Despídeme de Arquímedes —dijo con una leve sonrisa, y se adelantó en la formación para explicarle su plan al príncipe.

Asami habría preferido que la voz de la ex capitana no sonara tan dulce ni tan cariñosa, porque eso fue justamente lo que hizo desmoronar a Kya. El príncipe Mako aprobó la nueva táctica y, cuando los dos grupos se alejaron galopando para frenar el avance de los fey, Asami no miró atrás, pero asió con fuerza a Korra mientras gritaba para sus adentros con tanto dolor, que durante mucho tiempo no sintió nada más.

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	29. Unir Dos Almas

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXIX**_

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos esto —comentó, sin aliento cuando su pecho se estremeció.

La mujer que estaba sobre ella, tras haberla hecho quedar en ese estado en primer lugar, sólo pudo sonreír. Los brazos a cada lado de ella, las piernas de la otra entre las suyas, y sus caderas inclinadas hacia arriba sólo acercaban más sus cuerpos. Una posición íntima: ella no había sentido el calor y la excitación de esta manera en mucho tiempo. Podía sentir la incandescencia irradiando de su compañera, su amante.

—De hecho —suspiró Kuvira, inclinándose y presionando sus labios contra los de Yasuko.

Fue un beso áspero, desesperado, pero también apasionado. Se separaron momentos después, la euforia zumbaba en sus cuerpos y mentes. Kuvira comenzó a presionar besos en la línea de la mandíbula de su pareja antes de arrastrarse por su cuello. Sin embargo, Yasuko no sintió ningún pellizco de dientes cuando Kuvira continuó hacia su clavícula. Hasta que dejó escapar un suave gemido, cuando por fin la fey mordió la sensible piel por encima de su clavícula.

Y se estremeció, mientras Kuvira continuaba dejándole marcas de amor. Sintiéndose repentinamente audaz, Yasuko empujó ligeramente sus caderas; el calor en la boca de su estómago se intensificó.

Kuvira hizo una pausa. Dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro, mientras luchaba contra sus sentidos, y sus manos se aferraron a la fina hierba. No habían hecho esto en veinte años, y romperse y perder el control de sí misma en contra de la mujer que estaba debajo de ella no sería lo apropiado. Recién habían comenzado a recuperar esa intimidad de antaño, buscando despertar el amor que ambas se tuvieron alguna vez.

Esta noche, se amarían la una a la otra. Tomarían las cosas con calma, y al mismo tiempo, eliminarían la tensión que se había acumulado durante tanto tiempo.

Yasuko podía ver que Kuvira se estaba conteniendo, para saborear las emociones en lugar de caer sobre ellas a la vez. Apretó sus muslos contra los de la fey, instándola a continuar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a sentir aquellos labios y dientes rumeando sobre su piel.

Yasuko no podía moverse mucho en su posición actual, por lo que todo lo que podía hacer era dejar que sus manos se aferraran y apretaran los hombros y la espalda de su amante mientras se perdía en el calor.

Los afilados ojos verdes de Kuvira tenían un brillo en ellos. Distrajo a Yasuko con otro beso en la línea de su mandíbula mientras hacía rodar sus caderas hacia adelante. Un duro gemido emergió de su compañera, el fuego entre ellas cada vez más caliente, cada segundo de cada minuto.

En ese momento, Yasuko no lo resistió más, y agarró los brazos de la fey, tomando a Kuvira por sorpresa cuando ésta se encontró de repente tumbada de espaldas. Yasuko se sentó sobre el estómago de la fey, con los brazos a cada lado, entrelazando sus manos. Sintió que la mano izquierda de Kuvira le clavaba las uñas en los nudillos.

Yasuko se inclinó, su largo cabello cayó sobre sus hombros y rozó ligeramente el rostro de la fey. Resplandecientes esmeraldas atrapadas en el oscuro jade; lujuria y un amor lozano brillaba en sus ojos. Finalmente Yasuko presionó sus labios contra los de Kuvira; el beso fue gentil y suave esta vez. La ternura las dejó sin aliento… Eran estos dulces momentos los que más habían apreciado en otros tiempos.

Sus labios se movieron, unos contra otros, perdiéndose en la euforia que llenaba sus corazones. Kuvira sintió que Yasuko se apretaba contra ella; sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente. Soltando sus manos, Kuvira deslizó sus dedos por los costados de Yasuko, clavando sus uñas en la blanca piel de la mujer dragón. Yasuko jadeó entre besos: la sensación del dolor no hacía más que agregar combustible al fuego que ardía en su interior.

Recibir tal reacción de su amante llevó a Kuvira a continuar trazándole la tersa y sensible piel. Dejó rasguños rojos a su paso, algunos más profundos, que le extrajeron sangre. Sin embargo, por sus bajos gemidos y besos acalorados, la fey supo que el placer del dolor complacía a su pareja, y sonrió contra los labios de Yasuko.

—Yasuko…

Kuvira se separó de su beso, ambas sin aliento y temblando de emoción. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta que descansaron sobre los muslos de Yasuko, sólo para clavarle las uñas en la piel mientras ella levantaba sus propias caderas. Con sólo la negra túnica desabrochada, exponiendo sus senos y estómago; los movimientos repentinos de Yasuko la golpeaban con fuerza, y el calor la envolvía aún más.

—K-Kuvira... —gimió ella, temblando sobre la fey, y una lengua de fuego se le escapó con el aliento.

Kuvira llevó su mano derecha a la mandíbula de Yasuko, acariciándole el sudoroso rostro con los dedos.

—Shhh... —Susurró, inclinándose y rozando sus labios contra los de ella, distrayéndola con besos sedosos—. Te extrañé tanto…

—Perdóname —musitó, agobiada por la culpa—. Si hubiera tenido más fe en ti, entonces… nosotras nunca…

—No te disculpes. Hazme el amor.

Yasuko era tan cálida ahora...

Kuvira se hundió más profundamente en ella, escuchando su aliento jadeante contra su oreja. Las piernas de la mujer dragón se envolvieron alrededor de sus caderas desnudas y ella se sacudió a través de su cuerpo, casi haciéndola ceder. Su piel era deliciosamente caliente, brillante y dorada como el sol. Ofrecía un poderoso contraste con el aura helada y pálida de la fey.

Calor.

—Yasuko —jadeó sin aliento, y enterró la cara en el suave valle entre sus pechos.

Sus movimientos eran lentos. Había momentos en los que se volvían apasionados y rápidos, profundos y bruscos, pero luego regresaban a los movimientos más lentos, sin prisas, tan sólo gozando la una del cuerpo de la otra. Sus caderas no chocaban entre sí, rodaban, y Yasuko se mecía con Kuvira.

Tanto calor.

Con cada vaivén sentían la adrenalina, pero podían saborearla y disfrutar con ella. Las caderas de Yasuko volvieron a rozar las suyas, y la fey suspiró contra su boca y permitió que tomara sus firmes senos con las manos, rompiendo el beso para exhalar un delirante: "Aaah". Y recorrió con presteza el largo cabello de la mujer dragón.

—Yasuko, estoy cerca —exhaló.

—Yo también —respondió—. No te asustes si ardo en llamas cuando llegue al orgasmo; no voy a quemarte.

Kuvira rió contra su barbilla.

—Jamás le he temido al fuego.

Yasuko se inclinó y le dio un beso en la nariz, antes de mover sus caderas más rápido. La fey siguió su ritmo, sintiendo que la calidez se acumulaba y aumentaba a su alrededor. Su amante cerró los ojos, pero Kuvira los mantuvo abiertos, porque sabía lo que venía y quería verlo.

Entonces Yasuko gimió, vio blanco, y su cuerpo estalló en llamas. La fey observó con absoluto asombro cómo su amante se convertía en fuego puro; su cabello resplandeció y atractivos colores rojos, naranjas y dorados las rodearon como en una espiral. Kuvira contempló el maravilloso fenómeno por unos instantes antes de llegar a su propio clímax y ver blanco ella también.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

El alba había roto, los primeros signos de la salida del sol empezaban a brillar a través de las hojas de los árboles. Entre el pasto alto, cubriendo una parte de sus cuerpos desnudos con la capa de Kuvira, las dos dormían cerca de la otra. Ambas boca abajo, con las espaldas trazadas en evidencia de la noche anterior. La de Yasuko estaba en peor estado: profundos rasguños recorrían sus costados y omóplatos. Habían algunos rastros de sangre seca en su lado izquierdo, insinuando que Kuvira había estado desesperada en su momento de pasión. Ansiaba tanto sentirla, tocar la delicada piel de Yasuko bajo su palma…

La fey se movió primero, la luz del amanecer la despertaba. Siseó mientras se incorporaba, su cuerpo dolorido en cada lugar. Aunque el calor del momento se había ido, el entumecimiento en su abdomen le recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. La piel de su cuello estaba magullada, junto con la de su clavícula y hombros, con algunas marcas de dientes descoloridas. La parte interior de sus muslos le dolía levemente, y recordó que la mujer a su lado también había dejado allí marcas de amor.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, y sus ojos verdes vagaron por la forma dormida de su amante. Una punzada de culpa obstruyó su garganta cuando notó los profundos y dolorosos rasguños que marcaban la piel de Yasuko. Y tembló al pensar que podría haberle hecho el mismo daño a Asami de no haberse contenido cerca de ella. Kuvira solo podía imaginar que les tomaría un tiempo para sanar, a no ser que los dragones se curaran tan rápido como los fey. Qué extraño era pensar en su amada así y no como cuando era una humana ordinaria.

Acercándose, se apretó contra Yasuko, sintiendo la frialdad de su piel desnuda. Esto hizo que ella se revolviera, sus ojos se abrieron soñolientos; una vibrante mirada fey la observó fijamente.

—Despierta —dijo Kuvira en voz baja y suave, extendiendo su mano para apartar algunos de los mechones de Yasuko.

La mujer solo gruñó en respuesta, el dolor en todo su cuerpo la tomó por sorpresa. Su largo cabello negro estaba extendido por todas partes, como delgados hilos que sobresalían hacia todas las direcciones. Y recordó a Kuvira enredándole las manos en el pelo mientras hacían el amor.

Se sentían como adolescentes de nuevo, todos esos años atrás cuando lo experimentaron por primera vez. Aunque ambas estaban magulladas, arañadas y doloridas; ahora eran más cercanas a la familiar sensación de estar otra vez enamoradas.

A diferencia de Kuvira, Yasuko se acurrucó sobre el suave pasto, todavía en una dicha agotada. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo cuando la fey jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello.

—Sabes que esto no puede seguir así —le dijo Kuvira—. Nuestro tiempo acabó hace mucho, cuando aún eras humana.

—Yo creé este mundo y con él, el tiempo —repuso ella, sin mirar.

—Y los dioses el destino y hasta los dragones deben obedecerlo. No debemos demorar más en nosotras mismas, Yasuko. Te agradezco que me hayas regresado la fuerza y que me resguardaras cuando me desmayé. Y además, lo de anoche… Pensé que moriría sin volver a sentirme así contigo. Pero ahora tenemos que…

—No quiero —espetó.

Kuvira la miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué dices?

—No quiero. Te conservaré aquí, en lo alto, junto con todos mis tesoros, alejada del mundo; donde podrás ser mía por siempre.

La fey rió por lo bajo.

—No cabe duda de que en verdad eres una dragona —susurró—. Ignora tu naturaleza acaparadora un momento y recuerda a la humana que solías ser, Yasuko. ¿Acaso te has olvidado de Asami?

Sólo entonces abrió los ojos y la miró.

—¿Asami? —musitó—. Asami… Mi hija…

—Debemos protegerla —prosiguió Kuvira—. Está atrapada en medio de la guerra entre humanos y fey. Lo sabes tan bien como… Como el hecho de que ahora estoy más unida a ella que a ti. Tú lo quisiste así. Es mi castigo, ¿recuerdas?

Por un momento, los únicos sonidos que se oyeron fueron el rumor de las ramas, el gorgojeo de una cascada que se precipitaba en la ladera de la montaña y la cháchara de unas ardillas en la distancia. Entonces Yasuko cambió de posición y a Kuvira le pareció oír que emitía un gruñido. La miró, y entonces, luchando para controlar las emociones que la embargaban, dijo:

—He vivido dos vidas completamente distintas y temo que aún no he sido capaz de enlazar ambas con quien soy ahora. Tienes razón —suspiró débilmente—. Nuestro tiempo juntas terminó hace mucho. Quería convencerme de lo contrario, pero… tú aún estás maldita y mi hija corre peligro. La guerra… La guerra entre razas que fue provocada por mis hermanos y yo, debe terminar.

—Vine hasta aquí para obtener el nombre verdadero de Suyin —concedió Kuvira— Si es verdad que la lengua de la creación nace de ti, has de saber cuál es. Dímelo, por favor. Si podemos controlar a mi madrastra, los humanos podrán vencer y con su triunfo, regresará la paz.

Yasuko soltó un bufido de consternación; una llamarada de fuego y humo salió por entre sus labios al exhalar.

—Eso es imposible. No puedo decirte su nombre verdadero.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no existe.

Esa frase pareció embestir a Kuvira: la sensación de vértigo fue tan intensa que tuvo que sujetarse de los hombros de Yasuko.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? —gritó.

—La verdad, Ismira ezra —Yasuko se puso de pie y comenzó a andar lentamente, internándose en el pasto alto. Kuvira la siguió con la mirada—. Mi raza está casi extinta: los humanos y los fey nos dieron caza durante siglos, y en ese tiempo, la mujer que se hace llamar tu madre consiguió asesinar a uno de mis hermanos. En su agonía, Suyin fue capaz de penetrar su mente, y antes de que el Dragón Elemental del Aire Zindall muriera, ella consiguió robarle una única palabra de la lengua verdadera: su propio nombre. Un movimiento terriblemente astuto, aunque… Tras destruir su nombre verdadero, en su intento de volverse invencible, Suyin perdió toda noción de su ser.

Kuvira, con voz ronca, dijo:

—Es algo difícil imaginar. Ni siquiera suena a algo remotamente posible.

Yasuko inclinó la cabeza un poco, en un gesto como de pájaro.

—A pesar de ello, así fue. Esto sucedió mucho antes de que Suyin asumiera el trono de los fey. Ya desde entonces tenía decidido convertirse en un ser poderoso, quizá por venganza, pues mi hermano Zindall devoró a su padre e intentó hacer lo mismo con ella. No obstante, en ese entonces ella era una joven muy distinta de la mujer que tú conoces ahora. Suyin quería huir de su pasado, de su verdadera identidad, y olvidar que alguna vez…

—¿Que alguna vez qué?

Con pasos suaves sobre la hierba, Yasuko regresó a su lado y se la quedó viendo de una forma intensa y extraña, como si intentara recordar algo que se le hubiese escapado de repente. Parecía triste y preocupada.

—Kuvira, tú aún no sabes lo que eres.

—Entonces dímelo —pidió—. Dime todas las verdades que poco a poco regresan a tu mente.

—Primero empezaré por algo que quizá te desagrade: he tenido que arrancarte las alas.

—Lo sé, pude notarlo desde que recuperé la consciencia.

—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada al respecto?

—Confiaba en que tuvieras un buen motivo para haberlo hecho.

Yasuko volvió a tomar asiento junto a ella y, sin que Kuvira se lo pidiera, comenzó a vestirla con la túnica, sucia y rasgada, con la que había soportado el ascenso a la cima de la montaña. Le anudó los costados de la prenda y cuando terminó, dio unos tironcitos en el borde para alisarle las arrugas y limpiarle el polvo. Dejó que la fey se pusiera los pantalones grises; en la rodilla izquierda tenía un desgarre de cuando impactó contra sus afiladas escamas en el aire, aunque la herida ya se había borrado.

Luego se calzó las botas, y Yasuko cogió las espinilleras plateadas que estaban tendidas sobre unos matorrales. Se arrodilló delante de ella a la parpadeante luz del amanecer. Kuvira la observó mientras ella se las colocaba: Yasuko le sujetaba la pantorrilla con una mano mientras le aseguraba la segunda pieza de la armadura. Kuvira sintió la calidez de su mano a través del tejido del pantalón.

—Tus alas estaban tan rotas que no hacían sino drenar tu energía y provocarte hemorragias. Cuando te desmayaste en mis brazos supe que tenía que actuar rápido y te las arranqué —bajó la vista y permaneció en silencio un instante—. Lamento que nunca hayas podido gozar de la verdadera libertad del vuelo, y que te hayas visto obligada a sacrificar eso por mí.

Antes de que Kuvira pudiera decir algo, Yasuko se puso en pie, volvió a los matorrales y cogió los guardabrazos de plata. La fey estiró los brazos hacia ella y la miró a los ojos. Yasuko le devolvió la mirada. Con gestos deliberados y lentos, le sujetó las piezas metálicas en los antebrazos y le deslizó las manos desde los codos hasta las muñecas, donde los grilletes de hierro se le habían fundido en la piel. Kuvira la cogió de las manos.

—No necesito volar —le dijo.

Yasuko sonrió y se soltó.

—El hecho es que siempre estoy privándote de todo, Ismira ezra.

—Eso tampoco me molesta. Contigo me basta.

—No —Yasuko levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero Kuvira sabía que no vertería ninguna lágrima hasta que ella se hubiera ido—. Es tiempo de que te retribuya por todo lo que me has dado. Ven.

Se levantaron y caminaron juntas hasta el borde de la cima de la Montaña del Dragón, desde donde observaron el bosque que se extendía a incontables metros por debajo de ellas, seguido de una playa vacía, cubierta de restos de madera arrastrados por las olas. A la luz del alba, la arena, lisa y dura, parecía casi blanca, y las olas eran grises y negras y rompían furiosamente contra la playa, como si el océano estuviera intentando devorar la tierra con cada arremetida...

Kuvira empujó una piedrecita con la punta de la bota y la observó caer y rebotar por el precipicio de piedra hasta que se perdió en las profundidades de la espesura. Yasuko se sentó al filo del precipicio, con la mirada puesta en el mar. La fey se desprendió de su capa de plata y cobijó la desnudez de su pareja con ella. Yasuko le acarició las manos.

—¿Qué sabes de ti misma, Ismira?

—Que a mi madre la mató una cazadora y jamás la conocí. Que mi padre era Cassiel, el favorito de la Reina, y un lunático enfermo a quien yo misma asesiné. Sé que Suyin me acogió como su hija por interés, y sé que, contrario a todo lo que puede esperarse de una fey, yo poseo un corazón latiente en mi pecho. Sé que me he pasado mi vida entera luchando por sobrevivir y sé que mi nombre verdadero está maldito; que no puedo morir por mi propia mano, y que tarde o temprano, terminaré convirtiéndome en mi padre y le haré daño a las personas que amo…

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque me siento dividida entre mis instintos y mis principios, y mientras más me apego al lado que considero bueno, el otro me consume todavía más y más. Soy una amenaza latente y cuando pienso en lo que podría llegar a hacerle a tu hija yo… Me doy asco.

—No deberías —se lamentó Yasuko—. No deberías despreciarte de esa forma. No es tu culpa ser como eres…

Kuvira emitió una risita resignada y lanzó otra piedra a la lejanía.

—Vas a decirme que soy mitad humana, ¿no es así? Una híbrido.

Yasuko se sorprendió.

—¿Desde hace cuánto lo sospechas?

—Desde siempre. Toda mi vida he querido creer que soy más que una fey devora humanos. Soy tan hermosa como Cassiel; a decir verdad, me le parezco mucho. Pero no soy como mi padre en absoluto. Algo faltaba; mi madre… Sólo ella tenía las respuestas que buscaba, pero convenientemente, estaba muerta. Es demasiado obvio, ¿no? Ella era humana.

—Tu madre —comenzó a decir Yasuko—. Era apenas una aprendiz de cazadora cuando se convirtió en la presa de Cassiel. Era joven, incluso más que mi Asami. De tan sólo quince años de edad. Y si te sirve de consuelo, te pareces más a ella que a Cassiel.

—¿Dónde? —quiso saber Kuvira, sonriente, porque la idea de que su madre fuera en realidad humana la enternecía—. ¿En qué rasgos?

—Tienes la frente de esa joven —contestó, sonriendo también—. La misma expresión en la mirada y su precioso cutis; has heredado el color de sus ojos y de su cabello, aunque tú eres cien veces más llamativa que ella, como es natural en una fey. —Enseguida notó que Kuvira estaba derramando unas pocas lágrimas y, suavizando la voz, le preguntó—: ¿Te gustaría ver cómo era tu madre, Ismira?

—Sí, por favor.

—Entonces cierra los ojos y deja que te muestre lo que una vez fue.

Kuvira sintió un cosquilleo de intranquilidad. Siempre había deseado ver a su madre, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, tenía miedo de que el resultado la decepcionara. Sin embargo, dejó que Yasuko le tocara la frente y cerró los ojos, y desde la mujer dragón fluyó una corriente de sensaciones: visiones, sonidos, olores, y mucho más, todo lo que ella experimentó en el momento en que sucedió lo que ahora recordaba.

Entonces contempló una imagen —tan clara como una visión a través de una ventana— de un jardín de rosas rojas y blancas encendidas por los pálidos rayos del atardecer. Un camino de grava serpenteaba entre los lechos de rosas, en medio del cual había una joven arrodillada que tenía una rosa entre las manos y la olía con los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa en los labios. Kuvira pensó que era muy guapa. Tenía una expresión suave y tierna, pero llevaba ropas hechas con trozos de piel acolchada, unos brazales ennegrecidos en los antebrazos, espinilleras en las piernas y una espada y una daga de hierro que colgaban de su cintura.

En efecto, una cazadora. Las ironías de la vida no acababan.

En el rostro atezado de la joven, Kuvira detectó cierta semblanza con sus propias facciones. La imagen le fascinó. Alzó la mano, deseando poder introducirla en la visión y tocarla en el brazo.

«Madre».

No fue justo que muriera. Kuvira apretó los puños y rompió a llorar mientras el recuerdo se desvanecía de su mente. Pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, en lo distinta que hubiera sido su vida si la hubiesen dejado criarse con ella, le dolía más que nada en el mundo.

A Yasuko la conmovió verla en ese estado; la acercó más a ella y le acarició el cabello, la frente, detrás de las orejas y siguió cuello abajo hasta llegar a la cintura. Las caricias las dictaba la bondad, y la mejoría que procuraban era la sensación más intensa y tierna del mundo.

Kuvira descansó la cabeza en el regazo de Yasuko, mientras ésta seguía acariciándola; era un regalo ofrecido sin reservas, y ella lo aceptó.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Ismira? —le preguntó, una vez que la fey terminó de desahogarse.

—Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Hace unos minutos lo sabía, pero ahora no. Te has quedado quieta, y mirar tu mente es como mirar un lago tan profundo que no se ve el fondo. ¿Qué tienes dentro, amada mía? ¿Es rabia? ¿Es felicidad? ¿O es que no tienes ninguna emoción que dar?

—Lo que hay en mí es aceptación —dijo, y giró la cabeza hacia ella—. No puedo cambiar quiénes fueron mis padres; ni cómo fueron sus vidas. Lo que es, es, y por mucho que haga rechinar los dientes eso no cambiará. Estoy… contenta, creo, de considerar a esa joven mi madre. Pero no estoy segura… Son demasiadas cosas a la vez. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. ¿Hay forma de saber su nombre?

—Laila —musitó—. Se llamaba Laila.

—¿Quién fue el responsable de su muerte? ¿Cassiel? ¿Suyin?

—Suyin.

—¡Hija de…! —Kuvira hizo el amago de lanzarse al vacío para alzarse en vuelo e ir a enfrentarse a la reina fey, pero pronto recordó que no podía hacer ni una cosa ni la otra, y lanzó un doloroso grito de furia hacia la lejanía.

«No puedo hacerlo —se dijo—. Es demasiado peligroso, y sólo conseguiré empeorar las cosas… No, no —se rebatió enseguida—. Ya lo estaba olvidando: no soy como Cassiel, y cada paso que dé por esta senda, será el que yo decida dar. Tal vez mi naturaleza me parezca horrible siempre, y quizá nunca llegue a ser lo que más me gustaría, pero tengo la oportunidad de quedarme aquí e intentar convertirme en lo que debería ser. Desaprovechar mi naturaleza sería un delito, así que usaré el poder que poseo para enmendar todo lo malo que hizo mi padre y las tragedias que ha desatado Suyin. Lo utilizaré para luchar por los humanos».

—Háblame sobre Asami —suplicó entonces—. ¿Cuál es su verdadera naturaleza? ¿Qué sucederá con ella?

Yasuko regresó la mirada al vasto océano; daba la impresión de que quería hundirse en él.

—Asami tiene un corazón humano… y alma de dragón.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Una rama rasguñó el cuello de la muchacha, y un hilillo de sangre le corrió por la piel. Asami ignoró el pinchazo de dolor. Isilión galopaba tan rápido que Kya y su yegua pintada apenas podían seguirles el paso. Pólvora, atado por la brida a la silla del corcel fey, no tenía más remedio que esforzarse por resistir la carrera o caer y ser arrastrado como un lastre por Isilión. Con un esfuerzo atroz, Asami desvió la mirada y se giró hacia atrás al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada. Pensó en cortar las riendas y liberar a Pólvora. Los fey no tenían interés en un simple caballo de cacería, lo dejarían ir.

—Perdóname, Korra —exclamó—. ¡Tu amigo tendrá que seguir por su cuenta!

Cortó la brida de un tajo. Pólvora tropezó al perder el impulso y cayó abatido con un relincho de angustia, arando una zanja en la tierra. Al verse libre del peso extra, Isilión avanzó con mucha más ligereza. Kya y su yegua rodearon al frisón tumbado y éste, luego de algunos minutos, volvió a ponerse en pie y echó a andar sin rumbo fijo, nervioso y confundido.

El plan de la ex capitana Lin había sido exitoso. Los dos ejércitos divididos entrechocaron con un estruendo ensordecedor. Picas entrecruzadas con lanzas, martillos contra escudos, espadas contra yelmos, mientras por encima revoloteaban los hambrientos cuervos rapaces soltando sus ásperos graznidos, en un frenesí desatado por el olor de la carne fresca. A Asami, el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho: la matanza recién comenzaba.

Ella y Kya se mantuvieron a la huida, aún conscientes de los gritos de agonía y el olor a sangre que llenaban el aire. Si se atrevían a detenerse, aunque fuera tan sólo por un segundo; todas aquellas muertes habrían sido en vano. Por eso, Asami llevó a Isilión al límite de su capacidad, apretando con firmeza el cuerpo inconsciente de Korra contra su pecho. Kya la seguía en la retaguardia y, por un tiempo indefinido, no tuvieron ningún tipo de percances al alejarse del combate.

Luego aparecieron las cuadrigas de plata.

Eran dos, conducidas por un par de aurigas fey que no parecían tener el menor interés de enzarzarse en la batalla a sus espaldas. Avanzaban a una velocidad escalofriante, cada carro tirado por cuatro corceles de raza fey; blancos y cegadores como estrellas en el firmamento. Su único objetivo era darle alcance a Asami.

Una sensación de desespero envolvió a la joven a medida que las cuadrigas se abrían paso a través de la masa de soldados. Y vio la desesperanza reflejada en los rostros de la ex capitana Lin, el maestro armero Bumi, e incluso el príncipe Mako cuando les rozó la mente con su sentido empático para saber si todavía seguían con vida. No importaba qué tan veloz fuera el corcel de Kuvira; Isilión sólo era uno y estaba alcanzando su límite, mientras que sus perseguidores eran impulsados por cuatro feroces caballos cada uno.

No había escapatoria.

Cuando uno de los aurigas interceptó a Kya y atravesó las costillas de su yegua con una lanza, Asami tomó una presurosa decisión que antes había rechazado: tenía que matar o morir. Y tiró con fuerza de las riendas de Isilión, forzándolo a virar en un giro tan cerrado que la muchacha rozó la tierra con el codo. Vio a Kya haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse bajo la sombra de la terrible cuadriga y el guerrero fey que empuñaba la lanza. Arquímedes, con el pelaje erizado y los colmillos como cierras de marfil dando centelladas al aire, luchaba por intimidar a los corceles fey que amenazaban con aplastar a la bruja bajo sus cascos.

Asami lanzó un grito ensordecedor y embistió contra la cuadriga, en la que el auriga se detuvo asombrado y la miró con desprecio, blandiendo la lanza en su dirección. Asami agachó la cabeza para esquivar las dos estocadas que le propinó, y consiguió arañar al fey con el filo de su espada, dejándole surcos sanguinolentos en el costado derecho. El guerrero, furioso, hizo una mueca y le lanzó otra estocada, que Asami evitó echándose a un lado para después huir a trompicones sobre el lomo de Isilión, pues su intención era alejar a los aurigas de Kya y Korra, a quien había dejado caer a su lado.

Los dos carros de plata fueron tras ella.

La joven se metió en un estrecho pasaje entre dos rocas y al darse cuenta de que no tenía salida, se detuvo. Entonces trató de volver sobre sus pasos, pero vio que los aurigas le bloqueaban la entrada y avanzaban hacia ella echando maldiciones en su característico lenguaje fey. Asami giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de una salida, pero no había ninguna.

La tenían atrapada.

Mientras plantaba cara a los dos aurigas, una sucesión de imágenes le cruzó por la mente: el alma torturada de Kuvira, la caída de Senna con el cuerpo cubierto de flechas, la mirada colmada de determinación de Lin antes de lanzarse a la batalla, el azul de los ojos de Korra, brillando con fe en ella. Al pensar en el terrible destino de las personas que luchaban en su lugar, un poder feroz y ardiente le empezó a bullir en cada parte del cuerpo.

Era mucho más que el deseo de justicia: era su ser entero que se negaba a no poder proteger a aquellos que amaba… Korra, Kya y Arquímedes, la necesitaban.

El poder se hizo cada vez más fuerte en su interior, hasta que Asami se sintió preparada para dar rienda suelta a su fuerza contenida. Se irguió y se puso tensa sin miedo alguno, mientras levantaba tranquilamente el filo de su espada. Los dos guerreros fey se rieron y alzaron sus escudos para protegerse de aquel patético ataque. Asami sujetó la empuñadura con ambas manos y se precipitó hacia ellos, espoleando a Isilión como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

La energía que tenía dentro la quemaba y tenía que liberarla, porque de lo contrario, la consumiría. Así, una palabra acudió velozmente a sus labios, y ella los atacó gritando:

—¡Ingeitium!

La hoja de la espada silbó por el aire con un chisporroteo de luz rojiza y se clavó en el escudo del auriga más cercano. En ese momento resonó una explosión. Un estallido de fuego destrozó la cuadriga de plata y mató instantáneamente a los caballos y al guerrero que los conducía. La onda expansiva alcanzó a Asami sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, pero pasó a través de ella sin que ésta le hiciera daño y se disipó contra las rocas del estrecho sendero.

Asami se quedó inmóvil, jadeante. Miró la espada que empuñaba y el fuego aún irradiaba de la hoja de hierro, envolviéndole las manos sin quemarla. Sentía que su sangre ardía como lava líquida y el calor que se desprendía de su cuerpo era tal, que los otros cuatro corceles comenzaron a dar coces y a relinchar espantados.

Se oyó un grito ahogado de rabia:

—¡Wei! ¡Wei! —el auriga que aún quedaba con vida saltó de la cuadriga y se arrancó el casco de plata de la cabeza—. ¡Wei! ¡Hermano!

Era nada más que un muchacho, un joven fey de esplendorosa piel blanca y unos centelleantes ojos verdes, que Asami reconoció de alguna parte. Se dejó caer de rodillas junto al cadáver ennegrecido que yacía a sus pies. Un olor a quemado llegó a su nariz. El cuerpo de un muchacho extraordinariamente parecido a él estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo. Llamas voraces le devoraban la ropa, pero la figura estaba inmóvil. Asami vio la masa negruzca que había sido un brazo y sintió nauseas.

—¡Tú, maldita! ¡Mataste a mi hermano gemelo! —rugió el chico fey—. ¡Te arrepentirás, asquerosa perra humana! ¡Pagarás por esto!

Entonces Asami comprendió de golpe lo que había hecho y se alejó del cadáver dando tumbos. Sintió miedo de sí misma, de ese poder y esa furia que no conocía. Incluso el fey que la amenazaba se sobresaltó al verla dar un paso, horrorizado. Sus insultos resultaron ser solamente una bravuconada; la dejó ir por miedo a quedar como su hermano.

Una ola creciente de furia la había consumido, un frenesí enloquecido que le permitía superar prácticamente cualquier obstáculo, mover objetos que normalmente se le resistirían, enfrentarse al enemigo en combate sin sentir miedo. Aquella sensación la había atenazado, como una fiebre en las venas que le aceleraba la respiración y aumentaba los latidos de su corazón.

«He matado —pensó abrumada—. He matado y ahora soy, verdaderamente, parte de esta guerra».

Asami tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ignorar el hecho de que sus manos temblaban violentamente. Se movía con torpeza y además, se sentía desligada de su entorno, como si todo lo que viera le estuviese sucediendo a otra persona. Todos eran síntomas del gasto excesivo que el uso de la magia había provocado en su, ya de por sí, extenuado cuerpo. Así, impulsándose hacia delante, se acercó a Kya.

Tenía una herida muy larga en el brazo que sangraba con profusión, pero no era ancha ni profunda. A pesar de todo, Asami sabía que debía vendársela antes de que Kya perdiera demasiada sangre. La bruja sostenía a Korra en sus brazos y contemplaba con languidez el cuerpo muerto de su yegua pintada.

—Mi pobre Shallot…

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —la urgió Asami—. ¿Cómo está Korra?

—Tan sólo recibió unos golpes en el pecho y la cabeza por la caída, nada serio. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te deshiciste de esos fey?

—Eso no importa ahora —replicó con expresión sombría—. Sube a mi caballo.

—Ese animal podrá ser todo lo maravilloso que tú quieras, pero jamás podrá galopar hasta la Ciudadela Real con tres personas a cuestas. Tendrás que dejarme aquí.

—No —espetó Asami, molesta—. ¡Estoy cansada de abandonar a mis compañeros!

 _Haya paz_ —se hizo oír Arquímedes, que se lamía la sangre de una pata cortada—. _Miren lo que viene ahí._

Un caballo sin silla corría en su dirección. Asami entrecerró los ojos y reconoció al frisón negro de Korra. Había estado trotando de aquí para allá por la ladera rocosa durante la huida y, probablemente, al olfatear la sangre de su cazadora, Pólvora las siguió sin vacilación a través de la llanura. Tanta nobleza de parte del animal conmovió a Asami, y cuando el frisón se detuvo a pocos metros de ellas, se le acercó, lo abrazó del cuello y enterró el rostro en su sedosa crin negra.

—Pólvora: caballo bonito, caballo fiel —le susurró—. Muchas gracias por volver.

El animal le olisqueó el pecho y soltó un suave relincho. Asami volvió a abrazarlo y pronto, reemprendieron el viaje, con Kya montando a Pólvora a pelo. Mientras que Asami cargaba con Korra a lomos de Isilión, junto con las alforjas de la bruja y la compañía de Arquímedes.

 _Sé lo que ocurrió entre las rocas, Asami fricai, y lo lamento._

—Jamás creí que llegaría a ser el tipo de persona que asesina a sus enemigos, pero esto es una guerra, y yo debería actuar como una guerrera, a pesar de cómo me sienta al respecto —apretó las riendas entre sus puños; su respiración era agitada—. Un guerrero de verdad no se sentiría como me siento yo.

 _Un guerrero de verdad_ —repuso el felino—, _no lucha porque lo desee, sino porque debe hacerlo. Una persona que ansía la guerra, una persona que «disfruta» matando, es un bruto y un monstruo. No importa cuánta gloria obtenga en el campo de batalla: eso no hace desaparecer el hecho de que no es mejor que un lobo hambriento, que se volvería contra sus amigos y su familia igual que sus enemigos. Y tú, no eres como ellos en absoluto. Hoy luchaste para defender a quienes amas_ —la miró con sus relucientes ojos rojos y asintió con aprobación—: _Te has hecho más fuerte, Asami fricai._

Ella guardó silencio y su mirada adquirió una expresión sombría y apática.

—No me siento yo misma, Arquímedes.

 _¿Y quién se supone que eres entonces?_

—Desearía saberlo.

 _Esa magia_ —ronroneó—. _La magia que usaste es antigua, demasiado. Con razón te ves tan mal. Fue un riesgo espantoso de tu parte, si la magia hubiera consumido más energía de la que tenías en tu cuerpo habrías muerto sin duda. Pero aquí estás, como si hubieses lanzando un burdo hechizo cualquiera. ¿Quién te enseñó esa palabra tan poderosa?_

—Mi madre —respondió Asami—. Es la segunda palabra que me dejó aquella noche.

 _Ingeitium, significa aliento de dragón…_

—Lo sé, ella me lo dijo.

Arquímedes guardó un profundo silencio pensativo, olfateó el aire, y tembló de miedo.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Volar a lomos de un dragón era algo maravilloso y un consuelo. Yasuko había sido la primera en saltar del risco. Cayó de cabeza y extendió los brazos. Kuvira saltó tras ella y en cuanto su cuerpo ganó velocidad, una sombra gigantesca la cubrió y un revuelo de escamas iridiscentes la rodeó. Ahora surcaría el cielo con Akaren, la dragona del fuego, y experimentaría el verdadero placer del vuelo.

Yasuko sorprendió a Kuvira lanzándose hacia abajo y volando cerca de la superficie del mar. Sobrevoló las olas, casi rozándolas, con su reflejo debajo y su sombra por delante, reflejando cada movimiento como dos compañeras fantasmas, una oscura y otra clara. Entonces giró las alas y, con tres rápidos aleteos, redujo la velocidad y se posó sobre el agua. Al hundir el pecho en las olas se levantaron dos abanicos de espuma que salieron despedidos a los lados del cuello, rociando a Kuvira con centenares de gotas de agua.

El agua estaba fría, pero, después de tanto tiempo en las alturas, el aire tenía una calidez muy agradable. Kuvira se desabrochó la capa y se ató el largo cabello en una trenza. Yasuko plegó las alas y se quedó flotando tranquilamente, balanceándose con el vaivén de las olas. La fey vio varias aglomeraciones de algas marrones a su derecha. Las plantas se ramificaban como arbustos y tenían unas bolsitas del tamaño de una baya en los puntos donde nacían las ramificaciones.

Muy por encima, cerca de la altura a la que estaba antes la dragona, Kuvira avistó un par de albatros con las puntas de las alas negras, que se alejaban de la enorme pared de nubes de la que ellas habían salido.

—Todo tiene sentido ahora —murmuró—. Comprendo por qué Asami tiene esa facilidad tan natural para dominar el idioma antiguo y por qué su magia se siente tan similar a la tuya. También explica por qué su energía vital me resulta tan desesperantemente irresistible… Aunque yo jamás me atrevería a…

—Lo sé —asintió Yasuko—. Jamás la hubieras lastimado, antes me hubieras lastimado a mí, y como nunca lo hiciste, yo debí haber confiado más en ti. Te maldije a cuenta de nada. No puedo perdonarme. ¿Cómo es posible que me haya dejado manipular?

—Entonces eras sólo una humana, no es tu culpa. No habrías podido predecirlo. Actuaste como cualquier madre asustada lo hubiera hecho. Me consuela saber que ahora ambas conocemos la verdad.

—Sin tan sólo hubiera una forma de liberarte de esa maldición… Pero tendría que destruir tu nombre verdadero, como Suyin lo hizo con el suyo, y dejarías de ser tú misma.

Kuvira la acarició, e intentando olvidar la pesada carga de su destino dijo:

—Ya déjalo. Si no hay remedio, no suframos por ello. Volemos más alto, Yasebbeth.

En parte, la fey ahora comprendía mejor lo que iba a sucederle. Hubiera muerto tarde o temprano de todas maneras, con o sin maldición. Porque desde que se enamoró de una humana fue incapaz de matar a los miembros de aquella raza para nutrir su magia. Si hubiese sido una fey de raza pura, como creyó alguna vez, moriría de inanición después de algún tiempo, quizá luego de que Yasuko envejeciera y falleciera. Eso hubiera sido ideal.

No obstante, al ser una híbrido y tener su nombre maldito, las cosas se volvían más complicadas. Su maldición le impedía morir hasta que Asami la amara o le quitara ella misma la vida. Bajo esa condición, su lado humano y mortal se debilitaría primero y se extinguiría. Su corazón dejaría de latir, perdería sus sentimientos, el deseo de amar, y ya no sería diferente de los demás fey sedientos de sangre humana. Viviría condenada a ser el despiadado reflejo de Cassiel por toda la eternidad, a menos que Asami le atravesara el corazón con un arma de hierro.

Sólo así podría morir realmente, en el peor de los casos…

Por ahora, podía mantener su lado humano con la poca energía vital que le quedaba, y mientras conservara algunas reservas dentro de gemas, sobreviviría lo suficiente para convencer a Asami de librarla de su tormento. Por supuesto, no podía obligarla a amarla, aunque cada célula de su cuerpo la deseara. Jamás se atrevería tocarla, por el amor que le profesaba a Yasuko y el cariño que le guardaba a la joven humana.

Su única salida, sin embargo, seguía estando en las manos de Asami. Pero de eso ya se preocuparía después. De momento, ansiaba volar y disfrutar de la compañía de Yasuko.

Su tiempo juntas estaba por agotarse: ése era un hecho irrefutable.

Se elevaron más aún. El aire frío y puro golpeaba a Kuvira en las mejillas y le quemaba los pulmones. Respiraba aspirando muy poco aire cada vez. A su lado flotaba una gruesa columna de nubes que parecían tan sólidas como nata montada. Yasuko las rodeó trazando una espiral, proyectando su recortada sombra sobre aquel blanco penacho. Una ráfaga de aire húmedo cayó sobre ellas, cegando a Kuvira por unos segundos y llenándole la nariz y la boca con gélidas gotitas. Jadeó y se limpió la cara.

Se elevaron por encima de las nubes. Un águila roja les chilló al pasarles al lado. Kuvira miró hacia abajo. Estaban tan arriba que la altura había dejado de importar y las cosas del suelo ya no parecían reales. Durante cerca de media hora, se dejaron llevar por el viento, relajadas y disfrutando de la reconfortante compañía que se ofrecían mutuamente. Por fin estaban juntas, solas, como lo estaban en la provincia del este antes de que la reina fey se hubiera entrometido en sus vidas.

Yasuko fue la primera en hablar:

—Somos las reinas del cielo.

—Aquí, en el techo del mundo —dijo Kuvira, alzando los brazos, como si desde su posición pudiera rozar las estrellas—. Somos invencibles.

Y ambas se rieron.

Virando a la izquierda, Yasuko dio con una ráfaga de aire templado ascendente, pero luego volvió a equilibrarse y se agitó al recibir el impacto de unas leves turbulencias. Luego se giró a mirarla y preguntó:

—¿Lista, Ismira?

—¡Hazlo!

Hundiendo el morro, pegó las alas a los costados y se lanzó en picado hacia el suelo, más rápida que una flecha. Kuvira se rió al sentir aquella sensación de ingravidez. Apretó las piernas contra Yasuko para evitar salir despedida y luego, en un arranque de temeridad, soltó las manos y las levantó sobre la cabeza. La dragona inició una barrena y la fey vio el disco de la tierra, bajo sus pies, que giraba como una rueda.

Yasuko redujo la velocidad de giro y, una vez estabilizada, se ladeó hacia la derecha hasta que quedaron boca abajo.

—¡Oye! —gritó Kuvira, y la golpeó en el lomo.

Desprendiendo una estela de humo desde el morro, la dragona se enderezó de nuevo y volvió a encarar el suelo, que estaba cada vez más cerca. A Kuvira se le destaparon los oídos y se le tensó la mandíbula con el aumento de la presión. A menos de trescientos metros de altura sobre el suelo, Yasuko batió las alas y se lanzó hacia el mar, donde se hundieron con un salpicón.

Al emerger en la superficie, Kuvira se encontró nuevamente con la forma humana de Yasuko, que se peinaba el cabello empapado hacia atrás con las manos. Su piel mojada reflejaba a la perfección los rayos dorados del sol y las gotas sobre sus hombros desnudos parecían diminutas perlas que exaltaban aún más su belleza.

—Ha sido divertidísimo, ¿no te parece? —exclamó con la alegría propia de una niña—. No hay deporte más excitante que el vuelo, ya que si pierdes, mueres.

Kuvira agitó una mano en el agua y le salpicó la cara.

—Ya, pero yo tengo una confianza total en tu pericia: nunca permitirías que nos estrelláramos.

Yasuko se hinchó de orgullo por el cumplido y la fey volvió a arrojarle agua en la cara. Después nadaron juntas hacia la solitaria playa, donde se sentaron en la arena y Yasuko encendió una fogata para que Kuvira pudiera secarse las ropas y el cabello mojado.

—En verdad no tengo deseos de dejarte ir, Ismira —confesó—. He vuelto a enamorarme de ti.

Kuvira le tomó las manos y se las besó.

—Tal vez en nuestra próxima vida —le dijo—. Quizá para entonces el mundo deje de estar en nuestra contra.

Yasuko contempló las llamas fija y largamente. Su rostro adquirió una expresión de completa seriedad y le aseguró:

—Sé lo que debo hacer ahora, Ismira. ¿Tú sabes lo que es el «corazón de corazones»?

—Me temo que no.

—A diferencia de la mayoría de las criaturas —dijo—, la conciencia de un dragón no reside solamente dentro del cráneo. En el pecho tenemos un objeto duro, parecido a una joya, similar en su composición a las escamas: «el corazón de corazones». Una gema clara y sin lustre. Normalmente permanece así durante toda su vida y se disuelve junto con el cuerpo del dragón cuando éste muere. Pero, si lo deseamos, podemos transferir nuestra conciencia a esa joya. Entonces, ésta empezará a brillar con el furor de nuestras almas. Si un dragón ha hecho esto, su corazón sobrevivirá a la decadencia de su cuerpo, y su esencia puede vivir de forma indefinida. Pero hacerlo nos expone a un gran peligro, porque quien tenga nuestro corazón tiene nuestra alma en sus manos. Es el mismo principio de los nombres verdaderos, aunque en forma física.

Las implicaciones de lo que Yasuko acababa de decir asombraron a Kuvira.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto?

—Porque quiero entregarte el mío, Ismira —Y había tanto cariño en su mirada que Kuvira sintió ganas de llorar—. La fuerza de la conciencia de mi corazón de corazones puede aumentar la tuya. Cuando un dragón experimenta la muerte de su cuerpo y su conciencia toma como única residencia su corazón de corazones, se lleva con él la energía sobrante de la que disponía en su cuerpo cuando éste dejó de funcionar. A partir de ese momento, sus reservas de energía aumentan a un ritmo continuo durante los años, hasta que llegan a la cumbre de su poder, que, desde luego, es inmenso.

Kuvira se estremeció y negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

—¡No quiero vivir a costa de tu propia vida, Yasuko!

—¿Aún cuando yo viví siempre a costa de la tuya? —replicó con serenidad y la atrajo hacia sí—. He vivido ya dos vidas, Kuvira. Una demasiado larga y otra demasiado corta. Mis hermanos dragones están muertos; quizá atrapados en sus propios corazones, donde se pasan la eternidad en una especie de trance, soñando con lo que se les viene a la mente, sea el movimiento de las estrellas, sea la aparición y caída de las montañas con el paso de los milenios, o incluso con cosas tan nimias como el aleteo de una mariposa. Yo ya siento ganas de ceder a ese letargo, Ismira. Añoro la vida humana que me fue arrebatada, y sin embargo, pude gozar de sus placeres mundanos... No me parece justo que tú, teniendo tan sólo una vida, debas privarte de ella y soportar tanto sufrimiento. Ya es tiempo de que pague mi deuda contigo: permíteme sacrificarme por ti, como tú lo has hecho por mí. Déjame demostrarte cuánto te amo, Ismira.

—No lo hagas… —le suplicó y sus lágrimas se desbordaron—. Te necesito a mi lado…

—Si no puedo liberarte de tu maldición, al menos podré asegurarme de que tu energía vital nunca se termine. Tu parte humana se recuperará, el poder de tu magia regresará a ser como antes y tú, amor mío, ya no tendrás que vivir con miedo a convertirte en un monstruo sediento de sangre. Aunque seguirás sufriendo por el amor de Asami, el más grande de tus tormentos terminará. Y mi alma permanecerá unida a la tuya.

—Acabo de recuperarte de las garras de la muerte —sollozó—. Detesto la idea de que tengas que volver a morir.

Yasuko tomó con delicadeza la punta de su barbilla entre sus dedos e hizo que Kuvira la alzara a ver.

—No moriré. Viviré en ti. Mis alas serán tuyas. Y si llegaras a fallecer, yo te seguiré al vacío. Estaremos juntas, eternamente, como una sola alma. Acepta mi corazón, por favor. Déjame salvarte esta vez.

—¿Qué pasará con Asami?

—Busca al viejo Granemalión y dile que le enseñe todo. Él entenderá y sabrá guiar el poder de mi hija por el camino correcto. Y Kuvira, protégela como siempre lo has hecho, por favor. Asami aún no lo sabe, pero ella podría cambiar al mundo con una sola palabra.

—Entonces así lo haré —aceptó, cabizbaja—. La defenderé con mi vida.

Yasuko la besó en la boca. Le susurró al oído y entonces el cuerpo de la fey tembló con fuerza y la sujetó en un abrazo desesperado, porque lo que Yasuko estaba a punto de hacer era una locura. No hubo pasión ni romance en el aire, pero Kuvira sentía su amor; sentía lo que Yasuko había querido decirle desde que despertó en sus brazos en la Montaña del Dragón.

—Av ganlen, Yasebbeth.

—Yo también te amo, Ismira…

Un estallido de llamas salió de las fauces del dragón, que se lanzó hacia delante y se liberó de la piel humana de Yasuko para alzarse por el aire, donde quedó suspendido, agitando las alas. La punta de la cola seguía conectada al pecho la mujer desnuda, como un brillante cordón umbilical. La bestia gigantesca se estiró hacia la luna negra y soltó un salvaje rugido de tiempos pasados. Cada una de sus escamas iridiscentes era de un color distinto; los halos vibrantes le daban a su forma serpenteante la apariencia de un arcoíris.

Cuando la torva mirada del dragón recayó en ella, Kuvira supo que la criatura no era una mera aparición, sino un ser consciente, creado y sostenido por la esencia vital de Yasuko. En lo alto, aquel espectro de la raza elemental voló en un círculo hacia la fey y la rozó con su insustancial ala. Se detuvo delante de Kuvira y la atrapó en una mirada infinita y arremolinada. Impulsada por algún instinto, Kuvira alzó la mano derecha, cuya palma ardía.

El eco de la voz del fuego resonó en su mente: «Mi corazón es tuyo, Ismira».

El dragón dobló el cuello y, con el morro, tocó el pecho de la fey. Saltó entre ellas una centella, y Kuvira se puso rígida al notar que un calor incandescente se derramaba por su cuerpo y le consumía las entrañas. Su visión se tiñó de rojo y de negro, y la cicatriz de la puñalada con la que Yasuko la había herido hace veinte años la quemó como si la estuvieran marcando al rojo vivo. Refugiándose en la seguridad de que su amada sabía lo que hacía, Kuvira se encerró en lo más profundo de sí misma, donde la oscuridad la acogió y no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse.

Jamás volvería a ver a Yasuko, y ahora llevaría incrustada en su pecho la joya de su esencia infinita; su corazón de corazones.

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	30. Raíz de Mandrágora y un Trago de Ron

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXX**_

Cuando el sol sucumbió a la noche, la imponente silueta del palacio se divisaba entre las montañas y Kya anunció que les faltaban apenas cuarenta kilómetros para llegar a la Ciudadela Real. Durante el viaje no hallaron ni rastro de las tribus de cazadoras que rondaban comúnmente los bosques cercanos y las grandes llanuras; se habían esfumado en el viento y Asami temió que no vería a Mila ni a sus cazadoras cuando se adentraran en el bosque sureño de Ruanzhi.

Las manadas de gacelas se trasladaban a saltos por los lustrosos campos de hierba cimbreante, y la joven observó que Arquímedes las miraba hambriento; la retirada de las cazadoras había provocado que abundara la fauna. Así pues, Kya y Asami aminoraron la marcha, aliviadas por haber abandonado el castigo de las interminables llanuras que las separaban del reino Aqua y, con suerte, de la guerra.

Los jadeantes caballos sacudieron las crines ante el cambio de velocidad a un trote más suave y piadoso para ellos. Asami acarició el cuello de Isilión, al cual le colgaba la lengua del hocico, y se inclinó hacia delante para susurrarle un débil agradecimiento en la oreja. Pólvora, el frisón de caza, se encontraba todavía peor; con el cuello caído, el morro casi tocando el suelo y las patas temblando como si tuviera frío. En las comisuras del hocico, abierto, tenía una baba seca y amarilla. Kya le dio unas palmaditas y musitó unas palabras en el idioma antiguo que Asami comprendió a la perfección: una transferencia de energía.

—Tú también estás al borde del desmayo —le recordó la joven.

A lo que la bruja replicó con una sonrisa.

—Es preferible que me desmaye yo y no el caballo, aún hay mucho trecho por recorrer.

Decidieron cabalgar una hora más antes de detenerse por fin y descansar realmente por primera vez en cuatro días seguidos.

Una bandada de estorninos atravesó el cielo de la tarde agonizante, como peces por el océano. Asami les echó una mirada. En el valle de la provincia del este, en su pueblo natal, cuando los estorninos se juntaban para alejarse del invierno, a menudo formaban grupos tan numerosos que convertían el día en noche. Aquella bandada no era tan grande, pero le recordaba los atardeceres pasados bebiendo té a la menta con su madre y su padre en el pórtico de la mansión Sato, observando una nube negra susurrante que trazaba giros y requiebros por encima de sus cabezas.

Perdida en sus recuerdos, se detuvo y examinó el camino. Ella y Kya llegaron a la base de una colina una hora más tarde, y allí encontraron los restos de una antigua carretera pavimentada con adoquines. Emprendieron el ascenso de la colina, siguiendo el camino adoquinado. Cerca de la cima, el terreno bajo sus pies se allanó y el bosque se abrió, dando paso a un gran claro, donde se levantaba una torre en ruinas. La parte inferior era amplia y tenía nervaduras, como el tronco de un árbol. Luego, la estructura se estrechaba y ascendía más de diez metros, para acabar en una línea afilada y recortada. La mitad superior de la torre yacía desmoronada por el suelo, rota en innumerables fragmentos.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Asami.

—Parece una antigua torre de vigilancia, abandonada hace años —dijo Kya—. Será un buen sitio para pasar la noche.

Fatigadas y ojerosas, pero luciendo triunfantes sonrisas, se sentaron en torno al fuego de una fogata recién encendida y se felicitaron mutuamente. Arquímedes grajeó de júbilo y los caballos relincharon. Mientras tanto, Asami miraba fijamente las llamas: estaba orgullosa de haber recorrido casi trescientos cincuenta kilómetros en menos de cuatro días, pues incluso para una persona que hubiese podido cambiar de montura con frecuencia, se trataba de un logro impresionante.

« _Lo logramos… Escapamos y trajimos a Korra a salvo_ » —se dijo la joven.

Se quedó contemplando las estrellas en el cielo del ocaso. Tras un suspiro, abandonó sus deliberaciones y observó a la cazadora, tumbada junto a Kya. La luz anaranjada de la fogata daba al rostro de Korra un tono cálido y proyectaba suaves sombras que se agitaban bajo los pómulos de la joven cazadora. Mientras Asami la miraba, poco a poco se le fue ocurriendo una idea. Había visto la mejora en Pólvora desde que Kya le transfirió parte de su energía. Quizá si hacía lo mismo entonces…

 _Tu mente está inquieta, Asami fricai_ —advirtió Arquímedes, mirándola de reojo desde un rincón—. _¿Qué tramas?_

—Si le doy un poco de mi energía a Korra, ella podrá recuperarse más rápido.

 _Un pensamiento acertado, salvo por un pequeño detalle_ —gruñó el gato—. _Nuestro viaje aún no ha terminado y no estaremos verdaderamente a salvo hasta que nos encontremos dentro de las murallas de la Ciudadela Real. Korra dispondrá de tiempo suficiente para sanar allá, pero tú necesitarás de la energía que te resta para cumplir con éxito esta misión. No sería prudente._

—¿De qué me sirve saber utilizar la magia si siempre estoy limitada por mi cuerpo? —protestó ella, arqueando las cejas.

 _¿Preferirías que tu madre no te hubiese heredado esos poderes?_ _Ten un poco de humildad y agradece lo lejos que te han llevado tus dones, por limitados que sean. Llegará el día en que serás tú quien limite la magia y no al contrario. Aguarda y ya me dirás si me equivoco._

Asami se puso de pie, hastiada.

—No lo digo por mí, lo digo por Korra —afirmó—. No soporto verla así.

Arquímedes soltó un bufido y se enroscó más cerca de la lumbre. Al ver que el felino había decidido ignorarla, Asami le avisó a Kya que iría a caminar un poco. Se paseó por entre las ruinas de aquella vieja torre, rodeándola y palpando el muro con la mano. Esperaba encontrar una puerta entre los escombros de roca reventada y agrietada. Quería entrar en ella y subir a lo alto de los restos del puesto de vigilancia, observar el paisaje y avistar, con algo de suerte, las luces que suelen asomar entre los árboles cuando hay tribus cazadoras cerca.

Entonces descubrió un huerto en el extremo opuesto del claro que albergaba la decaída torre. Con curiosidad se movió por las hileras de plantas enmarañadas, sin pensar que pudiese encontrar algún cultivo entre tantas malas hierbas. Aunque luego se dijo: _«¿Por qué no?»_ Y con la esperanza de hallar alguna planta útil que Kya pudiera transformar en medicina, Asami decidió ensuciarse las manos un rato.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, encorvada ante el viejo huerto, limpiando la tierra en silencio. Pero le gustaba el trabajo; le mantenía la mente ocupada y le recordaba las conversaciones que solía sostener con Jinora mientras cosechaban juntas los vegetales para preparar el almuerzo en la mansión de Lady Sahdienne y Lord Iroh. Mientras arrancaba hierbajos, dejó que su conciencia se expandiera y tocara la multitud de seres vivos del claro. Disfrutó de la sensación de comunión que sentía con ellos.

Cuando hubo retirado la última brizna de hierba, verdolagas y dientes de león de la tierra de cultivo, descubrió un tanto desanimada que se trataba simplemente de una plantación de guisantes. Ninguna hierba medicinal a la vista. Y sin embargo, recogió unos cuantos guisantes, pues no recordaba la última vez que vio algún tipo de vegetal en su plato. Regresó a la fogata y los brillantes ojos azules de Kya la sorprendieron en la oscuridad.

—Sigues despierta —le dijo a la bruja.

A lo que ésta respondió:

—Arquímedes y yo estábamos hablando de ti. ¿Qué traes ahí?

—Algo para aliviar los gruñidos de nuestros estómagos.

—Ah, entonces cocinaré y esta noche cenaremos como toda persona decente debe hacerlo: con pan, carne y vegetales. Luego nos echaremos a dormir hasta que salga el sol y mañana podremos disfrutar al fin de camas tibias y mullidas. También de un baño o dos —se carcajeó.

Asami sonrió levemente y se dispuso a desempacar las pocas provisiones que aún les quedaban. Mientras Kya colocaba una cazuela al fuego para hervir el agua, la joven le preguntó:

—¿Y qué era lo que Arquímedes y tú conversaban sobre mí?

—Sólo nos preguntábamos para qué diantres te empeñas en conservar la energía de tu medallón mágico en lugar de utilizarla para reponer la tuya propia. ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado, niña? ¿Por qué no recurres a esa fuente de energía si tanto te molesta no poder depender de la tuya?

Asami se quedó rígida y en su rostro pálido se dibujó una gran confusión.

—No sé… No sé de qué hablas… ¿Cuál reserva de energía?

—¡Pues la que alberga el zafiro de tu amuleto fey! ¡Ésa! —replicó Kya, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. No me digas que no sabías que la tenías, ¡santo cielo niña!

Asami se metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y sostuvo en alto el medallón mágico que le había regresado Kuvira antes de marcharse al reino Aeris. Le echó una mirada crítica al gran zafiro engarzado en plata que brillaba sobre la palma de su mano. Y expandió su conciencia hacia el zafiro. En el momento en que su mente entró en contacto con la gema, sintió la presencia de una enorme y turbulenta reserva de energía. Su visión interior le permitía ver que el zafiro estaba rebosante de poder. Se preguntó cómo era que no explotaba con la cantidad de fuerza que contenía entre sus facetas de afiladas aristas.

Después incluso de usar la energía para aliviar sus dolores y restaurar la fuerza de sus miembros, las reservas del medallón apenas habían disminuido. Con un escalofrío, Asami cortó su vínculo con la gema. Encantada con su descubrimiento y con aquella repentina sensación de bienestar, soltó una carcajada y luego le contó a Kya lo que había encontrado:

—Kuvira debió de acumular toda la energía que pudo ir guardando durante el tiempo en que se ocultó en el bosque —exclamó. Volvió a reírse, maravillada—. Todos esos años… Con lo que hay en este medallón, podría derribar un castillo entero con un único hechizo, y aún me sobraría energía. Este poder… Jamás lo usó en sí misma, a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesitaba… —se llevó el medallón al pecho, conmovida—. Todo este tiempo lo había guardado para mí… Esto es…

—Ella sabía que lo necesitarías —observó Kya, con gesto serio—. Aún me sorprende y encuentro inaudito que goces de la protección de una fey y más de una tan cercana a la Reina Suyin. Imagino que le ha estado proporcionando de su propia energía al medallón cada día, desde el momento en que naciste hasta la última vez que te vio… En tu lugar, yo reservaría la energía que te ha dejado para los momentos de mayor necesidad y le añadiría más cuando fuera posible. Es un recurso de un valor inestimable. No deberías derrocharlo.

« _No. Eso no lo haré_ », pensó Asami. Dio vueltas al medallón entre sus manos, admirando su brillo a la luz de la hoguera. « _Jamás derrocharía estúpidamente el último regalo que me ha dejado Kuvira. Supongo que debí haberme dado cuenta del poder que contenía. Si Kuvira me viera ahora, diría que he sido una tonta, y tendría razón supongo, pero, ah… Estas últimas semanas casi no he podido detenerme a pensar bien cosas. Quisiera poder darle las gracias_ ».

El fuego crepitó. Una nube de chispas salió despedida hacia arriba. Asami se quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, reflexionando y planeando cómo proceder ahora que sabía del poder que Kuvira le había dejado. Luego su mente volvió a la primera de sus preocupaciones, y se dispuso a llevar acabo lo que había pretendido hacer antes de ese descubrimiento.

—Sería humillante para Korra cruzar los muros de la Ciudadela Real sin poder montar por sí misma a su caballo —dijo y Kya asintió con una sonrisa compasiva.

—De acuerdo, pero no abuces del hechizo. Korra se recuperará por completo en el palacio, donde podré conseguir mejores ingredientes para mis remedios y verdaderos medicamentos. Lo que tiene es una infección severa, empeorada por las pobres condiciones del viaje —suspiró—. Uno diría que una bruja como yo debió haber sido capaz de evitar que una de mis pacientes sufriera algo así, pero… Siento que ya no soy tan hábil como antes…

Asami le tendió una mano y Kya se la estrechó.

—Has hecho lo mejor que has podido. Ambas lo hemos hecho, y también, los compañeros que dejamos atrás. Honestamente, no sé qué hubiéramos podido hacer Korra y yo sin ti. Gracias. Sé que ha sido duro para ti… Abandonar a Lin…

El silencio engulló el campamento. En lo alto, las estrellas emitían un resplandor blanco y frío. Se levantó un viento del este que atravesó la llanura, agitando la hierba y ululando con una voz larga y fina, como un lamento por la pérdida de la persona querida. Al alcanzar la hoguera, las brasas se encendieron de nuevo y un remolino de chispas salió disparado hacia el oeste.

—No tengo miedo —repuso finalmente Kya—. Sé bien que Lin es muy terca, incluso como para permitirse morir. Volveremos a verla. Sí, eso es lo que creo —se limpió una diminuta lágrima que había quedado atrapada en sus pestañas y soltó la mano de Asami—. Ahora ve con tu cazadora y mientras tanto, yo cocinaré un rico guiso.

La joven obedeció y se arrodilló junto a Korra. La cazadora dormía, llevaba tres días sin hacer otra cosa. Así pues, Asami le tocó la frente, ya no tenía tanta fiebre, pero aún ardía y sudaba frío. Le masajeó las sienes para aliviarle el dolor de cabeza que la había aquejado desde el día en que partieron del reino Aqua, mientras pronunciaba en susurros las palabras antiguas que le permitían compartir su energía vital con Korra. Cuando la empezó a embargar el sueño, supo que había dejado ir más energía de la debida, pero no le importó demasiado. Ahora el color de su amada cazadora había mejorado visiblemente y empezaba a respirar de forma más regular.

Al cabo de media hora, esos ojos azul celeste que Asami conocía tan bien se abrieron. Korra la miró fijamente e intentó incorporarse. Asami le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No tan deprisa. Has estado inconsciente varios días.

—Sonríes —señaló Korra suavemente—. Es lo que esperaba ver al despertar, tu sonrisa.

Asami le cogió la mano, la besó y se la llevó a la cálida mejilla.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó.

—He estado mejor —admitió con una mueca—. Pero ahora siento que tengo más fuerzas. ¿Ha sido cosa tuya, Sami?

—En parte.

—¿Y dónde estamos?

—Muy cerca de los bosques de Ruanzhi. Si todo sale bien, llegaremos a la Ciudadela Real antes del final de la tarde mañana. Lo hemos conseguido, Korra. Tal y como el Rey lo ha pedido. Es su deseo que reclames tu bien ganado derecho a convertirte en Cazadora Real. Necesitamos que la Partida de Caza regrese a la batalla, y tú podrías ser la líder que les devuelva la voluntad de luchar.

—Ya que me han arrastrado hasta aquí —dijo Korra, haciendo un esfuerzo por sentarse erguida—. Creo que no me queda más remedio que complacer a Su Majestad.

Asami la miró con extrañeza.

—Hablas como si no te gustara la idea. Pensé que toda tu vida habías soñado con tomar el lugar de Izumi en la Partida de Caza Real, que ése era tu único objetivo.

Korra agachó un poco la cabeza. Ahora sus ojos parecían distintos; eran de un azul como el del acero, penetrantes e intensos. A pesar del brillo juvenil que se apreciaba en su rostro bronceado, su mirada se había vuelto gélida y poco amistosa; demostraba que había adquirido una gran experiencia del mundo en poco tiempo y que ahora esperaba lo peor.

—Últimamente, no estoy tan segura de que convertirme en Cazadora Real sea realmente lo que quiero. Nada es como yo lo imaginaba; luchar es terrible, no hay gloria ni júbilo tras la batalla. Y las grandes líderes a las que solía admirar… Izumi el Fénix Escarlata, mi propia madre, la Gran Cazadora Senna… Ambas están muertas. Y ahora, las cazadoras del Rey esperan a alguien igual de fuerte y valiente para que las guíe, pero yo no sé si quiero esa responsabilidad… ¿Entiendes lo que te digo, Sami? Yo… Tengo miedo…

Asami sopesó lo que Korra le había confesado en silencio. Luego alargó la mano derecha y la posó sobre la izquierda de la joven cazadora.

—Las historias sobre los héroes de antaño nunca mencionan que éste es el precio que pagas cuando te enfrentas a los monstruos de las oscuridades y a los monstruos de la mente —susurró—. Sé bien cómo te sientes, yo misma encuentro consuelo en que alguien como tú comparta mis sentimientos al respecto. Korra, has lo que debas. Si no quieres convertirte en la siguiente Cazadora Real, entonces yo te apoyaré en tu decisión. Escuché que la hija de Izumi es tan competente para el puesto como tú. Ella también podría guiar a los cazadores, si es que eso te quita un peso de encima.

—No. No quiero —protestó de repente y la encaró decidida—. ¡No pienso dejar que Azula, el Relámpago Azul, se quede con lo único bueno que acarrea el título!

Asami alzó una ceja, sorprendida.

—¿Que sería…?

—La libertad para estar con quien amas, sea quien sea, por decreto real —Korra cubrió la mano que Asami apoyaba sobre la suya con la derecha y la sostuvo entre las suyas—. Me siento insegura y asustada con respecto a todo lo demás, con excepción de una única cosa que deseo con total certeza: a ti, Asami. Y quiero que el mundo entero conozca mis sentimientos por ti. No me conformaré nunca con amarte en secreto, tras las sombras, como si se tratara de un crimen. Es estúpido y está mal. Quiero cambiar eso para todos.

—Entonces también te apoyaré, Korra.

Se abrazaron, cubriéndose de cálidas ondas de amor, alegría y cariño. Mientras esperaban intercambiaron recuerdos de los días que habían pasado separadas, así como del viaje transcurrido, y Korra consoló a Asami por haber tenido que matar a aquel chico fey, acabando con el dolor y la rabia que había ido acumulando desde el incidente. Asami sonrió. Con Korra tan cerca, recuperada y atenta, daba la impresión de que todo estaba en su sitio.

Kya anunció que la cena estaba lista y Asami alzó a Korra entre sus brazos, riendo, y la cargó con pasos torpes hacia la hoguera, donde la bruja y el gato las esperaban.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Pero no todo era calma en el reino Terra. La Ciudadela Real bullía con los preparativos ante un posible asedio. El Príncipe Bolin, aunque en cama, había tomado el puesto de su padre para dirigir al pueblo en su ausencia. Envió patrullas a las aldeas de los alrededores para avisar a sus habitantes de que estuvieran preparados para desplazarse al recinto de la ciudadela si fuera necesario. Salieron partidas de caza a batir los bosques del norte y los granjeros mataron a todos los animales que pudieron para aprovisionarse de comida.

También se reunieron cientos de otros productos para poder soportar un largo y duro invierno. Se revisaron, se repararon y se contaron las armas, y se equipó el palacio y el resto del complejo militar con el armamento imprescindible para que todo soldado dispusiera de las armas necesarias. Un éxodo masivo de mujeres y niños, acompañados por ancianos, salía de los campos como un arroyo, en dirección a las murallas de la Ciudadela Real. Iban cargados con provisiones, ropas y otras pertenencias, y los acompañaba un pequeño grupo de guerreros, formado sobre todo por muchachos y hombres mayores.

Sin embargo, la mayor actividad se daba a las puertas de la ciudadela, donde se reunían los ejércitos de soldados y tribus cazadoras dispuestas a luchar, divididos en tres batallones. Cada sección llevaba un estandarte terrence: un puño dorado que sostenía una rosa sobre una espada en contraste con el verde de la bandera.

Los hombres permanecían en silencio, con los puños apretados y con las cabelleras sueltas ondeando bajo los yelmos. Muchos guerreros tenían tan sólo una espada y un escudo, pero había algunas filas donde los soldados llevaban picas y lanzas. En la retaguardia, los arqueros, en su mayoría cazadoras a caballo, probaban sus arcos.

Asami, Korra y Kya se detuvieron en la cresta de una loma y examinaron la inmensa ciudad de tiendas grises que se extendía ante ellas, poblada por miles de hombres, caballos y humeantes hogueras. Al oeste de las tiendas discurría sinuoso el río Diente de Oso, flanqueado de árboles.

Aproximadamente a un kilómetro al este había un segundo campamento, más pequeño, como una isla que flotara cerca de la costa de un enorme continente, donde residía la Partida de Caza Real, sin una líder a la cabeza. En un perímetro de varios kilómetros alrededor de los cazadores se podían ver numerosos grupos de jinetes. Algunos componían patrullas de reconocimiento; otros eran mensajeros identificados con banderas, y otros formaban parte de patrullas que salían o volvían de alguna misión.

Dos de las patrullas detectaron a las recién llegadas y, tras hacer sonar los cuernos, se dirigieron hacia ellas a galope tendido. Una amplia sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Korra, que se rió, aliviada.

—Después de tres largos años, finalmente estamos en casa.

—Para mí fue sólo un mes y algunas semanas, pero también siento que han pasado años —la correspondió Asami—. Trata de relajarte un poco Korra, aún tienes fiebre y te tiemblan las manos.

—Tal vez sea sólo la emoción.

Kya frunció el ceño.

—Seré yo quien determine eso, niña. Tu salud es mi responsabilidad, ¿quieres que el Rey me corte la cabeza? Aunque te sientas mejor, no podemos ser negligentes.

En aquel momento, una de las patrullas llegó al galope y se detuvo a unos treinta metros, ya que los caballos de los soldados se mostraban nerviosos sin razón aparente. Los soldados se ofrecieron a escoltarlas y acompañarlas hasta el palacio. Uno de los hombres desmontó y le cedió la montura a Kya, para que Korra pudiese bajar de Isilión y montar a Pólvora. Luego, todos juntos, avanzaron hacia el mar de tiendas. Korra marcó el paso: un ritmo tranquilo que les permitió a ella y a Asami disfrutar de la compañía antes de sumergirse en el ruido y el caos que se cernirían sobre ellas en cuanto se aproximaran al campamento que rodeaba las murallas de la Ciudadela Real.

—Sami, ¿tú crees que nos hayan estado esperando? —preguntó con cierta timidez la cazadora.

—Así parece, quizá el General Lu Ten haya enviado un halcón mensajero desde mucho antes de nuestra partida. El nombramiento de la nueva Cazadora Real no ha de ser poca cosa. Tu rival también debe estar esperándote, creo haber visto insignias ignitas entre la multitud —sonrió—. Todas estas personas se alegrarán mucho al verte.

Korra tragó grueso y una capa de sudor empezó a cubrir la cara de la muchacha, pero no se atrevió a moverse para retirarla. Hombres y mujeres, apiñados como árboles en un tupido bosque, flanqueaban el camino de adoquines. Eran cientos… miles. Todas las miradas, todos los rostros, se concentraban en Korra.

Y todos guardaban silencio.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó, desesperada—. ¡Todo el mundo tiene los ojos fijos en mí!

—Sonríe, saluda con la mano, ¡cualquier cosa! —contestó Asami, divertida.

Korra trató de forzar una sonrisa, pero los labios apenas se le entreabrieron. Reunió coraje, alzó una mano y la agitó en un remedo de saludo. Al ver que no pasaba nada, se sonrojó de vergüenza, bajó el brazo y agachó la cabeza. Una sola aclamación rompió el silencio: alguien dio un aplauso sonoro. Durante un instante la multitud dudó, pero luego un rugido salvaje la sacudió y una oleada de ruidos se estrelló sobre la cazadora, la joven y la bruja.

Aliviada, Korra se sentó más erecta sobre el caballo y, como quería dar una buena impresión, se peinó el corto cabello con las manos. Cuando cruzaron el umbral de las murallas y empezaron a desfilar por la ciudadela de camino al palacio, sonó otra aclamación. Korra alzó la mano y provocó un nuevo rugido de la multitud. Asami la miró de soslayo y se rió, tanta atención le había pintado las mejillas de un precioso carmín a la apabullada cazadora.

Mientras cruzaban la ciudad, cada vez eran más los hombres y mujeres que se congregaban alrededor de Korra, Asami y Kya, hecho que les proporcionaba una escolta absolutamente innecesaria, pero impresionante. Después de tanto tiempo por los campos del mundo exterior, el estrecho contacto con los cuerpos, la cacofonía de voces y los gritos de emoción, la tormenta de pensamientos y emociones desprotegidas y el confuso movimiento de las personas y las cabriolas de los caballos…, todo eso a Asami le resultaba sobrecogedor.

Se retiró a las profundidades de su interior, donde el coro de pensamientos discordantes se oía más tenue que el distante rumor de las olas al romper. Desvió su mirada de la multitud que aclamaba a Korra gritando: «¡Bienvenida, Cazadora!» «¿Dónde has estado?» «¡Cuéntanos tus aventuras!». Un número considerable la llamaba la «Arrasadora», en honor a su gran hazaña de haber matado a casi doscientos guerreros malditos, y Asami se asombró de que la Ciudadela Real estuviera tan bien enterada de todo lo ocurrido en el lejano reino Aqua.

La gente también le gritaba bendiciones, y le ofrecía invitaciones a cenar y regalos de oro y joyas. Dos veces oyó la voz de una mujer que gritó: «Arrasadora, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?», y, aunque miró, no fue capaz de identificar el origen de la voz. Aunque supuso que debía tratarse de otra cazadora, ¿o es que ya hasta las mujeres civiles se habían encaprichado con Korra? Los hombres, por el contrario, parecían temerle. Y aquellos que se les acercaban y soltaban piropos, lo hacían con la intención de llamar la atención de Asami.

—El ambiente se está tornando pesado —dijo, hastiada.

Pero Korra, que comenzaba a disfrutar de la algarabía a su alrededor, no opinaba lo mismo.

—¿Y por qué? ¡Nos aclaman igual que héroes!

—Dirás que te aclaman a ti —bufó ella—. No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, ¿me oyes?

—¿Es que te molestan mis nuevas admiradoras, Sami? —se rió en tono juguetón.

—¡Bah! —exclamó y alzó la cabeza en un gesto digno y refinado, con los ojos cerrados—. No tengo el menor interés en ellas o lo que piensen de ti.

Korra soltó una carcajada y tuvo que sostenerse del cuello de Pólvora para no caerse de la silla. Asami rodó los ojos. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no le hubiera transferido energía revitalizante. Entonces tanteó lo que acababa de pensar y, avergonzada, tuvo admitirse a sí misma que, en efecto, estaba algo celosa. Era la primera vez que la deseada era Korra y no ella. Tendría que aprender a no darle importancia al hecho de que otras, además de ella, podían sentirse atraídas hacia la cazadora.

Se sacudió aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza y miró los edificios a su alrededor. Conocía bien ese barrio, dentro de poco pasarían frente a la mansión de Lord Iroh y Lady Sahdienne. Asami apretó las riendas de Isilión entre sus manos. No lo había considerado hasta ese momento, pero quizás, había llegado la hora de que sus caminos se separasen. Tendría que haber regresado a ocupar su puesto como criada hace tiempo. De todas maneras, no había justificación para que ella pisara los lustrosos pisos del palacio junto a Korra y Kya.

Hasta aquí, ya había cumplido con su misión.

—No te atrevas —dijo de pronto Korra, como si adivinara sus pensamientos—. Ya hemos hablado al respecto, Asami. Tú y yo, estamos juntas en esto. Tienes tanto derecho de entrar al palacio como cualquier otro que haya venido desde el reino Aqua conmigo. Has arriesgado tu vida y luchado en nombre de los humanos. No importa que no seas parte de la Milicia Real o la Partida de Caza; tú eres mi compañera y no iré a ninguna batalla si no es contigo a mi lado.

Asami relajó los hombros y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Perdóname, es que aún me cuesta creerlo.

—En unos cuántos días ya no te quedará ni una duda —le aseguró, y acercó a Pólvora para poder tomarla de la mano—. Te lo prometo.

Recorrieron así el resto del camino, unidas, y le hicieron oídos sordos a lo que la multitud tuviera que decir.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Asami nunca había estado en un lugar tan grande y lujoso. El techo estaba a una altura de vértigo y estaba decorado con enormes lámparas de cristal. Era un lugar tan impresionante que quitaba el aliento, y sólo era el vestíbulo. Al final, acompañadas por el séquito de alegres ciudadanos, cazadores y soldados, llegaron hasta el umbral de las puertas del palacio, donde los esperaba el príncipe Bolin en silla de ruedas, con una joven de poderosos ojos dorados a su izquierda y una representación de nobles y otros notables reunidos tras una doble fila de guardias a cada lado.

Asami observó a la joven de los ojos dorados con cuidado. Claramente era ignita, y no sólo porque portaba una elegante armadura escarlata, similar a la que solía lucir la Cazadora Real Izumi. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana y su cabello, negro y lacio. De todos los hombres y mujeres reunidos ante ella, era la más distinguida, como un rubí depositado sobre un lecho de hojas secas de otoño.

No se veía tan fuerte como Korra, apenas se le notaba musculatura, y era de una estatura bastante baja en comparación. Despertaba curiosidad; si ella era realmente Azula, el Relámpago Azul, ¿cómo era posible que tuviese la fuerza para competir con Korra por el puesto de Cazadora Real? A primera vista era imposible hallar algo amenazante en su aspecto, pero… Mientras más la observaba, más inquietud le provocaba. Asami comenzó a percibir un ardor que le brotaba del pecho. Apretó los puños y sintió el calor del fuego.

Los caballos relincharon y retrocedieron nerviosos, sin obedecer a sus jinetes. Asami se volteó hacia ellos y los animales se asustaron aún más. « _Es a mí a lo que le temen_ ». Razonó, abrumada, e intentó extinguir el ardor que quemaba su pecho. Cuando lo consiguió, los animales volvieron a ser tan mansos como siempre, y los hombres pensaron que fue el alboroto del ambiente lo que los había puesto tan inquietos. Asami estaba perpleja. « _¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo?_ »

Nadie le dio importancia al incidente y todo procedió de forma normal y calmada. Korra, Asami y Kya se presentaron ante el príncipe con una reverencia, y luego ante la joven ignita. En efecto, ella era Azula. Y Asami notó que Korra estaba tan confundida como ella al respecto. Azula, no obstante, esbozaba una sonrisa plena, confiada y ansiosa. Bolin les dio una bienvenida formal en nombre del reino Terra y las alabó por su valentía.

Detrás del príncipe apareció un hombre anciano. Su piel era tan blanca como la de Azula, pero tenía el rostro marcado por una dolorosa cicatriz que le rodeaba el ojo izquierdo y consumía parte de su cara. Una barba blanca, cuidadosamente recortada, le cubría la barbilla; la dureza de sus rasgos le sombreaba la cara, y bajo las cejas, acechaban unos ojos graves e inteligentes; los amplios y fuertes hombros resaltaban todavía más gracias a un ajustado chaleco rojo, bordado con hilo de oro y abrochado sobre una exquisita camisa negra. Se comportaba con gran dignidad y emitía una intensa sensación de autoridad.

—¡Es Lord Zuko! —exclamó Kya por lo bajo, al tiempo en que se postraba en reverencia. Asami y Korra la imitaron, desconcertadas.

Cuando Lord Zuko habló al fin, su voz sonó firme y sosegada:

—Puede que la reina fey se haya llevado la vida de mi hija, Izumi. Puede que tenga un ejército de fey y hombres malditos tan numeroso que oscurezca el mundo. Y puede que sea capaz de operar hechizos extraños y terribles, abominaciones del arte de la magia. Pero con todo su truculento poder, no ha podido evitar que una joven cazadora destruyera a casi dos centenares de sus siervos, ni que ella y sus valerosas acompañantes atravesaran el infierno impunemente hasta regresar a nosotros. Miro a los ojos de estas tres valientes mujeres y veo reflejada en ellos la esperanza y la promesa de una pronta victoria.

Rodeada por los vítores de los entusiasmados ciudadanos, Asami se concedió sonreír discretamente ante la habilidad de Lord Zuko para jugar con las emociones de todos, inspirando confianza, lealtad y dando ánimo cuando la situación real era mucho menos positiva de lo que él hacía creer. No les mintió, sin embargo. Lo que hizo fue poner de manifiesto las verdades que más reforzaban su posición y sus argumentos. Las hazañas de Korra eran dignas de admiración y eso llenaba de confianza los corazones desesperados de las personas.

—Cazadora Korra —dijo Lord Zuko—. Si lo que he oído sobre ti es cierto, entonces me honra que alguien como tú se convierta en la oponente de mi nieta. No cualquiera será capaz de llenar el vacío que Izumi dejó al caer en batalla, pero me consuela saber que, sin importar quién de ustedes dos, Korra o Azula, venza al final, la Partida de Caza Real será dirigida por manos capaces.

Korra asintió en agradecimiento por sus palabras.

El príncipe Bolin volvió a tomar la palabra y pidió amablemente a la multitud que se dispersara. Luego les concedió a las recién llegadas la entrada al palacio para que pudieran instalarse y descansar después de tan largo y agobiante viaje. Unos sirvientes las guiaron por unos amplios pasillos elegantemente decorados, con cuadros y armaduras, y el suelo cubierto por alfombras de un verde oscuro. La habitación que debía compartir con Korra y Kya era tan lujosa e impresionante como todo lo que había visto hasta ahora; las camas eran blandas y cubiertas de suaves sábanas y el resto de los muebles eran sencillos, pero elegantes. Si así eran las habitaciones de los invitados, Asami no quería saber cómo era la de los príncipes o la del mismísimo rey.

Cuando los sirvientes se retiraron, Kya cerró la puerta detrás de sí y exhaló un profundo suspiro de cansancio.

—Ahora nadie nos molestará —anunció—. Podemos cerrar los ojos y dormir un rato.

No había acabado de decir aquello cuando se percató de que Korra y Asami ya habían caído desplomadas sobre la misma cama y dormían plácidamente, acurrucadas la una en la otra. Kya se acercó, les quitó las botas a ambas y las tapó con la sábana. Luego se asomó por una de las ventanas de la habitación, que daba hacia un amplio balcón, donde Arquímedes se había posado, semejante a una gárgola de piedra que contempla el exterior del castillo.

 _Cae la noche_ —maulló.

—Y las frías lluvias de otoño le abren paso a los vientos invernales —dijo ella—. Raíz de mandrágora es lo que necesito. Eso y un buen trago de ron.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Asami disfrutaba mucho de la compañía del príncipe Bolin. No era tosco como su hermano mayor, sino cariñoso y jovial. A la mañana siguiente de su llegada, el joven príncipe fue el primero en anunciarse a su puerta, todo porque tenía deseos de ver personalmente a Korra y charlar con ella sin tantos formalismos. La cazadora lo recibió con el mismo aprecio con el que recibiría a un hermano y Asami comprendió que, en algún momento entre luchar y entrenar juntos durante la guerra, Korra y el príncipe Bolin se habían hecho grandes amigos.

Cuando Korra se lo presentó, él la tomó de la mano y se la besó. Tenía una mirada verde y tranquila, como un paisaje en el que uno podría perderse durante horas. Era gracioso además, y le gastó unas cuantas bromas a Korra durante la visita; los dos se reían a viva voz porque, al parecer, se les hacía muy divertido que uno todavía no pudiese caminar y la otra estuviese enferma y postrada en cama. De un momento a otro, y sin que Asami pudiese seguir el hilo de su conversación, Korra y Bolin se pusieron a competir por ver cuál de los dos se había llevado los peores golpes a lo largo de la guerra.

—Ahora todo el mundo me llama "La Arrasadora" por el resultado de mi última lucha en el reino Aqua. Pero todos creen que maté a doscientos guerrilleros sin sudar ni una gota ni derramar un hilo de sangre. ¡Pues se equivocan! Aún me duelen piernas y brazos, y tengo más moratones de los que puedo contar. Mira… —Se soltó los nudos del puño de la manga izquierda, se arremangó la suave tela de la nueva vestimenta que lucía, y dejó al descubierto una mancha amarillenta justo en el lugar en que le había golpeado un escudo contra el antebrazo.

—¡Ja! —dijo Bolin—. ¿A esa marca minúscula la llamas moratón? Yo me he hecho más daño con el golpe que me he dado en el dedo del pie esta mañana. Mira, te enseñaré un moratón del que puede estar orgulloso un hombre. —Se desató la bota izquierda, se la quitó y se levantó los pantalones, dejando a la vista una franja negra de la anchura del pulgar de la cazadora, que le cruzaba los cuádriceps—. Me di con el mango de una lanza al echárseme encima un guerrillero.

—Impresionante, pero tengo algo aún mejor —contestó Korra. Se quitó la túnica, se sacó los faldones de la camisa de dentro de los pantalones y se giró hacia un lado para que el príncipe pudiera ver la gran mancha sobre las costillas y el mismo tono sobre el vientre—. Flechas —explicó ella. Luego se descubrió el antebrazo derecho, y mostró un moratón a juego con el del otro brazo, que había recibido al repeler el ataque de una espada con la guarda del brazo.

Bolin, a su vez, descubrió una serie irregular de manchas azules verdosas, cada una del tamaño de una moneda de oro, que se extendían desde la axila izquierda hasta la base de la columna y que se había hecho al caer por entre unas rocas, clavándose la armadura.

Korra inspeccionó las lesiones, chasqueó la lengua y dijo:

—¡Bah, eso son pinchacitos! ¿Te perdiste y te metiste entre unas zarzas? Yo tengo algo que deja eso en nada.

Se dio la vuelta y se sacó la camisa por completo, a lo que tanto el príncipe como Asami y Kya dieron un brinco. Korra se inclinó hacia abajo y presentó las heridas de su espalda. Cincuenta cortes en total y unos peores que otros. No obstante, el que la cazadora exhibía con tanto orgullo era una larga cicatriz arrugada, roja y brillante, cubría el hombro derecho, desde la clavícula hasta alcanzar casi el codo. Era evidente que el golpe del látigo le había cortado parte del músculo y que las dos partes no se habían vuelto a unir con la cicatrización, ya que la marca formaba un desagradable bulto que deformaba la piel en el punto en que las fibras musculares se habían replegado sobre sí mismas. Más arriba, la piel estaba hundida, y formaba una suerte de depresión de un centímetro de profundidad.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó el príncipe espantado—. ¿Pero qué te sucedió, Korra?

—Un castigo que me dictó tu padre por orden del General Lu Ten —dijo ella tranquilamente—. Fue por insubordinación. Ya sabes por qué me llaman ahora "La Arrasadora", ¿no? Pues éste fue el premio que me dieron.

—¿Y Mako no hizo nada para ayudarte? —preguntó indignado.

—Yo no lo hubiera permitido de haber sido así, amigo. Yo ya había aceptado el castigo delante del Rey. Y sólo así me permitiría continuar luchando con la Milicia Real. Fue mi decisión —concluyó Korra.

—Pero ya no lucharás más con ellos de todos modos —alegó tristemente Bolin—. Ahora estás aquí, y pase lo que pase luego de la competencia con la cazadora Azula, terminarás por unirte a las filas de la Partida de Caza Real, donde perteneces.

Asami le lanzó una mirada severa a Kya, que se alzó de hombros. Korra, sin notarlo, exhaló resignada.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo iba yo a saber en ese momento que las cosas iban a resultar así? Ya pasó, no hay nada que hacer.

—No tenía ni idea de que mi padre pudiese permitir que te provocaran una herida tan grave, Korra… ¿Tienes algún problema para mover el brazo?

—Hacia los lados o hacia atrás no —dijo, haciendo una demostración luego de volver a ponerse la túnica—. Pero hacia delante sólo puedo levantar la mano hasta… el pecho. —Con una mueca, bajó el brazo—. E incluso eso me cuesta; tengo que mantener el pulgar en horizontal, de lo contrario pierdo la fuerza en el brazo. Lo que mejor me funciona es lanzar el brazo desde atrás y dejarlo caer en lo que quiero agarrar. Con algo más de práctica le cogeré el tranquillo —sonrió y Asami sintió el impulso de abrazarla por simple lástima.

—Comparto la preocupación y la indignación del príncipe Bolin —dijo la joven, sentada al lado de Korra—. Pero después de todo, creo que le has ganado la competencia gracias a eso.

A la cazadora se le iluminó el rostro de alegría.

—¡Asami tiene razón! ¡Te gané!

En un primer momento, Bolin puso unos ojos como platos; luego supo disimular y ocultó su asombro tras una expresión más neutra.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Admito que me has ganado con la peor cicatriz, pero yo tengo la más incómoda de todas. —Se quitó ambas botas, se puso de pie y, (para espanto de Asami) se bajó los pantalones, quedándose sólo con la camisa y los calzoncillos de lana—. ¡Supera esto si puedes! —dijo, y señaló el interior de sus muslos. Una variopinta combinación de colores le salpicaba la piel, como si Bolin fuera una fruta exótica que maduraba a manchas irregulares, del verde manzana al morado de la fruta podrida.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Korra—. ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

—Salté desde una roca y aterricé sobre el lomo de mi caballo algo más violentamente de lo que me habría gustado.

Korra hizo un gesto de dolor, estremeciéndose al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sigue hasta…? —preguntó, resiguiendo la marca con el dedo y haciendo un gesto hacia arriba—. Ya sabes… tu…

—Desgraciadamente.

—Tengo que admitir que es una marca considerable. Deberías estar orgulloso; es un gran logro lesionarse como lo hiciste tú y en ese lugar… «particular».

—Me alegro de que lo valores, Arrasadora.

Y se echaron a reír. Asami todavía no sabía hacia dónde mirar, pues no estaba dispuesta a ver al príncipe en calzoncillos como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo. A Korra aquello no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, y Kya al menos tenía la excusa de ser una sanadora que ya había visto a muchos hombres semidesnudos en su tiempo. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, sobre la cama, y clavó la mirada en el techo mientras Bolin volvía a subirse los pantalones.

—Su Alteza —intervino Kya, con tono educado—. Temo que es hora de dar la visita por terminada. Korra necesita reposar bastante si es que pretende enfrentarse a la cazadora Azula en unos días.

—Oh —dijo algo desanimado—. Comprendo. Entonces me retiraré. Descansa, Korra.

—Tú también, grandulón.

Antes de que se marchara, Asami lo acompañó hasta el pasillo y le extendió la mano en señal de gratitud.

—Ha sido muy generoso de su parte venir a alegrarle la tarde a Korra. No soporta quedarse encerrada y tumbada en cama, y no hay mucho que Kya y yo podamos hacer para distraerla de su padecimiento. Y además, usted le ha proporcionado tantas medicinas que no soy capaz de controlar para qué sirven. Con eso y los cuidados de Kya, Korra volverá a ser la misma dentro de muy poco —y dicho esto, le hizo una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza.

—Por favor —la detuvo Bolin—. No hay necesidad de ser tan formal en este momento. Estamos entre amigos, ¿no?

—Bueno… Este…

—Eres Asami, ¿cierto? Cualquier amiga de Korra es también mi amiga. Y no tienes por qué agradecerme. Sólo he hecho lo que cualquiera haría en mi lugar. Korra es como una hermana para mí, y tú también lo serás.

Asami lo miró asombrada.

—La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? —dijo él, en voz baja. Era más una constatación que una pregunta, pues la respuesta era evidente—. No temas. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo. Korra ya me había hablado antes de su enamorada, pero no mencionó de quién se trataba. Hoy sólo tuve que unir los puntos para darme cuenta. Pienso que ella tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.

—Gr-gracias… —fue todo lo que Asami pudo decir.

—¡Buenas tardes! —se despidió el príncipe y se alejó por el largo corredor, girando las ruedas de su silla.

Nada más aconteció ese día, como ocurrió con los dos siguientes a ése. La vida en el palacio real era lenta y calmada, tal vez demasiado. Cuando no estaba cuidando de Korra, Asami pasada las horas sumergida en los libros de la biblioteca real o practicando a solas con la espada de Mila en uno de los patios de entrenamiento, atacando a bausanes rellenos de grano, que ella misma preparaba con sacos cosidos entre sí.

Procuró ejercitarse a diario para poder aprender a controlar su rapidez y su fuerza, a calcular el ángulo y la posición, así como la intensidad de un golpe mortal para distinguirlo de aquel otro con el que sólo causaría una lesión; aprendió también a desarmar a un hombre, a romperle una pierna, o a retorcerle un brazo de tal manera que cesara de forcejear y le suplicara que lo soltara. Todo eso fue sugerencia de Arquímedes, a pesar de que, ciertamente no era el mejor maestro para enseñarle a luchar. De todos modos daba la impresión de estar bastante versado en el tema.

Asami se concentraba tanto en lo que hacía, y era tan veloz y creativa, que muy pronto fue capaz de adaptar su estilo de pelea al peso de la espada, aunque eso fuera en contra de las enseñanzas del maestro armero Bumi; por ahora era la única opción que tenía. Quería ser capaz de defenderse con algo más que la magia; si iba a participar de esta guerra, luchando codo a codo junto a Korra, tendría que convertirse ella también en una guerrera.

Con el tiempo mejoró el control y practicó con otras mujeres —cazadoras—, que se aventuraban a prestarse como compañeras de lucha en busca de algo de acción. Sus ejercicios resultaban espectaculares: por una parte, guerreras hechas y derechas que blandían la espada y se movían con gran agilidad; por otra parte, una joven sin experiencia que se colaba entre ellas, girando como una peonza, y las derribaba con el movimiento de una rodilla o de una mano sin que la vieran llegar, hasta que ya estaban en el suelo.

A veces acudían miembros de la corte para presenciar los entrenamientos, pero si Asami los miraba a la cara, bajaban la vista y se alejaban a buen paso. Se dio cuenta de que al luchar, ya no eran solamente los caballos los que se asustaban con ella. Una fiereza que no sabía que tenía brotaba de sus poros y se reflejaba en la intensidad de sus ojos verdes. En ocaciones, cuando miraba su reflejo, ni siquiera lograba reconocerse.

« _¿Ésta soy yo?_ »

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Esa noche soñó con una ciudad circular de piedra situada en el centro de una llanura infinita y con una niña que vagaba por las estrechas y sinuosas callejuelas sin dejar de cantar una inquietante melodía. Paseaba por un cementerio en una noche sin luna. Y caminando entre muertos anónimos, tropezó en una tumba con la tierra suelta y amontonada. Era de alguien que había muerto hacía poco.

«Qué tristeza —suspiró la niña—. Hay algo tremendamente triste, pero también correcto, en que el cuerpo de una persona muerta desaparezca en la tierra». Pero también era triste quemarla. Y sin embargo, la niña sentía en lo más hondo de su ser que incinerar a los muertos también era correcto. «Nadie que amara a mamá se hallaba allí para llorar su muerte. Estaba sola cuando quemaron su cadáver».

Notaba los pies plantados en el suelo de esa tumba como si fueran raíces y ella un árbol incapaz de moverse del sitio; como si su cuerpo fuese una lápida, denso y pesado.

«Eso pasó hace más de cien años…»

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Asami pudo notar el rastro de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Al parecer había llorado dormida. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara. Al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, tenía un aspecto horrible. Llenó la pila con el agua que había en una jarra de cerámica y se mojó la cara con ella. Sintió un gran alivio al notar el frescor del agua en su piel. Se secó la cara con una de las toallas que había en un estante y salió del baño.

En la habitación Korra aún dormía y Kya ya se había marchado para atender sus otras ocupaciones. Asami se apresuró a vestirse y salió. Necesitaba salir del palacio, dar un paseo y tomar aire para aclarar sus ideas. Por suerte no tuvo problemas para salir y los guardias le dijeron que podría volver a entrar más tarde.

La plaza mayor de la Ciudadela Real estaba atestada de gente. Unos iban y venían de la zona sur con sus cestos de la compra, otros tomaban un café tranquilamente en la terraza que había al sudeste de la plaza y un gran número se arremolinaban alrededor de un tablón. Asami se acercó para ver qué ocurría. En el tablón había sido colgado un letrero en el que se anunciaba que la competencia entre las dos candidatas para el puesto de Cazadora Real sería llevado a cabo en tres días. Le pareció una decisión acertada; Korra había mejorado bastante y en tres días podría ponerse en forma para el combate.

Siguió adelante y recorrió la ciudad sin saber exactamente qué era lo que esperaba encontrar. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos llevaron a Asami hacia una escalera que bajaba hasta una taberna llamada la "Casa del Caminante". La sala principal tenía el techo bajo, de madera manchada de alquitrán. Unas velas de sebo amarillentas arrojaban una luz tenue e irregular al tiempo que emitían un humo que se iba distribuyendo en capas por el espacio. El suelo estaba cubierto de arena y gravilla, y la mezcla crujía bajo las botas de Asami. A su izquierda había mesas y sillas, y una gran chimenea donde un joven hacía girar un cerdo ensartado en un asador. En el lado contrario había una larga barra, como una fortaleza, que protegía los toneles de cerveza de la horda de hombres sedientos que los asediaban desde todas partes.

Asami pensó que era demasiado temprano para que la gente estuviera bebiendo, ¿pero qué sabía de borrachos? Ni siquiera entendía qué seguía haciendo ella ahí.

Por lo menos, unas sesenta personas atestaban el lugar. Le costaba concentrarse en una única voz. En cuanto oía una palabra o una frase, otra voz la distraía. En un rincón, un trío de trovadores cantaba y tocaba una versión cómica de una balada que su padre solía tararear cuando escribía en su despacho, cosa que desde luego, no contribuía a reducir el clamor que reinaba en la taberna. Con una mueca de dolor ante aquel estruendo, Asami fue abriéndose paso a través de la multitud hasta llegar a la barra. Quería hablar con la camarera, pero estaba tan ocupada que pasaron cinco minutos antes de que ésta la mirara siquiera.

—¿Dígame? —preguntó, con la cara sudorosa y con mechones de pelo cubriéndole los ojos.

—Vino caliente, por favor.

Mientras esperaba, Asami se recostó en la barra y estudió a la variopinta congregación que había en la sala. Supuso que la mitad, más o menos, serían habitantes de la Ciudadela Real que habían acudido a disfrutar de un día de tragos. Del resto, la mayoría eran hombres y mujeres —en muchos casos familias enteras— que estaban emigrando a lugares más seguros. Para ella era fácil identificarlos por sus camisas deshilachadas y sus pantalones sucios, y por el modo en que se hundían en sus sillas y observaban a cualquiera que se acercara.

La multitud se movió y a través de la gente, Asami pudo ver una mesa pegada a la pared; y junto a ella había una mujer solitaria sentada, con el rostro oculto por la capucha de su oscura túnica de viaje. Cuatro hombres la rodearon: eran robustos granjeros de piel áspera y con las mejillas encendidas por el alcohol. Dos de ellos estaban apoyados contra la pared, a ambos lados de la mujer, mientras que otro, sentado en una silla puesta del revés, lucía una sonrisa, y el cuarto, de pie, apoyaba el pie izquierdo en el borde de la mesa y el cuerpo sobre la rodilla.

Los hombres hablaban haciendo gestos, con movimientos descuidados. Aunque Asami no podía oír ni ver lo que decía la mujer, era evidente que su respuesta había airado a los granjeros, porque fruncían el ceño y sacaban pecho, hinchándose como gallos. Uno de ellos la señaló, amenazante, con el dedo.

A Asami le parecían trabajadores honestos que habían perdido el control en la profundidad de sus jarras de cerveza, error que ya había presenciado repetidamente durante los días de fiesta en su provincia natal. Hiroshi Sato sentía muy poco respeto por los hombres que no aguantaban la cerveza y que aun así insistían en ponerse en evidencia. «Es indecoroso —solía decir—. Es más, si bebes para olvidar, deberías hacerlo donde no molestes a nadie».

El hombre a la izquierda de la mujer de pronto le metió un dedo bajo la capucha, como para echársela atrás. La mujer levantó la mano derecha y agarró al hombre por la muñeca a tal velocidad que Asami apenas pudo verlo, pero luego la soltó y recuperó su posición inicial. Asami dudaba de que nadie más en la taberna, ni siquiera el hombre al que había agarrado, se hubiera dado cuenta del movimiento.

La capucha le cayó sobre los hombros y Asami se quedó rígida, anonadada. La mujer era humana, pero se parecía a Kuvira. Las únicas diferencias entre ambas eran los ojos —que eran redondos y horizontales, no rasgados como los de un gato— y sus orejas, que no acababan en punta como las de los fey. Poseía la misma belleza que Kuvira, pero era una belleza menos exótica, más familiar.

Sin dudarlo, Asami sondeó a la mujer con la mente. Tenía que saber quién era en realidad. En cuanto entró en contacto con su conciencia, chocó mentalmente con algo que acabó con su concentración y luego, en la profundidad de su mente, oyó una voz arrulladora que le susurró:

 _Pequeñaja._

 _¿Kuvira?_

Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, justo antes de que la gente volviera a apiñarse y le bloqueara la visión. Asami atravesó la sala corriendo hasta la mesa, apartando los cuerpos apretados entre sí para abrirse camino. Los granjeros la miraron con recelo cuando emergió de entre la turba, y uno dijo:

—Eres de lo más maleducada, presentándote así, a empujones, sin que nadie te haya invitado. Espera tu turno preciosa, ¿quieres?

Con el tono más diplomático que pudo, Asami respondió:

—Me parece, caballeros, que la señorita y yo preferiríamos que nos dejaran solas. Y ustedes querrán complacer los deseos de un par de mujeres honestas, ¿verdad?

—¿Mujeres honestas? —se rió el que estaba más cerca—. Ninguna mujer honesta viaja sola. ¡Prostitutas altaneras y holgazanas es lo que son ustedes dos! ¡Ven acá, muñeca!

Asami estaba lista para reaccionar, lista para defenderse en cuanto alguno de esos hombres se le echara encima. Sin embargo, no fue necesario llegar a los golpes. Bastó con que la otra mujer se pusiera súbitamente de pie y golpeara la mesa con las palmas abiertas. Tan sólo con una mirada los fulminó y los intimidó a todos. Espantados, los cuatro hombres se retiraron uno a uno sin decir nada, y Asami suspiró, aliviada de que aquello no hubiese llegado a más. Con la mirada fija en la multitud, ella se situó tras la mesa y se sentó junto a la misteriosa mujer.

—¿En verdad eres tú? —preguntó, sin mover apenas los labios.

—Tengo una habitación. Allí podremos hablar.

Se levantaron a la vez, y ella la siguió hasta las escaleras situadas al fondo de la taberna. Los desgastados tablones crujían bajo sus pies mientras subían hasta el rellano del segundo piso. Una única vela iluminaba el lúgubre pasillo con las paredes de madera. Kuvira la llevó hasta la última puerta de la derecha, y de la voluminosa manga de su túnica sacó una llave de hierro. Abrió la puerta, entró, esperó a que Asami cruzara el umbral tras ella y luego cerró de nuevo con llave.

Un leve brillo anaranjado penetraba por la ventana emplomada que Asami tenía delante. El resplandor procedía de un farol colgado al otro lado de la plaza mayor de la ciudadela, iluminando a duras cuestas aquella triste madrugada otoñal. A la luz del farol pudo distinguir la silueta de una lámpara de aceite sobre una mesita baja a su derecha.

—Lassar —susurró la joven, y encendió la mecha con una chispa que apareció en la punta de su dedo.

Incluso con la luz de la lámpara, la habitación seguía a oscuras. Las paredes presentaban los mismos paneles de madera que la taberna, y la madera de color castaño absorbía la mayor parte de la luz que le llegaba, haciendo que la habitación pareciera más pequeña y densa, como si algo la comprimiera. Aparte de la mesa, el único mobiliario que había era una estrecha cama con sólo una manta sobre el colchón. Encima había una bolsa con provisiones.

Asami y Kuvira se quedaron de pie, una frente a la otra. A continuación, Kuvira se desabrochó el prendedor que le sujetaba la túnica a los hombros y la dejó sobre la cama. Llevaba un vestido de color verde hoja, cosa que sólo extrañó más a la joven; el vestido, la apariencia humana... El cambio no modificaba en absoluto la impresión que ella le producía, pero la hacía estar más cómoda en su presencia, ya que la hacía más próxima.

Fue Asami quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Eres tú? ¿Kuvira?

—¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

Entonces se aproximó a Asami y, con la más exquisita corrección, le cogió las manos entre las suyas. En cuanto las miradas de ambas se encontraron, ella sonrió y un chispeante destello le brilló en los ojos. Había tanta felicidad reflejada en el rostro de la fey y el semblante era tan… suyo, que Asami también se rió. Kuvira la alzó en el aire para darle un buen abrazo, y el aroma de la fey le recordó su hogar y las lluvias otoñales que cobijaban los bosques en la provincia del este.

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	31. Seducir y Vivir

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXXI**_

Cuando Korra se despertó tenía las mantas arrebujadas bajo el cuerpo, pero aun así sentía calor. Aunque la habían dejado sola, sus dos compañeras de habitación se preocuparon por dejarle el hogar encendido y resguardarla de la crudeza que gestaba el otoño. Suspiró. Por primera vez desde su llegada a la Ciudadela Real, Korra se sentía segura y esperanzada. Estaba abrigada, bien alimentada y había conseguido dormir tanto como quería. La tensión disminuía en su interior; una tensión que se había ido acumulando desde que supo de la muerte de su madre, o incluso antes, desde su partida del reino Terra hacia una guerra que parecía nunca acabar.

« _Ya no he de tener miedo_ ». Se dijo, a la vez que se incorporaba.

Recorrió con la mirada el basto techo de la habitación a la vez que pensaba en Asami. Se burló de sí misma por soñar despierta y ladeó la cabeza para asomarse al baño. Había un gato sentado en la entrada de su dormitorio, lamiéndose una pata. El gato la miró, y Korra vio el brillo de unos rasgados ojos rojos.

—¿Arquímedes? —preguntó, soñolienta.

 _Ah, por fin despiertas, Cazadora_ —El felino agitó su gruesa melena, soltó un lánguido bostezo y mostró los largos colmillos—. _Te unirás nuevamente al mundo de los vivos, espero. Muchos ya comenzamos a cansarnos de esperarte._

—Lo sé, lo sé —musitó ella, frotándose la cara para sacudirse el sueño—. Creo que hoy finalmente me darán de alta. Iré a hablar con Bolin. Le diré que estoy lista para regresar al campo de batalla.

 _Oh —_ asintió Arquímedes—. _Una buena noticia, finalmente._

—¿Dónde están Asami y Kya?

 _No lo sé. Cada una se levantó para responder a un llamado diferente. Kya merodea por los rincones del palacio, buscando con qué distraer su mente. Asami, por otra parte, salió. Podría estar en cualquier parte ahora. La Ciudadela Real es demasiado grande._

Korra esbozó un gesto de extrañeza, mas luego recordó que la ciudadela era el hogar de Asami y supuso que debía tener más de un motivo para salir del palacio. Quizá estuviese visitando a un viejo amigo o tal vez fue a comprar un bocadillo en su panadería favorita. Como fuera, la cazadora se conformó con la idea de que pronto regresaría.

—Bueno. No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo —anunció—. Iré a darme un baño.

 _Bien. Yo saldré a tomar el sol por ahí._

Arquímedes se dio la vuelta, produciendo un ruidito con las garras, y desapareció por el balcón. Korra se rascó la cabeza; tenía el cabello desordenado, y quitándose la ropa se metió al cuarto de baño. Se desnudó deprisa y, congelada por el frío matinal, traspuso la puerta para encontrarse sumida en la oscuridad total. Aún no acababa de entender cómo diantres funcionaban los baños del palacio. Recordó que Asami le había explicado, llena de asombro, que los antiguos arquitectos reales habían sacado provecho de unas fuentes de aguas termales que corrían bajo tierra. Y que gracias a eso, los habitantes del palacio gozaban siempre de baños con agua caliente y pura, como de manantial.

El cuarto de baño, sin embargo, no carecía de lujos por esto. Korra sabía que si se hubiera molestado en traer una antorcha consigo, ahora se vería rodeada de finos mosaicos y esculturas talladas en las paredes de piedra. Avanzó despacio hasta que tocó el agua caliente con los pies y luego entró en ella. El baño era de agua salada, pero estaba en calma y era relajante. Al principio temió que la corriente la alejara de la puerta y la llevara a aguas profundas, pero al avanzar se dio cuenta de que el agua apenas le llegaba a la cintura. Tanteó la resbalosa pared hasta que encontró el jabón y los cepillos, y luego se frotó a fondo. Después se mantuvo a flote con los ojos cerrados y disfrutó del calor.

Cuando al fin salió goteando se dirigió a la habitación iluminada, encontró una toalla, y luego se vistió con una camisa de delicado lino blanco y unos pantalones de piel. La talla le sentaba razonablemente bien, aunque ignoraba cómo había hecho la servidumbre del palacio para adivinar sus medidas. Satisfecha, dejó la habitación y echó a andar por el extenso pasillo. Era la primera vez que se aventuraba fuera de la habitación de huéspedes y una alegría infantil le bullía en el pecho por la emoción.

Bajó por una empinada escalera de caracol hacia la entrada principal del palacio. Mientras caminaba, casi no se fijó en los intrincados diseños de las tapicerías que adornaban las paredes, puesto que toda su atención se vio dirigida repentinamente hacia Azula, que la esperaba al otro extremo del pasillo. Se apoyaba en la pared con la mano izquierda, en una actitud despreocupada, y jugueteaba con una daga, haciéndola girar expertamente con la mano derecha. Parecía como si hubiera adoptado esa postura intencionadamente, para impresionar.

Más sorprendente aún, era el hecho de que Azula parecía saber de antemano cuándo y dónde estar para que su camino se cruzara con el de Korra. La cazadora ignita sonrió nada más percibir la presencia de su rival y adoptó una postura más firme, casi desafiante, como si su intención fuera la de impedir que Korra evitara su encuentro.

—Parece que ya no tienes necesidad de guardar reposo, ¿eh? —dijo, arrastrando las palabras y con una expresión insufriblemente indulgente—. He esperado mucho por este día.

—¿Cómo? —Korra hizo un esfuerzo por no mostrarse impresionada—. ¿Cómo sabías que ese día sería hoy?

—Tan sólo he estado pendiente de ti, Korra. Sabes mejor que nadie que allá afuera hay una guerra que amenaza con expandirse hacia este reino, y luego hacia el mío. Mi madre cayó en batalla hace meses ya, y yo habría asumido su puesto y continuado con su labor de no ser por ti. Me has hecho perder demasiado tiempo, Korra. Espero que al menos valgas la pena, como pregonan todos tus coterráneos.

Korra miró a su rival con el entrecejo fruncido. Se sentía poco preparada para manejar la excesiva familiaridad que Azula empleaba en el trato con ella. No es que fuera solamente pretenciosa, sino que daba la impresión de tener un mayor conocimiento de sus destinos y cómo estos se encontraban predispuestos a chocar; un conocimiento que la había acompañado durante toda su vida.

El miedo se sumó a la repulsión de Korra; se trataba del miedo a lo sobrenatural. Lo vio reflejado en el rostro de Azula cuando ésta entrecruzó las manos y concentró sus ojos dorados en ella como si la traspasara con la fuerza insólita de su mirada. En su voz se percibían claramente toda la experiencia y el cinismo propios de un ser más antiguo, tal como Arquímedes o Kuvira. A menudo, las palabras de la cazadora ignita sonaban profanas en boca de una humana tan joven.

—Seré honesta —dijo Korra, enfrentándola con la mirada—. Hay algo en ti que me resulta demasiado inquietante, y no me agrada en lo absoluto. ¿Has estado en contacto con los fey?

Azula se inclinó hacia adelante, alargó un brazo y acarició la mejilla de Korra con una mano suave, quien de nuevo se sintió como si una lanza hubiera hendido su cráneo y se retorciera dentro de su mente, escarbando sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos. Luchó contra las ganas de gritar.

—Nunca he visto a un fey en mi vida —rió Azula, complacida por la repentina palidez de su rival—. Supongo que es normal que te sientas abrumada…, quizás a causa del hambre, aunque tiendo a provocar tal efecto en las personas de mente débil. Ya sé, tal vez comer un poco te haga sentir mejor. Acompáñame, Korra. Nos espera el desayuno. Me parece buena idea que tú y yo nos conozcamos un poco más antes de nuestro combate.

Mientras Azula la guiaba por el pasillo, el rico olor que salía de la cocina le despertó el apetito a la joven cazadora. Tal vez su rival tenía razón, debía estar mareada por el hambre o algo así. Había pasado demasiado tiempo enferma y en cama; sí, eso debía ser. Korra pensó que, por lo menos, esa mañana podría disfrutar de una comida deliciosa.

El comedor del primer piso estaba diseñado para disfrutar de reuniones íntimas. Había chimeneas de mármol, una a cada lado de la habitación, y una mesa alargada a la que se podían sentar hasta cuarenta y cinco comensales. Unos candelabros de varias luces adornaban la mesa y en las paredes había lámparas de aceite colocadas a intervalos regulares.

Korra no supo qué cara poner al darse cuenta de que, nuevamente, era como si Azula lo hubiese planeado todo con mucha antelación; la servidumbre les había preparado a ambas una mesa con un mantel de seda delante de la ventana, en el extremo más alejado de la habitación, y desde allí se disfrutaba de la vista del patio oeste del palacio. La mesa estaba sutilmente iluminada por la luz de dos velas y por el débil resplandor del sol mañanero, que se filtraba por el cristal de la ventana.

Korra tomó asiento frente a Azula y ésta le ofreció una copa de vino caliente, que ella aceptó con cierta inquietud, pues aquella bebida no era más de su agrado que la mujer que se la ofrecía.

—Cuéntame, Korra —comenzó la cazadora ignita—. ¿Siempre fue tu ambición convertirte en Cazadora Real? ¿O el hecho de que te encuentres hoy frente a mí es meramente circunstancial?

Korra apretó los labios, no quería decirle nada al respecto. Su deseo de convertirse en Cazadora Real era demasiado personal y no le apetecía compartirlo con Azula sólo porque ella se lo pidiera. La llegada de los criados con bandejas de verduras, panes calientes y un pollo asado la salvó de tener que contestar.

Azula despidió a los sirvientes con un cortés gesto de cabeza, cortó el ave caliente y sirvió un trozo en cada plato. Las dos cazadoras comieron en silencio durante unos minutos, aunque a Korra se le hacía difícil masticar ante la mirada de aquellos ojos dorados que no dejaban de observarla con intriga.

—Espero que lleguemos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas, sin importar cuál de nosotras se convierta en Cazadora Real —dijo Azula finalmente, en un tono entre azucarado y engreído, de una suavidad de terciopelo, pero con una nota de aburrimiento que ni siquiera ella pudo disimular—. Aunque debo advertirte, Korra, que liderar a la Partida de Caza Real exigirá mucho de nosotras. Por supuesto, yo estoy preparada para llevar una vida así. Cuando estaba en la academia militar, mis instructores de combate insistían en que yo era la mejor de mi promoción, quizás la mejor de toda la historia del reino Ignis. No era la persona más alta de la clase, pero era la más ágil. Estoy segura de que sabes que todo el mundo se asombraba de mis progresos, y de que se me permitió graduarme un año antes de lo habitual.

Apartó su plato hacia adelante unos centímetros para reposar el antebrazo izquierdo sobre la mesa con un gesto elegante.

—Después de quince meses como soldado raso pasé a la formación en dependencias de mando y me convertí en la comandante de campo más joven de la historia del reino Ignis. Pero, a pesar de las exigencias de mi posición, encuentro el tiempo necesario para ayudar en la formación de los estudiantes de la academia en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Los instructores de la escuela militar continúan teniéndome en alta estima y agradecen mi ayuda.

Mientras Azula hablaba, Korra se percató de que le prestaba más atención a sus gestos que a sus palabras, puesto que sus movimientos eran tan fluidos que parecían ensayados. Cuando la cazadora ignita terminó de comer, se arrellanó en la silla y agitó suavemente el vino de la copa en un gesto perfectamente estudiado.

—No es que yo hiciera nada especial para ganarme esa admiración —continuó Azula con aire risueño—. Simplemente nací con un talento envidiable. Era natural que me convirtiera en la favorita. Puedes comprenderlo, ¿verdad, Korra? Es lo mismo que te sucede a ti.

—¿Y qué es lo que me sucede a mí, si se puede saber? —Su arrogancia había, por fin, provocado una respuesta en la joven morena.

—¡Qué bueno! Creía que habías olvidado cómo hablar —se burló con aire amable. Luego, en tono de constatación, explicó—: Es obvio, ¿no? Ambas nacimos para esto. No sólo somos cazadoras, somos guerreras. Lo llevamos en la sangre, está escrito en nuestros destinos. Ah, no puedo esperar para enfrentarme a ti y ver quién de las dos resulta ser la luchadora más apta.

—Entonces para ti todo esto es una simple competencia para medir tus fuerzas, ¿no? Ni el legado de tu madre Izumi, ni acabar esta maldita guerra, son tan importantes como demostrar que eres mejor que yo.

Azula bebió un trago de su copa.

—No, en lo absoluto. Me has malinterpretado. Para mí, esto significa mucho más que todo eso. Quizá te sobreestimé. Ahora veo que alguien como tú jamás podría entenderlo.

—¿Alguien como yo? ¿Disculpa? —gruñó Korra.

—No lo tomes a mal, Arrasadora —dijo, sonriendo con satisfacción—. Solamente quise decir que quizás, existen diferencias entre tú y yo además de nuestro lugar de origen. Es claro que sólo una de nosotras fue forjada para el liderazgo. Una de esas diferencias está en nuestra formación, por ejemplo: en el reino Ignis no existen las tribus de cazadoras nómadas, sino que todas conformamos una parte importante de las fuerzas militares de nuestra nación. De hecho, no existe distinción entre cazadoras y soldados. La División Primera de mi hermano, el General Iroh II, cuenta con unas quinientas guerreras, y unas dos mil quinientas en total entre las cuatro divisiones y las unidades auxiliares de su reserva.

Dos mil quinientas mujeres que habían elegido por voluntad propia vivir a lomos de un caballo, luchar, comer y dormir entre una multitud de hombres. ¿Por qué razón escogía una mujer, que no se consideraba cazadora, una vida así? ¿Acaso las guerreras ignitas eran salvajes y violentas por naturaleza, tanto como los temidos soldados varones de su ejército? Korra sabía que las fuerzas militares del reino Ignis conformaban uno de los ejércitos más grandes y poderosos de los Cuatro Reinos; incluso hubo un momento de la historia en el que el reino Ignis estuvo apunto de conquistar al resto de las naciones, aunque eso fue cincuenta años antes de que el rey Roku subiera al trono ignita y decidiera estrechar lazos de hermandad con la antigua reina terrence Kyoshi, la actual reina aerita Yangchen y el fallecido rey aquence Kuruk.

—Lo que intentas decirme es que tú eres la más calificada para mantener la disciplina entre los miembros de la Partida de Caza Real —aseveró Korra, alzando una ceja.

—En pocas palabras, sí.

—No me intimidas, Azula —replicó entonces ella—. Tal vez no he militado durante toda mi vida como tú, pero sé cómo ganarme el respeto y la confianza de mis compañeros y subordinados. He regresado del infierno y estoy preparada para volver a sumirme en él. Antes mencionaste que nunca has visto siquiera a un fey. Muy bien, pues yo ya me he enfrentado a varios de ellos —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Acaso eso no me da ventaja sobre ti?

Azula retorció los labios en una terrible sonrisa de sabiduría.

—Por supuesto. Es una clara ventaja, Korra.

La joven cazadora la miró boquiabierta, aturdida. Igual que una llave se adapta a una cerradura, las palabras de Azula conectaban a la perfección con los miedos primarios de Korra: ella no era una mujer normal. Nada le afectaba.

—De nuevo te veo abrumada —comentó Azula al tiempo que abandonaba la mesa—. Es una pena que me tengas miedo, Korra. Sabes que no soy tu enemiga.

—¡Yo no te tengo miedo!

—Entonces te diré una cosa, Arrasadora: estoy organizando una salida de cacería con la Partida Real. Por supuesto, tú también estás invitada. El Príncipe Bolin y el Duque Zuko lo han aprobado. Ambos concuerdan en que será una excelente oportunidad para que la Partida Real nos juzgue en acción, ¿y qué mejor momento que durante una cacería? Porque al fin y al cabo, todo se reduce a eso, ¿no? Somos las futuras cazadoras del Rey.

—¿Cuándo será?

—Mañana, y durante la noche celebraremos con la mejor pieza, cobrada por supuesto, por la mejor cazadora. Así la gente sabrá a quién animar durante nuestro duelo al día siguiente.

—Más que una invitación, me parece un desafío —espetó Korra.

—Llámalo como quieras, pero no te atrevas a faltar —dijo—. Eres libre de traer a un acompañante si eso te hace sentir mejor. Ya sé, ¿por qué no invitas a esa hermosa joven que está siempre a tu lado? Así podrá admirar a una verdadera cazadora haciendo lo que la caracteriza.

Korra le dirigió una mirada fulminante, quizo intimidarla, pero Azula no se amedrentó. En vez de eso, soltó una carcajada victoriosa, porque había conseguido salirse con la suya al hacerla enfadar. Sabía exactamente cuáles cuerdas tirar para manipular sus emociones, y Korra la aborreció por eso.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Kuvira estaba sentada encima de la cama, con las piernas ladeadas, en medio de esa habitación poco amueblada. Tenía una mano alrededor de su otra muñeca, la cual frotaba con insistencia, aunque con aire ausente, como si buscara en su piel algo que había perdido hace tiempo. Su expresión era más relajada que la última vez que Asami la vio, pero su mirada se había tornado desapasionada luego de la euforia de su reencuentro.

Durante un momento, que se le hizo eterno y angustioso, Asami y Kuvira se contemplaron mutuamente.

—Hay tanto que quisiera preguntarte, pero… —la joven dudó, rompiendo al fin el silencio—. No sé por dónde comenzar. ¿Cómo supiste que me encontraba aquí?

—Pensé en las rutas que podías tomar desde que nuestros caminos se separaron. Por suerte, opté por una que me llevó más de sesenta kilómetros al sur de aquí, lo suficientemente cerca como para localizarte escuchando los murmullos de la tierra.

—No entiendo.

—Un ser de tu naturaleza no pasa desapercibido por este mundo, Asami. Quien tenga orejas para oír y ojos para ver puede interpretar las señales sin dificultad. Los pájaros hablan de tu llegada con sus cantos, las bestias de la Tierra sienten tu olor, y hasta los árboles y la hierba recuerdan tu contacto. El vínculo que ha despertado entre tu magia y tu alma es tan potente, que quien sea sensible a las fuerzas de la naturaleza puede sentirlo.

Asami la miró perpleja.

—Es como si me hablaras con acertijos. ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no… —Entonces sintió miedo, porque supo que para Kuvira, el nuevo y extraño comportamiento de sus poderes, era evidente. Cambió de tema y preguntó por el más importante motivo del regreso de la fey—. ¿Lograste ver al Dragón Elemental? ¿Qué has descubierto?

—Tantas verdades, que si te las dijera todas en este preciso instante, temo que puedas enloquecer —admitió Kuvira.

—Confieso que oírte decir eso me asusta un poco. ¿Hay alguna de esas verdades que puedas compartir conmigo ahora? Por ejemplo, ¿por qué tienes esa apariencia? —intentó calmarse con una broma y señaló con la mano el vestido que adornaba el cuerpo de la fey—. ¿Por fin has dejado de usar pantalones y túnica?

—Es meramente circunstancial —precisó ella, tras esbozar una leve sonrisa—. He vivido entre los fey más años de los que puedo recordar, pero aún me acordaba de que los humanos insisten en separar a sus mujeres de sus hombres. Nunca podría adaptarme a sus costumbres, aunque no me comporte del todo como una fey. Para moverme entre los humanos sin levantar sospechas, he tenido que vestir de acuerdo a sus normas.

—Te ves bien —un tenue rubor le pintó las mejillas—. Quiero decir que… te luce el vestido…

—Quizá, pero la falda sigue pareciéndome un invento estúpido. Es de suponer que fue idea de un hombre.

Asami se rió por un momento. Luego suspiró:

—Casi pareces humana…

—Y lo soy —Kuvira hizo una pausa—. En parte…

La joven inclinó la cabeza en un gesto comprensivo y tomó asiento junto a la fey sobre la cama.

—¿Es ésa una de las verdades que descubriste durante tu viaje?

—Sí. Soy una mestiza; un híbrido. Pero tú, ya lo sabías, ¿no es así?

—Arquímedes me lo dijo cuando viajábamos hacia el reino Aqua —contestó Asami—. Él fue uno de los primeros y tú eres la última de esos seres tan únicos. Saberlo me ayudó a comprender muchas de las interrogantes que tenía sobre ti. Yo… creo que es algo bueno: tu naturaleza podría ser la clave para alcanzar la paz entre humanos y fey.

—Ninguna de las dos razas me aceptaría jamás —dijo fríamente Kuvira—. Nadie es capaz de comprender lo que soy. No se puede confiar en mí, tanto para los humanos como para los fey soy una aberración; una amenaza, ¿entiendes? Mi destino es estar sola.

Asami agachó la cabeza. Cuando volvió a alzarla, vio que los ojos de la fey seguían siendo profundos y distantes, pero estaban en un rostro que quizás era demasiado corriente para albergar su rareza, con una boca larga y fina como una cuchillada y una piel apagada, sin aquel brillo místico que solía irradiar. Asami tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no alargar la mano y tocar la cara de Kuvira, porque la comprendía. Cómo deseaba consolar la infelicidad que brillaba en esos ojos y que no tenía por qué estar en ellos. Le gustaba demasiado su rostro, esa nueva apariencia humana y llana, tan mundana...

—No tiene que ser así —dijo—. Podrías quedarte conmigo, Kuvira. Sabes que yo jamás…

—Aún me sorprende tu ingenuidad, Asami —susurró, acercándose a ella.

Entonces, la fey la acunó en sus brazos. Asami sintió que sus piernas le fallaban cuando percibió el toque frío de su piel. Los ojos de Kuvira estaban ligeramente oscurecidos, la veía con deseo. Un escalofrío la recorrió desde su nuca hasta su estómago y más abajo aún. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas al sentir el aroma profundo y seductor que emanaba de la fey.

Era un olor oscuro e intenso que tenía la calidez de la nuez moscada y de la canela, entremezclados con la languidez de la violeta. Mientras esa fragancia la embriagaba, Kuvira jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello. Luego pasó con suavidad una mano por la nuca de la joven y acercó sus labios hasta los suyos para darle un beso firme e inoportuno.

Kuvira mordió el labio inferior de Asami provocando que ésta emitiera un pequeño gemido. Abrieron los ojos y se contemplaron la una a la otra. Verde con verde. ¿Acaso siembre había anhelado esto? Tal vez… Estaba muy consciente de los bajos instintos que la hechizante naturaleza de Kuvira despertaba en ella.

Reconoció que cada vez se le hacía más difícil resistirse al poder de atracción que Kuvira poseía como fey, porque con la misma frecuencia con que su hermosura servía para controlar fácilmente la mente de las personas, servía también para desquiciar de tal forma a otras, que se volvían incontrolables.

Un fey, y en especial una mujer fey, provocaba que emergieran los peores sentimientos de un ser humano a causa del deseo y de los infinitos y pervertidos canales para expresar la malicia. El mero hecho de contemplar a Kuvira, incluso cuando sus rasgos fey ya no eran tan puros, actuaba como una droga en la mente de cualquier persona débil, ¿y quién sería capaz de hacer un buen uso del amor o del odio estando drogado?

Asami hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Kuvira y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, absorbiendo el dulce y embriagador aroma que emanaba de su piel.

Kuvira la tomó y la recostó sobre la cama. Se acostó a un lado de ella, mirándola y acariciando su rostro, delineando con sus dedos cada rincón de su cara. Recorrió la forma de sus mejillas, el mentón, su cuello, sus labios rosados. Asami se perdió en esos ojos verdes, que la contemplaban llenos de deseo. Kuvira se veía hermosa con el cabello suelto; su lunar en el pómulo izquierdo se le hacía tan endiabladamente bello, sus finos labios... Se moría de ganas de profundizar en ese sentimiento carnal.

Jaló el cuello del vestido de la fey para volver a unir sus bocas en un beso. Su mente se hundió en el suave tacto y sus piernas se revolvían en el cosquilleo que estaba surgiendo en sus caderas. Kuvira posó una de sus manos sobre el abdomen de la joven y lo recorrió hasta la base de sus pechos. Su pulgar rozó uno de sus pezones erguidos, ansiosos por el toque de esas manos fuertes. Asami abrió la boca y permitió el paso de una lengua que jugaba con sus labios; se enzarzaron en una lucha de caricias y jadeos. Era doloroso tener que separarse para poder tomar aire.

La mano de la fey bajó a la cintura de la humana, las caderas y ahora, tras deslizarse dentro del dobladillo del pantalón, tocaba la piel del muslo de porcelana que se estremeció al sentir el tacto de esos dedos. Subía por toda su pierna.

—Maldición, eres hermosa… —le dijo Kuvira al oído—. Te pareces tanto a tu madre… Te deseo tanto… —Sólo en ese instante detuvo el movimiento de su mano y exhaló, impotente—: Soy un animal…

Kuvira se retiró, sentándose y dándole la espalda a Asami, que ardía en un deseo interrumpido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dices eso? —Su voz sonó frustrada, perdida.

—Míranos, mírame… Así sin más voy por ti, que no sabes cómo defenderte de mi naturaleza. Tengo que contenerme o de lo contrario, te haría mía en este instante. No quiero asustarte con mi falta de control. Yo... Yo lo siento —la fey había hundido la cabeza entre sus manos.

Asami nunca fue capaz de recordar adecuadamente lo que había sucedido entre ellas. Era como si hubiera padecido una fiebre en la que hubiese perdido y recuperado alternativamente la conciencia. Recordaba ciertos momentos con vívida claridad —brillantes y punzantes fulgores llenos de júbilo—, pero le resultaba imposible reconstruir el orden en que habían sucedido. Incluso, durante unos segundos, llegó a perder la pista de si era de día o de noche, pues el crepúsculo parecía invadir su visión fuera cual fuese la hora. Tampoco podía decir si había caído en un sueño profundo, o si continuaba despierta…

Intentó equilibrarse, luchó por aclarar su mente pues, ni siquiera era capaz de juzgar las cosas por sí misma en ese momento. El aroma de la fey, el toque de sus manos, la intensidad de su mirada… Comprendió que se había permitido caer presa de un embrujo, y recordó con vaguedad la noche en que pisó de niña aquel círculo de hadas: la euforia intoxicante que nubló sus pensamientos resultó ser la misma de entonces.

—No… He sido yo la que ha provocado este comportamiento. Ha sido mi falta de decoro, mi falta de fortaleza… Hubiera tenido que escudar mi mente en cuanto tú… en cuanto yo… —Asami estaba avergonzada de sus actos. Si Kuvira no se hubiera detenido, ella la habría dejado seguir hasta lo último. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Cómo podría admitirlo ante Korra?

Mientras más pensaba en ello, más difícil se le hacía recordarlo. Era como intentar recuperar los fragmentos de un sueño del que acababa de despertar. Su único consuelo era que, quizá, lo olvidaría todo al alejarse de Kuvira. En aquel trance fantasioso y alocado, todo le había parecido perfectamente sensato. Ahora apenas podía comprender lo sucedido. Miró a Kuvira; su aspecto era desgarbado, y plagado de tensión.

—Sabes que para mí, estar cerca de ti es una tortura peor que la muerte —dijo, buscando incrementar la distancia entre Asami y ella—. Aunque ahora me vea más como una humana, por dentro sigo siendo mitad fey. Y la maldición que llevo en la sangre me empuja a desearte, a amarte… por mucho que sufra yo al hacerlo y más allá de mi mayor o menor voluntad. —Un punto de amargura se asomó a su sonrisa—. Cada vez que me resisto, lo pago caro. Pero tampoco podría permitirme el abandonarte por completo, porque más allá de lo que dicte mi maldición, yo te quiero…

—Fui una tonta por omitir algo tan importante —Asami se llevó una mano a la boca y se la cubrió para detener el llanto—. Lo lamento. Te prometí liberarte de tu maldición y aún no he conseguido ningún avance. Lo olvidé… falté a mi promesa…

Mientras Asami digería las implicaciones de aquello, se dio cuenta de que el aspecto desapasionado y enfermizo de Kuvira era una consecuencia de todo el sufrimiento al que se había visto expuesta; lloraba por la condena de que su amor por Asami no fuera correspondido, y lloraba por haberla apartado aun más de sí. Asami se estremeció al pensar en lo que había soportado Kuvira desde hacía tantos años. « _Tener esa compulsión y ser incapaz de estar conmigo debe estarla destrozando por dentro_ ».

—No has faltado a nada, porque no me debes nada —dijo Kuvira—. Has tenido que ocuparte de asuntos más importantes, aún lo haces. Yo ni siquiera debería ser una de tus preocupaciones. Recuerda quién soy y lo que soy para ti. Te lo dije aquella noche de Yule hace tres años, aquí mismo, en la Ciudadela Real: me doy a ti como quieras tomarme. Y lucharé por ti como pueda. —En tono grave y gentil, añadió—: Úsame como usarías a un asesino, escondido en la oscuridad y sin piedad. Porque si esta guerra no termina cuanto antes, me volverá loca. Bastante me cuesta enfrentarme a las agonías de la vida diaria sin tener que sobrellevar también las atrocidades de la batalla y el peligro que corres en ella. Úsame para ponerle fin y me aseguraré de que tu vida sea tan feliz como la que haya podido experimentar cualquier humano.

—Kuvira, yo…

—Si no tienes las agallas para quitarme la vida —sentenció, mirándola con dureza—. Esto es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí. Déjame ser una herramienta útil en tus manos, Asami _hija de Akaren._ —Kuvira se puso de pie e inmediatamente se arrodilló ante ella—. Ordena y obedeceré.

Asami estaba consternada.

—¿Es ésta otra de esas verdades que querías revelarme?

—Lo es.

—Entonces estabas en lo correcto: ya estoy harta de descubrir verdades. No quiero esta responsabilidad, ¡no quiero ser la dueña de tu vida y tu destino! ¿Cómo puedes tú soportarlo?

—El único antídoto para el corrosivo veneno de la verdad es encontrar la paz en tu interior. Es una cura difícil de conseguir, pero merece la pena. Créeme.

—Ponte de pie por favor, Kuvira —suplicó Asami—. No soy una reina para que te postres ante mí.

—No, no lo eres —replicó la fey, alzándose según lo ordenado—. Tú estás por encima de la realeza. Pronto lo verás.

—No estoy segura de querer hacerlo. Me siento como si viviera en un mundo imaginario, en un sueño en el que todo es posible. Ya sé que ocurren cosas asombrosas, pero siempre les ocurren a los demás, siempre en tiempos y lugares lejanos. —Asami tenía los ojos vidriosos y vacíos, como dos agujeros en la cara, y la voz entrecortada—. Sin embargo, yo me encontré contigo en el bosque y crecí acompañada de tu magia y de la que me heredó mi madre. He viajado más allá de los límites de este reino, aunque de niña creía que jamás abandonaría mi provincia. He vivido entre cazadores y he luchado junto a soldados, a pesar de ser sólo una criada. ¿En qué me convertiré ahora, Kuvira? —la joven agachó la cabeza—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle a Korra y a los demás alguna sabiduría que no posean ya? ¿Puedo plantearme algún desafío que no sea más apropiado para un ejército? ¿Puedo romper tu maldición? ¡Es una locura! Tendría que estar de vuelta en la mansión de Lord Iroh, trabajando junto a Kai y Jinora...

Kuvira se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, pero cuando al fin lo hizo, sus palabras fueron amables.

—Un embrión, eso es lo que eres. Un embrión que lucha por pertenecer al mundo. No te preocupes por esas cosas. Busca la paz dondequiera que estés y en aquello que seas. La gente suele saber lo que debe hacerse, y tú sólo debes mostrarles el camino: ésa es la sabiduría. En cuanto a los desafíos, ningún ejército podrá jamás obrar los milagros que nos regalarás en el futuro. ¿Quieres saber en qué te convertirás, pequeñaja? Si crees poder soportarlo, te lo diré con gusto.

Asami negó suavemente con la cabeza y se la quedó mirando con expresión solemne, como si no supiera muy bien qué decir.

—Ha sido suficiente por hoy, Kuvira.

—Sí… Todo ha sido muy… agitado… desde mi partida al reino Aeris, y nuestro... encuentro... también ha sido incómodo para mí —reconoció la fey. A Asami le extrañó ese comentario, pues Kuvira casi nunca permitía que ella viera lo afectada que estaba—. Si lo deseas, puedes marcharte ahora. Korra necesitará de tu apoyo con la prueba que se avecina. Por lo demás, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Y dicho esto, Kuvira atravesó la habitación y se apoyó frente a la ventana, perdida la vista en las coloridas formas de la plaza, que poco a poco iba cobrando vida, conforme progresaba la mañana. Asami esperó hasta que pareció evidente que Kuvira había dicho todo lo que quería decir. Entonces, tras exhalar un suspiro, se dispuso a retirarse. Quitó el seguro de la puerta y justo antes de girar el pomo dijo:

—Sé que no tiene caso ignorarlo. Puedo sentirlo —admitió—. Algo me está cambiando.

—Lo que te da forma es tu destino —dijo Kuvira, sin voltearse—. Cada era necesita su ícono; has de hacerte a la idea de que a ti te ha correspondido esa tarea. Tu madre fue el principio, y ahora, tú eres la continuación. O el fin.

Asami siguió las líneas de la madera que formaba la puerta con la mirada, temerosa de cruzar el umbral y salir al mundo, consciente de que el peso sobre sus hombros se volvería más grande de lo que había imaginado.

—Pero si todo está predeterminado, ¿significan algo nuestras elecciones? ¿O acaso debemos limitarnos a aceptar el destino?

—Despeja de tu mente esos pensamientos porque no tienen respuesta ni te van a hacer más feliz, niña.

—Cierto —contestó ella con melancolía—. Y sin embargo, siguen rebotando dentro de mi cerebro. —Se mordió los labios y luego volteó la cabeza hacia la fey que aún le daba la espalda—. Está bien, Kuvira. Dímelo: ¿quién soy en verdad y en qué me convertiré?

—Lo haré —sólo entonces Kuvira le dirigió la mirada—. Tú eres Asami Sato, hija del hombre Hiroshi y la humana Yasuko. Pero, tu madre fue más que eso en una vida anterior a la tuya e incluso, anterior a la mía. Ella fue, en realidad, la forma reencarnada de la dragona elemental del fuego Akaren. Por consiguiente, tú naciste con un corazón humano y con alma de dragón. Eso te convierte en la única capaz de pronunciar la palabra de poder, el principio y el final de todo: el Nombre de todos los Nombres.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó ella, al tiempo que notaba el ardor del fuego en su piel pálida.

—Sólo uno lo sabe.

—¿Quién?

—Lo conoces: aquel que fue condenado a arrastrarse en cuatro patas durante el resto de su vida inmortal. El que habla sin pronunciar palabras.

Asami, perpleja, se llevó la mano a la sien. Le latía la nuca y un montón de ideas se le agolpaban en la cabeza, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Granemalión, el antiguo Archimago de los Cuatro Reinos.

—Arquímedes —respondió con voz trémula.

—Tu madre me encargó que se lo dijera, que le pidiera a Arquímedes que te enseñara todo.

—¿Mi madre? —se agitó la joven, y una gota de sudor le resbaló entre las cejas—. ¿Hablaste con mi madre? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Kuvira desvió la mirada.

—No más por hoy. Lo mejor será que te vayas. Estar tan cerca de ti es un castigo, Asami —respiró con dificultad—. Ten compasión.

Asami se estremeció al oír aquella súplica.

—Es duro amar —susurró.

—Lo es...

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

El sol ya había recorrido un buen trecho en el cielo cuando los tacones de las botas de Korra repicaron en el suelo marmóreo del patio del palacio de real. Blancos muros rodeaban por completo el castillo, contrastando vivamente con el color verde del pasto, y a todo lo largo de su parte superior, había galerías para que los cortesanos pudieran asomarse cuando iban de un sector a otro del palacio y admiraran los jardines, adornados con plantas trepadoras y rosados árboles en flor durante la primavera. Esa fría tarde de otoño, no obstante, aunque algunos árboles del jardín todavía estaban verdes y algunos capullos todavía florecían, las hojas de muchos se habían marchitado y caían suavemente sobre el suelo de mármol.

El aire era cortante y a Korra se le había enfriado demasiado la punta de la nariz. En medio de su impulsivo arrebato por salir a practicar para poder vencer a Azula en la cacería del día siguiente, había olvidado ponerse un abrigo.

En el centro del jardín se había erigido una estatua del rey San; un chorro de agua le brotaba de una mano —extendida—, mientras que con la otra sostenía una antorcha. Era un jardín bonito si uno no reparaba en la estatua; y el patio también lo era, aunque en él no se disfrutaba de tranquilidad ni de intimidad debido a toda aquella gente de la corte deambulando por las galerías.

Aquél no era el único patio del castillo, pero sí el más grande, y por donde entraban los residentes en el castillo o las visitas importantes. El suelo se mantenía tan brillante que Korra se veía a sí misma reflejada en él, y los muros de piedra —de un blanco rutilante— eran tan altos que la joven tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para distinguir la cúspide de las torres albarranas. Era imponente, impresionante; como le gustaba a los reyes terrences.

El campo de tiro con arco estaba desierto y oscuro salvo por una única antorcha que alumbraba fuera del cuarto de equipamiento. Korra encendió otras antorchas a todo lo ancho del fondo del campo, de modo que, cuando volviera a la parte delantera, los bausanes resaltarían como figuras oscuras en contraste con la luz que los alumbraba por detrás. Cogió al azar un arco de los que había en el cuarto y unos manojos de flechas del color más claro que encontró. A continuación disparó una saeta tras otra a las rodillas de los blancos. Después, a los muslos; seguidamente, a los codos; a continuación, a los hombros; y así, hasta vaciar el carcaj. Era evidente que tenía la destreza necesaria para desarmar o incapacitar a un hombre o a una bestia con ese arco, aún con la poca visibilidad que imperaba aquella brumosa tarde. Cambió el arco por otro, arrancó las flechas de las dianas y empezó de nuevo.

No recordaba la última vez que había salido de cacería, una verdadera cacería, como las que solía dirigir su madre; con el golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos, el sonido de los cuernos y los ladridos de los perros. La vida solía ser muy simple cuando sólo debía acorralar a un animal con la ayuda de sus compañeros y atinarle en algún punto vital con sus flechas. La sangre que se derramaba era poca y, además, era sinónimo de buena comida, orgullo y celebración entre los suyos. Korra apretó los dientes. Había pasado demasiado tiempo perdida en la guerra, y ya no sabía distinguir la línea que diferenciaba a una cazadora de una asesina.

Últimamente sólo había matado a hombres, hombres y guerreros fey. Y se preguntaba si, al regresar a los bosques, junto a una partida de caza como antes, estirar el arco y apuntar con la flecha dejaría de parecerle un acto atroz. ¡No! No podía perder la concentración ahora. Tenía que derrotar a Azula, tenía que impresionar a los miembros de la Partida de Caza Real; así ganaría ventaja y obtendría la confianza necesaria para imponerse sobre Azula durante el duelo… Sólo así podría convertirse en Cazadora Real… Sólo así podría… estar junto a Asami…

Korra no reparó en la creciente velocidad y ferocidad con la que sacaba flechas de la aljaba, de tal modo que encajaba una saeta en la cuerda del arco antes incluso de que la anterior hubiera dado en el blanco. Hasta que percibió una presencia a su espalda, no salió de su ensimismamiento ni se dio cuenta de la imagen que debía de estar ofreciendo.

Estaba fuera de sí. La rapidez de los disparos, la puntería perfecta... Y todo con un arco de calidad pésima, mal curvado y peor encordado. ¿Y le extrañaba que la llamaran "Arrasadora"?

—¿Puedes matar a alguien de un flechazo o sólo le provocarías una herida?

Esa voz… Ahora sabía que era Asami a quien tenía detrás. Sonrió para sí misma, feliz de oírla. Korra lentificó sus movimientos e hizo todo un alarde de apuntar a los muslos y rodillas de los bausanes antes de disparar.

—Sólo un tonto cometería el error de retarte a una competición de tiro con arco.

Había un asomo de risa en la voz de la joven; Korra siguió dándole la espalda y cogió otra flecha. Azula no era ninguna tonta, muy al contrario, le parecía escalofriantemente inteligente.

—Si mi contendiente te oyera decir eso, de seguro te contradeciría con una mueca inflada de superioridad, Sami.

—¿Te refieres a Azula? ¿Ella te retó?

Korra se limitó a sacar dos flechas del carcaj, las encajó juntas en la cuerda, tensó y disparó. Una de las saetas voló hacia la cabeza del bausán, mientras que la otra se hincaba en el torso con un satisfactorio golpe seco; las flechas brillaron débilmente a la luz titilante de las antorchas.

—Habrá una cacería mañana —dijo Korra—. Azula quiere que nos probemos primero ante la Partida de Caza Real. Reconozco que es una buena idea y tiene sentido, porque en tiempos de paz, no nos dedicaríamos a nada más que a cazar. Pero… No lo sé, hay algo en esa mujer que no me agrada. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Me pone los pelos de punta.

—Ah, ¿entonces tú también lo percibes?

Korra no pudo evitar sentirse interesada y se volvió hacia ella, aunque las sombras velaban el rostro de Asami.

—¿A qué te refieres, Sami?

—A que definitivamente, no se trata de una humana común y corriente.

—¿Crees que sea peligrosa? —preguntó Korra.

—Todos lo somos.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Asami se encogió de hombros.

—Es más peligrosa que algunos, y menos que otros. De todos modos, si ha de matar a alguien, lo más probable es que sea a un fey o a algún enemigo del reino. Es la hija de Izumi, después de todo. Sea lo que sea, no veo por qué no estaría de nuestro lado.

Korra la observó unos instantes y después dio media vuelta y se dirigió al fondo del campo, donde estaban las dianas. Se detuvo delante de una —la que había «matado»— y sacó a tirones las flechas clavadas en muslos, torso y cabeza.

Por alguna razón, Asami parecía estar muy segura de lo que decía. No obstante, Korra dudaba de que Azula fuera una persona carente de amenazas; no le parecía muy de fiar.

Fue de diana en diana sacando las flechas bajo la atenta mirada de la joven; sentir los ojos de Asami clavados en su espalda la impulsó a ir al fondo del campo de tiro y apagar las antorchas de una en una. Al apagar la última llama la envolvió la oscuridad; ahora era invisible.

Se volvió hacia Asami con la idea de observarla a la luz del cuarto de equipamiento, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Quería gastarle una broma, darle un pequeño susto. Pero se la encontró recostada perezosamente, cruzada de brazos, mirándola. Era imposible que la viera, pero era tan directa su mirada que Korra tuvo que desviar la vista, a pesar de saber que Asami ignoraba que la estaba observando.

Regresó cruzando el campo y salió a la luz; dio la impresión de que la mirada de Asami la enfocaba de manera distinta al tiempo que se le escapaba una sonrisa. La antorcha reflejó el verde brillante de sus ojos; parecían los de un gato o los de alguna clase de criatura nocturna.

—¿Acaso tu magia te proporciona visión nocturna? —preguntó Korra.

Asami rompió a reír y replicó:

—Qué va. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada, es sólo que… —se frotó las sienes—. Olvídalo.

—¿Estás preocupada por la cacería de mañana?

—Sí… No… La verdad, ¡no lo sé! Sé que soy una excelente cazadora y una arquera excepcional, pero qué tal si… ¿Si Azula lo es más?

Asami esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa, lo meditó unos segundos y respondió:

—Es normal que te sientas nerviosa. Creo que es la primera vez que te enfrentas a alguien en igualdad de condiciones. Azula y tú son las mejores cazadoras de sus respectivos reinos, pero eso no significa que no puedas superarte a ti misma —se peinó un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja—. Dime, ¿hay posibilidad de que yo pueda acompañarte?

Cruzada de brazos, Asami se recostó en la gran losa que hacía las veces de mesa para que los arqueros dejaran el equipo. Korra sintió un gran alivio por no tener que ser ella quien se lo pidiera. Asami la comprendía a la perfección; a veces sabía lo que ella pensaba antes incluso de manifestarlo y eso, eso era lo maravilloso de ella. Así, la cazadora se sacó por la cabeza la aljaba que llevaba colgada al hombro, la soltó en la mesa de piedra y colocó el arco al lado.

—¡Claro! —le dijo con entusiasmo—. Por favor, ¡ven conmigo mañana!

En los labios de Asami se dibujó una sonrisa contenida, y cuando replicó no disimuló que las palabras de la cazadora le habían provocado regocijo.

—Me alegra que me consideres tan esencial a tu lado, Korra.

Korra se puso colorada y un sofoco le ascendió por la nuca.

—¿De qué hablas? —la desestimó, tratando de mitigar su rubor—. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

Asami se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, y eso me hace muy feliz —le besó la mejilla—. No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien mañana.

Korra sonrió, se sentía más tranquila, más segura de segura de sí misma, y tan enamorada de la chica que tenía frente a ella... La cazadora le volvió las manos y le besó las palmas y las muñecas.

—¿Te gustaría aprender a disparar el arco, Sami?

—¡Sí! —fue la alegre respuesta.

Entonces Korra buscó un arco que se ajustara a la altura de Asami y le mostró cómo sujetarlo. Luego le pasó una flecha, Asami la encajó en la cuerda y estiró el arma. Disparó y dio en la diana, no precisamente en el centro, pero estuvo bastante cerca para ser su primera vez. Con la aprobación de Korra, continuó practicando.

Hizo varios blancos buenos, no obstante, le faltó alcance y potencia para las dianas más distantes. La cuerda del arco estaba muy tensada y a su brazo le faltaba fuerza para mantenerla estirada durante más de tres segundos. Debido al cansancio, comenzó a temblarle el pulso y le costaba trabajo sostener la flecha. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, en su último intento la cuerda se soltó sola y la flecha cayó al suelo.

Korra notó la frente perlada de sudor en la joven y le ofreció una sonrisa socarrona. A pesar de que la arquería no parecía gran cosa, rápidamente la dejó exhausta y Asami, que no había tomado aquello en cuenta, comenzaba frustrarse.

—Toma otra flecha, inténtalo de nuevo —la instruyó Korra.

Así lo hizo, repitiéndolo unas treinta veces más sin obtener mejores resultados. No tardó en hartarse de lo infructífero de sus esfuerzos, pero Korra continuó insistiendo.

—Deja, yo te ayudaré —dijo colocándose detrás de la joven.

En un instante la rodeó con sus brazos y juntas, estiraron el arco. Asami podía percibir tanta fortaleza provenir de ella, solamente en el agarre de sus dedos, dirigiendo sus manos. El aroma de su cabello, la tensión de sus músculos... El mentón de la cazadora en su hombro, el ritmo de aquella respiración acompasada en su cuello. Tenerla así de cerca, estar entre sus brazos, le proporcionaba un consuelo incomprendido.

Por su parte, Korra observó el rostro de Asami, los ojos, que emitían un leve brillo; sus ojos cansados, sus ojos amados. Regresó la vista al blanco y tensó su cuerpo junto al de ella.

—¿Lista, Sami?

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la joven. Asintió y la flecha se enterró en el centro del blanco. Y con esa misma velocidad, Korra perdió el cálido contacto de Asami contra su piel.

La cazadora se percató de que su compañera había perdido el interés en dar o no al blanco, y ahora en cambio, se frotaba los brazos con aire distraído. Un adorable y acalorado rubor resaltaba sobre sus mejillas y Korra la miró con algo más que ternura.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó.

—Ojalá no estuviésemos en el palacio real o en la ciudadela —dijo Asami, sin verla del todo—. Ojalá nos encontráramos lejos, muy lejos, en el fin del mundo o flotando en la inmensidad del océano… En algún sitio tan distante, donde nadie pudiera hallarnos nunca.

—¿Por qué?

Asami rió, probablemente porque sabía que estaba apunto de decir algo inapropiado. Levantó la cabeza y Korra vio que su expresión era tierna y clara. Casi podía verle el alma con los ojos.

—Verte disparar el arco me hizo recordar aquella vez que me llevaste de cacería. Era tu último día en el reino Terra antes de marchar a la guerra, y yo me había colado en el campamento de la Partida de Caza Real.

—Sí —rió Korra—. Entonces Lin todavía era mi mentora y, huy, de haber querido hacerlo, me hubiera ahorcado por haberte escondido en mi tienda. Luego me sugirió que te hiciera pasar por mi aprendiz y te llevé conmigo al bosque. Cazamos un buen botín esa tarde, prácticamente alimentamos al campamento entero.

Asami desvió la mirada, inquieta, y se sentó en el suelo, contra el muro.

—Y tú… ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió después, esa noche? —Korra asintió, perdida en aquel lejano recuerdo y Asami prosiguió—. Creo que tú bebiste de más, porque me llevaste de nuevo al bosque, en medio de la oscuridad, sin pensar siquiera en lo que pudiera ocurrir. Y ahí… nosotras…

Korra se arrodilló a su lado con una sonrisa que parecía anunciar una travesura. Le acarició el costado y después la estrechó contra sí mientras le rozaba el cuello con los labios. Asami se quedó sin aliento, olvidó lo que había estado a punto de articular y disfrutó del tibio contacto de los dedos de la cazadora en la cara, en el cuerpo y en todas las partes en las que la tocó.

—Korra —suspiró, hablándole suavemente al oído—. Anhelo que me veas como lo hiciste esa noche, que me toques como aquella vez y que me beses con la misma urgencia… Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y yo, te extraño tanto. Sé que es peligroso, pero…

Apenas terminó de decir su última frase, cuando la cazadora libró la distancia que las separaba, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios en un beso desesperado.

—Si pudiera te sacaría de aquí —musitó Korra, también en susurros—. Y huiríamos a ese lugar lejano del que hablabas. Pero si desaparecemos mucho tiempo, temo que alguien note nuestra ausencia… Además, yo ya no puedo esperar…

—El cuarto de equipamiento —sugirió Asami—. O en los establos…

—Me molesta estar en un palacio y no poder hacer el amor contigo en un lecho más digno de ti...

—Hagamóslo dónde sea, y mientras esté contigo, para mí será el paraíso.

Corrieron bajo las murallas blancas que rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento, deslizándose entre las sombras y riendo en murmullos. Dieron la vuelta a las caballerizas reales, justo al este del palacio y Korra tomó las manos de Asami con premura. Ninguno de los mozos de establo trabajaba a esa hora de la noche. Las caballerizas estaban tenuemente iluminadas por la luz de la luna, que atravesaba las ventanas, y aunque de las paredes colgaban lámparas a intervalos regulares, ellas no se atrevieron a encender ninguna para no llamar la atención.

Korra condujo a Asami hasta un montón de heno que había en la parte posterior del establo. No hablaron, pero mientras la joven se sentaba en el heno, le hizo un gesto a la cazadora para que la imitara. Se acomodaron juntas y Korra pasó una manta por encima de ambas.

Asami la abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con una felicidad inexpresable. La cazadora volvió a besarla; con cuidado la separó un poco de su cuerpo y con una mano alzó el mentón de la joven, procurando que aquellos ojos verde esmeralda la miraran. Acarició su mejilla y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, apretando sus labios contra los de ella.

Al inicio Asami tembló con el contacto, sin que Korra tuviese tiempo de preguntarse por qué, para después, con urgente desesperación, besar a la cazadora sin tregua. Los dedos de la joven buscaron las tiras de la camisa de lino y con premura comenzó a desatarla, dejando expuesta la piel morena debajo de ésta.

Korra no comprendía por qué Asami había decidido entregarse a la imprudencia de un momento a otro; estaba un tanto asombrada por la lujuria que la había poseído, pero no se quejaba de ello. Más bien al contrario: deseó que ambas pudieran tener más noches como ésa.

Asami la empujó hacia atrás, hundió a la cazadora en el heno y se colocó sobre ella, a horcajadas. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, y cuando Korra le acarició el rostro, percibió el agudo calor que emitía su cuerpo. Estaba caliente; su piel quemaba, su respiración la sofocaba… Asami tomó la mano de la cazadora y la besó, empezando por los dedos, hasta llegar a la muñeca, y luego le rozó el antebrazo con los labios.

—Sami… tú…

—Shh… —la silenció ella—. Déjame hacer esto, por favor. Lo necesito, Korra…

Llevó su boca a los senos de la cazadora. Lentamente se dedicó a delimitarlos con la lengua, provocando en Korra un suspiro de gozo. Entonces Asami alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, aquellos hermosos y fieros ojos azules, que la observaban fijamente. Korra aguardó en silencio, respirando despacio. Temía que algún movimiento repentino pudiese alejar a la bella mariposa que se había posado sobre ella, que un suspiro inusitado desvaneciera la delicada visión frente a sus ojos.

—Bésame —exhaló lentamente—. Y seré tuya, Sami.

—Korra...

Y recibió los labios de la joven en su boca; probó su sabor, se derritió en su textura…

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

—Asami, Asami, despierta.

La voz de Korra penetró lentamente en su profundo sueño y ella abrió los ojos con renuencia. Por un momento se sintió desorientada, pero al ver a la cazadora mirar a través de una de las ventanas, los recuerdos de la noche la invadieron y se despertó de inmediato. Tenían que volver al palacio.

—Tienes que ponerte tu ropa —indicó Korra, lanzándole la túnica carmesí y las botas—. Tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen los mozos del establo.

Asami asintió con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor en busca de un lugar donde vestirse sin ser vista por algún obrero madrugador que deambulara fuera de las cabellerizas. Al no encontrar nada más adecuado, entró en una de las casetas que estaba vacía y, al cabo de unos minutos, salió luciendo un aspecto un tanto desaliñado. Korra no se había movido de donde estaba y Asami notó que estaba a medio vestir. Se puso a su lado y la observó mientras desenterraba su camisa del montón de heno.

Cuando la encontró, se dobló para ponérsela y la luz grisácea que se colaba por las ventanas le iluminó las cicatrices de la espalda. Asami intentó no reparar en la rojiza quemadura que le marcaba el hombro derecho, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que detallarla fijamente. Tragó en seco. Y se acercó más a ella, antes de que Korra pudiera cubrirse con la camisa. Apoyó sus manos en la espalda desnuda de la cazadora y la abrazó, reclinándose por completo sobre su piel.

—Gracias —le dijo suavemente.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Parecía que Korra no iba a responder ni a reaccionar, pero, cuando Asami estaba a punto de soltarla y separarse, la cazadora le agarró una de las manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Oyó que murmuraba algo y le pidió que lo repitiera.

—No fue nada —replicó de nuevo un poco más alto—. Sé que las cosas entre tú y Kuvira son complicadas. Para empezar, ni siquiera tenías que molestarte en decírmelo. Yo apenas puedo alcanzar a comprender la magia, pero conozco bien el efecto que los fey pueden tener en la mente de una persona. No es tu culpa. Y aún si… —su voz vaciló—. Aún si de verdad quisieras yacer con ella, sabes que tienes la libertad de hacerlo…

Asami la soltó y se apartó un poco de ella, pero volvió a apoyar las manos en su espalda. Quería que Korra se girara, quería ver la expresión que tenía en ese momento, pero la cazadora no se giró, permaneció de espaldas a ella.

—De todas formas, me siento obligada a disculparme contigo, Korra. A ti te educaron de una manera y a mí de otra. No puedo evitar sentir que estuve apunto de traicionarte —Asami volvió a rodearla con los brazos y la abrazó más fuerte—. Quería sacar a Kuvira de mis pensamientos, vaciar mi mente y llenarla toda sólo con tu cuerpo y tu amor… Te arrastré hasta aquí sin pensar y… Fue una locura. Fui una estúpida. Si alguien nos hubiera…

Asami había podido acabar con sus ganas, con el fuego que había iniciado la fey, y que finalmente fue extinguido por la cazadora, pero ahora sólo le quedaba una sensación de desazón. Se sentía pésimo por utilizar a Korra de esa manera, buscando olvidarse de Kuvira.

—Nada de eso. Ya pasó. Estamos bien, y fue maravilloso. No puedo negar que yo también te deseaba desde hace tiempo, y hubiera perdido el control de todas maneras —Korra se apartó de ella y se colocó la camisa. Entonces Asami la vio, frente a ella, ofreciéndole una mano con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Regresamos? —le dijo.

—¿Cómo vamos a volver al palacio? —preguntó con cierto tono de pánico en la voz.

—Entraremos por la puerta principal.

Incapaz de pensar en una alternativa mejor, la joven asintió con la esperanza de que Korra supiera lo que hacía. Entonces la cazadora alargó la mano hasta ella para quitarle un poco de heno que se le había enredado en el pelo y Asami sintió que las mejillas se le ruborizaban.

—Me temo que no estoy muy presentable.

Korra sonrió con afecto, la cogió de las manos y la atrajo hacia ella.

—Tan sólo parece que pasaste la noche en un establo —bromeó, y le levantó el rostro para darle un suave beso—. Pero, aparte de eso, estás bien.

Asami jugó con el heno que Korra le había quitado, intranquila, mientras escuchaba los bufidos de los corceles en las caballerizas.

—¿Qué hice para merecerte? —le dijo, sin poder ocultar unas pocas lágrimas agradecidas.

—Me trajiste de comer —respondió la cazadora, recordando la noche en que se conocieron, hacía ya tanto, cuando apenas eran un par de niñas—. Vamos, Sami, engañemos a la gente del palacio y consigamos un buen desayuno. Dentro de poco tendremos que partir a la cacería.

—De acuerdo —rió ella, ya más relajada.

Aprovechando que se encontraban en las caballerizas, buscaron a Isilión y a Pólvora y los ensillaron. Luego, Korra abrió las puertas del establo y caminaron juntas hacia el patio principal, trayendo a los caballos por las bridas. La escarcha del suelo crepitaba a su paso. El frío del otoño era cada vez más contundente y Asami no pudo evitar pensar que si no acababa la guerra pronto, tendrían que luchar con el invierno a cuestas.

—¡Alto! ¡Digan adónde van!

Uno de los guardias de palacio que hacía su turno las había visto; antes de que Asami pudiera responder, el hombre reconoció a Korra y abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado.

—¡Cazadora Korra! ¿Qué está…? ¿Adónde ha…? ¿Cómo ha…?

—Mi amiga y yo madrugamos mucho para poder preparar a nuestros corceles —lo interrumpió Korra con tranquilidad—. Pronto hemos de ir de cacería junto a la Partida Real, y más nos vale estar listas desde temprano, ¿no le parece?

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó el centinela, mirando alternativamente a Korra y a Asami. Dio un golpe a la puerta y le dijo al guardia que se encontraba al otro lado que las dejara pasar.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Asami levantó la vista y vio que los guardias de las torres también las estaban mirando con expresión confusa. Nadie las había visto salir del palacio esa mañana, de modo que era imposible que ahora estuviesen pidiendo permiso para entrar. Al darse cuenta de lo incongruente que era la situación, la joven tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que no vieran su sonrisa. Caminaron por el sendero de mármol del patio central hasta la puerta principal del palacio, donde volvieron a interpretar la misma escena. Finalmente, consiguieron que las dejaran pasar y entraron en el vestíbulo.

Asami rió para sus adentros al recordar lo que habían hecho y cómo habían conseguido salirse con la suya. Se preguntó si Korra sentiría tanta alegría como ella y al ver el brillo intenso de sus ojos azules, supo que estaba en lo cierto.

Tuvieron tiempo suficiente para desayunar juntas y cambiarse de ropa. Más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación y una cazadora de aspecto tosco pidió hablar con Korra. Asami tenía permitido acompañarla y participar de la cacería, pero Korra debía adelantarse para reunirse primero con la Partida Real en el bosque, pues tenía la obligación de escoger a los cazadores que dirigiría y de preparar su estrategia.

Así pues, se separaron, y Korra partió con un grupo de cazadoras del palacio.

Asami optó por terminar de alistarse. Se ató el cabello y se lo sujetó con fuerza en la nuca; y cuando se miró en el espejo cuadrado que colgaba detrás de la puerta, notó que sus ojos estaban inusualmente brillantes. Se sentía como si hubiese sido tocada por un encantamiento, y su corazón se aceleró.

« _Korra confía en mí y a pesar de que le he confesado tantas cosas, a pesar de haberle abierto mi corazón y ella a mí el suyo, no tuve el valor de decirle lo que soy en realidad… ¿Sabrá comprenderlo?»_ Sopesó. « _Ni yo misma sé lo que significa tener alma de dragón…»._

Cerró sus manos y las apretó en puños.

« _Ni hablar… Por ahora, lo único que importa es que la cacería sea un éxito para Korra. No debo alterarla más en estos momentos. Mi única preocupación debe ser la de brindarle todo mi apoyo»._

 _ **»Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ _Sinceramente espero que les haya agradado el capítulo; me ha encantado escribir a Azula, es una chica con una mente escalofriante, y definitivamente es más de lo que aparenta. En este fic refleja a la hermana de Zuko, pero no es la Azula de ATLA que conocemos. Bryke reveló que Izumi tuvo una hija además de Iroh II, pero nunca apareció en la serie ni se le dio nombre. He querido aprovechar ese detalle para incluir una Azula en mi fic, dado que la familia real del fuego tiene una tendencia a heredar nombres, no me parece raro que Izumi llamara a su hija Azula. ¿Qué opinan?_

 _Un abrazo y que estén bien._

 _Gracias por todo._


	32. Un Rastro de Muerte

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXXII**_

Asami cruzó el prado en dirección a la carretera principal, hacia los bosques de Ruanzhi. Había recorrido ese camino varias veces antes, y sabía dónde iba a organizarse la cacería, pero esa mañana Asami lo veía todo con nuevos ojos. Divisó huellas frescas en el camino que mostraban el paso reciente de muchos vagones y caballos, aunque ahora el camino estaba vacío excepto por ella e Isilión. El corcel fey se movía con una gracia suave, y cuando entraron al bosque, Isilión levantó la cabeza y relinchó como si hubiese regresado a su verdadero hogar.

Asami apoyó una mano en el musculoso cuello del caballo y sintió el movimiento agitado del animal bajo su palma. De repente, se vio a sí misma cabalgando con Kuvira durante una noche lejana; su mano estaba aferrada a la cintura de la fey, la nieve caía a su alrededor como los frágiles pétalos de un manzano, y la luna brillaba fríamente sobre un majestuoso y resplandeciente castillo de cristal. La joven parpadeó, y la visión se desvaneció. Era de mañana: el sol brillaba en largos rayos de luz, y levantaba el rocío de la tierra, como suspiros brumosos que demoraban entre las raíces de los árboles.

« _¿Fue un sueño o acaso… un vistazo al futuro?_ » Sacudió la cabeza y recordó el consejo de Kuvira sobre no pensar demasiado en el destino y el porqué de sus designios.

Al fin, Asami divisó el campo de caza. Cabalgó entre pequeñas tiendas de campaña bajo los árboles, y entre hombres y mujeres que volvían la cabeza para mirarla sin discreción. Pudo darse cuenta de que comenzaba a acercarse al área central del campamento, porque las tiendas se hicieron más grandes, y las personas que se movían a su alrededor caminaban más vigorosamente, como si estuvieran obligadas a cumplir con un horario. Finalmente, el sendero giró y se ensanchó en un gran claro del bosque, y en el lado más lejano se alzaba un gran pabellón, con paredes rayadas de un color marrón y rojo, y desde su pináculo volaba el estandarte del rey.

Las paredes de lona al frente del pabellón estaban enrolladas, y dentro de éste, docenas de mozos tendían alfombras sobre el campo de hierba para poder acomodar a la realeza. A un lado del claro, los caballos de caza estaban atados a una cuerda que cruzaba de un árbol a otro, y su flancos brillaban en tonos alazanes, marrones, negros y grises al sol, que comenzaba a asomarse por sobre las copas de los árboles.

Uno por uno, los caballos volvieron la cabeza para mirar a Asami y a Isilión, y la joven pudo sentir al corcel fey tensarse ligeramente debajo de ella, mas éste simplemente arqueó el cuello y dejó escapar su aliento en un relincho bajo.

Frente a la hilera de caballos, algunos de los cuales estaban siendo atendidos por hombres y mujeres vestidos de marrón, se habían erigido varias marquesinas, cada una con una bandera en su apogeo, y muchas con las lonas de la entrada separadas como cortinas. Dentro de algunas de las marquesinas, Asami distinguió a las cazadoras y a los cazadores de la Partida Real, y en medio de toda aquella actividad, los sabuesos, con sus cuerpos de látigo y sus ojos aterciopelados, vagaban libres olfateando cada cosa en su camino e incluso ladrándoles a los caballos.

Asami desmontó y condujo a Isilión hacia la fila de caballos de caza, donde encontró a un joven vestido de marrón con un brazalete verde oscuro en el brazo.

—Busco a la cazadora Korra, ¿sabes dónde puedo hallarla? —dijo ella.

El chico se dio la vuelta luego de almohazar a uno de los caballos y la miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó.

Su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, y Asami se dio cuenta de que, por supuesto, ella era una extraña pidiendo admisión para ver a una posible Cazadora Real a primera hora de la mañana, antes del inicio de una gran cacería que sólo le concernía a la Partida Real, al príncipe Bolin y al Duque Zuko.

—Mi nombre es Asami. Korra me invitó a unirme a la cacería hoy —respondió, esperando que el chico le creyera.

Tal vez fue ver a Isilión lo que lo convenció, o su ropa fina, porque definitivamente no pudieron haber sido sus palabras tan simples; pero el mozo simplemente se encogió de hombros y señaló hacia la hilera de carpas.

—Ella está por allá en alguna parte —dijo—. No estoy seguro de dónde.

—¿Puedo dejar a mi caballo aquí? —preguntó Asami.

El chico miró a Isilión.

—Es una belleza de corcel —señaló hacia el final de la cuerda a la que estaban atados los demás caballos y dijo—: Amárralo allí abajo. ¿Necesita que lo alimenten?

—No —respondió Asami, ya que no sabía con seguridad de qué se alimentaba un corcel fey—. Pero tal vez, un poco de agua le vendría bien —agregó esto a último momento; el agua no le hacía daño a nadie, ¿cierto?

—Entonces le traeré un poco de agua —anunció el mozo, y luego volvió a su trabajo.

—Gracias —dijo Asami, y llevó a Isilión al otro lado de la cuerda y lo ató junto a un capón negro que echó las orejas hacia atrás cuando se le acercaron, poniendo tanta distancia entre él y el corcel fey como le fue posible.

« _Nada se les pasa por alto a los animales_ », reflexionó ella. « _Me pregunto si fue Isilión o si fui yo la que puso nervioso a ese pobre caballo_ ».

Asami enrolló las riendas sobre la cuerda, y luego caminó hacia la hilera de carpas. La primera estaba vacía, y la segunda tenía la solapa delantera cerrada. En la tercera, encontró a varios hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa, comiendo, y Asami vaciló afuera hasta que uno de ellos levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos.

—Estoy buscando a la cazadora Korra —les dijo—. ¿Puede alguien decirme dónde está?

Uno de los hombres se puso de pie y contestó:

—Yo te llevaré con ella.

Era alto, vestido con uniforme de cacería verde, y su oscuro cabello estaba veteado de gris. La condujo por la hilera de marquesinas hasta que llegaron a la penúltima, que era más grande que las demás. Dentro había una mesa larga, parte de ella estaba cubierta con mapas del bosque de Ruanzhi, y alrededor habían varias sillas esparcidas. Korra estaba de pie al final de la mesa, hablando con otra mujer joven, que estaba vestida de manera similar a ella, con un opaco uniforme de cacería azul. En el otro extremo de la mesa estaba Azula, recostada con los pies apoyados sobre otra silla. Miró a Asami cuando entró, y alzó las cejas en un gesto audaz.

—Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —sonrió, y cuando habló, Korra alzó la vista.

—Esta mujer la está buscando —le anunció el escolta de Asami.

Korra pareció sorprendida, pero complacida de verla.

—No estaba segura de cuándo te dejarían venir —dijo la cazadora—. Qué bueno que ya estés aquí, Sami.

Asami estaba consciente de que las otras personas en la marquesina la miraban fijamente, y se sintió reprimida e incómoda, principalmente por Azula y lo intimidante de sus ojos dorados. Ahora comprendía mejor el porqué de la frustración de Korra.

—Gracias por invitarme —replicó finalmente, y Korra, que le sonrió, pareció entender la razón de su repentina timidez—. Es un honor estar aquí. Mi nombre es Asami —ahora se dirigía a los demás—. Asami Sato.

—Un placer —dijo la joven cazadora que estaba al lado de Korra.

—Opino lo mismo, aunque a decir verdad, ya me imaginaba que tarde o temprano te nos unirías —añadió Azula, sin moverse de su relajada posición entre las dos sillas—. Llevas el apellido de un noble, excelente.

Asami frunció el ceño sin poder entender qué había querido decir la cazadora ignita con eso. Korra se cruzó de brazos y se volteó hacia el hombre que había guiado a Asami.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Bastion. ¿Hay noticias de la rastreadora?

—Aún no —respondió—. La enviaré con ustedes tan pronto como ella llegue al campamento, mis señoras.

—Muy bien —musitó Azula, impaciente—. Procura que sea rápido, ya hemos perdido casi toda la mañana en esto. En serio, mi grupo localizó a mi presa desde hace horas. No sé qué planeas atrapar, Korra, pero claramente parece ser demasiado para tu rastreadora —se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz—. O tal vez, no la has entrenado bien; cosa que tampoco me sorprendería.

Korra le lanzó una mirada molesta a Azula, pero ésta hizo caso omiso a la reprimenda y cerró los ojos en actitud desinteresada. Asami notó la tensión en el rostro de Korra, sabía que, aunque aún no había dado inicio la cacería, ella y Azula ya habían empezado a medir fuerzas.

Entonces el hombre asintió con la cabeza y se retiró.

—En fin —suspiró Korra al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la otra cazadora—. Asami, te presento a Tei, una vieja compañera mía.

El cabello castaño oscuro de Tei estaba atado en una trenza gruesa a lo largo de su espalda, su piel era casi tan morena como la de Korra y en sus ojos celestes se concertaba una mirada franca. Se acercó a Asami y le extendió una mano por encima de la mesa, observándola como si pudiera medir su valía a plena vista.

Por un instante, Asami dudó, y en ese momento vio que la mirada de Tei cambiaba ligeramente, como si le encontrara algo divertido a la expresión reticente de Asami. Sintiéndose como si tuviera algo que probar, la joven extendió la mano y aferró la de Tei firmemente, diciendo:

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —replicó Tei, satisfecha—. Tú eres la chica que Korra tomó como aprendiz hace tres años, ¿verdad?

Asami sintió que se estaba coloreando un poco cuando respondió.

—Sí, así fue.

—Lamento que la guerra haya interrumpido tu aprendizaje, debes estar feliz de que Korra regresara a estos bosques.

—Por supuesto.

Azula se rió al oír aquella conversación, pero no dijo nada al respecto. En respuesta, Korra se tronó los nudillos de la mano derecha, y Asami temió que fuera a golpear a la cazadora ignita o a reñirla de alguna manera, aunque Korra no hizo nada semejante. En cambio, agitó el mapa que había estado examinando sobre la mesa, y tocó el pergamino con el dedo.

—Aquí es donde estamos —dijo.

Asami se paró junto a la cazadora y miró el mapa; Korra estaba señalando un claro en la parte sur del bosque de Ruanzhi. Al norte, los árboles se desviaban de la parte superior del mapa como si la floresta continuara infinitamente. La antigua mansión Sato era una marca irregular cerca de la parte inferior, y Asami divisó también el prado al oeste de su viejo hogar, y el camino a través del bosque que ocultaba la guarida de Kuvira, y que conducía a la extensa línea retorcida del río Diente de Oso.

En papel, las distancias parecían tan cortas…

—Envié a mi rastreadora esta mañana para encontrar a un ciervo que he estado siguiendo desde mucho antes de irme al reino Aqua —continuó Korra—. Por eso, estoy segura de que se ha convertido en un magnífico venado y podrá asegurarnos la victoria. Calculé que estaría más o menos al norte de aquí, así que mi rastreadora debería regresar pronto.

—¿Cómo puede tu rastreadora encontrar a un ciervo que no han visto en casi tres años? —preguntó Asami, claramente confundida.

Korra se tocó la punta de la nariz.

—Por olfato. ¿Qué, no te lo dije antes? Mi rastreadora es una excelente sabueso, y tú la conoces bien —rió.

—¿Naga? —se asombró ella—. ¡Pero si estaba con…!

—Mi tribu. Es correcto —Korra esbozó una alegre sonrisa—. Estuvieron aquí poco antes del alba, se dirigían hacia los campamentos que rodean la muralla exterior de la Ciudadela Real, para buscar refugio. Mila, Kalik, mi padre… todos ellos. Ojalá hubieras estado aquí para verlos de nuevo, Sami.

—Al menos me alegra saber que se encuentran a salvo —suspiró Asami, feliz, aunque entristecida a la vez—. Me hubiera gustado saludarlos a todos; los aprecio y los extraño mucho, son como una segunda familia para mí.

Korra la miró llena de ternura y dijo:

—Entonces estás de suerte, por que aquí vienen dos de ellos.

Antes de que Asami pudiera preguntar, un joven delgado y nervudo con una mata de cabello despeinado entró en la marquesina, arrastrado por una enorme perra de pelaje blanco. Y Azula, en el otro extremo de la mesa, se puso de pie y exclamó molesta:

—¡Por fin! Te hemos estado esperando toda la mañana, ¿dónde se habían metido? ¡Estoy ansiosa por comenzar!

—Es… Es que… —balbuceó el chico—. El venado se había movido más lejos de lo que esperábamos, Su Excelencia —le dijo, hecho un mar de nervios, y Asami se dio cuenta de que ese joven alto y temeroso era Kalik, el hermano menor de Mila.

—¡Pero mira qué alto te has puesto! —lo saludó ella y al reconocerla, Kalik pareció olvidarse de Azula y su imponencia, porque una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y corrió hacia Asami para abrazarla.

—¡Korra nos dijo que estabas bien, pero aún así yo me moría de ganas por volver a verte! —dijo él—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste Asami? ¿Cómo lograste entrar y salir del reino Aqua tú sola sin que te hicieran ni un rasguño?

—No estuve completamente sola y, ¡claro que no salí completamente ilesa de esa travesía! Tengo moratones y cortadas por todas partes. ¿De dónde han salido esos rumores sobre mí? —respondió divertida Asami, mientras le acomodaba el cabello al chico—. Es una historia algo larga, Kalik, ya te la contaré después. Tu hermana, ella…

—Ya se ha ganado el respeto de muchas otras Grandes Cazadoras de varias tribus que se unieron a nosotros mientras huíamos de los bosques del sur. La admiran por haber escogido el camino correcto, y por haber tenido la previsión y el coraje de trasladar a nuestra tribu a un sitio seguro, y atacar a esos guerrilleros malditos cuando todo el mundo creía que era una locura —el orgullo iluminaba los ojos de Kalik al recordar las hazañas de su hermana mayor—. Mila ha cambiado mucho, para bien. Todos creemos que la misma Senna estaría complacida de que ella haya tomado su puesto.

—Por supuesto que lo estaría —afirmó Asami—. Me alegra mucho oír tan buenas noticias.

Naga ladró y tiró de la correa con que la sujetaba Kalik.

—Claro que también estoy feliz de verte a ti —le dijo la joven, mientras se agachaba para tomar la peluda cabeza de la sabueso entre sus manos y acariciarla detrás de las orejas.

Tei miró a Asami y le preguntó:

—¿Has cazado antes?

Asami miró a Korra en busca de alguna guía, pero la cazadora no le dio ninguna indicación de qué decir.

—Tan sólo he observado a Korra mientras lo hace. Ésta será mi primera cacería —respondió finalmente y Naga le lamió la mejilla en cuanto se distrajo—. ¡Oye!

—En ese caso, espero que al menos seas capaz de seguirnos el ritmo.

—Lo hará —le confirmó Korra, llena de certeza—. No olvides que Asami es mi aprendiz. Si no supiera que me será de ayuda no la hubiera traído a esta cacería. —Luego miró al muchacho recién llegado—. Kalik, infórmame.

Asami pudo notar con cierta facilidad lo distinta que estaba Korra esa mañana. Se comportaba de un modo más contundente, pero era más retraída. Apenas esa misma madrugada había estado relajada, tranquila; ahora estaba más rígida, de alguna manera, como si estar a cargo de una fracción de la Partida de Caza Real la hiciera verse más alta y solemne. ¿Así sería de llegar a convertirse en la Cazadora Real? Asami recordó la primera y única vez que vio a la antigua cazadora del rey, Izumi: todo en ella describía poder y respeto… Korra era casi un reflejo de esa imagen.

« _No sueles parecer una líder hasta que asumes el puesto y te concentras tu labor, Korra. Entonces te vuelves realmente temible y te conviertes en "la Arrasadora". Pero debes permanecer así, debes hacerlo si quieres vencer a Azula…_ ». Pensó la joven, admirando a su amada cazadora por el rabillo del ojo.

Kalik se acercó a Korra y señaló un punto en el mapa justo al lado de uno de los senderos finamente marcados que desaparecían en el norte.

—Es un ciervo enorme —dijo el chico—. Nos dará una buena persecución.

Kalik y Naga habían encontrado al ciervo a una hora de caminata al norte de donde estaban acampados, y él se había asegurado de marcar la ruta para mostrarles el camino de regreso.

—Bien —dijo Korra—. Tei, por favor llama a todos para que podamos comenzar.

Azula se movió hacia la salida de la marquesina y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho anunció:

—Le daré el aviso a mi abuelo y al Príncipe Bolin. Corran por sus armas y sus caballos, porque en cuanto soplen los cuernos, ni yo ni mis cazadores nos detendremos a esperarte, Korra.

—Adelántate si gustas —la retó ella—. No voy a perder ante ti.

Azula entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Así me gusta, Arrasadora. Veamos si eres tan talentosa como dicen.

Y dicho esto, se retiró. Asami y Korra se quedaron completamente a solas dentro del pabellón. La joven miró a su compañera sin saber qué esperar. En ese momento se percató de que la crispada tensión que impregnaba todo su comportamiento, desde que Asami la viera por primera vez esa mañana, había desparecido. Korra, sin expresar ni decir nada, tomó su mano y depositó un suave beso en el dorso de ésta.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó Asami.

—No ahora que estás aquí —sonrió la cazadora.

Afuera, los perros estaban siendo reunidos por Kalik, y cuando Asami caminó junto a Korra y los demás cazadores hacia los caballos, no pudo evitar exteriorizar sus dudas al respecto.

—¿Serán usados todos los perros hoy? Hay tantos…

—El primer relevo de perros es para provocar al ciervo —explicó Korra—. Pero los perros se cansarán mucho antes de que el ciervo lo haga, por eso debemos colocar relevos adicionales de perros a lo largo del camino, para que se hagan cargo cuando los otros estén faltos de aliento.

—¿Pero cómo sabes a dónde enviar a los perros antes de que el ciervo corra? —preguntó Asami.

—No lo sabemos exactamente. Mi estrategia es perseguirlo en una dirección específica, y en cualquier caso, el ciervo probablemente correrá en línea recta, por el camino más directo. Intento guiarme por lo que me ha enseñado la experiencia, y también por los detalles que ya me son predecibles, ¿lo ves?

Asami asintió y comprendió por qué la habilidad de una cazadora resultaba tan importante en el campo de batalla. Cazar y luchar, era como si ambas acciones se rigieran por las mismas leyes.

Korra hizo una pausa antes de ir hacia su caballo.

—Por cierto, lo decía en serio —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Hace tres años, cuando dije que eras mi aprendiz, tan sólo estábamos fingiendo, pero mírate ahora: sabes cabalgar, incluso mejor que muchos soldados; conoces de memoria el código de flechas, y aunque apenas ayer te enseñé a usar el arco, ya eres capaz de dispararlo con precisión. Esos son los conocimientos básicos de una aprendiz de cazadora.

—Pero yo no soy… —trastabilló Asami.

—Puedes serlo si quieres —la animó Korra—. Tú misma lo dijiste, mi tribu es como una segunda familia para ti, ¿entonces por qué no? Estoy segura de que Mila estaría encantada de darte tu propia marca, y la Matriarca Katara añadiría tu nombre al de nuestros antepasados en el cristal del hielo eterno. Tendrías todos los derechos de un miembro de la tribu. Podrías participar en nuestros consejos y tendrías voz en todos los asuntos. Y —aquí se puso un tanto melancólica— si así lo deseas, tendrías derecho a ser enterrada con los nuestros… Y por supuesto, a contraer matrimonio conmi-… Con alguien de la tribu… Ya sabes…

Por primera vez, Asami se dio cuenta de la enormidad de la propuesta de Korra. Miró a la cazadora llena de ansiedad y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Esto se había hecho alguna vez?

—Nunca.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que una mujer externa a las costumbres de tu gente puede ser adoptada así nada más por una tribu? ¿Qué dirían las otras tribus cazadoras? ¿Qué diría el Rey? ¿No crees que eso provocaría tensiones innecesarias entre cazadores y civiles? Korra, lo que dices no tiene pies ni cabeza, y no creo que pueda ser posible…

La emoción en los ojos de la cazadora se aplacó y miró hacia el suelo luciendo una sonrisa resignada en los labios.

—Supuse que no sería algo simple, pero de todas formas, aunque sea minúscula, es una posibilidad —su voz sonaba triste, pero controlada—. Si no lograra convertirme en Cazadora Real, ese ídolo incuestionable que goza de tantos privilegios, podría ser una alternativa para… nosotras… —levantó la mirada—. Asami, yo…

—Sé lo que vas a decirme. No lo hagas —la detuvo ella—. Tan sólo estás distrayéndote con dudas y miedo, Korra. ¿Actuaste así alguna vez durante la guerra?

—No, yo…

—Entonces concéntrate y ten fe en ti misma. Yo sé que puedes convertirte en Cazadora Real. La pregunta es: ¿Lo sabes tú?

Y fue la Cazadora Real quien asintió con la cabeza y dijo, antes de alejarse—: Ahora lo sé, Asami. Ahora lo sé.

Sus palabras contenían una confianza que hizo que Asami sintiera una inesperada emoción de orgullo, por supuesto, la misma Korra le había enseñado lo necesario para estar ahí, junto a ella ese día. Tenía todas las aptitudes para convertirse en la siguiente Cazadora Real; el rey lo había visto y ahora, tanto Azula como la Partida Real verían también la grandeza que guardaba Korra.

Isilión estaba ansioso por galopar, y cuando Asami montó, pudo sentir la tensa energía del corcel, que se extendía hacia ella. Entonces vio que Korra levantaba su mano enguantada y le hacía señas a la portaestandarte, a su vez que los cazadores se colocaban en fila detrás de ella, mientras salían del campamento con un trote suave. Delante de ellos, Asami podía ver claramente a Kalik y a los perros corriendo hacia el norte a un ritmo cómodo. La mayoría de los sabuesos tenían el pelaje moteado de negro y marrón sobre blanco, como la luz del sol que jaspeaba la tierra a través del follaje. Tan sólo Naga, a la cabeza, resaltaba visiblemente por la pureza blanca de su espeso pelaje.

Cabalgaron durante la mayor parte de una hora, hasta que Korra los detuvo a todos para permitir que Naga y los otros perros avanzaran solos. Todos los cazadores estaban inclinados hacia adelante ahora, sobre las sillas de sus caballos, tensos y silenciosos, y Asami sintió la brisa en su piel traer un torrente de sangre a la superficie. Estaba nerviosa.

Al oír los aullidos de Naga y los ladridos de los demás perros, Korra gritó para que la siguieran, y los cazadores se lanzaron hacia adelante a través de los árboles, con Korra a la cabeza. Asami sintió que los músculos de Isilión se agolpaban y se estiraban al tiempo que galopaba con fuerza en dirección al aullido feroz de Naga. Y aunque ella misma se había preguntado si sentiría miedo cuando empezara la prueba, no lo tuvo. Tan sólo sentía la emoción de la caza que la atravesaba esa mañana, con un enfoque nítido y brillante, y todo lo que existía en ese momento era el galope en sí; músculos y huesos moviéndose juntos, el viento que lanzaba su capa hacia atrás, y el suelo que rodaba más allá de ella mientras avanzaban y se internaban más y más profundo en el bosque.

Cuando Asami miró hacia adelante, vio una mancha borrosa de túnicas verdes, azules y marrones, y el movimiento de los caballos a través de los árboles; y allí estaba Tei, la cola negra de su corcel volaba tras ella. Luego divisó a los perros otra vez, y estos corrían detrás del ciervo, con sus flancos moteados parpadeando entre los troncos. Asami reconoció la forma en que el venado corría a través de los árboles; era como si hubiera sido pintado en un libro de cuentos. Según las instrucciones de Korra, el ciervo los rodearía, retomaría el camino por el que había venido e intentaría perderlos en el río, y luego el segundo relevo de sabuesos lo olfatearía, y una vez más se lanzarían a la cacería.

Ya en la orilla del río, el venado chapoteó al pasar sobre las aguas poco profundas, pero el río resultó ser demasiado ancho en ese punto para que el animal lo vadeara, y con una mirada salvaje en sus ojos negros, trepó por la rocosa orilla, lejos de los perros que lo perseguían. Asami pudo percatarse de la espuma blanca de sudor que se elevaba por los costados del ciervo. Se estaba cansando, y la joven pensó que el pobre animal no correría por más tiempo. Sin embargo, una vez devuelta bajo la sombra de los árboles, el venado recuperó su impulso o encontró un nuevo deseo de vivir, y la persecución se renovó con mayor vigor.

Asami reconoció los senderos que estaban siguiendo; a pesar del largo tiempo que habían pasado cabalgando, no habían ido muy lejos, y tuvo la impresión de que el ciervo estaba huyendo en círculos. No obstante se sorprendió al ver que se estaban acercando al borde del bosque, y el venado saltó delante de ellos hacia la pradera abierta donde, a lo lejos, vio las murallas de la Ciudadela Real. La perspectiva era diferente, sin embargo, porque habían emergido de los árboles al suroeste de donde normalmente se entraba al bosque de Ruanzhi.

De repente, justo delante de ella, apareció Korra, quien a saber cómo se había acercado al ciervo con el brazo extendido. Y hubo un destello de acero y luego de rojo, que se deslizó por la garganta del animal. El venado dejó escapar un grito que terminó abruptamente cuando Korra hundió la espada —porque era una espada la que sostenía al sol, detrás de la pata delantera y dentro del corazón del ciervo—, que cayó sobre la hierba del prado que se desvanecía con el otoño. La magnífica cornamenta colgó de la cabeza inerte y golpeó el suelo con un peso similar al de su vida: acabado.

Korra bajó de su caballo, fue hacia el ciervo y sacó su espada. El cuerpo del venado se estremeció una vez más. La cazadora se arrodilló cerca de él y puso su mano libre sobre la gran cabeza del ciervo. Lo tocó con suavidad, cerró los ojos y susurró algo que Asami no pudo oír. Percibió un cosquilleó en el aire, no obstante, y supo que Korra había usado el idioma antiguo. Luego la cazadora se levantó y, con su espada, abrió el vientre del venado desde la garganta hasta la cola, y la sangre y las entrañas se esparcieron bajo el sol de la media tarde.

Korra cortó también a través del pecho, y luego la piel interior de cada una de las patas traseras del ciervo; y desde dentro del revoltijo que salió de su vientre, Korra cortó el cálido hígado. Partió una generosa porción del órgano y se la dio como recompensa a Naga, que esperaba pacientemente cerca de la cabeza del venado caído. La sabueso lo tomó con un gruñido de aprecio y sus dientes se hundieron profundamente en la carne del animal que había perseguido.

Korra cortó otro pequeño pedazo de hígado y lo sostuvo en su mano ensangrentada. Los demás cazadores desmontaron de sus corceles y Asami los imitó sin saber exactamente qué seguiría a continuación. Tei se aproximó a Korra y tomó el trozo de hígado de su mano. Entonces Korra se arrodilló delante de su compañera. Tei puso la carne en la boca de la cazadora; sus dedos le tiñeron de rojo oscuro los labios, y también le marcó las mejillas y la frente con líneas carmesí.

Después, Korra se levantó y se volvió hacia la fracción de la Partida de Caza Real que había liderado. Tei los miró uno a uno y les dijo:

—¡Celebremos el éxito que la cazadora Korra nos ha brindado hoy!

Se desató un odre del cinturón y se lo entregó a Korra, que bebió profundamente del licor, y un chorrito de vino tinto se le deslizó por la garganta, más oscuro que las brillantes salpicaduras de sangre en su piel.

Los cazadores soltaron una ovación, y Asami observó cómo Korra les daba la espalda y se marchaba para limpiar la hoja su espada en la hierba del prado. Mientras los otros jinetes comenzaban a pasarse el odre de vino entre ellos, Asami fue hacia la cazadora, quien aún estaba de espaldas a los demás. Sin poder evitarlo, descansó una mano sobre su hombro, preocupada.

—¿Está todo bien?

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Korra, y corrieron por sus mejillas cuando le respondió.

—Sí.

Asami miró hacia atrás, donde se encontraba el cadáver del ciervo, y vio que los perros estaban siendo detenidos ahora, y también que uno de los hombres se acercaba con un juego de cuchillos para comenzar a destazarlo.

—¿Por qué te afecta tanto esto? Es a lo que te dedicas… —preguntó Asami.

Korra desvió la mirada.

—Porque así es la vida. Se acaba. Antes no solía afligirme por algo así, pero la guerra me ha cambiado —La cazadora se secó las lágrimas e hizo un esfuerzo por mostrarse satisfecha—. Estoy bien, ya pasó.

—Me di cuenta de que usaste unas palabras del idioma antiguo —continuó Asami, buscando animarla—. Pero no alcancé a oírlas bien. ¿Dónde las aprendiste?

—Hantalë nan vanesse, kevedra fricai —suspiró—. Sólo es algo que Kuvira me enseñó cuando me entrenaba con ella. "Gracias por sumar tu vida a la mía, amigo del bosque". Con suerte, el sacrificio de ese bello animal habrá valido la pena —musitó, tratando de consolarse por lo que había hecho.

—Korra, tú…

La cazadora Tei llegó corriendo a su lado y las interrumpió sin darse cuenta.

—Vengan, ¡bebamos por nuestro éxito! —les dijo y le entregó el odre a Asami—. ¡Dudo mucho que Azula haya cazado algo mejor!

Asami bebió un trago y probó el sabor de uvas fermentadas a la luz del sol. Cuando tragó, el vino corrió por su garganta como una espesa y cálida ráfaga. Luego le entregó el odre a Korra, quien lo tomó y bebió también.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó Asami.

—El ciervo será desollado y el cadáver dividido, y luego nos dirigiremos de nuevo al campamento para esperar a Azula y al resto de la Partida Real —respondió Tei.

Korra sonrió.

—Habrá una gran celebración esta noche.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Para cuando estuvieron listos para regresar al campamento, con el cadáver del ciervo descuartizado y empacado en un carro, el sol ya colgaba por lo bajo en el cielo. El vino había hecho que Asami se sintiera aturdida, y mientras cabalgaban por la espesura, los árboles se le hacían borrosos, como si todo el bosque se estuviera derritiendo en una gran franja de color verde oscuro. De vez en cuando, Asami creía ver el aire dividirse, como si estuviera siendo desgarrado por una mano invisible, y dentro de ese espacio secreto, divisaba destellos de la tierra más antigua de todas.

A medida que se acercaban al campamento pasaron junto a unas antorchas plantadas sobre postes altos en el suelo. Sus ardientes llamas alejaban las crecientes sombras del crepúsculo, y le dejaban la noche tan sólo al bosque y al sonido ascendente de la risa. Mientras estuvieron cazando, los invitados que asistirían a la celebración de esa noche habían llegado. Y cuando la fracción de la Partida Real que acompañaba a Korra entró galopando en el claro, se levantó una ovación de la multitud que se había reunido a lo largo del camino.

Cada una de las marquesinas había sido convertida en una sala de espera bien equipada, amueblada con alfombras, sillas y almohadas para aquellos que habían venido a cenar y a bailar esa noche. Asami observó que se trataba principalmente de cortesanos, interesados en saber quién se convertiría en la nueva cazadora del rey y se preguntó qué valor político podía tener la Cazadora Real para ellos. Sin embargo, entre los nobles finamente vestidos, distinguió botas enlodadas y capas desgastadas; cazadores sin duda alguna.

Asami apretó los dientes, frustrada. Se trataba de la fracción que había sido encomendada a Azula. Aguzó la vista y la halló, recostada nuevamente entre dos sillas, como si el mundo entero careciera de importancia para ella. Había llegado antes que Korra, ¿pero cómo? ¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo?

El rostro de Azula también había sido marcado con la sangre de la presa a la que habían cazado. Eso significaba que había sido ella quien le dio muerte al animal, y los cazadores que la acompañaban le habían otorgado el máximo honor. Asami se volteó para mirar a Korra, que llevaba una mueca de decepción en el semblante.

—Que Azula haya llegado antes que nosotras no significa que nos haya vencido —dijo Asami.

—Eso quisiera creer —repuso Korra, agobiada.

Los cazadores se reunieron en semicírculo frente a lo que ahora era una avenida central que conducía hacia el gran pabellón. Azula y Korra se adelantaron para encontrarse con el Príncipe Bolin y el Duque Zuko, ante los cuales se inclinaron con aire respetuoso. Entonces Korra se volvió hacia una muchacha que estaba detrás de ella y le hizo un gesto para que trajera la cabeza del ciervo, que estaba envuelta en un paño verde oscuro. Korra la tomó por las astas y la colocó en el suelo a los pies del príncipe, y cuando quitó la tela verde, la multitud se quedó sin aliento, porque la cabeza del venado evocaba una imagen espeluznante a la luz de las antorchas.

Bolin sonrió complacido.

—Háblanos de tu ofrenda, Korra.

—Esta es la cabeza de un ciervo rojo macho, que rastreé cuando apenas era un cervatillo hace tres años. Memoricé sus áreas preferidas del bosque porque sabía que al crecer se convertiría en un ejemplar enorme, con una impresionante cornamenta, y por lo tanto sería una presa muy valiosa —explicó ella—. Como pueden ver, no me equivoqué. Calculo que pesaba unas cuatrocientas libras y medía más de cuatro pies de alto: es el ciervo más grande que he cazado en mi vida.

—¡Increíble! —aplaudió el príncipe.

—Fascinante —añadió el duque Zuko—. No sólo conseguiste cazar al rey de todos los ciervos con éxito, sino que haberlo rastreado desde hace tres años, sin importar que aún fuera un pequeño cervatillo, demuestra tu dedicación y un excelente sentido de previsión a futuro. Estoy seguro de que, si su Majestad, el Rey San se encontrara entre nosotros esta noche, habría alabado tu gran hazaña, cazadora Korra.

—Muchas gracias, Señor —asintió ella y regresó al lado de Azula.

—Será una proeza difícil de superar —admitió el príncipe Bolin—. Por eso no puedo esperar para ver qué nos ofrecerás tú, cazadora Azula.

Asami se encontraba en primera fila, procurando estar lo más cerca de Korra como le fuera permitido. La tranquilizaba el hecho de que el ciervo rojo hubiese asombrado al duque y al príncipe, pero la serenidad que mostraba Azula pronto extinguió la poca esperanza que había logrado reunir.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la cazadora ignita hizo pasar al frente a cuatro cazadores, que cargaban con mucho esfuerzo un saco de lona que doblaba en tamaño aquel que había presentado Korra. Los cazadores dejaron caer la ofrenda, que retumbó en la tierra con un golpe seco. Entonces Azula tomó la lona y la levantó con un movimiento grácil, para revelar de ese modo una imponente cabeza de jabalí. Asami no pudo evitar estremecerse; los colmillos de aquella bestia eran más largos que los musculosos antebrazos del propio príncipe, y el morro, tan ancho como su cabeza.

Bajó levemente sus defensas mentales y permitió que su empatía alcanzara a Korra; pronto sintió la angustia que derramaba su amada e hizo lo posible para apaciguar el remolino de su mente.

—¿Pero qué es este monstruo que has puesto a nuestros pies? —exclamó Bolin, maravillado.

—Nagra —dijo Azula—. En el idioma antiguo quiere decir "cerdo gigante". Aunque no contemos con la presencia del Rey, que lucha en la guerra sin descanso, mi objetivo sigue siendo el mismo: honrar a la realeza. Un Nagra adulto suele ser más grande que un caballo crecido y a pesar de su gran tamaño, son rápidos y ágiles, capaces de escalar montañas en segundos —sus ojos despidieron un sagaz brillo dorado—. Según la tradición de mi pueblo, sólo las cazadoras más experimentadas se atreven a dar caza al feroz Nagra, y sólo se les sirve a quienes tienen auténtico valor. Su Alteza el Príncipe fue herido en batalla, y por eso pensé que ésta sería la ofrenda más apropiada para honrar su coraje.

« _Pero qué mujer tan presumida_ », pensó con fastidio Asami.

—Aprecio tu generoso gesto, cazadora Azula —el príncipe Bolin se llevó una mano al pequeño rizo que le caía sobre la frente e intentó peinarlo, mas con la emoción sólo consiguió desarreglarse más el cabello—. Ni siquiera sé qué decir. Creo que es evidente cuál de estas ofrendas será servida como platillo principal en el festín de esta noche. ¡Felicidades!

El duque Zuko se inclinó y sujetó el hombro de su nieta.

—Bien hecho —dijo orgulloso y Azula asintió con la cabeza.

—La mejor cazadora consigue la mejor la presa —y al pronunciar esto le lanzó una mirada perspicaz a Korra—. Procuren que el Nagra sea cocido con miel y menta; eso resaltará su sabor.

La multitud estalló en una conversación susurrada de admiración y deleite, y hasta la fracción de la Partida Real que había acompañado a Korra se reunió entorno a Azula para oír la historia de cómo había cazado al Nagra.

—Mierda —musitó Korra y se alejó de ahí con desgano.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Durante la cacería, el pabellón había sido transformado en un gran salón de baile. El suelo del bosque fue alfombrado con tapices de color marrón oscuro, estampados con hojas de oro, y en el extremo norte del pabellón, se levantó una tarima sobre la que descansaba una larga mesa cubierta de lino cremoso. En el centro de la mesa habían colocado dos enormes sillas de roble talladas, en las cuales el príncipe y el duque estaban sentados. A su derecha se preparó un puesto para Azula, y a su izquierda quedaba un asiento vacío, destinado para Korra.

El pabellón estaba iluminado con cientos de lámparas de papel que colgaban de los postes de madera que sostenían el techo de lona; como pequeños puntos de luz suspendidos en el aire. Se instalaron bancos largos y acolchados alrededor del pabellón, y en el extremo sur una mesa de caballete estaba llena de comida para los invitados y los cazadores, que colmaban sus platos con la carne asada del ciervo, pan y humeantes patatas. Los mozos llevaban jarras de vino y aguamiel de un lado al otro, y en una tarima más pequeña, directamente frente a la entrada, tocaban unos músicos.

Asami caminaba con paso apresurado en busca de Korra. La había perdido de vista en un descuido, luego de que Azula presentara su ofrenda, y desde entonces no había podido hallarla. El príncipe Bolin la esperaba como una de sus invitadas de honor en el centro de la mesa, y si Asami no daba con ella pronto, su ausencia sería tomada como un gesto desconsiderado entre los miembros de la Partida de Caza Real.

—¡Eh, por aquí! —La cazadora Tei la llamó haciéndole señas con una mano desde la mesa central—. ¡Ven, siéntate con nosotros!

La joven aceptó con la esperanza de que alguno de los cazadores supiera hacia dónde se había ido Korra. Al llegar a la mesa, los miembros de la Partida Real le sonrieron y uno de ellos, una mujer madura de ojos pardos le dijo:

—No esperaba mucho de ti, pero tu forma de cabalgar resultó ser impresionante y supiste seguir el ritmo del ciervo sin perderlo ni quedarte atrás.

—Gracias —respondió ella, desconcertada, pues no imaginaba que la Partida Real tuviera interés en sus habilidades, además, ningún cazador parecía interesado en hacer amistad con ella.

Para no ser descortés, Asami los acompañó unos minutos en la mesa y los escuchó charlar sobre la cacería de ese día; temas simples como cuáles caballos habían tenido el mejor desempeño, si el sabueso más viejo de la jauría debería retirarse pronto, quién había fallado más veces al disparar sus flechas… Era extraño que ninguno tocara el tema de la guerra, en la que habían participado y dejado atrás luego de la caída de Izumi. Las cazadoras se veían muy cómodas en sus sillas, riendo y platicando, lo mismo que sus compañeros varones, que se limitaban a disfrutar del festín. Asami no pudo evitar mostrar su desagrado; era como si se hubiesen olvidado completamente de sus responsabilidades como miembros de la Partida de Caza Real.

¿Acaso tras perder a su líder habían perdido también la disciplina? Frustrada, Asami empujó su silla y se puso de pie, sin molestarse en reparar en el suntuoso banquete que se había servido frente a ella.

—Discúlpenme, pero debo retirarme —anunció.

—¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si ya van a traer el platillo principal! —rió un cazador.

Asami miró hacia el frente y vio que seis mozos cargaban con cuidado al gigantesco cerdo asado, reluciente de salsa, en una enorme bandeja de plata.

—Perdí el apetito, además es preciso que encuentre a Korra —dijo—. ¿Alguno de ustedes la ha visto?

—Sí —repuso Tei—. Me dijo que quería encargarse de desensillar y dar de beber a los caballos ella misma.

—Bien. Con su permiso.

Casi corrió, buscando alejarse de la música y las parejas que danzaban alrededor del claro. El ambiente era alegre y risueño, pero a Asami le resultaba inquietante, y ya ni siquiera era capaz de soportar el delicioso aroma de la comida que se esparcía en el aire. Lejos del pabellón la noche se sentía fresca y seca. Había pocas personas afuera, y el sendero iluminado por antorchas, que pasaba frente a las marquesinas, estaba casi desierto. Asami se desvió del camino principal hacia el área de trabajo del campo de caza, donde los caballos estaban atados.

Allí encontró a Korra, que había atendido a todos los corceles menos al suyo. Pólvora aún llevaba la silla de montar puesta, y Korra estaba concentrada en atarle una alforja en la parte trasera.

—¿Es impresión mía o acaso tienes pensado marcharte a alguna parte? —la importunó Asami.

—Sí, me voy —dijo Korra—. Esta celebración es una pérdida de tiempo. No entiendo por qué están todos tan felices; ni siquiera a Bolin parece preocuparle el hecho de que su hermano mayor aún no haya regresado. ¿O me equivoco? Han pasado cinco días desde que llegamos a la Ciudadela Real, y se suponía que el Príncipe Mako, Lin y los otros ya deberían habernos alcanzado. Si no es así entonces… ¡Maldita sea! ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!

Entonces Asami lo comprendió: la inquietud, el hastío y el enfado que había estado sintiendo no eran suyos, sino de Korra. Había olvidado volver a escudar su mente y su don empático seguía conectado a los sentimientos de la cazadora. Un descuido tonto, quizá por el efecto del vino. Asami intentó ignorar su falta de atención y se concentró en Korra y su ya evidente malhumor.

—Sé de dónde viene tu preocupación —le dijo con franqueza—. He oído a Kya llorar por las noches, es apenas un susurro, pero mi magia me hace sensible a los sentimientos de otros y nunca se me escapan. Cuando percibo el temor de Kya, las horas se me vuelven largas y huecas. No puedo dormir y me quedo observando las vigas sobre mi cabeza, siguiendo con mi mirada las grietas en la madera, incapaz de calmar mis acelerados pensamientos. Intento relajarme por todos los medios que conozco, pero mi mente se va una y otra vez hacia Kya, a su dolor…

Una pareja de cortesanos pasó caminando delante de ellas en dirección al pabellón, cogidos del brazo. La dama iba riendo mientras sostenía sus largas faldas para evitar tropezarse en el terreno irregular. Korra se volteó un momento, esperó a que se alejaran y luego regresó su atención hacia Asami.

—He percibido también una preocupación similar en el Príncipe —continuó la joven—. Bolin teme por su hermano, pero por otro lado, confía ciegamente en sus capacidades, de la misma forma en que Kya confía en Lin. Escucha Korra, sé que tienes razón. Si no les hubiera ocurrido algo, ellos y el resto de la tropa ya deberían haber llegado. Pero si no es así, no es nuestro deber interferir. Así lo quiso la ex capitana Lin. Tú debes quedarte aquí, debes enfrentarte a Azula por el derecho a convertirte en la siguiente Cazadora Real. Fue por esa razón que decidieron quedarse atrás, aún si eso significaba sacrificar sus vidas.

—¿Y crees que después del fracaso de hoy tendré alguna oportunidad? —gritó Korra—. ¡Azula tiene a la Partida de Caza Real comiendo de la palma de su mano! ¡Son unos idiotas, todos ellos! En estos momentos no necesitan a una cazadora que pueda matar Nagras, ¡necesitan a una que pueda matar fey! ¡Y eso es lo que haré!

Asami frunció el ceño.

—Ya veo. Crees que los impresionarás si regresas a esa tierra de nadie y consigues rescatar a la tropa rezagada. ¿Es eso? —se llevó una mano a la frente—. ¡Pero qué locura, Korra! ¡Sólo conseguirás volver a quedar malherida, o peor, harás que te maten! Y aún si lograras tener éxito, habrías fracasado de todos modos, porque tu duelo con Azula es mañana, y no hay forma de que logres semejante estupidez en una sola noche. ¡Creerán que huiste! ¡A sus ojos no serás más que una cobarde y no te aceptarán en sus filas!

—No me importa. De todos modos lo haré —gruñó Korra—. Cuando me vean regresar con el Príncipe Mako y la tropa perdida cambiarán de parecer. Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que demostrarles de lo que soy capaz.

—¡Entonces hazlo mañana en el duelo!

—¿Y qué si Azula consigue vencerme de nuevo? —espetó alterada la cazadora—. ¿No lo ves, Asami? No es sólo a la Partida de Caza Real a quienes quiero probarles mi valor, sino a mí misma… ¡Me siento una inútil! No sé qué es, no sé cómo lo hace, pero Azula siempre está un paso más adelante de mí. ¡No quiero perder contra ella! ¡Me rehúso a dejar que se lleve mi única oportunidad para ser libre de amarte!

Asami exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—Las probabilidades de que tengas éxito son casi nulas, Korra… ¿Qué pasaría si al llegar no los encuentras con… con vida? Raava no lo quiera… ¿Qué te probarías a ti misma entonces? Habrías desperdiciado su sacrificio por nada…

—¿Y si aún están con vida? —masculló Korra, inmóvil mientras Asami daba un paso y tomaba la rienda de Pólvora—. ¿Qué tal si necesitan ayuda? Yo podría salvarlos, sé que puedo. Y la Partida Real vería que soy la líder que necesitan, aún si no soy capaz de vencer a Azula.

Asami se sintió derrotada.

—No importa lo que diga, tú no vas a escucharme, ¿cierto? —se lamentó la joven—. Correrás un gran riesgo, sabes perfectamente lo que está en juego, y aún así tu insensatez supera tu cordura —soltó la rienda de Pólvora y se dirigió con paso firme hacia su corcel fey—. Hazlo si crees que es la única forma… Pero llévate a Isilión, es mucho más veloz. Con eso y una extraordinaria cantidad de suerte lograrás ir y venir antes del mediodía mañana. Yo me quedaré aquí, le inventaré una excusa al Príncipe, conseguiré tiempo, haré lo que pueda…

Korra se acercó a ella y, poniéndose de puntillas, le besó la frente.

—Gracias por comprender —dijo, casi como un jadeo.

Asami le dedicó una lánguida sonrisa.

—Vete ya.

Tan pronto como Korra se marchó, Asami desató a Pólvora y subió a su lomo. Tiró de las riendas y los instó a cabalgar en la dirección opuesta, fuera del bosque de Ruanzhi y hacia la Ciudadela Real. Atravesó el prado tan rápido como el negro frisón se lo permitió. En cuestión de dos horas llegó en una nube de polvo a los campamentos que rodeaban las murallas de la ciudadela y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla para interrogarla, Asami atravesó las hileras de carpas, las fogatas y las miradas desorbitadas de muchos refugiados.

Con cada zancada que daba Pólvora, más aumentaba la rapidez a la que se movía, elevando el cuerpo de su jinete a brincos y a saltos; su paso era brusco y agitado, muy distinto al suave andar de Isilión. Pronto se abrió paso hasta el puente levadizo que permitía el ingreso a la muralla. Como era de noche, el puente estaba elevado, aunque a medio abrir, quizá para permitir una rápida evacuación en caso de un ataque. Al verlo acercándose, Asami taconeó los costados de Pólvora y éste apresuró aún más su paso.

Segundos antes de estrellarse contra el puente, Asami tiró con fuerza de las riendas; así el corcel se propulsó desde la orilla y dio un largo salto hasta el otro extremo, elevándose por encima de la plataforma inclinada. La subida se fue convirtiendo en caída. El cuerpo de Pólvora formó un arco perfecto al tiempo en que sus patas delanteras tocaban el otro extremo del puente inclinado. Los cascos traseros le siguieron sin problemas. Y luego de un aterrizaje perfecto, el enorme frisón negro desapareció galopando por entre las callejuelas de la ciudadela.

Asami desmontó frente a la Casa del Caminante. Dentro de la taberna se encontraban unos cuantos hombres bebiendo. Hubo un denso instante de silencio incómodo que se formó en el interior del establecimiento cuando Asami entró. Era obvio que la presencia de una mujer con el uniforme escarlata de la Milicia Real despertaría el interés de más de uno. Sin embargo, poco a poco, la clientela volvió a ser ruidosa y jovial. Y si algunos la miraron a hurtadillas, por encima del borde del vaso o girándose en la silla, al menos no lo hicieron con descaro.

Asami subió deprisa las escaleras y se precipitó por el oscuro pasillo hasta la última habitación. Tocó la puerta y esperó. Una delgada rendija se abrió y una mirada felina la enfrentó desde el otro lado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Necesito tu ayuda, Kuvira.

—Pasa.

Al entrar, Asami notó que la cama estaba desarreglada y se preguntó si la fey había estado durmiendo, aunque le parecía algo difícil de creer. Cuando se volteó, vio que Kuvira llevaba una desgastada camisa de manga larga, con las faldas de afuera y un pantalón sencillo. Los pies descalzos, el cabello suelto y revuelto, y los ojos adormilados de la fey la hicieron dar un respingo.

—¿Entonces estabas durmiendo? —exclamó sorprendida.

—Estaba —murmuró y se restregó el ojo izquierdo con el puño de la manga.

—Perdona, yo no pensé que… Tú no…

—Eso ya no importa —la interrumpió—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Es Korra —dijo con urgencia, y le habló sobre Azula y el alocado plan de la joven cazadora—. Nada garantiza que pueda lograrlo, y si no regresa a tiempo mañana, perderá la oportunidad de convertirse en Cazadora Real.

Kuvira chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado para esa cazadora tuya? Allá donde va, consigue meterse en dificultades —se frotó las sienes—. Es como si se dedicara a buscar espinos para caminar entre ellos.

—¿Crees que puedas alcanzarla?

—La alcanzaré y la traeré a rastras si eso es lo que quieres.

—No —dijo Asami—. Mi deseo es que la ayudes a encontrar a la tropa perdida. La última vez que los vimos estaban siendo atacados por los fey y existe una alta posibilidad de que Korra sufra una emboscada —tuvo el impulso de morderse la uña del pulgar, pero se contuvo—. Ayúdala a traerlos de regreso, cuánto antes mejor. Sé que es algo imposible, pero…

Kuvira se cruzó de brazos.

—Vaya, ¿por qué será que sólo recurres a mí como herramienta cuando Korra está de por medio? ¿Tienes que caer en la completa desesperación para buscar mi ayuda? —vio que Asami abrió la boca para defenderse, empero la detuvo alzando una mano—. Y odias tener que admitirlo, ¿cierto? No importa. No tienes que preocuparte por si me ofendes, pequeñaja. Nos somos útiles la una a la otra, nada más. Eso ha quedado claro.

Asami relajó un poco los hombros y miró hacia la ventana del fondo.

—Kuvira…

—Al menos ten la cortesía de no esquivar mi mirada —dijo la fey, impertérrita—. Comprendo por qué lo haces. Si tienes tanto miedo de mí no debiste haberte molestado en venir hasta aquí. Sólo tenías que darme la orden a través del medallón que te di. ¿O es que ya ni siquiera soportas llevarlo contigo?

La joven inclinó la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, estás molesta.

—No —replicó con brusquedad la fey—. Estoy herida. Pero supongo… que eso es sólo mi culpa. No sé qué es lo que espero obtener de ti —guardó silencio un instante—. Me aseguraré de que tu cazadora regrese bien y a tiempo. Y mataré a todo el que se interponga en mi camino así sea humano o fey.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerlo? —dudó Asami, dando un paso tentativo hacia Kuvira—. Tu apariencia humana me hace pensar que tal vez, ya no eres tan fuerte como antes… Y… cuando viajaste al reino Aeris tu estado era deplorable. Lo que quiero decir es… Estoy preocupada por ti.

Kuvira resopló con sorna y desvió la mirada.

—Tu preocupación está de más en estos momentos —Asami retrocedió y se encogió en sí misma al oír aquellas palabras—. Estoy en capacidad de servirte para lo que sea; no soy sólo un madero flotante al que puedes aferrarte cuando tu cazadora te deja ahogándote. No me temas, ya nunca más volveré a tocarte. Pero necesito que confíes en mí; soy tu mejor arma y soy tu más fuerte escudo. Prométeme que no olvidarás eso, Asami.

Las envolvió el silencio. Asami posó la mirada en la lámpara de aceite que había en un rincón y dejó que sus pensamientos deambularan hasta que dijo suavemente:

—Te lo prometo —miró directamente a los ojos de la fey—. Sin embargo, tengo una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—No quiero sentir que te utilizo como una herramienta, aunque tú así lo desees. Cuando recurra a ti, quiero sentir el apoyo de una amiga.

—Si eso te hace feliz.

—Además —continuó Asami—, quiero disculparme contigo. Lamento haberte hecho sentir como si sólo me fueras útil cuando Korra está más allá de mi alcance. Sé lo que sientes por mí, sé lo mucho que te preocupa mi bienestar, aún cuando tu maldición te haga sufrir por ello —apretó los labios—. Fui una desconsiderada.

Kuvira parecía aliviada. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

—Gracias.

—¿Crees que Korra pueda lograr su cometido?

—Si estoy con ella, me aseguraré de que así sea.

—Se está jugando una gran riesgo —lamentó Asami—. Korra es tan impredecible como… Como un ciervo acorralado.

Kuvira enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué le permitiste hacerlo? —preguntó.

—Korra tomó su propia elección. No pude detenerla. Insiste en hacer lo que considera correcto, cualesquiera que sean las consecuencias para ella… A veces no sé si debo enfadarme por su imprudencia o sentirme orgullosa de su valentía.

Kuvira se arrodilló y, ante la sorpresa de Asami, empezó a calzarse las botas y a atarlas por la parte superior. Con uno de los cordones entre los dientes, dijo:

—¿Hacia dónde se dirige Korra exactamente?

—A las llanuras que nos delimitan con el reino Aqua.

—¿Y tienes alguna idea del camino que pretendía seguir?

—No lo sabía aún ni ella misma.

—Entonces tendré que buscar en cualquier lugar posible —dijo Kuvira, que se puso en pie de un brinco—. Harías bien en pasar la noche aquí, pequeñaja, será más seguro —le recomendó.

La fey caminó hacia la ventana y deslizó el cristal hacia arriba para abrirla. Subió al marco y se posó ahí como un ave extraña. Asami la observó sorprendida.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—Sólo hay una manera de cruzar la muralla rápidamente y sin ser vista.

—Entonces, espera —Asami se desabrochó la capa de viaje que llevaba sobre los hombros y envolvió a Kuvira con ella—. Cada vez hace más frío. Ignoro si te afecta igual que a mí, pero…

—Te lo agradezco —sonrió la fey.

Y como si fuera una gacela, dio un salto adelante y echó a correr por los tejados. De repente, le brotaron unas alas translúcidas a cada lado de la espalda; eran varias veces más largas que su cuerpo, y las surcaban finos fragmentos iridiscentes que se extendían desde el borde delantero de cada una, de manera que formaban una línea de garras muy separadas entre sí. A Asami le recordaron las alas de un dragón que había visto ilustrado en un viejo pergamino, cuando era niña. La fey dio un último y poderoso salto, se elevó y desapareció por entre las nubes, hacia el sur, rápida como la luz y el viento.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Korra observó el perfil brillante de la luna creciente que aparecía por el este del horizonte. A pesar de que ya había recorrido una enorme cantidad de leguas, gracias a la impresionante velocidad y resistencia de Isilión, se sentía decepcionada con el progreso que había hecho. Entre el monte Inochi y la línea de montañas que formaban el lado oriental del valle, había perdido varias horas escondiéndose y dando rodeos para no ser vista por un numeroso grupo de hombres malditos y guerreros fey que patrullaban la zona. Ahora que ya había dejado atrás el monte Inochi, Korra esperaba poder aumentar el ritmo.

Se encontraba en algún punto al este de la franja sur del río Diente de Oso. Era una tierra húmeda y frondosa y había campos de hierba de dos metros de altura donde pastaban manadas de ciervos, gacelas y toros salvajes de pelo negro y grandes cuernos curvados hacia atrás. Korra se esforzó por reconocer el paisaje, pero no encontró nada que la ayudara a identificar el camino exacto que había seguido la tropa antes de separarse para que ella, Asami y Kya pudieran escapar.

« _Estuve inconsciente durante gran parte del viaje, ¡maldición!_ ». Farfulló mentalmente la cazadora.

Mientras se acercaba a las extensas llanuras que dividían los reinos Terra y Aqua, pasó bajo las retorcidas ramas de un bosque que no recordaba haber atravesado jamás: los árboles eran altos, de corteza rugosa, casi negra, con hojas en forma de aguja del mismo color oscuro y nudosas raíces que se alzaban desde el suelo, como rodillas peladas; en el suelo abundaban los frutos caídos, grandes como cabezas de caballo; las martas cibelinas, cuyos ojos resplandecían desde los agujeros de los troncos, parloteaban en las copas; y de las retorcidas ramas colgaba una maraña verdosa de espesos matalobos.

El bosque le provocaba una sensación incómoda a Korra y hacía que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Había algo hostil en el ambiente, como si los árboles rechazaran la intromisión de los forasteros.

—Son muy viejos —susurró al tocar la corteza de un árbol—. Pero nada amistosos.

Cuanto más se adentraba en el bosque, más denso se volvía éste. No había ningún sendero claro que seguir y la espesa maleza entorpecía el paso de la cazadora y de su corcel. El río Diente de Oso corría a su lado e inundaba el espacio con el ruido del barboteo del agua. Korra sintió que había deambulado ahí por horas hasta que, finalmente, el bosque se abrió hacia las llanuras y cabalgó por entre la hierba alta a todo galope. Sabía que ahí, en alguna parte, la tropa había librado una feroz batalla contra los fey. Y si quedaba algún sobreviviente, los más lógico era que hubiera buscado un escondite cercano mientras esperaba por ayuda.

Más tarde, luego de merodear sin rumbo entre la hierba, Korra logró distinguir un bulto oscuro sobre el horizonte: un pueblo. Aún estaba muy lejos, y sólo se veía gracias a que la llanura era uniformemente plana. Al no ver luces a la distancia ni humo saliendo de las chimeneas, concluyó que se trataba de un pueblo abandonado. Korra apretó el paso, esperanzada. Si había un buen sitio donde esconderse, era ése.

Al llegar, trotó despacio dando un rodeo al pueblo, y entró en él con cautela. El instinto le decía que, si la esperaba una emboscada, sería ahí. De modo que se quitó el arco que llevaba en la espalda y le encajó una flecha. Las calles estaban vacías, con la excepción de un pequeño zorro que salió disparado en cuanto ella y su caballo se acercaron, y las casas, que tenían los postigos de las ventanas cerrados, estaban a oscuras y no presagiaban nada bueno. Muchas puertas se balanceaban sobre bisagras rotas. Isilión miraba de aquí para allá, nervioso, y a Korra se le agitó el corazón. Un silencio anormal se cernía a su alrededor. Cuando entraron en el centro del pueblo, la cazadora apretó su arco con fuerza y se quedó pálida.

—Por Raava… —murmuró.

Una montaña de cuerpos se alzaba delante de Korra; inmóviles cadáveres con muecas de dolor. La ropa que llevaban y la tierra revuelta a su alrededor estaban empapadas de sangre. Los hombres asesinados yacían sobre los restos de sus corceles, y los compañeros que habían intentado escudarse mutuamente descansaban en el frío abrazo de la muerte. Todos los cuerpos tenían clavadas flechas negras y los rostros quemados hasta el hueso. No se había salvado nadie: ni jóvenes ni veteranos. Pero lo peor de todo era la terrible lanza que coronaba la cima de esa montaña con el cuerpo de un chico atravesado.

Korra lo conocía, era Skiff, el soldado más joven de la Milicia Real. Maldición, ¡los conocía a todos! No sólo habían sido sus compañeros durante muchas de las batallas que libraron en el reino Aqua, también fueron los miembros de la compañía que el general Lu Ten le había asignado como capitana: hombres leales a ella, sus propios soldados. Estando enferma y herida no se había percatado de quiénes habían compuesto la tropa que debía llevarla a salvo hasta la Ciudadela Real. Pero ahora, ahora lo sabía…

Las lágrimas nublaron la vista de Korra, que intentó apartar la mirada, pero las caras mutiladas de los muertos atraían su atención. Miraba los ojos abiertos de los soldados que habían depositado toda su fe en ella y se preguntaba cómo era posible que la vida se extinguiera con tanta facilidad. « _¿Qué hemos logrado con nuestra lucha si las vidas de tantos acabaron así?_ » Una oleada de desesperación se apoderó de ella. Pensó en Lin, su mentora, la mujer que la había formado como cazadora de la Partida Real, y tembló al imaginar que su cuerpo debía estar enterrado bajo los cadáveres de sus compañeros.

—No… No… Esto es una pesadilla… —gimió, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Un cuervo descendió del cielo, como una sombra negra, y se encaramó a la lanza. Ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba con avidez el cadáver de Skiff, presto a sacarle los ojos con su afilado pico y comenzar a devorarlo.

—¡No, eso no! —gruñó Korra, mientras tensaba la cuerda del arco y la soltaba produciendo el sonido característico.

El pájaro cayó hacia atrás con la flecha clavada en el pecho y un revuelo de plumas. Korra colocó otra flecha en la cuerda, pero sintió una náusea que le subía del estómago y la obligó a vomitar a un lado de Isilión.

Alguien le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—No era esto lo que esperabas encontrar, ¿verdad Korra?

La cazadora se volteó con un grito de furia y arremetió contra aquella persona empuñando la punta de la flecha. El mundo dio un vuelco a sus ojos; sintió que una mano la detenía por la muñeca y le retorcía el brazo dolorosamente. Entonces fue tumbada de espaldas contra el suelo, y cuando Korra hizo el amago de volver a levantarse, una pesada bota le oprimió el pecho y volvió a clavarla en la tierra.

—¡Tranquilízate, idiota! —gritó su atacante—. ¿Acaso no me reconoces? ¡Soy yo! ¡Kuvira!

Korra entreabrió los ojos y enfocó la vista. Ante ella se encontraba una mujer, pero era apenas una sombra de la perfecta y exótica fey que solía ser. Era demasiado… humana, para tratarse de Kuvira. Pero los ojos eran los mismos, y descollaban de manera alucinante en aquel rostro sobrio y ordinario.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—Es una larga historia —repuso Kuvira, y al ver que la cazadora había recuperado los estribos, le quitó el pie de encima.

Jadeante y aturdida, Korra se levantó tambaleándose, mientras se apretaba un costado con una mano. Kuvira la ayudó a enderezarse y le quitó el polvo de los hombros.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó la cazadora, sin poder ocultar cierto recelo.

—Asami me envió para darte una mano —dijo—. Y creo que hizo bien en tener esa precaución. Esto es un desastre.

Korra sufrió otra arqueada y volvió a vomitar.

—¿Quieres que te lleve fuera de aquí? —le preguntó Kuvira con amabilidad cuando Korra se hubo recuperado.

—No… me quedaré —respondió, temblorosa, y se secó la boca al tiempo que evitaba mirar el atroz espectáculo que tenía delante—. ¿Por qué los fey harían…? —Pero no le salían las palabras.

—Por venganza —repuso Kuvira, bajando la cabeza—. Escuché que uno de los hijos de Suyin fue asesinado. Ésta es su forma de desquitarse. Sólo podemos apiadarnos y honrar a las víctimas.

—¿Asami te lo dijo? ¿Te dijo que fue ella quien lo mató?

La mirada de la fey se ensombreció.

—No. No lo hizo…

—¿Crees que Suyin también vaya a tomar represalias contra ella? —se desesperó Korra—. ¿Asami estará en peligro?

Kuvira se inclinó e inspeccionó con atención la tierra pisoteada, la cazadora se percató de que le temblaban las manos.

—Primero, Suyin procurará que el cuerpo de su hijo sea honrado según nuestras costumbres funerarias —dijo despacio—. Por eso no han habido más ataques. La batalla contra la Milicia Real en el sur debió ser detenida también… —Se arrodilló y examinó una huella con mucho cuidado—. Un funeral real tiene una duración de diez días. Ya han pasado cinco. Cuando el tiempo del luto termine, Suyin en persona irá por Asami.

Korra sintió que un escalofrío le bajaba por la espalda.

—Venir hasta aquí fue un grave error; Asami se ha quedado sola.

—Entonces larguémonos de aquí —ordenó la fey.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de los cuerpos? ¡Debemos enterrarlos! ¡Son mis compañeros!

Kuvira se detuvo en seco y miró a la cazadora con evidente incredulidad. Korra se mantuvo firme en lo que había dicho, no iba a abandonar a la leal tropa para que los animales carroñeros devoraran sus cuerpos: sería un insulto a su memoria. Al ver que no cedería, la fey alzó una mano en dirección a la pila de cadáveres, y murmuró una palabra. En un visto y no visto, una ardiente llamarada los envolvió por completo.

—Listo. Un funeral digno de reyes —dijo—. Ven, sígueme, Korra.

—Pero… es que… —dudó ella, que aún no digería del todo lo sucedido.

—Aquellos que buscas —explicó Kuvira, mirándola de reojo—. Aún quedan algunos con vida. ¿Y te haces llamar cazadora? No puedes ni seguir un rastro.

Korra apretó los dientes y sintió cómo se le tensaban los músculos de la mandíbula. Miró hacia abajo, por donde Kuvira había pasado, y descubrió con asombro un rastro maltrecho de pies que se arrastraban por la tierra. ¿En verdad había sobrevivido alguien a esa masacre?

—Anda, ven —insistió Kuvira—. No hay tiempo que perder.

Korra levantó la mirada y asintió.

—De acuerdo.

Atrás quedó la negra columna de humo, y el hedor de los cuerpos consumidos por el fuego: el calor que despedía resultaba espantosamente agradable en medio de esa fría noche otoñal.

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	33. El Bosque Maldito

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXXIII**_

A Korra no le gustó que Kuvira tomara las riendas de Isilión y marcara el paso mientras ella se veía obligada a sentarse en la parte de atrás de la silla, y peor aún, forzada a sujetarse de la cintura de la fey para no caerse. No era una cuestión de orgullo… Bueno, sí lo era. En parte porque Korra sentía que era su responsabilidad hallar a los únicos sobrevivientes de su tropa. Y por otro lado, porque tras verse humillada por Azula, pensaba que había perdido la capacidad de hacer bien las cosas; ya ni siquiera Asami confiaba en su habilidad, y por eso le había enviado a Kuvira para que la salvara de su propia estupidez.

Ciertamente, las cosas no eran así, pero Korra no podía evitar dejarse llevar por su propio pesimismo en esos momentos.

—Asami nunca mencionó que éste era un corcel fey —dijo, pues ya no soportaba el ininterrumpido silencio de Kuvira—. Imagino que debí suponerlo. ¿Todos los corceles de esta raza son así de nobles?

—No todos —respondió la fey, sin apartar la vista del frente—. Pero sí la mayoría, o lo que queda de ellos. Hace siglos que los fey dejaron de criarlos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya no queda magia suficiente en el mundo —suspiró—. Ha sido así desde que los fey perdieron su corazón. Nada es como solía ser.

—Es una lástima —se lamentó Korra—. Son corceles magníficos.

—Agradécele a Asami por haberte confiado a Isilión. No a cualquiera se le permite montar un corcel fey. Cargan contigo sólo mientras lo consientan; montar en uno de ellos es un gran privilegio. No te dejarán caer salvo que tú misma te tires deliberadamente, y tienen mucha habilidad para escoger el sendero más rápido y seguro en tierras traicioneras.

—Me gustaría tener uno propio —bromeó la cazadora, y para su sorpresa, Kuvira se rió de ella con descaro.

—Jamás conseguirías llegar a ningún sitio —le dijo, y Korra frunció el ceño.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo sola llegué hasta aquí!

—Tan sólo porque Asami le dijo a dónde debía llevarte. ¿Creíste que tú estabas dirigiendo a Isilión? Pobre de ti —Kuvira meneó la cabeza—. Los corceles fey responden únicamente a las órdenes pronunciadas en el idioma antiguo.

Tal afirmación no hizo más que bajar los, ya de por sí, mitigados ánimos de Korra.

—Sin embargo —continuó la fey—. Podrías aprender las palabras necesarias para conducirlo, y podrías darle indicaciones más precisas si llegaras a dominar el idioma antiguo. ¿Te animarías a eso, cazadora?

—No lo sé… —musitó y se concentró en observar el paisaje.

Hacía menos de una hora que habían salido de las llanuras con la intención de regresar a aquel lúgubre bosque que Korra había recorrido cuando creía que vagaba perdida. Ahora se preguntaba si Isilión la había llevado por ahí siguiendo instrucciones de Asami, o si el corcel lo había decidido por sí mismo, adivinando que se trataba de una especie de atajo. Fuera como fuera, aquel bosque seguía pareciéndole un lugar extraño y hostil.

El paisaje era tan repetitivo, que Korra se sentía como si estuviera atrapada en un espinoso mar verde, rodeada de aquellos infinitos troncos de árboles y la escasa maleza. A menudo, las ramas eran tan espesas en lo alto, que resultaba imposible ver las estrellas, y el no poder guiarse con ellas le daba a la cazadora la sensación de estar perdida sin remedio, por mucho que Kuvira se esforzara en mostrarle los puntos cardinales. Ella sabía que, de no ser por la fey, deambularía por ese bosque sin encontrar jamás el camino.

« _Debería dejar de auto compadecerme y agradecer que Asami tuvo la prudencia de enviar a Kuvira. De lo contrario, pude haber perdido mi vida entera atrapada aquí, y todo por mi terquedad y mi maldita impulsividad_ ». Se reprendió hastiada.

Cuando empezó a llover, las nubes y el dosel del bosque las sumieron en una profunda oscuridad, como si estuvieran sepultadas en el hondo subsuelo. El agua se recogía en las negras agujas de los pinos y luego goteaba y se derramaba desde treinta metros o más sobre sus cabezas, como un millar de pequeñas cascadas. Entonces, Kuvira invocó una brillante esfera de magia verde que flotaba sobre su mano y aportaba la única luz que iluminaba el cavernoso bosque. Por su parte, Isilión intentó huirle a la lluvia, apiñándose bajo los árboles, pero incluso entonces el agua atrapada en la miríada de ramas les caía encima como una ducha, a la menor provocación, durante toda la noche.

—¿No sería fantástico si pudieras controlar el agua para impedir que nos cayera encima la lluvia? —dijo Korra, soñando con poseer semejante habilidad en esos momentos.

—¿Y quién dice que no puedo hacerlo? —replicó Kuvira, con la empapada cabellera goteándole sobre los hombros.

—¿Entonces por qué demonios no lo haces?

—Porque no quiero. El frío nos mantiene despiertas y alerta.

—Lo harías si Asami te lo pidiera —refunfuñó la cazadora.

—No estamos aquí por culpa de Asami.

Korra soltó una maldición entre dientes.

Finalmente, Kuvira murmuró una palabra extraña e Isilión se detuvo por completo. Sin decir nada, la fey desmontó y hundió una rodilla en el suelo lodoso. Korra también bajó del corcel e hizo lo mismo, esperando dar con el rastro que era visible, únicamente, para los agudos sentidos de Kuvira. Era difícil para Korra no sentir envidia, y una parte egoísta de su corazón menospreció su condición humana, y la hizo desear ser una fey como ella. Tal vez así podría aplastar a Azula y humillarla de la misma manera que la cazadora ignita lo había hecho con ella.

—No están lejos —anunció Kuvira—. Vamos.

—¿Cómo es que tú puedes seguir su rastro y yo no? —inquirió Korra, ya sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

—Tú miras primero con tus ojos y luego con tus otros sentidos. En cambio, yo percibo antes las cosas: el mundo se rellena a mi alrededor, pedazo a pedazo, mediante lo que escucho, huelo y siento. Luego observo, y lo impreciso se define.

—¿Me enseñarías ese truco?

—No es ningún truco —repuso bruscamente Kuvira—. Se trata tan sólo de prestar atención. Hasta una majadera como tú podría hacerlo si se lo propone.

Korra bufó de mala gana.

—Y pensar que extrañaba tus enseñanzas.

Caminaron explorando el bosque en penumbra hasta que, en la brumosa distancia, destelló una luz pequeña y frágil. Korra y Kuvira apresuraron el paso. Al acercarse a la luz, descubrieron un hoyo seco rodeado de rocas despeñadas y cubierto por un lecho de pinaza que parecía suave al tacto de los pies: un escondrijo, sin duda. Korra agachó la cabeza y se metió despacio, muy cautelosamente.

—¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha? —dijo, con la intención de no alarmar a quien se encontrara allí—. Soy yo, Korra.

Hubo silencio y luego, el murmullo de ropajes rozando entre sí. Alguien se arrastró hacia la cazadora, despacio. La diminuta luz de la hoguera no bastaba para alumbrarle el rostro ceñido de sombras, y le daba a su cuerpo el aspecto de un bulto amorfo y tembloroso. Se detuvo manteniendo cierta distancia con Korra, por precaución.

—¿Korra? —susurró. Su voz era quebrada y rasposa—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Maldita sea, seguro he muerto ya…!

—No, claro que no —sonrió la cazadora—. No esta noche, Capitana.

Se acercó más a la luz de la hoguera, y apareció ante ella la ex capitana Lin, con la cara manchada de sangre y entrañas, el escudo lleno de abolladuras, y un rastro de sangre que le brotaba de una herida en el muslo y se derramaba por su pierna izquierda. Korra estaba desconcertada por verla en ese estado.

—No me llames capitana, niña tonta —gruñó—. Hace tiempo que no lo soy, y ahora mucho menos. Sólo soy un despojo… —su semblante estaba teñido de rabia—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en la Ciudadela Real!

—He tenido que regresar, yo…

—¿Regresar por mí? ¿Por la tropa? ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Aquí ya no queda nada que pueda ser salvado! Al regresar, has permitido que cientos de muertes sean en vano… ¡Maldita sea, Korra! ¿Es que no tienes cerebro?

La dureza en las palabras de Lin quebrantó la determinación de Korra, quien retrocedió cabizbaja, insegura de sus acciones y sus motivos para llevarlas a cabo. Aún así, su terquedad la llevó a justificarse ante su antigua mentora.

—¿Debo entonces abandonar a mis seres queridos? Si lo hiciera, me sentiría despreciable e indigna de confianza: un vehículo desvirtuado para las esperanzas de la gente que cree que, de algún modo, soy la clave para ganar esta guerra. —La frustración le empañó los ojos—. ¡Aunque eso ni yo misma puedo asegurarlo! Me siento perdida e inútil: ¡un fracaso! Al menos tenía que intentarlo, regresar por mis compañeros y traerlos de vuelta… Al menos, tenía que probarme a mí misma que era capaz de lograrlo…

Lin levantó una ceja afilada como una daga.

—Asumo que las cosas van mal para ti. La competencia contra Azula no ha sido tan fácil como esperabas, ¿me equivoco? Te has dejado consumir por tu frustración y tu orgullo, Korra. Mientras pienses y actúes de esa manera, poco importan mis objeciones. No vas a escucharme, como tampoco escuchaste a la razón. —Negó varias veces con la cabeza—. Pero tienes que destaparte los oídos y abrir los ojos de una buena vez: ¡Reconoce que fuiste imprudente, y que no tomaste en consideración las consecuencias! ¿Ya viste el estado de nuestra tropa? ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Tú sigues con vida —repuso Korra—. Eso en sí es ya un milagro; les devolverá la esperanza a unos cuantos. En especial… a Kya.

La ex capitana se apoyó pesadamente contra una roca y suspiró, adolorida.

—Aún eres muy joven, demasiado. Lo que debo decirte es algo cruel, pero cierto en cualquier caso, y es esto: tu vida es más importante que la felicidad de Kya o la mía... Es más importante que el amor que sientes por esa chica Asami, y es más importante que ser vencida o no por Azula. He visto lo que eres capaz de hacer, Korra: luchas con la fuerza y el coraje de las cazadoras de antaño. Así te conviertas en la siguiente Cazadora Real o no, los humanos te necesitamos. Necesitamos que pelees, que te muestres en batalla y seas un estímulo para nuestros guerreros. Que asustes a los fey y les recuerdes que fue una simple cazadora humana la que los derrotó hace cien años. —La miró con gesto grave y añadió—: Esto, ponerte en peligro en aventuras tan innecesariamente arriesgadas es lo más irresponsable que has hecho en todos tus años como miembro de la Partida de Caza Real. Me decepcionas, Korra.

Una capa de líquenes se desprendió bajo los dedos de Korra al presionar contra el borde de la roca, en un deseo reprimido por hacer una observación impertinente sobre el hecho de que descansar todas sus esperanzas en alguien tan ingenua y rebelde como ella era una locura. Estaba desilusionada por la dirección que había tomado el diálogo y deseosa de cambiar de tema lo más rápidamente posible; no había escudriñado el bosque bajo la lluvia toda la noche para que Lin pudiera regañarla como si fuera una niña. Sin embargo, permitir que la impaciencia dictara sus acciones no aportaría nada a su causa, así que mantuvo la calma y respondió:

—Créeme, Lin, que me tomo tus preocupaciones y las de los que me rodean muy, muy en serio. Sólo puedo decir que si no hubiera venido hasta aquí, me hubiera sentido tan desesperada que, de igual manera, habría cometido una tontería allá en la ciudadela tarde o temprano. En cualquier caso, me habría quedado tan desolada que en poco podría haber ayudado a nadie. ¿No podemos al menos aceptar que tenemos opiniones diferentes sobre el asunto? Ninguna de las dos podrá convencer a la otra.

—Muy bien —decidió la ex capitana—. Dejemos el asunto… de momento. Ahora que estás aquí más me vale sacar provecho de tu ayuda. Espero que al menos no hayas venido sola. ¿Traes refuerzos?

A Korra le avergonzaba admitir que, sí, había venido sola. Y que de no haber sido por la prudencia de Asami, difícilmente habría logrado llegar hasta ahí. Apretó los dientes varias veces, recobró la compostura y miró a su izquierda, donde Kuvira aguardaba cruzada de brazos, apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol. Los ojos le centellaban en la oscuridad, reflejando una amenazadora serenidad.

—Vengo con una compañera —dijo finalmente.

—¿Una compañera? ¡Sólo una compañera! —Lin parecía apunto de estallar—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Veo que mis advertencias anteriores estaban más que justificadas! Tú…

—Lin, si debes enfadarte conmigo, hazlo más tarde. Quiero resolver esto pronto para poder descansar un poco antes de que se haga de día. Tenemos muchos kilómetros que recorrer y me espera un duro enfrentamiento mañana.

La ex capitana suspiró, y de pronto, pareció más cansada. Korra recordó entonces que Lin se había pasado los últimos días combatiendo y luchando sin la menor esperanza de sobrevivir. Las arrugas en su rostro se habían vuelto más profundas, más marcadas. Entonces sentenció:

—Aún si te convirtieras en Cazadora Real, no le llegarías ni a los talones a Izumi. Tú no aprendes con palabras ni lecciones, sino con golpes. El castigo que Su Majestad y Lu Ten decidieron para ti ya no me parece tan injusto. Pasarán años antes de que los golpes de la vida te enderecen, y ni siquiera entonces habrás ganado la sabiduría suficiente. Eres una verdadera calamidad, Korra. Espero que el destino se apiade de ti.

—Yo también lo espero —musitó ella, sin darle mucha importancia—. Pero por ahora sólo me preocupan tus heridas, temo que vayas a desmayarte. Vamos, siéntate.

—Bah —gruñó mientras se recostaba contra la roca—. ¿A quién has traído contigo? Espero que al menos sea alguien más sensata que tú o bien, ya podemos darnos todos por muertos.

Korra dudó un instante y se volteó hacia la fey. El semblante de Kuvira era muestra de sus enigmáticas elucubraciones: una bella máscara que ocultaba sus pensamientos y sentimientos, y en la que Korra no conseguía penetrar, por mucho que lo intentara. Aunque ahora podía hacerla pasar por humana, no dejaba de ser una sospechosa extraña que alteraría a Lin sin lugar a dudas.

—Kuvira, ven —le pidió al fin—. Ayúdame.

La fey obedeció y se mostró ante la ex capitana. Lin la estudió largamente y sin reparo, como era de esperarse.

—No te conozco, estoy segura de eso —dijo—. Pero tu mirada se me hace terriblemente familiar. ¿Quién demonios eres?

—Nos vimos una vez, hace ya más de un año, durante su campaña en el reino Aqua —explicó Kuvira—. Soy la fey que irrumpió en el pabellón de la Cazadora Real y retó a Korra a un duelo.

Korra se hizo de piedra y tuvo la sensación de que su cuerpo se rompería en miles de pedazos, que serían arrastrados por el viento. De todas las cosas que Kuvira podía decir, ¿cómo en su sano juicio se le ocurrió salirle con eso?

—¡Mierda, Kuvira! ¿Pero, qué?

—¡Cállate y déjame terminar, cazadora! —Un escalofrío recorrió a Korra y Kuvira volvió a dirigir sus palabras hacia Lin—. No soy enemiga de los humanos. ¿Cómo podría estar en su contra si compartimos la misma sangre? Jamás le he servido a la Reina Suyin. Mi lealtad está con Asami Sato y con aquellos a quienes ella considere amigos.

—En verdad, estamos condenados —contestó Lin con brusquedad, respirando con breves jadeos. Sus siguientes palabras fueron engañosamente tranquilas, como las de una persona que escondiera una terrible cólera—: ¿Por qué habría de creerte? Ahora mismo podrías estar manipulando a Korra; quizá ni siquiera es Korra, sino una visión. Y tú, sólo has venido a mí con una elaborada treta, todo para matarme.

—Un despojo miserable como tú no merece tal esfuerzo, ni semejante desperdicio de magia. Es más, si fuera tu enemiga no me habría molestado en venir hasta aquí. Dejarte morir en el bosque sería lo más lógico; el hambre, la pérdida de sangre e incluso las bestias acabarían contigo en muy poco tiempo. Tú no vales la pena para ningún fey que se precie. Sólo das lástima.

Tras aquella descarga, a Korra se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Miró a Lin que no apartaba sus exhaustos ojos de la temible mirada de Kuvira. Y de repente, ocurrió algo inesperado, algo que iba en contra de toda posibilidad: la ex capitana inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Su risa profunda y rasposa abarcó el silencio incómodo que se había situado entre ellas. Korra pensó que Lin había enloquecido.

—Sí, tienes razón —admitió Lin—. Confiar o no en ti no cambiaría las cosas en absoluto. A la larga moriré de todas formas; no tengo nada que perder. ¿Dices que compartimos la misma sangre? ¡Ja! Entonces por eso pareces humana… No sé qué demonios seas tú, pero me da igual. Haz lo que quieras.

Korra se quedó sin palabras. La incredulidad le crepitaba en la mente al tratar de rechazar lo que había dicho la fey.

—Kuvira tú… ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Eres humana o…? ¿Qué eres?

—Ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión, cazadora. Por ahora, nuestra prioridad es sacar a estas personas de aquí y regresar a la Ciudadela Real antes del amanecer. Ésa es la misión que me encargó Asami y he de cumplirla —se agachó y tocó el hombro de Lin—. Hay más sobrevivientes contigo, ¿no es así?

La ex capitana asintió.

—Sólo los que pude arrastrar hasta aquí.

—Intuí que eran dos por el rastro que encontré, pero parece que son más —dijo Kuvira.

Animada, Korra tomó una gruesa rama de la hoguera encendida y la empuñó cual antorcha para explorar el profundo interior del hoyo que Lin había elegido como escondrijo. Lo que vio pronto volvió a desvanecer sus ánimos. Dos soldados moribundos, que tiritaban por el frió, pálidos y con los labios morados; ni siquiera estaban conscientes. A su izquierda, Korra oyó la respiración rítmica de otro hombre, que estaba estirado a su lado: el maestro armero Bumi.

—¿Son todos?

—Me temo que sí —se lamentó Lin.

—¿Qué hay del Príncipe Mako? —inquirió Korra—. ¿Cayó en batalla?

—No. Los fey se lo llevaron. Si aún está vivo, es imposible saberlo…

Korra se volteó rápidamente hacia Kuvira.

—¿Qué crees que harán con él?

—Estamos hablando del príncipe heredero al trono —replicó la fey—. Es claro lo que piensan hacer con él. Mientras sea el rehén de Suyin, el Rey y la Milicia Real serán volubles a manipulaciones de su parte —Kuvira tembló levemente a la luz del fuego—. Mi peor miedo es que lo utilicen para reclamar a Asami, y así poder hacerla pagar el asesinato del Príncipe Wei…

Korra frunció el ceño, apretó el puño derecho y miró hacia la fey, que se desvanecía en la oscuridad envuelta por unas sombras púrpuras. Entonces, con una voz baja y neutra, como si hablara para sí, dijo:

—No importa si tienes o no razón. Mientras yo viva nadie le pondrá ni un dedo encima a Asami. Incluso si lo ordenara el Rey, yo jamás lo permitiría.

—Yo tampoco —asintió Kuvira—. De todas formas, esto supone un grave problema para ustedes los humanos. No hay tiempo que perder, debemos regresar a la Ciudadela Real. Allá podremos pensar con más calma qué hacer al respecto.

Korra estuvo de acuerdo y se dispuso a examinar a los heridos con la ayuda de Kuvira. Con un trozo de túnica rasgada, la joven cazadora vendó la herida sangrante en el muslo de Lin y la liberó del peso de su escudo, que llevaba atado en el brazo sin mano. Korra admiró su astucia: era una buena estrategia para ocultarle su discapacidad a sus enemigos y protegerse al mismo tiempo. Luego, atendió las heridas del viejo Bumi, que resultaron ser más graves y desagradables que las de la ex capitana. El hombre tenía la pierna derecha hecha trizas, con los huesos asomando a través de la carne. Lin explicó que un caballo lo había aplastado y las ruedas del carro que arrastraba le habían triturado la pierna.

—Esto lo matará si no hacemos algo pronto —estresó Korra—. Kuvira, ¿puedes ayudarlo?

—Está muy débil —dijo—. No hay más remedio. Dame tu arco.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Haz lo que te digo, Korra.

La expresión controlada del rostro de Kuvira no revelaba ninguna emoción, pero hubo tal magnitud en sus palabras que la cazadora fue incapaz de desobedecerle. Kuvira tomó el arco y dos flechas. Caminó con paso decidido hacia los otros dos soldados heridos. Estiró el arco y, con certera puntería, les clavó ambos una flecha en el corazón.

—¡No! —gritó Korra, pero era demasiado tarde. Los hombres fallecieron de inmediato—. ¿Se te ha podrido el cerebro? —exclamó furibunda—. ¿Por qué los has matado? ¡Tú…!

Con dura expresión, Kuvira desarmó el arco.

—Sus heridas eran tan graves que no se las podía curar y hubieran muerto esta misma noche o mañana. Les he ahorrado horas de sufrimiento. Además… —se inclinó hacia sus cuerpos y, susurrando suavemente en el idioma antiguo, les tocó a ambos la frente. Al terminar, su mano resplandecía con una extraña luz blanca. Korra no supo explicar por qué, pero el brillo en la mano de la fey le transmitió una dulce sensación de paz—. Ahora puedo salvar la vida de éste.

Kuvira se colocó al lado de Bumi, le tocó la frente con aquella luz, y la expresión moribunda del maestro armero se desvaneció.

—Ahora tiene la fuerza necesaria para resistir la amputación de su pierna. Sobrevivirá.

—Pero… ¿tenías que matarlos? —trastabilló Korra— ¿No había otro modo de...?

—No. ¡Piensa, cazadora! Ya eres mayorcita como para que te mimen. Así son las cosas; vivimos en un mundo cruel e injusto. Para que unos vivan, otros tienen que morir. De todos modos, no habríamos podido regresar a la Ciudadela Real a tiempo cargando con ellos. He hecho lo que debía para asegurar el éxito de mi misión. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya olvidaste la tuya? Pensé que querías convertirte en la Cazadora Real.

Korra guardó silencio y se rindió ante el pragmatismo de Kuvira. Permitió que actuara según su parecer y así, ayudó a sujetar con fuerza a Bumi para que la fey le cortara la pierna con el filo de su propia espada. El maestro armero se sacudió y soltó un aullido desgarrador. El corte fue limpio y preciso, y Kuvira se aseguró de cauterizarle la herida con un hechizo de fuego intenso, pero bien dirigido. Todo terminó muy rápido. Bumi se desmayó poco después de la amputación; tal vez fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

Cuando Korra echó a andar para revisar cómo seguía la ex capitana, notó que Lin le daba un tirón de la manga y se agachó para oír lo que decía la mujer en voz baja:

—Nunca le pidas ayuda a un fey, ¿eh? Podría decidir que más te vale estar muerta.

—Kuvira sabe lo que hace —le aseguró—. « _A diferencia de mí_ ».

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Korra se sentó frente a la precaria hoguera, mascando una hoja de diente de león. La cena había consistido en un surtido de raíces, semillas y hojas que Kuvira había recolectado del campo. Crudas y sin sazonar, no es que resultaran muy apetitosas, pero Korra había decidido no aumentar la cena con un pájaro o un conejo, que abundaban por las proximidades, ya que tras la cacería del ciervo aquella tarde y la «piadosa» decisión de Kuvira, la idea de arrebatar otra vida, aunque fuera la de un animal, la ponía enferma.

Habían decidido tomar una hora para comer algo, descansar y permitir que Lin y Bumi recuperaran algo de fuerza antes de reemprender el viaje hacia la Ciudadela Real. Era tarde, y lo mejor hubiera sido que Korra aprovechara el tiempo que le quedaba para dormir aunque fuera un poco, pero la cazadora no hizo ademán de retirarse al mundo de los sueños, ni tampoco Kuvira. Estaban situadas en ángulo recto y la fey tenía las piernas encogidas, agarradas con los brazos, y la barbilla apoyada sobre las rodillas.

—Si quieres hablar —murmuró Kuvira, con la vista clavada en las llamas—. Este es el momento de hacerlo, Korra.

—¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué? No tengo nada qué decir —la desestimó.

—Si todo sale bien, mañana te enfrentarás a esa tal Azula y te jugarás el puesto de Cazadora Real. Entiendo que ésa es la razón por la que abandonaste la espléndida compañía de Asami y nos metiste en este agujero. Quiero saber por qué te has dejado manipular por esa humana, esa dichosa Azula.

A Korra le sorprendió el repentino interés de la fey.

—¿Asami te pidió que hablaras conmigo al respecto? —la retó.

—No. Mi interés es propio —afirmó Kuvira—. No comprendo el motivo de tus acciones. Has ignorado las advertencias de todos los que se preocupan por ti, y te has dejado dominar por tus impulsos. Cuando te entrené hace ya más de un año, creí haber corregido esta clase de… imperfecciones en ti. ¿Qué cambió?

—Me avergüenza decirlo —confesó—. Es sólo que… Me siento humillada y patética. Desde que Azula se cruzó en mi camino no he conseguido pensar con claridad, no logro hacer las cosas bien, es… es… frustrante. Temo que sea mejor que yo, temo que me arrebate el puesto de Cazadora Real, yo… ¡detesto esto! Jamás me había enfrentado a alguien así; alguien que pudiera aplastarme y humillarme de esta forma.

—Te enfrentaste a mí.

—Sí, pero es diferente. Tú eras claramente superior a mí por ser una fey. Cada vez que me restregabas contra el suelo lo recordaba para no sentirme tan humillada; el hecho de que tú eras mejor, y de que la diferencia entre nuestras fuerzas se debía a que pertenecíamos a mundos diferentes, y no a que me faltara talento o destreza —explicó—. Por eso Azula me irrita tanto. Es tan sólo una humana, ¿cómo puede ser mejor que yo?

—Ya veo, ése es tu punto débil —Kuvira parecía extrañamente divertida—. Hirieron tu orgullo.

—¿Tú vas a hablarme de orgullo? —se enfadó Korra—. ¿Tú? ¿Doña perfecta? ¿Qué puedes saber tú de cómo me siento?

Un repique de risa clara rompió el silencio, como el trino de un ruiseñor. Sorprendida, Korra se volvió y miró a Kuvira. Era la primera vez que la oía reír así, tan despreocupadamente. Ella nunca le había dado razones para sospechar que a los fey les gustara reír de buena fe, ni siquiera imaginaba que pudieran hacerlo. Le gustó mucho, el sonido de su risa: era tan refrescante como una cascada de agua sobre piedras de cristal.

Korra sonrió sin querer, y a su alrededor, vio expresiones similares en los rostros de Lin y Bumi. Incluso Isilión parecía divertido. Y cuando la fey volvió a callar y el mundo volvió a la normalidad, Korra sintió la tristeza de un sueño que acaba. Sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas y vio borroso durante el tiempo que duran un par de latidos, tras lo cual también aquello pasó.

—¿Crees que no conozco la humillación, cazadora? ¿Cómo puedo no conocerla, cuando tú misma fuiste la que me destrozó el orgullo? —Kuvira echó un tallo al fuego. Y sin levantar la vista del montón de ramas ardiendo, añadió—: Mi mayor derrota la sufrí ante ti.

—¿Qué derrota?

—Asami se enamoró de ti.

La fey dejó que aquella frase hiciera su efecto durante un momento, como un monolito verbal de ambivalencia. Allí, en el bosque, flotaba algo peculiar. Korra no pudo apartar sus ojos de los de Kuvira. La sensación peculiar provenía de ella. Y entonces Korra lo entendió: la fey estaba cambiando el ambiente de algún modo, cambiando cómo se sentía ella. Trató de respirar despacio, de no dejar que la situación la superara. Intentó ver partes individuales de Kuvira en lugar de dejarse invadir por su… extraordinaria totalidad.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo?

—Tan sólo te transmito mis sentimientos, aquellos que no puedo expresar con palabras.

—Detente.

—Entonces no podrás comprenderme.

Korra se sujetó el pecho con una mano y sintió el sudor frío que le resbalaba por la piel.

—Duele… —musitó entre dientes—. Es insoportable… ¡Ya detenlo! —suplicó.

Kuvira la dejó ir. Korra experimentó un cosquilleo y se sintió como si la sacaran de un pantano de lodo frío y pegajoso. Miró a Kuvira y vio la pasión inscrita en su rostro, como si se aferrara a algo tan valioso que no podía soportar perderlo. Una vena latía en su sien. Y mientras la cazadora se estremecía y boqueaba en busca de aliento, la fey dijo:

—Fue humillante cuando una torpe niñita humana me robó el corazón de Asami. Fue humillante cuando ella misma me miró a los ojos y me confesó que era incapaz de amarme, porque su corazón te pertenecía a ti… Yo, aún con mi belleza, mi fuerza, y esa sublime perfección que nos rodea a los fey, no pude lograr lo que tú sí: no conseguí que Asami me amara. Y todos estos años no he hecho más que preguntarme, ¿por qué?

Kuvira recogió una ramita que había junto a la punta de su bota y jugueteó con ella entre sus afilados dedos, estudiando el retorcido trozo de madera como si contuviera un secreto.

—Luego te conocí personalmente —continuó—. Y lo entendí. Tú eres mucho mejor que yo, Korra, tan sólo porque eres imperfecta, y es ahí donde radica tu fuerza y tu belleza; tu forma de ser… —ladeó la cabeza ligeramente—. Desde entonces, el que Asami te prefiera a ti ha dejado de molestarme. Me da una lección de humildad, pero no me humilla.

La fey la miró. Korra le sostuvo la mirada, y algo se sacudió en su interior. La joven cazadora se puso roja sin saber por qué y sintió una repentina conexión con Kuvira, una sensación de que ella la entendía mejor que nadie, aparte de Asami. Su reacción la dejó confundida, pues nadie más la había afectado antes de esa manera.

Korra permaneció en silencio mientras la noche se cerraba; observaba cómo goteaba la lluvia entre las agujas de los pinos y la oía chisporrotear al caer en las llamas de la hoguera. Trató de separar mentalmente la idea de ser humilde de la de ser humillada, y comprendió a qué se refería Kuvira. A ella no se le habría ocurrido hacer esa distinción; por el contrario, la fey tenía las ideas muy claras, mientras que la mente de Korra era siempre un tumulto de pensamientos a los que nunca encontraba sentido ni era capaz de controlar. De repente se le ocurrió que, por supuesto, Kuvira era más inteligente que ella, infinitamente más lista y, en comparación, ella era muy zafia, una zafia insensible e insensata.

—Korra. —La joven cazadora alzó la vista. Las llamas titilaban en el verde jade de los ojos de la fey, y arrancaban destellos de la piel blanca y mojada. Todo su rostro era luz—. No sé cómo puedes compararnos y llegar a la conclusión de que no eres inteligente, ni sensible, ni sensata.

—¿Ahora me estás leyendo la mente?

—Te leo el semblante.

—Ah.

—Escucha, me he pasado toda la vida analizando con mucho esfuerzo las emociones de los humanos y las mías propias, de manera que, si a veces pienso con más claridad que tú, se debe a que lo he practicado desde hace mucho más tiempo. Más de un siglo, para ser precisa. Ésa es la única diferencia que queda por establecer entre nosotras: soy vieja y tú eres una niñata. Compararte conmigo es como comparar a un polluelo con un halcón. Pierdes tu tiempo si esperas que el primero vuele tan alto como el otro.

La expresión de Korra se suavizó, tornándose afable. Por fin, su terca rabia y la envidia se habían desvanecido de su mente, así como la auto compasión y el resentimiento. Ya no era más un animal herido que buscaba lamerse las heridas en silencio, refugiada en la oscuridad.

—Estoy contenta de haberte tenido a mi lado hoy, Kuvira —Su confianza en ella le había dado coraje.

El fantasma de una sonrisa se posó en los labios de la fey. Se quedaron un minuto más contemplando el fuego; ninguna de los dos tenía demasiadas ganas de abandonar la comodidad del escondrijo. La fogata crepitó. Una nube de chispas salió despedida hacia arriba. Korra se quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, reflexionando sobre las revelaciones de Kuvira. Luego su mente volvió a un asunto que le preocupaba desde que dejó el bosque de Ruanzhi:

—¿Es posible que un humano se fortalezca sólo con magia?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Hay algo en Azula que sencillamente no me resulta normal. Asami también lo ha percibido, a ambas nos parece inquietante; su aura es antigua y temible, como la tuya. Y aún así, admite jamás haber visto siquiera a un fey —Korra se inclinó hacia adelante y se mordió el dedo pulgar—. No es natural… Tiene que haber alguna razón por la que Azula, a pesar de ser sólo una humana, sea tan poderosa. Siento que hay algo que ignoro… pero…

—Procuraré vigilarla de cerca —dijo Kuvira, sin poder ocultar la tensión en sus palabras.

—¿Crees que yo pueda vencerla en el duelo de mañana? —preguntó la cazadora.

—Eso depende enteramente de ti, Korra. No puedes dejar que su poder te intimide y te nuble el pensamiento, como lo hizo hoy. ¿Dices que la fuerza de esa tal Azula no es natural? Entonces, utiliza eso a tu favor. Siempre que se usa la magia para dotar a alguien de fuerza, velocidad, resistencia u otras características; esa persona no suele entender sus nuevas capacidades tan a fondo como si las hubiese conseguido del modo normal: trabajando duro. —Kuvira se puso de pie y se frotó las manos para quitarse la tierra—. Tal vez, ésa sea tu única oportunidad.

Se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Espera —dijo Korra.

Alargó un brazo para detenerla, pero lo retiró de golpe antes de que la fey se diera cuenta. Kuvira miró hacia atrás con una pregunta en sus oscuros ojos, y el estómago de la cazadora se tensó mientras intentaba encontrar el modo de poner palabras a sus pensamientos. Pese a todo su esfuerzo, al fin sólo supo decir:

—¿Estás bien, Kuvira? La última vez que nos vimos, me dijiste que estabas muriendo, pero ahora, no sólo luces distinta sino que... Pareces haber recuperado tu magia.

Al ver que la cara de Kuvira se endurecía y se convertía en una máscara rígida, Korra se encogió por dentro y entendió que había escogido un tema erróneo para tratar con ella, aunque no se le ocurría por qué podía ofenderla con esa pregunta.

—¿Asami te informó sobre mi viaje al reino Aeris?

—Sí. Me dijo que fuiste en busca del último Dragón Elemental. ¿Lograste encontrarlo?

Imperturbable, Kuvira recogió una brizna de hierba y la lanzó al fuego. Su voz era suave, como los vilanos de cardo que flotan en el viento:

—Encontré… a la única mujer que ha podido amarme alguna vez: la dueña de mi nombre verdadero. Luego, volví a perderla. —Bajó la mirada. En la oscuridad, la silueta de sus extremidades y de su torso parecía dolorosamente rígida—. Ya no quedan dragones en el mundo, Korra. La magia se extingue… Me pregunto quiénes serán los siguientes: ¿Los humanos o los fey?

Atónita, Korra se quedó sin respuesta. Kuvira dio un paso adelante y la dejó sola en la noche. Temblorosa, la cazadora se sentó más próxima al fuego y deseó que Asami estuviera cerca. Estaba segura de que ella habría protegido su mente de la incertidumbre y de la nueva sensación de soledad que comenzaba a embargarla.

—Los siguientes… —susurró.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Kuvira recorrió el perímetro cercano al escondrijo donde Korra y los otros dos humanos reposaban. Sabía que pronto tendría que volver y despertarlos para emprender el viaje de regreso; faltaban cinco horas para el amanecer. Sin embargo, dado que Korra necesitaría de toda la energía que pudiese reunir para su duelo con Azula, decidió otorgarle un poco más de tiempo para que la cazadora pudiera recuperarse y apaciguara su agitada mente. Confiaba en que la velocidad de Isilión y la suya propia, los llevaría a la Ciudadela Real antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Segura de que su decisión era bastante acertada, trepó por el grueso tronco de un pino y se acomodó en una de las altas ramas, desde donde podía vigilar el área circundante sin problemas. Kuvira apoyó la cabeza en la corteza del árbol y contempló un meteorito que cruzaba el cielo. Estaba apunto de cerrar los párpados y caer en el trance de un sueño de vigilia, cuando le llegó una voz femenina desde lo más profundo del bosque: un leve susurro que acariciaba el aire en sus oídos, como una pelusa de pluma. La fey frunció el ceño y estiró el cuerpo con la intención de oír mejor el tenue murmullo.

Como un hilo de humo que se espesa cuando el fuego recién encendido cobra vida, la voz se hizo más fuerte, hasta que el bosque entero empezó a susurrar una melodía fascinante y retorcida que oscilaba arriba y abajo con una salvaje sensación de abandono. Más voces se unieron en aquella canción sobrenatural, adornando el tema original con cientos de variaciones. El mismo aire parecía temblar con la textura de aquella música tempestuosa.

Kuvira se puso de pie, en perfecto equilibrio sobre la delgada rama, y se quedó mirando fijamente en dirección al corazón del bosque con expresión de ansia, la parda piel de los pómulos tensa y tirante.

—Mi sangre arde —musitó—. Hay una magia extraña en el aire.

Sin pensarlo, se movió por entre los pinos, agitados por el viento, saltando de rama en rama con elegancia felina. Un presagio de ansiedad invadió a Kuvira al mirar hacia el interior del bosque oscuro; reconocía el sonido de aquella voz y la cadencia de esa magia. Esa peligrosa magia…

Prosiguió con mucha más cautela y pronto divisó, a la distancia, un racimo de luces blancas suspendidas a cualquier altura concebible entre los árboles. Fantasmagóricas y misteriosas en la noche, las chispas brillaban con el fulgor blanco de la luna. No prestó demasiada atención a lo que ahora le parecía una columna de personas avanzando lentamente hacia los pies de un tronco gigantesco y hueco, porque a Kuvira le preocupaba más la figura inmaculada que los atraía hacia allí con el sonido de su canto.

Un contingente de veinticuatro hombres humanos, vestidos con gruesas túnicas de cuero, encabezaban la columna. El grupo avanzaba con un paso irregular: cojeaban, correteaban, arrastraban los pies y se tambaleaban; se apoyaban en bastones o usaban los brazos para potenciar el avance de sus cortas piernas. Kuvira se dio cuenta de que aquellas contorsiones eran obligadas, puesto que a todos y a cada uno de los veinticuatro les faltaba una pierna o un brazo, o alguna combinación de ambas extremidades.

—Guerreros malditos —murmuró.

Los hombres acompañaban el sonido de la hechizante y dulce voz con sus propios lamentos, gimiendo y gritando en un arrebato extático. Hicieron una parada al borde del escarpado pedregal que bordeaba al gigantesco tronco hueco y los humanos malditos se reunieron a ambos lados de una roca de color rojizo con la cima brillante. Cuando toda la columna se hubo colocado, inmóvil, ante el rústico altar, la mujer que entonaba la misteriosa canción comenzó a declamar.

Las palabras le llegaban interrumpidas una y otra vez por las ráfagas de viento, pero Kuvira captó fragmentos en el idioma antiguo —alterado con una curiosa pronunciación— salpicado de palabras en la lengua de los humanos. Lo que entendió le provocó un escalofrío, ya que el sermón hablaba de cosas de las que más valdría no saber nada, de un odio enconado que había macerado durante siglos en los oscuros recovecos del alma de los fey para luego, en ausencia de sus corazones, desembocar en sangre, en locura y en malsanos rituales celebrados bajo una luna negra.

Al final de aquella depravada oración, la mujer —que estaba de espaldas— se volteó, provocando que Kuvira diera un respingo. El juvenil semblante, la cálida piel color canela, y aquellos radiantes y cristalinos ojos verde oliva.

—Opal… —susurró, al tiempo que enterraba las uñas en la corteza del tronco.

La joven princesa fey caminó hacia el centro de la aglomeración, donde dos caballeros de su misma raza la acompañaron. Entonces, los caballeros fey desenfundaron sus espadas y las idénticas hojas de acero brillaron como estrellas al elevarse y caer. De los hombros de la princesa Opal manaron sendos regueros de sangre, que fluían por el torso cubierto de seda blanca hasta cruzar la roca y derramarse por entre la grava del suelo.

Otros dos caballeros saltaron hacia delante para recoger el líquido escarlata en cálices que, una vez llenos hasta el borde, se distribuyeron entre los miembros de la congregación, que bebieron de ellos con avidez.

Kuvira apretó los dientes. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Cuando todos los asistentes hubieron saciado su sed, los solícitos caballeros fey regresaron al lado de su princesa y le vendaron los hombros con tiras de tela blanca. Las vendas enseguida quedaron manchadas de sangre. No parecía que las heridas tuvieran ningún efecto sobre ella, ya que la princesa Opal se volvió hacia los presentes con aquellos labios de color rojo grosella y les dijo:

—Ahora ustedes son realmente mis hermanos, al haber probado la savia de mis venas aquí, a los pies del Árbol del Tiempo. La sangre llama a la sangre, y si su familia necesitara ayuda, hagan todo lo que puedan por nuestro ejército y por todo el que reconoce el poder de Nuestra Señora, la Reina Suyin…

Una violenta ráfaga de viento oscureció el resto de la declaración de la joven princesa. A continuación, Kuvira vio que los que escuchaban sacaban un pequeño cuchillo curvo y, uno por uno, se cortaban en la parte interior del codo y mojaban el altar con un chorro de su sangre.

Unos minutos más tarde, la fuerte brisa remitió y Kuvira volvió a oír la voz de Opal:

—… y esas cosas, todo el tiempo que deseen, se les darán como recompensa por su obediencia… Su juramento ha sido sellado. ¡No obstante, si alguno de entre ustedes es lo suficientemente valiente como para demostrar la verdadera profundidad de su lealtad, que se muestre ante mí!

La tensión se extendió por entre los presentes, que se echaban hacia delante, absortos: aparentemente, aquél era el momento que estaban esperando. Se hizo un largo silencio en el que parecía que iban a quedar decepcionados, pero de pronto, uno de los guerreros se quitó su yelmo y gritó:

—¡Yo lo haré!

Con un rugido de voces complacidas, sus compañeros malditos empezaron a hacer sonar el metal de sus escudos con un tañido rápido y salvaje, contagiando a toda la congregación de un frenesí tal, que empezaron a saltar y aullar descontroladamente. A pesar de la repulsión que le provocaba la escena, en el corazón de Kuvira se despertó un atisbo de emoción primitiva y brutal.

El hombre, de pelo oscuro, se despojó de su armadura abollada, bajo la que llevaba únicamente unos pantalones de cuero, y saltó a lo alto del altar. Chapoteaba entre charcos de color rubí. Se puso de cara al Árbol del Tiempo y empezó a temblar y a tambalearse como si estuviera poseído, al ritmo de los golpes de los escudos. La cabeza le daba bandazos a ambos lados del cuello. Una espuma le asomó por la comisura de los labios, y agitaba los brazos como serpientes. Estaba bañado en sudor, cosa que le hacía brillar como una estatua de marfil a la luz blanca de los fey.

Lo único que se oía entretanto era el sordo y lento golpear de los pies del resto, los agudos gritos, y el gemir y jadear de muchas gargantas. Kuvira observó los rostros de los guerreros malditos, que eran grises como la ceniza y estaban inundados de sudor, aunque sus ojos ardían con un brillo salvaje y febril. Muchos comenzaron a azotarse entre sí con el filo de sus armas.

« _Son dementes_ », pensó ella, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

El voluntario se abrió paso a traspiés por el desigual empedrado, a través de los jirones de niebla. Cayó de rodillas a los pies de la princesa Opal y ella le extendió su mano. El hombre se la besó con la delicadeza con que se acaricia un pétalo de rosa, y la princesa fey lo ayudó a ponerse nuevamente en pie. Entonces lo guió junto a ella por el corto camino.

Kuvira se inclinó más hacia delante, y la rama que sostenía su peso crujió como si estuviese apunto de romperse. Molesta por su descuido, emitió una maldición ininteligible y luego volvió a permanecer en silencio. Pronto comprendió que, bien pudo haberse dejado caer con botas de suela de hierro y provocar el mayor de los estruendos, y aún así ninguno de los que se encontraban allí la habrían notado. No en esos momentos, cuando el clímax de su extraño ritual se encontraba tan cerca.

El tropel de hombres malditos ya no formaba una comitiva, sino que se encontraban muy dispersos, en aquel campo de hierba gris y lodo. Muchos se tambaleaban ligeramente de un lado a otro, otros estaban de pie o se acurrucaban inmóviles; pero todos los ojos, en los que había un empañado brillo calenturiento, miraban en la misma dirección.

Y entonces vio Kuvira lo que miraban en una especie de éxtasis horrible: el Árbol del Tiempo. El gigantesco tronco despertaba una sensación de imponencia en quien lo veía, a pesar de que su grueso tallo retorcido carecía de una frondosa copa. Sus ramas esqueléticas, desprovistas de hojas, flores o frutos, se alzaban hacia el cielo como atormentados dedos suplicantes. En el centro de su antiguo tronco podía verse una profunda cavidad hueca, que se asemejaba a un ojo vacío, aunque penetrante a la vez.

Era poco lo que Kuvira sabía respecto al Árbol del Tiempo. Alguna vez, cuando era apenas una niña; su padre, Cassiel, le había contado que sus voluminosas y recias raíces se enterraban en lo profundo de la tierra, manteniendo unidos —según cuenta la leyenda— los mundos en el espacio entre dimensiones. Hubo una época en la que Cassiel no hablaba de nada más; el Árbol del Tiempo fue una de sus grandes obsesiones, otra más en la larga lista de excesos que jamás lograron satisfacerlo: matanzas, vino, mujeres humanas… y luego, jóvenes soldados fey que aliviaran la monotonía de sus relaciones con mujeres…

El deseo de buscar y encontrar el Árbol del Tiempo se lo había inducido Suyin. ¿Quién sino? Aunque Kuvira nunca pudo averiguar por qué o para qué. Además, Cassiel murió sin cumplir con aquella misión. Y luego de asesinar a su propio padre; ese fey vengativo, sobreexcitado, paranoico y descontrolado, Kuvira no volvió a escuchar los mitos del gigantesco tronco hueco nunca más.

Verlo ahora, ver lo que la reina fey había planeado luego de tantos años, no hizo más que despertar dolorosos recuerdos sobre su padre. Aquel hombre radiante, esplendoroso y, en aquellos primeros años, alegre casi siempre; la besaba, la alzaba en el aire y la hacía girar… Parecía irradiar calor y electricidad, y si ella le rozaba el cabello tenía la impresión de acariciar satén por su calidez al tacto. Claro que entonces, Kuvira no era más que una niña pequeña e ignorante. Si alguna vez sintió algo parecido al amor por Cassiel, fue durante esos breves años de inocencia infantil.

La princesa Opal llevó al hombre hasta el Árbol del Tiempo, lo dejó ahí y se alejó. Entonces el hombre trepó por el retorcido tronco hasta alcanzar la cavidad hueca, y con un salto, se introdujo de cabeza en ella. Hubo un destello de luz cegadora, después un espantoso alarido y finalmente, nada. Una nada que llenaba el paisaje entero; era gigantesca y se acercaba lenta, muy lentamente, pero sin pausa, hacia el resto de los guerreros malditos.

Kuvira vio que los hombres que se habían esparcido por el campo comenzaron a estremecerse; retorcían sus miembros, como acometidos por calambres, y tenían la boca abierta, como si quisieran gritar o reír, aunque reinaba un silencio de muerte. Y entonces —como si fueran hojas secas arrastradas por un golpe de viento— todos se precipitaron al mismo tiempo hacia la nada que brotaba del Árbol del Tiempo y cayeron, se desplomaron o saltaron dentro de ella.

Apenas hubo desaparecido el último de aquel tropel maldito, en silencio y sin dejar rastro, Kuvira se percató con espanto de que también su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse, con pequeñas sacudidas, hacia el interior del Árbol del Tiempo. Un deseo irresistible de precipitarse igualmente en la nada quiso apoderarse de ella. Kuvira puso en juego toda su fuerza de voluntad y resistió.

Se forzó a permanecer inmóvil. Lenta, muy lentamente, consiguió volverse y abrirse camino hacia adelante, paso a paso, como si luchara contra una poderosa corriente invisible. La resaca se hizo más débil y Kuvira corrió, corrió tan deprisa como pudo sobre las irregulares ramas de los altos pinos. Se resbaló, cayó, se levantó otra vez y siguió corriendo, sin pensar a dónde la llevaría aquel camino entre la niebla.

« _¿Por qué?_ », pensó sin llegar nunca a una respuesta. « _¿Qué_ _significa todo esto?_ »

Corrió hasta perderse en la oscuridad, sin saber siquiera de qué estaba huyendo. Sólo se detuvo cuando, ante ella, surgieron de la niebla una multitud de nogales, en un bosque completamente distinto del que había salido, negro como la pez. A su alrededor se alzaban cientos de pequeñas encinas torcidas contra el cielo gris. Las gruesas hojas de madera de sus cortezas estaban podridas y descompuestas, y colgaban oblicuamente de sus troncos rotos.

Kuvira entró.

Vagó por aquel bosque, en medio de un silencio sepulcral. El espectáculo era agobiante y siniestro. No parecía haber ningún árbol que, simplemente por su aspecto exterior, no produjera una impresión amenazadora y maldita, como si el bosque entero se compusiera sólo de troncos muertos. Sobre los senderos y las raíces salidas, tan tortuosas y torcidas como todo en la mente de la reina fey, colgaban monstruosas telas de araña, y un olor nauseabundo subía de los charcos empozados y del lodo burbujeante.

Hace tiempo que había cesado la lluvia.

Kuvira podía ver claramente en la penumbra, aún si las estrellas habían dejado de bañarla con su luz. Y mientras más avanzaba, más le parecía que aquellos nogales se dislocaban en formas humanas. Sí, en efecto, llegó a distinguir rostros grotescos, que parecían tallados en la corteza, y que la miraban fijamente con sus ojos vacíos.

Y entonces se quedó de pronto clavada en el suelo.

En algún sitio, muy cerca, sonó un aullido ronco y gutural que parecía tan desesperado, tan inconsolable, que a Kuvira se le partió el corazón. Todo el abandono, toda la maldición de las criaturas de las tinieblas estaban en aquel lamento, que parecía no querer acabar nunca y era devuelto como un eco por los troncos de los árboles, cada vez más lejano.

Kuvira se dirigió hacia aquel sonido, que se hizo cada vez más suave y se extinguió por fin en un ronco sollozo. Pero tuvo que buscar algún tiempo. Atravesó un pantano, cruzó una hondonada estrecha, y llegó por fin a una especie de gruta, húmeda y sucia. Y allí, atrapado en la sólida corteza de un nogal, como si su cuerpo y el árbol se hubiesen hecho uno sólo, había un hombre. Se le podían contar las costillas bajo la sarnosa piel, las vértebras de su espina dorsal sobresalían como dientes de sierra en el tronco y la lengua le colgaba de la mandíbula partida.

Kuvira se acercó a él sin hacer ruido. Cuando el hombre-árbol la vio, levantó con una sacudida su pesada cabeza. En sus ojos se encendió una luz verde.

Durante un rato, ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir palabra ni hacer ruido alguno. Por fin, el hombre-árbol dejó ir un rugido suave, sumamente peligroso:

—¡Vete! ¡Déjame morir tranquilo!

Kuvira no se movió. Igual de suave, respondió:

—He oído tu llamado y por eso he venido.

El hombre-árbol echó hacia atrás la cabeza.

—No he llamado a nadie —gruñó—: Era mi lamento fúnebre.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué tu cuerpo tiene esa forma? —preguntó ella, dando otro paso adelante.

—Esto es lo que nos sucede luego de entregarnos en alma y cuerpo a Nuestra Señora… ¡Esto! ¡En esto nos convertimos cuando dejamos de serle útiles!

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

El hombre-árbol no respondió. Miró a Kuvira expectante, con los ojos semi cerrados. Tras un largo silencio dijo:

—Tú no pareces una fey, pero tampoco has de ser humana, porque si lo fueras jamás habrías llegado hasta aquí. ¿Quién eres tú?

Kuvira pensó un poco antes de responder:

—Soy Nadie.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Quiere decir que en otro tiempo tuve un nombre, al igual que tú. Ese nombre no debe ser pronunciado ya. Por eso soy Nadie.

El hombre-árbol descubrió un poco los labios, dejando ver su tremenda dentadura astillada, lo que sin duda equivalía a una sonrisa. Conocía tinieblas del alma de todas clases y sentía que, de algún modo, estaba ante una igual.

—Si eso es así —dijo con voz ronca—. Nadie me ha oído, Nadie ha venido hasta aquí y Nadie ha hablado conmigo en mi última hora.

Kuvira asintió satisfecha.

—Exacto.

Los ojos del hombre-árbol centellearon como dos lunas verdes.

—¿Acaso te complace verme agonizar, miserable mujerzuela? ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¡Largo!

—Sólo quiero respuestas. ¿Qué hace el Árbol del Tiempo en el mundo de los humanos? Tú solías servirle a Suyin, entonces dime: ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer?

Él calló largo tiempo, sin moverse. Kuvira temía ya no obtener respuesta cuando finalmente, un pesado suspiro hinchó el pecho del hombre-árbol, que comenzó a hablar con voz profunda:

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un amigo tuyo? ¡Vete al infierno! —su respiración se volvió lenta y estertorosa—. Parece que a Nadie le divierte mi sufrimiento… Agh… Sí. Como no tienen corazón buscan apropiarse de los nuestros. No sé qué hace aquí el Árbol del Tiempo, ni siquiera supe de su existencia hasta hace poco. Todo lo que sé es que para que los fey se apropien de nuestros corazones, primero tienen que tener poder sobre ellos. Y nada da un poder mayor sobre los corazones de los hombres que su nombre verdadero. Ese poder es el único que cuenta. Pero sólo los fey saben dirigirlo. Por eso yo también he estado al lado del poder y lo he servido, para poder participar de él... y protegerme a mí mismo y a mi familia…

Kuvira conservó la cabeza baja.

—No es posible —dijo—. Aún Suyin con todo su poder y su magia no sería capaz de descifrar el nombre verdadero de cada humano que le ha servido. Nadie puede.

—Ah, pero ella no necesita revelar nuestros nombres —respondió él, casi alegremente—. Le basta con conocer el nombre verdadero del nogal, porque eso es en lo que nos convierten sus espectros al final: en árboles con corazones humanos…

Kuvira supo disimular el horror que le provocó aquella revelación y se mantuvo atenta, como si no la hubiese afectado en lo absoluto.

—¿Estás conforme con ello? —le preguntó.

El hombre-árbol arrugó el semblante y la piel que se había tornado en corteza crujió levemente. Escupió a los pies de Kuvira y la miró con rabia.

—¡Jamás! ¡Yo nunca quise esto! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy seguro de que le han hecho lo mismo a mi esposa e hijos! Sí, es cierto: las cosas no fueron demasiado mal al principio, hasta que me ordenaron venir a estos bosques. La Princesa fey, que reina aquí, me recibió con todos los honores. Me invitó a su palacio, me trató magníficamente y habló conmigo y se portó en todo como si estuviera de mi parte.

—Y luego te ofreciste para su ritual ante el Árbol del Tiempo —musitó Kuvira, de manera pensativa.

El hombre-árbol, que hasta entonces había permanecido aún erguido, se dejó resbalar hasta que la cabeza le colgó cerca del pecho. Sus fuerzas se acababan visiblemente. Su ronca voz sonaba otra vez jadeante.

—No. Yo no me ofrecí voluntariamente —admitió—. Fui obligado a hacerlo, porque no pude cumplir con mi misión…

—¿Qué misión?

—Nuestra Señora estaba obsesionada con hallar a una traidora… Una traidora de su misma raza, con su misma sangre… Yo y mis hombres debíamos encontrarla y traerla hasta aquí, para que la Princesa Opal pudiese apoderarse de su corazón… Ah, sí… era la otra hija de Nuestra Señora… La llamaba… Kuvira…

Levantó la cabeza y la miró; el fuego verde de su mirada se había apagado.

—Soy yo —dijo ella sin dudarlo—. Yo soy Kuvira.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo extenuado del hombre-árbol. El estremecimiento se repitió, haciéndose más intenso. Entonces de la garganta del moribundo brotó un sonido que parecía una tos jadeante, se hizo cada vez más fuerte y áspero y se convirtió en un aullido que retumbó en todas las paredes de la gruta: el hombre-árbol se reía. Era el sonido más espantoso que Kuvira había oído nunca y jamás volvería a oír nada parecido.

Luego, el sonido cesó súbitamente. El hombre había muerto.

Kuvira se quedó un largo rato inmóvil. Finalmente se acercó al hombre-árbol muerto —ella misma no sabía por qué—, se inclinó sobre su cabeza colgada y acarició con la mano su piel endurecida y gris. Y en ese mismo instante, más rápidas que el pensamiento, las raíces a los pies del cadáver se cerraron, constriñendo la pierna de Kuvira. Hasta más allá de la muerte, el odio en aquel infeliz era inmenso.

Desesperada, Kuvira intentó liberarse. Fue en vano. Las fuertes raíces se hundían en su carne como si quisiesen partirle el hueso. Kuvira las sujetó con ambas manos, se esforzó hasta el límite, pero aún así le fue imposible romper aquellas ataduras malditas. De inmediato pensó en utilizar un hechizo de fuego, aunque ello significara quemarse gravemente la pierna, sin embargo…

Vio el cuerpo blanco y llameante de una fey, como un relámpago vivo, atravesar el cielo nocturno frente a ella: Opal se había materializado en el sitio. Kuvira dejó de forcejear como un animal cautivo, dispuesta a enfrentarla. Por su parte, la princesa fey curvó ligeramente los labios, en una suave y dulce sonrisa.

—Al fin te encuentro, hermana mía —susurró—. Nuestra madre ha estado muy angustiada. ¿Cómo has podido dejarnos en un momento tan crítico, Kuvira?

—Por favor —bufó ella, molesta—. Sé seria. No soy tu hermana; ¡nunca lo he sido!

El distinguido rostro de Opal mostró una expresión descorazonada.

—Y eso es una lástima, porque yo solía admirarte mucho. Incluso, cuando era niña, soñaba con llegar a ser como tú, Kuvira. Pero ahora —lamentó—. Sólo mírate… Parece que te vuelves más humana con cada día que pasas junto a ellos. Es evidente que los has elegido por sobre nosotros. Ojalá no hubiese sido así, porque es algo imperdonable, y me corresponde a mí castigarte. No te preocupes, querida, en el fondo sigo considerándote mi hermana mayor… Y por eso, le daré un buen uso a tu corazón una vez que me apodere de él.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Vas a convertirme también en un árbol? —se mofó con sorna, aún cuando la situación era más amenazante de lo que ella dejaba ver.

Opal volvió a sonreír.

—Sabes que yo sola no puedo hacer eso; te convertiría en un árbol o en un lirio si así lo prefieres, pero mi magia te afectaría sólo de manera física. Por consiguiente, tu nombre verdadero seguiría siendo el mismo, y yo no podría tener acceso a él.

—¿Cómo entonces…? —Kuvira se interrumpió en ese segundo y recordó las palabras agónicas del hombre-árbol—. Tus espectros… él mencionó unos espectros… —Apretó los dientes y vociferó—. ¡Por eso necesitan la influencia del Árbol del Tiempo!

—Siempre fuiste muy inteligente, hermana. Vaya, qué…

—¡Basta Opal! ¡No sabes lo que haces! —Kuvira se removió alarmada, estaba verdaderamente aterrada—. ¡No debes meterte con los espíritus! ¡Es demasiado peligroso, incluso para ti y la misma Suyin! ¡Es una locura!

—Yo no temo, porque los espíritus me obedecen —dijo la princesa, al tiempo que alzaba los brazos—. ¡Son mis esclavos!

Una nube de luces multicolores penetró en la gruta, haciéndola explotar. Kuvira se escudó apretujándose contra el cadáver del hombre-árbol al que estaba atada, y entonces los vio: espíritus. Se habían posado alrededor de Opal y la envolvían con su luz. Los brillantes espectros lanzaban destellos de una violencia rabiosa mientras giraban alrededor de la princesa fey y formaban una pared impenetrable. El aire zumbó y crepitó con la energía que irradiaba de esos seres centelleantes. Un sabor agrio, como de hierro, impregnó la lengua de Kuvira y la piel empezó a escocerle. Sintió un latigazo de miedo. « _¡No! —pensó, sintiéndose mareada—. Ahora no. No, después de todo lo que he pasado_ ».

Quiso moverse, pero la magnitud de la explosión la había aturdido en extremo. Tardó un momento en comprender lo que veía. La piel de Opal había perdido todo el color: estaba completamente lívida. Su cabello, que antes era negro, ahora era de un color escarlata brillante, y cuando la miró y sonrió, Kuvira vio que sus ojos ahora eran granates. En su aspecto y en su actitud, se parecía a Cassiel el día que lo mató. Ahora lo comprendía, al igual que su padre hace tantos años, Opal se había dejado poseer por los espíritus. Eso quería decir que…

—En realidad si lo consiguió —musitó atónita—. Mi padre fue quien encontró el Árbol del Tiempo…

—Nuestro nombre es Koh —los labios de Opal se movían, pero de ellos no brotaba su voz, sino la de un conjunto de seres con tonos distintos y entremezclados—. Témenos.

Kuvira intentó golpearla, pero parecía que los golpes no surtían efecto alguno. La presión llameante de la conciencia de la princesa poseída pesaba en la mente de Kuvira, intentando romper sus defensas. La fuerza del ataque mental la dejó inmóvil: casi no podía rechazar los penetrantes tentáculos de la mente de Opal, y era incapaz de caminar ni de alcanzar la daga que llevaba en el cinto. Por la razón que fuera, Koh era incluso más fuerte que Cassiel en aquella ocasión, y Kuvira no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistirse a la voluntad de la princesa poseída.

Al verla completamente paralizada, Koh sólo tuvo que caminar hasta ella para sujetarla del cuello y alzarla en el aire. Kuvira tenía las venas de la frente hinchadas por el esfuerzo, y la cara, púrpura. Tenía la boca abierta, pero no respiraba. Golpeó el codo de la princesa con la palma de la mano derecha y le rompió la articulación con un fuerte crujido. El brazo de Koh cayó, inerte, y por un momento los pies de Kuvira rozaron el suelo, pero entonces los huesos del brazo de la princesa poseída volvieron a colocarse en su sitio y la levantó todavía más.

—Morirás —gruñó Koh—. Morirás por habernos aprisionado... Por habernos sacado de nuestro mundo. Recibirás el castigo que merecía tu padre.

—¿Crees…? —jadeó Kuvira, sin poder tomar aire—. ¿Crees que soy igual de débil que el maldito de Cassiel?

Con el pensamiento agudo y claro como un cristal afilado, se proyectó hacia la bullente conciencia de la princesa poseída. Koh era demasiado poderoso, y los espíritus que moraban en él eran excesivamente dispares para que pudiera controlarlos, así que Kuvira intentó aislar la mente de Opal. Si la liberaba de la posesión, quizá tendría una oportunidad.

La conciencia de Kuvira y la de la princesa se enzarzaron en una lucha a la velocidad de la luz, recorriendo de un lado a otro todo el perímetro de la mente colmena de Koh, que era un paisaje tan incoherente y desordenado que Kuvira temió volverse loca si lo miraba mucho rato. Se puso al límite mientras peleaba con Koh, intentando anticiparse a todos sus movimientos, pero sabía que aquella disputa solamente podía terminar con su propia derrota. Por muy rápida que fuera, no podía superar las numerosas inteligencias que se encontraban en el interior de la princesa.

Su concentración empezó a debilitarse. Koh aprovechó la oportunidad de penetrar a la fuerza en la mente de Kuvira: la atrapó, la transfiguró…, suprimió todos sus pensamientos hasta que Kuvira no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar a la princesa poseída con una rabia sorda. Un hormigueo insoportable le inundó los miembros cuando los espíritus la recorrieron por completo, atormentándole cada uno de los nervios del cuerpo.

—¡Tu corazón está lleno de luz! —exclamó Koh con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡De una luz hermosa! ¡Nos alimentará durante mucho tiempo!

—Ese corazón… —resolló Kuvira, enfurecida—. ¡No te atrevas… a tocar… ese corazón!

Entonces Kuvira le cogió la muñeca y se la rompió por tres puntos. Koh rugió de rabia, pero Kuvira se soltó antes de que él pudiera curarse a sí mismo y cayó al suelo, jadeando. Koh le dio una patada y sólo la pierna enraizada al cadáver del hombre-árbol la detuvo cuando rodó descontroladamente por el suelo. Intentó alzarse de nuevamente, pero cayó. Kuvira temblaba, intentando expulsar la opresiva presencia de Koh. Se cubrió el cuello con una mano. Tosió y escupió sangre. Aún cuando parecía que su garganta aplastada le impediría hablar, susurró para sí misma:

—Mi corazón no late sólo por sí mismo… Llevo conmigo el corazón de Yasuko, la joya de su esencia infinita… ¡Un ser tan despreciable como tú no podrá tenerlo jamás!

Kuvira se libró de toda emoción, poseída de una gran determinación interna. Sin pensar en ser prudente, reanudó el ataque mental contra la conciencia de Opal con la única intención de contenerla unos momentos. Koh se cayó de rodillas, intentó incorporarse, pero le flaquearon las fuerzas bajo los esfuerzos redoblados de Kuvira.

—Libérate —ordenó, poniendo todo su empeño en arrancar la conciencia de Opal y romper su conexión con la colmena de mentes que conformaban a Koh—. ¡Libérate!

No estaba sola. Podía sentir la presencia de Yasuko a su alrededor, sumando su fuerza a la suya; cubriendo sus manos con las suyas y guiándola hacia la barrera de mentes. Juntas penetraron en ella, tocaron la conciencia de Koh y la expulsaron de la mente de la princesa poseída.

Koh abrió la boca y emitió un agudo y titubeante aullido que rompió el denso silencio de la noche. Alargó una mano y se tambaleó en dirección a Kuvira, pero, de repente, se detuvo: su piel desapareció y Opal se hizo transparente, revelando las docenas de brillantes espíritus atrapados en su cuerpo. Los espíritus empezaron a vibrar y a aumentar de tamaño hasta que reventaron los músculos de la princesa. Con un último destello de luz, los espíritus la desgarraron y volaron por el bosque, hasta atravesar los árboles como si la madera no tuviera consistencia alguna.

Opal había muerto. Kuvira no quería pensar en lo que había hecho, en lo que acababa de ocurrir. La furia de Suyin sería incontenible.

Sintiéndose vieja y cansada, Kuvira se dejó caer en el lodo. Su pulso se fue normalizando, pero su pierna seguía atada. Sabía que no estaba a salvo. Los espíritus enfurecidos regresarían por ella en cualquier momento. Otra más de las atrocidades de Cassiel que se volvía en su contra… Pensó que ella también moriría esa noche.

Entonces oyó el relincho de un corcel. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia la distancia y la visión maravillosa de la crin bañada de estrellas de Isilión la llenó de esperanza.

—¡Ji erda, fricai! «¡Aquí estoy, amigo!»

Isilión llegó al trote, se detuvo de golpe y le tocó suavemente el rostro con el largo hocico. Kuvira no dijo nada más. Había rodeado con sus brazos el cuello del corcel y enterrado la cara en su azulada melena. Derramó lágrimas sobre él.

¿Era ésta realmente una sola noche? Kuvira ya no lo sabía. Quizá el tiempo había cesado para ella e Isilión, y se mantuvieron inmóviles en una oscuridad sin fronteras. Quería un descanso, mas no lo tendría. Era su deber regresar al escondite y sacar a Korra y a los demás de allí inmediatamente. Cientos de espíritus vengativos vagaban ahora libres por esos bosques.

Isilión se sacudió, estornudó como un perro que sale del agua y se inclinó sobre la pierna atrapada de Kuvira. Utilizando los dientes, intentó romper las raíces que la ataban. Jadeó y bufó por el esfuerzo. Parecía que aquello no iba a servir de nada, hasta que el corcel dio un poderoso tirón con la cabeza y le arrancó las raíces con todo y piel. Kuvira refrenó un grito y apretó los dientes hasta que le tembló la mandíbula. Por fin, era libre.

Isilión lamió la herida sangrante y luego, se echó junto a ella para que pudiera subir a su lomo. Kuvira casi se desplomó sobre él. Lo abrazó y dejó que la llevara en su camino de regreso.

En su lengua natal, ella le susurró:

—Aunque ya no soy tu ama, sigues preocupándote por mí… Gracias, amigo, gracias…

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Un estallido de viento voraz arrancó a Korra del sueño.

La cazadora encorvó los hombros y se ciñó el cuello de la túnica. Aquel viento tenía algo desagradable; la golpeó con una fiereza poco habitual, y parecía aislarla del resto del mundo. Se quedó inmóvil, recluida en su minúscula isla de luz y calor junto a la fogata, mientras la enorme corriente de aire pasaba a su lado como un torrente, aullando su furioso lamento por la enorme y desolada arboleda.

Cuando las ráfagas se hicieron más violentas y empezaron a llevarse las pavesas más allá del claro sin vegetación en el que Lin había hecho la hoguera, Korra echó un puñado de tierra sobre la madera. Avanzando de rodillas, se puso al lado del fuego, paleando la tierra con ambas manos para acelerar el proceso. Con la hoguera apagada, veía con dificultad; el campo se había convertido en un espectro de sí mismo, lleno de sombras inestables, formas indistintas y hojas plateadas.

Korra se dispuso a levantarse, pero se detuvo a medias, con los brazos abiertos para mantener el equilibrio y el rostro en tensión. El aire era penetrante y murmuraba como si estuviera a punto de producirse un relámpago. No le gustaba en lo absoluto. Tanteando el terreno, encontró una piedra del tamaño de un puño; la arrancó del suelo y la levantó, calibrando su peso.

En la distancia apareció un grupo de luces de colores. Se dirigieron como una flecha hacia su escondrijo, sobrevolando la hierba a poca altura. Cuando se acercaron, Korra observó que cambiaban constantemente de tamaño, desde una esfera no mayor que una perla a varios palmos de diámetro; y sus colores también variaban, adoptando todos los tonos del arcoíris sucesivamente.

Una aureola chisporroteante envolvía cada una de las esferas, un halo de tentáculos líquidos que se agitaban y chasqueaban, como si estuvieran deseosos de agarrarse a algo. Las luces se movían a tal velocidad que no pudo determinar exactamente cuántas habría, pero supuso que serían unas dos docenas.

Las esferas alcanzaron el escondrijo y formaron un cerco alrededor de Korra y de sus dos compañeros dormidos. Su rápido movimiento giratorio, sumado a la frenética combinación de colores, resultaba mareante. La cazadora apoyó una mano en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio. El murmullo que emitían era ya tan intenso que sentía que los dientes le chasqueaban entre sí de la vibración. La boca le sabía a metal y tenía el cabello de punta.

—¿Qué es…?

La médula de Korra se estremeció con un sobresalto de euforia y miedo provocado por aquella cadencia fantasiosa; nubló sus sentidos y la arrastró hacia el terciopelo de la noche. Seducida por unas notas fascinantes, se puso en pie de un salto, dispuesta a echar a correr por el bosque hasta que encontrara la fuente de aquellas voces, lista para bailar entre los árboles y el musgo, capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de poderse unir al deleite de las extrañas luces que la rodeaban.

—Ah… Ya voy…

A lo lejos, una voz gritó, llena de desesperación.

—¡No! ¡Korra! ¡Korra!

 _¡Korra!_

 _ **»Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ _Este capítulo está lleno de referencias, principalmente la canción "La Ciudad de los Árboles" de_ _Mägo de Oz, fue la inspiración para el conflicto de la última parte. También, si recuerdan las aventuras de Aang, recordarán además aquel espantoso espíritu llamado Koh El Ladrón de Rostros. Aquí era más bien un ladrón de corazones formado por cientos de espíritus furibundos que fueron esclavizados por los fey, gracias a que Cassiel sacó el Árbol del Tiempo de su ubicación original en el Mundo Espiritual._


	34. A la Luz del Amanecer

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXXIV**_

De repente Korra se paralizó. Una de las esferas luminosas que rodeaban el escondite se apartó del resto y se quedó colgando frente a ella, a la altura de sus ojos. Se comprimía y se dilataba como un corazón latiendo, pasando del azul cobalto al verde esmeralda, con algún destello rojo ocasional. Uno de sus tentáculos agarró un mechón del cabello de la joven cazadora. Se oyó un ruido seco y, por un momento, el mechón brilló como un trozo de sol; luego desapareció.

El aire transportó el olor a pelo quemado hasta Korra.

La esfera se volvió blanca y amarilla y se hinchó hasta alcanzar un grosor de más de un metro. Entonces adoptó un tono rojo sangre e inmediatamente pasó del rojo al verde y al violeta, y luego a un naranja rojizo y a un azul tan brillante que Korra tuvo que apartar la mirada, y luego a un negro puro, rodeado de una corona de tentáculos blancos que se retorcían, como las llamas del sol durante un eclipse.

Era un agujero en el tejido del mundo, rodeado por una corona de llamas. Se quedó flotando frente a la cazadora, emitiendo un zumbido tan fuerte que hacía que le lloraran los ojos. Parecía como si tuviera la lengua cubierta de cobre, la piel tensa, y unos cortos filamentos eléctricos le saltaban de las puntas de los dedos. Korra acercó la mano derecha hacia el vacío que era la esfera y se sorprendió al notar resistencia. La esfera era incorpórea, pero le empujaba la mano del mismo modo que un torrente de agua. Cuanto más cerca estaba, mayor era la fuerza.

Con un esfuerzo, superó los últimos centímetros y entró en contacto con el centro de aquel ser. Unos rayos azulados saltaron entre la palma de su mano y la superficie de la esfera, un chisporroteo en abanico que eclipsaba la luz de las otras esferas y que tiñó todo de un azul blanquecino. Korra gritó de dolor cuando los rayos le penetraron en los ojos, y agachó la cabeza.

A continuación algo se movió en el interior de la esfera, como un dragón dormido estirándose, y una «presencia» penetró en su mente, barriendo sus pensamientos como si fueran hojas secas en una tormenta de otoño. Jadeó. Una alegría trascendente la llenó: fuera lo que fuera aquella esfera, parecía estar compuesta de felicidad pura. Gozaba por el simple hecho de estar viva, y todo lo que la rodeaba le gustaba en mayor o menor medida. Korra habría llorado de placer, pero ya no controlaba su cuerpo.

La criatura la sostenía, y los brillantes rayos seguían centelleando por debajo de su piel morena, revoloteando por entre sus huesos y músculos, deteniéndose en los lugares donde había sufrido heridas y volviendo después a su mente. Korra estaba eufórica, pero la presencia de la criatura le resultaba tan extraña y tan sobrenatural que quería huir de ella; aun así, en el interior de su conciencia no había escondrijo posible.

Tuvo que permanecer en contacto íntimo con la implacable alma de la criatura mientras rebuscaba entre sus recuerdos, pasando de uno al otro con la velocidad de una flecha fey. Se preguntó cómo algo podía asimilar tanta información a tal velocidad. Mientras la esfera la escudriñaba por dentro, Korra intentó sondearla a su vez. Pensó que podría averiguar algo de su naturaleza y sus orígenes, pero aquello superaba su capacidad de comprensión. Las pocas impresiones que pudo recoger le resultaron inentendibles.

Se escuchó un ruido en el mundo exterior: un grito. A Korra le pareció que aquella voz desesperada le era familiar, pero en ese momento era incapaz de reconocerla. Luego percibió algo, una sensación que desentonaba por completo con la inmensa satisfacción que le producía el contacto con la esfera. Era desagradable y también provenía del exterior. Entonces fue Korra quien gritó, porque aquella sensación era dolor. Y apareció en su mente la imagen de una daga que le atravesaba el hombro.

 _¡Korra! ¡Despéjate la mente! —La daga se retiró de su hombro un instante, para luego volver a ser clavada en la herida por la mano que la empuñaba—. ¡Ey ddr ey rey a onr!_

El idioma antiguo… ¿Acaso?

—¿Kuvira? —Korra luchó en un inútil intento de soltarse—. ¿Qué demonios haces?

Pero en ese instante la esfera creó un circuito casi instantáneo por todo su cuerpo y a continuación, se retiró. El contacto entre ellas se rompió como un cable sometido a una tensión excesiva. El espectro de rayos que rodeaba la mano de Korra se desvaneció, y dejó tras de sí unos refulgentes brillos rosados que ocupaban todo su campo de visión.

Cambiando de colores una vez más, la esfera frente a Korra se encogió hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una manzana y se reunió con sus compañeras en el torbellino de luz que los rodeaba a ella y a los otros dos humanos inconscientes. El zumbido ascendió de tono hasta un agudo casi insoportable, y entonces el vórtice explotó hacia el exterior y las esferas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones. Se reagruparon a unos treinta metros del oscuro campamento, atropellándose desordenadamente unas a otras.

Korra cayó de rodillas, con los brazos estirados en la dirección que habían tomado las esferas, sintiéndose vacía al perder aquella deleitable sensación de euforia. Todo quedó en silencio, como si se hubiera vuelto sorda. Dejó de resistirse y miró a su alrededor, preguntándose qué había ocurrido. Al otro lado del fuego, Lin forcejeaba en silencio con el maestro armero Bumi.

—¡Déjame en paz! —gruñó el hombre, hasta que Lin le propinó una bofetada y lo tranquilizó.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Korra, pero tuvo que toser y empezar de nuevo; tenía la garganta seca—. ¿Qué son esas cosas?

—Espíritus —dijo Kuvira. Y recogió el arco que la cazadora había dejado en el suelo—. Están consumidos por la ira y si no hacemos algo rápido, nos matarán a todos.

Korra parpadeó varias veces y se secó las comisuras de los ojos con el dorso de un dedo.

—¡Mientes! ¡No van a lastimarnos! Son tan bellos que… —Se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza, sobrecogida por la emoción—. Cualquiera que les haga daño debería ser azotado sin piedad.

En la oscuridad, Kuvira se inclinó hacia un lado y Korra vio el movimiento de su silueta.

—Los espíritus siempre inducen una sensación de éxtasis cuando deciden comunicarse con los seres materiales, pero no te dejes engañar. No son tan benevolentes, alegres o joviales como te quieren hacer creer. En estos momentos son simplemente una fuerza descontrolada de odio y furia. Te devorarán el alma a la menor oportunidad.

—Entonces ya podemos darnos por muertos —resopló Lin a sus espaldas—. Porque lidiar con los fey es una cosa, pero esto… ¡Ah, ya es demasiado! ¡Maldita sea!

Korra empalideció y un temblor le recorrió cada parte del cuerpo.

—¿Acaso ese espíritu estaba…?

—¿Enajenándote para poder devorar tu ser? Sí, es correcto. —Kuvira le lanzó una mirada al hombro herido de la cazadora—. Menos mal que llegué a tiempo. Si yo no te hubiera apuñalado en ese instante, ya no estarías con nosotros. Ahora dime, ¿qué tan buena eres disparando desde la silla de un caballo a todo galope?

Korra dudó un momento.

—¿Qué?

—No hay forma de que podamos huir de estos espíritus, sólo nos queda enfrentarlos —replicó impaciente la fey—. ¿Puedo confiar en tu puntería, sí o no?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó Lin al tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie con dificultad—. ¡Yo misma la entrené! ¡Vamos Korra! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y reacciona! —Se volteó hacia Kuvira—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

A pesar de su cansancio, la fey sonrió. Alzó el arco de Korra y murmuró una frase en el idioma de la magia mientras frotaba la cuerda de éste una y otra vez, de arriba hacia abajo, entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Al terminar, la cuerda irradió un leve brillo dorado.

—Ahora, cada flecha que dispares con este arco estará imbuida con luz… La luz de mi corazón… —el rostro de Kuvira se endureció y su frente se llenó de arrugas—. Es lo que los espíritus más quieren. No te atrevas a fallar ni un solo tiro, ¿oíste? Desperdicia una fracción de esta luz, y yo misma te arrancaré la vida. ¿Está claro, cazadora?

—Como el cristal —dijo Korra. Una gota de sudor le bajó por la sien—. O-oye… ¿Y por qué no les disparas tú?

—Porque alguien tiene que distraerlos.

Y nada más decir esto, Kuvira se cortó la palma de la mano con el filo de su daga. Levantó el brazo en alto y la sangre se esparció en hilos escarlata por debajo de su muñeca.

—¡Aquí! ¡Sangre mestiza como no se ha visto hace más de cien años! ¡La sangre de una humana inocente y de Cassiel, el fey que los esclavizó! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vengan por ella! —gritó la fey.

Durante unos instantes no ocurrió nada, y la asaltó el pánico porque su plan no funcionaba; en consecuencia, bajó la guardia mental que prevenía que los espíritus la identificaran por lo que era. Pero tampoco hubo ninguna reacción. Así las cosas, proyectó la mente hacia aquellos demonios a fin de llamarles la atención.

Entonces una de las esferas que volaba muy alto la percibió y, un instante después, la divisó; el espantoso chillido que lanzó sonó como el chirrido de un choque entre piezas de metal. Kuvira sabía lo que significaba aquel chillido, como también lo sabían los otros espíritus que, a semejanza de una nube de mosquitos, se elevaron por encima del bosque, ascendieron a toda velocidad, realizando giros y piruetas frenéticas, en busca de la presa híbrida; y la localizaron. Olvidados Korra y los otros dos humanos por completo, todos los espíritus se lanzaron en picado sobre Kuvira.

—¡Korra, toma a Isilión y llévate a tus compañeros! —Exclamó desesperada, segundos antes de impulsarse a la carrera—. ¡Comienza a disparar en cuanto yo los aleje de ustedes!

—Espera, ¡Kuvira!

—¡Sólo hazlo, Korra! —replicó Lin, quien sujetaba a duras cuestas el cuerpo inconsciente de Bumi—. Se nos acaba el tiempo…

Korra comprendió a lo que se refería la ex capitana cuando reparó en la claridad que comenzaba a teñir los cielos del este: el alba estaba por romper en el horizonte. Kuvira también se percató de esto, y sin dejar de correr, un brillo intenso ardió en sus ojos. Saltó con la destreza de un ave que se lanza hacia el cielo, segura de que el viento la recibiría entre sus brazos. Hubo un resplandor, y entonces Korra vio que la fey batía un par de enormes y hermosas alas traslúcidas. La sorpresa le duró poco, no obstante, porque de alguna manera se había hecho a la idea de que Kuvira siempre terminaría por asombrarla con su magia y sus extraños talentos.

Korra tenía ahora dos misiones: regresar a caballo hasta las puertas de la Ciudadela Real, si era posible, e impedir que los espíritus enfurecidos abatieran a Kuvira en el camino. Como la fey tenía puesta la atención en el cielo y al frente, se encontraba prácticamente a merced de aquellos demonios, que por su parte, ya no le prestaban ni la más mínima atención al corcel que los seguía a toda marcha, con tres humanos sobre su lomo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que algunos de los espíritus sí se fijaran en la cazadora y, llevados por la curiosidad, se apartaron de la bandada, que se lanzaba ya en picado sobre Kuvira. Apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor de la nueva herida en su hombro, Korra ancló una flecha en la cuerda hechizada y estiró el arco, preparándose para disparar desde la montura a galope. Confiaba en que Isilión los mantendría en el camino correcto, por lo que su única preocupación era la de apuntar.

—Recuerda, niña —dijo Lin a sus espaldas, mientras sostenía con fuerza a Bumi entre su brazo sin mano y su pecho—. No dispares hacia el lugar en el que se encuentran tus blancos, sino hacia donde se moverán. Debes anticipar su dirección, de ese modo no cometerás el error de fallar.

Korra tragó en seco.

—Así lo haré. Gracias.

Bien, pues ahora le llegaba el turno a la precisión de Korra y a la velocidad de Isilión para liberarse de la furia de aquellos espíritus. Nada más llegar el primero de los que habían abandonado el grueso del enjambre que acosaba a Kuvira, Korra respiró hondo, apuntó con una ligera inclinación hacia la izquierda, y soltó la flecha. Un haz de luz dorada marcó su trayectoria en pleno vuelo. Tentado por el resplandor, el espíritu acabó por lanzarse contra el proyectil, que lo impactó y lo bañó con su luz. Y cuando ésta se consumió por completo, no quedó ya rastro de aquel ser intangible, que había desaparecido como si jamás hubiese existido.

—¡Qué me parta un rayo! —exclamó, no con poco asombro, la ex capitana Lin—. ¡Esa infeliz de Kuvira sabe lo que hace! ¡Korra, quizá sí lograremos salir de ésta después de todo!

—Ah —rió nerviosamente la cazadora—. ¿Lo dudaste?

—Tendría que ser una completa imbécil para no…

—¡Ahí vine otro!

Entretanto, Kuvira planeaba tomando las corrientes de viento, girando y precipitándose contra la tierra de súbito una y otra vez. Por desgracia, las turbulencias que la vapuleaban hasta dejarla sin respiración no afectaban a los espíritus de la misma manera que a ella. Comprendió rápidamente que sus maniobras evasivas eran más un gasto de energía para ella que un obstáculo para sus perseguidores. Sin más remedio, optó por moverse en círculos por encima de Korra, y así dejar a los espíritus al alcance de sus flechas, aunque ello implicaba un gran riesgo: si demasiados espíritus llegaban a rodear a la cazadora, pronto sería abrumada por ellos y las flechas ya no le servirían para defenderse.

Ni hablar… Kuvira apretó la mano que se había cortado para provocar un mayor flujo de sangre y la alzó al viento con la intensión de crear un rastro irresistible para los espíritus, los cuales mordieron el anzuelo casi de inmediato. No hubo ni uno solo que no se arremolinara sobre ella, en un torbellino mareante de colores y formas cambiantes.

« _Si van a abrumar a alguien_ —pensó—. _Mejor que sea a mí»_.

Era como ser perseguida por una bandada infinita de salvajes rapaces que arremetían contra su cuerpo con el filo de picos y garras. Kuvira luchaba, intentando eludir sus ataques a costa de giros rápidos y poco pensados. Cada vez que notaba el golpe seco de una zarpa invisible en los hombros o en el cuero cabelludo, la fey daba un violento bandazo con la esperanza de quitársela de encima. Llegó al punto en el que ya no sentía dolor, sólo percibía ruido; un ruido que tal vez eran gritos en el interior de su mente, y un esplendor, fruto del brillo de los iracundos espíritus y de su propia sangre, y un viento, consecuencia de su impetuoso vuelo. En éstas, sintió cómo unas flechas le pasaban silbando muy cerca de la cabeza.

Una garra la asió del cuello y tiró con tanta fuerza que la alzó de su sitio en el aire; se le pasó por la mente la idea de que estaba a punto de morir, devorada por esos seres, pero en ese momento una flecha alcanzó al espíritu que tiraba de ella; a esa flecha la siguieron otras. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Isilión siguiéndole el paso a la desesperada, y a Korra quien, desde la estrecha silla cargada de pasajeros, disparaba más deprisa de lo que ella la creía capaz. Adoptaba una posición distinta tras otra, se ladeaba sujetándose únicamente con la fuerza de sus piernas al cuerpo del caballo, tensaba el arco y lanzaba las saetas al aire sin fallar ni un tiro.

—¡Sigue así, cazadora! —la animó, un segundo antes de reemprender aquel vuelo indómito.

—¡Enterado!

Para Korra, aquella experiencia terminó por volverse algo vigorizante. Ya no tenía miedo de errar un disparo; sabía que no había modo de fallar, porque era ella quien empuñaba el arco y estiraba la cuerda. Nunca antes se había sentido tan segura de sí misma y lo que hacía, y con cada espíritu que se desvanecía a su alrededor, su confianza crecía. Pensó que quizás era esto lo que Asami veía en ella, y era esto lo que debía sacar a relucir cuando se enfrentara contra Azula.

Unos segundos después, las manos y la cara de Korra estuvieron cubiertas de rocío por un enmarañado muro de zarzales que le obstaculizaba el camino. Con esfuerzo, Isilión se abrió paso entre el nudo de ramas y salió a la extensa llanura. Por fin habían dejado atrás los bosques, y una colina redonda se alzaba ante ellos. Kuvira dio un giro de cuerpo completo y se precipitó hacia el este para desviarse del alcance de los espíritus restantes, donde un brillo líquido se alzaba hacia el cielo y teñía de ámbar la pradera.

Korra aceleró su lluvia de flechas, extinguiendo un espíritu tras otro, hasta que sólo quedaron dos. Entonces sacó dos flechas de su aljaba y las encajó al mismo tiempo en el arco. Lo tensó y esperó; esperó a que Kuvira se precipitara hacia abajo y los dos espíritus se lanzaran en pos de ella, quedando uno justo al lado del otro. En una fracción de segundo, anticipó su siguiente posición y disparó un poco más hacia abajo. Ambas flechas volaron hacia el campo abierto, hasta que los espíritus se cruzaron en su camino.

Y acertaron limpiamente contra sus objetivos.

Kuvira dio otro giro, aunque en esta ocasión, se rindió ante el cansancio y se permitió perder el control. Korra la vio descender en círculos, sobrevolando la copa de los árboles. Frenó al acercarse a tierra, aleteó y aterrizó contrayendo los músculos de las piernas para amortiguar la potencia del impacto. Dio algunos brincos para mantener el equilibro, pero tropezó y cayó en la cima de la colina sin una pizca de elegancia. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de plegar las alas y se fue de espaldas sobre ellas. La fey permaneció tendida allí, sudorosa y jadeante, mas con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Estaban a salvo.

Korra sonrió también; sonrió al ver a Kuvira ponerse de nuevo en pie, y le hizo una seña con el pulgar en alto, una felicitación. Cuando la claridad iluminó a la fey, Korra se percató de que ésta era como un halcón o un gavilán, con aquellos ojos duros y centelleantes bajo la frente, la luz del sol colándose a través de sus alas. Era una cazadora, igual a ella, y estaba dotada de toda la salvaje gracia que eso implicaba. Los rasgos angulosos de Kuvira y su agilidad de pantera encajaban a la perfección al lado de la fiereza y destreza de la joven cazadora. No había ninguna discrepancia entre ellas, mientras permanecían bajo los primeros rayos del alba.

Y cuando Kuvira le regresó la misma seña, allá en la distancia, Korra supo que juntas formaban el mejor de los equipos.

Un cosquilleo de asombro y alegría recorrió la columna de la joven. Como cazadora, comprendió que era ése su lugar. De todas las cosas que había en los Cuatro Reinos, ella había tenido la suerte de verse unida a la única fey que estaba dispuesta a luchar a su lado; aún cuando todos los mitos y leyendas conocidos predicaban que las cazadoras y los fey estaban solamente destinados a matarse entre sí…

Era casi poético, una fabulosa ironía. Y a partir de ese momento deseó poder librar todas las batallas que tenía por delante al lado de ella; su aliada y camarada fey. Sin perder la sonrisa, Korra ascendió a la cumbre a todo galope, bajó del corcel y ocupó su lugar al lado de Kuvira. Juntas contemplaron la llegada del nuevo día.

—Pensé que traerte de regreso sería más sencillo —suspiró la fey—. Pero nada resulta simple cuando tú estás involucrada, Korra.

—¿Dices que todo esto sucedió por mi culpa? —rió la aludida—. Más bien, deberías darme las gracias. Dudo mucho que hubieras logrado salir de ésta sin mi ayuda, Kuvira.

—Algo se me hubiera ocurrido.

Korra negó suavemente con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. A la luz del sol naciente, el corto cabello de la cazadora brillaba como si estuviera hecho de fino alambre y cada mechón trazara una línea de fuego. El viento tempestuoso había amainado hace tiempo ya, y se convirtió en una suave brisa.

—¿Por qué nos atacaron? Los espíritus, quiero decir…

Isilión se aproximó hacia ellas trotando lentamente. Sobre su lomo, Lin había tomado la rienda en su mano y procuraba sujetar a Bumi con su brazo manco. En el rostro añoso de la ex capitana se dibujó un gesto de interés tan grande como la curiosidad de Korra al respecto.

—Porque fueron provocados por los fey —dijo secamente Kuvira—. Jamás imaginé que… —se contuvo al recordar la mirada consumida de Opal—. Suyin y los suyos han llevado esto demasiado lejos. Es una aberración… Incluso a los más versados en la magia les toma siglos de experiencia poder predecir el comportamiento de los espíritus. Es tan poco lo que comparten con las otras razas de este mundo, que tratar con ellos, incluso en las condiciones más básicas, es todo un reto, y cualquier encuentro implica siempre un riesgo. Nunca se sabe cómo van a reaccionar. Invocar espíritus es extremadamente peligroso. Ni siquiera Suyin se lo tomaría a la ligera. Esto es muy preocupante…

Korra se frotó el hombro herido en un intento por disimular su propio nerviosismo.

—No son espíritus humanos, ¿verdad? Ni tampoco fey, ni animales, ni de ninguna otra criatura. Es decir, no son fantasmas. No nos convertimos en eso al morir.

—No. Y por favor, no me preguntes a mí lo que son realmente; sé que estás a punto de hacerlo, Korra.

La cazadora suspiró por lo bajo. Dio media vuelta y apoyó una mano en el cuello de Isilión, acariciando su reluciente crin de polvo de estrellas.

—¿Y bien? —dijo, antes de proceder a ayudar a Lin con el peso de Bumi.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que podías volar? Es más, ¿por qué no lo habías mencionado antes? Pienso que…

—No es un recurso del que pueda abusar libremente —la interrumpió Kuvira—. El gasto de energía es excesivo. Me tomará un tiempo recuperar mis fuerzas. Pero no te preocupes, llegaremos a la Ciudadela Real antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Cómo lo haremos?

—Ve en Isilión y lleva al hombre mutilado contigo; será más rápido sin el peso de tres personas sobre su lomo. Yo me encargaré de cargar con la mujer.

Lin frunció el ceño y las miró a ambas, incrédula.

—¿Volando?

—Corriendo —afirmó Kuvira—. Volar por mí misma es en sí bastante agotador; no imagino cómo sería con un peso extra.

—¿Estás segura de que podrás seguirnos el paso? —repuso Korra, enarcando una ceja.

—Por supuesto.

Y vaya si corría, tanto que adelantaba a Isilión y luego tenía que sentarse a esperarlos en la siguiente colina, o en algún bosquecillo. Pese a sus esfuerzos, Kuvira no daba la menor muestra de cansancio cuando se detenían para reforzar el improvisado vendaje en la herida de Bumi, ni parecía sentir mayor inclinación por pronunciar más que unas pocas palabras cuando Lin, aferrada a su espalda, le hacía preguntas. A cada paso su silencio iba en aumento.

—Ni tú me agradas a mí, ni yo te agrado a ti —señaló la ex capitana, poco después de que reemprendieran la marcha—. Pero debo reconocerlo: sabes cómo incitar a Korra para que de lo mejor sí. Fui su mentora durante años, la conozco bien. Bajo presión, ella es infalible.

Kuvira no respondió.

—Tú también le has estado enseñando —continuó Lin—. Puedo darme cuenta de ello; Korra te tiene un gran respeto y confía en tu juicio. Sin embargo, —su tono de voz se hizo más grave—. Cuando la amenazaste con matarla si fallaba un tiro, Korra te creyó.

De nuevo, Kuvira no mostró señales de estarla escuchando.

—Korra está consciente de que no dudarías en matarla si así se te antojara… Jamás has dejado de ser una amenaza para ella, por mucho que confíe en ti o por mucho que te admire; muy en el fondo sabe la clase de monstruo que eres. Pero por desgracia, prefiere ignorarlo. Mi pupila siempre ha sido una tonta emotiva…

Kuvira inclinó levemente la cabeza y Lin prosiguió, eligiendo muy cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras.

—Recuerda esto, fey —musitó despectiva—: Yo no lo soy. Y si en algún momento decides convertir tus amenazas en acciones, si te precipitas a atentar contra la vida de Korra… Ten por seguro que yo estaré ahí para exterminarte. Sí, podré parecerte una mujer vieja y débil. Comparada contigo, no soy nada. Pero sigo siendo una cazadora y, al igual que mis compañeras de antaño, encontraré la forma de aniquilarte. Eso te lo juro.

—Entonces —respondió finalmente Kuvira—. Apunta bien y no pierdas de vista mi corazón.

Lin dejó escapar un sonido gutural de impaciencia.

—¿Acaso estás burlándote? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

—Soy lo que el destino hizo de mí —Kuvira detuvo el ritmo veloz de sus piernas y volteó la cabeza hacia la ex capitana—. Si mi destino es convertirme en la asesina de Korra, entonces ya lo habré perdido todo. Saber que habrá alguien ahí, dispuesta a acabar conmigo cuando eso pase, es un consuelo. Te invito a que lo intentes, cazadora Lin.

La fey tenía un aspecto solemne y triste, como si hubieran sellado un pacto indisoluble. Lin la miró, y un cosquilleo frío le recorrió el brazo. Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago mientras aquellos insondables ojos de color verde jade la miraban. Por primera vez no pensó en Kuvira como un monstruo. Era otra cosa, algo… diferente.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Asami despertó al sentir que un tibio rayo de sol le iluminaba el rostro. Achinó los ojos cuando se puso de pie y la luz que entraba por la ventana le dio de lleno en la cara. La habitación era tan pequeña que el resplandor del amanecer la envolvía por completo y los reflejos en las paredes resultaban casi cegadores. Se apresuró a cerrar la cortina, pero tropezó con algo a dos pasos de la ventana. En su pie se había enredado un basto trozo de tela negra.

El sonido de rasguños sobre el piso de madera hizo que Asami se volteara de manera alarmada. Entonces una voz tenue llenó su mente:

 _Jamás tomé a Kuvira por una persona desordenada. Mira que dejar su túnica tirada en el suelo…_

—¿Arquímedes? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? —se sorprendió ella.

Las sombras de la madrugada se posaron en los ojos del felino, grandes y misteriosos en aquel peludo rostro.

 _Dormiste con la ventana abierta_ —maulló—. _Qué imprudencia tan oprobiosa, fricai. ¿Tantos deseos tienes de que te rapten? ¿O tal vez esperabas la llegada de alguien más?_

—¿No tienes idea de lo que ha ocurrido, o sí? —preguntó ella, al tiempo que levantaba la prenda de hilo negro que siempre llevó puesta la fey. Recordó la prisa con la que Kuvira se marchó la noche anterior, en pos de Korra, vistiendo unos ropajes tan simples y pobres, que cualquiera la hubiese confundido con una vagabunda.

 _Percibí que algo andaba mal cuando el aroma de Korra se alejó hasta perderse en la distancia. Olfateé a Kuvira siguiéndole el rastro, y luego también ella fue más allá del alcance de mis sentidos. Le informé a Kya de esto y le ahorré la molestia de salir a buscarte_ —Arquímedes saltó sobre la cama y enroscó la cola junto a sus patas—. _Me dirigía al bosque donde se congregó la Partida de Caza Real, cuando mi nariz topó con tu aroma en los alrededores. ¿Es que ninguna de ustedes se encuentra donde debería?_

—Me temo que así es —suspiró Asami—. Si todo sale bien, Korra y Kuvira deberían estar de regreso muy pronto. Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para explicarte lo que ocurrió. Debo volver con la Partida Real lo antes posible. Si se enteran de la ausencia de Korra…

 _Ah, pero si viajas de nuevo hasta allá, sólo estarás perdiendo tu tiempo, Asami fricai. La Partida de Caza Real y el resto de los nobles se están movilizando en esta dirección mientras hablamos. Recuerda que el tan esperado duelo entre Korra y Azula será llevado a cabo dentro de las murallas de la Ciudadela Real._ —Y meneó levemente la cola—. _Es mejor que los interceptes aquí. Confía en mí._

—Creo que tienes razón. Hacer el viaje dos veces sería una tontería; no estoy pensando con claridad. Es sólo que… Siento como si me hubiese quedado fuera del juego, ¿si me entiendes?

 _Comienza por relajarte un poco, ¿hm?_

Asami asintió y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Habiendo perdido la necesidad de viajar hasta el bosque de Ruanzhi, no sabía con certeza qué debía hacer a continuación, además de esperar. Jugueteó nerviosamente con la prenda entre sus manos mientras planeaba su próxima movida. Y apreció con el tacto la calidad de aquella tela negra y sus preciosos bordados de plata, tan suave que parecía líquida al recorrerla con las manos. Siempre le gustó ver a Kuvira luciendo aquella espléndida túnica. Imaginarla sin ella, era como imaginar a un guerrero sin su armadura o a un cardenal sin su brillante plumaje rojo.

Por desgracia, no tardó en descubrir la razón por la que la fey había descartado sus hermosas prendas como si de trapos se tratase: luego de semanas de exposición a la lluvia y al sol durante su viaje al reino Aeris, la túnica se notaba irremediablemente desgastada. El hedor de la sangre seca aún podía percibirse a través de la tela que la había absorbido, y tenía terribles desgarrones en las mangas y alrededor de los costados. Lo peor eran los enormes agujeros a cada lado de la espalda; Asami pudo atravesar fácilmente su brazo entero por uno de ellos.

Arquímedes se le acercó con aire curioso y luego se lamió los bigotes.

 _Parece que a Kuvira también se le complicaron un poco las cosas durante estos últimos días_ —dijo.

—Regresó con apariencia humana, sus ropas hechas una miseria y sin sus armas —reflexionó Asami—. No vi que llevara su espada o su arco consigo cuando partió en busca de Korra; debió haberlos perdido allá, en la isla cubierta por la niebla de los mares del este. Ella aún no ha querido decirme con exactitud qué fue lo que le ocurrió en el reino Aeris. Es como si… como si Kuvira tuviera miedo…

 _Una reacción natural, supongo_ —convino el gato—. _Pero ya hablaremos de eso cuando sea pertinente, fricai. Puedo ver que también tienes preguntas para mí y con gusto las responderé; sólo que no aquí y no ahora._

Asami frunció el ceño a medias, como si quisiera mostrarse molesta, aunque sin tener motivos suficientes para hacerlo.

—¿Qué mejor momento y lugar que aquí y ahora? —lo contradijo—. Estamos a salvo y en privado, y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer. En otro tiempo, siglos atrás, fuiste el Archimago de los Cuatro Reinos, Granemalión. Kuvira me dijo que sólo tú puedes enseñarme a…

 _¿Quieres que sea tu maestro?_ —la interrumpió con brusquedad—. _Porque te he estado enseñando todo este tiempo, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? ¿O tal vez creas que no me tomo mi papel en serio? Muy bien, si es así, entonces yo seré, en definitiva, el maestro; tú serás mi alumna y a partir de este momento deberás tratarme con la deferencia y el respeto debidos. ¿Quieres aprender del Archimago Granemalión? Ahora ya estás en su presencia, cachorra; agacha la cabeza y no me cuestiones._

Arquímedes hablaba con amabilidad, pero también con la autoridad de quien espera obediencia absoluta. Observó a la joven con sus brillantes ojos rojos y percibió lo mucho que le costaba a Asami superar el orgullo para decir:

—Sí, Maestro.

Nadie habló durante unos minutos. Asami trató de adivinar qué pensaba el felino, pero no logró sonsacar ninguna información de su rostro, inexpresivo como una máscara. Al fin, Arquímedes se removió:

 _Saldré a buscarme algo para desayunar. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo; nos espera un largo día hoy._

Ella asintió y lo vio marcharse con agilidad a través de la ventana abierta y por encima de los tejados, que conformaban el paisaje aéreo de la ciudadela. Asami se lavó la cara, se alisó la ropa y se peinó un poco el largo cabello con la ayuda de sus dedos. Le dio una última mirada a la habitación, casi vacía aunque llena de luz, donde Kuvira había decido instalarse. Dobló la túnica rota y sucia, y la metió en el bolso que llevaba al hombro; ahora sabía lo que haría mientras esperaba el regreso de Korra o en su defecto, el de la Partida de Caza Real.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y bajó a la taberna.

Cuando dio con el segundo nivel de escalones, escuchó una voz profunda que provenía desde el piso más inferior del establecimiento. Un retumbo ronco, indescifrable pero melódico, un tipo de voz como imaginaba que sería la de un viejo y arrugado árbol. Tenía la entonación de alguien que narrara un relato. Y pronunció una frase que ella entendió a la perfección: "cuento de hadas".

Esa mañana la taberna se encontraba atestada de hombres y mujeres vestidos con ropa sencilla que estaban de pie o sentados o se movían de acá para allá, y bebían en jarras. La atención de todos cuantos se hallaban en el establecimiento la acaparaba un hombre encaramado en el mostrador que narraba una historia. Tenía un rostro asimétrico, con la piel picada de viruela, pero que en cierto modo se tornaba hermoso mientras hablaba. Asami reconoció el relato, pero no se relajó de inmediato, y no porque le pareciera que en la historia había algo fuera de lugar, sino porque el hombre iba ataviado con las vestiduras propias de un cazador.

« _¿Es de la Partida Real?_ » _,_ pensó con temor. « _¿Es tan tarde ya?_ »

No lo era sin embargo, pues pronto descubrió al resto de su tribu cazadora apretujada en dos mesas juntas, a la izquierda del mostrador. La mayoría eran mujeres jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes quizá, mientras que el resto de los hombres podía contarse con los dedos de una sola mano. Todo en su aspecto cansado y golpeado indicaba que se trataba de una tribu recién llegada de tierras lejanas. Asami se preguntó qué habría sido de sus cazadoras adultas, mas luego un presentimiento horrible la hizo estremecer y prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto, pues sin quererlo, se encontró a sí misma pensando en la cazadora Senna y la última vez que la vio.

Mientras tanto, el movimiento de las inmediaciones al pie de los escalones fue desplazando a Asami justo hacia el mostrador de la taberna. De pronto, una mujer se le plantó delante y le preguntó qué quería.

—Sidra y un bollo de pan —contestó, tras discurrir qué estaba haciendo ella allí en primer lugar. Oh… Tenía un problema, ya que la mujer esperaría que le pagara la sidra y el pan, ¿verdad? La última vez que había llevado dinero encima había sido… No se acordaba. Una criada no necesitaba tener dinero a mano, mucho menos una que fingía ser aprendiz de cazadora y que se juntaba con la Milicia Real.

Un hombre que estaba a su lado en la barra soltó un eructo mientras manoseaba unas monedas que había esparcidas ante él y que no lograba recoger por la torpeza de los dedos. Sin pensarlo, Asami apoyó el brazo en el mostrador de forma que la amplia manga tapó las dos monedas que estaban más cerca. Al cabo de un momento las tenía en el bolsillo y su mano vacía descansaba inocentemente sobre el mostrador. Cuando miró en derredor intentando aparentar despreocupación, reparó en los ojos de una de aquellas cazadoras jóvenes, que la observaba con un asomo de sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba apoyada en el lado de la barra que hacía ángulo recto con el suyo, desde donde la tenía a plena vista, y también a sus vecinos y, suponía Asami, se había percatado de su fechoría.

Miró hacia otro lado sin hacer caso de la sonrisa de la muchachita. Cuando la mujer de la taberna le trajo la sidra y el pan, Asami puso las monedas en el mostrador, decidida a confiar en la suerte de que era el precio correcto. La mujer recogió las dos monedas y le devolvió otra más pequeña. Asami cogió la bebida, el bollo y la moneda, y se dirigió a un rincón en la parte trasera, donde estaba más oscuro y se disfrutaba de una vista más amplia, además de que habría menos gente que se fijara en ella.

Ahora podía bajar la guardia y prestar atención al relato. Era uno que había oído contar muchas veces, uno que su propia madre le había narrado: "El Granjero y la Hueste Fantasmal". De niña, Yasuko le había contado muchos cuentos de hadas, por supuesto. Aunque no todos eran sobre hadas; algunos solían ser historias de caza, otros de aventuras, pero la gran mayoría mencionaba casi siempre a las hadas.

En el cuento, el granjero, un hombre muy querido llamado Thom, desapareció en su camino de regreso a casa desde la taberna del pueblo. Fue encontrado tres días después, cuando uno de sus vecinos descubrió su caballo atado cerca de un bosquecillo por el río. Dentro de la arboleda, Thom se encontraba profundamente dormido, sobre una cama de hojas secas. A pesar de que estuvo muy confundido cuando despertó, después de haber sido llevado a casa y luego de ser alimentado con una buena cena, recordó lo sucedido.

La noche en la que desapareció, Thom había esperado hasta que la luna llena saliera al firmamento antes de alejarse de la taberna, y luego tomó su ruta de costumbre a casa. Caminó por el campo de cebada al oeste del bosque cuando vio luces que bailaban en una orilla junto al río, acompañadas por la melodía de flauta más hermosa que jamás había escuchado. Debido a que su amada, quien había muerto varios años antes, sabía tocar la flauta con un talento semejante, Thom se sintió irremediablemente atraído hacia aquella misteriosa música, preguntándose quién era la persona que la estaba tocando.

Dentro del bosque se encontró con una escena tan hermosa que le dolió el corazón. Había linternas brillantes que colgaban de las ramas, e iluminaban el claro donde danzaban docenas de hombres y mujeres finamente vestidos; sus cuerpos eran tan gráciles como flores que se doblan ante la brisa primaveral. Al principio, los extraños no se fijaron en que Thom estaba detenido justo en el borde de su círculo, y cuando los deslumbrados ojos del granjero finalmente se ajustaron a la luz, fue capaz de detallar mejor a los músicos que tocaban al margen de la exótica celebración.

Había un violinista que tocaba con delicadeza su dorado instrumento, pero cuyo rostro lucía extrañamente cansado para alguien que creaba tan dulces melodías. Y junto al violinista, estaba la flautista, cuya música había atraído ciegamente al granjero. Se trataba de una mujer joven que llevaba un vestido relativamente sencillo en comparación a los de las damas que bailaban a su alrededor. Mientras el granjero contemplaba su rostro, fue como si un hechizo se apartara lentamente de él, hasta que la reconoció como a su amada, Aním, a quien creía muerta desde hace tres años.

Cuando ella levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos, la ilusión desapareció, bajó la flauta y fue hacia él. Con asombro, el granjero tomó sus manos entre las suyas, las de ella tan frías como la muerte… Y Aním le dijo:

—Debes regresar, Thom. Estoy perdida para ti por siempre; pero tú aún puedes irte y salvarte.

Mientras ella hablaba, los extravagantes individuos que danzaban a su alrededor comenzaron a notar la presencia del granjero, y una de sus mujeres se acercó a ellos. Miró a Thom con sus cristalinos ojos, grandes y azules, y le ofreció una copa de vino.

—¿Gusta beber, buen señor? —le preguntó con dulzura.

El granjero aceptó la copa sin pensar, y la encantadora mujer se marchó. Pero justo cuando él estuvo a punto de tomar un sorbo, Aním le dijo con urgencia:

—¡No debes beber ese vino! Si lo haces, te quedarás atrapado para siempre en este mundo, ¡y nunca volverás a ver a tu familia!

Sus palabras lo hicieron dudar, pero él dijo:

—Pensé que te había perdido, Aním… ¿Qué es este lugar al que he venido?

—Estás pisando tierra de hadas —respondió ella—. Hace tres años, me encontraba viajando de camino a casa durante una cálida noche de verano, cuando me encontré de repente con la Partida de Caza de las Hadas. Ellos se ofrecieron a llevarme durante el resto del camino. No debí haberles creído. Tan pronto como monté uno de sus corceles, me llevaron a Zaofu, su hogar, donde me dieron de comer y beber. Estaba tan hambrienta y sedienta que me rendí ante sus tentaciones, mas ahora debo servirlos por toda la eternidad, porque ningún humano tiene permitido probar sus delicias.

—Entonces me uniré a ti —dijo él—. Porque te amo y estaría contigo por toda la eternidad.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, y sus ojos se oscurecieron de dolor.

—Soy tan sólo una sombra de mi misma y ya nunca podré amarte como lo haría un ser humano —susurró Aním—. Las hadas me han arrancado el corazón…

Thom comprendió que ella decía la verdad, porque no había sangre que calentara su piel y no tenía pulso alguno que latiera en su garganta. Sin embargo, una parte de él todavía deseaba estar con Aním, independientemente de la forma que ella hubiese tomado. Y cuando Aním vio este deseo en su corazón, apartó la copa de su mano, lo sacó del círculo y lo guió lejos del bosque, pues temía por su seguridad.

—Debes olvidarte de mí; vive de ahora en adelante como si yo jamás hubiese existido. Y si ves a la Partida de Caza de las Hadas, cruzando el bosque en sus corceles de terciopelo, no te les acerques jamás —le advirtió.

Luego le tocó la mejilla y Thom cayó en un sueño encantado del cual no despertó hasta que su vecino lo descubrió cerca del río. No obstante, tal y como suele suceder con estos encuentros, Thom no fue capaz de olvidar lo que había visto, y cada noche anheló la presencia de Aním, y cada vez su corazón le volvía a doler con creciente intensidad…

Por fin, decidió que vagaría por el bosque, junto al río, esperando poder escuchar la flauta de Aním como en aquella ocasión. Hasta que una noche, poco después del crepúsculo, Thom avistó a una docena de jinetes fantasmales que galopaban en su dirección, y rápidamente los identificó como la Partida de Caza de las Hadas.

Deliberadamente, el granjero ignoró las palabras de Aním y con mucho gusto, fue a recibirlos. Después de esa noche, Thom no volvió a ser visto nunca en el pueblo, y nadie supo si logró encontrar su camino de regreso al lado de Aním.

Sin embargo, un mes después, el mismo vecino que había despertado a Thom de su sueño encantado, se topó nuevamente con el granjero en medio de una arboleda. Excepto que esta vez, Thom no despertaría, porque estaba muerto.

Siempre que relataba que esta historia, Yasuko le describía la escena final en voz queda, sin soltarle las manos. Asami se la había imaginado tantas veces que tenía la impresión de rememorar un recuerdo, mas no lo era. No había estado allí, no había llamado el nombre de Thom a gritos como imaginaba que lo habría hecho. No se había interpuesto entre él y la hueste fantasmal de los fey, ni lo había alejado del camino para salvarlo.

Ahora sabía que no se trataba de un simple cuento de hadas, ya que ella misma se había encontrado a merced de la partida de caza de los fey cuando tenía apenas trece años de edad. Si Kuvira no hubiese aparecido de entre las sombras para defenderla, su destino habría sido muy similar al de Aním o al del granjero Thom, en el peor de los casos. Y sin embargo, en su ignorancia infantil, Asami había llegado a desear eso más que nada en el mundo.

Existían algunos hilos comunes entre los cuentos de hadas que Yasuko le había narrado. La pequeña Asami sabía que las hadas eran atraídas a momentos intermedios como la víspera de Midsommar, cuando todo el peso del verano comienza a inclinarse hacia los días más cortos del otoño; o la Noche de Todas las Almas, cuando los espíritus de los recién partidos caminan por la tierra. Sabía que las hadas nunca se dejaban ver a la luz del día, y que preferían la luz de la luna llena para llevar acabo sus cacerías y celebraciones.

Así que, durante la primera noche de luna llena del mes, Asami se levantó de su cama a la medianoche, temblando de emoción. Se puso una capa de lana y caminó de puntillas hasta la mitad del corredor de arriba, antes de que la puerta de sus hermanastros se abriera de golpe. Y escuchó la voz de Desna que le susurró:

—¿A dónde vas, Renacuaja?

Asami se congeló, pero luego se giró para mirar de frente a su hermanastro. Desna la observó con curiosidad mientras sostenía un trozo de vela encendida debajo de su inexpresiva cara.

—No es de tu incumbencia —susurró la pequeña Asami—. Regresa a la cama.

—Un animal te devorará allá afuera, sin duda —dijo el chico—. Y terminarás convertida en una pila de huesos lamidos en algún rincón del bosque. Yo los buscaré; no hay restos humanos en mi colección… aún.

—Haz lo que quieras —replicó Asami con desdén.

Y no se quedó a esperar la reacción de Desna, sino que bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Su corazón latía con miedo y euforia. Esa noche, cuando se sentó junto a la tumba de Yasuko, se preguntó si realmente alguien o algo vendría para llevársela, como la vieja curandera se lo había advertido el día del entierro de su madre.

Asami observó la oscuridad que se acumulaba en los árboles cercanos, con partes iguales de miedo y anticipación. ¿Qué había más allá de esos árboles? ¿Se atrevería alguna vez a hacer lo que Thom había hecho? Si los cuentos de hadas eran leyendas verdaderas, como su madre parecía implicar, entonces quizá habría una manera de verla viva de nuevo...

El clamor de un aplauso, que rebotaba por los muros de la taberna, la hizo volver al presente. Asami terminó de beber la sidra y le dio un par de mordiscos a su bollo de pan. Antes de alejarse de la barra, le lanzó la moneda que quedaba en su bolsillo al cazador cuentacuentos, avergonzada de sí misma por haber robado. Salió a la calleja y encontró a Pólvora atado a un poste cercano junto a otros caballos, justo donde lo había dejado la noche anterior.

—Vamos, amigo —le dijo al momento de subir a su lomo—. Me gustaría regresar a casa.

Cabalgó un buen trecho sin entender por qué le temblaban las manos. Entonces lo notó. Las calles abarrotadas de gente, las sombras de edificios y puentes, el sonido de los relatos y el sabor de la sidra; el miedo que había impregnado todo cuanto había hecho. El cuerpo le vibraba como una resonancia de la vida diaria en la ciudadela.

Las calles estaban muy concurridas a esa hora, y todo el mundo la miraba con un asombro contenido. Asami esquivaba a la gente cuando era posible, al tiempo que aceleraba el trote de Pólvora. Edificios altos y estrechos, pegados entre sí como si se apuntalaran unos a otros, ofrecían de vez en cuando atisbos del Palacio Real entre sus paredes. En cada cruce las calzadas se bifurcaban en varias direcciones, multiplicando así las posibilidades. Decidió quedarse de momento cerca del palacio, sin perderlo de vista, porque sospechaba que si no lo hacía así se distraería con algo más y se sentiría angustiada. Pero le costaba trabajo no doblar hacia alguna de esas callejas que serpenteaban o se extendían rectas hasta perderse en la oscuridad, con promesas de secretos.

Para cuando llegó a la bocacalle que buscaba, Asami absorbía más detalles; incluso se atrevía a echar ojeadas a la gente. Había quienes actuaban con premura, de forma furtiva, o aparentaban estar exhaustos y abrumados por el dolor, mientras que otros mostraban rostros vacíos de emociones, inexpresivos. Los edificios, muchos de piedra blanca y algunos construidos con tablas, pero todos bañados en la luz amarilla y emergiendo de la oscuridad, también la impresionaron por su aspecto, tan lúgubre y a la vez, pacífico.

« _Me siento como si esta fuera mi primera vez en la Ciudadela Real, como si no hubiese recorrido estas calles ya unas cien veces en el pasado…_ » Meditó.

Muy pronto se vio reflejada en el escaparate de una de las tiendas que solía frecuentar. Recordaba cómo cada uno de sus días libres invertía al menos diez minutos de su tiempo para observar aquella ventana donde exhibían un precioso vestido que siempre deseó, mas que nunca pudo pagar. Ya no se encontraba allí; finalmente se había vendido. Y a Asami la asaltó una suerte de tristeza, propia de una niña desafortunada.

—Algún día —suspiró—. Es lo que solía decirme a mí misma… En serio pensé que algún día podría reunir el dinero suficiente para comprar ese vestido. Ojalá no le hubiese entregado todas mis ganancias a Lady Malina… ¡Bah! ¿De qué me serviría eso ahora? Ya no soy esa criada…

Condujo a Pólvora hacia un callejón que le daba la vuelta al barrio y se abrieron paso hacia la parte trasera de las grandes mansiones que lo conformaban. Dejaron atrás un par de acres de vastos jardines podados y decorados con finas estatuas de mármol, hasta que dieron con la entrada de una espesa huerta cargada de calabazas y otros vegetales de la temporada. Asami desmontó, caminó hacia la cerca que la separaba del patio y buscó la llave de hierro que sabía que colgaban en el agujero del tercer poste derecho. Con ella abrió el pequeño portón y se internó en las tierras cultivadas de aquella mansión.

—Buenos días, jovencita —dijo en tono bromista al ver a la joven que se paseaba con un canasto entre los maizales.

La chica la miró y por unos segundos, sus ojos grises describieron una gran confusión.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

—¿Tan pronto te has olvidado de mí, Jinora? Soy yo, Asami.

—¿Asami?

Jinora entrecerró los ojos y le detalló el rostro cuidadosamente. No era la Asami que ella recordaba, sino más bien, como si un artista hubiera tomado los rasgos básicos de su compañera de trabajo y los hubiera reforzado, estilizándolos, para volverlos al mismo tiempo más nobles y más felinos. Aquella Asami iba ataviada como un príncipe, con finos ropajes escarlatas y el emblema de la Milicia Real en el pecho. Llevaba botas de caña alta y el cabello a medio recoger; y de su cintura colgaba la vaina de una espléndida espada. Se veía poderosa e implacable, y a pesar de eso, la suavidad de su mirada y la delicada curva de su sonrisa eran idénticas a las de la muchachita retraída y triste que llegó hace años a la mansión de Lord Iroh en busca de trabajo.

—Asami… ¡Sí, eres tú, Asami! —gritó y saltó hacia ella para tomarla de las manos y abrazarla—. ¿Dónde habías estado? Desde que tomaste tu día libre y saliste de paseo con Naga, nadie volvió a saber de ti. Y luego llegó esa carta de las cazadoras de la tribu del sur…

—Han pasado muchas cosas, y ninguna es fácil de explicar —dijo Asami—. Lo siento. Te echaba de menos, amiga.

Jinora titubeó y luego respondió con una breve sacudida de cabeza.

—¿Has venido para quedarte?

—Me temo que no —una amarga sonrisa le tensó los labios—. Mi lugar está con las cazadoras y los soldados ahora. Soy parte de esta guerra; por desgracia, siempre lo fui.

—Lord Iroh mencionó una vez, que eras más de lo que aparentabas. Aunque, jamás pensé que se refería a algo así. ¿Cómo has podido cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo?

—Siempre fui así, es sólo que nadie lo supo antes; ni siquiera yo. Sé que te parecen extrañas mis palabras, Jinora. Por favor, no te asustes. Aún soy tu amiga de antes.

La joven se apartó un poco y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso no tienes que decírmelo, Asami. ¿Por qué habría de tenerte miedo? Estoy sorprendida y confundida, ¿pero asustada? No. —Luego se cruzó de brazos—. Creí que no volvería a verte. Todos lo creímos. Cuando Lady Sahdienne ordenó buscar a alguien para que te reemplazara, supe que nos habías dejado para siempre. Incluso temí que hubieras huido, que lo habías abandonado todo, sólo para poder estar con ella.

—¿Ella?

—La cazadora Korra —aclaró—. Nunca olvidaré el día en que la curandera Kya la hizo llamar. Cuando entré a tu habitación y vi a esa cazadora sentada al lado de tu cama, cuidando de ti… Sencillamente no podía creerlo; tendrías que haber visto la forma en que ella te miraba. Era como si para esa cazadora no hubiera nada, absolutamente nada más precioso que tú. Yo… lo supe de inmediato. Supe por qué insististe tanto en conseguir pantalones para salir a cabalgar con ella, por qué se te quemaban los estofados tan a menudo… Por qué dejabas escapar tantos suspiros cuando contemplabas la ventana... ¿Crees que no sé lo que es estar enamorada?

La expresión de Asami se tornó atónita.

—Entonces, lo sabías.

—Sí.

—¿Llegaste a pensar mal de mí?

—Soy aerita, Asami. Mi gente no prohíbe el amor, sea como sea. Y tampoco juzgamos a los que son diferentes. De hecho, pensé que allá habías ido, al reino Aeris. Habría sido lo más inteligente. Sin embargo, veo con claridad que portas la insignia de la Milicia Real en tu pecho. En vez de huir hacia la seguridad que mi tierra de origen ofrece, la cazadora optó por cumplir con su deber, y tú la seguiste a la guerra… —negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación—. Ustedes dos están locas.

—Tal vez —convino Asami y rió—. Gracias por mantener mi secreto a salvo.

—Ni lo menciones —Jinora pestañeó—. ¿Te gustaría pasar? El resto de la servidumbre se alegrará mucho de verte, en especial Kai. Él también te ha echado de menos.

—Me encantaría.

Jinora la llevó a la cocina y luego se ausentó unos minutos mientras reunía a los demás sirvientes. Asami buscó el viejo taburete en el que solía sentarse a descansar. Tomó asiento y miró en derredor, abarcando cada rincón de ese espacio, ordinario y plácido, de su antigua vida como criada. Y por un instante, tuvo la sensación de que todo lo que había experimentado hasta entonces; la magia, la violencia, la pasión y cada gota de sangre derramada no habían sido más que un sueño. Sin tan sólo hubiese sido así de simple…

Pero en el momento en que sus viejos compañeros de trabajo llenaron la habitación con el sonido de sus pasos, Asami notó lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas. Se puso de pie y los recibió con alegría y cariño. Y sin embargo, le pareció una experiencia tan extraña… Sí, estaban felices de verla también, pero la trataban de un modo distinto, con una mezcla de asombro y reverencia. Eso le recordó su reflexión de hace unos momentos, cuando avanzaba por la ciudadela; de cómo todo lo familiar se había vuelto ajeno. La desconcertaba sentirse tan desplazada entre ellos…

Entonces, como si quisiese contradecir sus pensamientos, Kai, el mozo de establo, miró boquiabierto a Asami, y luego una sonrisa de placer cruzó su cara. Se abrió paso hacia delante y la encerró en un abrazo de oso. Además de Jinora, fue el único que conservó la autenticidad de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

—¡Kai! ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a verte!

—Maldita sea si no me alegro yo también, Asami. ¡Desde que te fuiste los caballos me obedecen menos y ensucian más! —bromeó.

Su reunión fue bastante corta, pues Asami insistió en que no quería atraer la atención de los amos de la mansión. Por más que quisiese volver a ver a Lord Iroh y saludar a Lady Sahdienne, no estaba segura de poder mirarlos a los ojos a sabiendas de que su único hijo, el general Lu Ten, luchaba a muerte contra el grueso del ejército de Suyin. O al menos así era la última vez que lo vio; ahora ni siquiera podría asegurarles sí él continuaba con vida.

—He terminado de lavar estas prendas, tal y como me lo pediste —dijo Jinora, nada más entrar a su alcoba en el anexo de la servidumbre—. Son muy extrañas, ¿con qué tela están hechas?

Asami no volteó a verla. Estaba concentrada en rebuscar entre los contenidos de su viejo baúl; uno que Jinora había tenido la amabilidad de rescatar junto con todas sus pertenencias antes de que su puesto de criada fuera tomado por un reemplazo junto con su antigua habitación. Tenía tantas cosas inútiles… Bonitas, seguramente, pero ya no era capaz de reconocer alguna como valiosa o importante. Eran viejos vestidos, desgastados delantales, botas rotas, abrigos de invierno, libros con páginas amarillentas, un par de muñecos de madera tallada y una sábana bordada…

Yasuko bordaba sin descanso, siempre; bordaba los embozos de las sábanas y las fundas de almohada con las figuras pequeñas y alegres de barcas y castillos y montañas, brújulas y estrellas fugaces. Los dedos le volaban mientras cosía. No era un recuerdo alegre. Yasuko comenzó a bordar durante días enteros, al mismo tiempo en que la enfermedad que la mató se manifestó en su cuerpo; clavaba la aguja en la tela con una furia contenida y cuando daba por terminada la labor, lloraba sobre las figuras que acababa de recrear. Así lo hizo durante días, y la única ocasión en que no lloró, fue cuando le entregó a la pequeña Asami aquella misma sábana.

« _Si te cubres con ella, las hadas no podrán verte ni encontrarte nunca. Úsala para dormir y jamás tendrás pesadillas, mi amor»._

Asami se puso de pie, caminó hacia la cama de su amiga y, tendiéndose encima, se acarició la cara con la sábana de su madre. Aquellos bordados —copos de nieve, castillos en hilera, botes y anclas, el sol y las estrellas— la hicieron sentirse muy sola. Extrañaba tanto a su madre... Luego volvió a doblar la sábana con cuidado y la colocó sobre su regazo.

—Oye, te estoy hablando —resopló Jinora y tomó asiento a su lado—. Ten; limpio y seco, tal como te lo prometí. Es un atuendo extraño, pero hermoso. Es una pena que esté roto en todas partes. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Le pertenece a una amiga.

—Ha de ser alguien muy refinada para vestir con una tela de esta calidad, aún estando destrozada, no puedo quitarme la tentación de querer ponérmela. ¿Qué harás con ella?

Asami recibió la túnica de hilo negro entre sus manos, y de la sábana de su madre desprendió una aguja que había colocado allí hace meses.

—Voy a coser los agujeros y a reparar los desgarres.

—No será fácil.

—Ya lo sé —replicó resignada Asami—. Pero no soporto la idea de ver a mi amiga sin esta túnica. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella. ¡Oh! Me olvidé del hilo —y volvió a arrodillarse delante de su baúl.

Jinora se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana con aire pensativo. El cielo se había tornado gris y nublado conforme avanzó la mañana, y los troncos que crepitaban en la pequeña estufa al fondo de la habitación eran necesarios para eliminar el frío del ambiente.

—Te marcharás cuando se acerque la hora del duelo, ¿no es cierto? —suspiró—. Sé que es inevitable, porque querrás estar allí para apoyar a la cazadora Korra. Y por la forma en la que todos hablan de este evento, parece que su resultado final será determinante y de gran importancia… Discúlpame si no sé mucho sobre el tema, Asami, ¿pero qué significa ser la Cazadora Real?

Se hizo el silencio. El único sonido que se oía era chisporroteo del fuego en la estufa.

—Ser la Cazadora Real significa… —Asami no supo cómo continuar con su respuesta. Portar aquel título sobre los hombros implicaba tantas cosas; el peso de liderar a la Partida de Caza Real hacia el enfrentamiento final, la responsabilidad de cientos de vidas prestas a perderse, la máxima lealtad hacia el rey, el deber de proteger y proveer alimento a la provincia central del reino Terra; una vida atada al servicio de la familia real. Y Korra estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo eso y más, tan sólo por el derecho de poder estar junto a ella libremente, como amante o esposa. Asami notó que las manos habían comenzado a temblarle. Y por un instante se sintió sobrecogida por la vastedad del amor que Korra le profesaba.

—¿Asami? —Jinora la miró, confusa, pero la expresión de seriedad en el rostro de su vieja amiga no le permitió formular más preguntas.

El asombro había llevado lágrimas a los ojos de la joven y le provocó una sonrisa salvaje de puro júbilo que disipó todas las dudas y los miedos con la pujanza de su pura emoción. Finalmente, Asami dijo:

—Ser Cazadora Real significa luchar y darlo todo por amor —se volteó hacia Jinora con expresión condescendiente—. Lo siento mucho, debo parecerte egoísta y caprichosa. Atesoro nuestra amistad, y a pesar de que he estado en la Ciudadela Real desde hace tres días, cuando finalmente me molesto en venir a visitarte lo hago con actitud ausente y con la desconsideración de quedarme poco tiempo. Oh, Jinora, en el pasado hiciste tanto por mí, ¿y así es como te lo pago?

La joven aerita se mostró estupefacta.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Asami? Jamás he pensado eso de ti, es sólo que… Tenerte aquí conmigo me hace desear que las cosas fueran como antes. Y aunque me entristece saber que ya no formo parte de tu vida como cuando éramos niñas, al menos me alegro de poder verte tan feliz. Te la mereces, Asami, esta felicidad… Y si la encontraste al lado de esa cazadora, entonces deberías estar con ella. Yo jamás me opondría.

Jinora se arrodilló frente a Asami y la tomó de las manos.

—Vayamos a ver el duelo juntas, ¿qué te parece? —le propuso.

—¿Y qué hay de tus deberes?

—Oh, ¡al diablo con eso! Yo también deseo apoyar a Korra. ¡Vamos! Recojamos tus cosas y escabullámonos a la plaza mayor, ¡hace tiempo que no me divierto así contigo!

—Jinora —dijo Asami, sin contener su emoción. Tomó el rostro de la menor entre sus manos con delicadeza y le besó la frente—. Gracias.

A medida que se acercaban a la plaza mayor, Asami comprendió que la Ciudadela Real no sólo se encontraba abarrotada de gente por el éxodo masivo de aquellos que buscaban refugio de la guerra que se expandía desde las tierras del sur. El día en que llegó por primera vez a la ciudadela, ella se había percatado de que los refugiados se encontraban bastante dispersos dentro de las murallas, pero tras el anuncio del duelo entre las dos mejores cazadoras de los Cuatro Reinos, todos los ciudadanos, lugareños y extranjeros por igual, se habían ido concentrando lentamente en el centro de la ciudadela y lo más cerca posible de la plaza mayor.

Allí, las tabernas estaban llenas y algunos residentes ganaron un dinero extra alquilando las habitaciones de sus casas; además, el príncipe Bolin permitió que los viajeros montaran tiendas en descampados cercanos al palacio o fuera de los muros del área central. Asami y Jinora se abrieron paso por entre la multitud hasta la zona en que habitualmente se organizaba el mercado. Desde allí, las tiendas de campaña de los entusiasmados espectadores se extendían hasta el complejo militar y el palacio, al norte.

—Nunca pensé que esto se convertiría en semejante espectáculo —dijo Asami y en su voz abundaba la preocupación—. Espero que Korra y Kuvira lleguen pronto.

—¿A qué te refieres? Pensé que Korra estaba contigo —se extrañó Jinora.

—Así era, pero las cosas se complicaron y Korra salió lejos de la ciudadela desde anoche. Prometió llegar antes del mediodía a más tardar. De no ser así, tendré que interceptar a la Partida de Caza Real y al Príncipe Bolin para ganar tiempo de cualquier forma posible.

Jinora la rodeó y se detuvo delante de ella para sostenerla de los hombros.

—Relájate, ¿sí? Aún queda una hora.

—No será tiempo suficiente si no lo aprovecho —señaló Asami—. Dime, ¿tienes idea de dónde se instalará el príncipe para ver el combate?

Jinora se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—Creo que escuché a Lady Sahdienne mencionar algo sobre eso antes del desayuno —contestó—. ¡Claro! En el palco real, sin duda.

—¿Me llevarías hacia allá?

El palco que se había construido para la familia real se encontraba en la cima de una colina bajo la cual estaba la zona más central de la plaza mayor, donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Al palco se entraba por detrás. Tenía unos muros con grandes ventanas y un techo para proteger a sus usuarios de las inclemencias del tiempo. En la parte exterior colgaban telas de color verde con motivos dorados, y por dentro se habían colocado tapices en las paredes para aislar un poco más el palco del frío.

Al llegar al sitio las dos jóvenes se percataron de que éste también había comenzado a llenarse desde temprano, pues no solo estaría ocupado por el príncipe Bolin, el duque Zuko y sus acompañantes, sino también por los miembros de la alta sociedad como nobles, cortesanos y otros aristócratas provenientes del reino Ignis. Las damas y los caballeros, ataviados con suntuosos trajes de terciopelo y de seda bordada parecían ansiosos porque diera inicio el duelo; mientras que los ciudadanos comunes se peleaban por conseguir un espacio justo debajo del palco real, en las laderas cubiertas por la hierba. A pesar de que lo más probable era que los espectadores humildes sufrieran el frío a medida que el día avanzara, un tiempo como ése era bueno para las competidoras, pues las estimularía y las espolearía a lograr mayores hazañas.

La plaza mayor a los pies del Palacio Real había sido acondicionada para el combate durante la noche. Se había dibujado una línea oval de setenta y seis metros en cuyo perímetro se había dispuesto una valla de cuerdas para que los cazadores de la Partida Real se apostaran junto a sus caballos. Mientras que en la parte interior del óvalo, y cerca del palco real, se había levantado un escenario para el duelo entre Korra y Azula. Alrededor del escenario colocaron estandartes con los colores de ambos reinos; el verde y el dorado para el reino Terra, y el negro y el carmesí para el reino Ignis. También se había dispuesto un servicio de agua para beber y lavarse, y los sanadores permanecían cerca para atender a quien resultara herida al final del combate, porque ciertamente, nada garantizaba que alguna de las dos cazadoras saliera ilesa de esa prueba.

—¿Crees que te dejen entrar al palco real? —dudó Jinora.

—Sin Korra aquí, definitivamente no.

—¿Aunque traigas puesto el uniforme de la Milicia Real?

—Esto sólo le concierne a la Partida de Caza Real —aclaró Asami—. Parece que los soldados de la milicia sólo podrán ver el combate junto al público común. No quisiera atraer demasiada atención hacia nosotras, tendremos que colarnos en el palco sin ser vistas.

Antes de que Asami diera otro paso, Jinora tiró de su manga izquierda y la detuvo.

—¡Espera! Tengo una idea: ¿y si le pides ayuda a tu hermanastra?

—¿Hablas de Eska? ¿Por qué crees que ella estaría aquí? —se sorprendió Asami.

—Oh… Es cierto… Nadie te lo ha dicho aún.

—¿Decirme qué cosa?

Jinora se encontraba visiblemente incómoda.

—Fue hace poco, lleva menos de un mes desde que… —se pasó una mano por el corto cabello—. Desde que se vio obligada a contraer matrimonio con el joven Wu.

Sus palabras se derramaron como agua fría sobre Asami.

—¿Qué has dicho? Oh no… ¡No puede ser! Eska… —volteó los ojos hacia el cielo gris, como demandando una explicación—. Eska jamás aceptaría algo así… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Nadie está seguro, casi no hay rumores al respecto. Y como sabrás, nunca se habla de este tipo de cosas con la servidumbre —explicó Jinora—. Temo que tendrás que preguntárselo tú misma.

Asami apretó los puños, su mirada serena se había deshecho en una mueca de rabia.

—Ni falta que hace —resopló—. Esto lleva el nombre de Lady Malina escrito por todas partes. Espérame aquí, ¿quieres?

—¡Oye, Asami! —le gritó—. ¿A dónde vas? ¡Oye!

Pero la joven ya había desaparecido entre la multitud.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Eska todavía se negaba a dormir en la misma habitación que su esposo. Lady Malina no estaba de acuerdo con esto, pero como a Lord Wu no parecía importarle, su madre no la presionaba demasiado con el asunto. Esa mañana, una de sus doncellas irrumpió en sus aposentos muy temprano.

—Su madre quiere que se prepare, Lady Eska. Dice que es su deber acompañar a su esposo para presenciar el nombramiento de la nueva Cazadora Real —anunció, y a continuación incurrió en el ultraje de retirar de un tirón las sábanas que la cubrían.

—Mi madre nunca ha tenido interés en los asuntos de las cazadoras —gruñó Eska—. Lo que es más, las desprecia.

—Tal vez, pero toda la gente importante estará allí. Dese prisa, por favor. Lady Malina se molestará si baja a desayunar tarde.

La doncella salió disparada otra vez. Eska se quedó tumbada unos instantes, quejándose de todo lo habido y por haber. Después se incorporó y hundió los dedos de los pies en la mullida alfombra roja. Las paredes de su dormitorio estaban tapizadas con tela tejida de forma que creaba dibujos exquisitos con colores escarlata, bermejo, plata y oro. El techo, muy alto, era de un tono azul oscuro e intenso, salpicado —pues ahora vivía en el Palacio Real— de estrellas doradas y escarlatas. Los azulejos del cuarto de baño brillaban dorados a través del umbral de una puerta que había enfrente. Era un cuarto como un amanecer.

Al quitarse la camisola se vio reflejada en el espejo alto. Se quedó parada y se contempló de hito en hito, pensando de repente en dos personas incongruentes: Wu, que era su marido, y el príncipe Bolin.

«No me agrada este cuarto deslumbrante —pensó—. Tengo los ojos grandes y apagados. Mi cabello es espeso y la barbilla, afilada. Soy tan encorvada y pequeña que si el Príncipe Bolin fuera mi esposo no conseguiría encontrarme en la cama. Y si lo hiciera, descubriría que mis pechos son asimétricos y que tengo la figura de una berenjena».

Resopló riéndose de sí misma; entonces, de pronto, faltó poco para que se echara a llorar y se arrodilló en el suelo delante del espejo, desnuda.

«Mi hermanastra Asami es muy bonita… Pero, ¿cómo puede ser bonita una berenjena?».

Del fondo de su cabeza no le llegó nada que le sirviera de respuesta a esa pregunta. Recordaba cada parte del cuerpo que Wu le había tocado en su noche de bodas. Qué poco tenía que ver su baboseo con lo que ella había imaginado que sería besar. Sabía que no era eso lo que debía sentirse al intercambiar un beso. Había visto a Asami y a la cazadora besarse, se había tropezado con ellas dos noches atrás, cerca de los establos del palacio, una de ellas empujando a la otra contra un montón de heno, y otra vez al final de un corredor, ya avanzada la noche, donde habían sido poco más que sombras oscuras y brillos de metal que hacían ruidos apagados, sin apenas moverse, ajenas a cuanto las rodeaba. Saltaba a la vista que disfrutaban con ello.

«Pero Asami y su cazadora son muy hermosas —pensó—. Y por supuesto, saben cómo debe hacerse».

No era que ella no tuviera imaginación, y tampoco se avergonzaba demasiado de su cuerpo; había descubierto cosas, y sabía la mecánica entre dos personas. Su hermano Desna se lo había explicado y estaba bastante segura de que su madre también lo había hecho, hacía mucho tiempo. Pero comprender el anhelo y entender la mecánica no aclaraban gran cosa sobre cómo podía una invitar a alguien a verla, a tocarla de esa manera… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo alguien como su alteza, el príncipe Bolin?

Alguna vez tuvo la esperanza de que todos los besos de su vida y todo lo que seguía no fueran con lores que su madre le imponía sólo porque deseaba su dinero. Qué sencillo sería si fuera nada más una criada, como Asami. Las criadas conocían a los mozos de cocina, y sus madres no eran viudas de alcurnia a la caza del dinero de buenos pretendientes, y a lo mejor tampoco importaba demasiado que fueras feúcha.

Se abrazó a sí misma y derramó más lágrimas.

Luego se puso de pie, avergonzada por pensar demasiado en esas cosas cuando había tanto por lo que preocuparse. Lo mejor era que se apresurara. Sí tenía suerte, podría volver a ver a Asami hoy.

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	35. Agni Kai

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXXV**_

No entendía cómo no lo supo antes, ¿cómo fue que no logró percibirlo? ¿Tanto se había desligado ya de la familia con la que creció? Asami retiró completamente sus escudos mentales y dejó volar su sentido de empatía a través de la Ciudadela Real. Recorrió con su mente, antes que con su cuerpo, calles y jardines, torres y murallas. En las cercanías del palacio dio con varios núcleos imprecisos de ambición y malestar, pero ninguno tenía la esencia de su hermanastra.

Subió a la silla de Pólvora y condujo al corcel hacia la misma dirección en que viajaba su mente. Pasó rozando ligeramente los pensamientos de cientos de habitantes. Las emociones se le aparecían como colores vivos; la mayoría eran una especie de neblina que atravesar, y no había ninguna de una naturaleza negativa lo bastante fuerte como para detener su paso. Una o dos veces se paró el tiempo suficiente para intervenir en una reyerta de taberna, y en las pesadillas de un niño pequeño que aún no despertaba. Después continuó.

Se alejó mucho más, invadió el Palacio Real con sus sentidos, moviéndose de contacto en contacto con aquellos que moraban o estaban de paso junto a su ruta, como si estuviera siguiendo balizas al borde del camino. Eran como pequeños faroles a lo largo de las calles, que le proporcionaban puntos para guiarse; o quizás como pasarelas que cruzaban un arroyo. Asami nunca había hecho algo parecido con su don, y sin embargo, se sentía en perfecto control de sí misma y de la ruta por la que discurría su consciencia.

Tenía la certeza de que pronto encontraría a Eska.

Pólvora se detuvo ante el portón de hierro del Palacio Real. Soltó un relincho y se alzó sobre sus patas traseras. El guardia de la puerta interrogó brevemente a Asami antes de dejarla pasar. Así ella continuó su búsqueda, perpleja ante el hecho de que todo ese tiempo había estado tan cerca de Eska, Desna y Lady Malina, sin tan siquiera notarlos. La dolorosa verdad era que, quizá, una parte de ella jamás tuvo deseos de volver a reparar en esa familia.

Recorrió con un trote suave los intrincados senderos de los jardines reales. Al fin, se encontró frente a una magnífica mansión, de las tantas que conformaban la parte este del palacio, y saltó del caballo. Entró por la puerta sin anunciarse y siguió infaliblemente el foco de ansiedad y tristeza que irradiaba de su hermanastra.

Sus pies la llevaron hasta la entrada de un amplio salón en el que se había reunido más de una docena de nobles. Asami se detuvo y buscó con la mirada entre mujeres vestidas con seda violeta y satén rojo burdeos, de cabelleras doradas, negras y castañas atadas por encima del cuello con joyas y cintas; buscó pasando de largo a hombres vestidos de negro, zafiro y terciopelo verde…

En el estrado, en el lado derecho del salón, se encontraba el delgaducho joven Wu, que platicaba animosamente con uno de los hombres. Mientras que a su izquierda, con la vista perdida en el suelo y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en el más inseguro de los gestos, estaba Eska. Lady Malina no abandonaba su lado y parecía dispuesta a forzarla a entablar una conversación con el resto de las doncellas.

Asami respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar por el salón, abriéndose paso a través de los nobles lo mejor que pudo. Era como tratar de moverse por la parte más salvaje del bosque, porque la gente se interponía en su camino y la miraba de mal modo al pasar. A pesar de que iba ataviada con el uniforme de la Milicia Real, no era normal verlo en una mujer, y mucho menos en una que perteneciera a la nobleza. Su falta de vestido y joyas era una ofensa para ellos, que no sabían si se trataba de una sirvienta perdida o de una intrusa inoportuna. Asami ignoraba si realmente podría llevar a cabo lo que había decidido hacer, porque le parecía algo imprudente, tan imprudente como Kuvira le había dicho que era hace tantos años.

Cuando llegó al estrado, los que estaban allí de pie ya la habían visto venir acercándose, pues su paso por el salón no había sido el más sutil. Mientras subía los escalones, un sirviente llegó para bloquear su camino. Asami pensó que seguramente ella les había parecido una loca, y con razón, pero hizo al sirviente a un lado y dijo:

—Estoy aquí para ver a mi hermana.

Y allí, ante ella, estaba Eska, quien la reconoció mucho antes de que se dirigiera al estrado.

—Déjala pasar —le dijo al sirviente, que se mostró dudoso, pero retrocedió según las instrucciones de su señora.

Eska miró a Asami, que aún estaba varios escalones debajo de ella, y llena de incertidumbre le preguntó:

—¿Renacuaja? ¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí?

—Pensé que ahora me llamabas "Rana" —sonrió ella y le extendió la mano—. Ven conmigo, quisiera charlar lejos de este lugar.

Eska brilló de fascinación ante el prospecto de aquella invitación, pero pronto la expresión de su rostro cambió a una de inquietud y miedo. Lady Malina estaba detrás de ella, y cuando reconoció a Asami, su curiosidad se convirtió en furia.

—¡Tú! —gruñó su madrastra.

—Yo —replicó Asami, subiendo un escalón más—. Tengo un nombre que conoces bien, y además, compartimos el mismo apellido. Pero nunca has sido capaz de reconocerme como parte de esta familia, ¿no es cierto? Está bien, a mí no me interesa tener ninguna relación contigo. Pero Eska y Desna son mis hermanos, y yo soy su hermana, te guste o no. Y ahora sólo pido un minuto con Eska.

Entonces, cuando ya había subido los escalones del estrado y recorrido más o menos la mitad de la distancia hasta ella, Lady Malina le dirigió nuevamente la palabra:

—Quédate ahí mismo. No deseo tenerte más cerca, Asami. —Exageró la pronunciación del nombre, que sonó como un silbido de vapor sobre la alfombra azul que cubría el estrado—. Eres la deshonra de mi casa; escapaste de tus deberes y olvidaste la deuda que debías pagarme en nombre de tu difunto padre. Sin duda eres igual a él; una estafadora y una mentirosa. ¡Qué osadía la de irrumpir en la mansión de Lord Wu, y además vestida de hombre!

—Oh, siento que mi ropa te ofendiera a ti y a tus invitados. ¿Prefieres que me desnude? Así ya nadie podrá confundirme con un varón, si es que eso te molesta tanto —y al decir esto, se abrió el cuello de la túnica hasta el pecho en actitud desafiante.

Los ojos de su madrastra centellearon como fuego.

—¡Siempre fuiste una insolente y vulgar mujerzuela! No importó cuánto me esforcé en corregirte y educarte; nunca cambiaste, ni cediste ante la buena moral. ¡Ahora comprendo que aprendiste a ser así por la ramera de tu madre! ¡Esa sucia bruja fue la mancha más negra de nuestra provincia! ¡Ni siquiera estando muerta nos alivió de su maldita presencia!

Había dado en el clavo; Lady Malina era lista. Así era como había mantenido a su alimaña enjaulada tanto tiempo, porque sabía a la perfección lo que tenía que decirle para que se sintiera estúpida y desmerecida, y convertirla en un perro a su servicio. Bien, pues si tenía que ser un perro, por lo menos no lo sería más en la jaula de esa mujer; ya era hora de cerrar ese ciclo. Se convertiría en su propia dueña, dueña de su libertad, y haría lo que quisiera con ella. Asami notó que esa determinación le hormigueaba en brazos y piernas, y, mirando a su madrastra con los ojos entrecerrados, sin conseguir refrenar una nota de provocación en la voz, le replicó:

—Ya no volverás a hablar mal de mi madre, Malina.

En el salón reinó el silencio; un silencio intenso, absoluto, roto tan sólo por la respiración de los hombres y las mujeres que la rodeaban y el cosquilleo que Asami sentía en su interior. Mantuvo las manos en alto a los costados, apartadas del cuerpo para que todo el mundo las viera, e identificó el sentimiento que irradiaba: odio. Odiaba a esa mujer; era algo que le bullía en el cuerpo.

Los presentes ahogaron una exclamación. Nadie supo cómo y cuándo, aquella joven había desenvainado la espada que traía en el cinto. Y de la empuñadura de hierro que sujetaba con firmeza en su mano brotaron volutas de humo gris, al tiempo en que la hoja brilló cual si la hubiesen expuesto al rojo vivo de una forja. Asami reconoció el fuego que ardía dentro de su cuerpo, encendido por la rabia y el odio. Ésta era la herencia de su madre.

La punta de su espada se inclinó, amenazante, en una posición que buscaba el cuello de su madrastra. Asami percibía en las yemas de los dedos como un zumbido. A pesar de la distancia que las separaba, se percató de que lo lograría en ese mismo instante, que podría matarla si le lanzaba su espada. Se la quitaría de encima de una buena vez y para siempre; liberaría a sus hermanastros de sus crueles exigencias. Tantos años que sufrió; una infancia perdida por culpa de esa mujer…

« _Y luego, ¿qué?_ », le susurró una vocecilla interior; y Asami sufrió un sobresalto. « _Yo… Yo no soy así._ »

Entonces fue consciente de qué estaba haciendo allí. Observó a Lady Malina: pálida, aferrada a los brazos de su hija con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de romperlos. Los verdes ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas. Porque actuar con misericordia se le hizo más amedrentador que matar a alguien, porque era más duro llevarlo a cabo, el perdón. Además, Lady Malina no se merecía tal castigo, por mucho que el odio en su interior le demandara a gritos lo contrario.

Asami alzó los ojos ardientes hacia su madrastra, y cuando le habló, lo hizo con voz temblorosa:

—Me marcho para siempre —anunció—. No trates de detenerme, porque juro que lo lamentarás si lo intentas. Nunca fui tu hijastra. Y ya no estoy a tu servicio. No obstante, pagaré la deuda de mi padre, por mis propios medios y en cuanto me sea posible. Porque los Sato no somos mentirosos ni ladrones —envainó con brusquedad su espada—. Ahora, ten un poco de respeto hacia tus hijos y aprende a valorar sus decisiones. Ni Eska ni Desna son objetos que puedas utilizar para tu propia conveniencia, ¿está claro? No los esclavices a tu voluntad como lo hiciste conmigo.

Lady Malina la miraba boquiabierta, con los ojos desorbitados. Asami se dio la vuelta y retrocedió por la larga alfombra, atenta al silencio de la sala y preparada para girar sobre sus talones si se producía el más mínimo sonido de un arco o una espada contra ella. Al cruzar las grandes puertas del salón, sintió el peso de centenares de ojos atónitos fijos en su espalda. Aunque ninguno de los presentes sabía que había faltado muy poco, poquísimo, para que cerrara la boca de su madrastra de forma definitiva.

Ya fuera de la mansión, tomó las riendas de Pólvora y optó por apresurarse y regresar a la plaza mayor. No había recorrido mucho trecho cuando oyó el sonido de unos pasos que se aproximaban muy a prisa. Por unos segundos, Asami temió que Lord Wu hubiese enviado a uno de sus guardias para arrestarla por irrumpir en su hogar y amenazar a su suegra, mas su inquietud se disipó al cabo de un momento, cuando escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

—¡Asami! ¡Espérame!

Era Eska, que llegó sin aliento y las faldas del vestido sujetas por delante a fin de no tropezarse al correr. Asami detuvo el trote de Pólvora y bajó rápidamente de la silla. A pesar de lo que había ocurrido minutos antes, Eska estaba muy contenta y alegre. Su presencia le provocó un cosquilleo.

—¿Eska? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Tienes que estar bromeando, Asami. ¿O es que ni tú misma te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? Después de que te fuiste, madre cayó de espaldas como un tronco podrido; nunca la había visto desmayarse así. Y el alfeñique de mi esposo hasta mojó sus pantalones. ¡Fue grandioso! Ojalá Desna hubiese estado allí para verlo.

Asami se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía las riendas del corcel, y de repente se volvió aún más consciente de lo que había ocurrido, lo que había conseguido. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió verdaderamente libre. Por primera vez, era dueña de su propio destino.

—Creo que hice una escena —dijo luego, en tono de disculpa.

Eska se echó a reír, y Asami también se rió, porque de pronto, el humor negro de su hermanastra se le volvió contagioso.

—Pensé que ibas a matarla —murmuró entonces Eska—. El odio en tu mirada parecía imbatible. Más bien, me sorprendió que no lo hicieras, Asami.

Asami se giró hacia ella, sin saber cómo responder e incapaz de leer su expresión. Se acercó más a Eska para poder detallarle mejor el rostro, pero le pareció inescrutable.

—¿Acaso me tienes miedo ahora? Estás llamándome por mi nombre…

Su hermanastra no necesitó mucho tiempo para responder.

—El sentido común me dice que debería tenerlo, pero no lo tengo.

—Yo nunca te haría daño, Eska.

—Lo sé —asintió—. Ya no eres una renacuaja, ni tampoco una rana. Eres mi hermana, Asami. Gozo al poder decirlo. Gracias por dar la cara por Desna y por mí.

La miró con sus impresionantes ojos azules un momento e, inmediatamente, apartó la mirada, como si hubiera dicho algo inadecuado. Asami descubrió que Eska se había sonrojado más que ella. Y sonrió.

—No fue nada. Es lo que los hermanos hacen; se cuidan entre sí —luego arrugó el entrecejo y susurró—. Eska… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con Wu? Pensé que…

—No tuve elección —replicó, frustrada—. No espero que lo entiendas.

—Siempre hay elección.

En esas palabras no había ni rastro de compasión. Asami sabía que estaba siendo dura con Eska, y el corazón empezó a latirle deprisa. Esperaba que su hermanastra se explicara, pero, en lugar de eso, cambió de tema.

—¿No tienes otro sitio en donde estar? En menos de una hora se elegirá a la próxima Cazadora Real. Pensé que tendrías interés en eso.

—Escúchame, Eska...

—Llévame contigo —demandó—. ¿Qué esperas? Si llegamos tarde no nos dejarán ocupar un puesto en el palco real. Confío en que querrás tener la mejor vista del duelo, ¿no es así? Y tu cazadora podrá divisarte fácilmente entre el resto del público. Es una oportunidad única, ¡vamos!

Eska se acercó a Pólvora de forma impetuosa y se le quedó viendo, como si intentará adivinar la mejor manera de trepar hasta la silla en su lomo. Asami vaciló un momento, no tenía ni idea de qué conclusión sacar de ese encuentro. Eska no le diría nada más al respecto y ella no podía obligarla. Finalmente, suspiró y cedió.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré a subir —dijo—. Trata de no moverte mucho, voy a tomarte de la cintura.

Asami alzó en vilo a su hermanastra, a quien notó preocupantemente ligera de peso, y con un impulso la subió a la silla. El rostro de Eska adquirió un tono pálido y su nerviosismo la hizo temblar levemente cuando se inclinó desde arriba del poderoso animal.

—Es más alto de lo que imaginé. Asami, ¡Asami! ¡Me voy a caer!

—Descuida, si es así, no pasarás del suelo.

Pólvora relinchó, como si captara la broma. Asami le dio una palmada en el cuello e hizo un gesto para que Eska se moviera un poco hacia atrás. Entonces, apoyando un pie en el estribo derecho, subió con toda naturalidad e inmediatamente, sintió cómo su hermanastra se aferraba con fuerza de su cintura. No pudo evitar recordar su primera vez a lomos de un caballo; en aquel entonces su nerviosismo era muy similar al de Eska. Y al igual que Korra lo hizo con ella, Asami le susurró con gentileza:

—Tranquila, no vas a caerte. ¿Estás lista?

—Eso creo.

Asami hizo que Pólvora empezara el recorrido hacia la plaza mayor con un trote suave y, una vez que percibió que Eska se hubo acostumbrado a la sensación de montar, agitó las riendas para iniciar un galope veloz. Los cascos repicaron en los adoquines de la extensa calle, que se había vaciado completamente. Ahora todo el mundo aguardaba lleno de excitación alrededor de la plaza mayor y entonces, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, Asami oyó el sonido de una trompeta procedente del extremo más alejado de la Ciudadela Real.

Los gritos y los vítores de la gente comenzaron como un murmullo que fue convirtiéndose en un estruendoso clamor de aplausos y golpes de tambor, conforme la emoción se esparcía entre los espectadores. A eso le siguió el tremor de vigorosos cascos en estampida, que ahogaron la voz del público y llenaron a Asami de una profunda ansiedad.

La Partida de Caza Real había regresado por fin a la ciudadela.

Un torrente de jinetes atravesó la muralla e inundó la plaza por completo. El príncipe Bolin y el duque Zuko iban a la cabeza, seguidos por Azula, que avanzaba serenamente al lado de los cazadores. A su izquierda había un espacio, uno que debió haber sido ocupado por Korra, pero de ella aún no había rastro. Asami taconeó los costados de Pólvora y se apresuró por llegar al palco real antes que ellos.

Una docena de caballeros de élite se había apostado en las cercanías y dos de ellos vigilaban los escalones que subían al palco. Al llegar Asami, un par de puntas de lanza fueron alzadas en su contra y Pólvora amenazó con derribarlos propinando coces. Entonces, Jinora se abrió paso a empujones y llegó a su lado gritando:

—¡Asami! ¡Aguarda!

—Está bien —replicó Eska a sus espaldas, algo mareada—. Ella está conmigo. Soy Lady Eska, esposa de Lord Wu Hou-Ting. Venimos para presenciar el duelo.

Sólo entonces, los caballeros bajaron las lanzas.

—De acuerdo —convino uno de ellos y señaló a Jinora—. ¿Esa joven también está con ustedes?

—Sí, es mi prima —mintió Eska.

El caballero volvió a dudar.

—¿Y ellos?

Asami entornó los ojos hacia la dirección señalada, sin poder ocultar su confusión. A ambos lados de Jinora empezaron a surgir figuras cubiertas por capuchas azules, altas y bajas, como un tropel de bandoleros bien armados. Uno de los extraños dio un paso adelante y se inclinó levemente ante Asami, a manera de saludo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —dijo, con su potente voz femenina. Y bajo su capucha apareció una brillante sonrisa que derrochaba confianza—. Pensamos que te veríamos aquí, Asami. Dime, ¿mi espada te ha sido de utilidad?

Asami abrió demasiado la boca, pero las palabras tardaron en salir de ella.

—¿M-Mila?

—Es lo que intentaba decirte —intervino Jinora, alegre—. Poco después de que te marchaste, estas personas se me acercaron preguntando por ti. Como noté que eran cazadores no me extrañó que te conocieran. Además, Naga venía con ellos. ¡Fue así como te siguieron el rastro hasta aquí!

—La tribu del sur… —musitó anonadada.

Y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque pronto se vio rodeada de capuchas azules que le estrechaban las manos, le tocaban los hombros y le daban palmadas en la espalda. El hermano menor de Mila, Kalik, había llegado con ellos también, y la saludó efusivo. Se rieron de bromas que resultaban incomprensibles para cualquiera que no hubiera convivido tanto tiempo entre los cazadores del sur; Jinora fingió una carcajada, pero Eska no se molestó siquiera en sonreír.

El jefe Tonraq estaba allí, y Asami agarró el musculoso antebrazo del padre de Korra, a lo que él respondió estrechándole el brazo contrario.

—Verte de nuevo es como ver llegar la primavera, Asami. Bien hecho. Estamos en deuda contigo por traer a Korra de regreso, sana y salva. Ayer, mi hija me contó todo lo que hiciste por ella; y no encuentro palabras suficientes que expresen la gratitud y el afecto que siento hacia ti. Asami, eres como una segunda hija para mí. Si alguna vez te encuentras en apuros, manda a buscarme, y tanto si necesitas a Tonraq el cazador como si es a Tonraq el guerrero; todo lo que soy estará a tu disposición.

La joven asintió en reconocimiento y evitó mencionar que, por desgracia, poco podría hacer él para ayudarla con los problemas que muy probablemente se encontraría en el futuro. No obstante, sonrió y se dejó abrazar por el fornido guerrero. En ese instante, Tonraq se le acercó al oído, para que ninguna de las personas arracimadas a su alrededor pudiera oírlo, y le dijo:

—Nunca pensé que llegaría a deberte tanto, Asami; que «llegaríamos» a deberte tanto. Aunque Senna ya no se encuentre con nosotros, no dudo en que pensaría lo mismo —sonrió y antes de besarla en la frente susurró—: Korra te ama, lo sé. Y si lo deseas, puedes ser parte de nuestra familia. Nada nos haría más felices.

A ella se le escapó una pequeña lágrima.

—Sería un honor, señor.

Entonces, la cazadora Mila se aproximó, con su fiera mirada, y añadió:

—Gracias, Asami. Lo que has hecho por Korra, lo has hecho por toda nuestra tribu. Mi corazón está contigo, ahora y por siempre.

—Mila… —sonrió, con algo de rubor en las blancas mejillas.

—Pero eso de quedarte a combatir contra los fey ha sido una tontería. Tendría que darte una paliza por asustarnos de esa manera. La próxima vez, avísame antes cuando vayas a ir en busca de batallas sangrientas. Se te está convirtiendo en una costumbre. Pensamos que no volveríamos a verte. ¡Y tendrías que haber visto lo triste que estaba Naga durante el viaje de regreso!

Asami puso una mano sobre la cabeza peluda de la enorme sabueso.

—Siento no haberte dicho antes que pensaba quedarme a pelear, pero no me di cuenta de que era necesario hasta el último momento. Sucedieron muchas cosas, y…

Al ver que no ampliaba su respuesta, el acético rostro de Mila se endureció, y por un momento Asami se temió que insistiera en obtener una explicación más satisfactoria. Sin embargo, la Gran Cazadora dijo:

—Bueno, ¿qué esperanza tiene una mujer común y corriente como yo de entender las razones y motivos de una joven tan extraña como tú? Lo único que importa es que ayudaste a Korra a volver y que ahora estás aquí, sana y salva. —Estiró el cuello, como si intentara ver lo que había en lo alto del cielo gris, y luego miró la empuñadura que sobresalía del cinturón de Asami—. ¡Has torcido mi espada! —exclamó entonces—. Tardé meses para forjarla y enderezarla hasta su perfección. ¡Qué poco tiempo has tardado en dañarla!

Asami recordó el calor que había expulsado su cuerpo durante la batalla con los aurigas fey e incluso cuando se le plantó a Lady Malina. Jamás creyó que fuera tanto como para suavizar el hierro de la empuñadura y deformarla entre sus dedos. Pálida, la miró sin saber cómo justificarse.

—Lo lamento, yo…

—¡Vamos, deja ya de incordiarla! —le dijo Kalik a Mila, y tras mirar a su hermana mayor con enfado fingido, abrazó a Asami—. En realidad, mi hermana está muy contenta de verte. Es sólo que le cuesta encontrar las palabras para decirlo.

Con una mueca avergonzada, Mila se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene razón.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada cariñosa, y finalmente, se abrazaron.

—A todo esto, ¿dónde está Korra? No recuerdo haberla visto entrar junto con la Partida Real.

Asami no pudo evitar mostrarse alterada.

—Lo que sucede es que…

—¡Oigan ustedes! —Eska se había cansado de esperar—. ¿Quieren quedarse a perder el tiempo ahí paradas o prefieren acompañarme a ver el combate desde el palco real? —Luego se volteó hacia los caballeros que custodiaban la entrada y declaró—: Todos vienen conmigo.

La tribu del sur prorrumpió en un estallido de aplausos y exclamaciones e invadieron el palco real como una enérgica turba de niños entusiasmados, muy a pesar del desagrado de los nobles que ya se habían congregado allí. Hubo quejas, por supuesto, pero nadie se atrevió a volver a levantar la voz en contra de los rústicos cazadores y cazadoras una vez que el jefe Tonraq, musculoso e imponente, con su gigantesca hacha en la espalda, tomó asiento entre ellos. La situación era tan cómica que incluso Eska se rió a viva voz, aunque más bien, daba la impresión de que se estuviese burlando de los demás aristócratas.

Asami dejó de sonreír por un momento, y Mila se preguntó por qué sería. Pero Eska la apremió y siguieron caminando a lo largo del palco real, en el centro de la plaza mayor. Al final, acompañadas por el séquito de alegres cazadores sureños, llegaron hasta el estrado del trono, donde las esperaba Azula, con el príncipe Bolin y el duque Zuko a su izquierda, y una representación de nobles y otros notables reunidos tras ellos.

—Señorita Asami —la saludó cortésmente el joven príncipe—. No habíamos sabido nada de Korra o de ti desde anoche. Pero verte aquí es un alivio, sabía que Korra no renunciaría a la competencia. Sin embargo…

—¿Con qué motivo, si puede saberse, abandonaron la celebración en medio de la noche? —la cuestionó el duque Zuko—. ¿Dónde se encuentra la cazadora Korra? ¿Por qué insiste en seguir dándonos la espalda a mi nieta y a mí?

—No es como ustedes creen —se excusó Asami, inclinándose en una respetuosa reverencia—. Korra jamás pretendió ofenderles. Ella simplemente se vio obligada a atender un asunto urgente de mayor importancia.

—¿Más importante que esto? —la importunó Azula—. Siquiera se hubiera molestado en avisarnos. ¿Quién se cree ella que es?

Asami tensó los labios.

—Lo lamento, cazadora Azula, pero esto no te concierne. No obstante, puedo prometerte que Korra estará aquí muy pronto. « _O eso espero…_ » —Alzó la cabeza y se concentró en el príncipe Bolin—. Su Alteza, Korra partió anoche hacia el sur del reino, porque tuvo el presentimiento de que el Príncipe Mako y su tropa necesitaban de su ayuda. Sé que suena como una completa locura, pero deben creerme; Korra sabe lo que hace y juró que estaría aquí para batirse en duelo contra Azula. Lo único que le pido son unos minutos más de tiempo, por favor.

El príncipe Bolin la miró con expresión conmocionada.

—Veo lo que tratas de decirme, y aprecio tu honestidad —alegó—. Pero si Korra se atrevió a hacer tal cosa ella sola, no hay forma de que pueda regresar aquí a tiempo; o con vida en el peor de los casos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me avisaste de esto luego de que ella partiera? ¡Habríamos podido detenerla!

—Precisamente. No me atreví a decir nada porque tengo fe en ella. Sé que llegará muy pronto. Por favor —suplicó cabizbaja—. Tienen que creerme.

Los rostros de todos los que se habían reunido en el palco real mostraron una expresión seria y obstinada. Todos con el mismo ceño fruncido y los mismos rasgos duros y perfilados por las sombras. La única que no fruncía el ceño era Azula, que se pasaba una daga de una mano a la otra. Pero sus labios dibujaban una ligera mueca, como si estuviera a punto de gruñir. La vestimenta de color negro que llevaba puesta hacía juego con sus rasgos sombríos y le daba una apariencia misteriosa e inquietante. Asami percibió que llevaba una espada de plata en un costado. La empuñadura era de piel negra atada con hilo de oro y estaba adornada con rubíes, lo cual le hubiera dado un aire sofisticado de no ser por la amplia cazoleta de púas, que delataba su peligrosidad.

—Llevo esperando mucho tiempo por este combate y ahora, ¿Korra pretende que espere más? —Azula le extendió la daga con la que jugueteaba a su abuelo, y luego dijo—. ¿Sabes? No es a Su Alteza ni a Lord Zuko a quienes debes pedirles que esperen. Es a mí. Porque esto es entre Korra y yo. Somos las cazadoras elegidas por el soberano de los Cuatro Reinos para ocupar el lugar de la antigua Cazadora Real; mi madre, ni más ni menos.

Asami no le quitó los ojos de encima.

—Está bien —prosiguió la cazadora ignita—. Esperaré, pero no será a cambio de nada. Ya que estás aquí para hablar por Korra, entonces tendrás que ganar ese tiempo extra para ella.

—¿Cómo?

Azula apoyó la mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

—Vénceme en un duelo.

Hubo una exclamación de sorpresa entre los presentes y los cazadores de la tribu del sur se pusieron de pie, agitados. Asami tragó en seco y, a pesar del frío otoñal, sintió que una gota de sudor le bajaba por la sien. Jinora la sujetó del brazo. Y Mila se interpuso entre ella y Azula.

—¡Ni pensarlo! —bufó la Gran Cazadora—. Asami no es una guerrera.

—Pero veo que lleva una espada en su cinturón —señaló Azula, y Mila apretó los dientes—. Si no es una guerrera, ¿entonces por qué porta un arma con tanto orgullo?

—¡Eso es porque…!

—¡Mila! —la cortó Asami, e hizo que Jinora soltara su brazo—. No necesito que me defiendas. Azula tiene razón: soy una guerrera. Y acepto su reto.

Jinora miró a la cazadora Mila, que parecía tan sorprendida como ella. Tonraq y los demás miembros de su tribu, que estaban más allá, se mostraban inquietos y murmuraban. También Eska, desde el otro lado del palco, había girado la cabeza para contemplar a su hermanastra con incredulidad.

—Si el Príncipe Bolin y Lord Zuko están de acuerdo —sentenció la joven—. Entonces lucharé contra ti, Azula. Tal vez te sorprenda.

La cazadora ignita estaba más que complacida.

—Eso es lo que espero ver —dijo—. Me agrada tu actitud, Sato. Ven conmigo, bajemos juntas a la plataforma de combate.

Asami se dispuso a seguir a Azula. Un estado de ánimo funesto se apoderó de ella, pero decidió quitárselo de encima. No estaba segura de ser la oponente indicada para la cazadora ignita; ella apenas había aprendido a blandir una espada. Pero de todos modos, su objetivo no consistía en vencerla, sino en ganar tiempo durante la batalla, aunque fuesen unos pocos minutos… Creía ciegamente que Korra y Kuvira llegarían en cualquier momento.

Allí, sin hacer caso de las miradas alteradas de Mila, Jinora y de los demás cazadores, desenfundó su espada y se puso en guardia, tal y como Arquímedes le había enseñado a hacer. Inhaló profundamente y flexionó las rodillas, sintiendo la textura del suelo a través de las suelas de sus botas. De repente, y con una rápida y potente exclamación, levantó la espada dibujando un círculo por encima de su cabeza y la dejó caer con una fuerza que hubiera partido por la mitad a cualquier humano o fey, llevaran la armadura que llevaran.

Paró el golpe a menos de tres centímetros del suelo y mantuvo la espada firme en esa posición. La hoja de la espada temblaba de forma casi imperceptible, y el color brillante del metal, en contraste con el caoba de la madera que formaba la plataforma de combate, había cobrado una viveza que parecía casi irreal. Asami volvió a inhalar y se lanzó hacia delante, apuñalando el aire como si fuera un enemigo mortal. Uno a uno, fue practicando los movimientos básicos de la lucha con espada, concentrándose no tanto en la velocidad como en la precisión.

Cuando hubo entrado en calor, miró hacia su temible oponente, que permanecía de brazos cruzados a cierta distancia de ella.

—Estoy lista.

Azula rió por lo bajo.

—Comencemos entonces.

Tomaron posiciones la una frente a la otra, bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto y levantaron las espadas. Asami observaba los ojos dorados y fijos de la cazadora ignita, y Azula miraba los de ella. Sin apartar la vista de su contrincante, Asami empezó a avanzar hacia el lado derecho de Azula esperando que, al luchar ésta con el brazo derecho, le sería más difícil defender ese costado.

La cazadora ignita se giró lentamente sobre sí misma, aplastando la madera bajo los talones, sin dejar de estar de frente a Asami. Después de dar unos cuantos pasos, Asami se detuvo. Azula estaba demasiado atenta y tenía demasiada experiencia para permitir que la joven le entrara por el flanco. Nunca podría atrapar a la cazadora ignita en un momento de desequilibro. « _A no ser, por supuesto, que la distraiga._ » Pero antes de que decidiera qué hacer, Azula hizo una finta en dirección a su pierna, como si le fuera a asestar un golpe en la rodilla, y en el último momento giró la muñeca y el brazo para descargar la espada sobre el pecho y el cuello de Asami.

Azula fue muy rápida, pero Asami lo fue todavía más. En cuanto vio el cambio de postura de Azula, que delataba sus intenciones, se apartó un paso, dobló el codo y paró el golpe de la cazadora con la espada a la altura del rostro.

—¡Ja! —exclamó, y su grito se confundió con el entrechocar de las espadas.

Asami empujó a Azula y saltó tras ella, acribillándola con unos cuantos golpes furiosos. Continuaron luchando durante unos minutos. Asami consiguió asestar el primer golpe —un suave roce sobre la cadera de Azula—, y también el segundo, pero a partir de ese momento el combate estuvo más equilibrado, como si la cazadora ignita hubiera aprendido su manera de luchar y empezara a anticiparse a sus movimientos de ataque y de defensa.

Asami rara vez tenía la oportunidad de ponerse a prueba con alguien tan rápida y fuerte como Azula, así que llegó a disfrutar del duelo que mantenía con ella. Pero su placer duró poco, pues Azula le asestó cuatro golpes en una rápida sucesión: uno en el hombro, dos en las costillas y un tajo en el abdomen. Los golpes le escocieron, pero su orgullo todavía lo hizo más. Azula no estaba luchando en serio; ni siquiera lucía agitada.

—Esto fue apenas el calentamiento —dijo, girando su espada con habilidad—. ¡De pie, Sato! ¡Hay que dar un buen espectáculo!

Asami obedeció y al adoptar ella nuevamente una pose ofensiva, las conversaciones en el palco real se apagaron, a pesar de que la multitud de la colina continuaba vociferando con la misma energía. El jefe Tonraq observaba el combate en silencio desde lo alto del palco. La fría brisa meció su cabello, de color negro excepto en las sienes, donde se le veían unos mechones grises, y que llevaba sujeto en una larga cola. Su grueso rostro había adoptado la estudiada expresión vacía de las personas que tienen una larga experiencia en esperar a los demás.

Mila se le acercó, consternada, y murmuró en voz baja para que sólo él la oyera.

—¿Por qué Korra cometería semejante estupidez? Si es que acaso consigue regresar a tiempo, yo misma la mataré.

—¿Quién sabe por qué mi hija hace nada de lo que hace? —respondió el hombre casi sin mover los labios—. Es imparable como un río que se desborda e igual de impredecible. Pero a sus acciones las guía su corazón. Actuar cuando nadie más se atreve a hacerlo… Es algo que aprendió de su madre.

Mila se tocó ligeramente la cicatriz que cruzaba su ceja izquierda y el recuerdo de la feroz chiquilla que se la rajó con el filo de una daga se manifestó en su mente; Korra, decidida a imponer su fuerza sobre la suya. Y luego, cuando su ojo izquierdo fue cegado por la sangre que brotaba de la herida, aquella misma niña impetuosa se ofreció para enjugarla y llevarla con un sanador; muy a pesar de que apenas se toleraban la una a la otra.

—Korra siempre ha sido igual —musitó Mila, lo que provocó que Tonraq sonriera.

—Entonces ambos concordamos. Ni tú ni yo dudamos de que logre regresar con vida de su misión suicida.

—Eso no justifica el que Asami deba lidiar con las consecuencias de sus decisiones. ¿Por qué Korra permite algo así? Es egoísta.

—Mila…

En ese momento, su discreta conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de tres trompetas fuera del palco real. Un paje de pelo rubísimo y vestido con una túnica bordada con el estandarte del reino Terra, cruzó la puerta abierta del otro extremo de la sala, golpeó el suelo con su bastón de ceremonias y, con voz melodiosa y suave, anunció:

—Su excelentísima bruja y curandera real: Kya Media Luna. Y Arquímedes: rey de los gatos, señor de los rincones solitarios, soberano de los terrenos de la noche, el que camina solo.

No hubo un alma que no volteara a ver con el rostro plagado de confusión. Nadie, excepto el príncipe Bolin, en quien tales títulos produjeron una carcajada. En el umbral apareció la mujer de largos cabellos plateados, cargando entre sus brazos el voluminoso cuerpo peludo de un viejo gato.

—Tengo entendido que uno debe anunciarse antes de presentarse frente a la realeza —señaló ella en un tono fanfarrón—. ¿Por qué diantres me miran todos así? ¡No aguantan ni una broma!

Kya llegó ante el príncipe e inclinó un poco la cabeza con un gesto que exhibía la inmensa seguridad, incluso arrogancia, que les está reservada solamente a los gatos, los dragones y a alguna mujer con donaires de hechicera.

—Príncipe Bolin —lo saludó—. ¿Mandó a llamarme? Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

—Está bien, de todas formas hemos sufrido un gran retraso —admitió él—. Por favor, siéntate con nosotros.

Arquímedes soltó un estridente maullido.

—Y tú también, Arquímedes —concedió el joven príncipe.

A lo que el felino saltó de los brazos de Kya y se acomodó en un mullido cojín dispuesto a los pies del trono. Entonces, sus brillantes ojos rojos se enfocaron en el combate que se libraba a escasos metros del palco real.

 _No deberías haber permitido que Azula te golpeara tanto, fricai._

 _Sí, ya me doy cuenta_ —respondió Asami, con un gruñido—. _Pero ella se mueve a la velocidad de un relámpago._

 _Resiste ahí. El aroma de Korra es distante, pero se encuentra ya a mi alcance._

Asami sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Azula preparó su espada. Se colocaron la una frente a la otra nuevamente, a unos nueve metros de distancia. Asami, confiada, avanzó con agilidad hacia ella, sabiendo de antemano dónde le asestaría el golpe: en el hombro izquierdo. Azula no hizo ningún ademán de moverse ni de esquivarla. Cuando Asami se encontraba a menos de cuatro metros de ella, la cazadora ignita desapareció. Asami vaciló, sus piernas trastabillaron y todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron de la misma forma que su oponente.

Un rayo de acero voló hacia ella.

Asami levantó con torpeza su arma para bloquear el golpe. La punta de su espada dio contra algo sólido —empuñadura, hoja o músculo, no estaba segura—, pero fuera lo que fuera se dio cuenta de que había calculado mal la distancia y de que esa mala reacción la había dejado vulnerable a cualquier ataque. No tuvo tiempo de detener el impulso hacia delante: otro golpe la obligó a bajar el brazo y, rápidamente, sintió un agudo dolor en el abdomen. Azula la había estocado y la había derribado.

Asami aterrizó de espaldas, soltando un gruñido y sin aire en los pulmones. Miró al cielo, abrió la boca para respirar pero le fue imposible hacerlo. Sentía el abdomen duro como la piedra, y no era capaz de llenarse los pulmones de aire. Ante sus ojos se formó una constelación de lucecitas violetas y, durante unos segundos que le parecieron interminables, pensó que iba a perder la conciencia. Pero al final los músculos de su abdomen se relajaron y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

Al cabo de unos momentos, con la cabeza más despejada, se puso en pie apoyándose en su espada. Sin soltar el apoyo, como una anciana encorvada sobre su bastón, esperó a que el dolor del abdomen se le pasara.

—Has hecho trampa —dijo, apretando los dientes—. ¿Cómo fue que…?

—No, Sato. He aprovechado la debilidad de mi contrincante, que es una cosa muy distinta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Azula señaló la espada en la que Asami se apoyaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Veo que sabes empuñar una espada, pero la tuya no es adecuada para ti en ninguna forma. Su peso te hace lenta, demasiado. Y tu brazo comienza a resentir el esfuerzo. La única forma de que le ganes a alguien así sería teniendo suerte o por obra de algún milagro.

Asami no negaba que Azula estuviera en lo correcto. El maestro armero Bumi ya se lo había advertido antes; Mila le había sugerido que la utilizara sólo cuando las circunstancias lo demandaran; y Arquímedes la había apremiado a elegir una de las espadas de práctica de la Milicia Real. Ella necesitaba una espada, pero debido a la herencia de su madre, sabía que no podía depender de una cualquiera. La de Mila era su mejor opción por el momento, mientras el hierro del que estaba forjada aún pudiera resistir la intensidad de su magia.

« _Magia… ¿Por qué aún no se ha manifestado el fuego como antes?_ » Dudó. « _¿Por qué Azula no me provoca esa misma sensación de ira?_ »

—¿Qué sucede Sato? —la increpó Azula—. ¿Ya no quieres continuar?

Por toda respuesta, Asami alzó su arma del suelo, volvió a colocarse en la posición inicial y levantó la espada.

—Bien —dijo Azula, imitándola.

Esta vez, Asami se aproximó a ella con mayor precaución, y Azula no se quedó quieta. La cazadora ignita avanzaba con pasos medidos y sin apartar sus relucientes ojos dorados de ella ni un momento.

Azula hizo un movimiento rápido y Asami se encogió. Se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración, así que se obligó a relajarse y, dando otro paso hacia delante, se giró sobre sí misma con toda la fuerza y velocidad de la que fue capaz. La cazadora ignita paró el golpe, que iba directo a sus costillas, lanzando la espada en dirección a la axila de Asami, que había quedado desprotegida. Pero el irregular filo de su espada resbaló sobre el dorso de la mano libre de Asami, rasgándole la piel, y ella empujó la espada lejos.

En ese momento el torso de Azula quedó desprotegido, pero se encontraban demasiado cerca la una de la otra como para que la joven pudiera aprovecharlo. Así que Asami se lanzó hacia delante y la golpeó en la clavícula con la empuñadura de la espada con intención de tumbarla al suelo, tal como ella le había hecho momentos atrás.

De repente, y sin saber cómo había sucedido, Asami se encontró inmovilizada bajo uno de los brazos de Azula, que la sujetaba por la garganta; la punta de la espada le apretaba la mejilla. Azula, a sus espaldas, le susurró al oído:

—Te hubiera podido cortar la cabeza con la misma facilidad con que arranco una manzana de un árbol.

Y le dio un empujón, soltándola. Enojada, Asami se dio media vuelta y vio que la cazadora ignita ya la estaba esperando con la espada preparada y una expresión de determinación en el rostro. Asami cedió a su rabia y se lanzó contra ella.

Intercambiaron cuatro golpes, a cual más terrible. Azula lanzó el primero, hacia las piernas. Asami rechazó el golpe y lanzó la espada hacia su cintura, pero la cazadora ignita saltó hacia atrás y esquivó la brillante hoja de la joven. Sin darle oportunidad a responder, Asami la siguió y, con un gesto circular y taimado, quiso asestarle un corte que Azula paró con una facilidad engañosa. Entonces la cazadora ignita dio un paso hacia delante y, ligera como el ala de un pájaro, asestó un tajo en el vientre de Asami.

Los cargados cielos grises se rompieron al fin, y una densa cortina de lluvia se precipitó sobre ellas y sobre la Ciudadela Real. Asami admiró la forma en que el agua aplastaba la melena recogida de Azula. Y se preguntó si acaso eso le molestaba tanto como a ella. Incluso bajo el aguacero, Azula mantuvo su posición, su rostro a pocos centímetros del de la joven. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y las mejillas encendidas.

—Hasta aquí llegaste, Sato —murmuró.

Azula giró sobre sí misma, y tal como había hecho Asami antes dar inicio el combate, alzó su espada en el aire y la blandió hacia abajo en un poderoso corte vertical. La única reacción instintiva posible para Asami fue la de dejarse caer y cubrirse. Sin embargo, el filo horizontal de la hoja de Azula impactó con fuerza contra algo, algo que no cedió e impidió que continuara con su trayecto cortante. La cazadora ignita apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Su espada se había quedado atascada entre dos finos dedos, que la sujetaban como una prensa de acero.

—Oye tú —musitó la recién llegada, con voz suave, aunque amenazante—. Estuviste a punto de pasarte de la raya.

Sólo entonces, Asami abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y se encontró a la sombra de la figura espigada de Kuvira, que había detenido el impacto con una sola mano. Azula luchó por liberar la hoja de su espada, pero sus esfuerzos probaron ser inútiles. Intrigada, aunque sin poder ocultar el fastidio que aquello le provocaba, preguntó:

—¿Quién demonios eres?

Kuvira la ignoró, al tiempo en que volteó sutilmente la mirada para ver a Asami de reojo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, pequeñaja? —y le extendió la otra mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

—No lo comprendo —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Te has acostumbrado demasiado a luchar contra cazadoras comunes y contra los soldados del palacio. Ellos no pueden igualarte en el combate, así que corres riesgos que no te atreverías a correr en otras circunstancias. Tus movimientos de ataque son demasiado evidentes. No deberías confiar por completo en la fuerza, y te has relajado mucho en la defensa.

Asami sujetó su mano y se alzó en pie.

—¿Me ayudarás? —pidió la joven—. ¿Me entrenarás cada vez que puedas? Así, como lo hiciste con Korra.

Kuvira sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. Pero si no puedo hacerlo, acude a Korra. Ella ya es tan hábil con la espada como yo. Lo único que necesitas es práctica, una práctica adecuada.

Asami acababa de abrir la boca para darle las gracias cuando sintió contra su mente la presencia de una conciencia que no era la de Kuvira. Entonces observó con los ojos entrecerrados a una persona embarrada que entraba a la plaza mayor, chapaleando en el agua desde la calle oeste. Tiraba por la brida de un corcel que cargaba con dos personas más sobre su lomo. El corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho, y ella saltó hacia delante.

—¡Korra! —gritó—. ¡Es Korra!

Al verla, Korra soltó la brida de Isilión y echó a correr. Se precipitaron una al encuentro de la otra a través del agua arremolinada. Justo antes de chocar, Korra fintó hacia la derecha, se agachó y levantó a Asami con admirable precisión, impulsándose hacia un lado de forma que ambas cayeron en el depósito de agua destinado a calmar la sed de los caballos.

Se abrazaban en el agua entre risas y chillidos, observadas por el príncipe Bolin y el duque Zuko, cuando un pequeño y estirado guardia de la muralla exterior localizó al joven príncipe y se dirigió hacia él.

—Buenas tardes, Alteza. La cazadora Korra de la tribu del sur ha llegado a la ciudadela, Alteza.

—No me digas, ¿en serio? —Bolin enarcó una ceja.

El hombrecillo, que no parecía haber subido a su posición por los méritos de su poder de observación, confirmó el anuncio sin la menor muestra de humor, y añadió: —La ex capitana Lin de la Partida de Caza Real y el maestro armero Bumi de la Milicia Real han venido con ella, Alteza.

—Es increíble… ¡Korra lo consiguió! —exclamó el príncipe—. ¿Venían más con ella? ¿Cuántos? Mi hermano Mako está con ellos, ¿no es verdad? ¡Deben de estar exhaustos!

—Lo siento, Alteza, pero… —el guardia de la puerta suspiró—. Me temo que sólo vi entrar a tres personas, las que acabo de nombrar, Alteza.

Desde lo alto del palco real, Kya y Tonraq, abandonaron sus asientos y saltaron del balcón con una coordinación tal, que sus movimientos parecieron ensayados. Mientras que abajo, en la plaza, Korra y Asami estaban intentando ahogarse la una a la otra y, a juzgar por los gritos y las carcajadas, les divertía muchísimo hacerlo. De pronto Asami se echó a reír y la estrechó con fuerza, mientras Korra lloraba de alegría. Entonces se aproximó Naga y se lanzó sobre las dos ladrando; y Tonraq también se acercó y las ayudó a salir del depósito de agua. Korra abrazó a su padre y los dos se revolvieron el pelo el uno al otro entre risas y más abrazos.

Kya los pasó de largo y corrió hacia donde se había quedado Isilión. Casi chocó contra la grupa del corcel y, al ver que Lin intentaba bajar de la silla, se apresuró en ayudarla. Una vez que la tuvo frente a ella, Kya se echó en sus brazos y le derramó cálidas lágrimas en el cuello. La estrechó con tanta fuerza que la ex capitana tuvo que advertirle que no podía respirar.

—Mira nada más —sollozó divertida la bruja, acariciándole la mejilla izquierda, que escurría sangre y tierra a causa de la lluvia—. Sólo esto te faltaba; tienes un arañazo idéntico a las cicatrices de tu otra mejilla. Y ahora, es como si tuvieras los bigotes de un lindo gatito.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Era necesario que lo pusieras en esos términos tan ridículos? —refunfuñó.

Kya soltó una carcajada corta y se sumió en el silencio de otro dulce abrazo.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Con la llegada prometida de Korra, el príncipe Bolin ordenó que el duelo por el puesto de Cazadora Real se pospusiera una hora más. Esto con el fin de ver si amainaba lluvia, atender a los heridos recién llegados y, por supuesto, escuchar lo que Korra tenía para decir al respecto.

Ante el trono, y aún chorreando agua de lluvia y lodo, se encontraban Korra y Kuvira. Asami, que recién se había vendado las heridas de su enfrentamiento con Azula, estaba junto a ellas. Kya se había marchado con Lin y Bumi al pabellón dispuesto para la curación de heridos. Pero Arquímedes continuó enroscado en su cojín a los pies del trono. Lord Zuko también se les unió, así como su nieta Azula, que permanecía de pie en un lateral de la tienda y escuchaba con atención sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario.

No se había permitido la entrada de nadie más en el palco real. Ni a los guardias, ni a los consejeros, ni a los sirvientes. Ni siquiera a Mila, Tonraq, ni a los demás cazadores, así fueran miembros de la Partida Real o no. Al otro lado de la puerta se había apostado un nutrido grupo de soldados para evitar que nadie, por muy poderoso o adinerado que fuera, interrumpiera la reunión.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó el príncipe Bolin. Su voz jamás había sonado tan débil y quebrantada—. ¿Dónde está el resto de la tropa con la que viajaba mi hermano?

Korra bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. El rostro de Bolin se llenó de tristeza. Tosió y parpadeó, y luego intentó sentarse. De la comisura de los párpados le bajaba un brillo de lágrimas.

—La tropa que buscábamos fue exterminada casi por completo —detalló Kuvira, pues a diferencia de Korra, los sentimientos del joven príncipe le eran indiferentes—. Sin embargo, tenemos razones para creer que el otro príncipe aún se encuentra con vida. Conozco el modo de actuar de los fey; es muy posible que lo hayan conservado como prisionero. La Reina Suyin propondrá un trueque a cambio de él, nos tenderá una trampa o ambas. Como sea, dudo que exista forma alguna de rescatarlo que no implique derramar más sangre.

Kuvira movió el cuello de un lado al otro para alejar la tensión de sus músculos, y prosiguió.

—La situación es grave. Entre nosotros hay quienes ya se han cobrado la vida de dos de los hijos de Suyin. Así que ella tiene todos los motivos del mundo para valerse del príncipe cautivo y desatar hasta el último ápice de su furia en nuestra contra. —Frunció el hirsuto entrecejo y sus ojos verdes se endurecieron visiblemente—. Un tiempo oscuro se cierne sobre nosotros, y quien quiera que termine por cargar con el título de Cazadora Real tendrá que ser alguien dispuesta a asumir la muerte de miles, además de la suya propia.

Un terrible pavor atenazaba a Korra. Fue la primera vez que vio a Azula palidecer. Durante todo ese tiempo no pudo pensar en nada que no fuera muerte, derrota y fracaso. Le parecía que el mundo entero se derrumbaba a su alrededor, que todo aquello por lo que ella y los demás guerreros se habían esforzado se desmoronaba rápidamente, y que ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su desesperanza era tal, que solo quería sentarse en un rincón y dejarse vencer por la aflicción. Pero consiguió sobreponerse, pues no hacerlo sería entregarse a una muerte segura. Así que continuó escuchando a las palabras de Kuvira sin ceder a la amargura.

Su estado de ánimo no mejoró cuando Arquímedes contactó con ella y le dijo:

 _Si te hubieras quedado aquí como dictaba la lógica, habría menos que lamentar, cazadora._

 _O quizá no_ —repuso Korra. No quería discutir más sobre ese tema, pero se sintió obligada a añadir—: _Tal vez no sea tan sabia ni tan lista como tú, pero conozco el valor de la lealtad. Jamás abandonaría a quienes me necesitan._

 _¡No te atrevas a darme lecciones, jovencita!_ —replicó Arquímedes—. _No tienes la más ligera idea de a lo que te enfrentas._

 _¡Bah!_ —lo incitó ella, pero el felino ya se había alejado de su mente.

Kuvira resumió todo por lo que habían pasado la noche anterior con unas cuantas frases, aunque salvando para sí misma aquello que los humanos no debían conocer. Así lo hicieron entre las dos mujeres. Kuvira facilitó los puntos principales y Korra se encargó de los detalles. Cuando terminaron, todos los que las escuchaban estaban lívidos.

—Hombres malditos que pierden su humanidad para convertirse en la fuente de poder de los fey… Y espíritus esclavizados para hacer realidad los caprichos de la Reina Suyin —calibró lord Zuko—. Es terrible. Ya hace tres años que dio inicio esta guerra, y no estamos más cerca de conseguir la victoria que el primer día.

—Eso es porque hasta hace poco supieron quiénes eran sus verdaderos enemigos —afirmó Kuvira, inmutable como un lago congelado—. Ahora, sin embargo, saben con certeza a lo que se enfrentan. Los humanos vencieron hace más de cien años. ¿Por qué no habrían de alzarse con la victoria nuevamente? Lo único que les hace falta es una Cazadora Real, y con certeza, la historia se repetiría. A como yo lo veo, no hay más remedio que seguir adelante y luchar.

Tanto Korra como Asami voltearon a verla, el empeño de la fey por mantener los ánimos de los humanos en alto las asombraba. La joven cazadora apoyó las manos sobre su regazo y se tomó un instante para poner en claro sus pensamientos. Sentía vergüenza de su incapacidad para inspirar a los demás, así como intentaba hacerlo Kuvira, pero al mismo tiempo se le hacía imposible encontrar la manera de darle esperanzas a Bolin, pues ella misma albergaba muy pocas. « _¿Así es como fue para Izumi durante todos estos años, una lucha para convencernos de que continuáramos adelante a pesar de sus propias dudas?_ »

El príncipe Bolin se inclinó ligeramente y, por primera vez, se fijó en Kuvira, detallándola cuidadosamente.

—¿Quién eres tú? Tus palabras son muy agradables para mis oídos, pero no recuerdo haber visto tu rostro jamás; tampoco tienes la apariencia de una cazadora, y sin embargo, hablas de esta guerra como si hubieses luchado en ella durante todo este tiempo… O incluso más.

—No soy alguien que valga la pena dar a conocer —respondió ella—. Vago por los Cuatro Reinos, escucho rumores e historias, y lucho por dinero. Korra me debe doscientas monedas de oro, y me deberá otras doscientas más si pretende que siga acompañándola —miró a la cazadora con una sonrisa ingeniosa en los labios—. ¿Cuánto más me ofrecerás para que luche con ustedes en las batallas venideras? ¿Eh, Korra?

Y la cazadora le siguió el juego.

—¿Qué tal suenan setecientas monedas de oro?

—Mil.

—Ochocientas cincuenta.

—Novecientas cincuenta.

—Novecientas y es mi última oferta.

—Hecho.

—Rescata a mi hermano —propuso Bolin—. Y te pagaré tres mil monedas de oro.

Korra no hubiera podido saber qué pensaba Kuvira en esos momentos, pero tanto ella como Asami estaban impresionadas con el ofrecimiento que acababa de recibir. ¿Qué podría hacer una fey con todo ese dinero humano?

Kuvira, con su porte de inquebrantable indiferencia hizo un gesto aprobatorio con la mano.

—Está bien.

En ese momento, lord Zuko dio un paso adelante y miró a Bolin con una expresión insegura.

—¿No cree usted, Alteza, que nos estamos adelantando a los hechos? Sólo somos marionetas, todos nosotros, y bailamos al ritmo que la Reina Suyin toca. Si hemos llegado hasta aquí, es porque ella nos lo ha permitido. «Quiere» que vayamos al rescate del Príncipe Mako. Desea que marchemos hasta sus dominios. Si hubiera querido detenernos aquí o en el reino Aqua, con seguridad, ya nos hubiera aplastado con su propia mano. Pero estoy seguro de que trama algo, algo que va más allá de nuestra imaginación. Y en cuanto nos tenga en su poder, eso es lo que hará: aplastarnos.

Sólo entonces, Korra se animó para tomar la palabra.

—Es cierto. Estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a un enemigo que posee una fuerza innatural. Pero sé, y esto tienen que creerlo de verdad, que Suyin no es invulnerable por muy poderosa que sea. Quizás haya elaborado mil hechizos para protegerse, pero a pesar de todos sus conocimientos y de toda su astucia, todavía quedan encantamientos que pueden terminar con ella. Ahora, quizá no seré yo quien encuentre la palabra que significará su ruina, pero también puede ser Asami o Kuvira, Azula, o incluso el gato de ahí. Suyin parece intocable, lo sé, pero siempre existe una debilidad; siempre hay una grieta por donde introducir la hoja de la espada para apuñalar al enemigo.

Korra se esforzaba por ofrecer una imagen de confianza en sí misma, pero la verdad era que la situación en que se encontraban la asustaba y que no tenía ni idea de si estaría a la altura de las circunstancias. La Cazadora Real Izumi había demostrado ser increíblemente capaz, y la intimidaba el mero hecho de tener que hacer sólo la mitad de lo que ella había realizado.

—La leyenda cuenta que hace más de cien años, los fey fueron exiliados de nuestro mundo gracias a las cazadoras de antaño. Pero ni aún ellas fueron capaces de encontrar esa grieta para vencerla definitivamente —arguyó lord Zuko—. ¿Qué probabilidades tenemos de encontrarla nosotros?

Azula exhaló un suspiro y se unió por fin a la conversación.

—Quizá no podamos. No hay nada seguro en la vida, y mucho menos en la guerra. A pesar de todo, si los guerreros de nuestros cuatro reinos no pueden matarla, entonces tendremos que aceptar que esa tal Suyin gobernará todo el tiempo que desee, y nada de lo que hagamos va a cambiar eso.

Korra no se opuso, Azula decía la verdad y también Kuvira parecía compartir su opinión. La tienda se llenó con un silencio profundo aunque breve.

Entonces Asami dio un paso hacia delante.

—Quiero hablar —anunció.

Korra se dio cuenta de que todos se miraban entre sí, extrañados.

—Di lo que desees, señorita Asami —respondió Bolin.

—Hemos derramado demasiada sangre y demasiadas lágrimas como para que ahora nos echemos atrás. Sería poco respetuoso, tanto hacia los muertos, como hacia los que todavía los recuerdan. Quizás esta sea una batalla en contra de dioses —a Korra le pareció que hablaba completamente en serio—, pero yo, por lo menos, continuaré peleando hasta que los dioses acaben conmigo, o hasta que yo acabe con ellos. Quizás un fey puede matar diez mil humanos de uno en uno, pero tal vez diez mil humanos juntos puedan matar a la reina fey.

Asami sonrió con tristeza.

—« _Y tenemos a una fey de nuestro lado._ » Decidan lo que quieran. Pero yo, por mi parte, voy a regresar al reino Aqua, y me enfrentaré a Suyin, aunque tenga que hacerlo sola.

—No lo harás sola —dijo Korra—. Sé que puedo hablar en nombre de la tribu cazadora del sur, así que puedo afirmar que mi gente estará a tu lado, como también lo estaré yo.

—Al igual que yo —afirmó Kuvira.

—Y yo —añadió lord Zuko—. Y toda la fuerza del ejército ignita.

—Y yo —dijo Bolin en un tono de voz que no dejaba sitio a la duda.

 _Y yo_ —Fue el maullido silencioso de Arquímedes, que sólo Asami, Korra y Kuvira podían entender.

Después de un breve momento de silencio, todos se volvieron hacia Azula. La cazadora ignita, tras sorber por la nariz, dijo:

—Bueno, supongo que yo también iré. —Inspeccionó rápidamente las uñas de su mano derecha—. Alguien tendrá que estar ahí para liderar a la Partida de Caza Real. Aunque desde luego, eso aún está por verse. ¿Tú qué opinas, Korra?

—Creo que ya es tiempo de decidir esto, de una vez por todas.

Ella misma lo había decretado y el hecho se volvió tan inmediato, tan inminente, que el corazón se le aceleró y la visión se le hizo borrosa. Por unos segundos Korra dejó de respirar y se apoyó en el poste de la tienda. Luego se secó el sudor que le perlaba la frente y el labio superior. Toda su vida había soñado con este momento. ¿Realmente estaba lista para enfrentarlo?

Abandonó junto a Azula la seguridad del palco real para comenzar su descenso hacia la plataforma de combate.

Y entonces sintió la calidez de una mano que tomaba la suya. Y vio a Asami, que tenía el cabello revuelto y el rostro lleno de raspones; heridas frescas en el pecho, en el abdomen; y que de la comisura de los labios le bajaba un hilo de sangre seca. Asami, que estaba cansada después su combate con Azula, y que había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que la esperaran el tiempo suficiente.

La cazadora limpió con su pulgar, suavemente, el rastro de sangre que le manchaba la boca, y sintió que su cuerpo entero se movía hacia ella, como si todos los aspectos de su ser se reorientaran hacia esa joven mujer, y que a pesar de eso, no podían estar lo suficientemente cerca la una de la otra.

Comprendió finalmente, que había obtenido la oportunidad de hacer realidad su sueño gracias a ella. Y era por ella, por Asami, que debía hacer esto.

—Asami… Mi amor. —Susurró y lo repitió, saboreando las palabras—. Mi amor…

—No importa lo que pase, Korra —le aseguró, con apenas un murmullo—. Yo estaré esperándote, al final de la batalla.

Luego se separaron con un cuidado extremo.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La lluvia no cesó, sino que continuó cubriendo la plaza mayor con ligero golpeteo de gotas frías y punzantes. Todos en el palco real volvieron a tomar sus asientos iniciales; la realeza, los nobles, la tribu cazadora del sur. Asami se sentó entre Eska y Jinora, procurando aparentar tranquilidad. Cogió su capa de viaje, la que Kuvira le había dejado sobre la silla con un sincero "Gracias", y se cubrió el regazo con ella.

Se escuchó el clamor de trompetas, y la multitud congregada en la ladera y los alrededores de la plaza estalló en gritos y aplausos. Korra y Azula subieron los escalones que se encontraban a ambos lados de la plataforma. Cada una de las cazadoras llevaba una larga espada en la mano derecha: la de Azula era una espada de empuñadura de cuero negro atada con alambre y un rubí en el pomo; la espada de Korra también tenía una empuñadura de cuero atada con alambre; con la diferencia de que era marrón y no tenía ningún adorno. Además la hoja era más delgada y más ligera. En suma, ambas llevaban sus dagas de hierro en los cinturones.

Nuevamente, trompetas y tambores se impusieron por sobre las exclamaciones asombradas del público, y el príncipe Bolin se puso en pie, con ayuda de sus muletas, para inaugurar el evento con el discurso tradicional, el hubiera tenido que venir de los labios de su padre el rey y no de los suyos, y que pronunció en un tono de voz más grave de lo habitual para que se le oyera por toda la ladera de la colina.

—Honorables invitados, valientes competidoras y leales ciudadanos del reino Terra, les doy la bienvenida a este prometedor enfrentamiento. Cazadoras, las animo a mostrarse bravas y atrevidas, pero honorables y honestas, y ruego que ninguna de las dos sufra daño alguno. A quienes asisten de público, los animo a celebrar con la ganadora, a padecer con la perdedora y, por encima de todo, a animarlas con fervor.

Bolin hizo una pausa y luego proclamó con entusiasmo:

—¡Qué empiece el duelo!

Un murmullo de excitación recorrió la multitud y sólo cuando se hizo el silencio más absoluto, las cazadoras dieron el primer paso al frente. Azula y Korra inclinaron la cabeza la una ante la otra, cada una en un extremo de la plataforma. Luego avanzaron con las espadas preparadas. Cuando se encontraron en el centro del escenario cruzaron las espadas y empezaron a realizar algunos de los movimientos de lucha más simples, que fueron más y más rápidos a medida que aumentaba el ritmo del combate.

Pronto el público comenzó a removerse con incomodidad, esperando algo más. Al cabo de un rato, y como respuesta al descontento de la multitud, Azula se apartó de Korra y lanzó la espada al suelo con una sonrisa insolente. Korra también dio un paso atrás, pero no hizo ningún gesto para cambiar de arma.

Azula desenfundó las dos dagas que llevaba que en el cinturón y las giró. Entonces bajó las manos y avanzó hacía su contrincante. Sin detenerse y sin apartar la mirada, levantó las armas, las cruzó y se lanzó contra el pecho de Korra. Ésta reaccionó más deprisa de lo que hubiera parecido posible: tiró su espada al suelo y agarró las muñecas de Azula de tal forma que las hojas quedaron peligrosamente encima de sus hombros.

Azula se inclinó hacia Korra y le susurró:

—Ya me has hecho perder tiempo suficiente, ¡pelea en serio! —y la tiró al suelo de un empujón.

Azula dio dos pasos hacia atrás y esperó con las manos a ambos lados de la cintura mientras apoyaba el peso del cuerpo en una pierna y en otra sucesivamente. En el palco real, todo el mundo parecía completamente concentrado en la lucha.

Korra se puso en pie con gesto decidido y con los ojos clavados en Azula. Desenfundó sus dagas y avanzó con agilidad. De repente, apoyándose sobre la pierna izquierda, le dio una fuerte patada a Azula en el pecho. La cazadora ignita trastabilló hacia atrás un poco y asintió con la cabeza, como satisfecha por esa respuesta.

Las luchadoras daban vueltas la una frente a la otra ante la expectante mirada del público. Azula mostraba una actitud arrogante y amenazadora. Korra estaba más agachada y sus movimientos eran felinos, semejantes a los de Kuvira.

En el momento en que las dos cazadoras completaban un círculo, Korra bajó un poco el hombro y Azula aprovechó la oportunidad. Volvió a girar la daga y, acercándose rápidamente a su oponente, se lanzó a golpearla en la sien con la empuñadura. Korra giró la cabeza para esquivar el pleno impacto del golpe y saltó hacia la derecha, dándole una cuchillada a Azula por encima de la rodilla. La cazadora ignita, sangrando, se apartó. Korra se puso en pie, también sangrando por la sien.

El público se había quedado en completo silencio.

El jefe Tonraq estaba de pie y observaba el escenario con las mandíbulas apretadas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La cazadora Mila tenía una expresión ansiosa y miraba a su antigua rival de la infancia, consciente de que algo no iba bien.

Asami se sentó en el borde de la silla, se agarró a los reposabrazos y volvió a dirigir su atención a la lucha, rezando en silencio por la seguridad de Korra. Ella misma había cruzado su espada con la suya y estaba al tanto del tipo de amenaza que representaba Azula; una cazadora que había sido la vencedora de todos los combates de los torneos del reino Ignis desde que había cumplido dieciocho años, y que era conocida como la mejor guerrera de entre el más poderoso de los ejércitos. La cuestión no era quién resultaría victoriosa en ese duelo, sino en qué estado quedaría Korra.

Cansadas de jugar al gato y al ratón, las dos cazadoras se lanzaron repentinamente la una contra la otra. Al chocar, Azula quiso clavarle el puñal derecho a Korra, pero ésta lo desvió al tiempo que sujetaba la mano izquierda de su rival. Después de haber apartado de sí las dos dagas, Korra bajó con fuerza el brazo derecho y acuchilló la coraza de cuero que vestía Azula de arriba abajo y casi la abrió por completo. La cazadora ignita cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, para protegerse, y Korra la enganchó con la daga por el hombro y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Azula, mientras giraba, extendió el brazo derecho y acuchilló a Korra en el hombro.

Las dos contrincantes se separaron. Jinora reprimió una exclamación al ver que las armas de ambas estaban manchadas de sangre. Las dos cazadoras tenían la túnica llena de manchas oscuras.

Lord Zuko observaba el escenario con el ceño fruncido y sin dejar de juguetear con el anillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda, inquieto por lo que veía. El resto de los nobles en el palco real mostraban una expresión confusa y preocupada a partes iguales. Al lado de Asami, Jinora se había llevado las manos a las mejillas, a punto de taparse los ojos con ellas, y Eska le había puesto una mano en la espalda para tranquilizarla. Los cazadores de la tribu del sur se mostraban horrorizados. Solamente la actitud y la expresión de Kuvira habían permanecido inalteradas.

Azula recuperó el equilibrio, giró la daga de la mano izquierda de tal forma que los dos cuchillos sobresalieran, se lanzó contra Korra y pasó las dagas por debajo de los brazos de su oponente. Entonces presionó la base de los puños contra la espalda de Korra, entre los dos omóplatos, y la obligó a bajar hasta que los brazos le quedaron alzados.

Inmediatamente, levantó la rodilla para darle un violento golpe en la barbilla.

Azula empujó a Korra al suelo y se apartó. La joven cazadora se apoyó en las dagas y consiguió quedar con los pies en el suelo, pero bajó la cabeza con expresión de dolor. Azula, completamente orgullosa, dio un paso atrás y la miró con gesto altivo.

—Quédate en el suelo, Korra —murmuró—. No te levantes.

Korra, desorientada, inspiró profundamente. Pasó las piernas por entre las de Azula y la obligó a abrirlas a la misma distancia que sus hombros. Entonces se puso en pie de un salto y, de un gesto, cortó las tiras que sujetaban la coraza de cuero negro de la cazadora ignita. La coraza cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Azula se apoyó en la pierna izquierda, giró sobre sí misma y le propinó con el pie derecho una fuerte patada a Korra en el pecho. Ésta volvió a caer al suelo, pero, aprovechó el ímpetu de la caída, rodó sobre la espalda primero hacía atrás y luego hacia adelante hasta quedar agachada y con los pies en el suelo. Azula, con el peso del cuerpo equilibrado entre ambas piernas, la daga derecha levantada y la izquierda bajada, esperó el siguiente movimiento de su contrincante. Ahora su expresión de arrogancia se había visto sustituida por una de intensa concentración en la lucha.

La multitud se encontraba nuevamente excitada.

Inmediatamente, Korra corrió hacia su oponente. Levantó los brazos de Azula y, con una agilidad sorprendente, utilizó el muslo de su rival a modo de escalón para subir y darle un rodillazo con la otra pierna en la barbilla. Azula echó la cabeza hacía tras y cayó al suelo; al caer, perdió las dagas, mientras Korra saltaba de nuevo al suelo.

El ambiente era tenso, parecía difícil respirar en él.

Por un momento, Azula no se movió, asombrada de encontrarse tumbada de espaldas, en el piso. Luego, con una incontrolable rabia, tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo, levantó los brazos, apoyó los puños en el suelo y se puso en pie con expresión amenazante.

Avanzó hacia Korra y lanzó un fuerte puñetazo dirigido a la mandíbula de su oponente, pero ésta le sujetó el brazo y se lo empujó hacia arriba para impedir el golpe. Entonces, Korra pasó una pierna alrededor de la de Azula, le hizo perder el equilibrio, aprovechando el impulso del golpe, y derribó a su contrincante por segunda vez. Sujetó el brazo derecho de Azula contra el suelo con la mano izquierda y apretó la rodilla contra su pecho; la cazadora ignita parecía desvalida ante el inminente golpe final. Korra levantó el puño y lanzó un puñetazo contra la tráquea de Azula, puñetazo que la hubiera dejado inconsciente, si Azula no hubiera desaparecido en el último instante, igual que como lo hizo en su combate con Asami.

Korra no permitió que la confusión la alterara. Mantuvo las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, y los oídos atentos, lista para saltar en cualquier dirección ante el más ligero movimiento de Azula, apareciera donde apareciera.

Una ligera brisa agitó la bandera del estandarte más cercano. Uno de los caballos que estaban atados a la cerca que rodeaba la plaza golpeó el suelo con una pata y sus arreos tintinearon.

Hubo un crujido en la madera del suelo y el canto metálico de una daga cortando el viento: Azula. Korra esperó a que su enemiga estuviera casi encima de ella y, entonces, saltó a la derecha. Pero había subestimado los reflejos de su oponente. Azula, tras bajar la cabeza, la embistió con la fuerza de su hombro y la lanzó al otro lado del cuadrilátero.

Al caer al suelo, las astilladas tablas de la plataforma se le clavaron en un costado y Korra sintió que un dolor lacerante le atravesaba la espalda, resiguiendo el camino de las heridas de látigo medio curadas. Gruñó, rodó y se puso en pie. Sintió que varias de las heridas se le habían abierto.

—Eres rápida —admitió Korra—. Demasiado. Comprendo por qué te apodan "Relámpago", pero no entiendo todavía a qué viene lo de "Azul".

—No te gustaría descubrirlo en este combate —sonrió Azula—. ¿Te rindes ya?

Korra escupió sangre.

—Olvídalo.

Azula no le dio oportunidad de reponerse. Al instante corrió hacia la joven cazadora, girando ligeramente el cuerpo para chocar contra su rival con todo su peso. Korra se apartó de su camino y alargó la mano hacia la muñeca de su brazo derecho, pero falló, cayó en medio de la plataforma y se rasguñó las dos rodillas.

Se maldijo a sí misma y volvió a ponerse en pie.

Azula frenó antes de que el impulso la hiciera salir fuera del cuadrilátero y se dio la vuelta, buscando a Korra con sus astutos ojos dorados.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas soltaron sus dagas y se prepararon para embestirse frente a frente, cuerpo a cuerpo: eso lo decidiría todo.

Se lanzaron hacia el centro de la plataforma y se estrellaron con el golpe de músculos amoratados. Las uñas de Azula abrieron unos surcos sanguinolentos en las costillas de Korra. Ésta salió corriendo hacia la izquierda, pero consiguió aferrarse y colgarse del hombro de la cazadora ignita. Korra se agarró también del otro hombro antes de que Azula se l pudiera sacudir de encima. Entonces, moviendo los hombros de su rival, la obligó a girar el torso hacia un lado y, tensando todos los músculos del cuerpo, tumbó a Azula en el suelo. La espalda de Korra protestó con una punzada de dolor por el esfuerzo.

En cuanto el pecho de la cazadora ignita tocó el suelo, Korra apoyó una rodilla encima de su hombro derecho y la inmovilizó. Azula bramó y se removió, intentando deshacerse de su enemiga, pero ésta se negaba a soltarla. Así las cosas, Azula también se decidió por atrapar a Korra en su propia llave. Utilizó la piernas para impulsarse y apretó el cuello de la joven cazadora entre ellas, forzándola a girar la cabeza de manera que podría romperle cuello si Korra insistía en seguir luchando.

Tanto Korra como Azula jadeaban tan fuerte como si hubieran corrido una carrera. A Korra le caían unos hilos de sangre desde el costado y desde la espalda dolorida y dio por un hecho que las heridas se le habían abierto por completo. Mientras que a Azula le parecía que no podía llenarse los pulmones de aire; los brazos y las piernas le dolían de una forma insoportable por el esfuerzo.

Con el rostro empapado de sudor, Korra gruñó:

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no vas a ceder?

—Tú fuiste quien me llevó hasta este límite —respondió—. ¿Crées que te servirá de algo el seguir así?

—Ganaré si te obligo a rendirte.

—Entonces será una pelea a muerte, ¡porque yo no pienso rendirme!

Y tras decir esto, Azula tensó las piernas y forzó aún más la cabeza de Korra.

—Podría romperte el cuello en este instante. ¿Aún así piensas continuar?

Korra esbozó una sonrisa exhausta.

—Quizá tenga suerte y consiga asfixiarte primero.

Permanecieron así, apenas sin moverse, luchando la una contra la otra. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, y sus rayos se filtraban a través del lado oeste del palco real, como si fuera un vitral, creando un brillo verde y rojizo en su interior. Al fin había dejado de llover.

—Es evidente que hay valor en tus palabras —musitó de repente Azula—. Es verdad que nos vas a rendirte; y yo tampoco. Muy bien, si tiene que ser así, no tengo motivo para mantener este juego sucio. No hay honor en una victoria de semejante naturaleza.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dudó Korra.

Y para su asombro, la cazadora ignita la liberó de la llave con la que, hasta hace unos momentos, pretendía estrangularla. Rápidamente, aunque sin salir de su sobresalto, Korra hizo lo mismo. Ambas se pusieron de pie y volvieron a mirarse como al inicio de la batalla.

—Sólo queda un modo digno de resolver esto —anunció Azula—. Agni Kai. Si ganas, te rendiré pleitesía y nunca más cuestionaré tu habilidad ni tu autoridad. Pero si pierdes, tendrás que hacerte a un lado, y yo ocuparé el lugar a la cabeza de la Partida de Caza Real.

Un escalofrío de miedo y excitación le recorrió el cuerpo. Agni Kai: el máximo desafío entre las cazadoras del reino Ignis. Korra sólo había oído hablar de un par de encuentros en toda su vida, pero jamás imaginó que tendría que participar en uno. La joven cazadora observó la chispa de satisfacción que brillaba en los ojos de Azula. « _Esto es lo que quería desde el principio_ —advirtió—. _Habría apelado al Agni Kai aunque no nos hubiésemos batido cuerpo a cuerpo_ ».

Korra frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Acepto.

Entonces Azula se arrancó la manga de su brazo derecho, se volteó hacia el palco real, y con el brazo desnudo en alto exclamó:

—¡Agni Kai!

La confusión abrumó a la multitud, incluso en el palco real. Y todos aquellos que fueran cazadores o cazadoras de nacimiento, sin importar su rango o su tribu, abrieron ampliamente los ojos y se pusieron de pie con el puño derecho anidado en el pecho. Lord Zuko soltó un exabrupto y dijo:

—¿Has perdido el juicio, Azula? Esto es una locura. No puedes…

—Puedo…, y lo haré.

—Nieta mía, si lo haces, yo…

—Aprecio tu preocupación, pero mi decisión es irrevocable. Y prohíbo que nadie interfiera —ordenó.

Korra se dio cuenta de que su abuelo estaba deseando desobedecerla, pero por mucho que quisiera protegerla de cualquier daño, la lealtad siempre había sido el rasgo predominante de lord Zuko.

—Pero, cazadora Mila —le preguntó el príncipe Bolin, al ser ella la cazadora que tenía más cerca de su puesto—. Ese desafío… ¿No es en el que…?

—Lo es.

—¡Demonios! ¿Y por qué no abandonan Korra y Azula este loco empeño? ¡Tendrían que estar fuera de sus cabales para hacerlo!

—Ya han dado su palabra, Alteza —explicó Mila—. Cuando una cazadora da su palabra, significa que no puede rescindir su compromiso sin perder el honor; y si lo hiciera, se convertiría en blanco del desprecio y las maldiciones de muchos.

—Mila —ahora quien la llamaba era Asami, con el semblante pálido y las manos temblorosas—. ¿Podrías explicarme en qué consiste el Agni Kai?

La cazadora asintió.

El ambiente en el palco real se volvió aún más sombrío.

Los cazadores que rodeaban la plataforma, incluida la Partida Real, desataron las espadas de sus cinturones y las sostuvieron de la empuñadura al tiempo que golpeaban el suelo con la punta de la funda con un estruendo rítmico. La dura percusión se impuso a cualquier otro sonido, así como a la multitud de pensamientos atropellados que invadían la mente de Korra. Era como si su corazón siguiera el mismo ritmo enloquecido que le penetraba por los oídos, y tenía la piel increíblemente sensible.

En aquel momento sólo podía pensar en lo que se le venía encima.

Sin perderse una nota, Tonraq decidió que debía ser él quien precediera el desafío. Así que saltó del balcón del palco real y, una vez que aterrizó en la plaza, recogió dos de las dagas que Korra y Azula habían dejado caer durante el combate. Subió a la plataforma, se colocó en medio de las cazadoras y lanzó las afiladas cuchillas al aire.

Korra observó la evolución de las dagas, que giraban, fascinada por la belleza del movimiento rotatorio de la hoja y la empuñadura. Cuando quedó lo suficientemente cerca, levantó el brazo y agarró su arma. La empuñadura, vieja y gastada, la golpeó en la palma de la mano. No pudo evitar recordar el día en que su padre se la obsequió; el día en que pasó de ser una pequeña aprendiz, para convertirse en una verdadera cazadora. Ahora, esa misma navaja de hierro decidiría si llegaría a convertirse en la siguiente Cazadora Real.

Azula también interceptó su arma correctamente.

Korra agarró el puño izquierdo de su túnica y se la arremangó por encima del codo. Tenía el brazo fuerte y musculado, pero aquello no tenía importancia; la fuerza atlética no le serviría para ganar el desafío.

Como Azula había sido quien había planteado el desafío, empezó ella. Extendió el brazo derecho con la palma de la mano hacia arriba, colocó la hoja de la daga contra el antebrazo, justo por debajo del pliegue del codo, y deslizó el brillante filo de la hoja por la carne. La piel se le abrió y la sangre manó de la herida carmesí.

Cruzó una mirada con Korra.

Ella sonrió y colocó su daga contra el brazo. El metal estaba frío como el hielo. Era una prueba de fuerza de voluntad, para descubrir quién podía soportar más cortes. La idea era que quien aspirara a convertirse en líder de una tribu, o incluso en Cazadora Real, debería estar dispuesta a soportar más dolor que nadie por el bien de su pueblo. Si no, ¿cómo iban a confiar las tribus en que sus líderes ponían los problemas de la comunidad por delante de sus propios deseos? La ex capitana Lin opinaba que aquella práctica fomentaba la intransigencia, pero también le había enseñado a Korra que era un gesto que servía para ganarse la confianza de la gente.

La joven cazadora tiró del cuchillo. El afilado hierro le abrió la piel con tal facilidad que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que se hundiera demasiado en la carne. La sensación le produjo un escalofrío. Habría deseado tirar la daga, cubrirse la herida y gritar.

Pero no hizo nada de eso. Mantuvo los músculos relajados; si los tensaba, le dolería mucho más. Y mantuvo la sonrisa mientras la hoja le laceraba lentamente la piel. El corte no duró más que tres segundos, pero en ese tiempo su carne, violentada, emitió mil dolorosas protestas, cada una de ellas intensa, casi hasta el punto de hacerla parar. Cuando bajó la navaja, observó que, aunque los cazadores que las rodeaban aún seguían golpeando sus espadas, ella ya no oía más que el latido de su corazón.

Entonces Azula se hizo un segundo corte. Los tendones del cuello se tensaron y la yugular se le hinchó como si fuera a explotar mientras la daga trazaba su sangrienta trayectoria.

Era de nuevo el turno de Korra. Saber lo que le esperaba no hacía más que aumentar su miedo. Su instinto de conservación —muy útil en cualquier otra circunstancia— se oponía a las órdenes que su cerebro mandaba al brazo y a la mano. Desesperada, se concentró en su deseo de amar libremente a Asami y vencer a los fey, las dos causas a las que se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma. Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de su padre, de su madre y de su amigo Bolin, y del pueblo de la tribu del sur, y pensó: « _¡Por ellos! Hago esto por ellos. Nací para servirlos, y así les sirvo_ ».

Trazó el corte.

Un momento más tarde, Azula se hizo una tercera incisión en el antebrazo, y lo mismo hizo Korra.

El cuarto corte llegó enseguida.

Y el quinto…

Un extraño letargo invadió a Korra. Estaba muy cansada, y tenía frío. Se le ocurrió que quizá la prueba no dependiera de la tolerancia al dolor, sino de quién resistiera más tiempo sin desmayarse por la hemorragia. Unos irregulares regueros de sangre le caían por la muñeca y por los dedos, formando un denso charco a sus pies. Un charco parecido, aunque mayor, rodeaba las botas de Azula.

La sucesión de cortes en el brazo de la cazadora ignita le recordó a Korra las agallas de un pez, idea que por algún motivo le resultaba tan divertida que tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar soltar una risita. Tal vez la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a afectarle la cabeza.

Con un grito, Azula consiguió rematar su sexto corte.

—¡Supera eso! —exclamó, elevando la voz sobre el ruido de los golpes de espada, y cayó, hasta clavar una rodilla en el suelo.

Korra lo hizo.

Azula tembló, mientras se pasaba la daga de la mano derecha a la izquierda; la tradición dictaba un máximo de seis cortes por brazo, para no comprometer las venas y los tendones próximos a la muñeca. Korra hizo lo propio, pero su padre, Tonraq, se interpuso entre ambas, ya sin poder soportar lo que él mismo se había forzado a contemplar.

—¡Alto! No permitiré que esto siga adelante. ¡Van a matarse!

Se lanzó hacia Korra, pero dio un salto atrás al ver que ella lo apuntaba con la navaja:

—No te entrometas, papá —masculló entre dientes.

Azula se provocó el primer corte en el antebrazo derecho, y de sus músculos rígidos salió un chorro de sangre. « _Se está tensando_ », observó Korra. Esperaba que aquel error bastara para que se viniera abajo, pero no fue así.

Ella tampoco pudo contenerse y soltó un grito inarticulado cuando el cuchillo le atravesó la piel. La hoja quemaba como un hierro candente. A medio corte, su quebrantado brazo derecho se estremeció, provocando que la daga girara bruscamente, abriéndole un tajo largo e irregular doblemente profundo.

Aguantó la respiración para soportar aquella agonía.

« _No puedo seguir_ —pensó—. _No puedo… ¡No puedo! Es insoportable: prefiero morir… ¡Por favor, que acabe ya!_ ».

Dejarse llevar por aquellos desesperados lamentos interiores le proporcionó cierto alivio, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que nunca abandonaría. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el palco real. La angustia y el dolor en el rostro de Asami le ardieron más que las cortadas en sus brazos. Si se rendía ahora, le habría provocado toda esa pena en vano… Y jamás podría perdonárselo a sí misma.

« _Juro que te lo recompensaré; esta noche, cuando estés entre mis brazos; esta noche, cuando tu cabeza descanse sobre mi pecho; esta noche, cuando el mundo sepa que soy tuya, y que tú eres mía..._ »

Por octava vez, Azula colocó su hoja sobre el antebrazo, y lo mantuvo en posición. Se quedó así, mientras el sudor le bañaba los ojos y sus heridas derramaban lágrimas de color rubí. Daba la impresión de que la hubiera abandonado el valor, pero entonces soltó un gruñido y, con un golpe seco, volvió a cortarse el brazo.

Sus dudas levantaron el ánimo de Korra, que ya veía flaquear sus fuerzas. Sintió una sensación rabiosa que transmutaba su dolor en un sentimiento casi agradable. Igualó la marca de Azula y luego, espoleada por un repentino desprecio hacia su propio bienestar, bajó de nuevo la daga. Dos cortes.

—Supera eso —murmuró.

La perspectiva de tener que hacerse dos cortes seguidos —uno para igualar el número de Korra y otro para ponerse por delante— parecía intimidar a Azula. Parpadeó, se humedeció los labios y apretó la empuñadura de la daga tres veces antes de levantar el arma sobre el brazo.

Una vez más asomó la lengua y se mojó los labios. La mano izquierda se le agitó en un espasmo, y la navaja se le cayó de entre los dedos, crispados, y se clavó en el suelo. Lo recogió. Bajo la túnica, el pecho se le hinchaba y deshinchaba a un ritmo frenético. Alzó la daga y la apoyó contra el brazo; enseguida produjo una pequeña gota de sangre.

Azula apretó los dientes con fuerza. De pronto, un temblor le recorrió la columna y cayó, doblegada, apretándose las heridas de los brazos contra el vientre.

—Me rindo —dijo.

Los golpes de espada dejaron de sonar.

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	36. Fuego Invernal

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXXVI**_

El silencio que siguió duró sólo un instante, hasta que el príncipe Bolin, lord Zuko y todos los demás llenaron el palco real con sus atropelladas exclamaciones. Korra no prestó atención a sus comentarios. Echó la mano atrás, encontró el hombro de su padre y se hundió en su abrazo, deseosa de liberar a sus piernas del peso del cuerpo antes de que cedieran. Se esforzó por mantener la conciencia, ya que veía que empezaba a fallarle la vista; lo último que quería era desmayarse frente a las cazadoras de su tribu y los miembros de la Partida Real.

Una suave presión sobre el hombro la alertó de que Asami estaba a su lado, con un montón de vendas en las manos.

—Korra, ¿puedo curarte? —preguntó Asami, con una expresión tan preocupada como dubitativa, como si no estuviera segura de cuál iba a ser la reacción de Korra.

Korra dio su aprobación con un gesto.

Mientras Asami empezaba a vendarle los brazos ensangrentados con tiras de tela, dos mujeres guerreras, de fiero porte ignita, se acercaron. Le hicieron una leve reverencia y la más vieja de ellas dijo:

—Nunca antes alguien ha soportado tantos cortes durante el Agni Kai. Tanto tú como Azula han demostrado su temple, pero sin duda tú eres la vencedora. Le contaremos tu logro a nuestro pueblo, y ellos te rendirán lealtad como nueva e irrevocable Cazadora Real.

—Gracias —dijo Korra. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el pulso de los brazos cada vez más fuerte.

—Mi Señora —se despidieron ellas.

A su alrededor, Korra oyó una amalgama de sonidos que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por descifrar, optando en su lugar por retraerse mentalmente a su interior, donde el dolor no resultaba tan inmediato ni amenazador. Flotaba en un espacio negro infinito, iluminado por burbujas informes de colores cambiantes. Sólo entonces, sumida en aquel vacío propio, lo comprendió. Había derrotado a Azula. La victoria era suya. Era, por fin, la legítima sucesora al puesto de Izumi como Cazadora Real.

Su descanso se vio interrumpido por la voz de Asami.

—Debería dejar que Kya se encargue de curar completamente tus heridas, pero no he podido evitar venir a atenderte…

Korra se incorporó de entre los brazos de su padre, abrió los ojos y vio a Asami, a Mila y al príncipe Bolin frente a ella. Lord Zuko y su séquito también habían abandonado el palco real, y se encontraban rodeando a Azula de la misma manera que sus amigos lo hacían con ella.

—No —dijo Korra.

Asami y el príncipe la miraron sorprendidos, y entonces intervino la joven:

—Korra, las nubes oscurecen tus pensamientos. La prueba ya ha concluido, no tienes que soportar esos cortes. En cualquier caso, tenemos que interrumpir la hemorragia.

—Asami… Ya estás haciendo lo que debes —se miró las vendas que la joven había comenzado a colocarle alrededor del brazo izquierdo—. Luego le pediré a Kya que me cosa las heridas y que me haga un emplasto para reducir la hinchazón. Eso será todo.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—El Agni Kai requiere que las heridas se curen de forma natural. Si no, no habrán experimentado en toda su medida el dolor que supone la prueba. Si Korra viola la regla, Azula será declarada vencedora —aseveró la gran cazadora Mila.

Korra se rió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia el lado, algo mareada.

—Las cazadoras tenemos que ganar la prueba sin ayuda; así nadie podrá cuestionar mi liderazgo en el futuro. Sé que ha de parecerte algo crudo, Asami, pero…

—Pero… ¿y si hubieras perdido? —dijo el príncipe Bolin, en un tono de voz sepulcral.

—No podía perder. Aunque me hubiera supuesto la muerte, nunca habría permitido que Azula se hiciera con el control de la Partida de Caza Real.

Con gesto grave, Bolin se la quedó mirando un buen rato.

—Te creo. Pero, ¿piensas que la lealtad de las cazadoras de los Cuatro Reinos vale realmente un sacrificio tan grande? No eres un bien común que se pueda reemplazar fácilmente. Eres mi amiga, Korra…

Cada vez que bebía vino, aguamiel o, licores fuertes, Korra cuidaba especialmente sus actos y declaraciones, ya que, aunque pudiera no darse cuenta en un primer momento, sabía que el alcohol le alteraba el juicio y la coordinación, y no tenía ninguna intención de comportarse de modo inapropiado o de darles ventaja a los demás a la hora de charlar con ella.

Embriagada de dolor como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que habría tenido que prestar más atención a su discusión con Bolin, la misma que si se hubiera bebido tres jarras del aguamiel de moras que suele preparar su padre durante el verano.

—¿La lealtad de las cazadoras? No. Esto supone para mí algo que va mucho más allá de la Partida de Caza Real o de ayudar a unir nuestras fuerzas… —se volvió hacia Asami y la tomó delicadamente de la mano—. Un sacrificio tan grande… Vale la pena si me da el derecho de estar con la mujer que amo. Y ésa es una recompensa por la que afrontaría la muerte una y otra vez…

—¡Korra! —masculló Asami, con un gesto acalorado de nervios crispados—. Ahora no es momento de…

—No te culpo por tener miedo, señorita Asami —la interrumpió el príncipe, al tiempo que intercambiaba una mirada de resignación con ambas mujeres—. Las leyes de mis abuelos me resultan también difíciles de comprender; y sé que son un martirio para muchas otras personas, además de ustedes dos. En verdad lo lamento.

E inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, cual si les ofreciera a ambas una corta reverencia.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

En los recuerdos de Korra apareció una laguna: una ausencia de información sensorial tan total que no se dio cuenta de aquella carencia hasta que cayó en que la ex capitana Lin estaba agitándole el hombro y diciéndole algo en voz alta. Tardó unos momentos en descifrar los sonidos que salían de su boca, y entonces oyó:

—¡… no dejes de mirarme, demonios! ¡Así! ¡No te duermas otra vez! ¡Si lo haces, no volverás a despertarte!

—Ya puedes soltarme, Lin —dijo ella, esbozando una débil sonrisa—. Ya estoy bien.

—Ya. Y mi tío Urset era un oso.

—¿No lo era?

—¡Bah! Eres igual que tu madre: siempre despreocupada en lo que concierne a tu seguridad. Por mí, las tribus y todas sus viejas tradiciones pueden irse al diablo. Deja que Kya te cure con magia. No estás en condiciones de tomar decisiones. ¡Sólo mira lo que le soltaste al Príncipe! —la reprendió—. Has tenido suerte de caer en la gracia del hijo más gentil de Su Majestad, de lo contrario tú y Asami…. ¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡No quiero ni imaginarlo!

—Te preocupas como una vieja, Lin. Bolin es uno de mis mejores amigos. Dije lo que tenía que decir. De todos modos, pronto me nombrará Cazadora Real. Asami y yo no corríamos ningún peligro, ni volveremos a correrlo. Soy libre de admitir lo que siento por ella —sonrió ampliamente—. Somos libres de amarnos.

Asami apareció a su lado y se inclinó sobre Korra.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Nos has dado un buen susto, Korra.

—De hecho, aún nos tienes asustados —precisó Lin.

—Bueno, ya estoy mejor —dijo Korra, irguiéndose en la cama y procurando no hacer caso del ardor que sentía en los antebrazos—. En serio, estoy bien, nunca he estado mejor. Puedo descansar esta noche, y mañana estaré a punto para enfrentarme a los asuntos que requieren mi atención.

—¡De ninguna manera!

Kya entró en el salón, cargada con varias bolsas y cestas en los brazos. Como siempre, su larga melena plateada formaba una nube borrascosa alrededor de su rostro, que denotaba preocupación. Le seguía el viejo gato Arquímedes, a modo de escolta personal. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Asami y empezó a frotársele contra las piernas, arqueando el lomo al mismo tiempo.

Kya depositó los bultos en el suelo, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Desde luego…, entre tú y Lin, me paso la mayor parte del tiempo con guerreros y cazadoras, curando a gente que no tiene el sentido común necesario para darse cuenta de que no es bueno rebanarse el cuerpo en trocitos —protestó, al tiempo que se acercaba a Korra y empezaba a desenrollar las vendas que envolvían su antebrazo derecho. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación—. En casos normales, aquí es cuando la sanadora le pregunta al paciente cómo está, y el paciente miente entre dientes y dice: «Oh, no demasiado mal», y la sanadora responde: «Bueno, bueno, pues ánimo; te recuperarás enseguida». Pero creo que es evidente que no vas a poder ponerte a dirigir campañas contra la reina fey mañana mismo. Ni mucho menos.

—Me recuperaré, ¿verdad? —preguntó Korra.

—Lo harías si pudiera usar la magia para cerrar esas heridas. Como no puedo, es un poco más difícil saberlo. Tendrás que sufrir como la mayoría de los mortales y esperar que ninguno de los cortes se infecte —respondió. Hizo una pausa y miró directamente a Korra—. Te das cuenta de que quedarán cicatrices, ¿no? Muy pronto no tendrás espacio para más de esas en tu piel.

—Cómo si me importara.

—Claro que no. Yo tengo la culpa por preguntar.

Korra refunfuñó y levantó la mirada hacia Kya mientras ésta le cosía cada una de las heridas en ambos brazos, para luego cubrirlas con una gruesa cataplasma de hojas húmedas. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Arquímedes subiéndose a la mesa de un salto para sentarse junto a Asami. El gato alargó una de sus grandes y peludas zarpas, enganchó un trozo de pan del plato que tenía delante y jugueteó con aquel bocado, dejando a la vista sus relucientes colmillos blancos. Los negros mechones de sus enormes orejas se agitaban al tiempo que las orientaba de un lado al otro, escuchando a los soldados que, enfundados en sus armaduras, pasaban frente a la enfermería del palacio real.

Korra se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, ni si quiera recordaba cómo o cuándo fue que la llevaron hasta ahí. Palpó el mullido colchón bajo su adolorido cuerpo y suspiró. Si esto se trataba de un sueño, esperaba nunca despertar.

—Mierda —murmuró Kya—. Sólo a las cazadoras ignitas se les ocurriría cortarse los brazos para determinar el liderazgo de su tribu o un ejército. ¡Idiotas!

A Korra le hacía daño cuando se reía, pero no pudo contenerse.

—Es algo que no puede evitarse —dijo, cuando se calmó el dolor.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó Asami— ¿Habrá una ceremonia de nombramiento o algo por el estilo?

—Eso se los haré saber yo cuando llegue el momento —replicó Lin—. Guarden energías por ahora. Creo que todos nos merecemos un descanso.

—Y un trago de algo fuerte —añadió Kya, que acababa de fijar la última venda alrededor de los brazos recién suturados de Korra.

Lin enarcó una ceja.

—Convengo en ello. Asami, muchacha, ¿tú quieres quedarte aquí?

La joven tomó asiento al lado de Korra en la cama y asintió efusivamente.

—Está bien —suspiró la ex capitana—. Entonces las dejaremos solas por el momento. Kya, ven conmigo, te mostraré en dónde esconden los soldados sus mejores licores.

Arquímedes saltó de la mesa y se dispuso a seguir a las dos mujeres mayores. Antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta que se cerraba, miró fijamente a Korra e inclinó un poco la peluda cabeza.

 _Cazadora Real…_ —maulló y se marchó.

En silencio, por fin a solas, Korra se vio a sí misma esbozando una sonrisa, quizás demasiado amplia, en presencia de Asami, sonrojándose cada vez que la joven le ofrecía una sonrisa cómplice o una burla ligera en respuesta. Estaba bastante segura de que Asami entendía la efusión de sus emociones, pero había una parte de ella que todavía quería permanecer un poco controlada al respecto. ¿Incertidumbre, tal vez? La miró una vez más, inquisitiva y Asami cedió a su petición muda de romper el silencio.

—¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? Perdiste mucha sangre y te ves pálida. No has tenido ni un momento de descanso desde que huimos del reino Aqua; recién te recuperas de una tortura para volver a someterte a otra. Admiro lo fuerte que eres, Korra.

—Estoy acostumbrada al dolor —respondió simplemente la cazadora—. Pero para ti es aún algo demasiado nuevo. No tenías por qué molestarte en experimentar el Agni Kai conmigo, Sami. Sé que estuviste usando tu don todo el tiempo…

—¿Cómo?

Korra ignoró su pregunta.

—Tú eres más fuerte. Yo no he tenido que sufrir «también» el dolor de Azula. Gracias por permanecer a mi lado. Sé lo que te debe de haber costado, y te estoy agradecida.

—Jamás te hubiera dejado sufrir sola por algo que nos beneficiará a ambas. El dolor es aún algo nuevo para mí, tienes razón, pero he decidido que quiero acostumbrarme a él junto a ti; quiero experimentarlo todo contigo, lo bueno y lo malo.

Korra la miró a los ojos, a esos verdes y hermosos ojos.

—¿Estás segura de eso? Temo que si permaneces conectada a mí, el placer será escaso y el sufrimiento podría ser más del que puedas soportar. Me basta con tenerte a mi lado, Sami. No es necesario que padezcas mis heridas conmigo.

Asami permaneció en silencio, pensativa. Korra desvió la vista hacia la puerta cerrada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Asami cogía su mano y la acercaba hacia sus labios…. Lo cerca que se encontraban la una de la otra… Volvió a mirarla.

—Sólo déjame soportar la carga contigo —dijo tras besar los nudillos de la cazadora.

El corazón de Korra latía muy rápido. En el instante en el que había notado la calidez de la mano de la joven y la suavidad de sus labios sobre su mano, los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado de forma repentina y no había logrado impedir que un ligero rubor tiñera sus mejillas. Asami no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos.

—No quiero volver a privarme de ti, Korra —musitó al tiempo en que besaba nuevamente sus nudillos—. Mi Korra… Sabes que esta guerra puede destruirnos, puede separarnos… Dices que ya no corremos peligro, pero la verdad es que nunca hemos estado a salvo.

Aquella noche las estrellas daban la impresión de ser objetos fríos y quebradizos, y la luna parecía encontrarse más lejos de lo normal; Korra pronto la perdió de vista, a través del cristal de la ventana, cuando una nube oscura se estiró lentamente hasta cubrirla.

Al fin Asami habló en un tono tan quedo que la cazadora tuvo que acercársele para oír lo que decía:

—¿Cuántos años crees que vivirás?

—Pues, la verdad, no lo sé —rió sorprendida Korra—. Muchas mañanas al despertar, me digo que puedo morir ese mismo día. —Tras una pausa, añadió—. Pero jamás permitiría que algo así pasara. Asami, ¿por qué…?

—Es muy probable que un día de éstos me atrape un guerrero fey o me atraviese una flecha a pesar de mi magia o tu deseo de protegerme. No es una idea morbosa, sino realista.

Korra la escuchaba con la espalda apoyada en el respaldar de la cama, consciente de que su mano continuaba atrapada en el suave agarre de Asami.

—Confío en que no sea causa de un dolor excesivo para mis amigos o para ti, Korra —continuó ella—. Y espero que entiendan que era inevitable.

Un escalofrío la hizo estremecer; el verano había quedado atrás, el otoño agonizaba y no pasaría mucho para ver caer los primeros copos de nieve. Korra percibió por primera vez el viento helado que se colaba en la habitación, muy a pesar del fuego que ardía en la chimenea al fondo de la estancia.

—Está bien —exhaló finalmente la cazadora—. Si crees que es lo mejor que podemos hacer mientras sigamos con vida, entonces cargaremos juntas con la carga de ambas.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, hizo que Asami le soltara la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos. Resistió el dolor de sus cortes y la abrazó como si aquella fuera su última noche juntas.

—Ahora déjame a mi aliviarte el cansancio, Sami —le susurró—. Veo claramente cómo cada vez te cuesta más abrir los párpados cuando pestañeas. Tienes sueño. Acurrúcate y duerme un poco. Tú también luchaste con mucho valor hoy. Y nada menos que contra Azula; no te culpo por encontrarte exhausta.

—Pero tú… —protestó ella.

—Shh. Sé que debo mantenerme despierta. Descuida, me distraeré jugando con tu cabello. Se te ha enredado bastante, no deberías usarlo tan largo si pretendes luchar en la guerra.

Sin poder resistirlo más, Asami apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de la cazadora y cerró los ojos.

—Ni se te ocurra cortarlo mientras duermo —gruñó—. Se quedará largo, igual que como solía lucirlo mi madre. Ya me las ingeniaré si llega a estorbarme.

Korra se rió suavemente.

—De todos modos me gusta más verte así, Sami.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había quedado dormida. Cuando despertó, lo primero que notó fue un olor que le resultaba familiar, en ese momento no supo reconocerlo, pero era muy agradable, así que inspiró con fuerza, deleitándose con el aroma. Lo siguiente que notó fue que ya no estaba sentada, apoyada en el hombro de Korra, sino que ahora estaba tumbada con la cabeza sobre algo. También notó algo cálido sobre su mejilla. Al abrir los ojos solo vio algo azul que parecía tejido. Alzó la mirada hacia arriba y vio a Korra con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, contemplando las llamas de la hoguera.

Al parecer, mientras dormía, Asami había acabado tumbada en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la cazadora. El olor que había sentido era el de Korra, lo cálido que notaba sobre la mejilla era su mano y el tejido azul la túnica que llevaba.

Al ser plenamente consciente de dónde se encontraba, Asami pronto se relajó. Estaban solas en esa habitación, nadie podía verlas. Se acercó más y hundió su cabeza en el estómago de la cazadora, disfrutando de la calidez que desprendía y de su aroma. Le gustaba cómo olía Korra, era un aroma natural, sin una pizca de perfume. No es que no le gustaran los perfumes, pero recordaba que Lady Malina solía excederse con los aromas que se echaba y atontaba completamente su sentido del olfato. Aunque estaba mezclado un poco con olor a sudor, a Asami no le importó; en comparación era muchísimo más agradable.

—¿Lo ves? —susurró Korra al percatarse de que había despertado—. Aún sigo aquí, atenta y alerta.

Se dio la vuelta debajo de las mantas con las que la cazadora la había tapado y la vio de frente; a la luz de la vela, sus amados rasgos eran más suaves, más francos. Fue incapaz de contener una sonrisa mojada de lágrimas, embargada por la emoción de tenerla junto a ella, viva.

—¿En qué pensabas antes de que me despertara, Korra?

—Temo que Lin irrumpirá aquí pronto y me obligará a soportar algún tipo de cónclave tedioso, largo y aburrido, antes de que se me nombre oficialmente Cazadora Real. He estado escuchando pasos apresurados cruzando los pasillos del palacio; percibo la agitación en las paredes, la corte real trama algo. Sé que pronto comenzarán a atormentarme con asuntos diplomáticos y militares.

—¿Y qué esperabas?

Korra hizo una mueca y Asami no pudo evitar reírse.

—Tu rostro habla por ti, Cazadora Real —dijo—. Tienes el aspecto de un lobo famélico tras el invierno. Después de todo lo que has pasado, estoy segura de que lo único que se te apetece es darte un baño, cambiarte de ropa y disfrutar de una comida sustanciosa, ¿no? Dudo que la corte real pueda ser tan cruel contigo.

—Oh, ¡claro que lo serán! Recuerdo que Izumi se quejaba todo el tiempo y Lin también lo hacía. Me espera una noche muy larga, Sami, y sé que no tardarán en venir a sacarme de la cama.

En ese preciso instante alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Mierda! ¡Yo y mi gran bocota! —refunfuñó la cazadora.

Asami se limitó a besarle la mejilla antes de ponerse en pie y abrir la puerta. Ninguna de las dos se sorprendió al ver a la ex capitana Lin en el umbral, luciendo una nueva túnica de aspecto formal y regio.

—Asami, te esperan ya sabes dónde —indicó sin molestarse en perder más tiempo—. Y tú, Korra, terminó el descanso. A partir de ahora tenemos que sumergirnos en las ciénagas de la política. Prepárate. No quiero oír quejas. Vamos, ¡ya, ya!

Quiso preguntar a dónde se dirigía Asami, pero Lin no le dio oportunidad. La presionó a cambiarse rápidamente la túnica sucia y desgarrada por unas elegantes prendas de lámarae, una tela tejida en punto de cruz que solían vestir los más altos miembros de la corte del rey. A Korra le disgustó sentir lo ajustado de su nueva túnica y cómo las largas mangas le apretaban las heridas en los brazos. Así, sin el consentimiento de Lin, tomó su daga y se cortó las mangas por los codos.

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Te descuido un segundo y…! ¡Tienes idea de lo finas que son esas prendas!

—Son todo menos cómodas —dijo Korra, flexionando los músculos de su brazo derecho. Los limpios y blancos vendajes absorbieron unas gotas de sangre y ella sonrió—. El Agni Kai es una prueba de fuerza. Eso es bien sabido entre las tribus cazadoras de los Cuatro Reinos. Estoy orgullosa de mi fuerza, Lin.

—¡Bah! No dejes que tu victoria sobre Azula se te suba a la cabeza. Vámonos ya, ¡no debemos retrasarnos ni un segundo más!

Korra suspiró pesadamente y se dejó guiar a través de los intrincados corredores del palacio real, sintiéndose desdichada por lo que tendría que soportar en unos minutos. Con pesar recordó lo mala que era para tolerar las reuniones tácticas que los generales de la Milicia Real organizaban en el reino Aqua y de las que ella estuvo obligada a participar cuando fue capitana de su propia tropa. Aunque la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de a dónde la estaba llevando Lin, ni cuál sería el carácter de la reunión que la esperaba. Al juzgar por las prendas de Lin y la elegancia de las que la había forzado a vestir ella, suponía que, efectivamente, tendría que verse las caras con la corte real.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, que tardó en darse cuenta de que Lin la estaba guiando fuera del palacio. Quiso preguntar de qué se trataba aquello, sin embargo, Lin se negó a hablarle más del tema. Lo único que hizo fue indicarle que montara a su caballo Pólvora y que continuara siguiéndola. A galope tendido cruzaron las calles de la Ciudadela Real, las cuales aún se encontraban colmadas por los mismos habitantes, refugiados y viajeros que se habían reunido allí para presenciar su duelo contra Azula. Los aplausos y vítores no tardaron en inundar sus oídos, y estos no se disiparon hasta que cruzaron el puente levadizo al límite de la ciudadela, y se adentraron en el territorio de las tribus de caza que acampaban alrededor de las murallas.

Al recorrer tal distancia sobre el lomo de Pólvora, Korra sintió que comenzaban a arderle nuevamente las heridas en los antebrazos. Esperó sólo un momento a que Lin le indicara hacia dónde debían cabalgar exactamente, a lo ancho de la gran llanura, y luego hincó los talones en el semental. Los músculos de Pólvora se hincharon bajo Korra y arrancó una vez más al galope. Con la cabeza agachada y próxima al cuello del caballo, lo guió por la irregular calle formada entre las tiendas de los cazadores: esquivó a hombres, niños y animales, y saltó por encima de un barril de agua de lluvia que bloqueaba el paso. No parecía que los cazadores se molestasen; salieron corriendo tras ella, entre risas, para ver a la nueva Cazadora Real con sus propios ojos.

Hacía mucho que el ocaso había extendido sus alas de oro y púrpura sobre el campamento de las tribus cazadoras, dando un aire misterioso a las filas de tiendas de lona que se extendían hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista. Las sombras, cada vez más profundas, anunciaban que la noche aún era joven, y en derredor brillaban innumerables antorchas y hogueras que iluminaban con una luz pura y brillante la cálida penumbra. El cielo al este estaba claro. Al sur, una larga nube baja, semejante a humo negro, ocultaba el horizonte. Al oeste, un extenso bosque de hayas y álamos marcaba el curso del sinuoso río Diente de Oso. Pero Korra sólo miraba al norte, donde se distinguía la brillante forma de una silueta conocida.

Asami la esperaba junto a una fila de tres mástiles de los que colgaba media docena de estandartes que ondeaban empujados por la fría brisa. Ella también se había cambiado de ropa, y ahora lucía un sencillo vestido de color pajizo. Llevaba el pelo, espeso como el musgo, peinado y rizado sobre la espalda. Le era imposible perder de vista a su amada cazadora. Con su nueva túnica de lámarae, la luz de las hogueras que la iluminaba se reflejaba cual halo azulado a su alrededor. Korra era como un racimo de estrellas que se deslizaba sobre la oscuridad de la llanura.

Le sonrió. Korra le devolvió la sonrisa y aceleró el paso. A medida que se acercaba, los entusiasmados cazadores que la seguían le dieron su espacio, y pronto, Lin también desvió su caballo a un lado y permitió que Korra continuara sola hasta alcanzar a Asami. Desmontó y, con cierto nerviosismo le preguntó:

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Asami se cogió de su brazo y, charlando tranquilamente, guió sus pasos por entre el mar de tiendas.

—Nada que deba preocuparte. Soy tu compañera, ¿recuerdas? Estamos juntas en esto. ¿O prefieres continuar el camino siendo presionada por Lin? —bromeó.

Asami y Korra hablaron de muchas cosas. No dijeron nada de gran trascendencia, pero el ingenio, la alegría y la delicadeza de las observaciones de Asami hacían que la conversación fuera un placer. A Korra le ayudó a calmar su ansiedad, y aquella tranquilidad que la joven le proporcionaba hizo que atesorara aún más el cariño que le tenía. Mucha gente las miraba, intentando disimular pequeñas risas y murmullos. El modo en el que Asami se aferraba de su brazo denotaba una confianza que excedía a la de una cazadora y su aprendiz. Entonces Korra se dio cuenta de que Asami, a quien hasta hace poco le preocupaba que descubrieran lo que había entre ellas, ni siquiera parecía percatarse de que las estuvieran mirando.

—Aquí pasa algo —dijo, viéndola de reojo.

—Pasa que vamos retrasadas. Nos esperan personas muy importantes, si no nos damos prisa nos tacharán de maleducadas. El Príncipe Bolin ha sido muy tolerante contigo, pero no debes abusarte de eso.

Se detuvieron frente a una tienda iluminada por dentro con la luz de numerosas velas y en la que se oía el murmullo de multitud de voces ininteligibles. Korra volvió a ponerse tensa y comenzó a balancear su peso de una pierna a la otra, inquieta.

—¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

—Odio estas cosas, lo sabes —replicó y se alisó la túnica con la mano—. ¿Qué tal estoy?

Asami la estudió con mirada crítica, le enderezó el cuello de la túnica y comenzó a doblarle el borde de las mangas cortadas para que no fuera tan evidente que Korra las había violentado.

—Deberías prestar más atención a tus ropas.

—Las ropas han intentado matarme.

—Korra —la reprendió con cariño—. Ahora las cosas son diferentes. Eres la nueva Cazadora Real, y deberías hacer bien tu papel. Es lo que la gente espera de ti.

Korra dejó que la joven prosiguiera con su revisión hasta que quedó satisfecha con su aspecto. La brisa sopló y el flequillo de la cazadora cayó, tapándole ligeramente los ojos. Asami se apresuró a apartárselo con su mano derecha, acariciando suavemente su frente con la punta de los dedos. Estuvieron varios segundos así, hasta que escucharon a alguien carraspear a sus espaldas.

—Mila —saludó Asami.

La gran cazadora asintió en respuesta, limitándose a levantar la entrada de la tienda para dejarlas pasar.

—Cazadora Real —dijo, con un respeto tal que Korra se sintió indescriptiblemente extraña. Mila jamás la había tratado así—. Adentro esperan por ti, adelante.

—¿Yo?

—Anda, Korra —la animó Asami—. Ya has pasado por cosas peores.

Korra giró hacia la tienda abierta, con la lengua seca como la arena. Tenía la mente en blanco, y durante unos segundos en los que la invadió el pánico, pensó que la dialéctica volvería a jugarle una mala pasada y la dejaría en evidencia frente a todos los miembros de la Partida de Caza Real. Sin más dilación, aguantó el dolor de sus antebrazos, apretó los puños, respiró profundo y dio un paso hacia adentro. De inmediato, oyó que un coro de voces gritaba:

—¡Sorpresa!

Una ancha mesa cubierta de comida dominaba el centro de la tienda, y alrededor estaban el jefe Tonraq y la ex capitana Lin, una veintena de sus compatriotas de la tribu del sur —incluidos Mila y su hermano Kalik—, Kya, Arquímedes y Naga, la joven Jinora y el mozo Kai, Eska —la hermanastra de Asami— y un chico idéntico a ella —su gemelo Desna—, además de un puñado de hombres y mujeres jóvenes que Korra no reconoció, pero que parecían mozos y criadas, viejos compañeros de Asami. Media docena de niños interrumpieron sus juegos, junto a la mesa, y se quedaron mirando a Asami y a Korra con la boca abierta, aparentemente incapaces de decidir cuál de ellas dos merecía más su atención.

Korra hizo una mueca, sobrecogida. Antes de que pudiera pensar algo que decir, Kya levantó su jarra y exclamó:

—¡Bueno, no te quedes ahí como una pasmarota! Ven, siéntate. ¡Tengo hambre!

Entre las risas de los presentes, Asami llevó a Korra hasta las dos sillas vacías que había junto a Tonraq. Korra la ayudó a sentarse y luego se hundió en su silla.

—¿Has organizado esto tú misma?

—Tu padre me sugirió los invitados que habrías querido, pero sí, la idea original fue mía. E hice algunos añadidos a la lista, como puedes comprobar. Kya y Lin fueron de gran ayuda para mantenerte a raya mientras se terminaban los preparativos.

—Gracias —dijo Korra, abrumada—. Muchísimas gracias a todos.

Vio que Kuvira estaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, en la esquina opuesta de la tienda, a la izquierda, con una bandeja de comida sobre el regazo. Los niños la rehuían —a Korra no le parecía que tuvieran gran cosa de qué temer— y ninguno de los adultos, salvo Asami, parecían estar cómodos en su presencia. La fey, de hombros estrechos, levantó sus sobrenaturales ojos verdes hacia ella, y la miró por entre el negro flequillo de su cabello trenzado; articuló algo que Korra interpretó como:

«Saludos, Cazadora Real».

—Saludos, Domadora de Espíritus —respondió ella.

Los delgados labios blancos de la fey esbozaron lo que habría sido una sonrisa encantadora de no ser por los lúgubres ojos que la acompañaban. Korra podía entender que Kuvira estuviera aún más agotada que Asami y ella juntas. De hecho, le sorprendía que estuviera allí, celebrando con ellas, en lugar de haber desaparecido en las sombras para descansar y reponer sus fuerzas, luego de sobrellevar aquel castigador viaje de ida y vuelta al límite del reino Terra.

Durante las horas siguientes, Korra se dejó llevar, disfrutando del frenesí de la comida y la bebida y del placer de la buena compañía. Era como volver a casa. El vino corría como el agua, y cuando todos hubieron vaciado sus copas una o dos veces, los cazadores de la tribu del sur olvidaron las distancias y empezaron a tratarla nuevamente como a una de ellos, y no como la nueva Cazadora Real, que era el mejor regalo que podían hacerle. Fueron igualmente generosos con Asami, aunque evitaron hacer bromas sobre ella, algo que sí hacían con Korra.

—Mírate, pareces un príncipe con esa túnica tan majestuosa —opinó Kalik—. No me extraña que las chicas de la Ciudadela estén locas por ti.

Korra se limitó a bajar la mirada, avergonzada, y a rascarse la nuca. Todos rieron ante la repentina timidez de la cazadora.

Un pálido humo fue llenando la tienda a medida que se consumían las velas. A su lado, Korra oía las sonoras carcajadas de su padre Tonraq una y otra vez, y al otro lado de la mesa, el estruendo aún más ensordecedor de la risa del recién recuperado armero Bumi. Para deleite de todos, Kya murmuró un hechizo y puso a bailar un hombrecillo que había hecho con una corteza de pan.

Los niños fueron superando el miedo a Kuvira y acabaron por atreverse a acercarse a ella para admirar el brillo extraño de sus ojos. Poco después ya estaban subiéndosele a los hombros, colgándose de su cuello y tocándole el largo cabello para incitarla a hablar más sobre sí misma o que al menos abandonara aquella esquina y se uniera a los demás en la mesa. Korra soltó unas carcajadas al verla y Asami la miró con ternura, rogándole mentalmente a la fey para que tuviera paciencia con los pequeños.

Bumi se puso a cantar una canción que había aprendido de un libro tiempo atrás. También hizo el intento de bailar una giga con todo y que hacía menos de veinticuatro horas que había perdido una pierna. La ex capitana Lin echaba la cabeza atrás, divertida, mostrando el brillo de sus dientes. Y Korra, por petición popular, contó algunas de sus aventuras, incluida una descripción detallada de su reciente duelo con Azula, algo que interesaba especialmente a quienes la escuchaban.

La fiesta fue escandalosa y bulliciosa, y duró hasta muy entrada la noche. Se dieron un banquete con platillos simples que eran tradicionales de la tribu del sur; carne, pasteles y frutas. Había setas por todas partes: asadas con sabrosas salsas, colocadas en la cabeza de un ave a modo de gorra o recortadas con forma de castillo entre montones de salsas. Se veía una increíble variedad, desde unos inflados champiñones blancos del tamaño del puño de Korra hasta unos que podían pasar por trozos de corteza retorcida, pasando por unos hongos limpiamente partidos por la mitad para exhibir el color azul de su carne.

Cuando la celebración terminaba y la mayoría de los cazadores ya habían tomado mucho alcohol, Kuvira apareció al lado de Korra, como un espíritu que se materializara en el aire. Le dio un susto con su sigilo; nunca podría entender cómo se movía tan silenciosamente. Sin darle tiempo a preguntar qué quería, la mente de la fey entró en contacto con la suya y le dijo: _Sígueme con la mayor discreción que puedas._

El contacto la sorprendió tanto como la petición. Asami ya había compartido algún pensamiento con ella de esa manera; pero sólo en momentos en los que veía preciso no alzar la voz. Que otra persona además de Asami entrara en contacto con su mente la descolocó. Era una experiencia profundamente personal. Asami le había explicado que cuando entraba en contacto con la conciencia de otra persona, era como si una faceta de su alma desnuda se frotara con la suya. Iniciar algo tan privado sin previa invitación le hubiera parecido zafio y rudo, aparte de una traición de confianza. No obstante, Kuvira parecía dispuesta a tomarse tales libertades sin importarle lo que Korra pudiese creer al respecto.

La acompañó, y abandonaron juntas la tienda, evitando llamar la atención de los presentes, para llegar a un lugar donde no pudieran oírlas. Kuvira se agachó en un tronco cubierto de musgo y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, sin mirarle.

—Dime, ¿qué piensas hacer con Azula? —le preguntó.

Korra se acuclilló junto a ella, curiosa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Vas a mantenerla a tu lado en el campo de batalla?

—Pues claro, siempre que me reconozca como Cazadora Real y me jure lealtad como su superior. Está muy capacitada como líder y no quiero prescindir de ella. Además, su abuelo, Lord Zuko, dijo que el ejército ignita lucharía a nuestro lado. Azula sería la guerrera perfecta para dirigirlos.

—Era de esperarse —meditó Kuvira.

—¿Por qué te preocupa?

La fey no respondió de inmediato. Se puso de pie, miró hacia atrás, hacia la tienda donde Asami, los cazadores, y el resto de los amigos de Korra se divertían viendo cómo Naga paseaba a los niños sobre su peludo lomo blanco.

—¿Me preguntas por qué me preocupa, cazadora? ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Entonces, te lo diré. —Su voz era débil, como el más frágil de los suspiros—. Tengo miedo.

Atónita, Korra se quedó sin respuesta. Kuvira dio un paso adelante y la dejó sola en la noche.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Mucho más tarde, cuando las velas ya se habían fundido en los candelabros y los cazadores de la tribu del sur habían empezado a dispersarse en grupitos de dos o tres, Asami buscó asiento al lado de Korra. Vio que la cazadora suspiraba y apoyaba la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla. Asami se quedó impresionada de lo cansada que parecía. Su vitalidad y presencia de ánimo de antaño habían desaparecido, al igual que el fuego de sus ojos. Asami se dio cuenta de que Korra había estado fingiendo ser más fuerte de lo que era para evitar que sus amigos se preocuparan al ver su debilidad.

—Tus heridas… —musitó.

—Algunos momentos son peores que otros; el dolor viene y va.

—Si quieres, yo puedo…

—No. Gracias, pero no. No me tientes. Conoces las reglas. Sé que acordamos compartir nuestras cargas, pero este tormento ha de ser sólo mío, Sami —respondió ella, con una leve sonrisa—. Y llegada a este punto de la prueba, no voy a rendirme ahora por no poder soportar un poco de dolor.

—¿Y si las heridas se infectan?

—Pues se infectan, y entonces yo tendría que pagar el precio de mi error como la última vez. Pero dudo que lo hagan, mientras tenga a Kya para controlarlas y el palacio me siga suministrando los medicamentos necesarios. Descuida, lo que me ocurrió en el reino Aqua no va a repetirse. Te lo aseguro.

En aquel momento, Naga, que se había quedado tan quieta que parecía dormida, bostezó, casi tocando el suelo y el techo con los extremos de su mandíbula abierta. Irguiéndose en su silla, Asami sugirió:

—Creo que nosotras también deberíamos retirarnos a dormir, ¿no lo crees?

Korra sonrió en respuesta.

—Leíste mi mente.

Asami se levantó de la silla y ayudó a Korra a hacer lo mismo. La cazadora apenas podía mantenerse erguida, así que Asami le ofreció su hombro como apoyo. Caminaron pausadamente hasta el centro de la tienda y se despidieron de los pocos invitados que aún quedaban. La ex capitana Lin, que charlaba plácidamente con Kya en la mesa, les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran.

—Antes de que se retiren hay un par de cosas que su Alteza, el Príncipe Bolin, me pidió que les hiciera saber —explicó Lin—. Korra, sabemos que necesitas tiempo para recuperarte de tu viaje y que tienes asuntos propios que debes atender con la Partida de Caza y la Milicia Real, de modo que mañana y pasado mañana dispón de tu tiempo como quieras. Pero la mañana del tercer día deberás presentarte en el salón del trono; la ceremonia de tu nombramiento oficial como Cazadora Real no debe retrasarse más. Además, el príncipe te ha impuesto una misión de importancia crucial, como tu primera tarea en el puesto.

—Lo sé —asintió Korra, con expresión grave—. El Príncipe Mako debe ser rescatado…

Asami la sintió temblar levemente y se dirigió a la ex capitana con la mirada.

—No quiero sonar grosera, pero si eso es todo lo que necesitabas decirnos, Korra precisa reposo.

—Ah, lo siento. Sé que ha sido un día pesado. Han tenido mucha paciencia las dos. Gracias. ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Su Alteza también me pidió que les entregara esto.

Tanto Asami como Korra parpadearon confundidas ante el objeto que Lin les había ofrecido: una llave de plata.

—¿Qué es…? —dudó la cazadora.

—Bueno, aún no es oficial, pero es obvio que ya eres la nueva Cazadora Real —y bajó la voz al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa algo pícara—. Nuestro príncipe no va a dejar que duermas en tu vieja barraca de siempre. Tus nuevos aposentos privados te esperan. Y me parece… que hay espacio de sobra allí para ustedes dos; muros gruesos y sólidos, una amplia cama, intimidad total… —E inmediatamente se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca y carraspeó—. Por supuesto, ni yo, ni el Príncipe estamos insinuando nada.

Las dos jóvenes se sonrojaron profusamente.

—¿G-gracias? —trastabilló Korra.

Lin se mostró satisfecha y volvió a hundirse en su asiento. Quiso coger su jarra de vino, pero erró la puntería y estuvo a punto de tumbarla. Rió y se tomó de las manos de Kya para no caerse de la silla. A Asami le pareció que la ex capitana estaba un poco ebria. Qué bueno; se alegraba de verla tan feliz y relajada como nunca.

Subieron por la escalera principal, hasta el tercer piso; ambas seguían a una doncella, a quien se le había encargado guiar a la Cazadora Real hasta sus nuevos aposentos. Asami aún llevaba a Korra apoyada en sus hombros, pero por su forma más laxa de subir los escalones, supo que el dolor de sus heridas había cedido otro tanto. La habitación que el príncipe Bolin había dispuesto para la nueva cazadora del rey se encontraba al final de un amplio corredor, y al llegar a la entrada, Korra dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro.

Por supuesto, la estancia había sido amueblada de acuerdo a las preferencias de la joven cazadora. No era extremadamente lujosa, como solían serlo los aposentos de Izumi, pero tampoco era una habitación tan sencilla como la que se le había asignado en las recámaras de invitados. Al otro lado de donde Korra y Asami se encontraban paradas había una gran cama con dosel, un cubrecama dorado y muchas almohadas. Los pétalos de flores que habían esparcido por encima de ésta daban fragancia a la habitación. Al lado de la cama había una mesita con una lámpara, una jarra de vino y dos copas. A su izquierda, una gran chimenea ocupaba casi toda la pared, y un cálido fuego ardía entre los leños. Habían dispuesto un sofá y varias sillas, además de una elegante armazón de hierro donde Korra podría guardar todas sus armas. En una de las esquinas, se había colocado una enorme cesta acolchada, dispuesta especialmente para Naga, la sabueso real.

Con una reverencia, la doncella se hizo a un lado y dijo:

—Su Alteza espera que mis señoras encuentren sus nuevos aposentos muy cómodos.

Asami no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Miró a la joven doncella con estupefacción, desde luego, estaba al tanto de que Asami también pasaría el resto de sus noches ahí, en el lecho de la Cazadora Real, y no se mostraba en absoluto escandalizada por ello. Aún así, cuando les sostenía la mirada a ambas, un leve rubor coloreaba sus pálidas mejillas.

—Muchas gracias, es una habitación perfecta —dijo Korra—. No necesitamos nada más. Puedes retirarte.

La doncella volvió a reverenciarlas y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Vaya —exclamó Korra, y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá—. ¡Ese Bolin es un demonio! ¡Mira que hacernos pasar semejante vergüenza!

—Creo que es su forma de compensarnos por lo estricto de las leyes de su padre —opinó Asami, aunque sin poder ocultar su propia pena—. De todas formas, no podía ser de otro modo.

Korra le echó un vistazo a los pétalos que habían esparcido sobre la cama y se mordió ligeramente los labios.

—Bueno, sí, pero… Esto parece preparado para una pareja de recién casados. Y creo que eso era precisamente lo que esa doncella esperaba ver cuando preparó esta habitación. ¿Acaso no notaste lo confundida que estaba?

—Ha hecho lo que debía, y no me pareció que estuviese tan incómoda con la idea. Sólo era timidez.

Korra estiró las piernas hacia el frente y dejó caer atrás la cabeza, apoyándola en el respaldo.

—Supongo que nos acostumbraremos —exhaló.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Asami, al tiempo que se acercaba para revisar las vendas alrededor de sus brazos—. ¿Te ha pasado el mareo?

La cazadora sonrió débilmente.

—Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

Asami se arrodilló frente a ella y le sacó las botas con cuidado.

—Ven, tomemos un baño y vayamos a la cama. Eso te aliviará.

Korra soltó un gemido de protesta.

—Lo siento, pero ya no puedo mover ni un músculo. Hasta aquí llegué, ¡este sofá será mi tumba! ¡Déjame morir aquí, Sami…!

Asami no pudo evitar reír, su cazadora era demasiado adorable cuando dejaba salir ese lado infantil que la caracterizaba. Volvió a insistirle para que se pusiera de pie, pero Korra la miró con ojitos de cordero durante varios segundos. Asami permaneció inmutable ante aquella mirada, aunque para ello tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad. Al ver que no funcionaba, Korra chasqueó la lengua, ligeramente irritada.

—No puedo dejar que duermas en el sofá, mucho menos con esa túnica tan fina todavía puesta. Si haces eso, mañana amanecerás peor y yo tendré que dedicarme a aguantar tus quejas todo el día. ¡Oh, noble Cazadora Real! —Y al decir esto se dejó caer sobre el regazo de la morena y le revolvió el corto cabello castaño con la mano. Korra esbozó una sonrisita lastimera, suplicándole, y Asami suspiró resignada—. Muy bien, si no hay más alternativa, te consentiré: déjamelo todo a mí.

—¿Ah, si?

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer —contestó, poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de la cazadora.

Korra la miró a los ojos, agradecida, y ella le devolvió la mirada. Eran unos ojos llenos de pureza, sin ningún tipo de malicia. Asami había dado las gracias una infinidad de veces por la oportunidad de conocer a una joven de corazón tan puro como Korra. Era la prueba viviente de que, aún en los tiempos más difíciles, la esperanza no debía perderse jamás.

Asami sentía ganas de besarla, de besar aquella cicatriz en el pecho que se le asomaba por la ropa. Desabrochó las correas de la túnica lentamente y con cuidado. Una vez terminada con eso, posó sus palmas sobre el abdomen de la cazadora y fue subiéndolas poco a poco, acariciando su piel morena, hasta llegar a los hombros. Deslizó las manos por sus brazos, bajando en el proceso la túnica azul de lámarae hasta llegar a los codos.

Miró a Korra, quien había cerrado los ojos y tenía la cabeza nuevamente echada hacia atrás, dándole a Asami una perfecta visión de su cuello. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, descendió hasta aquella zona y depositó un pequeño beso sobre la cicatriz que tenía en la base. Trazó pequeños besos por todo el cuello mientras acariciaba suavemente su abdomen y pechos. Oyó cómo Korra exhalaba cortos suspiros y notó cómo posaba las manos sobre su cintura.

Bajó la vista hacia la cicatriz del pecho, no sabía por qué, pero, desde la primera vez que la vio, no podía evitar que sus ojos acabaran posados sobre ella. Era bastante reciente; no la notó la última vez que hicieron el amor. Sintió una terrible presión en las sienes al imaginar a la joven cazadora de pie, junto al cadáver de su enemigo, respirando con dificultad y cubierta de sangre y arañazos. Al juzgar por el tamaño de la cicatriz, aquella había sido una herida profunda y dolorosa.

Asami tocó suavemente con sus dedos aquella zona del pecho y la acarició.

—Tienes fijación por mis cicatrices.

Asami apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Korra, mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de ella, abrazándola, y sonrió ligeramente.

—Tal vez —replicó en un suspiro—. No puedo evitar reconocer cada nueva cicatriz que te dejan en batalla.

Korra inclinó la cabeza y rozó con la punta de la nariz la larga cicatriz que marcaba el lado izquierdo del cuello de Asami, cruzaba su clavícula y terminaba en su pecho. Asami se estremeció bajo la delicada respiración de la cazadora, rozándole la piel. Luego, cuando la cazadora apretó ligeramente las vendas que llevaba alrededor del vientre, le susurró:

—Eres tú quien tiene nuevas cicatrices, Sami…

—Creo que no recibía una paliza así desde que era niña —dijo, recordando la facilidad con la que Azula burlaba su defensa y la estocaba sin misericordia.

—¿De niña? —se horrorizó Korra.

—Mi madrastra —replicó simplemente. Reacia, se separó un poco de la cazadora y la miró a los ojos. Su expresión era seria, grave—. Por favor no le des importancia a eso, no ahora.

Korra quitó las manos de la cintura de la joven para pasarlas por su espalda y la atrajo hasta ella, abrazándola una vez más.

—Te amo, Asami —susurró cerca de su oído.

La joven se alejó un poco al notar la mano de la cazadora sobre su rostro. Aquellos hermosos y fieros ojos azules la miraban fijamente. Korra trasladó su mano desde el rostro de ella hasta la nuca; la atrajo de nuevo y la besó en los labios. Mientras se besaban, Asami notó la mano sobre su nuca acariciar tiernamente su cabello; la otra permanecía posada suavemente sobre su cadera, dando pequeñas caricias. Ella por su parte acariciaba el torso de la cazadora, notando en sus palmas cada músculo, cada cicatriz. Cuando por fin se separaron, se miraron a los ojos.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que me ayudaste a desvestirme, Korra.

—Tenías el brazo dislocado —convino ella—. Y ahora yo tengo ambos destrozados. Vaya ironía…

Asami se rió.

—Más me vale terminar lo que empecé.

—Por favor —la correspondió Korra, divertida—. Desnúdame, Asami.

Ella accedió. Lo hizo lentamente y con mimo, sin quitar ni un segundo sus ojos verdes de aquella dulce mirada azul. Cuando llegó su turno, Asami se quitó la ropa sin reparos, consciente de lo cómoda que se sentía desnudándose frente a Korra. En realidad nunca se había relajado estando desnuda, vulnerable y expuesta, tendía a empujar ese pensamiento a la parte trasera de su mente, incluso durante las escasas relaciones sexuales que había mantenido hasta entonces. Pero allí estaba, haciendo contacto visual con Korra, de manera casual, mientras se quitaba la ropa interior.

« _Sin duda estoy enamorada_ », pensó mientras observaba cómo salía vapor del agua de la bañera.

Regresó a la estancia, pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Korra, la otra por debajo de sus piernas, y se levantó del sofá con la cazadora en sus brazos. Asami caminó despacio hasta la sala de baño, donde la depositó con suavidad. Korra se dejó meter al agua, pero no sin un silbido de dolor que se le escapó entre los dientes.

—¿Está demasiado caliente? —preguntó Asami, preocupada.

—Tal vez no para un dragón —comentó Korra, alejándose del agua hirviendo.

Asami le ofreció una sonrisa tímida y reajustó la temperatura dejando fluir más agua fría en la corriente que atravesaba la sala de baño. No se había percatado de que su tolerancia al calor hubiera aumentado a tal grado; esa nueva parte de su naturaleza, aún en desarrollo, continuaba siéndole difícil de dirigir. Le costaba aceptar la transformación de su esencia. Aunque había sabido de antemano que eso iba a ocurrir —y en algún momento había dado la bienvenida a esa perspectiva, pues significaba que se volvería aún más fuerte—, la realidad la llenaba de confusión.

« _¿Es verdad? ¿Mi madre era… la última de los Dragones Elementales? ¿Y en qué me convierte eso?_ »

Lamentaba no poder opinar sobre cómo se iba alterando su cuerpo, aunque al mismo tiempo sentía curiosidad por saber a dónde la llevaría ese proceso, y si llegaría a ver a su madre en sí misma algún día. Además, se daba cuenta de que, como humana, estaba todavía en plena adolescencia, con su correspondiente carga de misterios y dificultades.

« _¿Cuándo sabré por fin quién soy y qué soy?_ »

Después de probarla de nuevo, Asami entró, tomó aire y se hundió en el agua caliente, dejando que la envolviera de la cabeza a los pies. Cuando emergió, Korra estaba acostada a su lado, con el corto cabello pegado a la cara. Asami sonrió y le echó el pelo hacia atrás.

—Lamento eso yo… —dudó. ¿Cómo explicar algo que ni siquiera ella entendía?

—No te preocupes. Eres fuego y amarte quema. Estoy dispuesta a soportarlo, Sami.

Sonrojándose, Asami pasó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Korra, y la cazadora se hundió en el agua hasta el pecho, apoyando la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera. Abrazó la cintura de Asami bajo el agua, luego le besó la mejilla y le susurró una canción en el oído. Era como si nunca hubieran estado tan cerca la una de la otra, y el agua jabonosa hacía que la piel de Korra fuera tan suave como el terciopelo. Asami le masajeó los hombros, le lavó el cabello, la peinó con sus dedos… Korra tenía el pelo sorprendentemente suave, muy fino y espeso.

—Es muy relajante —dijo la cazadora—. Desde que era niña nadie me peinaba el cabello así. Había olvidado lo agradable que es.

Asami no respondió, se limitó a continuar con su labor mientras sonreía. Permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que Korra habló de nuevo.

—Aún no puedo creer que sea la Cazadora Real.

—Deja ya de pensar en eso. Por esta noche no quiero que pienses en nada más. Cierra los ojos, Korra, relájate amor mío…

« _¿Debería hablarte de esto? ¿Serías capaz de comprender lo que es heredar el alma de un dragón? ¿Sabrías ayudarme a descifrarlo?_ »

—¿Korra…? —dijo por lo bajo.

—¿Um? —la cazadora tenía aún los ojos cerrados y en su rostro se reflejaba una paz inexorable.

Asami trastabilló. No era el momento para angustiarla con eso.

—No, no es nada. Olvídalo…

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Kuvira cruzó el jardín a la carrera, pasando de largo parterres, fuentes y las estatuas de mármol del palacio real. A decir verdad, era un jardín muy grato para pertenecer a un rey humano; olía a hierba, a tierra fértil, al dulce aroma de flores cargadas de rocío, prestas a congelarse con la llegada inminente del invierno. Dejando tras de sí un largo rastro de guardias narcotizados, la fey corrió a través del manzanal. Guardias drogados con magia, que no muertos; una diferencia importante.

No mataría a nadie si estaba en su mano evitarlo. Una muerte era algo irremediable, y ya había matado demasiadas veces, casi siempre en beneficio de sí misma y de... Suyin. La reina fey llegó a considerarla muy útil décadas atrás, pero todo eso cambió la noche en que conoció a la pequeña Yasuko. Ahora, cobrarse vidas humanas le resultaba un acto repulsivo, muy a pesar de que, mataría si no tenía más remedio, en esta ocasión era posible eludirlo.

Al otro extremo del manzanal de hojas secas, Kuvira se topó con un guardia viejo, quizá tanto como el tal lord Zuko. Apoyándose en la espada, encorvado y de espaldas a ella, el hombre se hallaba en una arboleda que ya había perdido casi todo su follaje a manos del viento helado. Kuvira se le acercó con sigilo y se detuvo. Pero advirtió que las manos arrugadas que descansaban en la empuñadura del arma le temblaban un poco.

No tenía buena opinión de un rey que no facilitaba una jubilación desahogada a sus guardias cuando eran ya demasiado viejos para sostener una espada con firmeza.

Pero si no lo reducía, el individuo encontraría a los soldados que ella ya había derrotado y daría la alarma. Lo golpeó con contundencia una vez, en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y el hombre se desplomó resollando. Lo sostuvo y lo depositó en el suelo con mucho cuidado, tras lo cual le susurró el mismo hechizo en el oído que ya le había conjurado a los demás guardias, y tanteó con rapidez el chichón que ya empezaba a formársele. Confiaba en que el viejo humano tuviera la cabeza dura.

Rápida y silenciosa, caminó por la hierba hasta el borde del camino de grava. Se hallaba ya muy cerca. Divisó al frente el oscuro límite del muro, negro contra el negro cielo. Kuvira estaba segura de que la encontraría en ese lugar; no sólo podía olerla cerca, cada nervio de su cuerpo vibraba al reconocer su presencia. Esa humana, esa poderosa cazadora... Ahora comprendía de dónde nacían sus extraños talentos.

La reina Suyin no tenía un nombre verdadero. Lo había destruido ella misma, mas no para deshacerse de una potencial y terrible debilidad, sino para olvidar quién era, lo que había sido antes de subir al trono como reina de los fey. Robó su nombre verdadero de la mente del Dragón Elemental del Aire Zindall, poco después de cazarlo cual simple animal. Es decir que, antes de eso, Suyin no conocía su nombre verdadero como suelen hacerlo naturalmente los fey…

Kuvira no había podido dejar de pensar en ello desde que Yasuko —no, Akaren, señora del trueno y el fuego, la última de los Dragones Elementales—, le contó la tragedia de sus hermanos, de su sagrada raza. Suyin no era como los otros fey. Tenía un pasado que buscó fervientemente destruir. Aniquiló su propia identidad en el intento; borró su nombre y se borró a sí misma.

Esa mujer era el resultado de un alma desquiciada que se había aferrado al poder del dragón Zindall, a la codicia y a la sed de venganza, con tal de no dejar de existir. Y cuando ascendió al trono de los fey, ya era más poderosa que la mayoría de ellos. Su fuerza no era solamente mágica, sino mental, porque la fuerza de la conciencia del corazón de Zindall aumentaba la suya propia, del mismo modo que el corazón de Yasuko, Akaren, nutría el espíritu de Kuvira.

La diferencia entre ellas radicaba en que, la reina fey se había pasado siglos enteros dándoles caza a los dragones, hasta extinguirlos casi por completo. Quebrantó a los otros tres elementales y subyugó sus corazones, uno a uno.

Suyin no era una fey, era un monstruo.

Y Kuvira lo sabía, tenía la certeza de que la fuerza inagotable y los extraordinarios poderes sobrenaturales de la reina fey nacían del corazón de corazones del dragón Zindall, así como también, de los corazones de los otros dos dragones elementales, a los que sin duda había asesinado con sus propias manos. O al menos, eso había supuesto hasta que…

Divagaba, pero no estaba en las nubes; por el contrario, se le habían aguzado los sentidos: percibía la caída de cada hoja en el jardín, el susurro de cada rama... Y por ello se sorprendió sobremanera cuando una mujer salió de la oscuridad y la asió por detrás; le rodeó el torso con el brazo y le puso una daga de hierro en la garganta. La mujer dijo algo pero, en un visto y no visto, la fey le dejó el brazo insensible, la desarmó y le tiró la daga al suelo. Acto seguido, la volteó hacia delante y la hizo volar por encima de sus hombros.

La asaltante cayó de pie.

—Azula —siseó Kuvira—. Lograste percibirme.

La cazadora ignita se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente, y ambas se observaron con cautela, alertas, aunque tanto la una como la otra no eran más que una mera silueta en medio de la penumbra.

—Tú de nuevo, ¿eh? La mercenaria al servicio de nuestra Cazadora Real… —En la voz se le advertía un deje juguetón, y Kuvira la miró en silencio—. No me digas que intentabas emboscarme, o a caso… ¿Tan sólo querías espiarme de cerca? ¿Es que tanto te gusto?

No era más alta que ella, pero se movía con la agilidad de un gato, engañosamente relajada, presta para saltar. A la luz de una antorcha del cercano camino, le relucieron por un instante los aretes de oro en las orejas; Azula extendió los brazos con donaire, y la fey atisbó el brillo de anillos en sus dedos.

—¿Acaso no tienes nada que decirme al respecto, dulzura? No creas que voy a dejarte ir sin que me des una explicación. ¿Y bien? —añadió Azula mientras se desplazaba un poco para situarse entre la fey y el muro—. ¿Por qué vienes a mí?

Kuvira se balanceó con suavidad, presta para actuar, como la cazadora ignita. Sin embargo, no debía demorarse en decidir. Azula, en realidad, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era ella… De lo que eran las dos… ¿Cómo podía ser?

—Dejaste ganar a Korra —afirmó.

—Oh… ¿Qué te hace pensar algo así?

—Sé lo que eres.

Una arruga atravesó el ceño fruncido de la cazadora ignita.

—¿Y qué demonios significa eso? Ah, ya veo. Has de creer que eres muy divertida con tus enigmas y tus acertijos, ¿eh dulzura?

El sentido común le aconsejaba matarla, sin embargo...

—Te diré mis razones si me explicas las tuyas, Relámpago Azul.

—No pienso explicarte nada.

—Entonces no me dejas opción —la amenazó Kuvira.

—¿Vas a obligarme? Muy bien —Azula adaptó una pose ofensiva—. Te invito a intentarlo.

La fey amagó a la derecha y la cazadora ignita la esquivó sin esfuerzo. Hizo un segundo amago, éste más rápido. Por segunda vez, la eludió con facilidad. Azula era muy buena. Pero ella era Kuvira.

Lanzó un golpe a la cara de la ignita. Tan sólo se trataba de una finta, y cuando Azula hizo un quiebro para esquivarla, le aplicó un rodillazo en el estómago, pero la ignita se contorsionó, de forma que el golpe no dio en el blanco y respondió con un puñetazo al estómago de Kuvira. La fey no esquivó el golpe para comprobar cómo era su pegada, y lamentó no haberlo hecho, porque no tenía delante a uno de los simples esbirros malditos de Suyin, que apenas la tocaban, ni siquiera siendo diez contra ella. Azula era capaz de dejarla sin respiración; sabía luchar, así que sería lucha lo que tendría.

Saltó y la golpeó en el pecho; Azula se dio un buen batacazo contra el suelo. La fey se le echó encima y le propinó uno, dos, tres puñetazos en la cara, seguidos de un rodillazo en el costado antes de que la ignita consiguiera apartarla de un empujón. Kuvira saltó de nuevo sobre ella como un gato montés, pero mientras intentaba inmovilizarle los brazos, Azula la volteó en el aire, la tiró boca arriba y la sujetó poniéndosele encima.

Kuvira dobló las piernas y la empujó hacia atrás. De nuevo se encontraron las dos de pie, frente a frente, agazapadas, girando en círculo la una alrededor de la otra, lanzándose golpes con manos y pies. La fey la alcanzó con una patada en el estómago, chocó violentamente contra el pecho de su contrincante y volvieron a caer al suelo. Cuando Kuvira le sujetó los brazos a la espalda, le agarró el cabello y le empujó la cabeza contra la tierra, cayó en la cuenta de que Azula se estaba riendo.

—Eres una adversaria espléndida, dulzura —dijo ella—. Lo supe cuando comprendí que podrías romper la hoja de mi espada entre tus dedos. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a detener uno de mis ataques. Esperaba más de Sato, pero tú, tú fuiste una agradable sorpresa.

—Ríndete, porque estás vencida —la amenazó.

—No lo estoy y lo sabes. Para derrotarme tendrás que romperme los brazos y las piernas.

—Y lo haré si no te rindes.

Azula soltó una carcajada.

¿Por qué jugaba con ella? ¿Acaso la ignita ignoraba todavía en contra de quién estaba? Quizás era así. Percibía la emoción con la que latía la sangre de esa humana. Kuvira era exactamente lo que buscaba desde que desafió a Asami esa mañana, y lo que estuvo a punto de obtener cuando retó a Korra al Agni Kai: una oponente más fuerte que ella. Kuvira la había forzado a recurrir a movimientos que no había hecho desde que era una chiquilla, a golpes que en ningún momento imaginó que tendría ocasión de utilizar. Azula estaba jugando. Para ella esto no era más que un entretenimiento.

—En verdad… —musitó Kuvira, sin poder ocultar su decepción—. Tú no sabes nada.

La ignita alzó los pies para golpearla y, retorciéndose, se soltó los brazos. Después dirigió un codazo hacia su cara y, cuando la fey saltó para evitar el impacto, Azula se le echó encima y la aplastó contra el suelo. Le sujetó los brazos igual que acababa de hacerle ella y le empujó la cara contra la tierra mientras le clavaba la rodilla en la zona lumbar.

—¿Qué es lo que no sé? —demandó indignada—. ¡Habla ya!

—Traes una gema incrustada en el pecho, ¿no es cierto? —señaló la fey, con la cara todavía aplastada contra la tierra—. Un corazón de corazones.

Azula la mantuvo sujeta un instante más y después le soltó los brazos. Se apartó de encima de la espalda de Kuvira y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano, y la observó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cuándo has…?

Kuvira giró sobre sí misma y se sentó al tiempo en que, quejándose, se daba un masaje en un hombro. Entonces se abrió la túnica lo suficiente para dejar ver su propia joya, el regalo de fuerza infinita que le había otorgado Yasuko; un sacrificio, una demostración de amor puro.

—Porque tú y yo somos portadoras de la esencia viva de dos de los creadores del mundo y de todo lo que en él habita: los Dragones Elementales Akaren y…

—Élan —reveló Azula al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al centro del pecho.

Kuvira sonrió, aliviada. En parte eran sus sentimientos, y en parte eran los sentimientos de Akaren, que respondían a la mención del nombre de uno de sus hermanos, muerto hace siglos. Con cuidado, se inclinó hacia delante y tomó la mano derecha de la cazadora ignita entre las suyas; su piel ardía como si tuviera fiebre. Ella no se resistió, sino que se limitó a dejar la mano inerte.

—Entonces estás consciente de lo que cargas tan cerca de tu corazón —afirmó.

—¡No! —Por un instante pareció que Azula perdía su formidable control. Se le escapó un grito ahogado entre los labios, su mano tembló sobre la de Kuvira y sus ojos dorados brillaron, cubiertos por una película de lágrimas. Luego, con la misma rapidez, escondió sus verdaderas emociones tras una máscara de cínica diversión—. No… No. El nombre sólo llegó a mis labios, y no tengo idea de lo que eso significa, dulzura.

—¿Cómo obtuviste esa joya?

—Siempre ha estado conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

Los labios de Azula se curvaron en una sonrisa taimada.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Haya paz —Kuvira estaba intentando razonar con ella—. Percibo mucha rabia en tu corazón. —Guardó silencio un momento y la detalló en la oscuridad—. Te sangra la cara.

Intentó tocar el mentón de la joven, pero ella le apartó la mano con un ademán y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?

—Por lo menos quiero hacerte saber del peligro que se cierne sobre ti —le advirtió—. Tienes algo que la Reina fey desea más que nada en este mundo, y si ella llegara a enterarse de ello, te matará y te lo arrancará del pecho. Y no sólo eso, también nos condenarías a todos; porque si ella se apodera de la tuya, tendría la esencia infinita de tres de los cuatro Dragones Elementales bajo su control. Pero si te quedas a mi lado…

—Igualaríamos sus fuerzas —concluyó Azula. Su voz había recuperado aquel tono amargo y burlón.

—No precisamente, pero como mínimo habría alguna esperanza a la cual aferrarnos. Yo puedo enseñarte lo que haga falta, de modo que…

—No.

Kuvira apretó los dientes. La poca paciencia de la que disponía comenzaba a agotarse.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que te dije? —gruñó.

—Oh, dulzura. Si tan sólo me importaran las cosas que dices, me molestaría en recordar tu nombre siquiera —Azula la rodeó con pasos largos y se inclinó con aire sarcástico ante ella—. Gracias, pero no. Yo hago las cosas a mi manera.

—¡Maldita hija de perra! ¿Crees que éste es otro de tus juegos? —gritó la fey.

—Nuestro mundo está lleno de mártires, dulzura —exclamó ella, justo antes de voltearse y darle la espalda—. Y yo no seré una más… Prefiero sacarle provecho a la situación, y ser la que más se divierta. Dale mis saludos a la Cazadora Real de mi parte, ¿quieres?

Kuvira hizo el intento de sujetarla, de detenerla a toda costa. No obstante, en cuanto la tocó, el cuerpo de Azula se desvaneció en el aire, como un relámpago tras anunciar el estallido del trueno. No quedó más que oscuridad y vacío entre sus manos.

Cegada por la ira, Kuvira descargó un puñetazo en dirección al sitio que ocupó Azula hace apenas unos segundos, y atravesó el muro de piedra de lado a lado. La sangre le escurrió de los nudillos. Maldijo en voz alta el nombre de la ignita y luego, en un tono mucho más bajo, casi imperceptible, le murmuró a la nada:

—Dime Yasuko, ¿acaso bastará conmigo para llevar a Asami y a Korra hacia la victoria? En mi estado actual, temo que no podré frenar a Suyin por mucho tiempo… Por favor dime… dime que tu hija se volverá más fuerte que yo…

Una ligera brisa se levantó en ese pequeño claro del jardín. La hierba que tenía a sus pies ondeó y las ramas desnudas de los árboles susurraron a su alrededor. Kuvira observó los rizos de la hierba un momento.

—¿Y bien…?

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Los tersos pétalos que decoraban la cama se adhirieron a sus pieles mojadas sin remedio. Los senos de Korra cayeron libremente sobre su pecho jadeante. Tenía la respiración entrecortada por la excitación. Asami presionó una mano contra el estómago de Korra y la empujó suavemente hasta que estuvo reclinada contra el respaldo de la cama. Luego hundió su rostro entre las piernas de la cazadora y repartió lentos besos en la cara interna de sus muslos.

 _Mi Korra… Sabes que esta guerra puede destruirnos…_

Asami lamió una franja recta, desde el espeso parche de vello castaño en el pubis, hasta el espacio entre los senos de Korra. Se desvió para tirar del pezón más cercano con un mordisco suave. Hizo que la cazadora siseara y sujetara el largo cabello negro de su amante.

… _puede separarnos…_

Besando su boca, Asami acarició el musculoso torso cubierto de cicatrices que se retorcía debajo de ella. El cerebro de Korra estaba en cortocircuito. Todo lo que ella pudo hacer en respuesta fue soltar un chillido. Asami procuraba que la cazadora no hiciera más que eso; estaba débil y cansada, y aún así insistió en que la joven la hiciera suya. Asami pronto volvió a quedar atrapada entre las piernas de su amada.

 _Dices que ya no corremos peligro, pero la verdad es que nunca hemos estado a salvo…_

Una vez en acción, los instintos de Asami tomaron el control; sus labios, sus dientes, la punta de su lengua… No estaba segura de dónde terminaba la humedad de su saliva y dónde comenzaba la humedad del sexo de Korra, pero las sábanas estaban empapadas y la cazadora pedía más.

 _¿Cuántos años crees que vivirás?_

Con determinación, Asami se hundió por completo. Su nariz se frotaba contra la hendidura húmeda de la cazadora, al tiempo que su lengua le seguía el paso. Con brusquedad, saboreó a Korra por dentro, una y otra vez... Todo lo que podía escuchar entonces, era su respiración pesada, y los gemidos de la mujer en el otro extremo de la cama.

 _Es muy probable que un día de estos me atrape un guerrero fey o me atraviese una flecha, a pesar de mi magia o tu deseo de protegerme…_

Asami respiró profundo. Éste era el aroma de su amante; terroso y sutil, y se mezclaba con sus propias feromonas. Dejó un rastro de besos a lo largo de cualquier pedazo de piel expuesta que pudo encontrar con el tacto de su boca… Sus piernas se desplazaron y sus muslos hicieron presión contra la tibia feminidad de la cazadora. Una animada risa retumbó en el pecho debajo de ella. Korra lo estaba disfrutando, y eso era lo único que importaba.

 _No es una idea morbosa, sino realista…_

—¿Cómo vas? ¿Sientes dolor? Tus heridas…

—Estoy bien, Sami… E-estoy bien… Oh, ¡por Raava! No te detengas, por favor…

Asami había reorganizado sus piernas, para que sus sexos se presionaran juntos. Korra jadeaba y sus uñas se enterraban en los bíceps de la joven. Carne y piel ardientes se frotaban en un ritmo constante y desenfrenado contra su clítoris, y la cazadora se estaba viniendo vergonzosamente rápido.

 _Confío en que no sea causa de un dolor excesivo para mis amigos o para ti, Korra…_

Asami continuó haciéndola suya a través del orgasmo, hasta que Korra estuvo de nuevo al límite y sus ojos se anegaron con lágrimas de satisfacción. Esto era dolor y placer; el fuego de una mujer abrasadora que inundaba su boca, su vagina, sus poros, sus ojos, su piel. Un aroma espeso y almizclado que empañaba el aire, una fragancia sensual.

 _Y espero que entiendan que era inevitable…_

Estaba viendo destellos de luz, imágenes fugaces. Como si estuviera perdiendo la conciencia, perdiendo la cabeza, muriendo. No creía poder soportarlo más, era demasiado. Demasiado como para dejarla ir. La cazadora se aferró de los hombros de Asami y con cada fibra de su ser, la apretó contra sí.

—…T-te amo… ¡Ah…!

—Ah… Ah… K-korra…

 _No quiero volver a privarme de ti…_

Ambas estaban a la deriva ahora, sujetándose al cuerpo de la otra en busca de aire, de oxígeno. El sexo era su balsa, pero el sueño era el océano y las olas estaban subiendo...

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Al cumplirse los tres días otorgados por el príncipe, los tambores de las tribus del reino Terra sonaron con el objetivo de reunir a las cazadoras y cazadores de los Cuatro Reinos para el nombramiento de su nueva Cazadora Real.

—Normalmente —le había contado Lin a Asami la noche anterior—, cuando el Rey elije a su nueva cazadora, ella empieza a dirigir a la Partida Real inmediatamente, pero no se lleva a cabo el nombramiento hasta luego de tres meses para que todas las Grandes Cazadoras que deseen asistir a la ceremonia tengan tiempo de dejar sus tribus en orden y viajar hasta el reino Terra desde, incluso, las zonas más distantes de los cuatro países. No sucede a menudo que se nombre a una Cazadora Real, así que cuando el Rey lo hace, tenemos por costumbre celebrar mucho el evento con semanas enteras de fiestas, canciones, juegos de ingenio y de fuerza, torneos de habilidad en forja, talla y otras formas de arte… —la ex capitana suspiró—. De todas formas, éstos no son tiempos normales. La muerte de Izumi, la ausencia del Rey, nuestra huida, el enfrentamiento entre Korra y Azula… Todo ha sucedido demasiado rápido.

Asami estaba de pie junto a Kya, justo fuera de la sala central del palacio real, escuchando el sonido de los tambores gigantes. A cada lado de la larguísima sala, cientos de cazadoras poblaban los pasadizos abovedados de todos los niveles y miraban a Asami y a la bruja curandera con oscuros ojos brillantes.

Se oía el sonido áspero de la lengua de Arquímedes contra su espeso pelaje al lamerse el morro, cosa que no había dejado de hacer desde que había terminado de devorar cinco crías de puercoespín esa mañana. Levantó la pata delantera izquierda y se rascó el morro con ella. Todo él olía a lodo empozado.

—Deja de moverte —le dijo Kya—. Nos están mirando.

Arquímedes emitió un suave gruñido.

 _No puedo evitarlo. Tengo púas metidas entre los dientes. Ahora recuerdo por qué detesto comer puercoespín. Esas cosas horribles y puntiagudas me provocan bolas de pelo e indigestión._

—Te ayudaré a limpiarte los dientes cuando hayamos terminado aquí. Pero estate quieto hasta entonces.

 _Mmmff._

—Asami, querida. ¿Pusiste laurel de san Antonio en mi alforja como te lo pedí? Eso le calmaría el estómago a este viejo cascarrabias.

—¿Eh? ¿Vas a ponerte a hervir un remedio justo ahora? —se espantó la joven.

—Pues si no lo hago, entonces —Kya pensó un momento—. Tal vez pueda recordar aquel viejo hechizo contra los gases. ¿Cómo era? Famidah flatula…

Se interrumpió en cuanto la última nota de los tambores calló. La masa se removió y Asami oyó el suave susurro de las ropas y alguna frase suelta en la brusca jerga de las cazadoras.

Entonces, una fanfarria de docenas de trompetas sonó, llenando la Ciudadela Real con su estimulante llamada; en algún lugar, un coro de mujeres empezó a cantar. La música provocó un picor y una vibración en las venas de Asami, como si la sangre le corriera más deprisa, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a la cacería. Arquímedes agitó la cola de un lado a otro y ella supo que el anciano felino sentía lo mismo.

« _Aquí vamos_ », pensó.

Al mismo tiempo, Asami y Kya, que llevaba a Arquímedes alrededor del cuello, avanzaron hacia el centro de la sala del trono y tomaron su puesto entre el círculo de jefes de tribu, dirigentes de gremios y otros notables que colmaban la vasta y altísima sala. El trono del reino Terra era de granito verde y se encontraba colocado encima de una plataforma elevada. El príncipe Bolin estaba sentado sobre el mismo, ocupando el lugar de su padre y su hermano mayor, respectivamente.

Asami advirtió una trémula sensación de soledad proveniente del joven monarca; como si el trono de su padre le quedara demasiado grande, como si hubiese reemplazado a su hermano Mako. Bolin sufría al sentirse inadecuado; no era su turno, no debería ocupar ese puesto, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Después de todo, y como bien lo había dicho la ex capitana Lin, estos no eran tiempos normales.

Podía percibir también el nerviosismo y la agitación de Korra, al otro lado de la ciudadela. Pronto tendría que responder el llamado del príncipe y cabalgar hacia el trono desde el este, porque era la dirección de la salida del sol y simbolizaba el nacimiento de una nueva era.

Cientos de guerreros, tanto soldados de la Milicia como cazadoras de la Partida Real, vestidos con pulidas armaduras de malla se encontraban, de pie y atentos, formando dos enormes bloques delante del trono, así como en dobles filas a cada lado del pasillo del este y hasta la puerta Este de la Ciudadela Real. Muchos de los guerreros llevaban largos palos con unos banderines que mostraban diseños curiosos. Katara, la Gran Matriarca de la tribu del sur, estaba de pie al frente de los reunidos; después de que Korra se hiciera con la victoria sobre Azula, el jefe Tonraq había mandado llamarla y ella acababa de llegar a la Ciudadela Real desde el reino Aeris esa mañana.

—¿Kuvira? —la llamó Asami. Silenciosa como una sombra, la fey apareció de pronto, con los ojos verde jade brillando como brasas—. Es ella, ¿no es verdad? La anciana que te ayudó cuando te encontrabas presa en el reino Aeris…

—Es ella —asintió—. Tú también deberías cruzar palabras con ella alguna vez. Es una mujer sabia.

Durante media hora las trompetas sonaron y el invisible coro cantó, mientras Korra cabalgaba a trote desde la puerta del este hasta el centro de la Ciudadela Real. Llevaba el corto cabello cepillado y perfumado, unas botas de la mejor piel con espuelas de plata, la túnica azul de lámarae que brillaba a la luz de las antorchas y, encima de ella, una cota de malla cuyas anillas eran de oro blanco. Un largo abrigo de cuello de armiño con la insignia de la tribu del sur bordada le colgaba de los hombros hasta el suelo. Pólvora, el enorme frisón negro de cacería que desfilaba con ella, llevaba las crines trenzadas y lucía la silla de plata de Isilión, cortesía del corcel fey. Con sus lujosas vestiduras y su magnífico caballo, Korra parecía emanar un brillo interior; Asami estaba deslumbrada.

En cuanto Korra bajó del lomo de su corcel y entró al palacio, la sala se oscureció y por todas partes aparecieron unas sombras moteadas. Confundida, Asami miró hacia arriba y se asombró al ver los copos de nieve que caían desde el cielo y se colaban por las ventanas dentro del salón del trono. Como pétalos de rosa suaves y densos, los aterciopelados copos de nieve se depositaron en las cabezas y los hombros de los asistentes y en el suelo, llenando el ambiente con su blanco fulgor.

Las trompetas y el coro quedaron en silencio y Korra, ante el trono de granito, apoyó una rodilla al suelo y bajó la cabeza. Asami puso la mano en el cálido costado de Arquímedes, compartiendo la preocupación y la excitación con ella. Ninguna de las dos tenía ni idea de qué iba a pasar a continuación, ya que Lin se había negado a describirles el proceso más allá de ese momento.

Entonces, Katara, la Gran Matriarca de su tribu, dio un paso hacia delante, abriéndose paso entre el círculo de gente que estaba alrededor de la sala, y caminó hasta colocarse en el lado derecho del trono. La anciana de espaldas anchas iba ataviada con unas suntuosas ropas azul celeste en cuyos bordes se veían runas cosidas con hilo de metal. En una mano llevaba un bastón muy largo, cuyo extremo tenía un cristal en punta. Katara levantó el bastón con ambas manos y lo golpeó contra el suelo de piedra con un fuerte estruendo.

—¡Korra! —exclamó y la joven cazadora alzó la cabeza ligeramente para poder verla—. Hija de la Gran Cazadora Senna, que en paz descanse. Hija del Jefe Tonraq, guerrero del sur. Korra, valiente Arrasadora, dime: ¿Tienes el corazón sincero y la voluntad resuelta?

A lo que Korra contestó:

—Mi corazón es puro, y mi voluntad es de hierro.

—Entonces te otorgo la carga insoportable de la primera Cazadora Real, para que penda de tu cuello y golpee tu pecho. La punta de flecha con la que Kanna atravesó el corazón de su enemigo y le arrebató la vida a un hermano fey. Porque no hay peor peso para una cazadora, que una muerte que no alimentará jamás… Porque no hay ser humano en la tierra capaz de soportarlo, además de una Cazadora Real.

Katara extendió los brazos y colocó las puntas de los dedos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Korra. Le besó la frente y le susurró algo al oído. Luego recibió el collar con la antigua punta de flecha de las manos de una Gran Matriarca ignita, lo sostuvo en alto y dijo:

—La carga de Izumi, el Fénix Escarlata, es ahora tuya, Korra, la Arrasadora del Sur.

—Acepto que caiga sobre mí.

Katara dejó caer el collar alrededor del cuello de la joven cazadora, que seguía apoyada sobre una rodilla y con la cabeza baja. Los copos de nieve continuaron cayendo. Fue así que llegó el invierno, fue así que surgió una nueva Cazadora Real.

Y las trompetas sonaron con un estruendo de metal. Korra se incorporó y subió a la tarima para presentarse ante el monarca que la miraba desde el trono y ofrecerle su lealtad inquebrantable. Palabras muy elocuentes para una cazadora, pensaron muchos, pero la mayoría no podían negar que habían sido conmovidos. Las palabras de Korra denotaban afecto, generosidad y entrega absoluta al príncipe, a su padre el rey y a su hermano mayor, como siguiente en la línea al trono.

Asami percibió a la perfección que Bolin también estaba conmovido. El chico tenía ganas de llorar, pero hizo acopio de voluntad para no hacerlo. Como príncipe a la cabeza del reino, no podía dejar que se mostraran sus sentimientos en público.

—Cazadora Korra, en nombre de mi padre, el Rey San, acepto tu ofrecimiento de lealtad hacia la familia real, hacia el reino Terra y el resto de los Cuatro Reinos —el príncipe sonrió emocionado—. Con el poder que los dioses y la corona me han otorgado, yo te nombro, de acuerdo con las antiguas leyes, Cazadora Real y líder de las tribus en los Cuatro Reinos. La Partida de Caza Real queda a tu disposición y a la espera de tus órdenes.

Korra, finalmente, se puso de pie. La sala estalló en aplausos y vítores, pero la ceremonia todavía no había acabado. Se oyó una voz suave y clara en la habitación que cantaba una melodía lenta y nostálgica. Uno a uno, cazadoras y cazadores se unieron a la canción llenando el palacio con la belleza lastimera de su música.

Aunque no conocía la letra ni el origen de la canción, Asami se daba cuenta, por el tono de la música, de que era un lamento por las cosas que habían sido y que ya no eran, como la vida extinta de la antigua Cazadora Real Izumi. Mientras la canción discurría hacia su final, Asami se encontró a sí misma pensando en las vidas perdidas de su padre y su madre, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Para su sorpresa, notó el mismo tipo de pensativa melancolía en el viejo gato Arquímedes. Ni la tristeza ni el arrepentimiento eran partes normales de su personalidad, así que Asami se extrañó y se lo hubiera preguntado si no fuera porque notó un sentimiento muy profundo en él, como el despertar de una antigua parte de su ser.

La canción terminó con una nota larga y sinuosa, y se sumió en el silencio.

—Cazadora Real Korra —dijo el príncipe Bolin—. Es tradición del reino otorgarle a la nueva Cazadora Real un obsequio; un deseo que sólo el Rey pueda cumplir. Así pues, te pregunto en nombre de mi padre, ¿cuál es tu mayor deseo?

Korra suspiró profundamente y fijó sus ojos azules en Asami, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. La estaba invitando a subir al estrado, delante de todo el reino. Asami tardó en reaccionar y Kya le dio un leve empujón. Se abrió paso entre los presentes, ante las sonrisas cariñosas de Eska, de Desna, de Lin, de Mila, de Kalik, de Jinora, de Kai, el jefe Tonraq y muchos otros que habían llegado a admirarla.

Sujetó la mano de Korra y subió con su ayuda. Allí, la cazadora le ofreció su otra mano y se miraron de frente la una a la otra. En el rostro del príncipe había una pequeña, pero cálida sonrisa. Allí, delante de todos y en presencia del monarca, Korra manifestó:

—Su Alteza, todo cuanto deseo se encuentra ante mí.

Y príncipe Bolin, por primera vez orgulloso de estar en el lugar de su padre y de su hermano, les dio a ambas su bendición. Entonces Korra se inclinó hacia delante, y la besó.

Fue insoportablemente frágil, una punzada de sensación. Todo lo que Asami creía sobre sí misma, sobre quién o qué era ella, fue irrelevante. No hubo palabras, solo la sensación, dulce y suave de los labios de la cazadora. Tierna, como el cosquilleo de un gatito. Asami se sintió en las nubes, con la inocencia de la primera vez. Korra la estaba besando. Ella estaba besando a Korra. Estaban de pie en medio del salón del trono, delante de cientos de súbditos, dándose y recibiendo cada beso que se hubieran dado o recibido en el pasado; besos memorizados, besos rápidos y duros; besos profundos y frenéticos, largos y lentos.

Todo en aquel delicado roce de nariz, de finos labios temblorosos; de su cazadora.

—¡Larga vida a Korra! ¡Larga vida a Asami! —gritó Kya y la ex capitana Lin la secundó.

—¡Qué vivan! —exclamaron las cazadoras y los guerreros, golpeando los escudos con las espadas y las lanzas y golpeando el suelo con los pies—. ¡Qué viva la Cazadora Real! ¡Qué viva su amada!

—Por muchos y largos años —suspiró Bolin, y sin poderlo evitar, las abrazó a ambas.

Las tribus cazadoras de los cuatro reinos miraron maravilladas a la joven pareja. Entonces se pusieron en pie con exclamaciones de alegría y aplaudieron con tanto entusiasmo que sonaron como una tromba de agua. Korra inclinó la cabeza hacia la multitud y, ofreciéndole a Asami su brazo, caminaron juntas a través del largo pasillo de mármol.

Regresaron así al lado de su familia y amigos, pisando con cada paso, copos de nieve acumulada.

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	37. Lágrimas en la Nieve

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXXVII**_

Kuvira rompió la espada de Asami. Partió la hoja en dos con el furioso golpe de la suya. El impacto fue tal que Asami llegó a creer que el brazo con el que sostenía la desdichada espada también se había roto. El dolor la obligó a retroceder y a inclinarse débilmente ante Kuvira. No había compasión en la mirada de la fey. Con una fuerte patada la envió al suelo helado, y la muchacha soltó al fin lo que quedaba de la que fuera la espada de Mila. El metal repicó tristemente en el vacío de la noche, sin eco, sin gloria.

—Ahora no tienes excusa para continuar luchando con ese trozo de hierro inútil —aseveró Kuvira.

Asami ignoró el hilo de sangre que le resbalaba de la boca y se esforzó por alzarse nuevamente en pie. La vibración del golpe aún le retumbaba en los huesos.

—¿Por qué? —protestó, casi sin aliento—. No tenías que…

—Sí, si tenía —la interrumpió Kuvira—. Te aferras demasiado a las cosas, tanto como a las personas. Esa forma de pensar será tu perdición. No tendrás a nadie en el campo de batalla, ni siquiera a Korra o a mí. Cuando el furor del hierro contra el acero y los gritos de los guerreros ensordezcan tus oídos, cuando hayas corrido y luchado hasta entumecer cada músculo de tu cuerpo, cuando ya no llegue aire suficiente a tus pulmones; estarás completamente sola, a merced de tus enemigos. Ya no debes, ¡ya no puedes seguir dependiendo de nadie más que de ti misma!

A Asami se le retorcieron las tripas y saboreó la bilis al plantearse lo que eso implicaba.

—¿He de luchar sola cuando el momento llegue? —dijo con gran agitación—. No sabes lo que dices. Los fey me matarían. Yo…

—No, Asami. No te matarán. Ni tú misma sabes de lo que eres capaz. En cualquier caso, las dos tenemos deberes: tú con los humanos, y yo contigo. No podemos evadirlos por el simple hecho de sentir temor. Hay demasiado en riesgo, y no podemos permitirnos fallar. —Asami no pudo más que sacudir con la cabeza mientras el pánico amenazaba con superarla. Intentó negar las palabras de Kuvira, pero era evidente que decían la verdad—. Asami, has de aceptar libremente esta carga.

—Hace apenas unos días, cuando te encontré en la taberna, me dijiste que: "Lo que me da forma es mi destino…", que nací con un corazón humano y el alma de un dragón. Pero por más que lo intento no consigo entenderlo, Kuvira. Por favor… —suplicó—. Dime qué significa ser la hija de Akaren…

—No lo sé —admitió—. Ni siquiera tu madre parecía saberlo a ciencia cierta. Lo único que parece seguro es que la magia de la creación corre por tus venas, como lo haría por las de un Dragón Elemental. Tu facilidad para dominar el idioma antiguo, la lengua de los dragones, lo delata. Es nuestra esperanza que puedas pronunciar algún día el "Nombre de Todos los Nombres".

Asami dio un paso tentativo hacia la fey. Sentía que sus pies se hundían en la espesa nieve, como si atravesara arenas movedizas, y el frío intenso de aquella noche nevada disminuyera el latir rítmico de su corazón.

—Sigues repitiendo eso, como si yo supiera lo que es.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser, sino el nombre verdadero del idioma antiguo?

Asami se pasmó ante aquella declaración.

—No existe tal cosa… —titubeó—. ¿O si?

Kuvira exhaló una densa nube blanca con su aliento.

—Sí existe, pero nadie lo sabe. Es una palabra de increíble poder, mediante la cual se podría controlar el idioma completo y a todos aquellos que lo usan: "El Nombre de Todos los Nombres", la voluntad del mundo entero en tus manos… Muchos humanos y fey dedicaron su vida a encontrarla, pero sólo uno tuvo éxito. Uno que está maldito, condenado a vivir por siempre sin poder pronunciar jamás ninguna palabra. El último hijo mestizo de las dos razas, antes de mí por supuesto. Es irónico de principio a fin.

—Si Arquímedes tiene ese conocimiento en su poder, ¿cómo es que la Reina fey aún no ha ido tras él?

—No tuve oportunidad de preguntárselo a tu madre. Ella fue quien… —Kuvira desvió la mirada y murmuró con disgusto—. Confórmate con lo que te he dicho, Asami.

—¿Por qué no quieres contarme lo que ocurrió ese día? —insistió la joven—. ¿Por qué te niegas a hablarme sobre mi madre? Si en verdad la viste en el reino Aeris, entonces, dime cómo era ella, cómo sonaba su voz, cómo era su mirada… ¿Sabes? Ya casi no puedo recordarla. Mientras más lo intento, más la olvido. En verdad, ¿fui alguna vez su hija?

La rabia de Kuvira amainó, y la fey quedó con el rostro blanco y los hombros caídos.

—Ya no soy nada —susurró y dejó caer la espada que sujetaba, de manera que la punta se clavó en la nieve y la luz de las antorchas iluminó una amplia grieta en la delgada hoja de acero.

Aquella simple espada humana también se había roto a manos de Kuvira.

—Sé que es duro para ti —la animó Asami, hablando despacio y con amabilidad—. He madurado lo suficiente para comprender lo que es amar a otra mujer, y temo que mi mundo se venga abajo si llegara a perderla. El dolor que sientes quizá sea inimaginable para los demás, pero no para mí. Por favor, Kuvira… Habla conmigo. Tengo derecho a saber qué fue de mi madre.

—Aunque estábamos unidas, no conseguí predecir lo que Yasuko iba a hacer. Aquel día… Cuanto más me dijo de sí misma, más cuenta me di de lo distintas que éramos. Siempre supe que Yasuko era especial, aún cuando era poco menos que una niña humana, pero nunca imaginé que fuera la forma reencarnada de Akaren. Incluso su nombre verdadero lo ocultaba, tanto para sí misma como para los demás. Y aún después de saber quién era ella en realidad, yo…

Entonces Kuvira hizo la primera afirmación que a Asami le pareció verdaderamente sabia:

—A menudo amamos a quienes nos resultan más ajenos. Es probable que a Yasuko y a mí nos hubiese costado decenios entendernos del todo mutuamente. Un vínculo con un Dragón Elemental no se parece a ninguna otra relación: es una obra en permanente creación. —Miró a la joven—. Así como tú, pequeñaja. Quizá nadie, ni siquiera tú misma, podrás llegar a comprender totalmente lo que eres; lo que significa tener corazón humano y alma de dragón. Sin embargo, ¿de qué serviría eso? Sería como tratar de buscar el final del horizonte. ¿No crees que es más satisfactorio contemplarlo y disfrutar de su belleza? Asombrarte con cada nuevo color y celaje en el cielo…

—No sé si pueda conformarme con eso —confesó Asami, consciente del nuevo torrente de ansiedad que recorría su cuerpo.

—Tendrás que aprender a hacerlo. Ahora ven. El frío del invierno comienza a calar en ti.

Salieron del patio de entrenamiento en silencio, similares a dos sombras que se arrastran por la nieve. Asami notó que tenía los dedos de las manos entumidos y una delgada capa de hielo le escocía en las pálidas mejillas. Al haber cesado el furor de su combate con la fey, el fuego interno que la había mantenido inmune ante el frío se había extinguido. Ahora temblaba y observaba con frustración cómo su piel se quemaba por el hielo. Kuvira tenía una tolerancia mayor al frío, o al menos eso pensaba. Jamás dio indicios de sentirse aterida. Asami la envidió por ello.

Korra había sido nombrada Cazadora Real apenas esa mañana. Desde entonces, a Asami no se le concedió ni un minuto de descanso. La última vez que vio a su amada ese día fue poco después de la ceremonia cuando, tras un brindis de celebración, cada una de las líderes de las tribus cazadoras acudió a los pies de Korra para jurarle lealtad. A Asami le hubiera gustado quedarse con ella, en especial para ver a su rival Azula postrarse a regañadientes cuando su turno llegara, no obstante, Kuvira la obligó a marcharse mucho antes de eso. Sobre los hombros de la fey, el viejo felino Arquímedes la abrumó con el rojo brillante de sus ojos.

 _Mañana irás a la guerra, fricai, es preciso que te instruya mientras aún haya tiempo para hacerlo_ —le dijo—. _Te entrenarás más deprisa de lo que lo haya hecho o lo vaya a hacer jamás ningún otro guerrero fey, pues Kuvira y yo debemos condensar cuatro decenios de conocimiento y tácticas en las pocas horas que le restan a este día…_

Asami se sentía como si estuviera a punto de embarcarse en un largo viaje y debiera despedirse de quienes dejaba atrás. Sin embargo, se limitó a mirar a Korra y sonreír, permitiendo que se notaran su asombro y su alegría por el título que ella acababa de adquirir. En respuesta, la joven cazadora frunció el ceño a medias, como si estuviera preocupada, sin más remedio que dejarla ir al lado de Kuvira y Arquímedes.

A partir de ese momento, Asami recibió el entrenamiento más duro de su vida. No supo cómo, pero de algún modo extraordinario, la fey y el anciano felino combinaron sus conocimientos y los derramaron sobre ella sin un ápice de compasión. Por primera vez puso a prueba el uso de la magia en combate y se batió con Kuvira en un duelo que se le hizo infinito. Los regaños y las instrucciones de Arquímedes le avasallaban la mente con la misma fuerza y frecuencia con la que lo hacían los golpes de espada de Kuvira. Ni siquiera podía parpadear sin que ello significara una distracción fatal, que culminaba en otro de los cientos de terribles moretones que le desfiguraron la carne ese día.

Tal fue la intensidad de sus ejercicios, que Asami llegó a temer que no los sobreviviría. Sin embargo, con el paso de las horas y tras miles de dolorosas caídas, Asami descubrió que comenzaba a seguirle el ritmo a Kuvira. Sonrió de pura alegría, como si le hubieran concedido un indulto. Sus recelos se evaporaron y pasó con fluidez de una postura a la otra —pese a que la mayoría exigía más flexibilidad de la que tenía—, con una energía y confianza que no había vuelto a tener desde antes de su batalla contra Azula.

Con la llegada de la tarde, Asami ya era capaz de esquivar o desviar los golpes de la fey. Y aunque jamás tuvo oportunidad de asestarle alguno, supo que si llegara a medirse nuevamente contra Azula en combate, la historia sería muy distinta a la anterior. La velocidad de su progreso la asombraba, pero no tanto como lo hacía Kuvira. Korra le había contado que la fey había sido su maestra, y Asami al fin podía comprender por qué la joven cazadora le tenía tal respeto. Durante todo el entrenamiento, Kuvira mantuvo una compostura impecable, como si estuviera paseando por un jardín. Sus instrucciones eran más tranquilas y pacientes que las de Arquímedes, pero absolutamente implacables. No le permitía el menor desvío del camino correcto.

Y terminó por destrozar la hoja de la espada que Asami había empuñado por tanto tiempo.

Antes de abandonar el patio de entrenamiento, Asami recogió los trozos de su espada rota y los envolvió cuidadosamente en la tela de su capa. Mientras contemplaba el maltratado hierro, ella se planteó llevar la espada a la herrería del palacio, donde procedería a suavizar las irregularidades de la hoja, cerrar las melladuras de los bordes y devolverle la fuerza del templado. Se preguntó, no obstante, si debía hacerlo. Aquella espada jamás fue la adecuada para ella. Había sido un generoso préstamo de Mila; Asami no podía negarse a aceptarla, ni lamentaba haberlo hecho.

Le debía la fortaleza de sus brazos, nacida del esfuerzo por blandir su peso. Y le debía además, su vida, pues la ayudó a defenderse durante repetidos encuentros mortales. Pero la espada de Mila no podía tolerar su magia, y ella tampoco podía continuar luchando con un arma que entorpecía sus movimientos y amenazaba con lesionar su brazo.

« _Necesito una espada, pero no ésta_ », pensó.

Finalmente decidió envolver los trozos del arma y llevársela al palacio, con el único fin de regresársela a su legítima dueña, tal y como lo había prometido desde un principio. Y así, siguió a Kuvira a través de los jardines reales. Caminaban en silencio, concentradas en la marcha. Las piernas de Asami aún sangraban en los puntos en que la fey la había impactado con el filo de su espada, de modo que la joven empezó a hablarle para no fijarse en ese malestar.

—No creo haber nacido para ser una guerrera, y heme aquí, apunto de sumarme a la guerra que decidirá el destino de la humanidad. Sé que he mejorado algo, pero, ¿crees que algún día llegaré a ser tan fuerte como tú?

Kuvira detuvo su avance sobre el terreno escarchado un momento antes de contestar.

—Eres la hija de Yasuko, Asami. Incluso en tus momentos más débiles, eres más fuerte que yo —la mirada de la fey se enturbió, como si estuviera contemplando una escena recóndita—. Tu madre… La última vez que la vi lo comprendí. Era mujer y era dragón, ambos al mismo tiempo. Era la encarnación de la emoción: amaba, odiaba y lloraba; lo desafiaba todo y rechazaba todas las cadenas que alguna vez intentaron capturarla. Diga lo que diga sobre ella, siempre quedará algo que no se puede explicar. No era la misma persona que te crió de niña, ni era la misma mujer que amé.

Un copo de nieve cayó sobre la nariz de Asami y un escalofrío entintado de tristeza la estremeció.

—Y sin embargo —continuó Kuvira—, a pesar de haber regresado a mí como la poderosa Akaren, aún conservaba dentro de sí una peculiar chispa de ingenuidad humana. A veces era difícil verla, pero estaba allí, era Yasuko. No temas olvidar cómo era ella, porque físicamente te le pareces mucho, aún en su forma de diosa caída. Es doloroso, pero cada vez que miro tu rostro, la veo también a ella. Sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa...

—Gracias —suspiró Asami, conmovida—. Por compartir ese recuerdo de mi madre conmigo.

—Fui egoísta al no decirlo antes —repuso la fey, aunque sin voltearse hacia la joven—. Yasuko merece ser recordada, en especial por su hija. En el interior siempre fue una mujer llena de dignidad, de orgullo y… de amor para dar. En última instancia ésa fue su desgracia.

Dijo esto y luego siguió caminando bajo la oscuridad.

Asami soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

—Una vez la vi —susurró—. Me encontraba en tu jardín y alimenté la tierra de sus flores preferidas con mi sangre. La vieja curandera de mi pueblo solía decir que la sangre les da fuerza a los muertos, fuerza para regresar, aunque fuera por unos momentos, a nuestro mundo. Y así fue. Mi madre volvió como un espectro y habló conmigo. ¿Crees que…?

—Eso no volverá a funcionar —la cortó Kuvira—. Lo que viste era la sombra de un momento olvidado, un pálido reflejo de lo que una vez fue y que continuaba rondando por la Tierra, deseando terminar algo inconcluso. Nada más que un fantasma… Ella ya no regresará jamás.

—Lo imaginé.

Asami se quedó mirando el suelo nevado, sin ganas de moverse, y luego se adentró junto a Kuvira en las murallas del palacio.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

El príncipe Mako abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue un techo abovedado cubierto de mosaicos con motivos rojos, azules y dorados que formaban un complicado dibujo, y lo abarcaba todo. Su mirada quedó atrapada en éste durante un buen rato. Luego, con esfuerzo, consiguió apartar los ojos de allí. En algún lugar, a sus espaldas, había una fuente de luz que ofrecía una iluminación anaranjada y que dejaba a la vista una sala octogonal. Pero era una luz tenue, que no conseguía borrar las sombras que se proyectaban en las esquinas, arriba y abajo. Tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca.

Estaba tumbado sobre una superficie fría, rasposa y muy dura. Al tacto de las plantas de los pies le parecía piedra. Sentía un frío terrible metido en los huesos, y eso hizo que se diera cuenta de que lo único que llevaba puesto era el fino pantalón negro con el que había estado luchado momentos antes de su captura.

« _¿Dónde estoy?_ »

Los recuerdos regresaron a su mente de inmediato, sin orden ni concierto: un galope involuntario que todavía le resonaba en la cabeza con una fuerza que era casi física.

Aguantó la respiración e intentó sentarse —retorcerse, escapar, luchar si tenía que hacerlo—, pero no pudo moverse más que unos centímetros a cada lado. Unas argollas metálicas lo sujetaban por las muñecas y los tobillos a la losa de piedra, impidiéndole todo movimiento. Movió con energía las manos y las piernas, pero las argollas eran demasiado fuertes para que pudiera romperlas.

Mako soltó aire y se quedó inmóvil, mirando el techo. Se sentía el pulso en los oídos, veloz. Tenía un calor insoportable: las mejillas le ardían, y notaba las manos y los pies hinchados.

« _Parece que así es como voy a morir..._ »

Por un momento la desesperanza y la tristeza embargaron al príncipe. Casi no había empezado a vivir la vida, y ya estaba a punto de acabar. E iba a hacerlo de la manera más vil y miserable de todas. Y, lo que era aún peor, no había conseguido llevar a cabo ninguna de las cosas que había deseado hacer. Su único legado eran las batallas y los cuerpos de los muertos; las estrategias, demasiado numerosas para recordarlas; los juramentos de amistad y de lealtad que valían menos que la promesa de un comediante, y un ejército variopinto y vulnerable que, con suerte, sería dirigido por una cazadora más joven incluso que él.

Le pareció que era un pobre legado para que su nombre se recordara.

No sabía qué había sido de su hermano menor Bolin. Quizás también había muerto a manos de los fey. Quizás la Ciudadela Real ya había sido invadida. Quizás ya todo se había perdido… Mako sentía que era el último de los suyos. Cuando muriera, no quedaría nadie para continuar la línea de la familia real. Ese pensamiento le dolió, y se recriminó no haber tenido hijos cuando podía.

—Lo siento —dijo en un susurro, viendo el rostro de su padre delante de él.

Pero luego decidió dejar a un lado esos sentimientos. El único control que podía ejercer en ese momento era sobre sí mismo, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a éste para sucumbir a sus dudas, sus miedos y remordimientos. Mientras pudiera dirigir sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, no estaría del todo perdido. Esa era la más pequeña de las libertades —la de disponer de la propia mente—, pero se sintió agradecido de tenerla. Saber que quizá muy pronto incluso esa libertad le sería arrebatada hizo que su determinación fuera mayor.

Cuando la conmoción del primer momento hubo pasado, el tedio de la espera empezó a pesarle. La única manera que tenía para calcular el tiempo era con sus sensaciones de hambre y de sed, pero el hambre iba y venía a intervalos. El príncipe intentó medir el transcurso de las horas contando, pero esa actividad lo aburría y a partir del diez mil perdía la cuenta.

A pesar de que estaba seguro de que lo que le esperaba era terrible, deseó que sus captores aparecieran ante él para poder verles la cara. Antes ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la tal reina fey existiera, pero ahora, la perspectiva de saberse en su poder lo enfermaba de los nervios. Gritó durante mucho rato, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el eco de su voz.

La luz que había a sus espaldas no se apagaba nunca, ni tampoco se hacía más tenue. Supuso que era una lámpara sin llama, parecida a las que fabricaban los aeritas en su lejana isla. Esa iluminación hacía que dormir le resultara difícil, pero al final el agotamiento pudo con él y Mako empezó a dormitar.

La posibilidad de soñar lo aterraba. Dormido era cuando más vulnerable se encontraba. Tenía miedo de que en su inconsciencia pudiera ser víctima de una tortura mental, algo de lo que sólo eran capaces los fey. Pero no tenía mucho poder de elección en ese asunto. En un momento u otro se dormiría, y obligarse a permanecer despierto no haría más que empeorar las cosas. Así que durmió. Pero su descanso fue intermitente y poco profundo.

Lo despertó un fuerte golpe.

Oyó que se abría un cerrojo en algún punto por encima y por detrás de él. Luego, el crujido de una puerta al abrirse.

El corazón se le aceleró. Le parecía que debía de haber transcurrido un día entero desde que había recuperado la consciencia. Estaba sediento, y tenía la lengua hinchada y pegajosa. Además, le dolía todo el cuerpo de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

Unos pasos que bajaban unas escaleras. Unas botas de suela suave sobre la piedra del suelo… Una pausa. Un sonido metálico. ¿Llaves? ¿Cuchillos? ¿O algo peor?… Luego, más pasos. Ahora se acercaban. Cada vez más…, más…

Un hombre fornido que vestía una túnica de lana gris apareció en su campo de visión. Un fey sin duda, por el brillo sobrenatural de su blanca piel. Se acercó a Mako con pasos cortos, rápidos y precisos. Casi delicados. Resollando suavemente, el hombre se apoyó en la alta losa de piedra sobre la que se encontraba Mako y lo miró.

Era hermoso.

Las leyendas decían que todos los fey lo eran; que su apariencia resultaba siempre irresistible para los humanos. Sin embargo, en el calor de la batalla; cubiertos con sus yelmos de oro y plata, Mako jamás había tenido oportunidad de apreciar la mística belleza del rostro de los fey.

El hombre le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada. Mako tomó plena conciencia de lo poco vestido que estaba. Eso lo hacía sentir vulnerable, como si no fuera más que un juguete o una mascota destinada al disfrute de ese tipo. Las mejillas se le encendieron por la rabia y la humillación.

Decidido a no permitir que él mostrara cuáles eran sus intenciones, quiso hablar, pedir agua, pero tenía la garganta demasiado reseca y sólo pudo emitir un sonido entrecortado. El fey de la túnica gris chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación y, para sorpresa de Mako, empezó a quitarle los grilletes.

Mako, en cuanto se vio libre, se sentó en la losa de piedra y fue a golpear al fey en el cuello con la mano derecha. Pero éste, sin ningún esfuerzo, le cogió la mano antes de que lo consiguiera. El joven príncipe soltó un gruñido y fue a clavarle las uñas de la otra mano en los ojos. Pero el fey le cogió también la otra muñeca. Mako se retorció a un lado y a otro, pero el fey tenía mucha fuerza y su puño parecía de piedra.

Frustrado, Mako se inclinó hacia delante y clavó los dientes en el antebrazo derecho del fey. Probó la sangre en la boca, salada y picante. Se atragantó, pero continuó mordiendo a pesar de que la sangre se deslizaba ya por la comisura de sus labios. Notaba, entre los dientes y contra la lengua, los músculos del antebrazo del fey, que se movían como serpientes atrapadas, intentando escapar.

Aparte de eso, el tipo no hizo nada.

Al final, Mako soltó su brazo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le escupió la sangre en la cara. Incluso entonces el fey continuó mirándolo con la misma expresión vacía, sin parpadear y sin expresar el más mínimo dolor ni furia.

Mako tiró de las manos y levantó las piernas para darle una patada en el estómago. Pero el fey le soltó una muñeca y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

El joven príncipe vio una potente luz blanca con los ojos cerrados y le pareció que algo explotaba a su alrededor sin emitir el menor ruido. La cabeza se le torció a un lado, los dientes castañetearon y un dolor insufrible le recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

Cuando recuperó la visión, miró al fey, pero no hizo ningún otro intento de atacarlo. Se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba a su merced… Se había dado cuenta de que, si quería vencerlo, necesitaba encontrar algo para clavarle en los ojos o con que cortarle el cuello.

El fey le soltó la otra muñeca y se metió la mano debajo de la túnica, de donde sacó un pañuelo blanco. Con él se secó la sangre y la baba de la cara. Luego, se envolvió el brazo herido y ató los extremos ayudándose con los dientes. Después, agarró a Mako del brazo. El príncipe dio un respingo al notar sus dedos largos y finos alrededor de su carne. El fey lo arrastró fuera de la losa de piedra, pero las piernas no lo aguantaron cuando Mako quiso poner los pies en el suelo. Se quedó colgando de la mano del fey, como un muñeco de paja, con el brazo doblado por encima de la cabeza en un ángulo forzado.

El fey lo obligó a ponerse en pie, y esta vez Mako consiguió sostenerse sobre sus propias piernas. Sin soltarlo y sirviendo de apoyo, el fey lo llevó hasta un corto tramo de escaleras que conducían a una gran puerta, la misma por la que había entrado su carcelero.

Entonces el príncipe Mako supo dónde se encontraba.

Al salir del calabozo, el fey lo condujo por largos pasillos de mármol veteados de gris, pasando por bancos de ventanas soleadas, y por una rotonda en la que la estatua de un unicornio levantaba su cabeza hacia el abovedado techo de cristal. A sus pies un fénix de piedra extendía las alas. Pasaron junto a varios fey, que vestían túnicas de tonalidades entre el blanco y el azul pálido, y que parecían desaparecer de la vista tan pronto como Mako posaba la mirada en ellos. El efecto le resultó inquietante; le hizo preguntarse si todo el palacio de la reina fey era nada más que una extraordinaria ilusión.

Finalmente, llegaron a la sala del trono subiendo un último tramo de escaleras, que culminó en unas gigantescas puertas de secuoya blanca. A Mako le recordaron las puertas de la cámara de la corte de su padre; incluso tenían asas similares en el centro. Éstas se abrieron para dar paso a un pasillo largo y ancho; las ventanas a lo largo de una de las paredes daban vista a un jardín esculpido en medio de un perfecto bosque de piedra negra.

Los habitantes del castillo de cristal se revelaron sin aviso previo en un remolino de movimientos frente a Mako, como agujas de pinaza revoloteadas por la brisa. Luego captó el movimiento de alguna mano, un pálido rostro, un pie calzado con sandalias, un brazo alzado... De uno en uno, algunos fey aparecieron envueltos en haces de luz, con sus ojos almendrados fijos en el príncipe humano.

Las mujeres llevaban el cabello suelto. Les caía por la espalda en cascadas de plata y azabache, trenzado con flores frescas, como la fuente de un jardín. Todas poseían una belleza delicada y etérea que ocultaba su fuerza inquebrantable; a Mako le parecieron inmaculadas. Los hombres eran igual de sorprendentes con sus pómulos altos, sus narices finamente esculpidas y sus gruesos párpados. Ambos sexos se ataviaban con túnicas rústicas verdes y plateadas, y con flecos de oscuros tonos rojizos y dorados.

« _Sin duda, no son más que demonios hermosos_ », pensó Mako sin dejarse cautivar.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, cientos de ramas de pino se fundían para formar un techo de celosía. Debajo había seis sillas alineadas a lo largo de las paredes laterales. En ellas reposaban tres jóvenes fey, con sus semblantes suaves, sin rastro de edad, y ojos entusiastas que brillaban de excitación. Al contrario que los demás fey, éstos llevaban al cinto espadas en cuyas empuñaduras relucían granates y berilos, y sus frentes estaban adornadas con diademas de plata. Mako comprendió que estaba delante de los príncipes fey. Sin embargo, tres de los puestos, dos de la izquierda y uno de la derecha, se encontraban vacíos.

¿Qué había sido del resto de los príncipes?

Un estrado sostenía un magnífico trono de cristal acolchado en seda dorada, justo en medio de las seis sillas, tres a su derecha y tres a su izquierda, desde las que los príncipes fey observaban al humano cautivo. Sentada allí, orgullosa e imperial, estaba la reina de los fey. Cuando lo vio entrar, Suyin se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, y apoyó su mano derecha en el reposabrazos del trono.

Fue un largo camino hasta el estrado, y sus pasos hicieron eco en la habitación de techo alto. El carcelero llegó primero ante la reina y se inclinó profundamente antes de entregarle al humano. A pesar de que ambos hablaron en su extraña lengua natal, Mako reconoció su nombre, y cuando los ojos de Suyin se posaron sobre él, se estremeció. El rostro de la reina era resplandeciente, sin edad; su mirada del color del jade.

Era hermosa, pero la suya era una belleza temible, como el borde espejado de una espada finamente forjada.

Una capa de terciopelo negro se cerraba en torno a su cuello y caía hasta el suelo en lánguidos pliegues. Pese a su porte imponente, la reina parecía frágil, como si escondiera un gran dolor. Y fue así que Mako se percató de que, todos los miembros de la familia real fey vestían prendas negras; estaban de luto.

Junto a la mano izquierda de la reina Suyin había un cilindro curvado con una cruceta grabada. Un cuervo blanco se aposentaba en ella y cambiaba la garra de apoyo una y otra vez con impaciencia. El ave alzó la cabeza y repasó a Mako con una inteligencia asombrosa, luego soltó un largo y grave graznido, y aulló:

—¡Marbh!

Mako se estremeció por la fuerza de aquella única palabra graznada, muy a pesar de que su significado le era un misterio.

Entonces la reina Suyin habló en el lenguaje de los humanos. Su voz era suave, profunda y decidida. Cualquier bardo que hubiera poseído un instrumento tan exquisito habría visto su nombre alabado y habría sido considerado un maestro de maestros. Su sonido erizaba la piel; sus palabras parecían bañar a Mako con unas cálidas olas que lo acariciaban, lo cautivaban y lo esclavizaban.

—Bienvenido, Príncipe Mako, hijo de San. Bienvenido a esta, mi casa bajo las antiguas rocas de cristal de Élan. Hacía mucho tiempo que un invitado tan distinguido como tú no nos honraba con su presencia. Mis energías han estado ocupadas en otros asuntos, pero te aseguro que de ahora en adelante no abandonaré mi deber de anfitriona.

Por fin, su voz había adoptado un tono ligeramente amenazador.

Mako sólo había visto a Suyin en persona durante una ocasión: el día en que la Cazadora Real Izumi cayó en batalla, asesinada por su mano. Pero el efecto que la voz de esa fey tenía en él era tan visceral, tan poderoso, que no tuvo ninguna duda de que se trataba de la reina Suyin. Tanto en su acento como en su pronunciación había cierta cualidad ajena, como si el idioma que estuviera hablando no fuera el mismo que el suyo. Era algo muy sutil, pero difícil de ignorar cuando uno se había dado cuenta.

Suyin lo estudió atentamente, y Mako tuvo que apartar la mirada para evitar sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que no había muebles en toda la habitación a excepción de su trono y los de sus hijos; todos los visitantes tenían que pararse o arrodillarse ante ella. Era un viejo truco; su padre empleaba la misma estrategia. Aquel pensamiento lo galvanizó. Y Mako se permitió mirar un poco más allá de la reina fey mientras hablaba, para que no tuviera que soportar toda la fuerza de su verde mirada.

Suyin se levantó y descendió del trono, arrastrando la capa negra tras ella. Se detuvo delante de Mako, le apoyó una mano en el mentón y dijo con un potente vibrato:

—Eres más joven de lo que había esperado. Sabía que eras joven, pero, a pesar de ello, me sorprende ver que no eres más que un niño. Pero muchos me parecen niños hoy en día: niños imprudentes, alocados y engreídos que no saben lo que les conviene; niños que necesitan ser guiados por quienes son más viejos y más sabios.

—¿Como tú? —repuso Mako con ironía.

Él no sabía de dónde sacaba el valor para pronunciar esas palabras, pero se sentía fuerte y con ganas de desafiarla. Tanto si Suyin lo castigaba como si no, estaba decidido a decir lo que pensaba.

La reina rió.

—Ah, pero yo soy más que la experiencia de mis años de vida. Poseo los recuerdos de cientos de personas, de vidas y más vidas: amores, odios, batallas, victorias, derrotas, lecciones aprendidas, errores… Todo ello está en mi mente y su sabiduría susurra en mis oídos. Mi memoria se remonta a eones de antigüedad. En toda la historia no ha existido nadie como yo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mako en un susurro—. Si eres tan sabia y poderosa, ¿por qué haces esto?

—Sin duda conoces la historia, pequeño Príncipe. ¿O acaso crees que se trataba de una simple leyenda? Hoy humanos y fey somos enemigos mortales. Pero alguna vez, todo fue distinto. Una vez, nuestras tierras estuvieron más estrechamente entrelazadas. Hubo una época en la que nuestra gente se mezclaba entre sí. Empero, no fue un tiempo enteramente pacífico. Los fey vivimos tantas generaciones más que ustedes los humanos... Muchas de las cosas que recordábamos, ustedes las olvidaban. No podíamos coexistir, pues siembre nos malentendíamos los unos a los otros.

»Entonces, estalló la guerra. Una larga y sangrienta guerra. Se perdieron innumerables vidas entre mi gente, así como entre los tuyos. En última instancia, surgieron las cazadoras y los fey nos vimos obligados a huir a esta diminuta dimensión; este recóndito espacio entre realidades, donde ya nadie alberga un corazón latiente en su pecho. Se nos condenó a morir, aislados del mundo. Poco a poco, los humanos se olvidaron también de nosotros…

La reina miró a Mako, quien distinguió un rastro de desconsuelo en su rostro, y por primera vez, el glamour del que hacía alarde se agrietó. Suyin no parecía vieja en un sentido humano, pero había siglos en ella, y había, también, dolor.

—Durante más de un siglo luché por restablecer las fuerzas de mi pueblo, y ahora por fin y de una vez por todas, ¡reclamaremos lo que debió haber sido sólo nuestro desde un principio! —Suyin apretó los puños. Hablaba con frialdad, pero parecía como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para poder contener sus emociones bajo control. Una vena azul palpitaba en su sien derecha. Y Mako comenzó a tensarse; tenía el terrible presentimiento de saber lo que la reina estaba a punto de decir—. ¡La tierra bajo el cielo y las aguas del mar han de volver a nuestras manos! ¡Y los humanos…! ¡Ustedes no merecen otro destino más que la aniquilación total!

El joven príncipe no sabía qué decir. Al final, apretando la mandíbula, soltó:

—¡Mátame entonces! ¡Pero aunque mueran mi padre y mi hermano, y aunque mueran miles de soldados más, siempre habrán humanos que se opondrán a ti! Una cazadora venció a los fey hace cien años, ¡y puedo asegurarte que de entre ellas surgirá una que le pondrá fin a tus ambiciones!

—¿Una cazadora dices? —Suyin se rió—. ¿Crees que debería temerle a una simple cría humana? ¿Crees que le temo a esa a la que llaman "Korra"? Oh, pobre de ti. Aún no lo comprendes… No te he traído aquí porque desee torturarte hasta que me digas todo lo que sabes al respecto. No puedes decirme nada que yo no sepa ya. El número y localización de tu ejército; el estado de tus provisiones; de qué manera planeas atacar a mis guerreros; los deberes de Korra y la Partida de Caza Real, sus costumbres y habilidades; su ascenso como Cazadora Real; incluso los poderes que posee Asami Sato, la joven bruja que viaja a su lado. Todo eso lo sé, y más. Mucho, mucho más…

Aquello trastornó a Mako, pero se esforzó en no dejarse descorazonar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—¿Que por qué te hemos traído aquí? Porque, querido, eres el heredero al trono del mundo humano. Yo tuve una heredera una vez: se lo di todo a esta chica, cada delicadeza, cada lujo, cada privilegio que podía otorgarle, pero ella jamás se sintió satisfecha. Era obstinada, no sólo rechazó todo cuanto le ofrecí, sino que me rechazó a mí, a sus hermanos e incluso su propia naturaleza… Todo porque se enamoró de una miserable humana. Y no contenta con eso, le arrebató la vida a mi hija menor, la Princesa Opal. ¿Cuántos hijos más debo perder por su culpa? Mi pequeño Príncipe Wei murió a manos de esa desdichada humana, ¡esa maldita Asami que acarrea la herencia blasfema de su madre! ¡Oh, lo disfrutaré! ¡Disfrutaré tanto matándolas a ambas!

—Un señuelo, eso es en lo que pretendes convertirme —concluyó Mako—. ¿No es así? El Ejército Real vendrá a rescatarme, y con ellos también vendrán todas esas personas de las que buscas vengarte. ¡Habría que ser un imbécil para caer en una trampa tan predecible como ésa!

Suyin sonrió para sí misma, regresó a su trono, tomó asiento cómodamente en él y se echó sobre un brazo la capa de terciopelo negro.

—No pensarás lo mismo cuando entierres tu espada en el corazón de la joven Cazadora Real y desates caos y pánico entre sus tropas —dijo con suavidad—. La muerte de la cazadora Korra será sólo el comienzo de mi perfecto sueño de venganza...

—¡No! ¡Jamás me convertiría en uno de tus asesinos malditos!

La reina le dirigió una mirada inquietante.

—No necesito un asesino. Necesito un cazador… Mi propio Cazador Real. Si mi heredera me traiciona, entonces el heredero de los humanos ha de traicionarlos a ellos también. Justicia poética.

Al escucharla, Mako se sintió atenazado por el terror. Lo que le estaba proponiendo era mucho peor de lo que él había imaginado.

—¡Antes muerto! —repuso el príncipe, escupiendo.

Suyin soltó una carcajada que resonó en toda la habitación: era una mujer que no temía nada, ni siquiera la muerte. Sólo entonces comprendió que él no significaba nada para la reina fey. Mako hubiera aceptado que Suyin lo odiara, que sintiera un placer perverso en torturarlo… Pero no demostraba nada de eso. Ella era completamente indiferente, no poseía la más mínima empatía. Lo podía matar en aquel mismo momento, y no le hubiera provocado más sentimiento que si hubiera pisado una hormiga.

—Oh, joven y bello príncipe; valiente Mako, hijo de San —lo alabó la reina—. Todo el mundo tiene un límite, tanto físico como mental. La única pregunta es cuánto tardarás en llegar a ese punto. Y llegarás, te lo prometo. Quizá tu fuerza lo aplace, pero no lo podrá evitar. ¿Por qué, pues, sufrir sin necesidad? Nadie cuestiona tu coraje: ya lo has demostrado ante todo el mundo. Ahora tienes que ceder. No es vergonzoso aceptar lo inevitable. Continuar significará tener que soportar una serie de torturas, sólo para satisfacer tu sentido del deber. Deja que tu sentido del deber se sienta satisfecho ya, y júrame lealtad.

Mako oyó una palabra resonar en su oído interno, como el tañido de una gran campana. El mismo mundo pareció vibrar con ese sonido, como si un gigante hubiera tañido las cuerdas de la realidad y estas todavía vibraran. Por un momento le pareció que caía en el vacío, y el aire a su alrededor brilló como si fuera agua. A pesar del poder de esa palabra, no era capaz de recordar qué letras la formaban, pues la palabra había traspasado su mente y solo había dejado a su paso el recuerdo de su fuerza.

No le habían puesto nada en la boca para que mordiera, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar. La sala del trono de cristal se llenó con los ecos de su agonía hasta que la voz le falló y una oscuridad absoluta envolvió por completo al príncipe Mako.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Nunca tuvo certeza de hacia dónde la estaba guiando Kuvira, tenía la esperanza de que la llevaría con Korra, a quien no había visto desde su nombramiento oficial, sin embargo pronto descubrió que pasaría la noche en las barracas, donde se había hospedado varios días antes de la ceremonia de nombramiento, y no en los aposentos de la Cazadora Real como era ahora su costumbre.

Cuando percibió que llegaban, Arquímedes se echó sobre el alféizar de la ventana y se encogió como si ya no le quedara voluntad para permanecer erguido. Asami nunca lo había visto así, parecía cien años más viejo, como si todo el peso de su vida inmortal le hubiese caído encima de repente.

Al entrar, Asami encontró también a Kya, sentada sobre un taburete, enfrascada en el estudio de una serie de pergaminos, libros y hojas sueltas de papel apiladas en el catre desnudo. Sobre la frente le caía un fino mechón de pelo plateado que disimulaba la curva de una cicatriz que le iba de lo alto del cráneo hasta la sien izquierda.

—¡Asami! —exclamó cuando la vio. Las líneas de concentración de su rostro se borraron—. ¡Bienvenida, bienvenida! Arquímedes estaba esperándote. Ven, pasa, y siéntate donde gustes.

La bruja esbozó una mueca difícil de interpretar en cuanto se percató de la presencia de Kuvira. Era la expresión distante de quien se ve forzado a hacerle frente a algo desagradable. La fey no pasó esto inadvertido y en su rostro también aparecieron señales de molestia.

—Bruja, sabes ya que no soy tu enemiga —murmuró.

—Quizá, pero la energía que te rodea no deja de ser perturbadora. Contaminas mi aura; estás maldita.

—El mundo está maldito —sentenció Kuvira y Kya agachó la cabeza.

 _Bruja, no importunes a esta media fey_ —maulló Arquímedes, severo—. _En poco es diferente a mí; no es el primer híbrido maldito que se cruza en tu camino. Acéptala como lo hiciste conmigo. Jamás te creí una vieja prejuiciosa._

En el rostro de Kya apareció una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Es sólo que…

 _¡Bah! Has algo útil y prepáranos el mejor té que tengas. Nos espera una noche muy larga, ¿comprendes?_

—Cómo sea —Kya se puso de pie y se alisó las arrugas de la túnica—. Asami, cariño, ¿te gustaría algo en especial, además del té?

—Descuida, una taza de té es más que suficiente para mí.

—Entonces que sea té con galletas —dijo la bruja y pasó de largo a Kuvira, quien permanecía inerte en el umbral de la puerta.

Luego cogió la tetera del suelo y se la apoyó contra la cadera, encajó la boquilla de un odre en el extremo del pico y apretó. La tetera reverberó con un ruido sordo al golpear el chorro de agua contra el fondo. Kya apretó con los dedos el cuello del odre, reduciendo el flujo a un lento goteo, y se quedó así, mientras las gotas de agua repiqueteaban a un ritmo frenético contra el interior de la tetera.

El estentóreo goteo se prolongó más de tres minutos.

Cuando por fin se llenó la tetera, Kya retiró el odre deshinchado, lo colgó en un gancho del poste central de la habitación y salió. Asami miró a Kuvira sin poder evitar un suspiro.

—Lo lamento —le dijo, y se sentó en uno de los catres con una expresión miserable en la cara.

—No necesito la aprobación ni el respeto de los demás humanos —replicó la fey—. Sólo su cooperación. No pierdas de vista lo que es realmente importante; enfócate en tu misión y nada más.

 _Asami fricai_ —la llamó Arquímedes, desde su rincón en la ventana—. _Proseguiremos con tu entrenamiento de inmediato. Hasta ahora has funcionado con un conocimiento incompleto del idioma antiguo. No hay nadie entre nosotros que conozca todas las palabras del lenguaje,_ _pero te has de familiarizar con su gramática y su estructura para que no te mates por poner un verbo en un lugar inadecuado, o por algún error parecido. No espero que lo hables como los fey, pues eso te llevaría una vida entera, pero sí que consigas una fluidez inconsciente. O sea, has de ser capaz de hablarlo sin pensar._

—Sí, Maestro.

 _Kuvira se saltó el régimen normal de entrenamiento e ignoró las sutilezas de la gramática para asegurarse de que tuvieras los recursos necesarios para permanecer viva_ —explicó el gato— _. Yo también debo variar el régimen para centrarme en las habilidades que probablemente necesitarás en las batallas inminentes. Sin embargo, así como Kuvira te enseñó el mecanismo ordinario de la magia, yo te enseñaré su aplicación más fina, los secretos reservados a los más sabios hechiceros: cómo puedes matar sin usar más energía que la necesaria para mover un dedo; el método que te permite transportar instantáneamente un objeto de un lugar a otro; una variante de la invocación que sirve para oír además de ver; la manera de obtener energía de lo que te rodea y así conservar tus fuerzas; y todas las formas posibles de obtener un máximo rendimiento de tu fuerza._ _Estas técnicas son tan potentes y peligrosas que nunca se han compartido con aprendices novicios como tú, pero las circunstancias exigen que las divulgue ahora, y confío en que no abusarás de ellas._

—Sí, Maestro —asintió nuevamente Asami.

—Vamos afuera —le ordenó Kuvira—. Granemalión no puede usar su magia por sí mismo, así que esta vez, aprenderás de él a través de mí.

Dejaron las barracas y se alejaron unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a una fuente cercana en uno de los jardines. A pesar del frío invernal, el agua aún fluía rápidamente desde su interior. Alzando el brazo derecho con la mano ganchuda como una zarpa, Kuvira proclamó—: ¡Adurna!

Asami contempló cómo una esfera de agua tomaba cuerpo en la fuente y flotaba por el aire hasta quedar pendida sobre los dedos estirados de Kuvira. El agua de la fuente parecía oscura y marrón bajo las ramas de los árboles que las rodeaban, pero la esfera, separada de allí, era incolora como el cristal. Briznas de musgo, polvo y pequeños fragmentos de desechos flotaban dentro del orbe.

Sin dejar de mirar la fuente, Kuvira dijo:

—Sostenla.

Lanzó la esfera hacia atrás por encima del hombro, en dirección a Asami. Ésta trató de cogerla, pero en cuanto tocó su piel, el agua perdió su cohesión y le salpicó el pecho.

—Has de sostenerla con magia —dijo Kuvira. De nuevo, exclamó—: ¡Adurna!

Una esfera de agua se formó en la superficie de la fuente y saltó a su mano, como un halcón entrenado para obedecer a su ama. Esta vez Kuvira le lanzó la bola sin previo aviso. Sin embargo, Asami estaba preparada y dijo, al tiempo que extendía una mano hacia la bola:

—¡Reisa du adurna!

La bola se detuvo a un pelo de distancia de la piel de su mano.

 _Una elección torpe de palabras_ —dijo Arquímedes—; _aunque, en cualquier caso, funciona._

Asami sonrió con malicia y murmuró:

—¡Thry sta!

La esfera cambió de rumbo y se dirigió veloz hacia la base de la cabeza negra de Arquímedes. Sin embargo, no aterrizó allí como esperaba la joven, sino que llegó más allá del anciano felino, se dio la vuelta y voló de regreso a Asami, cada vez más rápida. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

El agua seguía dura y sólida como mármol pulido cuando la golpeó, provocando un sordo golpetazo al chocar con su cráneo. El impacto la tumbó en la nieve, donde quedó aturdida, pestañeando mientras unas luces le centellaban en el cielo.

—Sí —dijo Kuvira—. Serían mejor las palabras «letta», o «kodthr». —Al fin se dio la vuelta y alzó una ceja con fingida sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces? Levántate. No podemos pasarnos toda la noche jugueteando entre la nieve.

—Muy graciosa —gruñó Asami.

 _Has sido tú quien trató de pasarse de lista, fricai_ —ronroneó Arquímedes, agitando la cola.

Cuando Asami se levantó, Arquímedes la hizo manipular el agua de maneras diversas: darle forma con complejos nudos, cambiar el color de la luz que absorbía o reflejaba y congelarla en ciertas secuencias determinadas; ninguna le costó demasiado.

Los ejercicios duraron tanto que el interés inicial de Asami desapareció y fue sustituido por la impaciencia y el desconcierto. No quería ofender a Arquímedes, pero no le encontraba ningún sentido a lo que estaba haciendo el gato; era como si evitara cualquier hechizo que pudiera exigir el uso de algo más que una cantidad mínima de energía. « _Ya he demostrado hasta dónde llegan mis habilidades. ¿Por qué se empeña en repasar estos fundamentos?_ »

—Maestro —dijo—, esto ya lo sé. ¿No podemos adelantar?

Los músculos del cuello de Arquímedes se tensaron, y los hombros quedaron tan rígidos que parecían de granito cincelado; hasta contuvo la respiración antes de decir:

 _¿Nunca aprenderás a mostrar respeto, cachorra tonta? ¡Cómo quieras!_

Entonces Kuvira pronunció cuatro palabras del idioma antiguo en una voz tan profunda que Asami no captó su significado. De repente, soltó un chillido al notar que una presión envolvía sus piernas hasta la rodilla, apretando y constriñéndole las pantorrillas de tal modo que le resultaba imposible caminar. Podía mover los muslos y el tronco, pero más allá de eso era como si la hubieran envuelto en mortero.

 _¡Libérate!_ —ordenó Arquímedes.

Asami no se había enfrentado nunca a ese desafío: cómo romper los hechizos ajenos. Tuvo que pensar muy bien sus siguientes acciones. Podía liberar los invisibles lazos que la ataban de dos maneras distintas. La más efectiva consistía en saber cómo la había inmovilizado Kuvira —bien fuera afectando directamente su cuerpo o sirviéndose de algún recurso externo—, pues en ese caso podía redirigir el elemento para dispersar la fuerza de la fey. Si no, podía usar algún hechizo vago y genérico para bloquear lo que le estaba haciendo Kuvira. La parte negativa de esa táctica era que podía producir un combate directo de fuerzas entre ellas.

« _Alguna vez tenía que ocurrir_ », pensó la joven. No tenía la menor esperanza de imponerse a una fey como Kuvira en cuestiones de magia. De todas formas, construyó la frase idónea y la pronunció:

—¡Losna kalfy a iet! _Suelta mis piernas._

Perdió una cantidad de energía mayor de la que había previsto: pasó de estar moderadamente cansada por los esfuerzos y dolores del día, a sentirse como si llevara desde la mañana caminando sobre tierra dura, cargando una pesada roca en la espalda. Súbitamente, la presión en sus piernas desapareció y tuvo que tambalearse para recuperar el equilibrio.

 _Eso ha sido estúpido_ —la reprendió Arquímedes—. _Muy estúpido. Si Kuvira se hubiera empeñado en mantener el hechizo, te habría matado. Nunca uses absolutos._

—¿Absolutos?

Kuvira meneó la cabeza.

—Nunca pronuncies tus hechizos de tal modo que sólo haya dos resultados posibles: el éxito o la muerte. Si un fey hubiera atrapado tus piernas y fuera más fuerte que tú, habrías gastado todas tus energías en el intento de romper su hechizo. Habrías muerto sin la menor posibilidad de abortar el intento al darte cuenta de que era inútil.

—Y eso ¿cómo se evita?

 _Es más seguro que el hechizo sea un proceso al que le puedas poner fin a discreción. En vez de decir «suelta mis piernas», que es un absoluto, podrías decir «reduce la magia que aprisiona mis piernas». Son muchas palabras, pero así podrías decidir en qué medida quieres reducir el hechizo del oponente y calcular si te conviene deshacerlo del todo... Ahora, lo volveremos a intentar._

En ese instante reapareció Kya con tres tazas de humeante té de trébol rojo. Asami aceptó el suyo y observó que el fastidio de la bruja con respecto a Kuvira parecía aplacado, por lo que se preguntó si habría estado observando desde lo lejos cómo la fey la aconsejaba y la instruía. Le puso a Arquímedes una taza frente a las patas y, de algún lugar por detrás de Asami, sacó una bandeja de hojalata con galletas planas y una pequeña vasija de miel. Luego se apartó un par de metros y se quedó de pie, apoyada sobre el borde de la fuente, soplando su taza de té.

—Granemalión —manifestó entonces Kuvira—. Es justo que Asami coma un poco y después se marche a descansar. Por hoy ya ha tenido suficiente de nosotros dos. Si continuamos presionándola, mañana será más una carga que una ayuda durante el combate.

 _¡Bah! Yasuko te volvió demasiado suave, media fey. ¿Dónde ha quedado tu rigor de antaño?_

—No es solamente eso —aclaró ella, seria—. Además, prometí que le contaría sobre los últimos momentos de su madre en este mundo.

—Oh —exclamó Asami. El color de sus mejillas desapareció y dio paso a un gris pálido—. No tienes por qué hacerlo ahora mismo si no quieres —se apresuró a señalar la joven.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero hay otra verdad que también te he omitido y es preciso que la escuches —confesó Kuvira.

Asami lo percibió claramente, el nudo que la fey tenía en la garganta y que creaba una barrera por la que no podían fluir las palabras. Kuvira se secó los ojos con el borde de la manga, pues las lágrimas sí que pudieron más que sus palabras. Antes de que Asami pudiera hacerlo, Kya le ofreció su taza de té y Kuvira bebió un trago, aunque se veía que le habría gustado que fuera algo más fuerte que té.

—Gracias —le dijo a la bruja.

Kya se limitó a hacer un leve gesto con la cabeza. Asami le dio unos sorbos a su té. Arquímedes mordisqueó una galleta.

—Si quieren hablar en privado, hay fuego en la chimenea y en mi habitación no nieva —sugirió Kya de forma respetuosa—. Yo… Yo iré a buscar a Lin… —con esto se excusó y se retiró sin que nadie más pudiera opinar o agradecerle.

Arquímedes saltó a la nieve y los cristales de hielo se adhirieron a su pelaje negro como estrellas a la noche. Guió el camino de regreso a las barracas, a la habitación de Kya. Ahí Asami tomó asiento en la cama y Kuvira se sentó en el borde de la misma. Asami sintió que todo se hundía hacia ella. El silencio se instaló entre ambas, como un tímido animal, dispuesto a escapar corriendo ante el más mínimo movimiento.

—Yo… habría muerto en el reino Aeris, de no ser por tu madre… —dijo la fey, con la mirada fija en los turbios posos del fondo de la taza de té que acunaba entre sus manos.

Asami titubeó.

—Tu maldición casi te había consumido cuando te marchaste —recordó—. Cada día desde entonces me preguntaba si tendrías la energía vital suficiente para regresar. Incluso la energía de reserva que guardabas en tus gemas parecía poca. No dejé de temer por ti. El haberte encontrado aquí, en la Ciudadela Real, fue casi un milagro.

Kuvira pasó el dedo por el asa de su taza.

—Fue un milagro —admitió—. Un milagro obrado por tu madre. Pero a cambio de eso… Ella tuvo que entregarlo todo. _Croí Cridhe._ ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

La joven negó suavemente con la cabeza, a lo que Arquímedes, desde su percha en una de las altas vigas del techo musitó:

 _«Corazón de Corazones», fricai. Es la esencia pura de un dragón en forma física. Una joya invaluable que contiene todo su ser, poder y sabiduría. Una vez controlado el Croí Cridhe de un dragón elemental, se puede usar su fuerza sin malgastar la propia. Es una fuente inagotable de energía vital, una que no debería caer en las manos de los mortales… Ni de nadie más, en mi opinión._

Kuvira entornó sus ojos hacia el felino con dureza.

—¿Te atreves a decir que Yasuko cometió un error?

 _No. Un error no._ —Arquímedes gruñó y rasgó el aire con el brillo de sus afilados colmillos—. _¡Un sacrilegio!_

La fey aferró la taza de té con tanta fuerza que, sin quererlo, la rompió en mil pedazos.

—¡No tienes derecho a juzgar sus acciones! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que hemos sufrido las dos!

 _¿Preferirías que un poder así caiga en las manos de la Reina Suyin?_

—¡Es que ya lo tiene! —replicó Kuvira, los tendones de su cuello se marcaban por la furia—. ¡Y si no actuamos rápido, su fuerza se triplicará! Yasuko no sólo me concedió una oportunidad para continuar con vida, ¡nos otorgó una posibilidad de victoria!

—Kuvira.

Aquella era la voz de Asami, que había sujetado el brazo de la fey para tranquilizarla, para atraerla hacia ella. Acarició la vieja túnica que vestía la fey, su tela suave y deshecha a causa de los viajes y los combates de los últimos días. Algunos de los botones se estaban soltando, y cuando Asami desabotonó el primero, éste colgó de un solo hilo. Kuvira tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas y la puso sobre su pecho. A Asami se le erizó la piel al tocarla así luego de tanto tiempo. Lentamente movió la mano, trazando la forma de la clavícula de Kuvira. Empujó la vieja túnica hacia atrás, y el largo cabello negro de la fey rozó sus hombros desnudos.

La joya brillaba en el centro de su pecho, levemente a la izquierda y sobre el pálido seno. Su luz rojiza palpitaba con el mismo ritmo salvaje del corazón de la fey; hipnótico, exótico, vasto...

Asami inclinó la cabeza hacia la sombra del cuello de Kuvira; su boca rozó el aleteo de su pulso inquieto. Quería tocar esa joya, ese corazón expuesto. Era imposible no sentirse inexorablemente atraída hacia el fulgor de aquella joya. La mano de Kuvira volvió a guiar la suya. Con delicadeza, le permitió acariciar el corazón de corazones de Akaren, su madre.

Un millar de sensaciones se proyectaron hacia la conciencia de Asami; el recuerdo de Yasuko, exhalando su propia vida en Kuvira; el torrente de energía a través de su cuerpo; la forma en que el poder se extendía por el cuerpo de la fey como oro fundido, ardiente y precioso.

Y sin embargo, en ese momento, percibiendo también los acelerados latidos de Kuvira bajo su mano, el sentimiento fue aún más exquisitamente inmediato. No había nada entre ellas y aquella sensación de vértigo. Aquí estaba el toque de los dedos de Kuvira en su piel, y allí la suave insistencia de su respiración, acariciándole el oído.

Asami sintió como si mil claveles estrella florecieran dentro de su pecho; un mar de ellos, cada uno abriendo su ojo dorado hacia el sol, y temblando al ver el cielo abierto.

Eran los sentimientos de su madre, el recuerdo de la primera vez que besó a Kuvira en los labios. Y por un instante creyó verla, una joven doncella que se paseaba bajo la luz de la luna, tomada de la mano de la fey. Era otoño y el viento soplaba acarreando las hojas secas.

—Lamento tanto que no puedas sentir el amor de tu madre como esperabas —suspiró Kuvira—. Lamento que sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos estén tan enfocados sólo en mí. Pero ya ves, que fui yo quien estuvo presente allá, en la Montaña del Dragón cuando Akaren despertó de su largo sueño. Y fui yo su única conexión con su vida humana de antaño.

Asami la miró a los ojos y alejó su mano del corazón de corazones.

—Era difícil para ella recordar su vida mortal —continuó Kuvira—. Al principio no sabía que una vez fue Yasuko Sato; había olvidado también que eras su hija. Si yo no hubiera llevado tu nombre a sus oídos, Asami, temo que ella jamás te hubiese recordado.

Ella no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. ¿Abandonada? ¿Traicionada? ¿Dolida? Lo comprendía, sí, suponía que transicionar de una mujer normal a un ser casi divino como un dragón elemental implicaba destruir la personalidad de Yasuko, para poder recuperar la identidad de Akaren, la que debió existir desde un principio y siempre. Pero entonces, ¿por qué si podía razonarlo y comprenderlo, por qué aún así le dolía tanto el saberse casi olvidada?

—Llora si sientes que debes hacerlo —dijo Kuvira con voz suave y honesta—. Pero recuerda esto: Cuando tu madre creyó que yo había intentado herirte de niña, no lo pensó dos veces para condenarme y atarme a la terrible maldición que ya conoces. Eligió castigarme con algo peor que la muerte en su afán de protegerte. —Se alejó de Asami y se cubrió el pecho desnudo con la túnica—. Lo que intento decir es… que a pesar de todo, sea como sea, Yasuko te amó más que a nadie en el mundo. Te amó incluso más que a mí. Y yo no me atrevería a pedir que fuese de otra manera.

Unas finas líneas se dibujaron en las comisuras de los labios de Asami.

—Gracias por decírmelo —por un momento pareció como si fuese a romper a llorar, y sin embargo, la joven no hizo más que sonreír levemente—. ¿Crees que volveremos a verla alguna vez?

—Yo no abandonaría la esperanza.

Asami bajó la mirada hasta el corazón de corazones, que estaba cubierto por la túnica de la fey; sintió una corriente de compasión. No olvidaba que su presencia cercana le acarreaba angustia y dolor a Kuvira, a causa de esa maldición que ansiaba poder romper; empero la fey había estado a su lado un día entero, sin descanso o interrupción, todo con tal de ayudarla a mejorar y poder así enfrentar las batallas que se avecinaban.

—Y tú… ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó.

Kuvira inclinó la cabeza, se puso de pie y se apoyó contra la pared con expresión satisfecha.

—Ya te he dicho… que no te preocupes por mi. Sé que aún quedan asuntos por discutir, asuntos urgentes sobre Suyin y los corazones de los demás dragones; pero no ganaremos nada haciéndote perder el sueño esta noche.

 _¿Estás de broma?_ —espetó Arquímedes—. ¡ _Si tienes algo más que decir, dilo ya!_

—Anciano, tantos siglos de vida te han vuelto el corazón de piedra. Ya habrá tiempo para discutirlo mañana, antes de partir. Además, también quisiera que Korra esté ahí para escucharlo; le compete tanto como a Asami o a ti.

Terminadas estas palabras, Kuvira se agachó frente a la joven y, con un murmullo, le curó las heridas del entrenamiento. El dolor cedió enseguida, en cuanto la magia recosió su carne y borró los moretones que ella misma le había provocado. Asami vaciló, aquel conjuro era distinto a los que Kya solía utilizar para la curación; no sólo sanó sus heridas, sino que también restableció parte de su energía.

—No te hubieras molestado —exclamó azorada—. En verdad, no era necesario que tú…

—Granemalión —dijo Kuvira, pasando por alto las protestas avergonzadas de la joven—. Hay algo que debes recordar: Asami podrá ser la hija de Akaren, y puede ser que se convierta en la hechicera más poderosa de nuestro tiempo. Pero ante todo, ella sigue siendo sólo una humana. Sus necesidades son distintas a las nuestras, y ahora necesita tiempo para pensar y descansar.

Volvió a ponerse de pie e invitó a la joven frente a ella a hacer lo mismo.

—Además —añadió con una pequeña sonrisa—, allá afuera hay una cazadora que está impaciente por volver a tenerla a su lado. ¿No es así, Asami? Estoy segura de que tú también puedes percibirla, Korra está muy preocupada por ti. Anda, vete ya.

Asami obedeció, pero no sin antes excusarse con la máxima cortesía de la que fue capaz frente a su maestro, Arquímedes, quien aceptó de mala gana lo que Kuvira le había pedido. Por fin, tras una ronda más de agradecimientos por parte de Asami y de frases de modestia —«No ha sido nada»— por parte de la fey, consiguió salir al exterior.

Con las nuevas energías que alimentaban su cuerpo, Asami sintió el impulso de correr a través de la nieve y del viento que le revolvía los cabellos. Y corrió, dándole la espalda al frío, renovado el fuego en su interior. Y en su camino a los aposentos de la Cazadora Real, no pudo evitar pensar en Kuvira y en su pasado juntas.

¿Cuando exactamente comenzó su inusual amistad?

De niña, Asami había ansiado que Kuvira hiciera pronto lo que se creía que hacían los de su raza, y que se la llevara con ella. No estaba segura de qué le esperaba al otro lado, pero había querido saberlo. Incluso una eternidad al servicio de los fey, especialmente de Kuvira, no parecía peor (y posiblemente habría sido mucho mejor), que una simple vida humana al servicio de Lady Malina.

Cuando vivía con su madrastra en la mansión Sato, mucho antes de conocer a Senna y a sus cazadores, mucho antes de Korra; Asami la había añorado más que a nada: a Kuvira y toda su extraña frialdad. Quería tomar su mano, y quería que ella la subiera a su corcel; para atravesar juntas el oscuro bosque a la medianoche, con la luna creciente sobre ellas; para ir a esa ciudad de cristal, donde se decía que las hadas tienen su gran palacio… Donde ella sabría, por fin, lo que su madre había sabido.

Incluso ahora, que yacía despierta en su cama, escuchando la respiración constante y suave de Korra a su lado, en la oscuridad; Asami sintió, por primera vez, la indecible distancia que había entre ella y Kuvira. Y eso la hizo añorar a la fey como antes. Se volvió de costado y cerró los ojos, intentando obligarse a dormir. Pero en su mente, todo lo que podía ver era a Kuvira; y todo lo que quería en ese momento, era estar con ella.

En silencio se preguntó:

« _¿Son estos mis propios sentimientos? ¿O son acaso, tan sólo vestigios de los anhelos de Akaren?_ »

Se volteó de nuevo, apoyó la cabeza en su mano y miró el rostro moreno y cansado de Korra, iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por las cortinas. Pasó un dedo por la línea de la boca de la cazadora, profundamente dormida. Sintió lágrimas pinchando las esquinas de sus ojos; estaba tan confundida. Asami levantó la mano, tiró de Korra y presionó la cara contra su cuello. Pronto sintió que los brazos de la noble cazadora la envolvían, y que su voz le susurraba.

—¿...Sami? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan duro ser la hija de su madre?

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Arquímedes miraba al suelo, sumido en una profunda reflexión. Kuvira, a su lado, acababa de expresarle todas sus preocupaciones respecto a los dos _Croí Cridhe_ que temía que estuviesen en el poder de Suyin. También le había comentado acerca del corazón de corazones que custodiaba Azula quien, por si fuera poco, con su comportamiento impredecible y sus caprichos inciertos, representaba un terrible riesgo para la Partida de Caza Real y el ejército en general.

El anciano felino cerró los ojos un momento.

 _No podemos permitir que Suyin se entere de esto; sólo con el poder que Azula y tú custodian podríamos tener oportunidad de salvar los otros dos corazones con la esencia de los hermanos de Akaren… En el peor de los casos, Suyin podría matarlas a ustedes dos, arrancárselos del pecho, subyugar las voluntades de Élan y Akaren, y entonces…_

—No vengas a decirme lo que ya sé, anciano —reconvino Kuvira, molesta—. ¿Ahora ves por qué preferí no decírselo tan pronto a Asami? Si todo lo demás ha de fallar entonces, ella será la única esperanza de este mundo. Confío en que Suyin ignore su verdadera naturaleza; siempre subestimó a Yasuko… En tanto tome a Asami por una simple humana, y mientras no represente una amenaza para ella, Suyin la dejará en paz…

Arquímedes inclinó levemente la cabeza, fijos sus brillantes ojos rojos en Kuvira.

 _El miedo que te carcome_ —susurró—. _Es por su bienestar, ¿no es cierto? A veces me es difícil saber dónde termina tu maldición y dónde comienzan tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia esa cachorra._

—Amarla tanto es para mí como abrazar el cielo y arder por dentro —dijo Kuvira—. ¿Qué importa si es por mí o por mi maldición? Siempre he tenido la certeza de que, al final de todo esto, Asami será quien termine con mi vida. ¿Qué otra cosa soy sino su esclava? ¿Qué otra cosa puedo pedir, además de sus caricias y la punta de su daga en mi corazón? ¿Libertad? Yo jamás he sido libre...

Sintió que el felino descansaba una pata sobre su regazo.

 _Somos los últimos_ —dijo Arquímedes, y su maullido sonó como un lamento.

Kuvira frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

 _Los últimos híbridos entre humanos y fey_ —explicó él—. _Soy el único que queda de aquella gloriosa época en la que nuestras razas vivían en paz; pero estoy demasiado viejo, convertido en bestia y poco es lo que recuerdo de cuando era hombre. Y tú, naciste bajo la marca del tabú, cuando semejante unión resulta impensable y atroz; eres demasiado joven para ser una fey, maldita y demasiado herida para ser sólo mujer. Y sin embargo, somos únicos, tú y yo. Somos los últimos de nuestra clase; dos mitades unidas que no suman nada. Y mientras tanto, las razas que nos hicieron lo que somos, buscan destruirse mutuamente._

—Estamos…

 _Solos._

—Sí.

El viejo gato terminó por acurrucarse en el regazo de la fey, y ella le puso una mano sobre el lomo.

A su modo, él lloraba también.

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	38. Huesos

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXXVIII**_

Asami se despertó debido a la intensa luz de una antorcha que sostenía sobre ella un hombre, al que la joven identificó como uno de los nuevos escuderos de Korra. Detrás de ella, la morena se rebulló entre las sábanas.

—Mírame a mí, Shin —gruñó la Cazadora Real con una voz muy despierta, dejando suficientemente claro que esperaba el cumplimiento de su orden.

El soldado apartó de inmediato su mirada embobada del cuerpo semidesnudo de Asami y se concentró en el rostro tenso de Korra.

—Cuánto lo siento —exclamó, nervioso—. Traigo noticias urgentes de su alteza el Príncipe Bolin. Él me envió a buscarla, aunque eso significara irrumpir en sus aposentos. Nunca pretendí… De verdad lo siento…

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las cuatro y media.

—Ve a despertar a Lin y a mis cuatro capitanes, diles que vayan a mi despacho y que me esperen ahí. Enciende alguna luz antes de irte, por favor.

—¿Qué sucede? —le susurró Asami a Korra, mientras el soldado encendía apresurado una vela, tras lo cual se retiró para cumplir las órdenes que le habían dado—. ¿Bolin tiene la costumbre de convocar a sus súbditos en plena madrugada?

—Esta es la primera vez —le contestó la cazadora, al tiempo que recogía sus ropas—. Creo que sé lo que sucede.

Ella también cogió su ropa y la metió bajo las mantas para vestirse sin sentir el helor del ambiente.

—¿De qué se trata?

Korra se abrochó el pantalón, y repuso:

—Sami, no tienes que molestarte en salir de la cama por esto. Regresaré y te contaré qué sucede. Descansa por favor. No te preocupes.

—¿Crees que se trate del Príncipe Mako?

Korra la observó con interés a la luz de vela, prietos los labios.

—Así lo creo.

—En ese caso, esto también me incumbe. Estuve ahí cuando el ejército se dividió para que pudiésemos escapar a salvo. Yo también le debo mi vida a Mako.

La cazadora suspiró, se ciñó el cinturón de la espada a la cintura y se cubrió el torso desnudo con su túnica azul de lámarae.

—Sí, tienes razón. Está bien, vamos.

El funcionamiento del Palacio Real era muy satisfactorio para Asami. Aún a esas horas de la madrugada, al cruzar el patio mayor con un frío que se le metía hasta en los huesos, había visto a Arquímedes encaramado en una de las plataformas mientras contemplaba, inmerso en sus pensamientos, a unos trabajadores que se esforzaban por quitar el hielo de los desagües. Había visto caer copos en el cristal de las ventanas y el agua de la nieve fundida precipitarse en la fuente. En mitad de la noche, hombres y mujeres puestos de rodillas en los pasillos pulían los suelos con paños suaves mientras la nieve se acumulaba encima, en los techos de piedra.

Casi sentía envidia al verlos aseando el lugar. Ella había sido una criada una vez, sin más preocupaciones que las de barrer y lustrar la mansión de sus tíos políticos. Ahora era una guerrera, que atravesaba los largos corredores alfombrados del palacio al lado de la Cazadora Real. Ahora, aquellos mozos y mucamas que sacaban la nieve de los pasillos la miraban con respeto y se inclinaban con cortas reverencias ante ella y Korra. No acababa de acostumbrarse a eso y tampoco acababa de aceptarlo, pero así era. Los sirvientes continuarían con sus sencillos quehaceres y ella habría de prepararse para lanzarse al combate, a la interminable guerra.

El despacho de la Cazadora Real se componía de dos estancias: la sala, que estaba llena de asientos mullidos y cojines, decorada con colgaduras de piel de distintos animales y tapices oscuros. La segunda estancia era la oficina como tal; las cazadoras reales anteriores a Korra habían utilizado ese sitio como un almacén de armas, de modo que ella optó por hacer lo mismo: espadas, dagas, cuchillos, arcos y varas de combate cubrían las paredes. Hace veinte años la Cazadora Real Izumi la había equipado con una mesa cuadrada y maciza, y en la actualidad, las reuniones de la Partida Real se celebraban allí.

Fue en ese momento, inclinada sobre la mesa cubierta de mapas junto a Korra, el joven príncipe y Lin; mientras los oía discutir sobre arqueros, flechas y el comportamiento del viento durante el invierno; que Asami empezó a entender una cosa con claridad: como a Korra, a ella también le gustaban los quehaceres pesados, difíciles y enrevesados que rayaran en lo imposible. Aprender a ser la hija de Akaren, y todo lo que se esperaba de ella por tal motivo, sería una tarea lenta, ardua. De modo que, sin importar cómo, conseguiría darle un sentido al hecho poseer alma de dragón y corazón humano, y la reforma de ese hecho, reformaría su mundo y cómo se enfrentaría a él.

De momento, eso le dio esperanza.

La primera capitana en llegar fue Azula. Traía el cabello húmedo y el aspecto fresco de quien acababa de darse un baño. Pero mientras más la observaba, más podía notarle los feos rasguños que traía en los brazos y las mejillas; tenía además, el labio inferior partido y su rostro irradiaba mal genio. Cuando Korra también le vio la cortada en el labio exclamó en tono burlón:

—¿Todavía no vas a hablarme de la paliza que te dieron o…?

—Qué tal si se sienta, vuestra eminentísima y majestuosa Cazadora Real —espetó la ignita al tiempo que apartaba una silla de la mesa con un seco tirón y se sentaba—. Y luego decida cómodamente cuándo meterse en lo que no le importa.

—Estás de un humor excelente —dijo Korra.

—Vete al diablo —replicó, cortante.

El príncipe Bolin se removió incómodo y Lin se apretó el puente de la nariz en señal de frustración. Asami se rió por lo bajo; no importaba que fueran las dos mejores cazadoras del mundo, Korra y Azula todavía se comportaban como un par de adolescentes majaderas.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron la cazadora Tei y el cazador Bastion, a quienes Asami recordaba de la ocasión en que salieron a cazar junto a la Partida Real, con el fin de que Korra y Azula pudieran poner a prueba su habilidad con el arco y las flechas. Tei era joven y una veloz jinete; la rapidez de su corcel era sólo superada por la velocidad de Isilión. Por otro lado, Bastion era un hombretón aguerrido, quizá uno de los miembros más entrado en años de la Partida de Caza Real; cargaba al cinto un martillo de hierro, y se decía que era capaz de aplastar el cráneo de un oso con un solo golpe. A pesar de que Asami había tenido sólo breves encuentros con los dos, le complacía ver que Korra los hubiese nombrado capitanes a ambos, pues habían probado ser amables con ella, y de buena voluntad.

Por causa de su entrenamiento de ayer, Asami había estado ausente cuando Korra eligió a sus capitanes, de modo que ignoraba quién sería el cuarto. Pero quien quiera que fuera, debía tener un sentido del deber muy pobre para atreverse a tardar tanto en responder el llamado del príncipe y la Cazadora Real. Se preparó para esperar unos minutos más, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa. No obstante, tal espera resultó ser mucho más breve de lo que imaginó.

—Bien —suspiró Korra—. Ahora que están todos aquí, les diré por qué los mandé a llamar tan temprano. Según se me informó, el Príncipe Bolin tiene noticias importantes para nosotros. Así que, Alteza, por favor. Lo escuchamos.

—Un momento —se atrevió a interrumpir Azula—. ¿Qué acaso no hace falta uno de los capitanes? ¿Dónde está ella? Ni siquiera asistió a su nombramiento, ¿y ahora nos hace esto? ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

Aunque le disgustaba la idea, Asami no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con Azula. Korra apretó los puños y miró a Bolin, él asintió.

—No es necesario que esté aquí para oír lo que ya sabe, después de todo, fue ella quien me dio la noticia. Yo mismo le asigné ese trabajo desde un principio —dijo Bolin, consternado—. Verán… parece que Kuvira encontró a mi hermano… y al resto de su tropa…

Las exclamaciones de todos llenaron la habitación.

—¿Cómo? Pero si apenas anoche estuve con ella —dijo Asami, desconcertada—. ¿En qué momento fue Kuvira a…?

Lin, que hasta ese entonces se había mostrado taciturna, exhaló un pesado suspiro.

—No importa el cómo ni el cuándo; lo que importa es que halló algo y ahora es preciso que vayamos a ver de qué demonios se trata. —Con estas palabras se puso de pie e indicó—: Síganme todos, Kya mencionó que estarían en los establos.

—Korra —preguntó Asami por lo bajo—. ¿Tú sabes de qué va todo esto?

—Temo que no —susurró en respuesta.

Al entrar a las caballerizas no vieron a Kuvira ni a Kya por ningún sitio, por lo que decidieron echar a andar por la hilera de establos más próxima; avanzaron pasando delante de los caballos, que resoplaban y pateaban el suelo. Al doblar en la primera esquina, Asami vio a Kuvira en la puerta de una cuadra, inclinada sobre algo caído en el suelo. Su apariencia era muy distinta a la de la noche anterior; la piel alrededor del ojo izquierdo se le había amoratado, dando lugar a que su mirada fuera más extraña y desigual que antes…

Con aspecto desgarbado y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, la fey se apoyó en la puerta de la cuadra y miró en su dirección. Llevaba la camisa cortada por el hombro, con el cuello abierto y las mangas recogidas hasta el codo; tenía los antebrazos tan golpeados como la cara. Asami no sabía a santo de qué se había fijado en ese detalle, pero ansiaba saber en qué clase de reyerta se había metido Kuvira mientras ella y Korra dormían.

Kya se encontraba al lado de la fey, sentada de cuclillas mientras inspeccionaba el extraño bulto que yacía cubierto en el suelo. Cuando oyó que Korra y los demás se acercaban, giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia ellos con rapidez para impedir que siguieran adelante.

—Alteza —se excusó la bruja, lucía pálida—. Es terrible, me temo… Se trata de un cadáver que ha estado en el río durante un tiempo. Yo… —Vaciló—. Joven Príncipe, lo lamento, pero creo que es su hermano. ¿Sabría identificar sus anillos?

Bolin cayó de rodillas.

—No pasa nada —tranquilizó Korra a Kya cuando ella la miró con aire impotente. Le puso la mano en un brazo—. Encárgate de Bolin. Yo conozco los anillos.

—Preferiría que no tuvieras que verlo, mi niña.

—Me afectará menos que a Bolin.

Kuvira giró la cabeza hacia atrás para hablar con los demás:

—Denle espacio —ordenó, ya que Asami también se había acercado; la fey olía a vómito.

—¿Tan malo es, Kuvira? —preguntó ella.

—Mucho —respondió con gravedad—. Solo le mostraré las manos.

—Quiero verle el rostro, Kuvira —dijo Bolin, sin que Asami pudiera explicarse por qué él necesitaba ver todo lo que fuera posible. Tal vez sólo para saber y, quizá, comprender…

Y sí, identificó los anillos que constreñían los dedos de una mano horriblemente hinchada, si bien el resto del hombre era irreconocible. Apenas humano; fétido. Mirarlo era soportable a duras penas. Una eternidad cayó entre los presentes. Finalmente, Bolin se apartó del cadáver y se volteó hacia ellos, de pie, vacía la mirada, como un fantasma.

—No es Mako —suspiró, con poco menos que alivio.

Kuvira volvió a cubrirlo con la manta y se apartó del cuerpo tanto como le fue posible. Asami tembló ante la idea de imaginarla cargando con aquel cadáver descompuesto desde quién sabe dónde. Decir que la fey se veía enferma era casi un halago; era evidente de dónde provenía el olor a vómito que la rodeaba.

—No es Mako —reiteró el joven príncipe—. Pero sí es uno de los hombres de su tropa…

—¿Hay algún modo de saber qué le ocurrió? —preguntó Lin.

—Lo dudo —dijo la curandera—. Cuando un cuerpo pasa tanto tiempo en el río como parece que ha estado este, no. Debe de haber sido hace alrededor de cinco o seis días, supongo…

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —preguntó Azula, con los brazos cruzados a causa del frío. No era la única que tiritaba en respuesta a las bajas temperaturas de esa lúgubre madrugada.

Todos voltearon a ver a Kuvira con interés; ella no hizo más que frotarse las manos en silencio. Tenía los dedos morados. Se trataba del río, y a Asami se le desorbitaron los ojos conforme la fey los ponía al corriente de su descubrimiento: el Diente de Oso estaba lleno de restos óseos.

Kuvira se había dado cuenta de esto al mismo tiempo que encontró el cadáver de aquel pobre diablo; porque dio la casualidad de que el cuerpo se había quedado enganchado en lo que, luego de zambullirse ella en las aguas heladas del río, resultó ser un encalladero generado por huesos acumulados. Se había formado hielo alrededor del cadáver, de forma que se congeló y se quedó anclado en el sitio. Todo ello había ocurrido en un meandro del Diente de Oso donde el agua se embalsaba y discurría con progresiva lentitud hasta casi detenerse. Era un tramo profundo que la gente del lugar solía evitar por la sencilla razón de que las cosas muertas se acumulaban allí, peces y plantas eran arrastrados a las orillas y se quedaban hasta descomponerse. Era un lugar pútrido.

Los restos óseos eran humanos.

—El río no es sólo un cementerio de huesos —explicó Kuvira—. Es un castigo para los difuntos ser devorados por los peces y otros animales, como si fuesen simple basura. Una forma de tortura para después de la muerte: esto es obra de los fey, un insulto imperdonable.

—Tenemos que sacarlos —se apresuró a decir Korra, angustiada.

—Por lo que puede ver hay cuevas subacuáticas allí, cazadora, con mucha profundidad de agua. Eso sin mencionar las heladas temperaturas. Será una tarea muy difícil, no cualquiera puede llevarla a cabo.

—Pero tú sí —advirtió el príncipe Bolin—. Por favor, ¡te lo suplico! ¡Debes regresar y salvar sus restos! ¡Son mis hombres, mis compañeros! No se merecen un final así… Además, si mi hermano estuviera entre ellos…

Un fino hilillo de sangre escurría a través de otra zona de la camisa de Kuvira, en la parte alta de la manga. Nunca se molestó en decir cómo se había hecho todos esos golpes. Asami supuso que, tal vez, la noche anterior Kuvira se había dado a la tarea de emboscar a tantos soldados fey y guerrilleros malditos como le fue posible. No habría encontrado aquel meandro putrefacto del río por pura casualidad: había obtenido la información a la fuerza. Pero, ¿por qué se empeñó en hacer tal cosa sin que nadie se lo pidiera? Aunque fingiera hacerlo, Kuvira no le guardaba ninguna lealtad al príncipe Bolin. No era como si se hubiese tomado en serio su petición de encontrar y rescatar a Mako… ¿O sí?

Ante los ruegos del joven príncipe, Kuvira articuló una sola respuesta.

—Uno debe llorar la muerte de sus compañeros, sin importar en qué se hayan convertido sus cuerpos. De acuerdo, lo haré.

—Entonces yo te ayudaré —manifestó Korra, dando un paso hacia el frente—. Todos lo haremos. ¿Cierto, Asami? ¿Tei? ¿Bastion?

—No podría ser de otra manera —accedió la joven Sato.

—Ni Lin ni yo tenemos la fuerza para sumergirnos en las aguas heladas del Diente de Oso —dijo Kya—. Pero como curandera, haré lo mejor que pueda por recomponer esos huesos y enterrarlos como se debe. Y sé que Lin me dará su mano en ello, ¿no?

—Por supuesto.

El príncipe se apoyó en sus muletas de madera y dio tres pasos decididos hacia la mujer que, para él, no era más que una mercenaria extranjera.

—Kuvira, quizá decir esto no sirva para nada ni te ayude —empezó Bolin—. Espero que no te parezca ofensivo, pero quiero que sepas que, aunque seas una forastera, siempre serás bienvenida en el reino Terra y en mi corte. Este reino no es un sitio perfecto —continuó, tras hacer una inhalación, y apretó el puño para rechazar todos los sentimientos que tal declaración había despertado en él—. Pero aquí hay buenas personas, y quería que tú lo supieras. Lo que haces por mi gente significa mucho; aunque para ti sea sólo un trabajo más… Prometo que te recompensaré según lo acordado.

Kuvira lo miró a la cara y captó un atisbo de desolación en los ojos del hombre, que él procuraba no transmitir con la voz.

—Todo estará bien —replicó ella simplemente, con gesto inexpresivo. Y luego de dirigirle la más pequeña de las reverencias, se marchó de las caballerizas.

Era la cuarta capitana que Korra había elegido para la Partida de Caza Real. Asami la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió en la distancia. No sabía qué era, pero algo en la actitud de Kuvira le resultaba más… abstracto de lo usual. No era la única contrariada por el comportamiento inusual de Kuvira, sin embargo. A su izquierda descubrió a Azula fulminando a la fey con la mirada. La cortada que tenía en el labio, supo de inmediato, que se la había hecho Kuvira. Las dos se habían enfrentado recientemente.

¿Pero por qué?

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La nevada invernal proseguía, silenciosa, lenta, interminable. En el patio mayor, Asami echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar los techos de piedra. La nieve caía. Empezó a sentir un ligero asomo de pesar. Los márgenes de la pena; una pena demasiado grande para poder aceptarla toda, de golpe, en ese momento. Un río lleno de cadáveres: era lo único que acarreaba su guerra. Lo odiaba. Odiaba tener que formar parte de ella para darle fin. Asami lo sabía, sabía lo que se sentía compartir los pensamientos y las emociones de alguien cuando muere. Sabía lo horrible, lo desgarrador que era; la sensación de que una parte de sí misma se ha desvanecido para siempre, una parte que se llevó la cazadora Senna…

Tantos que habían muerto después de ella. Podía imaginarse cada una de las muertes sufridas por aquellos que yacían ahora en el fondo del río.

La tristeza del príncipe Bolin era demasiado profunda como para ignorarla, ansiaba consolarlo. Tal vez era por eso; quizás Kuvira podía percibir el dolor de los demás del mismo modo que ella. Pero era sólo una suposición; el don de la empatía era algo muy raro, según le había dicho Arquímedes. Kuvira tenía sus propios motivos, y su propio dolor; ella actuaba según lo veía necesario.

Observando el firmamento, Asami imaginó que se hallaba allá arriba, en el cielo, por encima de las nubes y la nieve, contemplando los Cuatro Reinos como lo hacían la luna y las estrellas. Imaginaba que miraba el manto de nieve cubriendo a sus seres queridos, como vendas aplicadas por las manos amables de Kya, y que así, debajo de ese vendaje cálido y suave, todos empezarían a sanar.

—¿Sami?

Ella salió de su ensoñación y se topó con el rostro compungido de Korra. Era demasiado temprano aún, y ya se la veía tan cansada. A pesar de eso, la cazadora le sonrió dulcemente. Asami se quedó callada porque todo lo que quería decir eran cosas a las que no podía darles voz. Quería a Korra con un cariño tan grande como el mundo, pero no esperaba que fuera capaz de silenciar todos los tormentos que invadían su mente; tampoco quería añadir sus preocupaciones a la pesada carga que implicaba ser la Cazadora Real.

—¿Hace cuánto que no sales a dar un paseo? —le preguntó Korra.

—Creo que desde que Kalik me dio un flechazo en el brazo por accidente —contestó, haciendo memoria.

Sí, no se equivocaba. Alrededor de dos meses; se sintió un poco deprimida al pensarlo.

—Hay una zona preparada para trineos en la falda de la colina que sube hasta los bastiones de la parte occidental de la muralla —comentó Korra—. ¿Lo sabías?

—¿Zona para trineos? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…?

—Anoche cayó una buena capa de polvo de nieve, Sami. ¿No lo has notado? ¡Es perfecta! —Los ojos de la cazadora brillaban con emoción—. Los niños han estado lanzándose en trineo. Ahora no habrá nadie allí. Supongo que dentro de poco, cuando empiece a salir el sol, habrá luz suficiente.

Asami no acaba de salir de su confusión, y aunque aquella propuesta sonaba tan excéntrica y fuera de lugar, no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—Korra, ¿no estarás pensando?

—Después de esto no volveremos a tener otra oportunidad para hacerlo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas?

—Pero es que yo nunca he hecho algo así.

—¡Con más razón debes venir conmigo! —insistió Korra, al tiempo en que se volteaba—. ¡Eh, Lin! ¡Ven con nosotras tú también!

La ex capitana, que recién comenzaba a cruzar el patio mayor en compañía de Kya, se bajó la bufanda del rostro y torció los labios.

—No pienso ir a lanzarme en trineo por una ladera a las cinco de la mañana —respondió, en un tono que no admitía discusiones.

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí —intervino Kya con vehemencia.

—Kya, no es que no quiera la compañía de Lin aun siendo contra su voluntad —se carcajeó Asami—. Pero, si, como parece implicar con sus palabras, no es bien visto que salga a deslizarme en trineo con la Cazadora Real en mitad de la madrugada, entonces, ¿qué decoro hay en que bajemos en trineo con una ex capitana también?

—Oh, será muy decoroso porque yo también voy —anunció la curandera—. ¡Nadie conduce un trineo con más elegancia que yo! Y si he de soportar risas y jolgorios a estas horas de la mañana con una temperatura heladora por el bien del decoro, entonces Lin habrá de sobrellevarlo conmigo, a mi lado.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó la ex capitana.

Así fue como Asami descubrió que bajar en trineo por la nieve durante la madrugada, con guardias perplejos asomados por encima de la muralla, y sobre el profundo silencio de la tierra, era algo mágico que dejaba sin aliento y conducía a risas sin parar. Nunca olvidaría el rostro de Lin cuando, sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas de la bruja Kya, miraba fijamente hacia abajo, hasta el final de la empinada colina; jamás la había visto tan pálida, ni siquiera cuando se ofreció a luchar ella sola contra todo un contingente de guerreros fey.

—No sé cómo me dejé convencer para hacer esta locura —protestó—. ¡Espero que no olviden que estoy manca! Si pierdo mi otra mano aquí, les romperé a todas la nariz a patadas… ¡Y no me disculparé con ninguna de las tres!

—¡Por favor, mujer! ¿Te quieres calmar? ¿No me digas que le temes a una simple carrera de trineos? —Kya entrecerró sus ojos azules y su sonrisa se volvió arrogante—. Qué pena, supongo que tendré que ir a buscar a alguien menos vieja que se atreva a deslizarse en la nieve… ¡Oye! Quizás alguna de las cazadoras más jóvenes de la tropa quiera jugar.

—¿Disculpa? ¡La única vieja aquí eres tú!

—¿Todo bien por allá? —gritó Korra desde su trineo, a la derecha.

Al igual que Kya y Lin, Korra y Asami se encontraban sentadas una detrás de la otra, con las piernas recogidas. Ambos trineos estaban inclinados sobre la colina, de modo que el panorama de aquel paisaje de invierno resultaba impresionante a la vista. O al menos eso pensaba Asami, hasta que Korra arrastró el trineo hacia la orilla con los pies y éste comenzó a balancearse, dejando la mitad que la joven ocupaba completamente suspendida en el aire.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó la cazadora—. ¿Preparadas…?¿Listas…? Y…

Asami se apresuró en ponerse en posición. Se aferró a la espalda de Korra como si no hubiera un mañana y tragó en seco al ver nuevamente todo el trayecto que tendrían que recorrer para llegar abajo. De repente, estuvo de acuerdo con Lin: ir cayendo sin control por esa pendiente ya no le parecía tan buena idea como antes.

—Umm… ¿Korra?

—¡Fuera!

Antes de que pudiera elaborar, la cazadora y la bruja se impulsaron hacia delante e inmediatamente subieron sus pies a ambos trineos, arrastrando junto con ellas a una pálida ex capitana y a una joven que ya no supo hacer otra cosa más que gritar. Vio venir una infinidad de obstáculos hacia ellas y cerró los ojos por reflejo, mas cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que estaban deslizándose cuesta abajo a toda velocidad, no estaban tan fuera de control como lo imaginaba.

Tanto Korra como Kya conducían hábilmente los trineos, sujetando una cuerda que les permitía virar en cualquier dirección. Así esquivaron rocas y árboles, patinando sobre la nieve cabeza a cabeza. Cada vez que una tomaba la delantera, la otra se inclinaba más hacia delante para ganar velocidad y recuperar camino.

—¡Sami! ¿Lo estás disfrutando? —gritó Korra.

Con todo y el viento desenfrenado en sus oídos, escuchaba su voz perfectamente.

—¡A decir verdad pensé que sería peor!

La cazadora se carcajeó.

—¡Escucha, tengo un plan para ganar!

Korra orilló el trineo lo suficiente como para ver los rostros de Lin y Kya. Justo al pasarles de lado, Korra les guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua. Entonces se inclinó para ganar más velocidad y, antes de que Kya pudiera hacer lo mismo, Asami comenzó a lanzarles a ambas bolas de nieve en la cara.

—¡Ah! ¡Chiquillas tramposas! ¡Ahora verán!

Deliberadamente, Kya ladeó su trineo hacia la izquierda para irse directo contra una roca cubierta de nieve.

—¡Kya, espera! —se horrorizó Lin—. ¿Qué haces? ¡Nos vamos a matar! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Kya!

—¡Ganar o morir! —gritó en una imprudente y gloriosa carcajada, digna de una bruja.

Cuando su trineo entró en contacto con la roca, Kya tiró de la cuerda y éste se inclinó hacia atrás. Con el golpe subieron sobre la roca y de los rieles metálicos del trineo salieron chispas por la fricción, así como chorros de nieve por los costados. Gracias al impulso de la piedra, las dos mujeres mayores salieron volando por los aires ante las miradas estupefactas de Asami y Korra.

Al aterrizar, ya se les habían adelantado unos once metros a las jóvenes. Lin se volteó para ver la expresión sorprendida en sus rostros, y esta vez fue ella quien les guiñó un ojo y les sacó la lengua en son de burla.

Asami no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver esa reacción.

—¡Están locas!

—¡Ya lo creo! —rió Korra.

Fueron lo más rápido posible, pero en menos de un minuto, Lin y Kya ya habían llegado a la base de la colina. La curandera sostuvo con fuerza la cuerda del trineo y lo giró hacia la derecha hasta frenarlo. La fricción hizo surgir una gran cantidad de nieve por debajo del costado izquierdo del trineo antes de que éste finalmente se detuviera. Momentos después, Korra y Asami hicieron lo mismo. Habían sido vencidas. ¿Quién lo diría?

—¡En sus caras! —se jactó Lin y chocó la palma de su mano con la de Kya.

—¿Lo ves? Y tú que estabas muerta de miedo —se burló la bruja.

La ex capitana la envió a un banco de nieve de un empujón.

Hubo un silencio desconcertante ... y luego Lin soltó un grito cuando Kya la arrastró al suelo con ella.

—Listo. Ahora estamos pares —A pesar de sus palabras, Kya sonreía radiante y el blanco de su cabello contrastaba con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—Pares… Maldición, ¿no crees que ya ha sido suficiente acción para un día? —se quejó, haciendo el intento de ponerse en pie—. ¡Y el sol ni siquiera ha…!

Por un segundo pareció que Lin perdió el equilibrio, pero sólo era Kya que había vuelto a tirar de ella. La estrechó contra sí y la besó, y sus ojos se posaron, relucientes, en los de la ex capitana.

Korra arqueó una ceja.

—Vaya.

—¿No lo sabías? —murmuró Asami, divertida.

—¿Debería?

Bien, pues, era toda una novedad para la cazadora.

Las jóvenes decidieron reemprender la marcha de regreso al interior del palacio por su cuenta. El viento susurró al pasar por las ramas espolvoreadas de blanco en los pinos. En el horizonte, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir.

Cuando Korra miró hacia las murallas del palacio, un enorme deseo de contemplar la ciudadela a la luz del día se apoderó de ella. Tomó a Asami de la mano y la llevó corriendo a su lado. Subieron deprisa unas escaleras que conducían a la parte alta de los muros. Una vez arriba de la muralla, se sentaron en el borde, con las piernas colgando hacia el vacío.

—Abre bien los ojos, Sami —susurró la cazadora—. No querrás perderte esto.

La brisa levantaba cristales de hielo de la superficie y los lanzaba hacia el cielo. La blancura del paisaje nevado era cegadora, y el firmamento parecía tan próximo y tan intensamente azul, que Asami tuvo que protegerse los ojos con la mano. Uno a uno, los rayos pálidos y dorados atravesaron los extensos campos desde el este, iluminando los incontables copos de nieve que poblaban el aire.

Las columnas de humo de las chimeneas parecían brillar con un naranja rojizo a la luz del sol, como con energía renovada. Los fuegos de fuera de las murallas de la ciudadela casi se habían apagado por completo, indicando que el día también había comenzado para la gente de los campamentos. Las llamas que todavía se levantaban de las hogueras otorgaban a la ciudadela una extraña belleza. Más allá del reino Terra, el brillante mar se extendía hasta el horizonte, lejos, donde todavía eran visibles las velas de un barco que navegaba hacia el norte.

Mientras el sol la calentaba a través del abrigo, Asami sintió que la melancolía se disipaba en ella, como las nubes de bruma que adornaban el río serpenteante de abajo. Inspiró con fuerza y exhaló, relajando los músculos.

—Gracias —suspiró.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Korra.

—Sé que hiciste todo esto para ayudarme a sentirme mejor —sonrió con cierta timidez—. Funcionó.

Korra se acercó y le tendió la mano. Asami se la dio y, durante un instante, jugó con sus dedos y sintió la calidez de su piel morena, en contraste con el frío ambiente.

—Hace tiempo he... —Asami tragó saliva, las manos le temblaron—. Hace tiempo he querido decirte algo, Korra. Algo importante sobre... sobre mí...

—Te escucho, Sami —la voz de Korra era alentadora; sabía que podía decirle lo que fuera, a pesar del miedo, que era sólo suyo.

—¿Recuerdas la leyenda de los Cuatro Dragones Elementales?

—¿La historia de la Creación? Sí, por supuesto.

Toda emoción desapareció del rostro de Asami y, en su lugar, adoptó una expresión vacía. Encorvó los hombros y clavó los ojos en las cenizas de una antorcha apagada. Ambas guardaron silencio. Al final, Asami cambió de postura y dijo:

—Mi madre fue uno de ellos.

No fue una historia fácil de relatar ya que, desde un principio, las palabras de Kuvira al respecto habían sido vagas y espaciadas. Asami se vio forzada a hilar todo lo que había descubierto sobre su madre de forma que sonara coherente, tanto para Korra como para sí misma.

Yasuko vivió dos vidas y murió dos muertes; toda su fuerza, todo su poder le fue entregado a Kuvira en la forma de un _Croí Cridhe_ «Corazón de Corazones», con el único fin de contrarrestar los efectos de la maldición que la estaba matando. Ella, que era la hija de un fey y una humana, pudo mantener vivo su propio corazón mortal y sacar a relucir aquella parte de sí misma que más la caracterizaba: su lado humano.

En cuanto a Asami, que nació cuando Akaren era solamente la humana Yasuko Sato, heredó de ella un principio de su magia. Más tarde descubrió que, a pesar de que su corazón era humano, su alma era la de un dragón elemental; y que por lo tanto, el idioma antiguo le era natural y la magia de la Creación corría por sus venas. Asami aún no era consciente de su propio poder, pero en ella latía un potencial antiguo y salvaje como el fuego mismo: «podría cambiar el mundo con una sola palabra».

—Vaya —dijo Korra, casi sin voz y con ojos brillantes—. Es demasiado…, para comprenderlo… —Se frotó los brazos por el frío—. Sabía que eras especial, Sami, pero esto supera todo lo que había imaginado. Eres...

—¿Espeluznante? ¿Aterradora? ¿Una atrocidad andante...?

—Formidable —aseguró—. Y me honra estar a tu lado, y poder ser parte del milagro que es tu vida.

Asami apretó los labios y meneó la cabeza. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista.

—No sabes lo que dices, Korra.

—Tú tampoco. No deberías temerle a lo que eres, porque siempre lo has sido. Nada ha cambiado. Sólo debes continuar siendo tú misma, Asami Sato. Lo demás, bueno... Eso ya lo descubriremos juntas. ¿Te parece bien?

Asami se secó los ojos con la manga. Entonces, siguiendo los dictados de su cuerpo, besó a la cazadora; solo para ver qué pasaba. Lo que pasó fue que Korra empezó a besarla a su vez. Había tenido miedo de perder el goce de aquellos labios, mas la cálida magia de saberse amada por Korra continuaba allí, al igual que siempre lo había hecho. Casi lloró de alivio; al menos una cosa en su vida estaba clara.

—Pronto tendremos que regresar —susurró Korra.

—Lo sé —susurró ella también—, pero quiero contemplar el amanecer contigo.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Una cabalgata de aproximadamente dos horas llevó a Asami, a la Cazadora Real y a sus capitanes hasta el recodo del río donde Kuvira había hallado los restos humanos. Con seis personas sería más que suficiente para llevar a cabo la misión. Se encontraban en campo abierto y era crucial no atraer la atención de alguna tropa enemiga. Kuvira fue la primera en zambullirse. Poco a poco, los demás la siguieron. El agua estaba horrible, helada, y muy pronto descubrieron que nadar resultaba casi imposible con el frío cortándoles la circulación en brazos y piernas.

Ocho horas después, Korra y su equipo se abrieron paso a través de la nieve caída con más de mil huesos y pocas respuestas.

Lo que pasó después era difícil de recordar. En los aposentos de la Cazadora Real, Tei, sentada en la cama, empapada y envuelta en mantas, parecía un lastimoso montón de algas. Asami se encontraba en el centro de la habitación y se sacudía el agua del pelo a la par que se retorcía la ropa encima de la delicada alfombra; su aspecto era el de alguien que hubiese acabado de ganar una prueba de natación. La voz de Korra llegaba del cuarto de baño, donde se oía correr el agua para llenar la tina.

—Kya estuvo examinando los huesos, pero no puede decirnos gran cosa sobre ellos —anunció—. Ha identificado trozos de, al menos, cuarenta y siete cráneos, y está intentando recomponer los esqueletos. Creo que instaló un laboratorio improvisado en las habitaciones vacías de las barracas. Lin y unos cuantos cazadores están ayudándola.

Tras terminar de exprimir el agua de su ropaje, Asami se dejó caer en la alfombra, junto a la chimenea. Estaba tan helada que daba diente con diente y le faltó poco para cortarse la lengua de un mordisco. Desesperada, abrazó el espeso y tibio pelaje de Naga que, echada a su lado, la miraba sin comprender por qué le castañeteaban los dientes.

—No imagino cómo Azula y Kuvira fueron capaces de resistirlo —dijo la cazadora Tei—. Son un par de fenómenos, esas dos. A veces pienso que no son humanas.

Asami hundió el rostro entre las orejas caídas de Naga y se hizo la desentendida.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Su partida hacia reino Aqua se atrasó dos días completos. El príncipe Bolin estaba obsesionado con los huesos hallados y hasta no estar seguro de que ninguno le perteneciera a su hermano, no hablaría de otra cosa y tampoco prescindiría de la compañía de Korra ni de sus cazadoras. Asami creía entenderlo; podía sentir la angustia del príncipe con una claridad inigualable. Bolin no quería que se marcharan.

Deseaba tenerlas cerca; incluso si estaban inmersas en sus propios asuntos, quería tenerlas en las prácticas de esgrima por la mañana, en la cena por la noche, moviéndose cerca, marchándose, regresando, discutiendo, bromeando; actuando como personas que sabían quiénes eran. Que entendían el mundo y comprendían cómo moldearlo. Si pudiera mantenerlas a su lado, quizás algún día se despertaría y descubriría que había cambiado, y sabía hacer lo mismo que ellas: aceptar que la muerte de Mako era una posibilidad irrefutable, y que debía aceptarlo.

—He logrado recomponer tres o cuatro esqueletos casi completos, Alteza —informó Kya al día siguiente—. Pero casi todo lo que tenemos son fragmentos y nos falta tiempo y espacio para resolver cuál va con cuál. No he hallado evidencia de quemaduras, pero sí algunas marcas de aserraduras en ellos. Efectivamente son sus hombres, pero no puedo ser más específica. Todavía no.

La habitación de Kya estaba caliente por el fuego de los braseros, bien iluminada para aliviar la temprana oscuridad invernal y, como siempre, llena de libros y papeles. Un acogedor refugio. Arquímedes, que estaba repantigado en la mesa, miraba al joven príncipe con la barbilla apoyada en una zarpa. El irregular pelaje negro parecía encajarle mal en el cuerpo de algún modo. Como si llevara un abrigo que no fuera de su talla.

—Comprendo —musitó cabizbajo Bolin, al tiempo que estiraba el brazo para acariciar al gato.

En la mesa, Korra y Lin conversaban sobre nimiedades en voz baja para pasar el rato… con alguna interjección de Asami, que se entretenía en echar agua, gota a gota, en un vaso lleno a rebosar para ver qué gota era la que provocaba que el agua se derramara por el borde. Al otro lado de la mesa, Korra lanzó una habichuela, que fue a caer limpiamente en el vaso de Asami y causó que se derramara.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! —exclamó Asami—. ¡Bruta!

—Ustedes dos son las niñas más grandes que he visto en mi vida —las reconvino Lin.

—Yo hacía un experimento científico —se defendió Asami—. Ella lanzó la habichuela.

—Yo investigaba el impacto de una habichuela en el agua —argumentó Korra, sonriendo con picardía.

—¡Cómo va a ser eso una investigación! —protestó Asami.

—Tal vez haga la prueba del impacto de una habichuela en la pechera de tu bonita camisa blanca —sugirió Korra mientras hacía un movimiento amenazador con otra habichuela.

Entonces las dos se dieron cuenta de que Bolin las estaba observando. Volvieron las caras sonrientes hacia el príncipe, todo lo cual fue como un baño de infantil majadería que le quitó de encima la sensación de decepción y pesadumbre que las noticias de Kya le habían dejado. Sin pensárselo mucho, el chico soltó una carcajada. Luego cogió a Arquímedes en brazos e hizo ruidos como si le diera besitos en el pelambre, nada menos.

—Kya, Arquímedes huele hoy estupendamente. ¿Lo has bañado? —dijo.

—¡Bah! ¿Bañarlo? Sería más fácil que terminara la guerra antes de que alguien pueda darle un baño a ese animal —explicó—. No, lo que pasa es que ha estado revolcándose con cuanta gata perfumada se cruza en su camino. Este año también se adelantó esa época; el Kärleksdag.

—¿Kärleksdag? —preguntó Asami, intrigada.

—Eh… Es un ritual fey. Tú no te preocupes por eso; no nos afecta a nosotros los humanos —se aclaró la garganta—. ¡En fin! Tengo mucho trabajo, así que disculpen.

Asami volteó a ver a Korra, pero ella se limitó a alzarse de hombros. Supuso que tendría que preguntárselo al propio Arquímedes más adelante. Y así lo hizo, la mañana del día siguiente se encontró con el gato para continuar con su entrenamiento. Arquímedes la llevó al interior del jardín privado del rey, aquel que había visitado hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando Korra le enseñó a montar, en el centro de la Ciudadela Real.

Caminaron hasta un corro donde los árboles nevados se inclinaban hacia delante y oscurecían el cielo que quedaba tras las ramas y los velos de liquen congelado. Los pies se le hundían hasta los tobillos en la nieve. En torno a ellos todo estaba silencioso. Arquímedes señaló un tocón blanco con la superficie lisa y pulida, a unos tres metros, en el centro del corro, y dijo:

 _Siéntate ahí._ —Asami hizo lo que se le pedía—. _Cruza las piernas y cierra los ojos._ —El mundo se oscureció. Desde la derecha, le llegó un susurro del felino—. _Abre tu mente, fricai. Abre tu mente y escucha el mundo que te rodea, los pensamientos de todos los seres de este claro, desde las hormigas de los árboles hasta los gusanos del suelo. Escucha hasta que puedas oírlos a todos y entender su propósito y su naturaleza. Escucha y, cuando ya no oigas nada, ven a contarme lo que hayas aprendido._

—Arquí… Es decir… Maestro —trastabilló ella—. ¿No vamos a entrenar con magia hoy?

 _La meditación es tan importante como el combate y la magia._

—¿Y qué hay de Kuvira? Pensé que volveríamos a practicar; además ella dijo que iba a hablarnos a Korra y a mí sobre el corazón de los otros dragones elementales…

Arquímedes entrecerró los ojos.

 _Olvídate de ella, está indispuesta hoy, y lo estará los siguientes dos días. ¡Ahora concéntrate!_

—¿Es por el Kärleksdag? —insistió ella y percibió cómo al gato se le erizaba el pelo del lomo—. ¿Podrías explicarme qué es?

 _Es un ritual que sirve para mantener el bosque sano y fértil. Cada primavera los fey cantan a los árboles, a las plantas y a los animales. Su hechizo despierta en ellos el deseo apasionado de encontrar pareja y reproducirse._ —Como si quisieran reforzar lo que acababa de decir; pájaros, ardillas, conejos y todos los demás animales cercanos abandonaron sus escondrijos y echaron a correr alocados entre una cacofonía de chillidos y aullidos—. _¿Lo ves? Buscan pareja —explicó él—. Y les afecta de igual manera a los fey. Cuantos más participan, más fuerte es el hechizo y más se agrandarán los bosques este año._

Asami echó las manos hacia atrás al ver que un trío de erizos pasaban lentamente junto a su muslo. Todo el bosque vibraba con el ruido. «He entrado en la tierra de los cuentos de hadas», pensó mientras se rodeaba con los brazos.

—Pero no estamos en primavera.

 _No. Es parte del desequilibrio que ha producido esta guerra. Imagino que la Reina fey decidió adelantar la celebración de Kärleksdag para poder adueñarse de la energía vital de más seres vivos, y así fortalecer a su ejército. En cualquier caso, no hay nada que podamos hacer para contrarrestarlo. En Kärleksdag, su magia lo impregna todo._

—Entonces… ¿afecta también a los híbridos? —Asami se sonrojó—. Digo, tú…

 _Sí_ —admitió el felino—. _Y afecta también a Kuvira, así que no trates de buscarla. Es una época espantosa para ella. Supongo que notaste que ha estado comportándose más violenta de lo normal estos últimos días. No encontró los huesos en el río por mera casualidad, no… Hace dos noches, cuando presentimos que el Kärleksdag se avecinaba, me confesó que tenía deseos de matar. Y eso fue lo que hizo; salió de la ciudadela con la excusa de buscar al príncipe perdido, pero en realidad sólo ansiaba encontrar oponentes para desahogar su frustración en ellos._

—Es lo que suponía —afirmó consternada.

 _La violencia es una pasión como cualquier otra. Todos los seres vivientes, incluso los fey, tienen cada cual a su pareja. Pero Kuvira y yo somos únicos; estamos solos… Por suerte para mí, soy más animal que cualquier otra cosa, así que puedo conformarme con hembras en celo. Pero Kuvira, ella… Bueno… Sabes que perdió a su pareja hace mucho tiempo… El Kärleksdag la vuelve miserable, porque la hace pensar en la amante que perdió. Y aunque su maldición la obligue, se negará a buscarte, fricai. Respeta sus deseos y mantente alejada de ella hasta que terminen estos días malditos._

La pena invadió a Asami, pero la reprimió antes de que pudiera colarse en su corazón. Kuvira hubiera despreciado esa emoción: no servía para resolver su problema, ni la haría sentirse mejor. Con cierta reticencia volvió a adoptar la pose de la meditación según le había señalado Arquímedes, y enfocó su mente en algo distinto a la tristeza y la insatisfacción que sofocaban a la fey.

—Un momento —se le ocurrió de repente—. Arquímedes, ¿no te preocupa andar dejando gatitos semi fey por ahí? Es decir, si es algo que no puedes evitar, entonces hay más como tú allá afuera —razonó.

El felino le lanzó una mirada arisca.

 _¿Sabes por qué fue tan fácil para los fey asesinarnos hasta llevarnos al borde de la extinción, fricai?_ —Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza—. _Es porque los híbridos somos infértiles. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué Suyin no podía permitir que Kuvira se convirtiera en su heredera? No era sólo una cuestión de raza, sino también de linaje. Para empeorar las cosas, Kuvira acabó con la vida de la Princesa Opal, y todo es peor ahora. El que las aguas del río se contaminen con cadáveres humanos debería ser la última de nuestras preocupaciones…_

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

En la herrería del palacio había una lámpara encendida. La oscuridad engullía el color azul del cuarto y encima de la mesa una espada plateada relucía como si absorbiera toda la luz. Korra levantó la espada. Era un arma sólida, con peso y bien equilibrada, adaptada a su mano y adecuada para su brazo. De diseño sencillo, resultaba cegadora en la oscuridad.

—Esa es _Rhunön_ —dijo el maestro armero Bumi con orgullo—. Ha sido empuñada por generaciones de Cazadoras Reales a lo largo de nuestra historia. En el mundo no existe otra espada igual. Ninguna otra arma de hierro puro se asemeja en calidad y fuerza al acero de los fey. La leyenda dice que jamás ha sido restaurada y, como podrás comprobar, su hoja sigue tan afilada como el día en que fue sacada de la forja.

—¿Dices que esa espada tiene más de cien años? —preguntó Asami, impresionada.

—Es más antigua, incluso.

Korra miró con ternura la expresión iluminada de Asami ante aquella declaración.

—¿Quién pudo forjar algo así? —inquirió la cazadora, divertida ante la escasez de palabras por parte de su novia.

A través de la barba de Bumi apareció una sonrisa apenada.

—¡No tengo idea! —confesó.

—La llamaban Toph "Pies de Hierro" —dijo una voz perfectamente modulada y profunda que provenía del interior de la herrería.

Ante ellos se presentó un hombre de apariencia extravagante, aunque curiosamente refinado. Era alto y delgado, de espeso cabello negro y astutos ojos azules que le brillaban con picardía. Sobre sus labios peinaba un delgado bigote con ademán altivo. Llevaba puesto un pesado delantal de trabajo y guantes de cuero negro.

—¿Y tú eres? —demandó Korra, enarcando las cejas.

—Iknik Blackstone Varrick, Herrero Real y un servidor —juntó las manos en una estridente palmada que resonó por toda la estancia—. ¡Ajá! ¡Y tú debes ser nuestra nueva Rezadora Cabal!

—Cazadora Real.

—Es lo que dije, niña.

Korra se inclinó hacia Asami y le susurró al oído.

—Este tipo está incluso más loco que Bumi.

—Pero Korra, cariño, ¡él es un Blackstone! —replicó ella.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo bueno.

—¡Porque lo es! ¡Los Blackstone son herreros legendarios!

Varrick corrió hacia donde estaba la joven Sato y la apretó en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó—. ¡Significa mucho viniendo de…! De… ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

—Soy Asami Sato, Señor. Es un honor conocerlo.

Varrick la soltó y le estrechó la mano, agitándosela de arriba abajo.

—¡Digo lo mismo, jovencita! ¡Digo lo mismo! Y me parece, que no me equivoco al pensar que tú eres una fina conocedora del arte de la herrería. Dime pues, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—En realidad sólo vinimos a buscar la espada de la Cazadora Real.

—Y ya la tenemos —intervino Korra, forzando a Varrick para que le soltara la mano a Asami—. Así que ahora, nos retiramos. ¡Buen día!

—La verdad es que... —dijo Asami, antes de que la cazadora pudiera arrastrarla fuera de la herrería—. Tengo una pequeña petición que hacerle.

Sobre la mesa de trabajo del herrero dejó caer los trozos de la espada rota de Mila y le explicó cómo fue que el arma terminó en aquel estado tan deplorable. Asami no esperaba que Varrick la reparara para ella; en realidad, lo que ansiaba era que le permitiera trabajar en la reparación a su lado. Era la oportunidad perfecta para poner a prueba todo lo que había aprendido en la herrería de la tribu del sur y en la de la Milicia Real.

Varrick examinó el arma rota minuciosamente antes de preguntar:

—¿Tienes alguna modificación en mente o prefieres una simple restauración?

—A decir verdad, había diseñado varias modificaciones para esta espada, pero después de lo que pasó, decidí que era mejor limitarme a repararla y devolvérsela a su dueña. Pienso que es hora de que busque mi propia espada, una que se adapte por completo a mis necesidades.

—Jovencita Masami…

—Asami —lo corrigió ella.

—¡Es lo que dije! Jovencita Asami —prosiguió Varrick—. La espada perfecta no se busca, se crea. Si tienes talento para diseñar tus propias modificaciones, entonces tienes talento para forjar tu propia espada.

—Oh, nada me gustaría más. Lamentablemente no dispongo del tiempo suficiente para eso. He de partir con Korra y la Partida de Caza Real en menos de un día.

Varrick se mesó el mentón con aspecto grave.

—Vaya es una pena. ¡En fin! Si no hay más opción —se llevó ambas manos alrededor de la boca y gritó—: ¡Zhu Li! ¡Presenta espadas! ¿Espadas? ¿Es una espada lo que quieres, necesariamente?

—Sí.

—¡Espadas! —volvió a gritar el hombre.

Y fue como si apareciera de la nada; una mujer joven de aspecto frío y calculador, que llegó arrastrando una armazón de metal de extensa longitud en la que colgaban cientos de relucientes espadas. Incluso el maestro armero Bumi se quedó boquiabierto cuando se encontró delante de éste: era el muestrario de espadas más grande del reino.

—Y bien Asami, ¿qué tipo de espada buscas? —preguntó Varrick, que se detuvo con una mano colocada sobre la espada del centro de un soporte y se quedó mirando a la joven—. ¿Prefieres luchar con o sin escudo?

—Sin —dijo Asami—. Se me entrenó para defenderme con la propia espada, ya que no puedo llevar un escudo encima todo el tiempo. Además, da la impresión de que nunca se tiene uno a mano cuando te atacan.

—Eso significa una espada de longitud media, fácil de sostener con una mano. Tiene que ser una hoja que puedas llevar en cualquier ocasión, lo suficientemente elegante para una coronación y lo suficientemente dura como para repeler a más de un fey —meditó Varrick—. ¡Zhu Li!

Korra y Bumi observaron, curiosos, cómo la pequeña mujer se dirigía automáticamente hacia el arma descrita con precisión y sin vacilón. En menos de un segundo la presentó ante Asami para que la probara.

La joven giró el filo de la espada a derecha e izquierda y luego sacudió la cabeza: la forma de la empuñadura no le encajaba bien en la mano. El herrero Blackstone no parecía decepcionado. Al contrario, el rechazo de Asami pareció darle alas, como si disfrutara con el desafío que se le planteaba. Le presentó otra espada, y una vez más Asami sacudió la cabeza; tenía el punto de gravedad demasiado lejos, para su gusto.

—Lo que me preocupa —dijo Varrick—, es que cualquier espada que te dé tendrá que soportar impactos que destruirían una hoja normal. Lo que necesitas es una espada hecha por los fey. Sus herreros son los mejores, de eso no hay duda. Por algo el Rey me ha llenado los bolsillos de oro, porque en la Milicia Real rompen constantemente sus armas luchando contra esos monstruos, y yo soy el único que puede repararlas a la velocidad del rayo —precisó, mirándola a los ojos—. ¡Un momento! ¡Me he equivocado con las preguntas que te he hecho! ¿Cómo te enseñaron a bloquear y a esquivar los golpes? ¿Filo contra filo?

—¿Y qué tiene que ver? —preguntó Korra, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Que qué tiene que ver? —Varrick soltó una risotada—. No quiero faltarte el respeto, Cazadora Real, pero si golpeas el filo de una espada contra otra, provocarás graves daños a las dos. Eso quizá no sea un problema con una hoja encantada como la de _Rhunön_ , que lleva la marca de Raava, pero no puedes hacerlo con ninguna de las espadas que tengo aquí, a menos que quieras que la pobre Asami tenga que cambiar de espada después de cada batalla.

A Korra le vinieron a la mente los bordes mellados de la espada que usó durante el año que pasó entrenando con Kuvira, y se reprendió mentalmente por haber olvidado algo tan obvio. La espada de Kuvira nunca perdía el brillo, nunca se desgastaba y, por lo que ella sabía, era inmune a la mayoría de los hechizos. No estaba segura siquiera de si era posible destruir la espada de un fey.

—Entonces, querida Asami, deberías evitar hacer chocar el filo contra otro filo, ya que eso mermará la hoja de tu espada más rápidamente que cualquier otro lance —advirtió Varrick.

—No tengo tiempo para eso —espetó la joven, cada vez más impaciente—. No tengo tiempo para aprender una técnica de lucha completamente diferente. La Reina Suyin puede atacar en cualquier momento. Tengo que concentrarme en practicar lo que ya sé hacer, no en intentar dominar toda una serie de técnicas nuevas.

Varrick dio una palmada.

—¡Ja! Es una pena que sólo quieras una espada. ¿O me equivoco?

—No. Korra y yo viajamos demasiado para ir cargando con media docena de espadas.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Los guerreros errantes como tú no suelen tener más de un arma.

—Es la «maldición de la espada con nombre» —musitó el maestro armero Bumi, desde un rincón en su silla de ruedas.

—¿Y eso qué es? —se interesó Korra.

—Todo gran guerrero lleva una espada, y ésa suele ser una espada que tiene nombre. O se lo pone él o, una vez que ha demostrado su valor con alguna hazaña extraordinaria, se lo ponen los bardos. A partir de entonces «tiene que usar» esa espada. Es lo que se espera de él. Si aparece en una batalla sin ella, sus compañeros de armas le preguntarán por qué, y se extrañarán de que se avergüence de su éxito, sintiéndose insultados al ver que rechaza las alabanzas de las que ha sido objeto, e incluso sus enemigos insistirán en esperar hasta que lleve su famosa espada.

—¿Ya ha ocurrido eso antes? —preguntó Asami, extrañada.

—¡Siempre! —exclamó Bumi—. Tú fíjate: en cuanto combatas con la Reina Suyin o hagas alguna otra cosa memorable con tu nueva espada, los cronistas insistirán en ponerle nombre. Y a partir de entonces, todos querrán vértela colgada del cinto. Es como _Rhunön:_ ahora que está en las manos de Korra, ella se ha convertido en una Cazadora Real completa; así como lo fueron Izumi y Kanna en un principio.

Asami parecía impresionada.

—Jamás había escuchado algo así. Korra, ¿tú sí?

La cazadora se cruzó de brazos y se alzó de hombros.

—Hasta el día de hoy ignoraba que la espada de Izumi tuviera nombre. Es la primera vez que escucho semejante tontería, Sami.

—¡Ay! ¡Niña malcriada! ¡No es una tontería! —chilló Bumi, completamente ofendido—. ¡Aprende a respetar a tus mayores!

—Vale, vale —se disculpó ella, agitando la manos en alto—. Lo siento, pero tienes que admitir que eso suena ridículo.

—¡Tú eres ridícula! —le reprochó el maestro armero.

Asami ahogó una carcajada.

Varrick carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos. Luego, se dirigió a un arcón lleno de armas, donde empezó a escarbar sin dejar de hablar para sí mismo por lo bajo. Tras encontrar lo que buscaba, se dirigió hacia Asami y le mostró una espada guardada en su funda.

—Es la última sugerencia que puedo hacerte —dijo, y por primera vez su tono de voz sonó serio—. Esta es _Támerlein_ , una espada fey. Zhu Li y yo la encontramos hace más de veinte años, cerca de la provincia del este, enterrada debajo de los huesos en descomposición de un campo de batalla olvidado. Pensé que podría descifrar los secretos de los fey para templar el metal si la estudiaba lo suficiente, pero me equivoqué. Ahora no me sirve de nada, pero es demasiado bella como para tirarla o vendérsela a cualquier idiota.

La hoja de _Támerlein_ tenía un color verde profundo y oscuro, igual que la funda. Una enorme esmeralda adornaba la empuñadura; todo, excepto la hoja, estaba hecho de acero pavonado. La guarda estaba adornada con una hilera de signos que, en el idioma antiguo, decían: «Soy _Támerlein_ , portadora del último sueño».

En longitud, la espada era igual que la de Mila, pero la hoja era más ancha, la punta más redonda y la empuñadura, más pesada. Era un arma hermosa y mortífera, pero sólo con verla Asami se dio cuenta de que _Támerlein_ había sido forjada para un fey con un estilo de lucha distinto al suyo, un estilo que se basaba más en cortar y atravesar, que en las técnicas más elegantes y rápidas que Kuvira le había enseñado.

En cuanto la tomó por el pomo, Asami se dio cuenta de que éste era demasiado grande para su mano, y en ese momento supo que _Támerlein_ no era una espada para ella. No la sentía como una extensión de su brazo. Y, a pesar de que se daba cuenta, Asami dudó, porque, ¿en qué otro lugar podía encontrar una buena espada?

—¿Y bien? —la apresuró Varrick—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Yo… No lo sé…

Bumi casi saltó de su silla de ruedas al escucharla decir eso.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¡Es una espada fey! ¿Cómo puedes rechazarla?

El rostro de Asami permaneció inmutable, sus manos aún acariciaban la hoja de _Támerlein._

—No es una espada apropiada para mí; además… —un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—. No puedo decir con exactitud qué es, pero esta arma me provoca una sensación extraña, inquietante… Esta espada quebrantó miles de vidas.

Cerró los ojos, hizo una inhalación profunda y regresó la espada a su funda. De alguna manera, eso hacía que sostenerla fuese un poco más tolerable.

Korra se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Está bien —le dijo suavemente—. No te la quedes. Si tienes que llevar una espada a la batalla, y si tu vida y la mía dependen de ella, entonces la espada debe ser perfecta. Ninguna otra cosa será suficiente.

Asami negó con la cabeza.

—Con gusto seguiría tu consejo, Korra. Pero si tengo que elegir una espada en tan corto tiempo; esta es la única opción que me queda. No importa si me desagrada, es una espada fey y es la única que puede soportar mi magia —miró a Varrick directo a los ojos—. Me la llevaré.

—Una apuesta arriesgada… —susurró él, para luego exclamar en alto—. ¡Me encanta! ¡Zhu Li! ¡El papeleo!

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Hasta el trabajo de Kya de agrupar los huesos en esqueletos, con los que tenían ocupados la enfermería y una de las barracas vacías, reconfortaba a Asami. Esos huesos eran la verdad de una atrocidad que los fey habían hecho por orden de Suyin, y Kya estaba intentando volverlos a su ser. Para Asami era un modo de mostrarles respeto.

—¿Qué tal va tu entrenamiento con Arquímedes, niña? —le preguntó Kya, que sostenía en las manos lo que parecía un puñado de costillas y las miraba como si fueran a hablarle.

Asami sabía que la sanadora tenía razón al actuar así, porque había poder en tocar las cosas. Asiendo ese hueso partido, sentía el dolor que la persona había sentido cuando se rompió. Sentía la tristeza de una vida que había acabado demasiado pronto, y de un cuerpo del que se había deshecho alguien como si no fuera nada; sentía su propia muerte, que llegaría algún día. En eso también había una intensa tristeza. Asami no acababa de asumir la idea de la muerte.

—Me ha limitado únicamente a la meditación —respondió—. Arquímedes no puede usar su magia a causa de su maldición; un gato no puede verbalizar y en consecuencia, le es imposible pronunciar las palabras que controlan la magia. Por eso estuvo enseñándome a través de Kuvira, pero ella… No se me acercará hasta que concluya el Kärleksdag.

—¿A ella también le afecta? —preguntó pasmada.

Asami desvió la mirada con pesar.

—Sí.

Cuando meditaba con Arquímedes, Asami debía retirar las barreras de su mente y predisponer su conciencia. Esto hacía que se sintiera vulnerable: estaba totalmente expuesta al mundo. Cualquiera, o cualquier cosa, que deseara colarse en su mente y controlarla podría hacerlo. La primera vez que meditó, se tensó inconscientemente, se encogió en su interior y su consciencia del claro se desvaneció. Recordando una de las lecciones del viejo felino, Asami respiró más lento y visualizó el movimiento de sus pulmones hasta que se encontró suficientemente relajada como para abrir de nuevo la mente.

Al principio sólo la rodeó el vacío, pero luego empezaron a aparecer aguijones de luz y calor en la oscuridad, y fueron cobrando fuerza hasta que se encontró sentada en medio de una galaxia de constelaciones giratorias, en la que cada punto brillante representaba una vida. Siempre que había contactado con otros seres por medio de su mente, el foco se había concentrado en aquel con quien se quería conectar. Pero esto… Esto era como si hubiera estado sorda en medio de una muchedumbre y ahora pudiera oír riadas de conversación revoloteando a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, esta vez, cuando se disponía a regresar a su cuerpo, una ardilla entró de un salto en el claro. Se le apareció como un estallido de luz, porque estaba adaptada a percibir sólo a los insectos. Aturdida, sintió que la abrumaba un fluir de sensaciones y sentimientos pertenecientes al animal: olió el bosque con la nariz de la ardilla, sintió cómo cedía la corteza bajo sus garras puntiagudas y notó cómo circulaba el aire en torno al penacho de la cola levantada. Comparada con un insecto, la ardilla ardía de energía y poseía una indudable inteligencia.

Luego saltó a otra rama y se desvaneció de su conciencia.

El bosque parecía mucho más oscuro y silencioso que antes cuando Asami abrió los ojos. Respiró hondo y miró alrededor, apreciando cuánta vida existía en el mundo. Estiró las piernas acalambradas y echó a andar hacia Arquímedes, quien esperaba enroscado en una prieta bola que le marcaba todas las vértebras.

 _¿Qué has oído, Asami?_

Ella tenía ganas de compartir. Mientras describía su experiencia, notó que su voz se alzaba con entusiasmo. Contó todo lo que era capaz de recordar, hasta la más mínima e inconsecuente observación, orgullosa de toda la información que había obtenido.

Cuando ya había terminado, Arquímedes bostezó y se estiró.

 _¿Eso es todo?_

—Yo… —El desánimo se apoderó de Asami al entender que, por alguna razón, se le había escapado el sentido del ejercicio—. Sí, Maestro.

 _¿Y qué pasa con los demás organismos del aire y de la tierra?_

—Sólo me enfoqué en ciertas cosas.

 _Ahí está tu error, fricai. Has de tomar consciencia de todas las cosas por igual y no ponerte anteojeras que te lleven a concentrarte en un sujeto particular. Es una lección esencial y, hasta que la domines, pasarás cada día una hora meditando en el tronco o dónde sea que te encuentres._

—¿Cómo sabré cuando la haya dominado?

 _Podrás mirar una sola cosa y verlas todas._

Permanecieron ambos en sus respectivas posiciones mientras el sol se ponía ante ellos, los pájaros entonaban los cantos del anochecer y el aire se volvía más frío y húmedo. Del norte sopló una brisa helada, y Asami se rodeó el pecho con los brazos para darse calor. Decidieron que era hora de regresar al palacio. En el camino, la joven preguntó:

—¿Todas la espadas forjadas por los fey tienen nombre o, como en el mundo de los humanos, sólo aquellas que han formado parte de grandes hazañas?

 _No todos los fey empuñan espadas, y aquellos que lo hacen, es porque las han forjado ellos mismos. Los fey somos tan arrogantes, que disfrutamos cuando otros reconocen nuestros logros, así que, cuando un fey forja una espada propia, éste le da un nombre y marca la hoja con las runas correspondientes, para que todos puedan reconocerle._

—¿Serías capaz de reconocer el nombre de una de esas espadas?

Arquímedes enterró las garras en la nieve y la miró atento.

 _Sólo si me es posible, fricai._

Asami se mostró complacida ante su respuesta y dijo:

—Hoy llegó una espada fey a mi poder; su hoja es de un color verde metálico y lleva la inscripción: « _Támerlein_ , portadora del último sueño».

Al oír esto, el anciano felino se estremeció y agitó la cabeza como si lo hubieran pinchado con la espada misma.

 _¡Ah! ¡Támerlein! ¡Esa espada le perteneció al maldito de Cassiel!_

—El padre de Kuvira —recordó Asami, y lo comprendió todo.

 _Es el arma de un monstruo, ¡no puedes blandirla!_

—No tengo más opción —musitó ella—. Al menos debo intentarlo.

 _Te lo prohíbo, ¡Támerlein es demasiado peligrosa! No es adecuada para ti._

—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? —se desesperó ella—. ¡Necesito una espada!

Arquímedes se apoyó en la pierna de Asami y se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, mirándola intensamente con sus ojos carmesí.

 _Támerlein es una quebrantadora de almas; sólo hay alguien en este mundo que puede empuñarla y esa es Kuvira. Tiene la sangre de Cassiel, le obedecerá. Pero tú, Asami fricai, tú necesitas una espada propia, una que sea creada sólo para ti._

—¿Quién puede ayudarme? —preguntó Asami, consciente de que tal labor sería imposible para ella sin el conocimiento de los fey—. Aunque sea yo quien la forje, ¡no me servirá de nada sino puedo hacerla resistente a la magia!

 _Si no se celebrara el Kärleksdag estos días, habrías podido…_ —Entonces Arquímedes hizo una pausa. Cerró los ojos y apretó los colmillos—. _Aunque tal vez… Esta puede ser tu única oportunidad… No deja de ser arriesgado, una completa locura, y sin embargo…_

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Arquímedes lo sopesó un poco más, se alejó de Asami y se sentó en la nieve, dándole la espalda.

 _Escúchame con atención, fricai: tendrás que ir por Kuvira y pedirle que te lleve a Zaofu, el reino de Suyin. Antes de que termine la celebración del Kärleksdag, Suyin y el resto de los fey estarán demasiado distraídos como para notar tu presencia en sus dominios. La única amenaza con la que tendrás que lidiar será la propia Kuvira; ¡vas a tener que dominarla sin importar cómo!_

Asami estaba demasiado aturdida como para comprender sus palabras.

—Pero… ¿Por qué he de hacer eso? Por donde se le mire es un acto suicida; ¿quieres que viaje a los dominios de Suyin? ¡Enloqueciste!

 _¡Debes hacerlo!_ —la presionó el gato—. _Sólo así podrás acudir a Toph "Pies de Hierro", y pedirle que te ayude a forjar tu propia espada. Es eso, o tendrás que pasar el resto de tu vida escudada tras la sombra de Korra y sus cazadoras para poder defenderte._

—¿Toph? ¿La herrera de la leyenda? —se sorprendió—. ¿Y por qué habría ella de ayudarme?

 _Porque, a pesar de que ha vivido durante más de doscientos años, es tan humana como tú y Korra. Búscala en el jardín de piedra del castillo de cristal. Kuvira conoce el camino más rápido para llegar a ella._

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Asami cabalgó en compañía de Arquímedes hasta la callejuela sin salida que albergaba la Taberna del Caminante. Sabía que Kuvira se encontraba ahí, y no era sólo porque aquella taberna se había convertido en una especie de guarida para la fey. Conforme los cascos de Isilión la acercaban al establecimiento, Asami fue capaz de, literalmente, olerla. El almizcle de Kuvira la rodeó como una nube espesa y empalagosa, un cálido y denso aroma que contenía notas de bayas de enebro, y que le produjo un temblor en la nariz.

—Arquímedes, ¿tú también puedes percibir ese aroma?

El felino olisqueó el aire.

 _No huelo a nada. Y lo notaría, si hubiera algo que oler._

—Qué raro.

Asami le transmitió la gama de olores que había detectado, y de pronto él se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.

 _Hmm… Significa que su lado fey es más prominente debido al Kärleksdag. Tendrás que ser mucho más cuidadosa de lo pensado, fricai. Es posible que sólo las hembras puedan olerla. Se aprovechará de las mujeres humanas que caigan rendidas ante ella._

—¿Podría lastimarlas?

 _Lo dudo, pero recuerda que tú eres diferente, Asami_ —le advirtió él severamente—. _No desea a nadie en el mundo más que a ti. Procura controlarla y… contrólate tú también. Alza tus escudos mentales, no te dejes tentar._

Asami desmontó, dejó a Arquímedes ocultarse en las alforjas de Isilión y empuñó la daga de su madre por debajo de la manga. Entró a la taberna y miró a su alrededor; nunca había visto a tantas jóvenes reunidas ahí. Algunos hombres las acosaban, pero ellas ni siquiera reaccionaban; tan sólo se limitaban a beber licor y a suspirar con languidez.

« _Parece que todas las mujeres del área se han enamorado de Kuvira. La persiguen por todas partes, desesperadas por hablar con ella, pero son demasiado tímidas como para emitir más que algún gemidito cuando las mira»,_ discurrió Asami, conforme subía los escalones que daban a las habitaciones.

Lo que oyó a continuación la hizo estremecer. Risas, el rechinar de la cama, y las súplicas de una voz desconocida. Alguien estaba con Kuvira, una chica; y se la estaba pasando demasiado bien para su gusto. Los movimientos, los pequeños gritos reprimidos… El jadeo, sobre todo ese continuo y persistente jadeo; una y otra vez, atrayéndola hacia sí, meciéndose sobre ella…

Sobre su Kuvira; la que nunca la abandonaba, la que se había entregado a ella en cuerpo y alma.

No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto, pero lo hacía. Apretó la empuñadura de la daga y sintió que se ahogaba. No deseaba estar allí; quería irse, escapar.

Así que bajó los escalones y, al igual que las otras mujeres allí, pidió un trago y contempló la nada, esperando. Y aquella vieja canción, la que entonaron juntas una lejana noche de Yule, abandonó sus labios en tenues murmullos:

 _No es mi deseo que aquí estés…_

 _Cuánto desearía poder liberarte..._

 _Con gusto yacería en tus brazos,_

 _Pero no oso acercarme a ti._

 _Porque, si me tocas, moriré._

 _Si fuera sabia, huiría de ti._

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	39. Condena de Esclavitud

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo XXXIX_**

Eventualmente Asami se cansó de esperar. Había pensado que la vería bajar, no a Kuvira, sino a la chica que estaba con ella. Tenía curiosidad, supuso. ¿Por qué, de entre las tantas y bellas jóvenes que habían caído rendidas bajo el hechizo de su naturaleza fey, había elegido compartir su cama con aquella de la voz risueña? Quería verla; notar el color de sus ojos, saber qué edad tenía, cómo era la forma de su nariz… Pensó que, de alguna manera, ver a esa chica la ayudaría a descubrir más sobre la propia Kuvira.

El sonido de aquella dulce risita todavía la hacía estremecer. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a esa chica que semejante candor era propio cuando, en realidad, estaba siendo víctima de una fey sexualmente frustrada y de los instintos que no podía reprimir? ¿No le decían nada los crujidos que daba el camastro al hacer el más mínimo movimiento? ¿No oía los gritos de los borrachos que llegaban del piso de abajo? Tal vez era algo que le resultaba normal; estaba acostumbrada y frecuentaba el lugar para entregarse libremente a hombres y mujeres por igual. Asami trató de imaginarse a la prostituta más hermosa de la Ciudadela Real.

Pero ella nunca bajó. Ninguna lo hizo y, eventualmente, se cansó de estar ahí, contemplando una jarra de sidra vacía y enterrando las uñas en la mesa mientras, allá arriba, en la habitación al final del pasillo, Kuvira le hacía el amor a una desconocida. Así que pagó por su bebida, cerró bien su abrigo y salió a la noche helada. Arquímedes asomó la peluda cabeza de entre las alforjas en la silla de Isilión y maulló:

 _No hiciste lo que te proponías, ¿por qué? El tiempo apremia, fricai. El Kärleksdag no se prolongará más de dos días, y ese es todo el tiempo que dispondrás para entrar y salir de Zaofu sin ser descubierta._

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué irrumpiera en la habitación y las interrumpiera? —protestó Asami, exhalando nubarrones de aliento blanco.

 _¿Las? Oh, ya veo. Para ustedes los humanos es un ritual privado_ —se quejó y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la nieve acumulada del pelaje—. _¿Prefieres que suba yo a llamarla? Desde la ventana podría…_

—¡No! —Asami se cubrió el rostro con las manos y rápidamente volvió a bajarlas—. No hagas nada, sólo… sólo… ¡Olvídalo! ¿De acuerdo? No va a funcionar; era una idea absurda desde un principio. Veré la forma de forjar mi propia espada yo misma.

 _Sabes que eso es imposible, fricai. Careces los conocimientos necesarios para forjar metales a partir de la magia. Ni siquiera yo conozco tales secretos. ¿A caso pretendes malgastar tus energías en cada espada que empuñes? Todas terminarán rompiéndose en tu mano por el golpe de tu oponente, ¡al igual que lo hizo tu vieja espada!_

—Es mejor que ver a Kuvira a los ojos y saber que… —cerró la boca de golpe.

 _¿Qué?_

—Nada.

 _Cachorra_ —suspiró el felino y saltó hacia la espesa nieve del suelo—. _Es Kärleksdag, te lo dije desde un principio. En realidad no significa nada para ella, y no es el primer año que busca consuelo en los brazos de otras hembras. No comprendo por qué te afecta tanto. Tu prefieres reservarte para la cazadora y, además, para Kuvira es mejor no dejarse tentar contigo. Tú le haces más daño que bien y lo sabes._

Un rubor coloreó las blancas mejillas de Asami al declarar:

—No es eso, yo… —dudó—. No estoy celosa, sólo incómoda. Es difícil aceptar que… Kuvira ha estado a mi lado desde hace tanto tiempo que, no quiero… Es que ella… ¿Entiendes?

 _Lo ignoro, pero si aún así digo que te comprendo, ¿entonces dejarás de hacernos perder el tiempo?_

Asami frunció el ceño y musitó una maldición. Arquímedes no entendía sus sentimientos, jamás lo haría. Lo que para ella era un desborde pensamientos en conflicto, para él era menos que un capricho risible. Había sido un animal demasiado tiempo y, con seguridad, el mar de confusión que traía consigo la adolescencia, había sido una de las primeras cosas que aquel anciano felino se permitió olvidar. Irritada, tomó las riendas de Isilión y guió al corcel fuera de la callejuela.

Antes de perderla de vista, Arquímedes susurró en su mente una inquietud que logró sorprenderla.

 _¿Qué es lo que sientes realmente por esa media fey, fricai?_

Asami se detuvo en seco. Ni ella misma lo sabía con exactitud; era una mezcla de cariño, miedo y fascinación que se había arraigado en su pecho desde niña. Por mucho tiempo Kuvira fue su única compañía, su único escape de la rabia y la indiferencia de Lady Malina, y del abandono que había sufrido en un hogar que, poco a poco, dejó de ser suyo. Sin su madre Yasuko, los cuentos de hadas antes de dormir se perdieron en el silencio de una tumba. Sin su padre Hiroshi, las sabias enseñanzas se transformaron en reclamos injustos y castigos crueles.

Entonces, cuando creyó que ya no tenía sentido seguir viviendo, una espada de plata cortó el aire y la salvó de entregarse a la reina Suyin. Kuvira era fría, severa e indolente, pero cuando su mano sangró, ella besó la herida y acarició su rostro con una gentileza que había temido no volver a sentir jamás; fueron las primeras muestras de cariño que Asami recibió desde que su madre falleció.

Le fue imposible evitarlo, entonces era sólo una niñita y la había dominado una abrumadora sensación de afecto, de ternura, de absurdo cariño infantil y sí, de adoración hacia aquel espíritu remoto y torvo que vagaba por los bosques de la provincia del este: Kuvira, tan familiar para ella como la palma de su mano, tan suya como cada latido de su corazón.

Comprendió de inmediato por qué le molestaba la idea de verla con una extraña. Hasta entonces Kuvira había sido siempre sólo eso: suya y de nadie más, como la sombra que proyectaba su cuerpo, para protegerla y servirle. Siempre al lado de su madre y, ahora, del suyo. Y era egoísta y déspota de su parte el pensar así; Asami lo reconocía, pero no podía impedirlo ni sabía cómo manejarlo.

Jamás la amaría como amaba a Korra y jamás tendría la sangre lo suficientemente fría como para atravesarle el corazón con la daga de hierro de su madre. Por lo tanto, liberarla de su maldición era imposible. Y, por otro lado, simplemente no quería dejarla ir: la necesitaba demasiado. Tal y como ella misma lo había temido años atrás, Kuvira sería su esclava por siempre.

De repente, se sintió mal. Asami se desequilibró y se apoyó en el costado de Isilión, demasiado mareada como para permanecer de pie sin apoyo. Su desconsuelo era como un llanto contra el cual uno no puede defenderse, como un llanto contenido durante largo tiempo. Arquímedes llegó velozmente a su lado, trazando un largo sendero de pequeñas huellas sobre la nieve.

 _¿Cachorra?_ —le susurró, y un dejo de preocupación vibró en su mente.

—¿Acaso era esto lo que mi madre quería para nosotras? —sollozó ella, ocultando el rostro en la silla del corcel—. ¿Es mi destino castigar a Kuvira, lo quiera o no, del mismo modo en el que ella está forzada a amarme?

 _Yasuko admitió su error ante ti, fricai._

—¡Eso no resuelve nada! —gritó—. Mi madre… Deseo tanto poder odiarla, y sin embargo… Me siento como si estuviera en un sueño en el que quiero correr, pero por mucho que me esfuerce no puedo moverme. Mi madre no me dejó nada más que cargas aplastantes; heredé todas y cada una de sus tragedias. No es justo.

Arquímedes apretó las mandíbulas y emitió un gorjeo consolador.

 _Asami, escucha…_

—Ya olvídalo, ¿sí?

Volvió a sujetar las riendas de Isilión y se alejó de la taberna tanto como pudo. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, la joven pasó por casualidad junto a la iglesia en su camino de regreso al palacio, y notó que la verja de hierro negro del cementerio estaba abierta. Asami intentó cerrarla: las bisagras crujieron y la parte inferior de la verja se arrastró contra la nieve hasta que quedó en su lugar, aunque todavía se encontraba parcialmente abierta.

Tiró de ella con más fuerza, pero la verja no se cerró, así que la abrió de nuevo para liberarla del montón de nieve y, entonces, le pareció la cosa más natural del mundo entrar en aquel silencioso camposanto. El sendero de piedra que conducía al interior había sido barrido recientemente, despejado por completo de la nieve. Asami caminó sobre los grises adoquines y se detuvo frente al viejo cementerio sin saber qué buscaba realmente. Habían muchas más lápidas de las que recordaba; cientos de tumbas habían sido agregadas desde el funeral de su padre, hacía ya más de cinco años.

Asami se dirigió hacia la fila más alejada de la iglesia, y allí, en la tercera lápida, encontró el nombre de su padre. Recordó cómo durante su infancia, en la provincia del este, su madre la llevaba con frecuencia a visitar las tumbas de sus abuelos en el pequeño cementerio del pueblo. Yasuko era la última de su familia por lo que, en la Noche de Todas las Almas, sólo ellas dos iban al cementerio a rendirles tributo. Hiroshi no solía acompañarlas porque a menudo se encontraba lejos, en sus viajes de negocios.

Allí, su madre limpiaba las lápidas con un paño viejo y quemaba salvia en un plato de peltre poco profundo. Ella siempre dejaba una barra de pan al pie de las tumbas, y a veces, un tazón de manzanas rojas. Entonces se sentaban juntas en el suelo, entre las antiguas lápidas, y esperaban en silencio hasta que la salvia se hubiera consumido. Asami todavía recordaba cómo se aburría luego de sólo unos momentos de quietud; ansiaba ponerse de pie y echar a correr por los senderos, tenuemente iluminados con velas y faroles. Quería unirse a los demás niños, y jugar a perseguirse alrededor del gran mausoleo. Pero su madre siempre le decía, con voz amable y apacible:

 _"Sólo los visitas una vez al año, Asami. Quédate quieta, siéntate y dale a tus abuelos la oportunidad de verte"._

Asami pasó sus dedos sobre el nombre de su padre, y le salieron cubiertos de polvo. Miró las otras tumbas; muchas de ellas habían sido limpiadas, algunas incluso tenían restos quemados de incienso o flores al pie de las lápidas. La prohibición de Lady Malina en contra de las viejas costumbres funerarias se había cumplido. Nadie había visitado la tumba de Hiroshi Sato desde el día de su funeral, ni siquiera ella misma, aunque había pasado por el cementerio en innumerables ocasiones desde entonces.

Asami levantó la vista hacia el cielo, y las nubes azul grisáceas le parecieron moretones en la piel de la noche. No sabía si volvería a tener la oportunidad de visitar a su padre, así que se arrodilló en el frío suelo delante de la lápida. Lo menos que podía hacer por él, era quedarse quieta.

Permaneció ahí tanto tiempo que se le formaron cristales de hielo en la punta de las botas. Cuando consideró que era oportuno regresar, se alzó en pie y tropezó con la mirada escarlata de Arquímedes, anclado cual gárgola de piedra sobre una de las lápidas. El felino meneó la cola con elegancia y dijo:

 _Mira nada más lo que trajo el gato, fricai._

De la oscuridad emergió Korra, ataviada con su abrigo de piel y las manos enguantadas, en su cintura brillaba la empuñadura de _Rhunön_. Asami corrió a su encuentro y la tomó de las manos. Korra le sonrió como de costumbre, pero pronto su mirada azul se tornó adusta. Una alarma recorrió la espalda de Asami.

—Kya terminó de recomponer los huesos —anunció—. Justo acabamos de incinerar los restos. No era deseable, pero enterrarlos a todos habría tomado demasiado tiempo. Tal como esperábamos, Mako no se encontraba entre ellos.

—Lo lamento —suspiró Asami—. Yo hubiese tenido que estar ahí para darles una mano. Me distraje, yo…

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —Korra suavizó la mirada, sólo un poco—. Lo sé, has estado distraída últimamente, Sami, y yo lo entiendo. Por ser quien eres, ahora debes mirar más allá de ti misma. Arquímedes me explicó la situación. Sólo tienes una oportunidad para ir a Zaofu; estoy consciente del peligro que eso implica, pero también lo considero necesario. Conocer a esa tal Toph significaría una gran ventaja para ti y para todos nosotros. ¿Quieres ser una gran herrera o me equivoco?

Con aquella pregunta, Korra sacó una desgastada libreta de apuntes que llevaba dentro del abrigo y se la ofreció a la joven. Asami trastabilló.

—Son… Son mis diseños… —dijo, pasando las páginas con delicadeza.

—Me tomé la libertad de llevársela al fenómeno de circ… —Korra se mordió la lengua—. A Varrick. Se la llevé a Varrick, ¿si? Casi tuve que arrancársela de las manos para que me la regresara, incluso me ofreció una desorbitante suma de oro a cambio de tus apuntes. Dice que eres una genio; que tus ideas podrían salvar miles de vidas en el campo de batalla, además de ahorrarnos heridas innecesarias. —Con amabilidad, la cazadora añadió—: Este mundo está muy necesitado de tu ingenio, Asami. Ve con Toph y aprende de ella; alcanza tu verdadero potencial y regresa para maravillarnos a todos. ¿Qué dices?

Asami abrazó la libreta y asintió levemente.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? —preguntó, muy consciente de que la respuesta de Korra sería una negativa.

—Kya encontró el astil de una flecha en el puño cerrado del cadáver que Kuvira rescató del río. Una flecha con bandas negras; tenía la inconfundible marca del Rey en las plumas. Por supuesto, Su Majestad conoce nuestro código de flechas. Tú también eres cercana al círculo de los cazadores, Asami, sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa.

La joven se estremeció al recordarlo: «Desastre, no hay esperanza. No intentar rescate». Korra la miró con gravedad y prosiguió:

—Es demasiado tarde para que nuestros guerreros ayuden a la Milicia Real. Nos demoramos mucho aquí, en la seguridad y la tranquilidad que ofrecen las murallas de la Ciudadela Real. Y temo que eso ha sido sólo mi culpa; mis heridas nos retrasaron, luego fue mi obstinación por ir al rescate de Lin y, finalmente, mi excesiva complacencia con respecto a Bolin. No debí haberlo escuchado cuando me rogó que nos quedáramos hasta que Kya confirmara que Mako no se encontraba entre los cadáveres del río —Korra se permitió una sonrisa amarga—. Estoy ciega como un murciélago. Mi deber como Cazadora Real era mirar más allá de todo, y asegurar el bienestar del Rey. Pero le he fallado…

—De eso nada, Korra. Lo has hecho bien, si tenemos en cuenta las enormes responsabilidades con las que te hemos pedido que cargues —Asami volvió a apretar las manos de la cazadora entre las suyas—. Recuperarte de tus heridas estaba fuera de tu control; salir al rescate de los que te necesitaban fue un acto noble, y quedarte al lado del príncipe en sus momentos de dolor no es menos honroso. Seguiste tu corazón y eso jamás será un error.

Entonces la estrechó entre sus brazos y la cubrió con una cálida manta de comprensión. Korra respondió al abrazo y, antes de apartarse, le besó suavemente el cuello. Asami temió que, si la hubiese besado en los labios, habría probado el agrio sabor de la despedida. Porque de eso se trataba todo y ambas lo sabían; muy a pesar de que no querían admitirlo.

—Lo seguirás haciendo —musitó Asami, sin alterar el tono firme de su voz—. Continuarás siguiendo a tu corazón y marcharás hacia el reino Aqua con la Partida de Caza Real, sin importar lo que haya dicho el Rey: intentarás salvarlos.

—Llevamos demasiado tiempo secuestradas del mundo, Sami. Ha llegado la hora de abandonar la Ciudadela Real y enfrentarnos a nuestro destino, sea cual sea. De momento, Bolin deberá cuidar de sí mismo y de sus tierras, pero a la Milicia Real… A esos soldados sí podemos ayudarlos.

Asami rió por lo bajo.

—El General Lu Ten se molestará mucho cuando te vea aparecer y sepa que has desobedecido las órdenes directas del Rey. Serás famosa por tu insubordinación, Cazadora Real.

Korra también se rió.

—No puedo evitar ser como soy. ¡Tendrán que acostumbrarse!

—Entonces, ¿ha llegado la hora de luchar, Korra? —preguntó la joven con un extraño toque de formalidad en la voz.

—La flecha con la que pretendían asustarnos nos ha convocado. En el palacio resuenan las espadas, los pasos de las botas de las armaduras y el dolor de los que están a punto de partir. Por primera vez desde que Izumi cayó en batalla, los cazadores estamos a punto de abandonar la ciudadela para enfrentarnos a nuestro mayor enemigo. Ha llegado la hora de que la Partida de Caza Real cabalgue abiertamente de nuevo por los Cuatro Reinos —Korra apretó ligeramente los hombros de Asami—. Y yo he de guiarlos. Nuestros caminos vuelven a separarse, Asami…

Ella se estremeció y sintió que un duro núcleo de determinación prendía en su vientre. En un instante, la angustia de Asami se desvaneció y fue sustituida por un estado de ánimo frío, duro y brutalmente pragmático al entender que, en efecto, había llegado la hora de desafiar abiertamente a la reina Suyin; la hora de matar y arrasar hasta el límite de sus considerables capacidades, la de liberar hasta la última gota de su ira hasta que tuvieran a la reina fey muerta ante ellas.

Había llegado la hora de comprometerse en una campaña que llevaba más de cien años sin resolverse. Los sentimientos personales eran irrelevantes en una situación tan nefasta como la suya.

—Será breve —dijo Asami al fin—. Viajaré con Kuvira a Zaofu y regresaré para luchar a tu lado. Eso es lo único que me importa, Korra. Tú y yo, codo a codo en el campo de batalla; como debió ser desde un principio. Volveré a tu lado y seré aún más fuerte. Juntas venceremos.

—Existe la posibilidad, lejana pero terrible, de que la reina fey te descubra en Zaofu. Entiendo que Kuvira no se encuentra en la mejor condición. Si eso sucede, te enfrentarás con Suyin a solas, sin la protección de nadie. Por favor —le suplicó la cazadora—. No hagas nada estúpido o descabellado… y ten mucho cuidado.

—Yo debería decirte lo mismo, Korra —la desafió—. Después de todo, tú eres la más insensata de las dos.

Una amplia sonrisa recorrió el rostro atezado de la Cazadora Real.

—¿Sería insensato besarte en medio de un cementerio?

—Completamente —dijo, al tiempo en que se inclinaba hacia ella.

«Heredé todas y cada una de las tragedias de mi madre, y eso no es justo. Pero soy la única que puede hacerles frente; soy responsable de mi propia felicidad», pensó y, cerrando los ojos, se aferró a Korra y profundizó el beso.

De pie en el cementerio, ellas dos eran las únicas personas que había en el mundo.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido. Asami gruñó, luchando con el dolor de recobrar la cordura de una forma tan brusca e hiriente. Salió de la cama arrastrando la sábana consigo; se la anudó a la cintura y se balanceó atrás y adelante, todavía medio dormida. A sus espaldas, Korra, con los ojos cerrados, se quejó por el frío y se hizo un ovillo en medio del colchón. Comenzó a tiritar y finalmente se levantó a regañadientes.

—No se le quita la sábana a una mujer desnuda en pleno invierno —bufó.

—Dicha mujer tiene un ejército que comandar —recalcó Asami, vistiéndose rápidamente con una de las camisas de Korra.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó la cazadora, rascándose los ojos.

—Necesito ver a Kya, tú ya sabes por qué.

—Oh…

—Te veré en el desayuno. ¡Vístete, boba! ¡Pescarás un resfriado!

Korra esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Y será tu culpa, Sami.

La aludida le aventó la sábana en la cara antes de salir de su habitación.

Asami corrió por los pasadizos del palacio y salió al patio mayor. Dobló una esquina para dirigirse a las barracas y buscó el cuarto de Kya. La bruja no se encontraba allí. Le dio la impresión de que la barraca de la ex capitana Lin estaba muy lejos a esas horas intempestivas de la madrugada. Para cuando llegó allí, el dolor de cabeza con el que había despertado era horrible.

Asami llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de Lin.

La puerta se abrió en una rendija y la ex capitana apareció en el hueco con el torso envuelto en una sábana, los ojos relucientes y los hombros desnudos, impidiéndole el paso.

—Ah, hola. —Lin soltó la puerta—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

—Necesito a Kya. ¿Está despierta?

—¿Cómo sabes que está aquí? —gruñó, visiblemente avergonzada.

—Porque soy bruja.

La puerta se abrió y dejó a la vista la cama, donde Kya yacía dormida. A Asami le pareció que era muy triste que corrieran el riesgo de ser descubiertas juntas sólo porque una de ellas estaba obligada a partir junto a Korra hacia una batalla de la que, tal vez, no regresaría.

—Está exhausta —informó Lin—. Trabajó sin descanso en los huesos que sacaron del río desde hace dos días. ¿Qué ha pasado, niña? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Necesito un remedio.

Kya se sentó en la cama como un muñeco mecánico.

—¿Alguien dijo remedio? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó aturullada—. ¿Gata montesa? ¿Ya ha amanecido?

Asami hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse al notar lo rápido que el rostro de la ex capitana se tornaba rojo como un tomate. Lin se hizo a un lado, la cogió del brazo y la metió de golpe en la barraca, sólo para terminar azotando la puerta detrás de ellas.

—¡Ah! ¡Mi niña Asami! —la saludó efusivamente Kya—. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, chiquilla! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Es que yo… —Asami miró a Lin, que se quedó callada de repente y luego se puso en jarras y adoptó una expresión rara. Una especie de indiferencia afectada—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? Es sobre, tú sabes…

Kya pareció comprender: fue hacia una de las mesillas y echó agua en un cuenco. Invitó a Asami a tomar asiento. Después, arrodillándose, mojó un paño suave y se lo pasó a la joven con delicadeza por la dolorida frente.

—Lin, ¿por qué te quedas ahí plantada haciéndote la inocente? —la importunó la curandera con voz mesurada—. Conoces el protocolo médico: todo lo que concierne a mis pacientes es privado, incluso para ti. Vístete y sal a traernos algo para desayunar —le guiñó un ojo—. Gata montesa.

—Maldita sea, siempre es lo mismo —protestó indignada, antes de retirarse.

—Tendrás que disculparla, se despierta de mal humor en las mañanas.

Asami se rió.

—Pero Kya, ¿vas a dejar que Lin se vaya así? ¡Lleva puesta una sábana!

—Le dije claramente que se vistiera, si ella no me escucha, es su culpa.

 _Por lo menos no será la única_ —ambas voltearon y vieron a Arquímedes colarse dentro de la barraca por la puerta que Lin dejó entreabierta—. _Nuestra excelsa Cazadora Real se dirige al comedor luciendo las mismas fachas._

—¡Demonios, Korra! —masculló Asami, rodando los ojos. Ahora fue el turno de Kya para soltar una carcajada.

—Déjalas, no les pasará nada —la tranquilizó la curandera—. Es comprensible que en una mañana como ésta las personas no quieran salir del todo de sus camas. Korra y Lin no serán las únicas; nadie que sea miembro de la Partida Real durmió sin compañía anoche. Los que marchamos a la guerra hoy tenemos derecho a una última despedida…

Asami sintió que se hundía en su asiento; lo comprendía perfectamente. Las mentes de los habitantes del palacio bullían con sentimientos de aflicción y pérdida prematura. Los amantes suspiraban palabras de consuelo a los guerreros que se preparaban para marchar lejos de su abrazo cariñoso. Y mientras ensillaban a sus caballos, las cazadoras lloraban por lo bajo y sofocaban sus sollozos. El lamento de la guerra resonaba por todos los rincones del palacio.

Entonces Asami miró a Kya. La vio con claridad, como no la había visto antes, la vio erguida ante ella, el gesto de la boca duro, los ojos centelleantes, y comprendió que la bruja luchaba por ocultar sus propias lágrimas. La vista se le enfocó y la habitación cobró solidez a su alrededor. Oyó crepitar el fuego, oyó el silencio de Arquímedes, que, sentado sobre la mesa, observaba en tensión, entristecido. La habitación olía como a lumbre en el campo. La joven se arrebujó en una de las mantas. No estaba sola en su sufrimiento.

—Oh, por favor —intentó animarla Kya—. No es nada por lo que no hayamos pasado antes, mi niña. Pero ya basta de distracciones, déjame revisarte bien.

Después de aliviarle un poco el dolor de cabeza con el paño húmedo, la curandera le tocó las mejillas y le sintió el pulso en la muñeca. Procedió luego a abrirle la camisa, le escuchó el pecho y le pidió que se recostara para palparle el vientre.

—Tienes un poco de fiebre, Asami. Te has quedado hasta tarde afuera en la nieve estas últimas noches, ¿no es así? Además, me dices que has sentido náuseas y cansancio; y que notas tus senos hinchados y doloridos. Si no fueras la compañera de la Cazadora Real, diría que estás embarazada.

—¡Kya! —se sorprendió la joven, azorada. Luego tragó saliva y se frotó la nuca con aire incómodo—. No bromees, ¿quieres?

—¡Oh, vamos! Son simples síntomas premenstruales —prosiguió ella, que hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto—. ¿Has estado tomando el remedio a base de jengibre y hierba doncella que te recomendé? Es lo mismo que le receto a todas las cazadoras; una mujer de acción no debería prescindir de él si es que quiere mantenerse en las andanzas.

—Lo sé, por eso vine a buscarte —replicó Asami, tensa—. Quisiera un poco más y, además, necesito algo que disimule el aroma de la sangre…

El menstruo no pudo haberle llegado en un peor momento. Asami se sentía aturdida, inquieta, nerviosa… Qué bien si pudiera quedarse en esa cama y no hubiera accedido a hacer ese peligroso viaje a Zaofu acompañada de Kuvira. Notaba la sensibilidad a flor de piel, le angustiaba tener que dar explicaciones sobre el temor que le producía la posibilidad de que el aroma de su flujo menstrual atrajera la atención de bestias feroces como lobos, osos e incluso… los mismos fey.

No soportaba la idea de saberse acechada por Kuvira, pues ya conocía bien aquella fría mirada nublada por el deseo. Había estado apunto de ser su presa en dos ocasiones, y le atormentaba el hecho de que ignoraba cómo reaccionaría su propio cuerpo ante la presencia de la media fey. Aún recordaba, con una mezcla de terror y éxtasis, lo que Kuvira le había dicho la noche antes de partir hacia el reino Aeris:

«El monstruo en mí es real, y quiere devorar cada parte de tu frágil y hermoso cuerpo. El parecido que tienes con tu madre me hace desear poseerte cada vez que siento tu respiración rozando mi piel. Apenas puedo controlar mi excitación, y el simple hecho de estar tan cerca de ti me desgasta más que el calor de una cruenta batalla… Ah, las cosas que te haría, Asami… Y lo sé, sé que cuando te tocas no siempre lo haces con la cazadora en mente. Me piensas tanto como a ella, al menos cuando tu cuerpo mendiga satisfacción».

Lo que la enfermaba era que, a pesar de haber estado ambas bajo los efectos del licor, Kuvira la había leído como un libro. Sus palabras recitaban la verdad. Y ella todavía se daba placer recordando el tacto helado de los labios de la fey sobre su piel. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si no la amaba, aún la deseaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué era tan débil?

Le parecía nefasto y se odiaba a sí misma por ello. Su relación con Kuvira no hacía sino volverse cada vez más retorcida. Merced a un esfuerzo de voluntad sobrehumano, Asami consiguió aguantar lo mucho que deseaba superar esta estúpida crisis sobre la media fey y lo que podía o no sentir por ella.

Pronto salió de la barraca armada con un tónico para apaciguar las incomodidades de su periodo y un simple, pero efectivo, hechizo para ocultar todos los aromas característicos de un ser humano, y así poder desaparecer hasta del más agudo sentido del olfato. Kya le aseguró que ni siquiera la sabueso Naga sería capaz de rastrearla y eso le dio un poco de tranquilidad.

Asami caminó a través de los pasillos del Palacio Real consciente de lo que tendría que hacer ahora: ir al encuentro de Kuvira. Entró primero a los aposentos de la Cazadora Real, donde se vistió con su uniforme escarlata de la Milicia Real y se sujetó el cuchillo de su madre al cinto. Sacó la espada _Támerlein_ del armario y se la quedó observando con aprehensión. No estaba segura de que entregarle un objeto tan poderoso a Kuvira en esa situación fuera buena idea, en especial un objeto que le había pertenecido a Cassiel; un fey cuyo nombre parecía ser más que suficiente para desatar la rabia ciega de Kuvira.

«Su padre le hizo mucho daño con esta espada», reflexionó, sintiéndose arrepentida. Desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana no había dejado de pensar en Kuvira como un monstruo, cuando en realidad, sólo era una víctima más.

Asami sujetó a _Támerlein_ con fuerza entre sus manos y, finalmente, se la ató a la cintura junto a la daga de hierro de su madre. Sin saber muy bien cuándo o cómo había cruzado la longitud de aquellos aposentos, se encontró en el dormitorio, inclinada sobre su viejo baúl y aferrada a los bordes. Se había sentido muy feliz cuando Lord Iroh se lo hizo enviar al palacio junto a sus demás pertenencias, a petición de su buena amiga Jinora. Pero ahora, las figuras labradas en la tapa se le volvían borrosas por las lágrimas.

Abrió el baúl despacio y movió sus cosas con cuidado. A la vista quedó la túnica negra que había remendado y arreglado con tanto esmero, ansiando la oportunidad de sorprender a Kuvira con ella. Los tejidos de plata eran siempre lo primero que veía cuando la fey la consolaba en su abrazo, brillándole en el pecho y los brazos con la luz de las estrellas. Comprendió de repente por qué no le gustaba verla sin esos adornos. Era como mirarla con unos ojos que no fueran los suyos u oírla hablar con una voz diferente.

Los desgarrones que le notó en la camisa, el día en que trajo el cadáver del rió, le rompieron el corazón. Quería tocarla. Entonces Kuvira se volvió hacia ella y Asami vio la indignación en cada rasgo del rostro magullado y en cada línea del cuerpo: había salido a buscar pelea para no pensar en ella.

Aún con su maldición y sus instintos echándosele encima, Kuvira hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para mantenerse alejada y respetar sus deseos: jamás se atrevería a tocarla, como seguramente había tocado a la chica con la que se acostó en la taberna. Kuvira jamás la lastimaría, jamás la tomaría como tomó a su madre y a tantas otras mujeres; pero había una parte, imprudente y alocada de sí misma, que añoraba en voz muy, pero muy baja, que lo hiciera…

Y cada vez que pensaba en eso, el corazón parecía estallarle de tristeza y vergüenza.

Asami tomó la túnica de hilo negro, la apretó contra su pecho con cariño y después, la guardó en su mochila. Estaba decidida a regresársela a Kuvira. Un brillo azulado destelló en el interior del baúl tras remover un par de cosas más: el zafiro engarzado en el medallón de plata, con la promesa de una gran fuente de energía oculta en su interior. No llevarlo a Zaofu consigo habría sido una tontería. Asami lo recogió y lo ató por la delgada cadena argéntea a su cuello.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Asami se incorporó con precipitación, se volvió, tropezó y se dejó caer sentada en el baúl. Korra entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Sin decir nada, la cazadora fue por su túnica azul de lámarae y se vistió con ella. La expresión de su rostro era muy distinta a la mueca traviesa y adormilada que lucía la última vez que la vio: Korra la miraba con un gesto que ella no veía a menudo. Era la de una persona a quien han golpeado en la boca del estómago.

—Asami —empezó Korra con un timbre de voz tan extraño que la dejó con un temblor en las manos—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que le temías también a Kuvira? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esta… esta cosa del Kärleksdag la alteraría así? Nunca he querido creer que ella pueda ser una amenaza para ti, porque la estimo demasiado. Pero si dejarte ir con Kuvira significa poner tu vida en peligro, ¡entonces…!

—Puedo manejarla, Korra —Asami se puso de pie y la miró decidida—. Puedo hacerlo. Tomé las precauciones del caso. Tienes que confiar en mí y en… en Kuvira.

—Asami, la mujer que está allá afuera no se parece en nada a la Kuvira que conozco —susurró—. Su apariencia es… es como si al verla me encontrara frente a la mismísima reina fey en persona. Su mirada es distinta, me heló la sangre en las venas; parecía como si tuviera ganas de... de matarme… ¡Yo no te puedo dejar hacer esa locura!

Con las manos en las caderas, Asami resopló hacia el suelo.

—No necesito tu permiso —dijo después con impotencia—. Sé lo que hago. Tú misma me pediste que viajara hoy a Zaofu, y voy a hacerlo.

—Pero has sido imprudente, Asami. ¡Y ladina! Prometiste que nos ayudaríamos con las cargas de la otra. ¿No lo recuerdas? Si sabías que Kuvira podía dañarte con la misma ansia que cualquier otro fey, ¡debiste decírmelo!

—Decírtelo habría sido tener una guerra contigo por hacerlo, Korra. ¡Debería tener capacidad de decidir sobre mis problemas sin necesidad de entablar una batalla contigo!

—Pero si cambias de idea sobre una promesa, debes decírmelo —instó Korra, desesperada—. De otro modo rompes la promesa y la sensación que me queda es que me has mentido. ¿Por qué tengo que explicártelo? ¡Te apoyé cuando me dijiste que eras la hija de un dragón elemental! ¡Y también te comprendí cuando me confesaste que habías estado apunto de acostarte con Kuvira! ¿Qué es diferente ahora?

—¿Sabes? —dijo de pronto Asami, enérgica—. No puedo hacer esto si tú andas cerca. ¡No soy capaz de encontrar una solución a este tema cuando sé en todo momento lo mucho que te aterroriza!

—Si crees que voy a dejarte sola en este estado de ánimo…

—Tienes que irte. Está acordado. Debes dirigir a la Partida de Caza Real, Korra.

—No pienso ir. ¡Ninguna de nosotras se irá! ¡Si estás decidida a arruinarte la vida, al menos yo estaré a tu lado cuando eso pase!

Korra estaba gritando ahora; las dos gritaban, y Arquímedes, que rasguñaba la puerta de afuera para que lo dejaran entrar se encogió en el piso, estremecido por el terrible escándalo.

—¿Arruinarme la vida? —gritó Asami—. ¡Tal vez lo que intento es salvarla! ¡Y la tuya también!

—¿Salvarla? ¡Has…!

 _¡Basta!_ —gruñó el gato a través de las mentes de ambas y golpeó la puerta con tanta fuerza que bien pudo haberla derribado.

Korra asió el picaporte de la puerta con los dedos tan prietos que Asami casi esperó ver que la manija se partía. Luego miró a Asami largos instantes, en silencio.

—Sabes ya lo mucho que te amo —suspiró la cazadora—. Me aterra la idea de perderte en las manos de la mujer a quien considero mi maestra. No quiero ni pensar en el daño que podría hacerte… Me quedaré aquí mientras hablas con Kuvira. Si te toca, entraré y la estrangularé. Fin de la discusión.

Tiró del picaporte, y Arquímedes se deslizó por la estrecha rendija.

 _Gracias_ —maulló sarcástico—. _Ustedes dos están cada vez peor. La próxima vez que arañe a su puerta espero que se me deje pasar de inmediato y con el debido respeto. Soy varios siglos más viejo y sabio que ustedes, ¡deberían venerarme!_

Entonces el gato se le acercó a Korra, se apoyó contra sus piernas y levantó la mirada. Asami se humedeció los labios.

—Asumiré, por todo lo que has dicho, que Kuvira se encuentra ya en el palacio —dijo.

—Sí —asintió Korra—. Sólo recuerda que me mantendré firme en lo que he dicho. Aprecio a Kuvira y todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero te aprecio más a ti. A como ose ponerte un sólo dedo encima, no dudaré en desenvainar mi espada contra ella.

Arquímedes bufó, y se le erizó el pelo del lomo. La cazadora se apartó del gato rápidamente para distanciarse de sus garras.

 _No más amenazas; ninguna de ustedes le ha dado una oportunidad de defenderse a Kuvira. Es hora de oír lo que tiene ella para decirnos al respecto. ¡Andando!_

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Arquímedes las llevó hacia uno de los jardines del palacio; el más pequeño y también el más alejado. No tenía estatuas ni fuentes como los demás, ni siquiera una banca donde sentarse a respirar aire fresco. Estaba justo detrás de las barracas de los soldados, y su único atractivo era un humilde estanque congelado en mitad de la nieve virgen. Sobre éste, una modesta cascada se había convertido en una masa de hielo por la que sólo corría un diminuto hilillo de agua.

Encontraron a Kuvira plantada en mitad del estanque helado, de espaldas a ellas. Tenía los hombros encorvados y las manos metidas en los bolsillos; últimamente no adoptaba más que esa pose desgarbada.

—Sé que tienes el alma de un dragón elemental de fuego, Asami —dijo sin girarse—. Pero incluso tú tendrías que ponerte algo de abrigo para soportar el frío de este invierno.

—Kuvira, date la vuelta y mírame.

La fey agachó la cabeza; los hombros subieron y bajaron al respirar profundamente. Pero no se volvió.

—Kuvira, mírame —insistió Asami.

—Granemalión dice que quieres que te lleve a Zaofu. Yo considero que hay mejores formas de suicidarte. Aunque dudo que mi opinión sirva de algo. Es claro que ni siquiera Korra ha podido hacerte desistir de viajar a mi lado. ¿Qué me queda por hacer? Sólo puedo obedecerte.

Entonces se volvió, despacio. Se le encaró y pareció enfocar la vista para mirarla, pero sólo duró un instante; luego cerró los párpados. Los ojos se le habían quedado vacíos. Asami vio que se le habían quedado vacíos.

—Tus ojos —susurró la joven—. Kuvira, ¿qué has…?

—Hiciste bien en ocultar tu aroma de mí con un hechizo —sonrió con gesto desapasionado—. Eres tan lista como lo fue tu madre. Es una gran estrategia para mantenerte a salvo de mí: bloquear mis sentidos. Yo también pensé en hacer lo mismo, pequeñaja.

Sí, había una diferencia en Kuvira. Y esa diferencia era que no podía mirarla; ni a ella ni a nadie. No realmente. Casi parecía que le resultara doloroso alzar la vista y posar los ojos en cualquier cosa. Casi como si...

—Kuvira, ¿estás ciega? —susurró.

La fey dio un paso hacia delante y fue bastante evidente que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener el equilibrio. En el semblante se le dibujó una expresión extraña: abierta, vulnerable, como si fuera una criatura de diez años que intentara contener el llanto. A Asami se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla así.

—Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido antes —musitó Kuvira—. Si no puedo tocarte, olerte o verte, estarás más segura a mi alrededor. Mientras menos percepción tenga de ti, mejor.

La joven tragó saliva y se esforzó en preguntarle lo primero que se le ocurrió:

—¿Por qué?

—¿Crees que no percibo tu miedo o el de los demás? Esta es la única forma en la que puedo llevarte hasta Zaofu y procurar tu seguridad, Asami. Además —volvió a dar otro paso tambaleante y llegó a la nieve de la orilla—. No quería asustarte con mi mirada como lo hice con Korra. Hasta que termine la invocación de Kärleksdag, no seré diferente de los demás fey que has enfrentado. Pero ahora…, así no puedo ni dar un paso sin perder mi estabilidad. Huir de mí será fácil, ¿no te parece?

Asami se sintió conmocionada; notó el ardor de las lágrimas en los ojos. Quiso ir al lado de Kuvira, pero Korra se le adelantó con pasos ávidos y firmes. La fey la sintió aproximarse, pero no pudo hacer más que impulsarse con torpeza hacia ella y cayó sobre una rodilla en la nieve. Korra se acuclilló a su lado, al borde del estanque, y la asió del brazo asegurándole:

—Ésta es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo tan absolutamente estúpido, Kuv —sonrió con tristeza—. Y pensar que vine hasta aquí dispuesta a darte una buena paliza. Te he juzgado mal.

—Por favor. ¿Tú vas a darme una paliza a mí, cazadora? Cuando te conocí ni siquiera sabías empuñar bien una espada.

Korra hizo una mueca de fastidio fingido. Ayudó a Kuvira a ponerse nuevamente en pie, y luego recogió una piedra lo suficientemente grande como para romper la capa de hielo del estanque. La levantó y la lanzó con fuerza a la superficie helada; poco después Asami fue recompensada con el ruido sordo de lo que casi pasaba por ser una risa.

—Tu forma de consolar lleva la impronta de tus tácticas ofensivas, cazadora.

—Es posible —rió Korra y se pasó el brazo de Kuvira por los hombros para llevarla apoyada en su cuerpo hasta donde se encontraba Asami.

Lo que Korra llevó hasta ella era una Kuvira con un rasguño abierto y feo a través de la altura de los ojos; una Kuvira que tenía la cara con churretes de lágrimas heladas y sangre, los labios agrietados y el cabello revuelto. Todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior lo tenía plasmado en el rostro, que como antes de recibir el corazón de corazones, irradiaba un brillo propio y descomunal. Incluso volvió a tener las orejas en punta y las uñas de las manos afiladas como garras.

Si no se hubiera arpado los ojos, probablemente habrían sido tan contundentes y enigmáticos como en la primera noche que la vio en el bosque, cerca de su antiguo hogar.

—Lo siento —dijo Kuvira, una vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba ante Asami—. Aún no me acostumbro a moverme sólo con mi percepción aguda. La nieve desorienta y me siento torpe. Eso me molesta. Pero prometo que haré lo posible para guiarte a través de Zaofu sin tanto impedimento.

Asami la miró con cariño, a pesar de que eso ya no significaba nada para Kuvira. Ella no podía verle el rostro ni hallar consuelo en su mirada; nunca más lo haría. Sólo entonces comprendió la magnitud de lo que la fey se había hecho a sí misma, y eso la entristeció terriblemente.

—Has perdido algo y estás en tu derecho de lamentarte por lo que ya no tienes, Kuvira. —Susurró Asami—. La vista y tu percepción aguzada del mundo no son lo mismo. Tu percepción te muestra la forma de las cosas, pero no te muestra la belleza. Has perdido la belleza de las cosas.

Kuvira hizo una mueca de dolor y miró con sus ojos vacíos a lo lejos. Cuando volvió la vista hacia ella, Asami creyó que estaría al borde de las lágrimas. Sin embargo, la fey habló con frialdad, sin rastro de llanto en la voz:

—Al menos no te he perdido a ti, pequeñaja.

Asami la observó unos segundos y después se acercó a ella y le acarició el pelo.

—Te quiero, Kuvira. Hagas lo que hagas —le dijo.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Los jinetes de la Partida de Caza Real salían de las murallas de la ciudadela con en el mayor silencio posible. Fila tras fila, cazadoras y guerreros cabalgaban con las armas envueltas en trapos para que ningún ruido alertara a sus enemigos de su acercamiento durante el transcurso de la marcha. Kya se estaba sumando a la procesión cuando apareció el príncipe Bolin, montado en un corcel blanco y galopando veloz entre los miembros de la Partida Real. Lin y el duque Zuko iban a su lado. Se aproximaron a Korra que cabalgaba rodeada de tres de sus capitanes y, por supuesto, acompañada por Asami. Al encontrarse se saludaron con miradas silenciosas, nada más.

—¿Por qué no me extraña que te marches sin el consentimiento de nadie, eh Korra? —dijo el joven príncipe.

—Me necesitan en otro sitio, Bolin… —hizo un gesto con la mano que abarcó la inmensidad de la hueste que cabalgaba silenciosamente a su alrededor—. Nos necesitan a todos. Está a punto de celebrarse una batalla. Espero que lo entiendas.

El desánimo dejó clavado al príncipe sobre la silla de su caballo.

—Lo entiendo, amiga mía. No serviría de nada retenerte aquí cuando nuestra supervivencia depende de tu talento. No me engaño; eres más importante que yo. —Una sonrisa apesadumbrada recorrió su rostro—. Que la fortuna gobierne tus días, Cazadora Real Korra.

—Y que las estrellas cuiden de ti, Príncipe Bolin.

Los dos entrelazaron sus antebrazos y se prometieron volver a verse. Entonces Lord Zuko se aproximó sobre su ruano de crin negra y con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza manifestó:

—Dejo la vida de mi adorada nieta en tus manos, Cazadora Real. Confío en que Azula no te dará problemas, y sabrá seguir tu mando sin cuestionamientos.

Korra se volteó ligeramente para mirar a Azula, que parecía ansiosa por dar comienzo a la batalla. Extrañamente, la cazadora ignita no le había plantado ni una sola protesta o reclamo cuando Korra asumió el mando sobre ella esa mañana. Es más, ni siquiera se había mostrado irreverente ni había hecho alarde de su bravuconería como era normal en ella. Azula se le acercó tan sólo una vez, y fue para hacerle una pregunta particularmente taimada: "¿Dónde está Kuvira? Anhelo con ansias cabalgar a su lado."

El repentino interés de la ignita hacia la fey no le daba buena espina, pero Korra no podía opinar al respecto sin levantar sospechas de la verdadera naturaleza de Kuvira entre los miembros de la Partida Real, así que decidió darle largas al asunto y concentrarse en movilizar a sus guerreros.

—Lord Zuko —dijo ella—. No puedo garantizar la seguridad de su nieta, pero le prometo que haré lo posible por tomar decisiones que procuren el bienestar de todos mis guerreros.

—No espero menos, Cazadora Real. —Hizo una pausa—. Cuando llegues al reino Aqua, traslada mis saludos reales al Rey San y al General Lu Ten, e infórmales de que mis guerreros atacarán pronto la mitad norte de la región asediada por los fey. Si nos sonríe la fortuna, podremos pillar a la Reina Suyin con la guardia baja y, con el tiempo, dividir sus defensas.

—Como desee.

—Además, quiero que sepas que he enviado al reino Aqua a doce de nuestros mejores caballeros ignitas. Si sigues viva cuando lleguen, se pondrán bajo tu mando y harán cuanto puedan por protegerte del peligro, día y noche.

—Gracias, Excelencia.

Lord Zuko extendió una mano, y Lin le pasó una caja de madera, plana y sin adornos. El duque abrió la caja y mostró un arco largo y oscuro con los extremos vueltos hacia dentro y las puntas curvas, encajado en un lecho de terciopelo. Unos encastres de plata adornados con hojas de tejo decoraban la parte central y la zona de agarre. A su lado había una aljaba llena de flechas nuevas, rematadas por plumas de cisnes negros.

—Ahora que compartimos nuestras fuerzas, parece apropiado que tengas un arco de los nuestros, Cazadora Real. Fue tallado por los mejores artesanos del reino Ignis; la cuerda no se romperá nunca. Y mientras uses estas flechas, será muy difícil que no atines al objetivo, por mucho que sople el viento cuando dispares.

Korra quedó abrumada por la generosidad de los ignitas. Hizo una reverencia.

—¿Qué puedo decir, mi señor? Me honra que le haya parecido apropiado regalarme el fruto de las manos de sus súbditos.

Lord Zuko asintió, como si estuviera de acuerdo con ella, y luego pasó ante Asami y dijo:

—Lady Sato, nunca te expresé mi admiración por aceptar el reto de mi nieta antes del combate por el puesto de Cazadora Real. Eres más de lo que aparentas. —Sonrió—. Espero escuchar sobre más y nuevas sorpresas que provengan de ti.

Asami hizo una reverencia y, reducida al lenguaje más simple por la profundidad de su gratitud, dijo:

—Gracias, mi señor.

Luego el duque Zuko les deseó un buen viaje. Se dio la vuelta, con un revoloteo de la capa que llevaba atada a los hombros, e hizo ademán de partir, sólo para detenerse al final del gesto y decir:

—Ah, y Lady Sato…

—¿Sí, Excelencia?

—Conocí a tu padre hace más de veinte años, Lord Hiroshi Sato —suspiró—. Era un buen hombre, pero tuvo una vida dura y recibió pocas muestras de amabilidad. Espero que encontrara la paz antes de morir. —Sus palabras sonaron rígidas y formales, pero Asami era capaz de percibir la sinceridad que guardaban—. Me alegro de haber llegado a conocer a su única hija. Sé que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Sin esperar respuesta, Lord Zuko se alejó a grandes zancadas y desapareció entre las sombrías murallas que protegían el interior de la Ciudadela Real, seguido por el príncipe Bolin y los caballeros que conformaban su séquito. Tan sólo Lin se quedó para darles una última despedida.

—Creo que está demás, Korra, pero te recuerdo que por favor no hagas nada estúpido.

Korra sonrió.

—Lin.

—Y recuerda no confiarte demasiado, mira nada más lo que me pasó a mí, ¡perdí una mano por imbécil!

—Lin.

—Y en cuanto a ti Asami, procura ponerla a raya cuando se sulfure. Korra puede llegar a ser un poco bestia cada vez que…

—¡Lin!

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué?

Korra se acercó con su caballo y se detuvo junto al de Lin para poder abrazarla.

—Te voy a extrañar —le dijo—. Gracias… por todo. Sin tus enseñanzas jamás habría podido llegar hasta aquí. Prometo que te haré sentir orgullosa.

Desde su puesto, Asami vio a la ex capitana estremecerse entre los brazos de Korra y escuchó con toda claridad la dificultad que le suponía responder sin que le temblara la voz, ni se le notara el llanto contenido, que inundaba sus severos ojos verdes.

—Es… Es lo que esperaba escuchar de ti, niña… —le dio una palmada en la espalda y se alejó. Cuando miró a Asami hizo una inclinación de cabeza y le extendió una mano—: Buen viaje, linda. Eres la más sosegada de las dos así que, hazme el favor de cuidar a Korra por mí, ¿si?

—Por supuesto, no te preocupes —sonrió ella.

Finalmente se dirigió hacia Kya.

—Espero… —Lin carraspeó—. Espero verte de regreso pronto, con noticias de victoria. Yo… Me engañaré a mí misma diciéndome que no será dentro de mucho tiempo… Y…

Kya la abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí. Le sacudió la nieve que tenía pegada en el pelo.

—Déjate de rodeos y dime ya que me amas y lo mucho que me vas a extrañar, gata montesa.

Lin rompió a reír para luego, finalmente, permitirse llorar un poco; y después de abrazar a Kya una vez, no consiguió dejar de hacerlo. Al final sorbió por la nariz y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la curandera.

—¿Sabías que en el reino Aeris un hombre puede contraer matrimonio con otro hombre y una mujer puede tomar por esposa a otra? Asami me lo dijo.

—Mmmmm… —Lin enfocó la mirada en ella, serena—. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Lo es.

—Así no son las cosas en el reino Terra —dijo por fin la ex capitana.

—Ahí está el meollo del asunto —contestó Kya, que le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla surcada de cicatrices—. Cuando regrese de esta infernal guerra, me gustaría que tú y yo fuéramos al reino Aeris. Eso claro, si tú me aceptas.

Lin dio un respingo y la sujetó por los hombros con su única mano.

—¿A caso estás…? ¿Acabas de pedirme matrimonio?

—Me parece que así fue..., amor mío.

Fue un placer presenciar el compromiso de Lin y Kya, aunque estuviese bañado con tintes de despedida. Asami no habría sabido explicar por qué el corazón se le henchía de alegría al ver a esas dos mujeres besarse y abrazarse, pero, a decir verdad, la escena hacía que renaciera en ella la esperanza de que el mundo fuera un buen sitio para vivir.

Valía la pena luchar, después de todo.

Una ligera nevada empezó a caer sobre los jinetes mientras la Partida de Caza Real se abría camino hacia las tierras del sur. La gran columna de cazadoras y guerreros cabalgaba con rapidez en campo abierto, sobre todo cuando atravesaba zonas de terreno lo bastante llano para facilitarle el avance, pero casi siempre llevaba una marcha moderada, en parte por las limitaciones impuestas por el escaso espacio de las brechas nevadas o por lo abrupto de algunos parajes, y en parte por las exigencias de una fuerza armada que, por su propia naturaleza, se topaba con obstáculos que otros grupos de viajeros procuraban evitar.

El paisaje era cada vez más blanco y crudo, hasta que por fin llegaron a una garganta rocosa que se extendía ante ellos a derecha e izquierda, rebosante de árboles que crecían hasta arriba del todo desde el fondo del cañón, y por cuyas paredes retumbaban las aguas arremolinadas del río Diente de Oso. Una calzada se extendía de este a oeste por encima del río, y paralela a ésta discurría una ancha vereda, que a fuerza de pisarla había quedado marcada en la nieve.

Korra dio la orden de detenerse a mediodía para comer. Con el ejército estacionado, ella y Asami aprovecharon para escurrirse entre los árboles. Treparon por una cuesta rocosa, se agarraron a un tronco fino y se auparon a la cima del repecho. Una roca lisa y alargada sobresalía en la nieve, y ahí, esperando en silencio, estaba sentada Kuvira. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cara apoyada en las rodillas. Al percibirlas, alzó levemente la cabeza.

—Bien, hasta aquí puedo acompañarte, Sami —dijo Korra—. ¿Llevarás a Isilión?

—Vendrá en cuanto lo llame —afirmó ella—. Le he dicho que se quede rumiando donde no atraiga demasiado la atención del resto del ejército.

—Eso me tranquiliza, es un corcel excepcionalmente veloz.

—Korra, ya es tiempo de que me vaya.

—Lo sé… —suspiró con desgano.

Kuvira se incorporó con mucho cuidado y se apoyó en el borde de una de las rocas. Cerró los ojos un momento, pero los abrió enseguida, y, haciendo la pantomima de mirar cara a cara a Korra, esbozó un simulacro de sonrisa.

—Prometo que te la regresaré sana y salva, cazadora —tras decir esto, la fey se echó hacia delante, se balanceó para darse impulso y saltó a centímetros de Korra y Asami—. Pero antes de que te marches, hay algo que tú y Asami deben saber. Es importante.

—¿De qué se trata? —objetó la joven Sato, intrigada.

—Alguna vez pensé que podríamos vencer a Suyin si descubríamos su nombre verdadero. Ésa fue la razón por la que viajé a la Montaña del Dragón en el reino Aeris en primer lugar… Pero, cuando le pregunté a Akaren sobre eso, ella me dijo que Suyin no tenía un nombre verdadero, porque ella misma lo había destruido. Tal era su empeño en liberarse de cualquier debilidad que pudiese tener, que casi acabó consigo misma.

—Bromeas, ¿cierto? —se sorprendió Korra—. ¿Es posible hacer algo así?

—Sí, cazadora, parece que lo es.

—Pero —se inquietó Asami—. Suyin no pudo haber salido bien librada luego cometer semejante acto.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no fue así? Al destruir su nombre verdadero, Suyin aniquiló una parte de sí misma y toda la esencia de su personalidad original desapareció en el vacío. No sé nada respecto al pasado de Suyin, porque ella es más antigua que el conflicto entre humanos y fey, pero sé esto —guardó silencio un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos—. Cuando Suyin asesinó al primer dragón elemental, Zindall del Aire, lo hizo para vengar la muerte de su padre. En el instante en que Zindall agonizaba, Suyin se aprovechó de su debilidad para atacar su mente y fue así como descubrió su propio nombre verdadero. He ahí el quid del asunto.

Korra inclinó la cabeza, confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Asami fue quien respondió.

—Todos los fey conocen su nombre verdadero desde que nacen —explicó—. Por eso no tiene ningún sentido que, pudiéndole arrebatar cualquier otra información al dragón Zindall, Suyin haya optado por averiguar su propio nombre verdadero —Entonces miró a Kuvira, alarmada—. ¿No creerás que…?

—Vaya que lo creo —dijo esbozando una desagradable sonrisa malvada—. La Reina Suyin no es una fey de raza pura; en realidad ni siquiera es una fey.

—¿Qué se supone que es entonces? —dudó Korra—. ¿Humana?

—Lo ignoro, pero juro que lo averiguaré y la haré sufrir por ello —sentenció Kuvira—. Hay una cosa más que debo decirles. Es sobre los _Croí Cridhe_ de los dragones elementales.

Una vez más Korra expresó confusión al respecto, y una vez más Asami se apresuró a llenar las lagunas de su conocimiento con explicaciones rápidas y fáciles de entender.

—Eso es un Corazón de Corazones, y Kuvira tiene el de mi madre.

—¿Y por qué lo tiene ella?

—¿Acaso importa? —se irritó la fey, que ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Es que nadie se ha molestado en contarme la historia completa —se quejó la cazadora—. Me parece injusto.

—Y a mí me parece que ese no es mi problema, ahora pon atención —Kuvira se cruzó de brazos—. A mi saber, Suyin tiene en su poder dos de ellos, lo cual explica de dónde proviene gran parte de su descomunal fuerza: el corazón de Zindall del Aire y el corazón de Turók de la Tierra.

Asami parpadeó una vez.

—¿Y cómo has podido averiguar eso específicamente?

—Por descarte —la expresión de Kuvira se volvió dura y tan helada como los bancos de nieve que las rodeaban—. El cuarto corazón, el de Élan del Agua está en el poder de… —Asami notó que, por alguna razón, a la fey le costaba decirlo—. El corazón de Élan… Ese le pertenece a Azula.

Un profundo asombro y un gran pavor asaltaron a Asami al mismo tiempo. Preocupada, cruzó una mirada con Korra. El tono de Kuvira le alteraba los nervios, y se daba cuenta de que a la cazadora le sucedía lo mismo. Pero ella no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —inquirió Korra.

—¿Cuestionarás todo lo que digo? —Kuvira estaba visiblemente molesta ahora—. ¡Sí, maldita sea, estoy segura! Y no me pregunten por qué lo tiene ella, porque yo también lo ignoro. No ha querido decírmelo… aún…

—Entonces ella habló abiertamente sobre su corazón de corazones contigo —adivinó Asami.

—Sí.

—¿Y Azula está consciente de lo que eso significa?

El rostro de Kuvira se volvía cada vez más pálido y atribulado.

—Me ha costado hacerla entender, pero sí, de momento jugará siguiendo nuestras reglas.

Korra se mostró genuinamente impresionada.

—¿Cómo hiciste para discutir algo así con alguien como Azula? No parece el tipo de persona que se dejaría conducir por otros. Hasta yo temo que pueda rebelarse en mi contra en algún momento. Admito que es una guerrera con una gran capacidad, pero no escucha a nadie más que a sí misma.

—Le hablé en su propio lenguaje. Es todo lo que diré.

Entonces Kuvira desvió la mirada vacía y Asami percibió con total perfección lo enfermizo que le resultaba a la fey el tener que seguir respondiendo a su interrogatorio con respecto a Azula. Por algún motivo, verse forzada a hablar sobre la cazadora ignita, agotaba a Kuvira al punto de querer desmoronarse en la nieve. Parecía terriblemente incómoda, pero, ¿por qué?

Ya había supuesto que Azula y Kuvira habían llegado a los golpes antes, y esto le confirmaba algunas de sus sospechas. Sin embargo, las actuales reacciones de Kuvira no tenían sentido. Lucía demasiado afectada y eso no era normal en ella. Kuvira no era el tipo de persona que se dejaría intimidar por alguien como Azula.

Aunque, tal vez… Existía la posibilidad de que… Asami apretó los labios y meneó la cabeza. No. Era absurdo. Azula tampoco era ese tipo de persona; era demasiado orgullosa como para sucumbir ante algo de semejante naturaleza. Como no le agradaba el rumbo que estaban llevando sus pensamientos, decidió cambiar el tema.

—Nos estamos dejando llevar —dijo—. Lo importante es que, de momento, tenemos dos de los cuatro corazones de nuestro lado. Indagar más en el cómo y los porqués sería redundante.

Korra caminó de un lado a otro, paseándose como un lobo enjaulado.

—Tengo que pensar sobre todo esto, Sami… —Dio unos golpecitos en la nieve con la punta del pie—. Por primera vez en la historia, conocemos una manera de matar a la reina fey que quizá pueda tener éxito. Si podemos separarla de esos corazones, perderá casi toda su fuerza, y entonces podríamos vencerla.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo podemos separarla de los corazones? —preguntó Asami.

Kuvira se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que tiene que ser posible. A partir de ahora, trabajaremos para encontrar una manera de hacerlo. Nada es tan importante como eso. —Se dirigió a Korra—. Ahora ve y rescata a tu rey y a sus hombres; necesitaremos de toda la ayuda que podamos reunir para dar el golpe decisivo.

La cazadora asintió y le extendió la mano.

—No será fácil —suspiró.

Kuvira estrechó su mano, resignada.

—Nunca nadie dijo que fuera a serlo, Korra. Buena suerte.

—Gracias, tú también.

Entonces Asami vio que Kuvira se hizo a un lado y se apartó sin decir más, moviéndose con cuidado entre los árboles. No fue muy lejos y permaneció allí, contemplando sin ver, las planicies en la lejanía. Les estaba dando a ambas espacio para decirse el último adiós.

—Si todo sale bien —comenzó a decir Asami—. Te veré mañana al anochecer.

—Si todo sale bien —repitió Korra—. Te estaré esperando con la primera de nuestras victorias en mis manos.

—Y si… por alguna razón yo no lograra regresar; júrame que continuaras luchando, Korra.

Sus palabras provocaron el sonido grato de la risa de la cazadora, así como una especie de impotente angustia plasmada en su semblante moreno que impulsó a la joven a alargar las manos hacia ella, abrazarla y besarle el cuello, los hombros cubiertos de nieve, las vendas de los brazos cortados y cualquier sitio que tuviera a su alcance. Korra le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, le rozó los labios y se los besó para después apoyar la frente en la de ella.

—Lo juro —susurró—. Pero no servirá de nada, porque estoy segura de que regresarás.

—Korra…

—No lo pienses tanto, Sami. Regresarás. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no confías en mí?

—¿Confiar en ti? —repitió Asami, como si fuera un pensamiento extraño—. Hago más que eso, Korra. Yo te amo.

La cazadora tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y la besó profundamente en la boca. Entonces le susurró:

—Y yo te amo a ti...

Asami quiso poner sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Korra, y volver a abrazarla, pero se obligó a alejarse de ella. Sería más fácil, se dijo a sí misma, si no retrasaba más las cosas.

Korra dio tres pasos hacia atrás, se volteó y desapareció corriendo entre los árboles. Por su parte, Asami hizo una inhalación profunda, y caminó hacia Kuvira. Se detuvo a su lado y la fey, con aire ausente, le preguntó:

—¿Estás lista?

—Tanto como me es posible estarlo —dijo—. ¿En qué dirección se encuentra la entrada a Zaofu?

—No hay que seguir ninguna dirección, tan sólo hay que estar dispuestas a entrar. ¿Traes el medallón que te obsequié?

Intrigada, Asami buscó la cadena alrededor de su cuello y sacó el medallón. La plata y el zafiro en su centro relucieron como de costumbre, pero ella lo percibió como algo distinto, algo nuevo.

—Es la primera vez que el zafiro me produce esta inquietud, le pasa algo extraño —informó al momento de quitárselo y entregárselo a Kuvira. Ella lo tomó sin verlo.

—Es porque en realidad no es un zafiro. Es un cristal de bifröst. Estoy segura de que has leído al respecto.

Los ojos de la joven ardieron con asombro y un leve cosquilleo de emoción le recorrió cada nervio del cuerpo. La leyenda cuenta que en el centro del Universo se encuentra Yggdrasil, el Árbol de la Vida. Todos los mundos coexisten en el mismo universo, todos entrelazados por las ramas de Yggdrasil, y separados sólo por la luz de bifröst, en distintos planos dimensionales. Asami apenas podía creerlo: el reino de Suyin, Zaofu, se encontraba oculto en uno de esos mundos. Y ella había custodiado una de las tantas llaves que conducían a éste, desde que era una niña.

—Bifröst —susurró—. El Puente Entre Mundos.

—Ahora sabes por qué su magia te permitía observar lugares lejanos, e incluso, mostrarte escenarios de un tiempo pasado. Todo era gracias al cristal de bifröst.

Kuvira se acercó a ella y tocó la piedra azul suavemente con el dedo índice. Un pequeño resplandor ardió dentro del cristal y la fey, con los ojos cerrados, lo escuchó atentamente.

—Quiere reunirse contigo. Te mostrará el camino —dijo, y lo colocó en la palma abierta de la joven.

Asami cerró su mano alrededor del medallón. Un poderoso deseo de volver a portarlo la invadió de repente. Así que se pasó la cadena alrededor del cuello y la deslizó de nuevo bajo su túnica. Cuando advirtió que la piedra presionaba fríamente contra su piel, se sintió desconcertada por la sensación de alivio que la inundó. Era correcto que lo llevara puesto.

—Pero… ¿Por qué me quiere a mí? Originalmente era tuyo, y antes de que se lo robaras, le pertenecía a la Reina Suyin.

—Mientras más tiempo lo uses —explicó Kuvira—, más se convierte en tuyo.

Asami pasó los dedos por entre las agujas de uno de los pinos a sus espaldas. Algo en esa frase se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Era algo que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde los últimos días. Le parecía un error y una crueldad, pero así eran las cosas. La culpa la carcomía, y la sensación se le hizo más intensa a cada segundo, hasta que por fin, recuperó la calma, y en un frágil murmullo manifestó:

—Es como tú.

Kuvira se mostró dolorosamente conforme con eso.

—Sí.

 ** _»Continuará…_**


	40. Más Allá de la Niebla, Bajo la Tierra

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XL**_

Asami adoraba a Isilión. De niña su padre le había prohibido tener un caballo propio, porque la protegía demasiado y temía que pudiera tirarla de la silla. A pesar de eso, ella nunca dejó de soñar con el suyo, y pasaba las horas sentada frente al establo de la mansión, contemplando a la yegua gris con la que Hiroshi salía a montar. Cómo deseaba Asami que le permitieran salir a campo abierto; habría querido irse de paseo con la yegua a los peñascos del norte y, montada en su lomo, subir por ellos; que la llevara lejos, dondequiera que deseara ir.

Luego su padre comenzó a tener problemas financieros, y se vio obligado a vender a todos sus caballos. El establo de la mansión Sato quedó vacío hasta que, una noche de invierno, durante la celebración de Yule, la Gran Cazadora Senna y su tribu irrumpieron en la propiedad para pedir comida y bebida. Sus corceles de cacería encontraron un albergue perfecto en el viejo establo, donde una pequeña aprendiz de cazadora se encargó acicalarlos y darles de beber: Korra. Fue gracias a ella que, años más tarde, Asami cumplió su sueño de aprender a montar.

Y ahora, tenía a Isilión. El precioso corcel fey de pelaje negro azulado; con la crin y la cola espesas y largas, de un oscuro tono azul medianoche con puntos y manchas de un suave color gris, semejantes a estrellas, y serenos ojos zarcos. Un obsequio de Kuvira. Asami se conectó con él casi de inmediato. La sensación que le transmitía Isilión era extraña y salvaje, una magnífica mente sin domesticar que la joven era capaz de tantear e influenciar, pero sin comprenderla de verdad en ningún momento.

Sin embargo, Asami sabía lo mucho que Isilión detestaba tener que quedarse encerrado en los establos del palacio. Un corcel fey tenía que estar solo en las planicies y entre los bosques, libre, sin restricciones. Con la particularidad de que, en esa sensación transmitida por Isilión, también había afecto, aunque cohibido, a su modo. El animal no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a Asami, por mucho tiempo que tuviera que verse obligado a estar encerrado o atado. La muchacha y el corcel pasaban ratos teniéndose mutuamente a la vista, unidos los sentimientos de ambos mediante el ronzal del poder de la joven. Una simple llamada mental bastaba para que Isilión llegara a su lado, y sólo iría a donde Asami se lo pidiera.

Por eso, cuando ella le indicó que seguirían el camino de bifröst hacia el Puente Entre Mundos, Isilión no lo dudó ni un segundo y agitó sus oscuras crines azuladas en signo de aprobación.

—Asami, si no te molesta —dijo Kuvira, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y los oídos aguzados para percibir mejor el mundo—. Deja que sea yo quien tome las riendas. Me haría las cosas más fáciles si no tengo que tocarte para mantener mi equilibrio sobre la silla.

—Ah, si… Por supuesto… —accedió ella, apenada.

De alguna manera Isilión adivinó la carencia de su antigua jinete y, con un trote suave, se acercó a ella de modo que sus manos alcanzaran el pomo de la silla sin dificultad, y así poder auparse sobre el alto lomo. Los pies le calzaron a la perfección en los estribos, sin necesidad de tantear a ciegas para encontrarlos. Asami subió tras ella y se aferró a su cintura. Sintió a Kuvira temblar ante el contacto y tensarse.

—Tal vez debería… —dudó la joven.

—No. Estoy bien. —exhaló, estertorosa la voz—. Sujétate con fuerza. Una vez que nos encontremos en el Mundo Entre los Mundos, no querrás caer del puente. En el espacio entre espacios, te perderías en la nada absoluta y no quedaría ni rastro de tu existencia en éste, ni en ninguno de los otros mundos. ¿Está claro?

Asami tragó saliva. La emoción por cruzar el mítico puente de bifröst pronto se convirtió en miedo.

—Sí.

—Ahora, levanta el medallón hacia el cielo y deja que el cristal absorba la luz del sol. El bifröst tiene la capacidad de capturar, almacenar y transferir esta luz como si fuese suya. Así, el viaje entre mundos jamás estará limitado por el alcance de tu energía vital. Cualquier mortal que tenga un cristal de bifröst en su poder sería capaz de hacer lo que nosotras. Protégelo con tu vida, Asami.

La muchacha obedeció. Alzó el medallón hacia el sol y permitió que se bañara con su luz. El brillo azul en su centro se intensificó como nunca lo había hecho y Asami tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para protegerse de su luz. Entonces Kuvira le indicó que lo apuntara hacia el suelo, delante de ellas.

—Ahora pídele que abra la puerta hacia el Mundo Entre Mundos, pero hazlo en el idioma antiguo.

Asami lo hizo así y un delgado haz de luz azulada tocó la nieve, que empezó a derretirse.

—Sostenlo ahí —dijo Kuvira—. Hazlo con firmeza.

—De acuerdo.

Y del charco de nieve derretida surgieron gruesas y añosas raíces, que se alzaron y se entrelazaron hasta formar un arco alto y ancho, que poco a poco fue llenándose con la luz de bifröst. Era la puerta que Asami esperaba ver, y daba la impresión de que se abría hacia una bóveda azul celeste, donde residían millares de infinitas y lejanas constelaciones; estrellas desconocidas de mundos extraños. Mirar hacia adentro era mirar hacia el eterno vacío, y la única forma de cruzarlo era caminando sobre las gigantescas ramas de Yggdrasil, que se extendían por doquier como un laberinto vivo.

—El Puente Entre Mundos… —la voz de Asami estaba rebosante de asombro—. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Atravesaron el portal y éste se desvaneció a sus espaldas. A medida que Isilión marchaba sobre la gruesa rama que yacía ante ellas, Kuvira explicó:

—Yggdrasil, el Árbol de la Vida está unido al destino del mundo, así como nosotras estamos unidas a él. Este árbol nutre la tierra. El rocío de sus hojas alimenta los ríos y los valles. La propia existencia de Yggdrasil sostiene toda la creación en sus ramas. Su energía vital está entrelazada con la tela de la vida misma… Nacimiento, crecimiento, muerte y renacimiento… Cada una de sus ramas trasciende en el tiempo y trasciende en el espacio. Todo proviene de Yggdrasil; los dioses, los dragones, los fey, los humanos… Y todo regresa siempre a Yggdrasil. Por eso es posible.

—Quiere decir que, ¿siguiendo estas ramas podríamos viajar a cualquier mundo?

Vio a Kuvira asentir delante de ella.

—Podríamos, pero son escasos los mundos en los que, criaturas como tú y yo, seríamos capaces de sobrevivir. Cuando los fey se vieron obligados a escapar de tu mundo, vagaron sin rumbo por estas ramas en busca de un nuevo sitio donde poder habitar. Pronto descubrieron que su viaje se convertiría, más bien, en una agobiante odisea de fracasos y muerte. Cada uno de sus exploradores sucumbió ante un mundo diferente: abismos de fuego infernal, desiertos de hielo congelante, valles de niebla venenosa… La lista es larga y nuestro tiempo corto. Pero algo es seguro, pequeñaja, sólo existe un mundo perfecto para los fey, y es aquel al que llamas hogar.

La rama que seguían giraba abruptamente hacia la izquierda y culminaba en una extensa bajada en perpendicular. Asami se sujetó a la grupa de Isilión apretando las piernas y se aferró de la cintura de Kuvira con un poco más de fuerza. Esta vez la fey no pareció inmutarse por el contacto entre sus cuerpos, pero su voz vaciló otro tanto, como un ligero siseo.

—Escuché… —añadió Asami, intentando mantener a Kuvira distraída—. Que Suyin y los suyos se vieron forzados a crear su propio mundo. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí y no. Verás, durante sus viajes por las ramas de Yggdrasil, Suyin descubrió algo de gran importancia: cada mundo que encontraban era el reflejo inverso de otro. Por ejemplo, el abismo de fuego era el opuesto del desierto helado, y viceversa. Lo que quería decir que, si el mundo tomado por los humanos estaba lleno de luz, entonces debía existir un mundo gemelo, un mundo de tinieblas donde los fey podrían iniciar de nuevo. Así que buscaron incansablemente hasta hallarlo; era un sitio inhóspito y sombrío, pero al menos, estaban a salvo… Les tomó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, no obstante, finalmente lograron adaptarlo a sus necesidades…

Kuvira suspiró y, aunque Asami no supo comprender el porqué, su voz se tornó compasiva, casi fraternal. Hablaba de los fey de antaño sin poder evitar reconocerlos como sus hermanos. Pues durante décadas lo fueron; parte de la misma raza, su sangre corría por sus venas, y la historia que Kuvira contaba era también, su propia historia.

—¿Puedes imaginarlo? —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Perder tu corazón…, perder tu hogar y verte obligada a vivir entre las tinieblas de un mundo desconocido… No siento lástima cuando pienso en Suyin, pero los otros fey… ¿Crees que la mayoría comprendía siquiera lo que estaba sucediendo? Habían niños entre ellos…, niños inocentes que no tuvieron nada que ver con la guerra y que, sin embargo, fueron condenados también… A veces pienso en el miedo y el dolor que debieron haber sentido y entonces… Comprendo de dónde provienen su odio y su furia… —Kuvira se estremeció—. Cuando cazaba humanos yo… me alimentaba de esta misma rabia… Creía que mi causa era justa, y creía también en Suyin.

—Kuvira…

—No disfruto asesinando a mis hermanos, pero tampoco puedo salvarlos. Desde que perdieron sus corazones ellos… están más ciegos que yo. ¿Qué remedio queda?

Asami quería consolarla, pero no sabía cómo. Era peligroso; y ella se encontraba allí sola, cabalgando a lo largo de las ramas de Yggdrasil en el espacio entre los espacios, escuchando la dolorosa verdad que pronunciaban los labios de Kuvira; la verdad de la historia desde un punto de vista que nadie más consideró. Ojalá, pensó, ojalá pudiera tocarle el hombro y susurrarle al oído cuánto lo sentía. Ojalá pudiera abrazarla profusa y largamente, y hacerle saber que la acompañaba en su angustia. Quería besarle las manos y quería también besarle los ojos ciegos; quería agradecerle todo lo que hacía por ella.

En vez de eso, se conformó con decir:

—Eres valiente. Es lo que más admiro de ti. Gracias por prestarme tu coraje.

Después de un largo silencio, Kuvira musitó:

—Lo siento. No sé por qué te dije eso; pienso que no debí hacerlo. Sé que odias la idea de tener que asesinar a tus enemigos. Dejar de pensar en los fey como simples monstruos no va a hacerte las cosas más fáciles. Por favor, olvida lo que dije.

—No —arguyó Asami—. Quiero creer que, al final, esta guerra no terminará con la aniquilación de una de nuestras razas. Quiero creer que aún podemos volver a los tiempos de paz entre humanos y fey. Si se presenta la oportunidad de salvarlos a todos, voy a tomarla.

Kuvira hizo que Isilión detuviera su marcha y luego se volteó hacia la joven. A pesar de que no debía hacerlo, porque estar juntas ya era lo bastante peligroso, la fey tomó la mano de Asami entre la suya, la apretó contra su fría mejilla y se la besó. Al cabo de un instante, Kuvira se rebulló y apartó la mano de la ella, igual que quien toca hierro ardiente. Volvió a darle la espalda e Isilión echó a andar.

—Ojalá fueras más cruel gracias a tu poder, Asami —le dijo enseguida—. La crueldad es la mejor defensa.

Asami estaba segura de que Kuvira hablaba lisa y llanamente, sin rodeos, que no había en sus palabras amenaza ni remordimiento alguno. Se limitaba a ser franca, como siempre lo era en todo lo relacionado con ella, y con la intención de enseñarle algo importante por su propia seguridad. Y sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo con la fey.

—Soy empática, Kuvira. La magia que llevo en la sangre me empuja a proteger a la gente del dolor… por mucho que sufra yo al hacerlo. No puedo ser cruel y jamás lo seré. No mientras hayan quienes necesiten de mí. En tiempos de guerra como estos…

—En tiempos de guerra como estos —la interrumpió Kuvira con aspereza—. No podrás sobrevivir con una actitud así. Tendré que ser cruel por ti. No es que eso cambie mucho las cosas de cómo son ahora. Cuando lleguemos a Zaofu, quédate detrás de mí y no te separes. Habrán quienes querrán aprovecharse de tu don para hacerte daño.

Asami sintió una profunda amargura. De repente, la tarea que tenía por delante le pareció imposible. Hasta ese momento no había pensado las cosas con claridad; jamás quiso hacerlo. Apoyó la frente en la espalda de Kuvira, se concentró en cómo subía y bajaba, al ritmo tranquilo y consolador de su respiración. En cualquier otro momento, su presencia hubiera sido suficiente para calmarla, pero en ese momento no le bastaba. Su mente no paraba, y el corazón le latía deprisa. Miró de nuevo hacia donde había estado el portal que abrió con el cristal de bifröst del medallón, pero solo encontró la oscuridad y la luz de las estrellas.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La Partida de Caza Real reanudó la marcha hacia el sur, en dirección al campamento donde vieron por última vez al rey San y a la Milicia Real. Al cabo de cuatro horas, el paisaje cambió de manera repentina; las irregulares rocas del terreno pasaron a ser redondeadas, casi como suaves colinas onduladas. A veces las rocas estaban cubiertas de cristales de hielo o se formaban grandes extensiones de nieve plana; en una ocasión, incluso, pasaron por un campo cubierto por una nevada alta, suave y mullida bajo los pies.

A Korra le pareció el paisaje más bello y sorprendente del mundo, a pesar del frío que le partía los labios y le secaba los ojos. Los rizos de nieve revuelta por las pezuñas de los caballos asemejaban una cabellera reluciente, como si los prados del reino Aqua en sí fueran una bestia ártica; reconocía que era una idea absurda, pero cuando el reino se transformó gracias al deslumbrante color blanco de su entorno, se sintió como parte integrante de aquel lugar, como si estuviera en su propio hogar.

—¿Sabes Korra? —dijo Kya, que cabalgaba a su lado—. El reino Aqua es la cuna ancestral de todas las tribus cazadoras de los Cuatro Reinos.

—La Matriarca Katara nos comentó algo al respecto —sonrió ella—. Es precioso durante el invierno. Más al sur, en el borde el mundo, el invierno dura para siempre y lo único que determina las temporadas es el paso de días eternos a noches infinitas. Me gustaría verlo alguna vez...

—Y lo verás, cuando salvemos al reino Aqua de la tiranía de los fey.

Korra asintió y regresó la vista al frente, entusiasmada. La marcha se prolongó hasta el anochecer y montaron campamento entre unos peñascos. Entrada la noche, en los sueños de Korra aparecieron imágenes de muerte y violencia que a punto estuvieron de atenazarla de pánico. Se revolvió, incómoda, intentando liberarse, pero incapaz de hacerlo. Ante sus ojos pasaban breves e inconexas imágenes de espadas lacerantes, de hombres gritando y del iracundo rostro de un príncipe humano…

Mako.

Korra apartó las mantas a patadas con un grito ahogado. Cuando sus latidos dejaron de golpearle el pecho, se cubrió con el abrigo de piel, encontró sus botas y armas dispersas en el suelo de la tienda, y pasó con sigilo entre dos cazadoras tumbadas junto a ella para no despertarlas. En épocas así, era buena idea dormir apiñadas en una sola tienda para poder hacerle frente a la crueldad del frío. Fuera, casi todo el ejército dormía al abrigo de los techos de lona, pero su escolta pasaba la noche a cielo raso, distribuidos como seis guardias alrededor de su tienda. Bajo el vasto firmamento, resplandeciente de estrellas, Mila y otros tres cazadores jugaban a las cartas a la luz de una candela.

—¿Qué sucede, Cazadora Real? —inquirió con una sonrisa perspicaz—. ¿No puedes dormir?

Korra se asió a la entrada de la tienda para contrarrestar el vértigo que le ocasionaba contemplar el cielo.

—¿Y perderme un espectáculo celestial como éste? —mintió.

Mila lanzó su mano de cartas sobre la mesa y los cazadores que la acompañaban se quejaron en alta voz antes de arrimarle un puñado de monedas de oro. Korra soltó una risita, por supuesto que Mila les ganaría. Era la mujer más astuta que conocía. Entonces, tras guardar su botín en un pequeño saco de piel de ciervo, la Gran Cazadora de la tribu del sur se puso de pie y se acercó a Korra.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada importante, Mila.

Korra la desestimó con esa corta frase y se encaminó hacia un gran montículo que sobresalía en la nieve. Sabía que la situaría más cerca del cielo y quería estar sola. Mila también comenzó a andar, se hallaba entre unos peñascos, en alguna parte, pero el promontorio era lo bastante amplio para compartirlo sin encontrarse.

Satisfecha con esto, Korra se sentó en una piedra grande y plana; cerró los ojos y se abandonó para sumergirse en la profundidad de la noche, con la esperanza de que le proporcionara el suficiente cansancio para poder dormir más tarde. No se movió cuando notó que Mila se acercaba, pero el soplo de una brisa helada la forzó a abrir los ojos; Mila estaba apoyada contra una roca, a unos cuantos pasos de ella, y contemplaba las estrellas.

—Sé en qué piensas —dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Ah, si? —respondió Korra.

Mila se quedó recostada allí, mirando a lo alto, y Korra se preguntó si la conversación se iba a reducir a esas simples palabras.

—Asami es una chica maravillosa —dijo la Gran Cazadora al cabo de un momento, y la sobresaltó por lo inesperado del tema.

—Sí, así es.

—Restauró mi espada de manera impecable; su talento es sólo comparable a su inteligencia y a su destreza para aprender. Me impresionó mucho cuando se enfrentó a Azula. Ignoraba que tuviera semejante habilidad para luchar. Considero… que es una superviviente.

Esa amabilidad constante hacia su novia era un truco sucio por su parte para que le permitiera hacerle compañía, y Korra se concedió unos segundos para tragarse la gratitud —desproporcionada, estaba segura—, porque se sentía sola. Sabía bien que Mila estaba enamorada de Asami y aquello no terminaba de hacerle gracia, pero tampoco podía impedirlo. Además, Mila era una joven de buena voluntad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que Asami va a estar bien. ¿No es eso lo que te mantiene despierta esta noche?

Korra estaba sentada en una piedra que se le ajustaba a la curvatura del cuerpo, y pensó que podría quedarse dormida allí; cerró los ojos y meditó la forma de admitir ante Mila que tenía razón.

—¿Crees que me preocupo demasiado?

Mila sonrió.

—En tiempos como los nuestros, demasiado no es suficiente. A mí también me preocupa, pero ambas sabemos de lo que Asami es capaz. Y en mi caso, ése es un gran consuelo. ¿A dónde la enviaste?

—A una simple misión de reconocimiento. Se reunirá con nosotros mañana. Kuvira está con ella. Así que…

—¿Esa tipa extraña? —se estremeció Mila—. Me produce escalofríos cada vez que la miro a los ojos. No me agrada. ¿Segura que es de fiar?

—Como siempre, te precipitas al juzgar a las personas —suspiró Korra.

—Por eso soy la líder de nuestra tribu y tú no —se jactó ella—. Mi pragmatismo nos mantiene a salvo. Y aunque mi juicio es crítico, no deja de ser razonable. Yo no corro riesgos, Korra.

—Por eso soy la Cazadora Real y tú no —la contrarió ella—. En la guerra, si no arriesgas, pierdes. Mis cazadores están conscientes de que no puedo mantenerlos a salvo, pero aceptan el riesgo por voluntad propia. Sacrificio por el bien común del reino: en eso consiste servir al Rey.

Mila se volteó por completo hacia Korra y se pasó un dedo por la cicatriz que le cruzaba la ceja.

—Me alegra que, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, hayamos encajado en los lugares correctos —dijo—. Es curioso cómo nos cambia la vida, ¿no lo crees?

—Creo que nunca te pedí disculpas por haberte hecho ese corte en la ceja —admitió Korra.

—Éramos niñas y queríamos matarnos la una a la otra —sopesó Mila tranquilamente—. Tú me cortaste, pero yo te saqué el aire de un golpe en el estómago.

—Y me mordiste —añadió Korra, divertida.

—Hmm… Lo había olvidado.

—¡Mamá tardó semanas en curarme la infección!

Mila soltó una carcajada.

—Me alegro, ¡te lo merecías! —Se interrumpió, y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con desesperanza—. Nosotras nos aborrecíamos, pero nuestras madres fueron mejores amigas… Mi madre solía decir que Senna era capaz de imitar el trino de distintas aves para atraerlas a ramas cercanas. Luego, sólo era cuestión de atinarles una flecha, y Senna podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Recuerdo también que mi madre la envidiaba mucho, porque Senna jamás se resfriaba.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Es que no conocías a tu propia madre?

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó Korra, que tuvo que tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo que le oprimía la garganta—. Pero me gusta volver a oír cosas sobre ella. La extraño demasiado…

—Siendo así, lamento no acordarme de más cosas. —Mila se arrebujó en su capa de viaje y se frotó las manos por el frío—. Si supiéramos que una persona va a morir, retendríamos con más intensidad los recuerdos que nos quedan de ella.

—Los buenos recuerdos —la corrigió Korra con un susurro, y se puso de pie; la conversación se había convertido en una mezcla de demasiadas cosas tristes. Mila alzó de nuevo el rostro hacia la bóveda celeste cuajada de estrellas, y cerró los ojos.

—Sé que… a Senna le hubiera encantado que dejásemos de ser rivales para convertirnos en amigas. Es decir, nos criamos juntas en la tribu del sur, somos casi hermanas. Lobas de la misma jauría, cazan juntas.

—Entonces seámoslo —propuso Korra y su corazón dio un pequeño salto de alegría—. ¿Qué dices? —Al ver que Mila permanecía callada e inmutable, añadió—: ¡Vamos! Ya te tragaste tu orgullo una vez, ¿qué te cuesta hacerlo ahora?

—Extrañaré reñirte, pero acepto tu propuesta —sonrió y también se puso de pie—. No suelo admitir esta clase de cosas, especialmente viniendo de mí, pero… Necesitábamos madurar y lo hemos hecho.

—Era inevitable.

Mila asintió y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Iré a patrullar los alrededores. Qué descanses, Korra.

—¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? —se preocupó Korra, al verla bajar la colina.

—Tengo pesadillas.

—¿Sueños de terrores imaginarios o de cosas reales?

—De cosas reales. Siempre sueño con cosas horribles que son ciertas. Cosas del pasado…

Korra se quedó callada un momento y se rascó la nuca.

—No es fácil despertar de una pesadilla cuando es real —comentó sin exponer demasiado sus propios miedos. Sin embargo, notó algo parecido a la compasión en el tono de voz y en las palabras de Mila.

—Entonces me conformaré con saber que ahora tengo una hermana para que me ayude a despertar. Cuenta también conmigo, Korra, la próxima vez que sufras una pesadilla. Es evidente que no somos tan distintas, tú y yo. Lobas de la misma jauría…

—Cazan juntas —completó Korra—. Tu astucia nunca deja de sorprenderme, Mila —admitió y una sonrisa de genuina gratitud se le formó en los labios—. Buenas noches, hermana.

—Buenas noches, Cazadora Real —se despidió ella, y descendió hacia el campamento.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Asami supo que se había quedado dormida cuando una ráfaga de viento le revolvió el cabello y éste le cosquilleó la nariz. Tardó un poco en comprender la transformación de su entorno, porque sobre las ramas de Yggdrasil no soplaba ninguna brisa, y ahora en cambio, el viento era persistente y gélido. Se incorporó y se desperezó, frotándose los ojos con los puños. Cuando miró a su alrededor, se sorprendió al ver que ante ellas se abría un inmenso valle en forma de cuenco, rodeado por escarpadas montañas que asomaban sus cumbres sobre una densa capa de nubes negras.

Un espeso bosque de abetos, pinos y cedros cubría los lados de las montañas hasta el pie, como un ejército de esbeltos soldados marchando ladera abajo. Los árboles eran altos y lúgubres, e incluso desde lejos, Asami veía las barbas de musgo y líquenes que les colgaban de las pesadas ramas. Unos jirones de niebla se aferraban a las laderas de las montañas, y en varios puntos del valle caían vaporosas cortinas de nieve desde lo alto del oscuro firmamento.

—¿Llegamos? —preguntó, apabullada.

—Llegamos —confirmó Kuvira.

—No me di cuenta cuando cruzamos el portal de salida. Ya no cabalgamos sobre las ramas de Yggdrasil…

—Me pareció que tu reposo era más importante, Asami. Estabas profundamente dormida y no me atreví a interrumpir tu descanso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que entramos al Mundo Entre Mundos?

Kuvira torció los labios en un gesto pensativo.

—Depende. En tu mundo transcurrieron alrededor de ocho horas. Aquí sólo dos.

—Entonces el tiempo fluye más lento aquí —se sorprendió—. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

—En cada mundo la ilusión del tiempo se percibe de manera distinta —explicó Kuvira—. Pero sobre las ramas de Yggdrasil, éste no existe del todo. Llevamos dos horas recorriendo el mundo de los fey. Nada más.

—Comprendo.

Muy por encima del fondo del valle, Asami distinguió una serie de estructuras de piedra entre los árboles: grutas irregulares con la entrada cubierta de vegetación, altas torres negras, grandes pabellones con techos de cristal y unos cuantos edificios menores con aspecto de hogares comunes.

Al menos una docena de ríos bajaban de las montañas y serpenteaban por la nevada llanura hasta verter sus aguas en un enorme y sereno lago próximo al centro del valle. Alrededor del lago se encontraba la legendaria ciudad de cristal, Zaofu. Los edificios eran inmensos: interminables pabellones de proporciones tan enormes que en muchos de ellos cabría toda la aldea de la provincia del este. Cada puerta era como la boca de entrada a una colosal caverna inexplorada. Cada ventana era tan alta y ancha como la puerta de un castillo, y cada pared era como un escarpado despeñadero.

Las estructuras construidas por los fey, eran edificios de líneas elegantes y fluidas, más suaves que en los de los humanos. Pero también poseían una solidez y una majestuosidad semejante a las de las mansiones en la Ciudadela Real; en algunas de ellas, Asami observó parecidos con casas de su provincia natal, y recordó que los primeros fey que vio en su vida habían llegado precisamente de aquella parte del reino Terra. El resultado era un estilo arquitectónico único, no del todo fey ni humano.

—Aunque quieran negarlo, la unión entre nuestras razas sigue siendo evidente —susurró.

—Todo lo que ves aquí, perteneció a aquella época, pequeñaja —le contó Kuvira—. Los fey simplemente trasladaron sus hogares de un mundo al otro. Por eso no encontrarás jamás una ciudad fey en los Cuatro Reinos.

Asami observó con más detalle. Sí, casi todos los edificios estaban dañados, algunos más que otros. Los espacios abiertos de la ciudad estaban cubiertos de hierbajos y matojos, y alrededor de cada losa del pavimento asomaba la hierba cubierta por la nieve. En los jardines abandonados aún crecían flores de colores apagados que componían artísticos diseños, con unas formas que sin duda seguían los dictados de algún hechizo ancestral.

En conjunto, aquel valle circular presentaba un aspecto desolador. Zaofu no era la magnífica ciudad de cristal que había imaginado; era poco más que las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue.

Asami sintió que en la conciencia de Kuvira renacía un antiguo dolor, provocado no tanto por la destrucción de aquella ciudad ancestral como por la separación de sus razas, la extinción completa de los dragones y la pérdida de miles de años de conocimientos y sabiduría. El recuerdo de lo que había sido y nunca conoció —de la camaradería que habían compartido los fey de antaño con los humanos— exacerbaba aún más la sensación de soledad de Kuvira. Eso, sumado a su pena, creaba tal ambiente de desolación, que Asami también empezó a sentirse triste.

Se apartó ligeramente de la conciencia de la fey, pero aun así el valle tenía un aspecto sombrío y melancólico, como si la propia tierra estuviera de luto por la matanza entre humanos y fey. El aspecto del cielo, atrapado en un ocaso negro donde no se perseguían la luna y sol, le proporcionaba al ambiente ese aire fúnebre. Al fin conocía las tinieblas de Zaofu, hogar del castillo de cristal de la reina Suyin.

—Así que, esta es la tierra donde creciste —dijo Asami, buscando ahuyentar el silencio.

—Sí, y por mucho tiempo fue el único mundo que conocí —Kuvira exhaló algo parecido al murmullo de una risa—. Es extraño, me gustaría poder volver a ver este sitio con mis propios ojos. Sé que debería aborrecerlo, pero… es difícil no sentir algo por el lugar donde te criaste. Tal vez éste no era el hogar original de Suyin ni de los demás fey adultos…, pero fue mi hogar.

Asami sonrió.

—Significa que, aunque quizá fueron pocos, viviste buenos momentos aquí.

En respuesta a su comentario, Kuvira alzó el brazo derecho y señaló vagamente hacia un gran claro donde crecían, enmarañados, rosales, cardos, frambuesas y cicutas. Y más allá de los arbustos se levantaban, hilera tras hilera, un mar de abetos de ramas caídas que poblaban todo el terreno hasta la montaña que se alzaba detrás. A un lado había un sauce llorón, cuyo tronco de elaborado relieve habría servido en otro tiempo de respaldo para los fey, que seguramente acudirían allí para sentarse y disfrutar de las vistas; aunque en el último siglo el tronco había crecido demasiado como para que nadie pudiera sentarse en el espacio que dejaba.

—Allí —dijo con una chispa de entusiasmo—. Allí atrapé a Isilión. Entonces yo era sólo una chiquilla… casi como de tu edad. En realidad no… Dieciocho años para un fey son poco menos de seis años humanos.

Asami se entretuvo con la cariñosa tarea de imaginar a Kuvira como una niña pequeña que vagaba sola por los prados, ocultándose en el césped alto gracias a su corta estatura.

—Estuve siguiendo a su manada durante días, aguardando por el momento perfecto para escabullirme y saltar sobre su lomo. Me tiró de inmediato al primer intento —se rió—. Y casi me rompe la mandíbula con una de sus pezuñas traseras. Pero cuando finalmente conseguí domarlo fue… mágico.

Entonces Kuvira sonrió y le dio una palmadita al corcel en la crin; luego volvió la cabeza al frente y se detuvo a percibir el valle, casi como si lo observara. Se quedaron allí en silencio un buen rato, las dos, con la mente casi en blanco, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por dar sentido al mundo a su alrededor. El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza, helado e impetuoso.

—Isilión… —susurró Asami, acariciando la grupa del caballo—. ¿Fuiste tú quien le dio ese nombre?

—Significa " _claro de luna_ ", porque fue allí donde nació nuestra amistad —la voz de Kuvira sonaba alegremente orgullosa—. Fui la primera fey en convertirse en jinete de un corcel salvaje en más de un siglo. Y con él huí incontables veces del castillo. Solía aburrirme mucho ahí encerrada, y el aburrimiento me impulsaba a hacer travesuras. Cuando me dio por escaparme pasaba menos tiempo castigada. Toph decía que…

Asami dio un respingo detrás de ella.

—¿Toph? ¿Ya la conocías desde antes, Kuvira? —se impresionó.

—Toph era la persona a la que acudía siempre cuando me portaba mal —explicó ella, que añadió con picardía—: Después de que Suyin hubiera terminado de «hablar» conmigo, ¿se entiende?

—¿Y te portabas mal a menudo? —preguntó la joven con una sonrisa que no logró refrenar.

—Una vez al día como poco, si no recuerdo mal.

—¿Es que no se te daba bien obedecer órdenes? —le preguntó sonriendo aún más.

—Peor que eso… Solía ponerle trampas a Baatar, uno de mis "hermanos".

—¿Trampas?

—Mi hermano tenía cinco años más que yo, y era el reto perfecto: actuar con sigilo y astucia, para compensar mi inferioridad de estatura y de edad. Armaba redes para echárselas por encima, o lo encerraba en los armarios. —Kuvira rió con ganas—. Baatar era un buenazo, nunca me delataba, pero cuando Suyin se enteraba de alguna trastada mía, se enfurecía, así que cuando acababa de reñirme, yo corría a buscar a Toph porque el enfado de ésta era mucho más fácil de sobrellevar que el de la Reina.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Asami; le cayó un copo de nieve en la punta de la nariz y deseó que la nevada se alejara.

—Toph me decía que estaba enfadada, pero no transmitía enfado —le contestó Kuvira tras quedarse pensativa unos instantes—. Alzaba la voz y me insultaba, pero no lo hacía con malicia. Cuando me regañaba, se sentaba y, mientras calentaba el metal o lo golpeaba contra el yunque, analizábamos mis malas acciones e, invariablemente, me quedaba dormida en su cueva.

Asami se puso a unir los pocos retazos de información que había pillado acerca de la herrera legendaria para no agobiar a Kuvira con demasiadas preguntas al respecto. Toph parecía ser alguien a quien la media fey le guardaba cierto cariño. Alguien que vivía alejada del castillo de Suyin, en una cueva, por curioso que aquello sonara. Alguien de carácter brusco, pero amable. Alguien que estuvo ahí para la pequeña Kuvira, pues nunca hubo nadie más. Ahora tenía una vaga idea de quién era Toph, y Asami se entusiasmó por conocerla.

—Cuando finalmente me despertaba —continuó Kuvira—. Toph me llevaba de cacería con ella y comíamos juntas, lo que suponía un pequeño lujo para una niña inquieta que tenía que vestirse para la cena y comportarse con seriedad, en silencio y rodeada de un montón de gente aburrida.

—Una niña revoltosa, a juzgar por lo que cuentas —rió Asami.

La fey esbozó una sonrisa, manteniendo la cabeza echada hacia atrás, de forma que los copos de nieve le caían en la frente.

—Yo tenía ocho años cuando Baatar se cayó al tropezar con el cordel de una trampa y se rompió una mano —relató Kuvira en voz baja—. Mi padre se enteró, y eso puso fin a mis travesuras durante un tiempo.

—¿Te rendiste así, sin más?

Al no reaccionar la fey a su pregunta maliciosa, Asami vio que se le ensombrecía el semblante, y le atemorizó el tema que estaban tratando porque, ahora, parecía que aquella conversación tenía que ver con Cassiel. Era muy poco lo que sabía sobre él, pero Arquímedes no se molestó en censurar las acciones de aquel temible fey cuando le habló respecto a la espada _Támerlein_. De modo que Asami comprendía que Cassiel no era un hombre… razonable; sus castigos no lo eran, en especial cuando se trataba de su propia hija bastarda.

—Incluso Toph le temía a mi padre, por eso perdía los estribos cuando yo me portaba mal. Ella lo sabía, sabía por qué él prefería atormentar a víctimas femeninas, y le aterraba pensar que muy pronto yo dejaría de ser una niña; porque mi padre comenzaría a verme como a una mujer, una con sangre humana... —musitó Kuvira, sola, helada, sin oír ni ver nada más—. Creo que las violaba a todas, igual que violó a mi madre… Igual que… —enmudeció de repente y los puños apretados le temblaron.

Tenía una horrible expresión en los ojos y la joven deseó no haber provocado tales recuerdos en Kuvira. De modo que sí se estaba refiriendo a Cassiel. Asami se sintió avergonzada y enferma; sentada y con la cabeza gacha, se preguntó qué hizo la reina Suyin o, más bien, qué le había dicho Suyin que había hecho ella para que Cassiel buscara castigar sin misericordia a una chiquilla de ocho años que, seguramente, por entonces ya era lo bastante perspicaz para darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de su padre y sus nefastas acciones sobre ella. Jamás pensó que…

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Hay que seguir. Cuando rodeemos el castillo de cristal, tendremos que ingeniárnoslas para pasar desapercibidas. Haz sólo lo que yo te indique, Asami. Y no pienses más en eso; fue casi hace un siglo, aprendí a vivir con ello y me desquité al final. Cassiel está muerto. Fui yo quien lo asesinó; nunca lo dejaría tocar a Yasuko, mucho menos a ti. Esa es la verdad, es lo único que importa. Ojalá ni siquiera supieras su nombre; hubiera querido que fueras libre de su influencia, Asami. Lo lamento y me maldigo por haberlo permitido. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que portas su espada en tu cintura? Si yo fuera más fuerte, no tendrías por qué verte obligada a hacerlo…

Kuvira habló con un tono sosegado y quedo, como si pensara que así aminoraría el impacto de sus palabras. No lo hacía, a decir verdad, aunque, si hubiese hablado en voz más alta, Asami estaba de acuerdo en que habría sido peor. Oyó que la fey murmuró una frase soez entre dientes antes de ordenarle a Isilión que volviera al galope. Asami se percató demasiado tarde de que la había estado escuchando rodeándose con los brazos, temblorosa y pálida. Por eso Kuvira odiaba contarle sobre su pasado, por eso se cerraba hasta volverse impenetrable; porque sus recuerdos, por inocentes que fueran, terminaban siempre guiándola de regreso a las atrocidades de Cassiel, y Asami no tenía por qué sufrirlas con ella.

Nadie tenía por qué hacerlo.

La rabia y la preocupación habían vuelto a apoderarse de la fey. Asami intentó tranquilizarla con una sonrisa. No debió de salirle bien, porque al sonreír Kuvira tensó la mandíbula, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse. Qué tonta había sido; la fey no podía verla fingiendo, por el contrario, percibía sus verdaderos sentimientos y sabía que la había perturbado innecesariamente. Asami deseó haber cerrado su bocota a tiempo, deseó no haberse precipitado, pero ahora no había manera de reparar su error y debía conformarse con lo que había perdido: Kuvira volvió a ser la misma mujer taciturna de siempre y ya no la vería sonreír como hace unos minutos.

La marcha proseguiría en silencio, salvo por el repicar de los cascos de Isilión sobre la cruda nieve. De todas formas, era insensato seguir hablando, porque se arriesgaban a que las descubrieran.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

En las afueras de Tiguaak, detuvieron los caballos uno al lado del otro. Desde lejos observaron que la ciudad era un lugar inhóspito y tosco, repleto de casas, construidas con troncos de madera, y de perros que daban agudos ladridos, y en cuyo centro se alzaba una destartalada fortaleza de piedra. Había bruma y contenía una especie de humillo azul. Tiguaak parecía más un lugar provisional para hacer transacciones comerciales que una ciudad donde vivir de forma permanente. A unos ocho kilómetros de allí, se hallaba el brumoso contorno del lago Kanaaq, congeladas y fragmentadas sus aguas.

Korra permaneció un rato contemplando a los hombres, caballos, y carromatos que pasaban con paso fatigado por delante de ella. Se fijaba en las heridas que tenían o en la condición en que se encontraban sus armas y armaduras. Intentaba captar el estado de ánimo de los soldados, pero la única conclusión a la que llegó fue que precisaban una buena noche de descanso y una comida decente. Además de que todos ellos, incluidos los caballos, necesitaban que los restregaran de pies a cabeza con un buen cepillo y les echaran encima unos cuantos cubos de agua jabonosa.

No se trataba del grueso de la Milicia Real, sino de un pequeño escuadrón que habían descubierto ocultándose entre las casuchas de la ciudad abandonada de Tiguaak. Estaban desnutridos, con los dedos congelados y quemaduras en el rostro debido al helor del ambiente. Al principio, Korra y sus cazadores creyeron que estos hombres eran sobrevivientes que habían conseguido escapar de la infernal batalla que se libraba en el corazón del reino Aqua, sin embargo, luego de un breve interrogatorio, descubrieron que estos soldados ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de acompañar al rey en dicha batalla.

—Éramos una simple tropa enviada para brindar refuerzos —explicó el líder, con los ojos hundidos en las cuencas y la piel negra por la sangre seca que lo cubría—. Partimos hacia la Ciudadela Real un día después de que el Príncipe Mako y su tropa salieran para llevarla a usted hasta allá a salvo, mi señora. El General Lu Ten quería asegurarse de brindarles toda la ayuda posible, pero… —tosió y escupió sangre sobre la nieve—. Quedamos atrapados en una refriega entre guerrilleros malditos y los habitantes de esta ciudad…

Korra no disimuló su decepción y asintió en silencio con los brazos cruzados. Sus esperanzas de hallar a la Milicia Real aún con vida volvieron a hundirse. No eran sobrevivientes, sino rezagados que terminaron por aislarse del conflicto debido a las nevadas que impedían su avance y a los ataques que habían recibido. Al parecer, ese tipo de refriegas eran habituales en todo el reino Aqua. No cabía duda de que los agentes de la reina Suyin estaban detrás de muchos de ellos, pero los habitantes de aquellos poblados también eran responsables: hombres y mujeres que no podían soportar quedarse pasivos mientras un ejército invasor se hacía con el mando de sus casas, y a quienes no importaba lo honorables que pudieran ser las intenciones de la Milicia Real. Korra comprendía que esas personas sintieran la necesidad de defender a sus familias, pero al mismo tiempo los maldecía por ser tan cerrados de mente y no entender que los soldados del reino Terra intentaban ayudarlos, en lugar de hacerles daño.

Desde que ella y la Partida de Caza Real llegaron a esa ciudad fantasma, Korra se había ocupado de erigir un refugio en el cuadrante suroeste de la región y había hecho todo lo posible para hacerse con el control de esa zona: había ordenado desenterrar escombros de entre la nieve, registrar las casas en busca de sobrevivientes y apoderarse de todas las armas dispersas entre los cadáveres. Era una tarea enorme. Korra no tenía esperanzas de poder de llevarla a cabo por completo antes de reemprender su marcha, pero debía intentarlo. Sería allí donde alojarían a todos los heridos que, sin duda, resultarían de las batallas venideras.

—Está bien —suspiró ella—. Lo entiendo. Por favor descansa.

—Cazadora Real —añadió el soldado, justo antes de que Korra se volteara en la dirección opuesta—. Tal vez no sirva de mucho, pero puedo ofrecerle esta información: hace dos días divisamos una columna de humo procedente de aquella fortaleza, a veinte kilómetros de aquí. Si se trata de amigos o enemigos, eso lo ignoro, pero es claro que hay guerreros rondando por las cercanías.

—Gracias, lo investigaremos enseguida.

Korra se alejó para reunirse con sus capitanes. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en la fortaleza que aquel soldado acababa de mencionar. Si no se equivocaba, debía tratarse del Fuerte de Pakku; una tosca fortificación de piedra que se alzaba sobre una roca, en el centro de Tiguaak, de altas murallas y rejas en las estrechas ventanas sin cristales. En ese lugar podían albergarse hasta unos quinientos soldados, era una alternativa perfecta para el refugio que necesitaban construir. Korra lo recordaba de la primera vez que viajó al reino Aqua, hace ya más de dos años, cuando ella era sólo una cazadora más bajo el mando de la Cazadora Real Izumi. Era un sitio de aspecto sórdido y lúgubre, pero todos, incluida Korra, se alegraron de instalarse en él. Por una noche, la Cazadora Real y sus jinetes disfrutaron de una cama y de un techo de piedra para resguardarse del crudo invierno.

Korra se permitió sonreír, ahora sabía cuál sería su siguiente paso.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, atravesó las ruinas de la ciudad. Caminó sin rumbo entre las sombras de las casuchas inclinadas por el peso de la nieve acumulada en sus tejados, más o menos yendo en dirección a donde se encontraban reunidos Azula, Tei y Bastion, pero sin prestar mucha atención a si se desviaba un poco. Los hombres y cazadoras que encontraba por el camino se apartaban con reverencia y se llevaban un puño al pecho mientras la saludaban con un «Cazadora Real». Korra respondía con un educado asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Y bien? —gruñó Azula, enarcando una ceja.

—Habrá un cambio de planes —anunció—. Bastion, necesito que te quedes a supervisar la extracción de armas y materiales de los escombros del pueblo. Tei, quedas a cargo del resto mientras no estoy. Azula, ven conmigo: iremos a explorar el perímetro del Fuerte de Pakku. Si resulta estar infestado de guerrilleros malditos o fey, regresaremos y nos prepararemos para limpiar el lugar de su presencia, entonces lo tomaremos. Es el refugio perfecto para nuestros heridos; será una misión importante y quiero que se lleve a cabo lo antes posible.

—Si me eliges a mí para acompañarte, es porque ya sabes que esa fortaleza está en manos del enemigo —señaló Azula. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta—. ¿Por qué crees que no bastará con nosotras dos para limpiar el lugar?

—Mi prioridad es investigar si las condiciones del fuerte son las más adecuadas, no iniciar una matanza —repuso Korra—. Tú vienes conmigo porque no te quiero a cargo de mi ejército.

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato: todo el mundo alrededor se calló y las miró. Korra hubiera esperado que Azula rechazara violentamente la propuesta y la retara, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella la tenía en cuenta. Y todavía se sorprendió más cuando, al fin, dijo:

—Muy bien.

Korra olvidó todos los argumentos que había preparado para confrontarla y la miró, atónita: de repente, supo que Azula había seguido el mismo hilo de razonamiento que ella. Ambas querían hablarse a solas, lejos de los oídos del resto de la Partida de Caza Real. Los ojos ambarinos de la cazadora ignita despedían un brillo inusual y vivaz; quizá le emocionaba demasiado la idea de la guerra o tal vez se había encontrado con la carta de un admirador secreto en su tienda. Como fuera, la misteriosa alegría y mansedumbre de Azula inquietaba a Korra hasta el punto del miedo. Era un cambio de actitud demasiado drástico, y en muy poco tiempo. ¿Acaso estaría hechizada? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho Kuvira para domarla así?

Kya, Arquímedes y Mila la acompañaron hasta el extremo de la ciudad donde habían estacionado a los caballos, y se quedaron allí. Entre las casuchas, los guerreros y las cazadoras se estaban preparando para movilizarse según las instrucciones de la capitana Tei.

—No lo olvides —dijo Mila, despidiendo nubes de vaho por la boca al hablar—. Si no pueden llegar a las puertas del fuerte antes del anochecer, encuentren la manera de esperar hasta mañana por la mañana sin llamar la atención del enemigo, y lo volveremos a intentar entonces. Las nevadas y las ventiscas son mucho más peligrosas por la noche; no quiero que corran riesgos innecesarios.

—Quizá no dispongamos del lujo de poder esperar —repuso Korra, mientras se ataba la capa azul a los hombros. Las capas las protegerían del frío nocturno y, además, ocultarían las armas que llevaban en caso de que se encontraran con alguien dentro de la fortaleza, si es que llegaban tan lejos.

Mila se frotó los brazos y asintió con la cabeza. Parecía preocupada hasta un extremo que no era habitual en ella. Kya la secundó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Además, si todo sale bien, Asami y Kuvira se unirán a nosotros esta noche y no me gustaría recibirlas con la noticia de que tuviste la torpeza de dejarte capturar, niña —dijo la bruja.

—Lo sé —suspiró Korra—. Haré lo posible por ahorrarnos más problemas.

—En cualquier caso, estaremos preparados para atacar en cuanto ustedes se pongan en contacto con nosotros, sea la hora del día que sea. Su seguridad es más importante que someter el Fuerte de Pakku. Recuérdenlo. —Mientras hablaba, la cazadora Mila miró a Korra.

—Deberíamos partir —interrumpió Azula, que llegó para montar su corcel alazán—. El sol avanza.

Mila apoyó la frente en la de Korra un instante. Buena cacería —le dijo en tono fraternal y se estrecharon los antebrazos.

—Lo mismo digo, hermana.

—¡Abríguense bien! —gritó Kya en tono burlón—. ¡No quiero atender más casos de gripe entre estas filas!

Arquímedes bostezó sin añadir nada más al asunto. Estaba ahí sólo porque disfrutaba enroscarse alrededor del espeso abrigo de piel que Kya traía sobre los hombros, y lo reconfortaba el calor que éste emanaba.

Se separaron, y Korra se apresuró a tirar de Pólvora detrás de Azula, que ya había empezado a caminar guiando a su caballo por la brida en dirección al extremo sur de la ciudad. Kya y Mila volvieron a despedirse de ellas con un susurro y luego todo quedó en silencio. Solo se oía el ruido sordo de sus botas al pisar la nieve.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Kuvira bajó la intensidad de la esfera de luz que llevaba en la mano hasta que Asami solamente pudo verse los muslos a cada lado de la grupa de Isilión. El corcel tenía que esforzarse por localizar cualquier piedra o rama que pudiera haber en el camino. Al internarse en el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad de Zaofu, la oscuridad de ese mundo de tinieblas se volvió tan absoluta como la de una noche sin luna. Estuvieron cabalgando en silencio durante casi una hora y, entonces, Kuvira dijo en un susurro:

—Ahora caminaremos. Será más fácil para Isilión moverse entre los árboles y desaparecer sin tener que preocuparse por nosotras. Nuestros pasos deben volverse sigilosos aquí.

Así pues, ambas desmontaron y continuaron avanzando sin decir más. A medida que se adentraban en el corazón del bosque, los árboles eran cada vez más gruesos y altos, y también parecían más separados para dar cabida al mayor tamaño de sus ramas. Los troncos —palos desnudos de color marrón que se alzaban hacia el techo entrecruzado, difuso y oscurecido por las sombras— medían más de sesenta metros, más que cualquier árbol del bosque de Ruanzhi o la provincia del este. Asami caminó en torno a la circunferencia de uno de ellos y calculó que mediría más de veinte metros de ancho.

Se lo comentó a Kuvira en un murmullo, y ésta asintió y dijo:

—Significa que estamos cerca de Zaofu. —Alargó una mano y la apoyó con levedad en una raíz retorcida que tenía a su lado, como si acariciara con total delicadeza el hombro de un amigo o amante—. Estos árboles se cuentan entre las más antiguas criaturas vivientes de los Cuatro Reinos. Los fey los han amado desde que bajaron por primera vez a la tierra de los humanos, y han hecho todo lo posible para contribuir a su crecimiento. —Una tenue cinta de luz rasgó las polvorientas ramas de color esmeralda en lo alto y bañó su brazo y su rostro de oro líquido, cegadoramente brillante contra el fondo opaco—. Hemos llegado lejos juntas, Asami, pero ahora estás a punto de entrar en mi mundo. Muévete con suavidad, pues la tierra y el aire están cargados de recuerdos y nada es lo que parece.

Asami se detuvo, sobrecogida por la belleza del entorno. Todo transmitía la sensación de una era invernal, como si nada hubiera cambiado bajo las agujas de los pinos durante mil años, ni fuera a cambiar en el futuro; el tiempo mismo parecía haberse rendido a un sueño del que nunca despertaría.

El castillo de cristal destelló en lo profundo el bosque como si fuera una brumosa protuberancia en el horizonte, rodeado de un mar esmeralda de viejos robles, hayas y arces. Las sombras que se formaban bajo las arqueadas ramas de los árboles le parecían misteriosas y fascinantes, al tiempo que peligrosas, pues allí vivían los fey. Escondida en algún lugar del veteado corazón de Zaofu estaba la cueva de Toph —donde iba a completar su formación como herrera— y también se encontraba el hogar de la más poderosa enemiga de la humanidad, la reina Suyin; y ella estaba por ponerse a su merced.

Asami pisó el suelo con determinación y marchó hacia delante.

El bosque de Zaofu era un lugar peligroso para los mortales, pensó la joven, sin duda habitado por una magia extraña y unas criaturas más extrañas todavía. «Es como si fuera otro mundo», observó. Un par de mariposas se alzaron del oscuro interior del bosque, trazando espirales al perseguirse. «Pero todo esto, esta belleza, nació en la misma tierra de la que yo provengo… Y fue exiliada a esta dimensión de tinieblas. Desencaja aquí, tanto como yo».

La caminata se prolongó hasta que las misteriosas luces que iluminaban el castillo de cristal, como diminutas luciérnagas sobre el horizonte, parecían poder cogerse con la mano. Y entonces sus oídos captaron el goce de voces lejanas; una cacofonía de risas, suspiros y clamores agitados. Frente a ella, Kuvira se detuvo en seco y alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo, petrificada. No dijo nada.

Asami miró hacia la oscuridad, a su alrededor, y escuchó con atención, por si detectaba la presencia de algún enemigo. Los copos de nieve se habían hecho más numerosos, y deseó que el tiempo hubiera mejorado cuando la batalla empezara, si es que había alguna batalla.

Se oyó el ulular de una lechuza y Asami, sobresaltada, se llevó la mano hasta la empuñadura de _Támerlein_. «Maldita sea», dijo para sus adentros. Ese era el juramento favorito de la ex capitana Lin. Se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado inquieta. La inminente posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse a la reina Suyin y a sus guerreros fey otra vez la había puesto nerviosa. «Si continúo así, seguro que no venceré», pensó. Así que empezó a respirar más despacio e inició el primero de los ejercicios mentales que Arquímedes le había enseñado para controlar sus emociones.

El viejo felino no se había mostrado muy entusiasmado con la misión que le había impuesto, pero tampoco se había opuesto a ella. Después de discutir varias posibilidades, Arquímedes le había dicho: « _Ten cuidado con las sombras, fricai. En los espacios oscuros se esconden cosas extrañas_ ».

A ella le había parecido un consejo muy poco animoso. Se secó las gotas de nieve derretida del rostro sin apartar la mano de la empuñadura de la espada. Notó el cuero del guante caliente y suave sobre la piel. Cinco pasos adelante, Kuvira seguía sin moverse. El aire gélido le acariciaba el pálido semblante y la fey, sin ningún aviso, se vino abajo como una pila de ladrillos.

—¡Kuvira!

Asami se dejó caer de rodillas para salvarla de impactar contar el suelo helado. Sosteniéndola entre sus brazos notó que la cara de la fey estaba escondida tras su flequillo, que apenas revelaba el rojo intenso de sus mejillas irritadas. Jadeaba pesadamente. Asami tuvo que inclinarse, ladeando la cabeza, para examinarla mejor, con la boca muy cerca de su oído. Literalmente, sintió el calor emanando de Kuvira hacia su brazo y su torso como si fuera un horno. ¿Tendría fiebre? Sin duda eso no era normal.

—Kuvira —dijo, intentando esconder su creciente nerviosismo y preocupación—. ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes el cuerpo muy caliente…

Alzó la mano para retirarle el cabello húmedo de la frente, pero la fey abrió sus fieros ojos verdes al instante y un estremecimiento volvió a sacudirle el cuerpo.

—¡Apártate de mí! —gritó furiosa y la empujó lejos—. ¡No me toques!

Kuvira se alzó del suelo, tambaleándose sobre la nieve, como si quisiera huir de ella. Se llevó las manos al rostro y exhaló un gruñido cavernoso, digno de un león de montaña. Estaba fuera de sus cabales, parecía como si Kuvira quisiera arrancarse la piel ruborizada de sus mejillas a tiras, tan sólo por haber sentido la respiración de la joven rozándola.

—¿Es que no puedes percibirlo? —susurró, aún con el rostro oculto tras las manos—. ¿Es que no te afecta como a mí? El aire es intoxicante, la invocación del Kärleksdag está en su cúspide y la energía que irradian los de mi raza hace que me hierva la sangre… Gh…Mgh…

Kuvira volvió a levantar la cabeza, con la nariz vuelta hacia el oeste, de donde soplaba un viento ligero; cargaba con un aroma tan bueno y liberador, que a la inerme fey se le anegaban los ojos en lágrimas de puro placer. Inhaló enseguida una segunda probada de la misma fragancia: el aroma imaginario de la persona amada, un olor atrapado en primavera, bajo los gruesos troncos de pino, antes de la salida del sol… una brisa marina, penetrante como almendras saladas… el sudor histérico, cálido y apaciguador de Yasuko contra su piel desnuda…

El odio comenzó a brotar en ella con violencia de orgasmo, estallando como una tormenta contra aquellos aromas que osaban engañar su mente y manipular su cuerpo. Kuvira, la fey híbrida, temblaba de excitación, su cuerpo se tensaba y abombaba en un bienestar voluptuoso, para luego verse reducida al llanto y a la furia mientras daba trompicones entre los árboles, vagando sin dirección.

Kärleksdag: la invocación, el hechizo maldito que reducía hasta el más sensato de los fey al más bajo y primitivo de sus instintos animales. Asami retrocedió, sabía que esto iba a suceder en cualquier momento luego de aproximarse a Zaofu, pero nada la había preparado para ver a Kuvira caer víctima de aquel conjuro. Tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer ante tal evento: abandonar a Kuvira y continuar con su camino sin mirar atrás.

El problema era que… no quería dejarla sola en ese estado. Si existía alguna manera de escudarla contra la influencia del hechizo, ¡tenía que hallarla! Se dispuso a componer una frase en el idioma antiguo; era capaz de manipular la magia hasta cierto grado y tal vez, si tenía suerte, conseguiría atenuar el efecto que la invocación del Kärleksdag provocaba en Kuvira. No obstante, en ese momento, un furioso gañido obligó a Asami a volverse en redondo, con la mirada fija en la espesura del bosque. El impacto de un corpulento animal le arrancó los pies del suelo y la alejó impetuosamente con una rapidez vertiginosa.

—¡Isilión! ¡No! ¡Espera! —gritó ella, al verse aferrada al cuello del poderoso corcel.

Pero ya había perdido a Kuvira de vista, y la terrible oscuridad de la arboleda se había ceñido a su alrededor como un alocado paisaje borroso.

—¡Maldición! ¡No quiero tu ayuda! —profirió frustrada, y sin más, se soltó y se lanzó de la grupa del caballo a galope.

Cayó de costado y se dio de lleno en las costillas contra una roca oculta en la espesa nieve. Ahogó el dolor con otro juramento soez y se alzó en pie. Asami tenía la mejilla irritada por el roce con la crin de Isilión y estaba magullada por el golpe de la caída. Sin embargo, el castillo de cristal estaba ahora ante ella, en todo su gélido esplendor. Regresar para buscar a Kuvira ya no era una opción.

Entre las magníficas murallas de hielo repicó el sonido de un cuerno. Una nota profunda y enardecedora fue aumentando de volumen hasta que todo el patio exterior del castillo pareció vibrar como una cuerda tensada al viento. Dos cuervos negros levantaron el vuelo desde la torre, chillando. El sonido del cuerno provocó que a Asami se le crisparan los nervios. Se removió, espantada, y se ocultó al margen de la muralla.

«¿Me habrán visto llegar?», se preguntó. «¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Maldita sea, ¡no hay remedio!»

La única salida que le quedaba era encontrar el jardín de piedra como le había indicado Arquímedes; era allí donde hallaría a Toph "Pies de Hierro", y si tenía suerte, la herrera legendaria le permitiría refugiarse en su cueva hasta que pasara el peligro o hasta que Kuvira regresara a su lado. Enfrentarse ella sola a los fey sería su última y más desesperada opción, así que desenvainó la daga de hierro de su madre y se escabulló entre la nebulosa niebla que cubría el patio exterior del castillo de cristal.

Empezó por rodear la muralla a gatas, despacio y deteniéndose cada tanto para asegurarse de que ningún guerrero fey viniera en pos de ella. Durante un tiempo indefinido, la joven se dedicó a moverse por un camino bien dibujado que seguía la ladera del castillo de cristal. Asami sintió un escalofrío y se ajustó el abrigo. No había nadie ni nada más en las cercanías; el castillo parecía desierto.

Entonces, ¿por qué demonios sentía la presencia constante de un par de ojos que se clavaban en su nuca?

Casi medio kilómetro más allá, el bosque clareó un poco y empezaron a abrirse huecos en su techado, permitiendo que unos puntales de luz azul moteada trazaran unas barras sobre el trecho de nieve. Asami pasó bajo dos árboles fornidos que juntaban sus copas y se detuvo al borde de un claro vacío. Al principio, a ella le pareció que veía un lugar donde podían acostarse los ciervos a pasar la noche. Pero al seguir mirándolo, empezó a descubrir senderos escondidos entre la nieve y los árboles; una luz suave y cálida donde normalmente debería haber sombras castañas; un extraño patrón en la forma de las ramitas, ramas grandes y flores, tan sutil que era casi imposible de detectar: indicios de que lo que estaba viendo no era del todo natural.

Pestañeó y la visión cambió de pronto, como si le hubieran colocado ante los ojos una lente y todas las formas se volvieran reconocibles. Eran caminos, sí. Y flores también. Pero lo que había tomado por bosquecillos de árboles grumosos y retorcidos eran en realidad gráciles edificaciones y galerías que crecían directamente en los pinos.

Cada uno de aquellos pasillos únicos realzaba y complementaba su entorno, fundiéndose sin fisuras con el resto del bosque de tal modo que resultaba imposible detectar dónde empezaba el artificio y dónde proseguía la naturaleza. Ambas se equilibraban a la perfección. En vez de someter el medio, los fey habían escogido aceptar el mundo como era y adaptarse a él. Si tan sólo pudieran desarrollar tal actitud respecto a los humanos…

Pronto Asami fue consciente de algo, una canción que viajaba sobre el aire y rebotaba en forma de eco contra las murallas y los troncos de los árboles. Recordó el círculo de hadas que había pisado de niña, y se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, temiendo que la melodía fuera un hechizo como el que había oído en aquel entonces. Un cuervo graznó a sus espaldas y Asami sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

La canción sonó con más fuerza mientras la joven avanzaba por un sendero hecho de adoquines de mármol pulido que serpenteaba entre las malvas róseas, las murallas de cristal y los árboles antes de cruzar finalmente un arroyo. Descubrió un amplio ventanal que miraba hacia el interior del castillo. Asami se asomó furtivamente y sintió que perdía el aliento. Los fey bailaban en torno al salón del trono, mientras que otros caminaban revoloteando de un lado a otro según su capricho. Jamás había visto a tantos fey reunidos en un solo sitio, festejando entre ellos, como si la guerra no significara nada para ellos.

«El Kärleksdag está en su cenit», recordó y no sin miedo, porque sabía que las celebraciones de los fey eran potentes y no estaban hechas para aquellos que tenían una constitución mental más débil que la suya. Sin protección, cualquiera se arriesgaba a perderse en la red de su magia. Ya había visto cómo pasaba eso. «Acabo de presenciarlo en Kuvira», lamentó para sí. Pues incluso los mismos fey debían tener cuidado de no ser llevados por los caprichos que dejaban volar en la brisa.

Cantaban con voces claras que sonaban como flautas. Entonaban muchas canciones, pero cada una era parte de una melodía mayor que trazaba un hechizo en la noche soñolienta, potenciaba los sentidos, eliminaba las inhibiciones y traía la diversión con una magia fantasiosa. Sus versos hablaban de gestas heroicas, de expediciones en barco y a caballo a tierras olvidadas, y del dolor de la belleza perdida. El latido de la música envolvió a Asami; sintió que un salvaje abandono se apoderaba de ella, un deseo de correr y librarse de su vida, y bailar en los claros de los fey por siempre jamás.

—¡Despéjate! —se ordenó a sí misma, apretándose la cienes—. ¡Despéjate, Asami!

La invocación del Kärleksdag no afectaba a los humanos, y Arquímedes tenía razón en ello, pero había más hechizos flotando en el aire durante esa noche embrujada, y Asami no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más podrían resistir sus escudos mentales. Sabía que debía seguir adelante y sin embargo, no podía despegar sus ojos de las bellas y elegantes figuras que danzaban más allá de la ventana, como delicados pétalos al viento.

Mientras tanto, los fey se entregaban cada vez con más descaro a la inquietante borrachera de sentimientos ocasionada por la invocación del Kärleksdag.

Los que al principio sólo habían experimentado compasión y ternura al verse, estaban ahora invadidos por un deseo sin límites; los que habían empezado admirándose y deseándose, se encontraban ahora en pleno éxtasis. Y todos se sentían reconocidos y cautivados por su reina en el lugar más sensible; la magia había acertado en su punto erótico y les acariciaba exactamente del modo que cada uno de ellos, hombre o mujer, deseaba, con mayor fuerza en sus fantasías más íntimas…

Las doncellas se rasgaban la blusa, descubrían sus pechos y se revolcaban por el suelo, cantando aquella desesperada melodía de anhelo, con las faldas arremangadas. Los hombres iban dando tropiezos, con los ojos desvariados, por el campo de carne ofrecida lascivamente; se sacaban de los pantalones, con dedos temblorosos, los pulsantes miembros rígidos. Y caían, gimiendo, en cualquier parte y copulaban en las posiciones y con las parejas más inverosímiles, todos revueltos y tal como venían. El aire estaba lleno del olor dulzón del sudor voluptuoso y resonaba con los gritos, gruñidos y gemidos de aquellos seres poseídos por el hechizo del Kärleksdag.

En su trono, por encima de aquel infernal arrebato de lujuria, la reina Suyin permanecía inmóvil y sonreía. Y su sonrisa, para aquellos que la veían, era la más inocente, cariñosa, encantadora y a la vez seductora del mundo. Sin embargo, no era en realidad una sonrisa, sino una mueca horrible y cínica que torcía sus labios, y reflejaba todo su triunfo y todo su desprecio hacia aquellos seres inferiores a ella.

Tanto los fuertes y poderosos, los altivos caballeros y damas fey, la admiraban boquiabiertos mientras su raza entera hacía corro para venerarla y celebrar orgías en su nombre. Suyin podía haber perdido su nombre verdadero, pero a cambio, se había creado un aura propia, más deslumbrante y más efectiva que la poseída por cualquier otro ser viviente.

A fuerza de porfiar y con un refinamiento infinito, había conquistado la chispa divina de los propios dragones elementales… Si no era una verdadera fey entonces, ¿qué era Suyin?

Asami se concentró en ella, a través del cristal de la ventana y más allá del mar de cuerpos erotizados. La observó intensamente, como si con eso bastara para descifrar todos sus enigmáticos secretos y el por qué de su odio.

Y ocurrió que, por una fracción de segundo, la reina Suyin le regresó la mirada.

Asami se ocultó, veloz como el relámpago, mas aquella oscura mirada verde se había quedado grabada a fuego en sus propios ojos. La había visto. La había visto y aunque esperó durante una pavorosa eternidad, Suyin no se movió de su trono ni exclamó una sola orden. Y quizás, eso era lo más aterrador de todo. Asami sintió un miedo y una angustia terribles y creyó que se ahogaba; como aquella vez cuando, de niña, estuvo a punto de entregarse a la voluntad de la reina fey.

Pero a diferencia de entonces, esto no era ningún sueño, ninguna pesadilla, sino la realidad desnuda. Y a diferencia de entonces, no despertaría en el tibio y mullido consuelo de su cama luego de oír el llamado indeseado de su hermanastra Eska. Y a diferencia de entonces, aquí no estaría Kuvira para ayudarla a liberarse del poder de Suyin, aquí no recibiría su abrazo, cálido y salvador.

Porque esto, aquí y ahora, era el mundo; y esto, aquí y ahora, era su peor pesadilla convertida en realidad. Y ella misma lo había querido así.

Asami se hizo un ovillo y lloró, sacudida por lastimeros sollozos.

—Oh, Korra —lamentó, ahogada la voz—. No creo poder lograrlo… No sé si podré volver a tu lado como lo prometí… Yo…

¿Y si se había dejado hechizar ella también?

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se dijo, apretando los puños—. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Rendirme yo? —Con dificultad, se arrastró por debajo del ventanal, y cuando creyó estar lo suficientemente lejos del corazón del castillo de cristal, se puso de pie y empezó a correr—. No… ¡No! ¡Eso jamás! Yo no volveré a rendirme ante nada; ¡soy la hija de Akaren del fuego! ¡Soy Asami Sato!

Un frío helado dominaba el valle, pero ella, cual incendio salvaje se propagó a través de los jardines encantados y sus llamas penetraban en la confusa oscuridad sin dejarse extinguir. Corrió y corrió, hasta que sus piernas dieron con una amplia llanura de granito, y la bordearon por la derecha, por una pendiente con unas formaciones octagonales naturales. Unos velos de bruma ocultaban el extremo del campo de piedra, empero Asami ya no necesitaba ver para saber a dónde iba.

Enfiló en dirección al sinuoso banco de niebla. El vaho impregnó el rostro de Asami, frío y húmedo, y se hizo tan denso que hacía invisible el resto del valle y la envolvía en un paisaje gris donde no parecía haber dirección alguna. Sin perder el impulso irracional de la furia ardiente, la joven continuaba con paso decidido; allí por donde otros se sentirían desorientados y vacilantes, y caminarían con una mano extendida hacia delante por si se tropezaban con algo oculto en la niebla; Asami vadeaba obstáculos dejando a su paso lenguas de fuego.

Era un cometa imparable.

Al llegar al borde de una fina grieta que atravesaba el granito a sus pies, se encontró de frente con una pared de roca sólida y la impactó con toda la fuerza de su puño flameante. Un agujero de magma se dibujó en la superficie de la roca, pero ésta no cedió. Entonces Asami inclinó la cabeza y gritó, y su voz fue como el rugido de un dragón enardecido. Las llamas se arremolinaron en torno a su cuerpo agitado; el rugido volvió a ser un grito, y el grito pasó a ser una súplica.

—¡Toph! ¡Por favor! ¡Vengo de parte de Kuvira! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

La pérdida de fuerzas de Asami fue repentina y total: el corazón le latía agitado como el de un ave moribunda; boqueó y puso los ojos en blanco. Entonces se esforzó en romper el abrazo de la magia divina que había heredado de su madre, y en cerrar aquella brecha por la que se le escapaba la vida. Tras un aullido salvaje, se apartó de la magia y quebró el contacto con su alma de dragón. Hilachas de magia fluían de la mente de la muchacha como serpientes decapitadas, que luego abandonaban a regañadientes la conciencia de Asami, agarrándose a los restos de las fuerzas que le quedaban. El muro de niebla se disipó y la bruma se desplomó mansamente sobre el suelo, como una torre de fango derribada.

—¡Por favor! —clamó, ahora con la voz tan débil que apenas era un susurro—. Toph…

Asami yació tendida sobre las lozas de piedra irregular que daban forma al suelo helado, inmóvil y jadeante. Hasta ese momento no recordó lo que le había dicho Arquímedes: « _Sí, la magia de la creación corre por tus venas, tienes el alma de un dragón elemental, pero el cuerpo de una simple humana. Aún eres muy joven, como un diminuto brote de hierba; tu cuerpo todavía no posee la madurez ni la fuerza necesaria para controlar tal poder. Igual que con la magia común, si un hechizo demanda más energía vital de la que posees, éste te matará. No lo olvides, Asami fricai_ ».

Ella miró al cielo, en el que brillaban una miríada de estrellas desconocidas, las únicas luces que irradiaba aquel firmamento de ocaso eterno. Las oscuras siluetas de las montañas se curvaban y formaban un cuenco, cerrándose en torno al valle. La respiración de la joven era rápida y agitada, como la de un lobo acorralado.

De nuevo la sensación de aquellos ojos que la observaban, y de nuevo el graznido del cuervo. Esta vez, le pareció que el ave había pronunciado una palabra.

 _¡Knurldrâthn!_

—Knurl…drâthn… —repitió Asami y su cerebro tardó un par de segundos en darle significado—. Bosque de piedra…

El cuervo, blanco cual rayo de luna llena, cruzó volando el cielo sobre ella. Volvió a chillar _¡Knurldrâthn!_ Giró en círculos, descendiendo como una espiral hasta posarse en una rama cercana. Sus ojos, pequeños y redondos, eran como un par de ónices pulidas. Del plumaje blanco emanaba aquel brillo espectral característico de los fey.

 _¡Knurldrâthn!_

Asami achinó los ojos y miró a un lado y a otro, pero la niebla le pareció igual de monótona que antes. Abrió la boca para decirlo, pero en ese momento percibió una ligera irregularidad en la textura de la pared de niebla que quedaba a su derecha, una borrosa forma de luces y sombras que permanecía inalterada en medio del movimiento de la bruma. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había otras zonas que parecían igual de inmóviles: unas formas extrañas y abstractas que formaban objetos irreconocibles.

—No… —empezó a decir, y en ese momento una ráfaga de viento le revolvió el pelo.

Con el súbito impulso de la brisa, la niebla se hizo menos densa y las dispersas formas de luces y sombras formaron las siluetas de unos enormes árboles de color ceniza y de ramas desnudas y nudosas. Alrededor de Asami y del cuervo blanco se elevaban docenas de árboles, pálidos esqueletos de un viejo bosque. Le temblaban los músculos y le costaba concentrarse, pero Asami hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, colocó la palma de la mano sobre uno de los troncos: la corteza era fría y dura como una roca, y unos pálidos líquenes cubrían la superficie del árbol.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca. A pesar de que no se consideraba supersticiosa, esa niebla fantasmagórica, la extraña media luz y la aparición de esos árboles lúgubres, misteriosos y de mal augurio encendieron una chispa de miedo en ella.

El cuervo blanco llegó volando hasta donde estaba ella y, con un revoloteo, aterrizó en una de las ramas de piedra. Luego fijó sus ojos como piedras en Asami y grajó otra vez:

 _¡Knurldrâthn!_

—¡Ya sé que es un bosque de piedra! —se molestó la joven—. ¿No sabes decir otra cosa?

El ave se acercó dando saltitos. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, soltó una tos perruna como si se aclarara la garganta y luego recitó con su voz ronca:

 _Por mi pico y mis huesos,_

 _mi piedra ennegrecida_

 _ve grajos y ladrones_

 _y arroyos ensangrentados._

 _Con ojos reventados,_

 _mueren los cuatro dragones_

 _en manos de tres corazones._

—¿Qué has dicho? —Asami inclinó la cabeza, confundida.

Como el cuervo no elaboró alguna explicación, la joven se dispuso a preguntar de nuevo. Fue en ese momento que oyó los pasos y los gritos, la marcha de un tropel invisible que se acercaba a ella en son de guerra.

Asami se dio la vuelta con tal rapidez que los guijarros del suelo salieron disparados bajo sus talones. Junto a la orilla de la grieta, en el mismo lugar que había ocupado ella hacía sólo unos segundos, unas abultadas figuras emergían del bosque: cuerpos fornidos y armados que se amontonaban entorno a los árboles de piedra. Uno de ellos gesticuló hacia Asami, y los sonidos guturales que emitían aquellos seres se desplazaron por encima de las rocas. De inmediato, la horda se dividió y avanzó por los dos lados, cortando las vías de escape a la joven.

Asami aferró la navaja de su madre con gesto nervioso. El tacto de marfil de la empuñadura de hueso le daba seguridad, pero ella apenas tenía energías suficientes para mantenerse de pie.

Conforme los atacantes se acercaban, la joven fue capaz de definirlos mejor entre la niebla y la oscuridad. Eran hombres que blandían hachas en alto y gritaban con fuerza mientras corrían en su dirección. De sus costados pendían las fundas abolladas, y tenían las armas sucias y oxidadas. Cuatro de esos individuos ensayaron sus flechas en dirección a Asami y ella se tensó sin despegarles la mirada. El cabecilla de la banda giró el hacha en el aire y sus secuaces respondieron con aullidos mientras trazaban un círculo salvaje en torno a la muchacha. A Asami le temblaban los labios y estuvo a punto de lanzarles un estallido de magia, pero se contuvo.

«Caería inconsciente al instante». Se dijo, prietos los dientes en su tensa mandíbula. Para luchar y defenderse necesitaba recobrar su energía vital. El medallón de plata que colgaba de su cuello no abandonaba sus pensamientos; con las energías acumuladas dentro del zafiro podría reponerse en segundos. No obstante, temía que si lo utilizaba en esos momentos, alertaría a los fey reunidos en el castillo de cristal. «Pero ellos están enajenados por el Kärleksdag…», razonó. «Y tal vez, si tengo suerte, ignorarán el flujo de la transferencia de magia».

O puede que no. Asami no tenía forma de saber si, después de todo, la reina Suyin había movilizado a una tropa de guardias fey para ir tras ella luego de haberla visto espiando. Los hombres que la rodeaban ahora, sin embargo, no eran fey. A pocos centímetros de ella, por fin le era posible verlos claramente. A pesar de que eran corpulentos y toscos de rostro, tenían la estatura de unos niños.

Su líder era un hombrecillo diminuto que apenas le llegaba a la altura del codo, y lucía orgulloso una larga barba trenzada. Era de pecho robusto y llevaba una cota de malla, cortada a la altura de los hombros para dejar a la vista los musculosos brazos; de un ancho cinturón de piel, atado a la cintura, le pendía otra hacha de guerra, y sosteniéndose con firmeza sobre la cabeza, portaba un yelmo de hierro, forrado de piel de buey y adornado con un símbolo en el que se veía un martillo rodeado por cuatro estrellas. Incluso con el yelmo puesto, a duras penas superaba el metro veinte de altura.

Asami no pudo evitar mostrarse impactada, pues a pesar de su corta estatura, estos hombres eran irrefutablemente humanos, ¡justo como ella! Humanos en el mundo de los fey; humanos ásperos y barbáricos que exclamaban frases del idioma antiguo con un acento que ella jamás había escuchado.

—¡Akh guntéraz dorzâda! —gruñó el líder, señalándola con la punta de su hacha.

—¿Egraz carn? _¿Quiénes son?_ —dijo ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por comunicarse con el salvaje hombrecillo.

El líder frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza. Los músculos del antebrazo se le marcaron mientras cogía el filo del hacha entre dos dedos. No respondió a su pregunta y en vez de eso, se giró hacia sus guerreros y murmuró algo que ella no pudo escuchar. Los arqueros exhibieron una sonrisa significativa y los demás comenzaron a reír. El único movimiento de Asami fue para reorientar la navaja que empuñaba.

«Si no quieren oír razones y me amenazan, no tendré más opción que jugarme el chance y restablecer mis energías con el zafiro», pensó, entornando los ojos hacia cada uno de sus enemigos. Eran seis. «Son humanos y no quiero tener que asesinarlos…».

Las arrugas de la cara del cabecilla se acrecentaron.

—¡Keizarlinr! _¡Mátenla!_ —ordenó.

Asami apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Se apartó como pudo del alboroto, llevando su mano derecha hacia el medallón que pendía de su pecho. En el segundo que quiso conjurar la transferencia de energía, una presencia caótica se instaló entre ella y los salvajes guerreros.

Cayó del negro firmamento, con las alas iridiscentes plegadas sobre la espalda. Levantó una mano e invocó unas palabras del idioma antiguo. Un globo de fuego de color índigo se alzó en el suelo en medio de la refriega y estalló en un manantial de gotas derretidas que se disiparon como el rocío calentado por el sol. Todos ellos, incluida Asami, fueron cegados por el intenso resplandor. Antes de que la joven entendiera lo que estaba pasando, sintió que la habían tomado de la cintura y que una mano firme sujetó la empuñadura de _Támerlein_ y la liberó de su funda.

—Kuvira, ¡espera! —exclamó Asami.

Los hombres gritaron palabras incoherentes y se atropellaron entre sí en su afán por escapar. En medio de la confusión, la hoja de _Támerlein_ golpeó la frente del líder que, aturdido, se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Los hombres ignoraron a su jefe caído y se alejaron a la carrera, en tropel, lanzando miradas de terror a Kuvira.

El cabecilla se esforzó por ponerse de rodillas. La sangre brotaba de las sienes del individuo y le corría por las mejillas formando una redecilla carmesí. Kuvira se acercó a él a grandes zancadas, con la espada en la mano. El hombre alzó débilmente los brazos, asustado, como si quisiera protegerse, aunque en vano. Kuvira lo miró con frialdad y luego le cortó el cuello con el filo de _Támerlein_.

—¡No! —gritó Asami, pero era demasiado tarde.

El tronco decapitado del hombre se desplomó entre una nubecilla de polvo y la cabeza cayó con un golpe seco. Asami se acercó corriendo a Kuvira al tiempo que pronunciaba furiosas palabras.

—¡Era un humano! —señaló, frustrada—. ¡No podía defenderse! ¡Lo hubieras dejado ir como a los otros!

Kuvira secó el filo de _Támerlein_ en la espalda del jubón del cuerpo decapitado. El acero dejó una oscura mancha en la tela. Cuando la fey se volteó hacia ella, Asami notó con horror que las ropas de Kuvira estaban bañadas en sangre; sangre ajena...

Contrariada, Asami musitó:

—Asesinaste a muchos más… Por eso querían matarme, me confundieron contigo… —miró a la fey, angustiada—. Kuvira…

—Eran ellos o eras tú —sentenció con gravedad.

En sus duros ojos verdes se había apaciguado el desenfreno de la violencia, pero Asami aún le tenía miedo. Supo en ese instante, por la forma en que le temblaban las piernas y las manos al verla, que siempre se lo tendría.

« _La violencia es una pasión como cualquier otra._ » Le había dicho Arquímedes.« _Todos los seres vivientes, incluso los fey, tienen cada cual a su pareja. Pero Kuvira y yo somos únicos; estamos solos… Sabes que perdió a su pareja hace mucho tiempo… El Kärleksdag la vuelve miserable, porque la hace pensar en la amante que perdió. Y aunque su maldición la obligue, se negará a buscarte, fricai. Respeta sus deseos y mantente alejada de ella hasta que terminen estos días malditos_ ».

Kuvira, con la mirada gélida y vacía, se apoyó en la pared más lejana y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Estiró las piernas y esperó ahí, sin hacer o decir nada más. Tenía la pálida piel salpicada de sangre inocente y contemplaba su reflejo en la brillante hoja de _Támerlein._ Mantuvo el cuerpo completamente inmóvil, inmóvil como un recipiente que amenaza con derramar su contenido después de un movimiento demasiado brusco. Poco a poco, logró normalizar su respiración. El corazón desbocado empezó a latir más despacio, la excitación remitió.

Y de improviso la soledad invadió su corazón como un reflejo negro.

Cerró los ojos.

—Ninguna vida ajena me importa más que la tuya, Asami —dijo Kuvira entonces—. Me molesta. Me molesta, pero haces bien en tenerme miedo a pesar de eso. Desde el día en que nací, mi vida está amenazada. Todas las horas que he pasado despierta las he dedicado a evitar peligros de cualquier clase. Si hubo un tiempo en que estuve a salvo, debió de ser en el vientre de mi madre, aunque ni siquiera fue así. No lo entiendes. Si tú vivieras con este miedo, aprenderías la misma lección que yo: no hay que correr ningún riesgo; y para sobrevivir, hay que ser tan cruel como lo es el mundo. Y si he de proteger tu vida, que es mucho más valiosa que la mía, seré aún más cruel con el que sea. Te lo advertí al entrar aquí y te lo repito ahora: seré cruel por ti.

Asami comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo y la miró, sin revelar nada. La fey sostuvo su mirada con firmeza, llegando hasta el fondo de sus ojos, en los que se reflejaba la extraña luz que las rodeaba. Un pozo frío se formó en el estómago de la joven.

—Kuvira, yo quisiera…

—No te voy a pedir perdón por lo que siento por ti, Asami. —Al ver que ella permanecía en silencio, añadió—: No importa. No quiero molestarte, ni siquiera si… —Dejó la frase a medias, antes de hacer un comentario que sabía que terminaría por lamentar—. Hasta que no acabe esta noche de Kärleksdag, ni siquiera estarás a salvo de mí. El cuervo conoce el camino. Vete ya. Te esperaré aquí.

El rostro de Asami se suavizó, el dolor sonaba tan claro en su voz, que se sintió como si compartiera la pena de la fey... Eso la volvía menos monstruosa; prefería la tristeza de Kuvira a su furia. Ésta notó el cambio en su rostro y siseó:

—No pretendo que me tengas lástima, ni quiero obligarte a acudir a mí sólo por eso, Asami. Has de entenderlo.

—Lo entiendo —dijo—. Siempre lo he hecho.

Una tensa pausa se estableció entre ambas.

—Hay cosas que deben hacerse. Algunas personas, como la reina Suyin, tienen demasiado poder y son demasiado sanguinarias como para permitir que sigan vivas; ciertas personas son demasiado terribles, por mucho que las ames y les tengas compasión… —Asami dio un paso tentativo hacia la fey—. Por eso no importa si tú misma debes volverte terrible también, con tal de detener sus pasos. Kuvira, lo único que puedes hacer es perdonarte a ti misma.

Kuvira titubeó y luego respondió con una breve sacudida de cabeza. Desvió la mirada, suspirando.

El cuervo blanco saltó de entre las ramas de los árboles de piedra, gorjeando:

 _Y en la puerta grabaron para siempre,_

 _lo que desde entonces fue el lema familiar:_

 _«Desde ahora nos vamos a adorar»._

—¡Cállate, pájaro! —le gruñó Kuvira al cuervo—. Guárdate las rimas para ti.

—¿De dónde ha salido? —preguntó Asami, deseosa de encontrar un tema de conversación más cordial con Kuvira, pero llevada también por la curiosidad.

—Bum-Ju —explicó Kuvira—. Es la mascota de Suyin.

Asami dio un respingo.

—No te preocupes, es leal a Toph y no a ella. Se lo obsequió como una "ofrenda de paz" hace un siglo, pero en realidad sólo quería quitárselo de encima porque es un pajarraco lenguaraz y metiche.

Bum-Ju se tambaleó hacia atrás, graznando indignado y alborotó las plumas con aspecto irritado. Asami sonrió.

—A mí me parece simpático.

—¡Bah!

—Podría ser que Bum-Ju me lleve hasta Toph, pero preferiría tu compañía, Kuvira. Lo sé —la interrumpió antes de que se opusiera—. Es peligroso. Dejemos de decirnos lo que ya sabemos. Además, a diferencia de Bum-Ju, por lo menos tú no hablas solamente en rimas.

El cuervo volvió a graznar. Esta vez parecía que se riera.

Kuvira suspiró.

—Como ordenes, Asami —Vaciló un momento y añadió con una súplica—: Pero por favor, restablece tu energía vital con el zafiro que te di. Estás muy débil.

La cadencia de la fey había vuelto a parecerse a la de un humano y esto relajó a Asami. Con una inclinación de cabeza aceptó y tocó el medallón que colgaba sobre su pecho.

Caminaron bajo los árboles de piedra, donde el crepúsculo eterno de aquel mundo extendía sus zarcillos hasta el interior de los troncos huecos, las grietas oscuras de los árboles y la cara inferior de las hojas nudosas. Aquí y allá, alguna antorcha brillaba como una gema en el interior de algún árbol o en la punta de una rama y desprendía suaves manchas de luz a ambos lados del sendero.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Asami en voz muy baja, por miedo a molestar a la fey—. ¿Y quiénes eran esos humanos?

Kuvira contestó en el mismo tono:

—Dicen que los primeros humanos creados por la diosa Raava pasaron demasiado tiempo ocultos bajo la tierra, y que por eso tienen ese tamaño. Cuando los fey llegaron a este otro mundo, ellos ya estaban aquí. Nosotros les decimos "humanos enanos" o "enanos" simplemente, pero ellos se hacen llamar el clan de los _Knurlan_.

—Hombres de piedra —afirmó Asami, concentrada.

—Correcto. Los enanos de tu mundo salieron de sus cuevas subterráneas porque sintieron curiosidad al percibir por primera vez la luz del sol, de modo que, con el tiempo, sus cuerpos crecieron y sus costumbres cambiaron. Sin embargo, en este mundo no existe el sol —puntualizó Kuvira—. Así que nuestros enanos jamás se apartaron de sus madrigueras de roca. No conocen otra lengua más que el idioma antiguo, y se dedican solamente a guerrear entre clanes y a excavar en busca de piedras preciosas. Suyin los mantiene a su servicio porque son excelentes herreros y talentosos alquimistas; como es el caso de Toph.

—¿Y ellos no se oponen a trabajar para la reina fey?

—No tienen otra opción; si no quieren ser exterminados como la plaga que son, deben quedarse en nuestras minas o en nuestras herrerías. Toph es la más vieja de todos los knurlan, y ha estado al servicio de los fey desde hace siglos. Para ella sólo importa su artesanía, y es famosa su impaciencia con cualquier persona u objeto que la interfiera. Es la mejor en lo que hace y para Suyin es sumamente valiosa. Aunque Toph ha probado ser irreverente y en más de una ocasión ha desafiado la autoridad de la reina, se le toleran las excentricidades, por su habilidad increíble y sus logros.

—Ya veo —Asami clavó los ojos en una retorcida raíz de piedra que se levantaba del granito, para evitar tropezarse con ésta en la niebla—. Y este bosque… ¿por qué es así? ¿Es acaso alguna clase de hechizo de los enanos o…?

Kuvira se encogió de hombros.

—Algunos afirman que la diosa Raava debió de colocarlos aquí cuando creó todas las tierras de la nada. Otros dicen que lo hizo el dragón elemental Turók, ya que la piedra es su elemento favorito, y ¿no tendría el rey de la piedra árboles de piedra en su jardín? Y hay otros que dicen que no, que antes eran árboles como los otros y que una gran catástrofe ocurrida eones atrás los debió de enterrar en el suelo, junto a todas las criaturas vivas de este mundo (cosa a la que sólo los knurlan podrían sobrevivir) y que, con el tiempo, la madera se convirtió en tierra, y la tierra, en piedra.

—¿Es posible?

—Sólo los dioses pueden saberlo.

Asami no se percató del momento en que ella y Kuvira comenzaron a descender bajo la espesa bruma y pronto se encontraron recorriendo una cavernosa extensión que permanecía en una apagada penumbra. La roca estaba cubierta por oscuras alfombras de musgo y de liquen. El sonido de sus pasos hacía eco en las paredes del túnel. Lo recorrieron durante unas decenas de metros y luego entraron en un pasillo más estrecho. Bum-Ju permaneció aleteando a su lado pese a la estrechez del espacio. Tras cuatro giros bruscos, llegaron a una enorme puerta de cedro, ennegrecida por el tiempo.

—Ya estamos cerca —informó Kuvira—. Hay algo más que debo decirte sobre Toph antes de que la veas. Ella es lo que se conoce como una "Moradora de las Profundidades."

—¿Qué significa?

—Los moradores de las profundidades son knurlan que han renunciado a la superficie de la Tierra por el mundo de abajo, a excepción de algunas incursiones arriba. Viven más aquí, debajo del castillo de cristal, que en ninguna otra parte, porque en los amplios túneles pueden salir y no sentirse como si estuvieran fuera de verdad, cosa que la mayoría de ellos no soporta de tan acostumbrados como están a los espacios cerrados. Ellos, y en especial Toph —Kuvira se esforzó por enfatizar esto—. Son reservados en general, y son extremadamente susceptibles acerca de su honor; además, tienen unas costumbres extrañas. Ten cuidado de lo que dices delante de ella, ¿está claro?

—Parece alguien intimidante —sopesó Asami.

A Kuvira le centellaron los ojos en la oscuridad.

—Lo es.

A cientos de metros por debajo de Zaofu, la piedra se abría a una caverna de miles de metros de longitud que a un lado tenía un lago, quieto, negro y de profundidades desconocidas, y al otro una orilla de mármol. Estalactitas oscuras y amarfiladas caían desde el techo; las estalagmitas surgían del suelo; en algunos puntos ambas se unían y formaban unas columnas más gruesas que los troncos de los árboles más grandes del bosque de Zaofu. Esparcidos entre las columnas habían montones de tierra repletos de setas y veintitrés chozas de piedra muy bajas. Una antorcha sin llama brillaba ante cada una de las entradas de las chozas y, más allá del halo de las antorchas, las sombras lo inundaban todo.

Fue ahí donde, a través de un túnel cubierto de enredaderas, Asami y Kuvira entraron en el atrio cerrado de una cuevecilla que había crecido entre un corro de estalagmitas. Una gruta abierta ocupaba el centro del atrio, que acogía una forja y un surtido de utensilios para la herrería; Asami pensó que hasta Iknik Blackstone Varrick los habría envidiado.

Mientras salían del túnel, Asami oyó el sonido del martillo contra el cincel y vio a una pequeña y anciana mujer sentada en un banco al lado de la fragua sin paredes, en medio del atrio. Estaba ocupada tallando un bloque de acero pulido que tenía delante. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera esculpiendo, Asami no lo pudo adivinar, pues la pieza todavía era basta y no tenía forma.

La anciana giró el rostro hacia ellas, con el cuello y las mejillas iluminadas desde abajo por la luz sanguinolenta de las ascuas. Recorría su cara un delicado trazo de arrugas, como tensos cables encajados bajo la piel; Asami nunca había visto en alguien semejantes rastros de la edad. Tenía la espalda un tanto encorvada a causa de los siglos que había pasado trabajando en esa postura y, por ello, parecía un poco más baja que los otros enanos que había visto en el bosque de piedra.

El cuervo blanco emitió un graznido lastimero, y la anciana herrera apartó completamente la mirada de su tarea, con su largo cabello canoso como una nube inflada en torno al rostro brillante. Frunció el ceño, y su semblante se volvió rematadamente macabro, pues quedaba iluminado desde abajo por la temblorosa luz de las llamas en la fragua.

—Así que has vuelto, ¿eh? —El sonido de su voz era áspero como el de dos piedras de molino girando una sobre otra.

—Sí —contestó Kuvira.

—¿No tienes nada más que decir? ¿Ya has visto a Suyin? ¿Has visto todo lo que le hiciste? ¡Primero Wei y luego Opal! ¡Dos de sus hijos muertos! ¡Dos!

—Sí.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Toph—. ¡Mira que llegas a ser muda! Con todo el tiempo que has pasado en el mundo de los humanos y sólo sabes decir que sí. Pues déjame que te diga algo, bruta: cualquier persona tan estúpida como para hacer lo que hiciste merece…

Kuvira entrelazó las manos tras la espalda y esperó mientras Toph la informaba con exactitud, en términos muy explícitos, detallados y altamente imaginativos, de lo bestia que llegaba a ser; de la clase de antepasados que debía de tener para ser tan bestia —incluso llegó al extremo de insinuar que una de sus abuelas se había apareado con un asno—; y de los muy espantosos castigos que debería recibir por su estupidez.

Si cualquier otra persona la hubiera insultado de aquella manera, Kuvira la habría retado a muerte, pero Asami supuso que la fey toleró la bronca de Toph porque sabía que no podía juzgar su comportamiento con los mismos criterios que aplicaba a los demás, y porque entendía que su indignación era justificada: había cometido muchos errores, terribles errores.

Cuando la anciana calló al fin para tomar aire, Kuvira dijo:

—Tienes mucha razón, Mam-gu. E intentaré remediar este asunto tanto como me sea posible. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Asami pestañeó tres veces seguidas y dejó la boca abierta un instante en una pequeña «O» antes de cerrarla de golpe. Con una mirada de suspicacia, preguntó:

—¿Mam-gu? _¿Abuelita?_

Kuvira parecía incómoda. Apretó los labios sin responder.

—Así es como me ha dicho siempre, desde que era una criaturita diminuta e indefensa —afirmó Toph, burlona.

Asami se volteó y vio a Kuvira sonrojarse al tiempo que exhalaba un profundo suspiro.

—¿Y tú? —Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y luego pasó a grandes zancadas delante de ellas para dar una palmada a la altura del codo a la joven—. Eres la hija de Yasuko, ¿no es cierto? ¡Has crecido!

—¿Cómo es que usted me conoce?

—¡Qué te importa! —replicó la anciana y volvió a la fragua para seguir golpeando el acero con su martillo—. Tengo mis fuentes. Es todo lo que diré.

Asami dio un respingo, sorprendida y confundida a la vez, mientras que Kuvira volvió a exhalar otro suspiro.

—Menuda retahíla impresionante me has soltado.

—Gracias. Llevaba semanas preparándola. Lástima que no hayas llegado a oír el final. Es memorable. Si quieres, la puedo terminar para que lo oigas.

—No, ya está bien. Me lo puedo imaginar. —Kuvira la miró con el rabillo del ojo y añadió—: Necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Ajá. —Toph se concentró en su trabajo, golpeando el cincel a una velocidad inhumana. Luego hizo una pausa y dijo—: ¿Qué pretendes que haga?

—Toma a Asami como tu discípula.

—Si tanto lo desea, que me lo pida ella —la anciana encaró a Asami con el martillo en mano—. ¡Tú, niña! ¿Tienes boca? ¡Pues habla ya! ¡No pierdas mi tiempo!

Asami trastabilló un poco. Ahora sabía de dónde venía la actitud brusca que Kuvira solía exhibir.

—Toph, venerable herrera —dijo al fin, e hizo una corta reverencia—. Me honraría si me tomara como su alumna. Es imprescindible que yo aprenda a forjar el metal utilizando la magia, por favor.

Toph soltó un bufido de burla.

—Sí, eso está mejor —asintió con la cabeza y continuó trabajando con el cincel—. Busca el metal adecuado para que podamos empezar. ¡Vamos! ¡No tengo todo el día!

—¡Sí, Maestra!

—Ah, y otra cosa —Asami se detuvo en seco y la miró—. Sólo tienes tres intentos: si no me traes un trozo de metal que sea lo suficientemente adecuado para mis estándares, entonces no te enseñaré nada. Ahora, ¡piérdete!

En cuanto la joven se marchó para explorar la caverna, las finísimas arrugas del rostro de Toph se hicieron más profundas. Se rascó el codo izquierdo y en el antebrazo se le marcaron todos los músculos.

—Sabes que la última noche del Kärleksdag es la peor de todas, Kuvira. Esa joven no debió haber venido contigo si no está preparada para emparejarse con alguien como tú.

—Me encadenaré a una roca si debo hacerlo, pero no le pondré ni un dedo encima, sin importar lo mucho que la desee.

Sin soltarse el codo, Toph volvió a su banco y se sentó ante su escultura.

—No te enseñé a percibir el mundo para que tú misma te arparas los ojos. Yo estoy ciega porque nací así, pero tú… ¿Por qué sacrificar tanto por una persona que no está dispuesta a amarte de la misma forma?

—Sabes que es la hija de Yasuko. ¿Qué otra razón necesito?

—Yasuko te maldijo.

—¡Por culpa de Suyin!

Toph dejó caer el martillo con fuerza y el estruendo del metal rebotó en cada una de las paredes de la gruta. Cerró los ojos un momento con expresión concentrada y enigmática. Luego, soltó una maldición y siguió trabajando con una especie de lima afilada. Después de cada pasada, acariciaba la superficie del metal con los dedos para comprobar el progreso del trabajo.

Kuvira vio que lo que estaba esculpiendo en el acero era una flor de loto. Pasados unos minutos, en un tono más suave, Toph dijo:

—Suyin… —la voz ronca y brusca surcó el aire como un susurro fatigado—. Jamás pensé que viviría lo suficiente para lamentar lo que ha pasado contigo, pequeña mía...

Con un revuelo de plumas blancas, Bum-Ju saltó y se posó suavemente en el hombro de la anciana. Ella le acarició el lomo con uno de sus dedos callosos y nervudos. El graznido de un cuervo jamás le había parecido tan triste.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —se inquietó Kuvira.

Toph sorbió por la nariz.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes aún, niñata.

 _ **»Continuará…**_


	41. Cae el Relámpago

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo XLI_**

El sol del atardecer caía sobre las colinas bajas, arrojando unas sombras largas y estrechas y, muy al oeste, iluminaba la superficie del lago Kanaaq, que convertía el horizonte en una ondulada franja dorada. El Fuerte de Pakku se alzaba frente a ellas en el horizonte. Korra contempló la oscura fortaleza de piedra. Ansiaba poder tomarla con el fin de convertirla en un refugio para los enfermos y heridos de su ejército, pero primero debía asegurarse de que tal maniobra fuese posible.

A su izquierda, Korra oyó la respiración rítmica de la cazadora Azula, que estaba de pie a su lado. El hastío, perfectamente marcado en los rasgos de su cara, hacía evidente la impaciencia que poseía a la ignita. Azula quería lanzarse atropelladamente a la batalla, y lo hubiera hecho, sin duda, de no ser por el extraño autocontrol que exhibía desde que abandonaron la Ciudadela Real.

Korra habría querido preguntarle al respecto, no obstante, su mayor preocupación por el momento era la de averiguar a qué tipo de guerreros tendrían que enfrentarse para liberar el Fuerte de Pakku, y qué tan numerosos serían sus oponentes. Si el riesgo resultaba ser demasiado grande, entonces no valdría la pena agotar sus fuerzas antes de tiempo sólo para tomar aquel fuerte. La verdadera batalla aún esperaba por ellas en el corazón del reino Aqua.

—Es imposible que puedas ver algo a esta distancia —refunfuñó Azula—. Tenemos que acercarnos más.

—Entonces serán ellos quienes nos verán a nosotras —arguyó Korra.

—Bien, falta poco para que oscurezca. Yo digo que usemos la noche a nuestro favor.

Korra dio un respingo.

—No —dijo—. Recuerda el plan; no vagaremos en la oscuridad y menos con esta nevada. Acamparemos en un sitio discreto y vigilaremos el fuerte a la distancia hasta que amanezca. Es lo más seguro.

—¡Es perder el tiempo! ¿Sólo para esto me arrastraste hasta aquí?

—Azula, tú eres una de mis generales, mi subordinada, y eso significa que debes limitarte a obedecerme. Si no te agrada la idea, puedes conformarte con regresar a la Ciudadela Real en calidad de desertora, ¿está claro?

Ante tal declaración, la cazadora ignita rió con descaro.

—Vaya que te has adaptado muy rápido a tu nueva posición como Cazadora Real, ¿eh Korra? ¿Te agrada estar al mando? Claro que sí. Es satisfactorio para cualquiera saberse en una posición de poder. Pero dime, ¿crees acaso que lo has obtenido por tus propios méritos? —Azula negó suavemente con la cabeza y volvió a reír—. Eres lo que eres porque así lo quise yo.

Korra frunció el ceño, perturbada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No eres la Cazadora Real porque me venciste —dijo Azula—. Eres la Cazadora Real porque yo te dejé ganar. Tú no me controlas a mí, querida Korra; más bien soy yo quien te controla a ti. Eso es tener verdadero poder.

Korra sintió un temblor interno, apretó los puños y bajó la mirada, incrédula.

—¿Por qué harías algo así? Estabas demasiado obsesionada con el puesto de Cazadora Real como para dejarlo ir sin más.

Azula le dio la espalda y se limitó a mirarla de reojo.

—No era el puesto lo que me obsesionaba, sino la contienda para hacerme con él —explicó—. Allá en el reino Ignis ya no me quedaban desafíos por vencer, ningún oponente era digno de hacerme frente. En mi tierra natal no existe nadie como yo, ¿entiendes? Se volvió un sitio demasiado aburrido.

La cazadora ignita notó que Korra se tensaba a sus espaldas y continuó diciendo:

—Luego escuché sobre ti y tus espectaculares hazañas en batalla. Ansiaba conocerte; era mi más grande capricho batirme a duelo contigo, Korra. Y sí, fue divertido mientras duró, con la prueba de cacería, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el corazón de la plaza mayor y el clamor del público que nos rodeaba. Sin embargo…

—¿Qué?

Azula giró completamente hacia ella y un rayo de sol poniente le arrancó un destello dorado de los fieros ojos ambarinos.

—Apareció alguien más, alguien mucho más fuerte, alguien que podía ofrecerme todo lo que tú no podías: un verdadero reto. Y tú, Korra, sencillamente dejaste de valer la pena. Convertirme en Cazadora Real parecía poca cosa comparado con lo que _ella_ podía darme.

—¿De quién demonios hablas, Azula?

—Kuvira —dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa.

Un fugaz recuerdo de la aparición de la fey sobre el escenario cruzó la mente de Korra. Kuvira se había movido a una velocidad de vértigo, nadie nunca la vio llegar, y detuvo entre sus dos dedos el devastador golpe de espada con el que Azula pretendía incapacitar a Asami al final de su duelo.

—Así es —admitió la ignita—. Bastó con esa diminuta demostración de poder para que tu mercenaria pusiera mi mundo de cabeza. A pesar de eso, decidí proseguir con el duelo por el puesto de Cazadora Real. Tan sólo estaba dándote el beneficio de la duda. Te llevé al límite de tus capacidades, Korra. ¿Pero sabes qué? Al final me aburriste tanto como los demás. Por mí podías quedarte con todas las molestias que conlleva el ser la Cazadora Real —rió sarcástica—. Yo decidí que podía divertirme mucho más con Kuvira.

—¿O sea que todo esto no es más que un juego para ti? —gruñó Korra, visiblemente ofendida.

—¿Un juego? A duras penas, Cazadora Real —se burló—. Si esto fuera un juego, ahora mismo me estaría divirtiendo, pero en vez de eso estoy aquí, perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.

—¿Entonces por qué? —insistió fastidiada Korra.

—Porque lo bueno se hace esperar. ¿Recuerdas lo que mencioné sobre el poder y cómo el saber manipularlo te da control sobre las personas? Creo que he caído en la trampa de tu mercenaria; es una infeliz muy astuta. Pero no me molesta, porque de eso se trata todo. Kuvira y yo nos complementamos la una a la otra; nos completamos. Ella es la única capaz de competir conmigo, ¡la única que puede darle sentido a mi mundo!

Korra observó cómo las sombras se extendían sobre la nieve a medida que oscurecía, y mientras Azula revelaba lo que tanto la había intrigado antes, una sola pregunta atormentaba sus pensamientos: «¿Merezco realmente mi puesto?»

—¿Todo lo demás? —continuó la ignita, con tono triunfal—. ¡Oh, eso no significa nada! Mi subordinación a ti, Korra, y mis servicios a la Partida de Caza y a la Milicia Real de este patético reino, se los debes tan sólo a ella. ¡A Kuvira! Porque sólo ella puede otorgarme, a cambio, aquello que más deseo: mi igual. —Azula suspiró con desgano entonces—. No espero que lo comprendas, ¿cómo podrías? Eres una simple humana, atrapada en una guerra entre dioses.

—¿Eso es lo que crees que eres? —murmuró Korra—. ¿Una diosa?

—Considero que al menos estoy a la altura —sonrió Azula—. Tú por otro lado… Bueno, digamos que tienes suerte de seguir con vida después de todo lo que ha sucedido.

Korra mantuvo la mirada baja, incapaz de ver a Azula a los ojos. Lo que la ignita le había dicho le dolió como el infierno. Le dolió porque Korra sabía, en algún lugar de lo profundo de su alma, que era verdad. No tenía idea de qué haría consigo misma ahora. No se sentía digna de hacerse llamar Cazadora Real.

—Al menos yo le sirvo al reino de corazón —musitó—. Sigo con vida porque creo en mi deber y en el amor que le profeso a los que me rodean…. Al menos yo lucho por defender aquello en lo que creo.

—Y haces bien en hacer las cosas así, Korra —dijo Azula—. Por eso el puesto es tuyo y no mío. ¿Crees que por ser más fuerte y poderosa que tú soy yo quien lo merece? Bah… No pienses que pretendo atribularte con mis palabras. Mi único interés es que comprendas, de una vez por todas, que tu control sobre mí es poco menos que una ilusión. Tus órdenes no significan nada para mí, y si decido obedecerte, será simplemente porque se me antoja hacerlo.

—¿Y qué harás? —la retó Korra y su voz llegó al aire como un tembloroso estertor—. ¿Atacarás el Fuerte de Pakku tú sola?

La joven ignita la miró a los ojos, sonriente y desafiante a la vez.

—Monta nuestro campamento detrás de esa colina —dijo, señalando hacia un montículo de roca cubierto por la nieve—. Me escabulliré dentro de la fortaleza y regresaré con la información que deseas antes de que la luna llegue a su cénit. Tranquila —se burló—. No pienso armar ningún revuelo. Te garantizo que ni siquiera me verán llegar.

—¿Por qué he de confiar en tu palabra?

—Porque Kuvira jamás me perdonaría si te pasara algo, Cazadora Real —por primera vez una pizca de franqueza acompañó las irreverentes palabras de Azula—. Asegúrate de dejarme un poco de comida, estaré de vuelta en un par de horas.

Saludó con la mano, montó a su corcel alazán de un salto y se alejó al galope. Korra se quedó de pie junto a Pólvora, tocando la empuñadura de _Rhunön_ con aprensión.

Resignada, no le quedó más opción que enfilar hacia la colina señalada por Azula y armó allí un pequeño campamento provisional.

Pasaron las horas, pero Azula no volvía. Korra caminaba sin parar alrededor del fuego con _Rhunön_ en la mano, mientras Pólvora miraba hacia el Fuerte de Pakku con atención, como si escuchase algo que ella no. El caballo sólo movía los ojos. Agitada, Korra se preparó discretamente para marcharse, en caso de que un destacamento de guerreros malditos o fey saliera de la fortaleza en dirección al campamento.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó en voz alta—. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Pateó con fuerza un puñado de nieve y ésta cayó sobre el fuego de la hoguera, lo que produjo una pequeña explosión de vapor. Pólvora relinchó en respuesta y Korra volvió a maldecir.

—¿Qué se traen ella y Kuvira? ¿Por qué actúan siempre a nuestras espaldas? ¡Sólo porque ambas poseen un "Corazón de Corazones" o lo que sea….! Un corazón de corazones…

Lo último lo había dicho como un susurro y recordó lo que aquello significaba. Un corazón de corazones: el infinito poder de un dragón elemental en las manos de una persona; la magia de la creación, antigua y devastadora como la reina fey misma.

Korra se acuclilló junto al fuego, al tiempo que exhalaba débilmente:

—Quizás me encuentro atrapada en una guerra entre dioses después de todo…

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

—¡Esto es basura! —gritó Toph.

Asami apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para alejarse de del mazazo que la anciana le propinó a la mena de hierro sobre el yunque. Un golpe sordo retumbó en las paredes de la gruta y los pedazos del mineral destrozado cayeron como volátiles chispas de fuego a los pies de la muchacha.

Toph agitó su martillo en el aire y, llena de furia, amenazó a Asami con él.

—¡Vuelve a traerme otra roca de escoria como la última y podrás olvidarte de convertirte en mi alumna! ¡El tiempo corre y tú, niña tonta, sólo sabes desperdiciarlo!

Asami estuvo apunto de gritarle también, pero se contuvo.

—Llevo horas escavando entre la tierra y la piedra con mis propias manos, tal y como usted lo ordenó —alzó las palmas, negras por el lodo y la sangre seca que endurecían la que, alguna vez, fue su delicada piel—. Examino el mineral y le arranco tantas impurezas como pueda con las uñas, busco la mena de hierro más grande y más pura, la más prometedora para extraer el mejor metal, el más adecuado según sus exigencias… ¡Estoy dando todo de mí!

—¡No es suficiente! —la reprendió Toph—. ¡Dos veces! ¡Dos veces me has fallado! Creo que fui muy clara cuando te dije que sólo tendrías tres oportunidades, pues bien, ¡has llegado a la última! Si ni siquiera eres capaz de hallar el metal más adecuado para tu propia espada, ¿cómo esperas que te ayude a forjarla? Comienzo a pensar que no tienes lo necesario. ¡En la forja sirves o no! Ahora toma tu escoria y vete…

—Pero… —empezó a decir Asami.

—¡Vete! —repitió Toph y dejó caer su martillo—. Vete ya…

La anciana se apartó del atrio dando pequeños y lentos pasos hasta perderse en el interior de su morada. La intensidad de la furia de Toph la había dejado abrumada, pero Asami podía percibir que había más en ella que sólo rabia. La esencia de la tristeza le era inconfundible, y fue precisamente eso lo que la impulsó a seguirla dentro de la extraña casa en lo profundo de la tierra.

Ahora se encontraba sentada y escuchaba sus quejas, que alternaba aullidos inarticulados y fragmentos de expresiones en el idioma de los enanos; sonaban con un tono disonante e inquietante.

Asami, desconcertada por la fuerza de su dolor, apartaba la vista del rostro de ella. Miraba el horno de esteatita verde que se encontraba ante una de las paredes y los grabados con diseños geométricos que lo adornaban. Observó la alfombra verde y marrón que se encontraba delante del fuego, la lechera de la esquina y las provisiones que colgaban de las vigas del techo. Observó el telar de pesada madera que estaba debajo de una ventana redonda que tenía los cristales de color azul.

Entonces, en el clímax de su lamento, Toph se levantó de la mesa como si pudiera mirar a Asami a los ojos, fue hasta la encimera y puso la mano izquierda encima de la madera de cortar. Antes de que la joven tuviera tiempo de evitarlo, cogió un cuchillo de tallar y se cortó la primera falange del dedo meñique. Soltó un gemido y dobló su cuerpo hacia delante.

Inmediatamente alzó el cuchillo y se cortó la segunda falange del mismo dedo mutilado.

Asami se quedó medio levantada y emitió una exclamación involuntaria. Se preguntaba qué locura habría asaltado a la enana y si debía inmovilizarla para que no se hiciera ningún otro daño. Abrió la boca para preguntarle si quería que le curara la herida, pero entonces lo pensó mejor, recordando la advertencia de Kuvira acerca de las extrañas costumbres de los moradores de las profundidades y de su fuerte sentido del honor. «Podría considerar que esa oferta es un insulto», pensó. Cerró la boca y volvió a sentarse en la pequeña silla.

Al cabo de un minuto, Toph se incorporó e inspiró con fuerza. En silencio y con calma, se lavó el extremo del dedo con coñac, lo untó con un ungüento amarillo y se lo vendó. Con el redondo rostro todavía pálido por la conmoción, se sentó en la silla que había enfrente de Asami.

—¿Por qué? —trastabilló la joven—. ¿Por qué usted ha…?

No hubo respuesta.

La anciana Toph estaba totalmente encerrada dentro de sí misma. Su rostro era una máscara inexpresiva, y sólo el leve movimiento de su respiración evidenciaba que seguía con vida. Sus ojos nublados, ciegos desde nacimiento, esbozaban la misma mirada de una criatura herida y cercana a la muerte; apenas era la de una humana.

Asami tocó la mano de Toph, vacilante. De nuevo, no hubo respuesta. Con un pequeño grito de consternación, tomó las frías manos de la anciana entre las suyas y se esforzó por alcanzarla con su mente.

Casi de inmediato fue arrastrada hacia una vorágine de dolor. No había nada a lo que aferrarse. Tan sólo existían la insoportable soledad y la pérdida, dentro del corazón de Toph.

Con una sacudida convulsiva, Asami se vio obligada a romper el contacto con la mente de la anciana. Y de repente se encontró al otro lado de la habitación, a medio sostener entre los brazos de Kuvira, y medio sosteniéndose por sí misma.

—¿Qué pasó? —jadeó la fey—. Te escuché gritar, corrí hasta aquí, entré y las encontré a ambas atrapadas en su propia conmoción.

—Toph… Ella… Cuando intenté despertarla, cuando la toqué, me arrastró con ella dentro de su mente... —Asami sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejarse—. Kuvira, no puedo contactarla en absoluto. ¡Lo intenté; no puedo acercarme! Su angustia es... demasiado fuerte, ¡está completamente encerrada en sí misma!

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué lo provocó?

—Lo ignoro. Percibí su dolor, quise ayudarla y bajé mis escudos mentales, pero fue demasiado, incluso para mí. ¡No puedo liberarla, y se está destruyendo a sí misma con su propio dolor! Debe haber alguna manera... —Asami trató de sacudirse los efectos de su encuentro con aquel caos de pérdida sin sentido que era el corazón de Toph—. Es como un torbellino negro que lo succiona todo… De alguna manera tengo que encontrar algo que la ayude a girar hacia afuera en lugar de hacia adelan-… ¡Eso es!

Los pensamientos caóticos de Asami se estabilizaron, encontraron un enfoque y se mantuvieron firmes. Con uno de los saltos intuitivos de los que quizás sólo ella era capaz, pensó en Kuvira...

—¡Tú! —le dijo a la fey—. Tal vez mi conexión con Toph no es lo suficientemente fuerte porque apenas la conozco, pero tú viviste durante siglos a su lado. El lazo que te une con ella puede ser la única vía de rescate que tengamos para sacarla de ese estado. Kuvira, debes…

—Lo sé.

Asami renunció a su lugar al lado de la anciana cuando Kuvira tomó las manos de Toph entre las suyas y se arrodilló junto a ella. La tensión se extendió durante varios y eternos minutos, y parecía que el intento de la fey tampoco daría resultado. Entonces la actitud determinada y serena de Kuvira se quebrantó, y sollozando con el corazón roto, llamó a la anciana por su nombre hasta quedarse sin respiración.

El sonido de su llanto penetró en el vacío de Toph, con un efecto más duradero y profundo que todo lo que Asami había intentado hasta entonces. La voz de Kuvira, o tal vez el amor oculto en esa voz, y el dolor que igualaba al de Toph, rompieron el control que su dolor había tenido sobre ella. El rostro de la anciana se agitó, volvió a la vida: sus ojos se posaron en la fey arrodillada a su lado.

—¿Ku-vira? —Susurró Toph con voz ronca.

—Sí, estoy aquí… Mam-gu. Y no me iré.

Ante la ola combinada del dolor de Toph y Kuvira, y su necesidad de encontrar y consolar las aflicciones de los demás, los escudos mentales de Asami colapsaron. Sin añadir nada más, se retiró de la morada de piedra y cerró la puerta, dándoles privacidad a la fey y a la knurlan para desahogar sus penas; pero ya no estando solas, sino enfrentando aquel terrible dolor con su apoyo y afecto mutuo.

Asami se recostó contra una gruesa estalagmita que crecía cerca del oscuro lago subterráneo, queriendo disolverse impotente en sus propias lágrimas. Lo que vio en el interior de la anciana Toph había sido demasiado cruel y desgarrador como para poder soportarlo ella misma.

—¿Por qué? —se preguntó desconsolada—. ¿Por qué una madre debe lamentar la locura de su hija y llorar la muerte de sus nietos? Toph jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlos tan bien como lo hubiese querido, pero aún así eran parte de ella; su propia carne, su propia sangre… El guerrero fey Wei… y la princesa Opal… ¿Cuántos más deben morir por mi culpa y por esta guerra?

Sintió un ligero retortijón en el vientre. Hizo una mueca y se frotó el punto del dolor, pero la sensación de incomodidad no desaparecía. Ahora sabía que las sospechas de Kuvira eran correctas: la reina Suyin no era una fey verdadera, porque era la hija de una knurlan, una humana enana.

¿Cómo y por qué era eso posible? Suyin era una poderosa fey, mientras que Toph era solamente una vieja knurlan de las profundidades… También la atormentaba pensar en lo que Toph estaba dispuesta a hacer para darle fin a la guerra entre humanos y fey… ¿En verdad iba a ayudarla a fabricar la espada con la que planeaba asesinar a su propia hija?

Y Kuvira… Kuvira no sabía nada de esto. ¿Cómo reaccionará si llega a enterarse? Asami lo había visto en el corazón de la anciana, Toph era la única familia que le quedaba, a pesar de que jamás las unieron lazos de sangre. No obstante, Kuvira ya sospechaba algo. «Es inevitable que llegue a descubrirlo por sí misma». Reflexionó Asami con tristeza. «Así como es inevitable que Kuvira llegue a odiarla por ello… Toph no quiere perder a otra nieta, pero…»

—Eres una émpata… —escuchó murmurar a sus espaldas.

Asami se volteó y vio a Toph, con la espalda ligeramente encorvada y las manos por detrás de la cintura, de pie a pocos metros de ella. Las arrugas de su rostro, surcado por el dolor, se dulcificaron, y en él, donde antes Asami había visto solamente furia, inquietud e indefensión, apareció una expresión de tranquila aceptación, de paz y de una trascendencia sublime. Un suave resplandor pareció emanar de sus rasgos. La transformación de Toph fue tan completa que Asami casi no la reconoció.

—Sí… sí lo soy…

—Debí imaginarlo —dijo Toph—. Eres la hija de Yasuko después de todo. Supongo que… debo darte las gracias por salvarme de mí misma. Y… también debo disculparme.

—¿Disculparse por qué?

—Porque es mi culpa que Suyin se haya convertido en el monstruo que es ahora; mía y sólo mía.

Asami la observó en silencio unos momentos, sin poder borrar la expresión incrédula de su rostro.

—Merezco la muerte, pero me siento responsable por mis nietos Wing, Huan, Baatar y, especialmente, mi querida Kuvira. Lo menos que puedo hacer para corregir mi error, es instruirte en mi propio arte. No hay nada más que pueda hacer —musitó, tocándose el meñique mutilado—. Suyin, mi hija, debe morir. Y yo debo ayudarte a acabar con su vida. Si no actuamos pronto, esta guerra nos destruirá a todos.

»Han pasado una docena de siglos desde que Suyin abandonó mi lado y olvidó quién y qué es ella realmente. Durante todo ese tiempo, he sentido cómo su poder crece y crece sin parar. Creo que Suyin está bebiendo las energías de los espíritus, y desechándolos cuando se vuelven demasiado débiles para beneficiarla.

»Es atroz, engaña a los humanos para que formen parte de su ejército de guerrilleros malditos y a su vez, sacrifica la energía vital de sus corazones en el Árbol del Tiempo para alimentar a los espíritus, traerlos a nuestro mundo y beberse su poder. Ella les quita la vida; se vuelve más fuerte con cada hombre que muere, y con cada espíritu que absorbe... Debe ser detenida antes de que le haga más daño a ambos mundos. Suyin ha estado jugando con poderes terribles, y pronto destruirá más de lo que se puede salvar.

—No hay remedio, ella debe morir —sentenció Toph—. Es la única forma de que las energías que ha robado puedan ser devueltas al mundo humano y al mundo espiritual. —Una pequeña y sombría sonrisa torció los labios de la anciana—. Y sólo un ser tan poderoso como un dragón elemental o tan sagaz como una cazadora humana, pueden matarla. Es por eso que no puedo permitir que cometas ni el más mínimo error durante tu aprendizaje, Asami. Tienes un tiempo limitado para estar aquí.

—Yo… lo comprendo todo ahora. —Aún con la voz cansada y temblorosa por lo ocurrido en la morada de piedra, Asami añadió—. Usted tenía razón, no he estado esforzándome lo suficiente. Fui desconsiderada e impertinente. Pondré todo mi empeño en encontrar la mena de hierro perfecta. Y prometo que esta vez no le fallaré, Maestra.

—Bien. Te queda sólo un intento. Anda ya.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Azula se movió por las almenas del fuerte con el sigilo de una sombra. Saltó dentro del torreón más cercano y sus botas golpearon el suelo de piedra gris con fuerza. Ahora que se encontraba en el interior de la fortaleza, no le importaba si la descubrían o no. Casi de inmediato, cuatro soldados salieron corriendo por la boca de un oscuro pasadizo, empuñando afiladas lanzas, prestos a embestirla.

Con un único y suave movimiento, Azula desenfundó la espada que llevaba al cinto, atravesó el mango de una lanza y decapitó a uno de los soldados. Parecía que su espada brillara con un placer salvaje. La cazadora ignita se lanzó hacia delante y atravesó a otros dos de los guerreros antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar. Finalmente, saltó a un lado para esquivar una punta de lanza y se enfrentó al último soldado, a quien mató con su propia arma.

—Guerrilleros malditos —dijo molesta—. Ni un solo fey. Qué aburrido. Esto será más fácil de lo que imaginé.

Bajó por las escaleras de piedra en espiral que conducían a los pisos inferiores del fuerte. El eco de gritos revotando en las estrechas paredes, y los golpes apresurados de pisadas contra los escalones, le advirtieron sobre la llegada de otro grupo de guerrilleros malditos. En los muros aparecieron sus sombras danzantes, proyectadas por las antorchas del camino, pero Azula no se inmutó.

Se había colado en la fortaleza por arriba, y ahora ella tenía la ventaja, pues —como bien lo sabía— las fortalezas se construían para ser defendidas de los intrusos que irrumpían de abajo hacia arriba y no al contrario. Las escaleras de piedra giraban a su favor mientras descendía, y la ocultaban de la vista de los guerreros, que se esforzaban en subir. Azula tenía el espacio suficiente para blandir la espada a su derecha, mientras que los soldados chocaban contra los angostos muros al intentar desenfundar sus armas.

Un hombre con la cuenca vacía del ojo izquierdo saltó ante ella profiriendo un espantoso aullido. Pero Azula, dando un solo paso hacia delante, le clavó su espada por el centro del escudo, le atravesó el brazo y el pecho, y la punta de la hoja le salió por la espalda. Mientras Azula sacaba la espada del cuerpo del soldado, se oyó un clamor discordante procedente del interior de las torres de vigilancia: las ruedas y las cadenas de las puertas empezaron a girar y las enormes vigas que mantenían cerradas las puertas del Fuerte de Pakku empezaron a desplazarse.

—Ah, por fin han anunciado mi llegada —sonrió la ignita—. Vamos, ¡vengan a mí!

Gritando todos a la vez, veinte hombres malditos corrieron hacia ella blandiendo las espadas. Azula pateó el cuerpo del tuerto que acababa de atravesar y los envió a todos escaleras abajo con un estruendo.

—Esto es penosamente sencillo —se quejó la ignita—. Y pensar que Korra tenía miedo de atacar, ¡ja! Soy la única cazadora competente de este regimiento.

Azula adoraba su fuerza y su habilidad propia con la misma intensidad con la que despreciaba la debilidad de los demás. Pocas personas podían jactarse de haber ganado su respeto, pues sólo admiraba a aquellos capaces de brindarle una buena pelea. Desde que partió del reino Ignis únicamente dos oponentes le habían dejado un agradable sabor de boca: Asami Sato y la misma Korra. Ninguna de ellas había logrado vencerla, pero eran bastante competentes para salvarse de su desprecio.

Sin embargo, no podía decir que admiraba a Sato. Aquella joven tenía potencial, pero carecía de experiencia. Era tan delicada como un botón de rosa que recién descubría el filo de sus espinas. Aunque, tal vez la estaba subestimando, Azula no lo sabía con certeza: aún ignoraba demasiadas cosas respecto a Asami Sato.

Korra, por otro lado, tenía altas probabilidades de ganarse su respeto, cosa que Azula jamás admitiría abiertamente, pero que al menos podía reconocer en su fuero interno. Si no la mataban en las batallas venideras, consideraba que Korra podría llegar a ser un buen reemplazo en el puesto de Izumi, el Fénix Escarlata.

Azula se detuvo y suspiró un instante. Era lo único que se permitía hacer cuando lamentaba la pérdida de su madre. A veces le dolía, recordaba la magnífica mirada adusta de Izumi y la forma tan sutil que tenía para sonreír, aún en medio de la peor de las batallas. Pero jamás lloró su muerte. Azula se odiaría a sí misma si llegaba a dejar que un hálito de tristeza traspasara su duro corazón.

La tristeza, pensaba, era otra forma de debilidad y debía evitarla a toda costa.

« _Pero eres tan humana como el resto_ ». La frase vino acompañada del destello de un par de profundos ojos verde jade; un recuerdo fugaz.

Nadie jamás le había hablado como lo hacía Kuvira.

Una fina niebla de sangre envolvió a Azula mientras ésta se abría paso a tajos por entre los guerreros malditos, saltando del uno al otro con tanta velocidad que no los dejaba reaccionar. La ignita acabó con dos de los hombres y, luego, abrasó a otros dos con una rápida llamarada de helado fuego azul, que los quemó dentro de su propia armadura: _el_ _aliento de Élan_ , dragón elemental del agua.

Azula se detuvo a un metro del último guerrero con el brazo de la espada en alto después de haber descargado el mandoble final: esperó a oír el golpe del hombre contra el suelo, primero una mitad y luego la otra.

—Me llama humana como si ella no lo fuera —murmuró para sí, y lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras asesinaba sin esfuerzo a sus oponentes, era en Kuvira.

Desde la noche en que la emboscó en los jardines del palacio, las dos continuaron encontrándose en repetidas ocasiones, casi siempre para discutir, hasta llegar a los golpes. La mercenaria estaba desquiciada y se sentía fuera de sí por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle a su corazón de corazones. Quería convencer a Azula de unirse a su causa, pero en cambio, la ignita sólo quería fastidiarla.

—¡Tienes el privilegio de custodiar el corazón de Élan del Agua! ¡Es tu obligación protegerlo con tu vida!

Discutieron a causa de aquel asunto incontables veces; asimismo la ignita lo discutió con su abuelo, Lord Zuko, quien, aunque se mostró preocupado, se negó a entrometerse. Una y otra vez, Kuvira le rogó a Azula que desistiera de su propósito, de su empeño por retar al peligro en busca de desafíos y diversión; pero una y otra vez, ella se negó.

—Azula, ¿no ves que necesitamos de tu poder? ¡Debes permitirme enseñarte a usarlo adecuadamente! ¿O acaso no te gustaría volverte aún más poderosa?

La verdad sea dicha, Azula rechazaba la propuesta de Kuvira por la simple razón de que disfrutaba luchar contra ella. En cinco ocasiones llevó a la mercenaria al límite de la furia; en cuatro de éstas, se enzarzaron en violentos duelos sin conclusión, duelos sin una ganadora certera. Pero si de heridas y golpes se trataba, Kuvira casi siempre salía ilesa. Era frustrante para Azula, pero los moretones en su cuerpo le dejaban en claro que Kuvira bien podría vencerla, si así lo quisiera.

Todo cambió en la quinta ocasión.

Fue durante una de las últimas noches que pasaron en la Ciudadela Real, durante el transcurso de una frenética pelea sostenida a puñetazos bajo un árbol, cerca de la Taberna del Caminante, que Kuvira la besó.

Sobresaltada, la ignita se puso tensa, pero, mientras la mercenaria la buscaba con las manos y la besaba de nuevo, Azula se percató de que la deseaba, que necesitaba a esa extraña mujer de los ojos verde jade; su cuerpo requería esa fiereza, que a la vez resultaba reconfortante.

Se apretó, pues, contra la mercenaria y la hizo entrar en la taberna y subir la escalera hasta su habitación al final del pasillo. Kuvira no parecía ella misma, aunque la verdad era que Azula no la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para determinar aquello. Tan sólo supo que, a pesar de que nunca antes se había acostado con otra mujer, esa noche el aire arcano que rodeaba a Kuvira la había seducido, la había sometido…

Y la ignita ya no fue capaz de hacer nada más que sucumbir y dejarse llevar a la cama con ella.

—Esta noche no te dejaré ir, Relámpago Azul. Esta noche serás mía…

Fue su voz, la voz de Kuvira la que lo hizo. Ronca y urgente por la excitación del celo que la poseía, hizo que las bragas de Azula se adhirieran a su carne húmeda.

Era como un hechizo del que no podía escapar.

—Necesito esto… ahora o enloqueceré.

O tal vez fuera más bien, la forma en que la besaba; una danza sensual de lengua y labios, con la boca pegada a la de Azula como si no necesitara otro sustento. Una ardiente y dulce succión en su lengua, mientras las manos de la mercenaria recorrían la espalda de Azula y bajaban por sus caderas, apretándolas con urgencia.

Las tablas del suelo crujieron bajo el peso de sus pasos descuidados. Azula distinguió apenas el pobre brillo de una lámpara de aceite, grises paredes resquebrajadas, la puerta que se cerró con fuerza a sus espaldas; la nieve de afuera, en contraste con el delirante calor que exhalaban sus cuerpos, dentro de aquella raída y sórdida habitación.

—Mierda… Eres hermosa, dulzura —Azula estaba empapada y desesperada por ponerle la boca encima a Kuvira. Se desnudó para ella cuando se lo ordenó—. Maldición, qué mandona eres.

—Acuéstate y cállate.

Una vez que estuvieron sobre la cama, Kuvira la tomó sin restricciones. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuvo con una mujer, el Kärleksdag recién comenzaba y deseaba todo de la orgullosa ignita. Rápidamente se desprendió de su propia ropa y presionó a Azula contra las mantas, plantando besos sobre cada centímetro de piel desnuda que podía alcanzar.

Azula no podía identificar con exactitud qué era, pero la mercenaria desprendía un aroma delicioso y embriagador, que intensificaba su repentino deseo y la hacía reír de puro gozo.

Kuvira la lamió y la mordió por todas partes, desesperada como un animal. La inhaló desde adentro, apretó la nariz contra los pequeños pliegues entre sus piernas, succionó sus dedos y bebió el sudor de la blanca piel de la ignita.

Cuando no pudo resistirlo más, levantó la boca de entre los senos de Azula y musitó:

—Quiero devorarte.

—Sí… —Azula jadeó—. Dioses, sí…

Kuvira se abrió paso lentamente por el cuerpo que se retorcía bajo el suyo. Hizo una pausa para besar y acariciar la curva de su vientre, los prominentes huesos de sus caderas, la sedosa piel en el interior de sus muslos.

Azula apenas podía creerlo. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien, a pesar de saberse vencida y sometida como una pobre diabla; lo estaba disfrutando...

Ambas gimieron ante el primer golpe de su lengua en la vagina de la ignita. Una conexión profunda y estremecedora hizo clic entre ellas.

—Mierda... Creo que estás tratando de matarme, dulzura… —Azula tuvo que aferrarse a las mantas para hacerle frente.

Los resbaladizos labios de su vagina, carnosos y tibios, expuestos a la lengua de Kuvira, se deslizaban húmedos entre sí, saboreando su sexo tanto como aquel exquisito momento.

De un segundo a otro, la mercenaria estrujó los muslos de Azula para que los abriera aún más, extendió la mano para acariciarle los pezones y torcérselos mientras que, con la ávida boca, devoraba, chupaba y lamía su centro.

Poco después, Kuvira empujó sus propias caderas contra las mantas, follando la firmeza del colchón debajo de ella al mismo tiempo que se cogía a Azula con la lengua. La ignita deslizó una rodilla entre las piernas de la mercenaria para ayudarla a darse tanto placer como el que ella le estaba brindando.

—Eres tan… fuerte… tan agresiva… —Susurró Azula, entrecortada la respiración, levantándose tanto que Kuvira tuvo que apoyar un brazo sobre sus caderas para sujetarla.

Con su boca prodigando fruición en el clítoris de Azula, Kuvira acarició su entrada con dedos ligeros. La vagina de la ignita se abrió para ella entonces, y Kuvira lamió la suave carne rosa para prepararla. Luego deslizó dos dedos dentro de la joven y los enroscó.

—¡Ah! —Azula se apoyó sobre su codo para poder mirar a Kuvira—. Más —rogó, con los ojos pesados, la boca seca—. Quiero más…

Kuvira insertó otro dedo, acariciando profundamente la tibieza de su vagina; el resbaladizo sonido de la cogida cubriéndole los oídos, apretando las caderas contra las sábanas…

—Sí... —Azula gimió y se dejó caer en las mantas—. Eres tan jodidamente perfecta. —Jadeó de nuevo—. Tan perfecta...

Kuvira se cogió a Azula profunda y largamente, ya con cuatro dedos dentro, hasta que los músculos de su brazo le ardieron por el esfuerzo. El sudor le caía a chorros por la cara, por la columna vertebral, por toda la piel...

Azula no pudo evitar amar esto. Le encantaba cómo el frío rostro de Kuvira se retorcía entre sus piernas; la mirada se le volvía desesperada con cada empuje de sus dedos y con cada movimiento de lengua sobre su clítoris.

Incluso con la boca llena y las manos ocupadas, Kuvira mantuvo aquellos penetrantes y lascivos ojos fijos en el rostro de Azula, ansiando deleitarse con cada ápice de lujuria en ella.

Había tanta belleza en esos malditos ojos.

—Te he deseado tanto…—Un nombre, el nombre de otra mujer abandonó de repente los suaves labios de Kuvira—: …Asami…

¿Sato? ¿Pero por qué?

A pesar de lo desalentador que fue el descubrir en aquel instante que Kuvira le hacía el amor a otra mujer en su mente, los músculos de la vagina de Azula se tensaron y la desilusión se ahogó en el océano de su lujuria.

—¡Mier-! —Gruñó y un orgasmo inesperado le quemó el cuerpo entero.

El ritmo de los dedos que la penetraban vaciló un momento, pero Kuvira siguió adelante. Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe y sus caderas se doblaron contra la rodilla de Azula al mismo tiempo que sintió un apretón alrededor de sus dedos.

Azula se puso rígida y gritó.

—¡Mierda! Oh, dulzura... Ah… Mierda… Ah...

Se estremecieron juntas. El placer ondeó entre sus cuerpos, como un ciclo constante, hasta que Azula colapsó sobre las sábanas, riendo a través de lo último de su orgasmo.

—No soy Sato… —Jadeó en tono juguetón a la vez que desafiante—. Espero que lo recuerdes la próxima vez, bastarda descarada.

Lentamente, Kuvira retiró los dedos de la vagina de la ignita y se dejó caer de espaldas.

—Es verdad… No lo eres, Relámpago Azul…

—Llámame por mi nombre, ah, ¿si?

La ignita gimió en su oído, acariciando el interior de su fina oreja con un cálido suspiro. Kuvira le dio la espalda.

—Puedo ser mejor que ella, dulzura. Por ti seré lo que me pidas; haré lo que me pidas… Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte cuánto más te merezco…. Cuánto más nos merecemos, tú y yo… Nuestra fuerza nos trajo hasta aquí, era inevitable; elígeme.

—¿No ves que sólo te estoy usando? No deseo más de ti, Relámpago Azul.

Azula la siguió dentro de las sábanas, cubriendo con su cuerpo el de Kuvira, besándola, y suspirando con fuerza contra sus labios entreabiertos; sus ojos aún brillaban con una mezcla de lujuria y saciedad.

—Sato jamás se entregaría a ti, no de este modo. Pero yo, soy más como tú, y puedo entenderte.

—No sabes nada sobre mí.

—Sé todo lo que necesito. Cada batalla que has luchado, cada enemigo que has vencido… Incluso tuve la suerte de ver algunas de tus lágrimas hoy. —Azula le susurró estas palabras al tiempo que enjugaba el frío rastro de miseria que descendía por la mejilla de la mercenaria—. Eres la persona más poderosa del mundo, Kuvira. Eres fuerte, confiada y segura de ti misma. Eres hermosa y mereces tener a alguien a tu lado que aumente tus fuerzas y destruya tus debilidades. Me gustaría ser esa persona.

Kuvira desvió la mirada.

—Crees que me conoces, pero no sabes nada de mí. Si en verdad me conocieras, no hubieras...

La ignita volvió a acercarse a ella, mas no habló de inmediato. Posó con suavidad una mano junto a la pierna de la mercenaria. Kuvira miró aquella mano, extrañamente tímida, que buscaba tocarla. Y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al percibir la caricia de unos labios que besaban dulcemente su hombro.

Azula tragó en seco.

—Tal vez no me expliqué correctamente. Dulzura, eres... diferente. Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú. Yo... quiero estar a tu lado. Quiero sumar mi fuerza a la tuya. Lo que tenga que hacer para que eso suceda, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo _._ —Dijo esto bajando la mirada, al tiempo que su estómago se tensaba. Azula no estaba acostumbrada a hacer cosas como ésta.

—Desearía poder explicar por qué siento esto por ti. —Azula dejó ir un suspiro tembloroso; nunca jamás se había mostrado tan vulnerable ante alguien—. Eso es algo que honestamente no sé, y es... nuevo para mí.

Admitir que ni siquiera sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo, empujó a Azula a sus límites. Temerosa por primera vez en su vida, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos severos orbes verdes, fijos en ella.

Kuvira estaba desconcertada. Azula finalmente había bajado la guardia. Podía verlo en su rostro.

La ignita exhaló otro suspiro hondo y tembloroso. Odiaba abrirse así, pero necesitaba que Kuvira supiera que hablaba en serio.

—Pero lo que sí sé es que la sola idea de estar a tu lado me parece correcta. Y ése es un sentimiento en el que confío, incluso si no tiene sentido para los demás. Dulzura, Kuvira... Yo…

Azula exhaló otro suspiro cansado, entonces acarició la base de la nuca de Kuvira y la atrajo hacia sí en un beso dolorosamente gentil. Sus frentes se tocaron cuando sus labios se separaron. Azula cerró los ojos.

—Soy como tú —susurró—. No tenemos por qué estar siempre solas, ya no…

Azula creía honestamente que había tomado la decisión correcta al elegir quedarse junto a Kuvira, y no sólo por el sexo arrebatador que ansiaba volver a tener con ella. Hablaba con sinceridad; realmente quería estar a su lado. Quizás, finalmente, había encontrado a alguien que pudiera comprenderla. Después de todo, ambas portaban un corazón de corazones.

Durante su infancia y parte de su adolescencia en el reino Ignis, Azula se había visto obligada a acostumbrarse a una vida de resignada soledad. Su extraordinario poder ahuyentaba a las personas, y con razón, pues con la primera manifestación de su fuerza sobrenatural, Azula asesinó accidentalmente a su primo.

De ese acontecimiento hacía más o menos una década; por aquel entonces era una chiquilla de apenas ocho años.

Sucedió que en la corte de su tío abuelo, el rey Roku, recibieron la visita de un pariente, un primo lejano llamado Ozai. Pero a ella no le cayó bien ni le gustó el perfume penetrante que usaba, ni las miradas lascivas que el hombre le echaba a las criadas que lo atendían mientras le arreglaban la habitación, ni la forma lujuriosa de tocarlas cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Y cuando empezó a prestarle atención a ella, Azula desconfió de él.

—Qué criatura tan preciosa —dijo el noble—. Suelen serme tan poco atractivas las cazadoras... Pero tú, niña, eres hermosa como tu madre. Veamos, ¿cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito, encanto? ¿La narrativa? ¿Las manualidades? ¡Ah, ya sé, ya sé: la danza!

A Azula no le apetecía en lo absoluto hablar con su primo Ozai, a quien miró ceñuda y se alejó de él. Pero entonces el hombre le acarició una pierna, y la mano de la chiquilla se disparó y lo golpeó en la cara. Fue un gesto tan veloz y tan potente que le hundió los huesos de la nariz en el cerebro.

Las damas de la corte chillaron y una de ellas se desmayó. Cuando lo levantaron del charco de sangre que se formó en el suelo y se descubrió que había muerto, el silencio se adueñó del salón y todos se apartaron de la niña. Miradas atemorizadas, ya no sólo de las damas, sino también de los soldados y de los nobles vasallos armados, se centraron en ella.

Era estupendo disfrutar con las comidas del cocinero del rey, que tenía el don de preparar extraordinarios festines, u observar al domador de caballos mientras los conducía al albéitar de las cuadras reales, tocado asimismo por la gracia de su talento natural, pero ¿una chica dotada para matar...? Era un peligro; aún si estaba destinada a convertirse en cazadora.

Otro monarca que no fuera Roku la habría desterrado o ejecutado, aunque se tratara de la nieta de su hermano Zuko, pero él era listo y se dio cuenta de que, con el tiempo, su sobrina nieta le serviría a su ejército mejor que ninguna otra cazadora del reino. De modo que la castigó a permanecer en sus aposentos y no permitió que los abandonara durante semanas; pero eso fue todo.

Cuando salió, la gente se separaba de ella a toda prisa; nunca les había caído bien, ya que Azula era, en realidad, hija ilegítima de Izumi, concebida durante una aventura con un trovador del reino Terra; pero al menos toleraban su presencia. No obstante, ni siquiera fingían una actitud cordial, y cuando había invitados, les susurraban:

—Cuidado con la bastarda de Lady Izumi, porque mató a su primo de un golpe sólo porque le dijo que tenía unos ojos hermosos.

Incluso el rey Roku mantenía las distancias con ella. Un perro asesino le sería de utilidad a un monarca, pero no lo querría durmiendo a sus pies. Su medio hermano Iroh II, hijo legítimo de la Cazadora Real Izumi y un noble de la corte del rey Roku, era el único que buscaba su compañía. Pero él era seis años mayor que ella, y pronto tuvo que marcharse para formar parte de la Milicia Real Ignita.

Azula se crió sola, y pocas veces recibió consuelo de su madre. Como Cazadora Real de Terra, la capital de los Cuatro Reinos, Izumi era una mujer verdaderamente ocupada; siempre de viaje, siempre demasiado lejos de ella. Azula creció ahogada por los elogios de su tío abuelo, el rey, porque le complacía en exceso la rapidez con la que mejoraban las habilidades de la niña y su increíble talento para humillar a guerreros mayores y más experimentados que ella.

A fuerza de cumplir con los entrenamientos que le imponía su tío abuelo, Azula se convirtió en una experta. Y el monarca consiguió lo que buscaba, porque la reputación de la muchacha se propagó como una epidemia. Todos sabían lo que les ocurría a quienes contrariaban al rey Roku de Ignis. Y a él le encantaba presumir a su sobrina nieta, su valiosa arma. De ese modo los enviados de reinos vecinos se amedrentaban y todo marchaba como a él le gustaba. Era una cuestión de control; control de su reino, control de su destino…

Hubiese controlado cada reino de cada mundo si estuviera en su mano hacerlo. Pero como tal cosa no era posible, controló por completo la vida de Azula y sus magníficos dones.

De modo que, con el tiempo, y a pesar de lo mucho que le temían, los ignitas comenzaron a admirar las brutales hazañas de la joven Azula. Fue lo más cercano al cariño que ella llegó a recibir jamás y así, dependiente de los constantes elogios de su rey, y adicta al triunfo, Azula se convirtió en una joven arrogante y egoísta. Su poder le proporcionaba fama y riqueza, tanto que ya no fue capaz de vivir sin éste, y su corazón se cerró a cualquier tipo de simpatía.

Sus ojos, antaño risueños, se tornaron implacables. Azula desarrolló aquel tipo de ojos cuya mirada daba por sentado que se haría lo que ella mandara; unos ojos que amenazaban con hacerte muy desdichado si la joven ignita no obtenía lo que se proponía.

Llegó a tenerlo todo y, al mismo tiempo, nada en absoluto. A menudo le parecía que nadie era capaz de verla como una persona real ni de tenerla en cuenta para otros asuntos además de la violencia como deporte o carrera militar; la soledad, el resentimiento y la ira de su infancia jamás la abandonaron. Su corazón era un vacío insaciable, y buscó llenarlo con lo único que realmente llegó a conocer en toda su vida: poder.

La debilidad, la vulnerabilidad de sus emociones eran algo inaceptable. Le aterraba que las personas pudieran ver en ella a aquella niña asustada que había asesinado a su primo por accidente.

Y sin embargo, con Kuvira, este miedo no existía. Pensaba que eran iguales, y por lo tanto, que habían pasado por las mismas experiencias.

Azula confiaba en que, sólo su igual sería capaz de verla por quien realmente era; sólo su igual sería capaz de ver sus debilidades sin prejuicio alguno, y sólo su igual sería capaz entregarle el amor del que careció durante toda su vida.

Ahora Kuvira podía ver la genuina inocencia en los ojos de Azula; la ignita nunca antes la había mirado de esa manera, ni a ella ni a nadie. Esto no se trataba sólo de sexo para Azula. La joven ignita realmente quería complacerla.

Y Kuvira no esperaba eso, no de alguien como Azula, de entre todas las mujeres en la Ciudadela Real. La creyó desalmada en un principio, pero se había equivocado con ella.

Una vez más, su maldita naturaleza fey la había llevado a cometer un gravísimo error; Kuvira se odió tanto por esto que, eventualmente, su rabia la forzó a arparse los ojos con tal de no hacerle lo mismo a Asami.

—No te vayas _—_ le dijo Azula, en cuanto la sintió escurrirse de entre sus dedos cual arena fina—. Quédate conmigo, aunque sea sólo por esta noche—.Pasó el brazo de Kuvira sobre su cintura y luego se acurrucó contra la cadera de la mercenaria. El silencio las aplastó a ambas.

Al amanecer, la joven ignita despertó sola y desnuda, en aquella habitación maltrecha de la Taberna del Caminante. No supo más de la mercenaria desde entonces, desde aquella noche en la que creyó encontrar, en los brazos de Kuvira, una vía de escape para la ansiedad e infelicidad que amenazaban con superarla.

De vuelta al presente, Azula sabía muy bien que nada permanecía inmutable; todo lo que empezaba de forma natural tenía su fin, fuera éste natural o no. Estaba impaciente por volver a ver a Kuvira; más que impaciente, y además, estaba segura de que aún faltaban muchos inviernos para ver llegar el fin de su idilio con la esquiva mercenaria. Si tenía suerte, sólo algo tan inminente como la muerte podría terminar con la floreciente pasión entre ellas.

Una flecha pasó silbando por su lado, pero Azula no se inmutó.

Había llegado a la base de la Fortaleza de Pakku, donde un batallón de guerrilleros malditos se reunieron velozmente al pie del montón de escombros sobre el cual se encontraba Azula. Y blandiendo sus armas, se lanzaron a la carga corriendo sobre los cascotes de piedra.

Por detrás de ellos se elevaba una torre del homenaje alta y oscura, con unas estrechas aspilleras por ventanas y unos torreones cuadrados, el más alto de los cuales estaba iluminado por una luz encendida en su interior. Azula sabía que en algún punto del interior de esa torre custodiaban con fervor a un valioso prisionero de guerra. Y aunque tenía una corazonada de quién se trataba, sólo regresaría a informárselo a Korra una vez que hubiera confirmado sus sospechas al respecto.

Con un grito de guerra, Azula saltó por encima de los escombros en dirección a los guerrilleros. Al verla, estos retrocedieron desordenadamente, aunque mantuvieron las lanzas y las picas apuntando hacia ella con desesperación.

Al aterrizar en el suelo, Azula se torció el tobillo derecho y cayó apoyándose en la rodilla y en la mano con que manejaba la espada. Uno de los guerrilleros aprovechó la oportunidad y, saliendo de la formación, le tiró su lanza en dirección a la garganta, pero Azula la desvió con un gesto de la muñeca al tiempo que desenfundaba su espada con una rapidez que ningún ser humano ni fey hubieran podido seguir.

El guerrillero se quedó boquiabierto y aterrorizado al comprender el error que había cometido. Intentó huir, pero no había tenido tiempo de moverse ni un centímetro cuando Azula ya se había lanzado sobre él y le había lanzado una estocada en el vientre. Lo mató atravesándole la quijada con la punta de su espada. Luego, se tocó el tobillo torcido y un brillo azulado apaciguó el dolor de la lesión por completo.

Con el cabello largo y negro ondeando al viento y azotándole el rostro anguloso, la cazadora ignita saltó por encima del batallón de guerrilleros. Tenía los brazos y el cuello, al igual que el filo de la espada, manchados de sangre. Cayó e inmediatamente volvió a saltar con la intención de atravesar una de las ventanas que conducían a la torre de homenaje.

Apenas su cuerpo destrozó el cristal de la ventana, se oyó un ruido de arrastre de cadenas procedente del interior del fuerte, seguido por el de la fricción de unos grandes troncos de madera. El sonido llamó la atención de todo el mundo hacia las puertas de la torre de homenaje que, con un estruendo hueco, se abrieron de par en par liberando una densa nube de humo procedente de las antorchas que había en el interior. Los guerrilleros empezaron a toser y se cubrieron la nariz y la boca.

En algún punto de las profundidades de esa oscuridad retumbaron unos cascos metálicos contra el pavimento de piedra; al cabo de un instante, un corcel montado por un jinete apareció en el centro de la humareda.

Con la mano izquierda, el jinete sujetaba un arma que a Azula primero le pareció una lanza común, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba hecha de un extraño material de color rojo metálico y de que su hoja de púas tenía un diseño desconocido. Un halo difuso rodeaba la punta de la lanza, y esa luz innatural delataba la presencia de magia.

Azula se alarmó seriamente: ese jinete se mostraba excesivamente seguro de sí mismo, y su lanza era demasiado rara e inquietante.

—¿Y este infeliz quién demonios se cree que es? —farfulló desde arriba, de pie en el marco de la ventana rota.

El jinete tiró de las riendas e hizo que el caballo se colocara mirando hacia Azula, quien, al verlo, ya empezaba a desplazar el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, preparándose para lanzarse desde lo alto y abatirlo con una de sus terribles y mortales estocadas.

Decidida, saltó hacia el jinete. Su cuerpo describió un arco en el aire al tiempo que empuñaba la guarda de su espada con ambas manos y cortaba el viento helado con el filo de su hoja plateada. Confiaba en que la gema azul que sobresalía de su pecho le otorgaría el poder suficiente para darle muerte a su enemigo. Azula inhaló y se llenó los pulmones; no podía perder.

Justo cuando la ignita blandió su espada hacia delante, el jinete levantó el brazo y tiró su brillante lanza roja contra Azula. Ella ya no podía huir, ni tampoco esquivar la lanza, así que lanzó una patada hacia el veloz proyectil en un intento por desviarlo.

Pero falló por unos pocos centímetros, y Azula vio, horrorizada, que se le clavaba en el pecho, justo por debajo de la clavícula. La rabia le nubló la vista y un dolor como jamás había sentido en toda su vida le paralizó el cuerpo. Fue incapaz de frenar su caída y se desplomó contra el sólido pavimento, rompiéndose ambas piernas y varias costillas como si de ramas secas se tratase.

En ese momento se oyó su grito de dolor, que abrumó por completo cualquier otro sonido dentro de la fortaleza.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, escuchó los cascos del extraño corcel, que con su jinete se aproximó a ella. Sólo entonces pudo verlo de cerca, y sólo entonces pudo reconocerlo.

—Tú… pero… si tú eres… —estaba tan afectada que no pudo completar la frase.

El jinete desmontó, se inclinó ante Azula y sujetó con ambas manos la lanza con la que la había derribado. Sin misericordia alguna, tiró del arma al tiempo que Azula emitía un gemido prolongado y grave. La lanza que tenía clavada en el pecho empezó a desprenderse, lentamente.

—¿Cómo…? —demandó ella, agonizante—. ¿Cómo fuiste… más veloz…? ¿Cómo… más fuerte… qu-que yo…?

—¿Es difícil de soportar, Relámpago Azul? ¿Mi inmenso poder; su peso, su alcance, humillando por completo al tuyo? —Se jactó él, y su voz se solapaba con la voz de la reina fey—. El juego sólo es divertido cuando sabes que puedes ganarlo, ¿no es verdad? —rió—. ¡No seas mal perdedora!

La cazadora ignita abrió los ojos con dificultad y tomó aire de forma entrecortada en el instante en que los últimos quince centímetros de lanza brotaron cruelmente de su cuerpo. La punta de pinchos, con el halo de color escarlata, emergió al fin, y su sangre se derramó en el suelo y manchó las piedras del pavimento.

—Desángrate y muere, miserable cazadora —espetó él y la abandonó ahí, a merced de los guerrilleros malditos que comenzaban a agruparse entorno a ella—. Ahora sigues tú, Cazadora Real Korra.

 ** _»Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** _Respecto a_ _la escena lemon entre Azula y Kuvira, hay una gran diferencia entre "hacer el amor" y "tener sexo", de modo que a la hora de escribir escenas de ese tipo, hago la diferencia notable en el cómo las describo._

 _Cuando dos personajes hacen el amor, las descripciones son más sutiles, llenas de figuras literarias, más enfocadas en lo erótico y lo poético (Por ejemplo Asami y Korra a lo largo del fic). Entre Azula y Kuvira no había sentimientos de por medio (al menos no al principio), era sólo sexo y por lo tanto las descripciones son más crudas, explícitas y descarnadas._

 _Creo que una escena de sexo debe incluirse en una historia únicamente si puede justificarse con el desarrollo de un personaje o del conflicto; lanzar este tipo de escenas sólo porque sí es algo que considero de mal gusto._

 _Finalmente, espero que todos los que leemos este fic seamos adultos y si no, eh, no me hago responsable, jaja._


	42. La Hora Más Oscura

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo XLII_**

El sueño de Korra era superficial y agitado. Le era imposible relajarse por completo, pues Azula aún no regresaba, y aunque sabía que era imposible que resultara herida, como ya lo había demostrado otras veces, el viento le susurraba que algo andaba mal. Esa terrible corazonada la tenía en vilo y sentía como si se le hubiera formado una línea de tensión que le recorría la columna y que la arrancaba a intervalos regulares de sus oscuros y extraños sueños.

Se despertó sobresaltada al oír un golpe sordo fuera de su tienda. Abrió los ojos y los clavó en el techo de tela. Todo a su alrededor estaba a oscuras y era casi imposible distinguir nada; tan sólo un fino rayo de luz anaranjada, procedente de la fogata, penetraba por entre las dos telas que hacían de cortina. Korra sintió el aire frío en la piel, y le pareció estar enterrada en un profundo nicho bajo tierra.

No sabía qué hora era, pero debía de ser muy tarde. Incluso los animales nocturnos debían de haber regresado ya a sus guaridas para dormir. A esa hora no tendría que haber nadie despierto, excepto los centinelas que había dejado a cargo con Mila, y estos se encontraban apostados a kilómetros de su tienda en Tiguaak, con el resto de la Partida de Caza Real. Korra procuró respirar despacio para poder escuchar si había más ruidos, pero lo único que oía era su propio corazón, que latía cada vez más deprisa. La línea de tensión a lo largo de la columna le vibraba como si fuera una cuerda de violín.

Pasó un minuto.

Luego, otro.

Tal vez Asami y Kuvira habían regresado ya. Tal vez habían enviado a alguien para avisarle, o tal vez Asami había decidido venir por su cuenta a buscarla. Sería agradable, pensó, volver a contar con la compañía de su hermosa novia en la penumbra de esa cruda noche de invierno. Visualizó su rostro pálido, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y los claros ojos verdes brillantes de afecto. Sin duda Asami regresaría sana y salva de su misión en el mundo de los fey. Korra procuró mantener esta imagen en su mente para ayudarse a dormir.

Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que no había ningún motivo para alarmarse y su corazón empezaba a tranquilizarse, vio una sombra sobre la tela de la parte delantera de la tienda que impedía el paso de la luz de la fogata.

El pulso de Korra triplicó su velocidad. Sentía que el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza como si estuviera subiendo por la ladera de una montaña. Fuera quien fuera, no era posible que hubiera venido a despertarla para iniciar el sitio del Fuerte de Pakku, ni tampoco para traerle ninguna información respecto a Asami, porque en ese caso no hubiera dudado en llamarla y entrar en la tienda.

Entonces, una mano enfundada en un guante negro —sólo un tono más oscuro que el negro de su alrededor— se coló por la apertura de las cortinas y cogió el nudo que las mantenía cerradas.

Korra abrió la boca para alertar al intruso de que lo había visto, pero cambió rápidamente de opinión. Sería una locura perder la ventaja que le daba recibir a su atacante por sorpresa. Además, si el intruso se daba cuenta de que lo había visto, podía entrarle el pánico, cosa que podía hacerlo más peligroso.

Korra sacó con cuidado su daga de debajo de la capa que había enrollado para utilizar de almohada y la dejó al lado de su rodilla, debajo de un pliegue de la manta. Al mismo tiempo, sujetó el borde de la manta con la otra mano.

El intruso penetró en la tienda y la luz de la fogata de afuera perfiló su silueta con un halo anaranjado. Korra vio que el hombre llevaba un jubón de piel negra, pero sin armadura ni cota de malla. Luego la cortina se cerró y la oscuridad lo envolvió todo.

La figura sin rostro se acercó despacio a ella, que estaba recostada en el suelo.

Korra se esforzaba por controlar la respiración para fingir que dormía, y le pareció que acabaría desmayándose por falta de aire. Cuando el intruso estuvo a medio camino entre la puerta y ella, Korra le lanzó la manta encima y, con un alarido salvaje, saltó sobre él mientras levantaba la daga para clavársela en el estómago.

—¡Espera! —gritó el hombre.

Sorprendida, Korra refrenó la mano y los dos cayeron al suelo.

—¡Amigo! ¡Soy un amigo!

Al cabo de un segundo, el hombre le había dado dos fuertes golpes en los riñones y Korra se había quedado sin aire en los pulmones. El dolor fue tan fuerte que casi la incapacitó, pero se obligó a rodar por el suelo para poner un poco de distancia entre los dos. Luego se puso en pie y volvió a cargar contra su atacante, que continuaba enredado con la manta.

—¡Espera, soy tu amigo! —gritó el hombre.

Sin embargo, Korra no estaba dispuesta a confiar en aquel tipo por segunda vez. E hizo bien, pues cuando lanzó la daga contra él, el hombre le enredó el brazo derecho y la daga con la manta e hirió a Korra con la punta de una lanza que acababa de sacar de alguna parte debajo de su jubón. La cazadora sintió una pequeña sensación de tirantez en el pecho, pero era tan leve que no le dio importancia.

Korra soltó un grito y tiró de la manta con todas sus fuerzas, arrastrando al hombre y lanzándolo contra uno de los lados de la tienda. Con el golpe, la estructura se vino abajo y los atrapó a ambos debajo de la pesada tela de lana. Korra, de inmediato, se quitó de encima la sábana enredada y se arrastró hacia el hombre a tientas, en la oscuridad. Pero entonces sintió que una dura suela de bota le pisaba la mano con fuerza.

Se impulsó hacia delante para agarrar al hombre por el tobillo antes de que este pudiera darse la vuelta para ponerse de cara a ella. El tipo pateó como un conejo y consiguió soltarse un momento, pero Korra volvió a sujetarlo y le apretó el tobillo con tanta fuerza que le clavó los dedos en el tendón de Aquiles. El hombre rugió de dolor. Sin dejarle tiempo para que se recuperara, Korra se arrastró hasta ponerse al mismo nivel que su agresor y le inmovilizó la mano con que agarraba la lanza contra el suelo. Entonces ella intentó clavarle la lanza en un costado del cuerpo, pero fue demasiado lenta: su oponente le sujetó la muñeca y la apretó con la misma fuerza que una garra de acero.

—¿Quién eres? —rugió Korra.

—Soy tu amigo —dijo el hombre.

Sintió su aliento caliente en el rostro: le olía a vino y a sidra.

Entonces recibió tres rápidos rodillazos en las costillas. Pero Korra reaccionó y le dio cabezazos en la nariz, hasta rompérsela. El hombre gimió y se removió tratando de librarse de la cazadora, pero ésta no lo soltó.

—Tú… no eres amigo mío —le dijo Korra, intentando abrirse paso con la lanza por debajo del brazo derecho del hombre para clavársela en el costado.

Forcejearon el uno con el otro un rato hasta que, con repentina facilidad, Korra notó que la lanza se abría paso por el jubón y penetraba la carne de su agresor. El hombre se retorció. Korra le dio varias puñaladas más y, al final, le clavó la lanza en el pecho.

Con la mano todavía sobre la empuñadura de la lanza, sintió la vibración del corazón del hombre, atravesado por la hoja de acero. El tipo sufrió dos convulsiones y luego dejó de resistirse. Se quedó quieto, jadeando. Korra no lo soltó durante el rato en que el hálito de vida tardó en abandonarlo; su abrazo era tan íntimo como el de dos amantes.

Aunque el hombre había intentado asesinarla, y a pesar de que Korra no sabía de él más que eso, no podía evitar que la embargara un sentimiento de terrible cercanía con él. Ahí tenía a otro ser humano —otra criatura viviente, pensante, cuya vida acababa por su culpa.

—¿Quién eres? —le susurró—. ¿Quién te ha enviado?

—Casi… casi conseguí matarte —dijo el hombre, con una satisfacción perversa—. ¿Estás orgullosa de lo que eres ahora, Korra? ¿De en lo que te has convertido?

Entonces soltó un largo suspiro y su cuerpo quedó inerte. Dejó de existir.

Korra dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre, luchando por respirar y temblando desde la cabeza a los pies por la conmoción de la lucha. Al cabo de poco notó que tiraban de la tela de lana que la cubría.

—¡Sáquenmela de encima! —gritó Korra, apartando la tela con el brazo derecho, incapaz de continuar aguantando el opresivo peso de la tienda, la oscuridad, el poco espacio y el aire viciado.

Alguien rajó la tela con un cuchillo y Korra vio que se abría una grieta de luz sobre su cabeza. Era la luz caliente y danzarina de una antorcha. Desesperada por salir de ese confinamiento, se puso en pie, agarró los bordes de la hendidura y se coló por ella. Salió a la noche trastabillando, desnuda excepto por el grueso abrigo de piel de oso que usaba para dormir, y miró a su alrededor, confusa.

Allí estaban Mila, Kya, el gato Arquímedes y diez cazadoras más, todas ellas con las espadas y los arcos preparados para intervenir. Ninguna iba completamente vestida para luchar, excepto dos, que Korra reconoció como las centinelas que realizaban el turno de noche. Habían corrido a toda prisa para llegar hasta ella en el momento justo. Y mientras se preguntaba cómo sus amigos se habían enterado de que corría peligro, alguien exclamó:

—¡Por Raava!

Korra se dio la vuelta y vio que una de las cazadoras acababa de apartar la tienda y había dejado al descubierto el cuerpo del asesino. El hombre era alto de estatura y llevaba el cabello, largo e hirsuto, recogido en una cola. Tenía la nariz torcida y aplastada —Korra se la había roto—, y una capa de sangre le cubría el pecho y el costado, desde donde caía al suelo. Parecía demasiada cantidad de sangre para pertenecer a una única persona. Pero había algo, algo en él que se le hacía terriblemente familiar; la línea de su rostro, la fuerte mandíbula, las espesas cejas arqueadas…

—Korra —dijo Kya. La cazadora continuaba mirando fijamente al asesino, incapaz de apartar la mirada de él—. Korra —repitió Kya, esta vez con voz más alta—. Korra, escúchame. ¿Estás herida? ¿Qué ha sucedido?… ¡Korra!

La preocupación en el tono de voz de la bruja atrajo por fin la atención de Korra.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Niña, ¿estás herida?

«¿Por qué cree que lo estoy?» Desconcertada, miró hacia su pecho. Tenía el torso completamente cubierto de sangre, y también los brazos y la parte superior de sus calzas azules estaban manchadas.

—Estoy bien —respondió, aunque le costaba hablar—. ¿Alguien más fue atacado?

—No —contestó la cazadora Mila.

—¿Entonces cómo supieron… que yo…?

 _Ha sido cosa mía, Cazadora Real_ —maulló Arquímedes—. _Percibí un aroma extraño que se aproximaba hacia ti a toda velocidad. Alerté a Kya inmediatamente. Su olor me pareció extraño, porque su esencia era prácticamente la misma de un fey, pero ese cuerpo que está ahí es completamente humano._

Perturbada, Korra se dirigió a Kya y le dio la orden de revisar el cuerpo del asesino. Entonces se quedó quieta, sintiéndose torpe y estúpida, mientras la bruja acataba sus órdenes rápidamente. Todas las cazadoras se dispersaron, excepto Mila, que permaneció a su lado. Las demás se dirigieron a registrar el campamento y los alrededores en caso de que hubieran más atacantes ocultos en las tinieblas. Kya inspeccionó el cuerpo del asesino y, al examinar la lanza que tenía clavada en el corazón, se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ahogar una exclamación.

—¿Qué sucede? —se estremeció Korra.

—Es que… él es… —la bruja había empalidecido tanto que su piel se confundía con la nieve—. Este hombre… es… el Príncipe Mako…

Korra se sintió apunto de desfallecer.

—¿Qué has dicho?

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Asami contempló las palmas de sus manos. Ni siquiera podía distinguir el lodo de su propia sangre, pero sabía que Toph la había obligado a extraer el metal con las manos desnudas por una razón; para familiarizarse con el tacto del mineral, para endurecer sus dedos, para volver callosas aquellas manos tan delicadas… «Manos de criada —pensó—; manos de bruja, manos de guerrera, manos de herrera». Se preguntaba, a qué clase de persona le pertenecerían sus manos cuanto todo terminara. ¿En qué se convertiría ella al final de su historia?

Asami contempló las palmas de sus manos. Aún no lograba encontrar la mena de hierro perfecta, la más adecuada. Vagó por las profundidades de la caverna durante horas, se internó en el laberinto de túneles subterráneos, excavó cada depósito de hierro que divisó en la oscuridad, y sin embargo esas, sus manos tan versátiles, continuaban vacías. No podía regresar al atrio de la vieja herrera y presentarse así ante ella. No después de lo que le había prometido a Toph, y por extensión, lo que le había prometido a Korra.

«Korra…» Le era difícil evitar pensar en ella, en su amada cazadora. A pesar de que sólo había permanecido unas ocho horas en el mundo de los fey, sentía como si hubiesen transcurrido ocho días enteros desde que llegó. Y la extrañaba así, como si no la hubiese visto durante ocho largos y extenuantes días, sumida en las tinieblas de aquel misterioso mundo paralelo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido para Korra en realidad? No lo sabía con exactitud, uno o dos días como mucho, pero con seguridad ya debía estar esperándola. ¡Ojalá pudiese apresurar el proceso! Si tan sólo supiera cómo hallar una mena de hierro lo suficientemente buena como para complacer a Toph, entonces podría pasar a aprender cómo forjar una espada con magia, y al fin se marcharía devuelta a su propio mundo.

«Si existiera una forma de percibir el hierro de la misma forma en que percibo a las personas…» —Asami apretó los puños y tanteó la tierra que cubría sus dedos—, «Arquímedes sabría qué decir, o al menos conocería algún hechizo que… ¡Eso es!»

Se puso de pie y corrió de regreso, a través del túnel, hasta que pudo vislumbrar en la oscuridad el brillo del lago subterráneo, verde como una esmeralda, que reflejaba el brillo de las antorchas de fluorita luminiscente. Encontró una roca lo suficientemente grande como para sentarse en ella, adoptó una pose de meditación y cerró los ojos. Durante sus entrenamientos con Arquímedes en la Ciudadela Real, había aprendido a percibir el mundo como lo hacían los fey, justo como lo hacía Kuvira luego de quitarse la vista.

« _Podrás mirar una sola cosa y verlas todas»,_ le había dicho Arquímedes, al final de su última lección junto a él.

Aunque debía admitirse a sí misma que, hasta el momento no había logrado dominar aquella técnica justo como el viejo felino deseaba; y todavía tenía mucha dificultad para percibir organismos no vivos, era especialmente mala para conseguir tomar consciencia de todas las cosas por igual y no distraerse concentrándose en un sujeto particular. Asami supo de inmediato que esto no sería fácil, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Al sentarse en la roca, Asami encontró que la turbulencia de sus ideas y sentimientos le impedía reunir la concentración suficiente para abrir la mente y sentir a las criaturas de la gruta subterránea. Aun así, la paz del entorno suavizó paulatinamente su temor al fracaso, su confusión y su terca impaciencia. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, sus facultades habían recuperado la agudeza habitual, de modo que volvió a intentar percibir primero a los organismos vivos de la caverna para, poco a poco, pasar a las plantas, y luego a los minerales ocultos en las piedras.

«Allá reposa una colonia de murciélagos», acertó la joven con interés y sonrió para sí.

Asami obtuvo un éxito limitado. Si se relajaba y se permitía absorber información de todas las conciencias cercanas, miles de imágenes y sentimientos se apresuraban en su mente, acumulándose en rápidos fogonazos de sonido y color, tacto y olor, dolor y placer. La cantidad de información era abrumadora.

Por pura costumbre, su mente atrapaba un objeto u otro de aquella corriente y excluía a todos los demás hasta que se daba cuenta del error y se forzaba a arrancar la mente para recuperar el estado de receptividad pasiva. El ciclo se repetía cada pocos segundos.

Ocurrió que, en medio del trance, cuando por fin su mente se había abierto a todo lo que la rodeaba, y su alcance comenzaba a expandirse, Asami fue invadida por una visión. Una gota de agua se desprendió de una de las estalactitas y cayó sobre su muslo derecho, traspasándole la túnica y helándole la piel.

Una mujer en un salón de cristal, de pie, con sus dedos cerrados en puños. Miraba por la ventana, sí, una de cristal real, duro e inflexible, demasiado sólida para ser producto de una simple visión. La mujer contemplaba el paisaje que tenía ante sí. Los muros de la fortaleza de cristal descendían como la ladera de una montaña hacia los campos de hielo de abajo. A lo lejos, el océano era azul celeste bajo los témpanos de hielo, y reflejaba el gran arco del cielo. Detrás de la mujer hubo un movimiento: ligero y mínimo, apenas perceptible.

La mujer se volteó y Asami sintió el azote de un cortante viento helado. Por una fracción de segundo vio a la mujer reflejada en sus propios ojos; y viéndose a través de sus ojos, contempló el miedo en su propio rostro. Porque esta mujer era la reina Suyin, y le estaba permitiendo verse a través de ella. Le estaba haciendo saber que la había visto, en aquel momento cuando se cruzaron brevemente sus miradas en medio de la celebración del Kärleksdag.

La diferencia era que, en esta ocasión, la conexión entre sus miradas era irrompible. Suyin observó que el rostro de la joven se constreñía por el pánico, y le susurró, con voz suave, acariciando con ella sus oídos.

 _"Eres una cosa imperfecta, joven humana."_

Sintió su miedo, el de Asami, y la entristeció y la emocionó por igual. Se volvió hacia las vistas congeladas fuera de la ventana, satisfecha de sí misma. Pronto, pensó, y se llenó de fervor… Pronto llegaría el fin de la traidora.

Asami sintió la anticipación de la reina fey con una claridad que nunca antes había experimentado al usar su don empático. Y además de eso, percibió la embriagadora fuerza de su infinito poder, como si en sus venas corriera el fuego de milenios. Abrasador, llenaba su cuerpo, de pie ante esa ventana en el castillo de cristal, de la misma manera que Korra había llenado todos sus sentidos cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Otra gota de agua le cayó sobre la pierna, fría y dura. Irritada, Asami bajó los pies al suelo y corrió hacia el oscuro lago. Se arrodilló ante la orilla más cercana, hundió sus manos en el agua helada y se empapó la cara. Entonces todo desapareció, y cuando miró hacia abajo, el agua estaba tan quieta como la superficie de un espejo, y podía ver que, aún entre las verdosas sombras de las profundidades de la tierra, continuaba siendo ella misma: Asami Sato, y no Suyin, la reina fey.

Sin poder evitarlo, casi de inmediato perdió toda noción de si aquella visión había sido real o no. Volvió a echarse agua helada en la cara, pero esto sólo aumentó la sensación de duda y confusión.

—¿Qué fue lo que vi? —susurró, nerviosa—. ¿Estaré delirando? ¿Estaré enloqueciendo aquí abajo? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¡Ah, ya lo he olvidado! ¿Por qué no puedo recordar?

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero cayó hacia atrás. Sintió que temblaba, que la oscuridad de esa gruta era demasiada a pesar de los puntos verdes de fluorita que colgaban de las antorchas; sintió que se ahogaba en el profundo silencio de ese abismo…

 _Robouas uer magnei_

 _Noue pepoisas cridiíon imon_

 _Noue pepoisas geliíin_

 _Supritiía tiresos sondi_

 _¿Estabas en la roca?_

 _¿O viste mi amor?_

 _¿O viste un brillo?_

 _¿La belleza de esta tierra?_

Una voz subía y bajaba por las extrañas escalas de la música de los fey, mientras entonaba suavemente un canto anecdótico en su lengua nativa. La melodía hizo que a Asami se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Conocía esa canción, porque en su letra se relataba uno de los cuentos favoritos de su madre: la historia de la cazadora Artio, que era famosa por domar osos, sin importar su tamaño o especie.

 _¿O viste la manzana?_

 _¿La más dulce y fragante flor?_

 _¿O viste los prados de Nantarora?_

 _¿Están floreciendo como dicen?_

Yasuko disfrutaba contarle ese cuento durante las noches de primavera, porque fue durante esa estación que la cazadora Artio escaló la montaña más alta del mundo para poder alcanzar el firmamento, donde intentó atrapar a la constelación de la Osa Mayor, y así impresionar a la fey Alioth.

 _Oh, estaba en la roca,_

 _y vi tu amor_

 _Oh, vi el brillo,_

 _la belleza de tu tierra_

Pero la cazadora Artio no llevó acabo tal hazaña en busca de fama, gloria o riquezas. Lo hizo por amor. La fey Alioth, Señora de las Bestias, estaba celosa del talento de Artio para domar a los osos, reyes del bosque, y en un acto de crueldad desmedida secuestró a la prometida de Artio y la hizo desaparecer del mundo de los humanos. Sólo la regresaría con una condición: Artio debía probar que podía domar a la Osa Mayor, y traer como prueba de su gesta una de las estrellas de la constelación.

 _Oh, vi los prados de Nantarora,_

 _La estrella más dulce y brillante._

 _Y vi nuestro amor,_

 _estaba floreciendo como dicen._

Artio logró llegar hasta la Osa Mayor, navegando por el cielo estrellado, pero justo cuando consiguió dominar a la bestia y robarle una de sus estrellas, salió el sol y el sendero de luna llena que mantenía sus pies firmes en lo alto desapareció. Artio cayó de la bóveda celeste y su cuerpo se precipitó sobre los prados de Nantarora, en la provincia del oeste. Murió en el campo de flores, sujetando la estrella que liberaría a su amada.

 _Robouas uer magnei_

 _Noue pepoisas cridiíon imon_

 _Noue pepoisas geliíin_

 _Supritiía tiresos sondi_

 _¿Estabas en la roca?_

 _¿O viste mi amor?_

 _¿O viste un brillo?_

 _¿La belleza de esta tierra?_

La canción estaba basada en un poema escrito por la prometida de Artio, que fue liberada finalmente por la fey Alioth. Ella regresó la estrella faltante al firmamento, esperando que algún día, esa misma estrella la guiaría de regreso a los brazos de su amada cazadora: Artio, Domadora de los Reyes del Bosque.

Asami siguió la melodía, que la condujo alrededor de la orilla del lago. Allí, cerca de una imponente columna de piedra, divisó a Isilión. El corcel de negro pelaje y crin azulada cual luz de estrellas bufó suavemente al verla acercarse. Asami se alegró, porque luego de separarse de él, temió por su bienestar. Mas Isilión estaba sano y salvo, y devoraba contento el musgo de las rocas. A su lado, encontró a la persona que la había guiado con el murmullo de su canto.

Kuvira estaba cepillando al caballo, y cuando escuchó los pasos de Asami, levantó la vista de su trabajo y su mano se detuvo. Parecía cansada, como si no hubiera dormido bien en meses. Tenía sombras moradas debajo de los ojos, y las mejillas manchadas de sangre seca y sudor; un delgado rastro de lágrimas le caía del ojo izquierdo. Cuando notó que Asami se acercaba a ella, la fey murmuró algo por lo bajo, una maldición a los dioses sin duda, porque era la última persona a la que hubiera querido ver en esos momentos.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? —le preguntó, esquiva.

Asami dudó, tenía la mente en blanco.

—¿Qué era lo que buscaba? —dijo, atónita.

—El hierro para tu espada. ¿Acaso bromeas?

—No, yo… —Asami tardó unos minutos en aclarar sus ideas—. Qué extraño… Me pareció haber visto algo, algo importante mientras meditaba, pero ya no puedo recordar lo que era. ¿Habré estado soñando despierta?

—Si estás tan exhausta como yo —replicó Kuvira sin alzarla a ver, y reanudó el cepillado del caballo—. Es una buena posibilidad.

Ninguna de las dos habló y sólo se escucharon los resoplidos de Isilión, y el goteo del agua que caía de las estalactitas y se perdía en la inmensidad del lago.

—Temo que aún no he podido encontrar la mena de hierro perfecta —anunció de repente Asami, ante el intransigente silencio de la fey.

—¿Y qué te lo impide? —le espetó Kuvira, con evidente malhumor.

—Me queda sólo una oportunidad, pero temo que jamás seré capaz de adivinar cuál metal sería el más indicado para Toph. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? ¡Pensé que tenía el conocimiento suficiente para-…!

—¿Para quién es la espada? —la interrumpió Kuvira, aún sin molestarse en mirarla.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste. ¿Para quién es la maldita espada?

—¿Cómo preguntas eso? ¡Es para mí, evidentemente! ¿Acaso estás ebria?

—¿Acaso lo estás tú, pequeña estúpida?

—¡No! —Asami se sonrojó profusamente—. ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?

—Que si la espada es tuya, ¿por qué demonios buscas el material que más complacería a Toph? ¿No deberías pensar en lo que más te beneficiaría a ti al momento de blandir el arma? —replicó la fey con brusquedad. Su voz tenía un tono sorprendentemente profundo, más parecido al gruñido grave y bronco de un gato salvaje que a su habitual tono solemne.

Asami ni siquiera se paró a meditar la respuesta. Hizo un gesto desesperado y se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente. Entonces, tambaleándose levemente, sintió que el desasosiego la dominaba. El mundo le dio vueltas y las rodillas se le doblaron.

—Ayúdame, Kuvira… —suplicó en un susurro—. No pienso claramente…

—Asami, ¿estás…? ¡Asami!

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo grave de su situación, pero cuando oyó el miedo en la voz de Kuvira, sospechó que algo andaba mal con ella, realmente mal… A veces el cuerpo de Asami se convertía en un poderoso comunicador cuando su mente trataba de hacer caso omiso de una verdad concreta; exhausta y enferma, la muchacha entendió el mensaje que le enviaba el cuerpo: había llegado el momento de reconsiderar el impacto que la mirada de Suyin tuvo sobre ella.

Asami sintió sus músculos paralizarse por completo un instante antes de caer.

—¡Asam-…! ¡Pequeñaja!

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Korra se estremeció. Sentía frío por todo el cuerpo, en especial en las manos y en los pies, que tenía helados. Mila se dio cuenta, así que fue a buscar una manta para que se tapara.

—Toma —dijo Mila, cubriéndole los hombros—. Ven a sentarte al lado del fuego de las centinelas. Calentaré un poco de agua para que puedas lavarte, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven cazadora asintió con la cabeza; no se creía capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra. Mila y ella se alejaron en dirección a la hoguera, pero de repente su vieja rival se detuvo y Korra se vio obligada a hacer lo mismo.

—Kira, Jessa —dijo Mila—, tráiganme un catre, algo donde sentarse, una jarra de hidromiel y unas cuantas vendas. Y llamen a la sanadora Kya. Tan deprisa como puedan. Ahora mismo, por favor.

Sorprendidas, las dos cazadoras corrieron a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Korra, confusa—. ¿Qué sucede?

Mila la miró con expresión sombría y señaló el pecho de la Cazadora Real.

—Si no estás herida, entonces te ruego que me digas qué es eso.

Korra bajó la mirada hasta su pecho y vio que, bajo la capa de sangre, tenía una larga y profunda herida que le empezaba en el centro del seno derecho, le cruzaba el esternón y terminaba justo debajo del pezón izquierdo. La parte más ancha del corte debía de tener unos seis milímetros, y parecía una boca sin labios que esbozara una enorme y espantosa sonrisa. Pero lo más inquietante de esa herida era que no salía sangre de ella, ni una sola gota.

Korra vio con claridad la fina capa de grasa de debajo de la piel y, debajo de ésta, el oscuro tejido muscular, del mismo color que el de la carne de venado cruda. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a las heridas provocadas por espadas, lanzas y demás armas, se sintió nerviosa al verla. Ella misma había sufrido muchas heridas durante su lucha contra los fey, sus incontables cicatrices eran prueba de ello, pero era la primera vez que le habían hecho una tan grande y extraña.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Mila.

Korra negó con la cabeza sin levantar la vista.

—No.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, y el corazón —que todavía estaba acelerado a causa de la lucha—, desbocado: le latía tan deprisa que un latido no se distinguía del siguiente. «¿Estaba envenenada esa lanza?», se preguntó.

—Korra, niña, tienes que relajarte —dijo Kya al llegar—. Creo que te puedo curar, pero si te desmayas va a ser más difícil.

Mila la sujetó por el hombro y la condujo hasta el catre que la cazadora Jessa acababa de sacar de uno de los carromatos. Korra, obediente, se sentó.

—¿Cómo se supone que pueda relajarme? —preguntó, soltando una rápida carcajada de crispación. Las lágrimas contenidas le habían enrojecido los ojos—. Acabo de asesinar al hermano de mi mejor amigo, y al heredero al trono de mi país. ¿Crees que…?

—Lo sé, Korra —la consoló Mila, con voz severa y pausada—. Pero no pienso permitir que te culpes por ello. Jamás habrías podido adivinar que se trataba del príncipe; además él intentó matarte. Mira la herida en tu pecho y dime si me equivoco.

—¿Cómo voy a decírselo a Bolin? —sollozó ella—. ¿Cómo voy a explicárselo a mi rey?

—Eso no importa ahora, Korra. Necesitamos curarte —insistió Mila, apretándole el hombro derecho con la mano—. Respira profundamente e imagínate que, cada vez que exhalas, te hundes en la tierra. Confía en mí: funciona.

Korra lo hizo, y en cuanto exhaló por tercera vez, los tensos músculos del pecho se le relajaron y un chorro de sangre salió despedido de la herida salpicando a Kya en la cara. La bruja retrocedió y soltó una maldición. La sangre corrió por encima del estómago de Korra, caliente.

—Ahora sí que duele —dijo ella, apretando la mandíbula.

—¡Eh! —gritó Mila levantando el brazo al ver a Kira, que corría hacia ellas cargada con las vendas y las cosas que le había pedido.

En cuanto la cazadora lo hubo dejado todo encima del catre, Kya cogió un rollo de gasa y lo apretó contra la herida de Korra, con lo que consiguió detener la hemorragia momentáneamente.

—Túmbate —le ordenó.

Korra se echó y Jessa le acercó un taburete a Kya, que se sentó al lado de la Cazadora Real sin dejar de ejercer presión sobre la herida. Entonces, alargando el brazo, la bruja chasqueó los dedos y dijo:

—Dame la hidromiel.

Cuando Kira le hubo dado la jarra, Kya miró a Korra a los ojos y le dijo:

—Tengo que limpiarte la herida antes de cerrártela con un hechizo. ¿Comprendes?

Korra asintió con la cabeza.

—Dame algo para morder.

Se oyó el sonido de unas hebillas. Korra notó que le ponían un grueso cinturón entre los dientes, y lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Adelante! —dijo, con el cuero en la boca.

Inmediatamente, y sin que Korra tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Kya apartó la gasa de la herida y vertió hidromiel encima de la cortada, limpiándola de lodo, sangre y suciedad. Al notar la quemazón de la hidromiel, Korra soltó un gruñido estrangulado y arqueó la espalda agarrándose con fuerza a los bordes del catre.

—Bueno, ya está —dijo Kya, dejando la jarra a un lado.

Korra miró hacia las estrellas. Le temblaban todos los músculos del cuerpo. Mientras Kya le curaba el corte que le había hecho la lanza empuñada por el príncipe Mako, Korra sintió un escozor insoportable en la parte más profunda del pecho. El escozor se le extendió por la superficie de la piel y, cuando se le pasó, se dio cuenta de que el dolor había desparecido. Pero la sensación había sido tan desagradable que habría querido rascarse hasta arrancarse la piel.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, Kya suspiró y, abandonándose, apoyó la cabeza en las manos.

Con un gran esfuerzo por controlar las piernas, Korra consiguió pasarlas por encima del borde del catre y se sentó. Se pasó una mano por el pecho y notó que, excepto por sus antiguas cicatrices, estaba completamente liso: curado y sin ninguna marca, igual que había estado antes de que Mako se colara sin razón en su tienda.

«Magia».

A su lado, Jessa y Kira permanecían de pie, mirándola. Korra vio que estaban un tanto sorprendidas, pero no creyó que las demás cazadoras se dieran cuenta de ello. Eran muy jóvenes, casi tanto como ella la primera vez que marchó con la Partida de Caza Real hacia la guerra. Al contemplarlas así, con el cuerpo y espíritu maltrechos luego de tantas batallas, Korra se sintió, inevitablemente, vieja, muy a pesar de lo joven que era ella también.

—Vayan a dormir —les dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Dentro de unas horas nos marcharemos, y necesito que estén despejadas.

—¿Segura que está bien, mi Señora? —preguntó Jessa.

—Sí, sí —mintió Korra—. Gracias por su ayuda, pero ahora márchense. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a descansar con ustedes dos ahí plantadas como gallinas cluecas?

En cuanto se hubieron alejado, Korra se frotó el rostro y se observó las manos, que le temblaban. Todavía estaban manchadas de sangre. Se sintió destrozada. Vacía. Como si hubiera realizado el trabajo de una semana entera en tan sólo unos minutos. «Príncipe Mako», lamentó sin poder evitarlo. «Si hubiese sabido que eras tú, yo jamás…»

" _Soy tu amigo…"_ Él intentó decírselo, a pesar de que sus acciones demostraban lo contrario, y ella fue incapaz de verlo, en realidad sí era su amigo… Era Mako…

—¿Crees que estarás en condiciones de luchar? —le preguntó a Kya.

La bruja se encogió de hombros.

—No tanto como antes… Pero es un precio que hay que pagar. No podemos presentar batalla si tú no nos diriges.

Korra no gastó energías en llevarle la contraria.

—Deberías descansar un poco. No falta mucho para el amanecer.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo voy a lavarme, buscaré una túnica y, luego, iré a ver si Azula se encuentra a salvo.

—¿A dónde ha ido ella?

—Al Fuerte de Pakku.

—¿Sola? ¡Es una locura!

Korra apenas podía controlar la rabia que le quemaba el estómago.

—¡No pude detenerla! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Al igual que no pude detener a Mako sin matarlo! ¡No soy la Cazadora Real que creías, bruja! ¡Y no soy la Cazadora Real que yo creía ser! —gritó, derramando lágrimas—. ¡He fracasado de nuevo! Una vez más… le fallé a mi rey… ¡Soy…! Soy solo un fraude…

—Mi niña, sabes que eso no es cier-…

—¡Cállate y vete! —rugió Korra—. Quiero estar sola.

Observó a Kya mientras se alejaba con paso lento e inseguro. Cuando la bruja hubo desaparecido en la oscuridad, cerró los ojos y pensó en Asami, intentando tranquilizarse un poco. Luego reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y fue hasta su tienda, que continuaba en el suelo, para buscar sus ropas, sus armas, su cota de malla y el odre de agua. Evitó mirar el cuerpo del príncipe, a pesar de que era difícil no verlo mientras se movía entre el amasijo de palos y telas. Pero, al final, se arrodilló a su lado y, apartando la vista, le arrancó la lanza.

Al salir del cuerpo, la hoja rozó un hueso provocando un desagradable sonido. Korra sacudió con fuerza la mano con que sujetaba la lanza y unas gruesas gotas de sangre salpicaron la nieve. Ahora no podía dejar de contemplar al príncipe caído. Le sorprendía su aspecto, demasiado cambiado como para ser realmente el mismo Mako que cruzó espadas con ella una vez, hacía ya tanto tiempo…

Parecía como si hubiera envejecido cinco años mientras estuvo en las manos de los fey. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las ojeras oscuras; la frente, surcada de arrugas, y cuando lucharon, sus movimientos fueron rígidos, como si tuviera todo el cuerpo magullado. Además, le había crecido una barba quemada, que se veía manchada y roñosa. No podía ser Mako, pero lo era, y ella había acabado con su vida.

" _¡Espera, soy tu amigo!"_

—¿Quién te hizo esto, Mako? —musitó sin poder frenar las lágrimas.

 _¿No es obvio?_ —Korra se volteó y vio que Arquímedes olfateaba la nieve a pocos metros del cuerpo del príncipe. Movía la cola de un lado a otro, inquieto—. _¿Qué más puede ser esto sino otra de las maquinaciones de Suyin?_

—¿Por qué se ve así?

 _El tiempo transcurre diferente en el mundo de los fey, y el príncipe fue su prisionero durante semanas. Me parece, además, que fue torturado a diario_ —Arquímedes echó las orejas ligeramente hacia atrás y sacó las garras de las patas delanteras—. _Fue por venganza, sin duda; un príncipe heredero por otro. No sólo eso, sino que Suyin buscó la forma de hacerte daño a ti y a los humanos, y lo logró._

Korra se tocó el pecho con aire ausente, allí donde, hasta hace unos minutos, había estado la herida que le provocó el príncipe.

—¿Qué más daño que el que le ha hecho a Bolin y a nuestro rey? —sollozó ella—. Es demasiado, Bolin no lo soportará… ¿y si? ¿Y si es verdad que la Milicia Real ha sido vencida? ¿También tendré que confesarle que ha perdido a su padre? ¿He de arrodillarme ante mi mejor amigo y decirle que los dejé morir a ambos? ¿Y que yo misma empuñaba el arma que destrozó el corazón de su hermano? —las lágrimas, grandes y espesas, nublaron su vista.

Arquímedes desvió la mirada.

 _Cazadora Real…_

—¡No me llames así! —exclamó Korra, desconsolada—. He fracasado, he fallado en mi deber… Ni siquiera recibí ese maldito título por mérito propio. ¡Soy…!

 _¡Ya basta!_ —el felino la fulminó con la mirada, entornando los ojos. Su actitud ya no era tan indiferente—. _Deja de compadecerte, humana estúpida, o te destrozaré la cara a arañazos y echaré tus tripas a los cuervos. ¿Vas a darle a Suyin la satisfacción de verte destruyéndote a ti misma? Avísame si estás conforme con caer en su juego, y yo mismo le ahorraré el esfuerzo de acabar contigo._

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo…? —Korra se interrumpió, estaba demasiado consternada para continuar.

 _Tienes que comprender lo siguiente, humana. A ninguno de nosotros le ha gustado esto. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Muchas personas más van a morir en las siguientes horas, y muchas de ellas serán asesinadas por tu espada. Esto es una guerra; tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo._

Korra apretó los puños, soportando tanta rabia que apenas podía contenerla.

—Yo…

 _Si lo que te atribula es la pérdida del príncipe, existe una manera de traerlo de vuelta, pero sólo la compartiré contigo si por algún milagro conseguimos salir victoriosos al final de toda esta catástrofe. Eso claro, si estás dispuesta a perder la vida intentándolo, porque nadie que lo haya intentado antes, ha sobrevivido jamás._

—¿Dispuesta? —replicó Korra, con la mirada vacía—. Yo vivo para morir, ése es mi deber como cazadora del rey.

Arquímedes erizó el pelaje de la nuca y la espalda.

 _Haz lo que te plazca entonces, cazadora_ —bufó.

En medio del frío silencio nocturno, Korra se preparó, despacio, para la batalla. Luego fue a buscar a Mila, a quien le ordenó que reuniera al resto de la Partida de Caza Real, pues había decidido que no esperarían hasta el alba para atacar la fortaleza. Y caminó por todo el perímetro del campamento, repasando mentalmente todas las fases de su plan para asaltar el Fuerte de Pakku. Cuando terminó, mordisqueó los huesos de un muslo de ciervo frío que encontró entre las sobras de su cena, y observó las estrellas.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, la imagen del cuerpo del príncipe Mako delante de su tienda no la abandonaba. «¿Quién decide que una persona debe vivir y que otra debe morir? Mi vida no valía más que la suya, pero es a él a quien se le ha esfumado el alma del cuerpo, mientras que yo podré disfrutar de, por lo menos, unas cuantas horas más de vida. ¿Se trata del azar, aleatorio y cruel, o existe un motivo o un plan para todo esto, aunque no podamos comprenderlo?»

—Sea como sea —espetó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la fortaleza de piedra en la lejanía—. Haré que la reina fey se arrepienta...

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Lo primero que escuchó Asami al recuperar la consciencia, fue el gruñido furibundo de la anciana Toph.

—¡Argggg! ¡Detesto los hechizos que interfieren en la memoria! Son la peor forma de magia, siempre provocan el caos y la confusión. Y casi siempre acaban por hacer que los miembros de una familia se maten los unos a los otros sin darse cuenta. ¡Si lo sabré yo! ¡Maldita sea, maldita mil veces!

Asami se incorporó despacio y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba dentro de la casa de piedra, reposando sobre la humilde cama de la anciana. Cuando el entumecimiento de todo su cuerpo pasó, algo amargo se le removió en el estómago y vomitó en una cubeta que Toph había dejado para ella al lado de la cama. Al alzar la cabeza, vio su reflejo en un pequeño espejo de pared y notó que se le había roto un vaso sanguíneo del ojo; el derrame le provocó un hematoma al borde de la pupila. En verdad, se veía tan mal como se sentía.

—¿Maestra? —consiguió articular la joven.

—Bien, al menos está con vida —balbuceó sin dirigirle la mirada—. ¡Bum-Ju! ¡Pajarraco bueno para nada: ve y dile a Kuvira que la cría ya despertó!

El cuervo de plumas blancas sacudió las alas y saltó por la ventana emitiendo un estridente chillido.

—¿Qué fue lo que…?

Toph se volteó hacia ella, inexpresiva.

—Calla, estoy orando —le dijo con brusquedad. A la luz de la lámpara sin llama, la bulbosa frente le brillaba como mármol pulido.

La anciana cerró los ojos y se dobló hacia delante un momento, apretando una mano contra el abdomen. Cuando pasó exactamente un minuto, incorporó la espalda, se llevó el dorso de la mano a la mejilla y se balanceó a un lado y a otro gimiendo—: ¡Oh, Raava! ¡Llévame contigo de una vez, pero sino, déjame ver el día en el que la paz regresará a nuestros mundos, así como a mi familia…!

Luego se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa con paso incierto en dirección a una pequeña colección de espadas y de hachas que se encontraban colgadas en la pared que Asami tenía a sus espaldas, al lado de un nicho cubierto por una cortina de seda negra.

Las argollas de latón de las que colgaba la cortina de seda repicaron unas contra otras cuando Toph corrió la tela a un lado, y dejó a la vista unos estantes tallados con runas y con figuras de un detalle tan fantástico que a Asami le pareció que podría mirarlas durante horas sin conseguir captarlas por entero.

En el estante de abajo había unas seis figuras de apariencia semi humana, todas ellas con unos rasgos exagerados y unas posturas que expresaban con claridad el carácter de cada una. Cuatro tenían aspecto masculino, y formaban una hilera del más alto al más bajo, excepto por los últimos dos de menor estatura, que eran exactamente iguales. En cambio, las otras dos figuras, claramente femeninas, se encontraban demasiado alejadas la una de la otra; una con los cuatro varones y la otra, aislada del resto.

Toph se sacó un amuleto de oro y plata de dentro de la desgastada túnica amarillenta, lo besó y lo mantuvo a la altura de su garganta mientras se arrodillaba frente al nicho que contenía las figuras.

—Está bien —suspiró al fin—. Sé que no es mi momento de dormir en las catacumbas de Turók de la Tierra, y Vaatu no permite la entrada a aquellos que apremian su llegada. Pero, a su debido tiempo, mi familia se reunirá de nuevo, incluidos todos nuestros antepasados desde que Vaatu creó el mundo de la oscuridad y Raava nos trajo la luz. Eso lo sé.

Asami se arrodilló a su lado y, con voz ronca, preguntó:

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Lo sé porque es así. —Con movimientos lentos y respetuosos, Toph tocó los pies tallados de cada una de las figuras con la punta de los dedos de la mano—. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera? Dado que el mundo no pudo haberse creado a sí mismo, igual que no puede hacerlo una espada ni un yelmo, y dado que solamente los seres que tienen el poder de forjar la tierra y los cielos son los que tienen poder divino; es en los dioses en quienes debemos buscar la respuesta. En ellos confío para que cuiden de que el mundo vaya por el camino correcto, y con mi confianza, me libro del peso de mi carne.

Hablaba con tanta convicción que Asami sintió un súbito deseo de compartir sus creencias. Deseó echar a un lado sus dudas y miedos y saber que, por muy horrible que el mundo pudiera parecer a veces, la vida no era mera confusión. Deseó saber a ciencia cierta que ella no finalizaría el día en que una espada le cortara la cabeza; que, un día, se reencontraría con Yasuko, Hiroshi y con todos aquellos a quienes había amado y había perdido. Un desesperado deseo de tener esperanza y consuelo la invadió, la confundió y la dejó inestable sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Y, a pesar de todo, una parte de sí misma se resistía; no le permitía confiarse a los dioses que nunca estuvieron ahí para ella ni para su madre, y reprimir, así, su identidad y su sentido de bienestar por algo que no comprendía.

—Son mis nietos, ¿ves? —murmuró la anciana, sacándola de sus profundas cavilaciones. Y volvió a tocar los pies de cada figura, nombrando a cada uno—: Baatar el mayor, Huan el segundo, Wing y Wei los jóvenes gemelos, Opal la princesa heredera y… —Asami se fijó en la figura aislada y supo de inmediato a quién representaba—. …Kuvira. Yo misma los tallé de memoria, aunque jamás he visto sus rostros, sé quiénes son… o quiénes solían ser…

Con un largo suspiro, Toph murmuró una frase en el idioma de los enanos, luego se puso en pie y cerró la cortina de seda, tapando el nicho. Asami también se levantó, haciendo una mueca al sentir los músculos doloridos a causa del malestar que había sufrido antes, la siguió hasta la mesa y volvió a sentarse.

—Kuvira me dijo que no has comido ni bebido nada desde que llegaste a Zaofu, ¿es eso cierto?

—Sí.

—Y también mencionó que tuviste el estúpido descuido de bajar tus escudos mentales, aún sabiendo que te encontrabas en los dominios de Suyin, ¿eh?

—Sí —repitió ella, esta vez sintiéndose avergonzada. Kuvira tenía razón, había sido estúpida.

—Así las cosas, no debería extrañarte que te sorprendieran descuidada y débil. Por fortuna, Suyin sólo estaba jugando contigo. Atormentar a sus enemigos es un pasatiempo que tiene, y las torturas mentales son su especialidad —gruñó Toph—. Si Kuvira no te hubiera traído hasta aquí a tiempo, habrías perdido más que la cordura, niña.

De un estante de piedra que había en una de las paredes, la enana sacó dos jarras de peltre, luego cogió una bota llena de vino que colgaba del techo y sirvió un trago para ella y para Asami.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó la muchacha—. Por causarle tantas molestias.

—Bah, ¿qué dices? ¿No fuiste tú la que me ayudó a salir de mi propia conmoción mental hace unas horas? Ahora estamos a mano. Y por eso…

Toph levantó la jarra, pronunció un brindis en el idioma de los enanos, que Asami se esforzó en imitar, y ambas bebieron.

—¡Eso! —dijo la anciana—. ¡Bebe y come! ¡Debes reponerte, niña! ¡Necesitarás la energía para trabajar el metal, después de todo, para eso viniste hasta aquí! —Y volvió a beber.

Cuando hubo vaciado su jarra, Asami empezó a despedirse de Toph para salir en busca del hierro para su espada, pero ella la detuvo con un gesto de la mano y le acercó más pan y carne seca.

Asami se dio cuenta de que no podía marcharse sin que Toph se molestara, así que regresó a su silla y procuró comer todo lo que la anciana le ofreció. Y cuando Bum-Ju regresó con Kuvira, la fey también se vio obligada a unírseles en la mesa. Toph se mostró especialmente animada a partir de ese momento; ella fue quien más bebió, quien rió con más fuerza y la primera en hacer una observación ingeniosa.

Al principio, Asami se sintió desconcertada por esa reacción, ya que todavía podía percibir el dolor en la anciana, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa nunca le llegaba a los ojos y de que, cuando creía que nadie la observaba, la alegría desaparecía de su rostro y su expresión se volvía sombría y quieta. Asami llegó a la conclusión de que entretenerlas era la manera de Toph de celebrar la memoria de sus nietos fallecidos, así como de ahuyentar el sufrimiento que le provocaba la crueldad de su hija, Suyin.

«Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú», pensó mientras la observaba.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Korra sintió que una calma profunda la invadía.

La batalla estaba a punto de empezar.

Muchos hombres y mujeres estaban a punto de morir.

Quizás ella sería una de ellos.

Saber eso le aclaró las ideas, y todo su agotamiento se esfumó, al igual que desapareció el ligero temblor que había sufrido desde que habían intentado asesinarla unas horas antes. Nada resultaba tan vigorizador como luchar —ni la comida, ni la risa, ni trabajar con las manos, ni siquiera hacer el amor—, y a pesar de que detestaba reconocerlo, no podía negar el poder de atracción que la batalla ejercía sobre ella.

Korra nunca había querido ser una guerrera vengativa, pero en eso se había convertido, y estaba decidida a superar a todos los guerreros que habían existido antes que ella.

—¡Conmigo! —gritó Korra mientras levantaba su espada _Rhunön_ en alto y la sostenía por encima de su cabeza para que todos la vieran. La hoja brilló con unos destellos iridiscentes y azulados, desnuda ante la masa de nubes negras que se estaba formando en el sur—. ¡Por el Rey!

Ya había visto las puertas abiertas del fuerte y supuso que aquello había sido obra de Azula. Mila, que se había adelantado a todo galope para estimar el número de oponentes al que tendrían que enfrentarse, regresó para informarle que los guerrilleros malditos que custodiaban la entrada estaban muy dispersos, como si no existiera ni la más mínima organización entre sus filas. Ésta era su oportunidad.

Korra les ordenó a sus cazadoras y a sus guerreros que marcharan de frente hacia la muralla interior, y que atacaran con todo lo que tenían. Pero no habían avanzado más de treinta metros cuando una miríada de guerrilleros emergió de la fortaleza, similar a una feroz colonia de hormigas enfurecidas.

Esta vez, Korra no mostró clemencia alguna: en cuanto los vio, taloneó los costados de Pólvora para embestirlos y descargó el filo de su espada contra la clavícula del primero de los guerrilleros sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Una flecha se clavó en su escudo y perforó la madera de tres centímetros de grueso con su punta adiamantada. Korra se tambaleó, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Sabía que solo disponía de unos instantes antes de que los guardias en lo alto de las almenas dispararan contra ella. Saltó de la silla de su corcel al puente levadizo del fuerte, con los brazos extendidos para no perder el equilibrio, y aterrizó pesadamente, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo. Acababa de empuñar la espada cuando más hombres malditos cayeron sobre ella.

Los recibió con un sentimiento de alivio y de alegría salvaje. Ya estaba harta de planificar y de preocuparse por lo que pudiera suceder. Ahora por fin se enfrentaba a unos contrincantes honestos —y no a un rastrero asesino— con los que podía combatir a muerte.

El enfrentamiento fue breve y sangriento. Korra dejó fuera de combate a tres de los guerrilleros durante los primeros segundos. Luego Mila, Kya, Tei, Bastion y los demás se unieron a ella para repeler al resto de los guerrilleros.

Con sus capitanes cubriéndole la espalda, Korra se alejó de la pelea sobre el puente levadizo y corrió escaleras arriba, hacia la galería desde donde los hombres malditos continuaban disparando a las cazadoras que intentaban cruzar el puente. Subió los escalones de tres en tres y, cuando llegó arriba, blandió a _Rhunön_ y golpeó al primero de los guardias en pleno rostro. El guerrillero que se encontraba a su lado acababa de disparar la ballesta, y, al verla, cogió la empuñadura de la espada en su cinto mientras retrocedía. Pero Korra le propinó un fuerte golpe en las costillas, rompiéndoselas, antes de que tuviera tiempo de desenfundarla.

El siguiente guerrillero consiguió dispararle una flecha antes de que ella continuara avanzando. Esta vez, la flecha atravesó el escudo y se quedó trabada en él, casi clavándosele en el pecho. Korra se aseguró de mantener la mortífera punta de la flecha lejos de su cuerpo y descargó un fuerte golpe en el hombro de su contrincante.

El hombre maldito empleó la ballesta para pararla, así que Korra le propinó un golpe con el escudo. El tipo cayó abajo, gritando. Pero esa maniobra había dejado a Korra totalmente al descubierto, y cuando dirigió la atención a los cinco guerrilleros que quedaban en la galería, se dio cuenta de que tres de ellos le estaban apuntando al corazón.

Entonces los hombres malditos dispararon.

Y justo antes de que las flechas la alcanzaran, se desviaron hacia la derecha e impactaron contra la oscura pared como gigantes abejas enojadas. Kya la había salvado. Korra la miró por encima del hombro y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Cuando ya no corrieran ningún peligro, encontraría alguna manera de darle las gracias a la bruja.

Korra cargó contra los demás guerrilleros con una serie de golpes seguidos, acabando con ellos con la misma facilidad con la que hubiera terminado con una hilera de espigas. Luego rompió la flecha que todavía estaba atravesada en su escudo y se dio la vuelta para ver cómo progresaba la lucha en el puente levadizo.

Abajo, en ese mismo momento, el último de los guerrilleros se derrumbaba en el suelo encharcado de sangre y su cabeza rodaba por el puente hasta caer al agua, donde se hundió dejando una estela de burbujas a su paso.

Unas dos terceras partes de la Partida de Caza Real ya habían desmontado sus caballos y estaban formando ordenadas hileras a lo largo de la orilla del pozo que rodeaba el fuerte. Korra iba a ordenar a sus cazadoras que se apartaran del borde del puente para dejar espacio a las que todavía no habían desmontado, cuando, de repente, una de las puertas del muro izquierdo se abrió y un horda de guerrilleros penetró en el patio interior donde se había formado la Partida Real.

«¡Maldición! ¿De dónde salen? ¿Y cuántos son?»

Justo cuando Korra empezaba a bajar las escaleras para ayudar a sus guerreras a expulsar a los recién llegados, Kya —que todavía se encontraba en el puente— levantó los brazos, señalando a la horda de guerrilleros, y gritó unas secas y extrañas palabras en el idioma antiguo.

A su sobrecogedora orden, un potente destello luminoso encendió el muro que había detrás de los guerrilleros. Una enorme bola de fuego, anaranjada y cubierta de hollín, rodaba entre las nubes de pólvora que habían saltado de sus carromatos, devorando el fino polvo con voracidad y emitiendo un potentísimo ruido, como si cien banderas ondearan bajo un furioso viento.

Korra se protegió con el escudo mientras observaba la escena con cautela. Un humo asqueroso y caliente le picaba en la nariz y en los ojos y, de repente, vio que se le había incendiado un mechón de cabello. Soltando una maldición, dejó caer su espada y apagó las diminutas llamas a manotazos.

—¡Eh! —le gritó a Kya—. ¡Me has quemado el pelo! Ten más cuidado, o haré que cierren tu negocio de adivinación en la Ciudadela.

—¡Pero si tú misma dijiste que lo preferías corto, querida! —se carcajeó la bruja—. ¡Y ya te ha crecido bastante en los últimos meses! ¡Agradéceme el favor!

—¡Te acusaré con Lin, es lo que haré! —replicó la cazadora, sonriente—. Le contaré cómo estafas a los ricos con tus pociones de amor falsas.

—¡Sólo es otro servicio que le presto a la comunidad, niña!

Para entonces, casi todos los guerrilleros habían caído al suelo y se cubrían el rostro quemado. Unos cuantos se debatían con sus ropas prendidas en llamas o blandían a ciegas sus armas en un intento por rechazar un posible ataque de las cazadoras. La Partida Real de Korra parecía haberse salvado, pues la mayoría de ellas se encontraban fuera del radio de acción de la bola de fuego; solamente tenían alguna quemadura de poca importancia, aunque estaban sobresaltadas y desorientadas.

—¡En formación! —gritó Korra, golpeando su escudo con la hoja de su espada—. Bastion, Tei, ustedes irán en la cabeza conmigo. El resto, sígannos en fila. Escudos colocados, espadas desenvainadas y arcos tensados. ¡El Fuerte de Pakku ya es casi nuestro! ¿Listos, pues? ¡Bien, síganme!

Pero en ese momento, un chillido la hizo frenar su avance.

Era un sonido penetrante, cortante, escalofriante, como el del metal al ser frotado contra la roca. Korra sintió la vibración incluso en los dientes e, inmediatamente, se tapó los oídos con ambas manos haciendo una mueca mientras se giraba para ver si conseguía localizar de dónde procedía. Mila, que se encontraba en lo alto de una de las almenas, agitó la cabeza y emitió un grito de angustia que Korra oyó a pesar del estruendo.

Tuvo que mirar a su alrededor dos veces hasta que pudo distinguir una nube de polvo que se levantaba desde el muro de la torre de homenaje: en él se había abierto una grieta de unos treinta centímetros de ancho, por debajo de la semidestruida entrada del pasadizo donde Kya había hecho estallar la bola de fuego. A pesar de que la intensidad del chirrido aumentaba, Korra se arriesgó a destaparse un oído para poder señalar en dirección a la grieta.

—¡Mira! —le gritó a Tei, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Korra volvió a cubrirse el oído de inmediato. Entonces, inesperadamente, el sonido cesó. La cazadora esperó un momento antes de bajar ambas manos; por primera vez en su vida, deseó no tener el oído tan sensible. Al instante, la grieta se abrió más y más, y se alargó hacia abajo, hacia la parte superior de la puerta, rompiendo la piedra del muro como si fuera un rayo y rociando de piedras el suelo.

Toda la fortaleza pareció gemir, y la parte delantera de la torre, desde la ventana rota hasta la clave del arco de la puerta, empezó a inclinarse hacia delante.

—¡Corran! —gritó Korra a la Partida de Caza Real.

Sin embargo, sus guerreros y guerreras ya se habían dispersado por todo el patio, desesperados por salir de debajo de aquella torre. Korra dio un paso hacia delante con todos los músculos del cuerpo en tensión: no veía a Kya por ninguna parte.

Por fin la encontró: estaba atrapada al final del último grupo de cazadoras que quedaba delante de la puerta, y les gritaba desaforadamente, buscando ayudarlas a escapar, pero Korra no podía oír sus palabras, pues el sonido se perdía en medio de la conmoción. La torre continuaba cediendo hacia delante, separándose cada vez más del edificio, y unas piedras cayeron encima de Kya. Ella perdió el equilibrio y se vio obligada a refugiarse debajo del arco de la puerta.

Las miradas de Kya y de Korra se encontraron un instante. Korra vio en sus ojos un miedo y una impotencia rápidamente sustituidas por la resignación, como si la bondadosa bruja supiera que, por mucho que corriera, no conseguiría salvarse a tiempo.

Kya sonrió con cierta amargura. Sus últimas palabras rozaron la mente de Korra con una calidez y con un cariño tal, que sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos.

 _Dile a Lin que fui a la batalla con el corazón alegre y con su nombre en mis labios…_

Y la torre se derrumbó.

—¡NO! —gritó Korra, con tanta fuerza que la voz se le quebró.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

 _Robouas uer magnei_

 _Noue pepoisas cridiíon imon_

 _Noue pepoisas geliíin_

 _Supritiía tiresos sondi_

 _¿Estabas en la roca?_

 _¿O viste mi amor?_

 _¿O viste un brillo?_

 _¿La belleza de esta tierra?_

Asami cantaba mientras cavaba entre las añosas raíces de un gigantesco árbol de piedra. Musgo, tierra y corteza, además de alguna hormiga, salieron a su encuentro. Levantó un trozo de corteza suelta que estaba sobre el musgo, a sus pies, y se lo mostró a Kuvira, que la vigilaba desde lo alto de una rama.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó—. Si lo imbuyera de suficientes hechizos, ¿podría matar a un fey con esto?

—Podrías matar a un fey con una brizna de hierba si quisieras —respondió Kuvira—. Pero, contra Suyin, atacar con ese trozo de corteza sería como hacerlo con un ovillo de lana.

—Tienes razón —contestó la joven riendo, y lo tiró.

—Me parece —continuó la fey—, que no tienes que hacer tonterías para demostrar que lo que dijo Toph era verdad.

—¿Qué puede fabricarse una espada con casi cualquier cosa?

Kuvira sonrió levemente.

—Que cualquier material es tan poderoso como la persona que le dará forma —la corrigió. Y no puedo pensar en una persona más adecuada que tú, pequeñaja.

—Decir eso sería admitir que lo que he estado haciendo durante las últimas ocho horas es perder el tiempo.

—Por supuesto que no. Toph sabe lo que hace.

Asami suspiró complacida y continuó removiendo la tierra con las manos.

—Te ha mejorado el humor —dijo, en tono condescendiente.

—Me siento mejor —confesó Kuvira—. Y es un alivio ver que tú también te encuentras mejor.

La sinceridad de la fey logró conmoverla.

—¿Sabes si es real? —preguntó Asami de repente—. El cuento de la cazadora Artio, que subió al firmamento para robar una estrella, sólo por amor.

—Lo ignoro, pero sé que desde hace siglos, millones de personas han dado su vida por amor. Y eso es, sin lugar a dudas, algo real.

Kuvira tocó la joya incrustada en su pecho, el corazón de corazones de Akaren, y sintió el calor de sus facetas irregulares y afiladas bajo sus dedos. En sus palpitantes profundidades, una pequeña galaxia de diminutas estrellas giraba alrededor del centro. Hubiera podido pasarse días enteros contemplando ese cambiante remolino, sin desear hacer otra cosa que no fuera navegar hacia ese hermoso mar de estrellas, que era la conciencia de Yasuko, el amor de su vida.

—¿Fue mi madre quien…? —comenzó a decir la muchacha—. ¿Fue ella quien te enseñó la canción de Artio?

—No, era yo quien solía cantarla para ella, y luego Yasuko comenzó a cantarla para ti, cuando eras una cosa diminuta en una cuna. —Kuvira suspiró con cierta tristeza—. Creo que es lo único bueno que tu madre obtuvo de mí…

Asami guardó silencio, ocultándole su lástima. Sus manos, que excavaban el rico y ennegrecido suelo, dieron con algo frío y sólido. De ahí desenterró lo que parecía ser un pedazo de hierro oxidado. La emoción se apoderó de ella y se agachó sobre la mena para examinarla con detenimiento.

—¡Kuvira! —exclamó alegre—. ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Al fin lo conseguí!

Asami pasó los dedos por debajo del borde de la piedra que contenía el metal y tomó la irregular masa entre sus brazos, sin poder evitar gruñir por el peso. La abrazó contra su pecho, dio la espalda al gigantesco árbol de piedra e inició junto a Kuvira el largo camino de regreso hacia la casa de Toph.

Con suaves murmullos, como el sonido de fricción entre las hojas, ambas cantaron.

 _Oh, vi los prados de Nantarora,_

 _La estrella más dulce y brillante._

 _Y vi nuestro amor,_

 _estaba floreciendo como dicen._

 ** _»Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** _La_ _historia de Artio está inspirada en la canción del mismo nombre "Artio" de la banda Eluveitie, que a su vez está basada en la leyenda de Artio, diosa celta de la cacería. (El cuento es mío, la canción es de la banda y el personaje es del folclor celta)_


	43. Desde las Cenizas

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo XLIII_**

—¡NO! —gritó Korra al ver que la pared de la torre se derrumbaba con un clamoroso estruendo y enterraba a Kya y a otras cinco personas bajo una montaña de piedras de seis metros de alto.

Una oscura nube de polvo llenó el patio de la fortaleza. Korra había gritado con tanta fuerza que la voz se le quebró. Notó el sabor metálico de la sangre en la garganta y empezó a toser, doblándose sobre sí misma.

Transcurrió una eternidad antes de que la densa nube de polvo gris se abriera con el soplo de una ráfaga de viento helado, emitiendo un sonido como el de la seda al rasgarse. Sólo entonces Korra pudo mirar hacia el centro del patio. Estaba tan preocupada por lo que le había sucedido a Kya que casi no se dio cuenta de la fuerza que había perdido intentando llegar a la montaña de escombros.

—No, no, no, no —decía—. No es posible que haya muerto. No es posible, no es posible, no es posible…

Como si por el mero hecho de repetirlo pudiera hacerlo realidad, Korra continuó pronunciando mentalmente la frase. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, se trataba menos de una certeza o una esperanza, que de una oración elevada a los cielos.

Su capitana Tei y unos cuantos guerreros y cazadoras se encontraban delante de ella, todavía tosiendo y frotándose los ojos con las manos. Muchos de ellos continuaban agachados, como si esperaran otra explosión; otros miraban boquiabiertos la torre destrozada. Las piedras de la pared se habían desparramado por todo el suelo del patio, ocultando los cuerpos de los muertos. Dos habitaciones y media del segundo piso de la torre, y una del tercero —la habitación donde Kya había acabado con la última horda de guerrilleros malditos— habían quedado expuestas a los elementos. Las viejas estancias y sus muebles se veían sucios y gastados a la luz del sol saliente.

En su interior, unos cuantos hombres malditos armados con ballestas se apartaban a cuatro patas del precipicio ante el cual se habían encontrado de repente y, empujándose y dándose codazos, se precipitaban hacia las puertas para desaparecer en las profundidades de la torre de homenaje.

Korra intentó hacerse una idea de lo que debía de pesar uno solo de los bloques de piedra que habían formado el montón: debían de ser más de doscientos kilos. Si las cazadoras, sus hombres y ella trabajaban juntos, seguro que podrían levantar las piedras de una en una, pero ese esfuerzo los debilitaría y los dejaría vulnerables. Además, tardarían demasiado tiempo. Por un momento, Korra pensó en Kuvira —seguro la media fey tenía fuerza más que suficiente para levantar todas las piedras a la vez utilizando su magia—, pero en ese momento la rapidez era un factor esencial, y no había forma de hacer que Kuvira y Asami regresaran tan pronto.

Entonces recordó la imagen de Kya justo antes de que la avalancha de piedras cayera sobre ella, de pie, bajo el arco de la puerta de la torre; con la sonrisa resignada y los ojos cansados, sin más opción que aceptar su propia muerte…

De repente, con un sobresalto, Korra comprendió lo que tenía que hacer.

Dio un paso hacia delante, decidida, cuando de la nada, Arquímedes pasó corriendo por entre sus piernas como una veloz flecha silbante. Faltó poco para que derribara a la Cazadora Real con su paso desquiciado, al mismo tiempo que rugía en la mente de la muchacha una única y furiosa orden:

 _¡Fuera de mi camino!_

Y desesperado, el felino se abrió paso entre las grietas de los escombros.

—¡Tei, ayuda a los heridos y que los demás se reagrupen en el puente! —gritó Korra al tiempo que tiraba su escudo al suelo y se lanzaba a la carrera con la misma urgencia desmesurada de Arquímedes.

Oyó que, a sus espaldas, Mila decía algo en el dialecto de la tribu del sur, una frase corta que podía ser algo así como «¡Nunca solas!». Al instante vio que la Gran Cazadora de su tribu natal se colocaba a su lado y corría con ella llevando la espada en la mano, lista para presentar batalla.

Al llegar al pie del montón de escombros, Korra dio un salto tan alto como le fue posible y cayó sobre un pie encima de uno de los bloques, desde donde se impulsó otra vez hacia el siguiente. Así continuó, como una cabra que escala la pendiente de un precipicio. No le gustaba poner en peligro la estabilidad de las piedras, pero esa era la manera más rápida de llegar a su destino. Mila le seguía el paso con una precisión sorprendente.

Con un último esfuerzo, Korra saltó al interior del segundo piso y cruzó la estancia corriendo. Abrió la puerta del otro extremo con un empujón tan fuerte que rompió las bisagras y la puerta salió volando hacia el pasillo con los tablones de madera hechos añicos.

Korra corrió por el pasillo. Su propia respiración le resonaba en los oídos, como si los tuviera repentinamente llenos de agua. Korra redujo la velocidad al ver que se acercaba a una puerta abierta, al otro lado de la cual cinco hombres armados discutían mientras señalaban un mapa. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de la presencia de Korra, que continuó corriendo.

Al girar una esquina, chocó contra un guerrillero que caminaba en dirección contraria y se golpeó la frente contra el borde de su escudo. Aturdida y con la visión borrosa, Korra se sujetó al escudo del hombre y los dos recorrieron el pasillo agarrados y forcejeando como dos bailarines borrachos. El guerrillero, mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio, soltó una maldición:

—¿Qué te pasa, demonio…? —empezó a decir, pero en cuanto vio el rostro de Korra, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y exclamó—: ¡Tú!

Sin esperar, Korra clavó el puño en el estómago del hombre maldito, justo debajo de las costillas, con tanta fuerza que éste salió volando por los aires y fue a chocar de cabeza contra el techo, rompiéndose el cuello ante el impacto.

—Yo —asintió Korra, cuando el guerrillero cayó al suelo, sin vida.

Continuó corriendo por el pasillo. La velocidad de su pulso parecía haberse doblado desde que había entrado en la torre, y se sentía como si el corazón estuviera a punto de estallarle en el pecho. «¿Dónde está?», pensó mientras miraba, frenética, por otra puerta que daba a una habitación vacía.

Por fin, al otro extremo de un lúgubre pasillo secundario, vio una escalera de caracol. Se lanzó escaleras abajo saltando los escalones de cinco en cinco en dirección al primer piso, y solamente hizo una pausa para empujar a un sorprendido arquero que le entorpecía el paso. La escalera terminaba en una cámara de techos altos y abovedados que le recordaba el salón del trono del Palacio Real.

Korra miró a su alrededor: escudos oxidados, viejas armas y azules banderines rotos, colgados de las paredes; antorchas sujetas a soportes de hierro forjado; hogares de chimenea apagados; largas y oscuras mesas de caballete alineadas a ambos lados de la sala.

A la derecha, entre ella y las puertas que conducían a la entrada de la torre, había un contingente de unos cincuenta guerrilleros malditos o más. El gesto de sorpresa de los hombres hizo brillar el hilo de oro de sus casacas militares.

—¡Mátenla! —ordenó uno de ellos, pero su tono de voz era más de miedo que de mando—. ¡Quien mate a la Cazadora Real recibirá la gracia de Nuestra Señora Suyin!

Korra sintió una profunda frustración al verse entorpecida otra vez. Sacó la espada de su funda, la bañó en el aceite de una lámpara rota y la blandió a través de una de las antorchas de la pared. Inmediatamente, unas furiosas lenguas de fuego amarillo rodearon el filo de la espada y danzaron hacia la punta. Korra notó el calor del fuego en la mano, el brazo y un lado de la cara. Entonces, bajó la mirada hasta los guerrilleros y gruñó:

—Fuera.

Los hombres dudaron un instante, pero al final dieron media vuelta y salieron huyendo. Korra cargó hacia delante sin hacer caso de los aterrorizados guerrilleros que se habían quedado rezagados y que se encontraron al alcance de la espada llameante. Uno de esos hombres tropezó y cayó delante de ella, pero Korra saltó por encima de él sin ni siquiera rozarle la borla del yelmo. El aire que levantaba a su paso empujaba las llamas de fuego de la espada hacia atrás, como crines de un caballo al galope.

Al llegar a la doble puerta principal de la sala, la Cazadora Real encogió los hombros y la atravesó como una bala, saliendo a una sala larga y ancha rodeada de unas recámaras repletas de guerrilleros —y engranajes, poleas y otros mecanismos que se utilizaban para subir y bajar las puertas de la torre— y continuó corriendo a toda velocidad hasta un rastrillo de hierro que cortaba el paso al lugar en el que Kya se encontraba cuando la pared de la torre se había desmoronado.

Sin detenerse, Korra cargó contra el rastrillo con todas sus fuerzas y el hierro se doblegó un poco, pero no consiguió romperlo.

Korra dio un paso atrás, vacilante. El hombro con el que había embestido la verja de hierro le palpitaba y sentía el lento recorrido de la sangre caliente que le bajaba dentro de la túnica azul de lámarae. Estaba segura de que si se arrancaba la manga, se encontraría con un espantoso moretón sangriento.

—¡No seas bestia! —escuchó exclamar a sus espaldas—. ¡Eres fuerte como un oso, pero también eres bruta como uno!

Korra se sobresaltó, sorprendida de encontrar a Mila de pie, a su lado.

—¿Tienes una sugerencia mejor? ¡Esta porquería sólo puede abrirse del lado del derrumbe!

Mila señaló hacia el mecanismo de engranajes y poleas con la punta de su espada.

—Hay que cortar esas cadenas —dijo—. Así liberaremos la presión de la puerta y juntas podremos levantar el rastrillo. Piensa antes de actuar, hermana.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —musitó Korra—. Es sólo que…

—Lo sé, debemos darnos prisa.

Imitando a la Cazadora Real, Mila cubrió la hoja de su espada con aceite y la encendió con el fuego de una antorcha. Luego las dos se posicionaron a cada lado de la puerta de hierro y, con un grito, levantaron el brazo y descargaron un potente golpe de espada contra las cadenas que sostenían el rastrillo. Una lluvia de chispas naranjas y amarillas las roció, agujereando sus guantes y sus túnicas, y quemándoles la piel.

Un trozo de metal derretido le cayó en la punta de la bota. Korra se lo sacudió con un gesto brusco del tobillo y continuó castigando la cadena. Las dos cazadoras dieron veintitrés golpes estridentes, hasta que una parte del rastrillo cayó al suelo. Los extremos recién cortados de las cadenas brillaban con un color blanco incandescente e iluminaban el área con una luz suave.

Korra dejó que las llamas de su espada se extinguieran y junto a Mila, se agachó ante la verja de hierro y la sujetó con ambas manos.

—¿Lista? —indicó Mila—. Uno… dos… ¡tres!

Sus gruñidos de esfuerzo se entremezclaron al tiempo que empleaban toda la fuerza de sus rodillas y espaldas; el hierro oxidado crujió conforme comenzaba a ceder, y tanto Korra como Mila redoblaron sus esfuerzos hasta que, por fin, fueron capaces de levantar el rastrillo a una altura suficiente como para pasar debajo de las afiladas puntas de hierro.

Siguieron el pasadizo hacia la izquierda, luego hacia la derecha y, de nuevo, a la izquierda: ese pasaje había sido diseñado para hacer más lento el avance de las tropas que consiguieran acceder a la torre de homenaje. Cuando doblaron la última curva, Korra vio su objetivo: el vestíbulo, lleno de cascotes. A pesar de su vista aguda, en esa oscuridad solamente era capaz de distinguir las formas más grandes, pues el derrumbe había apagado las antorchas de las paredes. Al acercarse oyó un extraño ruido de algo que se arrastraba, como si un animal torpe se abriera paso entre los cascotes de piedra.

—Mila —dijo—. Necesitamos luz.

La cazadora asintió y sacó una piedra de pedernal que llevaba en una de las alforjas de su cintura. Luego tomó la daga que guardaba en la caña de la bota izquierda y frotó con su filo la superficie del pedernal, produciendo una chispa que rápidamente se avivó dentro de una de las antorchas. Una luz anaranjada iluminó el espacio.

Allí, delante de ellas, y cubierta de tierra, sangre, ceniza y sudor, vieron a Azula, que, con una mueca terrible, luchaba contra un guerrillero entre los cuerpos de dos cazadoras muertas. Se defendía utilizando una sola mano pues, con la otra, rodeaba la cintura del cuerpo inconsciente de Kya. A sus pies, el furioso felino Arquímedes lanzaba zarpazos y bufidos a diestra y siniestra. Korra tardó en reaccionar, le preocupaba el chorro de sangre que brotaba de la sien de la bruja.

El guerrillero maldito cerró los ojos para protegerse de la inesperada luz, que trajeron Korra y Mila consigo, y Azula aprovechó esa distracción para obligarlo a ponerse de rodillas. Entonces cogió la daga que su oponente llevaba en el cinturón y se la clavó en el cuello. El guerrillero sufrió dos convulsiones y murió, tumbando a Azula y a Kya con él.

Segundos después, la cazadora ignita se levantó, resollando; unas grandes gotas de sangre le caían de los dedos de las manos hasta el suelo. Miró a Korra con una expresión extrañamente fría y dijo:

—Ya era hora de que…

Pero, en ese instante, su mirada ambarina se perdió y se desmayó.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Asami volvió a aupar la mena de hierro entre sus brazos. Sentía los músculos entumidos y las piernas cansadas de tanto caminar entre la nieve. El camino de regreso a la gruta subterránea, donde Toph y los otros moradores de la profundidades habitaban, se le había vuelto largo y fatigador. Tal vez hubiese sido más sencillo extraer la mena de hierro de alguno de los depósitos de la gruta, pero de haberlo hecho así, ese hierro carecería de las propiedades que Asami consideraba provechosas para su futura espada; no sería el material perfecto para ella, ni el más adecuado.

La joven hizo una inspiración profunda y exhaló con gusto. «Está bien —se dijo a sí misma—, no importa que haya elegido la ruta más difícil. Ya me hacía falta salir a tomar aire fresco y mis ojos estaban resintiendo la falta de luz». Además, ya no se sentía vulnerable ni expuesta entre la niebla del bosque de piedra. Sabía que los guerreros enanos de esa zona se lo pensarían dos veces antes de volver a atacarla, porque esta vez Kuvira venía con ella.

La fey la seguía de cerca, pero no andaba junto a Asami. Kuvira simplemente no se atrevía a hacerlo. Marchaba detrás de ella, a un ritmo más lento, deteniéndose cada tanto para percibir el ambiente a su alrededor. Mantenía la excusa de que la nieve desorientaba sus sentidos, aunque la joven había descubierto que no siempre era así. Y la verdad era que Kuvira la evitaba, porque tenía miedo de ella, miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle si volvía a perder el control de sí misma.

«Ya faltan muy pocas horas para que acabe el Kärleksdag…» Pensó Asami. Por un lado esto le alegraba; porque Kuvira volvería a comportarse de manera normal alrededor de ella, y por otro le aterraba, porque el resto de los fey se verían libres de su propio delirio intoxicado, y Asami no quería estar en su mundo cuando eso sucediera. Mucho menos sabiendo lo cerca que se encontraba de la influencia de la reina Suyin.

En ese momento, una bandada de ánsares planeó sobre ellas para posarse en las ramas grises de uno de los pinos de piedra. Kuvira se llevó la mano a la sien y cayó sobre una rodilla. Asami se volteó hacia ella, preocupada.

—¿Qué te ha...?

—Esas aves me pillaron desprevenida.

—Antes ya eras capaz de percibir a los animales, pero esa percepción nunca te había tirado al suelo.

Kuvira resopló con sorna, pero la risa se disipó en un suspiro.

—Asami, trata de imaginar cómo son las cosas para mí ahora. Mi percepción aguda me muestra hasta el último detalle de las montañas que se alzan ante mí y el declive de los bosques que se extienden allá abajo; percibo el movimiento de cada pez del lago y de cada pájaro que se posa en los árboles; noto que el hielo está endureciendo de nuevo el agujero que abrimos en el agua para beber, y la nieve se está formando con rapidez en las nubes, de modo que dentro de un momento confío en que neve otra vez. —Se volvió hacia ella con apremio—. Y tú estás aquí, claro, y cada movimiento que haces, tu cuerpo, tus ropas, tu preocupación; todo eso pasa a través de mi mente. Los que ven enfocan la vista, pero yo soy incapaz de enfocar mi agudeza. No puedo desconectar esa percepción. Si soy consciente de todo lo que hay arriba, abajo, delante, detrás y más allá de mí, ¿cómo, exactamente, esperas que esté pendiente de lo que hay a mis pies?

De pronto todos los estallidos de malhumor y exasperación de los que la fey había hecho alarde durante su estadía en Zaofu habían cobrado sentido para Asami.

—Por eso opino que deberías dejar de ser tan testaruda y permitir que yo te guíe —insistió la joven.

—No.

—Sólo hasta que lleguemos a la entrada de la gruta, ya falta poco y dudo mucho que suceda algo malo en un trecho tan corto. —Asami volvió a hacer un esfuerzo para no dejar caer la pesada mena de hierro—. Aunque claro, si prefieres seguir tropezándote todo el camino como una ebria, adelante. Haz lo que quieras. Pero después no quiero tener que soportar tu malgenio cuando te consuma la frustración.

Kuvira gruñó por lo bajo, chistando una maldición. Caminó hacia Asami y se quedaron cara a cara, la una parando frente a la otra. Entonces empezaron a caer copos de nieve, y Asami, sin poderlo remediar, sonrió al ver cómo se cumplía la predicción hecha por Kuvira. Al momento la fey sonreía también, a regañadientes, y cuando se dieron la vuelta para subir por las rocas, cogió a la joven del brazo y comentó:

—No le digas a Korra que me sorprendió una bandada pájaros.

—Vale, de acuerdo —se carcajeó ella, feliz de sentirla cerca otra vez.

Echaron a andar por la ladera, y Kuvira se apoyó en Asami para mantener el equilibrio mientras ascendían. Ella se iba acostumbrando a la nueva forma que tenía Kuvira de observarla, ahora que no la veía. No la miraba, por supuesto. Asami suponía que nunca volvería a sentir la intensidad de la mirada de la fey ni quedaría atrapada de nuevo en la fuerza que irradiaban sus ojos. Era un tema en el que intentaba no pensar porque le provocaba una tristeza absurda y estúpida.

Sin embargo, esa nueva forma de observarla también era intensa, pues se le notaba una gran atención plasmada en el semblante y concentración en todo el cuerpo. Cuando esa situación tenía lugar, Asami detectaba la quietud del rostro y del cuerpo de Kuvira en armonía con ella, y le pareció que tal circunstancia se daba con mayor frecuencia a medida que pasaban más tiempo juntas. Era como si la fey estuviera conectando con ella otra vez, despacio, integrándola de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Y Asami se preguntó si serían imaginaciones suyas, o en realidad Kuvira prestaba más atención —verdadera atención— a los demás, a todos ellos, como si se sintiera menos abrumada por su ceguera autoimpuesta. O tal vez, menos embebida en sí misma.

—Toph es muy feliz cuando estás aquí, con ella —mencionó Asami.

—Lo sé.

—¿Hace cuánto que no la visitabas?

Kuvira tardó en responder.

—Desde que Yasuko falleció… No esperaba volver a verla.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya no tenía motivos para regresar a este maldito lugar.

—¿Es que no la extrañabas?

—Siempre habrá alguien a quien extrañar. Todos los que estamos vivos debemos enfrentar ese hecho tarde o temprano.

Asami reconocía que Kuvira tenía cierta razón, pero le indignaba la frialdad con la que trataba el cariño que sentía por Toph y viceversa; la mujer que prácticamente la había criado desde niña y la única persona en Zaofu que la había aceptado como parte de su familia.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan cruel? —protestó la joven—. ¿Acaso no te hace sentir mal lo mucho que Toph pudo haberte extrañado en todo este tiempo? Apuesto que te haría bien si…

—¿Bien? —Kuvira la interrumpió—. Yo nunca estoy bien. ¿Vas a seguir metiéndote en lo que no te incumbe o vas cerrar la boca para que podamos continuar caminando en paz?

Asami dejó caer la pesada mena de hierro en el pie de la fey, a propósito.

—¡Hija de…!

—¿Qué importa? De todas formas "tú nunca estás bien", y todo te da igual, ¿no? —Asami recogió la mena y se alejó de Kuvira dando grandes zancadas—. Estoy harta de tenerte lástima, si nunca vas a cambiar entonces… ¡Jódete!

Recorrió el resto del camino sola, y cuando llegó a la casa de Toph, concluyó que gritarle a Kuvira le había sentado de maravilla, porque aún sentía la adrenalina a flor de piel y sabía que le había dado a la fey algo importante sobre lo que pensar. Sólo esperaba que Kuvira no le guardara resentimiento por ello al final del día.

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado? —preguntó Toph mientras Asami entraba trastabillando en el atrio de su casa y dejaba el trozo de mena de hierro brillante en el suelo, ante los pies de la anciana.

—En el exterior, entre las raíces de un imponente árbol de piedra.

Toph se agachó delante de la mena y acarició la marcada superficie, deteniendo los dedos en los trozos metálicos que llenaban la piedra.

—¿Y por qué, exactamente, elegiste ese depósito de hierro?

—Porque en el exterior, la mena debió recibir el impacto de los elementos durante siglos; la erosión de la tierra facilitaba su extracción y como no dispongo del tiempo suficiente, me pareció la mejor elección —explicó Asami—. Además, al encontrarse al pie de un árbol gigantesco, consideré que los sedimentos de ese suelo eran algo especial. La tierra era negra y rica en una combinación de elementos que, en teoría, mejoran las propiedades del hierro.

—Es decir que, al final, no elegiste la vena de hierro más pura —Toph frunció el ceño—. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Maestra, entiendo que contra los fey, mientras más puro sea el hierro, mejor. Al principio me convencí de seguir esta regla por el temor que siento hacia la reina Suyin y los suyos —la joven peinó un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja—. Pero en el tiempo que estuve trabajando en la herrería de la tribu del sur, descubrí que el hierro puro tiene pocas aplicaciones técnicas, ya que sus propiedades son muy deficientes. Mi espada habría resultado siendo demasiado blanda y se oxidaría con facilidad.

De los labios de la anciana, brotó una profunda carcajada ronca.

—¡Ya deja de alardear, mocosa! —rió complacida—. Veo con satisfacción que eres toda una sabionda en la materia, y que además, sabes darle buen uso a ese conocimiento. No como esos idiotas que andan por ahí escupiendo todo lo que saben sin nunca llegar a hacer nada con ello.

—¿Gracias? —se sonrojó Asami.

La enana miró hacia la forja que tenía en el centro del atrio, dio una palmada y los ojos grises se le iluminaron con una mezcla de ansiedad y determinación.

—¡Manos a la obra, pues! ¿Necesitas una espada, Asami, hija de Akaren? Muy bien, te daré una espada como nunca se ha visto en los Cuatro Reinos.

—¿Y qué pasa con mi aprendizaje? —preguntó Asami, confundida.

—No hay tiempo suficiente, tú misma lo dijiste. Aprenderás haciendo, por supuesto; lo haremos todo sobre la marcha. ¿Cuándo debes volver con la Partida de Caza Real?

—Kuvira y yo deberíamos habernos ido de aquí el día en que llegamos —dijo Asami—. Es decir, si hablamos en el tiempo de los humanos, ya tenemos un día de retraso.

Toph permaneció en silencio y con expresión pensativa un momento.

—Entonces tendré que apremiar aquello que no acostumbro a apremiar, y utilizar la magia para hacer aquello que, de otra forma, requeriría semanas de trabajo manual. Tú y Kuvira me ayudarán. —No era una pregunta, pero Asami asintió con la cabeza—. Esta noche no descansaremos, pero te prometo, Asami, hija de Akaren, que tendrás tu espada mañana por la mañana. —Toph se agachó otra vez, levantó la mena del suelo, aparentemente sin esfuerzo, y la llevó hasta el banco en que tenía la talla.

Asami se quitó el abrigo de invierno para no estropearlo con el trabajo que se avecinaba y Toph le dio un ajustado delantal hecho con una tela inmune al fuego. La anciana llevaba puestas las mismas prendas. Asami le preguntó por los guantes, pero ella rió y negó con la cabeza:

—Sólo un herrero torpe usa guantes.

Entonces Toph la condujo hasta una cámara parecida a una fosa que se encontraba en el interior de la casa de piedra. Dentro de la cámara había unos sacos de carbón y unos cuantos montones de ladrillos de barro blancos. Con un hechizo proporcionado por la enana, Asami y Toph levantaron unos cuantos cientos de ladrillos y los llevaron fuera, cerca de la fragua sin paredes, y luego hicieron lo mismo con los sacos de carbón, que eran más altos que un hombre.

Cuando los materiales estuvieron colocados a satisfacción de Toph, ella y Asami construyeron una fundición para la mena. La fundición era una estructura compleja, y Toph se negó a utilizar demasiado la magia para construirla, así que hacerlo les ocupó casi toda la tarde. Primero cavaron un agujero rectangular profundo, que llenaron con capas de arena, grava, arcilla y ceniza dejando varios agujeros y canales para que el vaho encontrara una salida y no anegara el calor del fuego.

Cuando hubieron rellenado el agujero hasta la altura del suelo, construyeron una caja sin fondo con los ladrillos, utilizando agua y barro crudo como mortero, y la colocaron encima. Toph entró en la casa y volvió a salir con un par de fuelles, que colocaron en unos agujeros en la base de la caja.

Entonces hicieron una pausa para beber y comer un poco de pan con queso.

Después del breve refrigerio, Toph colocó un montoncito de pequeñas ramitas en el interior de los ladrillos, los encendió murmurando una palabra y, cuando las llamas se estabilizaron, colocó unos trozos medianos de roble en el fondo. Durante casi una hora, Toph estuvo vigilando el fuego, cuidándolo con la atención de un jardinero que cultiva rosas, hasta que la madera se hubo convertido en un lecho de ascuas. Entonces asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

—Ahora.

Asami levantó el trozo de mena y, con suavidad, lo colocó dentro de la fundición. Cuando el calor en las manos se le hizo insoportable, soltó la mena y dio un salto hacia atrás justo en el momento en que una nube de chispas volaban en espiral, como un enjambre de luciérnagas.

Encima de la mena y de las ascuas, colocó una densa capa de carbón para alimentar el fuego. Asami se sacudió el carbón de las manos, tomó uno de los fuelles y empezó a abrirlo y cerrarlo, igual que hacía Toph. Entre ambas crearon una constante corriente de aire que avivó el fuego.

El baile de las llamas en la fundición creaba unos parpadeantes destellos de luz en la piel del pecho y del cuello de Asami. El calor le resultaba agradable, pero conforme pasaban los minutos, sus brazos empezaron a cansarse por el esfuerzo de mantener el fuelle en movimiento. Justo antes de que perdiera la sincronía que había mantenido con Toph durante la última media hora, un par de manos fuertes se posaron sobre las suyas y ejercieron los movimientos a una mayor velocidad.

Asami sintió la caricia de una respiración suave a sus espaldas y escuchó que la voz reservada de Kuvira le ordenaba:

—Descansa. Yo te cubro.

—Pero…

—Toph lleva siglos dedicándose a hacer esto, es natural que sea mecánico para ella. Podría hacerlo durante un mes entero si quisiera. Que no te avergüence, tú no tienes el entrenamiento necesario y además, debes guardar energías.

Asami asintió.

—Está bien.

—Regresa cuando recuperes la fuerza. Nos turnaremos —le indicó la fey.

La joven se sentó a unos metros de la fundición con la vista clavada en el fuego.

—Más despacio, Kuvira —aseveró Toph—. Si se funde la mena demasiado deprisa, el metal no se combinará con las ascuas y no será lo bastante duro y flexible para una espada. Guarda tu fuerza, pequeñaja. La necesitaremos después.

—Entendido —respondió la fey.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Si quería sujetar a Azula antes de que cayera al suelo de lleno, Korra tenía que soltar a _Rhunön_ , lo cual no le gustaba nada. A pesar de ello, abrió la mano y la espada cayó al suelo con un golpe metálico justo en el momento en que Azula aterrizaba en sus brazos.

—¿Está malherida? —preguntó Mila.

—No lo sé.

Dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas de la ignita, sacudiéndole el polvo que se le había adherido a la piel. Bajo esa luz cruda de antorcha que Mila había encendido, Azula parecía demacrada: una sombra violeta le rodeaba los ojos cerrados y un tono púrpura le apagaba el color de los labios, como si se los hubiera manchado con el jugo de unas moras.

—Vamos, despierta.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Azula entreabrió los ojos y miró con expresión confusa a Korra, que sintió un alivio tan grande que fue como si se hubiera sumergido en agua fresca.

—Te has quedado inconsciente unos instantes —le explicó.

—Ah.

—Y además salvaste a Kya —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos—. Gracias por eso.

—No me agradezcas todavía…

La cota de malla de Azula tintineó cuando Korra la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—¿Y las demás? —preguntó Korra, señalando el montón de piedras y los dos cuerpos aplastados a sus pies.

Azula negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás segura?

—Nadie podría sobrevivir ahí abajo. Yo escapé porque… porque los aleros me protegieron, en parte…. El resto se lo debo a mi asombrosa e incomparable velocidad —sonrió con malicia.

Korra resopló con sorna y le espetó:

—Veo que tu autoestima ha salido intacta del percance.

—Pierdes el tiempo conmigo —exhaló Azula, de nuevo sin fuerzas—. La bruja… es grave…

 _¡Cazadora!_ —Fue el maullido desesperado de Arquímedes, que se había acurrucado junto al rostro ensangrentado de Kya—. _¡No está respirando!_

Inmediatamente, Korra y Mila se pusieron de rodillas, una a cada lado, del cuerpo de Kya. Mila le cogió la muñeca y le tomó el pulso mientras Korra observaba horrorizada la rapidez con la que el rostro atezado de la bruja se tornaba cada vez más pálido.

—Korra, ¡la estamos perdiendo! —gritó Mila.

—Ayúdenla —suplicó Azula, quien con la respiración entrecortada se apoyó en uno de los muros y se deslizó lentamente hacia el suelo—. La Partida de Caza Real necesita a su sanadora…

Azula se mostraba complaciente de una forma atípica en ella. Por sus palabras, Korra supo que era inminente que Kya muriera si alguien no hacía algo rápido. El instinto le dictó que oprimiera con fuerza el esternón de la bruja. Con rapidez y fuerza, Korra le presionó el pecho con ambas manos unas veinte veces antes de detenerse e inclinarse cerca de la nariz y boca de Kya, rezando mentalmente por sentir su respiración, escuchar un resuello, algo, cualquier señal de vida…

Nada.

Volvió a aplicarle veinte compresiones más, y esta vez le cerró la nariz con los dedos y cubrió firmemente su boca con la suya, exhalando su propio oxígeno dentro de los pulmones de Kya. La cazadora se detuvo para buscar indicios de que había vuelto a respirar.

Aún nada.

Luchando por mantener la calma, Korra repitió todo el proceso unas cinco veces más. Mila y Azula, con expresión angustiada y sin poder hacer nada, observaban en silencio. Pero Arquímedes se mantuvo tan cerca de Kya como le fue posible, frotando su peluda cabeza contra una de las mejillas de la bruja, le rogaba:

 _Vieja ridícula, no me hagas esto… No ahora, que he olvidado lo que es estar completamente solo…._

Korra insistió e insistió tanto como su propio cuerpo agotado se lo permitió. Al final, dejó de intentarlo y alejó las manos del pecho de Kya, aceptando que su última esperanza era inútil, y permaneció en silencio.

Al cabo de unos momentos alargó la mano y tocó la frente de Kya; le apartó con suavidad los largos mechones blancos de los ojos cerrados.

—Está tan fría —dijo, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial; a pesar del fuego que crepitaba en la antorcha que Mila sostenía junto a la bruja, tenía la piel helada.

Azula y Mila se sacaron las capas y cubrieron a Kya con ellas; fue un gesto tan tierno que los ojos de Korra se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Sintió que la embargaba un sollozo y se dejó caer sobre su pecho, llorando.

—Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, ¿vas a dejarnos así? —le dijo en medio del llanto—. Kya… ¿Qué va a decir Asami? ¿Qué va a decir…? —Sintió que se atragantaba—. ¿Qué va a decir Lin? Ella está esperándote… Le prometiste que viajarían juntas al reino Aeris; ¡quería casarse contigo allá! ¿Ya olvidaste tu promesa? Kya…

Mientras la noche dejaba paso a las primeras horas de la mañana, las tres cazadoras y el felino guardaron silencio, resignados y a la espera de la muerte.

Mila y Azula estaban sentadas en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared; el cansancio se dejaba ver en sus curtidos rostros adormilados. Arquímedes estaba acurrucado sobre el pecho de su vieja amiga, ronroneando suavemente, como si cantara para ella.

Korra le cogió la mano derecha, pues quería que supiera que alguien estaba con ella y que no luchaba sola en esa batalla.

Poco a poco, la tensión y la fatiga se fueron apoderando de Korra y apoyó su cabeza entre las manos mientras se esforzaba por no quedarse dormida. Justo cuando estaba a punto de perder la batalla, un ligero gemido la despertó por completo y vio que Kya movía la mano que antes le había cogido.

—¡Mila! —exclamó—. ¡Kya se ha movido!

La cazadora se puso en pie de inmediato y fue a su lado justo en el momento en que la bruja abría un poco los ojos.

—Kya —dijo Korra, poniendo una mano encima de la suya—. ¿Kya puedes oírme?

Ella movió los párpados otra vez, pero no pudo volver a abrirlos.

—¿Es posible? —preguntó Azula, escéptica; le costaba aceptar lo que veía.

 _Ha mejorado_ —dijo el anciano felino sin creerlo él mismo—. _No tengo ninguna explicación, y es demasiado pronto para estar seguros de su recuperación, pero está recuperando fuerzas…_

Arquímedes miró a Korra con expresión de extrañeza y, por primera vez, de optimismo. Entonces añadió un comentario cauteloso—: _De todas formas, perder la respiración por tanto tiempo provoca daños en el cuerpo, así que, si sobrevive, es posible que nunca vuelva a ser la misma…_

En ese momento a Korra no le importaba nada más, solo que Kya sobreviviera, y rezaba para que lo consiguiera.

Azula se reunió con ellos al lado de la bruja, y los cuatro siguieron vigilando a Kya, cuyo color mejoraba visiblemente y que ya empezaba a respirar de forma más regular.

La esperanza y una energía nueva invadieron el cuerpo de Korra, y empezó a hablarle en susurros, pronunciando su nombre. Al cabo de media hora, esos ojos de color azul que ya conocía tan bien se abrieron. Kya la miró fijamente, y después posó su mirada sobre cada rostro que la observaba, aturdida.

—¿Por qué están todos ustedes sentados a mi alrededor? Son los cuatro rostros más inusuales que jamás vi —suspiró con voz ronca—. ¿Acaso… sigo soñando?

Korra le sonrió, feliz, aunque los ojos se le habían vuelto a llenar de lágrimas. Todos tenían una expresión de alegría en el rostro, especialmente Arquímedes, que era incapaz de disimularlo.

—Creímos que te habíamos perdido —dijo Korra y, sin preocuparse por si era adecuado o no, le cogió la mano y se la besó.

Kya no hizo ningún intento de apartar la mano del rostro de la joven cazadora y sonrió ligeramente.

—Korra, niña…, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Es que me veo tan horrible… al despertar? —bromeó, y Korra supo que lo hacía para tranquilizarla.

 _¡Kya Media Luna! ¡Tienes agallas para estar diciendo estupideces después del susto que acabas de darnos, bruja!_ —gruñó Arquímedes—. _¿O acaso olvidaste que esta vez tu muerte sería permanente? ¡Eres…!_

—Yo también tuve miedo de perderte, gatito… —sonrió ella y le acarició el mentón.

La bruja y el gato se miraron el uno al otro un momento. De repente, Korra comprendió lo profunda que era su amistad y cuánto dependían el uno del otro. Cuando Kya dejó de acariciarlo y de susurrarle palabras de afecto, el viejo felino asintió levemente con la cabeza, y salió por entre los escombros a tomar aire fresco.

—Pobrecillo —suspiró ella entonces—. Nunca había visto a Arquímedes tan devastado… Ni siquiera aquella vez que me ahorcaron de las ramas de un sauce llorón, por hacer que la anterior reina fey Sabriel, se enamorara de un grillo que ella misma terminó pisando, por accidente.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Korra.

—Fue hace más de ciento veinte años; será una historia para otro momento, mi niña.

—Creo que prefiero no saber —admitió la cazadora.

Entonces Kya se incorporó lentamente con la ayuda de Korra, miró a Azula directamente a los ojos y le ofreció una corta reverencia.

—Tienes mi más sincero agradecimiento, Relámpago Azul. De no ser por ti y tu llegada tan oportuna, habría muerto aplastada sin remedio. Salvaste mi vida… si tan sólo yo pudiese hacer lo mismo por ti…

Las palabras de la bruja le parecieron extrañas a Korra y, aunque no entendía a qué se refería, volteó a ver a Azula.

La cazadora ignita había vuelto a apoyar la espalda contra la pared, sudando y temblando, como si sintiese dolor en todo el cuerpo. El aspecto de su rostro demacrado no había mejorada en nada, si acaso, estaba peor. El color de la piel le había pasado del morado al blanco y Azula la miró con los labios apretados, los orificios de la nariz hinchados y el ceño fruncido. Al principio pensó que estaba furiosa, pero luego se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba preocupada o incluso asustada, si acaso eso era posible.

Korra estaba a punto de preguntar, pero Kya le robó las palabras de la boca al tiempo que hacía el esfuerzo de arrastrarse hacia la ignita, pues parecía incapaz de ponerse en pie ella también.

—¿Qué sucedió contigo?

Azula se descubrió parte del pecho, revelando una herida de lanza sangrante, justo por debajo de la clavícula.

—Iba hacia mi corazón, pero logré desviarla un poco —explicó la ignita—. Creo que él no se dio cuenta, porque en cuanto me desplomé desde lo alto de la torre y me quebré todos los huesos, me dejó ahí para morir.

—¿Quién? —demandó Mila—. ¿Quién te atacó?

Azula cerró los ojos un momento, como si aún tuviera dificultades para creer en lo que ella misma había visto.

—El Príncipe Mako.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Korra y ella se estremeció ante el recuerdo del príncipe que fue obligada a asesinar. La furia hizo que se le acalambraran los tendones de ambas manos, por la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños.

—Te creemos —dijo Kya débilmente—. Hace unas horas el príncipe intentó hacerle lo mismo a Korra, pero ella logró acabar con él. No fue su culpa; sin duda el joven Mako estaba siendo manipulado… —hubo un momento de silencio que se hizo demasiado largo—. La lanza estaba envenenada, voy a curarte…

—No —la detuvo Azula—. Apenas recobraste las suficientes energías para moverte, y aún debes curar tus propias heridas, bruja.

 _Entonces cúrate tú misma_ —gruñó Arquímedes, agitando la cola con molestia. El gato había saltado nuevamente dentro del derrumbe sin ser visto—. _¿Qué pasa contigo? Tienes el corazón de Élan del Agua, que puede sanarlo todo, ¿no es así? Sentirte débil no es una excusa para no usarlo; la magia de un dragón elemental es infinita. ¿O quizás ni siquiera sabes cómo utilizar su poder?_

—Es la primera vez que escucho a un animal hablarme en la mente y resulta que lo hace sólo para reñirme —se quejó Azula, entrecerrando los ojos—. Este día ya no puede empeorar…

Mila parpadeó confundida, era la única que no podía escucharlo.

 _Yo mismo lo empeoraré si no me hablas con honestidad, humana. ¡Pudiste sanar a Kya antes de que sufriera ese paro respiratorio y no lo hiciste!_ —Arquímedes siseó, dejando al descubierto zarpas y colmillos—. _¡Ahora explícate!_

—Sé cómo curarme con el poder mi joya, gato —replicó ella—. Pero después de que sané mis huesos rotos, intenté hacer lo mismo con la herida de lanza y… Y ya no pude sanarme más. No sé qué está mal conmigo… Tal vez… tal vez sea cosa del veneno… Fue por eso que no pude ayudar a la bruja Kya inmediatamente, lo juro…

Arquímedes no dejó de aplastarla con el peso de su mirada carmesí hasta que Kya le suplicó que dejara a la cazadora ignita en paz.

—No la atormentes más —dijo—. Azula es demasiado orgullosa para demostrarlo, pero está sufriendo mucho en este momento. Préstame algo de tu energía, viejo amigo, y ayúdame a aliviar su dolor.

 _Sólo por ti, bruja_ —bufó el felino.

Las cazadoras observaron con atención mientras Kya tomaba firmemente la pata derecha de Arquímedes entre sus manos. Korra escuchó que la bruja susurraba algo imposible de entender para ella y unos segundos después, notó la calidez de un brillo blanco que provenía del felino y que surcaba el cuerpo de la bruja. No pudo evitar temblar ligeramente al recordar la ocasión en que Kuvira mató a dos soldados moribundos con sus flechas, y obtuvo de ellos una luz similar, con la que luego restableció las fuerzas del maestro armero Bumi.

Una transferencia de energía: sólo que esta vez, Arquímedes cedía libremente su energía vital ante Kya, vigorizando su cuerpo herido y cansado. La palidez de su rostro disminuyó visiblemente y la bruja pudo al fin tenerse en pie sin la ayuda de Korra. Así Kya se inclinó al lado de Azula, levantó las manos sobre ella y empezó a murmurar algo en el idioma antiguo.

—Intenta no moverte —le dijo a la ignita—. No tenemos los medios para limpiar tu herida, así que tendré que desinfectarla también con mi magia. Puede que te escoza.

Azula asintió. La magia enseguida hizo efecto y, minuto tras minuto, su dolor fue menguando, pero no desapareció del todo. Ella arrugó la frente, desconcertada, y Kya se excusó:

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer más. Mi debilidad me supera.

—Hiciste más de lo que debías, bruja. Gracias.

Azula intentó moverse y Korra vio que la herida aún le sangraba, a diferencia de la suya, que había desaparecido por completo de su pecho. Algo no andaba bien. Pudo ver que Azula pensaba lo mismo.

—Tu hechizo no ha eliminado el dolor... ni la herida… —musitó la ignita. Intentó que aquello no sonara como una acusación, pero no pudo evitar una nota de rabia en su voz.

—No sé por qué —dijo Kya con una mueca de angustia—. Debería. Hice lo mismo con Korra y funcionó a la perfección. El veneno de la lanza se desvaneció de su cuerpo. No puedo entender por qué no funciona contigo.

 _El corazón de Élan ha perdido su poder y la magia de Kya no puede sanar a su portadora_ —meditó Arquímedes—. _Esto no me gusta. Korra no posee un corazón de corazones; quizás eso explique por qué ella sí pudo ser curada. ¿Pero por qué?_ —Entonces el gato se erizó como si un trueno hubiese caído sobre él—. _¡La lanza!_

—No era como una lanza que hubiese visto antes —concordó Korra—. Ni siquiera las lanzas de los fey son así.

—Es porque no era una lanza fey —Azula sonrió sin ganas y Korra vio, por primera vez en la ignita, que una película de lágrimas le brillaba en los ojos ambarinos—. Es un arma del reino Ignis. Una _Espiga de Sozin_.

Korra, Mila y, para sorpresa de ambas, Kya, fueron incapaces de reconocer el significado de ese nombre.

—¿No sabes lo que es? —le preguntó Mila a la bruja, confundida.

—No… Es un nombre antiguo, demasiado, incluso más antiguo que la guerra entre humanos y fey —dijo Kya.

 _Así es. En realidad es casi tan antiguo como yo, el último híbrido nacido en la época en que humanos y fey vivían juntos en harmonía, y se unían entre sí sin que ello representara un tabú_ —esta vez Arquímedes les habló a todas las humanas presentes, incluyendo a Mila, para que pudiesen comprender la gravedad del asunto—. _Las Espigas de Sozin fueron creadas durante la Cacería de Impuros._

 _»Me refiero a la era oscura en la que los dragones descendieron de sus perchas en lo alto para devorar a cada híbrido sobre la tierra. Los dragones elementales consideraban ofensiva la unión de humanos y fey; pensaban que la sangre impura de un híbrido era un acto de rebeldía imperdonable de parte de los fey, uno que podía llevarlos al camino de la traición._

 _»Irónicamente, fue el odio de los mismos dragones lo que impulsó a humanos y fey a unirse en su contra. Las Espigas de Sozin surgieron del miedo y del rencor que caracterizaron los últimos años de nuestra lucha contra los dragones. Un día, el rey Sozin de Ignis convocó a los herreros y hechiceros más hábiles de su reino, y les ordenó forjar un arma con la que pudiese proteger a su hija recién nacida: la princesa Niemen, una media fey ignita._

 _»Los ignitas fabricaron doce lanzas con materiales que ya no se conocen, las cargaron con unos hechizos cuyas palabras ya no se recuerdan y las bautizaron, a las doce, con el nombre del rey de ese entonces: las Espigas de Sozin, forjadas con el único objetivo de matar a los dragones._

Korra sintió un gran temor al recordar el tacto de la lanza atravesando su piel.

—¿Y lo consiguieron? —preguntó—. ¿Pudieron proteger a su princesa?

 _Los que presenciaron los últimos días del rey Sozin afirmaban que la sangre de los dragones caía del cielo como en un aguacero de verano. Sin embargo, ni siquiera empuñando una de las doce lanzas, Sozin fue capaz de salvar a su hija. A la princesa Niemen la devoraron junto a su madre, una fey llamada 'Itea._

Azula emitió un siseo fuerte y agudo. Korra le echó un vistazo y vio con el rabillo del ojo que hacía el esfuerzo de erguirse.

 _Después de eso, Sozin se volvió loco e incitó a la gente de los Cuatro Reinos para que cazara a los dragones hasta su extinción_ —explicó el felino—. _Y cuando ya no necesitaron más de las doce lanzas, la familia real ignita juró conservarlas bajo su cuidado. Pero nada más comenzar la guerra entre humanos y fey, Suyin ordenó a sus mejores guerreros hallarlas y destruirlas. Porque, de entre todas las armas que existen en los Cuatro Reinos, una Espiga de Sozin es la que Suyin menos desearía que tuvieran los humanos._

—Se creía que todas las _Espigas de Sozin_ habían sido destruidas tal y como lo ordenó la reina fey —dijo con dificultad Azula—. Es evidente que estaban equivocados. El rey Sozin conservó una en secreto para sí mismo: una decimotercera lanza. Y ésta pasó a manos de los hijos de sus hijos, hasta que fue heredada por mi madre.

—Jamás vi a la Cazadora Real Izumi luchar o portar una lanza —confesó Korra.

—Claro que no, mi madre sólo la empuñó en batalla una vez —replicó Azula, tan débil que ya no pudo seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas—. El día en que le dio caza al dragón elemental Élan. —Azula se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica—. Yo era muy pequeña para entender por qué lo hizo. Sabía que mi madre había cazado a uno de los últimos dragones, pero nadie supo nunca que se trató del elemental Élan. Fue hasta este momento que finalmente conseguí unir los puntos… Ahora lo comprendo, por fin todo esto tiene sentido…

—¿Por qué? —intervino Korra—. ¿Por qué Izumi cazó a Élan?

Azula se llevó la mano ensangrentada a la joya azul en el centro de su pecho, su corazón de corazones.

—Lo hizo para salvarme… a mí…

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

El calor de la fundición y el esfuerzo de accionar los fuelles hicieron que Asami, de inmediato, quedara cubierta por el sudor; los brazos desnudos le brillaban a la luz del fuego. No le había bastado con enrollarse las mangas de la túnica, aún si nevaba en el exterior, dentro de la gruta hacía tanto calor que Asami tuvo que llegar al extremo de sacarse la túnica carmesí de la Milicia Real y trabajar solamente con la blusa blanca de tirantes que llevaba debajo.

De vez en cuando, ella o Kuvira dejaban los fuelles y echaban otra capa de carbón sobre el fuego. Toph insistía en que limpiarse las manos durante el proceso era una tontería, así que muy pronto, tanto Asami como Kuvira quedaron manchadas de pies a cabeza con una mezcla de hollín y sudor.

El trabajo era monótono y, como resultado, Asami pronto perdió la noción del tiempo. El constante rugido del fuego, la sensación del mango del fuelle en las manos, el siseo del aire y la presencia vigilante de Kuvira era lo único que notaba.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando Toph dijo:

—Es suficiente. Deja el fuelle, Asami.

La joven se pasó una mano por la frente y ayudó a la anciana a sacar las ascuas de la fundición y a ponerlas en un barril lleno de agua. Las ascuas sisearon y soltaron un olor agrio al entrar en contacto con el líquido.

Cuando finalmente sacaron el brillante y blanco metal caliente del fondo de la fundición —la escoria y demás impurezas habían desaparecido durante el proceso—, Toph cubrió el metal con una capa de fina ceniza blanca, luego apoyó la pala contra el costado de la fundición y fue a sentarse en el banco de la forja.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Asami mientras se sentaba con Toph.

—Ahora esperamos.

—¿A qué?

Toph hizo un gesto hacia el techo de la gruta y le pidió que imaginara el cielo de esa hora, pues aún sin necesitar salir al exterior, la enana sabía que la luz del sol poniente pintaba el firmamento con una mezcla de nubes rojas, púrpuras y doradas.

—Tiene que ser de noche cuando trabajemos el metal para poder ver bien su color. Además, el hierro brillante necesita tiempo para enfriarse y, así, será suave y fácil de modelar. —Toph alargó la mano hasta la nuca, deshizo el lazo que le sujetaba el largo pelo blanco y se lo volvió a recoger y a sujetar de nuevo—. Mientras tanto, hablemos de tu espada. ¿Cómo luchas, con una mano o con dos?

Asami pensó un momento, y luego dijo:

—Depende. Si puedo elegir, prefiero sujetar la espada con una sola mano y llevar un escudo en la otra. De todas formas, las circunstancias no siempre me son favorables, y a menudo tengo que luchar sin escudo. Entonces me gusta poder sujetar el mango con las dos manos para poder golpear con más fuerza. El mango de mi vieja espada era lo bastante grande para sujetarlo con la mano izquierda si quería, pero las protuberancias que tenía alrededor de la guarda eran incómodas y no me permitían cogerlo bien. Sería bueno tener un mango un poco más grande.

—Supongo que no quieres una espada de mango doble —dijo Toph.

Asami negó con la cabeza.

—No, sería demasiado grande para luchar en espacios cerrados.

—Eso depende de la relación del tamaño de la empuñadura con el de la hoja, pero, en general, tienes razón. ¿Te adaptarías a una espada de un mango y medio?

Una imagen de la espada original de Mila pasó por la cabeza de Asami, y sonrió. «¿Por qué no?», pensó ella.

—Sí, una espada de un mango y medio sería perfecta, creo.

—¿Y cuán larga quieres la hoja?

—No más larga que la de Kuvira, _Támerlein_.

—Ajá. ¿Quieres una hoja recta o curvada?

—Recta.

—¿Tienes alguna preferencia respecto a la guarda?

—No especialmente.

Toph cruzó los brazos, bajó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Hizo una mueca con los labios.

—¿Y la anchura de la hoja? Recuerda, por delgada que sea, la espada no se romperá.

—Quizá podría ser un poco más ancha hacia la guarda de lo que es _Rhunön_ , la espada de la actual Cazadora Real Korra.

Asami experimentó una chispa de orgullo al referirse así sobre Korra ante Toph. "La _Cazadora Real_ Korra", _su_ Cazadora Real… Simplemente, era divino pensar en lo lejos que había llegado su amada cazadora.

—¿Por qué? —demandó la anciana, interrumpiendo sus alegres pensamientos.

—Creo que tendría mejor aspecto.

Una sonora y ronca carcajada explotó en el pecho de Toph.

—Pero, ¿en qué mejoraría eso el uso de la espada?

Incómoda, Asami se removió en el banco sin saber qué decir.

—No me pidas que dé forma a una espada solamente para mejorar su aspecto —la reprendió Toph—. Un arma es una herramienta, y si es hermosa, lo es porque es útil. Una espada que no pudiera cumplir su función sería fea a mis ojos por muy bonita que fuera su forma o por adornada que estuviera con las mejores joyas y los grabados más intrincados.

—Lo sé, pero —Asami sonaba frustrada—, la parte estética también es importante para mí. Y ya que estoy forjando mi propia espada, ¿es tan malo que me de el pequeño lujo de hacerla a mi gusto?

La anciana apretó los labios, pensativa, y volvió a reír.

—Bueno, está bien. Haremos una espada adecuada tanto para el constante derramamiento de sangre del campo de batalla, como para defenderte de los poderosos y engañosos golpes de los fey. Una espada para todas las ocasiones, de mediana longitud, excepto la empuñadura, que será más larga que la media… —Y esto último lo dijo en tono de broma—. Una espada tan "estéticamente" bella, que todo el que la vea sabrá que es la espada de Asami, hija de Akaren.

—Una espada para traer la paz a los Cuatro Reinos —celebró Asami.

—Una espada para matar a Suyin —dijo Kuvira, cruzada de brazos en las sombras.

Asami tuvo miedo de la reacción de Toph, pero la anciana supo ocultarle su dolor a la fey y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí… Y como tal, debe estar bien protegida contra la magia… —Toph volvió a hundir la barbilla en el pecho—. Las armaduras han mejorado mucho durante este siglo, así que la punta deberá ser más estrecha de lo que las hacía antes, para poder penetrar mejor la plancha y la malla, y para poder entrar en las rendijas entre las piezas. Hum…

Toph sacó un trozo de cordel retorcido de un bolsillo y, con él, tomó varias medidas de las manos y los brazos de Asami. Después, sacó un bastón de hierro forjado de la fragua y se lo lanzó a la joven. Asami lo atrapó con una sola mano y miró a la enana con una ceja levantada. Ella le hizo un gesto con un dedo y dijo:

—Vamos. Ponte de pie y déjame ver cómo te mueves con una espada, mocosa.

Asami salió de debajo de la fragua y le mostró algunas de las formas de manejar la espada que Kuvira le había enseñado. Al cabo de un minuto, oyó el tintineo del metal sobre la piedra. Toph, carraspeando, dijo:

—Oh, esto es inútil, apenas percibo lo que estás haciendo. —Se puso delante de Asami con otro bastón en la mano. Frunció el ceño con fiereza y levantó el bastón delante de la joven en un gesto de saludo—. ¡En guardia, hija de Akaren!

El pesado bastón de Toph silbó en el aire cuando ella se dispuso a darle un duro golpe. Asami saltó a un lado y paró el ataque. Los dos palos chocaron y Asami sintió una fuerte vibración en la mano.

—¿Quiere que luche con usted? —exclamó asombrada.

—Si no lo haces, te moleré a golpes, mocosa. Sabes cómo empuñar una espada, ¿o no?

—S-si…

—¡Entonces demuéstralo!

Durante un breve rato, ella y Toph lucharon. Aunque era evidente que la enana no practicaba hacía tiempo, a Asami le pareció una rival formidable. Al final tuvieron que parar porque los bastones de hierro se habían doblado y parecían unas retorcidas ramas de tejo.

Toph recogió el bastón de Asami y llevó las dos piezas de hierro retorcido hasta un montón de herramientas rotas. Cuando volvió, la anciana levantó la cabeza y dijo:

—Ahora sé exactamente qué forma debe tener tu espada.

Asami no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque después se sintió mal de sí misma, porque le emocionaba el hecho de fabricar un arma que, si tenía suerte, acabaría con la vida de la hija de Toph.

—Maestra, ¿está usted segura de todo esto? —la tristeza inundaba su voz.

La expresión de Toph se ensombreció:

—¿Quieres esta espada o no, hija de Akaren? —dijo con brusquedad.

—Sí.

—Entonces evita agobiarme con preguntas así. Hacer la espada a través de ti es necesario para el mundo y para mí porque yo creo que lo es. Así, a no ser que desees volver con las cazadoras con las manos vacías, harás bien en guardar silencio sobre el tema.

—Sí, Maestra.

—Muy bien —Toph concentró su atención tanto en Asami como en Kuvira—. Ahora repongan fuerzas. Nos veremos aquí en una hora para terminar la espada.

Kuvira fue la primera en salir del atrio. Se fue igual que llegó, sin decir ni una palabra. Asami sólo podía preguntarse si la fey continuaba molesta con ella por su discusión de hace dos horas, porque con Kuvira nunca había manera de saberlo. El silencio y el disgusto eran tan comunes en Kuvira como las estrellas en la noche.

Asami suspiró y salió también hacia las profundidades de la gruta. Pensó que tal vez Kuvira no estaba enfadada; después de todo estuvo ayudándole a fundir el metal, aunque taciturna y distante, como si lo único que tuviera en mente en esos momentos fuera ver a Suyin caer con aquel hierro clavado en el corazón.

Asami se preguntó si debía disculparse, porque había olvidado todo lo que Kuvira estaba soportando para poder mantenerla a salvo en el corazón de Zaofu, en la víspera de la última noche del Kärleksdag, despojada de su vista y con los instintos a flor de piel.

Tal vez no debió gritarle ni reclamarle por su actitud hacia Toph como lo había hecho. No debió entrometerse.

Se detuvo a medio camino y se preguntó: «¿Qué haría Korra?» Su cazadora siempre parecía saber qué decir cuando las cosas se volvían tensas; era un talento que ni la misma Korra sabía que tenía, pero Asami lo había descubierto en ella cuando eran niñas: el talento de transformar la oscuridad en luz y las lágrimas en sonrisas.

La joven continuó avanzando por los senderos de piedra húmeda. El aire de la tarde era fresco; excesivamente cálido para principios de invierno, pero frío contra sus mejillas sucias de hollín.

Un bostezo se le escapó de los labios. Consideró tomar una siesta mientras esperaba por el anochecer, pero también quería caminar un poco más, sumergir esa fresca humedad de invierno en sus pulmones; fundir su espíritu con esa extraña noche eterna en las profundidades de la tierra, y no tener que despertar para convertirse en la asesina de alguien más.

" _Una espada para matar a Suyin…_ "

Asami se sentó en la orilla del lago, resplandeciente frente a ella gracias al brillo de las rocas luminosas que escarchaban la bóveda de piedra. Apoyó la espalda en una roca y cerró los ojos. Todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron entonces. Asami se quedó dormida tan fácilmente; su cuerpo tranquilo, su mente vulnerable.

El castillo de cristal se enfocó casi de inmediato en sus sueños. Ella estaba allí nuevamente, parada ante la ventana que daba a la playa blanca y al inmenso océano azul que no había visto jamás en su vida.

Esta vez sintió como si se estuviera fusionando con el cuerpo de la mujer que contemplaba el océano por ella.

 _Suyin…_

Asami formó el nombre en sus labios, dormida en lo profundo de la gruta, con el lago inmutable a sus pies, y sintió que la mujer en el castillo de cristal cobraba vida.

Se vio reflejada en la ventana; alta, con el hermoso cabello ondulado y plateado que le llegaba hasta la base del cuello. Tenía los ojos de un tono verde amarillento y pómulos afilados, sus labios eran del color de una magullada rosa roja. Llevaba un vestido de seda blanca, con un cinturón de hilos de oro, y sus dedos estaban cubiertos por anillos de piedras preciosas. Cuando movió las manos, relucieron ante la brillante luz del sol: diamantes, rubíes, zafiros…

Suyin sonrió para sí misma en el reflejo de la ventana y Asami sintió que sus propios labios se curvaban en las esquinas.

 _Hermosa niña, estás aquí para hacer mi voluntad_ —le dijo Suyin.

Asami escuchó las palabras como si estuviera parada en ese castillo de cristal junto a Suyin; la reina fey las escuchó como si las hubiera pronunciado la misma Asami.

El miedo la invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que Suyin también podía verla. Y cuando la reina fey sintió su agitación, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con ganas.

El sonido hizo eco en las paredes del castillo, de la gruta...

Al principio, Asami no se había dado cuenta de la fuerza con la que Suyin había comenzado a empujar hacia su conciencia. Ya estaban tan cerca... Respiraban el mismo aliento; por sus venas corría la misma sangre.

Asami se sintió desorientada, como si la hubiesen duplicado en dos sitios distintos. No podía identificar dónde terminaba Suyin y dónde comenzaba ella.

Pero en esa gruta perdida en medio del laberinto de túneles subterráneos de Zaofu, su hombro chocó contra un cuerpo familiar, y Asami respiró nuevamente por su cuenta y recordó quién era.

Casi se despertó, pero Suyin la alcanzó a través de ese reflejo y la sostuvo allí, paralizada, medio dormida, medio consciente, y le exigió:

 _Harás mi voluntad, bella Asami._

Asami se retrajo con todas sus fuerzas. Tratar de liberarse del poder de Suyin era como correr entre arenas movedizas. Era como luchar contra una corriente fría y feroz, y tuvo miedo de ahogarse. Pero Asami se abrió paso, recordando el agarre del río Diente de Oso, y cuando salió a la superficie, como antes, Kuvira la abrazó.

Jadeó, inhalando aliento tras aliento codiciosamente, en la oscuridad de la gruta, ante el lago subterráneo, en los brazos de Kuvira.

Kuvira le susurraba, acariciando su cabello fuera de su frente húmeda, haciendo lo imposible por ayudarla a tranquilizarse. Pero su sangre estaba rugiendo y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de estallar.

Kuvira la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó hasta que Asami sintió que sus pulmones volvían a ser los suyos.

—Era ella… —susurró Asami.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Kuvira.

—La reina fey… —no se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La vi —dijo Asami, y supo que Suyin estaba enojada.

Kuvira sostuvo el rostro pálido y extenuado de Asami, y pasó un dedo sobre la línea de su boca.

—Dijo que yo estaba aquí para hacer su voluntad —exhaló la joven.

La mano de Kuvira dejó de acariciarla.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—No lo sé —susurró Asami, pero el miedo la consumió.

Sintió las lágrimas pinchando las comisuras de sus ojos. Alzó los brazos hacia Kuvira y la hizo inclinarse sobre ella. Presionó el rostro contra el cuello de la fey. No podía olvidar la forma en que Suyin la había engullido; todo su poder y su fuerza, incontenibles como el universo mismo… No tenía idea de cómo podrían matarla.

—No lo sé… —repitió angustiada.

Sin poder evitarlo, Asami se echó a llorar.

Al cabo de un segundo, notó que Kuvira le tocaba el hombro, y se apartó por instinto. No pudo evitarlo. Tenía miedo de sentir de nuevo el tacto aplastante de Suyin sobre ella. Aun así, cuando vio la sorpresa con que reaccionó Kuvira, cedió y le cogió la mano. La fey le apretó los dedos ligeramente, le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y se la acercó. Asami se resistió un momento, pero luego se relajó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho sin dejar de llorar, con un llanto apagado que resonaba en las desnudas paredes de piedra de la gruta.

Unos minutos más tarde sintió que Kuvira se removía a su lado.

—No dejaré que te haga nada Asami, lo juro.

Ella la miró y llegó a la conclusión de que lo decía en serio.

—¿Cómo? —murmuró.

—No tengo ni la menor idea —reconoció la fey con una media sonrisa—. Pero lo haré. Cueste lo que cueste. Eso sí, tienes que prometerme que no te rendirás… Al menos hasta que tengas tu espada en las manos. Entonces te sacaré de aquí tan rápido como pueda, y ya no tendrás que depender de mí. Estarás con Korra y con la bruja Kya, y las demás cazadoras. Sé que ellas te prestarán la fuerza que yo no puedo darte. ¿De acuerdo?

—No creo que pueda soportar esa… «cosa» otra vez. Si ella vuelve a meterse en mi cuerpo, temo que le daré todo lo que quiera.

—Primero tendrá que enfrentarse a mí —dijo Kuvira—. No creo que sea de tu agrado pero, si me dejas… si me permites entrar a tu mente, podría llenar ese espacio que Suyin intenta ocupar. Claro, tal vez no pueda detenerla mucho tiempo, pero percibirás nuestra lucha mental y podrás reaccionar con el tiempo suficiente para fortalecer tus defensas mentales, tanto como te sea posible, y huir de aquí.

Asami la miró, Kuvira tampoco se veía preparada mentalmente para hacer lo que le proponía, pero estaba completamente decidida a hacer lo que fuera necesario para evitar que la joven terminara convertida en una esclava de Suyin.

—¿Crees que eso funcionará?

—Casi todas las formas de magia requieren cada vez más energía a medida que la distancia entre tú y tu objetivo aumenta —explicó Kuvira—. Suyin podrá tener el poder infinito de dos dragones elementales, pero ni siquiera ella podría alcanzar tu mente en cuanto atravieses el puente de bifröst y escapes al Mundo Entre los Mundos. —Sonrió ligeramente—. Estarás a salvo de su influencia.

—Hazlo entonces —le suplicó Asami—. Confío en ti.

La fey asintió y entrecerró los ojos.

Cuando la mente de Kuvira entró en contacto con su conciencia, Asami se tensó y su corazón empezó a latir aún más rápido.

Sorprendida, observó que la mente de Kuvira tenía algo de familiar. El parecido entre su conciencia y la de… No, no podía decir la de quién, pero el parecido era sorprendente, tan sorprendente como marcadas eran las diferencias.

La emoción más evidente era la rabia, que ocupaba el centro de su ser como un frío corazón negro, agarrotado e inmóvil, con venas de odio que se ramificaban hasta envolver el resto de su mente. Pero en Kuvira, mayor aún que la rabia, era la preocupación que mostraba por ella. Asami vio esto, y se conmovió ante aquel deseo infranqueable por protegerla.

Entonces fue consciente de la intensidad del enlace mental que Kuvira ejercía sobre ella, permitiéndole reconocer el contacto salvaje y extraño de su esencia fey.

Sin quererlo, la joven fue capaz de ver imágenes al azar; interacciones personales, conexiones íntimas y los recuerdos más recientes que albergaba la mente de Kuvira. Muchas de estas visiones concernían a Toph y a la larga reflexión que la fey le había dado a su reproche de hace unas horas.

Pero en el fondo de su mente vio la aparición borrosa de una joven, una cazadora ignita. Muchas de estas imágenes venían cargadas de emociones y connotaciones de carácter sexual en exceso complejas; un desconsuelo enloquecedor, el peso del arrepentimiento que trituraba su corazón… Y Asami supo, sin quererlo, con quién había estado Kuvira aquella noche en la taberna.

Azula: utilizada y desechada como un juguete roto.

Comprendió el alcance de la crueldad del lado fey de Kuvira, y lo increíblemente agotador que era para ella el tener que luchar contra éste, especialmente durante el Kärleksdag. Pero Asami experimentó también, el alcance de la lástima que Kuvira sentía hacia Azula; una pobre diabla, enamorada del monstruo en su interior.

Era muy poco lo que Kuvira podía o estaba dispuesta a hacer por la cazadora ignita.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Kuvira se retiró de su mente y Asami volvió a encontrarse sola con sus pensamientos. Cuando abrió los ojos del todo, le dijo:

—Bueno, ahora que conoces el tacto de mi mente invadiendo la tuya, ¿crees que podrás reconocer su influencia a tiempo para refugiarte tras tus defensas mentales?

Ella asintió.

—Bien. Suyin puede hacer muchas cosas, pero ni siquiera ella puede imitar la sensación que produce el contacto con la mente de otra persona.

Kuvira se apoyó en la arena de la orilla e intentó ponerse de pie, no obstante, Asami la detuvo.

—Kuvira —la llamó, sosteniéndole el brazo.

El escalofrío que corría por su piel no tenía nada que ver con el aire fresco de la tarde o lo que acaba de experimentar en su mente.

Kuvira volvió a arrodillarse frente a ella y Asami tuvo que mirarla, sólo un poco, y sus ojos estaban tan verdes, oscurecidos por una miríada de emociones que estaba aterrorizada de analizar.

El calor emanaba de su pecho, tan suave; cubriéndola, consolándola, protegiéndola. Y, sin pensarlo conscientemente, levantó la mano y presionó la palma contra el esternón de la fey. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerarse bajo su mano, cómo su corazón tartamudeaba en sincronía con el suyo.

Asami se humedeció los labios, secos y agrietados por el frío. Los ojos de Kuvira brillaban en el borrón de los cientos de luces de fluorita luminiscente, volviéndose aún más oscuros conforme la fey contemplaba su boca en silencio; el juego nervioso de sus labios, apretados unos con otros.

El corazón le saltó a la garganta con cada centímetro que Kuvira acortó al inclinarse, cada vez más, a ella. Y Asami sintió esa chispa maldita entre ellas; ese zumbido de electricidad que atravesó el calor de sus venas, debilitó sus rodillas e incendió su cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera.

El calor de la fey la envolvió, su aroma era tan tentador, y aquellos finos labios, tensos en una línea estertorosa…

El deseo se enroscó en su vientre. Sus dedos se doblaron por voluntad propia, clavándose en las costillas de la fey, y Asami pudo percibir cómo Kuvira dejó de respirar por un segundo, en respuesta al toque de sus dedos. Y cómo su aliento se deslizaba por sus labios entreabiertos, acariciando los suyos.

Casi podía sentir el calor de la fey contra su piel, su boca ahora tan cercana a la suya…

Pero sus pensamientos tropezaron unos con otros.

Un deseo abrumador que combatía sus miedos inherentes; miedo a desatar prematuramente ese torrente de pasión que siempre parecía estar latente entre ellas, el torrente de su maldición:

Kuvira, condenada a amarla. Y Asami, como su verdugo, condenada a negarle ese amor, para siempre.

Asami odiaba lo que había despertado en ese instante; ese sentimiento reencendido y avivado entre ellas, como las brasas que fundían el metal hace sólo unos momentos.

Todavía podía sentirlo: permanecía en el aire como la carga eléctrica del rayo antes del trueno, justo en la cúspide de la ignición, de arder rápidamente, rojo y abrasador, y consumirlo todo a su paso.

Pero permitírselo habría sido tan grave como dejar que la reina fey manipulara su mente. Quizás aún peor.

Asami se alejó de Kuvira, despacio.

—Gracias —dijo, incapaz de expresar el alcance de su gratitud en una frase tan corta.

Lo único que hubiera bastado era el beso que estuvo a punto de darle.

Había estado tan cerca.

Y aún así había sido mágico; la forma en que sus párpados se cerraron, cómo su cuerpo se inclinó hacia Kuvira como por voluntad propia, y cómo sus labios se abrieron en un suspiro silencioso.

La forma en que su aroma se había mezclado con el aire húmedo del invierno, la había envuelto completamente bajo su hechizo. El calor había florecido en su vientre, se había extendido a través de su sangre...

Y cómo casi, casi, pudo saborear el tacto de Kuvira en sus labios, mucho antes incluso, de haberla tocado con ellos.

El fantasma de su dulce roce aún perduraba en aquel inolvidable beso, de hace ya tanto tiempo.

Y Asami no podía negar que, sólo por ese momento, había añorado volver a experimentar aquella sensación prohibida, la de besar la boca de Kuvira.

—¿Es que cada vez que hago algo bueno por ti has de herirme de este modo, Asami?

Era un reclamo terrible de soportar.

Ella suspiró y separó la cabeza del pecho de Kuvira, irguiendo la espalda. La fey, no muy convencida, levantó el brazo con que le rodeaba la cintura. Asami sorbió por la nariz y luego la miró fijamente a los ojos:

—Perdóname, Kuvira. Es algo más grande que yo…

—Preferiría que me mataras.

Una lágrima negra de hollín trazó un surco gris en la pálida mejilla de la joven.

—Lo sé y lo siento —suspiró—. Lo siento tanto, Kuvira…

Había anochecido ya.

 ** _»Continuará..._**


	44. Íonaigh, la Pureza

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo XLIV_**

—¿Es que cada vez que hago algo bueno por ti has de herirme de este modo, Asami?

Era un reclamo terrible de soportar.

Ella suspiró y separó la cabeza del pecho de Kuvira, irguiendo la espalda. La fey, no muy convencida, levantó el brazo con que le rodeaba la cintura. Asami sorbió por la nariz y luego la miró fijamente a los ojos:

—Perdóname, Kuvira. Es algo más grande que yo…

—Preferiría que me mataras.

Una lágrima negra de hollín trazó un surco gris en la pálida mejilla de la joven.

—Lo sé y lo siento —suspiró—. Lo siento tanto, Kuvira…

—¿No me eras sincera antes? —preguntó Kuvira, con los ojos brillantes.

Su pregunta obligó a Asami a soltar una maldición entre dientes.

—Claro que no. No es más que un modo de hablar. Yo…

—Un modo de hablar muy pobre —precisó ella—, a menos que tengas costumbre de mentir.

Asami se quedó un momento sin saber qué decir hasta que recuperó el habla:

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Dijiste que estabas harta de tenerme lástima. Si es así, ¿entonces por qué sigues comportándote como si me la tuvieras? —Kuvira se puso de pie—. Tal vez yo sea demasiado cruel, pero tú… Tú eres demasiado débil. ¿Tengo que repetírtelo siempre? —dio una patada y un guijarro golpeó siete veces la superficie del lago, antes de hundirse en la oscuridad—. Yo también me canso de tener que lidiar contigo; eres la carga entorpece mi paso, la soga al cuello que no deja de asfixiarme. ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre Yasuko y tú?

Una punzada de miedo atravesó a Asami. Intentó contenerlo, lo aplacó e intentó eliminarlo, pero no lo consiguió del todo. Un leve rastro de aquel sentimiento seguía afligiéndole, como una astilla clavada bajo la piel. Miró a Kuvira sin moverse; Asami era otra roca más en la orilla del lago.

Finalmente, sin darle la cara, Kuvira sentenció:

—Yasuko no era una cobarde.

Se creó un silencio, que Kuvira rompió cuando añadió:

—Yasuko jamás temió amarme y no tuvo temor al intentar matarme. Siempre se mantuvo fiel a sus sentimientos. —Cerró los puños, clavándose las uñas en su piel, y sus músculos empezaron a temblar, a pesar del esfuerzo por mantenerse firme—. Sé por qué mi maldición me ata a ti: es porque Yasuko sabía que nunca serías capaz de liberarme, de una forma o la otra. Ella sabía que serías mi condena. Tú disfrutas torturándome, y yo… Yo te odio por eso.

Atormentada por sus palabras, Asami apretó los dientes y respiró con fuerza, hinchando la nariz. Un sudor frío le cubría todo el cuerpo. Se agitó e hizo un esfuerzo por desterrar al desagradable fantasma del miedo que carcomía su corazón, aunque sin conseguirlo.

—¡No! —gritó—. ¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, Kuvira! Sé que te he fallado al no poder salvarte de tu maldición, pero es sólo porque no quiero herirte. Yo detesto la idea de tener que matarte, así como detesto…

—¿La idea de amarme? —siseó furiosa.

—La idea de romper tu corazón —rectificó Asami—. Y detesto la idea de perderte. Yo… te necesito demasiado…

—Entonces me harás tu esclava por toda la eternidad, ¿¡es eso!? —gritó Kuvira—. Reconoces el insoportable dolor que sufro a tu lado, ¡pero lo pasas por alto para tu propio beneficio! Te divierto como un bufón, ¿no es así? ¡Te excita verme sufrir y la lástima que te produzco te hace sentir menos asqueada al respecto! —la fey se volteó hacia ella y Asami vio reflejados en sus ojos anegados la culpa y el desprecio que sentía por sí misma—. Toda mi vida aborrecí al monstruo en mi interior, pero era sólo porque no había llegado a conocer el tuyo…

Asami enmudeció. Un gran dolor se adueñó de su alma.

—Es verdad —admitió la joven en un susurro—. Me veo a mí misma como una persona justa y compasiva, pero lo que hago contigo no es diferente de lo que le haces a Azula. Me he aprovechado de ti y tus sentimientos por mí.

—Yo no puedo evitarlo: es lo que soy. Mi naturaleza fey y mis instintos de supervivencia me obligan —argumentó Kuvira, mordaz—. ¿Pero tú, Asami? ¿Cuál es tu excusa para no aprisionar al monstruo en ti?

Habría querido decir: "Yo soy sólo humana". Pero Asami se sintió ingenua al pensarlo y eso la enfureció.

Ahí estaba Kuvira, ahuecándole el pecho. Y hasta ese momento, Asami se había negado a aceptarlo, aceptar lo que era ella en realidad. ¿Cómo se pierde la cordura en un instante? Era arrogante, sabía que tal actitud era una estupidez; ojalá pudiese aprender a ser humilde como Korra, mas no le era. Asami tenía el orgullo de un dragón herido, y aceptar que dentro de sí misma también habitaba un monstruo bien pudo haberle costado la vida.

Asami estuvo apunto de repetir "perdóname", una palabra que penetraría, carente de significado, en los oídos de Kuvira. Cortó la palabra tan pronto como la sintió venir, y en su lugar, acercándose a la fey con pasos suaves, le susurró:

—Gracias.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo combatiría al monstruo que habita dentro de mí si no soy capaz de admitir que existe? —dijo—. Jamás hubiese querido pensar eso de mí misma, por mi orgullo y la idea de virtud que tengo de mí… Pero tú, tuviste que cegarte para hacerme ver la verdad. Llegadas a este punto, Kuvira, lo único que puedo decir es que tienes razón. —Asami alargó la mano derecha y la posó sobre la izquierda de Kuvira—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si no te amo, aún te deseo de esta manera? ¿Por qué soy tan débil? Estoy tan maldita como tú.

Kuvira permitió que el contacto entre ellas se prolongara casi un minuto, tiempo que para Asami no fue de emoción o pasión, sino más bien de sereno compañerismo. No intentó ningún acercamiento, ya que gozar de su confianza era lo más importante para ella en el mundo, aparte de su vínculo con Korra, y habría preferido marchar a la guerra que ponerlo en peligro. Luego, levantando suavemente la mano, Kuvira le hizo saber que el momento había pasado, y la joven retiró la mano sin protestar.

«Qué tontas somos —pensó Asami, con profunda tristeza—. Qué tontas más lastimeras y miserables.»

—Asami…

Kuvira se la quedó mirando con expresión solemne, como si no supiera muy bien qué decir. La concentración de Asami se desmoronaba, pero ella se aferró a un pensamiento que, de repente y sin sentido alguno, pareció cobrar importancia:

—Es bueno que me odies, Kuvira. Tal vez si yo también pudiese odiarte, ninguna de las dos tendría que pasar por esto —Estaba exhausta y sentía como si un puño le golpeara el cerebro—. Pero mi madre te amaba más que a nadie, y aún así fue capaz de enfrentarte. Ojalá yo fuese más como lo fue ella. Ojalá no fuera tan cobarde…

—Asami…

—Kuvira, estoy tan cansada.

—Asami…

Kuvira la llamaba por su nombre y le transmitía una sensación: coraje y fuerza. Y algo más también, como si la llevara dentro de sí, un firme pilar que la sostenía, su mente inmersa en la de ella, y el corazón sumergido en el ardor del de Kuvira.

El ardor del corazón de la fey era asombroso. Casi sin dar crédito a sus sentidos, Asami lo comprendió: el sentimiento que Kuvira le enviaba era amor.

—No te odio, Asami —Cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar más lentamente, intentando calmar su cuerpo—. Trato de alejarte de mí, pero no puedo. Perdóname. La última noche del Kärleksdag se cierne sobre nosotras y yo… Yo enloquezco. Si no puedo controlarme cerca de ti, al menos quisiera tener la seguridad de que sabrás defenderte de mí. Quiero tener la certeza de que no te dejarás llevar por el miedo. Quiero asegurarme de que empuñarás tu espada contra mí. Por favor —le suplicó.

Asami se removió incómoda. Vio la frustración y la ira en el rostro de la fey, y suavizó su propia mirada. El rostro de Kuvira permaneció sombrío.

—Jura que lo harás —insistió la fey—. Júramelo, Asami, sin importar lo que sientas. Has retrasado esto lo suficiente: tienes que matarme. Nada importa más que tu vida.

La frialdad en la declaración de Kuvira era desconcertante, pero de nuevo Asami guardó silencio.

—Si no puedes jurarlo por mí, entonces hazlo por Korra —le exigió Kuvira—. ¿O cómo crees que se sentirá ella al descubrir que te he profanado y herido? Si la amas tanto como dices, entonces no puedes permitirte el causarle tal dolor. Por favor, Asami, hazlo por Korra —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Sabes? Yo también la quiero. Korra… Ella nunca se rinde. Y yo no podría soportar verla sufrir por mi culpa. Esa cazadora: alguna vez la maldije por ser una tonta con demasiada suerte. Pero he llegado a quererla… ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? La quiero tanto como tú a tus hermanastros.

La mención de Eska y Desna le ablandó el corazón, y Asami recordó de pronto a todas las personas indefensas que ansiaba salvar de las devastadoras consecuencias de la guerra entre humanos y fey: Jinora, Kai, Lord Iroh, Lady Sahdienne, el joven Kalik y tantos otros…

—Entre el amor y el miedo, no temo saber que moriré, sino que todo lo que he llegado a amar, la luz de tu mundo y aquellos que lo habitan, van a perecer conmigo. Así que por favor, Asami, ¡deja de contenerte! —Kuvira la miró directamente a los ojos—. ¡Eres mejor que esto!

La voz de Kuvira llegó a sus oídos, tan dulce, tan llena de pasión. Era como si los eventos de los últimos días no la hubieran tocado, ni hubieran endurecido u oscurecido su alma. Tan sólo le estaba pidiendo una cosa, y Asami supo que, a pesar del miedo que la atenazaba, si llegaba a negarse a la petición de Kuvira esta vez, entonces, realmente la perdería para siempre.

—Mi madre me contó un cuento de hadas una vez —dijo sencillamente—. Sobre una cazadora y una princesa condenada a vivir encerrada por siempre en su palacio de oro. Sólo podía abandonar su prisión en las noches de luna llena, cuando su cuerpo cobraba la forma de un ciervo. Desesperada, la princesa le rogó a la cazadora que le diera caza, cuando la siguiente luna llena iluminara los cielos, y que la matara. Sólo así podría ser finalmente libre.

Kuvira la escuchó atentamente, y cuando Asami terminó, dijo:

—Ese no es un cuento de hadas particularmente feliz.

—No —asintió Asami—, pero creo que pocos lo son.

—¿Por qué es eso?

—Creo que están destinados a ser lecciones.

—¿Para niños?

—Para la vida —dijo Asami—. "No te dejes seducir por el falso glamour; no esquives tus deberes; no te vayas sola al bosque por las noches…" —Mientras hablaba, pensó con ironía: «No es que yo siempre haya seguido esas reglas.»

—No te enamores de aquellos que no pueden amarte —agregó la fey—. ¿Aprendiste de esas lecciones?

—Creo —dijo Asami—, que todavía estoy aprendiendo.

Kuvira le dedicó una lánguida sonrisa.

—¿Y la cazadora? —preguntó—. ¿Lo hizo al final?

—Sí —admitió Asami, descorazonada.

" _No fue un acto cruel por parte de la cazadora, sino uno de compasión._ —Recordó las palabras de su madre—. _¿Comprendes, hija? Hay personas que, sencillamente, no pueden ser salvadas."_

—No es verdad —susurró Kuvira al escuchar los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en la mente de la joven—. Porque será así como tú me salvarás, pequeñaja. No pienses que vas a matarme, tan sólo vas a liberarme.

Esta vez, cuando cayeron en otro silencio, Asami no sintió la necesidad de llenarlo con palabras. Tan sólo rodeó a Kuvira con sus brazos y se aferró a ella, para sobrevivir al tormento de sus emociones, del mismo modo que un náufrago se agarra a un pedazo de madera flotante.

De alguna manera, durante el transcurso de la noche, las cosas habían cambiado, y el aire se respiraba igual que cuando solían salir a cabalgar juntas, durante las calurosas madrugadas de verano en la provincia del este.

—¿Tengo tu palabra entonces? —preguntó la fey.

Asami bajó la mirada y la apretó entre sus brazos, con la respiración entrecortada.

—La tienes.

Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente mientras se sostenían la una a la otra. Y compartieron en silencio aquel momento de finales y comienzos, de ligereza y oscuridad, y de confianza y perdón.

Kuvira tomó entre sus frías manos el rostro de Asami, le acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares, secó las últimas lágrimas y dejó que su corazón hablara por ella. Con un susurro le dijo:

—Gracias por darme tu palabra. Asami, significas más para mí que cualquier otra cosa.

—Así como tú para mí, Kuvira.

Asami volvió a derretirse en el abrazo de la fey. Un ligero apretón fue su respuesta. El tiempo pasó, medido en la realineación de los latidos de sus dos corazones, antes de que Kuvira preguntara:

—¿Estás lista para regresar a la forja?

—Sí.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

—¡No dudes jamás! —dijo, cortante, Toph—. Si te fallan los nervios en un momento poco adecuado durante el proceso de forjado, podrías causar un daño irreparable.

Luego de que la última luz se desvaneciera en el cielo aterciopelado, Toph preparó la fragua y obligó a Asami a practicar con varias armas antes de empezar con su futura espada. Tenían que trabajar juntas, al mismo tiempo y en perfecta sincronía, para poder obrar el milagro a tiempo. La torpeza inicial de la joven desapareció pronto, aunque una vez Toph quiso coger un martillo y al hacerlo se enredó con los brazos de la joven y le aplastó las puntas de los dedos en la mesa con el peso de la herramienta. El dolor hizo que a Asami se le humedecieran los ojos. Toph se disculpó y dijo:

—Tus brazos son más largos que los míos. No estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con humanos.

—¿Y eso no debería preocuparme? —musitó la joven, agitando sus adoloridos dedos en el aire.

—Nah.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando estaban a punto de empezar la verdadera faena, Toph comentó:

—Es una suerte que tengas la rapidez y la fuerza de un fey, Kuvira, porque, si no, no podríamos tener esperanzas de terminar esta noche. Tú te quedarás a un lado y vendrás cuando te llame, ¿está claro?

Kuvira asintió y fue hasta uno de los postes que soportaban el techo de la fragua, se sentó apoyando la espalda en él, cruzó las piernas y cerró los ojos, con el rostro sereno.

—¿Cómo funciona esto exactamente? —inquirió Asami, ansiosa por comenzar—. Quiero decir, ¿en qué parte entra la magia? ¿Va a enseñarme algún hechizo poderoso con el que pueda proteger y reforzar la hoja luego de terminarla?

Toph soltó un bufido de burla.

—No, eso no funcionaría nunca. Una vez que la espada ha sido forjada y enfriada, la puedes proteger con un despliegue infinito de hechizos, pero el metal continuará siendo tan débil como siempre. Para enfrentar a la reina fey necesitas otra cosa: una espada que pueda soportar el más violento de los impactos y a la que casi ninguna magia pueda afectar. No, lo que debes hacer es lanzar los hechizos sobre el metal caliente mientras lo estás extrayendo de la mena, y también mientras lo estás forjando, para alterar y mejorar la estructura del metal.

Asami corrió hacia Isilión para extraer su libreta de apuntes de una de las alforjas, y tomó nota de lo que la anciana había dicho. Consideró mostrarle sus propios diseños a Toph, pero optó dejarlos de lado, porque la idea de ser juzgada por la anciana maestra le provocó un inesperado ataque de nervios.

Entonces fueron hasta la fundición, y con su extraordinaria fuerza, Toph y Kuvira levantaron la masa, todavía caliente, de hierro brillante solidificado del fondo de la caja de ladrillos.

—Rómpelo en trozos del tamaño de un puño —le dijo Toph, que se apartó a una distancia prudencial.

Kuvira levantó la pierna izquierda y la dejó caer con toda su fuerza sobre la rugosa barra de acero brillante. La tierra tembló, y el acero brillante se rompió por distintos puntos. La fey pisó tres veces más el metal hasta que Toph estuvo satisfecha con el resultado.

La anciana reunió los afilados trozos de metal en su delantal y los llevó hasta una mesa baja que estaba al lado de la forja. Allí clasificó el metal según su dureza, que podía ver por el color y la textura del metal partido, o al menos eso le dijo a Asami. La muchacha inmediatamente volvió a tomar nota de lo dicho.

—Algunos son demasiado duros; otros, demasiado blandos —dijo Toph—, y aunque podría solucionarlo si quisiera, eso requeriría volver a fundir. Así que utilizaré solamente las piezas que ya sean adecuadas para una espada. En los bordes de la espada tiene que haber un hierro ligeramente más duro —tocó un montón de trozos que tenían un grano brillante—, para obtener un buen filo. El centro de la espada debe tener un hierro un poco más blando —continuó, tocando un montón de trozos más grises y menos brillantes que los otros—, para que pueda doblarse y absorber un golpe. Sin embargo, antes de que demos forma al metal en la forja, hay que trabajarlo para quitarle las impurezas que quedan.

¿Y eso cómo se hace? —preguntó Kuvira, desde su rincón.

—Eso lo verás dentro de un momento.

Toph cogió los trozos de hierro blando y duro con los que quería trabajar y los colocó encima del horno. A petición de la anciana, Asami calentó el hierro conjurando un hechizo «lassar», sólo un poco, para concentrar el fuego que le salía de la punta del dedo índice en una estrecha llamarada y que no se extendiera por el resto del taller. La rugiente ráfaga de fuego iluminó todo el atrio con una fiera luz escarlata que hizo brillar los ojos de Asami con destellos cegadores.

Cuando el metal empezó a adquirir un intenso color rojo, Toph hizo que Kuvira apartara el hierro brillante del torrente de llamas con unas pinzas. Lo dejó encima del yunque y, con una serie de golpes rápidos de mazo, Asami aplastó los trozos de metal hasta convertirlos en unas placas que no tenían más de un centímetro de grosor. La superficie del hierro rojo mostró unas motas incandescentes. Cuando la joven terminaba con un trozo de hierro, lo tiraba a un cubo de agua para que se enfriara.

Una vez que Asami hubo acabado de aplastar todos los trozos, Toph sacó las placas del cubo y Asami notó el calor del agua en el brazo. Luego hizo que la joven frotara la superficie de cada placa con un fragmento de arenisca para quitar las escamas negras que se habían formado en ellas. Este proceso dejó al descubierto la estructura cristalina del metal, que Toph examinó con gran atención, palpándolo con sus manos desnudas. Luego clasificó el metal según el grado de dureza y de pureza, siguiendo las indicaciones del cristal.

Asami, al estar tan cercana, percibía cada pensamiento y sentimiento de Toph. La profundidad de los conocimientos de la enana la impresionaron: Toph veía cosas en el metal que ella no sospechaba que existieran, y los cálculos que hizo respecto al tratamiento que debían aplicar estaban más allá de su comprensión. También notó que la anciana no estaba satisfecha con cómo ella había manejado la maza al aplanar el acero.

La insatisfacción de Toph aumentó hasta que, al fin, exclamó:

—¡Bah! ¡Mira esas marcas en el metal! ¡No puedo forjar una espada así! ¡El control de tus brazos y tus manos todavía no es lo suficientemente bueno para fabricar una espada destacable!

Antes de que Asami pudiera discutir con ella, Kuvira dijo:

—Las quejas no hacen al artista, Mam-gu. Seguro que puedes encontrar la manera de compensar este inconveniente.

—¿Inconveniente? —se burló Toph—. Esta niña no tiene mejor coordinación que un novato. Es una extraña en una casa extraña. —Sin dejar de rezongar, lanzó al metal unos pensamientos que fueron incomprensibles para Asami, y luego dijo—: Bueno, quizá tenga una solución, pero te lo advierto, ¡no continuaré si no soy capaz de mantener mi nivel habitual trabajando contigo!

No le explicó cuál era la solución ni a Asami ni a Kuvira, sino que fue colocando, una a una, las placas de hierro en el yunque y las rompió hasta que quedaron como unos copos no más grandes que pétalos de rosa. Entonces reunió la mitad de los copos, los amontonó dándoles forma de lingote y los unió con arcilla y corteza de abedul.

El lingote se colocó encima de una gruesa pala de acero con un mango de dos metros de longitud, parecida a la que utilizan los panaderos para meter y sacar las hogazas de pan del horno.

Toph colocó el extremo de la pala en el centro del horno y luego hizo retroceder a Asami todo lo que pudo sin que soltara el mango. Esta vez le pidió a Kuvira que conjurara el fuego, ya que ella tenía más experiencia con el hechizo y cualquier error hubiese resultado en un incendio incontrolable.

El atrio volvió a iluminarse con una radiante luz escarlata. El calor era tan intenso que Asami sintió su piel crepitar y vio que las piedras de granito que formaban el horno habían adquirido un brillo amarillo.

El hierro brillante hubiera tardado media hora en llegar al grado de temperatura adecuado en el fuego de brasas, pero en el infierno de las llamas de Kuvira tardó solamente unos minutos en volverse blanco. En cuanto lo hizo, Toph ordenó a la fey que se detuviera. La oscuridad engulló la fragua de nuevo en cuanto Kuvira cortó la conexión con su magia.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Toph hizo correr a Asami hacia delante y le hizo transportar el encendido lingote cubierto de arcilla hasta el yunque, donde la joven levantó el martillo y, a golpes, maznó los copos de hierro brillante hasta que formaron un todo cohesionado.

Asami continuó golpeando el metal para darle forma de barra; luego hizo un corte en el medio, dobló el metal sobre sí mismo y soldó las dos partes juntas. Los sonidos como de campana de los golpes resonaron en los gigantescos túneles de piedra que las rodeaban.

Luego, Toph hizo que Asami volviera a colocar el hierro brillante en el horno cuando el color cambió de blanco a amarillo, y Kuvira volvió a envolver el metal con el fuego de su magia. Seis veces Asami calentó y dobló el hierro brillante, y cada vez el metal era más suave y más flexible hasta que se pudo doblar sin romperse.

Mientras Asami golpeaba el metal, cada uno de sus gestos dirigidos por Toph, la enana empezó a cantar en el idioma antiguo, tanto a través de Asami, como de ella misma. Juntas, sus voces formaban una harmonía agradable que se elevaba y caía con los golpes del martillo.

 _Keinu, keinu, seppä keinu_

 _Käännä vasara ja anna sen soi…_

Asami sentía un cosquilleo en la espalda provocado por la energía con que la anciana imbuía cada palabra que pronunciaban, y se dio cuenta de que la canción contenía unos hechizos para fraguar, dar forma y moldear. Con ambas voces a coro, Toph y Asami le cantaron al metal que estaba en el yunque, describiendo sus propiedades, alterándolas de una manera que superaba la comprensión de Asami, e imbuyendo al hierro brillante con una compleja red de encantamientos diseñados para darle una fuerza y resistencia superiores a la de cualquier otro metal.

 _Golpea, golpea, herrero golpea_

 _Golpea el martillo y hazlo sonar…_

La enana también cantó para el brazo con que Asami sujetaba el martillo y, así, cada golpe que daba caía en el punto adecuado. La joven, maravillada, comprendió que no sólo estaba memorizando aquella canción con su mente, sino también con su cuerpo y cada una de sus células.

 _Keinu, keinu, seppä keinu_

 _Käännä vasara ja anna sen soi…_

Asami enfrió la barra de hierro brillante después de doblarla por sexta y última vez. Repitió el proceso entero con la otra mitad del hierro duro, haciendo una barra idéntica a la primera. Luego reunió los fragmentos del hierro más blando, que dobló y golpeó diez veces antes de darle forma de cuña.

Luego, Toph hizo que Kuvira volviera a calentar las dos barras de hierro más duro. Después la anciana les ordenó colocar las brillantes barras, una al lado de la otra, encima del yunque. Asami las sujetó, juntas, por ambos extremos con unas pinzas y las retorció, una alrededor de la otra, siete veces. El aire se llenaba de chispas cada vez que martilleaba los giros del hierro para formar una sola pieza de metal.

Asami dobló, maznó y martilleó la masa resultante otras seis veces. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con la calidad del metal, Toph aplanó el hierro brillante formando una gruesa plancha rectangular, la cortó a lo largo con un afilado cincel y dobló cada una de las mitades por el medio, dándoles forma de V.

Y todo eso, estimó Asami, Toph fue capaz de hacerlo en una hora y media. Se maravilló ante la velocidad de la anciana, a pesar de que era su propio cuerpo el que realizaba las tareas, siguiendo las instrucciones de la enana. Nunca antes había visto a un herrero trabajar el metal con esa facilidad: lo que Bumi o Varrick hubieran tardado horas en hacer, Asami lo hizo con ayuda de Toph en unos minutos. Y, por muy cansada que fuera la tarea de la forja, Asami continuó cantando y tejiendo una red de hechizos para el hierro brillante mientras Toph guiaba el brazo de la joven con una precisión infalible.

 _Keinu, keinu, seppä keinu_

 _Käännä vasara ja anna sen soi…_

En medio del ruido, el fuego, las chispas y el esfuerzo, a Asami se le ocurrió pedir una historia para pasar el tiempo.

—¿Qué clase de historia? —gruñó Toph, concentrada en lo que hacía.

—No lo sé, ¿un cuento tal vez?

—Hmm… Me sé un cuento de una rana —dijo la anciana—. Su estanque se había secado, así que la rana y su hija se marcharon para buscar un nuevo hogar. Encontraron un pozo. La hija vio el agua y quiso saltar dentro, pero su madre la detuvo. Había visto que el pozo era profundo, y supo que una vez dentro no podrían escapar de allí, si es que el agua volvía a secarse. Sabiamente, continuaron con su camino.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Asami y Kuvira observaron a Toph, expectantes. Como la enana no dijo más, la joven preguntó:

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí.

—Eso no es un cuento —arguyó Kuvira, desde su rincón—. Si la hija hubiese saltado al pozo, entonces sí lo sería.

Toph frunció el ceño y bufó:

—De ser así, la hija se habría quedado atrapada y habría muerto de hambre sin que su madre pudiese hacer nada por ella, mas que verla perecer lentamente.

—¿Lo ves? —sonrió Kuvira—. Ésa es una buena historia.

—¡Llévate tu sadismo a otra parte, mocosa!

—¿Algún otro cuento? —ofreció Asami y rió—. No creo que sepan uno peor que el anterior.

—Había un caballo —concedió Kuvira, inclinando la espalda ligeramente hacia delante. Las llamas trazaron sombras en su rostro—. El caballo buscaba vengarse de su enemigo, el ciervo. Pero no podía matar al ciervo él solo. El caballo conoció a una mujer, una cazadora, e hizo un pacto con ella. Permitió que la cazadora le atara una brida y le colocara una silla en el lomo, para así poder montarlo. Juntos, el caballo y la cazadora mataron al ciervo, y el corcel probó el sabor de la victoria.

—Y fin —manifestó Toph, al tiempo que cincelaba el metal.

—Vuelve a interrumpirme y te cortaré la lengua, anciana —la amenazó Kuvira.

Asami dio un paso hacia atrás, nerviosa, pero Toph sólo se rió.

—Cómo sea —prosiguió Kuvira—. El caballo descubrió demasiado tarde que la cazadora no lo dejaría ir, y al final, lo convirtió en su fiel esclavo y sirviente para toda la eternidad. Por eso las tribus cazadoras no crían caballos, sino que por tradición, atrapan y doman únicamente potros salvajes.

—Entonces, obtener venganza le costó su libertad —concluyó Asami—. ¿Valió la pena?

—No.

—Bah, tremendo cuento —protestó Toph—. ¿Y dices que el mío fue peor? ¡Ja!

—El mío al menos tiene una moraleja, el tuyo sólo termina de repente.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Bueno, ¡ya basta!

Toph no quería perder más tiempo hablando. Hizo que Asami colocara la cuña de hierro brillante entre las dos tiras en forma de V y la joven las golpeó hasta que las tiras envolvieron casi por completo la cuña y la fricción hubo juntado las piezas.

Entonces Toph maznó las piezas juntas y, mientras el metal todavía estaba caliente, empezó a extenderlo y a darle forma de espada: la cuña blanda se convirtió en la espiga de la espada, y las dos tiras formaban las tejas, el filo y la punta. Cuando hubo perfilado casi la forma de la longitud final de la espada, Asami trabajó la espiga con el martillo hasta que estableció las proporciones definitivas.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Toph, Asami conjuró un chorro de fuego que fue calentando la espada centímetro a centímetro, para así poder ir trabajándola por partes. Un ejército de sombras retorcidas tomaba el perímetro del atrio cada vez que la joven soltaba una llamarada. Y ella, observaba fascinada cómo sus manos transformaban el basto trozo de metal en un elegante instrumento de guerra.

Con cada golpe de martillo que Asami daba, la forma de la espada se hacía más clara, como si el hierro brillante «deseara» ser una espada y estuviera ansioso por adoptar la forma que ella quería darle.

Por fin, el proceso de forja llegó a su fin. En el yunque reposó un hierro largo y negro que, aunque todavía tosco e incompleto, tenía ya un aspecto mortífero.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Toph dejó que los cansados brazos de Asami descansaran mientras el hierro se enfriaba al aire. Luego hizo que la joven llevara la espada hasta otro rincón del taller donde había seis ruedas de afilar distintas y, encima de un pequeño banco, un amplio surtido de limas, bastardas y piedras abrasivas.

Asami sujetó la espada entre dos bloques de madera y pasó una hora rebajando las tejas de la espada con la lima y refinando el filo de la hoja con las bastardas. Igual que había sucedido con los golpes de martillo, cada pasada de la lima y de la bastarda parecía ejercer un mayor efecto de lo que sería normal: era como si las herramientas supieran exactamente cuánto hierro quitar, y lo hacían con exactitud.

Cuando hubo terminado de afilar, Asami preparó unas brasas en el horno y, mientras esperaba a que el fuego se asentara, hizo una mezcla con una arcilla oscura y de grano fino, cenizas, piedra pómez molida y sabia de enebro cristalizada.

Toph le dijo que pintara la hoja con ella, poniendo el doble de cantidad en la espiga, en el filo y en la punta de la espada. Cuanto más gruesa fuera la capa aplicada, más despacio se enfriaría el metal de debajo y, en consecuencia, esa zona de la espada sería más blanda.

Asami secó la capa de argamasa con un rápido hechizo y, siguiendo las indicaciones de la anciana, fue hasta el horno. Colocó la espada encima del lecho de brasas y, mientras accionaba el fuelle con la mano que tenía libre, iba deslizando la espada hacia su cuerpo. Cuando hubo sacado la punta de la espada del fuego, le dio la vuelta y repitió el proceso.

Continuó pasando la hoja por encima de las brasas hasta que los dos filos de la espada adquirieron un color anaranjado uniforme y la espiga tuvo un vivo color rojo. Entonces, con un gesto suave, Asami levantó la espada de las brasas, blandió el hierro candente en el aire y lo metió en el cubo de agua que había al lado del horno.

Una densa nube de vapor se elevó en cuanto el hierro entró en contacto con el agua, que siseó y bulló. Un minuto después, el hervor se apagó y Asami sacó la espada, que había adquirido un tono gris perla. Volvió a ponerla en el fuego y volvió a calentarla para reducir la fragilidad de los filos; luego volvió a enfriarla otra vez.

Asami había esperado que Kuvira abandonara la herrería cuando hubieran terminado de forjar, endurecer y templar la espada, pero, para su sorpresa, la fey se quedó con ellas, vigilándolas silenciosamente desde su rincón junto a la fragua.

Toph hizo que Asami apagara el horno y, luego, la hizo volver al banco donde se encontraban las limas, las bastardas y las piedras abrasivas. Mandó a la joven a sentarse y, con las piedras más finas, Asami pulió la hoja. A través de los recuerdos de Toph, Asami supo que la anciana acostumbraba a pasar una semana o más puliendo una espada, pero gracias a la canción que entonaban, pudieron terminar la tarea en cuatro horas solamente.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

El hierro brillante mostró su verdadera belleza cuando se enfrió: en él Asami vio unos diseños dorados y afiligranados que marcaban los límites de las capas del metal aterciopelado. A lo largo del filo de la espada, se veía una veta de un blanco plateado, que parecía las llamas de un fuego helado.

Mientras Asami cubría la espiga con unos decorativos trazos cruzados, los músculos de su brazo derecho cedieron y se le cayó la lima que tenía entre los dedos. Después de estar concentrada tanto rato en el trabajo y en nada más, Asami se sorprendió de lo intenso de su cansancio.

—Suficiente —afirmó Toph, y la hizo salir del atrio sin esperar más.

Asami, conmocionada por su repentina decisión, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio a pesar de que estaba sentada en un banco. Recuperó el control inmediatamente.

—Pero ¡no hemos terminado! —protestó, dándose la vuelta hacia Toph.

La noche le pareció imbuida de un silencio sobrenatural ahora que no la llenaba el ruido del trabajo.

Toph se levantó del suelo, donde había permanecido sentada con las piernas cruzadas y apoyada contra uno de los postes, y negó con la cabeza.

—No te necesito más, hija de Akaren. Ve y duerme hasta el amanecer.

—Pero…

—Estás cansada y, a pesar de tu magia, es posible que arruines la espada si continúas trabajando en ella. Ahora que la espada está hecha, puedo hacer el resto sin incumplir mi promesa de enseñarte cómo hacer el trabajo, así que vete. Encontrarás una cama en el segundo piso de mi casa. Si tienes hambre, hay comida en la despensa.

Asami dudó un momento, reacia a marcharse, pero luego asintió con la cabeza y se alejó del banco arrastrando los pies.

—Ah, y… —le advirtió la anciana—. Una vez que entres en la casa, será mejor que no vuelvas a salir. No olvides que ésta es una noche maldita, y te encuentras en el corazón del reino de los fey.

Antes de entrar en la casa de Toph, Asami se detuvo en la puerta y miró al otro lado del oscuro atrio, donde todavía se encontraba Kuvira. Se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano y Kuvira sonrió, mostrando sus dientes afilados. Asami sintió un escalofrío en la nuca al notar la mirada de la fey: sus ojos, verdes y rasgados, se veían ligeramente luminosos en la oscuridad. Como no hizo ningún otro movimiento, Asami bajó la cabeza y entró en la casa, ansiosa por refugiarse entre las paredes de piedra.

Su instinto le advertía que debía temerle a Kuvira, quisiera ella obedecerle o no.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Kuvira alzó un brazo y le enseñó la espada _Támerlein_ a la herrera.

Toph tomó a _Támerlein_ con una mirada de asombro. Acarició la funda, del color de las hojas frescas, se detuvo en el símbolo negro que llevaba labrado, quitó algo de polvo de la empuñadura y luego la envolvió con sus dedos y sacó la espada con toda la autoridad de un guerrero. El verde metálico de la hoja relució a la luz del fuego.

La enana miró los dos filos de _Támerlein_ y flexionó tanto la hoja entre sus manos que Kuvira temió que se rompiera. Luego, en un solo movimiento, Toph giró a _Támerlein_ por encima de su cabeza y la bajó de golpe sobre las tenazas que descansaban en el yunque, partiéndolas por la mitad con un resonante tintineo.

— _Támerlein_ —dijo Toph—. Me acuerdo de ti. —Acunó el arma como haría una madre con su primogénito—. Tan perfecta como el día en que fuiste terminada. —Se puso de espaldas y alzó la vista a las estalactitas mientras reseguía las curvas del pomo—. Me he pasado toda la vida sacando estas espadas del hierro a martillazos. Luego vino tu padre y las destruyó. Siglos de esfuerzo aniquilados en un instante.

Kuvira se inquietó ante la mención de otra de las atrocidades cometidas por Cassiel. Al menos Toph no se las resentía a ella por ser hija de aquel perverso fey, pero el mal sabor de su relación con él todavía la enfermaba.

—Que yo sepa, sólo quedaban tres ejemplos de mi arte antes de la llegada de Asami —comentó la anciana—: la espada de tu padre _Támerlein_ , la de Suyin _Wyrdfell,_ y la que dejé en manos de la primera Cazadora Real para beneficio de los humanos, _Rhunön_.

Toph se volvió hacia Kuvira.

—Ahora _Támerlein_ ha vuelto a mí. De todas mis creaciones, ésta es la que menos esperaba recuperar. ¿Cómo cayó en tu poder la espada de Cassiel?

—Me la dio Asami.

—¿Asami? —la anciana sopesó a _Támerlein_ —. Esa niña es un imán para las cosas malditas, ciertamente.

—Tu creación le ha servido bien. Si no fuera por _Támerlein_ , hace mucho que estaría muerta. Maté a una horda de guerreros knurlan con ella antes de llegar aquí.

—Ah, ¿sí? Entonces ha hecho algún bien. —Toph enfundó a _Támerlein_ y se la devolvió a Kuvira, aunque no sin cierta reticencia—. Sólo espero que esta quebrantadora de almas continúe haciendo el bien en tus manos.

—¿Entonces es correcto que yo la conserve? —dudó Kuvira.

—Ajá. —Toph se concentró en su trabajo, golpeando el cincel a una velocidad inhumana. Luego hizo una pausa y dijo—: La espada ha encontrado a su propietaria adecuada. No me gusta el uso que Cassiel le dio en vida, pero todo guerrero merece una espada apropiada, y no puedo pensar que haya una espada mejor para la hija de Cassiel, que la propia espada de Cassiel. —La enana miró a Kuvira desde debajo de unas cejas bien dibujadas—. Aunque lo aborrezcas, no puedes negar que llevas su poder en tus venas. Es parte de lo que eres.

—Cassiel es parte de lo que soy —repitió Kuvira, atando la espada a su cinto—. Pero eso no me hace como él —sintió un escalofrío al ser capaz de decirlo.

—Es correcto —sonrió Toph, aunque su rostro pronto se oscureció—. Bueno, pequeñaja, creo que ha llegado la hora —dijo antes de volver a su trabajo—. ¿Estás preparada?

—Hay una extraña calma en el aire esta noche —musitó Kuvira, pensativa—. No se parece en nada a la locura que irradiaba el aire la noche de ayer… Me aterra pensar en lo que pueda estar tramando Suyin, y no me gustan para nada los contactos que ha iniciado con la mente de Asami… —Apartó la mirada, se agarró con fuerza al poste junto a la fragua y achicó los ojos hasta que solamente vio la sombra de sus propias pestañas—. Es la última noche del Kärleksdag, y no sé si seré capaz de protegerla contra su influencia una vez que de inicio el ritual: en ese momento seré completamente débil de mente y tan vulnerable como un animal salvaje.

Sentada en el banco de madera, Toph giró levemente hacia ella y le ofreció un gesto de consuelo.

—Pequeña —le dijo la anciana; sus palabras eran lentas y cansadas—. Has hecho esto antes. No permitas que te altere tanto. ¿Asami sabe ya lo que tiene que hacer en caso de que…?

—Lo sabe, pero aunque me ha dado su palabra, no confío en que pueda cumplirla. Asami es fuerte, pero su corazón es aún demasiado blando.

—Nada que los golpes del martillo de la vida no puedan endurecer —afirmó Toph y azotó con violencia la hoja escarlata de la nueva espada con su mazo.

—Sólo desearía que ella no tuviese que pasar por tales sufrimientos… —suspiró la fey.

—Y lo entiendo —la tranquilizó la enana—. Sin embargo, vivimos tiempos inciertos; la piedra que antaño era fija y sólida es ahora inestable. Hemos de adaptarnos para sobrevivir. Son tantas las cosas que dependen de Asami…

Kuvira sintió haberla distraído de su trabajo con la espada y le dijo:

—Lo siento… Estaré bien cuando amanezca. Sólo quiero que esto termine.

—Lo sé.

Kuvira sentía que si se quedaba más rato con Toph nunca se iría, así que dio media vuelta y, sin mirar hacia atrás, entró en la oscuridad de la caverna. Cortó por completo la conexión que había entre ellas, la conexión que se había convertido en una parte tan integral de sí misma, como la estructura de su propia carne.

De todas formas, muy pronto estarían demasiado lejos la una de la otra para estar en contacto mental, así que no tenía ningún deseo de prolongar la agonía de su separación.

Se quedó de pie un momento con el puño cerrado alrededor de la empuñadura de _Támerlein_ , tambaleándose como si estuviera mareada. El sordo dolor de la soledad ya la invadía, y se sintió pequeña y aislada al no tener la tranquilizadora presencia de la mente de Toph.

En medio de la penumbra, el inconfundible aroma enloquecedor del Kärleksdag inundó sus sentidos, y Kuvira hizo lo único que podía hacer para restringirse a sí misma.

Corrió hasta el lago subterráneo y comenzó a sacarse las botas. Se quitó la sucia camisa de lino, rota y ensangrentada, echó los desgastados pantalones sobre una piedra, al lado de la camisa y las botas y su espada, apretó los dientes a causa del frío y se metió en el lago. Su figura se perdió de pie enseguida, pues el fondo caía bruscamente, casi en vertical. Con un grito entrecortado, Kuvira se sumergió y se zambulló.

Sorprendida por la profundidad de la poza, se impulsó con las piernas hacia la cascada del fondo, aunque casi no percibió nada debido al remolino de burbujas que se formaba al pie del salto de agua; no obstante, tanteó las paredes de la roca y encontró en la oscuridad, más abajo del torrente, una cavidad que debía de ser la boca del túnel del que había detectado horas antes del anochecer.

Sonrió a su pesar, pues jamás habría encontrado ese escondrijo de no haber perdido la vista, probablemente, nadie había hecho nunca lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer. Así pues, salió a la superficie para tomar aire, se sumergió de nuevo y se impulsó a través de la abertura.

Dentro del túnel estaba muy oscuro, muy negro, y el agua era aún más fría que la del lago. No veía nada. Pateaba y se deslizaba por el pasadizo, al tiempo que contaba a un ritmo constante, con los brazos extendidos para evitar darse de cabeza contra algún obstáculo inesperado, pero las paredes rocosas se los arañaban. El conducto era estrecho, pero no resultaba peligroso.

Cuando casi había contado hasta treinta, el pasadizo se ensanchó y las paredes del túnel desaparecieron por completo. Kuvira se impulsó hacia arriba con la esperanza de salir a la superficie, porque no sabía dónde encontrar aire para respirar en esa cueva negra si no era directamente en el exterior. En ese instante fue consciente de lo maravilloso de su nuevo sentido de la orientación, guiado por su percepción aguda del mundo.

Si perdía el acceso al túnel en aquella oscuridad, o si no encontraba una salida a la superficie, estaría perdida. Pero sabía con exactitud dónde se hallaba la boca del túnel: detrás de ella y hacia abajo; cuánto trecho había recorrido y en qué dirección, y distinguía lo que era arriba y abajo, este y oeste. La oscuridad no se la tragaría.

Entonces se golpeó con el hombro en la piedra y oyó un chapoteo amortiguado que sonaba como ondas de agua al chocar contra la orilla; pateó hacia el sonido y de pronto sacó la cabeza del agua y pudo respirar. Luego tanteó alrededor y tocó la roca con la que había topado por debajo; sobresalía del agua y era lisa y musgosa por encima. Castañeteándole los dientes, se aupó a ella.

Cuando saltó de la roca Kuvira posó los pies descalzos en una superficie granulosa y suave: arena.

Ni la noche más oscura podía compararse con la negrura de esa cueva; no había ni un destello en el agua, ni matices en la oscuridad para dar forma a lo que la rodeaba. Kuvira extendió los brazos, pero no palpó nada; tampoco percibía la altura del techo ni la profundidad de las paredes. No obstante, le pareció oír el chapoteo del agua contra las piedras a cierta distancia, pero nada era seguro si no se concentraba en expandir el alcance de su percepción aguda.

Así que esta cueva sería su prisión hasta que acabara la última noche del Kärleksdag. Bien, si era capaz de mantenerse allí por sus propios medios, Asami estaría a salvo de ella. Nadie que no compartiera su percepción agudizada la encontraría jamás en aquel agujero frío y negro bajo la montaña.

Aunque ahora se encontraba desnuda, empapada por el agua helada, y tendida en la arena sin poder moverse por el frío que le atenazaba los músculos, Kuvira sonrió para sí misma. Pensó que congelarse allí, en medio de la oscuridad, sería lo mejor que podría pasarle esa noche maldita.

En la cueva el sonido era extraño, húmedo y musical. Kuvira cerró los ojos, se quedó allí, acostada en la playa de arena helada, con la mente casi en blanco, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por dar sentido al mundo a su alrededor; y se entregó a la magia del Kärleksdag, para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

…

Luz… Rayos de sol que bañaban unas suaves colinas cubiertas de campos y viñedos. Ella estaba al borde de un pequeño patio, bajo un enrejado cargado de campanillas en flor, cuyos tallos le resultaban desagradablemente familiares. Llevaba puestas unas calzas negras y una túnica de satén marrón ribeteado con cordones dorados. Del cinto, tachonado, le colgaba una daga con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Tenía una copa de cristal llena de vino en la mano izquierda y sentía el sabor afrutado y almizclado del vino en la lengua.

Soplaba una suave brisa del oeste. El aire olía a cálido y a tierra recién arada.

—Ah, ahí estás —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y al volverse vio a Yasuko caminando hacia ella procedente de una finca majestuosa.

Al igual que ella, tenía en la mano una copa de vino. Llevaba un bonito vestido amarillo. Lucía el cabello más largo de lo que ella recordaba, y tenía un aspecto relajado y confiado, que resultaba encantador en la adulta mujer. Eso, y la luz sobre su rostro, le daban una imagen muy hermosa, incluso de nobleza.

Yasuko la alcanzó bajo el enrejado y le apoyó una mano en su brazo, en un gesto involuntario e íntimo.

—¡Oh, Kuvira! ¡Mira que dejarme sola con Lord Iroh y sus interminables historias…! He tardado media hora en escapar —dijo, pero se interrumpió, se la quedó mirando más de cerca y su expresión cambió, volviéndose de preocupación—. ¿Te encuentras mal? Tienes la cara apagada.

Kuvira abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra. No reaccionaba.

Yasuko frunció el ceño.

—Has tenido otro de tus ataques, ¿no?

—No…, no lo sé… No recuerdo cómo he llegado hasta aquí, ni… —Se calló de pronto, al ver el dolor que aparecía en los ojos de Yasuko, y que ella se apresuró a ocultar.

La mujer le pasó la mano por la parte baja de la espalda mientras la rodeaba y alzaba la vista hacia el paisaje montañoso de su amada provincia del este. Con un ágil movimiento, apuró su copa. Luego, en voz baja, dijo:

—Sé lo confuso que es esto para ti… No es la primera vez que pasa, pero… —Respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? ¿El bosque de Ruanzhi? ¿La plaza mayor de la Ciudadela Real? ¿El ataque en Tiguaak…? ¿El regalo que te di aquella noche en Gaoling?

Una terrible sensación de incertidumbre se apoderó de Kuvira.

—Zaofu —susurró—. La cueva en lo profundo del lago. Ése es mi último recuerdo.

Por un instante, sintió que la mano de la mujer temblaba sobre su espalda, pero el rostro de Yasuko no reflejó ninguna reacción.

—Zaofu —repitió ella, con voz áspera, y la miró—. Kuvira… Han pasado ocho años desde Zaofu.

«No —pensó—. No puede ser.»

Y sin embargo, todo lo que veía y lo que sentía parecía perfectamente real. El cabello de Yasuko agitado por el viento, el olor de los campos, el contacto del vestido contra su piel… Todo tenía el aspecto que debía tener. Pero si de verdad estaba allí, ¿por qué todavía conservaba el corazón de corazones de Yasuko en su pecho? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera con ella, viva?

—Yo… —empezó a decir, y en aquel momento oyó a una mujer que las llamaba.

—¡Mis señoras!

Kuvira miró por encima del hombro y vio a una corpulenta doncella que se acercaba corriendo desde la finca, con el delantal blanco aleteando al viento.

—¡Mis señoras! —repitió la doncella, y les hizo una reverencia—. Siento molestarlas, pero Lady Asami esperaba que quisieran ver la representación que sus nietos han preparado para los invitados.

—Nietos… —murmuró. Volvió la mirada hacia Yasuko y vio brillar sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Nuestros nietos. Cuatro, todos fuertes y sanos, y llenos de energía. Asami y su esposa, la Cazadora Real Korra, los adoptaron algunos meses después de contraer matrimonio.

—¿Asami y Korra están vivas? ¿Están bien? ¿Son felices?

—Pero por supuesto, Kuv —le susurró Yasuko al oído.

Kuvira se estremeció, emocionada. No pudo evitarlo. Entonces levantó la barbilla.

—Enséñame qué es lo que he olvidado. Enséñame «por qué» lo he olvidado.

Yasuko le sonrió con una pizca de orgullo.

—Con mucho gusto —dijo, y la besó en la frente. Le cogió la copa de la mano y le dio ambas a la doncella. Luego le agarró las manos con las suyas, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

Apenas un instante después, Kuvira sintió una terrible y grotesca «presencia» que presionaba contra su mente, y entonces lo supo: no era Yasuko. Nunca podría haber sido ella. Furiosa y decepcionada por la pérdida de lo que nunca podría ser, separó la mano derecha de las de Yasuko, desenvainó su daga y le clavó la hoja en el costado, gritando:

—¡Sé lo que eres!

Yasuko la observó con una curiosa mirada sin expresión y luego se desvaneció ante sus propios ojos. Todo lo que la rodeaba —el enrejado, el patio, la finca, las colinas con los viñedos— desapareció, y Kuvira se encontró flotando en un vacío sin luz ni sonido alguno. Intentó gritar, pero de su garganta no salía ningún sonido. No podía oír siquiera el pulso de sus venas.

Entonces sintió que la oscuridad «giraba sobre sí misma» y…

Cayó a cuatro patas, sobre las manos y las rodillas. Sintió las piedras cortantes en las palmas. Parpadeó para adaptarse a la luz, se puso en pie y miró alrededor. Niebla. Jirones de humo flotando sobre un campo yermo como el de los límites del reino Terra.

De repente volvió a encontrarse desnuda, y con los ojos ciegos. Sintió el frío intenso de aquel paraje, estaba tan helada que daba diente con diente y le faltó poco para cortarse la lengua de un mordisco.

Luego la escuchó.

Le apetecía un roce humano. Una piel cálida, suave y perfumada que excitara sus sentidos entumecidos. Asami rondaba los rincones de su mente, manifestándose en sus oscuros delirios. Estaba ahí, acurrucada con ella, dándole calor allí donde se tocaban sus cuerpos.

—No escapes a los confines sombríos del mundo… Quédate conmigo, Kuvira… Déjame aliviarte, satisfacer tus necesidades… Te daré el calor que anhelas…

Asami le susurraba estas palabras al oído, mientras recorría delicadamente, con un dedo, su espalda desnuda. Kuvira apretó los dientes y permaneció inmóvil, intentando a toda costa ignorar la placentera sensación que le provocaban aquellas palabras, aquellas caricias…

—Sé lo que eres —musitó, a duras penas—. Me torturas porque sabes que tengo unos deseos brutales de ti, de tu cuerpo, Asami… Eres tan sólo magia vana, pero comprendo el que tu imagen me castigue de un modo tan cruel como éste. Tú no eres mía, jamás podrás serlo. La realidad es que me aborreces. En cambio, yo disfruto con la fantasía de tu espectro…

Asami sonrió, sin responder a la afirmación certera de Kuvira. Era una ilusión vacía después de todo. Una ilusión que siguió la línea de su columna con una caricia suave como una pluma. Kuvira la sintió hasta en la médula y la escuchó suspirar cuando le besó la nuca y los hombros, haciéndola temblar de placer.

La saboreaba sin poder probarla realmente, cosa que la frustraba y encaprichaba aún más. Asami le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, sacándole un gemido. Kuvira estaba fuera de sí. La besó furiosa, mordiéndole la boca hasta romperle el labio y bebió su sangre.

—Umm… Me gusta que me muerdas así…

—Hazlo tú, aquí…

Le señaló el costado de su seno y Asami la complació, mordisqueando sus pechos, lamiendo y besando. Cuando su cuerpo se tensaba y jadeaba ante una inesperada caricia en un lugar especialmente sensible, Kuvira se estremecía como si en verdad la tuviera encima, haciéndole el amor. Porque podía sentirla, delirantemente, su humedad sobre la suya, deslizándose una contra la otra. Pero no había fricción real, ni Asami estaba ahí.

Y despertó ahogándose de aquel inusitado sueño maldito; desorientada, exhausta y frustrada. Se puso de pie, tambaleante, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía realmente. No se encontraba muy lúcida y se cayó una y otra vez, pero sabía dónde se hallaba la orilla del agua y llegó hasta allí.

Kuvira se dejó ir de rodillas y zambulló la cabeza. El agua estaba horrible, helada, pero la despejó. Y al volver a sacarla a la superficie, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se desplomó de espaldas en la arena.

Y entonces, mientras se escondía en esa cueva oyendo gritar y reír a los otros fey en las lejanías, la recobró. Su lucidez: la capacidad de discurrir con claridad. No había luz en la cueva; no había nada que ver. Y, sin embargo, percibía aquel escondrijo con sus sentidos de un modo tan vivido...

Pronto las desagradables visiones desaparecieron, al igual que gran parte de su sufrimiento, y se recordó: «Sólo está en mi mente. No me rendiré. No soy un animal; mi carne será débil, pero yo soy fuerte».

—¿Lo soy? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Si no hago lo que me dicta el instinto, seré castigada. Si no me distraigo del dolor y los delirios respondiendo con violencia y muerte, sufriré hasta enloquecer. ¿Quedará… algo de mí cuando esta noche de Kärleksdag termine…?

En algún lugar lejano, escuchó una gota de agua caer al lago. Sonó imposiblemente fuerte, pero no tan fuerte como la voz que la sacudió de su ensueño, hablándole de pureza, de energía…

Mientras hablaba, aquella voz la acariciaba con manos ligeras, un toque helado que la hizo exhalar una brusca respiración. Un aliento frío que hacía que el vello en la parte posterior de su cuello se erizara.

Kuvira luchó contra la repulsión que la llenaba y miró fijamente al frente, sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo. Porque aquella voz era la de su padre, y venía cargada con el espantoso recuerdo de sus manos tocándola.

De niña, siempre cerraba los ojos en ese punto, tratando desesperadamente de escapar a la oscuridad mientras su padre hacía lo que quería con ella. Y siempre terminaba igual. Cassiel se detenía, sus labios besaban suavemente la piel que cubría la carótida de su hija. Luego levantaba la cabeza levemente, acercando su boca al oído de Kuvira mientras su mano rozaba el punto donde las piernas de su hija se encontraban.

 _"Los humanos son cosas tan frágiles, ¿no es así?"_ —le susurraba.

Entonces el toque de su padre dejaba de ser el mismo de antes. Sus dedos ya no se movían ligeramente sobre la superficie de su piel, sino que más bien se clavaban dolorosamente y masajeaban profundamente.

La respiración de Kuvira comenzó a intensificarse, su pecho se agitó en jadeos y gemidos desiguales en respuesta al vivido recuerdo de su padre. Él le susurraba palabras de instinto y deseo humano, y sus dedos amenazaron con moverse implacablemente contra ella.

Era incapaz de detener las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, y siguió derramando lágrimas mientras el hechizo de esa noche maldita la obligaba a afrontar un horror tras otro, en un intento por encontrar la combinación de dolor y miedo que la hiciera desmoronarse.

—¡Basta! —gritó, pero esa no era su voz.

Una oleada de calor la invadió y las rodillas le temblaron.

«No puede ser.»

Quería creer lo que oía, pero temía que fuera una ilusión creada para arrebatarle sus esperanzas. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de que lo que oía fuera real la dejó sin respiración, sobrecogida hasta tal punto que no sabía qué decir o hacer.

—¡Reacciona! —gritaba la voz—. ¡Kuvira, soy yo, estoy aquí!

«¿Asami?»

En su mente vio un destello de luz rojiza, la cual provocó una fuerte detonación y un remolino de aire caliente. Kuvira se sobresaltó con el ruido y todo su cuerpo se estremeció al contacto de las manos de la joven, sacudiéndola por los hombros con desesperación.

¿Cómo la había encontrado? Era imposible.

Asami le habló entonces en tono apacible, suave, contemporizador:

—No voy a dejar que sigas soportando esto tú sola. No soy inmune a tu sufrimiento ni al de nadie. Tengo la compulsión de alejar el dolor de los que me rodean, y eso haré. No puedo evitar ayudarte, Kuvira, para mí es algo físico. Enfádate conmigo después si quieres, pero por ahora, lo único que deseo es recibir el amanecer junto a ti.

No podía ser ella. No debía ser ella.

—No… —musitó Kuvira entre dientes—. ¡Sé lo que eres!

Se soltó del agarre de la joven. Acto seguido, la fey le rodeó el cuello con la mano izquierda y, muy despacio, empezó a apretar; durante unos instantes Asami fue incapaz de respirar y de reaccionar. La estaba ahogando. Acabaría con esta visión maldita como lo había hecho con las demás, y Kuvira la atrajo hacia sí con actitud grosera, repulsiva.

Luchando por respirar, Asami habló.

—Kuvira… —murmuró con hilo de voz.

Y sin que pudiese prevenirlo, la mano derecha de Asami se disparó hacia su brazo y, con el filo de la navaja de Yasuko, le provocó un doloroso corte en la unión del codo.

Kuvira gritó de dolor, la dejó caer y retrocedió sujetándose la ardiente herida del hierro. Percibió que Asami logró mantenerse en pie y, furiosa, descargó un puñetazo, como salido de la nada, en la cara de la muchacha.

El impacto la derribó finalmente y aquella sólida visión de Asami cayó inconsciente a sus pies. Sólo entonces, Kuvira notó que esta aparición era distinta a las demás. No tenía aroma, y en realidad, no había sido capaz de verla con la misma claridad que las anteriores. Tan sólo percibía su forma, sin rasgos definidos, mediante su percepción aguda. ¿Y por qué, oh por qué, aún podía oírla respirar?

Al igual que con la Asami real, aquello era lo único que podía detectar de ella, lo único que no podía ocultar de sus sentidos con hechizos de protección; el sonido acompasado y dócil de su respiración.

¿Estaba ahí en realidad?

O tal vez, ¿finalmente, había perdido la cordura?

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Asami perdió el conocimiento un instante, y al recobrarlo, notó el sabor de la sangre y una aguda sensación de dolor.

«La cueva bajo el agua… Estoy tendida en la arena», se dijo.

La cabeza y la cara le dolían de forma horrible; abrió y cerró la boca, y comprobó que la mandíbula estaba intacta; probó a mover los dedos… Podía hacerlo. El golpe le había roto otra cosa, un pómulo o quizás, la nariz.

Su mente también se mantenía intacta. Empezó a sondear el resto de la húmeda caverna, bajando levemente sus escudos mentales. Al fin encontró lo que buscaba, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener el control ante la tormenta de ira y odio que embistió su mente: Kuvira.

Asami sabía que no estaba preparada para esto. Su don empático tenía poco de haberse desarrollado y, durante sus escasos entrenamientos, Arquímedes aún trabajaba con ella en el fortalecimiento de sus barreras mentales. No obstante, algo en lo profundo de su alma le dictaba que tenía que intentarlo… por ella.

Por Kuvira.

La luz demente de sus ojos dejaba muy en claro lo que la fey pensaba hacer con ella. Asami sintió que se quedaba fría y comenzó a tiritar de pies a cabeza. Tuvo que obligarse a no salir huyendo presa del pánico, ante el impacto de las emociones de Kuvira contra sus vacilantes escudos mentales. Supo entonces que exponerse así ante ella podría destruirlas a ambas. El aliento se quedó helado en su garganta y tuvo la certeza de que ella también se acercaba peligrosamente a la locura del Kärleksdag.

La mente descontrolada de Kuvira estaba arrastrando a la suya con ella. No. No sólo eso; estaba destrozando sus barreras mentales. Asami esperaba que la fey reaccionara con rabia al encontrarla allí, ¡pero no esperaba esto!

Se sintió golpeada por olas alternativas de desesperación suicida, intensa excitación sexual e ira asesina; el impacto la hizo caer de rodillas. Sus ojos se cubrieron con una niebla roja y en sus oídos escuchó un rugido detrás del cual, a duras penas, logró percibir el sonido del agua contra las rocas.

Aquello la hizo reaccionar antes de coger la navaja de su madre y matarse y matarla, antes de acabar con las dos. Alzó sus escudos mentales con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, se puso de nuevo en pie, y empujó a Kuvira contra la pared de piedra que tenía detrás, con tal violencia que le crujieron los huesos.

—¡Para! —le gritó a la criatura salvaje e inhumana que luchaba por librarse de su agarre—. ¡Maldita sea, para ya! ¡Mira lo que nos estás haciendo!

Asami le alzó la barbilla bruscamente para que le viera el rostro manchado de sangre a borbotones y mirara en sus ojos llenos de ira el reflejo trastornado y aterrador de sí misma, amenazándola con el filo de sus dientes y con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—¡Kuvira no quiero matarte! —le suplicó y, sin pensarlo siquiera un segundo, la besó.

Asami se arqueó contra ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, de sus hombros, acercándola, sintiendo la fuerza, la energía ondulante bajo su piel. Su lengua se deslizó sobre los labios de la fey, saboreándolos y rizándolos alrededor de los suyos, una deliciosa provocación. Kuvira acarició su lengua dentro de su boca, profundamente, codiciosa a por más de ella, toda ella.

Y la fey la buscó con avidez. No podía tener suficiente de su sabor, de su suavidad, o de los pequeños maullidos que emergían desde el fondo de su garganta, y que ella recordaba tan bien; la sensación a la que se había aferrado durante largas noches de insomnio, cuando la había estado deseando, cuando la había extrañado tanto que le sangraba el corazón.

—Asami… —gimió su nombre en su boca—. Asami… Asami… Asami... —y tiró de sus labios entre sus dientes, clavó sus uñas afiladas en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Kuvira la apretó más contra sí, pecho contra pecho, calor y fricción, y sus sensuales curvas. El placer atravesó su sangre, su cuerpo elevándose con ella. Asami sintió sus dedos bajando por su espalda y se balanceó impotente, contra la fey. Sus músculos se apretaron alrededor de su muslo. Prácticamente podía saborear sus gemidos en su lengua, su boca voraz, rogando por más. Y Kuvira se zambulló en ella, deslizando su lengua profundamente, acariciando el paladar de la joven, devorándola.

Asami apenas podía pensar con claridad, su mente turbia, tan absolutamente abrumada por Kuvira. Pero una señal de advertencia resonó en la parte posterior de su cerebro, cada vez más fuerte, con la creciente ferocidad de su beso. Iba demasiado rápido, demasiado rápido. «Lento —pensó—, más lento.»

Y, en cambio, Kuvira estaba arrasándola con su deseo desesperado, con aquella necesidad cruda y devastadora.

Asami curvó su palma sobre la mejilla de la fey, acariciando con su pulgar el contorno de su pómulo mientras suavizaba el beso. Podía frenarla. Podía detener esto…

Kuvira sorbía su boca, su lengua la acariciaba deliberadamente. Era algo bello, la forma en que Asami parecía fundirse con ella; una rosa suave y flexible entre sus brazos. Y la besó con cuidado, con anhelo, con su amor por ella infundiendo cada toque… y esperaba, sólo esperaba que la joven pudiese saborear sus sentimientos también.

Los labios de la fey eran receptivos bajo los suyos; sus dedos se curvaron en su cuello, acariciándola con círculos lentos a través de su largo y empapado cabello. Mientras que su otra mano se arrastraba por su cadera, su cintura, la curva de su trasero. Y Asami tembló con los escalofríos que se hundían en su piel. «Despacio —le repetía mentalmente—, más despacio.» Sabía que podía domar a la bestia.

Ella era tan suave, vivaz, hermosa, y Kuvira la deseaba, oh, la deseaba tanto; su corazón latía con fuerza, el calor se desplegaba a través de su sangre y se enroscaba en su columna vertebral. Ella sólo... no quería que Asami tuviera dudas o que se arrepintiera de esto; recordó en ese instante que no era suya para amar. Debía frenarse. Debía detener esto…

Asami lo percibía, lo comprendía, sabía que Kuvira la deseaba de esa forma eterna y maldita. Pero no podía ser. No así. «Alto —le suplicó—, puedes controlar esto, Kuvira… Yo sé que sí.»

Con unos pocos besos suaves, simples roces de sus labios contra los de la joven, Kuvira terminó el beso y se alejó lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron, oscurecidos por la excitación, su boca entreabierta y sus labios brillantes. No quería nada más que sumergirse de nuevo en Asami. No podía tener suficiente de ella, pero se obligó a detenerse, a respirar; a hacer lo correcto. Deslizó su pulgar a lo largo del labio inferior de la joven, y observó aquellos suaves y espesos párpados abriéndose ante ella.

—En verdad… —gruñó Kuvira, tuvo que aclararse la garganta—. En verdad eres tú… —Y besó la comisura de la boca de Asami, sus pómulos, su frente—. ¿Por qué?

—Tú sabes por qué —le susurró, como aquella vez en el bosque del este.

Asami se quedó helada, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando Kuvira dio un paso atrás, retiró la pierna que había colocado entre las suyas, y luego se volvió lentamente hacia la pared de piedra y se derrumbó tan repentinamente que Asami no tuvo tiempo ni de sostenerla; se le escurrió entre sus manos. La fey se hizo un ovillo sobre la fría arena y comenzó a llorar como si hubiese perdido todo lo que le importaba en este mundo.

Y la tormenta de su interior se desvaneció por completo.

A Asami le desgarró el corazón verla así. Todo el cuerpo le gritaba que se dejara llevar por ella, pero no. No era correcto, se decía a sí misma, no en esos términos, no ahí. Sólo le haría más daño si la dejaba amarla.

Asami se arrodilló junto a Kuvira, la levantó un poco y la estrechó contra su hombro. Ella no se resistió, ni siquiera parecía consciente de su presencia. Asami la abrazó mientras Kuvira lloraba con gemidos terribles y desgarradores que parecían partirla en dos, mientras las llamas del fuego que el Kärleksdag había encendido comenzaban a bajar, y la ventisca del exterior soplaba a través de los túneles, dispersando con su eco los lamentos de un corazón roto.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Fuera, el cielo brillaba con la primera luz del amanecer, aunque en lo profundo de la gruta el atrio de Toph todavía estaba sumido en la sombra. Una gruesa y lúgubre capa de bruma, grisácea a la luz del amanecer, se levantaba sobre el agua del lago subterráneo, como si un fuego misterioso ardiera en la superficie del líquido. Hacía apenas una hora que Asami y Kuvira habían emergido de ahí. Mas no permanecieron en la orilla mucho tiempo, ni siquiera dentro de la gruta.

Prefirieron salir juntas a contemplar la aurora en el exterior.

Y se quedaron mirando las montañas de Zaofu entre la bruma, absorbidas por el silencio de la mañana.

Su aliento generaba una nube blanca en el aire, pero Asami no sentía frío, porque su corazón latía con fuerza, empujado por la esperanza y la felicidad.

Kuvira estaba sentada a su lado, en la nieve sin moverse. Le había sonreído dulcemente cuando le entregó su antigua túnica fey de hilo negro, aquella con los resplandecientes bordados de plata que tanto le gustaban, y cuyos desgarrones Asami había recosido con esmero durante su estadía en la Ciudadela Real.

Kuvira se veía completa ahora, más como ella misma, la fey que Asami había conocido hacía ya tantos inviernos en los bosques de la provincia del este. La escaza luz brillante de aquel extraño amanecer sin alba, iluminaba los preciosos bordados de plata en su túnica y desparramaba sobre la nieve y en los árboles de piedra, astillas de luz cegadora.

Era un nuevo día, y por fin, el embrujo del Kärleksdag había acabado.

Entonces Kuvira pareció recobrarse de su trance, hizo a un lado su infinita tristeza y la enterró bajo su preocupación por la joven a su lado. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba Isilión y buscó en las alforjas un trozo de tela para limpiarle la sangre seca del rostro.

Asami le notó el estado de ánimo y la comprendió, pero su semblante se convirtió en una máscara impasible mientras la fey le inspeccionaba las heridas de la cara con el tacto.

—Me corté con una roca, eso es todo —susurró Asami, que había cogido de una manga a Kuvira; los ojos de la fey exteriorizaban vergüenza, y ella le asió con más fuerza la manga.

—No voy a permitir que te avergüences delante de mí. Por favor, Kuvira, ambas somos iguales; tenemos los mismos monstruos en nuestro interior. La diferencia está en que mis actos parecen menos horribles. Además, a pesar de que me asusta esa faceta salvaje tuya, tendrá que gustarme sin remedio, porque es parte de lo que te mantendrá con vida en la guerra —añadió la joven, que sólo comprendió su razonamiento una vez que lo hubo expresado—. Quiero que vivas. Quiero verte superar la maldición que te condena.

Kuvira no le contestó, pero, cuando se inclinó de nuevo para palparle los pómulos y la barbilla con sumo cuidado, ya no evitó encontrarse con su mirada, y Asami supo que la fey aceptaba lo que le había dicho.

—Tienes la nariz rota —fue la conclusión del examen de Kuvira—. Lo lamento. En ese momento pensé que eras… Yo… —tragó en seco—. Puedo arreglártela.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —fue su escueta respuesta.

Kuvira la asió con firmeza por la nuca con una mano, y le aconsejó:

—Procura no moverte.

Sin más, le agarró la nariz e hizo algo mucho más doloroso que el puñetazo que le había propinado antes; Asami gritó y se resistió involuntariamente, propinándole golpes.

—Ya está —jadeó Kuvira, y le soltó la cara para agarrarle los brazos, aunque no sin recibir antes otro golpe en un lado de la cabeza—. Lo siento, Asami, ya está. Cuando veas a la bruja Kya pídele que te alivie el dolor. Temo que yo no tengo energías ni para eso en estos momentos…

—Gracias… —suspiró ella.

—No, gracias a ti, Asami.

—¿Por qué?

—Por salvarme de mí misma. Fueron tus emociones las que me mostraron la manera. Sin ellas, el hechizo de Suyin me hubiera torturado hasta la locura. Perdóname, Asami… No eres una cobarde. Era yo la que no comprendía el alcance de tu valor.

Resbalándole aún algunas lágrimas por el rostro, Asami respiró hondo hasta que el dolor se mitigó y se estabilizó, en consonancia con las lacerantes punzadas que sentía en las sienes. Se abrazó a Kuvira con la cabeza girada a un lado; qué incómodo era demostrarle a una persona que la quería teniendo la nariz rota.

Respirando entrecortadamente, la fey la estrechó contra sí y le acarició la sedosa melena, y ella se apretó contra Kuvira hasta que la amargura que sentía se calmó un tanto y se convirtió en algo desesperado, pero soportable.

—¿Aún tengo que hacerlo? —le preguntó—. ¿Aún tengo que matarte?

—Sí, pequeñaja. Temo que sí. Aunque ahora es menos urgente. Puedo soportarlo hasta el final de esta guerra.

—¿En verdad no hay otra solución?

Kuvira se separó de ella y desenterró una espiga de hierba seca por debajo de la nieve. Como un penacho pálido, la hierba seca colgaba de entre los dedos pulgar e índice de la mano izquierda de la fey, temblando levemente a cada latido de las venas. Pellizcándolo por el extremo con la otra mano, rompió la hierba por la mitad hacia lo largo, y luego hizo lo mismo con las dos hebras resultantes, dividiendo la hierba en cuatro. Entonces empezó a trenzar las tiras, formando un bastoncillo compacto.

—Había una vez una serpiente —comenzó a contar Kuvira—, que deseaba cruzar al otro lado de un río.

Imperturbable, Kuvira recogió otra brizna de hierba, la dividió en hebras, introdujo los fragmentos en los huecos de su bastón trenzado, y siguió trenzando en otra dirección. Asami la escuchaba atentamente.

—La serpiente le pidió ayuda a una cisne. Le dijo que si la llevaba al otro lado del río en su espalda, ella sería recompensada. —Sus ágiles dedos volaban tan rápidos, retorciendo, trenzando, tejiendo, que resultaban prácticamente invisibles. Cogió dos briznas más de hierba—. Pero la cisne protestó, pues temía que la serpiente pudiese morderla.

Asami se tensó.

—La serpiente insistió. Le aseguró a la cisne que no la mordería, porque si lo hacía, ambas se ahogarían en el río. Finalmente, la cisne aceptó. Sin embargo, cuando navegaban a la mitad del río, la serpiente la mordió. La cisne quedó mortalmente herida y ambas se hundieron al fondo del río, y perecieron.

—¿Por qué…? —trastabilló Asami—. ¿Por qué hizo eso la serpiente?

—Era una serpiente. Herir es su naturaleza.

—Es justo lo que mi madre solía decir sobre… los fey.

—Yasuko te enseñó bien. Esta vez pudiste detenerme, Asami. Pero, ¿qué harás la próxima vez?

—Lo necesario —dijo contundentemente Asami.

Con expresión satisfecha, Kuvira abrió las manos, con las palmas a la vista, en las que tenía un exquisito barquito hecho de hierbas verdes y blancas. No tenía más de diez centímetros de largo, pero estaba hecho con tanto detalle que Asami pudo distinguir bancos para los remadores, diminutas barandillas por todo el perímetro de la cubierta y ojos de buey del tamaño de semillas de frambuesa. La proa, curvada, tenía una forma que recordaba la cabeza y el cuello de un dragón encabritado. Tenía un solo mástil.

—Es bonito —dijo Asami.

Kuvira se inclinó hacia delante y murmuró:

—Flauga.

Sopló suavemente sobre el barquito, y éste se despegó de sus manos y sobrevoló el bosque; luego, tomando velocidad, ascendió y se perdió en el oscuro cielo del mundo fey.

—¿Cuánto tiempo volará?

—Para siempre —dijo Kuvira—. Toma la energía necesaria para flotar de las plantas del suelo. Allá donde haya plantas, puede volar.

A Asami la idea le pareció hermosa, pero también era algo triste pensar en el bonito barco de hierba vagando por entre las nubes para el resto de la eternidad, sin nada más que las aves por compañía.

—Vámonos ya, pequeñaja —suspiró Kuvira—. Ha amanecido y Toph debe estar impaciente.

—Está bien.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Toph estaba de pie, apoyada en el banco. Unas oscuras ojeras le subrayaban los ojos y las arrugas del rostro se le veían más profundas que antes. La espada se encontraba delante de ella, tapada con una tela blanca.

—Hemos hecho lo imposible —dijo, con voz ronca y rota—. Hemos hecho una espada en menos de un día. Y, a pesar de ello, la espada no es ni rudimentaria ni de mala calidad. ¡No! Es la mejor espada que se ha forjado nunca en mi herrería. Hubiera preferido no usar tanta magia en el proceso, pero ése es mi único reparo, y es un reparo pequeño comparado con la perfección del resultado. ¡Contemplen!

Toph cogió la tela por una esquina y la apartó, descubriendo la espada.

Asami se quedó sin respiración.

Había creído que, durante las pocas horas de las que había dispuesto, Toph sólo habría tenido tiempo de fabricar un mango y una guarda sencillas y, quizás, una vaina simple de madera. Pero la espada que Asami vio en el banco era tan magnífica como _Támerlein_ y _Rhunön_ y, en su opinión, más bonita que ninguna de ellas.

La hoja estaba cubierta por una lustrosa funda del mismo rojo oscuro que las escamas de Akaren, según Kuvira. El color tenía una sutileza de tonos parecida a la de la luz jaspeada del fondo de un lago de bosque al atardecer. Una pieza de hierro brillante con forma de hoja decoraba la punta de la vaina y un collar de enredadera rodeaba la boca. La guarda, curvada, también estaba hecha de hierro brillante pulido, al igual que los cuatro nervios que sujetaban el gran rubí que formaba el pomo. La empuñadura, de un mango y medio, estaba hecha de una madera dura y oscura.

Sobrepasada por un sentimiento de veneración, Asami alargó la mano hacia la espada, pero, inmediatamente, se detuvo y miró a Toph.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó.

La anciana asintió con la cabeza.

—Puedes. Yo te la doy, hija de Akaren.

Asami levantó la espada del banco. La vaina y la madera de la empuñadura eran frías al tacto. Durante unos minutos se maravilló de los detalles de la vaina y de la guarda de la empuñadura. Luego asió el mango y desenfundó la hoja.

Al igual que el resto de la espada, la hoja era roja, pero de un tono ligeramente más claro: era el mismo rojo que el de sus labios. Y, al igual que en _Támerlein_ y _Rhunön_ , el color tenía una luz iridiscente: al mover la espada, el color brillaba y cambiaba, mostrando muchos de los tonos rojizos del fuego. A pesar del baño de color, los diseños afiligranados del metal y las pálidas vetas que recorrían el filo todavía eran visibles.

Con una sola mano, Asami blandió la espada en el aire y rió al comprobar lo ligera y rápida que era. Casi parecía estar viva. Tomó la espada con ambas manos y disfrutó al notar que éstas encajaban a la perfección en el mango. Se precipitó hacia delante y acuchilló a un enemigo imaginario, segura de que éste, de ser real, hubiera muerto con el ataque.

—Ahí —dijo Toph, señalando un montón de varas de hierro que se encontraban de pie en el suelo, al lado de la fragua—. Pruébala ahí.

Asami se concentró un momento y dio un único paso hacia las varas. Con un grito, dio un altibajo y cortó todas las varas. La hoja emitió una nota pura que se desvaneció despacio en el silencio. Al examinar el filo con que había golpeado, Asami vio que el impacto no lo había dañado en absoluto.

—¿Estás satisfecha, hija de Akaren? —preguntó Toph.

—Más que satisfecha, Maestra —dijo Asami, haciendo una reverencia a la enana—. No sé cómo darle las gracias por este regalo.

—Puedes hacerlo acabando con esta guerra infernal. Si existe una espada destinada a traer la paz a los Cuatro Reinos, es ésta.

—Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas, Maestra Toph.

La anciana asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha.

—Bueno, finalmente tienes espada propia, que es lo que tenía que ser. ¡Ahora sí eres una verdadera guerrera!

—Sí —dijo Asami, levantando la espada hacia el cielo para admirarla—. Ahora soy una verdadera guerrera.

—Antes de que te marches, te queda una última cosa por hacer —dijo Toph.

—¿Qué?

Toph señaló la espada con un dedo.

—Tienes que darle un nombre para que pueda marcar la hoja y la vaina con la runa adecuada.

Asami se acercó a Kuvira:

—¿Qué piensas?

—Yo no soy quien tiene que llevar la espada. Dale el nombre que te parezca más adecuado.

Concentrada, Asami hizo una mueca y se rascó la barbilla mientras observaba el juego de la luz en la brillante superficie de su espada. Al mirar en las profundidades del hierro vio los diseños parecidos a llamas que marcaban la transición entre el hierro más blando de la espiga y el de las tejas, y recordó la forma en que el fuego había disipado las impurezas del metal, y cómo el ardor de las llamas recorría su cuerpo cuando entraba en contacto con la magia que la conectaba con su alma de dragón, haciéndola sentir poderosa y renovada. Y en ese instante supo, sin ninguna duda, que había encontrado el nombre correcto para su espada.

Asami levantó la espada a la altura del hombro y dijo:

—Me he decidido. Espada, ¡te doy el nombre de _Íonaigh_!

Entonces, con un ruido como el del aullido del viento, la espada se encendió y unas llamas de un color rojo escarlata envolvieron el hierro.

Asami soltó un grito de sorpresa, dejó caer la espada y dio un salto hacia atrás. La espada continuó ardiendo en el suelo y las traslúcidas llamas derritieron un círculo de nieve a su alrededor. Entonces Asami se dio cuenta de que era ella quien proporcionaba la energía que alimentaba ese fuego sobrenatural.

Rápidamente detuvo la magia y el fuego se apagó.

Asombrada por haber realizado un hechizo sin quererlo, recogió la espada y tocó la hoja con la punta del dedo. No estaba más caliente que antes.

Toph se acercó a ella y, con el ceño fruncido, le cogió la espada de las manos para examinarla desde la punta hasta el pomo.

—Tienes suerte de que la hubiera protegido contra el calor y la rotura, porque si no, hubieras dañado la guarda y, así, se hubiera destruido el temple de la hoja. No vuelvas a dejarla caer, hija de Akaren, aunque se convierta en una serpiente, porque tendré que quitártela y darte un palo viejo para sustituirla.

Asami se disculpó. Un poco más aplacada, Toph le devolvió la espada.

—¿Le has prendido fuego a propósito? —le preguntó.

—No —contestó Asami, incapaz de explicar lo que había sucedido.

—Vuelve a decirlo —le ordenó Toph.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡El nombre, mierda, el nombre, vuelve a decirlo!

Asami sostuvo la espada todo lo lejos del cuerpo que pudo y exclamó:

—¡ _Íonaigh_!

Una eclosión de llamas crepitantes envolvió la hoja de la espada y el calor le llegó hasta el rostro. Esta vez notó la ligera pérdida de fuerza en el cuerpo a causa del hechizo. Al cabo de un momento apagó el fuego. Y otra vez, Asami exclamó:

—¡ _Íonaigh_!

Y, de nuevo, la hoja se encendió con unas airadas lenguas de fuego carmesí.

—He ahí una espada digna de la hija de Akaren —intervino Kuvira con tono complacido—. Respira fuego con la misma facilidad que un dragón elemental.

—Pero yo no intentaba lanzar un hechizo —protestó Asami—. Lo único que he hecho ha sido decir « _Íonaigh_ » y… —Soltó un juramento al ver que la hoja volvía a arder. Enfadada, apagó la espada por cuarta vez.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Toph, alargando una mano hacia Asami. La joven le dio la espada—: ¡ _Íonaigh_!

Pareció que la hoja de la espada se estremecía, pero a parte de eso, no pasó nada. Toph le devolvió la espada con expresión contemplativa y le dijo:

—Sólo se me ocurren dos explicaciones para esta maravilla. Una es que, dado que has participado en la forja, has imbuido a la hoja con una parte de tu personalidad y, así, ésta se armoniza con tus poderes. La otra explicación es que has descubierto el verdadero nombre de tu espada. Quizás ambas cosas sean ciertas. En cualquier caso, has elegido bien, hija de Akaren. ¡ _Íonaigh_! Sí, me gusta. Es un buen nombre para una espada.

— _Íonaigh._ Pureza _._ Un nombre muy bueno —convino Kuvira—. El fuego no sólo destruye. El fuego purifica, y ahí residía el poder de tu madre, Asami. Con _Íonaigh_ reducirás a cenizas el reinado de Suyin, y purificarás lo que ella ha corrompido. Así, como lo has hecho hoy conmigo…

Asami sonrió, sintiéndose orgullosa.

Entonces Toph colocó la mano en el centró de _Íonaigh_ y murmuró un hechizo. El signo antiguo de la «pureza» apareció a ambos lados de la hoja. Luego, hizo lo mismo en la vaina.

Asami volvió a dedicar una reverencia a la maestra enana; junto con Kuvira le expresaron su gratitud.

Una sonrisa apareció en el anciano rostro de Toph, que les tocó la frente a ambas con su calloso pulgar.

—Me alegro de haber ayudado a mi nieta y a la hija de Akaren. Ve, Kuvira. Ve, Asami. Vuelvan con la Partida de Caza Real... ¡Y que tus enemigos huyan aterrorizados cuando vean la espada que blandes!

Asami y Kuvira se despidieron y, juntas, se alejaron de la casa de Toph. Asami llevaba su espada _Íonaigh_ en los brazos, como si sostuviese a un recién nacido.

«Aquí voy, Korra —dijo mentalmente—. ¡Espérame!»

Bum-Ju se posó en el hombro de su ama con un revoloteo de plumas blancas. Miró a Asami y a Kuvira alejándose en la distancia y tirando de la brida de Isilión a su lado.

Dos veces, el cuervo giró la cabeza, y dos veces graznó:

 _¡Media sangre, medio corazón!_

 _¡Ambas se marchan, pero sólo una volverá!_

 _¡Media sangre, medio corazón!_

 _¡Una sucumbirá a su maldición...!_

—Ojalá te equivoques, ave de mal agüero... —se estremeció Toph—. Ojalá te equivoques.

 ** _»Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_**

 _El nombre de la espada de Asami "Íonaigh" se pronuncia Yo-na-ic, Yonaic. Está inspirada en la hoja llameante del gigante de fuego Surtr, de la mitología Nórdica. Su destino es muy parecido al de Asami; el día del_ Ragnarök _Surtr destruirá el cielo y la tierra, y reducirá Asgard a cenizas con el fuego de su espada._


	45. Dracum Nocte

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres de personajes o lugares, aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Cuento de Hadas~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo XLV_**

A Izumi le parecía que las aves cantaban con la voz del viento. Que cantaban sobre la sencillez y la brisa que silbaba a través de los árboles; cantaban sobre la libertad… sobre una alegría salvaje e indómita.

Cantaban sobre la esencia de la vida.

Izumi quería que su pequeña Azula cantara como lo hacían las aves. Quería que se sintiera tan llena de libertad, que podría volar e inspirarse con la vida del aire mientras giraba a su alrededor.

Pero Azula no podía cantar como las aves, o balancearse en el viento como los árboles, con su interminable danza y regocijo. No. Su pequeña hija sólo podía sentarse, y observar la maravilla de la naturaleza rebosante de vida; tan llena de ésta que la esencia de su dicha se desbordaba para que todos pudieran ver su belleza y participar de ella.

Izumi pensaba mucho en la vida.

Todo había comenzado cuando la pequeña Azula tenía cinco años de edad. Apenas era una niña, demasiado joven para pensar en la vida.

O para pensar en la muerte.

Hubo muchos momentos en los que Izumi percibió el aumento de los latidos del corazón de Azula; los pálpitos en sus oídos, los fuertes golpes contra su caja torácica. No siempre estaban relacionados con la actividad física, y a veces, Izumi se detenía y se concentraba en el latido del corazón de su pequeña hija, preguntándose si todo lo que había en el interior de la niña funcionaba como debería.

Aún recordaba las angustiosas noches en que, acurrucada bajo las mantas con Azula cuando era una bebé, los latidos de su diminuto corazón parecían no ser suficientes. E Izumi apoyaba el oído con fuerza sobre el pecho de la niña, con la esperanza de que ese sonido, aunque débil, no se detuviese jamás.

Entonces sucedió.

La pequeña Azula y su medio hermano Iroh II habían estado corriendo de un lado a otro en los jardines del palacio del rey Roku. Jugaban a las escondidas mientras Izumi charlaba con su padre, Lord Zuko, acerca de su posibilidad de convertirse en la siguiente Cazadora Real de los Cuatro Reinos.

—Izumi, eres fuerte y experimentada —dijo Lord Zuko—. Sin mencionar que eres la sobrina del rey de Ignis. No tengo dudas de que el puesto de Cazadora Real es casi tuyo. Sin embargo, ¿estás segura de querer jurarle lealtad al rey San y convertirte en el blanco de los juegos de poder que hay entre los monarcas de los Cuatro Reinos? Habrán quienes tratarán de manipularte para su propio beneficio.

—Sé que nunca he sido el tipo de mujer que se enfrasca a gusto en contiendas políticas —admitió Izumi—. Pero te aseguro, padre, que sé bien cómo lidiar con esos asuntos. Si me negara a faltarle a mi juramento de lealtad, no se atreverían a perjudicarme.

—Tal vez, pero podrían causarte males sin fin. No te digo que rechaces el puesto de Cazadora Real por mi bien, sino por el tuyo. Hay muchos males de los que no puedo protegerte, Izumi.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa firme, aunque gentil, y abrazó a su padre.

—Voy a estar bien, anciano, te lo prometo. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que incluso llegue a vivir más que tú.

Lord Zuko rió suavemente.

—Ah, la arrogancia de la juventud. Hija, cuando yo tenía tu edad…

Un grito desesperado los interrumpió.

—¡Mamá! ¡Abuelo! —era el joven Iroh II—. ¡Azula no despierta!

La futura Cazadora Real se impulsó hacia el chico y lo sujetó por los hombros.

—¿Qué dices hijo? —demandó—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Sólo estábamos jugando a las escondidas —explicó él, al borde de las lágrimas—. Cuando terminé de contar y salí a buscarla, la encontré desmayada junto al viejo roble. ¡Intenté hacer que despertara, pero no pude! Mamá… —sollozó—. Azula apenas respiraba…

Izumi atravesó los jardines reales a una velocidad insuperable. En efecto, encontró a su pequeña hija tendida en el pasto, con el rostro pálido y los labios morados. Comprobó que respiraba, aunque levemente, pero cuando apoyó el oído contra su pecho…

…No escuchó nada.

Fue cuatro horas después que Izumi la vio recobrar la consciencia. Azula se despertó con la hermosa vista del techo de paneles carmesí de sus aposentos, y sin entender qué fue lo que le sucedió. Justo en ese instante, Izumi la apretó contra su pecho.

—¿Mamá…? —la niña trató de preguntar algo, pero sus palabras sonaron como si estuviese hablando a través de un cuenco de algodón.

La futura Cazadora Real Izumi nunca se había sentido más asustada en toda su vida.

—Oh, Azula, mi pequeña... —suspiró, consciente de que era la primera vez que su hija la veía con lágrimas en los ojos. Fue inquietante para las dos; Izumi siempre había sido tan controlada, tan fuerte... Pero no hoy.

—¿Me desmayé?

—Sí —dijo Lo, una de las sanadoras del palacio.

Izumi no la había visto de pie junto a la cama. Se sentía bastante tonta por eso ahora. No estaba segura de cómo la había pasado por alto. Lo y Li, las sanadoras más reconocidas del reino Ignis, eran un par de ancianas gemelas de aspecto marchito y actitud seca. Vestidas con sus inmensos kimonos rojo sangre, resaltaban en la oscura habitación como un par de antorchas.

—¿Por qué? —exhaló la niña, cada vez más asustada.

Izumi sólo pudo consolarla acariciándole el largo cabello negro con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz una madre.

Los ojos de la otra sanadora, Li, las observaron con tristeza y sus hombros parecieron hundirse al momento de explicar, con gran sencillez, el mal que padecía la pequeña Azula:

—Porque, querida niña, tu corazón no pudo bombear suficiente sangre, y tu cuerpo tuvo que apagarse.

Y ése fue el momento en el que su hija comenzó a pensar en la muerte.

Dos meses después, nada había cambiado. Azula no podía correr, no podía saltar, luchar ni hacer mucho. Era una vida injusta para una pequeña aprendiz de cazadora, pero su corazón no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Azula estaba muriendo.

Eso fue lo que llevó a Izumi a tumbarse bajo el cielo lleno de sol y escuchar a las aves. Era como pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre; el que no se le iba entrenándose para su contienda por el puesto de Cazadora Real en el reino Terra, acompañando a Azula a sus sesiones con las sanadoras o durmiendo y apenas comiendo.

Izumi envidiaba la vibrante vegetación a su alrededor. Aún en sus descansos, sólo podía pensar en la debilitada salud de su pequeña hija.

Ella, sus dos hijos y Lord Zuko se habían mudado al extremo más alejado de la Isla Ember, para así estar más apartados de la algarabía del palacio del rey Roku. Fue idea de su padre. Azula no podía soportar el jugar con los otros niños, y Lord Zuko no había querido arriesgarse a que le pasara nada.

Pero hoy, Izumi no quería que su pequeña hija simplemente se quedara recostada en la casa de veraneo. Ella quería que hiciera algo. Quizás Azula no podía correr, ni saltar, ni jugar a los juegos que todos los demás niños practicaban, pero podía disfrutar de la belleza que la rodeaba.

Izumi quería que su hija se uniese a la vida que florecía a su alrededor. Su padre le había dicho que la playa de la Isla Ember tenía "poderes especiales" y que, supuestamente, sus suaves y tibias arenas podían curar a las personas de cualquier mal.

Si esto era cierto, entonces Izumi esperaba que Azula se contagiara de esa abundante vitalidad. ¿Qué más podía hacer para no tener que ver a su hija morir a tan corta edad?

Sólo le quedaba resignarse, y esperar por un milagro.

La futura Cazadora Real se incorporó lentamente de su lecho en el tibio pasto y miró a la distancia, colina abajo, donde sus hijos Iroh II y Azula construían castillos de arena en la playa. Ambos se veían felices, especialmente Azula, tan entusiasmada que era como si, en realidad, no hubiese nacido con el corazón enfermo.

Izumi siempre parecía sentirse culpable por la condición de su hija.

Si tan sólo hubiese respetado la memoria de su esposo caído en batalla, y no se hubiese acostado con aquel fascinante trovador del reino Terra, tal vez ahora no estaría siendo castigada con la enfermedad de la pequeña que engendró durante aquel, deshonroso y fugaz, amorío.

—¡Hola allá arriba! —la saludó una voz fuerte y potente.

Izumi se volteó y se sorprendió al ver que el general Iroh se acercaba a ella, galopando en su brioso corcel negro. El regordete jinete llegó a su lado esbozando una de sus cálidas, y características, sonrisas bonachonas. Era un buen amigo de la familia, pero ella no esperaba encontrárselo en ese lugar.

—General —lo saludó Izumi, con una leve inclinación de cabeza—. ¿Qué hace usted en un sitio tan alejado de la capital como éste?

—Por recomendación del médico —afirmó el viejo general, tomando asiento a su lado en el césped—. La edad comienza a causar estragos en mi salud; ya no soy el fuerte militar que solía ser. Temo que pronto tendré que jubilarme y retirarme del ejército.

—Oh, ¿y qué opina Lady Sahdienne al respecto?

—Ah, mi esposa está encantada con la idea, y ya hasta hizo planes para mudarnos a la Ciudadela Real en el reino Terra. Dice que es la capital más cosmopolita de los Cuatro Reinos, ehem, ya sabes cómo es ella. Sólo piensa en joyas, modas y esas cosas… A veces creo que la consiento demasiado —se rió—. ¿Y a ti qué te trae por aquí, Aew nín?

Aew nín. El general Iroh siempre la llamaba por ese nombre, incluso desde que Izumi era una niña. El viejo general decía que era una frase en el idioma antiguo, un gesto cariñoso, aunque ella ignoraba su significado.

Con tristeza, Izumi respondió:

—Es Azula. Está enferma del corazón. Se le está acabando el tiempo. Las sanadoras Lo y Li ni siquiera están seguras de si le quedarán, como mucho, seis meses.

Izumi se había preparado para morir durante años. Era una cazadora, después de todo, y una de las líderes militares del reino Ignis. A ella la muerte podía llegarle en cualquier momento. Pero era desconcertante conocer el número exacto de días que le quedaban a su hija, su pequeña niña. Seis meses. Unos ciento ochenta días en total…

Parecía irreal, tanto como real. E Izumi no sabía qué era peor.

—Lo siento, Aew nín —susurró Iroh, rozando con su mano la mejilla de Izumi. Sus dedos desgastados eran suaves, apenas más que un suspiro contra el rostro de la angustiada mujer—. Nadie lo lamenta más que yo…

La expresión del viejo general era sombría, pero sincera.

Iroh tenía un hijo, apenas un muchacho, aspirante a general de la Milicia Real en el reino Terra. Era su orgullo y su mundo, e Izumi sabía que, como padre, él comprendía su dolor a la perfección. El nombre del joven era Lu Ten.

Izumi lo conoció cuando él no era más que un chico, como de la edad de su hijo, Iroh II. Sí, su hijo llevaba el nombre del viejo general en honor a su valentía y sabiduría; virtudes que ella esperaba ver en su amado vástago en el futuro.

Por ahora, el general Iroh sólo podía imaginar la clase de tragedia que sufriría de llegar a perder a su adorado Lu Ten. No obstante, Izumi no tenía que imaginarlo. Ella estaba muy cerca de vivirlo en carne propia; si no podían sanar a Azula entonces…

—Daría lo que fuera por encontrar una cura —musitó Izumi, su voz ahogada por el llanto que amenazaba con desbordarse—. Yo haría lo que fuera con tal de verla vivir…

—No sé si hago bien en decirte esto —dijo Iroh en voz muy baja—. No alcanzo a ver tu camino. Está todo en tinieblas. Y hay una fuerza en el sur, algo que quiere destruirte, pero qué es y dónde está, si en tu pasado o en tu camino futuro, no puedo decirlo: está todo en sombras.

Izumi lo miró inquisitivamente, era la primera vez que el general le hablaba de manera tan abstracta.

—La Isla Ember es un lugar seguro y apartado —continuó él, con aire ausente—. Pero no sé si hay para ti lugares seguros, ni hacia dónde va tu camino. Y no quiero enviarte a la oscuridad, Aew nín...

—Usted suena igual que mi padre. Nadie más que yo he de protegerme. Mi camino es el que elijo siguiendo la voluntad de mi corazón. Y ahora, ese camino es aquel que pueda depararle una esperanza a mi hija —sentenció Izumi—. Si usted conoce la dirección, entonces debe decírmela. ¿No haría usted lo mismo por su hijo, general Iroh?

Él suspiró pesadamente.

—Hace muchos años, durante una expedición en alta mar, mi embarcación se extravió en la niebla y llegamos por accidente a las aguas de la Isla Muerta. Es lugar maldito, según cuentan los pescadores de todo el reino. No hay ahí nada más que ruinas y desolación, cubiertos por el humo de un gigantesco volcán activo —Iroh apretó los puños y miró fijamente hacia el océano, más allá del horizonte—. Fue ahí donde lo vi.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Un dragón —dijo—. Salió aleteando de las ruinas sin techo de la ciudad, como un enorme murciélago azul, con las alas delgadas y el lomo erizado de espinas. Se elevó en círculos en el viento del norte, y voló hacia mí. A la vista de esa criatura, de ese mito viviente para las gentes de nuestro pueblo, sentí que se me henchía el corazón. Me eché a reír y le grité: "¡Si no eres un espejismo, llévame a mí y a mis hombres a casa, gusano volador!"

Izumi frunció el ceño.

—Un delirio sin duda, todos los navegantes perdidos experimentan cosas así en el mar.

—Es posible —admitió Iroh—. Pero ese delirio batió sus poderosas alas y despejó la niebla que envolvía a mi barco. Fui el único que lo vio, y supe en ese instante, que había estado en presencia de uno de los últimos de entre los Cuatro Dragones Elementales.

—¿Usted lo cree así, general? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

—No lo sé, pero si quieres salvar a tu hija, puede que ésta sea tu única opción. Debes viajar a la Isla Muerta y obtener el Corazón de Corazones del dragón. Sólo su poder infinito puede salvar a tu hija, Aew nín.

—El corazón de corazones… de un dragón elemental…

Izumi fijó la mirada en la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba los labios de Azula mientras jugaba en la arena con su hermano, y supo con total certeza, que estaba dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por el bien de sus hijos.

Si lo imposible era navegar a través de aguas malditas, para enfrentarse al dragón de una isla perdida: entonces ése sería el camino que sin duda seguiría.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

A Korra le entristeció ver que Kya cojeaba. La bruja casi no podía mover la mano izquierda y afirmaba, con cierta conformidad, que tenía la mitad izquierda del cuerpo paralizada. Las consecuencias del daño que había sufrido al quedar atrapada en el derrumbe de la torre se estaban manifestando en ella.

" _No volverá a ser la misma_ ", había predicho Arquímedes. Y ése era el precio que Kya debía pagar por seguir con vida.

Mila ayudó a la bruja a tenderse junto a Azula, quien había vuelto a perder el conocimiento poco después de hablarles acerca de la última _Espiga de Sozin_. La condición de la cazadora ignita no hacía sino empeorar. Korra jamás imaginó que algún día vería a la temible Azula en ese estado tan débil, tan frágil…

—Mila —dijo Korra, luego de cavilar largamente en silencio—. No podremos sacarlas a ambas siguiendo el mismo camino por el que vinimos. Tendremos que abrirnos paso a través del derrumbe.

—¿Está segura de eso? Un movimiento en falso y la totalidad de la estructura terminaría por venírsenos encima. Además, entre tú y yo no lograríamos mucho —aseveró ella—. Necesitamos alertar al resto de la Partida Real en el exterior.

 _Eso déjamelo a mí, cazadora_ —se apresuró a anunciar Arquímedes—. _Puedo atraerlos hasta aquí, pero ustedes tendrán gritar para que las oigan y entiendan de qué se trata._

—¿Y por qué no puedes simplemente explicárselos tú, gato? —lo interrogó Mila, hastiada.

Arquímedes la fulminó con la mirada.

 _¡Sólo porque hice una excepción contigo no significa que vaya a continuar tratando con los tuyos, humana estúpida! ¡Soy Arquímedes: rey de los gatos, señor de los rincones solitarios, soberano de los terrenos de la noche, el que camina solo!_ —Arrugó el hocico, como esbozando una desagradable sonrisa—. _¡Y hago lo que me plazca!_

Korra tocó el hombro de su compañera.

—Nunca cuestiones a Arquímedes —le aconsejó, esbozando una sonrisa lastimera—. Yo también lo aprendí a la mala.

—Bah —resopló Mila, desviando la mirada—. Gatos que hablan, lanzas mágicas, dragones elementales… ¿Qué sigue? ¿Zapatillas de cristal encantadas?

—Aún no te has enfrentado a los fæ, ¿eh? —la tranquilizó Korra—. Ya te acostumbrarás, hermana.

La cazadora soltó un gruñido. Luego se inclinó cerca de los escombros para buscar una grieta desde la cual pedir ayuda.

Mila parecía especialmente molesta y Korra lamentó no poder ofrecerle un mejor consuelo. Aún recordaba lo difícil que fue para ella el adaptarse la primera vez que salió al mundo y tuvo que lidiar con la magia y todas sus vicisitudes.

Pero a diferencia de Mila, Korra se entrenó durante un año con Kuvira y, además, fue guiada por la mano gentil de Asami en todo lo que tenía que ver con esos asuntos.

Aunque todavía se le escapaban algunas cosas, Korra había aprendido a seguirles la corriente y no hacer demasiadas preguntas. Confiaba en Asami y en lo que hacía, así que dejaba los asuntos de la magia en sus manos.

En cambio, el problema de Mila era que estaba acostumbrada a tener siempre el control, y la magia, era algo que la eludiría durante el resto de sus días…

Poco después de que Arquímedes estrujara su peludo cuerpo por entre los restos de la torre caída, las cazadoras y el resto de los guerreros empezaron a llegar al sitio del derrumbe. Entonces comenzó la agotadora y delicada labor de mover, uno a uno, los pesados bloques de piedra que aprisionaban a Korra y compañía.

Mientras ella y Mila intentaban ayudar a apartar las piedras desde adentro, se oyó el sonido de uno de los cuernos de la Partida de Caza Real a lo lejos. Otro cuerno respondió al primero, éste mucho más cercano e, inmediatamente, otro. Acto seguido, llegó un murmullo entrecortado procedente del patio de abajo; a Korra le parecieron exclamaciones de alegría.

Desconcertada, miró a Mila y ambas se movieron al mismo tiempo para acercarse a los agujeros ya abiertos alrededor de los escombros, y miraron hacia afuera.

Al suroeste se encontraba Aberoq, la capital del reino Aqua. Alguna vez fue una ciudad próspera, y una de las más grandes de los Cuatro Reinos. Los edificios cercanos al castillo eran unas construcciones impresionantes hechas de hielo y piedra, con techos inclinados, mientras que los que se encontraban lejos de la fortaleza habían sido construidos con madera y yeso. Durante el enfrentamiento de los aquences contra los fæ, varios de los edificios de madera se habían incendiado, y el humo llenaba el cielo con una nube marrón que provocaba escozor en los ojos y en la garganta.

Alejado a un kilómetro y medio de la ciudad de Aberoq, y en la misma dirección, se levantaba el campamento de la Milicia Real: el último sitio donde Korra vio al rey San, al general Lu Ten, y al resto de sus camaradas, antes de verse forzada a huir hacia la Ciudadela Real con Asami y Kya.

Una huida que terminó con la captura del príncipe Mako a manos de los fæ, y la pérdida de cientos de vidas, de soldados, de amigos… Todo para que ella pudiera volverse la siguiente Cazadora Real… Y para que se convirtiera en la última esperanza de los Cuatro Reinos.

Por desgracia, el algarabío no venía de ahí. El paradero de la Milicia Real continuaba sumido en el misterio, y en el escalofriante silencio de muerte que quedaba tras la batalla.

Korra oteó los alrededores de Tiguaak, en donde había dejado a una fracción de la Partida de Caza Real antes de marchar hacia el Fuerte de Pakku. Allí divisó las largas hileras de tiendas de lana color gris de su campamento, protegidas tras unas trincheras de estacas y, cubriendo el suelo, decenas de soldados heridos. Las tiendas destinadas al cuidado de los lesionados y enfermos estaban abarrotadas.

Ahora por fin podrían resguardarlos en el interior de las ruinas del Fuerte de Pakku; sólo era cuestión de exterminar a los pocos guerrilleros malditos que sobrevivieron tras la lucha y el derrumbe.

Al norte, más allá de los muelles abandonados, se extendía el lago Kanaaq, una enorme masa de agua punteada con la espuma de alguna que otra cresta de ola. Korra no distinguió nada en particular por esa zona.

No obstante, en lo alto, una masa de nubes oscuras avanzaba desde el oeste cerniéndose sobre la ciudad de Aberoq y amenazando con envolverla por completo con las ráfagas de lluvia y nieve que se desprendían desde su vientre como los flecos de una falda.

Unos rayos de luz azulada se filtraban aquí y allá, desde lo más profundo de la tormenta, y los truenos sonaban como rugidos de una bestia furiosa, ansiosa por devorar el reino Aqua en su totalidad.

A pesar de todo eso, Korra no vio nada que explicara el escándalo que le había llamado la atención.

Mila y ella corrieron hasta la ventana de una de las torres que quedaba directamente encima del patio. Allí, Arquímedes, la capitana Tei, los hombres y las cazadoras que trabajaban con ella, acababan de apartar todos los bloques de piedra de delante de la torre.

Korra silbó, y cuando Arquímedes levantó la mirada, le hizo una señal con la mano. Sus peludas comisuras se separaron en una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto todos sus colmillos, y una nube de vaho salió por sus fosas nasales y hocico.

—¿Qué noticias hay? —gritó Korra.

Una de sus cazadoras, que se encontraba en los muros del fuerte, levantó un brazo y señaló hacia el noreste.

—¡Cazadora Real! ¡Mire! ¡Vienen los soldados ignitas! ¡Es el grueso del ejército ignita!

Korra sintió un escalofrío helado en la espalda. Miró hacia donde señalaba la cazadora y vio un ejército de figuras oscuras y diminutas que emergía de una ladera a varios kilómetros de distancia, al otro lado del lago Kannaq. Sin embargo, se encontraban demasiado lejos para distinguir con certeza si se trataba de los soldados ignitas.

—¿Es posible? —se sorprendió Mila—. ¿Tal y como Lord Zuko lo prometió?

—No lo sé… Sean lo que sean, lo averiguaremos muy pronto —Korra trepó al borde la ventana—. Quédate aquí y asegúrate de que logren sacar a Kya y a Azula de los escombros a salvo.

—Como quieras, pero ten cuidado.

Korra asintió y luego, dirigiéndose a la cazadora del muro, chasqueó los dedos y ordenó:

—¡Rápido, mi caballo! —En cuanto se lo trajeron, ella saltó a su lomo.

Al montar sobre Pólvora Korra sintió que le ardían los antebrazos. Se descubrió una de las mangas y le echó un vistazo al ensangrentado vendaje de su brazo derecho: las heridas por los cortes del Agni Kai se le habían abierto. Esperó sólo un momento a que el malestar le pasara, y luego hincó los talones en el semental.

Con la cabeza agachada y próxima al cuello del corcel, lo guió por el irregular sendero formado entre la nieve. Sus cazadoras y sus guerreros se encontraban en el patio del fuerte y se afanaban en limpiarlo, apilando bloques de piedra y los cuerpos de los muertos en carretillas.

La gente que entraba y salía de la fortaleza medio derruida se disponía a prepararla para que albergase a los heridos de Tiguaak.

Korra esquivó a las laboriosas cazadoras y a sus caballos, y saltó por encima de un barril incendiado que bloqueaba el paso. Cabalgó sin detenerse, recorriendo tantos kilómetros que, al final, ella también se convirtió en una figura difusa en el horizonte.

Por fin, Korra se detuvo y escrutó el páramo helado sobre la silla de Pólvora. Podía verlos ahora: doce figuras largas y esbeltas que aparecieron tras un bosquecillo de enebros. Siguiéndoles el paso, venía el ejército más numeroso que ella había visto en toda su vida. Los jinetes portaban estandartes de brillantes tonalidades de rojo y negro, adornados con banderines dorados.

Los colores del reino Ignis.

Korra apenas podía creerlo. Las siluetas parecían agitarse con el ardor de un incendio salvaje. Sus corceles negros corrían todos a la vez, tan ligeros y rápidos, que sus pezuñas no levantaban la nieve; parecía que sobrevolaran el campo. A Korra se le puso el vello de punta. Su velocidad era un espectáculo tan bello como innatural. Le recordaron a una manada de leonas corriendo tras su presa, y sintió la misma sensación de peligro.

 _Impresionantes, ¿verdad?_

Korra dio un respingo al ver que Arquímedes estaba al lado de su corcel. Estaba preocupada y perpleja por el hecho de que el felino se hubiera colocado a su lado tan sigilosamente. Le habría gustado escuchar que se acercaba. A este paso, temía nunca ser capaz de detectar a un fæ que quisiera atacarla por la espalda.

—¿Cómo es que siempre consigues estar presente cuando está a punto de ocurrir algo interesante?

 _Bueno, me gusta saber lo que pasa, y estar ahí es mucho más rápido que esperar a que alguien me lo cuente después_ —maulló—. _Además, ustedes los humanos siempre se dejan los detalles más importantes. Es molesto._

—¿Sabías que se trataba del ejército ignita?

 _En efecto, pude olfatearlos a lo lejos mucho antes de que mis ojos los avistaran._

—Me lo hubieras dicho antes de cabalgar hasta aquí.

 _¿Ah, sí? Pero entonces no habrías sido la primera en recibirlos, y su general se habría sentido muy ofendido. Las costumbres de los ignitas son particulares, pero las conozco bien._

En aquel momento, los primeros doce jinetes emergieron del cauce seco del lago y acortaron la distancia que los separaba de la Cazadora Real en cuestión de minutos. Cuando aún estaban a más de cien metros, el jinete que iba a la cabeza tiró de las riendas de su caballo y se presentó ante Korra.

—Cazadora Real Korra —la saludó con una voz que era claramente juvenil, similar a la de los príncipes Mako y Bolin—. Soy el general Iroh II, hijo de Izumi —que en paz descanse—, líder de la Milicia Real Ignita y dirigente superior de los Doce Caballeros Dorados. Será un gran honor para nosotros servir a tu lado.

Korra se quedó sorprendida.

—¿Combatirán a nuestro lado hasta el final? —indagó.

—Hasta Aberoq y hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario —replicó el joven—. Es lo que mi madre, la antigua Cazadora Real, hubiese querido. También es el deseo de mi abuelo, Lord Zuko. Y para mí, sería un placer combatir a los fæ junto a mi hermana Azula y el resto de la Partida de Caza Real.

Los caballeros que lo rodeaban desmontaron de sus corceles y le ofrecieron a Korra una respetuosa reverencia. Los doce, contando a su general, Iroh II, tenían una constitución y complexión parecida a las de Azula, y lucían cortas casacas de un carmín tostado bajo sus relucientes armaduras de oro.

Seis eran hombres y seis mujeres. Todos tenían el cabello negro, salvo dos de las mujeres, que lo tenían como la luz del sol a mediodía. Resultaba imposible determinar la edad de ninguno, ya que todos tenían el rostro suave y sin arrugas.

—Se los agradezco mucho —Korra dudó un instante—. Pero me temo que, antes que nada, tengo malas noticias que darles. Lo lamento, Azula no se encuentra bien y nuestra sanadora es incapaz de curarla. No sabemos qué hacer.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Korra hizo lo posible por relatarle al general y a sus once caballeros todo lo que había acontecido desde la noche anterior: el ataque del asesino, que resultó ser el príncipe Mako, y su muerte a manos de ella. La batalla que se libró en el Fuerte de Pakku al amanecer; el derrumbe de la torre de homenaje, la oportuna aparición de Azula y su herida causada por una _Espiga de Sozin._

—Korra —dijo él, alarmado, obviando toda pretensión y formalidad—. ¿Sabes lo que es un corazón de corazones?

Al escuchar estas palabras, la cazadora se volvió hacia él y, por primera vez, lo miró, pero de verdad.

El joven general abría y apretaba los puños mientras la respiración se le aceleraba. Korra vio que tenía los ojos límpidos, de un color dorado muy claro, impregnados de un sentimiento que sobrepasaba la ira, y destellantes de desesperanza.

Superaba ligeramente la media de estatura y de constitución; tenía la boca proporcionada y bonita de su madre, Izumi, pero aparte de eso y de los ojos cristalinos, no era tan apuesto.

Le recordaba un poco al severo general Lu Ten de la Milicia Real.

Él la contemplaba con intensidad, tan tenso que daba la impresión de que se partiría en cualquier momento; de pronto le pareció muy joven, agobiado por el peso de la responsabilidad que cargaba sobre sus hombros y al mismísimo borde de la extenuación.

—Sí, Iroh, sé lo que es. Y sé que algo le sucede al del dragón elemental Élan debido a la herida de esa lanza. Las _Espigas de Sozin_ fueron forjadas para matar dragones. Azula es humana, pero porta el corazón de uno. El veneno no está en su cuerpo, sino en su corazón de corazones.

—Tu respuesta es… sorprendentemente acertada, Cazadora Real.

Korra esbozó un leve atisbo de sonrisa.

—Que no te sorprenda, a estas alturas de la guerra entre humanos y fæ es posible que yo sepa incluso más de lo que te imaginas —exhaló un suspiro—. ¿Qué podemos hacer para salvar a Azula?

El rostro de Iroh se arrugó de nuevo y sus ojos se posaron hacia un lado mientras articulaba el nombre de Azula con tanto dolor, que era como si Korra lo hubiese golpeado en el pecho; como si le hubiese roto el corazón.

—No lo sé —dijo al fin—. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Soy inútil para ella. Renunciaría a mi corazón en un momento si eso pudiera salvarla. No soy un sanador, soy un guerrero y un líder militar, pero nada de eso puede ayudarla. Soy su hermano, pero no le sirvo. No puedo salvarla…

Él se estremeció y Korra sintió que su boca se abría en estado de shock.

—No —musitó ella. Acababa de conocerlo, pero sentía tanta pena por Iroh como se la tendría a cualquiera de sus amigos en una situación similar—. ¡Debe haber una manera! ¿Qué pasaría si intentáramos extraerle ese corazón de corazones?

Iroh la miró con una expresión tan seria que Korra fue incapaz de interrumpirlo.

—Entonces la condenarías a la lenta agonía de su enfermedad…

—¿Qué?

—Mi hermana jamás fue la invencible cazadora que todos creen, al menos, no en realidad… Azula nació débil: su corazón era defectuoso y estaba condenada a morir. Tarde o temprano, su corazón dejaría de latir. —Iroh cerró los ojos, su expresión era funesta—. Era sólo una pequeña, y algo tan normal para los otros niños, como correr, podía acortar significativamente el tiempo que le quedaba. Nuestra madre era incapaz de aceptar algo así. Y por eso, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para salvar a Azula de ese destino.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Izumi tardó tres meses en hallar lo que buscaba para doblegar al dragón elemental. No se trataba de la decimotercera _Espiga de Sozin_ , la cual llevaba en una correa de cuero a través de la espalda, porque ella sabía que no se enfrentaría a un dragón cualquiera. Élan era un dragón elemental, uno de los dos últimos hijos del dios Vaatu que todavía habitaban la tierra, y como tal no sólo su fuerza era temible, sino también su magia.

¿Cómo matar a un dios dragón?

Aquella pregunta la llevó a recorrer los Cuatro Reinos; una larga búsqueda en la que no sabría absolutamente nada del estado de su hija, una búsqueda en la que cada segundo podía ser el último. Ganar tiempo era lo que necesitaba, y por eso recurrió a toda clase de navíos y veloces corceles, pues más le temía a lo que había dejado atrás que a lo que la esperaba adelante:

La muerte de su pequeña.

Pero a medida que pasaban las semanas, la impaciencia y el miedo se le trasformaron en una especie de furia ciega. Cada sabio y cada bruja que consultaba se aprovechaban de su urgencia, y se llevaban su dinero a cambio de respuestas huecas y vagos acertijos.

Llegó al punto en el que deseó encontrarse con un fæ, y ofrecerle su alma a cambio de aquello que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

Antes de llegar a ese extremo, sin embargo, su búsqueda la condujo hacia la tranquila provincia del este. Fue allí donde conoció a una doncella, que era casi de su misma edad. Traía de la mano a su pequeña hija, que la observó con sus inquietos ojos verdes, dulces y brillantes como un par de esmeraldas.

—Cazadora —le dijo a modo de advertencia—. Aunque la provincia del este sea uno de los sitios más pacíficos del reino Terra, estos bosques pueden volverse muy peligrosos al anochecer. Le sugiero que venga con nosotras al pueblo y pida albergue en una posada.

—Gracias, señora. Pero como bien lo ha notado, soy una cazadora, y soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme de cualquier bestia que intente atacarme.

—¿Incluso de las hadas? —preguntó la niña, curiosa.

—Sí, pequeña —respondió Izumi, inclinándose hacia ella—. De hecho, es menester que me encuentre con uno de esos seres, porque nadie más puede darme lo que busco.

—Oh…

—Asami —le dijo la doncella a la niña—. ¿Ves el arbusto que está por allá? Está repleto de moras; llévate la cesta y tráeme todas las que puedas. Le hornearemos un pastel a tu padre para cuando llegue mañana de la Ciudadela Real.

Con una vibrante sonrisa en los labios, la pequeña obedeció.

—¡Está bien, mamá!

En cuanto su hija estuvo lejos del alcance de sus palabras, la doncella miró a Izumi con una expresión sombría en su antes sereno rostro.

—Si buscas la ayuda un fæ, sólo una en este bosque podría brindártela; y si lograras encontrarla, ni siquiera puedo garantizarte que esté dispuesta a ayudarte. El resto de ellos no harán sino desviarte de tu camino con sus trucos y engaños. —Hizo un gesto absolutamente autoritario con la mano y le ordenó—: Vete, abandona esta empresa suicida. No sé lo que buscas, cazadora, pero no te presagio nada bueno si continúas por este camino.

«Este camino… —Pensó Izumi—. Mi camino es el que elijo siguiendo la voluntad de mi corazón. Y ahora, ese camino es aquel que pueda depararle una esperanza a mi hija».

—¿Qué edad tiene la pequeña? —le preguntó entonces a la doncella—. Parece una niña encantadora.

—Asami tiene seis años.

—Vaya coincidencia, es sólo un año mayor que mi hija Azula —dijo, con una sonrisa afable en los labios—. Y supongo que, como su madre, usted estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por ella.

La severidad de la doncella se aplacó.

—Lo haces por ella, ¿no es así? —adivinó, y su voz vaciló—. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Un Nombre Verdadero.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el corazón de mi hija no responde a ningún tratamiento ni a ninguna magia que puedan manejar los humanos. Le queda poco tiempo: tres meses, quizás menos… Tal vez ya la he perdido, y no me he dado cuenta por estar tan lejos de ella…

La mirada de la doncella pareció anegarse de compasión.

—Me temo que la magia fæ tampoco podrá salvarla, cazadora.

—No. Pero la magia draconiana sí.

—Ya no quedan dragones en la Tierra.

—¿Y qué me dices de los dragones elementales?

La doncella dio un respingo, como si hubiese estado a punto de perder el equilibrio de sus piernas.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a enfrentarte a un dios dragón? Ningún humano jamás ha intentado lo que tú te has propuesto. Sólo la reina de los fæ ha sido capaz de vencer a dos de ellos. Los otros restantes huyeron para ocultarse, y ni la misma reina fæ ha podido dar con ellos.

—Lo sé.

—Aunque te ayudara a obtener el nombre verdadero de uno, encontrar al propio dragón elemental sería una hazaña imposible.

Izumi dio un paso al frente, la vacilación no existía en la firmeza de su postura.

—No se preocupe por eso, señora. Tengo una corazonada. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría usted ayudarme a obtener el nombre verdadero del dragón?

La doncella se acercó a ella, le tocó el brazo derecho y le susurró al oído.

—En mi juventud fui una aprendiz de bruja errante y la amante de una fæ. Conozco la magia antigua, y estoy versada en materia de nombres —su tono era sugerente y lóbrego—: Tienes ante ti a una de las pocas humanas que es dueña de su propio nombre verdadero, Aew nín.

Izumi se alejó de ella de un salto y, por primera vez, tuvo miedo de esa mujer.

—¿Cómo? —demandó con voz temblorosa—. ¿Cómo conoces ese apodo? ¡Sólo una persona en el mundo me llama así!

—Entonces esa persona descubrió accidentalmente tu nombre verdadero, Pajarillo.

—¿Pajarillo?

—Así se traduce en la lengua de los humanos —le ofreció una sonrisa amable, quizás para tranquilizarla—. Es extraño, ¿no te parece? En tu tierra te llaman Fénix Escarlata, aunque en realidad, eres solamente un Pajarillo… —Aquella casualidad parecía provocarle tanta gracia como curiosidad—. Descuida, tu nombre está a salvo conmigo.

Izumi desenvainó su espada y la amenazó con ella.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

—Te lo juro por el nombre de mi hija. Voy a ayudarte, cazadora Izumi.

Y así fue que Izumi regresó al reino Ignis y se lanzó a los mares del norte en un sencillo bote de vela y remos, de modo que no involucraría a nadie más en su peligrosa misión. Y mientras guiaba la pequeña embarcación hacia las aguas malditas de las que le había hablado el viejo general Iroh, contemplaba el horizonte esperando a que la Isla Muerta se asomara sobre el mar.

Las olas se encrespaban con espumas blancas sobre las aguas grises, y el viento norte retorcía las nubes bajas y sombrías. Impulsada por el viento, Izumi siguió adelante, y al fin avistó las rocas de la isla, las calles muertas y las torres derruidas, consumidas por el fuego del dragón.

En la entrada del puerto, una bahía curva y no muy profunda, Izumi plegó las velas y dejó que la barca se meciera en las olas. Bajó y el mar le lamió las rodillas. Empujó el barco hasta que encalló en la arena, y entonces desafió al dragón:

—¡Hijo de Vaatu, sal a defender tu tesoro!

La voz de Izumi se perdió en el estrépito de las rompientes que se estrellaban sobre las playas cenicientas, pero los dragones, dicen, tienen el oído fino.

Durante un largo rato ninguna criatura se movió en la isla ni se oyó voz alguna, sólo el estruendo de las olas contra la orilla.

De pronto, Izumi advirtió que la torre más alta cambiaba lentamente de forma: en un costado aparecía una protuberancia, como si le estuviese creciendo un brazo. Izumi temía a la magia draconiana, porque los dragones viejos son ladinos y poderosos, y poseen artes semejantes y, muy distintas a la vez, de las de los fæ.

«¿Estará cambiando el paisaje para confundirme?»

Un momento más, y se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un ardid del dragón. Lo que había tomado por una parte de la torre era el hombro del dragón de la Isla Muerta, que se desenroscaba y erguía lentamente.

Cuando estuvo de pie, la cabeza cubierta de escamas, coronada de púas y provista de una triple lengua, se levantó por encima de la torre en ruinas; las patas delanteras erizadas de garras y zarpas se apoyaban abajo, en los escombros al pie de la antigua ciudad. Las escamas, de un azul grisáceo, reflejaban la luz del día como piedras talladas.

Izumi contemplaba sobrecogida de horror a aquella bestia enjuta como un lebrel y enorme como una montaña. Ninguna historia, ninguna leyenda hubiese podido prepararla para una visión semejante.

A punto estuvo de mirarlo de frente y quedar atrapada, pues no hay humano que pueda mirar a un dragón a los ojos. Esquivó la mirada zarca y viscosa clavada en ella, y alzó la _Espiga de Sozin_ , que ahora parecía una astilla, una ramita frágil.

—¡Khathuzhûn al u'hubma igbil! —tronó la voz seca del dragón—. ¿U'shekur dharg mahhubmu?

Su voz era como un vendaval que amenazaba con soplarla devuelta al mar. Sin embargo, Izumi enterró sus pies en la arena y, siguiendo el consejo que le había dado la doncella de la provincia del este, masticó el tallo de saúco que le había dado antes de marcharse.

" _Le puse un conjuro de lenguas; con él podrás hablar y comprender el idioma antiguo de forma temporal."_

—¡Reconozco el arma que llevas en la espalda, mujer! —rugió el dragón—. ¿Realmente crees que podrás aniquilarme con ella, así como los tuyos lo hicieron con el resto de mi raza mortal?

—¡Si ustedes no hubiesen masacrado a los híbridos de humanos y fæ siglos atrás, estas armas jamás se habrían forjado, dragón!

Un humo azulado brotó, sibilante, de los ollares del dragón: era risa.

—Entonces… ¿Es sed de venganza lo que te trajo hasta aquí, mujer?

—No, dragón.

Era difícil desviar la mirada de aquellos gigantescos ojos azules, vigilantes.

—Eres una cazadora —dijo el dragón—. Ya sabía que los humanos conservarían su hipocresía luego de tantos decenios. Nos recienten la Cacería de Impuros, pero son ustedes, los humanos y los fæ, los que ahora se asesinan entre sí. Ya sé qué es lo que buscas, mujer: es poder. Poder para arrasar con tus enemigos y gobernar la Creación.

Aunque hablaba en el idioma antiguo, que obliga a las personas a decir la verdad, no ocurría lo mismo con los dragones. Era la lengua que hablaban desde pequeños, y podían mentir en ella, tergiversando las palabras, para fines tortuosos; atrapando al oyente incauto en un laberinto de espejos-palabras, cada uno de los cuales reflejaba la verdad y no conducía a ninguna parte.

De ese peligro, la doncella de la provincia del este le había advertido a Izumi más de una vez. Y ahora, cuando el dragón hablaba, ella escuchaba atentamente, desconfiada y escéptica. Mas las palabras parecían claras y llanas:

—¿Y bien? ¿No quieres que te haga poderosa, mujer?

—No, dragón.

—Sin embargo, yo podría volverte invencible. Pronto necesitarás ayuda, mujer. Tú vas a morir. En exactamente dieciséis años, sufrirás una humillante derrota en un lejano campo de batalla; y todo por lo que has luchado, se esfumará con el tiempo.

Izumi quedó pálida por la conmoción.

—¿Quién me dará muerte? Dime qué nombre tiene.

El humo azul trepó en volutas por encima de la larga cabeza del dragón, desde los ollares, que eran dos redondos fosos de fuego líquido.

—Si supieras su nombre verdadero, conseguirías dominarla, mujer. Quizá pueda decírtelo, cuando la vea de cerca. Vendrá por aquí, te lo aseguro, si te quedas un tiempo en mi isla. ¿Te gustaría saber cómo se llama? Podríamos descubrirlo juntos…

Izumi no respondió. Los dragones tenían su propia sabiduría; y eran una raza más antigua que la de los humanos. Pocos mortales podían adivinar lo que sabía un dragón, y de qué modo había llegado a saberlo, y esos pocos eran los fæ.

De una sola cosa estaba segura Izumi: aunque el dragón dijese la verdad, aunque pudiera revelarle la naturaleza y el nombre de quien terminaría por asesinarla, y darle así poder sobre ella, aún entonces, incluso si lo que decía era cierto, lo hacía sólo para conseguir sus propios fines.

—No suele suceder —dijo Izumi—, que los dragones le pidan favores a los humanos.

—Pero es muy común —respondió el dragón—, que los gatos jueguen con los ratones antes de darles muerte.

—Pero yo no he venido aquí a jugar, ni a que jueguen conmigo. He venido a cerrar un trato.

Cual una filosa espada, pero cinco veces más larga que una lanza, la cola del dragón se arqueó como la de un escorpión sobre su lomo acorazado, por encima de la torre.

El dragón habló con sequedad:

—Yo no cierro tratos. Yo tomo. ¿Qué tienes para ofrecer que yo no pueda tomar cuando se me antoje?

—Tu libertad. Ambos sabemos lo que le ocurrió a tus otros dos hermanos. Cayeron en manos de la reina fæ, perdieron su corazón de corazones, y ahora son sus eternos esclavos —lentamente empuñó la _Espiga de Sozin_ que colgaba de su espalda—. Yo puedo evitarte ese destino: cédeme tu corazón de corazones a mí, y jura que sanarás y protegerás a mi hija contra todo mal. Así, el día en que su edad sea tan avanzada que deberá unirse a mí y a sus antepasados en la eternidad, ella te liberará, y tú podrás volver a gobernar los cielos.

Un ruido fragoroso brotó de las fauces del dragón, como un desprendimiento de piedras en montañas lejanas. Las llamas danzaron a lo largo de la lengua trífida. Se irguió todavía más, alzándose sobre las ruinas.

—¡Tú me ofreces libertad! ¡Tú me amenazas! ¿Con qué?

—Con tu nombre, Élan.

La voz de Izumi tembló al pronunciar el nombre, pero sonó alta y clara. Al oírla, el viejo dragón elemental quedó inmóvil, como petrificado.

Pasó un minuto, otro; y al fin Izumi sonrió desde su lugar en aquella playa gris de huesos y cenizas.

Le había dicho la verdad, aquella doncella en la provincia del este, sin pedirle nada a cambio, le había entregado el nombre verdadero de un dragón elemental.

Ella se había hecho llamar Yasuko, e Izumi jamás la olvidaría; ni a ella ni a su pequeña Asami.

—Estamos en igualdad de condiciones, Élan. Tú tienes tu fuerza, yo tengo tu nombre. ¿Aceptas el trato?

El dragón seguía sin responder.

Largos años ociosos había morado el dragón en la isla donde yacían diseminados los cálices de oro y las esmeraldas entre polvo, ruinas y osamentas; había visto cómo las ratas jugaban entre las casas derruidas y, cuando gustaba, estiraba las alas sobrevolando los acantilados junto al mar.

Había dormido largamente al sol, sin que ninguna voz, ningún navío viniese a despertarlo. Y ahora se había puesto viejo, y le costaba salir de aquella pesada modorra y enfrentarse a esta mujer; esta enemiga frágil, cuyas palabras acobardaban a Élan, el dragón elemental del agua.

—Sé lo que verdaderamente necesitas, mujer. También yo puedo ofrecerte libertad, porque sé cómo salvarte. Te haré inmortal, te daré alas para volar, y te otorgaré riquezas infinitas. ¡Sólo vete y todo cuanto he dicho será tuyo!

—No es eso lo que pido, Élan.

Cuando Izumi pronunció el nombre, Élan, fue como si tuviera a la criatura sujeta con una cuerda delgada y fina que le apretaba la garganta. Sentía, en la mirada del dragón, siempre clavada en ella, la secreta y antigua malicia, y la experiencia de los dioses. Veía las garras aceradas, tan largas cada una como un antebrazo humano; el caparazón duro como la piedra, y el fuego encrespado que acechaba en las fauces del dragón…

Y la cuerda seguía apretando, apretando.

Izumi habló otra vez.

—¿Qué decides Élan? ¿Me darás lo que te pido de buena fe, o acaso me obligarás a quitártelo por las malas?

Las llamas azules saltaron de pronto, brillantes y crepitantes, de las mandíbulas del dragón. Al fin dijo:

—¡De acuerdo, te serviré! ¡Lo juro por mi nombre!

Un silencio se extendió sobre la isla, y Élan agachó la enorme cabeza hasta que sólo un par de centímetros lo separaron de Izumi. Con asombro, ella descubrió que el fuego azul que manaba de sus ollares no ardía con calor, sino todo lo contrario, helaba.

—Empuña tu lanza y extirpa la joya que yace dentro de mi pecho: mi corazón de corazones, mi _Croí Cridhe_ , le pertenecerá a tu gente hasta el día de mi liberación.

Izumi le tocó el escamoso morro con la gentileza de quien acaricia una flor.

—Así se hará —dijo—. Gracias, Élan.

De modo que el dragón elemental quedó atado por su juramento, y ni entonces ni nunca, desobedeció a la futura Cazadora Real Izumi ni a su hija Azula.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

—Izumi acabó con la vida del dragón elemental Élan —murmuró Korra—. Usó una _Espiga de Sozin_ para lograrlo y ahora, esa misma lanza terminará con la vida de la hija que pretendía salvar… Qué cruel.

Sentía un peso y un temor en el corazón mientras cabalgaba junto a la Milicia Real Ignita y sus Doce Caballeros Dorados, de regreso al Fuerte de Pakku. Allí fueron recibidos con aplausos y vítores, mas la celebración de su bienvenida fue breve. De inmediato, el general Iroh II puso a disposición de la Partida de Caza Real la fuerza de sus soldados y los conocimientos de sus sanadores.

Los heridos y enfermos que se refugiaban en los escombros de Tiguaak fueron movilizados y atendidos con presteza dentro de los cálidos muros del fuerte de piedra. Esto incluía a Kya y a Azula quienes, luego de horas de esfuerzo, fueron rescatadas de la torre derrumbada sin contratiempo alguno. Por ahora, ambas dormían junto a los demás pacientes sobre camas de paja.

Como era su costumbre, el invierno acortó el día y pronto cayó la tarde.

Korra subió a la torre más alta de la fortaleza y, con las piernas colgando al vacío, se sentó en una de las almenas. Con la caída del sol a sus espaldas, la Cazadora Real contempló el fruto de sus esfuerzos. Los ignitas se habían apostado alrededor del Fuerte de Pakku, asegurándolo. Y mientras la noche se adueñaba del firmamento, el brillo del horizonte se convirtió en miles de puntos de luz que procedían de antorchas, fuegos y fogatas, que soltaban humo negro en el cielo nocturno.

Al lado de la rojiza luz de los fuegos, Korra divisó un océano de puntas de lanza y de cascos que brillaban a los pies de la enorme y bien fortificada muralla. Tener el apoyo y los refuerzos del ejército ignita le causaba un gran alivio porque, bajo el gran resplandor purpúreo y al viento del atardecer, se percató de que su Partida de Caza había visto días mejores.

Por supuesto, era tan imponente como la Milicia Ignita, pero la admiración que Korra sintió se vio un tanto mitigada al notar el mellado filo de sus espadas, las abolladuras de los guardabrazos y espinilleras, el mal estado de los escudos y las rasgaduras mal cosidas de las túnicas llenas de parches y de las cotas de malla. Korra concluyó que era algo que no podía evitarse.

Ella y sus cazadoras habían librado esta guerra durante tres largos años, mucho antes que los ignitas.

Aunque había comido y había estado reposando casi una hora, el cansancio todavía no había desaparecido. Pero Korra no esperaba que se le pasara tan pronto: sabía por experiencia que se podía tardar semanas en recuperarse de la debilidad que provocaba una de esas interminables batallas.

Y a medida que se acercaran a Aberoq en el corazón del reino Aqua, su partida de caza y el ejército de Iroh tendrían cada vez menos tiempo para sobreponerse antes de entrar en otra confrontación. La guerra los iría desgastando hasta dejarlos ensangrentados, agotados y casi incapaces de seguir luchando, y justo en ese momento tendrían que enfrentarse a la reina Suyin, que los habría estado esperando con tranquilidad y rodeada de comodidades.

Korra procuraba no pensar demasiado en ello.

—¡Korra, Korra! ¡Aparecieron de la nada! ¡Marchan hacia nosotros desde el noroeste!

La Cazadora Real despegó la mirada del paisaje que estaba contemplando y vio a una de las centinelas subir a la torre corriendo, con la cara roja y la respiración agitada.

—¿Quiénes vienen? —preguntó, sintiendo que una fría calma se apoderaba de ella—. Sé más precisa —dijo, volteándose sobre la almena para poner los pies en el suelo.

—¡Un tropel de fantasmas! ¡Creemos que son los fæ; se han reincorporado a la batalla!

Korra sintió que le faltaba el aire.

—Terminó el Kärleksdag… —musitó.

De inmediato, Korra cogió la espada que llevaba sujeta al cinturón, bajó de la torre y cruzó a toda prisa el campamento hacia su extremo noroeste. Allí miró hacia Aberoq. Para su consternación, vio que varios cientos de guerreros a caballo emergían como relámpagos de la monstruosa nube de tormenta que consumía los cielos, y se reunían en formación militar delante de la ciudad capital del reino Aqua.

Un reducido escuadrón de unos ciento cincuenta fæ galopaba a una velocidad atronadora directamente hacia el Fuerte de Pakku. Y aunque Korra sabía que sus cazadoras y los ignitas los superaban por mucho en números, algo en la osadía y arrogancia de los fæ por enviar a tan pocos guerreros, le producía una inquietante sensación de horror.

«¿Y ahora qué pretenden estos malditos? —pensó en Asami—. ¿Será que…? ¡No! ¡Me rehúso a creer que la hayan capturado en Zaofu!»

Con el corazón descontrolado, Korra luchó contra aquel terrible presentimiento, aunque sin poder ignorar el hecho de que Asami y Kuvira ya se habían tardado más de lo acordado en regresar.

Iroh II, Tei, Bastion y Mila llegaron corriendo a su lado con las armas en la mano. Mientras Mila se ponía un arco en la espalda, Bastion preguntó:

—¿Qué hacemos?

—No podemos hacer nada —repuso Korra—. Sólo podemos prepararnos para recibir el ataque, defender a los heridos, y resistir hasta hacernos con la victoria.

En ese momento se oyó un coro de gritos y alaridos procedente del noroeste: los jinetes fæ acababan de levantar las espadas y las lanzas por encima de sus cabezas y, espoleando a sus caballos, se lanzaban al galope por la suave pendiente que conducía al Fuerte de Pakku.

Korra intentó imaginar de qué forma podría matar o mutilar a un número suficiente de jinetes fæ para que estos decidieran retirarse, pero descartó esa posibilidad casi de inmediato. No había ningún punto en ese terreno desde donde sus cazadoras o los ignitas pudieran mantener una posición ventajosa para enfrentarse a la oleada de guerreros fæ. Era una tierra demasiado plana para ese tipo de maniobras.

No, tenía que adherirse a su plan original.

—¡Iroh! —llamó al joven general—. ¿Confías en mí?

—Sí, Cazadora Real —dijo y el dorado de sus ojos cobró un brillo fiero.

—Entonces dile a tus soldados que se reúnan todos en el flanco oeste —Korra se dirigió luego a Mila y a sus dos capitanes—. Ustedes también, ¡todos conmigo!

La masa de soldados, guerreros, y cazadoras se movilizó sin perder ni un segundo. Apostados en el muro oeste, se organizaron formando una sólida barrera humana; colocándose los unos al lado de los otros, hombro con hombro, en cinco filas.

Cuando la formación se completó, Korra levantó un brazo y gritó:

—¡Escudos!

Entonces, todos se agacharon y levantaron sus escudos por encima de las cabezas, cubriéndose con ellos, para que pareciera que el Fuerte de Pakku estaba recubierto de una armadura tan grande como para ocultar el pecho de un gigante. Era un plan ingenioso, pero Korra no tenía ni idea de si realmente funcionaría.

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos al galope se fue haciendo más y más fuerte, hasta que llegó un momento en que Korra creyó que iban a pasarles por encima. «Qué manera tan extraña de morir», pensó, y sonrió con amargura.

El estrépito del tropel fæ era ahora tal, que hacía temblar la tierra.

—Calma —murmuró ella, más para sí misma que para los que tenía a su alrededor.

Unos cuantos guerreros situados en la última fila continuaban empujándose entre sí para terminar de acomodarse con el resto, pero los demás permanecían escondidos debajo del caparazón de escudos.

Pronto, todos estuvieron listos y Korra esperó en silencio, al igual que los centenares de soldados que se encontraban a sus espaldas. Como Cazadora Real, se había colocado en primera fila, dispuesta a proteger a su gente contra el choque inicial.

La luz que entraba por las aberturas entre sus escudos iba disminuyendo a medida que el sol se escurría, muy despacio, más allá del borde del horizonte.

Los músculos de los soldados estaban tensos por la interminable espera, que era peor que la lucha en sí.

Pasó lentamente un minuto, luego otro… y otro.

Nadie se movía… Nadie respiraba.

En algún lugar, entre las almenas del fuerte, chilló un cuervo. Los agudos gritos de los fæ hendían el aire a la vez que sus oscuras figuras emergían a borbotones por la colina y se impulsaban hacia la explanada.

Y en el último momento, cuando los caballos se encontraban solamente a pocos metros de la barrera humana, alguien gritó:

—¡Cúbranse y resistan! —aquella era la voz de Mila.

Los jinetes fæ impactaron contra la coraza de escudos.

La fuerza de la colisión lanzó a Korra hacia atrás, contra las cinco filas de guerreros a sus espaldas y hacia el muro de piedra delante del que se habían parapetado. Se golpeó la cabeza contra éste y, aunque llevaba puesto un yelmo, los oídos le pitaron. Toda la coraza de escudos tembló.

A pesar del pitido, Korra oyó el crujido de huesos al romperse y el chirrido del acero torcido. Uno de los bloques de piedra de la fortaleza derruida le cayó encima y la golpeó en los hombros y los brazos. Korra, furiosa, lo cogió con ambas manos y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia los jinetes que los aplastaban contra la muralla.

El sol se hundió por completo en el horizonte, dando paso a la noche más negra de su vida.

En medio de aquella oscuridad era difícil ver qué estaba sucediendo. A su alrededor, todo era confuso y ruidoso. Korra notó los pies sumergidos en la nieve y se dio cuenta de que el impacto de los fæ había roto la formación de la barrera humana.

En ese momento, sobre sus cabezas se elevaron seis fæ con un poderoso salto, y una lluvia de flechas les cayó encima. Al fragor general se sumaron los impactos de las puntas de acero contra la piedra, la carne de sus compañeros y los escudos que aún estaban en pie.

—¡Arriba! ¡Regresen a la formación! —exclamó Tei a lo lejos, en algún extremo de la segunda fila—. ¿Dónde está Korra? ¡Korra!

Piedras bajo su cuerpo. Pies y piernas a su alrededor, rodeándola e impidiéndole ponerse a salvo. Su cuerpo torpe y lento, como si estuviera inmerso en un mar de miel.

«Demasiado despacio, demasiado despacio», pensaba Korra mientras se esforzaba por quitarse el escudo del brazo y ponerse en pie de nuevo. Sabía que si continuaba en el suelo, la apuñalarían o la aplastarían. «Demasiado despacio…»

Entonces vio que un soldado caía muerto delante de ella, apretándose el vientre ensangrentado con las manos. Al cabo de un segundo, alguien la agarró por el cuello de la túnica azul y la puso en pie. Korra quedó paralizada, con el corazón en un puño.

Era Azula.

—¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí? —le gritó—. ¡Estás muy débil! ¡Te matarán!

—Hago lo que debo hacer —contestó Azula con calma.

—¡Pero es demasiado peligroso!

El rostro de la cazadora ignita se ensombreció.

—Voy a morir de todas formas. Al menos déjame tener una muerte digna, en la gloria del campo de batalla, donde la lucha me hace sentir verdaderamente viva y poderosa. ¿Agonizar en una camilla? —sonrió con sorna—. ¡Eso es para los débiles! —Escupió al suelo—. ¡Y sabes bien que yo no lo soy!

Korra la miró indecisa, consciente de que ella tenía razón por mucha rabia que le diese.

—Entonces, cuídate. —Por pura desesperación, añadió—: Por mi propia felicidad y la de tu hermano.

Azula desvío la mirada, incómoda, al tiempo que el flequillo le tapaba un poco la cara. Pasó una mano por su bruñida espada y luego murmuró:

—Estar aquí es mi destino. Soy mejor que todos ustedes; nadie lucha con más pasión que yo.

Dicho esto, la cazadora ignita se retiró bruscamente y enfiló decidida hacia la vanguardia.

—Está demente… —lamentó Korra—. O sólo desesperada.

Procedió a examinar el golpe que había recibido producto de la embestida inicial de los fæ: cinco eslabones de la cota de malla se habían roto, pero, aparte de eso, había aguantado.

Tenía sangre, y sentía un agudísimo dolor en el costado y en el cuello, pero no parecía que fuera una herida peligrosa. En todo caso no iba a perder el tiempo en averiguarlo. Todavía podía mover el brazo derecho —por lo menos, lo suficiente para continuar luchando— y eso era lo único que le importaba a Korra en ese momento.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Una explosión rasgó el aire, y un largo bloque del suelo de la explanada nevada se combó y saltó diez metros por el aire. Cuando volvió a caer, salieron volando miles de astillas de roca.

Azula se tambaleó hacia atrás, aturdida, aferrando la empuñadura de su espada, mientras los retorcidos cuerpos de sus compatriotas ignitas caían destrozados a su alrededor. Cuando al fin se disipó el humo de la explosión, estaba tan mareada que no podía caminar. Al primer intento de ponerse en pie, le sobrevinieron las náuseas, de modo que se agachó con la cabeza entre las manos y esperó hasta que el mundo dejara de darle vueltas.

«¡Maldita sea, estoy peor de lo que creí!»

Cuando se sintió mejor, Azula se alzó débilmente y miró a su alrededor. A su lado estaba Iroh, montado en su corcel negro, con la cara desfigurada por el cruel rugido que emitía a la vez que blandía con rabia su espada, capaz de atravesar cualquier defensa.

Revestido con su armadura dorada, el general se mantenía al frente de un pequeño grupo de los suyos. Y al alzar la cabeza para mirar al frente, la luz de las antorchas brillaron entorno a él, y los ojos le emitieron destellos de admiración.

—Hermana.

—Hermano.

El intercambio fue corto, pero fue suficiente para que ambos comprendieran lo que cada uno estaba dispuesto a hacer, a pesar de los riesgos que ello implicaba.

Iroh se abrió paso deprisa hacia ella, dejando tras de sí una estela de cadáveres amontonados. Entonces extendió un brazo y le dijo:

—¡Monta!

Azula saltó sin dudar a lomos del caballo negro. Se agarró con el brazo derecho a la cintura de Iroh y sostuvo con el otro su espada ensangrentada. Juntos se lanzaron contra los jinetes fæ, derribando a tantos como pudieron, a través del campo helado y oscuro.

Así, se abrieron paso hasta la retaguardia de sus enemigos, donde un hombre alto y cubierto por entero de una armadura negra salió de las tinieblas de la noche y los miró directamente.

Era uno de los príncipes fæ.

Sostenía una pálida espada plateada, marcada con runas propias del idioma antiguo, y en el otro brazo descansaba un escudo negro y redondo con un emblema carmesí; llevaba prolijos adornos en el yelmo, como un general, y se cubría con una larga capa de piel de serpiente.

Un zarcillo de metal le traspasaba una de las cejas, y tenía adornos similares en el cartílago de la puntiaguda oreja derecha. La locura, propia de quien goza del poder y se halla en la situación idónea para usarlo, le ardía en los ojos de un color verde espectral.

El príncipe fæ los miró con desprecio y dijo:

—¡Kaz jtierl trazhid! ¡Otrag bagh!

Los jinetes fæ miraron a Azula con suspicacia y formaron un círculo en torno a ella y su hermano; el corcel negro que montaban resoplaba vaho como una máquina de vapor. Iroh le acarició la crin en un intento por tranquilizar al nervioso animal.

El príncipe fæ se acercó lentamente a Azula con expresión triunfal.

—Saludos, Relámpago Azul —dijo después, en la lengua de los humanos—. Permíteme presentarme: soy el príncipe Huan, segundo hijo de la futura reina del mundo Suyin, y maestro de las artes oscuras.

—¿Y qué mierda significa eso? —bramó Azula—. ¿Que eres una especie de hechicero o algo así?

Huan esbozó una sonrisa cruel.

—No, algo mucho peor —hizo un gesto deliberado, como si quisiera alcanzarla para tocarle el largo cabello—. Verás, nuestra adorada Kuvira nos dijo que tienes en tu poder algo que mi madre desea. ¿Serías tan amable de entregarnos ese corazón de corazones que resplandece en tu pecho?

Azula se estremeció, horrorizada.

—¿Qué has dicho? Ku… ¡Kuvira jamás…!

—Shh… No agites ese débil corazoncillo tuyo. No sobrevivirás mucho tiempo una vez que nos entregues el corazón de corazones de Élan, así que intenta relajarte por una vez en tu vida, ¿quieres?

La ira impulsó a Azula a atacar al príncipe fæ. Sin desmontar del caballo de su hermano, arrojó su espada contra él. Huan la esquivó con facilidad, pero en cuanto se volteó de nuevo hacia Azula, una filosa estaca de hielo le cortó la piel de la mejilla izquierda.

Huan se tambaleó, sorprendido, aunque no tardó en recuperar el balance. Enfadado, se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano y gruñó:

—¡Maldita humana! Te crees perfecta, ¿no es así?

Verlo tan afectado le devolvió la confianza.

—Heh… —los labios de Azula se curvaron en una sonrisa engreída—. Oh hijo de perra, _soy_ perfecta.

—Azula —Iroh la reprendió—. No caigas en su juego. Él quiere que te confíes.

—Ya lo sé —replicó ella, respirando con dificultad—. ¡Pero no voy a dejar de atacar hasta que me diga qué ha hecho con Kuvira!

—¡Ah, y eso es absolutamente precioso! —se burló Huan—. ¿Qué? ¿Toqué un nervio sensible? Porque si te preocupa Kuvira, te advierto que estás mal gastando las pocas energías que te quedan, Relámpago Azul. Verás, ella no dudó un instante en revelarnos tu pequeño secreto… —se encogió de hombros—. La verdad no sé por qué te sorprende, siempre ha sido una canalla.

—¡Mientes! ¡No la conoces!

El príncipe fæ soltó una carcajada.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —rió—. ¡No lo sabes! ¡En verdad no lo sabes!

Azula se tensó.

—¿Saber qué? ¡Habla, maldita sea!

—Oh, pero claro que conozco a Kuvira; y mucho mejor de lo que imaginas. ¡Fuimos criados juntos como hermanos! Y no podía ser de otra manera, ¡por que ella también es una fæ! —Huan alzó los brazos, divertido—. Bueno, en realidad es una asquerosa mestiza; una híbrido. —Volvió a carcajearse—. En serio tienes que ser tremenda puta para haberte acostado con alguien de su calaña.

—¡Basta!

Azula saltó del caballo con el puño derecho apretado, lista para destrozarle la cara a ese infeliz.

Iroh amagó con detenerla.

—¡Azula no!

Una dura capa de cristales de hielo creció sobre los nudillos de la cazadora ignita, como las púas aserradas de un erizo de cristal.

A punto estuvo de asestarle el mortal puñetazo al príncipe fæ, cuando una hoja de espada se hundió en el hombro de Azula, haciéndola trastabillar, y dejándole el brazo insensible por el impacto.

Con un exabrupto, Azula descargó su puño contra la mano de su enemigo, pero no consiguió romperla. Huan le arrancó la espada del hombro y le lanzó una estocada dirigida al cuello. Azula intentó usar el puño cristalizado para desviar el golpe de la espada y… Falló.

Sólo conservó la vida porque dio, sin querer, un golpe con los nudillos sobre la parte plana de la hoja y la espada se desvió unos centímetros. El impacto le provocó una corriente de dolor por todo el brazo, el hombro y el costado derecho del cuerpo, y la rodilla izquierda le falló hasta hacerla caer al suelo.

—Te lo pedí amablemente, Relámpago Azul —suspiró Huan, empuñando la espada, presto a hundírsela en el pecho—. No tenía por qué ser así. Ahora, muere.

—¡Azula! —lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos desesperados de su hermano, el relincho de su corcel, el trepidar de sus cascos galopando hacia ella y, la hoja de la espada plateada que cortaba el aire sobre su pecho…

Y he aquí, que cuando Azula veía llegar su final, una voz más se unió al coro que proclamaba su muerte. Era una voz ligera, melodiosa y a la vez potente, que exclamó desde el vacío entre los mundos:

—¡ _Íonaigh_!

De repente, Azula desapareció en medio de un destello de luz escarlata y una gigantesca y blanca onda expansiva barrió la explanada entera en una fracción de segundo. Todo a su alrededor se apagó y una fuerza insoportablemente caliente la envolvió. Le pareció que su mundo se ponía cabeza abajo y se retorcía, y que ella se precipitaba por un espacio sin forma hasta que, finalmente, se estrelló contra el suelo congelado.

Cuando todo quedó quieto de nuevo, Azula no se movió, permaneció tumbada sobre el estómago. La conmoción había sido demasiado grande. Poco a poco fue recuperando los sentidos y vio la lisa superficie gris del pavimento. Olió el aroma del fuego voraz que danzaba, incluso sobre la nieve.

Y todo su cuerpo se despertó en una pesadilla de dolor.

El único sonido que oía era el del latido de su propio corazón. «¿Cómo? —se preguntó—. ¿Cómo es que sigo viva?» Al volver a respirar de nuevo, parte de la sangre que tenía en la boca le entró en los pulmones. Desesperada, tosió y se incorporó, escupiendo una flema negra.

Lo que vio la dejó impactada.

Los jinetes fæ que, minutos atrás, la habían rodeado a ella y a Iroh, se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo, a su alrededor: piernas y brazos rotos, yelmos perdidos, armas arrancadas de las manos. Y en medio de todo, envestida por un aura de fuego sanguinolenta, Asami.

Asami, que empuñaba una espada llameante, brillante como un prisma de colores: bermejo, amapola, cobrizo, fucsia, flamígero… Un color rojo más intenso que la sangre que empapaba la nieve.

Asami, salpicada de barro y bañada de luz propia. Daba la impresión de que hubiera luchado a vida o muerte pocos minutos antes y hubiera estado a punto de perder; tenía los pómulos en carne viva, la mandíbula magullada, aparte de llevar los nudillos cubiertos por un vendaje ensangrentado.

—Mientras yo siga respirando —dijo—. Ustedes los fæ no matarán a nadie más.

—¿S-Sato?

Asami giró en su dirección y la afable mirada verde que Azula esperaba ver en ella… no existía.

La mirada de Asami era distinta ahora; era una mirada iracunda, la de unos ojos que habían derramado demasiadas lágrimas y estaban hartos de ello; la de unos ojos filosos, alimentados por el fuego, rojos como un eclipse de luna. Y las pupilas rasgadas, como una ranura negra, eran idénticas a las de…

A las de un dragón.

—Azula, eres una bruta sin cerebro —la reprendió, mordaz—. Debiste haber obedecido a tu hermano, debiste haberte quedado atrás. Pero no: ¡tenías que elegir este preciso momento para demostrar que te importan otras personas además de ti misma! —Apretó la empuñadura de la espada flameante y un chorro de sangre le emanó del brazo hasta salpicar la nieve a sus pies—. Aunque mírame… Yo no soy mejor. ¡Debí dejar que murieras! ¡Ahora ambas estamos malheridas y tu corazón de corazones quedará a merced de la reina fæ!

—Yo… —sabía que Asami tenía razón; sabía que lo había echado todo a perder.

¿Por qué insistió en seguir luchando? Iba a morir de todas formas. ¿De qué servía demostrar que podía ser fuerte, si siempre había sido débil? Nació débil. Y había creído en las mentiras de su tío abuelo, el rey Roku, demasiado tiempo.

Toda su vida había sido una mentira.

Con razón Kuvira era incapaz de amarla como a ella, como a Asami.

—Yo… Lo… siento… —exhaló.

 ** _»Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Notas de Autora:_** _¡Casi no logro traerles este capítulo a tiempo! ¡Literalmente acabo de terminar de redactarlo; viene caliente, recién salido del horno. Así que disculpen cualquier error que encuentren mientras lo leen; me encargaré de hacer la revisión y correcciones del caso luego de un descanso, jaja. ¡Pero no iba a dejarlos sin capítulo hoy!_

 _Como habrán observado (si no pudieron leer el anuncio que publiqué la semana pasada), estoy reescribiendo todo el fic e implementando algunos cambios. Uno de estos es la transición de "fey" al tradicional antiguo "fæ", que para evitar confusiones se pronuncia igual, y ustedes pueden seguir escribiéndolo como antes si gustan. Es sólo un detalle estético, me gusta más como se ve y le da un aire más exótico a estos misteriosos y malvados seres._

 _¿Qué le ocurrió a Asami? ¿Por qué se ve así? ¿Y dónde está Kuvira? Esto se narrará en el siguiente capítulo, jeje._

 _Cuéntenme por favor, qué les pareció esta entrega. ¿Sí? Porque desarrollar tantas ideas en un solo capítulo fue brutal, y espero haberlo hecho bien, y que no quedara confuso ni aburrido en algunas partes. Ahora, creo que voy a dormir el resto de la tarde para enfriar el cerebro… xD_

 _¡Gracias por leer y por sus hermosas palabras de aliento!_

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
